Senran Kagura: Ghetto Story (Across The MUGEN Universe)
by Jon N. Wallace
Summary: The Batman Who Laughs has stolen godhood, and has knowledge of the Omniverse. The Kunoichi Assault Battalion, led by Yumi, fights to save the Omniverse, before The Batman Who Laughs and the Grimm Knight can destroy everything. Gessen, Hebijo, Hanzo, and the Crimson Squad are a billion universes' only hope. (Will contain Adult Themes. Rated T/M.)
1. Chapter 1

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: All Eyes On Us

Adelheid Bernstein Stadium, Los Angeles, California: 8:44 PM

Iori Yagami, and his band: The Yagami Clan, are performing a tribute concert; for the new United States President, Geese Howard. Geese is present, and so is his Vice President, Terry Bogard. After Mike Haggar left office, Geese Howard became the next United States Commander and Chief. Also attending the concert is Jedrien Heidern: Marine Corps General, and Ikairi Warriors Commander, General William Berkeley: Airforce General, and Special Forces Commander, the Ikairi Warriors, the Special Forces, General Jack Morrison: Over Watch Commander, the Over Watch, Hanzo Academy's top five students, Gessen, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squads top five students, as well as fighters from the King Of Fighters, Dead Or Alive, World Warrior, and King Of Iron Fist tournaments. This public concert is open to a host of 400,000 people, and all of them are cheering for Yagami's band. Iori's band consists of Naotora Ii, Ryuji Yamazaki, Shermie, Leona Heidern, Yashiro Nanakase, Chris, Leopold Goenitz, Mature, Vice, and Cassidy Freeman. Iori and Freeman are on guitars, while Yashiro is on drums; all three men are on vocals. Naotora, Shermie, Leona, Mature, and Vice are on vocals. The Yagami Clan is about to perform Reign's "Nights In White Satin".

Iori: Thank you, all for coming out, and paying our bills!

The crowd laughs.

Iori: We appreciate your support, and between fighting tournaments, we love making music for you all. God bless you all...

The Yagami Clan begins their song, and everyone claps.

Vanessa: This is gonna be awesome! Iori makes great music!

Mary: Too bad we can't be in the sky box, with our husband.

Vanessa: Terry is coming home, tomorrow, after he has that meeting, with Geese, Heidern, Shiden, Ayame, Berkeley, Jasmine, Hanzo Hattori, Daidoji, Suzune, Morrison, Winston, Amari, Reyes, Hanzo, Karin, Lili, and Helena Douglas.

Mary: It's not soon, enough.

Vanessa: We will see him, tomorrow, my Love.

Mary and Vanessa kiss, while Mai watches, with Sarah and Andy.

Mai: Terry sure has two hot babes.

Sarah: I'm not hot enough for you?

Mai: Of course you are, Babe!

Sarah: I better be!

Mai kisses Sarah, and Andy just smiles. Iori begins to sing.

Iori: Nights in white satin; never reaching the end. Letters I've written; never meaning to send.

Freeman begins to sing.

Freeman: Beauty I'd always missed; with these eyes, before. Just what the truth is, I can't say, anymore.

Iori: Cause I love you...

Naotora, Shermie, Leona, Mature, and Vice: I love you, I love you, I love you...

Iori: ...I love you...

Naotora, Shermie, Leona, Mature, and Vice: I love you, I love you, I love you...

Iori: Oh, I love you!

Yashiro: Gazing at people...

Yashiro looks over the crowd, smiles, and winks; the crowd goes nuts.

Ibuki: I love you, Yashiro!

Yashiro: ...some hand and hand...

Leona: ...hand and hand.

Yashiro: Just what I'm going through, they can't understand.

Leona: ...you don't understand.

Yashiro: Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend.

Leona: ...you cannot defend.

Yashiro: Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.

Freeman: Because, I love you...

Naotora, Leona, Shermie, Mature, and Vice: I love you, I love you, I love you...

Freeman: ...I love you...

Naotora, Leona, Shermie, Mature, and Vice: I love you, I love you, I love you.

Freeman: Oh, I love you!

The entire stadium claps, as the song comes to an end. Iori and Freeman bow, while Yashiro waves. Naotora, Shermie, Leona, Mature, and Vice just smiles. After the concert, Asuka: Hanzo Academy's top Shinobi, gets a text from her grandmother, Jasmine.

Ikaruga: I'll get the girls home; be careful.

Asuka: Don't wait up...

Kasumi Omega: The Mugen Tenshin's Tenjinmon Sect's Princess, eyes Asuka's text, and Kasumi immediately cringes. Kasumi kisses her fiancé, Kyo Kusanagi, and says bye.

Kasumi: I have to deal with a Tenjinmon issue...

Kyo: Got it. I'll see you, back at the Kusanagi Manor?

Kasumi: Of course.

Kyo smiles, and Kasumi heads to deal with what she believes is a serious matter. Iori kisses Naotora, on the lips, and Leona slightly frowns.

Iori: We rocked the house, gang!

Shermie: We owned that crowd! I love you guys!

Freeman: Time to go get us a mountain of beer!

Goenitz: I would rather drink tea.

Chris: I'm too young for beer.

Mature: So am I...

Freeman: You're 48, for crying out loud...

Mature: No one fucking asked you, Cassidy!

Freeman: I asked myself, because someone has to let the world know how dried up, and wrinkled, you really are.

Mature: Iori, get this Shit head, before I kill him!

Yashiro: Chill, you guys; you two are always arguing.

Freeman: I love Mature, like the delusional old woman she is.

Vice: Leave my wife, alone, Freeman, damn!

Freeman: Fine! Jeez, take a joke...

Leona: Let's go, guys. Yashiro...

Yashiro: I am leading the way, Honey!

Naotora: There goes our family.

Iori: Yeah; gotta love those fools.

Naotora: I do, but I love you, more, Baby.

Iori and Naotora kiss, while the Yagami Clan begins to head to their limousine. Leona can't help but to become a bit jealous of Naotora. The Yagami Clan drives to an nearby Beer Distributor, and Mature, and Freeman, heads inside to get four 24 packs of Bud Ice.

Mature: We need to get your punk ass laid, Freeman.

Freeman: I hope that's not an offer...

Mature: No thanks! I'm just fine fucking Vice. I am a happy Lesbian.

Freeman: Until the sight of your dried up, gray haired pussy finally gives Vice the creeps...

Mature: Your mother!

Freeman: Never knew her; she died, pushing me out of her snatch...

Mature: Why am I not surprised?

Freeman and Mature grab the 24 pack cases of beer, just as a man tries to rob the store clerk, with a gun. Mature slams the man's face into the counter, and Freeman kicks the fool, in the neck; the robber passes out, cold. Mature places the gun on the counter, and pulls out money, for the beer.

Clerk: No, no, no, just take it; it's on the house! Thank you!

Freeman: Can I have that whole box of Gummy Bears, too?

Mature: Boy, bring your ass! Have a goodnight, Sir.

Mature and Freeman take the beer to the limousine, and they sit back in their seats.

Goenitz: What was that noise, in there?

Freeman: Some robber just got knocked out, by an angry old woman...

Mature stares daggers into Freeman.

Leona: Shouldn't we call the police?

Mature: No, there clerk has his gun, so the robber isn't getting away.

Shermie: Well, let's get back to the hotel, and split the money.

Ryuji: It's about time you said the magic words!

Naotora: Silly Ryuji; you only care about the cash...

Iori: Ryuji has to be the riches limousine driver, on the face of planet earth.

Ryuji: I don't sing, but I sure do get you all to the shows, on time.

Leona: Thank you, for that, Yamazaki.

Ryuji: If I didn't like you goons, I wouldn't do it, now would I?

Yashiro: Yes, you are correct, Brother.

Once the Yagami Clan gets back to the hotel, everyone gets settled in, and Iori divided up the concert earnings, evenly. Everyone is in their own little corner, of the four bedroom apartment sized hotel room, and they are eating, drinking, and relaxing. Goenitz is reading the Bible, Yashiro is talking to Leona, Chris and Ryuji are watching TV, Mature is rubbing Vice's feet, Shermie is booking concert dates, Freeman is drinking a cold beer, and Naotora is sitting on Iori's lap, while they flirt, kiss, and enjoy their love for one another. 9th Wonder: Satnone Mix, by Digable Planets, plays in the background.

Leona: I just can't help what I feel, Yashiro; he once meant the world to me.

Yashiro: Yes, but he's with Naotora, and they are engaged to be married. You can't break that up.

Leona: I know, but I loved him. I still do...

Yashiro: I know how you feel. I was once with Shermie, but now she's dating Ryuji; shit happens...

Leona: Sigh...

Leona looks down, and then she looks up at Yashiro, with a smile.

Leona: Yashiro, are you dating someone?

Yashiro: Well...

Yashiro's phone rings, and he answers it.

Yashiro: Sorry, Leona, I gotta take this call. Hello...hey! How are you?

Yashiro heads outside, after grabbing a beer, and he leaves Leona, by herself. Leona watches Naotora, and Iori, and she feels a slight tear, which falls from her right eye. Goenitz notices this, but says nothing; he goes back to reading his Bible. Leona heads to her room, which she shares with Mature and Vice, and she lies on the bed, and remembers when she lost her Virginity to Iori. Leona was so lost, and didn't understand her Orochi abilities, and Iori helped Leona in mastering her powers. Iori and Leona fell in love, and they had a good two year relationship. Leona had to leave, for Havana, Cuba, and help establish the Ikairi Warriors, so she just broke off the relationship, with Iori, so he didn't have to wait so long, for her return. After the KOF 97 tournament, Leona focused on her Ikairi Warrior's duties, and Iori searched the globe, to find the then missing Kyo Kusanagi; who was kidnapped by NEST Cartel.

Leona and Iori stayed friends, but never got back together. Years passed, and Iori met Naotora, from the Dead Or Alive tournament, and they fell madly in love, due to Naotora being able to tame Iori's violent Orochi blood. Naotora also lost her Virginity to Iori. Iori found out that Naotora is from the 1500s, and that Victor Donovan's MIST Project time displaced Naotora, and there is no known way for Naotora to get back home. Naotora decided to start a new life, and she wants Iori to share it with her, and never leave her side. Iori loves Naotora, and vice versa. Leona begins to sob, and she eventually falls asleep. Leona has never been with anyone else, since Iori; in hopes he would come back to her, one day. Metallica's Hero Of The Day plays, in the background, as Leona sleeps; that was the song, which played on the radio, when Leona lost her Virginity to Iori.

Naotora peeks in on Leona, and she covers Leona with a blanket. Naotora kisses Leona on the forehead, and Naotora leaves the room. Right before Naotora leaves, she speaks...

Naotora: Soon...

Naotora leaves Leona, alone, and Leona twitches, a little, in her sleep. Asuka is wearing nothing but a loose kimono, and she is sitting in a quiet bedroom; waiting for a well-known Yakuza boss, so she can "help" him release some stress. This known Yakuza boss is a raging pedophile, and Asuka is only 17 years old, but looks 14. Asuka is the Yakuza boss' type, and Asuka just waits, and meditates. The bedroom door opens, and Asuka looks up to see the crime boss. Malcolm McLaren's About Her, plays in the background; as Asuka smiles at the 60 year old Yakuza Lord.

Yakuza Boss: Just look at you; you're too good to be true! Stand up, and let me see you!

The old, dirty Yakuza Kingpin begins to strip down to nothing, as Asuka removes her kimono. Asuka is now naked, as Asuka smiles at the dirty, old pervert.

Yakuza Boss: Turn around, and bend over.

Asuka: Yes, Sir...

Asuka turns around, and she bends over; giving the pervert a view of her vagina, and ass hole. The old pervert approaches Asuka; wanting to take her from behind, but Asuka pulls a scroll from out of her vagina, and she yells...

Asuka: Shinobi...Transformation!

Before the old pervert could figure out what is happening, Asuka is dressed in her Shinobi outfit, and Asuka cuts the old pervert's head off, with her swords. The pervert's underlings are trying to breach the room, and Asuka jumps through the closed window, and runs across some rooftops. Little did Asuka know, she is being watched by Amelie Lacroix: The Widowmaker. Amelie phones her findings in to Sombra; who is reporting to General Morrison.

Amelie: That Shinobi Brat did Fungawa, in; doubt she got any info out of him...

Sombra: We needed him, so he could lead us to the Mad Gear Gang! Dammit! We could have got to the MGG, forced them to lead us to Mr. Big, who would then lead us to Gustab Munchausen!

Amelie: Should I stop her?

Sombra: No; she probably had her own agenda. Morrison will find out, tomorrow, when he meets with the "Wisemen and Wisewomen".

Amelie: Wait! That Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon Bitch is chasing that Hanzo Academy Brat!

Sombra: What!? Stay on them!

Amelie: Understood!

Widowmaker follows Asuka, and the new arrival: Kasumi Omega; not knowing that there is another pair of eyes; watching Widowmaker, Asuka, and Kasumi. Juri Han watches Widowmaker swing after the two Shinobis.

Juri: Wait until Berkeley and Heidern hear about this! Ha, ha, ha!

Kasumi tries to tackle Asuka, but Asuka throws some smoke bombs, and Kasumi is caught of guard, momentarily. Asuka tries to attack Kasumi, and the sound of swords, clashing, fills the rooftops. RZA's Samurai Showdown begins to play, in the background.

Asuka: Why are you here!?

Kasumi: Why did you kill Boss Fungawa!?

Asuka: Why not!? He was smuggling underage girls, and turning them into Sex Slaves! He recently kidnapped, raped, and killed four Hanzo Academy girls! I gave their families, and their souls, some peace!

Kasumi: I know what Fungawa did, but the Mugen Tenshin needed him, alive, to find out where Sodom, of the Mad Gear Gang, is hiding!

Asuka: Sodom!? Why do you want that rapist, American piece of shit!?

Kasumi: Back in 1997, he raped a friend, of a friend, of a friend, of mines! Sodom has it coming! Do you know who Shermie Roux, is!?

Asuka: She's the mysterious red headed chick, in the Yagami Clan Band!

Kasumi: Sodom raped her, while impersonating Shermie's current boyfriend, Ryuji Yamazaki!

Asuka: Is that all you needed Sodom, for!? You wanted to avenge one rape, compared to Fungawa; who raped hundreds!?

Kasumi: We need Sodom, so he can lead us to Gustab Munchausen, too!

As Kasumi and Asuka argue, the members of Boss Fungawa's gang are in a helicopter, above; ready to shoot.

Yakuza Member: Drop your weapons, Bitches!

Amelie: No one can hide from my sight!

Asuka: Huh!?

Widowmaker shoots the helicopter, down, with one Sniper Shot, and the helicopter bursts into flames, as it hits the streets.

Kasumi: You're that Widowmaker, chick, who works for the Over Watch! Why are you here!?

Amelie: I just saved your fat from the frying pan, so get out of her, before the authorities spot us all!

Widowmaker escapes in the darkness of the night, while Asuka and Kasumi gaze at one another, before they both run in different directions, and they both vanish into the night. Kasumi makes it back to the meeting point, and she is picked up, by a Mugen Tenshin private jet. Ayame, Kasumi's mother, calls her cellphone.

Kasumi: I failed the mission; that Asuka girl, from Hanzo Academy, got to Fungawa, first...he's dead...

Ayame: It's alright; we'll get another chance, and we'll find Gustab, before he can unleash his "Fallen Angel" scheme, upon the globe. Ibuki is here, too; she's setting things up, for her boyfriend's surprise.

Kasumi: Tell her to tell you know who, we will catch Sodom, avenge Shermie's rape, and get to Gustab, all in one swift swoop.

Ayame: She knows. Kyo is also here, too. Nikaido dropped him off, in a private jet.

Kasumi: I will be there, soon. I love you, mother.

Ayame: I love you, most, my daughter.

Kasumi heads back to the Mugen Tenshin Compound, in Chino, Japan, and she can't wait to see her fiancé, Kyo Kusanagi. Amelie makes it to the extraction point, and Lena "Tracer" Oxton picks her up. Amelie gets onto the Over Watch jet, and Lena hits autopilot. Amelie runs into Lena's arms, and the two women kiss.

Lena: Are you alright, Babe!?

Amelie: Never better. The Hanzo Academy Brat killed Fungawa, Kasumi Omega showed up, and that "other spider", Juri Han, is a nosey Bitch.

Lena: We have to report to Morrison, and tell him what's going on.

Amelie: We will; after you let me eat that sweet "peach", of yours.

Lena: You're being naughty, Amelie; my sweet Blueberry.

Amelie: We have some time; let's have some fun.

Lena: So be it; we have an hour, before we reach Watch Point: Aokigahara. Let's make the most of it.

Amelie: I thought you'd never ask...

Widowmaker strips out of her outfit, which she has nothing else on, under it, and Tracer takes her clothes off, too. Lena and Amelie engage in their fun, while Asuka makes it back to Hanzo Academy's dorm rooms. Ikaruga and Katsuragi are waiting for her.

Asuka: That Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon Princess was there; she's a good fighter.

Katsuragi: Did you get to finish off Fungawa?

Asuka: Fungawa is dead; don't worry.

Ikaruga: What did Kasumi Omega want?

Asuka: She's after Gustab Munchausen, too. I saw that Over Watch Agent, Widowmaker, too.

Katsuragi: Everyone is after Munchausen, then.

Asuka: He's responsible for most of the Omnic, Yoma, and Mafia/Gang related attacks, which have rocked the globe, as of late; he's been on General Heidern's radar, for years.

Ikaruga: Well, Jasmine and Hanzo, Kiriya and Suzune, and Daidoji are meeting with Heidern and Berkeley, tomorrow, so we should know what's what, by then.

Asuka: I hope so; we have to put a stop to whatever schemes Munchausen may be planning.

Katsuragi: For now, let's go to bed. I'm tired...

Asuka: Yepper.

Ikaruga: I second that.

The next morning, in Havana, Cuba, President Geese Howard, Vice President Terry Bogard, General Jedrien Heidern, General William Berkeley, General Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Gabriel Reyes, Jasmine, Hanzo, Kiriya, Suzune, Daidoji, Ayame and Shiden Omega, Ling Xiaoyu, Lili Rochefort, and Helena Douglas are all in one huge conference room; discussing the Gustab Munchausen issue.

Geese: Never has such a gathering of forces, such as this, been seen before. You all know why you are here, do you not?

Morrison: Winston couldn't make it; he's still working with Dr. Sugar, Dr. Hamilton, Dr. Bosconovitch, Dr. Ziegler, Sombra, and Torbjorn; "remodeling" Love Heart's Sky Stage Airship.

Terry: Trust me; we understand. We have a lot on our plates, these days.

Terry brings up a monitor, and he shows all the conflicts, which face the world, at large.

Ana: The Mad Gear Gang is using Omnic weapons, giant Omnics and Yomas are running wild, terrorist groups are targeting minorities, Albert Wesker has taken over Christopher Redfield's body, Silver, Jyazu, Mr. Big, Sodom's Mad Gear, Doctrine Dark, Victor Donovan and his comrades, Skullomania, Vulcano Rosso, and Maki: of the Senki Shu have all joined Gustab Munchausen, in his mad schemes.

Jasmine: On the bright side, we have Rugal, Gill, Urien, Kolin, Adelheid, Rose Bernstein, the Orochi's Eight Elite, and Vega and Balrog of Shadaloo, on our side.

Ayame: Our foes may not seem like much, but it was Gustab who forced us all to align, in the first place. Munchausen is an evil man, and his magical and scientific abilities are beyond our comprehension.

Helena: We also must remember that Kazumi Mishima is still a threat, as well. We still have not located Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, or Kazuya Mishima, since Kazumi awoke from the dead.

Ling: We are searching for Jin, and his family. Trust me, I miss Jin, and running the Mishima Zaibatsu isn't easy.

Lili: I have your back, Xiaoyu.

Ling: Karin said that, too. Where is Karin, anyway?

Berkeley: She's on an assignment; but we can't give out all the details.

Kiriya: Chasing the J6, right?

Geese: Seems your girls have been snooping around, Kiriya; if they blow Karin's cover, within J6, I will...

Daidoji: Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squad may not be as great as the Tenjinmon, or Hajinmon, Sect, but the girl's get the job done.

Gabriel: Asuka could barely handle Kasumi Omega. Widowmaker watched them fight, after Asuka killed Fungawa.

Shiden: My daughter is one of Tenjimon's best Shinobis.

Hanzo I: My granddaughter is the best student, at Hanzo Academy.

Gabriel: Before you two whip out your junk, and start this pissing contest, you need to know that Amelie Lacroix could have easily killed them, both. Besides, Amelie also noticed Heidern's pet spider, Juri Han, watching them all; neither Omega, nor Izuna, knew Han was there.

Suzune: What's your point, Reyes?

Gabriel: Omega and Izuna needs to train their subordinates, better; they argued, wide out, in the open, and if Munchausen has some on his payroll, a Sniper could have easily killed them both.

Ayame: Mugen Tenshin Shinobis don't die, very easily, Reaper.

Jasmine: Neither will any Shinobi from Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, or the Crimson Squad!

Gabriel: Right...

Ana: Gabe, be nice...

Jack: Maybe it's time to form THAT team.

Heidern: Do we need that amount of fire power, running around?

Gabriel: Yes! Bring Over Watch, The King Of Fighters, The World Warriors, The Dead Or Alive team, The Senran Kaguras, and The Kings Of Iron Fist team, together, and let's create the Final Watch; isn't that why you're forcing Love Heart to modify her daddy's Airship?

Heidern: Yes, and no...

Gabriel: Speak your mind, Heidern.

Heidern: We have visitors, coming to our planet...

Heidern brings up a deep space satellite image of a giant black hole.

Geese: You've got to be kidding me! I swore we defeated him!

Terry: Goodman!?

Heidern: Goodman, and his Warez Syndicate, is greatly responsible for Munchausen's rise to prominence. Plus, we, among a select few, knows that there was some sort of time skip; our memories are all jumbled.

Jack: Didn't you say that Sombra theorized that somehow our worlds merged into one?

Jasmine: We've dealt with alternative realities, before, and even though we are all treating one another, as if we have known each other for years, before four months ago, we knew none of you people.

Ana: It's the same, for us.

Terry: We remember fighting a war, against Goodman and Gustab, and the next thing we know is that Geese, and I, are running America.

Ayame: Why are we surprised!? The natural flow of time has been disturbed many times. Ash Crimson, Verse, Donovan's MIST Project, and other lapses in time.

Gabriel: Agent Oxton's Chronal Accelerator has also played a hand in messing with powers, which only God should have.

Hanzo I: We have had our dealings with the flow of time, and alternate realities, too.

Heidern: No one, in particular, is at fault, here. The best that we can do, is just prepare for the worst case scenario.

Berkeley: No matter how you slice the bread, this is our world; we all live here, and we've all adjusted to the way things are, now, so it's our duty to fight for our world, and never back down.

Lili: This planet is big enough for all of us, but Goodman has to go, Munchausen needs to be locked up, for good, and Final Watch sounds about right.

Helena: Geese, and I, will prepare Bernstein Stadium, in California, while you all gather the troops; it's time to test their might.

Geese: As my lovely wife just put it to you: Let's get the plan in motion!

Kiriya: It's gonna be hard, getting Asuka, Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi to agree to work with fighters, who aren't from Hanzo, Crimson Squad, Gessen, or Hebijo.

Ana: They don't have a choice. Over Watch is more qualified than all other teams, but our ranks are willing to help, guide, and work with the rest of you.

Ayame: The Mugen Tenshin is willing to help, in anyway, possible.

Heidern: We need at least one operative, from each team, who will stand together, as a small team of six; and lead the others to victory.

Daidoji: I have actually been studying the possibilities of all known combatants, and I already know who should lead the Final Watch's Strike Force; other than all of us.

Daidoji brings up six faces on the monitor.

Daidoji: Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Kyo Kusanagi, Kasumi Omega, Jin Kazama, Ryu Hoshi, and Asuka Izuna.

Gabriel: You read my mind! I second this.

Shiden: Will everyone else listen to these six individuals?

Hanzo I: Once we talk them into it, they will; those are some fine leaders.

Ling: Jin is...

Daidoji: ...gone, we know. I have a feeling Jin Kazama may be still alive, and when we find him, he can join the other five leaders.

Helena: Until Jin comes home, Asuka Kazama can lead in his place.

Lili: You're gonna inflate her already giant ego.

Heidern: It's official, then. Let's get started on the Final Watch Program.

Geese: We will all meet, at Adelheid Bernstein Stadium, in one week. Bring EVERYONE!

Jack: So it begins.

Suzune: Love Heart's Sky Stage will be present, I assume?

Berkeley: It will be just one of our bases. Watch Point: Aokigahara, Havana Base, Zack and Joe Island, Bernstein Stadium 1 and 2, and Gill's Illuminati Base are all we need.

Jasmine: One week, it is, then.

With all business settled, the meeting of minds is adjourned. Yashiro is getting ready to go meet with someone special, and Leona watches him.

Leona: Hot date?

Yashiro: Going to meet a fan, at the Mugen Tenshin Compound.

Leona: You never answered me, about dating someone...

Yashiro: I have "friends"; that's all.

Leona: Are we "friends"?

Yashiro: Of course! We're family!

Leona looks at the ground, and she sighs.

Leona: Have fun, tonight...

Yashiro: I will! You can sleep in my bed, if you want.

Leona: Thank you, Yashiro...

Yashiro gives Leona a kiss on the cheek, and Yashiro leaves; dressed in a white tuxedo. The Yagami Clan has been home, back at Yagami Manor, in Osaka, Japan, for almost an entire day, now. Leona heads to the kitchen, where she finds Shermie, Mature, Vice, and Freeman; having a drink. Shermie tosses Leona a beer.

Leona: Why?

Shermie: It's time we all have that talk.

Leona: What talk?

Shermie: The women, who all love Iori Yagami, talk...

Freeman: Except for me. I'm just here for emotional support.

Mature: Then leave, Dickhead.

Freeman: No, you may need help, getting to your walker, later.

Mature: Fuck. You. Freeman!

Leona: I'm not in love with Iori, anymore.

Vice: Yes you are. Look, we have all been there. Maki Yagami, Iori's late mother, charged Mature, and I, with the duty of protecting Iori.

Mature: That's what saved us, back in 1996, after we were supposed to be dead.

Shermie: Iori carried me, after Kagura's urging, all the way to the Kagura Compound. I survived 1997, only because I wanted to avenge my rape, and live a normal life. I swore it was Ryuji, who violated me, but it was Sodom, trying to frame Ryuji.

Leona: What does that have to do with Iori?

Shermie: Iori helped nurse me back to health, while I lived in Chizuru and Maki Kagura's basement, for an entire year. I caught feelings for him...

Leona: Iori took my Virginity.

Mature: We know...Naotora knows, and Iori took her's, too.

Vice: You long for Iori, we all do. Not just the women, here, but the guys honor Iori.

Goenitz is reading his Bible, but he is listening, while in the next room. Ryuji is working on Naotora's motorcycle, but he is listening from outside. Chris is studying, in his room, but he can hear, from upstairs.

Freeman: Just to clear it up, the men, here, aren't attracted to Iori; but we do respect him. Iori gave us a chance, while others looked at us, and wanted us all dead. I was the world's greatest Serial Killer, while you all are all filled, to the brim, with Orochi Blood. Iori turned the Orochi Clan into the Yagami Clan, and we owe him. We're a family, here.

Leona: Iori was my first. I have never been with anyone else, since.

Shermie: Well, I have Ryuji, and I am happy, now.

Leona: You use to date Yashiro, right?

Shermie: I was carrying his child, before Sodom stole that joy, away from me.

Leona looked very sad, for a moment.

Shermie: Why do you ask?

Leona: Is Yashiro currently involved with someone?

Shermie: Not that I know of.

Everyone shook their heads, "no".

Leona: I was thinking of asking Yashiro out.

Shermie: Why not? What could it hurt?

Freeman: You should go surprise him, at the Mugen Tenshin.

Leona: I should...I will.

Goenitz felt a sting of worry, in his heart, but he pushed it, aside, for the time being. Leona left out of the backdoor, and she gets on her motorcycle. Leona plays Tupac and Elvis's In The Ghetto, remix, as she speeds towards the Airport; to hop on the Yagami Clan's private jet. Yashiro was picked up by a Mugen Tenshin private jet. Iori, and Naotora, after a few hours of love making, comes downstairs, to get breakfast.

Iori: Hey, guys; where's everyone?

Naotora: Morning, guys.

Freeman: Yashiro is heading to the Mugen Tenshin, to meet you know who, and Leona just left...to chase Yashiro...

Naotora: Oh boy. Iori, should we...

Iori: She needs to find out on her own...

Shermie: Find what out?

Naotora: Yashiro is dating Ibuki; the Kunoichi, from Karin Kanzuki's private guard.

Mature: Her!? She's like...14 years old!

Iori: Actually, Ibuki is 18.

Vice: Nanakase likes them young, I see.

Shermie: I hope they are happy, together.

Ryuji: You hope who's happy together?

Shermie: Yashiro is dating that 18 year old Kunoichi, from the World Warriors tournament.

Ryuji just so happened to walk in the kitchen, for a beer.

Ryuji: I already knew that. Yashiro, and I, talk about everything.

Freeman: Well, there you go...

Vice: Leona has her hopes up, of snagging Yashiro.

Ryuji: Nope! Ibuki has been sending Yashiro fan mail, for months; she has made her intentions clear.

Freeman: Poor, Leona...she never had a chance...

Naotora: I'm going to start breakfast; you guys hungry?

Mature: Of course! Better save some for Leona, too; she's gonna need to feed her broken heart, once she gets the let down.

Iori: Naotora, and I, will take care of Leona.

Goenitz speeds of, in a gust of wind, and the other Yagami Clan members felt him leave.

Ryuji: Where did our resident Priest go!?

Vice: Maybe to get the mail, I don't know.

Chris: Goenitz looked worried; should we follow?

Iori: No; he'll be back, later, I suppose.

Mature: I'm going to call Lili. I haven't spoken to my "daughter", in ages.

Shermie: Do you really look like her late mother?

Mature: Mr. Rochefort seems to think so; that's what started Lili, and I, acting like mother and daughter.

Vice: Well, as long as she has someone to look up to.

Freeman: You mean, Lili likes helping Senior Citizens, is all.

Mature throws a beer can at Freeman, and everyone laughs. Yashiro has made it to the Mugen Tenshin Compound, and he is having breakfast, with Ibuki, at Ibuki's private quarters. Ibuki wanted to show her fan appreciation, so she hung up every poster, she owns, of Yashiro, and the Yagami Clan Band.

Ibuki: Forgive my Fan Girl habits, Yashiro. I really like you.

Yashiro: It's not problem, at all. You have been a great fan, and a great friend.

Ibuki: How do you like the eggs, bacon, and toast? Ayane helped me cook.

Yashiro: It's superb, my Dear. So, how long have you been with the Mugen Tenshin?

Ibuki: I graduated from my original clan, but I wanted to learn more Shinobi techniques, so Mai Shiranui brought me here, and Shiden, and Ayame, allowed me to join the Hajinmon Sect. Ayane and Honoka are really great teachers.

Yashiro: I just bet they are. The Mugen Tenshin is a great society.

Ibuki: They are great people, and a great society of Shinobis. Say, can you play a song, for me, please?

Yashiro: Yeah, I sure can. Hold on...

Yashiro grabs his guitar, and he begins to play Dave Matthews Band's Crash Into Me. Ayane gets a call, from Mature, and Ayane is already waiting at the Mugen Tenshin's secret entrance, in the middle of the forest, near Mount Kirigamine, in Chino, Japan.

Leona: Ayane, why are you here?

Ayane: Uh, I live here, duh!

Leona: Did Yashiro tell you I was coming?

Ayane: Mature called me; there is something you need to see...

Leona: Okay...show me...

Ayane: Brace yourself, Heidern...

Ayane takes Leona to Ibuki's private house, and Kasumi, Honoka, Kyo, and Mai are standing not too far off, in the distance. Yashiro finishes up his song, for Ibuki, and Ibuki is overjoyed.

Yashiro: Did you like it?

Ibuki doesn't say a word, and she walks up to Yashiro. Ibuki looks at the giant of a man, and she suddenly kisses Yashiro on the lips. Yashiro kisses Ibuki, back, and Ibuki takes off her white sundress, and she isn't wearing anything else. Yashiro has a full view of the 18 year old Shinobi's body, and especially her clean, shaven vagina. Ibuki begins to take off Yashiro's clothing, and she kisses Yashiro, once more. Ibuki mounts the giant, Yashiro, and Ibuki's womanhood is just near Yashiro's hardened manhood.

Ibuki: I want you to be my first, Yashiro; please make me into a woman.

Yashiro: Do you really want this, Ibuki?

Ibuki: I want this, with all of my heart.

Ibuki places Yashiro's right hand over her beating heart, and Yashiro takes the time to feel on Ibuki's breast. Ibuki isn't as well developed as Mai, Ayane, or Honoka, but Ibuki has a beautiful body, nonetheless.

Yashiro: Once we do this...

Ibuki: I don't want anyone else, but you! I love you, Yashiro. All those letters, we've shared, over the last few months, have caused me to fall deeply in love with you; take me, please.

Yashiro kisses Ibuki's lips, and they use their tongues, this time. Ibuki lowers her vagina, onto Yashiro's cock, and even though it hurts, Ibuki continues to ride Yashiro, until the pain stops. Ayane and Leona peek through the slightly open window, and Leona is in shock. Leona's hair turns blood red, and Kyo knows what that means.

Kyo: Leona, don't let it control you!

Ayane: Heidern, please calm down!

Goenitz swoops in, and takes Leona; as he teleports her, away from the Mugen Tenshin Compound. Goenitz lands in the middle of the forest, and Leona roars, like a beast. Leona's hair turns blue, again, and Leona cries; while Goenitz holds her.

Goenitz: You've reached your Orochi Mating Stages; you desire a mate, and that's why this hurts, so much.

Leona just cries, and Goenitz takes her back to the Yagami Manor. Dave Matthews Band's Satellite, begins to play. Goenitz walks Leona through the front door, and Goenitz has a seat, in his favorite chair, and he resumes reading the Bible. Leona heads to her room, while Shermie, Freeman, Ryuji, Mature, Vice, and Chris watches Leona, from the kitchen. Goenitz looks at his housemates, and they all give him a sad look, before Goenitz continues to read his Bible. Leona falls on her bed, and she bursts into tears. Leona cries her eyes out, until Naotora places a hand on her shoulder.

Leona: Lady Naotora...how may I help you?

Naotora: Follow me...

Leona suddenly noticed that Naotora is wearing a robe, as Naotora takes Leona's hand, and brings Leona to the master bedroom. Once the door is closed, Leona sees a sleeping Iori; under the covers, in bed. Naotora drops her robe, and she begins to blush. Naotora is naked, and Leona is speechless.

Leona: Lady Naotora?

Naotora: Iori was your first, and only. Iori was my first, and only. You love him, don't you?

Leona: I...but he...

Naotora: Do you love him?

Leona: Yes...I will always love Iori Yagami.

Naotora: Do you wish to share our bed? Can you lead, by our side, and do what's best for the Yagami Clan?

Leona: I don't understand.

Naotora: Leona Heidern, can I trust you to love Iori, and myself, on equal terms? Will you always be loyal to us, and the Yagami Clan?

Leona: Yes, Lady Naotora...I can love you, and Iori, equally, and I would die for the Yagami Clan!

Naotora nods at Leona, and Naotora smiles. Naotora begins to strip Leona naked; out of her sundress, shoes, and denim jacket. Leona is naked, and Naotora touches Leona's ample breast. Naotora kisses Leona, and Leona kisses Naotora back, without fear. Naotora guides Leona to the bed, and both women lie on the opposite sides of Iori. Leona is facing Iori's front, and she kisses Iori's lips. Iori wakes up, and he is shocked to see Leona; naked, kissing him, and in his bed. Iori is about to speak, but Naotora turns Iori to face her. Naotora kisses Iori, while Leona begins to suck on Iori's large cock. Iori's mind is filled with all kinds of different thoughts.

Naotora: This is only between the three of us.

Iori: Yes, my Lady.

Leona: Iori Yagami, and his two Queens. Let us serve you, my Love.

Naotora: Let us love you, my King.

Iori places his arms around both Naotora, and Leona, and the three heads of the Yagami Clan fall asleep. Leona and Naotora, both, have their heads on Iori's chest. Several hours, later, Yashiro, Ibuki, Goenitz, Shermie, Ryuji, Freeman, Mature, Vice, and Chris are standing in front of Iori, Naotora, and Leona's bed. The three heads of the Yagami Clan opens their eyes, slightly. Naotora and Leona both kiss Iori on the cheek.

Iori: Yes?

Goenitz: We've been summoned. The "Wisemen and Wisewomen" want us to come to Adelheid Bernstein Stadium, tomorrow morning.

Iori: So...it begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: Can You Stand The Rain?

Adelheid Bernstein Stadium: 9:00 AM

Everyone is in attendance: Heidern, Berkeley, Geese, Terry, Morrison, Amari, Reyes, Jasmine and Hanzo Izuna, Kiriya, Suzune, Daidoji, Ayame and Shiden Omega, Ling Xiaoyu, Lili Rochefort, Helena Douglas, and Karin Kanzuki. All Over Watch, King Of Fighters, World Warrior, Dead Or Alive, Iron Fist, and Senran Kagura Agents are present; only the Yagami Clan is late.

Heidern: Welcome, to the first day, of the rest of your lives! Gathered here, today, are the greatest heroes, known to humankind, and a few special surprises.

All teams of heroes are spread out, according to their respective groups.

Shiki: Wow, there sure are a huge number of us, here!

Yagyu: Apparently, we're going to be forming a gigantic army; to combat the Yomas and rogue Omnics.

Yomi: I wonder how that will work out.

Homura: Let's listen, and find out.

Sakura: I wonder where Ibuki is.

Ryu: She's with Yagami's Clan.

Rose: Yes...this should be good...

Chun Li: What's wrong, Rose?

Rose: The future is a foggy path; filled with a lot of hardships, to come.

Ken: Okay. But how is the baby, Rose?

Rose: Ingrid is fine; thanks for asking.

Sean: I still can't believe Ryu and Rose are having a baby.

Chun Li: The baby belongs to all three of us. I am Ryu's wife. I just can't have children.

Chizuru: Yagami is playing with fire.

Kyo: He is a fire user, like me, Chizuru.

Chizuru: No...Rose, and I, sense something, which should not be...

Maki: Sister, let's not worry Kusanagi; it is not yet his time to know the future.

Kyo: Didn't you guys say that Yagami is somehow blocking all Psychics, from the minds of his band members?

Maki: Yes, and Yagami never had that kind of power, before.

Athena: It's almost similar to the Orochi's power, but a bit more on the peaceful side.

Chin: Until we find out what exactly is going on, we will hold back all judgment.

Luise: The power of the gods is at work; that is all I can say, for now.

Alba: I hope God is with us.

Rock: We will make it; don't worry, guys.

Efi: So, when is Mr. Yagami going to show up?

Reinhardt: This Yagami fellow is a young lord, of his own group of dangerous people.

Angela: I will be observing everyone's movements, and running test. Heidern wants me to judge if everyone here can handle what is to come.

Lena: Heidern picked a great judge of character, then.

Hana: As long as we can work as a solid team, I am all for it.

Mei: There's a lot of people, here, who I would love to work with. I can't wait!

Fareeha: We shell test our new comrades, and make them prove their worth.

Jesse: Let's just hear Heidern out, and watch how this all plays out.

Kasumi O: I hope Ibuki is okay.

Hitomi: What could happen to her?

Ayane: Yashiro is an alright guy, but there is something in the air, around the auras of Yagami, and his clan.

Hayabusa: Like everyone else, here, let's not be too quick to judge.

Sarah: I don't know...we have former villains, here, and the Yagami Clan has all the Orochi's Elite Eight, in its ranks.

Brad: If they are trouble, I am sure that the Wisemen and Wisewomen will have a plan, to deal with them.

Kokoro: You all are forgetting that my sister is the First Lady, and that Geese Howard is the President of the United States; if they trusted Geese, and he's changed, then others can change, too.

Rachel: I can live with that; we all have blood on our hands.

Hayate: Some more than others.

Marie Rose: No one, here, is truly innocent.

Honoka: Especially if you're from the Mugen Tenshin...

Lisa: Or, if you use to work for Donovan...

Jann: The past is the past...

Hwoarang: I just hope we find Jin...

Christie M: We will; once we build up our forces.

Paul: Terry assured me that finding Jin, Heihachi, and Kazuya, would be at the top of the list of things, which we will be doing.

Forest: Well, let's get the show on the road, then.

Craig: We have a sizable gathering, here; do we really need all of these Jobronis?

Bryan: No, you can go take on all of our enemies, all by yourself; as long as I still get paid.

Nina: Typical Bryan Fury...

Anna: I can't wait to see Mature and Vice. I miss teasing those two Lesbians.

Eliza: Something approaches...

The Yagami Clan limousine pulls up, and it stops in the middle of the large stadium field. One by one, the Yagami Clan gets out of the limousine, and Ibuki is now one of Iori's clan members.

Shingo: What's that tattoo, on Ibuki's back?

Diana: Is that...

Foxy: The Mark of Tiamat!

Ibuki holds Yashiro's hand, and Yashiro smiles. Ibuki thinks back to the night, before; when Iori, Naotora, and Leona made Ibuki an official member of the Yagami Clan. Ibuki is naked, and lying on her stomach; while Iori, Leona, and Naotora have their right hands on Ibuki's back.

Iori: Ibuki, do you swear to only use this power for righteous causes, and to uphold the honor of the Yagami Clan?

Ibuki: With all of my heart, and all of my soul, I will use my new gifts for righteousness, and I will uphold the name of the Clan Yagami!

Naotora: So let it be written.

Leona: So let it be done.

Iori: Welcome, Ibuki!

The Emblem of Tiamat is burned into Ibuki's back; just like it was burned into Iori's back, and the backs of the other members of the Yagami Clan. The death of their Orochi Blood brought forth the rise of the Blood of Tiamat. Tiamat, the ancient goddess, creator, and supreme Holy Dragon has found her way into Iori, and his clan. The Orochi Clan is no more; only Tiamat's Yagami Clan, remains. Leona and Naotora get out, with Iori, and they are both latched onto one of Iori's arms, each. Naotora and Leona smile, together, as they both kiss Iori's cheeks. Heidern is not pleased.

Sombra: What kind of clan are they running, there!?

Zarya: I hope this Yagami Clan takes our coming battles seriously!

Zenyatta: A great power is among them; they are here to vanquish all darkness.

Jesse: More like vanquish all horny-ness...

Genji: The life of a Rock Star is a wild one, indeed.

Terry: Uh...

Geese: Jedrien, calm down...

Heidern: Leona, Iori, and Naotora; after this meeting, you will all meet with me! That is an order!

Leona: Yes, "Dad".

Berkeley: ...maybe they're hungover?

Ayame O: No...Leona, Iori, and Naotora are, for lack of better words, fucking; each other...

Shiden: Uh, why must you be so forward, Dear?

Jasmine: She's right. Leona is ovulating. I have a nose for these things.

Hanzo I: What's with you ladies, and being so direct!?

Gabriel: Give me a break...

Jack: This could get in the way of things, Sir...

Heidern is getting very angry.

Suzune: Leopold Goenitz, could you come here, please?

Goenitz walks towards the group of 18 Wisemen and Wisewomen; they all stand in a circle.

Ana: Leopold, what's going on in Iori's house?

Goenitz: All I can say is that everything is fine.

Kiriya: Fine? You look like a group of Porn Stars.

Goenitz: Nonsense! I am a Holy Man; what Master Iori does with Naotora, and Leona, is his business.

Heidern: Why is my daughter even involved with Iori, in that equation, Goenitz!? You said that you would protect her; that you could remove her Orochi Blood!

Goenitz: She, we, are Orochi, no more.

Daidoji: Do you all bear the Mark of Tiamat; like that Ibuki girl?

Goenitz: As God is greater than us all, and as God lives in me; even after I turned to serving the Orochi. I can assure you, all, that things are not what they seem. Leona is a new being, and just like her former Orochi heritage, she is still an animal, at heart.

Berkeley: Huh!?

Goenitz: She seeks to mate; and what better mate than the man who took her innocence? Iori Yagami.

Lili: This is not really important, right now. Heidern, we have a job to do.

Karin: What are you, Goenitz; what has the Orochi Clan evolved into?

Goenitz: We are servants of God; that is all.

Ana: I see you're carrying your Bible; favorite passage?

Goenitz: Romans 12:2 = Do not conform to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is-His good, pleasing, and perfect will.

Ana: One of my favorites. We should study, sometime.

Goenitz: I'd love that, my Lady.

Ling: Can we trust that at least Goenitz has things under control?

Goenitz: All twelve of us are under control; we have a new path.

Heidern: If something happens to Leona...

Rugal: Heidern, as amusing as your "worried parent" act is, can you lay off Father Goenitz, and trust in his word; if not in Goenitz, trust God, at least.

Ana: Amen.

Jack: Sir? May we get down to business?

Gabriel: Rugal must have super hearing.

Rugal: I do; among other abilities; now, let's begin!

Rugal smirks at Heidern, and Heidern gives Bernstein the Death Stare. Gill and Urien smirk at the fact that Rugal, and Goenitz, who were once Heidern's enemies, are now more in mental control of themselves, than Heidern is within himself.

Gill: Goenitz, are we still on, for the talks of the new Church?

Goenitz: Of course. God's word is what will ultimately save us, all, in the end!

Geese: When I hear Leopold speak, like that, I can't help but to trust him.

Terry: I trust him, too. I know you're worried about Leona, Jedrien, but if we trust Geese to run America, we should trust Goenitz with your daughter's wellbeing.

Heidern: For now...

Berkeley: Okay, great; let's move on, shell we!?

Jack: Since everyone is now gathered here, we want to show you something...

Winston and Sombra brings up a giant monitor, and a giant black hole is shown, in space.

Freeman: Why are you showing us Mature's ass hole!?

Shermie slaps Freeman, in the back of his head, while Mature is restrained by Ryuji; so she doesn't kill Freeman.

R. Mika: How old are we!?

Anna: I like that Freeman, fellow! He's super funny!

Jack: As I was saying, this black hole turns out to be a gateway.

Nash: A gateway to where!?

Ana: Kyo Kusanagi, do you remember Warez?

Kyo shudders at the sound of the name of Warez, and Iori's eyes narrow.

K: That is Goodman's syndicate, and a long dead bad dream!

Ayame O: K Dash, I wish that was true.

Iori: So, Goodman is still alive, huh?

Gabriel: Yes, he is. From what we heard, this Goodman is supposed to be some sort of "god", am I right?

Ken: He's a very powerful being; the laws of nature, in his universe, are unbelievable; he only possesses abilities, which in nature, may seem godlike, to us.

Imu: We've faced Shin, the king of Yomas, and we survived! Together, we can crush Goodman, defeat Shin, and find the Mishima Zaibatsu leaders!

Yozakura: Yes! Gessen Shinobis don't back down, from any evil force!

Katsuragi: Hanzo Shinobis ride or die, for justice!

Master Raven: My blade lives to destroy evil!

Hanzo Hattori: It's great to see such eager Shinobi.

Hanzo I: Lord Hattori!?

All the Shinobis and Kunoichis bow, at the sight of the greatest Ninja Master, alive: Hanzo Hattori.

Genji: Lord Hanzo, you honor us, all, with your presence!

Hayabusa: Will you be fighting, along side us, Lord Hanzo?

Hanzo: Yes, and no. Galford, Sogetsu, Kazuki, Hazuki, and Basara will join you, at first. I will come, when needed.

Kasumi O: Lord Hanzo, could you help prepare us?

Hanzo H: I will, but when the time comes trust Ibuki; she has been marked, and her destiny ties into all of our coming victories...or defeats.

Malin: Okay, Ibuki, what's that tattoo on your back mean!? Spill the beans!

Ibuki: I am under oath. I can't tell you, just yet...

Heidern: Yagami, I don't know what weird forces have taken you over, now, but if it's worse than Orochi your ass is mines!

Iori: I killed the Orochi blood, within myself, and my family; you need not worry, Heidern.

Karin: Ibuki, Naotora, and Freeman were never Orochi Clan members; why do they now share your new gifts, and Tiamat's Emblem?

Leona: We can't tell you, just yet.

Ana: We understand, and we already agreed to trust in Iori; especially since Goenitz has given his word.

Urien: If you're going to place people under microscopes, why don't you start with everyone, here; in alphabetical order.

Claudio: Meaning?

Urien: Even the goody good guys, here, have done some outlandish deeds, in their time, and those of us who use to be "evil" shouldn't be the only ones questioned.

Billy K: I actually agree with Urien.

Gill: Mr. Kane, brother, enough! The best way to show you that we are not on the same page, as Munchausen, Big, and even Goodman is to pull our weight, and punish those who would call themselves gods!

Rugal: Gill can be called a hypocrite, especially for that last statement, but Goodman has the biggest god complex, of all the beings we've faced. It may seem cliche, but it's time for us to all unite, against a greater evil!

Junkrat: I've done my share of shit, but I never tried to blow up an entire universe!

Choi: I've slashed, ripped, and cut up a lot of people, places, and things, but I'm no planet conquering psychopath!

Tung Fu Rue: One's past shell not determine one's future. Geese Howard has proven that.

Geese: Thank you...Master Tung.

Rock: My old man runs America; if Geese can change, everyone can change.

Kain: I suppose.

Vanessa: What's next?

Angela: Ooh, that's where I come in!

Lisa: Dr. Ziegler, and I, will be giving everyone a full body check up!

The Perverts show their ugly faces, now...

Jesse: Hold on, now! You mean, like we have to strip naked!?

Zack: Yes!

Joe: Will you be feeling for lumps, too!?

Katarina: Jesus Christ, kill me, now!

Rachel: This is why women are scared to come to Zack and Joe Island!

Bass: Can you two please tone down the horny-ness vibes!? You'll scare Dr. Ziegler, away!

Angela: Before any of you guys, and girls, ask, I am a Lesbian, and married to Ana Amari's daughter, Fareeha Amari!

Lisa: You motherfuckers already know not to try some pervert shit, with me!

Ayane: Lisa will fuck you guys, up.

Roadhog: Can she fuck us down, too?

Freeman: HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Ana fires a sleeping dart into Roadhog, and he passes out.

Ana: Any other wisecracks!? Next sexual harassment remark gets a concussion blast, from Fareeha!

Pharah loads up her launcher.

Ana: Good! Males to the right locker room, and women to the left. Poison, you head to the women's side; we trust you!

Zack: No fair!

Poison: The day you grow some Tits, and suck cock, is the day you can come to the women's locker room, Pervert!

Gabriel: God, why me?

Amelie: Wait, Poison is a man?

Poison: Transsexual is the proper term, Blueberry.

Amelie: Only Lena can call me that!

Lena: Behave, Ladies!

Maxima: I'm almost all Cyborg. I'm fine, out here!

Genji: You, and me, both, friend.

The men, except for General Heidern and Berkeley, head to their locker room, and they all strip naked; everyone staring straight forward. Dr. Ziegler, Dr. Hamilton, Ana, and Fareeha Amari are all in the men's locker room.

Terry: Guys, please don't get perverted; have some respect for the ladies...

Kim: Uh...

Hanzo S: Why is that Kim, fellow, turning red?

Kim: She's about to grab my Pee Pee...

Ryuji: HaHaHaHaHaHa! Are you fucking kidding me!?

Goenitz: Ryuji, please behave.

Freeman: It's kind of cold, in here, so just ignore K's small size.

K: Fuck. You. Pussy!

Ana: Hey, watch your mouths; ladies are present.

Angela: You check out, Ryu...you seem fine, Ken...you're okay, Shingo...

Reinhardt: This is embarrassing...

Angela: You will live, Reinhardt...I see why they call you the "Legendary Wolf", Terry.

Terry: Uh...okay...

Jesse: You might want to put on two gloves, for Mr. Yagami; he may have two kinds of juices, down there.

Ralf turns red, with anger.

Ralf: You had better treat Leona, right, Yagami! You have one chance to...

Yashiro: Save your threats, Jones; your General's daughter is in good hands.

Freeman: Leona has All-State!?

Clark: You Yagami Clan members think you're really slick, don't you?

Alba: Could we not get so hostile, Gentlemen?

Jacky: All of this, because who Iori is sleeping with? It's really none of your business, guys.

Iori: Smart man, that Jacky Bryant.

Cody: Hey, Jacky...ain't Sarah the cream filling, in Andy and Mai's double stuffed Oreo Cookie?

Marshall: Here we go...

Geese face palms.

Jacky: I don't need to babysit my sister; she's a grown woman.

Balrog: It'll be mighty funny, if Jacky kicks your ass, Cody...

Vega: It would be mighty funny, if the women talk less than we are, now...

Steve: I am so done, here...

Rufus: You know, Steve, your mother is hot.

Steve: I'll pretend that I didn't hear that...

Angela: Geese; for a man, of your age, you sure are in fine health.

Geese: Thank you. I'm only in my 60s.

Rugal: Hey, Doc, I don't wanna look, but can you tell us if Gill's penis is multi-colored, too?

Gill: Do not answer such a juvenile inquiry, Angela Ziegler!

Paul: It is...

Dee Jay: Did Phoenix just peek!?

Miguel: He is fucking, and getting fucked, by Poison Kiss...

Fareeha: ALRIGHT, SHUT UP! MY EARS CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!

The men's locker room is silent.

Lisa: I pray that the ladies aren't this damn bad...

Ana: Walk it off...

Lockjaw, by French Montana, begins to play. Dr. Ziegler is now in the women's locker room.

Juri: Damn, Poison, Paul can take all of that!?

Mature: No strap-on, needed!

Vice: Do you have a license for that rocket launcher, Kiss?

Chun Li: Can you all not...?

Zarya: It...it is huge...

Katarina: Next time, I will not respond to Heidern's request for active duty! Every time I'm around you all I get massive migraines!

Sarah: Fuck Poison's cock! Look at Xiang's thighs!

Ayane: No thanks!

Angela: Ladies, please don't give me a migraine, like the men just did...

Lisa: Let's be nice, sisters.

Yumi: You ladies, mostly, are older than us; yet, we are more mature.

Anna: Yet, you all were able to get implants, at the age of ten...

Mai: How are your knockers so huge, and some of you are only 15!?

Ryobi: Please...don't talk about huge breast...

Angel: Aww, someone is jealous that she hasn't hit puberty, yet!?

Ryobi: Big Boob Bitch, I will murder you!

Kula: Touch Angel, and I will freeze your flat chest, off!

Cammy: Oh, Bloody Hell!

Naotora: Ladies, we are all beautiful, in our own right.

Daidoji: Except the pink haired chick, on steroids.

Zarya: My muscles are natural, you Punch Drunk Bimbo!

Daidoji: I hear you claim to be the strongest woman, alive; we'll see...

Chun Li: That's my title, girls...

Leona: Keep telling yourself that, Xiang...

Maki Kagura: As long as I'm the sexiest, it doesn't matter.

R. Mika: Yeah, okay! You're not sexier than me!

Shermie: Silly, Mika; that's not how you spell SHERMIE!

Angela: Speaking of which, can I photograph those Eye of Tiamat tattoos, ladies?

Ibuki: Sure!

Juri: Hey, Doc, what's next, after this?

Angela: Rectal Examinations, all around.

Mei: Huh!?

Hana: I don't want my Booty plugged!

Angela and Lisa check the backsides of the males, and females, and only Paul, Poison, and most of the women are able to sit down, afterwards.

Paul: Dr. Ziegler, next time use KY Jelly, instead of that standard medical issued lubricant.

All the men stare at Paul, as if he has two heads.

Hikage: Murakumo, and I, likes to use the Fire and Ice KY.

Murakumo smacks Hikage's arm.

Paul: Really!? How is it?

Hikage: It's awesome.

Poison: Thanks! We will buy some, this weekend!

Andy: I just got an image, in my head, I will never forget...

C. Viper: Are all you Senran Kagura girls Lesbians?

All Senran Kagura Girls: YES!

Mature: The Fan Service is strong, in that franchise...

Freeman: You're just mad, because no one wants to scissor with your old ass...

Mature: Vice, and I, are Lesbian Lovers, you Dickhead!

Lena: I finally have some ladies to go to the Gay Pride Parade, with Amelie, and I!

Mai: So, Amelie...why is your skin blue?

Amelie: Talon, my ex employers, slowed my heart beat, to a crawl; turning my body an ice blue color. They cut my eyes out, and they replaced them with cybernetic implants, which can see as far as 4,000 miles, away. They cut me open, and placed all types of cybernetic enhancements, inside of me, which made me nearly invincible.

Mai: I see...did it hurt?

Amelie gives Mai the Death Stare.

Gabriel: Your next step, on this madness trip, through Hell, is checking out your new base, in the skies.

Joe: What? Did you guys find a floating island, or something?

Gabriel: No, you fool, we have finished Love Heart's Sky Stage Airship, and we are heading there, now.

Satya: We will be taking my teleported, and heading to Bernstein Stadium: Europe; the Sky Stage is under the stadium.

Rose B: I hope you didn't ruin my garden...

Sombra: No, we actually burnt it down, by accident...

Rose B: You, WHAT!?

Sombra: Just kidding!

Kiriya: Everyone, step down, and walk, single file, through Satya's teleporter. We should automatically end up outside of Rose Bernstein's stadium.

The army of heroes walks through the teleporter, and they are all standing outside of Bernstein Stadium: Europe. The field, inside the stadium, opens up, and a giant Airship, which resembles a freighter, rises from underground. Love Heart and Torbjorn are standing on the top deck of the massive Airship. The Sky Stage is a bright red and purple combination of colors. The ship has massive thrusters, wings, cannons, and the top deck is big enough for smaller aircrafts to land on. The Sky Stage has rooms for everyone, a giant cafeteria, a giant swimming pool, saunas, and the world's largest gym. The Sky Stage was built to be everyone's home, away from home.

Love: I have one rule: RESPECT MY FATHER'S AIRSHIP!

Torbjorn: All aboard the Love Boat!

Love gives Torbjorn a high five, which Torbjorn had to jump up to give to Love.

Heidern: Meet the Final Watch's new Airship; the Sky Stage!

Lena: Final Watch!?

Lili: You guys will all see, soon enough.

The army of heroes heads inside the Sky Stage's massive cargo bay door, and Heidern leads them to the extremely huge auditorium. After everyone takes a seat, the 18 Generals take center stage.

Berkeley: Ladies, and Gentlemen, the Sky Stage shell serve as your new home, for at least a month.

The auditorium groans.

Helena: It's crucial to the wellbeing of earth, that you all become highly well acquainted, with one another. You will eat, together, talk, together, play, together, and train, together. After a month, you may leave the Sky Stage, if you choose to; other than that, you may stay on board, as long as you like. Dr. Ziegler, can you explain the rest?

Angela: You will all be injected with my tested, and proven, Nanotechnology, which will allow you to heal, from virtually any injury. This same Nanotechnology is built into the ship's computer, which will also track all the heroes, here.

Rachel: How can we trust that this stuff will work?

Sombra brings up a video.

Angela: As you can see, my wounds, in combat, heal instantly, and there is no scarring. The Nanotechnology will also allow you all to teleport on, and off, of the Sky Stage.

Eliot: This all sounds unreal.

Geese: Trust us, it all sounds completely insane, but we have one of the most dangerous beings, in the universe, coming this way, and it's my sworn duty, as President of the United States, to insure the safety of earth's people.

Ukyo: I'm ready to sign up, Generals, and just to let you all know: Tachibana Inc can serve as a minor base of operations, for you all, as well. All I ask is that all you lovely ladies consider modeling for Tachibana Inc's many feminine products.

Hana: You mean, like Makeup, and things like that!?

Ukyo: That is exactly what I mean.

Jennie: Count me in!

Nina: The young ones are so easily swayed...

Amelie: My only interest is in making the world safe, so that I can make love to Lena, in peace.

Lena: Amelie, I am so embarrassed...

Sezune: I...guess...but, anyway, it's time to pick your Field Commanders.

Ralf: Who will that be, or do we get to vote?

Terry: We did vote; the 18 of us; we think you will love the choices, we made. Six of you will lead everyone else, and those six will only answer to the 18 of us.

Blair Dame: And they are...?

Gabriel: Lena Oxton, Kyo Kusanagi, Asuka Kazama, Ryu Hoshi, Kasumi Omega, and Asuka Izuna.

Everyone claps, and cheers.

Lena: Me!?

Angela: Lena will be the face, and true leader, of Final Watch.

Amelie: Perfect!

Haruka: That means Asuka rules over All of us?

Yumi: I am Gessen Academy's head Shinobi, not Asuka Izuna.

Jasmine: Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi, you will follow Asuka's orders, as part of Final Watch; outside of Final Watch, you three are the leaders of your respected teams.

Hanzo I: Asuka has shown her leadership abilities, time, after time, and we think that this is the right call.

Miyabi: Fine! I don't care, as long as we beat the Yomas!

Homura: I can deal with Asuka as leader.

Yumi: We shell see...

Mature: Since Gessen Academy's Ice Princess is not taking things well, it's time to add that the Yagami Clan won't be splitting, apart, and that we will fight on our own.

Heidern: What!?

Leona: Dad, we have a plan; it's crucial for the 12 of us to be one unit.

Goenitz: I assure you, things must be this way.

Heidern: Now you see here...!

Lena: I approve!

Kyo: I trust Yagami.

Ryu: Let them stay as their own group.

Kasumi O: The power radiating from them, is enough to allow them to stay as one.

Asuka I: I approve, too.

Asuka K: They have my vote!

Ana: As one of the High Commanding Generals, I say the six leaders of Final Watch have spoken, and their word is final!

Geese: Yagami, I don't know how you, and your clan, gained such power, but as the one man here, who has a final say, in everything, I say that you, and your clan, can stay as your own separate unit.

Heidern: I disagree!

Geese: Jedrien, they can be the Final Watch's secret weapon; please just calm down.

Heidern: If something goes wrong, and Yagami turns on us, it's on your head, Howard!

Heidern walks out of the auditorium, and everyone watches him leave.

Karin: Ibuki, I hope, for all of your sakes, you are on the right side. I'd hate to see you all executed...

Ryuji: Not gonna happen, Kanzuki!

Ibuki: Won't you people just give us a fucking chance?

Iori, and his clan, gets up, and they all leave the auditorium; heading to the cafeteria. Angela Ziegler, Lisa Hamilton, and Brown Sugar administers the Nanotechnology shot, to the entire team of Final Watch. Yagami's Clan doesn't receive the shot, but all of their vitals are uploaded to the Sky Stage's main computer, anyway. Sombra is in shock, at how that came to be possible.

Sombra: Magic? We shell see, Yagami Clan.

All the heroes are now in the cafeteria, and no one is sitting near the Yagami Clan. Heidern has his gun, on the table, next to his plate, as he watches Yagami.

Yashiro: Is Mr. Heidern still staring at us?

Leona: My dad has a gun.

Freeman: Like that will work on us, now...

Ibuki: Iori, maybe we should tell them, now; this is petty!

Naotora: How are we supposed to tell them that they were all killed, once, and when we all passed through the Gate Of the Gods, it was us, the Yagami Clan, who saved three versions of earth, from final destruction?

Ryuji: They'd never believe us, and then Heidern would have us all burned at the stake.

Shermie: Like that would actually kill us...

Goenitz: Tiamat saved us. When Goodman showed up he killed us. It was the 12 of us, who were the closest to the Gate Of the Gods, who were blessed, reborn, and sent back to save our world.

Iori: Yes, but now we have brought two other worlds into our conflict, and no one remembers what happened, but us.

Leona: When we passed through the Edge of Time, we saw Lena Oxton and Asuka Izuna's world's, dying; we had to save them.

Vice: We combined the joint history of three world's, and all that did was bring us more money, and more problems!

Chris: Huh!?

Mature: She's quoting Biggie Smalls...

Chris: Oh...

Naotora: We couldn't just let Asuka and Lena's world's die. Shin won against the Senran Kagura Shinobis, and the Omnic AI: Lucifer killed all Over Watch members, and destroyed the planet; bringing them all to our earth was risky, but we saved the lives of those who will soon come to trust us.

Sombra has the cafeteria bugged, and she is recording the Yagami Clan, for her own research. Sombra contemplates the idea of multiple earths, and the existence of an Omniverse, but all of this information has to be carefully broken down, and studied. Sombra will definitely keep this new finding to herself, for now.

Goenitz: Sooner, or later, we have to tell them; it's only the right thing to do.

Iori: We will, trust me.

Yashiro: We all trust you; you did save us, from death.

Iori: Goodman totally destroyed your bodies; not even the Orochi's Eight Elite deserved to die, that horribly.

Chris: You offered your soul, in order to save us; you, of all people.

Iori: You helped us battle Goodman, and you died for it. I was only returning the favor.

Mature: And now we are all Demigods.

Ibuki: When you burned Tiamat's Emblem into my back, is when we all completely regained our memories of that horrible day. Now Goodman is back, and we have to stop him, again.

Freeman: We will.

The cafeteria begins to be filled with conversations about the Yagami Clan, and Yashiro stops eating.

Hanzo S: I don't see the point; we let others into our ranks; why not accept them?

Nyotengu: They bear the Mark of Tiamat, as they once bared Orochi's mark; no ancient god can be trusted.

Honoka: But we have Rugal, Gill, and even Vega, and Balrog; right over there, and eating with us. Why are we treating Iori as if he's worse than them?

Jesse: The Orochi is a serpent deity. Tiamat is a dragon goddess; once a snake, always a snake.

Akira: Weren't you once on the side of evil, McCree?

Jesse: I wasn't possessed by some evil god, though.

Efi: We should be working towards peace; shunning the Yagami Clan is no better than being racist.

Lucio: They're all different races; how is that racist?

Kim: I'm only racist towards evil; and they stink of some dark magical force.

Luong: Kim, put a sock in it! Iori is one of the Three Sacred Treasures; he's no monster.

Rashid: I have seen Iori fight; he's on our side, and a big, scary guy...

Bob R: I say hold off the bonfires, until they show their true colors...

Julia: Or until we wake up, and see Orochi standing over us...

Yashiro turns to look at Heidern, who is smiling. Heidern knows that all of the harsh words are getting to Yashiro, and his family. Heidern is waiting for the Yagami Clan to snap. Leona rolls her eyes, and she is about to stand up, and confront Heidern, but Iori stops his second bride to be, Iori kisses Leona's hand, and Heidern gets mad. Yashiro stands up, and he is ready to spill the beans.

Ibuki: No, Baby...

Yashiro: I must...

Iori: Nanakase, do you trust me?

Yashiro: With all my being, Yagami!

Iori: I got this...Mature, play "Words"...

Mature pulls out her cellphone, and she turns the music volume all the way up.

Iori: I believe that Heaven must be like this. Ray of sunshine kissed upon your skin.

Iori takes Naotora and Leona's hands, in his own.

Iori: Just say you love me; make my day go good. Pot of gold; at the end of the rainbow.

Yashiro, Freeman: Can't tell you nothing you ain't already heard. No matter what I say, it's nothing but words. Just let me prove to you what I know is real. Let me express to you the way that I feel!

Iori holds Naotora and Leona close.

Shermie: I believe that love is synonymous. With Heaven, such a sensual bliss. The way you touch me, makes this life so good.

Shermie kisses Ryuji.

Shermie: A reward at the end of the long road.

Yashiro, Freeman: Can't tell you nothing you ain't already heard. No matter what I say, it's nothing but words. Just let me prove to you what I know is real. Let me express to you the way that I feel!

Goenitz: Fairy tales can be real, if you just believe. Got my mind made, I don't plan to leave.

Goenitz winks at Ana Amari.

Goenitz: Cause you were meant for me, simple that may be. Why be complex? Loving you is so easy!

The Yagami Clan: Can't tell you nothing I ain't already heard. No matter what I say, it's nothing but words. Just let me prove to you what I know is real. Let us express to you the way that we feel!

The Yagami Clan takes their seats, and they eat in silence, after singing to the whole team of Final Watch members. Everyone, except Heidern, gets up, and they clap for Yagami's team. Ana Amari, Kyo, Lena, Ryu, Asuka Izuna, Asuka Kazama, and Kasumi Omega comes over to sit across from the Yagami Clan.

Ana: Geese wants you to know that Angela Ziegler will be observing you. Geese thinks if Angela can prove that you guys are a legit part of Final Watch, everyone will get off of your cases.

Naotora: Thank you, Dr. Ziegler. Angela can come stay at our Manor.

Iori: We appreciate the help.

Kyo: You guys love singing, don't you?

Kasumi O: You did Anthony David's song justice.

Lena: We have your backs, guys; don't let Heidern get you down.

Asuka I: Voices, like those, can't come from evil hearted people.

Ryu: Your stance is definitely strong, Iori.

Asuka K: Just try to ignore the haters, guys; they'll all come around.

Mature: Yeah, we know...

Vice: We need some air...

Mature and Vice head to smoke a cigarette.

Ibuki: This isn't easy, for us all, either. We truly love you guys; too bad we can't show you just how much.

Asuka I: You have; just by being up here, with us, all. We believe in you, all.

Asuka holds Ibuki's hand. Ibuki smiles, and Yashiro holds his fiancé.

Ana: Leopold, would you like a cup of tea, later?

Goenitz: I'd love that, my Dear.

Ana: It's a date, then.

Ana kisses Goenitz on the cheek, and she continues to eat her food. Mature and Vice are on the top deck, of Sky Stage, and they have a view of all the world, below, as the massive Airship flies overhead.

Vice: We need to tell everyone. Sooner, or later, they will notice certain changes.

Mature: Like Jack Morrison, and Ana Amari, suddenly going from being 60 something, to their 30s, again?

Vice: That's just one change, we have noticed.

Mature: We saved them; all of them, and they treat us like trash. We saw into the hearts, of everyone on this oversized boat, and we saved them, because we...

Vice: ...love them...

Mature: We love them, all of them, and they talk so hateful towards us!

Vice: They will come around. Love isn't easy, you know.

Mature: I know, but they can at least have a bit more respect towards us.

Vice: Sooner, or later, they will.

Mature: Someone is here!

Sombra comes out of hiding, and she turns visible, from invisible.

Sombra: You two can trust me! I know what happened, with our three earth's!

Mature: What!?

Vice: You little ease dropper!

Sombra: I take pride in uncovering the truth; the most known unknowns, and I knew that something wasn't right. Last time I checked, Morrison was 60, and Ana was 61; now they are both 30 something, again, and my records don't speak of a King Of Fighters, DOATech, or a Mishima Zaibatsu; so when I heard you guys talking, during lunch, I suddenly got back my lost memories! You, the Yagami Clan, you all saved us, back then!

Mature: Yeah...now you know...

Vice: Don't tell them, please!

Sombra: I am a living computer, and my mind is built to hold such information, while theirs won't be able to handle it, just yet. I saw my death. I died in Hana's arms, and she died from a hail of Omnic rocket blast. We were all dead, and now suddenly we're alive!

Sombra hugs Mature and Vice, tightly.

Sombra: Thank you; all of you; you gave me my Hana, back! I can never repay you, enough!

Sombra sheds a tear, or two.

Mature: Hana is...

Vice: She's the one called .

Mature: You two are a cute couple.

Sombra: Hopefully we will get to be together as long as you, and Vice, have been together.

Vice: It takes patience, and a ton of love.

Mature: Damn straight.

Sombra: When you meet with Angela Ziegler tell her all that you told me, so to speak, and she will speed up your acceptance.

Vice: We are patient people, but we will see what happens...

Sombra: I won't tell, anyone, about this.

Mature: Not even Hana?

Sombra: Not even Hana. What can you guys actually do; how powerful are you, all?

Mature: We all have different elements. I am Light, Vice is Darkness, Goenitz is Wind, Yashiro is Earth, Shermie is Lightning, Chris is Fire, Leona is Water, Yamazaki is Death, Freeman is Rebirth, Ibuki is Happiness, Naotora is Honor, and Iori is Love.

Sombra: And with your powers combined, you form Captain Planet!

Vice: ...NO!

Sombra: Just kidding...

Mature: Well, we trust you, Sombra; please don't make us regret this.

Sombra: I have the whole ship bugged, anyway, because Heidern doesn't trust too many people; you're not the only ones.

Vice: Like who?

Sombra: I can't give you full details, but apparently since the three world's are now combined into one, Heidern has become a less trusting, more paranoid version of the Jedrien Heidern you use to know.

Mature: We since that in him, but there is nothing we can do. We have to show them, all, we are on their side, and we have to take it slowly.

Vice: As much as it hurts, we know that the pain will soon pass. We need to honestly gain everyone's trust, and if we rush it, we will never win back everyone's favor.

Sombra: But, you saved all of us; doesn't that mean anything?

Mature: If we go to the cafeteria, and show everyone what you saw, how many of them will go mad, and maybe even wish we would have let them die, instead of saving them? The Senran Kaguras were brutally raped, ravished, and devoured by the Yomas. And let's not go into the gory details, about how the Lucifer Omnic turned your earth into Wasteland.

Vice: You were all burned, alive, and the Devil Omnic Army marched over your remains, like common dirt!

Sombra: I know, for crying out loud! I saw it!

Mature: Why trouble Hana with nightmares, about how she once died? When the time is right, we will tell everyone; just not now.

Little did Mature, Vice, and Sombra know, Ayame Lanzo, from Hanzo Academy, has heard everything that was said, and now Ayame has a terrible headache, as her memories are slowly returning. Ayame heads to lie down, and all she can do is cry; because she just remembered how her lover, Katsuragi, was brutally murdered, by Shin, and his Yoma Army.

Sombra: I will keep in touch, and right now, I need a drink, I need to think, and I need to erase this conversation, from the cameras, so Heidern doesn't see it. Take care...

Mature: Thank you, Sombra.

Sombra: One more thing...

Vice: Yes?

Sombra: Can the Gate Of The Gods reverse what it's done to you?

Mature: No...Tiamat isn't leaving us, ever; our bodies are no longer ours, but they are now vessels of Divine Justice.

Vice: Why do you ask?

Sombra: Just wanna make sure our enemies can't gain the same powers, as all of you.

Vice: Trust me, Goodman is powerful, enough! Don't you worry; we won't fail, you guys.

Sombra: Thank you...especially for giving me a new life, so Hana, and I, can be happy, always.

Mature and Vice smiles at Sombra, as Sombra heads back to her Laboratory. Sombra deletes the footage of herself, talking to Mature and Vice, and Sombra heads back to the cafeteria. Mature and Vice sit back down, with their team, and Balrog approaches them.

Yashiro: Mr. Edward Balrog; how can we help you?

Balrog: I don't know why Patchy is all hostile towards you guys, and not me, but I don't care. If I see a reason to bust your faces up, I will; until then, I've got your backs.

Balrog takes his gloves off, and he gives Iori, Yashiro, and Freeman a Soul Clap. Balrog then leaves, and Vega approaches.

Mature: The Prince of Spain: Vega.

Vega: Call me Fabio La Cerda; it's my real name.

Freeman: We know, guy, we know.

Vice: What's up, Vega?

Vega: Well, Vice, I just want to inform you all, I will be supporting you, as long as I find beauty in your cause. If I see any ugliness I won't hesitate to end you.

Leona: We understand, Fabio.

Chris: The facial hair, and black dye job, looks great on you, Fabio; you are still turning heads.

Vega: Good observation, young man. I will be in touch, my friends.

Lena: You guys are sure popular, aren't you?

Kyo: Here comes Hayate...

Kasumi O: Oh, Brother, what now?

Hayate: Kusanagi, a moment of your time, please?

Kyo: Sure!

Kyo gets up to go talk to Hayate, alone.

Hayate: Kyo, I want to thank you.

Kyo: For?

Hayate: Kasumi has never smiled, this much, in years. I had my doubts, but you are really making her happy.

Kyo and Hayate look over, and they see Kasumi laughing, and joking, with Shermie, Asuka Izuna, and Naotora.

Hayate: She truly loves you. I trust you in looking after her, out there.

Kyo: I love your sister, Hayate; unlike Yuki, Kasumi doesn't mind the fact that I am destined to always be a fighter. Your sister saved my life; literally.

Hayate: You saved her life, too; she's always talking to Ayane, and I, about how much she loves you; take care of her, Kyo.

Kyo: I would die for Kasumi, Hayate; she's my everything.

Hayate smiles, and he walks away. Kyo goes back, and he kisses Kasumi on the forehead.

Kasumi O: What did Hayate want?

Kyo: He wanted me to do this...

Kyo gives Kasumi a kiss, on the lips, and Kasumi uses her tongue. Kyo does the same, and some people are watching.

Kasumi O: Hayate told you to do that?

Kyo: He said to always love and protect you. I will never stop doing either of those things.

Asuka I: Aww, that is so beautiful!

Asuka K: Love will see us all through. I fight for Lili; her love keeps me going.

Ryu: I fight for all of those who I love, and trust; that means everyone, here.

Iori: Thank you, all, for trusting us.

Ana: We're one huge family, now, and I am a firm believer in family; ask Fareeha.

Goenitz: Hopefully Heidern begins to see things in the same way, as you do.

Ana: He will; give it time.

Leona: My father is a stubborn man, indeed.

Ryuji: He's a Grizzled Veteran; the man has lost so much.

Yashiro: I'm surprised he's not up Bernstein's ass, too.

Ana: He thinks he has Rugal under control. Rugal did issue a public apology, and he did swear to repay Heidern for what he's done, in the past.

Goenitz: Heidern needs to forgive; forgiveness is God's Will, and the only way this family can work.

Naotora: I would love for all of us to be one giant family, but we must first overcome our own demons.

Freeman: That isn't a problem, at all. I am at peace, with the man I use to be.

Ryu: We all have our dark sides, to vanquish. With the Satsui No Hado in my life, I am no better than any of you guys.

Chris: You have Ingrid to raise; for the love of your daughter, you will conquer the Satsui No Hado, for good.

Ryu: Thank you, Chris; your words carry a ton of positive weight.

Chris: That's who I am!

Yashiro: Chris has always been able to cheer us up; he's a great kid.

Chris: I'm 18, Yashiro!

Yashiro: I'm still older!

Suddenly, the Sky Stage's alarm goes off.

Love: This is your Captain, Love Heart, speaking! We have a giant Grizzly Bear looking Yoma, attacking Brazil!

Katarina: Oh, Hell No! Why my home country!?

Leona: I was born there, too!

Heidern: Alright, people, it's time for a practice run!

Lena: We'll handle this!

Yumi: Asuka, shouldn't we all go!?

Asuka I: No, I can handle this, with Kyo, Asuka, and the other three leaders!

Katsuragi: But the Yomas are our enemies, to defeat!

Kasumi O: We've got this, people! don't worry!

Ana: Everyone to the auditorium; we can watch the battle, from there!

Everyone, except the Yagami Clan, moves to the auditorium, while Lena, Kyo, Kasumi Omega, Asuka Izuna, Asuka Kazama, and Ryu Hoshi heads to the teleporter room.

Amelie: Come back, with your shield; or on it!

Amelie gives Lena a kiss.

Lena: I will be right back, my Love!

Kyo: Let's burn that thing, alive!

Asuka I: Yeah!

The six leaders of Final Watch get to the teleporters, and they are beamed down to where the giant Yoma is.

Heidern: Attention, people of Sao Paulo: This is a state of emergency! Everyone, get to the nearest shelter, and take cover. Do not, I repeat, do not leave your shelters, until told to do so!

Lena, and her team, heads to the top of one of the tallest buildings, in the city, and they formulate a plan.

Lena: Any suggestions!?

Asuka I: Yeah! Aim for the Bushes!

Asuka jumps off of the building, and she slices the giant Yoma, across the face.

Homura: Get em, Asuka!

Minori: She's one of ours!

Yumi: Sure...

Mirai: This fight will be easy!

Ken: I'm glad that you guys think so...

Andy: That Shinobi Girl is a brave one.

Ayane: And a stupid one...

The giant Yoma smacks Asuka to the ground, as Foo Fighter's Hero, begins to play.

Yagyu: Asuka!

Katsuragi: Dammit!

Kasumi O: Asuka, wait!

Kasumi tries to help Asuka, while dodging the giant bear's claws.

Lena: Group up, gang! Ryu, give them some cover fire! Kyo, try to blind that beast!

Ryu: I'm on it!

Kyo: Hey, you ugly son of a bitch; right here!

Ryu fires his Shinku Hadoken, and it hits the beast, in the chest. Kyo fires his Orochinagi, and he hits the giant bear, in the eyes. Asuka Izuna and Kasumi Omega try to knock the bear off of his feet, but the giant almost steps on them.

Lena: Group up!

Asuka K: What can I do!?

Lena: Hold on, for a second...

Ryu and Kyo hit the giant bear, in his eyes, with a Hadoken and a Flame Wave, and the bear is in pain. Asuka Izuna tries to slice the bear's legs off, but the bear almost steps on Asuka Izuna. Kasumi Omega pushes Asuka Izuna, out of the way, and Asuka Izuna's back hits a wall.

Asuka I: What are you doing!? I had him!

Kasumi O: You almost got stomped on!

Asuka I: I can handle myself, really well, thank you!

Kasumi O: Stop being stubborn, and let me help you!

Lena: Now, Asuka!

Lena tosses her Pulse Bomb at Asuka Kazama, and Asuka kicks it into the Yoma's back.

Lena: Wait for it...!

The Pulse Bomb explodes, and the Yoma has a giant hole in it's back. Kasumi Omega and Asuka Izuna toss explosives into the creatures back, while Ryu and Kyo attack the hole, on the Yoma's back, even further; causing the Yoma to fall over. Lena shoots the monster, in it's neck, while Kasumi Omega and Asuka Izuna slices the beast's head off; spilling it's blood, all over the earth. Asuka Kazama looks lost, while people come out, to congratulate the heroes. Once Lena takes her team back to the Sky Stage, everyone meets in the auditorium.

Heidern: That was a bit sloppy, but it worked, nonetheless.

Asuka K: I'm not cut out to lead Iron Fist...

Berkekey: With a little training, it will get better.

Asuka K: No...I'm not built to fight, like some sort of superhero; my role was built for Jin, anyway, and until we find my cousin, or what's left of him, Final Watch will have five leaders.

Lena: Are you sure, Asuka?

Asuka K: I am sure...

Asuka I: I hate to see her go, but we can still manage.

Hanzo H: It's time to go to the Iga Clan's Training Grounds; there, you all can gain some more skills.

Kasumi O: Master Hanzo is taking us to his clan's hideaway!?

Hayate: This is an honor!

Hanzo H: Love, take your Airship to Gunkanjima Island; there, you will all grow stronger.

While Yagami's Clan sits, smiling, in the cafeteria, the heroes, especially the Shinobis, rejoice at the training, which they are about to receive, from Hanzo Hattori. What lies ahead, for the Final Watch?


	3. Chapter 3

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: Doctor's Orders

Over the ocean, nearby Gunkanjima Island: 8:34 AM, Sky Stage

The many heroes of Final Watch head to the cafeteria, only to discover that the Yagami Clan has made breakfast for everyone, and the heroes walk in, just in time to see the Yagami Clan, sitting at their table, and smiling at everyone.

Heidern: Thanks, but no thanks...

Shiden: Really, Jedrien!?

Heidern leaves the cafeteria.

Ana: You guys did all of this!?

Ibuki: It was Lady Naotora's idea.

Naotora: We can't start training, unless you have a proper breakfast.

Yumi: Hopefully Heidern isn't correct, about you all, and the food isn't poisoned.

Homura: Knock it off, Yumi!

Ana: Children, behave!

Berkekey: Well, let's eat!

All the heroes have a seat, and everyone begins to eat their full; of eggs, toast, grits, and bacon.

Shermie: Ungrateful humans...

Goenitz: Christ did many good deeds, for people who had the nerve to spit on Him.

Freeman: Yes...guess you're right, Goenitz...

Chris: I wish we had Christ's patience.

Mature: You, and me both...

Iori: Hold strong, my family.

Leona: Later, I will go talk to Heidern.

Goenitz: I'll go, too.

Leona: Thank you.

Dr. Angela Ziegler heads to sit with the Yagami Clan, and she smiles, the entire time.

Angela: On behalf of the entire Final Watch team: I want to thank you, for this phenomenal meal! Who, here, is the magical culinary artist!?

Iori: That would be Naotora.

Angela: Lady Yagsmi, you are an expert! You should do this, for a living!

Naotora: Uh, I already have a job; and that's to be a full-time wife, sister, mother, and friend.

Angela: I see how you are the mother figure for the Yagami Clan; are you guys ready to welcome me into your home?

Vice: Our house is your house; but I must warn you...some of us sleep in the nude.

Angela: So do I, but that's not important. I need to be able to sway Heidern, so he doesn't see you all as a threat, and so he can trust that you all have good intentions.

Iori: We understand, Dr. Ziegler.

Angela: Please, call me Angela; no need for titles, Iori.

Iori: Yes, Miss Angela.

Angela: So, is there room, in your quarters, for me?

Ibuki: We were thinking that we could just take you back to the Yagami Manor, and we could do this, there.

Angela: I don't know; we would have to get Heidern's permission, and you know...

Yashiro: We talked to Geese, already; he's alright with it.

Angela: Let me double check with Geese, and if it is alright, we can use the teleporter to head there.

Leona: Fair enough...

After a great breakfast, the Shinobis, and other heroes, were being grilled, heavily, by Hanzo Hattori, and his Iga Clan.

Asuka I: AAAAHHHH!

Yumi: Dammit!

Miyabi: Son of a...!

Homura: Damn!

Asuka Izuna, and her fellow Senran Kaguras, all hit the ground, hard, as Hanzo Hattori treated them like rag dolls.

Yumi: This makes no sense! I am Kurokage's granddaughter! I should not be bested so easily!

Hanzo H: Kurokage was a great Ninja Master, but even he was no Iga Clan Grandmaster.

Yumi: I should be doing better! I should be standing next to Kasumi Omega, and the others! Asuka doesn't take being a Shinobi, seriously!

Asuka I: Like Hell, I don't! Where is all of this coming from, Yumi!? We're suppose to be friends!

Yumi: We are, and we will be; as soon as you stand down, and except that I am the better Kunoichi!

Asuka I: This war has nothing to do with who is better; it has to do with saving our world!

Yumi: That's easy for you to say, Asuka; you're leader of Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squad!

Yumi walks off, and Asuka tries to stop her.

Asuka I: Yumi-chan, wait!

Hanzo H: Let her go, for now, Asuka; her pride, as Gessen's leader, is getting in her way.

Yumi storms off, and she heads into one of the empty buildings. Yumi begins to shed tears, and she doesn't really know why she is so jealous of Asuka Izuna; they have been friends for so long. Iori watches Yumi, from the top of another building, and Naotora and Leona are with him. Angela Ziegler is nearby, as Iori begins to play Seal's "Don't Cry".

Iori: Don't be so hard on yourself. Those tears are for someone else. I hear your voice on the phone. I hear you feel so alone. My Baby. Oh, my Baby. Please, my Baby. My Baby.

Yumi looks up, and Naotora smiles at her. Yumi barely smiles back.

Iori: When we were young, and truth was paramount. We were older then, and we lived a life without any doubt. Those memories, they seem so long ago. What's become of them? When you feel like me I want you to know...Don't Cry! You're not alone. Don't Cry! Tonight, my Baby. Don't Cry! You'll always be loved. Don't Cry, tonight, my Baby! Today I dreamed of friends I had before, and I wonder why the ones who care don't call anymore? My feelings hurt. But you know I overcome the pain. And I'm stronger now. There can't be a fire, unless there's a flame.

Yumi comes up, to where Iori, and the others, is standing, and Leona hugs her, tightly.

Iori: Don't Cry! You're not alone! Don't Cry! Tonight, my Baby! Don't Cry! You'll always be loved! Don't Cry!

Naotora: Asuka is your friend; you need her, Yumi.

Leona: Don't be mad at her, please.

Iori: Limousines and sycophants! Don't leave me now, because I'm afraid what you've done to me is now the Wolf, in my bed! In my head, in my head, in my head! The challenges we took were hard enough. They get harder now. Even when we think that we've had enough! Don't feel alone! Cause it's I you understand! I'm your sedative! Take a piece of me whenever you can. Don't Cry. You're not alone! Don't cry, tonight, my Baby! Don't cry, you'll always be loved. Don't cry, tonight, sweet Yumi! Don't cry, because you'll still be loved! Don't you cry, don't you cry, please, my Baby! My Baby, my Baby, my Baby, my Baby, my Baby, sweet Baby!

Angela: You guys sure do love your music.

Yumi: I don't know why I was so jealous of Asuka; she's done nothing wrong.

Iori: Then go; go train with your sisters, and never give up; all of you are equally important, in this life, this world, and in this war.

Yumi: Thank you, Mr. Yagami.

Iori hugs Yumi, and Yumi heads back to continue her training.

Angela: Come on; let's go get you guys cleared!

Naotora: After Leona has a talk with Heidern, we are all yours, Angela.

Leona heads to talk to Heidern, as Karin Kanzuki is leaving, in her private jet. Karin is on her way to handle some J6 business, due to her status as an undercover agent, of Berkeley's World Warrior faction. Leona walks up to Heidern, and she salutes her father.

Heidern: Do you know how embarrassing it is, seeing you with all of those dubious characters?

Leona: Dad, they are on your side; can you give Iori a break?

Heidern: You're only saying that, because you're only trying to mate with Yagami.

Leona: Dad, I love Iori, and he loves me, in return. The Yagami Clan is a family.

Heidern: The Yagami Clan is a group of dangerous thugs, and now you'll be counted among them.

Leona: That's not fair, Dad!

Heidern: Fair!? Fair is locking all of you up, because every last one of you are giving off a very dark aura! What has Yagami done to you; why can't Rose, Chizuru, Maki, or Athena read your minds!?

Leona: Dad, please trust us.

Heidern: I don't!

Leona closes her eyes, and she turns to leave. Goenitz walks up, and he stands near Heidern.

Heidern: You, of all people, should definitely be in prison.

Goenitz: No Prison can ever hold, or contain, the wind.

Heidern: I can try...

Goenitz: Your daughter isn't in any danger; why do you insist on making us all out to be monsters?

Heidern: You ask as if you forget what you did, back in 1996.

Goenitz: That was a different man, and I have made peace with myself, and I have made peace with God.

Heidern: I am watching your clan, Goenitz; if I have to, I will take you down.

Goenitz: I would expect no less.

Goenitz walks away, and he heads to meet up with the rest of the Yagami Clan. Terry Bogard and Geese Howard are seeing to the Yagami Clan's departure, as they will be monitored by Dr. Angela Ziegler. The Yagami Clan and Dr. Ziegler are teleported to the Yagami Manor, and as they head up the long steps to the front courtyard, Iori speaks with Goenitz.

Goenitz: He has Heidern...

Iori: He's fast; he had Yumi, too, but I freed her from him.

Goenitz: Goodman is playing dirty.

Iori: We'll get him.

Goenitz: Should we tell Ziegler?

Iori: In time; let her gain our trust, and vice versa, before we decide.

Goenitz: So be it.

The Yagami Clan walked with Angela Ziegler, to the front door of the Yagami Manor, and Iori opened the door. Inside, the Yagami Manor is everything Angela thought it would be; a large Rock and Roll museum, with aspects that reflect the members of the Yagami Clan's personalities.

Angela: This place is amazing!

Iori: It's my dream home; our dream home.

Yashiro: Iori gave us a place to live, after our resurrection, and rehabilitation.

Angela continued to look around, and she marveled at all the wonderful sights, in Yagami Manor.

Shermie: Come, I will show you to your room.

Angela: Certainly.

As Shermie takes Angela upstairs, Angela marvels at the beauty, and wonder, of the Yagami Manor. Pictures of the Yagami Clan, and Yagami's family, are all over the walls. Pictures of those Iori also calls friends are also seen all over the walls.

Angela: I was told that Iori never use to smile, until the Yagami Clan formed.

Shermie: There was a time when none of us smiled; then we met Yagami; the Yagami we know, now.

Angela: I hope you don't mind, but can we...

Shermie: Yes, we can talk about what happened with my rape, Dr. Ziegler.

Angela: How did you...?

Shermie: You're a doctor, of course you would want to talk about that.

Angela: I won't pry, if you're uncomfortable.

Shermie: No, I can talk about it, no problem.

Angela: Great.

Shermie takes Angela into one of the guestrooms, and Angela places her bags on the bed. Even the guestrooms, of the Yagami Manor, are magnificently furnished. Iori has great taste in furniture.

Angela: This is too lovely to be a guestroom.

Shermie: The manor has always been nice, but after Iori and Naotora got married, Naotora put her own spin on the place. When we formed the Yagami Clan, we were all allowed to add some things to the decor.

Angela: It's really lovely.

Shermie: Well, the Yagami, Kusanagi, and Kagura Clans have always been some of the riches families on earth. If Iori didn't save us, we would be on the street.

Angela: When exactly did Iori save you all?

Shermie turned to look at Angela, and Angela swore she saw a hint of uneasiness in Shermie's eyes; even through Shermie's bangs.

Angela: Did I say something wrong?

Shermie: Iori has to be the one to answer that question.

Angela: I see; maybe I'll ask him, then.

Shermie: Make yourself at home; we're making a special dinner, in your honor, and it will be ready in three hours.

Angela: Thank you, Shermie. I will be downstairs, shortly.

Shermie: No, thank you, Angela; for believing in us.

Angela: You guys may be more powerful than most beings, but I see the goodness, within. I'll get Heidern off of your back, in no time.

Shermie: Again, thank you, so much.

Angela heads to unpack her things, while Shermie heads back downstairs.

Ryuji: How's Ziegler?

Shermie: She wants to know about Iori "saving us".

Ibuki: Well, maybe we should tell her the truth; she seems trustworthy.

Iori: Maybe; we don't know how she'll react.

Vice: She can't take it that badly, could she?

Mature: Sombra took it okay...

Iori: Yes, I was waiting for you two to speak up, on that.

Mature: We knew you already knew; we are all Psychically linked, are we not?

Yashiro: That's why we all choose to stay so tightly knit together.

Freeman: Yeah, it's really great that you guys know what turns me on...

Goenitz: Music...

Freeman: Yes; now it does.

Chris: I like Dr. Ziegler. I think we should trust her; she did fight, until the very end, for her Over Watch family.

Leona: Iori, it's your call.

Iori: At dinner; we shell see what happens.

Angela comes downstairs, and she looks at Iori and Naotora's wedding photos. Iori is wearing a marvelous black tuxedo, while Naotora has on a beautiful, white Mandarin Dress. Iori is smiling in all of the photos, and Naotora is positively glowing. Angela smiles, because Iori and Naotora's happiness reminds her of how happy she is with Fareeha Amari. Angela walks into the kitchen, and Ryuji pulls out a chair for her.

Angela: This is a very nice place, Iori.

Iori: Thank you. It's pretty big, and I will take you on a tour, soon enough.

Angela: I'd like that, a lot. So, who wants to be the first one to tell me about themselves?

Chris grabs Angel's right hand, with his right hand, and Angela begins to see a group of images.

Angela: What the...!?

Yashiro: Chris!?

Chris: It's the only way!

Angela sees the Senran Kagura's former earth, and their last battle with Shin, and his Yoma Army. Angela sees the teenage Shinobis fight to their last breath, and she sees what Shin's army does to the Senran Kagura Shinobi's earth, their dead bodies, and the remaining people. Angela then sees Over Watch's fall, at the hands of the evil Omnic AI: Lucifer. Angela sees how an army of Omnic soldiers killed every human, on her old earth; then they dumped the human remains into an active volcano. Angela sees the tyrant, Goodman, and how he killed almost everyone, on the Yagami Clan's earth. Angela sees Iori, Naotora, Shermie, Mature, Vice, Leona, Ibuki, Yashiro, Freeman, Ryuji, Chris, and Goenitz rise up, half dead, as they make a final stand for their world; near the Gate Of The Gods. Goodman blasts the 12 heroes to dust, just as the Gate Of The Gods opens, and excepts them in. Tiamat, one of the ancient fallen goddesses, comes to the spirits of the Yagami Clan, and Tiamat offers them the chance to save not only their world, but two others, which Tiamat loves. Iori selflessly tells Tiamat to save the others, and to let him perish.

Right then, and there, Tiamat falls in love with Iori, and she grants Iori, and the Yagami Clan, all of her powers. The former members of the Orochi Bloodline now have the blessings of Tiamat, and all of her powers. Reborn, Iori, and his Yagami Clan, heads to save all three earths, as the Yagami Clan fuses the earths, together. Three worlds become one, and all three earth's history is rewritten, and the heroes are alive. Angela falls to the floor, feeling sick, and screaming. Freeman tries to help her up, and Angela refuses.

Angela: Don't touch me!

Iori: Dr. Ziegler, we...

Angela: What was that!? What the hell did you show me!?

Ryuji: The truth...

Angela: I died...I died, and you brought us all back...you all gave up your humanity, your lives, your own selfish desires, in order to save people, who you've never met!?

Naotora: Your worlds had every right to live, too. We couldn't let evil consume your earths, and not do anything about it.

Angela: But...all you did...you died...died to save this world...all three worlds!

Leona: Someone had to save you all. But now, Shin, Omnic Lucifer, and Goodman are all here, on this earth; in this universe. We have to stop all three threats, before they ravish this world, too.

Angela: Why don't you just tell Heidern; tell everyone the truth!?

Freeman: You can barely handle the affects of restoring your lost memories; if we did that to everyone, at once, imagine the catastrophe.

Ibuki: We will tell them, in time. Right now, only you, Sombra, and Ayame Lanzo knows the truth.

Angela: I see...I just have to work harder, in order to convince Heidern that you mean well.

Goenitz: We respect that, and love you for it.

Angela: This is a lot to process. I'm going to lie down, for a spell; let me know when dinner is ready.

Shermie: Of course we will.

Angela heads upstairs, and back to her room, where she immediately breaks down, and she starts crying. Angela saw Pharah die, and she saw all her friends killed by Omnics. Angela can never thank the Yagami Clan, enough, for their sacrifice, and what they've done for Angela, and the others. Angela cries herself to sleep, and dinner is finished two hours, later. Angela wakes up, to see the entire Yagami Clan standing by her bed. Naotora is carrying Angela's plate of food.

Angela: You all didn't have to do this...

Freeman: Yes we did! Sing it!

Yagami Clan: Dr. Ziegler, Dr. Ziegler! Bombarded by Nanonites; turns her to a god! Dr. Ziegler, Dr. Ziegler!

Leona: Ain't no Doctor quite as cute, and as lovable!

Yagami Clan: Healing the team, with the power of a Doc; power of a, pow, power of a Doc! Healing the team, with the power of a Doc!

Leona: Ain't no Doctor quite as cute, and as lovable!

Yagami Clan: She's the ever loving Doc; ever loving Doc; ever loving Doc! Doc, Doc, Doc!

Angela: You guys are too much! Thank you!

Mature: You're the real hero, Dr. Ziegler; thank you, for all that you have done.

Vice: So, do you still wanna stay in bed, and eat?

Angela: Let's all go eat at the Dining Room table.

Chris: Yeah!

Naotora cooked Chicken Stir-fry, Mash Patatos, Corn Bread, and there is a glass of wine, for everyone. Angela is laughing and joking with the wonderful Yagami Clan.

Angela: Freeman, have you always been this funny?

Freeman: Yeah, but I use to find humor in the violent ways of life...

Ryuji: So did I, until we were given a second chance...

Angela: So, what has changed, in this new combined earth?

Iori: Not much; mostly everything is the same; it's just now you Over Watch members, and Senran Kagura Agents, are now part of our history.

Angela: But I see small details, like Shermie's trauma, still exist.

Shermie: Sadly, when everyone was revived, Sodom, that Motherfucker, was revived, too. He framed Ryuji, with my rape, in an attempt to bring more heat, down, on Yamazaki.

Angela: Why?

Ryuji: I was the top Crime Lord, in Asia, and I killed a shit ton of Mafia members, from different Crime Organizations; Sodom's Mad Gear Gang was one of the main organizations gunning for my ass, and they took advantage of that, while Shermie was seeking me out.

Angela: Seeking you out for what?

Yashiro: We wanted Ryuji to join us, back in 1997, in waking up the Orochi.

Angela: I see...you seem to be holding up, well, Shermie.

Shermie: My traumatic experience was bad, but I lost something, even more, on that day...

Angela: What?

Shermie: I was pregnant...with Yashiro's child. I had a miscarriage, while the assault happened...

Angela: Oh my God!

Shermie: After that, I wanted nothing to do with the Orochi awakening, but went along, anyway, in hopes that Chizuru Kagura could help me, in the end. After the defeat of the Orochi, I lived in Chizuru and Maki Kagura's basement, for a few years; mostly to hide from the rest of the world. Benimaru Nikaido was supposed to be my savior, but our relationship fell through, because I didn't want to leave the comfort of solitude. Eventually, Chun Li Xiang discovered that it wasn't Ryuji who raped me, but Sodom, of the Mad Gear Gang.

Ryuji: The night the rape happened, I was meeting with Leona; she wanted tips, on how to control the Riot of Blood.

Leona: When Chun Li found out that Sodom did it, she matched the date and time, up, and Ryuji was in South Town, at a bar, and talking to me, at the time.

Angela: Now, you're dating Ryuji, Shermie?

Shermie: We ended up hooking up, yes. I owed him the biggest apology, one person could give another, and we ended up hitting it off.

Angela: And, now Yashiro is dating Ibuki?

Ibuki: Yes; when Yashiro, Chris, and Goenitz were resurrected by Verse, Yashiro and Chris went into hiding. When Goodman came back to earth, all available warriors, good and evil, joined up to face him. I was a fan of Yashiro's music, back before he even knew he was an Orochi Clan member, and meeting him, in person, made my heart swoon.

Angela: I see that everything eventually worked out for you all.

Chris: It worked out as good as it was going to get, and then...we died.

Angela: No one else is dying; we will stop Goodman, Shin, and the Devil Omnic.

Iori: It's a long road, before we reach the end.

Naotora: Hopefully, when we reveal all that happened to everyone, the others take it just as well as you did.

Angela: Actually, I am troubled; if you all didn't give up your humanity, none of us would be here, right now.

Goenitz: Some of us were already not human, to begin with, so the choice of switching from an evil deity, to a just one, wasn't that hard.

Angela: I see. Dinner was lovely, Naotora.

Naotora: It was my pleasure, Angela; you're family, now.

Yashiro: We have to protect the healer, right?

Angela: That's right.

Angela smiles, as the Yagami Clan continues to eat their dinner. The next morning, a bank, in downtown Tokyo, is about to gain a few visitors; some unwelcome visitors. A group of Omnics, who resemble the same model as Zenyatta, rush into a bank, with machine guns. The Omnics fire their guns into the air, and all the people hit the floor.

Omnic 1: The Devil Omnic has claimed this bank, as his! You humans shell all be removed, and replaced!

The people, inside the bank, are scared for their lives, as the group of Omnics points their guns towards all those who are human. The Yagami Clan is eating breakfast, while Angela Ziegler is writing down some notes, for herself, and Heidern, when the breaking news interrupts Ryuji and Chris's cartoons.

Reporter: This just in! A group of rogue Omnics is holding a group of people hostage, inside of Tokyo's Rising Sun National Bank!

Angela: My God!

Goenitz: Iori, we should go there, now!

Iori: Why not!? Angela, stay here!

Angela: Not a chance! Watch this...!

Angela pushes a button, on her watch, and she is instantly inside of her Valkyrie Suit: Mist Version: Mark 4.

Leona: How did you do that!?

Angela: Winston and Torbjorn helped Fareeha, and I, build a system, which would compact our armors into a small storage unit!

Mature: That looks like some Iron Man type shit, right there!

Angela: I think I understand your reference. Hold on...!

Angela pushes a button, on her Valkyrie Suit, and her Caduceus Staff flies from her room, and into her hand.

Angela: People may need medical attention, so I have to go!

Vice: That was so fucking cool!

Ibuki: Guys, we have people to save; let's go!

Goenitz: The Wind shell take us there!

Goenitz takes the entire Yagami Clan, and Angela Ziegler, inside of a small tornado, and the 13 warriors are taken to the Rising Sun National Bank. Once there, the Yagami Clan is standing outside, with the local police.

Officer: You guys are with that Final Watch group, right!?

Shermie: We're the Last Resort, actually.

Officer: Well, whoever you are, can you get in there, and save those...

Before the officer could finish, gunfire rings out, from inside of the bank.

Chris: No!

Angela: What happened!?

Leona: The people have been murdered!

Yashiro rushes through the bank's wall, and the Yagami Clan makes it inside. The innocent bystanders are all dead, while the Omnics are all standing in a group.

Angela: Stop those Omnics! I can still save these people!

Vice: How!?

Angela: Do as I say!

Angela raises her right hand into the air, and a golden light shines forth.

Angela: Heroes Never Die!

All of the dead civilians are brought back to life, and the Yagami Clan can't believe their eyes.

Leona: Why did you do this!?

Omnic 2: The Devil Omnic will reign! Your time is over, children of Tiamat!

Ibuki: How...!?

The group of Omnics begin to self destruct, but Naotora uses her powers to conceal the explosion, into a small sphere, as Goenitz uses his powers to move the sphere outside, and into the sky. The explosion rocks the skies, but no one else is hurt. Angela checks on all the people she resurrected; to make sure that nothing else was wrong with them.

Angela: Everyone is okay; they may have some bad dreams, for a little while, but physically they are all alright.

Freeman: Great! Goenitz is on the phone, with Heidern...

Angela: What does he want?

Shermie: Apparently we were suppose to let Tracer's team handle this; we are in trouble for jumping the gun...

Angela: Then I wouldn't have been here to save these people!

Ibuki: Heidern doesn't care...

Goenitz: Alright; back to Gunkanjima Island...Heidern wants to yell at us, in person...

Goenitz uses his powers, and he teleports the Yagami Clan, and Angela Ziegler, to Gunkanjima Island. On Love Heart's Sky Stage Airship, there is a huge meeting, going on, in the auditorium.

Heidern: Lena Oxton's team was about to respond; what gave you all the right to head into the conflict?

Vice: Those Omnics weren't after money; no Omnic needs money; they wanted to send a clear message.

Heidern: You could have gotten those people killed; oh wait, you did!

Angela: The Omnics were going to kill those people, anyway! Luckily I was there, to save them; my Resurrection Ability has a limited amount of time, before I can no longer revive anyone.

Heidern: Sombra, go to the video...

The bank's security cameras show Naotora using her powers, and Heidern pauses the video.

Heidern: What was that!?

Naotora: Me, keeping those Omnics from destroying a ten block radius!

Heidern: You 12 need to fill us in on just how dangerous you all are! Those powers are similar to...

Leona: Orochi is dead, Dad!

Heidern: Don't you dare interrupt me, young lady!

Angela: Silence, Jedrien!

Angela and Heidern begin to argue in German, and Krauser and Reinhardt know exactly what was said.

Reinhardt: Jedrien, mind your tone, with Angela!

Krauser: How dare you, Heidern!?

Angela storms off, and Geese speaks up.

Geese: Heidern, please do not address my new Attorney General, in that tone, again.

Heidern: Attorney General!? Ziegler!? You must be...

Geese: Do I look as if I am joking, Jedrien?

Morrison: You guys saved lives, today; be proud of yourselves.

Reyes: Leave them be, Heidern.

Leona leaves to check on Angela.

Heidern: I didn't dismiss you, Leona.

Leona: I'm going to check on Angela, Sir...if you don't mind...

Leona leaves the auditorium.

Heidern: I'm watching you, Yagami. I will prove your that you, and your family, are up to no good!

Ryuji: And then?

Heidern: You'll have to face my wrath!

Heidern leaves the auditorium.

Mature: "You'll have to face my wrath"! He's soooo edgy!

Amelie: Ha, you actually made me laugh; good job, Darling.

Mature: Thank you, Smurfette!

Freeman: HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Amelie loads her rifle.

Terry: Alright, let's get back to training, people!

Geese: I have to go have a meeting, with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. Helena, Billy, and Hein are coming with me.

Terry: I'll hold down the fort, while you're gone; be safe.

Geese: Karin should be reporting her findings, from within J6, soon. Sombra, is the encrypted line, clear?

Sombra: As crystal; no one should be able to figure out the code, Karin uses.

Geese: Great! See you all, soon.

Everyone salutes President Geese, as he leaves Sky Stage, to take a boat, back to shore. Helena Douglas, Billy Kane, and Hein leave with Geese. Leona catches up to Angela, and Angela is smoking a cigarette.

Leona: You alright?

Angela: Your father is a dick...

Leona: Yeah, he's been acting funny, lately; he acts as if he's lost trust in everyone, around him.

Angela: I left, before I was about to slap that man.

Leona: You should have...but I have some great news for you!

Angela: What!?

Iori: Geese has made you the new Attorney General.

Iori, and the rest of the Yagami Clan come walking up to Leona and Angela.

Angela: Me!?

Chris: Yepper!

Goenitz: Terry tells me that they plan to use your Nanotechnology to begin curing all known illnesses; and that they want you to spearhead the world's movement into a healthier tomorrow.

Ibuki: Imagine all the lives that you will be saving! This is wonderful!

Angela: I...I don't know what to say...but, the Attorney General has nothing to to with the medical field.

Iori: You're the most nonviolent person, here, and a sure pick to lead the Department of Justice; all while saving lives.

Angela: This is amazing! Where is Geese, now?

Yashiro: On his way to a meeting, with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe.

Angela: I will thank him, when he returns, then.

Naotora: Let's go celebrate!

Angela: I'd like that.

Angela leaves, with the Yagami Clan, while they walk pass Hikage; tossing knives into a dartboard.

Ryuji: Hey, I'll catch up with you guys.

Shermie: Gotcha, Baby.

Shermie gives Ryuji a kiss, and Ryuji walks into the Game Room, and stands behind Hikage.

Hikage: I heard you have a nice blade, on you.

Ryuji: It was a gift; from my father, Sorimachi.

Hikage: The Yakuza Boss?

Ryuji: Yeah...

Ryuji tosses his knife into the dartboard, and he hits the bullseye.

Hikage: Nice. My big sister, Hinata, gave me my blade, so to speak.

Hikage tosses her knife, and it hits, right above Ryuji's.

Ryuji: I heard about how Hinata took you under her wing.

Hikage: We both lost our family to gang violence; sad.

Ryuji: Yeah...I was sort of assigned to train you.

Hikage: I'd like that. The legendary Ryuji Yamazaki as my trainer; who could have guessed?

Ryuji: We do fight in similar ways.

Hikage: When...where?

Ryuji: Tomorrow...the abandoned apartment building.

Hikage: I'll be there.

Ryuji: So will I.

Ryuji turns to leave, and Hikage notices that Ryuji left his knife. Hikage looks over the blade, and she holds it, for Ryuji, until tomorrow. Geese Howard is in his limousine, with his wife, Helena Douglas, and his security, Billy Kane and Hein. Geese is on the phone, with his Whitehouse staff, when the limousine is hit with gunfire.

Helena: What the hell is that!?

Billy: We're under fire!

A man, in a leather jacket, ski mask, black jeans, and wielding a Machine Gun, comes running up to Geese's limousine. Hein and Billy get out of the limousine, to face the masked man, but with some swift movements, Billy and Hein are taken out. Geese recognizes the fighting style, the man is using.

Geese: It can't be...Hakkyokuseiken!

Helena: What's going on!?

Geese: Stay here!

The limousine driver flees for his life, while Geese Howard battles the masked man. The man matches all of Geese's movements, and the man kicks Geese into the limousine. Billy and Hein try to help Geese, but they are all knocked back down, by the strength of the masked man. Police cars begin to show up, and police begin to fire upon the masked man, but the masked man, in an incredible feat of strength, kicks a cop car into the other cop cars, and all the cops scatter. The masked man is also apparently bullet proof. Back on Gunkanjima Island, the Final Watch is training, hard. Winston rushes from inside the Sky Stage, and onto the training grounds, with a grim message.

Winston: Geese Howard's limousine is under attack! Some masked assassin has them pinned down, in Osaka, Japan!

Heidern: Lena, take anyone you'd like, and go save President Howard!

Lena: I'm on it!

Kyo: Geese, Billy, and Hein are some of the strongest fighters, here; how can one guy have them pinned down!?

Ryu: Let's go find out!

Lena takes Asuka Izuna, Ryu Hoshi, Kyo Kusanagi, and Kasumi Omega to the teleporter room, and the team beams down to where the masked man has defeated, and killed the police officers. Geese, Billy, and Hein are all unconscious, while, Helena is in shock, and still inside the limousine.

Lena: Who are you, murderer!?

Masked Man: If it isn't the Lesbian spokesperson for the Final Watch, Lena Oxton. I was hoping you'd grace me with your presence.

Kyo: Start talking, Wise Guy! Who are you, and how did you defeat Geese Howard!?

Chinese Man: I am the Chinese Man, and you will address me as such. As for you, Geese, and the rest of the Final Watch...the game is over.

The Chinese Man attacks Kyo and Ryu, and he kicks the two hardened veterans away from him. Kasumi and Asuka try to slash the Chinese Man, but he blocks with his arms, and the blades clang against solid steel.

Asuka I: What!?

Kasumi O: He has some sort of metal on his arms!

Chinese Man: They are metal, young lady.

The Chinese Man punches Kasumi and Asuka across the face, and Lena tries to shoot the Chinese Man, but her guns are smacked, away, and Lena is kicked in the chest, and sent flying into a wall. Geese Howard begins to move, and he pushes a button on his watch.

Geese: Jedrien...send reinforcements...the assassin is overwhelming Oxton's group...

Within minutes, Ayane Omega, Hayabusa, Terry Bogard, and a few others show up, as the rest of Final Watch watches from the Sky Stage.

Chinese Man: So...Bogard has come to rescue his former nemesis! Good to see Tung Fu Rue has all of his students to protect him.

Ayane: You talk too much, Dickhead!

Geese: Be on guard; he knows Hakkyokuseiken!

Terry: How!? Tung has no other students!

Andy: We'll interrogate him, later! Cho Rep...

Andy was about to launch his final attack SDM, but the Chinese Man chops Andy back down to the ground, and Andy is knocked out. Mai Shiranui runs to Andy's side, so she can check on her husband, and the Chinese Man is about to backhand Mai, away, when Mai begins to tremble in fear. Chun Li Xiang tries to kick the Chinese Man, but he blocks, and grabs Chun Li's right shoulder; putting her to sleep, and then pushing her to the ground. Ryu tries to attack the Chinese Man, and Ryu manages to land some blows, but the Chinese Man is unfazed. The Chinese Man punches Ryu in the gut, and sends him through a wall. Kyo tries to attack the Chinese Man, and Kyo, also, lands some blows, but the Chinese Man is not fazed. The Chinese Man kicks Kyo into some garbage cans, and when Kyo jumps back to his feet, the Chinese Man kicks Kyo back down to the ground.

Chinese Man: Please, Sir, have a seat.

Ayane tries to slice the Chinese Man, and the Chinese Man takes off his belt, and whips the blades out of Ayane's hands.

Ayane: You Motherfucker!

Chinese Man: It's time to give you the spanking, you so richly deserve, you foul mouth young lady.

The Chinese Man whips Ayane with his belt, and Ayane falls to the ground, protesting.

Ayane: Stop...stop...you Bastard...you son of a bitch...Ouch...ouch...Mommy, help! Momma!

Hayate and Hayabusa attack, with Kasumi and Asuka, by their sides, and the Chinese Man kicks all of them across the face. Hayabusa tries to stand up, but he gets dizzy, and he falls back down.

Hayabusa: His fist are like steel!

Lena: They are steel!

Terry and Geese attack the Chinese Man, together, and the two students of Tung Fu Rue seem to be gaining the upper hand, until the Chinese Man kicks them both into a downed police car. With all the heroes defeated, Chinese Man picks up his Machine Gun, and puts it away.

Chinese Man: Now that I have your attention, please note that your ends are near, and that there will be no coming back, this time. Forces of Destruction shell burn your world to the ground.

The Chinese Man runs off, as the heroes collect themselves. Lena calls for a massive teleportation of all the heroes, who fought beside her, and the other members of Final Watch are waiting for them.

Tung: Terry, Geese...are you alright!?

Billy: The Bloak knows Hakkyokuseiken; anyone you know, Gramps!?

Terry: Easy, Billy...we're alright, Tung; who else, besides us, knows Hakkyokuseiken?

Tung: No one else...

Tung Fu Rue seems troubled.

Ayane: Are you sure!? He beat me; with a belt! I've never been spanked, a day in my life!

Ayame O: It's okay, Baby, Momma is here...

Ayame holds Ayane, close.

Tung: The only other student, who knew the art of Hakkyokuseiken, is dead.

Chun Li: Who was he...or she?

Tung: My son...

Tung Fu Rue walks away. The heroes head into Sky Stage, and Heidern calls a meeting, but the Yagami Clan, and Angela Ziegler, is not present.

Heidern: We need to find out who that masked man is! Tung, if there are no other students, how would someone else be able to learn Hakkyokuseiken?

Tung: I do not know; the art was never written down; only taught to worthy successors.

Lena: It has to be some sort of Omnic, or Android; his arms were made out of metal.

Kyo: He sure did hit like he had metallic fist.

Sombra: Wait, Karin is sending us a coded message!

Sombra reads the secret coded message, from Karin Kanzuki, and she sighs, heavily.

Heidern: What is it!?

Sombra: Karin says that the assassin, sent to kill Geese, is the Chinese Man, and he's a master of Hakkyokuseiken, with Cybernetic Implants.

Terry: That explains the metal arms...but how does he know Hakkyokuseiken?

Sombra: All she knows is that the Chinese Man was taught the art, when he was a child, and he's been assassinating people, for the J6, for years.

Tung Fu Rue's heart becomes heavy.

Geese: I heard legends of the Chinese Man, but I thought they were only stories; an underworld myth.

Rugal: I heard them, too; most minor Crime Lords feared him.

Heidern: Someone taught him that art, and when we find out who we will have the Chinese Man! Tung, Terry, and Geese have any of you taught that style to anyone else!?

Terry: Only Rock and Alice...

Geese: No one...

Tung: Shun'Ei and Meitenkun are my last, and only, students.

Heidern: Everyone, spread your resources; find the Chinese Man, and arrest him! Be careful!

Guile: What about the fallen cops, who the Chinese Man killed?

Geese: I will be giving a speech on that, shortly...I'll handle it...

Heidern: Everyone, you know your jobs; dismissed!

Everyone salutes Heidern, and goes about their business. Rose is having trouble, with Ingrid kicking her, from within, and Ryu is by her side.

Rose: This child is going to be a strong one; she kicks like you.

Ryu: Ha! That will be a sight to see.

Rose: Ryu, have you had any feelings of uneasiness, lately?

Ryu: Not about Ingrid, no; now this Chinese Man, yes.

Rose: I fear that there a dark times, coming.

Ryu: We'll get through them, I promise.

Rose: We always do, don't we; is Chun Li alright with you not being with her, right now?

Ryu: She seemed bothered, but she told me to make sure that you, and Ingrid, were alright.

Rose: As long as she's alright with this, then it's fine.

Ryu: Come on, let's get some sleep...

Rose: Alright.

Ryu climbs into bed, with Rose, and the two are cuddling with one another. Chun Li is on her way out; about to head into town, so she can clear her head. Chun Li is dressed in her revealing black evening gown, and her hair is hanging out, and loose. Chun Li is about to head to the teleporter room, when she hears a friendly voice.

Terry: Someone's heading to have a good time, tonight...

Chun Li: Terry, why are you up?

Terry: Finishing paperwork, speeches, proposals, and Vice President things, like that. You alright?

Chun Li: I just needed to go clear my head, is all...

Terry: Well, if you'd like, I know a place, in Osaka, Japan, with authentic Chinese Food.

Chun Li thinks about it, for a second, and then she answers.

Chun Li: Why not; aren't Mary and Vanessa waiting for you, though?

Terry: They are fast asleep, after some "quality time" together...

Chun Li: Oh, well...let's go, then.

Terry: You would need a teleportation clearance code, this time of night, anyway. Unless Heidern, or the other Generals, authorizes it, no one is allowed to leave, this late.

Chun Li: Lead the way, Wolf Man.

Terry punches in some codes, and the teleporter comes online. Terry types in the destination, and the teleporter takes them to Osaka, Japan. Terry takes Chun Li to an all night Chinese Restaurant, and Chun Li loves the atmosphere. The Eagles' "The Last Resort", plays from a Jukebox. Chun Li sits next to Terry, as they eat, drink, and laugh.

Chun Li: So that's what happened?

Terry: Vanessa and Mary were both curious, and they hooked up, on a mission.

Chun Li: When did you get involved?

Terry: My last birthday...it was a present.

Chun Li: You were humble enough to keep it to yourself, but Andy had to be a jealous Bastard, and tell everyone.

Terry: Vanessa made him pay for it; he won't do that, again.

Chun Li: Is it hard; sharing Mary, with Vanessa?

Terry: Nope! We get along, fine.

Chun Li: It's the opposite, for me. I feel like the third wheel, now that Rose is pregnant.

Terry: Didn't you all want that, though?

Chun Li: I thought I did, but now...I am so confused...

Terry: Talk to them; tell them how you feel, but remember: It's about Ingrid, now.

Chun Li: I know...hey, can you rub my feet? I like these shoes, but they are so tight.

Terry: No problem.

Chun Li places her feet on Terry's lap, and Terry takes off Chun Li's shoes, and he massages her beautiful feet.

Chun Li: That feels soooo good! Thank you, Terry!

Terry: My pleasure.

Chun Li: Say; you want to dance? I like the Eagles, and this song.

Terry: I guess you're not putting these shoes back on, huh?

Chun Li: Not until we leave, no...

Terry: Okay, let's go. I suck at dancing, just to warn you.

Chun Li: Let me lead.

Chun Li and Terry begin to slow dance to "The Last Resort", by the Eagles, and Chun Li smiles.

Chun Li: You're not that bad.

Terry: You should see me with Vanessa and Mary...

Chun Li: They dance more hip, and more modern, than the oldies kind of dancing, I'm use to. I am 49.

Terry: I didn't know that. I am only 46. You dance like an angel.

Chun Li: Ryu doesn't dance, much; he's overly shy and nervous, and he only shows passion for sparing, and fighting.

Terry: The guy is as innocent as they come, though; you gotta love him.

Chun Li: I do, but I've been so lonely, lately. This pregnancy is really getting me depressed.

Terry: It's not your fault that you couldn't conceive.

Chun Li: It is...when Gill impregnated me, with a Bison clone, I shot myself, to kill the child; the doctors said that I will never be pregnant, again...

Terry: I am so sorry, Chun...I...

Chun Li breaks away from Terry, and she grabs her shoes, and she leaves the restaurant. Terry pays the bill, and he leaves to follow Chun Li. Chun Li is on the corner of the block, and she's crying in the rain; her feet getting soaked, and her dress is drenched with water. Terry wraps his suit jacket over Chun Li's shoulders, and he hugs the sobbing Xiang.

Terry: Come on. I have a place, off the books, near here; let's go get dry.

Chun Li nods, and she follows Terry, barefoot, in the rain. The couple reaches Terry's Osaka apartment, and they go in, through the basement. Terry takes Chun Li upstairs, and into his bedroom.

Terry: I'm going to chill, on the balcony, so you can get changed. I have some sweatpants and t-shirts in that top drawer, over...

Chun Li grabs Terry's hands, and she pulls him in, for a kiss. Terry is shocked, and he breaks the kiss.

Terry: Chun, don't do this! You're with Ryu!

Chun Li: Ryu is with his pregnant girlfriend...

Terry: And, I am also married to Mary!

Chun Li: Mary is fucking Vanessa...so, since both of our mates are with other people we should be fucking, post haste, don't you think?

Chun Li goes in for another kiss, and Terry backs up. Chun Li goes in again, and she lands a kiss on Terry's lips, while tossing her shoes into the corner. Chun Li let's her dress slide off of her body, as the rain water shimmers off of her naked skin. Chun Li is only in her thong, and she begins to remove Terry's tie and shirt. Moments later, Chun Li is completely naked, and on Terry's bed; while Terry is going down on Chun Li. Chun Li is cumming in Terry's mouth, while holding his head, between her legs. Terry comes up for air, as Terry kisses Chun Li's lips, and the couple interlocks their fingers together. Terry slowly slides into Chun Li's womanhood, and Chun Li gasped. Terry slowly makes love to Chun Li, as she locks her legs around Terry's waist; all while still kissing Terry, and using her tongue. "The Last Resort", by the Eagles, plays in the background, as the two would be lovers make love, like they have never made love, before.

After an hour of love making, Chun Li falls asleep, with her head on Terry's chest. after sleeping for two hours, the couple wakes up, and Chun Li is rubbing Terry's chest.

Chun Li: Where do we go, from here?

Terry: I don't know...I've never done this...

Chun Li: Just to let you know: I didn't do this because I'm horny, lonely, or angry. I did this because I really do like you. You're a sweet, kind, loving, and open minded man, Terry.

Terry: So is Ryu...

Chun Li: Ryu is like an alien, from another world. I have to spend time teaching him how to be human, how to loosen up, how to have fun, how to pleasure me, and how to love me. I was there, when he impregnated Rose. I had to guide him, the entire time.

Terry: Ryu is a great guy.

Chun Li: He can be Rose's great guy...I think I want out...

Terry: I still have a wife.

Chun Li: Yes; one who you didn't know was fucking one of our coworkers, until your Birthday, last year. Mary is a lovely woman, Terry, but sometimes you guys don't even seem like a couple; sure, she's quick to talk about Rock and Alice, and claim them as her own, but do you guys really spend time, together?

Terry: Yes, we do.

Chun Li: She's been all over Vanessa, for a few years, and she should have been let you in on it. I'm not one to judge, but I knew about it, Maya knew about it, Cammy knew, Leona knows, and basically all of us Ikairi Warriors and Special Forces members knows about it. You should have known, first hand.

Terry: True, but it's not like...

Chun Li: Don't be naive, Terry; it doesn't matter the gender; cheating is cheating...if you were mines, I'd never cheat on you. You're too good of a catch to just throw away.

Terry: You make a hard argument...

Chun Li: If Vanessa wasn't Bisexual, your Birthday gift, last year, would never have happened, and they'd be doing this, undercover, until you either caught them, or over heard Ralf, Clark, or Ramon joking about it.

Terry: You know you're saying all these negative things about Mary, and I've said nothing negative about Ryu...

Chun Li: I told Ryu to get Rose pregnant. I asked Rose to bare Ryu's child, I set it up; did Mary ask your permission to eat Vanessa's pussy, while we were on a mission? No...It started three years, ago; you just found out, last year...go figure...

Terry: Chun, I need to sort this out...

Chun Li: Sort it out, all you like; but in the end, Terry Bogard is the inside joke, of the Ikairi Warrior's Locker Room...we could start over, Terry; you, me, and Li Fen; we can just leave everyone, behind.

Terry: Chun, do you hear yourself!?

Chun Li: Yes...I do really care about you. I wanted to tell you, back then, but Cammy stopped me...she said it would cause too much drama...

Terry: I need time to think about this; all of this; for now let's enjoy the moment, together.

Chun Li: Yes, Terry.

Chun Li holds onto Terry, tightly, as Outkast's "13th Floor" plays, in the background. Little did Terry, and Chun Li, know Sombra has been watching them, ever since they left Sky Stage, and Sombra heard everything that has transpired. Morning comes, and Terry and Chun Li head back to the Sky Stage. Mary and Vanessa are still asleep, and Ryu is training, in the open field.

Ryu: Hey, where did you go, last night?

Chun Li: I went out, dancing, with Terry.

Ryu: Oh. Did you guys have fun?

Chun Li: Yes. We were bored, so we went out.

Terry: Hey, Ryu, what's up?

Ryu: I hope you took care of my wife, last night.

Terry and Chun Li have a swear drop on their collective foreheads.

Terry: She's an awesome dancer, that Chun Li.

Ryu: I was with Rose, all night; thanks, Bogard.

Terry: Sure thing, man...

Cammy comes out to train, and Vanessa and Mary are with her. Chun Li gives Cammy a look; letting her know that they have to talk, later, while Mary and Vanessa are glad to see Terry.

Mary: Hi, Handsome Boy; where did you go?

Terry: I got bored, so I went out dancing with Chun Li.

Vanessa: Was he a pain, Chun?

Chun Li: He was the perfect gentleman.

Mary: Good! Go get changed, you two, so we can spar, together.

Terry/Chun Li: Sure!

Terry and Chun Li head to their separate rooms, but before they part, they make sure that no one is watching, and they kiss; a long passionate kiss, to let the other one know that "this is far from over". Ten minutes later, Chun Li and Terry are in combat clothing, and ready to spar. Cammy stops Chun Li on the cargo bay entrance, and she notices how Chun Li is looking at Terry.

Cammy: Why are you glowing?

Chun Li looks at Terry, and she smiles, and then Chun Li looks at Cammy, smiling.

Cammy: Oh no, no, no, Bloody Hell No!

Everyone looks up at Chun Li and Cammy, but Cammy pulls Chun Li inside, for some privacy.

Cammy: We'll be back; girl talk!

Cammy takes Chun Li to her room, and they walk passed Sombra, who smiles at them. Sombra watches, as Cammy slams her door, and locks it.

Cammy: You didn't!

Chun Li: I did...

Cammy: Why!? Why now, Chun!?

Chun Li: You know Terry needed to know; it's not fair that Mary is lying to him; not fair that she thinks Butch is alive, because of Verse, and not fair that Mary loves Vanessa more than Terry!

Cammy: Chun, we promised not to interfere, remember!?

Chun Li: I like Terry; he deserves better...

Cammy: Ryu!?

Chun Li: He belongs to Rose...let them have each other...

Cammy: Bloody Hell, Chun; this could backfire!

Chun Li: Not if you tell Terry that Mary and Vanessa have been cheating, for three years. Confirm my story.

Cammy: But it's none of my business!

Chun Li: Cammy...please...

Cammy: Fine! I swear, he better be worth it, Chun.

Chun Li: I know he is, Cam.

Meanwhile, the Yagami Clan are sitting at the Dining Room table, and talking about current events. Angela Ziegler has yet to get up.

Shermie: Bogard and Xiang were together, last night.

Goenitz: We all felt it; everything is going according to the prophecy. Bogard and Xiang shell give birth to two future saviors.

Naotora: I thought Chun Li couldn't conceive.

Leona: The prophecy says she will; everything else has come true, thus far.

Ibuki: What if Ingrid interferes, again?

Mature: She won't; not yet. She knows that her fate is still sealed, anyway.

Freeman: Like times of old, gods, men, and monsters shell battle each other, once more.

Iori: When the time is right, we shell make our move.

Angela Ziegler comes down for breakfast.

Angela: Hello, there! How did you all sleep?

Chris: We couldn't. Terry and Chun Li were having sex.

Vice: Chris!

Angela: What!? They cheated on Mary and Ryu!?

Shermie: Yes, and no; it's complicated, but Terry and Chun Li are meant to have two children, together; saviors of the future.

Angela: So Chun Li can still get pregnant!? That is remarkable!

Yashiro: Yes, but she doesn't realize that, yet. She's gonna have two children, with Bogard.

Angela: And these children will become saviors of humanity?

Goenitz: Yes, they...

There is a knock at the front door.

Iori: I wonder who that is?

Chris goes to answer the door, and Fareeha Amari is smiling, as she steps in.

Angela: Fareeha!?

Fareeha: Hey, Darling! Heidern allowed me to come stay with you, and the Yagami Clan, if that's fine with them.

Ibuki: This is a surprise, but you're welcome here, too; you are Angela's wife.

Fareeha: I don't mean to impose. I just miss my Darling, is all.

Naotora: We totally understand. You are welcome here, too.

Fareeha: Oh, yeah, that reminds me! Rose went into labor! Dr. Hamilton said she'd handle it, though.

Leona: That's great news! We get to go see baby Ingrid, tomorrow!

Angela: I know Ryu and Rose will be pleased.

Fareeha: Chun Li, too, right?

Vice: Uh, well...

Angela: I'm gonna take Fareeha to my room, and get her settled in. We'll be right back.

Angela takes Fareeha upstairs, and Vice sighs.

Vice: Is it me, or does something feel off?

Chris: I feel something in the air, too.

Iori: We'll see, tomorrow.

After a long day of sparring, Terry is on the top deck, of the Sky Stage; looking over the ocean; his mind is filled with various thoughts. Sombra walks up to Terry, and she stands next to him.

Terry: Miss Sombra, how are you?

Sombra: Doing fine, Mr. Bogard; how are you?

Terry: Thinking...

Sombra: For the record, I have never seen Miss Xiang so happy, before, in my life.

Terry looks over at Sombra, but says nothing.

Sombra: I saw everything; don't worry, I won't tell; the two of you seem like you were actually meant to be.

Terry: Chun Li is a wonderful woman, but I...

Sombra: Chun Li is telling the truth. For a time, you were the inside joke, while the Ikairi Warriors and Special Forces were on their many missions. Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, and Nash actually defended your honor. Leona and Whip stayed out of it. Cheating is cheating; what you did, with Miss Xiang, was just as wrong, but also right, at the same time. You both deserve better.

Terry: I just don't know what to do...

Sombra: Well...

Cammy: Sombra is right, Bogard.

Cammy walks up to Sombra and Terry.

Cammy: Chun Li is my friend, and she deserves to be happy. Ryu is a great guy, but dedicated to the fight; that is his life. Rose won't even be getting Ryu's heart; she's getting a competent Baby Daddy, is all. Terry, you deserve to be happy, too. Mary lied to you; if she truly loves you, she wouldn't have lied to you, for three years. Chun Li really, really likes you, and Chun catches feelings, very quickly. Give her a chance, Bogard.

Terry looks at Sombra, and then he looks at Cammy, and Terry looks at the ocean.

Terry: Tell no one, of this, ladies.

Sombra: I swear...

Cammy: Of course!

Terry: Cammy, tell Chun Li to request that she should become my Secret Service bodyguard, and tell her that I will meet her, later, up here; okay?

Cammy: Roger, Mr. Bogard.

Sombra: Go claim your Alpha She Wolf, Mr. Vice President; she's waiting.

Terry: I will.

Rose is in the infirmary, and she's about to give birth to Ingrid. Ryu is by her side, while Dr. Hamilton is coaching Rose on.

Lisa: You're doing great, Rose; keep pushing...

Rose: This isn't as painful as they say...

Ryu: I'm glad Ingrid is taking it easy on you, Rose. I can't wait to meet her.

Lisa: You will, in a minute; here she comes!

As Lisa Hamilton helps Rose deliver Ingrid, a flash of blinding light is seen, and a new day dawns upon Japan. Fareeha wakes up, while holding Angela, and the two smile at one another.

Fareeha: Good morning, Babe.

Angela: Good morning, my Love.

Fareeha: I guess it's time to go get some breakfast, and then we're off to see Rose and Ryu's baby.

Angela: As long as Iori, and the others, is up, first.

Fareeha: Let's go shower, and wait for them, downstairs.

Anfela: Of course, my Darling.

While in the shower, Angela and Fareeha are making out, while touching every part of each other's body. These two passionate lovers can't get enough of each other.

Angela: I love you, Fareeha.

Fareeha: I love you, too, Baby.

After a long, hot shower, Fareeha and Angela head downstairs. Fareeha is wearing black boots, black jeans, and a tucked in white t-shirt. Angela is wearing a black skirt, black shoes, and a purple long sleeve shirt. Goenitz is reading his Bible, Ryuji and Chris are watching cartoons, Shermie is eating breakfast, Freeman is outside, Mature and Vice are playing cards, Leona is at the table, with Iori and Naotora, and Yashiro and Ibuki are whispering sweet nothings, in each other's ears.

Angela: Morning, gang.

Fareeha: Morning.

Iori: Hey, guys; how did you sleep?

Fareeha: We actually slept well, because we don't remember going to bed, at all.

Leona: The funny thing is, neither do we...

Iori: Are you guys ready to go?

Fareeha: Yeah, whenever you guys are ready.

Leona: Goenitz?

Goenitz: Let the wind carry us!

Goenitz uses his tornado to carry the Yagami Clan, Angela, and Fareeha to the Sky Stage. Once there, the group sees Ryu; training in the open fields of Gunkanjima Island.

Fareeha: Ryu, where's Ingrid; how's Rose!?

Ryu: Hi, guys. Rose is alright, but...who's Ingrid?

Iori: Stop joking, Hoshi; how's your daughter?

Ryu: Daughter? I don't have a daughter, Iori...

Naotora: Something is wrong, here!

Angela: Ryu, didn't Lisa Hamilton deliver Rose's daughter, Ingrid, last night!?

Ryu: Are you guys, alright!? Rose was never pregnant, to my knowledge.

Ryuji: Okay, what's going on!?

Mature: Some dark forces are at work!

Fareeha: Guys, why is Ryu denying having a daughter!?

Iori: Trust me, we'll find out, soon enough!

All the heroes are gathered in the auditorium, and Heidern us giving a speech, and informing people on the upcoming journey, which Terry, Chun Li, Kolin, Rock, and Alice will soon be partaking in.

Heidern: Nice of you to join us, Yagami Clan.

Ibuki: Sorry to interrupt, but Rose...where's Ingrid!?

Rose: Who!? I don't know an Ingrid.

Terry: Yeah, where's the baby, Rose?

Rose: What Baby!?

Chun Li: What do you mean, "what baby"!? The baby you, and Ryu, were having!

Berkeley: Rose and Ryu having a child!? Are you guys high!?

Terry: We're not crazy! Rose was in labor, last night!

Rose: Maybe you were dreaming, Terry.

Terry: Huh!?

Shermie: Terry, Chun, come talk to us, later!

Heidern: Are you gonna be up for this mission, Bogard...Xiang!?

Chun Li/Terry: Yes, Sir.

Geese: Rashid and Shaheen have found a cave, in the Arabian Desert, which contains images, which are also seen in the Jin Scrolls and the Book of the Illuminati. I need you all to go confirm this fact, and figure out what those images mean.

Kolin: Not a problem, Mr. President.

Heidern: Terry, your team leaves in the morning. I suggest you start packing. Dismissed!

Terry, Chun Li, Ayame Lanzo, Sombra, Angela, and the Yagami Clan all meet on the top deck of the Sky Stage, alone.

Sombra: I shut the cameras off, for this area; you guys remember Ingrid, too!?

Ayame L: Rose was just pregnant; what happened!?

Chun Li: What's going on, here, Iori!?

Iori: Do you trust me?

Terry: Yes, I do.

Chun Li: Do I have a reason not to!?

Shermie: We won't tell anyone, about you and Terry, Xiang; trust us, now?

Terry: How did you...!?

Chris: Please relax, Terry, Chun Li...

Chris touches Terry and Chun Li's hands, and Terry and Chun Li are shown all of their lost memories. Terry was actually just married to Chun Li, when Goodman attacked, and everyone was killed. Chun Li can't handle the memories, so she throws up, over the side of the Sky Stage. Terry falls to his knees, in disbelief.

Freeman: Now, do you trust us?

Terry: Why!? What!? Where!?

Chun Li: We...we died!? When!?

Leona: Tiamat saved us, and we saved three worlds.

Ayame L: It's true...

Sombra: Goodman, Shin, and the Devil Omnic are coming for us all.

Goenitz: So are two others...

My Mind's Playing Tricks On Me, by the Ghetto Boys, begins to play.

Terry: Who!?

Yashiro: Ingrid and Kazumi Mishima.

Mature: Ingrid, the one who tossed Pandora to earth, and tried to kill Jin, Ryu, and the others.

Chun Li: That Sun Goddess!? Wait...Ingrid is...

Vice: Ingrid, the Sun Goddess, is Ryu and Rose's daughter...she erased her own existence, so she can conduct a diabolical scheme.

Chun Li: Ingrid is Ryu's daughter!?

Chris: And Rose's...

Terry: Why would she do a thing like that!?

Iori: She is from the same family as Bison, Rose, Cammy, Decapre, and Ed; she is channeling Bison's evil Psycho Power. She views this new earth as one giant game board, and she's going to turn it into her own personal TV show.

Chun Li: Don't you think we need to tell everyone!?

Naotora: No! In desperation, all will panic, and Ingrid will interfere. If that happens, Goodman, Shin, and the Omnic Lucifer AI will battle her forces, and that battle, not counting Kazumi Mishima may also strike, will destroy this world.

Terry: You've entered the Gate Of Gods; can't you match their powers!?

Leona: Not yet; if we were to engage them, now, earth, this earth, will die, and no one will have a home.

Sombra: I don't want to lose this earth, too...

Ayame L: I refuse to watch Katsuragi die, again! I refuse!

Chun Li: So, we're the only few, who knows the truth, now?

Iori: Everyone will know, in time; but now isn't a good time.

Kolin: Let destiny take it's course...

Chun Li: Kolin!?

Kolin walks up to the group.

Iori: Kolin was charged, by God, to write the New Book of the Illuminati. Kolin was the first to know that this world is a combination of three dead world's. Kolin is writing down all prophetic visions, dreams, and happenings.

Kolin: Terry, Chun Li; your love is destiny; no one will be hurt; you were meant to come together.

Chun Li: Why?

Kolin: I can't tell you; in time, you will see, for yourselves.

Goenitz: Ryu and Rose's minds were wiped, clean, of Ingrid's existence, along with everyone else.

Angela: Fareeha remembers!

Iori: Fareeha was wife us, when Ingrid wiped everyone's minds; that is why she remembers. Fareeha's love for Angela helped her remember.

Chun Li: Why does Terry, and I, remember?

Shermie: Because Ingrid thinks she can play a game with your emotions.

Terry: Why us, though?

Freeman: In time, you will see...

Chun Li: That's all you guys continue to say...so Ryu and Rose don't remember sleeping together?

Mature: They do not; they don't even remember being close to you, either.

Terry: Does Mary and Vanessa...!?

Iori: Yes, they remember. It may complicate your relationship, with them, now, but soon, enough, they will accept you two, as a couple.

Chun Li: Mary is a liar, anyway.

Mature: True, but in time all that won't even matter, anymore.

Kolin: Let us all go prepare ourselves for the trip to Saudi Arabia; for now, best wishes to you, both, Mr. and Mrs. Bogard.

Chun Li: We haven't gotten that far, just yet.

Ryuji: Oh, you will...

Ayame Lanzo, Kolin, Sombra, Angela Ziegler, and the Yagami Clan head back to their quarters, while Terry and Chun Li gaze into one another's eyes. Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want, by the Dream Academy, begins to play.

Chun Li: We're almost free and clear, of anyone in our way.

Terry: I know. Cammy came to talk to me.

Chun Li: I know. So, what do we do, and where do we go, from...?

Terry grabs Chun Li, by the waist, and he kisses her lips; while putting his tongue in her mouth. Chun Li returns the favor, and the two lovers enjoy a passionate kiss. Little did they know, Rock and Alice walked up to the top deck, and they saw Terry kiss Chun Li. Alice begins to shed tears, while Rock is in a state of shock. Terry's two adopted children head back to Alice's room. Terry pulls away from Chun Li, and Chun Li is nearly breathless. Chun Li closes her eyes, and she howls, like a Wolf.

Terry: I like that.

Chun Li: I was signifying how much I adore you. You make me happy; very happy.

Terry: You make me want to go all the way with this.

Chun Li: Please, do. I don't want it any other way.

Terry: I have to end things with Mary and Vanessa, first, but I also want a confession from them both.

Chun Li: We'll get just that, and then you are all mines.

Terry: Yes, and we'll build our own Wolf Pack, based on honor and love.

Chun Li kisses Terry, again, and the two lovers are lost in their world of bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: The Wolf And The Dragon

Sky Noah Airship: Somewhere near Saudi Arabia: 8:44 AM

Terry Bogard, Chun Li Xiang, Kolin, Alice Chrysler, and Rock Howard are flying to Saudi Arabia; in search of the ancient ruins, which were discovered by Shaheen and Rashid. Rock and Alice haven't said anything to Terry, or Chun Li, the entire flight, while Kolin is writing down more prophetic visions, in the New Book of the Illuminati.

Chun Li: Rock, Alice, are you two alright; you're so very quiet.

Alice: I'm good...

Rock: Just fine...

Terry: There's something wrong with you two; your energy feels off.

Alice: I said, I'm fine!

Terry: Okay, okay...just checking...

Half of an hour, later, the Sky Noah lands on top of Shaheen's helipad; on the roof of his palace. Shaheen and Rashid arrive to greet the team of Final Watch agents.

Rashid: Terry, it's a pleasure to see you, again! Miss Li, Miss Kolin, and the Bogard siblings; it's a pleasure!

Shaheen: Greetings, my friends!

Chun Li: It is great to see you, guys, too.

Terry: Hey, guys; so, where will we be staying?

Shaheen: Your rooms are one floor, down; you'll have a great view of the city, and the desert. Also, Terry, I made those "special arrangements", Iori called about.

Terry: Thank you, Shaheen; you're a great friend.

Chun Li: Lead the way, guys.

Rashid: I'll show Alice and Rock to their rooms, and Shaheen will show Terry, Chun, and Kolin to theirs.

Rock: I can imagine why...

Alice: What special arrangements did Yagami make?

Terry: Some minor benefits; nothing serious...

Rock: Mhm...

Shaheen takes Terry, Chun Li, and Kolin down one hallway, and Rashid takes Rock and Alice, down another hallway. Once Shaheen shows the three adults to their rooms, he takes his leave.

Shaheen: My palace is your home, away from home; feel free to explore it. Dinner will be ready, in three hours, and we'll head into the desert, in two days, time.

Terry: Thank you, Shaheen.

Chun Li: This is a beautiful palace. I wish I could live in a place like this.

Shaheen: Any friends of Peace and Justice are welcome, always, in my kingdom. See you, later, my friends.

Kolin: Take care, kind one.

Once Shaheen is out of sight, Kolin comes close to Terry and Chun Li.

Kolin: The children can sense something is up; maybe we should tell them.

Chun Li: How, without one of the Yagami Clan members, to open their eyes?

Kolin: I have an idea, but it's up to you two.

Terry: If the heat falls on us, heavy, we'll let you do your thing.

Chun Li: Yeah...

Kolin: As you wish.

While the five heroes wait for dinner, Terry and Chun Li head out, to check out the city of Riyadh. Chun Li is wearing her black Battle Dress, and Terry is wearing an all black three piece suit; with his Hungry Wolf cap. Omega's "Gyongyhaj Lany", begins to play, as Terry and Chun Li walk the streets of Riyadh; holding hands. Chun Li's hair is loose, and it is flowing naturally, with the wind.

Chun Li: This place is beautiful! Damn, I wish we were on an actual vacation.

Terry: Once we figure out all this madness, and defeat our enemies, we are taking the longest vacation, ever; we deserve it.

Chun Li: Standing next to you, or just being with you, is all the vacation I need.

Terry: I concur!

Terry and Chun Li stop for a kiss, and Chun Li giggles, like a school girl. Alice and Rock are following Terry and Chun Li, and they are taking all the pictures, they can.

Rock: We should have just called Cheaters. I feel bad, doing this to Dad...

Alice: Not as bad as he's going to feel, once we show these to Mom, and Vanessa!

Rock: Let's wait until after dinner, and we'll confront them, ourselves; they better have a damn good explanation!

Alice: We'll see! I ain't calling Thunder Thighs "Mom", too!

Rock: Now that I've seen them, up close, her legs ARE FUCKING HUGE!

Alice: Eyes, front, Rocky! Focus!

Rock: But...but, they're huge!

Alice: Men...focus on Hitomi!

Rock: You're right...

Terry and Chun Li continue to walk around, hand and hand, until the couple comes to a dark, secluded alleyway. Chun Li quickly pulls Terry into the alleyway, and she kisses Terry, with a passion as hot as Kusanagi Fire.

Chun Li: Terry...please take me, right here, right now!

Terry: Huh!? What if someone sees us!?

Chun Li: It's part of the fun! Also...

Chun Li lifts her dress up.

Chun Li: ...no panties.

Terry: You're a mess...what am I gonna do with you?

Chun Li: No, I'm trying to make a mess; all over that huge Wolf Cock, of yours! Take me, Terry, please.

Chun Li begins to go down on Terry; pulling his cock out, and sucking on it, while Rock and Alice catch a glimpse, from not too far, away. Alice and Rock quickly hide, and Alice fights back tears, while Rock shakes his head, in shame. Terry can't fight Chun Li's advances, any longer, so Terry lifts Chun Li, up, and Chun Li wraps her legs around Terry's waist, as Terry enters Chun Li's womanhood. Chun Li gasped with pleasure, as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Against a wall, in an empty alleyway, Terry takes his beautiful lover. After an hour of fucking, Terry and Chun Li head back to Shaheen's palace. At dinner, Terry sits across from Chun Li, while Chun Li slips her shoes off, and rubs Terry's cock, through his pants, with her feet. Chun Li bites her lip, and smiles, while she teases her lover. Alice is staring at Chun Li, the entire time, and Rock is too distraught to eat. Chun Li notices Alice's angry stare, but Chun Li pays Alice no mind.

Shaheen: How is the food?

Chun Li: It's delicious.

Chun Li says this, while smiling at Terry. Terry blushes.

Terry: It's wonderful, Shaheen.

Rashid: Shaheen has some very great cooks! I love coming to his kingdom, just for the food.

Alice: It's alright, I guess...

Rashid: What's wrong, young Alice?

Alice: Nothing...

Rock: I just don't feel too good, is all.

Shaheen: Should I call my doctors?

Rock: No, I'm just tired...

Alice: Me, too...

Alice and Rock get up from the table, as Kolin watches them leave.

Kolin: I'll return, in a bit.

Rashid: You okay?

Kolin: Yes; lady's room...

Rashid: Oh!

Kolin follows Rock and Alice, to Alice's room, and Alice can be heard, crying, through the door.

Rock: Damn you, Terry, why!?

Alice: He ruined our happy family! He has Mom, and Vanessa; how could he cheat on them!?

Rock: I don't know...

Kolin knocks on Alice's door.

Alice: What is it!?

Kolin: May I come in?

Alice: Yes...

Kolin enters the room, holding the Book of the Illuminati.

Rock: Yes, Miss Kolin?

Kolin: I have something to show you, both...

Kolin closes Alice's door, as Terry and Chun Li head back to their room. Terry and Chun Li decide to take a shower, as Chun Li makes out with her Hungry Wolf. After a 20 minute shower, Terry and Chun Li take their love making to the bedroom, and they make love, on white satin sheets, while Nights In White Satin plays, in the background. Chun Li is about to orgasm, when Alice, Rock, and Kolin burst through the door. Chun Li screams, and she covers up, while Terry rolls off the bed, and onto the floor.

Kolin: It worked!

Chun Li: You couldn't knock!?

Kolin: I showed them the Book of the Illuminati, and they remembered!

Alice: Dad, it's alright; you don't have to hide...

Rock: We saw the truth, Dad; we're sorry Mary lied to you, and that we thought you were cheating, with Chun Li.

Terry: So, you saw our deaths?

Alice nods, and she rushes to hug Chun Li, while crying.

Chun Li: Alice...Rock...I...

Rock hugs Chun Li, too, and he begins to cry. Chun Li's breast become exposed, but she hugs her two new stepchildren, back, and kisses their foreheads, as Terry rushes to put on some boxers. Kolin blushes, but turns away.

Chun Li: Guys, it's alright. I'm never gonna hurt your father. I love him.

Terry gasped at those words.

Chun Li: I love you, Mr. Bogard.

Terry: I love you, too, Mrs. Bogard.

Alice and Rock continue to cry in Chun Li's arms. After Terry and Chun Li get dressed, they meet up with Rock and Alice, in the dining room, of Shaheen's palace.

Alice: To think, I was about to send those pictures to Mary...

Terry: What pictures!?

Rock: We saw you two, earlier...

Chun Li: Saw what?

Alice: The alleyway...

Chun Li: How much did you see...?

Alice: Enough...

Chun Li: Like?

Alice: We walked up on you "brushing Chun Li's teeth", Dad.

Chun Li face palms, and Terry covers his face with his hat. Kolin blushes, but she tries to keep a straight face.

Rock: I'm gonna need Athena to mind wipe me, once we get back.

Alice: That makes two of us.

Terry: I am sorry you had to find out, this way, guys, but it's for the best.

Alice: How are you gonna tell Mary, and Vanessa?

Terry: I don't know, just yet. I'll think of something.

Chun Li: We'll handle that, once we get back; for now, we have to focus on what those ruins hold for us.

Terry: Things can't get any worse than Goodman, Shin, or the Devil Omnic, so I'm hoping for the best.

Rock: I'm just hoping for some measure of sanity; to return our lives.

Chun Li: For now, let's all get some sleep; we'll talk more, tomorrow.

Alice: Yes...Mom...

Rock: See you guys, in the morning.

Chun Li: Goodnight.

Rock and Alice head to bed, and Kolin closes the Book of the Illuminati.

Chun Li: She called me "Mom".

Terry: It's a start...

Kolin: Many hard times are ahead; let love guide you, and you will make it through. See you in the morning.

Terry: Goodnight.

Kolin heads to bed, and Chun Li and Terry decide to head back to their room. Chun Li is lying naked, in Terry's arms, and Terry is holding his lover, close.

Chun Li: Everything is happening so fast, and I can't keep track. That Ingrid situation is still bothering me.

Terry: We're dealing with some very powerful enemies, like nothing we've seen, before. I hope our combined efforts are enough to succeed.

Chun Li: Just don't go dying on me. I've heard how you cheated death, before, but I couldn't stand losing you.

Terry: I don't wanna lose you, either. Don't worry, my Love.

Chun Li: I'll try not to.

Chun Li and Terry kiss, and Chun Li instantly falls asleep. Terry looks up at the ceiling, until he falls asleep, too. The next morning, Rashid and Shaheen lead Terry, Chun Li, Alice, Rock, and Kolin into the Arabian Desert; to locate the cave, which holds the prophecy. The group is riding in a huge tank-like vehicle; which can travel, safely, through the desert.

Alice: So you have adopted kids, too?

Chun Li: Yes. Yun, Yang, and Li Fen.

Rock: At least we'll have some cool siblings to hang with. Shingo has spoken about Yun and Yang, before; they're cool guys.

Chun Li: They're twins, and they are very skilled in Kung Fu. They were taught by Master Gen, and myself.

Terry: How is Master Gen?

Chun Li: I haven't heard from him, in a long time. I hope he's alright.

Rock: I heard Gen is the scarier version of Master Tung.

Chun Li: That's one way to put it, yes.

Rashid: My friends, we're coming up on the cave system, now!

Terry: Look at that entrance; it looks like the jaws of a monster!

Alice: We're about to have a Scooby Doo moment...

Shaheen: After a fierce sand storm, this cave was uncovered; it leads under the desert, where there are a number of huge tunnels, twist, and turns. My excavation team refuses to go down there; they say it's cursed.

Chun Li: Yet you and Rashid went down there?

Rashid: We don't believe in curses.

Shaheen: We marked the way to the one huge cave, where we saw the cave paintings; but, take a flashlight, just in case.

Terry: Got it.

Kolin: There's a foul wind, blowing...

Rock: Don't say things like that, before we head underground, into the great unknown.

Kolin: I don't mean to trouble you, young Master Howard, but just keep an open eye, on your surroundings.

Chun Li: Don't worry, Rock; as your new "Mom", I'll protect you.

Rock: I'll hide behind those legs, any day!

Alice smacks Rock in the back of his head.

Rashid: Let's go!

The team heads into the darkness, and there are torches on the walls, to light the way. The cave leads to several tunnels, and Terry's group is heading down the one with torches. Pink Floyd's "Hey You", begins to play. After walking for 45 minutes, the group comes to a dead end, and a bunch of cave paintings.

Shaheen: Here it is!

Chun Li: My God in Heaven!

Rock: Look!

Rock points to a painting, which shows images of the Yagami Clan, and the rest of Final Watch. Rock also sees what looks to be Terry, Chun Li, himself, Alice, and others, who Terry calls family.

Alice: Is that us!?

Chun Li: Yes...but how did they...?

Kolin takes pictures of the entire cave painting, and she sees some writing, in Arabic. Alice decides to record what she sees, with the video camera in her phone; just to have a backup.

Rock: Whoever drew these paintings knew that Dad would hookup with Chun Li, I see.

Terry: They knew too much, apparently...

Chun Li: I wish I would have known, beforehand, too. I would have saved my Virginity for Terry.

Terry blushes at these words.

Kolin: What does this writing say?

Rashid: It's ancient Arabic.

Shaheen: I also have it written down, because the meaning is confusing. It says: "12 Demigods shell lead an army, to an unknown land, and some shell fall, while others stand. Seven trials shell await the armies of Justice, in a battle, which will reduce the world to dust. Death and Rebirth shell claim the world, and the Devil shell appear; drenched in blood. Not hate, and darkness, but be guided by love, and light. When the Devil appears, "she" shell be your final fight".

Chun Li: That's creeping me out...

Rock: You, and me, both...

Alice: If you look at these images, we're all vaguely pictured in this "final battle", they're referring to.

Terry: Yeah...everyone is here! Ryu, Ken, Kyo, Iori, me, Cody, Paul, Mary, Chun Li...everyone we know!

Rashid: Shaheen, and I, is depicted, too.

Kolin: I have all that I need; let's leave this place, post haste!

Alice: Wait! Does anyone hear that buzzing sound!?

Rashid: It's coming from the wall!

Shaheen: It's in the cave, next door.

Terry: Let's go check it out!

The team races to the other cave, and when they get there, there is a monitor, and computer, set up.

Chun Li: Did you know about this, Shaheen!?

Rashid: That's not ours!

Shaheen: Someone is down here, with us!

The monitor comes alive, and there is a digitized face, of the Chinese Man, on it.

Terry: It's him!

Chun Li: The Chinese Man!

Chinese Man: Ah, if it isn't the newly formed Bogard Family! For the record, Terry's arm strength goes great with Chun Li's leg strength; you compliment one another.

Chun Li: Mind your own, damn, business! Where are you!?

Chinese Man: I was there, all along. I must say, Alice isn't the only one, who has suspicious pictures, Mr. and Mrs. Bogard.

Terry: So, what, now you're blackmailing us!?

Chinese Man: No, destroying your credibility, as Vice President. That is the first step, in taking down one of the world's strongest heroes.

Chun Li: Fine! Go ahead and tell, everyone; we'll never give in, to freaks, like you! Who do you work for!?

Chinese Man: Simple answer...the god from the stars has sent me, to end your lives.

Rock: He's one of Goodman's agents!

Chinese Man: No, not that god...

Alice: Ingrid!?

Chinese Man: It really doesn't matter, because you'll be dead, in five minutes.

Kolin: How so!?

Chinese Man: Once I blow the cave entrance up, you will forever become one with the desert.

Terry: We have to go, now!

Chinese Man: It's too late, Bogard Family...too late for you, all. The game is over!

Terry, and the others, races towards the entrance, and once they see the light, the cave entrance is hit by a rocket.

Chun Li: Look out!

The cave collapses on itself, and the heroes are trapped inside. The torches are all blown out, and the air is getting thinner. After a few minutes, a loud explosion rocks the desert.

Terry: Power Geyser!

Chun Li: Kikosho!

Chun Li and Terry's finishing moves burst through the ground, and their combined powers frees the fighters.

Kolin: We've got to warn everyone! Dammit!

Chun Li: What's wrong!?

Kolin: My camera was crushed!

Alice: I have a backup, on my phone!

Kolin: Great! We must return to the Sky Stage, at once.

Rashid: I will make arrangements!

Shaheen: At least he didn't blow up our transportation; he must have thought we'd never leave the cave, alive!

Terry: His mistake!

Chun Li: His greatest mistake!

Terry, and his family, returns to Sky Stage, and everyone meets in the auditorium. Sombra plays the video, from Alice's phone, and everyone gets a peek at what was down inside the caves.

Kolin: That is some fine work, you did, Alice!

Alice: Thank you...NO!

Chun Li: What!?

Mary: Alice, what's wrong!?

Heidern continues to play the video, and the images of Chun Li and Terry, standing in front of their family, and friends, is shown, along with Chun Li's comments, about giving herself to Terry.

Winston: Uh...!

Shiki: Whoa! Scoopsville! I have to blog this!

Asuka I: Shiki, no!

Kasumi O: Terry...what does she mean!?

Chun Li slowly turned to look up at an angry Mary and Vanessa, while Terry stood in the corner; trying to duck behind Geese.

Iori: Everyone, before anyone says anything, I...

Mary: Terry, you cheated...with Lightning Legs Xiang!? You slept together!?

Alice: Hold on, Mary, you lied to Terry, first!

Vanessa: What!? How so!?

Rock: Tell em, Guile, Nash, Ralf, Clark...the inside locker room, at Havana Base, jokes, about my Dad; because Mary and Vanessa lied to him, for three years!

Ralf: Kid, I've got nothing to do...

Cammy: Bloody Hell, you don't! If we are going to stand against Goodman, Shin, and the Devil Omnic, we need to all be straight with each other!

Decapre: Yes, and the lies need to stop, now!

Berkeley: Should we intervene?

Heidern: Not yet...

Morrison: This is what's going to get us all killed...

Ana: Perhaps...let them get it all out, now; not on the battlefield.

Helena: Everyone, calm down.

Mary: It's not like I slept with another man, Terry...

Terry: You also hope that Verse's death brought back Butch, too, right; because you're still in love with him?

Vanessa: How much have you told Terry, Xiang, or did you do it just to fuck him, in the first place!?

Chun Li: First off, I actually care about Terry, unlike you two liars! I would never hurt him.

Mary: What about Ryu!?

Ryu: What about me!? I was never with Chun Li!

Mary: Yes...you...were...what's going on here!?

Ibuki: Ingrid is at it, again!

Leona: She needs to stop!

Ken: Ingrid!?

Rose hears Ingrid's name, and Rose remembers being pregnant. Rose instantly falls to her knees, and she screams.

Chun Li: Rose!?

Yashiro: Iori, now!

Iori grabs Sombra's shoulders, and he whispers in her ear.

Sombra: EMP Activated!

Sombra's EMP opens the minds of the entire Final Watch army, and everyone remembers what really happened. Rose sits up, and she looks at Ryu. Ryu has a shocked look on his face.

Ryu: Ingrid...she's...she's...my daughter!

Juri: What!?

Ralf: We all...died!?

Nash: Lord, help us!

Rose: It's not over...

Rose rushes towards Heidern, and Rose grabs Heidern's forehead; releasing a wave of Soul Power into him. Heidern screams, and he falls to his knees. Goodman is on his spaceship, and his connection to Heidern is cut. Goodman crushes his glass of wine.

Heidern: What!? Why!?

Iori: Goodman took over Heidern! Rose freed him, just now. Rose is stronger than she ever thought, possible.

Rose: Bison...

Goenitz: Huh!?

Rose: When Ryu killed Bison, his soul went into Ingrid; so to speak...he charmed her into playing a game, with reality; he's guiding her, from Hell.

Ryu: He won't take my daughter!

Rose: She's been corrupted, Ryu, we have to find her, and end this!

Ryu: How!?

Rose: By killing Ingrid!

Heidern: Wait, hold up...do you all realize Goodman has seen everything about us, from my eyes, since over a year, ago!?

Rose: No one knew, and neither did you; it's not your fault...

Shiden: We're all in more trouble, than we thought. Now there are seven threats...

Kolin: The cave paintings warned us, about this! Seven deadly foes!

Kyo: Goodman, Ingrid, Kazumi Mishima, Shin, Devil Omnic, Neo Dio, and King Leo!

Reinhardt: All of our foes...their powers combined!

Gabriel: Holy Nightmare...

Hana: We need to focus, and plan an attack!

Chun Li: First, we need to get Karin back here; what if J6 discovers...

Mary: What about you, and my husband!?

Ayame O: Mary, not now!

Spaceboy, by Smashing Pumpkins, begins to play. Mary's chi begins to grow.

Chun Li: Mary, I am sorry, but I love Terry; now is not the time for...

Chun Li is cut off, by Mary kicking her, in the face. Chun Li holds her nose, and Mary goes into her fighting stance.

Cammy: Bloody Hell...stop, you fucking morons!

Lena: Ladies, stop; now is not the time!

Chun Li: Too late!

Chun Li kicks Mary in the gut, and Mary grabs Chun Li's leg; placing Chun Li in a submission hold. Chun Li kicks Mary in her face, with her free leg, and Mary breaks the hold. Chun Li and Mary go back, and forth, hitting each other, and knocking one another into a wall, or another solid object; no one dares to break them up; not even the Yagami Clan. Chun Li kicks Mary in the face, and Mary elbows Chun Li in the jaw, and Chizuru comes between them.

Mary: Move, Kagura!

Chizuru: Enough! You two have embarrassed Terry, enough!

Chun Li: I hate liars...

Mary: But he's my husband!

Terry: Not anymore...

Terry tosses his wedding ring onto the floor, and he stands next to Chun Li.

Vanessa: Seriously, Terry!? Two wrongs...

Mai: Cheating is cheating, Stone; even if it is with the same sex. You lied to my Brother-In-Law, and I don't like that! Terry is now free to see whomever he chooses!

Junkrat and Roadhog scramble to get the ring, so they can pawn it.

Kim K: You two; relax!

Choi and Chang try to pick the ring up, too.

Juri: You fucking greedy Bastards; relax, Kim said! All in all, Terry moved to a perfect choice. Chunners is a hot one!

Chun Li: Only you, Juri, only you...

Jasmine: Are we done, here!? We have other matters to discuss!

Terry: Yeah, we're done...Mai, and the others will grab my belongings from the manor; you can have the place...

Andy: Where are you gonna stay, Bro!?

Chun Li: Terry, Rock, Alice, and Joe are gonna stay with me, at Master Gen's house; my place doesn't have enough room, for now.

Window, by the Nappy Roots, begins to play.

Mary: Fine!

Vanessa: Mai, come get Terry's shit, or we toss it!

Ayane: Trust me, we will...

Ayame O: All of us, will.

Hayate: You ain't welcome around the Mugen Tenshin Compound, no more, Mary. How dare you lie to Terry!?

Mary: So he gets off, with a slap on the wrist!? He cheated, too!

Amelie: We have god level beings coming for our asses, and you people dwell on High School drama. Lena, pack up; we're leaving.

Efi: Widowmaker has a point, but now is not the time to split this family up; we're all we've got!

Vanessa: Wake up, girl; there ain't no family, here!

Chun Li: Should have thought about that, before you lied to Terry...

Mary: Bitch!

Maki K: Enough!

Yashiro slams his fist into the floor, and the entire Sky Stage shakes.

Suzune: Nanakase, what's the meaning of this!?

Yashiro: We just revealed to all of you, what truly happened to your worlds, and all you can do is argue, about who's fucking who! We are leaving!

Ibuki: Yeah!

Asuka I: Ibuki, I thought we were going to train?

Ryobi: Ha! Fat chance, now.

Minori: I agree with Efi; we're supposed to look out for each other!

Geese: No! The Final Watch can't protect humankind, if we can't get along. Until we can all work, together, without any secrets, Final Watch is disbanded!

A dead silence falls over all the heroes.

Geese: Heidern, go meditate; you need it. Terry, go get your life in order, and all of you, here, go, find yourselves, and if you truly want to make this world your new home, you'll come back, when the time is right, and you'll fight for it. Those who want to stay on the Sky Stage, stay; if you want to leave, leave; but this is our world, together; no force of evil can have it!

Geese walks away, and everyone goes about their business. The heroes head their separate ways, for the most part, but some do stay on the Sky Stage. Heidern retreats to Havana, Cuba, and redefines himself, while the Yagami Clan, Angela Ziegler, Ana Amari, and Fareeha Amari stay at Yagami Manor.

Ana: I must say, it feels weird, being 30, again.

Fareeha: Yeah, my mother is as young as me, now...

Angela: It had to be the effects of Ingrid's meddling with reality.

Naotora: Actually, it was our fault.

Ana: I see. But, you saved us, all; that's all that matters. Jack is actually happy to be back at his best.

Iori: He'll need to be at his best, if our enemies come for us.

Mature: Geese made the right choice; people have to want to be in Final Watch; we shouldn't force them to be heroes.

Angela: We were all heroes, in our own worlds, so it shouldn't be a problem, now.

Goenitz: Yes, but everyone is still getting over the shock of losing their old lives. Three worlds were mashed into one, and now everything has changed. Relationships have ended, relationships have started, and people are at odds, because they feel as if they do not belong, in this new world.

Fareeha: It has some minor differences, but our world was actually in more chaos, than this one is.

Ibuki: Seriously!? You only had the Devil Omnic to deal with; now you have gods, monsters, and the scum of the earth, kicking down your door.

Ana: Once Final Watch finds itself, all will be well. I have faith in God.

Vice: Hopefully God won't let us fall to a bunch of false gods.

Ana: He won't, if it's according to His will.

Goenitz: Amen!

Shermie: Rose wants to kill Ingrid. I couldn't imagine killing my own child.

Chris: Ingrid has been compromised, and she is beyond reasoning with.

Leona: This world is one big Soap Opera, to her, and Ingrid has a director's view of all it's drama.

Freeman: She did send Pandora to earth, which could have killed everyone, including Rose and Ryu; she no longer cares about who she hurts.

Ryuji: Even though Ingrid may be following in her Uncle Bison's footsteps, can we even destroy her; will Rose fold, at the last minute, and let all of us die, because she wants to reach out to her brat?

Yashiro: We don't truly know. We all know that this world has two possible futures, and one of them spells death, for all of us.

Angela: What does the other one spell?

Ibuki: Life; new and beautiful life. But, we all have to work together, and everyone has to want to live on this world, like they did on their last world.

Ana: Give them time; everyone will come around.

Naotora: We hope so. I can't watch another earth die.

Fareeha: None of us can...

In China, at Chun Li's home, Rock and Alice are checking out the neighborhood, with Li Fen, while Terry and Chun Li are relaxing in the bathtub.

Chun Li: I can't believe you're all mines, now. This is Heaven, on earth.

Chapel, by Nicole Dallanganger, begins to play.

Terry: Well, Hein is taking care of the divorce papers, and Mai is heading to South Town, to grab my things.

Chun Li: Mai is a loyal Sister-In-Law. I've always liked her.

Terry: Mai believes in family. She, and Andy, may have had their problems, but they came through, and now things are better.

Chun Li: Not to sound heartless, but I hope you don't make up with Mary.

Terry: In time, as friends, only.

Chun Li: I was about to say...I don't wanna ever lose you, my Wolf.

Terry: I don't wanna lose you, my Dragon.

Chun Li: Li Fen seems to like Rock and Alice; that's a good thing.

Terry: Yes it is. Things should go great, from here, on out.

Chun Li: Are you sure that you want to be here; be with me? If you miss Mary just say...

Terry: I left Mary, the night we first made love; there is no turning back, now. I love you, Chun Li.

Chun Li: I love you, Terry.

While Terry and Chun Li relax in the bathtub, Li Fen is getting Rock and Alice to spoil her, rotten.

Li Fen: Let's see...I want a milkshake, now!

Alice: You just had McDonald's...

Rock: Why didn't you get a milkshake, there?

Li Fen: I hate McDonald's Milkshakes. There's this place, up the street, which has stellar ice cream; let's go!

Alice: Fine...it's Mom's money, you're spending, anyway.

Rock: Does it feel weird, calling Chun Li "Mom", now?

Alice: No...Mary's a liar, so...

Rock: Yeah, but...

Li Fen: Sorry that Miss Mary lied to you guys, and Mr. Terry.

Alice: It's alright, Li Fen; we only uprooted from South Town, to Beijing, China, is all...

Rock: Things can workout for us, here; besides, we'll return to South Town, one day; and we'll have a new Mom, to look up to.

Alice: You're right, Rocky. China is kinda nice, anyway.

As Terry's adopted children watch over Chun Li's adopted daughter, Mai takes a small army to Terry's old house; just to gather his things.

Vanessa: Was this all necessary!?

Ayame O: Yes...

Shiden: Chill, Dear.

Ayame O: I had a gut feeling Terry and Mary wouldn't last; the Bogards are better off dating Asian women.

Mary: Please, spare me the insults; grab Bogard's shit, and get off of my lawn.

Cody: Did you sign the divorce papers?

Mary: Hein faxed them, yes...they're on their way to Hein, right now.

Ayane: Why, Aunt Mary? We loved you...

Mary: It's not like I slept with everyone on earth. I slept with Vanessa, only!

Paul: Uh, and Butch?

Mary: Look, if Terry had a dead lover, I wouldn't Bitch, if he missed them!

Luong: Well, I guess we'll never know, huh?

Vanessa: Look, just please grab Terry's shit, and roll...

Mary: I need to ask Terry, something; hold on...

Mary dials Terry's phone, but Terry is busy fucking Chun Li, and Chun Li is riding Terry, Reverse Cowgirl. Chun Li sees Mary calling Terry, and Chun Li decides to answer with a picture message. Chun Li takes advantage of her mirrored walls, and she takes a selfie, of herself, riding Terry, Reverse Cowgirl, and she sends it to Mary. Chun Li smiles, and turns Terry's phone off.

Chun Li: Damn, Terry; this is some good dick!

Mary gets the picture, and her eyes go wide.

Vanessa: No, seriously!?

Joe: What!?

Mary drops her phone, and Mai catches it. Mai opens up the text, and everyone is looking over Mai's shoulder.

Mai: DAMN! I DIDN'T KNOW XIANG WAS A FREAK!

Poison: HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Jennie: Damn, look at those cock diesel legs!

Laura M: Um, look at all the juice, she left on Terry's...

Mary: GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING PHONE!

Laura hands Mary her phone back, and Mary storms off.

Vanessa: Tell Bogard that was a new low!

Kasumi O: The way the picture was taken may indicate that Terry didn't even know Chun Li took the pic.

Vanessa: And my name is Fred Penner...

Zack: Let's grab Terry's stuff, and head to China; Sombra is not gonna wait by the teleporter, all day.

Mai: It's a fantastic way to move your Brother-In-Law, out of his shit wife's house.

Vanessa: Fuck you, Shiranui.

Mai: Nope, you have Mary for that; and maybe Butch, if he's alive...

Vanessa starts to come forward, but Rachel stands in front of her.

Rachel: Back off, Red...

Momiji: Let's be civil, please?

Honoka: I'll grab Terry's bags...

Shiden: Please do.

Two hours, later, Mai, and her army, arrives at Chun Li's home, and they place all of Terry's belongings on the lawn. Chun Li comes out of the house, with her hair down, and loose, boy shorts, and a loose tank top, on. Chun Li's tank top barely hides her large nipples.

Kim K: Woman, cover up!

Chun Li: Why? It's my house. I usually walk around naked...

Rock, Alice, and Li Fen come home, as Get Lucky, by Daft Punk, begins to play. Rock takes one look at Chun Li, has a nose bleed, and he faints.

Alice: Rock, for real!?

Balrog: The fuck kind of house you got here, Xiang?

Ed: Apparently we knew nothing about Chun Li, before Terry brought out her enter Wolf.

Chun Li: No, I'm a Dragon, through and through.

Mai: Reverse Cowgirl?

Chun Li: You saw that!? HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Hayate: She's more...loose, than Mary is, I see.

Chun Li: Well, since we have guest, I'll get the beers, and Li Fen can start up the BBQ grill.

Li Fen: On it, Mom!

Cody: Who are you, and where's Chun Li!?

Chun Li: Fuck you, Travers, I'm a Happy Dragon, and I finally have a reason to feel like a woman, again!

Cody: I've never seen this side of you, Xiang...

Chun Li: You never payed me any attention.

Paul: Where's my Bro, Terry?

Chun Li: In the shower, washing my juices off. I came on him, double time, after sending that pic, to Ryan and Stone. How are those lying wenches?

Gang Il: Uh, we'll talk over the BBQ, and beer.

Bass: If only her father could see her, now...

Andy: Dorai is turning over, in his grave...

Zack: Nigga, he doing back flips!

After Terry gets out the shower, he puts on his KOF XIV outfit, and he meets his family, in the backyard. Chun Li has a large backyard, and everyone has more than enough room. Lockjaw, by French Montana, begins to play.

Chun Li: Who wants a burger!?

Gang Il: Me!

Kim K: Master, your cholesterol!?

Gang Il: Silence, Boy!

Kain H: So, Terry, why is Miss Xiang acting like Poison?

Poison: Please! I would have answered the door, while still getting fucked! Chun Li's an amateur!

Paul: TMI, Baby, TMI...

Poison: What!? You know I'm a freak!

Grant: It's Menopause...

Sarah B: Huh!?

Grant: Chun Li is 49, is she not? She's going through the female version of a Midlife Crisis.

Tina A: If she's acting out, like this, at 49, wait until she's 59...

Mila: Glad I'm nowhere near that age.

Terry: I believe Kain asked for my opinion, thank you. We're just having fun, is all; new relationship glow, and what not.

Sarah B: Terry, she's Barbecuing in Boy Shorts, a tank top, which Poison would probably rock, and Rock, your son, keeps staring at her ass; and that huge mole, on her right inner thigh. If Rock has another nosebleed, he may die!

Terry: That's always been Chun's personality; when she's not working.

Mashonda and LL Cool J's, "Ghetto Love", begins to play.

Ayane: I think Aunt Chun is cool; give her a break.

Paul: Terry, word, from inside sources, says Chun is extremely clingy. Come to find out that she's dated, before, and she's always the one getting dumped. Who came on to who?

Terry: Well, we talked, she got upset...

Andy: About?

Terry: ...the fact that she can't have children, and she felt lonely and unloved...

Mai: Do you love her, Terry?

Terry: Yes, I do.

Rachel: See, they both move faster than Lena Oxton, during target practice; they belong together.

Terry: We just clicked, is all...

Bass: As long as you're both happy. I moved fast, with Tina's mother, and I got a beautiful daughter, out of it; what can go wrong?

Chun Li comes over to Terry, and puts a French Fry in her mouth; feeding it to Terry, and then bumping Terry, with her round, shapely ass, before going back to cook.

Chun Li: Damn, I love me some Terry! I'm gonna love you, long time, later!

Luong: ...yeah, it's Menopause...

Cammy: I haven't said a word, since the night Final Watch fell apart, but Chun Li is my best friend. If she's happy, then I am happy. Under the right light, Terry and Chun go great together.

Mai: Glad you said that, Cam, because we need to make sure they stay that way!

Cammy: You surprise me, Mai. I figured you would stay loyal to Mary.

Mai: Mary was my best friend, but she fucked up, cheating on Terry. I knew Terry, longer, and Terry is the next greatest guy, on earth, next to Andy.

Laura M: In your eyes...

Cody: I've never really seen Chun, with her hair down, before; it's nice.

Jennie: She is extremely sexy. I've always wanted Terry to be happy, and if Chun makes him happy, I am happy for them.

Terry: I haven't felt this youthful, and carefree, in years. Chun Li brings out the young teen lover, in me.

Shiden: I know that feeling; no matter how old we get, Ayame makes me feel as young as the day I married her.

Ayame O: Aww, thanks, Baby!

Ayame kisses Shiden. Chun Li heads inside to put on her black Battle Dress, and she walks outside barefoot. Rock looks at Chun Li's legs, and his nose bleeds, again.

Myeng: Rock, how's Hitomi?

Rock: Who!?

Kim K: Hitomi Buchfink, your fiancé!

Rock: Oh, she's wonderful...she's helping her father, with the Dojo.

Terry: I need to hit Mr. Buchfink up, and let him know not to call Mary, asking about me.

Joe: That Shiki, girl, did that, for you...

Terry: What do you mean?

Joe: She posted a blog, and now the whole world knows that Super Cop: Chun Li Xiang is now sleeping with South Town Hungry Wolf: Terry Bogard.

Chun Li: I'm more than sleeping with him; we make love, like He's trying to drop a baby up in me! Flex, time to have Sex! And it's the best. Sex. Ever!

Decapre: You openly talk like that, around Li Fen?

Li Fen: I'm an Omega Level Hacker. I've already learned all there is about life, from Google. Mom is just being Mom; she's in love, and I'm happy for her.

Bass: How old are you?

Li Fen: 14, Mr. Armstrong.

Bass: Damn, you're a gifted child...

Alice: Li Fen is so smart, she can help me pass my Medical Exams.

Rock: Too bad Yang and Yun aren't here.

Kim K: They're in Korea, practicing with Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan.

Chun Li: Kim, how are my boys?

Kim K: Well behaved; they were hanging out at Seoul National College, last time I checked.

Chun Li: Probably trying to get some pussy...

Wolfgang: Okay, this is a side of Chun Li I'm not use to...

Chun Li: That's because I was depressed, most of the time, and now I'm not, anymore.

Terry: Neither am I...

Zack: Whoa, my Nigga, you were depressed!?

Terry: Yeah; the weight of running America, Final Watch, and all this evil, hanging over our heads, got me down; then every time I went to be with Mary, Vanessa was already in bed with her, sleeping. I must admit, I was lonely, too.

Joe: Chun came around at the right time, then.

Chun Li: I was actually heading out, that night, to get laid, but Terry offered to take me out, to eat.

Cammy: What!?

Chun Li: I was horny, bored, and like Terry, said, I kept walking in on Ryu and Rose, sleeping soundly, and it hurt my heart. I thought having Rose, become a surrogate mother, was a good idea; but I was dead wrong.

Hayabusa: Well, now you're only following your destiny.

Chun Li: Huh!?

Hayabusa: Remember those cave paintings? You were with Terry, and basically everyone, here, for a good number of those drawings; somehow, some way, you two were meant to be; too bad others ended up hurt, along the way.

Chun Li: Like who? Rose has Ryu, Mary has Vanessa, and I have Terry; everyone is happy.

Andy: At some point, we have to go back on duty; the world needs us.

Chun Li: Tomorrow, I'm going to see Berkeley; gonna take my General's Test.

Mai: Really!? That's so cool!

Chun Li: Leona talked me into it, and I figured I'd give it a try.

Tina: Wouldn't that make Vanessa and Mary your subordinates?

Chun Li: In a way, yes.

Cammy: Don't give Chun any ideas.

Chun Li: The only thing I want, right now, is a foot massage.

Rock rushes to Chun Li's side, and she pushes him, away, with her right foot.

Chun Li: Rock, go get me a beer, and call Hitomi; stop perving over my legs. Terry, Daddy; can you do the honors?

Terry: Of course, my Love.

Terry begins to massage Chun Li's feet, while Rock hands Chun Li a beer.

Chun Li: Thanks, Rocky!

Andy: This is one hell of a family, we've got here, now.

Meanwhile, Ryu Hoshi and Rose are on their own mission. With the help of Kisarah Westfield, the daughter of two of the greatest Archeologists on earth, they are in the Sahara Desert. Winston and Sombra are guiding them, from the Sky Stage.

Kisarah: The Temple of the Gods is under our feet; what now!?

Rose: If we can open the Gate Of The Gods, we can beat back Goodman, Ingrid, and all of our foes.

Winston: It would make you as powerful as the Yagami Clan, wouldn't it?

Ryu: That's what we're hoping for. If Yagami can control the powers of the gods, so can we.

Rose: It's the only way to stop Ingrid; my daughter.

Ryu: Our daughter.

Rose gives Ryu a loving look.

Kisarah: What if we release an evil god, like Set, or Aries; then what!?

Ryu: Hopefully Yagami will step in, and correct us...

Sombra: I have a bad feeling about this, guys. We are messing with forces, neither one of us understands.

Winston: And if Geese and Berkeley finds out, we'll be done for!

Ryu: We'll take the blame! Now, I need to find a way to get under all of this sand...

Sombra: I have an idea...

In minutes, Sombra teleports Hana Song, The , to Ryu, Rose, and Kisarah.

Rose: Hana!?

Hana: My Mech has a drill, which will get us down to the temple.

Rose: Thank you, Hana.

Ryu: I could have just blown our way in, with a Shinku Hadoken...

Hana: Too messy; we need the temple intact.

Sombra: You alright, Baby?

Hana: I'm fine, Love; beginning drill bit operations!

Shadow On The Sun, by Audioslave, begins to play. Hana's Mech begins to drill it's way down to the temple, and Ryu, Rose, and Kisarah follow behind Hana. After digging 20 feet underground, the group makes it to the temple. The Temple has wall paintings; showing the Final Watch battling three powerful beings; the strongest being Kazumi Mishima.

Hana: This temple is just like the cave, in Arabia.

Sombra: What do you see!?

Rose: Cave paintings...

Winston: What do you see!?

Rose: I see our deaths...

Kisarah backs up, against a wall, and she accidentally touches a panel. The panel opens up a giant door, and there is a golden box, with an emerald sitting in it. Kisarah picks up the emerald necklace, and the Yagami Clan freaks out.

Ibuki: No!

Yashiro: What!?

Ibuki was in the middle of riding Yashiro, during sex, when she felt what Kisarah has done.

Iori: It's time...

Ana: Iori, what's wrong!?

Angela: You look troubled!

Naotora: Demigods are about to be born...

Fareeha: What; how!?

Kisarah sees an inscription on the box, and she reads it.

Rose: Kisarah, what do you see!?

Sombra: Guys, don't read that, out loud!

Winston: Dammit!

Kisarah: "I can tell you why people go insane. I can show you how you could do the same. I can tell you why the end will never come. I can show you I'm the Shadow On The Sun."

The emerald begins to glow, in Kisarah's hands, and a magical golden door appears. The door opens, and a bright light is shown.

Ryu: This is it!

Rose: The Gate Of The Gods!

Hana: Guys, we need to leave!

Sombra: Get out of there!

Winston: I can teleport them here!

Sombra: No, you'll bring what's coming through the door, with them!

Gaia, Chronos, Frija, Maahes, and Amaterasu all fly through the Gate Of The Gods, and the door closes. Ryu, Rose, Hana, and Kisarah are all teleported back to the Sky Stage.

Sombra: Did you see that!? Westfield, what did you do!?

Kisarah: I don't know! Something was controlling my mind, and I read the inscription!

Winston: Were those...gods!?

Ryu: I believe so, yes...

Rose: I don't feel any different.

Kisarah: I still have the emerald.

Sombra: Let me see that! We need to hide this thing, somewhere!

Winston: Karin is sending a coded message!

Sombra: "Be alert; they are on to you! J6 is sending Goh Hinogami!"

Winston: Who's Goh Hinogami!?

Rose: The last man you ever want to fuck with...

Kisarah: I'm taking the emerald to my parent's museum, in London.

Sombra: Oh no; it stays here!

Kisarah: And what happens when the Generals find it!?

Sombra: Fine! Get it there, ASAP, and hide it; we don't need our enemies getting their hands on it!

Winston: Bogard, Chrysler, Howard, and White are in London, right now; waiting on Chun Li to finish her exam. Group up with them, if you have to.

Kisarah: Alice went to my school, while she studied medicine, in London; we're good friends!

Sombra: Good! Get that thing out of here, while I fix the mess we've made!

Ryu: What about those beings, who got out of the gate?

Sombra: Just pray they're peaceful...

While Heidern is on leave, Berkeley has control of the Ikairi Warriors, too. Chun Li, Maya Sunee, Lien Neville, Ralf, Clark, Guile, Nash, Mary, Vanessa, Leona, and Seirah Dash all meet Berkeley in his office.

Berkeley: Before I begin, no fighting in my office, Mary and Chun Li.

Chun Li: Yes, Sir.

Mary: Sure...

Everyone in Berkeley's office is dressed in the Military Blue Dress Uniforms, and their many badges and medals are shown. on the suit jackets.

Berkeley: Chun Li, I cheated, and I got ahold of your scores, already.

Chun Li: Doesn't it take a week to come back?

Berkeley: Yes, but I pulled some strings. Let me tell you, you did remarkably well; you will be receiving a General's Rank!

Chun Li: Yes!

Maya: Congrats, Xiang.

Leona: I'm proud of you, Chun!

Guile: Congratulations are in order.

Mary: The gift that keeps on giving...

Berkeley: Ryan, enough...

Mary: Bogard...

Chun Li: Not for long...

Berkeley: Xiang, don't do it!

Chun Li: Yes, Sir. I am grateful that I have this opportunity in front of me. What happens, now?

Berkeley: You get to pick your unit, and Interpol will still flip all of your bills, as long as you are an active member of the Special Forces. Do you have some names, in mind?

Chun Li: Yes! Terry Bogard, Rock Howard, Alice Chrysler, Yun Xiang, Yang Xiang, Leifang, Hitomi Buchfink, and Kisarah Westfield.

Ralf: Westfield and Leifang!? Why?

Chun Li: To be honest, their names just popped into my head.

Mary: She's got most of my family, I see...

Nash: Mary, please not now...

Chun Li: Ryan, no hard feelings. I am still willing to work with you, if you'd like.

Mary: Please...I'd rather jump off a mountain.

Vanessa: You two need to stop it. Mary, Xiang is trying to still be friendly; give peace a chance.

Mary: When Terry comes home, I will...

Mary leaves Berkeley's office, and she heads to the cafeteria.

Vanessa: Xiang, it was fucked up, how you got with Terry, but he's yours, now; give Mary some time; she'll forgive you, both.

Chun Li: Thanks, Stone...

Berkeley: Since there are no current missions, all of you just go back to your day to day duties, until further notice. Xiang, I'll green light the Military Issued Passports and IDs, for your team, and it's up to you to get them all together.

Chun Li: Yes, Sir; thank you, Sir.

Berkeley: Dismissed!

Everyone leaves Berkeley's office, and Leona catches up with Chun Li.

Leona: Chun, I missed you. I also can't wait to work with you; we're equals, now.

Chun Li: In rank, only...

Leona: I may be a Demigod, but I am still your friend. Plus, you're in for a few surprises.

Chun Li: Like what?

Leona: I can't say, but you'll be pleased.

Chun Li: What's about to happen, Heidern; will we all end up dying, again?

Leona: Not if the Final Watch can work as a proper team. Just know that it is destiny for you, and Terry, to be together; you'll never lose him, okay, so stop worrying.

Chun Li: Are you serious!?

Leona: You are his Alpha Female; the Bogard Family is destined for greatness; trust me.

Chun Li: That makes me feel ten times better!

Leona: Hurry back to London; you have some visitors on their way, to meet with you, and Terry.

Chun Li: I'm taking Geese's private jet, there. I have to take Terry his copy of the divorce papers.

Leona: Go celebrate, with your new family. I'm glad you, and Terry, are finally happy.

Chun Li: God, thank you, Leo!

Leona and Chun Li hug each other, and Chun Li sheds a tear.

Leona: I love you all, and give Cammy my best wishes. I'll always have your back, Chun; call me, if you need me.

Chun Li: Got it!

Leona watches as Chun Li leaves the Pentagon, and Chun Li makes her way to the Airport. Mary watched the whole thing, with jealousy in her eyes, and a bitter heart. Mary deeply wants Terry back, but deep down, she knows it's just to fill the void, left in her, by the death of Butch; whom Terry has always resembled. Chun Li changes into her Black Battle Dress, and she lets her hair hang loose. Chun Li is flying on Geese's jet, as Hein passes her the divorce papers. Chun Li felt bad, after seeing the way Terry and Mary signed the divorce papers. Terry's signature has a hint of pride and hope, behind it, while Mary's signature was written with a shaky, tearful hand. Chun Li can now see how badly this is all hurting Mary, and Chun Li actually feels bad for hurting Mary. After a long sigh, Chun Li tells herself that Mary brought all this on herself, and that Terry belongs to her, now. If Mary didn't lie to Terry, Terry would not be Chun Li's, now. In reality, Chun Li should thank Mary; somewhere down the line she will. More Than A Feeling, by Boston, begins to play, as Chun Li relaxes, and sips her wine. Chun Li feels a weird euphoric feeling, in her gut, and she smiles.

In an hour, or so, Chun Li lands in London, and she rents a motorcycle, so she can ride to Cammy's house. Chun Li brought Terry's old Mark Of The Wolves bomber jacket, with her, so she can feel connected to her man. With "Running Wild" written on the back of it, Chun Li rides in style, as she lets out a howl. It didn't take long for Chun Li to reach Cammy's home, and Terry, Rock, Alice, Leifang, Yun, Yang, and Hitomi's motorcycles are all lined up, outside. Chun Li parks next to Terry's motorcycle, and she rubs it, and smiles. Chun Li uses her copy of the front door key, to open the door, and she heads inside. Terry is watching TV, while Li Fen is asleep, on Terry's lap. Rock, Alice, Yun, Yang, Hitomi, and Leifang are all playing cards. Cammy is cooking, and on the phone. Chun Li gives Terry a kiss.

Terry: Hey, Baby!

Chun Li: Hi, Daddy! How are you?

Terry: Just giving this little one a warm place to sleep; she passed out, getting things in order for your unit.

Chun Li: Berkeley sent out the information, and package, already!?

Terry: Yep! We all have Military Passports and IDs.

Chun Li: He has some really cool connections...

Chun Li goes over to Cammy's dining room table, and she sees three extra Military IDs, so she checks on who they belong to. Chun Li goes wide eyed, when she sees who they belong to.

Chun Li: Why the fuck does Edward Balrog, Ed Bison, and Kisarah Westfield have an ID, here!?

Cammy says "I love you", to the person on the phone, and she hangs up, and heads to talk to Chun Li.

Cammy: I did that! I asked Berkeley to make it an even 12 of us!

Chun Li: Why!?

Cammy: Well, uh...

Chun Li: Cammy, what gives, and who was that, on the phone!?

Cammy: Well, first off, Westfield has something for us to guard, and...

Chun Li: Okay, Kisarah is cool with Alice, her parents own multiple museums, and her resources could benefit us, greatly, but why Ed and Ed, right here!?

Yang: Aunt Cammy is dating Edward Balrog, Mom!

Cammy: Bloody Hell, dammit Yang!

Chun Li: WHAT!?

Cammy: Remember, he's one of us, now!

Chun Li: That doesn't mean you have to fuck him!

Cammy: Who said that we are fucking!? I don't move as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, like you do!

Chun Li: Oh, so now I move too fast!?

Cammy: No...I...look, I'm not judging you, or Terry, so please don't judge my life, Sis.

Chun Li: You're right...I just can't see the connection between you both.

Cammy: We were once both members of Shadaloo...

Chun Li: Don't remind me...

Terry: Balrog did his time, and he also joined Final Watch, so give him a chance, Baby.

Leifang: Plus, you forget that I'm also rich, too; it won't just be Kisarah's resources, we use.

Chun Li: You're right; well, this is going to be an unusual group of people...

Yun: It's a solid group; we can do wonders, if we try our best.

Hitomi: I love the fact that I get to work with Rock. I missed you, Baby.

Rock: I missed you, too...

Chun Li playfully takes her shoes off, and she places her right foot on Rock's lap. Rock's nose begins to bleed, and Chun Li giggles; wiggling her toes.

Chun Li: Wanna do Momma a favor, and paint my toe nails? Your Dad is busy, holding Li Fen.

Rock: Uh...

Rock's nose bleeds, more, and Hitomi just stares at him.

Hitomi: Rock, why is your nose leaking blood? Are you attracted to your new Stepmother, Rock!?

Rock: Hell no! I only want you!

Chun Li: Lies!

Chun Li squeezes Rock's thigh, with her toes, and Rock's nose sprays blood, all over.

Hitomi: What, I have to look like Miss Chun, in order to get that kind of reaction, from you, Rock!?

Rock: No!

Chun Li: Yes!

Terry: Baby, stop teasing Rock, and come here. Li Fen is up.

Li Fen: Hey, Mom. I did all the paperwork, for you.

Get Retarded, by Canibus, begins to play.

Chun Li: Thanks, Babe! Here I come, Daddy!

Chun Li jumps into Terry's lap, and she kisses his lips, while Rock holds his dizzy head.

Hitomi: Rock, I will beat your ass, if you keep looking at my future Mother-In-Law, like that!

Rock: Her legs are...HUGE!

Terry: They're my legs, only, Rock!

Chun Li: These thick, delicious thighs are all for your Daddy, Rock!

Hitomi: Yeah, Rock; all for your Daddy, only!

Rock: You women are scary...

Alice: So are you men...

Leifang: I hope that Ed, guy, isn't as bad as Rock.

Cammy: He isn't; he accidentally saw me naked, and acted very respectful, about it.

Hitomi: Technically, aren't you his older Sister?

Cammy: Technically, but still.

Chun Li: How did he "accidentally" see you naked!?

Cammy: Balrog was painting my portrait.

Terry: Balrog can paint!?

Cammy: Yes, Terry, he's not an idiot; he has many skills, you all wouldn't believe he even had, unless you see it, for yourselves.

Chun Li: He painted you naked, yet, you haven't slept with him?

Cammy: Yes; why is that so hard to believe!?

Chun Li: Can I get a second opinion?

Cammy: Hell No; you'd probably call Maki Kagura, or Mai Shiranui!

Chun Li: Yeah...

Cammy: All I want is your support, Chun. I support you, and Terry's relationship.

Chun Li: I do support you; it's not your behavior, I don't believe, it's Balrog's.

Cammy: Well, he's a changed man, believe it, or not.

Chun Li: I believe you, Cam. I support you, Sis.

Cammy: That's more like it. who's ready to eat?

Yang: Me!

Yun: Me, too!

Rock: Here comes a new challenger!

Before anyone can go eat, there is a knock at the door. Cammy goes to answer it, and it turns out to be Balrog and Ed.

Cammy: Hey, Baby!

Balrog: What's up, Boo?

Cammy gives Balrog a quick kiss on the lips.

Ed: Geese Spawn!

Rock: Bison's Pet!

Ed: You fucktard!

Rock: Bitch Nigga!

Rock and Ed stare at one another, for a minute, and then they give each other a Soul Clap.

Ed: What up, Howard?

Rock: What up, Bison?

Cammy: You two are a mess.

Rock: Ed is a cool Dude.

Ed: Bogard's Boy is alright with me.

Cammy: I need to run to the market, and grab something, I need, for dinner; you coming, Chun?

Chun Li: Yeah, why not!?

Cammy: Don't eat, just yet, guys; we'll be back.

As Chun Li and Cammy get into Cammy's car, to head to the market, Ed takes his, and Balrog's, bags, upstairs.

Terry: Eddie, how are you doing?

Balrog: Living the dream, Bogard; painting, training, and getting over what we saw, on the Sky Stage.

Terry: It was a real trip, wasn't it?

Balrog: Yeah, but that will be our fate, if we don't get our shit together.

Terry and Balrog head into the house, and Terry sits back on the couch; watching TV. Balrog pulls out his canvas, from Cammy's closet, and he continues to work on a painting, of a lake, with trees.

Balrog: I never thought I'd see Chun Li, with her hair down, acting chill, and not so uptight; you've changed her, Bogard.

Terry: She's changed me, too; she's a wonderful woman.

Balrog: How are the kids taking the whole "new Stepmother" thing?

Terry: They've adjusted, nicely.

Love Is, by Common, begins to play. Balrog grabs a beer, and he tosses Terry one, too.

Terry: Cammy is glowing; you're doing a lot of good, for her, too.

Balrog: She's a gem; her and Ed get along, too; which is a plus.

Terry: Cammy has her hair down, more, too.

Balrog: They're at peace; it's about time, too. Cammy, and Chun Li, has suffered a lot, and they both deserve to be happy. Plus, Ed deserves a good female role model, as well as Rock and Alice, too.

Terry: In this day, and age, too many children lack good role models, in their homes.

Balrog: You grew up in South Town, so you should know; these streets don't have no love, for anyone.

Terry: They damn sure don't. We've got to change the world; make it safer, for everyone.

Balrog: True, true. I heard about that picture, Chun Li sent Mary; she's a Savage, for that. I see you two are having more fun, than people thought you would have.

Terry: Like I said: She's changed me, too; for the better.

Meanwhile, Chun Li and Cammy head to a Wine & Spirits Shop, to grab some Wine, for dinner.

Chun Li: I never thought I would see such a peaceful side to Edward Balrog; whatever you're doing, Cammy, keep it up; he's a changed man.

Cammy: You know, Terry has a different energy, around him, since you've been with him; he seems like a complete ball of positive emotions; it's like he has never suffered a day in his life.

Chun Li: I know! I love that about him! I can't see myself ever leaving his side; when I had to take my General's Rank Exams, I was suffering, not being near him.

Cammy: You're madly in love, with Terry, aren't you?

Chun Li: Cammy, I've never felt more alive, in my life!

Cammy: I'm glad. I hope Eddie, and I, can have the same thing.

Chun Li: I wish nothing but the best, for you both.

Chun Li and Cammy head back home, and everyone is at the dinner table, eating.

Li Fen: Mom, we were thinking...

Chun Li: We?

Alice: Yeah, we were thinking it would be nice if we could all go to Splash World!

Ed: Please!? It's not like we're doing anything, and it will be fun!

Yang: Aren't we on a holiday, anyway?

Terry: Technically we are, but...okay. I'm alright with it, as long as the others are alright with it.

Cammy: I don't see a problem with it.

Balrog: I'm okay with this.

Chun Li: Hell Yes! This will be our first Family Vacation, together!

Hitomi: I can't wait! I haven't had a vacation, in a very long time!

Yun: After all that's been going down, we all need a break.

There is a knock at the door, and everyone looks up.

Alice: I'll get it.

Alice answers the door, and Kisarah Westfield is smiling at her long time friend.

Alice: Kisarah, you made it!

Kisarah: Of course! I wouldn't miss an opportunity to join the legendary Chun Li Xiang's faction!

Chun Li: Kisarah Westfield, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Kisarah: The pleasure is all mines!

Cammy: You're just in time for dinner; do you drink wine?

Kisarah: Wine is good!

Leifang: What's this special artifact, we need to keep safe?

Kisarah: Here...

Kisarah places her bags on the floor, and she takes a seat at the dinner table. Kisarah removes the emerald necklace from around her neck, and it shimmers in the light.

Balrog: That didn't come from no pawnshop, that's for sure!

Terry: What is that thing!?

Kisarah: Since I am a member of this team, I won't lie to you; we found the Gate Of The Gods...

Chun Li: What!? You, and who else!?

Kisarah: Ryu and Rose are trying to gain enough power to kill Ingrid...we found the Gate Of The Gods, and we accidentally released five ancient deities.

Cammy: Not good; does Berkeley and Heidern know!?

Kisarah: Jack Morrison knows, because Sombra and Winston helped us locate the temple ruins, where the gate was believed to be hidden.

Terry: Morrison okayed this!?

Kisarah: He did it, on an urging from Angela Ziegler; who's staying with the Yagami Clan.

Chun Li: We have to tell Berkeley and Heidern...

Kisarah: No, we can do this!

Cammy: Huh!?

Kisarah: Don't you guys feel it!? Something is drawing us together, and I have a confident feeling, which says we are doing exactly what we need to do. We can guard this emerald, alone, for now.

Chun Li: Well, I am one of the Generals, in charge, now, so I guess we can do this, ourselves. So, that emerald is a key, to The Gate Of The Gods?

Kisarah: Yes. It opened, when I read a certain inscription.

Rock: What inscription?

Kisarah: "I can tell you why people go insane. I can show you how you could do the same. I can tell you why the end will never come. I can tell you we're the Shadows on the Sun".

Once Kisarah said those lines, the emerald began to glow. Goodman, Ingrid, and Kazumi Mishima could feel a surge of energy. Jedah Dohma rises from his grave, Yuga the Destroyer opens his eyes, Akuma turns his head to look over his shoulder, Mr. Karate feels the power surge, Eliza wakes up, Morrigan Aensland smiles, Nyotengu laughs, Athena frowns, an Angel lands on earth, and Demitri Maximoff looks annoyed.

Li Fen: What's happening!?

Balrog: This ain't no ordinary light show!

Kisarah: I see some words, forming!

Kisarah stands up, and she looks at the ceiling.

Kisarah: "Clouds swallow the Moon; and we're alone. Thinking good times; and why they're gone".

The emerald emits a blinding light, and the room is filled with a green glow. The glow fades, and the emerald looks normal.

Chun Li: Is everyone alright!?

Cammy: What the hell was that!?

Alice: I feel fine!

Li Fen: Me, too!

Hitomi: We're alright, too.

Kisarah: This thing is creeping me out!

Chun Li: I'll take that!

Chun Li takes the emerald, and she puts it in her cleavage.

Chun Li: When we get home, from Splash World, we're taking this thing to Dr. Brown Sugar and Dr. Lisa Hamilton, for an analysis! I just hope you didn't just do something crazy, Kisarah...

Kisarah: I hope so, too! This is weird.

Terry: Maybe it only works near the Gate Of The Gods?

Cammy: Hopefully! Let's not worry too much about it.

Kisarah: There's that feeling, again...

Chun Li: What's wrong, Kisarah?

Kisarah: Nothing...everything is going to be alright.

It Really Don't Matter, by Confidential, begins to play. Iori heads downstairs, and he meets up with his clan.

Ana: What do you mean, "Terry's family is in danger"?

Naotora: Westfield let five ancient gods into this world, and the forces of evil are about to go claim their powers, for themselves.

Angela: What was that energy, just now!?

Iori: Gaia has cornered Terry's family, and two figures are on their way, to murder Terry, Chun Li, and the others!

Fareeha: We need to group up, on the Sky Stage!

Yashiro: I already notified Berkeley! We are set to teleport, soon!

Ana: Can't you go save Terry, and his family!?

Ibuki: Negative! Until we know what Gaia has done to them, we are bound, by a code, to not engage one of our fellow ancients.

Angela: We need to get everyone together, now!

Mary calls Leona, and Leona answers the phone, quickly.

Leona: Yes, Ryan?

Mary: I heard that Terry may be in danger; how fast can you get to the Sky Stage; everyone is here!

Leona: We're leaving now!

Leona hangs up on Mary, and on the Sky Stage, Geese is angry with Sombra and Winston.

Geese: Ryu and Rose are going to get us all killed, and you let them bring five gods to this world!

Morrison: It's my fault, Sir. I allowed them to search for the Gate Of The Gods.

Geese: Now Rock may be in danger! Where's Karin!?

Berkeley: She was suppose to come here, but ever since her last transmission, she's been MIA!

Geese: Great! Why is Yagami taking so long...

The Yagami Clan, Angela, Ana, and Fareeha all appear in front of Geese.

Geese: Iori, Karin's last coded message said that Goh Hinogami is coming after Final Watch; is that who's after Terry!?

Iori: No; the two beings after Terry are way more powerful than Hinogami.

Mary: We have to get to them!

Goenitz: No need!

Vanessa: Why!?

Freeman: Gaia is with them.

Geese: Gaia!?

Tung: One of the basic principles of Hakkyokuseiken is to become one with Gaia; the Mother Earth Goddess; in doing so, you can achieve great power.

Mary: That means...!?

Tung: Terry, and those with him, may be about to receive the same blessings the Yagami Clan has.

Lili: So, what do we do!?

Geese: Get me a satellite view of Terry, and his team! Yagami, can you tell us who's stalking Bogard!?

Iori: Ask Kibagami...

Genjuro Kibagami is sitting in the auditorium, and smiling. Iori and Genjuro have a bitter history.

Geese: Genjuro, care to comment!?

Genjuro: Whatever that Westfield girl has done, has awoken some old friends.

Kiriya: Like who?

Haohmaru: Yuga the Destroyer has awoken; we can feel him.

Shiden: That means...

Ayame O: Yuga's two puppets are after the Bogard Family!

Hanzo H: Shiki and Asura Yuga...

Nakoruru: We have to stop them!

Tung: No! Terry will be alright; trust me.

Terry, Chun Li, and their eleven teammates are at Splash World: London, and everyone is by a giant swimming pool. Balrog has on his costume, from Street Fighter V, minus the gloves, and Terry is wearing swim trunks, with a white tank top. Chun Li, Cammy, and the other women are wearing bikinis, except Li Fen, who's wearing a bathing suit; the boys have on swim trunks. Cammy and Chun Li are swimming, while Terry and Balrog are watching the kids.

Balrog: I gotta admit: Working for Bison's Bitch Ass was never this fun.

Terry: I see. I'm glad to see how much you turned your life around, Eddie; other people doubted you, but I had faith in you.

Balrog: It was the promise I made, which saved me.

Terry: To Cammy?

Balrog: No, to Amanda Cortez.

Terry: Cortez? The former, late Women's Boxing Champion!?

Balrog: Yeah; we grew up together, and she actually trained me. Before cancer took her, too soon, she made me promise to always fight the good fight; be honest, be kind, and fight with my head. When Amanda died I was so devastated that I couldn't take it. I easily turned to the wrong side, got greedy, killed a guy, in the ring, and the rest is history.

Terry: Shadaloo came knocking...

Balrog: Yep...when Hoshi offed Bison, I finally remembered the promise I made, and I've been trying to redeem myself, ever since.

Terry: You've done a great job, thus far, man; hey, you should come hang with Paul, Cody, and me, sometime.

Balrog: Thanks, man. I'll keep that in mind.

Chun Li: Terry, come here, please.

Terry: Yes, Dear!?

Terry goes to the edge of the pool, and Chun Li smiles.

Chun Li: Terry...

Terry: Yes, my Love!?

Chun Li: Hold your breath...

Terry: Huh!?

Chun Li pulls Terry into the water, and Chun Li dunks her man.

Cammy: He fell for it! Baby...

Balrog: Oh, no...you know I can't swim! I ain't coming over there!

Cammy: Sour Grapes...oh well...Rock, Aunt Cammy wants to dunk you!

Rock: No, I'm cool!

Terry gives Chun Li a kiss, and Chun Li climbs out of the water.

Terry: Where are you going?

Chun Li: Lady's Room. I'll be back.

Terry: I love you.

Chun Li: I love you, more.

As Chun Li turns around to smile at Terry, Terry takes a good long look at Chun Li's goddess-like body. Chun Li's curves are known as some of the sexiest on earth; desired by both men, and women, alike. Terry is truly blessed to have Chun Li in his life; he is blessed to have her love. Chun Li's smile instantly turns into a look of shock, as Chun Li looks down, and she sees two sword blades; penetrating her abdomen. As blood begins to spill, Terry realizes what has happened, and Geese gets a satellite feed view of Terry's location. The entire team of Final Watch watches as Chun Li is stabbed; through her back, and out her stomach. Chun Li looks at Terry, as Terry begins to run to her aid. Things seem to move in slow motion, as Mary covers her mouth, in shock. Mary would never wish death on Chun Li; even though Chun Li basically stole Terry from her. Guile, Nash, Ralf, Clark, Maya, and others, who have worked with Chun Li, can only stare in shock.

Rock and Rose begin to follow Terry, while the others try to register what's going on. Li Fen begins to scream, while Cammy sheds a tear. Shiki Yuga peaks from behind Chun Li, and she smiles at Terry, with her one red, and one blue eye.

Shiki Y: I finally got my revenge...DIE!

Terry: NOOOOOOOOO!

Li Fen/Alice: MOM!

Everyone looks up, as Shiki shoves her swords, further into Chun Li's back; causing blood to spray, forth.

Chun Li: ...Terry...

Chun Li spits up blood, and she dies, while on Shiki's swords.

Mary: God, no, no, NO!

Guile: Chun Li...no!

Asuka I: She's...gone...

Before Shiki can kick Chun Li off of her blades, Chun Li kicks Shiki, from behind. Shiki lets go of her swords, and Chun Li grabs the blades, and pulls the swords all the way through. Chun Li thinks of the first time she won a Wushu competition, the first time she fell in love, the first time she hung out with Cammy, her first kiss with Ryu, her last kiss with Ryu, the first time she kissed Terry, and the first time she made love to Terry. Chun Li's wounds heal, completely, and Chun Li opens her eyes. When You Close Your Eyes, by Night Ranger, begins to play. Shiki has a look of fear, in her eyes.

Chun Li: Shiki...how many times do I have to kill you!?

Yun: Mom!?

Hitomi: She's healed! How!?

Chun Li turns to face Shiki, and Chun Li's black Battle Dress appears on her body. Shiki stands up, as Chun Li stomps Shiki's swords, to pieces. Chun Li tries to kick Shiki, but Asura Yuga, Shiki's husband, saves his wife.

Terry: You Bastard!

Balrog: The Yugas!

Leifang: Who are they!?

Rock: They were normal humans, once!

Hitomi: How did they become so powerful!?

Rock: They were fed demonic energy, instead of Gerber, growing up!

Chun Li leaps into the air, to catch Shiki and Asura, as Cammy gets civilians to safety. Chun Li kicks Asura, and he flies through a building, while holding Shiki.

Terry: Chun Li!?

Terry, and the others, are surrounded by pure energy, as their battle outfits appear.

Geese: How are they doing that!?

Iori: It has begun...

Tung: Gaia is with them.

Mary: Terry!

The Final Watch looks on, as Chun Li battles Shiki and Asura Yuga. Asura turns his sword into a scythe, and he tries to slice Chun Li's head off. Chun Li blocks the blade, with a kick, and Asura's weapon shatters. Chun Li knees Asura in the jaw, as Splash, by Raisi K, begins to play. Chun Li grabs Shiki by the head, and throws her to the ground; landing on Shiki's back, with her knees. As Asura comes down, to attack Chun Li, Chun Li kicks Asura back into the sky.

Chun Li: Flying High!

Cammy, Alice, Yun, Yang, Hitomi, Leifang, Kisarah, and Li Fen leap into the air, and they kick Asura in the face, together; spinning Asura around.

Cammy: Twirl Around!

Rock and Ed use their powers to hit Asura with a Raging Storm and Soul Beam, while Asura is still in midair.

Chun Li: Torch The Sky!

Asura's body hits the ground, hard, and Shiki crawls towards her husband.

Terry: Time to end them, both! Power...!

Chun Li: Stop, Baby, they're retreating!

Shiki teleports herself, and Asura, back to the domain of Yuga the Destroyer.

Balrog: Why'd you stop Terry!?

Chun Li: So they can lead us to Yuga, their master.

Helena: Chun Li, can you here me!?

Chun Li: Helena, how...!?

Helena: I figured I give it a try; you can hear me, through psychic means, like Iori's clan can.

Terry: Yeah, we can all hear you; what happened to us!?

Gabriel: Ask Westfield.

Kisarah: We're possessed by Gaia; can't you feel her, within us!?

Yun: What!?

Hitomi: You mean...we're like the Yagami Clan, now; we're gods!?

Ed: Holy Shit! My Shadaloo tattoo is gone!

Chun Li: That's Gaia's emblem; we all have it; ours are on our backs, while yours replaced the Shadaloo emblem on your hand.

Rock: We're, we're gods...this is creepy!

Berkeley: Chun Li, bring your team home; we need to go over all of this!

Chun Li: No problem; but first...

Chun Li waves her hand, and she repairs all of the damage caused by Asura and Shiki, during the battle. Once Chun Li is sure that all the damage is repaired, she looks at her family.

Chun Li: Let's go!

Cammy: How are we getting there?

Chun Li leaps into the air, and she takes off, flying.

Balrog: Tell me we're dreaming this!

Li Fen: It's no dream, Uncle Eddie...

Li Fen takes off, flying.

Kisarah: You guys can thank me, later...

Kisarah takes off, flying.

Rock: We'll see...

Hitomi: My Dad is going to flip!

Terry: Let's move, gang!

Terry, and the rest of Chun Li's group, takes off, after Chun Li. The Bogard Family soars through the sky, and Ed is having a ton of fun.

Ed: Yahoo!

In minutes, the Bogard Family lands on the Sky Stage's top deck, and they all walk down to the auditorium. Ed decides to float, down. Once in the Auditorium, everyone is staring at the Bogard Family. Chun Li looks into all of the faces of her beloved teammates, and she sees hope, worry, love, jealousy, and fear; she also notices that the Sakazaki Family is not present.

Geese: So, you are now Gaia's chosen avatars?

Terry: Yes; thanks to whatever Kisarah did...,

Chun Li: I love you, Terry, but you're wrong. Gaia wanted to find us. Kisarah just unlocked her prison door, for her.

Iori: Chun is right. Gaia wants the Bogard Family; she's in love with them, already; like Tiamat is in love with us.

Guile: Chun, you died!

Chun Li: More like passed out, for a bit. I can't die, ever, now.

Iori: There is one thing that can remove our powers...

Chun Li: The Golden Eye Of The Redeemer...

Berkeley: What!?

Chun Li: The Golden Eye Of The Redeemer is a weapon, made by God, to combat Fallen Angels; it takes the powers from Angels and Demons, and makes them mortal. The ancient gods were actually Fallen Angels.

Jasmine: So, what has happened to you can be reversed?

Iori: If you want to see us dead, then yes.

Angela: What do you mean?

Chun Li: If we lose, or give up, our powers we instantly age; to the point where we will rapidly turn into dust.

Andy: You're lying!?

Terry: My future wife is no liar, Andy.

Alice: If we become mortal, again, we die!? What if we want children, a normal life, and all that good stuff!?

Mary: Terry, what have you done to my daughter!?

Alice: Chun Li is my mother, Ryan! Please stay out of this!

Mary looks hurt by Alice's words.

Chun Li: Alice, please don't hurt Mary, like that; she did raise you, for years.

Rock: Be that as it may, you're definitely our mother, now, Mom; being Gaia's chosen has bonded us, for eternity.

Balrog: I never thought I'd see anything like this; this is some crazy shit!

Li Fen: We're all a family, now; the family I've always wanted.

Cammy: This is the family I've always wanted, too. I never had one.

Alice: You have us, Aunt Cammy.

Hitomi: We're not going anywhere.

Kisarah: We're stuck, like glue, for life.

Yang: This "god" thing might not be so bad, after all.

Ed: You kidding me!? I love it!

Rose and Ryu walk in, and everyone is looking at Ryu's new sideburns, and his Bancho Uniform.

Rose: Cammy, you've always had a family; me, your Aunt; Ed, Decapre, your siblings; and Chun Li, your best friend. Your family has just gotten a lot bigger.

Geese: Rose, I heard you talked Westfield into helping you unleash Gaia, and others.

Ryu: It is for a righteous cause. Terry's family isn't the last ones, who will gain god-like powers.

Ana: It's risky; do you truly know what you're doing, Rose?

Rose: To save all of you, the people I love, I'd kill my own daughter; how dare you question me?

Ana: Rose, I didn't mean...

Rose: Would you kill Fareeha, to save Gabriel, Jack, or even Goenitz; whom you're falling for?

Goenitz: Enough, Rose.

Rose: Why hide it, now; all of you are scared to do what is needed, while I search for ways to kill a child, I'll never get to hold, kiss, love, or guide; all because Bison doesn't know how to fucking stay dead...

Ryuji: Rose, your energy is filled with bitterness; please consider your actions.

Rose: I have, Yamazaki. Ryu, and I, will aid in your war, our own way. There are four final temples, with gems, like the one Westfield has; find them, become gods, and destroy Goodman, Ingrid, and Kazumi.

Ling Xiaoyu: No one's harming Kazumi Mishima, until we find Jin!

Rose: Oh, Ling...just you wait, and see what Kazumi has done to your precious Jin Kazama...

Ling Xiaoyu: What do you mean!?

Leifang: I can't read Rose or Ryu...

Naotora: We can't, either...

Rose: Ingrid has given me some of her power; my daughter wants me to come for her, and you will all stay out of our business. Ryu, and I, shell deal with Ingrid, alone.

Ken: You're not alone; we're all family, here!

Mary: No, Chun Li has god-like powers, my children, my husband, and soon she'll have my married last name...this isn't how family does things...

Mary gets up to leave, and Vanessa follows.

Vanessa: We're sorry; you're all on your own...

Mary: We're quitting...

Mary and Vanessa leave the auditorium, and toss their Final Watch IDs on the ground.

Ibuki: Jesus, please give me strength...

Geese: What else can you tell us about the Golden Eye?

Chun Li: I say, let's find it.

Iori: Why?

Terry: You know why; to keep it out of enemy hands.

Li Fen: The legend says that "Only the pure of heart can find the Golden Grail". It must mean only someone with a pure heart can use the Golden Eye.

Rose: Correct, Li Fen; now, who here has a pure heart?

Mei: Li Fen is the purest one, here.

Li Fen: No, I am not; besides, I can't touch the Golden Eye, but Honoka can.

Ayame O: Honoka!?

Honoka: Me!?

Chun Li: Honoka should be the keeper of the Golden Eye.

Ayane: That would make her a target! Hell No!

Terry: We'd protect her; to the death!

Leona: Yes; all of us!

Rose: The Golden Eye is in a place "where Tengus roam".

Hayabusa: Nyotengu's realm!?

Rose: Bingo!

Ryu: The other four gems are heavily guarded, and in the "valleys of the earth".

Iori: Anything else?

Rose: Figure it out, Yagami...

Lili: We will! Rose, we need you, both; please stay.

Maki K: Rose, please don't leave; we can fight this...

Rose: No! Ryu, and I, are our own team. Good luck...

Rose kisses Ryu, on the lips, and they both vanish, in a flash of pink light.

Cammy: We don't need them. Rose is pissed, at us, anyway.

Angela: She is putting us before her own child; could any of you, all, do that!?

Geese: Never!

Angela: Then you can't blame her.

Gabriel: The Generals must converse; until then, you are all dismissed, but stay ready to be called back, if needed!

Kiriya: Chun Li, like Yagami, us there anything else we should know!?

Chun Li: No; we will aid in securing the Golden Eye; just to prove we're still on your side.

Chris: You all have nothing to fear; please stop doubting us.

Miyabi: First 12, and now 25; what happens when you all decide it will be better to rule over us?

Kisarah: That will never happen! We love you all.

Asuka I: I believe in them! We now stand a better chance, against our god-like foes, with Terry and Iori's teams watching our backs.

Lena: As your leader, I say everyone needs to lay off of Yagami and Bogard's family; we now know the price they paid, to save us, and their immortality comes with a heavy burden; they are still our friends!

Homura: I agree! If it wasn't for Iori's sacrifice, we'd all still be dead.

Geese: I have business to take care of, in Washington; for now, everyone as you were. I trust you, Terry; go give our enemies what for! Lena...

Lena: Yes, Sir?

Geese: Secure a team, and find Nyotengu; she hasn't been here, in a while. I need you to go to her realm, and find the Golden Eye!

Lena: You got it!

Night falls on the Sky Stage, while it rest on Gunkanjima Island. Terry is shaving, while Chun Li is lying on her stomach, on the bed, naked.

Chun Li: You're not bothered by all the things they're saying about us?

Terry: We're still getting use to our abilities. I'm just tuning them out.

Chun Li: Even some of our lifelong friends are jealous of us; this is crazy!

Terry: I don't see how; if we lose these abilities, we turn into dust; the end...

Chun Li: The kids are taking this better than I thought...

Rock, Ed, Alice, Yun, Yang, Hitomi, Leifang, Kisarah, and Li Fen are having a pillow fight, in Li Fen's room.

Terry: It's because we're the easy going bunch; not all serious, like Iori's group.

Chun Li: I suppose...I wonder how Eddie and Cammy are taking it?

Balrog is painting a picture of the ocean, while Cammy is in the shower. Cammy turns the water off, and she opens the door.

Cammy: Edward...

Balrog: Yes?

Balrog turns around, to see a naked Camilla White; smiling at him, and with her hair loose, and hanging.

Cammy: I believe I'm ready for the next level, Love.

Balrog: Oh...okay...

Chun Li is lost deep in thought, and she doesn't even feel Terry get in the bed, with her. Terry smiles, as he kisses the bottom of Chun Li's feet, and Terry trails kisses from Chun Li's ankles, all the way up the back of her legs. Chun Li is still stuck in thought, and Terry does something he has never done, before. Terry spreads Chun Li's ass cheeks, and he sticks his tongue right into Chun Li's asshole.

Chun Li: THE FUCK!? TERRY, WHAT THE HELL!?

Chun Li's eyes go wide, and she grips, hard, onto the bed, for support. Terry continues to toss Chun Li's Salad, while Chun Li cries out, in pleasure. Sadly, Chun Li projects her thoughts to the entire Sky Stage, who now knows why Chun Li is screaming. Rock, Alice, Hitomi, Yun, Yang, Kisarah, Leifang, Ed, and Li Fen are all hiding under the covers; traumatized by Chun Li's sexual thoughts. The young warriors have bloodshot eyes, and they are trembling.

Li Fen: I'm calling the police!

Kisarah: Chun Li is the Police!

Rock: I'm never drinking after Dad, again!

Alice: He's never giving me a kiss, on the forehead, again.

Ed: I think I'm going blind...

Cammy is sitting up, in bed, while Balrog is facing the opposite way, and he has the pillow over his head.

Cammy: Maybe we can block them out?

Balrog: Nawl, too late! Bogard is a Savage, for that, shit! I ain't even in the mood, now...

Cammy: Damn you, Chun!

Chun Li's screams are still heard, throughout Sky Stage, as a naked Love Heart, cuddles with a naked Nakoruru.

Nakoruru: I never thought Terry was such a naughty Wolf...

Love: He's a Savage for that, shit...

The next day, everyone in the auditorium is tire, sleepy, and sleep deprived. Chun Li is the only one who seems fresh, and ready to go.

Angela: I couldn't finish my steak, last night, because of you, Miss Xiang.

Ryuji: I hope Terry brushed his teeth, this morning...

Chun Li: Sorry if I woke anyone up, last night.

Li Fen: I wanted to call the cops...

Cammy: Chun, next time you let Terry eat your butthole, for four hours, straight, do us all a favor, and think about rainbows, cats, or something other than giving us all a live viewing of your Anal Orgasms!

Balrog: You two some Savages...

Amelie: Savages!? That was Amateur Hour, at best!

Chun Li: Huh!?

Amelie: I can Toss Lena's Cookies, for days, at a time!

Lena: Amelie, chill!

Gill is eating Coco Puffs, and he suddenly stops, and places the bowl down; totally disgusted.

Yumi: Both of you are Amateurs. Miyabi, and I, use Hershey Chocolate Syrup, when we Toss The Salad.

Asuka I: Yumi-chan, you're a Freak!

Miyabi: If you're going in, you might as well go all the way.

Terry covers his eyes, with his hat, and he smiles.

Terry: Next time I'll use something to soak up the juice.

Chun Li: Like?

Terry: Maybe a banana, or strawberry.

Winston was eating a banana, and Ayame Omega was eating strawberries, until they over heard Terry, and decided to toss their food in the trash.

McCree: Please make sure to do that about ten hundred miles away, from us, so we can sleep...

Chun Li: I said, sorry...

Cammy: Yeah, well I would have had my first night, with Eddie, if you didn't scar everyone's mind, last night!

Juri: Eddie!? As in Eddie Balrog!? HaHaHaHaHaHa! You and Balrog, Kitten!?

Cammy: Silence, Spider!

Balrog covers his face, with his hood.

Lili: I don't see what the problem is; licking your partner's ass, is considered a Badge of Honor, in France.

Amelie: Indeed!

Shermie: Oh, yeah, it is!

Shermie and Ryuji kiss.

Juri: Who's eating who, Shermie?

Katarina: God, please don't answer that!

Shermie: I never kiss and tell.

Ryuji: My tongue was built for long strokes of...

Urien: Enough! I can hardly keep down my dinner, from last night, as is...

Alice: See what you did, Dad?

Terry just smiles. Berkeley comes walking into the auditorium, and he's holding paperwork.

Berkeley: After you all see this footage, from Romania, Terry and Chun Li's Sexual Escapades will seem like a Church Sermon; okay, look alive, people!

Berkeley has Sombra bring up some very gruesome footage, of mangled bodies.

Morrison: What the Hell!?

Berkeley: Bucharest, Romania, people; over twenty female bodies, found, in various states of mutilation! The locals believe it's some kind of animal, but we know better.

Hana: What could do something like that!?

Lucio: Are those bite marks!?

Berkeley: Yes! These women were torn, apart, with bare hands, and teeth; or bare claws, and teeth.

Lena: Please tell me we're going to investigate!?

Berkeley: Lena, you're taking a team, straight to Romania!

Lena: Yes!

Berkeley: There's a catch...

Chun Li: Which is?

Berkeley: All the women, who were found dead, attended the same house party, for a group of wealthy Romanians; the women were seen entering the mansion, just fine; and leaving, just fine; the next day, after the night of a party, they attended, they were all found, dead; in wooded areas, near their homes.

Leona: It could be something Supernatural...

Chun Li: Vampires...

Hanzo S: Vampires!? Nonsense!

Terry: You haven't met Demitri Maximoff, yet...

Chun Li: Or Eliza...

Genji: So, Creatures of the Night live on this earth?

Guile: Sadly, yes...

Ralf: Demitri was a Revenger, like all the other Supernatural Beings we know; he couldn't have done this, could he!?

Genjuro smiles.

Berkeley: I hope not.

Lena: Okay, Amelie, Leona, Naotora, Cammy, and Chun Li. I want you with me, on this!

Cammy: Us!?

Lena: Why not!? Four goddesses can take on a bunch of Vampires, if that is what we're up against.

Chun Li: Alright, I'm in.

Berkeley: The information, I was able to gather, says that the host of the parties, Baron Midnight, likes to have the most beautiful women, at the parties, pole dance, at the end of the night. So, I hope you six ladies know how to move your bodies...

Amelie: Former Ballerina, and Professional Dancer. I can definitely make the cut.

Lena: I can move, a bit, myself, Loves.

Chun Li: ...never pole danced...

Cammy: Neither have I...

Naotora: Uh...

Leona: I have.

Poison: I was born dancing around a pole! I would love to go.

Berkeley: I would let you, but...

Lena: Poison can come; just to teach Chun, and the others, how to dance.

Poison: Super!

Paul: Chun, take care of my Baby.

Chun Li: I got you, Paul.

Terry: Well, I'm gonna miss you, Baby.

Chun Li: Me, too.

Sombra: Not really...

Chun Li: Huh!?

Sombra: The Nanotechnology in your bodies, allows us to see out of your eyes, on the Sky 1 Computer; we can watch you all, the whole trip.

Naotora: Good to know!

Sombra: Chun Li and Cammy received the Nanotechnology before they became goddesses, so it should still operate, just fine.

Chun Li: Alright, let's move out!

Lena, Amelie, Chun Li, Cammy, Leona, and Naotora are about to learn a deadly secret; one, which may bring the Final Watch down.


	5. Chapter 5

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: The Times They Are A Changing

Sky Noah, over Romania: 4:44 AM

Lena, Amelie, Leona, Naotora, Chun Li, Cammy, and Poison are flying to Romania, to find out what forces are at work. The rest of Final Watch can watch Lena's team, through Lena's eyes.

Chun Li: Once we land, we need to find a suitable hotel.

Amelie: I already took care of that. I have us booked, under fake names, at the finest hotel, in Bucharest, Romania.

Lena: He have to come off as very wealthy, and important women, in order for this to work.

Poison: As soon as we're settled in, Dance Class, begins!

Leona: You're overly excited, aren't you, Poison?

Poison: Hey, I love Pole Dancing!

Lena's team lands in a remote, wooded area, and they make their way to the Hopeful Holidays Inn. Amelie gets everyone checked in, and once the ladies get their stuff settled, in their rooms, Poison brings them all to her room, for dancing lessons.

Poison: Lena, you first!

Winston: I don't know how I feel, about watching Lena, Pole Dancing...

Reinhardt: This life of heroism is filled with brave sacrifices; and just rewards!

Choi, Chang, Junkrat, and Roadhog are all eating popcorn, and waiting to watch the show. Juri Han is recording the footage. Lena grabs the pole, and she quickly imagines dancing for Amelie. Lena moves like a natural, and she doesn't miss a beat. Sombra is watching Lena, through Amelie's eyes, and so is the rest of Final Watch. Lena is wearing a thong bikini, and Amelie's mouth waters. Lena finishes up, and most of the men, and some women, clap, cheer, and whistle, on the Sky Stage.

Poison: Great, Lena! Amelie, your turn!

Amelie: Lena has me nice and wet, and turned on; get the paper towels and glass cleaner, because I'm about to make a mess!

Lena: Amelie...

Lena blushes, as Amelie kisses her, softly. Amelie takes the pole, and Amelie immediately nails it. Amelie is moving like a Spider, on the attack, and all of her movements are flawless. Chun Li and Cammy are speechless, and Leona just smiles. Amelie finishes with a full split, and she stands up to cheers and applause.

Gabriel: Widowmaker has skills, I'd never thought I'd see her use.

Cody: Damn right!

Jennie just glares at Cody.

Poison: Leona...

Leona salutes her comrades, and Leona actually strips down to nothing, but a thong, and Iori is wide eyed. Leona let's her hair loose, and she turns it from blue, to red. Leona takes the pole, and she uses it to her advantage. Leona moves like a wild, feminine beast, in heat, and her vaginal juices are running down her legs.

Angela: She's...cumming on herself...

Everyone looks at Iori. Iori can only watch Leona. Leona moves like a seductress, and she licks the poke, to show how turned on she is. Leona hits a full split, and she kips up, off of her back, and continues to dance, seductively. Leona begins to work the thong off of her lower body, as she finishes the show, exposing her vagina, with a standing split, on the pole. Chun Li and Cammy can't believe their eyes, Ralf and Clark are frozen; wide eyed, and open mouths. Guile and Nash shake their heads, wide eyed.

Poison: Damn! Leona is in the lead!

Yashiro: Iori...

Iori: Yes?

Yashiro: Did you teach her that?

Iori: No; she watches a ton of Porn.

Freeman: Great Scott...

Leona turns her hair blue, again, and she heads to take a shower. Poison, Chun Li, Cammy, Lena, Naotora, and Amelie all watch Leona's cum soaked ass, swaying as she walks off.

Amelie: No words can describe how jealous I am, right now...

Poison: I'm about to hire her, at my Adult Nightclub, Phoenix Kiss! Alright, Cammy...you're up!

Cammy sighs, but she strips down to a thong and a sports bra, and she takes the pole. Cammy has some solid movements, and she keeps her eyes on the audience. Cammy jumps up, and spins around, on the pole, until she does a split, on the floor. Balrog begins to tap his feet, hard; as a sign that he is either annoyed, or excited.

Terry: You cool, Dude?

Balrog: I'm focused...very focused...

Juri: He can't wait to beat that Kitten's pussy up!

Kisarah: Shut up, about Aunt Cammy, Han.

Juri: Fine, party crashers...

Cammy moves like a cat, and she becomes one, with the pole. Cammy finishes up, and Naotora becomes nervous.

Poison: Not bad. Naotora, you're up...

Naotora: Okay...sigh...,

Naotora walks nervously to the pole, and she strips down to some boy shorts, and nothing else. Naotora is met with Leona's smile, as Leona stands naked, in front of her teammates. Leona whispers "I love you", and Naotora finds her confidence. Naotora moves around the pole, like a dove, flying. Naotora closes her eyes, and she is lost in love; in love with Iori, in love with Leona, and in love with her Final Watch family. Naotora does pretty well, and she finishes with a bow; a seductive bow.

Poison: Work on your spins, Ii. Chun Li, let's see what those thighs can do...

Chun Li: Saving the best for last, huh?

Poison: We'll see...

Chun Li: You damn skippy, you will.

Ayane: What does Aunt Chun have planned?

Mai: Her chi is rising; why!?

Ayame O: No...she's...

Shiden: What is it!?

Ayame O: Remember our wedding night?

Shiden: HOLY SHIT!

Terry: What!?

Berkeley: What's going on!?

Shermie: Chun is about to show you why she's the "Strongest Woman in the World".

Terry: Okay...

Mai: Sombra, record this, NOW!

Sombra: Already on it!

Chun Li places her phone on the nightstand, and she moves away. Teardrop, by Massive Attack, begins to play, from Chun Li's phone. Chun Li begins to rub all over her body, as she slips out of her black Battle Dress, slowly. Chun looks at the floor, and she looks at her friends. Chun Li rubs her exposed nipples, and she moves her hands across her midsection. Chun Li lets the dress hit the floor, and her black and gold thong remains. Chun Li begins to rub her pussy, through the fabric, and she spins around, sexually. Chun Li smiles, with closed eyes, as she takes the pole. Chun slowly wraps her fingers around it, as she spins for her friends. Chun Li does a standing split, and her back is to her friends; everyone can see Chun Li's round ass. Chun Li rubs a finger on her clitoris, as she remains in a standing split. Terry begins to sweat, as Chun Li rips her thong, from off her body; giving a lovely view of her goddess-like vagina.

Chun Li begins to spin, and she stops to stand along the pole, with the pole in between both of her ass cheeks. Chun Li begins to hump the pole, as if she's being fucked, from behind, and then Chun Li turns around; wrapping her breast around the pole. Chun Li licks the pole, and she even licks a spot, where Leona left some vaginal juices. Chun Li licks her lips, and smiles at Leona, while winking. Leona can feel herself getting wet, again. Iori glares at Terry, and Terry doesn't notice; due to the fact that he's Psychically linked to Chun Li. Everyone stares at Terry, and then back at Chun Li. Rock has long since passed out, from a heavy nose bleed, and Hitomi punches him in the arm. Chun Li continues to perform full splits, kicks, and leg movements of all types, as she has everyone speechless. Lena and Amelie begin to finger themselves, and Naotora falls to her knees, with her mouth covered.

Everyone on the Sky Stage is either turned on, or in a state of shock, as Chun Li's massive legs move like water, and her skills gain Terry a ton of jealousy, from even his closest friends. As the song ends, Chun Li does a final full split, and she rubs her clitoris; causing it to fire off a stream of cum, which hits Amelie on her right foot. Lena notices this, and cums, on herself, as she leans over, breathing hard. Chun Li stands up to the loudest cheers, anyone could receive.

Chun Li: So, how did I do?

Poison: I...uh...

Chun Li: Told you; best for last...

Chun Li grabs Amelie's right leg, as she bends down to lick her own cum off of Amelie's foot, and the Chun goes to take a shower.

Amelie: ...

Amelie faints, and Lena cums, again, while Leona just stands there, with cum running down her legs. Naotora checks on Amelie, and Mai is in shock.

Alice: Best. Mom. EVER!

Poison gets some paper towel and Windex, and she wipes the pole, down.

Poison: That...was some amazing shit!

McCree: Terry, you, by far, have the greatest gal, God has ever created.

Terry: And I still don't believe it...

Later that night, Chun Li is in her room, and she's talking to Terry over Skype.

Chun Li: Did you like my show?

Terry: I definitely did; as well as everyone else, here.

Chun Li: I was thinking of you, the entire time, Baby; you make me feel so good.

Terry: You've made me the happiest man, ever. God, I don't know what I'd do without you.

Chun Li: I'd die, without you, Daddy.

Terry: I'm never leaving you, Chun.

Terry starts playing "No More Lonely Nights", by Paul McCartney.

Terry: I can wait another day until I call you. You've only got my heart on a string, and everything a flutter. But another lonely night might take forever. We've only got each other to blame; it's all the same to me, Love.

Lena, Amelie, Poison, Leona, Cammy, and Naotora peeks in on Chun Li, and they hear Terry singing. Chun Li's eyes begin to water.

Terry: Cause I know what I feel to be right! No more lonely nights! No more lonely nights! You're my guiding light! Day or night, I'm always there! May I never miss the thrill of being near you. And if it takes a couple of years, to turn your tears to laughter. I will do what I feel to be right. No more lonely nights! No more lonely nights! You're my guiding light! Day or night, I'm always there! And I won't go away, until you tell me so; no, I'll never go away.

Chun Li is in full-on tears of joy, and she is so happy, because she's never received such love, from another human being, in her life.

Terry: Yes I know, what I feel, to be right! No more lonely nights! Never be another! No more lonely nights! You're my guiding light! Day or night, I'm always there! And I won't go away, until you tell me so; no, I'll never go away! NO MORE LONELY NIGHTS!

Chun Li is crying into her pillow, and Terry is smiling.

Cammy: Aww!

Lena: You two are something special, Love!

Amelie: For the short time I've known you, both, you two seem like a match, made in Heaven.

Naotora: It reminds me of when I first met Iori; everything was so magical!

Leona: It's always magical, with Iori.

Chun Li: Terry, I've literally have never been this happy, in my life! God, I better not ever lose you!

Terry: You never have to worry about that. I'm yours, for life.

Chun Li: I'm heading to bed; tomorrow, we meet with Baron Midnight.

Terry: Sleep well, my Love.

Chun Li: I'll dream of you, Sweet Terry Bogard.

Terry: I'll be dreaming of you, too, Beautiful Chun Li Xiang.

Terry and Chun Li end the Skype call, and Chun Li wipes her tears, away.

Cammy: So, are you ready for this?

Chun Li: Yes, we're going in, tomorrow.

Lena: Nope!

Chun Li: What!?

Lena: We're going in, tonight; someone knows we're here, and they invited us, by our real names.

Chun Li: Dammit, we have a spy!

Amelie: Maybe, but it doesn't matter, right now; Midnight thinks we want to join his "family".

Chun Li: They admitted to being Vampires!?

Cammy: Yeah, and they are dying to meet with us. They sent a messenger, here, and I had to come up with a quick lie, so I told them that we're switching sides!

Lena: It's now, or never!

Chun Li: Terry, can you hear me!? Get everyone up, and into the auditorium; we're going live, in an hour!

Terry: I read you! Change of plans!?

Chun Li: No, they're on to us; we have a spy, in Final Watch!

Terry: Dammit, you're lying!

Chun Li: I would never lie to you, Terry; believe that!

Terry: Be careful! I'm getting Berkeley, up, right now!

Lena: Alright, ladies, put on your sexiest outfits, and let's go!

Lena, and her team, get into matching evening gowns, with beautiful open toed shoes, and the sexiest feather boas. Poison stayed behind, as Lena's team walks up to the front door of Baron Midnight's mansion.

Cammy: Let's get this done; we're taking the youngsters to Zack & Joe Island, after this is over!

Chun Li: Here, here!

Leona: Get your acting faces, on!

Leona knocks on the mansion door, and the Butler comes to answer it. The Butler lets the six ladies in, and he leads them to the huge ballroom. There is a Dancer's Pole, in the center of the Ballroom, and Baron Midnight is seated at a large table. The many Nobles, on the Ballroom floor, stop dancing, to gaze at Lena's group.

Amelie: Why are they looking at us, like we're dinner.

Leona: Because we are...

Baron: Come, ladies; have a seat, over here!

Lena: Thank you for inviting us, Baron; we are eager to see what your family has to offer.

Baron: Yes; tell me, what has you ladies wanting to become creatures of the night?

Chun Li: It's like this: I've always been fascinated with Demitri Maximoff, and his stunning abilities. I am curious to see how blood taste, and I am curious to see how it will be to live as one of the dominant creatures, on this planet.

Cammy: It's the same, for me, too.

Amelie: As well as the rest of us.

Baron: Well, well, well; six of the Final Watch's best are eager to join the dark side, huh? This calls for a celebration!

The Baron has his Butler bring out six glasses of blood, and he places the glasses in front of the six women.

Lena: Is that...?

Cammy: Human blood...

Baron: Before we drink, why don't you dance for us, Chun Li? You've always been one of Demitri's favorites.

Chun Li: Very well...

Cammy: Stay focused...

Chun Li sends Cammy a psychic message, to not drink the blood, at all. Cammy nods.

Terry: Chun Li, please be careful!

Chun Li: Terry, I will.

Berkeley: We've got these Blood Suckers!

Sombra: Something isn't right...

Iori: What!?

Sombra: Keep an eye out for trouble, ladies!

Chun Li strips down to a thong, and a bikini top, and she slowly takes the pole. Chun Li begins to dance, seductively, and all eyes are on her. A pair of eyes is watching Chun Li, from another room. Chun Li is able to use her powers to memorize the minds of all the Vampires present, and Leona goes to sip the human blood. Not new to the taste of blood, Leona quickly realizes what Baron Midnight is up to. Leona knocks the glasses on the floor, and she stands up.

Baron: What's the meaning of this!?

Leona: There's Avalon Fruit in the blood! That fruit comes from Makai, and it's poisonous to Supernatural Beings!

Leona burns the poison out of her blood, and as Chun Li is about to go to her team's side, she is attacked by a brainwashed Eliza; the Vampire guardian of the Rochefort Family. Chun Li tosses Eliza over her shoulder, and Eliza crashes into the table.

Ryuji: It was a set up!

Morrison: Damn!

Lena's team changes into their battle outfits, and Chun Li is set to take on Eliza.

Baron: You have sealed your fate; take them!

The Vampire Nobles attack Lena's team, and Lena opens fire on some of them. Amelie uses her Sniper Shot to take dome of the Vampires out. Cammy and Leona go back to back, as they punish some Vampires, with their devastating kicks and punches. Chun Li and Naotora team up, and their kicks rip through a bunch of the Vampires. Eliza tries to bite Naotora, and Chun Li kicks Eliza in the mouth. Baron tries to duck for cover, but Amelie shots one of his legs off. By using their trained hands, as stabbing weapons, Chun Li and Naotora rip the hearts out of the Vampires; killing them. When it looks like the fight is finished, Baron tries to crawl away, but Amelie stabs her heel into his heart, killing him.

Chun Li: We needed him alive!

Amelie: We have Eliza; let's go!

While Naotora's back is turned, Demitri Maximoff bites her, on the neck.

Iori: No!

Mature: What!?

Cammy: Oh God!

Demitri sucks a lot of blood from Naotora, but Naotora is unfazed. Naotora elbows Demitri in the jaw; breaking it. Naotora knees Demitri in the face, and Naotora uses Chun Li's Critical Art, and kicks Demitri in the face; sending him into a wall. Naotora's wounds instantly heal.

Chun Li: Great fotm, but you need more focus.

Naotora: How dare you touch me!? I am Iori's, alone!

Leona picks up Demitri, by his throat.

Demitri: It's true...you're stronger than us...now...

Naotora: What do you know!? Talk!

Demitri: He put me up to this...

Chun Li: Who!?

Eliza tries to bite Chun Li, and Chun Li smacks Eliza to the ground. Chun Li bites her own wrist, and she lets blood drop into Eliza's mouth. Eliza goes crazy, and she can't believe how powerful Chun Li's blood is. Eliza is no longer brainwashed, and she bows to Chun Li.

Eliza: Mistress, I am your new servant! Command me...ZZzzzz...

Eliza falls asleep.

Cammy: Narcoleptic Bitch...

Amelie: Let's go!

Lena: Yeah...

Leona drags Demitri by force, while Naotora carries Eliza. After teleporting the Sky Noah, to the Sky Stage, Chun Li tosses Demitri at Berkeley's feet.

Lena: Maximoff talked; someone, here, is a traitor!

Genjuro smiles. Iori grabs Demitri by his throat, and Iori is angry.

Iori: Talk, or die...

Demitri: During the Chaos tournament, I was humbled; my life was spared, as long as I returned a favor, one day...

Leona: To who!?

Demitri points to Genjuro.

Iori: You!?

Genjuro: I never liked you, Yagami. I must confess, one of our foes knows Karin is undercover, and she nay be in danger.

Berkeley: You Bastard!

Genjuro: Don't worry, it's all about the money!

Chun Li kicks Genjuro so hard, he nearly flies into a wall, but Balrog catches him. Genjuro spits up blood, and Balrog lets him fall to the floor.

Genjuro: You're all dead...Ingrid shell grant me one wish!

Leona: Ingrid!?

Genjuro: My ride is here...

In a blinding flash of light, Morrigan Aensland grabs Demitri and Genjuro, and she flees.

Ana: What the Hell!?

Goenitz: Ingrid has swayed the Redeemers!

Chun Li: Redeemers!?

Terry: Morrigan and Galford use to run a Supernatural Group of heroes, called the Redeemers; they disbanded after the defeat of Jedah Dohma.

Nakoruru: I was once a Redeemer; this isn't right; first the Sakazaki Family disappears, and now this! Ingrid is playing mind games!

Ayane: I'll contact Hanzo Hattori, and find out if Galford and Morrigan have reformed their old group, or if this is evil trickery, at work!

Terry: So it was all a set up!?

Yashiro: We need to find that Golden Eye, group up, and put an end to all of this, Pronto!

Lena: Off the top of my head, Efi, Satya, Ikaruga, and Yomi; can I count on you all to come with me, to find Nyotengu?

Efi: As long as I can bring Orisa, I have no problem, with that.

Satya: It will be good to get out, and stretch my legs.

Ikaruga: A small team is a good idea; we won't be spotted, easily.

Yomi: I'm bringing the bean sprouts!

Lena: What was Nyotengu's last known location?

Kasumi O: Mount Tengu, in Chino, Japan; near the Mugen Tenshin Compound.

Lena: Lead the way, Kasumi!

Ayane: I'm going, too. Hanzo Hattori is at the Mugen Tenshin, right now.

Lena: Let's move out!

As Lena heads to search for Nyotengu, Chun Li and Terry takes there group to Zack and Joe Island; to get away, for awhile. Li Fen, Yang, Yun, Rock, Hitomi, Alice, Leifang, Ed, and Kisarah are playing in the pool, Terry and Chun Li are in their room, while Balrog and Cammy are walking, alone, along the beach.

Balrog: I see this team is more messed up, than we thought.

Cammy: The Redeemers are legendary; why would they betray us, at a time like this?

Balrog: Kibagami is motivated by greed. I remember when I was once motivated by the same corrupt ideals.

Cammy: You're not that man, anymore. I like who you've become. I actually think I'm falling for you...

Balrog smiles, and he stops walking.

Balrog: I don't feel any different; even with Gaia guiding us; but I do know one thing, for sure...

Cammy: What is that?

Balrog grabs Cammy by the waist, and he pulls her close to him.

Balrog: I know that I love you.

Cammy smiles, and she wraps her arms around Balrog.

Cammy: I love you, too.

Cammy kisses Balrog on the lips, as the sun sets. Terry is making sweet love to Chun Li, while Chun Li holds Terry close to her. Chun Li's legs are wrapped around Terry's waist, and Chun Li does not want Terry to pull out, anytime, soon. Terry and Chun Li kiss, as Terry pumps in, and out of his lover's womanhood. Chun Li gasps for breath, with each orgasm, and she smiles at how much she loves Terry, deep inside of her. Chun Li and Terry both cum, at the same time, and Chun Li can feel Terry's seed; flowing inside of her walls.

Chun Li: I love you, Terry; my handsome. sexy Wolf.

Terry: I love you, Chun Li; my beautiful, unbelievable Dragon.

Chun Li cuddles next to Terry, as they lie under the covers, and smile, while trapped in pure bliss. Kisarah is reading the Bible, on her phone, and also using a study guide, when she receives an urgent message from Mary Ryan. Kisarah opens the text, and there is a news clip, from China. Kisarah covers her mouth, and her eyes go wide, as Window, by the Nappy Roots, begins to play.

Reporter: This just in: The body of local Martial Arts Master, Gen Tonga, was found, earlier, today, near a remote jogging path...

As Kisarah continues to play the video, Yun and Yang are shocked, saddened, and hurt. Alice and Rock are confused, Leifang holds a crying Li Fen, and Ed and Hitomi are dead silent. There is a heavy knock on Chun Li and Terry's door, and Chun Li is about to get up, and answer the door. Yun and Yang force themselves in, while Alice and Rock are holding a crying Li Fen. Alice is now in tears, while Rock looks as angry as a man seeking vengeance. Yang, with tears in his eyes, holds up Kisarah's phone to Chun Li, and Chun Li drops the sheets, covering her; no longer caring about her naked, sweaty, exposed body. As Terry sits up, Chun Li falls to her knees, and she begins to cry, loudly. Terry rushes to Chun Li's side, and as Terry holds Chun Li, Terry sees the news report, and the sender of the message: Mary Ryan; but that isn't important. At the end of the news footage, near Gen's body, the Heaven Symbol is burnt into the ground, and Terry knows now what has happened. Akuma, the Demon Master of Fist, has murdered Master Gen Tonga.

Two days, later, in China. Gen Tonga is laid to rest, by Chun Li, Tung Fu Rue, and all the others who loved him. Chun Li has her hair, up, in her legendary buns, while wearing a white mourning garb. Terry, in a black suit, is by her side. Most of the Final Watch are present, as they came to mourn with a friend. Chun Li can't stop crying, and Yun, Yang, and Li Fen are utterly broken, inside. Fei Long tries to keep it together, but he breaks down, and Li Xiang Fei holds him. Lynn Baker is distraught, and Jann Lee is silent. Mary cries, because of Chun Li's loss, and because Chun Li's pain will bring Terry pain. Vanessa tries to keep it together, for Mary. Shiden, Gang Il, Jubei Yamada, Jeff Bogard, and other Martial Arts Masters are at a loss for words, as they lay one of their own to rest.

Rock: Mama, I made it passed the hatred. School of Hard Knocks, yup, graduated. Summa Cum Laude, forty acres. Bought a new Audi R8, Bitch. No matter what my age is, room full of killers, still I am the bravest. Finally famous, thank God for patience. We international now, like the house of pancakes. Make em light and fluffy. Numbers don't lie, but you ain't got to trust me. If a Nigga gonna whine, just like a puppy. Over here it gets rough, but he likes his rugby. What's love without a chick to fuck me? What's luck, if you ain't from Kentucky? Made it out the bucket, learned that from hustling. Crabs can't stop me, so fate it must be.

Terry, and a few others, carries Gen's coffin to the hearse; in order to drive Gen to his final resting place. Chun Li was left Gen's restaurant, which also doubled as Gen's home; built above the restaurant, in Shanghai, China. The building has about 40 rooms, and was once the largest, busiest restaurant in Shanghai; it now belongs to Chun Li, and her family.

Ed: They say life ain't fair, but it sure is worth it. Doing pretty good, hell, I ain't perfect. Had a crazy year, sure, I deserved it. Back once again, dropping gems like bird shit. Haters gonna hate players; that's their purpose. Look me in the eyes, I ain't worried. I ain't nervous, but I'm encouraged; to make a couple bucks, sign my checks in cursive. Never gave a fuck, unless it's about these verses. Always gave a damn, about my fam and friends. Hotbox in the ride. Got damn the rims look better when they stop, but it's not over. Jaded by lust, I'm a man of sin; a child of God, when life is hard. Play the cards in my hand, I was dealt to win. I didn't get it all at first, but now I understand why.

Chun Li was advised by Tung Fu Rue not to seek revenge; but Chun Li wants Akuma's head. Gen didn't have to die as brutally as he did.

Yang: As I drive passed the places I use to love. I realize life truly moves forward. A moment fades as soon as we are afraid to let go of it. A bright day turns dark as soon as we think we are in control of it; riding blind.

Yun: Driving crazy through Sandyville. Something blocking my windshield. Know the world still on the outside, but I'm seeing it from my perspective. Cancer got my uncle sick; my cousin hustling, he want to quit. I'm still working hard without benefits; still on probation, I'm proud to step, I see it!

Kisarah: I can see out the window. I ain't blinded by my problems, and my troubles. I can see out the window. Mama told me it'll be alright; she said always do what you like. I can see out the window.

A small army of Terry and Chun Li's loved ones gathers at Gen's old home, downstairs. Terry and Chun Li come downstairs, dressed in their battle outfits. Chun Li has her hair down, and dressed in her Black Battle Dress. Terry is wearing his KOF XIV outfit.

Kim K: What's the plan?

Chun Li: I wanna thank you all, for disregarding Berkeley and Geese's orders, to be here for us! Katarina Alves has tracked Akuma to the jungles of Brazil; he's apparently looking for someone.

Terry: Katarina thinks it's True Ogre, who Akuma is looking for; since Ogre has been spotted, in Brazil, recently.

Laura M: So we're going in there, and we're busting up two demons!?

Decapre: I like the sound of that, nicely!

Hayabusa: Akuma is a wildcard, in this war. I say we end him, now.

Ayane: Fuck Akuma!

Chun Li: Against all of us, he can't win; just make sure to save the last, for Terry, and I!

Mary: When we get there, Vanessa, and I, have to pick up a special someone, from the airport.

Chun Li: Fine. Mary, I...

Mary: Gen was like family, to all of us, here; no need to thank me, or apologize. I just want you and Terry to be happy, and right now, you're both unhappy, so as your old friend I am here, to help.

Chun Li: Thank you, Ryan...you have no idea how much that means to me.

Mary: Take care of Chun, Terry; and love Terry, with all of your heart, Chun; don't ever hurt him, like I did...

Mary gets up, and she heads outside, for a smoke.

Vanessa: When do we leave?

Chun Li: Tomorrow morning, at 4:00 AM. We'll fly a Sky Noah to Brazil, and meet Alves at a private airport; she'll have our transportation, ready, to head out to the jungle.

Terry: For now, Alice, Kisarah, Hitomi, and Leifang have cooked dinner; eat hearty, because tomorrow we go to war!

Everyone cheers, as Chun Li heads outside, and Terry heads to talk to Paul, Cody, and Balrog.

Chun Li: Mary, I am sorry...

Mary: No need to be; he's yours, now; just take care of him. Terry is a strong fighter, but his heart is fragile.

Chun Li: I see that; he's been nothing but loving to me, and I thank God for him. If Terry wasn't here, I'd probably die, without his strength, and love.

Mary: I know that feeling. I am sorry about the Sky Stage. I shouldn't have attacked you.

Chun Li: You did the exact same thing I would have done. Terry is a national treasure; he's the most amazing man I know.

Mary: Indeed he is. I should have never taken advantage of him. As long as he's happy, I am happy; take care of Alice and Rock, too; they're good kids.

Chun Li: I will.

Mary and Chun Li hug each other, and Mary kisses Chun Li on the forehead.

Chun Li: Let's go get something to eat.

Mary: It's good to be friends, again.

Chun Li: Yes, it is. I owe you my life.

Mary: Why?

Chun Li: Because Terry saved it; and it's all because of you.

Mary: Just keep him smiling; that's all I ask of you.

Chun Li: I promise.

Chun Li and Mary head back inside, and everyone is already eating. Alice and Rock both hug Mary, and Chun Li, and they smile.

Alice: I love you, both; the best mothers a girl can have.

Rock: Me, too; you two are the best!

Mary begins to cry, and Chun Li sheds a tear. Alice and Rock head back to eat, and Mai smiles at the fact that Terry's family is a peace, again.

Mai: Who's the cooler Aunt; me, or Cammy?

Cammy: Me, of course!

Rock: You both are.

Alice: It's a close race.

Mai: I miss you guys; things are too quiet.

Alice: We miss you, too.

Ayame O: Chun, after we get Akuma, you should bring your family to the Compound; you are welcome, you know?

Chun Li: I'd love to.

Shiden: Mary, Vanessa; you two are welcome, back in.

Vanessa: Thank you, Shiden.

Mary: Thank you.

Kain H: Terry, if you ever come back to South Town, we would love to let you have the old Heinlein house.

Terry, Nawl, that's Rock's place; just like Howard Tower. I can always get another house, in South Town.

Luong: You two should come to Vietnam, for your Honeymoon.

Chun Li: Why Vietnam?

Luong: Where else will you get Five Star service?

Mai: Luong just wants to listen in, on you, and Terry, having sex.

Luong: Hey, why not!?

Juri: You're a bigger Pervert than I am.

Zack: It was a damn shame you had to leave the island, so soon.

Chun Li: We'll come back, once we find some more peaceful times.

Cammy: Even after this Akuma thing is over, we have a team to rebuild, Goodman, Shin, and the Devil Omnic, Ingrid, and maybe even Kazumi Mishima to deal with.

Balrog: All I see is a list of people, who can get knocked out, one by one.

Poison: I sure hope it's soon, too. I miss just running Phoenix Kiss, and my biggest problem being what outfit to dance in, next.

Cody: We will all get a nice, long vacation, after all of this shit is sorted out.

Terry: Tell me about it.

Li Fen: I just want to play in the water, and not have to get out, and go fight somebody.

Ed: Yes! Don't forget that we have to dunk Rock, too!

Rock: Why me!?

Ed: Because you're so easy!

Dong Hwan: Maybe we can all go to Zack and Joe Island, together?

Myeng Swuk: That's up to your father, Dong.

Jae Hoon: It would be fun, though.

Yun: Fun is definitely what we need, right now.

Yang: Especially after all we've been through.

Terry: Yun, Yang, Li Fen: I know you're hurting, right now, and I feel really bad, for all of you; but just know I am here for you, and I will love you, care for you, and take care of you, the same way I've been taking care of Rock and Alice. Kisarah, Hitomi, Ed, Leifang: You guys are family, too, and I will protect you, love you, and be there for you, too; this Wolf has your backs, promise!

Li Fen runs to Terry, and she hugs him, with tears in her eyes.

Li Fen: Thank you...Daddy.

Chun Li: Terry, I love you.

Terry: I love you, more, Chun.

Mary smiles at the beautiful couple, and everyone is just happy to see Chun Li and Mary on the same page. 4:00 AM comes, and everyone is loading into a Sky Noah Airship. Demigods, by the Lab Ratz, begins to play. Cammy is piloting the ship, and Balrog is sitting right next to her.

Cammy: You ready, Baby?

Balrog: As ready as I'll ever be. I have you, here, to keep me grounded.

Cammy smiles at Balrog, and Balrog kisses her, on the cheek.

Rachel: Let's go do to Akuma what he did to Master Gen!

Hayate: Justice will be served; you can bet on that!

Ken: Chun, how are you holding up?

The Hadouken Theme, from Street Fighter II Victory, begins to play. Chun Li holds Terry's hand, and she looks at Ken, smiling.

Chun Li: As long as Terry is with me, I can survive, anything.

Ken: You cool, Terry?

Terry: I'll manage. I'll be better, after we finish off Akuma.

Ken: Yeah; too bad Ryu isn't here, with us...

Chun Li: I'll forgive him, and Rose, for missing Gen's funeral, because I know the pain they are in; hopefully, we'll see them, again.

Terry: If they can stop Ingrid, that's one less villain to worry about.

Ken: If they can...

Two hours, later, the Sky Noah lands in Brazil, and Katarina Alves meets Chun Li's team, at a private airport.

Katarina: General Xiang, thank you, for coming.

Chun Li: No, thank you, and your great detective work; what you got for me?

Katarina: So far, Akuma is located in the most remote part of the Amazon Rainforest; he seems to be meditating, or waiting for something.

Terry: Or someone...

Chun Li: How are we getting there?

Katarina: Easy...

Katarina pushes a button on her watch, and a hanger door opens; to reveal enough motorcycles, for everyone.

Kim K: Myeng, wait for us, at the hotel; we'll return, soon.

Myeng kisses Kim, and she heads to the nearest hotel.

Mary: We'll make sure Myeng is at a safe place; we have someone to pick up.

Vanessa: Good luck, guys!

Chun Li: See you, on the battlefield.

Mary: We'll meet you there!

Chun Li: Everyone, let's move out!

Juri: It's time to finish off a pesky Demon!

Everyone hops on their motorcycles, and they follow Katarina, to a remote road. The road will take them down, for miles, until they reach the base of the Amazon Rainforest. The rainforest is dense, and filled with trees, bugs, and a never ending river, but the members of Terry and Chun Li's family ride on. Juri plays Reakwon's "Criminology Rap", as the Bogard Family nears a large clearing, in the rainforest.

Ayame O: Look!

Akuma is standing in the clearing, and he seems ready for a fight, to the death. Everyone stops their motorcycles, and they stand behind Chun Li and Terry, and they await the next move. Suddenly, a black Limousines and an Ice Cream truck come riding into the clearing; everyone has a weird look on their face. Geese, Hein, Billy, Mary, Helena, and Vanessa get out of the Limousine, while the Ice Cream Man is none other than...

Jeff: Hello, Boys and Girls!

Andy: Dad!?

Terry: Dad, you...

Jeff: Jeff Bogard, in the flesh! Mary told me that Terry, and his new fiancé, needed help, so I came to help the cause!

Shiden: So it's true! Jeff Bogard, back from the dead! It's been ages, Jeff!

Jeff: I know, I know, I have a ton of catching up, to do! It's good to see the legendary daughter of Dorai Xiang, engaged to my boy; you two would make Dorai happy!

Chun Li bows to her future Father-In-Law.

Chun Li: I heard that you knew my father, and from what Terry tells me, you're one of Master Tung's top pupils!

Jeff: Indeed I am. Geese, and I, are his first, and best.

Geese: Terry has surpassed us, old friend; your son has done some phenomenal things!

Jeff: So I've heard, President Howard; anyway, Mr. Akuma, Yo, Mr. Gouki!

Akuma growls.

Jeff: Sponge Bob Popsicle!? It may be your last one...

Rachel: Oh, it is his last one!

Balrog: Dead man's last meal!

Cammy: Let's get this Bastard!

Jeff: Now hold on; let me tell this story, right quick. I met Master Gen Tonga, back when I was a young man, when Master Tung Fu Rue took me to visit him. Master Gen had just started training Dorai Xiang, and young Dorai had dreams of being the greatest cop, on earth; fighting the good fight. Now, I became great friends with Dorai, and we would often joke about if I ever had a son, he'd only trust MY son to love, treasure, and marry his only daughter.

Chun Li lets a tear fall, and she looks at Terry, who is misty eyed. Chun Li holds Terry's hand, and she interlocks their fingers together, tight.

Jeff: Now, looks like fate has finally given old Dorai his wish, and his only daughter is going to be just fine. Dorai would be proud. Gen would be proud. I know I'm proud; of both of my sons, and their families. Now, I forgive Geese. Master Tung made me swear to turn the other cheek, and I can accept former evils, like Rugal, Krauser, and even that Gill, fellow, working with us, but...Akuma...what you did was pure evil, and you've made my son mad, and his fiancé cry, and for that, you're gonna pay.

Jeff bites into a fudge pop, and he looks around in the Ice Cream truck.

Jeff: Farewell, Mr. Gouki.

Jeff plays Limp Bizkit's "Creamer", and Chun Li folds her arms, over her chest.

Grant: So...who goes first?

Kyo: Fine...I will!

Kyo tries to kick Akuma, and Akuma dodges and blocks. Kasumi jumps in, and Akuma sweeps both fighters off of their feet. Ayane, Hayabusa, and Hayate try to slice Akuma, and he dodges the blades. Ken lands a Shoryuken, and Akuma is knocked off of his feet. Rachel, Momiji, and Honoka try to hold Akuma down, and Akuma flips backwards, and lands on his feet, while Rachel, and the others fall down. Gang Il and Kim Kaphwan kicks Akuma in the chest, and Luong and Juri fly kick Akuma in the face. Rock hits Akuma in the back, with a Burn Knuckle, and Alice hits Akuma with a Crack Shot. Yun and Yang kick Akuma in the face, but he uppercuts them, both, away from him. Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan kick Akuma in his knees, and Akuma is knocked down. Cammy knocks Akuma back down, with a Canon Spike, and Balrog uppercuts Akuma into the air.

Bass Armstrong catches Akuma, with a Bass Bottom, and Joe and Zack use double knee strikes. Akuma stands back up. Chun Li and Terry attack, together, and Kisarah flips off of Akuma's chest, and kicks Akuma in the face. Hitomi and Leifang lands a kick, into Akuma's back, and Li Fen kicks Akuma in the back of the head. Ed uses his powers to hold Akuma at bay, and Chun Li launches a barrage of kicks, into Akuma's face. Chun Li lands one more kick into Akuma's face, and Akuma is sent flying. Terry comes from the air, and he lands a Burn Knuckle into Akuma's chest; sending him crashing into the ground.

Terry moves out of the way, as Akuma spits up green blood, and he attempts to stand up. Chun Li is waiting to deliver a final blow. Out of nowhere, a Haoh Sho Ken flies towards Chun Li, and Geese blocks it, before the attack connects.

Terry: Geese!

Chun Li: A Haoh Sho Ken!?

Geese: It was meant to kill you...

Chun Li: How do you know!?

Geese: Because there is a killer intent in the air...

Geese falls to one knee, and Terry rushes to Geese's side. Mr. Karate, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, and Robert Garcia all land near Akuma.

Cammy: You would defend a murderer!?

Terry: What's the meaning of this!?

Mr. Karate: Be warned, Akuma has a destiny, as do we; come near us, again, and you shell all die!

Kyo: Bring it!

Ken: You're a bunch of cowards!

Robert fires off a Haoh Sho Ken, and Terry stops it with a Power Wave. Akuma, and the Sakazaki's vanish into thin air. A few hours, later, Chun Li and Terry have to answer to Berkeley, while Geese Howard stands by the window, in Berkeley's Sky Stage office.

Berkeley: You all nearly got us all in trouble.

Chun Li: It was worth it.

Berkeley: Dammit, Xiang, I told you not to seek revenge! What if the battle would have caused more damage, than it did!?

Chun Li: But it didn't, because now we know that the Sakazaki Family has gone rogue, too!

Terry: First, most of the Redeemers, and now the Sakazaki Family has switched sides; we're running out of heroes!

Berkeley: That's why we have to be smart about how we handle things! I...

Geese: I authorized it, Berkeley.

Berkeley: I understand that you're the President, Geese, but we can't just go on a random manhunt, outside of American Shores! We...

Heidern: ...have bigger problems...

Heidern has returned, from his personal journey.

Geese: Jedrien, are you alright?

Heidern: I spent a few weeks trying to rid myself of the last of Goodman's influences, and it seems I was able to figure out his plans.

Morrison: What are they!?

Heidern: Ingrid, Goodman, and Kazumi are building their own armies; set to take us out, first, so they can then kill off one another.

Chun Li: Armies!?

Heidern: They're recruiting heroes and villains, who want nothing to do with this new earth, and who were promised untold riches and wishes, if they joined the opposing side.

Jasmine: It's time to step up our forces; we can't afford to lose.

Lili: Has anyone gotten ahold of Karin, since after what Genjuro said?

Kiriya: She's been MIA, ever since her last transmission.

Heidern: We'll find her; but first, Chun Li and Terry: Take your family to Paris, France; there has been some weird sightings, there, and you guys need to stay off of the radar, for awhile.

Chun Li: What kind of sightings?

Heidern: Locals say that a masked vigilante, with a giant sword, has been attacking human, and Omnic, criminals; go check it out.

Terry: Yes, Sir.

Hanzo Hattori, Galford D. Weller, and Nakoruru enter the room.

Heidern: Good to see that not all of the Redeemers have gone bad...

Galford: Not gonna happen, Heidern.

Hanzo: Nyotengu is on Zack and Joe Island; apparently, Ingrid tried to recruit her, and she denied her. Nyotengu is depressed by the loss of Morrigan, Demitri, and her other comrades; she's drinking up a storm.

Gabriel: I'll send Lena, and a team, to go get her.

Shiden: Take Honoka, too; if that "pure of heart" legend is true, Honoka needs to be there, when they find the Golden Eye.

Gabriel: Noted...

Reaper teleports out of the office, and Heidern speaks, again.

Heidern: Sorry about Gen, Chun Li. I know he was like your second father.

Chun Li: I'll manage. I have Jeff Bogard, as my Father-In-Law, now, so I'll keep it, together. Jeff wants to get to know me, since he was great friends with my father.

Heidern: Great; gather your team, General Xiang, and be off. Meanwhile, the rest of you get ahold of any, and every, known hero, we have on record, so we can start working on counter measures.

Geese: I have to go take care of some things, in Washington; hold the fort down, Heidern.

Heidern: I will; and someone get Karin online, now!

Before Geese leaves, he brushes passed Terry.

Geese: Bogard, there's something in your pocket.

Terry: What?

Terry reaches into his pocket, and he pulls out a small box. Terry guesses what it is, and he doesn't let Chun Li see it.

Geese: She's the one; give it to her, when the moment is right.

Terry: I will; thank you, Geese!

Terry hugs Geese, and Chun Li makes a comment.

Chun Li: Never thought I'd ever see Terry hugging Geese Howard, but we live in a different world, now.

Helena: That, we do; things need to remain this way, and we should fight to keep whose left.

Chun Li: I agree. Ready, Baby?

Terry: Let's get Cammy, Eddie, and the kids.

While Terry and Chun Li head to get their family, and head to Paris, Karin is asleep in her bed; it's 9:00 PM, in Japan. Karin gets thirsty, and she sits up to call Ishizaki. Ishizaki doesn't answer, so Karin tries to summon Shibazaki. Shibazaki doesn't answer, either, so Karin gets up to head downstairs. He Said, by Chinese Man, begins to play, as Karin walks through her dark mansion. Karin reaches the kitchen, and she opens the refrigerator door, to grab some lemonade. When Karin turns around, Shibazaki and Ishizaki are tied up and gagged, in front of Karin, but otherwise not harmed.

Karin: What's the meaning of...

Chinese Man: The game is over.

The Chinese Man knocks Karin out, and he places Karin over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: Bonnie & Clyde

Paris, France: 8:44 AM: Marriott Hotel lobby.

Bonnie & Clyde, by Serge Gainsbourg, begins to play. Terry, Chun Li, and their family enters the Marriott Hotel, and everyone is excited.

Leifang: We get all the cool missions!

Hitomi: Because my new Mother-In-Law is a General!

Kisarah: I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower; for the 100th time...

Balrog: I already see a lot of things, I'd love to paint a portrait of.

Cammy: I hope I'm one of them.

Balrog: I always want to paint you, Baby.

Rock: This is a beautiful city.

Ed: Yeah; filled with love, and all of that jazz...

Alice: I have to come here, with Ayane, one day.

Chun Li: Everyone, we're checking in, dropping off our bags, and we're hitting the museum first!

Cammy: Boring!

Chun Li: Alright, what do you wanna do, Sis?

Cammy: Let's split up, and explore, on our own; we'll meet back here, in 4 hours.

Terry: Okay. Li Fen, you're in charge.

Alice: But she's younger than us!

Hitomi: Why her?

Chun Li: She's more responsible than you all, too.

Li Fen: Thank you, Mom!

Chun Li: Alright, see you guys in four hours.

Balrog and Cammy head to their room, Terry and Chun Li send their bags upstairs, and Li Fen waits until the adults are out of sight.

Leifang: Li Fen?

Li Fen: We have a lot of money to blow, guys. I hacked into Robert Garcia's accounts!

Kisarah: You what!?

Li Fen: I over heard Mom, on the phone, with Mai, Mary, Jennie, Vanessa, Poison, Laura, Tina, and Aunt Cammy; they said that they were going to get me to hack into them, anyway, and that they would tell Heidern and Berkeley they are "removing criminal assets", from a newly formed criminal group.

Yun: That actually sounds like it may be believable!

Alice: Come on, let's have some fun!

Yang: Why not!?

Li Fen leads the charge, as The Dream Academy's "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want", begins to play. Rock and Hitomi are looking at beautiful statues, Yun and Yang are buying expensive Skateboards, Kisarah is visiting a local Church, and praying for answers, Alice, Leifang, and Li Fen are buying clothes, while Ed is sitting by a lonely public fountain. Balrog and Cammy finally get some alone time, and Cammy takes advantage, by making love to her man. Terry and Chun Li are sitting in a museum, and Terry gives Chun Li the ring. Chun Li cries, and she hugs Terry, tightly. Terry kisses his fiancé on the lips, and they both use their tongue. Rock is staring at a statue of a goddess, with nice legs, and he thinks of Chun Li. Rock continues to stare at the statue, with glazed over eyes, an open mouth, and a stalker look, on his face. Hitomi looks at Rock, weird, and Rock just stares at the statue's legs.

Four hours, later, the Bogard Family meets back at the Marriott Hotel lobby. Li Fen is carrying so many bags, she can hardly stand up, and Chun Li places her hands on her hips, and she frowns.

Chun Li: Li Fen, where did all that stuff come from?

Cammy: Who's credit card did you give her, Chun?

Li Fen: I hacked Robert Garcia's bank accounts.

Terry: What!?

Li Fen: Mom was gonna ask me to do it, anyway. I just sped up the process.

Cammy: You heard us!? We were joking!

Li Fen: No, because Mom said that she wanted to buy those Hooker Heels, so she can wrap them around Dad's neck; why would you wanna wrap heels around Dad's neck?

Terry: I'll explain that, when you're older!

Ed: You guys are nasty!

Cammy: God, we're worse than Mai; she does things, in front of the kids, on purpose, and they block her out; we say things we don't mean, and they instantly wanna imitate us!

Terry: How much money did you take from Garcia?

Li Fen: All...

Chun Li: Say again!?

Li Fen: All of it...all $400,000,000,000.00...

Balrog: WHAT!?

Chun Li: Li Fen...where did you put all that money?

Li Fen: I divided it, between your account, and Dad's.

Terry runs to the ATM, as Teardrop, by Massive Attack, begins to play. Chun Li looks at her account, from her phone, and she nearly faints.

Cammy: We're rich!

Balrog: It's about time! Only in America!

Ed: We're in Paris...

Balrog: Only in Paris!

Chun Li: Terry, can I invite Mai, and the girls, here, to celebrate our engagement!?

Chun Li shows everyone the large diamond ring.

Rock: Jesus!

Kisarah: Where did Terry get that from!?

Chun Li: It belonged to Geese's mother, Rock's grandmother, and he gave it to Terry, as a gift!

Alice: Damn...that's one big stone!

Terry: Baby, we can do what you wanted to, now!

Chun Li: What was that?

Terry: We can open Master Gen's restaurant, back up.

Chun Li: Yes...we can.

Chun Li hugs Terry, and then she hugs Li Fen.

Li Fen: Kids, tell no one of this, okay!?

Hitomi: Our lips are sealed!

Terry: I'll watch the kids; you, and Cammy, go have some fun.

Cammy: Paris, here we come!

Balrog: When you get back, I'll have something special for you, and Terry.

Terry: Like what?

Balrog: A portrait I've been working on.

Chun Li: I can't wait to see it.

Night falls on Paris, and Chun Li goes to hang out with Cammy, Mai, Mary, Poison, Jennie, Laura, Tina, Ayame Omega, and Vanessa. The ladies showed up, via teleporter, and they all met up a the Bonnie & Clyde Nightclub.

Chun Li: Here it is, ladies, I'm about to be Mrs. Terry Bogard!

Mary: Geese and Terry seem to be getting along very well; to think Geese would just give up his mother's ring, like that.

Jennie: That's got to be worth over 5 million; look at that rock!

Mai: Welcome to the Wolf Pack, Chun!

Laura: Mai, you said the same thing to me!

Mai: You are dating Joe, are you not?

Laura: Yeah, but, we haven't talked about marriage, yet.

Tina: Zack, and I, have; he don't wanna be a player, no more.

Ayame O: Men...so hilarious.

Poison: Marriage has been great, for Paul, and I.

Mai: Marriage has been great for Andy, and I, too; especially with our plus one.

Chun Li: Where is Sarah, anyway?

Mai: She's at the Mugen Tenshin Compound, with Andy; they are helping to train the Senran Kagura Shinobis.

Mary: The Yagami Clan is there, with them; Angela Ziegler wanted to record the ability levels of the Kagura Shinobis.

Ayame O: Shiden is playing chess, with Jeff Bogard, so that is why I was able to come out.

Laura: Do you think we will ever end our battles, for good?

Chun Li: Time will tell.

Laura: If I do settle down with Joe, I want it to be at a time of peace, not war.

Cammy: I understand, but life won't wait. I'm waiting for Eddie to "pop the question".

Mary: You two are a great couple; you've really changed him.

Cammy: He's really changed me, too. I never thought I'd be this happy, ever.

Chun Li: Love does do that to you, doesn't it? Terry has been everything I've always wanted, and then some.

Tina: Yeah, especially since you don't dress in your blue outfit, anymore. I see you stick to that Black Battle Dress, more than anything.

Chun Li: Terry likes the Battle Dress, so that's why I wear it, often. I brought a whole bunch of them.

Laura: All of them are black?

Chun Li: Yes. Black and sexy, for my Wolf!

Mai: So Li Fen actually did what you were going to ask her to do, anyway?

Chun Li: She cleaned Robert out; completely.

Jennie: Serves him right; who told them to side with Akuma?

Cammy: I'm more concerned with "why" did they side with Akuma?

Ayame O: God knows, and hopefully we'll find out, soon.

Poison: We lost the Redeemers, and the Sakazaki Family, all in one twisted turn of events.

Cammy: We didn't lose all the Redeemers. Galford, Nakoruru, Draco, and the Kazama Ninjas are still with us.

Mary: Shiki was a Redeemer, once, too.

Chun Li: But now she's back with her husband, Asura, and possibly working for Yuga, again.

Laura: Things will turn around; we need to just give it some time.

Cammy: Hopefully.

As the night wears on, Chun Li and Cammy say goodbye to their friends, and they make their way back to the Marriott Hotel. On the way back, Chun Li and Cammy talk about all that is going on.

Cammy: As strong and as powerful as we become, do you believe we can still win?

Chun Li: It's possible; as long as we stick together. We've lost some allies, but we still have a very opposing army, behind us.

Cammy: But three god-like beings, and a bunch of villains on our asses.

Chun Li: Yeah...wait!

Cammy: What's wrong!?

Chun Li: Move!

King Lion: Earth Shatter!

As King Lion's might sword slams into the ground, Chun Li and Cammy move out of the way, in time; the force of King Lion's attack creates a large crater, in the ground.

Chun Li: Aren't you one of Goodman's agents!?

Cammy: He's The King of Lions!

King Lion: Foolish Harlots! You are that foul criminal Bonnie! Tell me: Where is your consort, Clyde!?

Cammy: What the what, now!?

As King Lion points his sword at Chun Li, Chun Li sees a theater, which is showing a Bonnie and Clyde movie, and Chun Li understands, but is still confused.

Chun Li: I'm not Bonnie, my name is Chun Li Xiang: Special Forces General, and a member of The Final Watch!

King Lion: Liar! I know who you are, criminal! You're reign of terror is over, Bonnie!

Cammy: He's fucking delusional!

Chun Li: He's also still a dangerous threat!

As King Lion tries to attack Chun Li and Cammy, again, the two women flip off of King Lion's mighty shoulders, and bounce off of a nearby wall.

Cammy: Chun, did you see that!?

Chun Li: That wound on King Lion's back? Yeah!

Cammy: Lion, what happened to you!?

King Lion: You will not distract me, foul Wenches!

Chun Li: One way to find out!

King Lion: King Stroke!

King Lion fires a beam of energy from his fist, and Cammy blocks it, but is knocked through a wall. Chun Li wraps her legs around King Lion's neck, and she flips the massive warrior off of his feet.

Chun Li: Lion, we don't want to hurt you, anymore than you already are; tell us what happened!

King Lion: Tyrant Storm!

King Lion throws his sword towards Chun Li, and the sword creates a violent tornado. Chun Li stops the tornado, with her Gaia Fist Wave; a giant sphere of energy. Chun Li rushes forth, and she kicks King Lion in the gut, and King Lion loses more blood. Cammy hits King Lion in the back, with a Canon Spike, and King Lion is in pain. King Lion rushes forth, and he tries to attack Chun Li, but Chun Li blocks his mighty fist, and King Lion collapses from blood lose.

Cammy: He doesn't look good!

Chun Li: If he's one of Goodman's, who could have done this to him!?

Cammy: Eddie, Terry; we need help, now!

Cammy calls Balrog and Terry, telepathically, and in an hour King Lion is in the Sky Stage's infirmary.

Daidoji: What happened to him?

Chun Li: We don't know, but he was losing blood, for at least nearly a week; he's very strong to have survived this long, and still put up a decent fight!

Cammy: Athena is reading his mind, now, and we should know what's going on, soon.

Heidern: All members of Final Watch, report to the Sky Stage auditorium, NOW!

Chun Li: What now!?

Terry: There's never a dull moment!

After Heidern's urgent call, the available members of Final Watch head to the Auditorium, and Angela Ziegler is waiting to fill everyone in on what's going on.

Geese: Brace yourselves, people...

Rock: I don't like the sound of this...

Athena: I read King Lion's mind, and did what I could to heal him, mentally.

Angela: I stabilized his body, and he will live, but it seems we have bigger issues.

Kyo: Like!?

Athena: Jack Abbott, also known as King Lion is a Canadian born citizen, and a man with a weird psychosis. I don't know when it started, but he believes that he is a knight, from the Kingdom of Lions; across the Golden Rainbow.

Cammy: What the what, now!?

A few people laughed.

Freeman: Why were we called; is that the emergency?

Athena: King Lion was kicked out of Warez; and replaced by...Raidou...

The auditorium is shocked; especially Shiden, Ayame Omega, and the members of the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Ayame O: No...,

Ayane: He defeated King Lion!?

Athena: Raidou has become the host body for the Devil Omnic, and his Omnic Shinobi Army...

McCree: What!?

Lena: This can't be!

Athena: It gets worse...Shin has combined with Neo Geegus, and Neo Dio is MIA.

Terry: You have to be joking!

Brown: I feel responsible, because I am the one who created Dio and Geegus; they were meant to be ultimate androids, and the future of AI, but now they have become our nightmares.

Lisa: If we talk to King Lion, as fractured as his mind is, we might be able to get him to help us.

Yumi: What if it's a trap!?

Kasumi: No...Lion is clearly obsolete, and with Geegus and Raidou, Goodman can inflict psychological pain, as well as physical.

Ayame O: What if he comes to the Mugen Tenshin!? we already moved the village, once; we can't keep packing it up, because Raidou won't stay dead!

Asuka I: We'll help!

Miyabi: Shinobi must stick together; we can take on their Omnic Shinobi Army!

Homura: Fuck Raidou; we can take him!

All the Senran Kagura Shinobis agree to aid the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Shiden: It's not your fight...

Hanzo I: It is our fight! Ninjas help Ninjas, and we are all family, here!

Kiriya: Indeed! The Kagura Shinobis will move to the Mugen Tenshin Compound, and train, there, with you all.

Genji: You have my blade, as well.

Hayabusa: Genji!?

Genji: Ninja, who fight for justice are all on the same side; if we band together, we will succeed!

Hanzo S: My bow will aid you, as well.

Shiden: Hanzo and Genji Shimada, we thank you, and we are in your debt!

Rachel: We've got this under control.

Hanzo H: Galford, and I, shell be there, too; no one will defeat the Mugen Tenshin on that day.

Chun Li: Meanwhile, I say we get King Lion and Eliza ready to join us; we can use their powers.

Cammy: The enemy took some of our friends, and now we have some of theirs.

Galford: Lena, I want you to take Jason Draco and Eliza, with you, when you head to grab Nyotengu.

McCree: Whoa, now! I'm going with Lena, already; do we need two Cowboys by her side!?

Reinhardt: I'm going with Lena, as well; that will be a very mixed group.

Galford: Draco, like the rest of us Samurai Spirits, gained immortality, back in the 1700s. Eliza has been going crazy, without a proper supply of blood, since Chun Li saved her, and Draco is the only one willing to allow her to feed.

Chun Li: Draco is giving her blood!?

Hanzo H: It's the only way to keep her sane and alive. We lost Morrigan, Demitri, and the other Darkstalkers, and Eliza is a powerful Vampire. But, she needs to learn to work as a unit, with the rest of us.

Lena: No problem. I'll take them both.

Terry: Where's Draco, now?

Galford: He's playing the guitar for Eliza; she likes music; only played by him...

Cammy: That's a comforting thought.

Geese: I have to go back to Washington, but you all have your orders; move out!

Shiden: Kagura Shinobis, prepare to learn how the Mugen Tenshin fights, first hand!

The Senran Kagura Shinobis follow Shiden and Ayame Omega to the Mugen Tenshin, while Lena, Reinhardt, and McCree go to grab Draco and Eliza. Eliza is sitting on the top railing, of Sky Stage, while Draco sits in a chair, and plays a song for Eliza. Draco plays Vast's "Touched", just for Eliza.

Lena: Jason Draco?

Draco: State your business.

Lena: Lena Oxton: Final Watch Commander, and your leader, on this next mission.

Draco: I know who you are; the Golden Boy told me you'd come for me, and Miss Eliza.

Eliza: Draco doesn't have to stop playing music, does he?

McCree: I'm afraid he does, for now; we have a mission to go on.

Eliza: That's sad. As long as I get to stay with Draco, I don't care.

Reinhardt: Trust me, Miss; he's all yours. I'm too old to get bitten by a Vampire.

Draco: Mind your tongue, old knight; we don't call Miss Eliza a Vamp; she's an immortal goddess.

McCree: Right...

Draco: Jesse McCree, I've heard of you. I can't wait to see that so-called Dead Eye move, of yours.

McCree: Well, you're welcome to see it up close, and personal, if you'd like, Son.

As Draco and McCree stare each other down, Lena steps in front of them.

Lena: Save it for the Tengu World, guys. I heard that it's a dangerous place.

Eliza: It is, now. Jedah Dohma has his Demonic forces trying to take the realm from Nyotengu, and that's why she's depressed.

Lena: We'll just have to take it back, for Nyotengu, then; are you ready?

Draco: Lead the way, Miss Oxton.

McCree: Before we go, allow me to show you what I can do, Partner.

Draco: Fine by me.

Lena: Here we go...

McCree sets up some targets, on different rocks, far apart from each other, as some Final Watch members watch the test of Gunslinger skill.

McCree: Pay attention, Boy, here goes...

McCree walks slowly, as he begins to glow orange; eyeing the targets.

McCree: It's High Noon!

McCree pulls out his gun, and McCree shots all six targets, at once; people clap for his skill.

Mature: He's good!

Chun Li: I heard McCree is one of the best shots, they've got...we've got, now.

McCree: Coming from a champion Markswoman, like you, Miss Xiang, I appreciate that.

Chun Li: You're welcome.

Draco: Watch this, Cowboy...

Choi and Junkrat set up more targets, and the total is ten. McCree has a Six Shooter, so he only shot six targets.

Draco: I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye.

Draco emptied his shotgun, and he tosses the gun, and shells into the air.

Draco: I do not shoot with my hand; he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind.

The shells fall neatly in place, into the shotgun, and it closes, automatically.

Draco: I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart.

Draco turns his back on the targets, and he catches his gun, and pumps it, once. Draco points the shotgun over his shoulder, and he pulls the trigger. The blast hits one target, and the pellets ricocheted off of that one target, and destroyed the other targets. Everyone is in shock. Eliza claps for Draco.

Eliza: Well done, my Love!

Draco: Nothing special...

Rock: That was superb!

Galford: Draco was our enemy, and the man who killed my father...

Chun Li looks at Galford, with wide eyes.

Galford: ...we fought, I won, and I spared him, because he became one of us; an immortal Samurai Spirit.

Chun Li: I see; forgiveness is divine, I guess...

Galford: It wasn't easy, but without forgiveness, we're not better than those we swore to fight against.

Terry: Amen to that, Galford.

Lena: Alright, Reinhardt, grab us a Sky Noah, and let's go find Nyotengu, and that Golden Eye!

After getting her team, together, Lena sets off for Zack and Joe Island. Karin wakes up, strapped to a table, naked, and soaking wet.

Karin: How dare you!? Release me, at once!

Chinese Man: No, not yet; my benefactor wants a word, with you.

Ingrid walks out of the shadows, of the dark room, and she smiles at Karin.

Karin: Ingrid!? Why!?

Ingrid: A war is upon us, Karin, and you've been chosen to become my chariot to victory. Your will is the strongest one, on earth, and you can hold my enormous powers, without dying. I just need to break you, first. You haven't been sexual assaulted, and you won't be, so don't worry. I just need your mind ready to be occupied by my presence.

Karin: Why me!?

Ingrid: Ryu and Rose won't kill me, if it means killing you, too. Chinese Man, do your thing...

Karin: What!?

The Chinese Man turns on a switch, and Karin is instantly electrocuted. Karin's screams fill the darkness of the blackened room, as Ingrid, the Chinese Man, and one other female watches Karin's torture. People Everyday, by Arrested Development, begins to play, as Lena flies the Sky Noah to Zack and Joe Island.

McCree: If it means anything, Draco, I heard that you were one bad Dude, in another time, but I'm happy you're on our side. I'd hate to face your level of skill.

Draco: Hmmm...your Dead Eye is impressive, but you need to learn to aim with your eye; not your hand.

McCree: I'll take it under advisement; can't wait to work with you.

Draco and McCree shake hands, while Eliza stares out of the window.

Reinhardt: We're almost there! Nyotengu was sighted in one of the bars, on the Northside of the island.

Lena: Let's land, and move out!

Once Lena's group lands, they walk into the local bar, on the Northside, and Nyotengu is passed out, with her head on a table, and she's drooling all over the place. Eliza walks up to Nyotengu, and she rubs her back. Nyotengu wakes up, and she tries to wipe the saliva off of her face.

Nyotengu: Why are you here, Eliza? I thought Demitri brainwashed you!?

Eliza: Chun Li saved me, after Demitri used Ingrid's blessings to take over my mind. Nyo, we need you; we need to find the Golden Eye, in your realm.

Nyotengu: That old artifact!? I have it somewhere in my castle. But, why...

Lena: We'll explain, later, but can you take us to your realm?

Nyotengu: Yes, but Jedah Dohma has taken the realm over, on the orders of Ingrid.

Eliza: We'll stop Ingrid, Goodman, and if the Mishima Zaibatsu doesn't stop her first, Kazumi, too. Join us, Nyo.

Eliza kisses Nyotengu on the lips, and Nyotengu lies her head, on Eliza's chest.

Draco: We immortals are few, in number, these days; at least on the side that counts. Can you aid us, Nyotengu?

Nyotengu smiles, and she looks at Eliza.

Nyotengu: Looks like Eliza is the only friend I've got left. Morrigan, Haohmaru, and the others betrayed those they once called friends.

Lena: Why?

Nyotengu: They're afraid...they are afraid that we're all about to die.

Reinhardt: So Ingrid promised them salvation?

Nyotengu: Correct, Wise Knight.

Eliza: Salvation lies with the Final Watch; we're the earth's last resort.

Lena: Lena to Sky Stage, are you getting this?

Heidern: We're still seeing things, from your eyes, to ours; tell Nyotengu we already have a place for her, and King Lion is waking up, soon.

Lena: That's great news! Nyotengu, your room is ready; welcome to the Final Watch.

Nyotengu: Let's go; we have a realm to save!

Reinhardt: That's the spirit!

McCree: We can regain your world, and then save this one, little lady.

Nyotengu: Gates of the 11 Deities, hear my call! Open up, for one of your own, and take us to the Lands of Immortality!

Nyotengu opens a portal, and she heads through it, with her friends. How It Ends, by DeVotchka, begins to play. Lena's team lands on a golden rainbow looking street, and everywhere the team turns, there is beauty to be found. A capital city lies in the distance, and so does Nyotengu's castle. Jack Abbott opens his eyes, and he sits up.

Angela: You're awake! How do you feel!?

King Lion: Let me up! I must go save my comrades!

Angela: Who are your comrades, Jack!?

King Lion: Nyotengu, Eliza, and Shiki are in danger; along with the other members of my group!

Angela: Group!?

King Lion: The Redeemers! Let me up!

King Lion jumps out of the giant bed, he was in, and he goes to grab his helmet, chest armor, and sword. Angela calls backup.

Angela: Attention Final Watch: King Lion has gone haywire! Backup, requested!

King Lion makes it outside of the Sky Stage, and onto an open field; where the Yagami Clan and Bogard Family are waiting for him.

Mature: His power level has grown!

Kisarah: It's because he's immortal, now...

Chris: What!?

Kisarah: Kolin has written this moment down, already! King Lion's true purpose is to join us, as a Redeemer. Angela Ziegler's Nanotechnology has unlocked Lion's immortality.

Balrog: Lion, where are you going, man? You have friends, here!

King Lion draws his sword.

King Lion: Be you my friend, then allow thy safe passage to the Rainbow Streets of Gold, where I will aid Nyotengu, Shiki, and the others!

Chun Li: Shiki!? Shiki has joined Ingrid; she tried to kill me, Lion!

King Lion: Liar! Shiki is my beloved! I will save her!

Iori: Kolin has been reading the Book of the Illuminati, near him, and now he knows his destiny.

Terry: I don't think Shiki is truly part of that; she's married to Asura, and...

Ibuki: And you were married to Ryan, but you're now Xiang's!

Chun Li looks at Ibuki.

King Lion: Move, you foolish insects!

Cammy: Here he comes!

Alice: Everyone, attack!

The Bogard Family and Yagami Clan engage King Lion in fierce combat, while Lena, and her team, are racing to find the Golden Eye.

Eliza: King Lion is battling the Demigods.

Draco: I feel it; he's actually too much for them, too.

McCree: What's going on!?

Nyotengu: The 11 Deities shell become one, and King Lion wants to come help us, but the Final Watch is stopping his movement.

Draco: We've said enough, for now...let's get that Golden Eye!

Lena: I have a feeling that destiny is unraveling before our eyes.

Eliza: It is! The combination of three earths now has one final destiny, and we're running towards it, fast!

Nyotengu: Once we've cleared the capital city, we shell be near my castle.

Lena: Got it!

Once Lena's team enters the city, they are attacked by Demonic Knights, with bows, swords, and shields.

McCree: Dammit, that's an army!

Reinhardt: Come one, come all! Hammer Down!

Reinhardt smashes his hammer into the ground, and several Demon Knights fall onto the ground. Draco and McCree use that opportunity to pick them off, while Nyotengu and Eliza rip and slash their way through some of the Knights. Lena blast the Demon Knights, and she moves so fast, they can't catch her. Nothing Else Matters, by Lissie, begins to play, as a lightning blast takes out some of the Knights. Galford shows up, with Shiki's daughter, Mikoto, and the two aid Lena's group.

Lena: How did you get here!?

Galford: Mikoto can follow her mother, everywhere, and anywhere!

Eliza: Shiki is here! Lion is right!

Mikoto: You've got to save my mother from Yuga and Ingrid's grasp! My father, Asura, is lost to us, but Shiki can still be saved!

Nyotengu: Most likely she's in my castle, and she's waiting for us to show up, and claim the Golden Eye!

Lena: Are you guys joining us!?

Mikoto: Sadly, no! I had to come, just to tell you to bring Shiki back, alive; when the time comes, Amelie Lacroix will help redeem her soul!

Lena: Why Amelie!?

Mikoto: I can say no more, for now; bring Shiki back, alive!

Galford and Mikoto leaves the scene, and Nyotengu leads her friends to a sewer entrance.

Nyotengu: This way, hurry!

Eliza uses a dark mist to blind the Demon Knights, and this allows Lena's group to escape into the sewers.

Lena: Where to, now!?

Nyotengu: If we head down that corridor, we can reach the underground entrance, of my castle.

Eliza: Let's do it! We need to get back, and stop King Lion, before he destroys Sky Stage!

Reinhardt: I agree! Let us make haste!

As Nyotengu leads Lena's team to her castle, the team doesn't encounter any troubles, at all. Once the team makes it under the castle, Nyotengu takes them up some stairs, to the underground entrance. I Just Want You, by Ozzie Osborne, begins to play.

Nyotengu: We've got this; let's go! Nyotengu pushes the gate, up, and the team finds themselves surrounded by Demon Knights, and Jedah Dohma.

Eliza: Demon Scum!

Jedah: Please! You had your chance to join us, and you failed! Time for you all to die! Take them!

Jedah points his scythe towards Lena's team, and the battle begins. Eliza and Nyotengu use magic and their bare hands to dispatch the Knights, while Draco and McCree are shooting their way through. Reinhardt goes after Jedah, and a battle of hammer vs. scythe, begins. Lena shoots her way towards Reinhardt, as she lands a Pulse Bomb onto Jedah's back.

Lena: Wait for it...

The Pulse Bomb blows up, and all that's left of Jedah is his lower body.

Lena: I did it!

Nyotengu: Nope! He's still alive!

Jedah reforms his body, and he cracks his neck.

Jedah: You must don't know who you're dealing with, Girl! I can't be killed!

Eliza: Yes, you can!

Eliza climbs on Jedah's back, and she bites his neck; drinking his blood.

Jedah: Damn you, Eliza! Demitri was suppose to have taken care of you!

Nyotengu: If Eliza drinks enough of Jedah's blood, she can give us a chance at defeating him! Everyone attack Jedah, now!

McCree: But, we'll hit Eliza!

Draco: She'll be fine; trust me! Attack!

IV, by X Japan, begins to play. McCree and Draco fire at Jedah, while Lena prepares another Pulse Bomb. Reinhardt smacks Jedah in the chest, with his hammer, and Nyotengu engulfs Jedah inside of a tornado; slicing Jedah, up.

Lena: Eliza, move!

Eliza: I'm done, anyway!

Eliza flips off of Jedah's back, and she wipes the blood off of her mouth.

Jedah: Dammit, no!

Lena: Bombs away!

Lena attaches a Pulse Bomb to Jedah's chest, and as it goes off, Jedah is reduced into a puddle of purple liquid.

Nyotengu: It will take him hours, before he reforms.

Lena: Let's get to the throne room!

Nyotengu takes her friends into her throne room, and there is a fountain, against one of the walls.

McCree: Nice fountain.

Nyotengu: That wasn't there, before...

Reinhardt: Oh, boy...

The fountain water turns into blood, and Tonight, by SSQ, begins to play. Shiki, reborn and healed, after battling Chun Li, rises out of the fountain of blood.

Eliza: Shiki, snap out of it! We don't want to hurt you!

Shiki: Chun Li...bring her to me...

Lena: We can't let you harm her, Shiki; please just come with us...

Shiki: Then...DIE!

Nyotengu: Damn!

I Believe It's Magic, by Mick Smiley, begins to play. Shiki nails Nyotengu to the wall, with her swords, and Nyotengu's immortality keeps her alive. Lena shoots at Shiki, but Shiki is bulletproof, Eliza kicks Shiki through a wall, and Draco opens fire upon Shiki, while Reinhardt tries to smash Shiki, with his hammer, but Shiki kicks Reinhardt's hammer out of his hands, and she tosses Reinhardt through a wall.

McCree: Damn, she's strong!

Shiki tries to fly into McCree, and stab him, but Draco unloads shell, after shell, after shell into Shiki, but she won't fall.

Lena: Chun Li took her out, no problem!

Eliza: We're not Chun Li!

Nyotengu: It's that blood, she rose out of; it's an Immortal's Sacrifice Spell; someone cast it to give Shiki their powers!

Draco: No...they've truly sided with her...

Reinhardt: What!?

Eliza: We'll mourn them, later, but for now...

Eliza bites Shiki on the neck, and Eliza holds Shiki, tight.

Nyotengu: We're going home!

Lena: The Golden Eye; where is it!?

Nyotengu: We have it, come on!

Nyotengu cast a spell, and Lena's group, with Shiki, is taken home, to earth. Chun Li is resetting a dislocated arm, as she stands in front of the Bogard Family and Yagami Clan, while they are all panting, beaten, and tired.

Naotora: He's too powerful, even for all of us!

Rock: How!? We're gods...

Kisarah: No, we're powered by arrogant Angels, who seek to redeem themselves. I've been speaking with Kolin, and praying with Gill, and Leopold.

Yashiro: Goenitz!?

Goenitz: Our powers are not what we think...

Chun Li: I don't care, as long as my loved ones are safe! Take him!

Right before Chun Li could kick King Lion, Eliza and Shiki appear before her, and Chun Li's kick hits Shiki in the chest. Shiki feels pain, as a golden, egg shaped object falls from Shiki's chest, and lands on the ground, glowing.

Kisarah: The Golden Eye Of God!

Lena, McCree, Reinhardt, Draco, and Nyotengu appear, and Chun Li looks confused, while King Lion grabs Shiki.

Shiki: You!? You fucking Bitch!

Chun Li: Shiki, chill out! We don't have to fight!

Shiki: Like Hell, we don't!

The Golden Eye Of God glows, and it vanishes into the wind.

Iori: It's coming to an end; for Goodman, at least...

Balrog: Huh!?

Meanwhile, at the Mugen Tenshin Compound, Honoka Omega is talking to her lover, Athena Asamiya.

Honoka: Athena, we have to tell them...

Athena: They'll kill me! All of this is all of my fault, and if I tell them, they'll rip me into pieces!

Honoka: We can't keep this a secret, forever...AAAAHHHH!

Athena: Honoka, what is it!?

Honoka's gloved hand begins to glow, and the Golden Eye appears in Honoka's palm. The Golden Eye combines with Honoka, and Honoka gains a telepathic and psychic third eye, and Honoka has the image of Angel wings, behind her.

Ayane: What's going on, with my Sister!?

Athena: The Golden Eye...!

Honoka is surrounded by light, and it fades, as Honoka's gloved hand absorbs all the Golden Eye's energy, and it turns to dust. Honoka opens her eyes, and she smiles at Athena.

Honoka: Tell them; they won't harm you.

Ayane: Tell us what!?

Honoka: Wait...NO!

We Carry On, by the Phantoms, begins to play. Omnic Shinobis storm the Mugen Tenshin Compound, and Ayane pushes Athena out of the way, of an arrow. Ayane grabs Honoka, and they take cover.

Honoka: It's Raidou!

Ayane: I know!

Shiden: Stay here, my Love!

Ayame O: No, I'm not afraid of him! I can help!

Mai: I'll take care of Ayame, Shiden, I swear!

Shiden: Come on, Shinobis; let's take back our village!

Genji engages some Omnic Shinobis, while Hanzo Shimada fires Scatter Arrows, at a group of Omnic Shinobis. Kasumi and Asuka Izuna go back to back, slicing through as many Omnic Shinobi as they possibly can. Hayabusa, Hayate, Rachel, and Momiji are with a group of Mugen Tenshin Shinobis, as they battle back the enemy. Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi take down several Omnic Shinobis, but more keep coming. Katsuragi and Ayame Lanzo are kicking their foes into Imu's tornados, and Shiki, from Gessen, is sending her bats after the Omnics.

Yomi: Asgard!

Yagyu: Tentacle Downpour!

Hibari: Big Booty Bumper!

Murakumo: Daigoro!

As the Kagura Shinobis combine their attacks, the Omnic Shinobi Army is driven back, but they continue to come. Yozakura and Minori teams up to battle against the hordes of Omnics, while Hanzo Hattori and Hanzo Izuna cut down as many Omnic Shinobis as they can. Ayane, Ayame Omega, and Mai are cutting down Omnic after Omnic, but the Mugen Tenshin is losing Shinobis, left and right. Genji and Hayabusa stop an Omnic from killing a child, and Momiji joins with Andy and Sarah, as they take out a horde of Omnic Shinobis. Raidou appears on top of a hill, and Ayame Omega sees him.

Ayame O: ...no...

Athena turns into Goddess Athena, and she goes to attack Raidou. Raidou blocks Athena's sword, with his blade, and he smacks Athena into a tree. Hanzo Shimada fires an arrow towards Raidou, but Raidou catches it, and throws it back at Hanzo. Shiden tries to stop the arrow, and gets hit in the left shoulder, by it.

Ayame O: No!

Athena attacks Raidou, again, but Raidou chokes Athena.

Raidou: All of you are finished...Goodman has won...blame Athena, for her meddling with time!

Raidou tosses Athena to the ground, and she turns back into normal Athena. Raidou leaves, and the remaining Omnic Shinobi Army leaves, too. Honoka uses her new powers, to heal Shiden, and Ayane surveys the damage.

Rachel: Athena, what did Raidou mean?

Honoka: Athena, it's time to tell them...

Athena looks saddened, scared, and hurt. Genji calls for the Sky Stage, and the Mugen Tenshin Clan is taken into the massive Airship, with whoever they could save. The entire cast of the Final Watch are in the auditorium, while the Mugen Tenshin Shinobis are resting in the infirmary. Athena is standing near Chun Li, Leona, and Lena, while the rest of the Final Watch is sitting down. Shiki Lion, formerly Shiki Yuga, is staring at Chun Li, still wanting revenge.

Heidern: Geese couldn't make it, but...

Geese: I'm here! Look who's with me...

Karin Kanzuki walks into the auditorium, and she is smiling widely; glad to see her friends. Karin has a flashback to after the Chinese Man finished with her torture. Karin was redressed, and tossed into a Limousine, and drove back home. Karin entered her home, and she broke down. Shibazaki and Ishizaki comfort Karin, and Karin assured them, she wasn't harmed or raped; they just wanted to scare Karin. Karin made Shibazaki and Ishizaki swear not to tell anyone, and Karin went back undercover. Karin finally gets to meet the J6's leaders, and she is welcomed into their ranks. Gustab Munchausen, Jyazu, Mr. Big, Sodom, Mr. White, and Albert Wesker all run J6, now.

Shermie: Sodom! I will kill him!

Karin: No, if you go after him, now, they'll...

Shermie: Sodom is mines!

Ryuji: Calm down, Shermie, please!

Karin: Goodman is coming, and you all have to listen to me, please...

Shermie: No...no...I only want Sodom!

Ayame Omega grabs Shermie, and slaps her. Ayame holds Shermie against a wall, as Shermie looks Ayame in the eyes.

Ayame O: I just lost most of my clan, my husband nearly died, and my children are distraught, and this was all done by the man, who raped me, and gave me Ayane...if I can hold it, together, so can you...

Shermie begins to cry, and Ayame holds her, close. Chun Li begins to think of what Gill once did to her, with the Bison clone, which was implanted into Chun Li's womb.

Athena: I did it...

Lena: Did what!?

Athena: I messed with the flow of time, to break up Kyo and Yuki, because I wanted Kyo, and by doing so I caused the death of three worlds...

Athena uses her psychic powers to reveal how she, as Goddess Athena, joined with Ingrid to mess with the flow of time, for selfish purposes. Everyone is in shock.

Mary: You!? You're the fucking reason I lost Terry!?

Rose: Mary, stay calm...

Mary: No, fuck this!

Mary tries to grab Athena, and Leona stops her.

Leona: Stop...just stop...

Mary: You Bitch! You fucking Bitch! You killed my marriage!

Lucio: We lost our world, because of her!?

Asuka I: Everyone, please stay calm...

Daidoji: Just stay calm, all of you!

Karin: Fine...

Karin pushes the on button on the Sky 1, and Goodman, the J6, Raidou and Neo Geegus all appear on the screen.

Geese: Bastards!

Goodman: I grow tired of this, and in 6 month's time, you shell all die! I propose a challenge: If you can make it to my home world, in 6 month's time, I will give you the chance to fight for your world's survival. My Generals are eager to feast upon your bones, so what say you!?

Mary: Kill us! I'd rather die, than fight along side Asamiya, after the Bitch killed my marriage!

Cammy: Ryan, billions of lives are at stake, so your personal problems have to wait!

Mary: Easy for you to say, when Chun Li didn't steal your man, she stole mines!

Alice: Leave my mother, alone!

Mary: I was your mother, not her!

Goenitz: This isn't right, guys, please be calm!

Gill: We're no longer enemies, so please calm down...

Goodman: This will be my finest victory, yet! They squabble like children, in the presence of a god!

Freeman stands up, and he places a hand on Mature's shoulder.

Mature: Freeman, what are you...!?

Freeman: Play Terry and Chun Li's song...

Mature: Freeman...,

Freeman: Do it!

Chun Li and Terry look up at Freeman, while everyone stops what they're doing. Mature begins to play The Last Resort, by the Eagles. Freeman takes the stage, and he smiles at Terry, Chun Li, Leona, Lena, and Mary. All eyes are on Freeman.

Freeman: She came from Providence, the one in Rhode Island; where the old world shadows hang heavy, in the air. She packed her hopes and dreams, like a refugee; just as her father came across the sea.

Freeman uses his powers, and he shows everyone what happened to them, all over again, and what will happen, if Goodman wins.

Freeman: She heard about a place, people were smiling. They spoke about the Red Man's way; how they loved the land, and they came from everywhere, to the Great Divide; seeking a place to stand, or a place to hide.

Freeman brings some of the Final Watch to tears, as all the pain they've been through is replayed to them all. Ayame Omega's rape by Raidou, Shermie's rape by Sodom, Chun Li losing her ability to have children, Reaper and Morrison's failed attempt to stop the Lucifer AI, Asuka Izuna failing to save her friends, Ryu and Rose losing to Ingrid's evil, and friends turning traitor.

Freeman: Down in the crowded bars out for a good time; can't wait to tell you all what it's like up there. They call it paradise. I don't know why. Somebody laid the mountains low, while the town got high. Then the chilly winds blew down, across the desert; through the canyons of the coast, to the Malibu. Where the pretty people play, hungry for power. To light their neon way, and give them things to do. So rich man came and raped the land, nobody caught him.

Freeman points at Goodman, and he sheds a tear. All Final Watch members have tears in their eyes, now.

Freeman: Put up a bunch of ugly boxes, and Jesus people brought em. And they called it paradise, the place to be. They watched the hazy sun, sinking in the sea.

Goodman laughed, as Chun Li helped Mary up, and helped up Athena, too. Kyo stood with Iori, Chizuru, Maki, and Athena, while Terry held Chun Li's hand, and interlocked their fingers.

Sombra: What do we do? We've failed, before; how do we stop them, now!?

Yumi: We can't defeat them...

Yumi cries in Miyabi's arms.

Freeman: It's not the end; just believe, and watch, as God comes through to us, and for us. Honoka...

Honoka holds her hand out, and the Final Watch is shown a new world; their world; filled with love and happiness, and victory.

Freeman: You can leave it all behind, and sail to Lahaina. Just like the Missionaries did, so many years ago. They even brought a neon sign: Jesus is Coming. Brought the white man's burden down; brought the white man's reign.

Images of Galford and Nyotengu, Shiki and King Lion, Draco and Eliza, Nakoruru and Love, Mui Mui and Setsuna, Terry and Chun Li, Ryu and Rose, Mary and Vanessa, Rock and Hitomi, Alice and Ayane, Shingo and Leifang, Marie Rose and Chris, Kisarah and Ed, and all the other couples are seen, by the villains, and the entire Final Watch. Happiness will prevail, and all the heroes cry, heavily.

Freeman: Who will provide the grand design; what is yours, and what is mines? Because there is no more new frontier; we have got to make it here. (Freeman points hard at the ground.) We satisfy our endless needs, and justify our bloody deeds in the name of destiny, and in the name of God.

The Final Watch stands up, and everyone stares daggers into Goodman, and his army. Freeman points at the Sky 1.

Freeman: And you can see them, there, on Sunday morning. Stand up and sing about, what it's like up there! They call it Paradise, I don't know why! You call some place Paradise...KISS IT GOODBYE!

Honoka uses her new powers to blind the villains, and the Sky 1 shuts off. Freeman falls to his knees, while everyone is in tears; even Karin Kanzuki. Ryuji helps Freeman up, and Mary hugs Terry and Chun Li. Shiki even sheds tears, as Mikoto comes to hug her mother. Reaper takes off his mask, and his scarred face is shown, to all. Ana hugs Goenitz, and Angela hugs Fareeha. Everyone's eyes are completely awake now, everyone's minds are free. Chun Li sees herself having two kids with Terry, and Chun Li cries. Iori sees the two kids, which Naotora and Leona will give him, and the Final Watch is standing, together, all wearing white, and the entire world is clapping for the Last Resort; no longer the Final Watch. The new earth, the Last Resort earth, is a beautiful place, where Supernatural Beings, Omnics, Humans, and Nature can live in peace and harmony.

Athena looks at all her loved ones, and she pulls out her goddess sword. Athena is about to slit her throat, when Amelie Lacroix stops her.

Amelie: No...no you don't...we need you, Athena...

With tears in her eyes, Amelie tosses Athena's sword to the ground, and Amelie hugs a crying Athena. Honoka hugs Athena, while Amelie and Lena hold hands. Kyo hugs Athena, and so does Mary.

Kyo: We forgive you, Athena...

Mary: It's alright...it's gonna be alright.

Athena: I failed you guys...

Rose: No, you gave us a fighting chance; separately, three worlds were ruined; together, we can take this universe back, for good!

Hana: I like this world. I like the entire Final Watch team.

Lena: No! No more Final Watch! No Final Watch, No Over Watch, No Final Weapon...we are The Last Resort!

Chun Li: We are earth's Last Resort.

Vega: So, when do we begin training, to kick their asses!?

Sombra: First, we have to find the Mugen Tenshin Clan a new home.

Genji: Watch Point: Aokigahara.

Shiden: Kuroi Jukai?

Winston: Not Kuroi Jukai, but what's near it...

Ayame O: What do you mean?

Jasmine: Beyond Aokigahara, there is an area, where an old amusement park use to stand; it's gone, now, but there...we are building the fifth school...

Kasumi: School!?

Hanzo I: The Mugen Tenshin Academy. You can hide your clan under the large campus, and train the next generation of Mugen Tenshin Shinobis, there. Plus, no one will come near Aokigahara.

Ayane: Suicide Forest is a sad place.

Asuka I: Yes, a place that needs our help; we can save all those who may wish to commit suicide, and maybe give them a reason to live, by joining the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Hayate: It may just work.

Ayame O: What say you, Shiden?

Shiden: So be it; we will rebuild the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Mai: You will have us, to help out, too.

Rose: For now, let us train, and prepare to take on Goodman's army.

Ken: So you'll join us?

Ryu: Against Goodman? Yes!

Ryu and Rose hold hands, and they smile at one another.

Lena: Last Resort, who is here, is all there is! All we have is each other! From now on you will answer to me, Chun Li, Leona, Asuka Izuna, Kasumi Omega, and Lili. We'll lead Last Resort to victory.

Ken: You've started a Queen's Gate...

Lena: Okay?

Morrison: Lena, be fair...we want you to be the face of this army, but be absolutely fair.

Lena: You're right...Myself, Chun Li, and Leona will be the commanding officers, of Last Resort Wolf and Last Resort Dragon. The Bogard Family will lead, as Gaia, with the L. R. Wolf Pack, and Yagami Clan will lead, as Tiamat, with L. R. Dragon. One side of the Last Resort for the day operations, and one for night operations. This is my final word, and I'm not budging!

Maki K: It doesn't matter who we follow, as long as we kick Goodman's ass!

Chun Li: And we will! Everyone either get to training, get to work rebuilding the Mugen Tenshin Clan, or get over your past, because our future is now!

Everyone cheers, and Chun Li kisses Terry on the lips, as Shiki shakes her head; wanting to get Chun Li, back, for her two losses. A few weeks, later, the beginning of the Mugen Tenshin Academy is well underway. Chun Li has reopened Gen's restaurant, and she has named it "Gaia's Garden". Chun Li and Terry moved from Chun Li's old home, to the hotel style top floors, of Gaia's Garden; which has enough room for the entire Bogard Family, and then some. One particular day, after a long day of business, Mai came to pay a visit to Chun Li. Chun Li was closing up, while the others were cleaning up the kitchen, when Mai and Mr. Buchfink walks in.

Mai: Hey, Sister!

Chun Li: Mai, how are you!? Oh, Mr. Buchfink, nice to see you, too!

Buchfink: I haven't heard from Hitomi, in awhile, so I came to check up on her.

Chun Li: I completely understand! Rock, Hitomi; guess who's here!?

The Bogard Family comes from out of the kitchen, and Hitomi runs to hug her father. Rock shakes the hand, of his Father-In-Law, and everyone takes a seat. Cammy pours some wine, and everyone is relaxing.

Buchfink: So, these abilities...they won't harm you, will they?

Hitomi: No, Dad; if anything they've made me better.

Buchfink: Everything I've heard, thus far, sounds so unreal.

Hitomi: It's all weird, to me, too, but we have to defend this world; too many people are counting on us.

Buchfink: You're a grown woman, now, Hitomi; you're old enough to make your own decisions; all I want is for Rock to take great care of you, and when will I meet Geese?

Terry: I'll be sure to arrange something, even though Geese is a busy man.

Buchfink: I would highly appreciate that, Terry; it's good to see that Hitomi is in good hands. I wish you all the best of luck, against the Boogie Men, you will soon face.

Buchfink hugs his daughter, and he bows to everyone. Hitomi's father takes his leave, but Mai sticks around to talk to Chun Li.

Mai: I'll be honest, I'm here, because you, and I, have never had an outing, alone.

Chun Li: What!?

Mai: I've hung out with Mary, and I've even gone out with Cammy, a few times, but we've never hung, together, alone, before.

Chun Li: Okay, where would you like to go, Mai?

Mai: You mean, like, right now!?

Chun Li: Yeah, right now; hold up...

Chun Li sends a mental message to Terry, while a sleeping Li Fen is sitting on a sleeping Terry's lap. Cammy and Balrog are the only ones still up, because they are watching a movie. Cammy only ask for a souvenir.

Mai: So, where are we going?

Chun Li: Las Vegas, Baby!

Mai: Vegas!?

Chun Li: Hold on...

Chun Li grabs Mai's hand, and Chun Li teleports to Las Vegas, and right in front of a super famous casino.

Mai: That was awesome!

Chun Li: Come on, let's gamble!

Chun Li and Mai have a wonderful Girl's Night Out, as Mai wears her Fatal Fury Premium dress, and Chun Li is wearing her Black Battle Dress, as always. The two women win a lot of money, they order a lot of drinks, and they buy a lot of souvenirs. Chun Li and Mai eventually make their way to a fast food joint, and they order a lot of French Fries.

Mai: So, you never lost the ability to have children; your womb was just dormant!?

Chun Li: Ryu would always cum inside me, and then...nothing.

Mai: It goes to show you, you were meant for Terry, if Terry is gonna drop two babies, up in you, and Ryu couldn't.

Chun Li: Cammy doesn't even know, yet, so please keep this between us, Mai. I trust you, and I want Cammy to be as shocked as Terry.

Mai: It's funny how destiny works. Didn't you and Ryu have to get a divorce, too?

Chun Li: We were never officially married, thus, there was no need for a formal divorce. Ryu and Rose were spared any real emotional memories of me, anyway. Mary and Vanessa caught it, badly.

Mai: To think Athena would go as far as to change the flow of time...it makes you wonder...

Chun Li: Athena and Ingrid altered reality, and it affected two neighboring earths, which Iori's clan saved, along with ours. Now, we have an earth, which is a clear amalgam of different earths, and we have to defend it, from beings we've never faced.

Mai: We can do it, though; we're the Last Resort.

Chun Li: Yes, we are.

As Chun Li and Mai eat their French Fries, they overhear something weird going on, in the desert, nearby.

Man 1: You coming, man? A bunch of us are going to see that "Wild Dog", everyone keeps seeing, out in the desert.

Man 2: Didn't they find a bunch of bodies, recently, out there, too!? It isn't safe, man!

Man 1: Please! You really believe there's a Werewolf out there, man!?

Mai and Chun Li both stare at each other, with wide eyes. They knew of one Werewolf, and that same Werewolf was said to have recently gone over to the dark side.

Chun Li/Mai: Jonathan Talbain!

Mai: If Jon is here, those youngsters are in danger!

Chun Li: Let's go get a look, for ourselves!

Mai: I hope we can take him, on our own...

Chun Li: I've got you covered, Mai.

Iroha: We've got you covered, Lady Xiang.

Chun Li and Mai look up, and they see Iroha and Hanzo Hattori, standing next to them. Iroha has a black hooded cloak on. Iroha removes her hood, and Hanzo is wearing a black suit, with his neon pink hair in a ponytail, and a patch over his right eye.

Mai: Master Hattori!

Mai bows down, to Hanzo, and Hanzo motions for Mai to rise. Chun Li nods towards Hanzo, and Iroha, with her Kung Fu greeting. Chun Li isn't a Shinobi, so she doesn't have to bow, like Mai.

Chun Li: Master Hattori, what do we owe the honor?

Hanzo H: I was having some fun, with my newly wedded bride, Iroha, and we heard about our former Redeemer friend, being on a rampage.

Mai: Wait, Iroha is your wife; she's the Queen of Shinobis, now!?

Mai bows down, again, and she kisses Iroha's feet; that is a sign of respect, from all female Shinobis, to their Queen Kunoichi.

Iroha: Mai, rise up; we know how much you respect us; you've always honored Lord Hanzo, and you honor me, with your humility, and it's highly appreciated.

Mai: Lady Iroha, allow Chun Li, and I, to help you subdue Talbain; it would be an honor!

Iroha: That is up to Lord Hanzo.

Hanzo H: That is why I stopped to speak with you, two; it would be wise to approach Talbain with a competent team, but the Redeemers are helping to build Mugen Tenshin Academy, while I came to marry my bride.

Chun Li: So, you've just gotten married!? Congratulations!

Iroha: After the old Redeemers disbanded, I had no place to go, and Lord Hanzo took me in. We fell in love, and he has protected me, ever since.

Mai: Master Hattori has always been a gentle, kind man; you are the perfect example of a true man, Master Hattori!

Hanzo H: Mai, you flatter me, like a young Kunoichi, trying to ace her Shinobi Exams; stop brown nosing...

Mai: I'm sorry, Master Hattori! I'm so sorry!

Iroha giggles, and Hanzo face palms.

Iroha: Relax, Mai. I'm still the same old Iroha, from way back when. I just go by Iroha Hattori, now.

Chun Li: You two are beautiful, together, Master Hanzo.

Hanzo H: Thank you, Lady Xiang; enough about us, are you ready to catch Talbain!?

Chun Li: Lead the way!

Mai: Oh, yes! Japan's Best is coming through!

Hanzo and Iroha lead Mai and Chun Li to their black jeep, and Hanzo Hattori quickly changes into his Iga Ninja Clan armor. Iroha changes into her Maid outfit, but she now bears the Iga Clan Crest, on her uniform.

Iroha: Locals claim that Jon only comes out at night, and that he attacks anyone who travels too far into the desert, or basically far enough from the Vegas Strip, not to be seen, once he eats them.

Chun Li: It hurts that we have to put down one of our own...

Mai: There's going to be a lot of that, in the coming months...

Hanzo H: Things shell get better. We have lost some Redeemers, and we've lost some Last Resort members, but we are still a powerful family.

Iroha: Will will not be stopped, and we will make this new earth, truly our home!

Hanzo H: It is our home, already; we just have to eliminate some pest.

Chun Li: Amen!

Iroha: Yes, Lord Hanzo.

Mai: Chun, wasn't that that car, those youngsters were driving!?

Chun Li, Iroha, and Hanzo turn to see a flipped over, wrecked car; covered in blood and claw marks; two sets of claw marks.

Mai: No...

Chun Li: Those smaller claw marks...they could only belong to...

Iroha: Felicia has joined the dark side, too.

Hanzo H: We'll mourn them, after we stop their reign of terror; come!

Hanzo drives further into the desert, and the group of Last Resort members reach a series of cliffs and caves. The Descent, by David Julyan, begins to play. Hanzo, and the others, exits the jeep, and they see a trail of blood, gore, and animal tracks. The group follows the tracks to one particular cliff, and Mai hears a sound.

Mai: What's that!?

Iroha: Found us!

Jon Talbain leaps out of a cave, and he tries slice Mai, in half. Iroha slices Talbain, across the chest, and Jon tries to attack, again. Chun Li kicks Jon into a cave wall, and Talbain leaps into the air. Jon lands on top of Iroha, but Iroha impaled Jon, right through the gut, with her swords. Jon, still alive, and trying to bite Iroha, is fighting for his life. Iroha kicks Talbain off of her, and Chun Li kicks Jon into a large boulder. Jon leaps into the air, and Mai throws her flaming fans into Jon's back. Hanzo leaps over Jon, and he takes Talbain's head; killing him.

Chun Li fights back the painful memories of Talbain being on their side, and how he, and Felicia, loved one another. Mai, Hanzo, and Iroha feel the same way, as they hear Felicia's monstrous cat growl, and the team realizes that all humanity was stripped from Jon and Felicia; leaving only monsters. Hanzo leads the group to a cave, where Felicia leaps out at them, and she tries to claw Hanzo. Hanzo cuts off one of Felicia's arms, but that doesn't stop her. Felicia stares at Mai, and Mai is in shock at how animal-like and feral Felicia has become; resembling a snarling cat monster, instead of the Felicia they once knew.

Mai is caught off guard, and Felicia tries to attack her, but Chun Li delivers a Thousand Rendering Kicks of Gaia, into Felicia's face, and Felicia is knocked into the wall. Iroha leaps over Felicia's head, and Iroha slices Felicia's head off, and Felicia falls, dead. Chun Li calls Lena Oxton for an evacuation pickup, but while in the middle of the call, Hanzo hears very large kittens, growling. Hanzo walks further into the cave, and he discovers hybrid Wolf and Cat cubs, who are still young, but old enough to eat human remains. Behind the cubs is a wall of human remains, blood, and gore. Mai begins to sob, while holding her mouth, and Chun Li can't believe her eyes. Iroha holds Mai, while Hanzo pulls a bomb, from his uniform pocket. Hanzo lights the Shinobi Explosive, and he tosses it towards the cubs.

The cave goes up, in a mountain of fire, as Mai is in the mist of uncontrollable sobbing, as Iroha holds her. Hanzo prays for his fallen Redeemers, and Chun Li remembers how her old friends, Felicia and Jon Talbain, use to be. Sadness fills the hearts of the Last Resort, as most of the team watches the footage, captured by Chun Li's eyes, and Galford heads to the top deck of Sky Stage, to vent his frustration. Poppy follows Galford, and Poppy whines, as Galford falls to his knees, and he screams at the top of his lungs. Galford breaks down, shedding tears, as Nyotengu comforts him, as best she could. Galford was the leader of the Redeemers, and their betrayal, deaths, and soon to come confrontations are taking their toll on Galford. Nyotengu holds Galford, and she kisses his forehead, as he cries. Morrigan is watching, from a few miles, away, and Nyotengu knows it. Nyotengu silently promises to be the one to kill Morrigan Aensland.

A funeral is held for Jon and Felicia Talbain, and their cubs. The mood on the Sky Stage is bitter, because now the Last Resort sees what kind of evil beings they have to face. Lena, Chun Li, and Leona have their work cut out for them, as the team begins to lose hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: Heart Froze

Sky Stage, Aokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji, Honshu, Japan: 8:44 AM

Orisa, Bastion, and Roadhog are helping to build the foundation, for the Mugen Tenshin Clan Academy. Efi, Sombra, Torbjorn, and Winston are about to present the Last Resort with a new weapon.

Efi: After taking into account, the fact that some of our enemies can grow to gigantic sizes, I've come up with a solution.

Sombra: After watching some old giant robot Animes, thanks to Hana, we've built these...

Rose B: Remember to thank me, later, for using my stadium, agsin...

Torbjorn: Thank you, Rose Bratstein...I mean, Bernstein...

Rugal chuckles, while Rose gets upset.

Winston: Watch this...

Winston shows the Last Resort footage, from the 80s Anime Tetsujin 28 Go!

Gabriel: You're showing us cartoons, why?

Sombra: Look outside...

Hana flies in, while piloting a giant, realistic Tetsujin 28.

Hana: , ready for action!

Jack M: You built a giant robot!?

Efi: It was a group effort.

Geese: I'm gonna catch Hell, for allowing you to keep that thing; other nations will fear America, and demand their own giants, too!

Lena: Last Resort defends the world!

Heidern: Yes, but other world leaders like to piss and moan, when America shows up, with a shiny new toy.

Rock: Tetsujin 28, rocks! Did you build Black Ox, too!?

Torbjorn: Actually...

Berkeley: Oh, boy...

Geese: You built two!?

Sombra: I will pilot the Black Ox, and Hana will pilot Tetsujin 28.

Ana: Time to make some phone calls...

Orisa contacts the team.

Orisa: Roadhog wants to know if you will be using the giant, to finish his work, because he is tired of slave labor?

Amelie: Tell him that we're sending Chang, to aid him.

Orisa: He's cursing, and using very foul language; should I respond with restraints?

Chun Li: No, Orisa, he will just keep whining.

Sombra: Hana, fly Tetsujin 28 back to Europe, and teleport back here.

Hana: Roger, Baby!

Haruka: I'm surprised you didn't build Go Lion, too.

Gabriel: Actually, I'd love to have Voltron...

Ling Xiaoyu: And it's spreading...

Angela: You've managed to bring out the giant kid, in Gabriel.

Gabriel: Look, I watched Voltron, back in the day; childhood memories...

Haruka: I can build it...

Geese: No more giants!

Leona: What if we face a few giant Yomas or Omnics, at once; then what?

Geese: Tetsujin 28 and Black Ox are enough.

Sombra: Okay, okay...

Sombra looks at Haruka, and winks. Torbjorn shakes his head.

Galford: Well, I'm going to help finish Mugen Tenshin Academy; it's not gonna build itself.

Nakoruru: Wait up, I wanna help, too...

Nakoruru's phone rings, and it's Ukyo Tachibana.

Nakoruru: Hey, Ukyo; what's up?

Ukyo: Hey, Nakoruru, I was wondering...is Rimururu with you?

Nakoruru: No, she's not; why do you ask? Don't you know where she is?

Ukyo: Uh, no...

Nakoruru: What do you mean, "no"? Where's my sister!?

Everyone turns around to look at Nakoruru.

Ukyo: She's been depressed, lately, and she just took off, a week ago.

Nakoruru: My sister has been gone for a week, and you're just now calling me!? You're her husband, Ukyo; what was she depressed about!?

Ukyo: She says she misses "home".

Nakoruru stops to think; she remembers having a conversation with Rimururu, about their old Ainu Tribe, and how they lived near some of the coldest regions, between Russia and Japan. Rimururu always talked about being near some place cold, again; which is more to Rimururu's liking.

Nakoruru: I'm coming to Tachibana Inc; see you, soon!

Galford: What's going on!?

Nakoruru: Rimururu is missing!

Nakoruru, Galford, Love, and Nyotengu head to Tachibana Inc, in Tokyo, Japan. Nakoruru is angrily walking to Ukyo's office, and she passes a bunch of movie poster; of movies Rimururu starred in.

Love: Heart Froze!? Rimururu was in Heart Froze!?

Nakoruru: Yeah, she was the star of the movie.

Nakoruru pushes her way into Ukyo's office, and Ukyo is having a meeting. Everyone, except Ukyo, clears out.

Ukyo: You could have knocked...

Nakoruru: Why didn't you call, the day she vanished!?

Ukyo: I figured she left to go see you.

Nakoruru: She hasn't spoken to me, since her last movie.

Ukyo: Heart Froze...that's around the time she became depressed.

Nyotengu: Why is Rimururu depressed?

Ukyo: She often talked about being back home, or some place similar to home.

Nakoruru: We used to live on a very cold mountain, near Honshu, Japan. She could have just went on some sort of trip, but why didn't she tell you?

Ukyo: I really can't take very cold climates, so I told her I can't deal with going with her; even if it's for a short period of time. She may have left, to go it alone.

Love: Well, I guess we begin our search in the coldest regions of the earth.

Galford: Thank you, for your time, Ukyo.

Ukyo: When you find her, tell her that I miss her, a lot.

Nyotengu: Will do.

Nakoruru, Galford, Nyotengu, and Love leaves Ukyo's office, and they head back to their Sky Noah.

Love: I guess the husband didn't do it.

Nakoruru: That's not funny.

Nyotengu: Nyo to Sky Stage; we need Sombra to begin a massive search, of all the cold regions of earth.

Sombra: Uh...

Nyotengu: What's wrong!?

Sombra: You guys need to get back here, now!

Galford: Beam us on board!

Sombra teleports Galford, and his Redeemers, to the Sky Stage, and everyone meets in the auditorium. Metro City has been frozen, under ice and snow, and no one knows how it happened.

Winston: Metro City is completely frozen; people, animals, plants; everything!

Terry: How did this happen!?

Sombra: It just appeared out of nowhere! We can't even take the Sky Stage near there, because we may be frozen, too.

Galford: Nakoruru, could Konril do that to an entire city?

Jack M: What's Konril?

Nakoruru: Konril is the Ice Spirit, which Rimururu controls. Konril could do this, but why would Rimururu freeze an entire city?

Yumi: Sounds like this is a job for me...

Murakumo: We'll come, too.

Gabriel: No.

Minori: Why not!?

Gabriel: The purpose of the Last Resort is to work as a team; if the Kagura Shinobis only work with other Kagura Shinobis, then how will we be able to work, as a team, when our best buddies aren't there?

Hanzo I: Reaper has a point.

Kiriya: How about we send in a team of Ice Users?

Kula: I'm up, then.

Mei: I guess I'm going, too...

Kolin: That means I shell join you, on your quest.

Lili: Yumi, Kula, Mei, and Kolin: Head to Metro City, see if Rimururu is there, and let us know what is going on.

Nakoruru: Bring my sister back, alive!

Kolin: We will, Nakoruru.

Shiden: Redeemers, we have another mission for you.

Galford: Yes, Sir!?

Geese: It's a group of rogue Omnics and humans, working together, in the Middle East; they're calling themselves the Hand of the Sun; they're an elite terrorist group, and they're bombing peaceful cities, as we speak.

Eliza: Sounds like fun; any requests?

Geese: Do what you need to, and stop them!

Galford: On it!

A lone owl flies in, and lands on Yashiro's shoulder.

Ibuki: Hey, who's bird is this!?

Yashiro: I know who's it is...

Setsuna walks into the auditorium, and he calls his pet owl, back to him.

Setsuna: Setsuna, reporting for duty.

Galford: You made it!

Setsuna: I was searching for Demitri and Morrigan; they've slipped into another realm, which I can't enter.

Mui Mui runs, and she hugs Setsuna. Mui Mui gives her lover a kiss, on the lips.

Cammy: They are an item?

Mai: I guess; never knew Setsuna even knew what love was...

Mui Mui: I've missed you!

Setsuna: I was hunting traitorous friends, of ours; sorry.

Heidern: Now, the Redeemers are once again whole; go save the day.

King Lion: For glory, for redemption!

The Redeemers: For redemption!

Iori: I have a bad feeling...

Naotora: I feel it, too.

Goenitz: The Bogards are fueled by Gaia, we are the neutral Tiamat, and the Redeemers...

Freeman: ...are Death, incarnate...

Mature: We have to trust them; they're our allies.

Ryuji: Just like Aensland and Maximoff, right?

Kolin grabs her Illuminati book, and she leads Yumi, Kula, and Mei to a Sky Noah, while Galford and Hanzo lead the Redeemers to the teleporter room. Eliza licks her lips, towards Kula, and Draco smiles.

Kula: They're scarier than Yagami's Clan.

Mei: Everyone has said that.

Kolin: Death looms around them, but they are our friends; they won't harm us.

Yumi: God help us, if they decide otherwise...

Siberia, by Lights, begins to play, as Kolin takes off with her team, in a Sky Noah. While the Sky Noah heads to Metro City, Kolin puts it on autopilot, and she writes something in her Illuminati Text.

Yumi: What is in that book?

Kolin: Think of it as a Bible; a Bible, which only talks about us. This book holds our past, our present, and our future.

Mei: You know what will become of all of us?

Kolin: I do, but to a certain degree. I can not tell you, though.

Kula: I don't want to know my future, anyway; it's too scary.

Kolin: We shell face hard times, and see former allies fall, but in the end, we shell rise.

Mei: That's comforting, I suppose.

Yumi: We've approached Metro City; prepare for a Sky Fall!

Kolin, Yumi, Kula, and Mei head to the cargo bay door, and Kolin opens it. The four heroines leap out of the cargo bay, and they land on their feet, just outside of Metro City.

Mei: I can't believe it! I'm gonna have to Science the Hell out of this!

Yumi: Under any other circumstances, this would be a city, most beautiful; but we have to save the innocent lives, here,

Kula: Look!

Kula runs up to a frozen human, and she listens carefully.

Kula: They're still alive; the people are still alive!

Mei: Once we locate the source of this mess, we'll bring in Kyo, K, or another fire user, to slowly unfreeze the city.

Kolin: Let's begin our search.

As Kolin, and her team walk through the streets of Metro City, they only see frozen civilians, and animals. The city is a Winter Wonderland of ice and snow. A pair of cold eyes watches the four women, and Kula notices.

Kula: It feels like someone is here!

Yumi: Stay on guard!

Mei: I hear something!

Mei, and the others run around a corner, and they see a ghastly sight.

Kolin: My God!

A baby Sasquatch is eating one of the frozen people, and in desperation, Mei shoots it, in the back of the head, with an ice crystal.

Yumi: God, no...

Kolin: Kolin to Sky Stage; did you see that!?

Sombra: We all saw it!

Berkeley: Another former Redeemer has gone mad; proceed to terminate!

Ken: The Sasquatch has a large family, and I guarantee they are all there! Be careful, ladies!

Yumi: We will, Mr. Masters...

Kula: If that's just a baby, how big are the adults!?

Kolin: Big enough to swallow you, whole. Let us continue...

Kolin, and her team, heads towards the center of downtown Metro City, and they see a large crystal; floating above City Hall.

Mei: What is that!?

Kula: That's Konril; it's Rimururu's guardian spirit!

Sombra: Yes, you've located Rimururu! I'd tell Nakoruru, but she isn't back, yet, and their Com Links are off.

Kolin: We've found Konril; we have yet to locate Rimururu.

Mei: I hope those beast haven't gotten her...

Kula: We have company!

A group of Sasquatch are coming up the street; they are carrying some frozen humans. Kolin's group ducks into the nearby police station, and Mei freezes the door.

Yumi: Hopefully, they did not spot us.

Rimururu: Hey, it's you guys!

Kolin: Thank God, we've found Rimururu; they have her trapped inside of a cell!

Ana: Great! Extract Rimururu, stop the Sasquatch Family, and return to Sky Stage, at once!

Kolin: Understood!

Kula: Rimururu, what happened!?

Rimururu: I needed a break, from the Hollywood fame, the fashion scene, and my new life. I came here, to see a play, relax, put my feet up, and chill.

Mei: How did the Sasquatch get her?

Rimururu: Out of nowhere, they appeared in the city, and froze everyone. I tried to stop them, but they overpowered me, and locked me in here; they said that they want to sacrifice me to their new goddess.

Kolin: Goddess!?

Rimururu: The Sun Goddess, with the Frozen Heart.

Rose and Ryu look at each other, and then at everyone else.

Kolin: Ingrid...she's corrupting the Redeemers...

Rimururu: Is it true?

Mei: Huh!?

Rimururu: Did Hanzo put Felicia and Jon down?

Everyone looks down, and their faces say it all.

Rimururu: Last time I saw Felicia she was pregnant; how could Ingrid do this to us; to my friends!?

Kula: We've lost the Sakazaki Family, too; things are very bleak...

Kolin: We'll deal with Ingrid, but Goodman has given us six months to come to him, or he'll destroy the earth.

Rimururu: Get me out of here; he have to reason with Sasquatch, and...

Yumi: They're eating people, Rimururu; we've been ordered to exterminate them.

Rimururu almost sheds a tear, but she holds it back.

Rimururu: Konril?

Kula: It's above City Hall.

Rimururu: Okay! Konril, come to me!

Konril flies into the police station, and it breaks through the ice bars; freeing Rimururu. Rimururu absorbs Konril, and the five ladies make an escape. Outside of the police station, Sasquatch, and his family are waiting.

Sasquatch: Where are you going, with our sacrifice!?

Yumi: Stand down, creature! You have lost!

Kolin: There's ten of them...

Sasquatch: All of you shell become sacrifices for the Sun Goddess, who will give us eternal ice and snow! Take them!

Sasquatch, and his family advance upon Kolin's group, and Mei uses her Ultimate Move.

Mei: Freeze, Don't Move!

Mei freezes the Sasquatch Family in their tracks, but only their feet are stuck. Sasquatch commands his family to use their ice beams, and Kula uses a shield to hold off the blast.

Kula: Their attack is strong enough to stop me! We have to do something!

Yumi: I got this!

Yumi transforms into her Ice Queen form, and she uses her ice blade to slice through some of the Sasquatch Family members. Kula and Kolin hold off the ice beams, while Mei fires ice crystals into the heads of two of the Sasquatch creatures.

Sasquatch: This is not over! You will be sacrificed to our Sun Goddess!

The Last Resort are all watching the battle, unfold, and Karin is smiling. Sakura noticed this, but says nothing. Sasquatch uses his ice beam, and Kolin and Kula can't hold him off, anymore.

Kolin: He's too strong!

Rimururu: Sasquatch, stop this, now!

Sasquatch doesn't listen to Rimururu, and he tries to hit her with his beam. Kula powers up, and she calls on her Super Desperation Move.

Kula: Freeze Execution!

Kula freezes the remaining Sasquatch Family members, and Rimururu uses her Super Desperation Move to drop a giant boulder of ice, on top of the Sasquatch Family. the creatures break into pieces, and Metro City begins to go back to normal.

Rimururu: Dammit, Sasquatch; why!? Why did you let Ingrid lie to you all!?

Rimururu sheds a tear, while Chapel, by Nicole Dallanganger, begins to play. Kolin summons the Sky Noah, and the five heroines head back to Sky Stage. Sasquatch, and the remains of his family, melts under the rays of the sun, into nothing. Meanwhile, the Redeemers are in Saudi Arabia, and battling the Hand of the Sun, in the Arabian Desert.

Omnic: Hold them back, don't let the infidels reach us!

Love: Silly robot, Trix are for the Redeemers!

We Come Out At Night, by Avenged Sevenfold, begins to play, as Love slices through an Omnic Terrorist. Galford, and the Redeemers, are cutting down the terrorist, and taking no prisoners.

Heidern: Galford, bring one of those thugs back, alive, so we can interrogate them!

Galford: I'll try.

Draco: Yeah, sure!

Eliza: I'm hungry!

Eliza bites the neck, of a human terrorist, and she takes his head off; spraying blood, everywhere. The Last Resort watches the carnage.

Chun Li: God, help us!

Naotora: Something is definitely off!

Terry and Iori look at each other, and they formulate a plan. Reaper just sits in silence.

Eliza: Anybody want some ruby red juice!?

Draco: That's all you, my Love!

Nakoruru: Savor Nature's Wrath!

Nakoruru cuts the heads off of some Omnic Terrorist, while King Lion destroys their base.

King Lion: King Stroke!

Shiki Y: These puppets are worthless! I need a real fight!

Mui Mui: This is fun!

Mui Mui rides a giant dragon, into a group of human terrorist, and the dragon eats them, alive. Hanzo and Iroha cut down the last of the terrorist, while Setsuna grabs all of their files.

Setsuna: We have what we came for.

Eliza: They're all dead...dammit!

Eliza picks up a severed head, and she puts it in a bag.

Eliza: I got take out, for later!

Angela: Jesus...

Fareeha: They killed them all...

Geese, Heidern, and Berkeley are not pleased. It begins to rain, and the rain falls upon the Redeemers; washing the blood away. The Bogard Family and Yagami Clan can see the image of Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, flowing along the feet of the Redeemers. The Redeemers hold their heads high, as the blood runs down, and they all smile, because of the kill.

Iroha: Let's go home!

Eliza: Great idea, Mistress Hattori.

Galford: Sky Stage, pick us up.

Sombra teleports the Redeemers back to Sky Stage, and everyone is looking at them, funny. The Redeemers walk passed the other Last Resort members, and everyone sees the blood running off of Galford's team.

Jack M: You were supposed to bring one back, alive!

Hanzo H: Eliza absorbed the memories of the one she devoured; have Rose read her mind, later.

Heidern: Hanzo, you're okay with this violent direction, you're team is heading in?

Hanzo H: Team, am I okay?

The Redeemers: Bust Wolf!

Terry: Not funny...

Galford: You have your answer, people.

The Redeemers get on an elevator, and they head to their group quarters. Terry and Iori want to talk to them, but Gabriel stops them.

Gabriel: I'll go.

Iori: It's best that Bogard, and I, handle this.

Gabriel: Trust me, I've got this...

Amelie: Be careful, Reaper.

Gabriel: They can't harm me. I'm already dead...

Eliza heads to sit on a ledge, on a part of the ship, which is nearly impossible to get to. Kisarah shows up, while Eliza is eating the severed head.

Kisarah: I pray for you; every night. I know you're damned, but...

Eliza: Stop right there...do you have your Bible?

Kisarah: Yes.

Eliza: Go to Revelations 21; don't show me the Bible.

Kisarah: I'm there...

Eliza: Then I saw "a new heaven and a new earth"; for the first heaven and the first earth had passed away, and there was no longer any sea.

Kisarah looks at Eliza with a stunned look.

Eliza: Proverbs 3:6 In all your ways submit to Him, and He will make your paths.

Kisarah turns to the verse, spoken by Eliza, and she reads it.

Kisarah: You know the Word?

Eliza: I wasn't born a monster, I was made into one, a thousand years, ago; we're not your enemies, Kisarah Westfield.

Kisarah: Everyone is starting to fear you all; even more than the Yagami Clan.

Eliza: That's on them...

Eliza finishes the head, and she burns what's left, before standing up.

Kisarah: At least will you study with Ana, Goenitz, and I?

Eliza: You wanna save me? It's too late for me; if God didn't want me this way, why did He allow me to be raped, bitten, and turned? I can read that book, a thousand times, but I still wake up, the next day, a Vampire. I'll study with you; just to curve your fear.

Kisarah: I'm not afraid of any of you.

Eliza moves in close upon Kisarah, and Eliza sniffs Kisarah's neck.

Eliza: Good...maybe one day I'll tell you how I became to be this...monster...

Eliza leaves, and Kisarah's heart stopped, as Eliza seemed like she was about to bite Kisarah. Kisarah heads back to the Bogard Family, as Sombra watched the whole conversation between Eliza and Kisarah. Sombra turns on the news, and the world is shocked at how violent the Last Resort can be, even if they did kill terrorist. The entire Last Resort is watching the news, as Galford's team gets cleaned up. Rimururu runs to see Nakoruru, while she's in the locker room, and Rimururu finds her sister, in a compromising position.

Rimururu: Sis, are you...my God!

Love Heart is holding Nakoruru in the air, while eating Nakoruru's pussy. Nakoruru and Love are naked, and Rimururu covers her mouth.

Nakoruru: Sis! How are you!?

Love puts Nakoruru down, and Nakoruru walks over to Rimururu. Love waves at Rimururu.

Rimururu: I'm sorry, I'll come back...

Nakoruru: No, don't; we were finished, anyway. I'm glad you're alright.

Rimururu: What's happened to you, Sis!? You're acting funny, and...

Nakoruru: ...fucking my fiancé, where all the other women can see us? Yeah, I know...

Rimururu: Sis, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, but you're not yourself.

Nakoruru: I know, Sis, I'm actually better than before. I know you wanted a life of peace, with Ukyo, and you can have that. I love you, and always will.

Rimururu: Sis...I love you, too, but...

Nakoruru: No buts. I am living my life, Sis. Ukyo misses you; go home, to your husband; we'll be alright.

Love: The Redeemers are on the job.

Rimururu nods in agreement, and she hesitates to hug Nakoruru, but she does so, anyway. Nakoruru kisses her sister's forehead, and Rimururu can smell the stench of sex, on her sister. Rimururu makes her way to the teleporter room, and Sombra sends Rimururu back to Tachibana Inc. Heaven's Not Enough, by Steve Conte, begins to play. Reaper makes his way to see Galford, and he knocks on the Redeemers quarters' door. Galford answers, wearing a fresh Koga Ninja outfit, and Nyotengu is wearing a towel, as she stands near Galford's desk.

Galford: How may I help you, General Reyes?

Gabriel: Death walks among you all; you've been chosen, like the Bogards and Yagami Clan.

Nyotengu: Of course one close to Death, like yourself, can tell, can't you?

Galford: Kalma has joined Gaia and Tiamat; the world will be safe, again.

Gabriel: The Stench of Corpses...

Galford: Everyone meets Death, sooner, or later. We are here to smite all evil; nothing more.

Gabriel: They fear you; even more than the Yagami Clan.

Nyotengu: Unlike the Yagami Clan, we weren't former villains.

Gabriel: Some of you were; and some of the Yagami Clan was, too. All I'm gonna say is this: I've been in your shoes, Galford; one day, you're their weapon; the next, you're their nightmare. Whatever you do, don't let there be another Black Watch...

With those words, Reaper turns into smoke, and vanishes. Galford smiles, while Nyotengu drops her towel.

Nyotengu: Where were we!?

Galford: Come here, Gorgeous!

Galford and Nyotengu begin to have some fun, while Eliza shows up in the cafeteria; and she heads to sit with Goenitz, Ana, and Kisarah; as they begin studying their Bibles.

Goenitz: Welcome, Eliza.

Ana: Surprised to see you here, Eliza.

Eliza looks at the trio, and then she speaks.

Eliza: 1,000 years, ago, I served a wealthy land owner, in Romania. I was his favorite maid. One day, we are riding in a horse drawn carriage, and the Butler nearly runs into a man, upon another carriage. My lord demanded that the man move out of the way, being the arrogant wealthy man, he was. The man gazed at my lord, with evil intent, but the man allowed us to pass; little did I know, that was my last night, as a human.

Kisarah: The man was...

Eliza: One of Count Dracula's family members, and one of Demitri Maximoff's cousins. The man came to my lord's home, at 3:30 AM; the mocking hour of the Crucifixion of Christ, and he ripped my lord to pieces; the Butler was eaten, alive, and I...I was raped, repeatedly; until he decided to drain me, dry, and when I awoke, I was a new creature...I was one of the Undead; a Vampire.

Goenitz: God forgive their sins, and yours, my child; your damnation is not your fault.

Eliza: Then none of you should be judging me; or anyone in my family. The Redeemers gave me a place to be; to be free, to be who I am, and to redeem myself, by fighting against worser monsters than myself. We, the Redeemers, are not your foes.

Ana: Kalma has chosen you; is Iori and Chun Li right?

Eliza: Yes...and I'm her favorite...

Kisarah: As one of Gaia's Chosen, I believe that you mean us no harm.

Goenitz: As one of Tiamat's Chosen, I believe you, as well; but, the others are afraid of you.

Eliza: What will they do?

Ana: Heidern and Berkeley wants Lena, and the other leaders, to keep a close eye on all of you.

Eliza: Let them watch us, like perverted voyeurs; we have nothing to hide, from any of you.

Goenitz: Just stay close to us, and the Bogards; at least until everyone can trust you all.

Eliza: Fine; let us begin the lesson, for today.

Ana: Eliza, I'll vouch for you, too. I'm a great judge of character, and everyone trust my word.

Eliza: Thank you...Ana.

Eliza smiles a genuine smile, and Goenitz begins the Bible lesson. Reaper returns to the other generals, and he reports his findings.

Gabriel: It's as you predicted. Kalma is with them.

Kolin: The prophecy is coming true.

Chun Li: I think we should talk to them; see where Kalma is taking them.

Leona: I fear it may come to blows, with the Redeemers...

Daidoji: Then you've already lost to them; have no fear, doubt, or mistrust; what harm can they really do?

Shiden: They slaughtered all of those terrorist, like it was nothing; even Master Hanzo isn't safe from the Lust for Blood.

Ayame O: Master Hanzo didn't become the Alpha Shinobi by being soft; he's always been a bringer of death.

Heidern: I want to trust the Redeemers, but look at the media; they're calling for Geese to pull the plug on the Last Resort, and we've barely started.

Ling Xiaoyu: We're doing no such thing!

Suzune: The Last Resort stays as one; the Redeemers are not our enemies; they were chosen, like the Bogard Family and Yagami Clan.

Geese: Everyone, I'll make the final decision on this matter; until then, watch the Redeemers.

Chun Li: Will do.

Leona: Roger.

After the Bible lesson, Eliza falls asleep in the cafeteria, and Chun Li and Naotora go to speak to her. Eliza wakes up, once she smells their blood.

Eliza: Gaia...Tiamat; how may I help you?

Naotora: We came to talk.

Chun Li: Are we on the same page, Kalma?

Eliza: Goodman, Ingrid, and Kazumi Mishima must fall; we have the same goals.

Chun Li: Great, but your aura of Death has everyone on edge.

Naotora: The Generals want you guys under heavy supervision; we're trying to vouch for you.

Eliza: Trust me; before this is all said and done, they will probably want us dead; but in the end, we will be the ones to save all of you. You have my word; we are on the same side.

Eliza stands up, and she heads to her quarters, as Chun Li and Naotora watch her leave. In The City, by the Chromatics, begins to play. The next day, in the cafeteria, The Bogard Family and Yagami Clan decided to sit with the Redeemers; everyone stared at the three groups of Chosen Ones.

Balrog: Anybody got an eye problem!? The Hell you looking at!?

People turn around, and continue eating.

Draco: Gee, I like this fellow!

King Lion: Edward of Balrog is a fine warrior.

Balrog: What's up with your boy, Galford?

Nyotengu: That's how he talks; it's called Lion Kingdom High Speech.

Terry: Chun Li told me that you guys are alright.

Ryuji: If not, we'll fix that.

Freeman: Perhaps.

Setsuna: Are you both eager to die?

Ibuki: None of us can die, so can we eat, in peace?

Cammy: Ibuki is right; we're all gods and goddesses, so can we get along?

Kisarah: No, we're the avatars of Fallen Angels, destined to rise, again.

Yang: Look, you guys aren't helping the jealousy, everyone feels for us; please, just chill.

Ed: I hate unwanted drama.

Iroha: So do I. We should be the leading factions, here; they need us!

Hitomi: Huh!?

Alice: We're not tyrants!

Mui Mui: Good for you guys; we can be!

Draco: Honey, here's breakfast.

Draco hands Eliza a box, with a rat in it.

Eliza: Oh, Daddy; my favorite!

Eliza stands up, and she bites the head off of the rat, and Mature smacks her plate, onto the floor.

Mature: Fuck this Shit, I'm done!

Shermie: Everyone is watching us!

Lena Oxton walks over, and Eliza finishes the rat.

Lena: No rodents in the cafeteria, Eliza.

Eliza: That was my breakfast. I can't eat normal meals, like you humans.

Eliza pulls a mouse out of her cleavage, and before she can eat it, Lena takes it from her. Eliza uses her mouth, and she swallows the mouse, anyway, while sucking on one of Lena's fingers.

Eliza: Mmm, you taste good!

Lena looks at Draco, and Draco gives a look of approval, while eating a bowl of oatmeal. Amelie stands next to Lena, while staring down Eliza.

Amelie: This one's mines, Vampire; back off.

Eliza: Oooh, I'd love to make a grape jam sandwich, with Lena.

Eliza leans closer to Amelie.

Eliza: Spoiler Alert: You're the grape jam, Amelie!

Amelie cocks her rifle, and Lena puts her arm up.

Lena: No rodents in my cafeteria, Redeemer.

Eliza: Yes, Ma'am!

Eliza walks sexually back to her table, and she sits down.

Chun Li: Please, Eliza; you're gonna make us look bad.

Yun: Too late...

Hanzo H: I have pull, here, too; they know not to test me; especially any Shinobi or Kunoichi, here.

Iori: Can we all go outside, please?

Galford: For what?

Terry: To talk...

Galford: So be it.

Aokigahara, by Secret Grief, begins to play. The Redeemers, Bogard Family, and Yagami Clan head outside, while Orisa and Bastion are working on the Mugen Tenshin Academy. The three groups of Chosen Ones walk deep into Aokigahara, and they pass the forgotten belongings of those who have left this earth, by their own hands. The three groups come to a giant clearing, and everyone looks at each other.

Galford: So?

Terry: So?

Iori: They'll start to hate all of us; the Bogards don't deserve that.

Galford: Then we will deal with that, when the time comes.

Goenitz: Can't you feel their anger, jealousy, and fear? It will destroy Last Resort.

Mui Mui: Then that's on them...

Alice: No, I love our giant family! I won't see it ruined!

Li Fen: You guys are being selfish; please stop it, or we'll stop you!

Cammy: Li Fen!

Nakoruru: We're standing right here; stop us!

Iori: No, no one make a move!

Galford: I have a better way to show you our point of view.

Leona: How!?

Eliza: Come with us!

Eliza uses her Vampire abilities, and she takes the three teams into a vortex. The Yagami Clan is transformed into a white, 12 headed Dragon, the Bogard Family becomes a giant Wolf, and the Redeemers become a giant, black, 12 headed Hydra. The three giant beast are transported to the middle of Tokyo, where a giant Omnic attacks them, and the city. The Omnic is so large, it takes three giant gods to fight it. A fierce battle levels most of Tokyo, and after the three goddesses win the fight, the Omnic is defeated, but the humans continue to battle the goddesses.

Balrog: What gives!?

Kisarah: They're afraid of us!

Mature: They're attacking us, after we won for them!

Galford: No one fight back! Let them attack us!

As the three Goddess Beast stand still, humans use their weapons to attack them. Tanks, rockets, aircrafts, and guns are all used to attack the three Goddess Beast. Humans destroy Tokyo, even more, and lives are lost, fighting the heroes who saved the day.

Chun Li: No!

Naotora: No!

Terry: Stop this!

Iori: We can't let them die, like this!

Galford: Don't you see!? No matter what, they will fear us, hate us, loath us; and you know why!? It's because they will always fear what they don't understand! No matter what, we are their nightmares; we are their enemy; we are their pain, and that is our reward for loving them!

Eliza ends the spiritual journey, and all three teams are back in Aokigahara, and the Redeemers are the ones still standing. Cammy throws up, while Ed comforts her, and Balrog stares daggers into the Redeemers.

Iori: What's your point, Weller!?

Galford: We love those who hate us; always; and yet, we'll still fight for them.

Galford's sadistic smile turns into a face of sadness, as he sheds one tear. The Redeemers leave the clearing, and the Bogard Family and Yagami Clan are left bewildered.

Goenitz: They're right!

Yashiro: What!?

Kisarah: They are right! Christ was hated and scorned, by the same people He came to save, and He still went to the cross for all of us!

Vice: What does that mean!?

Leifang: It means no matter how much they fear us...they're still the people we love, and the people we're sworn to protect! We were blessed, with these powers, just for that reason, alone!

Terry: Let's head back to Sky Stage; we've seen enough, for today...

Iori: They're stronger than we are; what if they get turned?

Cammy: Then we team up, and beat them, together!

Leona: I'm afraid we may not be strong, enough...

As the Bogard Family and Yagami Clan head home, to think about all that has happened, Angela Ziegler prepares to meet with the press, at South Town Memorial Hospital. Angela will be discussing her Nanotechnology treatments, being use to aid in the field of Medical Science. Reaper and Fareeha go with Angela, to protect her, while the Sky Stage stays in Japan. Angela arrives, by Limousine, while Gabriel Reyes and Fareeha Amari stay in the background, and wearing their costumes. A podium is set up, outside of South Town Memorial, and the press is gathered all around; along with South Town citizens. Angela takes the microphone.

Angela: Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you, for coming out, today. My breakthrough in the field of Nanotechnology will benefit the illnesses and medical emergencies, of the future, by curing all...

Angela is interrupted by a helicopter, approaching, and the press focuses their cameras on the chopper. This isn't any ordinary helicopter; it bares the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation.

Angela: Who is...

Fareeha: Angela, that's...

Gabriel: Get down!

The helicopter drops a giant canister, towards the ground, and some of the civilians are killed by the impact.

Angela: My God!

A Nemesis unit emerged from the canister, and it begins to attack the civilians.

Angela: That's Wesker's creation!

Gabriel: It's a Nemesis unit!

The Nemesis makes its way to Angela Ziegler, as Fareeha and Gabriel try to stop the beast. Fareeha opens fire, with her concession rockets, and the Nemesis shrugs them off. Fareeha decides to use her Ultimate Move, and Fareeha takes to the skies.

Fareeha: Justice Rains From Above!

Fareeha's missile barrage hits the Nemesis, but it does very little damage.

Fareeha: What!?

Angela: That barely scratched it!

Gabriel looks up, and sees Wesker in the helicopter, so Gabriel teleports inside the helicopter to confront the Nemesis' creator. Once Gabriel is on the helicopter, Gabriel and Wesker both have guns aimed at one another.

Gabriel: Wesker!

Wesker: If it isn't the Reaper.

Gabriel opens fire, but Wesker dodges the bullets; the helicopter pilot is hit, and the helicopter begins to nosedive. Wesker kicks Gabriel out of the helicopter, as Wesker leaps to the roof of a building, nearby. The helicopter crashes, and as Gabriel looks up, from the ground, the Chinese Man kicks Gabriel through a wall.

Angela: Gabriel!

Fareeha: No, not him, too!

Fareeha tried to blast the Chinese Man, but the Chinese Man smacks the rocket back at Fareeha; knocking Fareeha into a wall, and knocking Fareeha out, cold. The Chinese Man punches Angela in the gut, and knocks her out, while the Nemesis and Wesker appear behind him.

Chinese Man: The game is over.

Wesker: Karin was right about you; bring the doctor; we need her brilliant mind.

Chinese Man: After we get her data, on the Nanotechnology, we'll send her home, broken.

Wesker, the Chinese Man, and the Nemesis all walk away, while Gabriel and Fareeha collect themselves off of the ground.

Gabriel: Sky Stage, we need a pickup, ASAP!

Winston: Roger!

Once Gabriel and Fareeha are back on the Sky Stage, Fareeha activates the tracker, which is installed inside Angela's heart.

Fareeha: They have Angela!

Sombra: Who!?

Fareeha: The Chinese Man and Albert Wesker!

Geese: The radar has them heading to the abandoned Quiz City; the twin city of South Town.

Ibuki: We're going to get her back!

Leona: Yeah!

Heidern: You can't go rushing in! Angela could be hurt, in the line of fire!

Lena: We'll take a small team, and we're going to get her, back!

Terry: Lena, no, they have the Chinese Man, with them; he's super strong!

Tung: Let Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza go.

Eliza: Huh!? Why us, Tung Fu Rue?

Tung: A small group can sneak into Quiz City, and locate her, quickly. Terry, feed Chun Li directions, mentally, while the three favorites of the three goddesses head into Quiz City.

Naotora: That makes sense, Master Tung; we'll do it!

Iori: No, Naotora, the Chinese Man...

Eliza: ...will be no match for the three of us!

Zarya: Is that a guarantee, Vampire!? What makes you so damn special!?

Eliza: The Redeemers are stronger than the Yagami Clan and Bogard Family, that is why!

Goenitz: She is right; the three favorite avatars of Gaia, Tiamat, and Kalma were destined to lead the world, into a new era of peace.

Zenyatta: Sadly, now is not the time for legends; we must act, and save Angela!

Chun Li: We're on our way!

Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza head to the teleporters, and Lena begins to check the Sky 1's database.

Jack M: Lena, what's up?

Lena: I'm checking for Last Resort reserve members, who are near South Town!

Lena pulls up Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and Alfred Airhawk's profiles.

Lena: The Triple Goddesses are gonna need some help. I can feel it!

Fareeha: Let me go! Angela is my Wife!

Lena: You need to let Dr. Hamilton check your wounds out! Hikage, Master Raven: Can you come with me, please!?

Master Raven: Let's go!

Homura: Hikage, show them what the Crimson Squad can do!

Hikage: I got this!

Ryuji: Hikage!

Ryuji tosses his knife into a nearby wall, and Hikage grabs it.

Hikage: I'll bring her back; promise!

Ryuji smiles, as Hikage heads out with Lena and Master Raven. Wesker, Chinese Man, and Nemesis head to the tallest skyscraper in Quiz City, and the Chinese Man strips Angela naked, as they walk into a large conference room, with the exact same table, which Karin was tortured on. Chinese Man straps Angela down to the table, and he tosses a bucket of water onto her. Angela wakes up, cursing in German, and Sodom appears, trying to touch Angela.

Sodom: I can shut her up.

As Sodom tries to reach for one of Angela's breast, the Chinese Man grabs his hand, and squeezes.

Chinese Man: There will be none of that. I utterly despise rapist.

Karin heads to her, and Sakura's, quarters, and Karin locks the door. Karin teleports to Quiz City, and she arrives near Angela.

Angela: Karin!? Get me outta here!

Karin: I'm afraid you're mistaken, Dr. Ziegler; you're staying right here, until we get the Nanotechnology formula, from your brain.

Angela: No! Karin, why!?

Karin morphs into Ingrid.

Ingrid: Because I'm temporarily aligning myself with Goodman's forces.

Angela: What are you going to do to me!?

Chinese Man: This...

The Chinese Man pushes a button, on a remote control, and he electrocutes Angela. The Chinese Man removes his mask, to reveal a Chinese man, with long hair. Angela's screams roar through the empty building, as Sakura heads to visit Karin.

Sakura: Karin, are you there? Karin?

Sakura tries the door, but it's locked. Sakura raises an eyebrow, to her own door being locked, when the doors only lock from the inside.

Sakura: Karin, what's going on; Karin!?

Shibazaki and Ishizaki show up, and they have weird looks on their faces.

Sakura: Hey, guys; do you have any idea what's going on with Karin?

Shibazaki: Miss Karin...has been acting odd, as of late...

Sakura: Odd, how?

Shibazaki: She often laughs and talks to herself, she is always wanting to be alone, and she always seems angry...

Sakura: Besides the angry part, she seems like typical Karin.

Ishizaki: No, it's not; she has a weird aura around her...

Sakura: Huh!?

Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza are all standing on a hill; facing the direction of Quiz City, and they can see the majority of the abandoned city.

Naotora: This place doesn't feel pure, at all.

Eliza: The smell of evil looms over it, and several beings, who wish to end us, are here.

Chun Li: Let's just get in there, and get Mercy out! We...

Chun Li is interrupted by an image in the sky; a projection of Angela Ziegler, strapped to a chair, and naked, is seen by the three Goddess Avatars, and those who are on the Sky Stage. Angela is soaked with water and her hair is a mess. Angela is breathing hard, and she keeps muttering the same phrase, over and over.

Angela: He said...come on one date...with me...

Eliza: My God!

Chun Li: What have you done to Dr. Ziegler!?

The Chinese Man is standing in the shadows.

Chinese Man: Dr. Ziegler has a strong mind; we tried to obtain the Nanotechnology formula from her brain, and she fought, until the end, to keep it safely tucked inside her mind; even Ingrid couldn't get the entire formula from her.

Fareeha: You Bastards! I'll kill all of you, for this!

Heidern: It's over, Chinese Man!

Chinese Man: No; the game isn't over, until I say it's over; right, father?

The Chinese Man steps into the light, and Tung Fu Rue is in shock.

Tung: Tan!? You were supposed to be dead!

Terry: Master Tung's son!?

Geese: Jesus, it can't be!

Tan: Ingrid gave me a chance; it was Rose's doing, while she was under Bison's influence, which allowed me to return from the dead, with this powerful body; now, all of you shell fall victim to Goodman and Ingrid.

Ryu: Where's Kazumi; is she working with those other two foul creatures!?

Tan: Mr. Hoshi, is that anyway to talk about your own daughter!? As far as Kazumi Mishima is concerned, Ingrid and Goodman have no ties to her.

Ingrid steps out of the shadows.

Ingrid: Don't you dare compare me to that Devil Witch, Kazumi; what she's after is the opposite of what I want, and what Goodman wants; that is why we're temporarily working as one!

Naotora: The opposite!?

Ingrid: Oh, no; you will see, soon enough!

Tan: Quiz City is filled with some familiar evils; come save Angela; if you dare to believe you can survive.

The giant image vanishes from the sky, and everyone is left in shock.

Terry: Master Tung?

Tung: My son...my only son...

Iori: How did your son die, Master Tung?

Tung: I killed him; he used Hakkyokuseiken as a means to torment others, and oppress our village. I defeated him, in the mountains, and he fell into cavern, miles from the top of the mountain; no one could have survived that fall.

Haruka: That would explain his cyborg body.

Rose: I have recently recalled me action, while being controlled by Bison. I did have Tan Fu Rue rebuilt as a weapon; but Ingrid must have planned this all along, and took Tan, away; hiding his existence from us all.

Torbjorn: If he's a machine, he can be dismantled! Goddesses, bring Angela back, alive!

Chun Li: We'll do just that!

Meanwhile, Karin reappears in her room, and she hears Sakura knocking. Karin opens the door, in pajamas.

Karin: Hello, Sakura. I needed a nap; it's been a long day.

Sakura: Well, Shibazaki and Ishizaki are worried about you, and Chun Li took Eliza and Naotora, to Quiz City; on a mission to save Dr. Ziegler.

Karin: Really? That's fascinating.

Sakura: Karin, are you alright?

Karin: I'm perfectly fine, Dear; come, let's go watch the show!

Sakura: Show?

Karin heads to the Auditorium, while Sakura stands there, in shock. Lili and Asuka walk up, from behind, and they stand next to Karin.

Lili: Something's not right.

Asuka: Sakura, Karin doesn't seem, or feel, like Karin.

Sakura: Tell me about it...

Lili: Come on, let's go talk to Athena and Honoka; they're trying to locate the Mishima Zaibatsu, while Honoka is testing out the powers the Golden Eye has given her.

Sakura: You think Athena will know what's going on?

Asuka: It's better to ask her, than Rose; who really isn't telling anyone, anything.

Sakura: Alright, let's go.

While Lili, Sakura, and Asuka head to find Athena and Honoka, Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza are about to enter Quiz City.

Eliza: I'll take the middle.

Naotora: I'll go east.

Chun Li: I guess that leaves me with the west, then.

Eliza: Come on, let's go liberate the good Doctor!

Eliza takes flight, through the skies, while Naotora runs towards the east, and Chun Li runs towards the western part of the city. The Dust Man, from The King Of Fighters '96 OST, begins to play. Eliza sees an unfamiliar foe, and she lands on the roof of a building, to face him.

Gill: Isn't that...

Ryu: Garuda!?

Berkeley: Can Eliza beat that thing!?

Galford: She should be able to, without an issue.

Balrog: Garuda's no pushover! Eliza may need help!

Mui Mui: Nah, she's got this.

Eliza stands face to face, with the living, Demonic suit of armor, Garuda; and Eliza is not scared.

Eliza: What do we have here; some sort of new, designer Omnic?

Garuda doesn't answer.

Eliza: So, you don't talk? Oh, well; time to die, then.

Garuda began to run towards Eliza, and Garuda calls forth his blades; across his body. Eliza opens the fight, with a Dark Wave, and Garuda rushes through it. Garuda tries to slice Eliza, in half, and Eliza flips over Garuda's head, and lands, safely. Garuda spins towards Eliza; with his blades extended. Eliza turns into a group of bats, and she flies passed Garuda, unfazed. Eliza reforms her body, in midair, and Garuda tries to slash upward; in order to strike Eliza. Eliza hits Garuda, with a blast of dark magic; sending him crashing into the roof. Garuda gets up, and he fires some blades at Eliza. Eliza tries to dodge the blades, and one of them slices Eliza's shoulder.

Garuda tries to fly into a stunned Eliza, but Eliza uses a shield, created from dark electricity, to knock Garuda back down to the ground. Eliza creates a sword, out of magic, and she goes toe to toe, with Garuda. The two Supernatural Beings clash blades, and a battle for supremacy, begins. Eliza learned how to duel with a sword, long ago, and she's quite good with one. Garuda tries his best to slice Eliza's head off, and Eliza easily blocks Garuda's blades. Eliza goes for a killing blow, and Garuda blocks it, with ease. Garuda tries his spinning attack, again, and Eliza fires a Dark Wave towards Garuda; cracking his helmet.

Eliza comes down, from the sky, and she places a flaming hand upon Garuda's helmet; even though Garuda stabs her in the stomach. Eliza fights through the sudden pain, and she intensifies the power of the dark flames.

Eliza: It's all over, now!

Eliza uses her powers to destroy Garuda; shattering the living suit of armor, to pieces. Eliza falls to one knee, as her wounds begin to heal.

Galford: Eliza, are you alright?

Eliza: I'll be just fine, my Dear; he didn't do much damage. I'll continue my search for Angela Ziegler.

Meanwhile, Chun Li runs through the western end of Quiz City, and she comes across a familiar face. Mr. Big is waiting for Chun Li; and he's brought an army of Omnic Soldiers, with him.

Ed: Chun, be careful!

Cammy: That's a small army, Big has there; can Chun handle all of them, on her own!?

Chun Li: I got this, guys; this will all end, soon.

Terry: Chun Li, I'm with you, in spirit; we're all with you!

Li Fen: Yeah, kick their butts, Mom!

Hana: You go, Miss Chun!

Juri is sitting a few rows above Hana, and Juri sees Hana holding a picture of Chun Li. Juri smiles, and she thinks to herself.

Juri: Guess I'm not the only Korean with a thing for thick thighs, and China Dolls; this could be interesting.

Juri smiles, and she watches Hana, closely. Chun Li stands ready to face off with Mr. Big, and his army.

Hana: Lena, this is Hana; requesting permission to bring in Tetsujin 28, to pic all of you up, once you grab Angela!

Lena: We're on our way to grab Redfield, Kennedy, and Airhawk, now; you can come get us, in an hour!

Sombra: Absolutely not; you could bring Quiz City down on Angela's head!

Lena: Sombra, it's a great idea; if Hana comes to get us, we can all evacuate, and get back to Sky Stage, faster!

Hana: will be leaving in an hour!

Sombra: I said NO!

Heidern: Lena is the Last Resort's Field Commander; if she allows Hana to go, then Hana can go.

Sombra: Hana, I'm your fiancé, and I forbid you to run into danger, like that! They have a city filled with super villains; now way!

Yang: It's alright for my Mom to be in danger, but not your girlfriend; are you kidding me!?

Sombra: I don't mean it like that!

Alice: It sounds like you do! We're all risking our lives, to save the earth; we're all equals, here!

While Sombra pleads her case with an angered Bogard Family, Hana slips out of the Auditorium, and races to the top deck, of the Sky Stage. Juri follows her, as Hana is about to call Tetsujin 28.

Juri: Are you more concerned with saving Angela, or helping out your hidden crush, Chun Li?

Hana: I don't know what you're talking about! I...

Juri pulls the picture of Chun Li, from Hana's bodysuit pocket. Hana blushes.

Juri: Look, kid...

Hana: I'm not a kid!

Juri: Look, Hana; you're definitely barking up the wrong tree; you may be infatuated with Chunners, but she's happily nearly married to the Hungry Wolf, and neither of us have a chance, now; just leave well enough alone.

Hana: I...I just want to be like her; strong, brave, beautiful, and...and...

Juri: Treated like an adult?

Hana frowns.

Juri: That fiancé of yours is a tough cookie; not having faith in you to not get everyone killed, in Quiz City; if you go, focus; don't just go to play hero, alongside Chunners.

Hana: You like her, too, don't you?

I'm Here Now, from the Tekken 7 OST, begins to play. Juri looks away.

Juri: I'm in love with the China Doll; always have been, always will be...

Hana: I know the feeling. I...I strongly like her, too.

Juri: If Bogard wasn't dicking her down, you'd have a better chance, than I would.

Juri is reminded of the time she tried to win Chun Li's heart, and Juri was shot down, easily and peacefully. Juri sheds a tear, and Hana kisses it, away.

Juri: Go protect our China Doll; be gentle with her, okay?

Hana: Okay...Tetsujin 28, GO!

Hana calls for the 80 meter giant, and Tetsujin 28 leaves the underground confines of Rose Bernstein's Stadium. Tetsujin 28 heads towards the Sky Stage, and Hana teleports inside of him, as Juri watches Hana leave, for Quiz City. Juri looks up into the sky, and she devices a plan, while Katarina Alves watches Juri, from a far. Katarina heard Hana and Juri's conversation, and Katarina shakes her head, in disbelief. Hana flies Tetsujin directly towards Quiz City, as Katarina slips back into the Auditorium. Meanwhile, Chun Li stands facing an army.

Chun Li: Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna attack?

Mr. Big: Killing the whore, of Terry Bogard, will be an absolute joy. I want you to savor your last moments, on earth.

Chun Li: Wow; that's big talk, from a man who's scared of Geese Howard.

Mr. Big: We'll see who's scared of who, after I deliver your corpse to your friends; take her!

As Mr. Big's men rush to attempt to kill Chun Li, Shermie can see a familiar figure, standing far behind Mr. Big.

Shermie: Sodom's there; that Bastard! I'll kill him!

Ryuji: Shermie, no; let Naotora handle it!

Sombra: Wait, where's Hana!?

Katarina: She took Tetsujin, to go join the fight.

Sombra: Dammit, Hana!

Shermie: Let me go! I want Sodom's head!

Yashiro: Chun, do you see Sodom!?

Chun Li: I've been smelled that rapist, nearby; he's as good as dead!

Chun Li rushes Mr. Big's army, and Chun Li kicks her way through the Omnic Soldiers. Chun Li throws kick after kick; destroying the Omnics, as if they were paper dolls. The Omnics open fire, upon Chun Li, and she uses her powers, to send the bullets right back at the Omnics. Chun Li is faced with more and more Omnics, as she continues to defeat wave after wave of Omnic Soldiers. Chun Li continues to put up a fight, as she takes down her tenth, and final, wave of Omnics.

Chun Li: Is that it, Big!?

Mr. Big: No...

Mr. Big pulls out his tonfas, and he tries to strike Chun Li. Chun Li kicks Mr. Big into a wall, and he loses his sunglasses. Mr. Big comes at Chun Li, again, and Chun Li tosses Mr. Big into some trash cans. Sodom thinks about sneaking up behind Chun Li, until Naotora kicks Sodom out into the open. Sodom crashes into a wall, and Chun Li smiles at her goddess sister. Naotora returns the smile, and Chun Li and Naotora are back to back, and ready to face their enemies. I'm Here Now, from the Tekken 7 OST, is still playing. Naotora rushes towards Sodom, and Chun Li rushes towards Mr. Big. Naotora dodges Sodom's swords, and she kicks Sodom in the chest; sending him flying through a wall. Chun Li shakes Mr. Big, and he hits the ground, but he makes it back up to his feet.

Sodom tries to slice Naotora's head off, but Naotora dodges the sword, and she kicks it out of Sodom's hand. Sodom swings his other sword, and Naotora blocks it, with her arm guards. Naotora kicks Sodom through a wall, as Shermie watches, in tears of joy; feeling as if Sodom is finally about to be punished, for all of his crimes; including Shermie's rape. Ryuji holds Shermie's hand, as the members of the Last Resort, are all cheering for Chun Li and Naotora. Juri watches, and smiles, while Hana watches the fight, from inside of Tetsujin 28; while on her way to join her friends.

Hana: Hang on, Chun Li. I'm coming!

Mr. Big loses his Tonfas, and Chun Li kicks him through a wall. Mr. Big tries to punch Chun Li, and Chun Li catches Mr. Big's right arm, and she breaks it; sending Mr. Big to the ground, in pain. Sodom tries to stab Naotora, and Naotora kicks the sword into the air, and Naotora kicks Sodom in the face; sending his head reeling backwards. The sword falls into Sodom's left eye, and pierces through the back of Sodom's skull. Shermie cries, even harder, because she feels vindicated, now; all Ryuji can do, is to hold his woman; hold Shermie, close. Naotora kicks the blade, and it cuts off part of Sodom's head; instantly killing him. Mr. Big tries to punch Chun Li, again, and Chun Li breaks Mr. Big's other arm. Mr. Big has a shocked look on his face, and falls to his knees, as Eliza shows up, and bites Mr. Big's neck; ripping off a piece of it, and drinking his blood. None of the Last Resort members will shed tears, for the dead villains.

Chun Li: Are you finished, Eliza?

Eliza: Yes; we can move on.

Naotora takes a look at the carnage, which Eliza caused, and the three avatars move on. The three women head towards the tallest building, in the city, and they look up.

Chun Li: They're holding Angela, up there.

Eliza: Let's go get her, then.

Naotora: Let's get our friend, and get out of here; this place gives me the creeps.

Eliza: Dont worry, ladies. I'll protect you.

Chun Li and Naotora look at each other, and back at a smiling Eliza; the three women enter the tower, and they take the stairs; heading to the conference room, on the 4th floor. Once the three heroines arrive, they are faced with a deadly foe.

Naotora: It's him!

Mr. White: Finally, I get to have some real fun!

Chun Li: Mr. White, you crazy Bastard; what are you planning?

Mr. White: Behold, my new friend!

A clown comes flipping out of nowhere, and the evil looking clown throws grenades at the three heroines. Eliza destroys the grenades, and the small, contained blast knocks a giant tarp off of a cage, filled with innocent children.

Naotora: Jesus!

Eliza: You sick Bastard; why are those children, here!?

Mr. White: Those children are payment, to my friend, the Clown, for his services!

Chun Li: Oh, you two are as good as DEAD!

Eliza: Look; those two girls, who are knocked out, cold...that's..,.

Draco: Hsienko and Lei Lei!?

Galford: They're alive!

Eliza: Draco, your wife is alive!

Naotora: What!? Draco and Hsienko are married!?

Eliza: Yes; just like how I'm actually Galford's wife, along with Nyotengu.

Everyone looks at Galford and Draco.

Kiriya: Looks like Iori isn't the only one, who gets all the luck...

Juri Han burst into laughter, and everyone looks her way.

Juri: This group is a walking Jerry Springer episode!

Katarina shakes her head, and she watches the Sky 1; as Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza prepare to battle Mr. White.

Eliza: Two of those children, you have in there, are actually members of the Redeemers; you must be blocking their powers, somehow.

Mr. White: You can thank Morrigan Aensland and Demitri Maximoff, for that; if you want them, then come take them!

The Clown flips around the room, and Naotora manages to kick him into a wall.

Naotora: You fucking pedophile!

Chun Li: Ii, he placed a grenade on your leg!

Naotora grabs the grenade, and throws it out the window; the blast rocks the entire building.

Chun Li: We have to stop them, before they blow these kids up, too!

Eliza: Not to mention my two teammates!

The Clown tosses a bunch of knives towards Chun Li, and Chun Li dodges all of them, but grabs one, and she throws it back at the Clown. Naotora kicks the knife, and it hits the Clown, in the forehead.

Ana: Take that, you sick Bastard!

Berkeley: We're taking down the entire J6. Xiang, leave no member of J6, alive; they're all sick Bastards!

Chun Li: Roger, Sir!

Mr. White: Time to die!

Mr. White pushes a button, on the flower, on his suit jacket, and a wave of vertical energy engulfs the three heroines.

Naotora: The room is spinning!

Eliza: No, it's Mr. White's device; the room only appears to be spinning!

Chun Li: I'm about to throw up!

Mr. White: You're doomed, now! No one escapes my Vertical Ray!

Lena: Wait for it!

Lena appears, and places a Pulse Bomb onto Mr. White's back; the blast kills him, instantly. Master Raven, Hikage, Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and Alfred Airhawk also show up, in a helicopter.

Alfred: Hiya, gang!

Chris R: Someone ask for transport unit!?

Chun Li: Chris, thank God, you're here; get those children to safety!

Eliza: Alfred, drop the children off at South Town Memorial Hospital, and notify the police; take Hsienko and Lei Lei straight to the Sky Stage, afterwards!

Alfred: Will do!

Naotora ushers the scared children into the helicopter, while Leon carries Hsienko and Lei Lei to the chopper.

Lena: Chun, you guys go get Angela; there's a massive amount of Omnic Soldiers coming up, now; we'll deal with them!

Chun Li: Got it; you guys be careful!

Hikage: Hana is bringing Tetsujin, in an hour, to pick us up, so have Angela ready for transport!

Eliza: We'll save her; don't worry about that!

Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza race to the 14th floor's conference room, while Lena's group gets ready for the Omnics. Chris and Leon load up their guns.

Lena: Alright, guys; let's take these Bastards out!

Once the three Goddess Avatars get to the 14th floor, Jyazu is waiting for them.

Chun Li: Jyazu!? Out of the way, freak!

Eliza: Where's Angela Ziegler!?

Jyazu: You have to get passed me, first; if you dare!

Naotora: Let's all take him, at once!

Eliza: Fine by me!

The three Goddess Avatars attack Jyazu, at once, and Jyazu manages to kick them all, away; sending the Goddess Avatars crashing to the ground.

Naotora: He's juiced!

Chun Li: Jyazu isn't that strong; what gives!?

Jyazu: Dr. Ziegler's Nanotechnology formula has already been modified, by Albert Wesker, and put to use!

Eliza: So, you're basically on steroids?

Chun Li: We can still beat him!

Jyazu: Try, if you dare!

Naotora attacks Jyazu, and Jyazu manages to block all of Naotora's attacks. Jyazu knocks Naotora to the floor, and Eliza attacks Jyazu, next. Jyazu begins to gain the upper hand, against Eliza, and Eliza is choked; while being held in midair.

Jyazu: Wanna save your friend, Cop!?

Chun Li: Gladly!

As Chun Li races to face Jyazu, Eliza bites Jyazu on the arm.

Jyazu: Damn you, Bitch!

Chun Li kicks Jyazu into a wall, and Eliza bites Jyazu's right arm; drinking as much of his blood, as she can.

Chun Li: Die, Jyazu!

Chun Li kicks Jyazu in the face, with her Thousand Rendering Kicks, and Chun Li kicks Jyazu out of the building, through the wall. Jyazu did not survive the fall.

Naotora: Where's Angela!?

Eliza: These fools are playing games!

Tan: She's right here; come get her.

Tung: Tan...

Tan Fu Rue walks into the room; carrying Angela Ziegler, while she's wrapped up in a blanket. Angela is still incoherent, and muttering to herself. Tan lies her on the ground, and dares the three Goddess Avatars to come and take her.

Naotora: You're giving her to us!?

Tan: If you can beat me, young lady.

Chun Li is about to step up, but she stops, and smiles.

Chun Li: It's okay; you're about to see that the Last Resort doesn't play games, Tan Fu Rue. Ladies, duck...

Chun Li, Naotora, and Eliza all lie down on the floor, as Tan looks confused.

Tan: What is the meaning of this?

Hana: Nerf This!

Tetsujin's hand crashes through the building, and Hana grabs Angela, while the three Goddess Avatars race to jump into Tetsujin's hands, with Angela. Tan is left confused, as he watches the Last Resort get away with Dr. Ziegler. Lena, and her group, has finished off the last of the Omnics, and they look out the window, to see Tetsujin 28, with their friends, hovering in the sky.

Master Raven: Our ride is here!

Chris R: Let's go!

Lena, and her group, leap out of the window, and onto Tetsujin's giant hands. Before Hana can take off, Goh Hinogami comes to one of the top floor windows, with a gatling gun. Goh opens fire, and Chun Li uses her Kikosho to block the bullets.

Chun Li: Get us to Sky Stage, Hana!

Hana: Roger! Tetsujin 28, GO!

Tetsujin flies away, as Gustab Munchausen, Albert Wesker, Vulcano Rosso, Tan Fu Rue, and Goh Hinogami flee in a helicopter.

Gustab: Bye, you fools.

Gustab pushes a button, and Quiz City begins to explode. The explosion rocks the area, for miles, and Tetsujin is almost knocked out of the sky.

Hana: Dammit! Is Angela alright!?

Lena: She's okay; but she's mentally broken...

Eliza: Let's get her home; Dr. Hamilton can evaluate her, better than we can.

As the Last Resort reaches Sky Stage, everyone steps off of Tetsujin 28, and heads inside. Hana teleports Tetsujin back to Bernstein Stadium: Europe, and Hana joins the others, down below.

Sombra: What the hell is your issue, Hana!?

Hana: I was helping out Miss Chun, and the others! I'm...

Sombra: You could have been killed!

Naotora: If Hana wasn't there, we would have all died in Gustab's explosion; be calm, Sombra.

Sombra: Hana, don't you ever do that, again; you hear me!?

Hana: I'm not a child!

Sombra smacks Hana, in the mouth.

Sombra: Then don't run off like one!

Katarina steps between Sombra and Hana.

Katarina: That's enough; she saved Dr. Ziegler, you fool.

Sombra: Mind your business, Alves!

Katarina: Hit Hana, again, and I'll show you how much of this is my business.

Hana runs off in tears, while Katarina and Sombra have a stare down.

Ed: Hana saved Miss Chun, and everyone else, today, Sombra; she didn't deserve that.

Sombra: Grrrr!

Sombra storms off, angry, and Katarina heads to find Hana. Dr. Hamilton checks on Angela Ziegler, who is still muttering incoherent words.

Lisa: Her body is fine; no signs of rape, sexual assault, or internal damage; they broke her mind, and I don't know if it will be easy to bring her back.

Rose steps up to lay a hand on Angela's forehead. Rose concentrates, and she can see a bunch of jumbled images.

Rose: She's in there, but she's too scared to open up; they must have really tortured her, badly, for her to lock herself inside of her own mind.

Ryu: Can't you help her, my Love?

Rose: It's complicated; she did this to herself; possibly to protect most of her Nanotechnology formula from Wesker.

Chun Li: Wesker used what he got out of her, and added his own mix to it; right before Jyazu died, he was able to match our combined strength.

Geese: Get Athena, in here; let her have a go, at it.

Alice: I'll go get her.

As Alice heads to find Athena, Lili, Asuka, and Sakura are already with Athena and Honoka; as they attempt to see if they can find some answers. Athena and Honoka are sitting at a table, holding hands, as they meditate. Lili, Sakura, and Asuka are standing near them. Honoka and Athena begin to see various visions of Goodman, Ingrid, Kazumi, and the Mishima Family. Honoka and Athena snap their eyes open, as Honoka's gloved hand begins to glow gold.

Lili: What's wrong!?

Honoka: I saw it!

Sakura: What the hell!?

A golden light leaves Honoka's body, and strikes down on an unconscious Hsienko and Lei Lei, Angela, Anna, Nina, Katarina, and Hana. Hsienko regains her blue Jiangshi skin color, as Hsienko and Mei Ling wake up.

Draco: Hsienko, Mei Ling!?

Hsienko: Draco, is that you!?

Mei Ling: Where are we!?

Eliza: You're safe, and in Sky Stage; our flying base.

Hsienko: Where are those traitors, Aensland and Maximoff!?

Love: We have no idea...

Heidern: What was that light!? That light woke up Hsienko and Mei Ling!

Sakura, Lili, Asuka, Athena, and Honoka rush into the Infirmary.

Honoka: Everyone has to come to the Auditorium, NOW!

Heidern sounds the alarm, for a group meeting, and everyone fills the Auditorium. Hsienko and Mei Ling are back in their costumes, and Hana is sitting with Katarina Alves, as Juri smiles.

Amelie: Why are you blue?

Hsienko: I'm a Chinese Vampire, and one of the Undead; you?

Amelie: I was tortured, cut open, had my heart beat slowed to a crawl, and turned into a weapon.

Hsienko: Oh...did it hurt?

Amelie stares at Hsienko, and Mei Ling shakes her head. Heidern takes the stage, as he stands in front of Honoka, Athena, Sakura, Lili, and Asuka.

Heidern: Okay, why are we all here, again?

Honoka: They're alive...

Jack M: Who's alive!?

Honoka: Jin and Kazuya are alive! I saw them!

Ling Xiaoyu: Jin is alive!? My fiancé is alive!?

Kyo: Where are they!?

Honoka: Trapped somewhere, and...

Honoka's gloved hand begins to glow gold, again, and Gaia, Tiamat, and Kalma's images fill the Auditorium.

Chun Li: What's this!?

Iori: We have more chosen ones!

Galford: Who...!?

Gaia fills Katarina and Hana with her energy, Kalma fills Hsienko and Mei Ling, and Tiamat fills Anna and Nina. Honoka's hand goes back to normal.

Honoka: I...I didn't do that; not on purpose!

Katarina: I...I can read your minds...I can feel your heart beats...

Hana: Whoa, this is cool!

Terry: You're bonded to us, through Gaia, now.

Nina: I feel invincible...

Anna: Now we are equally matched with Vice and Mature!

Vice: Don't bet on that, Honey...

Mature: You have a lot to learn.

Mei Ling: Wait, wait, wait, we just got back, and already...what's going on!?

Galford: Think about that, for a minute; let Kalma's guidance sink in.

Mei Ling closes her eyes, and thinks.

Mei Ling: Wait, we were dead!?

Hsienko: And now we're on a version of earth, which is composed of three different earths.

Katarina: Why were we chosen?

Athena: You were chosen, because the proper amount of firepower will be needed, for the wars to come; after we defeat Goodman, Ingrid, and Kazumi Mishima, someone, who we deeply trust, will betray us.

Everyone begins to talk amongst themselves.

Honoka: Not only will that person betray us, they will engulf the planet in a giant war; many lives will be lost, people will suffer, and some of us will die!

Terry: But who is the traitor!?

Athena: We didn't see that far, down the line...

The Sky 1 comes on, and Goodman is on the screen; with Raidou and Neo Geegus, standing behind him.

Terry: Look who it is; what do you want, alien!?

Geese: Your men leveled an abandoned city; one, which I was going to rebuild; as far as I'm concerned, you owe my country a shit load of money, Goodman!

Goodman: Those "men" of mines, are no longer with me.

Lena: Bullshit! We saw your goons, fleeing Quiz City, when we saved Dr. Ziegler!

Goodman: Then where are they? No matter. I'm calling to let you know I am going to move up the date for Doomsday.

Hana: Go to Hell, you Bastard!

Rock: You want a war, Goodman? We're coming for you!

Goodman: In one week, you will fly your army into space; a portal will be waiting for you, which will bring you to Zoa.

Luise: What are you planning, Goodman!?

Goodman: Once you reach Zoa, I will be waiting for you, in my castle, in the Grand Capital City; one week, is all you will get!

Geese: Fine! Once you're gone, we'll have only two pains in the ass, to deal with!

Athena: Three...

Everyone looks at Athena.

Goodman: See you, all, in one week; gather your forces, and be at your best.

Ling Xiaoyu: I now have hope that all will be alright! Jin is alive, and my heart is light as a feather; we're coming to kill you, Goodman; and then I can go find my fiancé, Jin Kazama!

Karin smiles in the background.

Goodman: Again, see you in one week, mortals.

The Sky 1 shuts off, and Goodman's words are ringing in everyone's ears.

Chun Li: You heard the man; it's time to train! Katarina, Hana, you two are coming with us; we need to bring you up to speed, on your new gifts.

Sombra: Miss Xiang, can I...

Hana: No, you're not coming with me! You can stay here, and get our giant robots up to speed; we're gonna need them, and the Sky Stage, ready for space travel!

Goenitz: Hana is right; you're needed, here, Sombra.

Torbjorn: Sombra, Winston, Haruka, and I can get the Sky Stage ready for space travel, in less than a week.

Lisa: We need to snap Angela out of her self induced coma, before we head into space; we'll need a healer, when we go to war.

Fareeha: Athena, Rose, is there anything you can do to help Angela!?

Athena: She has to find her own way back; all we can do is to talk to her; let her know it's safe to come out of hiding. Hopefully she'll wake up, and be mentally ready to take on Goodman.

Geese: Terry, I need you, with me, in Washington; we have work to do, before we head into space.

Terry: Gotcha, but then I have to help train Katarina and Hana. Ladies, welcome to the Bogard Family!

Katarina: I now get to work with the great Chun Li Xiang; this is truly a blessing.

Chun Li: The blessing is having you, and Hana, on our team, Katarina.

Hana: I have always wanted to beat Yang and Yun, in Street Fighter!

Rock: Hey, I play, too, you know?

Hana: Well, you can get owned, too!

Hitomi: We have a nice size family, here, now.

Kisarah: Yeah, and things are now way more interesting.

Balrog: Terry, go take care of your Vice President shit; we'll see you, back at Chun's place, in two days.

Cammy: Everyone, spare no expense, in your training; just don't hurt yourselves!

Lena: Alright, Last Resort, move out!

Sombra looks hurt, as Hana refuses to even speak to her; the entire Last Resort roster heads out to begin their training, while Juri smiles with a huge grin; her plans are in motion. Karin has an even bigger grin, but it's because she's possessed by Ingrid; who can feel the fear, in Goodman's heart.

Karin: Sloppy move, Goodman; your time is over.

Later that evening, at Chun Li's home, in Beijing, China, Hana is taking a breather, in Chun Li's pool, after beating all the other youngsters, in Street Fighter. Katarina, Cammy, and Chun Li are with her, while Balrog is at the gym; working with his old Boxing trainer. Terry is with Geese, in Washington, DC; filling the world leaders, and Congress, in on the plan to stop Goodman.

Hana: Beating people in fighting games makes me tired.

Katarina: At least you're smiling, again; how do you feel?

Hana: I have no time for tears; the world needs us, and my place is here, with you guys.

Camny: And we're happy to have you, here, Hana; okay, ladies, I'm going to hit the hay; we have a long day of training, tomorrow.

Chun Li: Goodnight, Cam.

Cammy: Goodnight, ladies; tell Balrog I'm in bed, when he gets back.

Katarina: Done! I sent him a mental message.

Cammy: Dammit, I actually keep forgetting I can do that; this goddess stuffs isn't easy mastering.

Chun Li: We'll get use to it; just you wait and see.

Katarina: I'm going to use the lady's room. I'll be right back.

Chun Li: Bring me that bottle of Vodka, on your way back, please.

Katarina: Sure, thing, Chun.

Chun Li: Thanks, Kat.

Katarina has another plan, and she waits to execute it. Hana makes sure that there is no one watching, and she moves close to Chun Li, in the pool.

Chun Li: Huh?

Hana: Miss Chun, I've always admired you, and you're actually my hero.

Chun Li: I...I am honored, Hana, but you're...kind of close up on me...

Hana: I hope I'm not making you nervous, but I actually have a school girl crush on you.

Chun Li remembers Juri once saying something along those lines.

Chun Li: Hana, I understand how you feel, but I'm with Terry, and you're with...

Hana: No, don't say that name, please!

Chun Li: Hana, we can't do this; it wouldn't be right.

Hana: Terry has had two women, before; he could have you, and me.

Chun Li: You're younger than Alice. Terry would never be with someone, who would be like a daughter to him.

Hana: Let's send him a convincing image, then...

Hana tries to kiss Chun Li, and Chun Li holds Hana, away from her face, by the shoulders. Katarina clears her throat.

Katarina: Am I interrupting something?

Chun Li: No, it's...

Hana: I'm sorry...

Hana begins to cry, and she gets out of the pool, and runs inside the house, and into the bathroom.

Katarina: I saw that.

Chun Li: So did Terry; she's hurt and confused.

Katarina: Is Terry mad?

Chun Li: No...he knows Hana is a teenager, and her hormones are racing every which way.

Katarina: Juri Han is partially responsible for this.

Chun Li: Juri!? How is she...

Katarina: Juri talked Hana into making a move on you, so Juri can get to Sombra.

Chun Li: Why would Juri want to get with Sombra?

Katarina: Beats me, but I saw Juri watching Sombra, as much as she possibly could. Juri has a bigger fascination for Sombra, than she had for you, and Cammy.

Chun Li: I pray to God that Sombra isn't the traitor, who Athena mentioned...or Juri...

Katarina: No, I looked into their minds. Juri wants Sombra for a minor reason, other than to scissor their coochies together.

Chun Li: Please don't put disturbing images in my mind.

Katarina: Sorry; as far as Sombra is concerned, she's on our side, through and through.

Chun Li: So Juri was hoping that Sombra and Hana would break up?

Katarina: Bingo! I sorta got a glimpse of that grim future, Athena and Honoka was talking about.

Chun Li: Seriously!?

Katarina: Whoever our traitor is, they will be someone extremely powerful; almost Demonic in nature; neither Sombra, nor Juri, is capable of the evil power, I saw.

Chun Li: I pray to God you are correct.

Katarina: I'll go talk to Hana.

Chun Li: Okay. I'm gonna head to bed, anyway; let Hana know that I'm not mad, and that she's a permanent part of this family, now, so she better not run away!

Katarina: After I talk to her, she won't be going anywhere, trust me.

Chun Li: Thank you, Kat.

Katarina: It's my pleasure, Chun.

Katarina smiles at Chun Li, and Katarina heads to go talk to Hana. Hana is still in the bathroom, crying, and Ed, Rock, Leifang, and Alice are all waiting to use the bathroom.

Ed: Hana, let's go; you have a line, out here.

Leifang: She needs to lay off the Mountain Dew.

Katarina: Hey, guys; don't worry, I've got this.

Katarina knocks at the door.

Katarina: Hana, it's Kat; can I come in, please?

Hana: Sure...

Hana unlocks the door, and Katarina heads inside, and she shuts the door, behind her. Hana is sitting down, on a closed toilet, and Katarina sits on the edge of the bathtub.

Katarina: Hana, Chun isn't mad.

Hana: I made a fool of myself, Kat.

Katarina: It happens to the best of us. I guess you're done with Sombra, huh?

Hana: She smacked me; she has never hit me, before, and I'm not sticking around, for her to do it, again.

Katarina: She had no right to hit you, but in her defense, she was worried that you would get killed; the Chinese Man, and a host of big bads, was there.

Hana: That's why I wanted to go help Miss Chun, with Tetsujin 28. I admire Miss Chun, and all, and I want to follow in her footsteps.

Katarina: There is nothing wrong with that, Hana.

Hana: But, no one takes me seriously; they see me as a child, with a giant Meka, and they think I see this war as a game. I know innocent lives are at stake, and I'm ready to give my all, for those in need. I...I also just want someone to love me, and take me seriously, is all.

Katarina places a hand on Hana's shoulder, and she rubs it, gently.

Katarina: I take you seriously, Hana; besides, we were both chosen, by Gaia, at the same time.

Hana: Thank you, Kat.

Katarina smiles at Hana, and Katarina gets up to leave. Hana stops Katarina from leaving, and she turns Katarina, around, to face her. Aloneness, from the Tekken 7 OST, begins to play. Katarina takes off her sunglasses, and she sits them down. Hana rubs Katarina's face, and Hana goes in for a deep kiss. Katarina doesn't hesitate to kiss Hana, back. Katarina lifts Hana up into her arms, bridal style, and Katarina walks out of the Bathroom, while kissing Hana, and they both walk passed everyone in the hallway.

Ed: Well...you don't see that, everyday.

Leifang: I thought, Hana was, Katarina is...I'm lost...

Katarina takes Hana to Hana's room, in the Pool House, and Katarina lies Hana down, on her back, on the bed. Hana takes off her bikini top, and bottoms, and she lies, naked, before Katarina. Katarina takes off her bikini, top and bottom, and she lies on top of Hana, kissing her. Katarina takes her right hand, and traces it down Hana's body, until she gets to Hana's womanhood. Katarina slides two fingers into Hana's vagina, and Katarina begins to finger Hana. Hana moans, while she's kissing Katarina, and Hana squeezes Katarina's breast. Hana breaks the kiss, only because she's about to cum, and she orgasms on Katarina's fingers. Katarina licks her fingers, and she can taste Hana's juices.

Hana pulls Katarina down, on the bed, and has Katarina lie on her back. Hana kisses Katarina, again, before Hana goes down, between Katarina's legs, and she begins to lick and suck on Katarina's clitoris. Katarina holds Hana's head, between her legs, as Katarina begins to moan, loudly. Just like with Terry and Chun Li, Katarina and Hana project their thoughts to the other avatars of Gaia, and they can all see what Hana and Katarina are doing. Chun Li and Cammy are now fully awoke, Balrog lost concentration while working out, and Terry hides his face, while Geese is addressing the world leaders. Katarina cums in Hana's mouth, and Katarina pulls Hana up, so that Hana can lie on top of her. Katarina kisses Hana, and Hana pulls the covers up over herself, and Katarina. The two women fall asleep, lying in each other's arms.

After the meeting with the world leaders, Terry is looking out the window, in the Oval Office, and Geese is doing paperwork.

Geese: What was wrong, earlier?

Terry: Let's just say we have to teach Alves and Song the art of TMI...

Geese: O...kay...OH! I think I get it, now...

Terry shakes his head, and he continues to look out the window. Morning comes, in Beijing, China, and Chun Li and Cammy are standing over a sleeping Katarina and Hana. Katarina wakes up, and out of sheer reflex, she grabs her gun, and points it at Chun Li and Cammy.

Cammy: Whoa, now, it's just us!

Katarina puts her gun, away, and Hana is still lightly snoring.

Katarina: Hello, ladies; morning, already?

Chun Li: Yep; looks like you both slept well.

Katarina: We did, thank you.

Cammy: We're only in here, because you both projected your thoughts to all of us, last night, and...

Hana: You guys saw what we did, didn't you?

Hana wakes up, and looks at Chun Li and Cammy.

Chun Li: All of Gaia's Avatars saw it; and...

Hana: I purposely wanted Sombra to see it.

Katarina: You did what!?

Chun Li: Hana projected your little love making scene to Sombra, and she flipped out, last night; it took King Leo just to calm her down; she wanted to crash the Sky Stage into my house.

Cammy: Not cool, Hana, not cool.

Hana: I didn't mean for you guys to see it; only Sombra.

Chun Li: But clearly you've moved on, so why flaunt it in Sombra's face?

Katarina: I didn't know she did that, I swear.

Hana: I...I'm sorry...

Hana was about to leave, again, and Katarina grabs Hana's hand.

Katarina: One, your naked, and we have guys in the house, too; two, I'm not mad at you, Hana. You're brash and hard headed, but that's why I like you; you remind me of me, when I was 19. Hana, I'm not gonna hurt you, like Sombra did; just don't ever do that, again, okay?

Hana: I know...I'm sorry, ladies.

Chun Li: You're young, but so were we, all, at one point. We are all a family, and the Bogard Family doesn't stoop to petty things, like that.

Cammy: Excuse me, Miss "Reverse Cowgirl Selfie", while Mary is going through an emotional breakup!

Chun Li: Dammit, Cammy, I'm trying to make a point, here!

Katarina: It was actually a pretty good photo, Chun; nice birthmark, on your thigh; nice Tits, too.

Chun Li: You...saw the photo?

Katarina: Juri has it, hanging on her wall; she got it printed, by switching phones with Mai.

Cammy: How do you know all of this!?

Katarina: Ranger, Black Ops training, and current United States Government Espionage Specialist; you ladies forgot my jacket, already?

Chun Li: No, we know how good you are, at your job.

Katarina: Juri needs to lose that picture, especially if she's trying to get with Sombra.

Hana: What!?

Katarina: Hana, Juri lied to you; she encouraged you to chase Chun Li, just so she can get with Sombra, for reasons, unknown.

Hana: What!? I'm going to kill that lying Bitch!

Cammy: No, you're going to enjoy your new life, as Gaia's Chosen Avatar, and your new life with Kat, and you're never going to flaunt oral sex in Sombra's face, again.

Hana: Yeah, you're right; but why does Juri want Sombra, so badly?

Katarina: We can ask them, right now; they're right outside.

Chun Li: Huh!?

Katarina wraps the blanket around herself, and Hana, and Katarina opens the door, while Chun Li and Cammy step in front of Katarina and Hana; just in case a fight breaks out. Sombra is about ten feet away, with Juri standing near her; smiling like a jackal. Sombra is wearing a pink hoodie, blue jeans, pink sneakers, and a pink wool hat, with reading glasses. Sombra looks very angry.

Hana: What is it!?

Sombra: Why, Hana? Yeah, I was out of line, but did I deserve to be cheated on!?

Hana: You hit me; in front of the entire team! I wasn't coming back to you, anyway, after that!

Sombra: So you jump into the bed of the first willing slut, you see!?

Katarina: Watch your fucking mouth, Hacker!

Cammy: Kat, don't feed the trolls...

Juri: This is soooo rich! I love my Jerry Springer, in the AM!

Hana: You! How dare you do this, to a fellow Korean, Han!? You lied to me, and told me that Chun would accept my feelings!

Juri: Please, kid; if Chun dumps Terry, I have a better chance, than you do!

Chun Li: Terry isn't going anywhere, and you can go to Hell, Han!

Juri: Now, now. I have my reasons, but Sombra is spicy, like me; she deserves better, than that 19 year old Brat!

Hana: You fucking loose lip Bitch!

Katarina: Hana, no!

Katarina drops the blanket, in order to stop Hana from attacking Juri, and now Katarina and Hana are naked, for the world to see. Chun Li's neighbors get a good look at Katarina and Hana's goodies, and Juri burst into laughter.

Sombra: I do deserve better, I see. You can pilot Tetsujin 28, and I'll do maintenance on him, for the team's sake; but you and I are through, Hana!

Hana: Sounds great to me, Sombra! Kat would never have hit me!

Katarina: I will never hurt Hana; she's too precious, sweet, and playful.

Sombra: For someone in their 30s, you sure are a big child, Alves.

Chun Li: Enough, you two; leave my property, NOW!

Cammy: Leave, or be thrown out!

Juri: See you guys, in a week; the ride to outer space is going to be lovely!

Sombra: Farewell, Hana; she's all yours, Alves.

Juri laughs, and Sombra sheds one tear, as the two women leave Chun Li's home. Hana begins to cry, and Katarina holds her, while kissing her.

Hana: It's not fair; she smacked me, and she treats me like I had no right to leave her! How dare she think that it's okay to hit your lover!?

Katarina: It's not, and I'll never hit you, Hana; you're with me, now; everything is going to be alright.

Katarina holds Hana, and the two go back inside, to shower. After a hot shower, and a steamy make out session, Katarina and Hana joins the rest of the Bogard Family, at the breakfast table. Balrog stares at Katarina and Hana.

Hana: Yes, Mr. Eddie?

Balrog: ...you a Savage, for that...

Hana: I'm still getting use to my powers; sorry.

Alice: Dad's coming home, today, right?

Chun Li: Yes, so we can start training.

Katarina: I went ahead, and called some help; just to get Hana up to speed.

Chun Li: How so?

Hana: Being a member of the Korean Military I was taught basic Tae Kwon Do, but I'm rusty.

Katarina: I called Luong and Sarah, so Hana can get a feel of all of our kick styles.

Cammy: That may just come in handy.

Kisarah: Do we wait for Terry, or do we begin, after breakfast?

Chun Li: We can wait for Terry; when will Luong and Sarah arrive?

Katarina: They should be here, within two hours.

Li Fen: Sounds like we're gonna need to order out, for dinner, later.

Hitomi: If we do, let's get pizza!

Balrog: That doesn't sound half bad.

Leifang: I'll treat, Chun; you don't have to worry about paying for it.

Chun Li: Thank you, Leifang; that's really nice of you.

Meanwhile, Sombra is working on Juri's eye; making improvements to the Feng Shui Engine. Sombra has added Angela Ziegler's Nanotechnology to the Feng Shui Engine; as well as some other improvements.

Sombra: It's finished, Juri; you should now be able to match the Goddess Avatars in battle, my Love.

Juri: Thank you, Honey; with these new upgrades, Chun Li and Hana are going to pay for hurting us.

Sombra: After the war is over, then we'll humble them, both.

Juri: Of course, my Dear; after the war, it's on, and popping!

Juri and Sombra are being lead by bitter feelings, over broken hearts, and their selfish games could spell trouble for the Last Resort; how will the heroes function as a team, when their battle with Goodman is so close to beginning?


	8. Chapter 8

Knights In White Satin: Memorial: One Week

Redeemers' Manor, San Francisco, California: 8:44 AM

Galford and Eliza are having a hot and steamy time, while in their large hot tub. Eliza is sitting on Galford's lap, while Galford is deep inside of his lover. While fucking Galford, Eliza is bitting his neck, and drinking her lover's blood. Nyotengu sits at the other end of the hot tub, and she watches the show, while sipping wine. Eliza goes from hard strokes, to softer strokes, as she kisses Galford's lips; making love to her husband.

Eliza: I missed you, Galford. Thank you, for allowing me to keep Draco company; now that Hsienko and Mei Ling are back, I'm all yours, again.

Nyotengu: It finally feels good to have you back, Eliza; the bed felt very empty, while you were gone.

Eliza: I've missed you, too, Nyo. Now, come and taste me, off of our husband's delicious cock.

Eliza slides off of Galford's cock, and Nyotengu gives Galford oral sex, while underwater. Galford kisses Eliza, while enjoying Nyotengu's oral delight.

Galford: You two treat me too good.

Eliza: Only the best for our husband.

Nakoruru and Love Heart walk into the washroom, and they clear their throats. Nyotengu comes up from the water, wiping her mouth.

Galford: Yes, ladies?

Love: Everyone is waiting for us; are we going to begin our training, soon?

Galford: Yes; we will join you, soon.

Nakoruru: The Bogard Family and Yagami Clan are all at their respective bases, and they are preparing for the trip to Zoa; so far, they are unaware of "his" movements.

Galford: If it is our old friend, he may give us the training, we need, to be ready for Goodman.

Eliza: He's been around the Sky Stage, since Hsienko and Mei Ling have returned; he's in love with them.

Nyotengu: He should have never sided with Aensland and Maximoff, and he'd still have a place, with us.

Galford: Oh well; when the time comes he'll be judged.

Love: Yes, Sir; do we help out the others, when he comes?

Galford: Let him be their test; what Goodman has planned, for us, will be nightmare; compared to facing him.

Nakoruru: Yes, Sir.

Love and Nakoruru leave Galford, Eliza, and Nyotengu to their fun; while back on the Sky Stage, Lisa Hamilton is checking on a still comatose Angela Ziegler. Fareeha Amari is by Angela's side, and she hasn't moved, since.

Lisa: I pray Angela recovers, soon; we're going to need her help.

Fareeha: All I know is that the Chinese Man is going to pay for what he did to Angela; mark my words!

Lisa: Master Tung has been taking this hard; he thought he sent his evil son to Hell, long ago, and now he's back; wrecking havoc on all of us.

Fareeha: I'll be sure to send Tan Fu Rue to Hell, for Master Tung.

While Fareeha and Lisa are talking, Angel, the same angel who tried to save Kazuya Mishima's soul, appears next to Angela Ziegler. Lisa and Fareeha can't see Angel, and Angel kisses Angela's lips. Angel bounds with Dr. Ziegler, and Angela is still comatose; for now. Angel was sent, by Heaven, to aid in the coming conflicts, and chose Angela for a host; due to Angela's good heart.

Lisa: Try to get some sleep, Fareeha; we'll run test on Angela, in the morning.

Fareeha: You're right, Dr. Hamilton. I'm no good to Angela, if I'm worn-out.

Lisa pats Fareeha on her shoulder, before leaving, and Fareeha falls into a deep sleep; sitting next to Angela's bed. Basara Kubikiri appears near Fareeha, and he slides into Fareeha's dreams. As some of the female members of the Last Resort are sleeping, they fall into a deep sleep. Sombra and Juri are sleeping next to each other, naked, and Juri is having a nightmare, while Sombra is fast asleep. Sombra can't dream, due to her being a living computer. The next morning, most of the men are in the Cafeteria, and there is no sign of the women.

Jack M: Why does it feel empty, in here?

Gabriel: People are sleeping, when they should be training.

Hanzo S: None of the women are here; where are they?

Guile: Beats me; we have six days, until blast off; we have no time to waste.

Kyo enters the Cafeteria, and he looks worried.

Kyo: Guys, you need to see this...

The men head to the Auditorium, and Sombra is there, worried, as a naked Angela Ziegler, wrapped in Krauser's cape, is drawing a ghastly picture.

Nash: What the devil is this?

Sombra: All the women are in a sleep like, comatose state. I found Angela, this morning, drawing all these pictures, but she won't respond to anyone speaking to her!

Jack M: All the women are like that!?

Kyo: No! I called Terry, and the Bogard Family, Yagami Clan, and the Redeemers are all fine; it's just the women on Sky Stage, who won't seem to wake up!

Berkeley: Sombra, why aren't you knocked out, too?

Sombra: I don't have a human brain, anymore; it's a state of the art Super Computer; when I sleep, I go into Rest Mode, and it only seems like I'm asleep.

Winston: At least Angela has recovered.

The Sky 1 comes on, and Chun Li and Naotora are on their personal communication devices, and the screen is split into two.

Chun Li: What's the status!?

Heidern: Angela is drawing something, but we don't know what, and all the women, besides Sombra, are still asleep.

Naotora: We tried calling the Redeemers, but no one is answering.

Geese: Dammit; what are they doing!? Helena was supposed to give a speech, today, and I had to cancel it; that isn't shedding a good light on my run as President! What the Hell is going on here!?

Angela: He said...come on one date...with me...

Angela screams, and she falls into Sombra; who catches her, quickly.

Sombra: Angela, it's Sombra; wake up!

Angela: He has them! He has my Fareeha!

Heidern: Who!?

Angela: Him!

Angela points to the picture she drew, and Chun Li covers her mouth, while Naotora is lost for words.

Guile: That's...Basara Kubikiri!

Winston: Wasn't he one of the Redeemers!?

Angela: He has them; he feels alone, abandoned, and betrayed! He's no longer a Redeemer, so he seeks to take his prize, and return to Hell!

Chun Li: What prize!?

Angela: The souls of all our friends, who are sleeping, right now!

The Sky 1 splits into a third screen, and Eliza appears.

Eliza: I feel trauma, and pain; have you all seen Basara, yet?

Heidern: You knew he was coming for us!?

Eliza: Yes, but you should be alright.

Angela: Look here, you fucking Blood Sucker: That old friend of yours is trying to take Fareeha, with him, to Hell; you're gonna tell us how to stop him, NOW!

Eliza: Ooh, such bad language, Doctor. Very well, I'll make it easy, for you. Angela, you have to place yourself into a deep sleep, and I'll join you, inside of your mind; we'll automatically attract the attention of Kubikiri, and he'll come for us; we beat him, and all the women should wake up, just fine.

Angela: Fine!

Genji: Angela, no!

Angela: I'll be just fine; since the Vampire is coming with me.

Eliza: I have a name, you know.

Angela: Just get your ass back to the Sky Stage, before I come rip your fangs out!

Eliza: Because you asked soooo nicely, I'm on my way.

Chun Li: This isn't cool, Eliza; you purposely withheld information, and lives...

Eliza: Save it, Super Cop. I'm on my way, Dr. Ziegler; plus, Basara has someone with him; someone who is guarding Basara's body, while he's using his dream spell.

Naotora: Who!?

Eliza: I'm seeing out of the eyes of one of my spy bats.

Eliza's bat is following Tan Fu Rue, while he is carrying Basara's body, inside a metallic coffin. Tan has a small army, and they're heading to the Sky Stage. Tan sees the bat, and he shoots it, down.

Eliza: Mercy, mercy me!

Chun Li: Now what!?

Eliza: Tan Fu Rue is a mile, away, from the Sky Stage, and he has 50 well armed men, with him; all carrying Bastion like gatling guns.

Tung: Then, it is time!

Chun Li: We'll come there, too, and...

Angela: No! Tan Fu Rue is mines!

Naotora: What about Fareeha, and the others!?

Angela: Eliza, get back here, now; is there a way to stop Basara, by destroying his physical body!?

Eliza: I could do that, but we have to get his body from Tan, first.

Angela: Fire up the teleporters; we're going to face Tan, now!

Winston: They're coming from the woods, on the other side of Gunkanjima Island; we can cut them off, there!

Angela: Eliza, and I, will head them off, ourselves.

Promontory, from The Last Of The Mohicans soundtrack, begins to play. Eliza teleports to the Sky Stage, and she smiles.

Chun Li: Sombra, patch me into Sky Stage's cameras!

Naotora: Me, too!

Terry: Chun, Hana just left!

Sombra: What!?

Terry: Hana left in her Bunny Meka.

Katarina: She's coming to give Sombra and Juri, what Juri wouldn't give us, in return.

Sombra: And that is?

Katarina: A chance to be happy!

Eliza: Let's go, Dr. Ziegler!

Angela snaps her fingers, and she's instantly in her Valkyrie Suit, as Krauser's cape falls to the floor. Angela and Eliza fly into the woods, as Hana is heading for Gunkanjima Island.

Hana: Come on, Meka; let's get on point!

Tan is carrying the coffin, with one arm, and his other arm is holding a rocket launcher. Tan fires a rocket towards the Sky Stage, but the rocket is sent upwards, and into the sky; to detonate, in peace. Angela kicked the rocket, herself.

Chun Li: No way!

Naotora: Is, is Ziegler one of us!?

Galford cuts into the camera feed.

Galford: Angela Ziegler had a visitor, last night; someone familiar with the Mishima Family.

Bob R: Who would that be!?

Galford: The one who's chasing Basara; the Angel.

Paul Phoenix, and other Iron Fist contestants gasp, because they know exactly who Galford is talking about.

Terry: Ziegler is...

Athena: She's one of God's Chosen Champions!

Angela and Eliza sneak around Tan's small army, and they come up behind them. Eliza grabs an Omnic Soldier, and rips him in half. Angela turns her Caduceus Staff into a Beam Scythe, and she slices some Omnic Soldiers to pieces. Tan hears something, but doesn't pay it any mind, at first. Eliza uses her Dark Magic, to blow some Omnic Soldiers to bits, and Angela runs an Omnic Soldier through. Tan gets wind of what's going on, and he turns around to go deal with the threat.

Tung: Tan; going somewhere!?

Tan: Father, you old fool!

Tung Fu Rue stands ready to face his son, and Tan gets into a fighting stance, after removing his coat, and revealing his Kung Fu uniform, and nearly converted cyborg body. Tan attacks first, and Tung blocks his attacks.

Tung: Terry, Geese, Shun'Ei, Meitenkun, Andy, and Jeff; witness this moment, for this is the final technique, you shell learn!

Tan catches Tung, with a few good hits, but Tung is unfazed. Tung continues to attack Tan's chest, and he uses a technique, which is made to batter the rib cage of an opponent. Tung's fist can be heard smashing against hard steel, and Tan's soldiers come to help him. Hana opens fire on the soldiers, with her Bunny Meka, and she lets Eliza and Mercy destroy the remaining few. Tan begins to lose his confidence, and Tan's cyborg chest begins to crack open. Tan takes a swing at Tung, and Tung destroys Tan's right arm. Tan tries to use his left arm, and that is destroyed, too. Tung begins to rapidly strike Tan's chest, and Tan's cyborg chest begins to spark and fizzle. Tan steps back, as he's now faced with Eliza, Hana, Angela, and Tung. Tan spits up blood.

Tan: Angela...I came to get you; risked it all for you...

Angela: You sick Bastard...

Angela sheds a tear.

Tan: Out of all of my victims, you didn't break; even Karin Kanzuki broke.

Chun Li: Huh!?

Gabriel runs to check on Sakura and Karin, and Karin Kanzuki is gone.

Gabriel: Karin's gone! She was asleep, earlier, but now she's gone!

Tan: Karin is not Karin, anymore...

Angela: We'll deal with that; it's time to say goodbye.

Tan: Angela...I love you...

Angela begins to slowly spin the Caduceus Staff/Scythe.

Tan: The game...is over. Mishima shell spell your death...

Tung Fu Rue begins to pray, and Angela slices Tan; from his left shoulder, to his right hip; and the top half of Tan's body slides off, and falls to the ground. Angela falls to her knees, and begins to cry, as Eliza sets Tan's body on fire. Hana, wearing black boots, black stockings, a black skirt, a black sleeveless leotard, and a pink short sleeve shirt, which has " ", on it, kicks open Basara's casket.

Hana: Everyone, get inside!

Eliza, Angela, and Tung head into the Sky Stage, and Hana launches her Meka into the sky. Hana ejects from her Meka, and rushes to the Sky Stage.

Hana: Nerf This!

Hana's Meka blows up, right on top of Basara, and a Demonic cry is heard, as all the women wake up, from their sleep, screaming. Sombra hugs Juri, and everyone meets in the Auditorium; the Bogard Family, Yagami Clan, and the Redeemers also show up.

Juri: ...thank you, Song...

Sombra: Thank you, Hana; and Katarina.

Hana: It's my pleasure. I don't hold grudges.

Katarina: Neither do I; we're still here to save the world.

Amelie: That Kubikiri guy is a nut case! He tried to make all of us his wives!

Ling Xiaoyu: I belong to Jin; not that undead freak!

Terry: Speaking of which, why would Tan give up the fight, so easily?

Lisa: You have Angela to thank, for that; apparently Tan was in love with her; in his own sick way.

Sakura: And now Karin is gone; what did Tan mean!?

Rose: I've searched the entire planet, and there is no mental signs of Karin, anywhere; it's almost as if she vanished, without a trace.

Sakura: We have to find her!

Lili: We will! I just wish I knew what Tan meant.

Shibazaki: Miss Karin was kidnapped by the Chinese Man, and tortured.

Heidern: Why didn't you tell us!?

Ishizaki: Miss Karin made us swear not to tell!

Asuka: Tan Fu Rue was with Ingrid; maybe she has Karin?

Ryu: We will definitely find out, but sadly Goodman has us on a deadline.

Steve: I guess Jin and Kazuya will have to wait, too.

Geese: Honoka, did you see Heihachi, too?

Honoka: No...I didn't see him. I can't tell if he's alive, or dead.

Geese: Hopefully he's alive!

Gang Il: We warned Heihachi about Kazumi, before he married her; her aura was always off.

Krauser: Maybe, but some of us knew her, before we found out she carries the Devil Gene; best not speak too ill of her.

Jeff: She's not the same Kazumi, from back when we were all young warriors; and ten will get you twenty, she's the reason behind Jun becoming the Unknown.

Heidern: What we know on Kazumi is even less than we know about Ingrid, or Goodman.

Rose: Ingrid and Goodman fear Kazumi; which is why Goodman is rushing into the fire.

Dudley: That will be Goodman's undoing; we have the advantage, against him, and Ingrid.

Chun Li: Don't forget that the remaining members of J6 are still at large.

Hanzo I: Let's stay focused; we go into space, we take out Goodman, we come back, we find Karin, we take out Ingrid, and we focus on the Mishima Family, afterwards.

Genji: So, let's get to training, then; since we're all here, now.

Lena: Shell we?

The Last Resort heads outside, and people get into groups, so that the training can begin. Daidoji takes on Zarya, in a test of strength. the two giant women are nearly evenly matched, in strength. Zarya manages to place Daidoji in a German Suplex, and Daidoji hits the ground, hard.

Zangief: Zarya has excellent form! I expected no better, from a fellow Russian!

R. Mika: Yeah, she has some skill...

Daidoji and Zarya are having a back and forth match, and neither of the two are ready to concede to the other.

Zarya: You fight like a giant Siberian Bear; this is the most fun I've had in ages!

Daidoji: To think, if our world's would have never been destroyed, we would never have met; some good came out of all of us dying.

Zangief: Zarya, later, you must show me all you know about wrestling! I can show you a few of my moves!

Zarya: I'd definitely love to train with a fellow comrade, from Mother Russia!

Zangief seems really excited to train with Zarya, and a jealous R. Mika seems upset; which doesn't go unnoticed by Angel Rodriguez.

Helena: It's time for some one on one action; we have to really test our skills. We have gained some considerable power, and it all has to be for a reason.

Lena: It means that we're in for the fight of our lives.

Rose is on a phone call, and she talks briefly. Rose hangs up, and Ryu smiles.

Rose: My apprentice, Menat, is searching for Karin, and the Mishima Family; she'll bring us up to speed, when we get back from Zoa.

Ling Xiaoyu: Thank you, Miss Rose.

Rose: Menat is very powerful, and her pure heart makes her uncorruptable; she will find the answers we seek. So, shell we begin our training?

Galford: Why not? Master Hanzo?

Hanzo H: Anyone wanna test their might?

Alice steps up.

Chun Li: Alice, what are you doing?

Mary: Oh, Hell No!

Alice: We need to be able to match wits with Goodman, and the only way to do that is to exceed the limit!

Jasmine: She is a brave one; she reminds me of me, when I was her age.

We Come Out At Night, by Avenged Sevenfold, begins to play. Alice takes her fighting stance, and she is wearing her bikini top, Jean skirt, knee high USA socks, red Converse, red thong, and blue arm bands. Hanzo takes out his sword, and he rushes towards Alice. Alice moves out of the way, and vanishes. Hanzo stands there, and Alice comes down, with a Burn Knuckle, but Hanzo moves out of the way. Hanzo sticks his sword into the ground, and he goes one on one with Alice; throwing punches and kicks, at incredible speeds. Alice has no fear, as she takes on Hanzo. Alice catches one kick to the gut, and she rolls across the ground, but Alice flips back up on her feet.

Hanzo H: Are you done, yet, Alice?

Alice: Hell No!

Alice comes at Hanzo, with a Crack Shot, and Hanzo blocks it, but Alice uses her other leg, to kick off of Hanzo's arm, and she knees Hanzo in the face.

Eliza: She has spirit!

Hsienko: Alice has indeed grown up, since the last time I saw her.

Terry: You go, Alice!

Chun Li: That's my girl!

Alice: Shell we continue?

Hanzo H: No; you've proven to be quite strong. I am proud of the entire Bogard Family, for their will to fight for justice.

Iori: Who's next?

Lena: Asuka Izuna, let's see what you've got!

Asuka I: Bring it!

As Lena and Asuka prepare for battle, Ed is brought, spiritually, into his own mind, by Menat; so they can talk, privately.

Ed: Yeah?

Menat: It's almost time; you do know where Kanzuki is, right?

Ed: You told me that she's with Kazuya and Jin, right?

Menat: Ingrid is going to try and use them; that is why you have to help...

Ed: Wait, are you sure Terry, Chun, Cam, and Rog can't hear us?

Menat: Yes! I'm stronger than Rose thinks I am, and I've blocked everyone out of your mind.

Ed: You mean to tell me I have to help Kazumi Mishima clear her name; against all of my friends, who believe she's pure evil; how do I do that!?

Menat: Just by being yourself; everything will fall into place. In time, Rock, Alice, and all of those who care about you will side with you, both.

Ed: Is Kazumi the one...

Menat: The one "who will have a hard time, with you"? Yes! All I can tell you, is you need to keep an open mind; it will all work itself out, in time.

Ed: Are you sure?

Menat: I'm being groomed by the greatest Psychic, on earth; of course I'm sure!

Ed: Does Rose know that you're doing this?

Menat: No, she'd kill me! Kazumi came to me, because I spoke to her, and heard her side of the story, without any malice; she showed me her past, her duty, her death, and what she tried to stop; she needs our help, Ed.

Ed: Isn't she using Akuma and the Sakazaki Family as weapons?

Menat: No! Ingrid is in too deep; deeper in all of this, than you realize; tell me: If Goodman was really back for revenge, why is he giving us a window of opportunity, to defeat him!?

Ed: Huh!?

Menat: Gotta go! Just stay strong, Ed! I'll be with you, on the grand reveal day!

Ed: Wait; you're confusing me!

Menat: Just have faith, Ed; all will be revealed, in time!

Menat leaves Ed's mind, but Ed is left bewildered and confused.

Balrog: Ed!? Ed, boy are you going deaf!?

Ed: Oh, no! I was just thinking...

Rock: Are you alright, man?

Ed: Yeah...something doesn't feel right.

Yang: What is that?

Ed: Hear me out: What if only one of our foes is playing a giant game, and it only appears we have three major foes?

Lena hears Ed speak, and she stops sparring with Asuka Izuna.

Lena: Ed White, your thoughts!?

Ed: Goodman was defeated, and killed, allegedly, by Kyo, Ryu, K, Iori, Ken, and the others, long ago; how did he survive?

Kyo thinks about Goodman's castle self-destructing, and Goodman's body left on the floor; to be engulfed by magma.

Kyo: Maybe the combined earth's changed history brought him back to life?

Iori: No, we did kill Goodman; and suddenly, he reappears, and murders us; around the same Asuka Izuna and Lena's enemies kill them, on their respective earths...

Iori begins to wonder about something.

Heidern: What made you come to this conclusion, Ed?

Ed: This all just doesn't add up; we have three powerful foes, who want to see us dead, and why are they all waiting in line to take us on? They can get to us, if they all come at us, at once.

Terry: There's some truth in all of that, Ed, but we will never know what's going through the minds of our enemies.

Lena: Well, let's continue, and get ready to leave for Zoa.

As the Last Resort continues their training the day wears on, and everyone resides to either the Auditorium, Cafeteria, or their quarters, on Sky Stage. Ed is lying across his bed, while Hana, Rock, and Alice are playing the Play Station 4, in Ed's room. Ed is meditating, and Menat visits him, again, in his mind.

Menat: To be honest, I'm highly excited about all of this.

Ed: I'm glad you are.

Menat: Would you like to meet her?

Ed: Why don't you just help Kazumi; why am I involved in all of this?

Menat: She likes you, and people trust you; a child of Gaia can easily get others to trust Kazumi.

Ed: What if I don't trust her; then what?

Ed appears in an empty field, surrounded by trees and flowers, and he's sitting on a blanket; a soft pair of hands begin to massage Ed's shoulders, and he jumps, a little. Ed turns around, and Kazumi Mishima is smiling at him.

Ed: Kazumi Mishima!?

Kazumi: Hachijo. I'm no longer part of the Mishima Family.

Ed: You married Heihachi, though; you're his late wife.

Kazumi: Heihachi was an alright husband, but his heart was similar to Geese and Bison's.

Ed: Geese praises Heihachi; he calls Heihachi his second best friend, next to Jeff Bogard.

Kazumi: They were very close, because they placed Marie Heinlein, and I, in the same category.

Ed: What category was that?

Kazumi: That of a despicable woman. I was sent to stop Heihachi from turning the world into a giant dictatorship. If Heihachi would have lived...

Ed: What, Heihachi is dead!?

Kazumi: Kazuya killed his father; my son is the Devil, incarnate, and he plans to rule the world, with Ingrid by his side.

Ed: I have to tell the others!

Kazumi: No, not yet! Jin, Jun, and Kazuya are alive! Ingrid has a game plan, which involves Kazuya taking over the planet. If you reveal that you know, Ingrid will move swiftly, and take out the Last Resort. I'm regaining my powers, after losing to Ingrid; she is very powerful, and it's a combined effort, between Menat, and I, to conceal your mind from everyone else; especially Ingrid.

Ed: Let's say I believe you: How do we stop Ingrid, and why did Kazuya kill Heihachi, and not the others?

Kazumi: Jun and my grandson hold the keys to undoing Kazuya, and Heihachi gave his life, trying to stop Kazuya, and Ingrid. But, Heihachi...if he would have lived, and defeated Kazuya...Heihachi and Geese would have turned the world into a dictatorship, like the likes of Hitler, or Kim Jong. They would have created a world run by military power, and many of your loved ones would have died. Sometimes, people think they're doing good, but in reality their "good intentions" get others killed. All will be revealed, in time. Heihachi, even though he was a mad man, died, trying to do the right thing.

Ed: Now what; will Jin kill his own father, and stop Ingrid?

Kazumi: Yes; you will all stop Ingrid, and Jin and Jun will know peace; so will the rest of the world, if we stop Ingrid, too. Ryu and Rose are ready to stop their own daughter, as long as she doesn't get to us first.

Ed: Kazumi, how can I...

Kazumi gently grabs Ed's face, and she kisses him; a soft, gentle, passionate kiss. Kazumi looks into Ed's eyes, and she sighs.

Kazumi: We were both born to do great things; this is our destiny; two cursed people, trying to save the world.

Ed: We make our own destiny.

Kazumi: Yes...we do.

Kazumi kisses Ed, again, and Ed kisses her back. Ed can see into Kazumi's heart, and he sees that she is telling the truth. Kazumi can see into Ed's heart, as Gyongyhaj Lany, by Omega, begins to play. Before you know it, Ed and Kazumi are making love, and Kazumi has given her all to Ed, so that Ed can trust her. Menat is sitting behind a tree, and she bares witness to the whole scene.

Menat: This, too, is fate.

After an hour of love making, Ed is holding Kazumi, in his arms, and Kazumi is rubbing Ed's chest.

Kazumi: Once my powers have been restored, I'll come join you, all.

Ed: They'll try to kill you. I won't let them.

Kazumi: Neither will Shiva.

Ed: Who?

Kazumi: Shiva is my pet Tiger; he's always so overprotective.

Ed: Oh. So, what does this make us?

Kazumi: Whatever you desire it to be. I'm yours, Ed; all yours.

Ed: I trust you; please don't prove me to be wrong about you.

Kazumi: Here...

Kazumi takes the pin, which holds her hair up, and she stabs the palm of her right hand. Kazumi also stabs the palm of Ed's left hand, and Kazumi holds hands, with Ed, while interlocking their fingers, together.

Kazumi: This is a blood oath, which I swear never to break. I, Kazumi Hachijo, belong to you, Edward White; to do whatever you desire of me.

Ed: That is a bit extreme, but I get your point. I'll try to get the others to believe you.

Kazumi: When the time comes, they will.

Menat: I hate to disturb you two, but we have an issue...in Egypt.

Kazumi: Ed, for now, I must go. I'll see you soon. I promise!

Ed: What's going on!?

Menat: The Bogard Family is about to be the keepers of the truth! I'll do what I can to keep Ingrid away from you all!

Kazumi: Go, my Love; we'll meet, again!

Ed wakes up, and he touches his chest, stomach, and lips; he's back in his room, and Hana is looking at him, with a weird look.

Hana: Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep.

Ed: Yeah...I'm alright.

Hana's phone rings, and it's Katarina.

Hana: I'm coming to bed, now, Babe.

Katarina: No, meet us on the top deck! Chun Li just got a call from Shaheen and Rashid!

Hana: Guys, we have an issue!

Ed has a look on his face.

Rock: What's up?

Hana: Top deck, now!

In minutes, the entire Bogard Family is on the top deck of the Sky Stage.

Ed: What's this all about?

Cammy: Rashid and Shaheen have found another giant cave painting; this time in Egypt; and it's staring us!

Leifang: Does anyone else know about it?

Chun Li: No, and we're not telling a soul; we leave for Egypt, right now!

Li Fen: Do we have to? I'm tired.

Terry: Yeah, we have to; we'll take the teleporter.

Kisarah: Wanna show Ed the picture?

Ed: What picture!?

Chun Li shows Ed her phone, and Ed sees a picture of himself, Kazumi, Jin, Rock, Honoka, and the Last Resort, as they battle Kazuya Mishima and Ingrid.

Ed: Um...

Balrog: These damn prophecies are confusing! You mean to tell me that Kazumi is gonna help us defeat Ingrid?

Katarina: Apparently, her son, too.

Cammy: What if it's a trick?

Chun Li: I guess we'll find out, now won't we?

The Bogard Family heads to the Teleporter Room, and they take off for Egypt; once there, they meet Rashid and Shaheen, in their hotel.

Rashid: So, are you guys ready to see something creepy?

Yun: Define "creepy".

Shaheen: Follow us; we'll take a convoy.

Veridis Quo, by Daft Punk, begins to play, as Rashid and Shaheen drive an 18 wheeler, carrying the Bogard Family, through the desert of Al-Sharqiyyah. Rashid drives to a set of hilltops and caves, and he stops the convoy.

Rashid: We're here!

Kisarah: I don't like this feeling.

Balrog: It does feel kind of creepy, doesn't it?

Hana: Everyone, stay on guard.

Shaheen: Follow us; the entrance is right over there.

Shaheen and Rashid takes the Bogard Family to a cave entrance, and everyone has a flashlight, as they walk through the dark cavern. The Descent, by David Julyan, begins to play. After an hour of walking, the group reaches a very large room, with a set of giant cave paintings. The paintings show Ingrid and Athena, as they collaborated to change history and time, and the fallout, because of that. Ingrid purposely involved three versions of earth, so she could create a world for her own entertainment. The Bogard Family sees Athena rejecting Ingrid's plot, and Athena losing her chance to win Kyo's heart; as Kyo ended up with Kasumi Omega.

Katarina: It's all here! Everything that has happened, thus far!

Hana: This has to be the final piece of the puzzle! Look!

The painting shows Ingrid acting as a puppeteer, and using Goodman, and all the other villains. Kazumi is seen losing to Ingrid, and being saved by Menat. Kisarah touches the wall, and she sees a live, and in living color, version of events to come. Kisarah sees Kazuya smiling, Jin and Jun in tears, The world mourning Heihachi and three other unknown heroes, and the fall of the Last Resort. Kisarah shows her family all that she has seen, and the entire group can see what Kisarah is seeing.

Alice: Jesus!

Cammy: Is that, is that our fate!?

Shaheen: By the gods!

Terry: We can't tell anyone this; not yet! If the Last Resort sees this, panic will spread, and...

Menat: I told you, Ed.

Menat walks into the large room.

Yang: Aren't you...

Menat: I'm Rose's student, Menat. Ed, do you see she was telling the truth?

Chun Li: Ed, you spoke with Kazumi!?

Ed: I...I uh...

Menat: It's alright, we should leave, and I'll explain.

Before anyone could move, the cave began to crumble. The entire group begins to run towards the exit.

Hana: We have to get out of here!

Terry: Everyone stay together!

As the Bogard Family races to the exit, the cave collapses on top of their heads. Outside, Gustab Munchausen and Albert Wesker are inside a giant Scorpion Omnic.

Albert: That should take care of one group of Demigods!

Gustab: Don't be so sure! They are not human, anymore!

The cave begins to shake and quake, and Tetsujin 28 emerges from the rubble. Hana called her favorite giant robot, just in time to save the Bogard Family, and Rashid and Shaheen.

Rashid: That was close!

Shaheen: We'll notify the Last Resort; you all take care of that thing!

Chun Li: Hana, do you need our help!?

Hana: Don't worry, I've got this! , ready for combat!

Albert: Come to your doom, young one! This is the end of the line, for you all!

Katarina: Call Sombra, and tell her we need Black Ox's help, immediately!

Yang: On it!

As Yang contacts Sombra, Hana flies towards the Scorpion.

Hana: You're dust! Tetsujin 28, Mighty Punch!

Tetsujin throws a punch at the Scorpion, and the Omnic's tail blocks the blow. Tetsujin is 80 meters tall, while the Scorpion is over 100 meters tall. The Scorpion fires missiles into Tetsujin's chest, and he crashes into the sand.

Hana: Dammit! That hurt!

The Scorpion tries to impale Hana, and Tetsujin, but Tetsujin rolls out of the way. Tetsujin kicks the Scorpion in the back, and the Scorpion uses a claw beam to electrify Tetsujin.

Hitomi: Hana!?

Tetsujin crashes into the sand, and he slowly gets up.

Hana: I'm back in the fight!

Gustab: Sadly! Why don't you just stay down, little girl!?

Hana: P,ease! I'm not a child!

Albert: It's time for you to learn just how weak you truly are, girl!

Wesker hits a button, and the tail of the Scorpion fires a beam of energy, and Tetsujin's circuits go haywire. Hana is electrified.

Hana: Son of a Bitch! AHHHH!

Katarina: Hana!?

Ed: We've got to help her!

Sombra: Sombra, Online!

Black Ox flies into the battle, and uses its Nazer Rays; paralyzing the Scorpion.

Gustab: Damn, it's the Hacker!

Albert: That child still has her as backup!? Going into full power!

Gustab: If we overload, we'll be killed inside of here, you fool!

Albert: We're taking them with us!

Sombra: Hana, are you alright!?

Hana: Yeah, I'm good!

Gustab: Die, you fucking pains in my rear!

Gustab fires beams from the tail and claws, and Tetsujin and Black Ox are electrified.

Sombra: This isn't good! We're sitting ducks!

Terry: One other thing we can do!

Chun Li: What!?

Terry: Hana, join us! Get ready to form Wild Wolf!

The Bogard Family vanishes in a flash of lightning, and a giant lightning bolt hits the sands; up from out of the sand, a giant Wolf, made out of pure energy, arises.

Gustab: What is that thing!?

Iori and Galford can sense what Terry has done, and they are in shock. Media helicopters fly overhead, and the world can see Tetsujin, Black Ox, Wild Wolf, and a giant Scorpion. Public outrage hits the airwaves, as it is now well known that the Last Resort has giant weapons.

Geese: Terry, what have you done!?

Heidern: The other world leaders are demanding an answer, Geese!

Geese: Don't they see what we're up against!? We have those giants, for a damn good reason!

Sombra: This is the power of Gaia!

Albert: Fry that beast!

Gustab: Gladly!

The Scorpion fires it's beams at the Bogard Family, and the giant Wolf fires a huge beam of white pure energy; destroying the Scorpion's tail.

Albert: Dammit!

Gustab: Well, it's been fun!

Gustab increases the force of the beams, coming from the claws, and the giant Wolf shrugs the teams off.

Chun Li: You're finished, Munchausen!

Albert: Get us outta here, Gustab!

Gustab: The thrusters are shot!

Li Fen: The Will of Gaia: Solar Beam!

The giant Wolf fires a mouth beam, which is hotter than the sun, and the Scorpion is instantly incinerated; killing Munchausen and Wesker. Sombra grabs Tetsujin, with Black Ox, as the Bogard Family returns to normal.

Balrog: Whoa; that was some weird shit!

Katarina: We have a giant monster form!?

Terry: More like Gaia's Beast Form; the Yagami Clan turns into Tiamat, while the Redeemers become a giant Hydra.

Hana: That felt like, like...

Alice: Sex!?

Hana: Yeah, wait, what!?

Alice: Nothing!

Hitomi: Sombra, can you handle carrying Tetsujin?

Sombra: I'll get Ox and Tetsujin back to their base, for updates and repairs; you guys need to get back to Sky Stage; the masses are in an outrage!

Terry: Got it! I think that's the last we'll see of Munchausen and Wesker.

Cammy: It is; their life forces faded, once our beam hit them.

Rock: Good riddance!

Katarina: May they burn in Hell.

Ed: Look!

Ed sees a glass casket, sticking out of the sand, and Kazumi Hachijo is inside of it.

Menat: Kazumi was sleeping under the final Prophecy Cave; she is still regaining her lost powers.

Terry: Balrog, Rock, Ed: Help me get her out of the sand!

The Bogard Family grabs Kazumi's glass coffin, and Balrog places her on his right shoulder. The Bogard Family heads to Frankfurt, Germany, and they leave Kazumi with Mr. Buchfink. Rock, Ed, and Hitomi stay with Mr. Buchfink, for a short while. Who Am I To Say, by Hope, begins to play, as the other members of the Bogard Family heads back to Sky Stage. The world leaders, the United Nations, and Congress are all angry with Geese and Terry, and the world thinks that the Last Resort has too much power, within their grasp. Karin Kanzuki comes out of hiding, and she testifies against Geese and Terry, and sells out the Last Resort; all of this is part of Ingrid's plans. Shibazaki and Ishizaki have no choice but to serve Karin; even though everyone suspects Karin to be under Ingrid's control.

Sakura: Karin won't talk to me; she won't even let me into the Kanzuki Estate, anymore.

Sakura sheds a few tears, while Asuka Kazama and Lili comfort their friend. Rose Bernstein also attempts to comfort Sakura.

Rugal: The United Nations wants Tetsujin and Black Ox dismantled, and they demand to know what in the flying fuck did Terry, and his family, turn into!?

Geese: Bogard, we are in hot water; anything to say?

Terry: Gaia blessed us with weird, but useful abilities; didn't the UN see that giant Scorpion attacking us!?

Geese: They don't care; they're ready to impeach us, Terry; all we've worked for will be for not!

Jeff: They can't do that; the world is at war, against aliens, and psychotic goddesses!

Geese: We're at war against an invisible foe! Now you all tell me that Ingrid is our one, and only, foe! I don't know what to tell the World Leaders!

Chun Li: We saw it, ourselves! Ingrid is behind all of this! We wouldn't lie, about this, Geese!

Berkeley: We believe you, guys, Xiang, but the world doesn't; plus, where's Kazumi Mishima?

Cammy: Her body is safe.

Berkeley: Where is it?

Cammy: She's safe; that's all we're allowed to say, for now.

Rose: Where's Menat?

Katarina: She went back to search for Kazuya and Jin; no word on Heihachi's whereabouts.

Ryu: What if Kazumi killed him?

Alice: That is not what happened!

Helena: Then what did happen, Alice; why won't you all say anything?

Balrog: You have to trust us; we're all still putting the pieces together, ourselves.

Ana: And you're saying that Kazumi is not one of our enemies?

Hana: She isn't; even touching her coffin, you can feel the warmth in her heart; she's not evil.

Geese: She wanted Heihachi and Kazuya dead; why!?

Yang: We can't really say, just yet.

Geese: Terry, I'm beginning to lose faith and patience, in your family; we're not suppose to have secrets, amongst the Last Resort!

Terry gives Geese a serious look.

Terry: There shouldn't be secrets between the President and Vice President, either, Geese.

Terry and Geese stare at each other.

Suzune: Wait, what's this about, Terry?

Kiriya: What secrets, Terry?

Terry: What plans did you and Heihachi have, Geese?

Geese: Plans!? If Heihachi were here, right now, he'd been my Vice President, instead of you; why, Terry; does that bother you?

Terry: No, but New World Orders do.

Terry and Geese continue to stare at each other. Sombra makes a mental note to check out what Terry is referring to. Terry walks away, and the Bogard Family goes with him; leaving Sky Stage.

Geese: Keep an eye on the Bogards; that's an order!

Andy: Are you serious!? Terry is no traitor!

Paul: The fuck is going on, here, Geese!?

Geese: Either way, they're hiding the location of Kazumi Mishima, and she's a wanted criminal!

Cody: For what; being murdered by her own husband!?

Geese: I gave you an order!

Sombra pulls Lena and Reinhardt to the side, and she tells them her plan. Juri goes to talk to Geese, while everyone is left confused and bewildered. Ed is sitting by Kazumi's glass coffin, inside of the Buchfink Dojo. Rock and Hitomi are with him. Hitomi begins to sing "Who Am I To Say", by Hope.

Hitomi: Love of my life, my soul mate. You're my best friend. Part of me like breathing. Now half of me is left.

Reinhardt calls Terry, and he tells Terry to get to Kazumi, fast; and move Kazumi to Reinhardt's castle, in Eichenwald, Germany. Once the Bogard Family gets to Ed, they tell Ed the plan, and Sombra's plan; and Juri's betrayal. Mr. Buchfink goes with the Bogard Family, and Wolfgang Krauser helps transport Kazumi's coffin, to Eichenwald; safe in the lower levels of Reinhardt's castle. Reinhardt, Krauser, and Mr. Buchfink are with the Bogard Family, as they watch over Kazumi's coffin. Katarina collaborates with Sombra, and they hack into Geese's computer.

Hitomi: Don't know anything at all. Who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all. And who am I to say you need me? Color me blue, I'm lost in you. Don't know why I'm still waiting. Many moons have come and gone. Don't know why I'm still searching.

Ed places a hand on Kazumi's coffin, and he smiles.

Ed: You can feel it; she tried to save us, and lost to Ingrid. How can they still call her evil, and she tried to save us!?

Reinhardt: Most of the Last Resort is on your side, young Edward; they've seen a change in Geese, since Terry questioned him, about Heihachi.

Katarina: Sombra came through; look at this!

Hitomi: Don't know anything at all. And Who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all. And who am I to say you need me? Now you're a song I love to sing. Never thought it feels so free. Now I know what's meant to be. And that's okay with me. But who am I to say you love me? And who am I to say you need me? And who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all. And who am I to say you need me? I don't know anything at all. And who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all.

Katarina pulls up a video, from Geese's files, and the old WCW NWO theme begins to play.

Balrog: Son of a Bitch!

The video shows Geese, Heihachi, and Victor Donovan, with a massive army, and a one world government. Rock, Kazuya, and Rigs were meant to be the generals in Geese's massive army; a world, where three powerful, but savagely brutal, men, ruled all; a world where the Last Resort didn't exist, and everyone lived in peace; under an iron fist. Katarina cuts off the video, and everyone is in shock.

Chun Li: Terry, he used you; used all of us!

Terry punches the wall, and the entire castle shakes.

Rock: Dad, he lied to all of us! Geese never told me of this!

Leifang: He wants to rule the planet, like a Dictator, and he had plans for Rock to join with Rigs and Kazuya!

Katarina: Sombra found out that the Donovans are in hiding; they don't want any part of this madness, and Victor Donovan is willing to testify against Geese Howard and Heihachi Mishima.

Chun Li: Heihachi is dead!

Krauser: I knew Geese couldn't be changed; always had his eye on being the only man in control of everyone's fate.

Reinhardt: It gets worse! Sombra informed me that Juri Han is coming for Kazumi's coffin, and she's bringing a legion of United Nations' troops!

Kisarah: Let them come! Juri got her eye upgraded by Sombra, just so she can face off with Chun Li.

Cammy: That fucking Pop Tart hasn't learned, after all these years, huh!? Chun, let me...

Katarina: No, I'll take on Juri!

Hana: Kat!? She's dangerous! I won't let you get...

Katarina: I'll be fine! Let's get going, so we can throw them off! I called in two Bogard Family supporters!

Li Fen: Who!?

Katarina: You'll see!

Ed kisses the coffin, and he smiles at Kazumi, who also moves her right hand, slightly. Ed notices, and he gets up to leave.

Mr. Buchfink: I'll stay by her side; you guys go save the world! Rock, you've earned the right to marry my daughter; take care of her!

Hitomi happily jumps into Rock's arms, and Rock spins her around.

Hitomi: Thank you, Dad!

Rock: Thank you, Sir!

Reinhardt: Krauser, and I, has to return to the Sky Stage; we'll be in touch!

Krauser: Be safe, my friends!

The Bogard Family heads to the front gates of Eichenwald Castle, and two Military trucks pull up; one has a fake Kazumi dummy, and coffin, in it. Mary and Vanessa are the drivers.

Mary: Did someone call for backup!?

Chun Li: Mary!?

Mary: Yepper! I'm not letting Geese's corruption ruin everything we stand for; the United Nations is calling for the removal of Terry and Geese as leaders of the United States.

Terry: So be it! I'm a fighter for justice; not a leader of the Free World!

Chun Li: You're wrong, Terry; you're a phenomenal leader; we just need to get rid of Howard!

Vanessa: Can we get going!? Juri is on our tail!

Alice: Let's move, guys!

Every climbs into the military trucks, and Ed looks at the dummy Kazumi.

Balrog: You're in love, aren't you, kid?

Ed: I wouldn't call it that, just yet; she came to me, in trust, though; said that we're similar in so many ways.

Terry: Well, we're going to see that her wishes are fulfilled.

Vanessa: Everybody hold on; it's going to be a bumpy ride.

Vanessa and Mary floor the pedals, and the Military trucks head in the direction of Eichenwald's Town Square. Not long after, Juri Han shows up, with her own UN trucks, and armed soldiers.

Ed: We've got company!

Hana: Let's shoot out their tires, and stop their trucks; if we hurt them, we'll look like criminals!

Mary: Good idea; who's are best shooters!?

Chun Li: I got this!

Katarina: I'm on it, too!

Rock turns on the radio, and Beck's "Loser", begins to play.

Mary: Terry, remember that one Bar Fight, where I was there, and this was playing!? We had so much fun, that night!

Terry: Now's not the time for old memories, Mary, but yeah, I remember!

Chun Li: That's the same night I arrested Terry, Paul, and Cody!

Katarina: Yeah, you placed handcuffs on Bogard, for the first time, ever; now you get to handcuff him, every night!

Katarina gives Chun Li a high five, while Cammy giggles.

Terry: Ladies, focus!

Mary: Fuck you, Alves!

Hana: That's my job!

Chun Li and Katarina shoot out some of the military truck's tires, and the trucks come to a screeching halt. Juri's truck, and two others are still on their tail. The UN soldiers open fire.

Hana: They're shooting back at us!

Balrog: Dammit, Geese; to think I voted for him, too!

Katarina: Mary, Vanessa, stop the trucks!

Vanessa: Huh!?

Katarina: Do as I say! Hana, call Meka!

Hana: Got it!

Vanessa and Mary stop the trucks up the road, and Hana summons her Bunny Meka. Hana hits the self destruct button, and the UN trucks come to a screeching stop, and the soldiers get out of the truck, and run.

Hana: Nerf This!

Juri's truck hangs back, and as the explosion destroys the other UN trucks.

Hana: At least no one got hurt!

Katarina: Not yet, at least...

Vanessa: What is Juri waiting for!?

Kisarah: She's staring daggers into Chun Li and Terry!

Terry: Kat, you sure...

Katarina: I owe that Bitch, one, for setting Hana up; she's mines!

Katarina takes her coat off, and hands it to Hana. 2-Way Freak, by 36 Mafia, begins to play on the radio.

Alice: I lost my Virginity, to Ayane's 15 inch Womb Wrecker strap-on, when I snuck her in the house, the night Dad was arrested; this song was playing.

Mary: Wait, WHAT!?

Alice: Nothing.

Hana: Oh, man! I've always wanted the Bunny themed version of that strap-on.

Katarina: I have the Bunny themed one; fresh in the box.

Hana: Oh, yeah!

Balrog: Yall some straight savages, for that shit.

Juri leaps out of the truck, and tries to fly kick Chun Li, but Katarina kicks Juri to the side. Juri hits the ground, and flips up on her feet, and Katarina walks passed Chun Li.

Chun Li: Be careful, Kat. Juri has defeated Cammy, and I, once.

Katarina: I know...

Cammy: I've actually wanted to see Katarina vs. Juri; this will be good!

730, by Foxy Brown, begins to play.

Juri: Mind your damn business, Alves!

Katarina: Calm your hormones, Han!

Juri rushes Katarina, and Juri throws a kick. Katarina blocks the kick, and kicks Juri in the gut. Juri backs up, and Juri comes back with a kick, and Katarina blocks that one, too. Juri and Katarina go back and forth, with kicks and quick taunts. Juri tries to come down on top of Katarina, with an axe kick, but Katarina kicks Juri in the pelvis. Juri activates her eye, and she comes at Katarina, with all she has. Katarina blocks all of Juri's kicks, but Katarina catches a quick blow to the gut, and Juri kicks Katarina across the face; knocking off her shades.

Hana: Kat!?

Katarina: I'm alright; stay back!

Katarina gets back in the fight, and she kicks Juri in the jaw. Juri backs up, and Katarina comes at her, with a barrage of kicks. Juri is knocked to the ground, and Katarina backs up.

Juri: This is between Chun Li, and me! You have no right!

Katarina: I do! Chun Li is my friend, coworker, and Sister in Gaia; you need to let go of the past, Han! Chun Li isn't your dead lover, Kimberly Chan Lee!

Juri: How do you know that name!?

Katarina: I know more than you think I do!

Juri comes at Katarina, and Katarina kicks Juri in the gut; starting up her Rage Art. Katarina hits Juri multiple times, with fierce kicks, and Katarina launches Juri into the air, and as Juri comes back down to the ground, Katarina kicks Juri in the gut, and sends Juri flying backwards, into the UN truck. The truck falls over, and Juri is lying on the wreckage. Katarina walks up to Juri, as Juri struggles to stand up. Katarina holds out her hand, and Juri looks up at Katarina, in tears.

Juri: Just finish me off...

Katarina: No...you're a member of the Last Resort; you just need to let the past go. Kimberly wouldn't want you to ruin the lives of others, because you miss her, that badly.

Juri allows Katarina to help her up, and Juri breaks down in Katarina's arms.

Terry: Han, Geese has lied to all of us; even if he has good intentions, his motives were that of a mad man, with a greedy control complex.

Juri: What will you do, now?

Ed: This...

Ed destroys the truck, with the Kazumi dummy, and it is erupted into a roaring inferno.

Alice: Show the Last Resort this footage; tell them that we said, "goodbye".

Juri: Where are you going!?

Chun Li: We're going to Zoa, alone; we'll deal with Goodman, ourselves!

Juri: You must be crazy; you can't do that, alone!

Balrog: We can, and we will!

Yang: So long, Han.

Leifang: See you, around, Juri.

Cammy calls Sombra, and Sombra teleports to Eichenwald, at a secret location. The Bogard Family makes it to the meeting place, while Juri shows the Last Resort the footage of Kazumi's "death".

Cody: We have to get up there, and help them!

Imu: We can't let the Bogard Family carry this weight, alone!

Shiki: Like Hell, we are!

Heidern: We're leaving, tomorrow morning; call in all the Last Resort members, reserves, and trainees; we're going to war!

Everyone, except Geese, cheers, as the Last Resort prepares themselves for the fight of their lives. Sombra brought Tetsujin 28, and Neo Dio, along, with her. Dio was in hiding, but he's willing to help the Bogards get to Zoa, so they can bring an end to Goodman's reign.

Terry: Dio?

Neo Dio: I have a transmitter, implanted, which will open up a portal to Zoa; once there, you will be just outside the capital city.

Yun: What will you do?

Neo Dio: I want to be there to see Goodman fall.

Sombra: I converted a Sky Noah for space travel; it's not much, but it'll get you there, and hopefully back.

Hana: Sombra, thank you!

Hana hugs Sombra, and Sombra smiles.

Sombra: It's the least I can do. I'm sorry, Hana; for everything.

Hana: Don't worry about it; it's time to save our planet!

Sombra: You can control Tetsujin from the Sky Noah, so don't worry about piloting him.

Hana: Got it!

Cammy: Let's get going guys!

Katarina: Before we go, let us pray.

Everyone holds hands, and Katarina leads them all in prayer.

Katarina: Lord Father God, forgive us for our sins, and have mercy upon our souls. Lord, guide us, as we venture into battle, against the forces of evil, and guide us, Lord, as we fight for the world You gave us! In King Jesus' Name, Amen!

Bogard Family: Amen!

The Bogard Family gets onto the Sky Noah, and everyone puts their seat belts on.

Chun Li: You guys want to send a message to the team?

Yun: As a matter of fact, we do!

Ed: Hit it, Li Fen!

Li Fen: Go ahead, guys!

Ed, Yun, Yang, and Rock: Why do I stay high? Why do I stay high? Why do I stay high? Why do I stay high? If I could teach the world to be a Thug N Harmony, then I would teach the whole wide world to be a thugster just like me, like me!

Yun: How many more days on this old earth, can you see? It's a crime to me. So we should get ready for Armageddon! Cause I know God should be ready to roll! Do away with all of the wicked shit, like Mr. Policeman. And duck if you want to pump your fist in the air. And pray for the politicians freely; get an Amen? The last days of the last days.

Yang: That's why I get high, that's why I get high. I'm holding onto my soul. But nobody knows when it all unfolds. Then when I don't go. Remember the days cause I all I got I go on my own with Bone, Bone, Bone, mugging and running through your door. Hoes speaking of the last day it's on with the plastic trial. What do you know but I can't go wrong. When I kick it with my song. I turn it up. Cause you love that Thuggish Ruggish Bone, Bone, Bone. Crossroads, what rules the world? Enough to make it where we almost lost those. Who meant so much why wasn't I chose? But it will not stop Bone. Those shots don't drop Bone. No, no, no, no...No! If I could teach the world to be a thug, just like me. Everybody thugging in Heaven, eternally.

Rock: Everyday the world goes round and round. I see its a small world, after all. Cause I can go meet and greet with my fans. Smoke a little weed and have a little laugh with Yall. But every now, and then, I get caught up in a player hation. Lord, what's wrong with this nation? Erase em! But if I could teach the world to be a Thug, just like me. You could live your lifestyle worry free. In the arms of the Lord, eternally. No mystery, but check the essence of the story. The warrior wasteland warrior so true. Divine, it's mines, East 1999. It's where you'll find all of my kind, every time.

Yun, Yang, Rock, and Ed: If I could teach the whole wide world to be a Thug N Harmony, then I would teach the whole wide world to be a Thugster, just like me, like me!

Ed: If I, if I. We stand as united, but fall if divided. My thugsters are the tightest. Cause God is our guidance, they don't need to define us. As killer and fighters, cause the critics and writers. Backstab when they typing our story. The wannabe warrior, that's for sure. And as thugs we're more, and more, and more. I got, we got, too much shit to give, got shit to give. Expensive, but still understood by the older folks for the little kids. Come on and follow me, Bone, way to go, we know the way to go. Follow me, follow me, Bone! And that's why I stay high, cause I gots shit to deal with. The government and these player haters out to kill us, wanna hurt us. But I got more Thug Niggas you can't just fuck with. Artillery you can't fuck with. Nigga better let it rest, shit! To the little boys and girls, of the world: The shit we say is from the streets, not for you to go and do, or to repeat! Please, if we can no more murder; amongst ourselves, if we can, no more murder!

Yun, Yang, Rock, and Ed: If I can teach the whole wide world to be a Thug N Harmony, Harmony, then I would teach the whole wide world to be a Thugster, just like me, like me! Why do I stay high? Why do I stay high, high?

The Last Resort sees the broadcast, and so does the rest of the world. Karin Kanzuki takes full credit for sending the Bogard Family to take on Goodman.

Berkeley: It's really not looking good for you, Geese.

Geese just looks out of the window, and shakes his head. Sombra works on a copy of Dio's transmitter, so the Last Resort can make it into space, and to Zoa. As the Bogard Family heads into space, they enter earth's atmosphere, and the earth is quickly being left behind them, as Tetsujin 28 follows the Bogard Family into space.

Li Fen: I never thought my life would be this cool! I'm actually heading to another planet!

Hana: I don't think any of us thought our lives would turn out like this; especially not dying, and being resurrected, to save the world, again.

Katarina: I, for one, have no regrets. I'm glad life ended up the way it did.

Rock: Yeah...

Alice: What's eating your booty, Rocky?

Rock: Huh!?

Alice: What's the matter, big brother?

Rock: Just when I thought I could actually look up to Geese, he goes and hides his true motives, from me; from all of us! I have never felt so betrayed, in my life!

Terry: He fooled us all, Rock; he had me buy his ideas, of being a good president, hook, line, and sinker. All we can do now is beat our enemies, and keep a close eye on Geese.

Cammy: He has yet to find out Heihachi's fate; his plans won't come to reality, anyway.

Hitomi: How could Kazuya kill his own father, like that, in cold blood!? What kind of monster is he?

Chun Li: He did it to avenge Kazumi, but then his revenge turned into him becoming an even bigger monster, than Heihachi. Terry, when Menat finds the Mishima Family, what should we do?

Terry: We sit on what we know, and watch Kazuya's actions; as soon as he shows his true intentions, we strike!

Ed: Hard, and fast, like Hungry Wolves!

Leifang: That's the plan, Daddio!

Kisarah: I pray to God that we can stop Ingrid; she's using Karin, like she plans to use Kazuya; like she's using Goodman.

Space Oddity, by David Bowie, begins to play.

Balrog: To be honest, I can't wait for all of this to be over with. I'd rather live in peace, with you guys.

Cammy: Amen, to that! I want to hang up my leotards, for good.

Hana: It would be nice to go back to professional gaming, and only having to worry about pleasing Kat, everyday.

Katarina: I'm already pleased, Baby; you make me more than happy.

Hana: Awww, Baby! I'm happy, too!

Neo Dio: This is my last ride; hopefully I take Goodman with me, when I go.

Terry: You can start over, Dio; you don't have to...

Neo Dio: No, there is no place, for a monster, like me.

Chun Li: You're going to pull a suicide move?

Neo Dio: I'm going to redeem myself.

There is a moment of silence.

Neo Dio: In about 20 minutes, I'll switch on my transmitter, and a teleportation portal will open up.

Li Fen: Got it.

Twenty minutes passes, and Dio activates his device; opening a portal to Zoa's galaxy. The Bogard Family is just a few miles from planet Zoa.

Hana: It's beautiful! We definitely can't let Goodman have this planet!

Chun Li: We won't; this ends, now!

The Bogard Family makes it to Zoa; right outside the capital city, and they land on a wide cliff side. Tetsujin 28 lands near them, and the Bogard Family exits the Sky Noah.

Neo Dio: I'll leave you to it; when you get pass Goodman's army I will be waiting to strike the final blow.

Neo Dio turns into a pool of liquid metal, and her slithers away.

Cammy: Can we trust him?

Balrog: If he wanted to kill us, he would have attacked us, back in space.

Cammy: You have a point, Love; let's head to the capital city, and find Goodman!

Hana: Alright; game face on!

Leifang: We just have to make it through that valley, and we should reach the capital city.

Kisarah: I feel as if we're being watched; we need to tread lightly.

Terry: Alright, let's move out, people!

Terry leads his family down the cliff, and the group makes their way towards the forest, nearby.

Katarina: Do you think they've noticed we've landed on Zoa?

Chun Li: Beats me. Let's try to keep a low profile.

As the Bogard Family comes close to the forest, a group of Omnic Shinobis and Omnic Soldiers come running up to them.

Yun: I guess we have our answer!

Alice: I've got this!

Alice races towards the group of Omnics, and Alice begins the fight, with a Crack Shot, and she takes out some of the Omnic Soldiers and Omnic Shinobis. Alice throws punches and kicks; hitting as many foes as possible. Ed and Rock join Alice, as they fight off as many of the Omnics as possible. Ed uses his fist; covered in Soul Power, while Rock destroys some Omnics; using his Reppuken. The Bogard Family takes out the small group of Omnics, and they look around for more targets.

Kisarah: It looks like that was all of them, for now!

Cammy: Let's move; obviously they know we're here!

The Bogard Family heads through the woods, and they come across a cave entrance; leading to an underground tunnel.

Balrog: How much do you wanna bet there's an entire army, down there?

Ed: I know there's an entire army, down there!

Terry: Let's go have a look, people!

The Bogard Family carefully heads into the tunnel, and they make sure to stay quiet. After walking for sometime, the Bogard Family can hear the sounds of whips cracking, and people screaming.

Hana: That doesn't sound like a pleasurable whip, cracking.

Katarina: It damn sure doesn't.

Chun Li: Let's follow that sound.

The Bogard Family follows the sound of cracking whips, until the reach a large tunnel, where some of the Zoans are being forced to mine for Zoa's rare minerals. Zoa has ore and metals, which are a hundred times stronger than the minerals found on earth. The Bogard Family is highly disgusted, by what they are witnessing.

Li Fen: We've got to save those people; we can't ignore this.

Yun: It has to be several teams of heavily armed Omnics, down here; how do we stop them all, without getting the Zoans killed?

Cammy: We can sneak around, and take the guards, out, quietly.

Leifang: Easier said, than done.

Suddenly, an Omnic Soldier is about to whip a Zoan child, for dropping a box of minerals, by accident. The 10 year old looking Zoan girl is scared out of her mind. Right before the Omnic can whip her, Terry taps the back of the Omnic's shoulder.

Terry: Excuse me.

Once the Omnic turns around, it's all over; after a two hit punch combination the Omnic Guard was sent flying, and sliding across the floor. Some of the Zoans recognized Terry, Rock, and Kisarah immediately; due to the three competing in the Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, against Goodman, before.

Chun Li: We've got company, coming!

Katarina: Wanna help me, Hana!?

Hana: Lead the way, my Love!

Katarina and Hana use fancy footwork, to take out some Omnic Guards, while the rest of the Bogard Family frees the Zoan slaves. More and more guards begin to show up, and they open fire upon the Bogard Family.

Alice: No!

Alice holds out her hands, and the bullets stop right in front of her.

Hitomi: Whoa, we have Matrix powers!?

Kisarah: It's the power of God; given to us by Gaia!

Kisarah uses her hand, to send a wave of energy, towards the Omnic Guards; throwing them against a wall, and destroying them; a Zoan Elder speaks up.

Zoan Elder: Terry Bogard!?

Terry: Yes, in the flesh; we're here to take Goodman out, for good!

Zoan Elder: Most of the slaves are kept in the castle; come, follow us back to our village; we can discuss rescuing the remaining Zoans, there!

Chun Li: Lead the way!

The Bogard Family liberates the Zoan slaves, and they all escape to a nearby Zoan village, name Neoma. The Bogard Family is talking to the Zoan Elder, while taking a breather.

Zoan Elder: So, where is Luise Meyrink, Alba and Soiree Meira; are they returning to aid us?

Balrog: They're coming here, with an army of good guys, to bust Goodman up. We came, first, to make it easier for them.

Zoan Elder: I see; how do you plan to take on an entire army of mechanical men, and Goodman's two generals?

Terry: We've been upgraded, since the last time we've met. Goodman is definitely going down!

Yang: Can we make camp, here; tomorrow, we'll head straight for the capital city, and ruin Goodman, and bring peace to Zoa, finally.

Zoan Elder: How is it that he even returned, in the first place?

Alice: It's a long story; it's best that you don't learn the dreadful reality of the situation; just know that we'll stop Goodman.

While Terry talks to the Zoan Elder, Ed can feel Kazumi calling his name. Mr. Buchfink is sleeping, while sitting in a chair, next to Kazumi's coffin, and the glass shatters; but Mr. Buchfink doesn't wake up. Kazumi is fully restored, and she cracks her neck. Kazumi uses her powers to manifest an outfit, which is similar to one Hitomi, or Alice, would wear. Kazumi is now wearing a white, short Bomber Jacket, black jeans, black boots, a white belt, and a cut off black, sleeveless shirt, and black fingerless gloves. Kazumi summons Shiva, and the two teleport to Zoa, in mere minutes.

Kazumi: Ed...Eddie...Ed, I am here, my Love.

Ed can feel Kazumi's presence, and he smiles. Cammy, Ed's big sister, can feel her brother's glee.

Cammy: Eddie, you're glowing; what's on your mind?

Ed: Kazumi is here.

Chun Li: What; how!?

Kazumi walks into the village, with Shiva, and the Zoans are scared.

Kazumi: Please, do not fear me! I have come to aid you, all!

Ed: Kazumi!?

Kazumi: Eddie!?

Kazumi rushes into Ed's arms, and the two cursed lovers share a very passionate kiss; also using tongue. Kazumi is a physical Yurei, and she can no longer age, while Ed will age slowly, with Gaia's powers. Terry, and the others watch Ed and Kazumi, and the Zoans are no longer afraid of Kazumi. Shiva roars into the night, as Tomorrow, by Salif Keita, begins to play.

Kisarah: How did you get here?

Kazumi: I teleported; it's easy for me, because I'm technically a ghost; there is no place, in God's universe, I cannot reach.

Cammy: The others think you're dead; they will flip, if they see you, here.

Kazumi: I will prove to them, who's side I'm on, by joining you all, in battle.

Li Fen: I trust you; your soul is in pain, but your heart is kind. I can feel Gaia pulling us to trust in you.

Kazumi: Yes; sadly, all I've known is pain; and there is more to come.

Ed: I will stand by Kazumi, no matter what! She did not ask for her cruel fate; it was thrust upon her!

Kazumi: Neither did you ask for your fate, my Love; we are in the same boat, but at different ends. Terry, Chun Li: Please humbly accept my help, in stopping Goodman.

Kazumi bows to the Bogard Family, and Katarina helps her up.

Katarina: We're all equals, here; no need to humble yourself.

Hana: You're in love with Ed, so you're cool, in my book; welcome to our family.

Kazumi: Thank you, so much.

Alice: You slept together, didn't you?

Ed and Kazumi blush, brightly.

Alice: I knew I smelled her on Ed! How, when, and where!?

Terry: Alice!

Kazumi: We made love in our minds; during meditation.

Balrog: What, the what, now!?

Kazumi: Lovers can be together, during meditation, as long as both parties are strongly connected.

Chun Li: That's amazing; we have to try that, some time.

Terry: Yeah, once we leave, here, and win this war.

Balrog: Okay, now we have better odds. I say we turn in, for tonight, and get up, early, tomorrow; we got some ass to kick!

Shiva is sleeping by the edge of the village, to stand guard, as the Zoans, and Bogard Family, sleep. Kazumi has her hair down, and she is under the covers, with Ed; as the two make sweet love. Kazumi is on top; riding Ed; finally, the two can be together, in the physical. After a few hours of love making, Ed is asleep, while Kazumi is up, and staring at the Zoan full moon. Ed wakes up, and Kazumi just happens to be naked, and in her Devil Form.

Kazumi: Don't look at me!

Ed: What; what's wrong?

Ed gets out of bed, and he sees Kazumi in her Devil Form. Kazumi looks away, in shame, and Ed holds her, close.

Ed: Look at me; look at me, Baby!

Kazumi looks up, at Ed, with tears in her eyes. Ed kisses the tears, away, and her runs a hand through Kazumi's hair.

Ed: You're a goddess; never think of yourself as anything less! I love both sides of you, Kazumi.

Kazumi: You...love me!?

Ed: Yes...yes, I do!

Kazumi has fresh tears running from her eyes.

Kazumi: I love you, too, Ed; you've given me hope, in this bleak existence!

Ed: You've given me a reason to live.

Ed kisses Kazumi, on the lips, and Kazumi is no longer afraid to show Ed her Devil Form. Kazumi and Ed head back to bed, and in a few hours, the Bogard Family is up, and getting ready to head to Goodman's castle, for the final battle.

Terry: Is everyone ready?

The entire Bogard Family says yes, except Terry.

Terry: Let's move out!

Zoan Elder: May God be with you, Brave Ones!

Chun Li: We'll save Zoa; just you watch!

The Bogard Family runs through the forest, and they head straight for the capital city. A small army of Omnic Soldiers and Omnic Shinobis come out of the buildings, they were hiding in, and they begin to open fire on the Bogard Family. Shiva takes down some of the Omnics, while the Bogard Family fights against the remaining Omnics. Kazumi uses her Devil Beam, to slice through some Omnics, while Ed uses his Soul Power to rip the Omnics to pieces. Terry and Chun Li punch and kick as many Omnics as they can, while the others us their signature moves to flatten all Omnics, which get in their way.

Li Fen: Let's keep moving!

The Bogard Family races through the streets of the capital city, until they reach the castle gates. Raidou and Neo Geegus are waiting for them, while Goodman stands upon the top of the castle, with his pet blazing gorilla, Saru Ou.

Terry: Goodman, at last!

Chun Li: It's over, freak!

Goodman: Kazumi Mishima...so Ingrid was telling the truth!

Balrog: She ain't the only one down here, Pretty Boy!

Goodman: Eliminate them; especially Kazumi Mishima!

Kazumi: My name is Hachijo, once more, alien; you'd be wise to surrender!

Geegus: I'll deal with them!

Yun: Deal with these nuts!

Yun and Yang try to attack Geegus, but they are knocked away, by Geegus' liquid metal wrecking ball arms. Alice and Li Fen try to attack, and they are smacked to the ground, too.

Terry: Damn you! Power...Geyser!

Terry goes for broke, and attacks with a Power Geyser, but Geegus sends the attack right back at Terry, and his family; knocking them all to the ground, except for Kazumi; who is now in her Devil Form.

Kazumi: I'll teach you the meaning of fear, monster!

Kazumi fires her Devil Beam, and she pushes Geegus back. Geegus holds his own, and he sends the Devil Beam right back at Kazumi; knocking her down. Shin Geegus grows to an enormous size, and Hana summons her Meka, first.

Hana: Nerf This!

Hana throws her Meka at Shin Geegus, and the Meka explodes in Geegus' face, but he is unharmed. Geegus raises a foot, to stomp on the Bogard Family.

Balrog: Dammit; not like this!

Ed: No!

Geegus: So long, Heroes!

Right before Geegus can step on the heroes, a rocket crashes into his chest, and Geegus falls into the castle; nearly destroying it. The Black Parade, by My Chemical Romance, begins to play, as the five Lions of Voltron, land on the ground. Gabriel Reyes is in the Black Lion, while the other Lions are piloted by Asuka, Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi. Paul Phoenix and Cody Travers walk up to Terry.

Cody: Let's do this, the right way!

Paul: We're here, Bogard!

Terry: Took you guys, long enough!

Jack M: We've brought the whole damn team!

Lena: So, this is Goodman? He don't look like much.

Amelie: That's because he's Ingrid's Bitch!

Gabriel: We'll take on Shin Geegus; you guys take Goodman and Raidou to Hell!

Heidern: Surrender Goodman; it's over!

Goodman: Yes...for you!

Goodman summons all of his remaining soldiers, and Raidou brings out the last of the Omnic Shinobis.

Gabriel: Get ready to form Voltron! Activate Interlocks! Dynofirms Connected! Interstellars Up! Mega Thrusters Are Go!

Asuka I, Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi: Let's go Senran Kagura Voltron Force!

As Gabriel's team forms Voltron, Raidou sends his Shinobis to attack.

Ayame O: You're going down, Raidou!

Jasmine: Allow me to join you, Ayame!

Ayame O: Certainly!

Genji: Shell we, Hayabusa!?

Hayabusa: Let's go!

Hanzo H: Take them, my Shinobis!

Galford: Redeemers, attack!

Iori: Yagami Clan, back them up!

Terry: Bogard Family, start the Crusade!

Jack M: Last Resort, attack!

A massive battle begins, as the Last Resort takes on Goodman's forces. Gabriel's Voltron Force takes on Shin Geegus, while Ayame and Jasmine battle Raidou, with the Devil Omnic's AI. Katsuragi and Ayame Lanzo team up to take down some Omnics, and Chun Li is impressed by Ayame's Kung Fu.

Chun Li: Nice moves!

Ayame L: Thanks! I'd love to train with you, sometime!

Chun Li: If we survive this, sure thing!

Ryuji and Hikage go back to back, as they slice up some Omnics, with their knife skills.

Ryuji: Nice, kid!

Hikage: Thanks!

Angela and Lucio are doing their best to keep the team healed, and powered up; as this war with Goodman rages on. Bastion and Orisa are helping King Lion and Reinhardt smash their way through a horde of Omnics. Berkeley shots at some Omnics, while Heidern slices through them, with his bare hands. Rugal blast an Omnic, with a Kaiser Wave, before it could attack Heidern. Heidern and Rugal exchange nods, while Geese fights his way towards Raidou. Terry, Rock, Ed, Balrog, Yun, and Yang are taking down Omnic, after Omnic, while Katarina Alves teams with Sarah Bryant and Luong Lopan; kicking Omnics into oblivion. Sombra is hacking Omnics, so Hana, Chun Li, and Cammy can easily take them down.

Eliza and Galford exchange a kiss, before destroying some Omnic Soldiers, while Naotora and Leona fight side by side with Iori. Voltron has Geegus cornered, and Geegus uses a flaming whip; wrapping it around Voltron's neck. Hana summons Tetsujin 28, and Tetsujin kicks Geegus in the back; breaking his hold on the whip, and Voltron is free.

Yumi: Let's end this!

Homura: Gladly!

Gabriel: Ladies, form...Blazing Sword!

Voltron forms his signature Blazing Sword, and Haruka claps at her marvelous creation. Voltron leaps into the air, and comes down; slashing downward, with his Blazing Sword. Geegus is sliced in half, and Tetsujin kicks through Geegus; destroying Shin Geegus, completely.

Asuka: It...it's finally over; we've defeated the strongest, most deadliest Yoma!

Gabriel: You're welcome!

Miyabi: Truly you guys are a blessing!

Jasmine and Ayame Omega are knocked backwards, by Raidou, and Genji and Hayabusa are finished with the Omnic Shinobis. Genji throws his blade towards Ayame Omega.

Genji: Mistress Ayame, here!

Ayame catches Genji's sword, and she takes on Raidou, by herself.

Genji: Claim your revenge, Mistress Omega!

Ayame battles Raidou, with all that she has, and no one interferes. Ayame begins to gain the upper hand on Raidou, and she manages to knock Raidou down. Raidou gets back up, and he kicks Ayame off of her feet. Sombra jumps in the air, and seals Raidou's fate.

Sombra: Propaganda Is Useless!

Sombra's EMP keeps the Devil Omnic from escaping Raidou's body, and Ayame is able to get back to her feet, and she runs Raidou through.

Ayame O: Who's laughing, now, Ass Clown!?

Ayame pulls the sword out of Raidou's gut, and she beheads the evil Shinobi. Honoka and Ayane feel at peace. Ayame gives Genji his sword, back, and Ayame gives Genji a Shinobi salute.

Satya: One more ruffian to dispose of.

Geese: Goodman, do you want to surrender, now, or...

Goodman waves his hand, and Geese is thrown into a wall. Rock and Terry are shocked.

Geese: Dammit...he's strong...

Athena: It's over, Goodman!

Amelie: We outnumber you; give in, you fool!

Goodman: Please!

Goodman waves his hand, again, and he knocks everyone down, except for Kazumi.

Goodman: You're in my way, woman!

Kazumi: You're an abomination, alien!

Geese: I thought she died, Terry!? Why is Kazumi here!?

Terry: Why did you lie about your plans, with Heihachi!?

Geese: What plans!?

Sombra pulls up a giant screen, and she plays Geese, Heihachi, and Victor Donovan's NWO video. Everyone is shocked, and Billy and Hein aren't even capable of carrying out such dark deeds.

Billy: You would have killed Rock, if he didn't join you; what kind of madman are you!?

Chun Li: Donovan can't bring himself to kill Rigs, so he backed out the deal, right, Geese!? Kazumi failed to kill Heihachi, and he was out, because now Kazuya was gunning for his own father, right, Geese!? You lied about this plan, because you figured you could still get away with it, once you got Heihachi back on your side, right, Geese!?

Geese: Where is Heihachi, Kazumi!?

Kazumi: He's with Jin, Jun, and Kazuya; wherever they are!

The Bogard Family will not let on that they already know that Heihachi is dead; at least not yet.

Goodman: You all will soon join them; in death!

Goodman tries to blast the Last Resort, and Kazumi blocks the blast, with her Devil Beams.

Kazumi: You wish to face me, Goodman?

Goodman: I wish to erase the only being, who stands in my way.

Kazumi: Everyone, let me handle this!

Ed: Kazumi, no!

Kazumi: It's alright, Ed. I'll be just fine.

Kazumi kisses Ed, on the lips, and she prepares to face off with Goodman.

Goodman: Your time is over, Ghost!

Kazumi: I'm more alive, than you'll ever be, alien!

Empty, by Janet Jackson, begins to play, as Kazumi takes her fighting stance, and Goodman pulls out his flame whip. Saru Ou stands in the background, as Goodman rushes Kazumi, and Kazumi flips him over her shoulders. Goodman lands on his feet, and Kazumi is already in his face, and launching an attack. Kazumi punches Goodman in the face, and Goodman kicks Kazumi in the gut; knocking her down.

Amelie: That Bastard!

Reinhardt: That Goodman fellow has absolutely no honor!

Terry: Kazumi's okay; she's stronger than she looks!

Lena: Get him, Kazumi!

Leona: Payback is upon you, Goodman!

Asuka I: We're finally going to gain our true victory!

Rose H: Not yet, we aren't...

Kazumi spin kicks Goodman, three times, in the face, and Kazumi calls Serenity to strike Goodman. Saru Ou tries to land on Kazumi, and Serenity leaps onto the gorilla. Goodman tries to attack Kazumi, and Kazumi is blocking all of Goodman's blows, as Kazumi lands a series of gut shots into Goodman's chest. Kazumi kicks Goodman into a wall, and Goodman gets his whip around Kazumi's neck. Kazumi struggles with the whip, and Serenity leaps onto Goodman's back; biting his shoulder. Kazumi gets free of the whip, and Kazumi kicks Goodman in the gut, and chops Goodman in the neck. Goodman tries to blast Kazumi with a beam of energy, and Kazumi fires her Devil Beams. The Devil Beams overpowered the energy blast, and Kazumi is able to hit Goodman with her Rage Art; knocking Goodman through his castle.

Geese: She, she has won!

Chun Li: It's not over!

Saru Ou leaps into the castle, and a flash of light is seen. Goodman's castle is destroyed, and a giant, Goodman/Saru Ou looking beast arises from the rubble.

Orisa: This is not good!

Efi: You think!?

Kazumi: Alright Terry, Iori, and Galford: GO!

Terry: Ready to form Wild Wolf!

Iori: Tiamat, come to us!

Galford: Kalma, be with us!

It's All Too Much, by the Beatles, begins to play. The Bogard Family becomes the giant Wolf of Gaia, the Yagami Clan becomes Tiamat, and the Redeemers become a giant Hydra.

Lena: This is the power of the gods!?

Kiriya: This is the power of Heaven; that is God's power!

Hayate: God's wrath burns hot, against Goodman!

Wild Wolf leaps onto Saru Ou, and is smacked away, while Tiamat unleashes a blast of purple flames; into Saru Ou's face. The Hydra fires lightning blast, which hits Saru Ou's chest, and Wild Wolf bites Saru Ou's neck. Saru Ou tosses Wild Wolf into Tiamat, and the Hydra unleashes a blast of lightning into Saru Ou's chest and face. Saru Ou breaths flames into the Hydra's heads, and Saru Ou kicks Tiamat into Wild Wolf. Neo Dio creeps up, and expands into a giant puddle of liquid metal; wrapping itself around Saru Ou.

Neo Dio: Finish it!

Saru Ou: Traitor!

Lena: It's Dio!

Ana: What's he doing!?

Gabriel: Now's our chance!

Heidern: Avatars, open fire!

Tiamat, the Hydra, and Wild Wolf all fire their signature blast into Saru Ou, and the giant ape beast is stunned.

Gabriel: This is for my earth, you destroyed! Voltron, Blazing Sword!

Gabriel comes down, inside of Voltron, with the Blazing Sword, and he slices Saru Ou down the middle. Saru Ou and Dio are caught in a flash of golden light, and an explosion takes out Saru Ou and Dio, for good. Tiamat, the Hydra, and Wild Wolf are all reverted back to normal, and everyone watches the aftermath of the explosion. The Zoans are once again free, and the Last Resort is cheering. Now We Are Free, from the Gladiator OST, begins to play, as everyone is happy that Goodman is gone.

Love: Remember, guys, we have to get back to the portal, before it closes!

Luise: I'll alert the Zoans, when we get back to the Sky Stage! Let's get going!

Geese: Where's Kazumi!?

Everyone looks around, but Kazumi is gone; only her Phoenix hair broach remains, and Ed picks it up.

Terry: She was just here!

Sombra: We don't have time to look for her; we have to go!

Kazumi speaks to Ed in his mind.

Kazumi: Ed, I'm fine! Don't worry, too much. I'll see you back on earth, and I'll be at Chun Li's house. Menat has found my family; head towards the Atlantic Ocean, near the United States; they're underneath the waves, and sinking, fast! Ed, I love you!

Ed: Guys, we have to go! Kazumi is gone; her powers were drained, while fighting Goodman!

Ed assures Terry, and the other Bogard Family members, that Kazumi is indeed alive, and hiding out.

Geese: That woman is dead!? Good! Time to go!

Ed clenched his fist, and Rock growls, as Geese has yet to answer for his lies. The Last Resort runs towards the Sky Stage, and everyone hops on. Descent, by David Julyan, begins to play, as the Sky Stage takes off.

Nakoruru: Everyone, hold on, tight; we're flying at full speed!

The Sky Stage flies towards the closing portal, and the giant Airship makes it through, with Tetsujin and Voltron behind it. The Space-ready Sky Noah was brought unto the Sky Stage.

Ed: Love, take us to the United States; near Atlantic City!

Love: Why?

Ed: Just do it!

Terry: Trust us, Love; we've found them!

Geese: What!?

Love rushes the Sky Stage to Atlantic City, and right before the Sky Stage can reach Atlantic City, New Jersey, Ed senses Menat, and he races to the top deck of Sky Stage. The entire team follows Ed, and Love shines a searchlight onto the water.

Rose H: Menat is down there, and she's struggling!

Ed: Dammit!

Ed leaps into the water, and Jeff Bogard goes with him.

Terry: Dad!?

Andy: No, Terry, Dad's got this! Ed needs help!

Menat comes to the surface, holding Jun Kazama, who she hands over to Jeff, while Ed is carrying Jin Kazama. Ling Xiaoyu breaks down into tears, and Lili and Asuka fight their tears of joy. Ed and Menat use their Soul Power to lift Kazuya Mishima's glass coffin, out of the waves, and Athena and Rose use their powers to bring Ed, Jeff, and the others to the top deck. Jun begins to wake up, and Jin opens his eyes. Ling Xiaoyu hugs Jin, crying, while Jun hugs Jeff, while watching Jin come to his senses. Geese looks at Kazuya's glass coffin, while everyone wonders where Heihachi is. Ling kisses Jin, and Jun looks at Kazuya's coffin, with disgust. Kazumi contacts Jun and Jin, and begs them to play along, for now.

Geese: Where's Heihachi!?

Jun: He's dead...killed by Kazumi...

Ed, and the Bogard Family looks at Jun, while Jin sighs. Geese sheds a tear, while Rock shakes his head. Jun and Jin look at Terry, Chun Li, Jeff, and the other members of the Bogard Family, as even the Redeemers and Yagami Clan don't even know what's going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Knights In White Satin: Burial Shroud: You're My Wonder Wall

Chun Li's House, Beijing, China, 8:44 AM

Chun Li has moved her family to a larger, 20 bedroom house, near a lake, in Beijing, China. The Generals have given everyone, on the Last Resort team, a short leave of absence; it's been four weeks, since Goodman's death, and Geese Howard has been in court; over the revealing footage of his "world domination" plan, with Heihachi and Donovan. Victor Donovan has testified against Geese, and the Donovans are now in protective custody. Kazuya is still asleep, and Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Ziegler have been keeping an eye on him. Angela is being warned by Angel, to kill Kazuya, if he wakes up; showing signs of hostility. The United Nations and Congress have temporarily removed Geese and Terry as acting Presidents, until Geese's trial is over. Jun and Jin have been staying with the Bogard Family, due to not having a home. Asuka, Ling Xiaoyu, and others have come over to visit their long, lost friends, family, and lovers. 9th Wonder (Satnone Remix), by Digable Planets, begins to play, as Ed wakes up; holding a sleeping Kazumi.

Ed gives Kazumi a kiss, on the forehead, and Kazumi smiles. Jin is already up, and training by the lake, as he is being watched by Ling Xiaoyu and Asuka Kazama. Jun is having tea, with Jeff Bogard, while Terry is watching an Ingrid possessed Karin Kanzuki, as she leads a testimony against Geese Howard, on television. Karin is placing her bid in, to replace Geese as President of the United States. Chun Li and Terry can only shake their heads, in disgust.

Chun Li: Sakura has been going hysterical, ever since Karin took off; now we know why.

Terry: We still don't know Ingrid's end game, and Heidern suggested that we stay cool, until we do.

Cammy: Meanwhile, Kazuya is being kept at Watch Point: Los Angeles; he killed Heihachi, and when he wakes up, he may come after Jun and Jin.

Katarina: The Rochefort Family satellite recorded the final battle between Kazuya and Heihachi, and it wasn't pretty.

Jun: You should let Jin kill him, while he's still asleep; he can't be saved...

Jun and Jeff come to sit in the family room.

Hana: Isn't Kazuya your husband?

Jun: I was never married to that Demon; he only gave me a child, and that is Kazuya Mishima's only, and final good deed.

The venom in Jun's voice is felt by all, in the room, as she stares at Geese's trial, on the television.

Jeff: Kazuya tried to kill Jin, Jun, and Kazumi, on Mount Mihara; but we can't move against an injured opponent, while he's asleep.

Balrog: I've watched what Kazuya did to his own father, on the satellite footage, and are we really gonna wait until that fool wakes up, so he can beat our asses!?

Kazumi: We have time to train; he won't be up, for awhile. Jin, and I, injured him, badly.

Kazumi comes into the room, wearing a white bathrobe, while Ed has on a white, sleeveless hoodie and black jeans.

Jun: Mother Kazumi, how are you?

Kazumi: I'm fine, Jin's Mother, how are you?

Jun: Why don't you ever call me by my name!?

Kazumi smiles, while Jun gets aggravated.

Kazumi: Are you not the mother of my beautiful grandson, Jin? You didn't marry into my family, so you have no right to be called by your name, Jin's Mother.

Jun growls and stomps her foot.

Jun: Fine, Heihachi's Ghost Wife!

Kazumi: I'm gonna be Edward White's wife, soon!

Ed blushes, but then sees Jin, standing in the doorway, and holding a towel.

Jin: I ain't calling Ed "Grandfather", either!

Rock: Whoa, damn! Ed would be Jun's Father-In-Law, and Jin's Grandfather, too!

Leifang: I should call Jerry Springer...

Alice: Call Dr. Phil, too; we're gonna need mad amounts of therapy, after all this.

Jin: Grandma, please be nice to my mother; you shouldn't tease her, too much.

Kazumi: For you, my beloved Grandson, I'll do anything; just call Edward "Grandpa", first!

Jin looks at a smiling Ed, and Jin turns around to head to the kitchen.

Jin: You're on your own, Mom!

Jun: What!? Dammit, Boy, bring your cowardly ass back, here!

Jin: Nope!

Jeff: Well, if Jin does that, he also has to call me Step-dad, too.

A record scratches, as Jun smiles, Terry glares at Jeff and Jun, Jin drops a glass, and Asuka and Xiaoyu stare at each other, while Katarina pulls her phone out.

Katarina: Yeah, Alice, what's Dr. Phil's number?

Chun Li: What just happened, here!?

Jin comes out of the kitchen, and he looks as if he has seen a ghost.

Jin: No...Mom, tell me you're not...

Terry: Dad! You're, you're dating...Jun!?

Hana: This is golden!

Li Fen: I sense a World Star moment, coming!

Jeff: We decided a week ago, we would give dating a try.

Jun: We do have a lot in common; your father is so sweet, Terry.

Chun Li: This family has gotten a Hell of a lot weirder...

Jin: I'M NOT CALLING TERRY, AND ANDY, MY BROTHERS!

Terry: Like I'm keen on the idea of calling you my brother, either!

Alice: Uncle Jin!

Alice hugs Jin, and Jin softens up, some.

Yun: It's "Stella Gets Her Grove, Back", part two!

Yang: Angela Bassett wore it better...

Kazumi: Jun didn't get anything back; she's just horny.

Jun: Excuse me!? You're the one with the young stud of a boyfriend, dressing young, and acting like a college freshman!

Kazumi: Ed is 24, and I'm 20, so...

Jun: If you didn't die, you'd be at least 65, by now, you old goat!

Kisarah: Ed, you should watch out for Kazumi's hips, joints, and you should be weary of her heart condition.

Hitomi: Also, take full advantage of her AARP benefits!

Asuka K: This, this has gotten very creepy, very fast...

Jun: I'm only 44.

Jun sticks her tongue out, at Kazumi.

Kazumi: Chun Li is 49, and can still basically shit all over your fleeting beauty.

Chun Li: Leave me out of this!

Ling Xiaoyu: Here's a better thought: Why don't we all get over the social norms of dating, focus on our own lives, and be grateful that we're all alive, and a happy family!?

Everyone looks at Xiaoyu, and they contemplate what she's saying.

Jin: Alright, Terry is cool; it's Andy, who I don't like!

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door, and Asuka goes to answer it. It's Mai, Maki Kagura, Mature and Vice, and Anna and Nina.

Mai: Yo, I smell gossip; so I came, immediately!

Mai sees Kazumi in Ed's arms, and she sees Jun holding Jeff's hand.

Mai: What The Fuck!?

Chun Li: How did you get here!?

Mai: I have a nose, like Scooby Doo; and we used Satya's teleporter...

Jin: Woman, your ignorance knows no boundaries.

Mai: Silence, little brother! You can learn a lot from Andy and Terry!

Mature: So, Kazumi is alive; and she robs the cradle, too!?

Maki K: We won't tell anyone, else. Geese wants Kazumi's head.

Ed: Yeah, well he is welcome to come, and try!

Terry: You guys can only tell the other Avatars; no one else!

Mai: Terry, I would never betray you, and you know that!

Anna: Well, Iori already figured Kazumi was still alive.

Vice: And Eliza definitely knows she's alive!

Cammy: How so?

Vice: Eliza has been keeping an eye on Kazumi, and she has shared info with Galford.

Chun Li: She's been watching us!?

Lena: So have I; and one other.

Lena "Tracer" Oxton comes into the living room; after appearing out of nowhere, with Amelie Lacroix, by her side.

Chun Li: Agent Oxton!?

Lena: Agent Xiang.

Amelie: We've been watching you guys, too; there is much you should know.

Terry: What's going on, ladies?

Lena: Claudio Serafino: Leader of the Archers of Sirius, has been watching you all; and all those tied to Supernatural Beings, or those with Supernatural powers.

Terry: How do you know all of this!?

Amelie: Shaheen and Rashid are investigating the Archers of Sirius; those two are your biggest supporters, and they knew you were spooning Chun Li, before any of us did; you should be very grateful for their loyalty.

Chun Li: We've always respected Shaheen and Rashid's friendship; what's Serafino trying to accomplish?

Lena: Serafino and his Sirius Exorcist believe that we are all a plague upon humanity.

Balrog: Come again!?

Lena: The Sirius Archers believe that the Devil Gene, Satsui No Hado, and the Riot Of Blood have nothing to do with the genes, origins, and family members of those who possess such power.

Kisarah: Go on...

Lena: Claudio believes that either you're powered by God, and righteousness, or you're powered by the Devil, and evil; there is no middle ground, no black and white excuse, and that everything is grey.

Kazumi: What does he mean?

Lena: Jun, for instance...

Jun: What about me?

Bonded: Concluding Premonition, from the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers OST, begins to play.

Lena: Jun, you bare the mark of the Devil Gene, like Jin, but you are not Kazumi's child; the legendary Forest Demon turned you into that Unknown, creature, right?

Jun: How...,

Lena: Sombra has been helpful in gathering all Sirius' files. Jun now has powers similar to that of Kazuya, Jin, and Kazumi, and she doesn't have the Devil Gene.

Ed: Why are a group of Exorcist concerned with all of this?

Lena: Not just Jun, but Saisyu Kusanagi once entered the Riot Of Blood, and he has no ties to that Orochi Entity. Only the Yagami Clan made the pact, which turned their flames to purple, correct?

Jeff: You're hitting close to home, Miss Oxton, but what are you getting at?

Lena: It's inside all of us; good and evil, and those of us who possess more Chi, or Ki, than all the others, can access the full potential of our powers. Terry has shown a murderous side, in the past.

Terry: I'm not proud of that.

Amelie: Yes, Red Eyes Terry, Alison Wonderland, Nightmare Rock, and even Shadow Andy have been documented by the Sirius Knights.

Mai: Mary, Krauser, Billy and others have shown another side to their powers, too.

Alice: They know about Alison!?

Lena: They have your therapy recordings, and they know what triggers Alison; your lust for Terry.

Chun Li: Hold on, now!

Lena: We know Alice struggles with her multiple personality disorder, and you know we're behind you, Chun; we came to warn you, that there are those who know that Karin is possessed by Ingrid, and they seek to end not only Ingrid, but Karin, too; and they seek to murder all of us!

Amelie: The longer Ingrid stays inside Karin, the more bonded they become. Ingrid will soon become mortal, and if Karin is killed, Ingrid will be killed, too.

Chun Li: Does Rose...

Lena: Rose and Athena haven't been their best; they can both sense a darkness, in the air, which could bring down the entire Last Resort. Sakura is staying with Lili, and Lili has a plan to stop Karin, and corner her, so we can get Ingrid out of her.

Asuka K: We've been trying to cheer Sakura up, but she's a wreck.

Amelie: Can you blame her!? Her lover has been stolen from her, and all looks bleak!

Lena: We all need to come together, because we are all targets. Claudio will try to eliminate us, all, and we still have Karin, Ingrid, Geese, and Kazuya to worry about!

Chun Li: Terry, should we tell them?

Anna: Tell us what!?

Terry: This doesn't leave this room, or the ears of the other Avatars! Eliza, I can feel you near our property; tell Galford to promise me he won't tell, until we find out Kazuya's motives!

Eliza is hiding near the lake; right near Chun Li's home.

Eliza: As Galford's Queen, you have my world, Bogard; one condition!

Chun Li: We're listening, Eliza!

Eliza: I want to taste your blood, Chun Li; you, and Terry's!

Jeff: That Vampire is in heat, Thickums; be careful!

Kazumi: Eliza, you're such a twisted pervert!

Eliza: Deal!?

Terry: Deal; nothing sexual, you hear me!?

Eliza: Galford is all ears!

Kazumi: It wasn't me, who killed Heihachi; it was Kazuya, in a fit of rage. Kazuya has gone made, and we may not be able to stop him, once he wakes up.

Nina: He defeated you, Jun, and Jin!?

Jin and Jun look away.

Kazumi: My Bastard son is a monster! He has made a pact with the Devil, and even after I begged him to stop, he still killed Heihachi! He never wanted to avenge me; the Devil Gene has completely corrupted that boy, and it's going to take a phenomenal force of righteousness to stop him!

Terry: If Geese finds out the truth...

Lena: He'll stop at nothing to kill Kazuya, and he'll die, trying.

Ling Xiaoyu: Will there be no end to this madness?

Lena: Jun, Rose says you're a psychic, too, right?

Jun: The Kazama Family has its gifts, yes.

Lena: Rose believes you're back because you're meant to stop, and put an end to what maybe our final battle; she says you'll be a target, and so will Kazumi.

Terry: No one's going to get them, on my watch!

Eliza: I'll leave you to it, Bogards. I'll be in touch!

Chun Li: We just bet you will...

Lena: For now, you all need to train. We need to be ready for anything that may come our way!

Amelie: We have your backs; trust us.

Kazumi: I do. I can read your honesty, through your hearts.

Jun: You mean us no harm. I can sense that, much.

Lena: Lili is also planning something big; since Karin is trying to take the White House. Lili suggested that Tyler Antonov and Kain R. Heinlein should take Geese and Terry's place.

Terry: That is actually a great idea. Will you keep us posted, Lena?

Lena: I'm on your side, and so are the other generals; we need to stop Ingrid, and watch for Kazuya's awakening; obviously he'll be a threat, too.

Chun Li: Well, we now have in our possession the one man who can stop Kazuya: Jin Kazama!

Jin: Kazuya has to die; it's the only way we'll be safe!

Amelie: Jun, are you alright with that decision?

Jun: Hold that thought...

Jun places a hand on Jeff's face, and she gives him a kiss on the lips. Jin crosses his arms, and Kazumi giggles. Terry hides his eyes, with his cap, and Hana claps for them. After breaking the kiss, Jun looks at Lena and Amelie.

Jun: There's your answer; what I had, with Kazuya Mishima, died, a long time ago.

Lena: Fair enough. We'll be in touch.

Lena and Amelie leaves, while Mai speaks up.

Mai: I guess the Bogard Family has gotten even bigger.

Maki K: What do we do about Serafino?

Cammy: Let him come; the Archers of Sirius will get a rude awakening, if they believe that they can take us out!

Anna: They're after all beings, like us, who have powers, and who can fight.

Terry: What about what Lena and Amelie said: The Riot Of Blood, Satsui No Hado, and Devil Gene are no different than any other power; that it's all from God or Satan?

Kisarah: All forms of combat are deadly arts; depending on what's in the person's heart; we all have the potential to be either for Heaven, or Hell.

Jeff: We'll think more on it, later; right now, let's relax.

Asuka K: I'm going to call Lili, and see what she's doing.

While Asuka heads to call her lover, Lili is meeting with Sombra, Torbjorn, Winston, Haruka, Dr. Brown Sugar, Dr. Lisa Hamilton, and Dr. Angela Ziegler.

Lili: Are all the plans in place?

Haruka: Since Mugen Tenshin Academy is finished, and the Mugen Tenshin have successfully moved into Watch Point: Aokigahara, we can now focus on Project: Midnight.

Torbjorn: This is actually better than Geese's original plans; we've secured the materials, licenses, and this project will bring thousands of homes and jobs.

Lili: Make sure to background check all who apply.

Winston: I'll be handling that part; there is nothing Athena can't find, on anyone.

Sombra: I'll be managing the security details. I'll make sure that no one can break into the system; no even me.

Lili: Did you send a backup to Li Fen Xiang?

Sombra: Yes; as promised, shes going to keep it a secret, from the other Bogards, for now.

Lili: Good!

Angela: Everything is in order; but...

Lili: What's wrong, Angela?

Angela: Angel has been showing me visions of the future; things don't look too good, but we can make it out, as long as everyone stays focused.

Lili: I'm sure we'll get Karin back, and stop whatever Kazuya may attempt to do; we have no choice.

Lisa: Especially with all of the negative press, surrounding Geese Howard; these projects will give people hope, again.

Brown: Love is also nearly done with the new Sky Stage, and the other Airships; they should be up, and running, by the time Project: Midnight is done.

Lili: This is all great news; well, keep up the great work, and I'll check back, soon.

Sombra: Maybe we can finally know true peace!

Lili: We will, I promise you, that much.

Lili leaves the conference room, at Watch Point: Los Angeles, and she heads to the training room, to see Sakura. Sakura is in her Dark Sakura form, and she's practicing her Hadouken. Lili marvels at how Sakura manages to control her "evil" side, while still retaining her good heart. Lili walks into the training room, and Sakura reverts back to her normal.

Sakura: No more tears...

Lili: Oh?

Sakura: Karin is my heart and soul; she'd hate to see me crying, like I was. I know we'll save her. I'm never leaving Karin's side, again, after we get Ingrid out of her.

Lili: As you shouldn't; she needs you to protect her.

Sakura hugs Lili, and Lili hugs Sakura, back. Lili kisses Sakura, on the cheek, and the two friends believe that all will soon be okay, again. Meanwhile, Lucky Chloe and Sylvie Paula Paula meet up with Lucio and Athena Asamiya; waiting for Lili to show up.

Sylvie: What the Hell is so special, about you?

Lucky C: I'm the biggest Pop Idol, on earth.

Sylvie: That's Bullshit! I'm more popular than you are!

Lucio: If I could interrupt, for a moment; the Pop Idol polls state that Super Sonico is the number one Pop Idol; followed by Athena, yours truly, Paula, and then Lucky.

Athena: It's true...

Lucky C: The Hell!? Why am I at the bottom!?

Sylvie: See, I told you I'm more loved, than you are!

Lucio: Besides, no one likes Chloe in America, and that's why she is where she is.

Lucky C: Fuck America!

Lili: Now, now, you can't be hateful towards the country you're all about to represent!

Lili walks into the dressing room, of the Bernstein Stadium; which is also Watch Point: Los Angeles.

Athena: This is about Project: Midnight, right?

Lili: You four are going to play a giant role, in Project: Midnight; that is why I summoned you all here.

Lucky C: So it is true; we're getting our own...

Lili: It's true, but hush, please. You will be teaming with Super Sonico, to promote the project.

Lucky C: So she tops me in ratings, and now I have to ride her coattails, too!?

Lucio: We actually get to meet, and work with, THE Super Sonico!? I can't wait for the album collaboration!

Athena: How did you secure that, Lili!?

Lili: Super Sonico is a fan of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, from when they fought in Dead Or Alive; she wants to join the Last Resort, too, as a mascot.

Sylvie: Seriously!?

Lili: Seriously!

Lucky C: Well, I guess if Sonico is going to be among us, we should be able to gain some positive press.

Lili: That's part of the plan.

Meanwhile, Sombra is thinking about the bad dreams she's been having, lately, and they are greatly troubling her. Sombra keeps seeing herself betraying her own friends, and she knows that she would never do such a thing. Sombra stops her work, and she heads to go and have a moment, with Juri. Juri is at the very top of Bernstein Stadium, and she's smoking a cigarette.

Sombra: Hey.

Juri: Yo.

Sombra: Baby, I need you to promise me, something.

Juri: What's that, Babe?

Sombra: Somehow, if I was ever turned to the dark side, promise me that you'll save me; or if you can't, you'll take me out.

Juri: What the Hell are you talking about!?

Sombra: I've been having these weird dreams, and they are bothering me.

Juri: Dreams about turning evil?

Sombra: I had a dream that I betrayed the Last Resort, and that I caused the deaths of some of our friends.

Juri: It's just a reflection of what we've been going through, lately. We beat Goodman, and Ingrid is still lurking, out there, wearing the body of Karin Kanzuki; life is fucking amazing!

Sombra: Just promise me, Juri; if you love me, you'll stop me, if you need to, okay!?

Juri leaps off the ledge, and she hugs Sombra.

Juri: I promise, Baby. I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you, okay?

Sombra: Okay. I love you, too.

Lili was watching Sombra and Juri, and Lili slips away, as her phone begins to vibrate. Lili looks at her phone, and she sees that's it's Asuka. Lili heads into Adelheid's office, in the Sky Box, and she closes the door. Lili sits at the desk, and she answers her phone.

Lili: May I help you, peasant?

Asuka K: Peasant!? You sure do love licking this peasant's ass, though, don't you?

Lili: You have such a nasty mouth, on you, girl. I see that I have to correct that, once I see you, again.

Asuka K: I miss you, Baby.

Lili: I miss you, too, peasant. There's a lot going on, isn't there?

Asuka K: Yeah, Amelie and Lena came by the Bogard Estate, earlier.

Lili: I know. Lena had a camera attached to her Chrono Enhancer Device, and I already know. Kazumi is alive, and I trust her, and the Bogards.

Asuka K: So, you saw that?

Lili: Jun seems happier than I could ever recall, and I see that Kazumi is smitten with Edward White. Love is something we need a lot of, these days.

Asuka K: When will the project be finished, so we can lift everyone's spirits?

Lili: Soon; my team is handling it, nicely; even though Ingrid is messing with key individuals.

Asuka K: Like who!?

Lili: She's messing with Angela Ziegler and Sombra; why, I don't know.

Asuka K: That is bad; can we do anything to stop her?

Lili: I need you to call Honoka, and tell her to meet you at the Bogard Estate. I'll be there, with Athena and Sakura, so we can talk; bring Alice and Ayane, too, if you can.

Asuka K: Got it, my Love.

Lili: Asuka...

Asuka K: Yes, Babe?

Lili: I love you.

Asuka K: I love you, too, Baby.

Lili hangs up the phone, and she heads to get Sakura and Athena. Sakura finished her training, and she changed into a sleeveless red sweater vest, a white, sleeveless dress shirt, and blue jeans. While Lili gets Sebastian to fire up a Sky Noah. Meanwhile, Ana Amari and Leopold Goenitz are sipping tea; while sitting out back, at the Yagami Clan residents.

Ana: These are some dark times, are they not?

Goenitz: Our wars are not yet over, and we have yet to see who will betray us.

Ana: Are you still having those visions?

Goenitz: Yes; the world in flames, and a powerful God Level Psychic, from our ranks, will bring about our end.

Ana: Well, there is Rose Hoshi, Honoka Omega, Athena Asamiya, Jun Kazama, Luise Meyrink, and Chizuru and Maki Kagura; could one of them be the traitor?

Goenitz: There is also the possibility of Asuka Kazama being a powerful psychic; the Kazama Family women are all born to powerful Holy Maidens. Asuka has yet to unlock her potential.

Ana: Asuka may be brash, but she's no traitor. I can't see her gaining her hidden powers, and then turning on all of us.

Goenitz: We have already been fooled, by Geese and a dead man, Heihachi, so why not?

Ana: Forgiveness, Leopold.

Goenitz: I forgive Geese, and Heihachi, and I can even forgive Kazuya, once he wakes up, but it still doesn't mean that one of those young women won't turn on us; power corrupts, and Athena was almost tricked into altering this entire universe, by Ingrid, herself.

Ana: Is it true?

Goenitz: What?

Ana: I over heard Iori, talking to Freeman; is it true that if Ingrid indulges in mortal desires, while still inside of Karin, Ingrid will be bonded to Karin forever?

Goenitz: That is correct. If Ingrid sleeps with someone, since she and Karin are both Virgins, Ingrid becomes mortal, and Karin is lost, forever.

Ana: Do you think that is Ingrid's end game; to become human, and spit in the face of Ryu and Rose?

Goenitz: We're talking about a child, with godlike powers, who sent Pandora to earth, just for kicks; anything is possible, as long as her twisted imagination allows it.

Ana: Is it M. Bison influencing her, from the grave?

Goenitz: No one knows. Rose thinks so, but Rose has always had a gray aura, to begin with.

Ana: Meaning?

Goenitz: I've done my homework; years ago, Rose and Bison's mother was once a very powerful, God Level Psychic; she practiced the dark and light variations of Soul Power, and she was a feared woman, known only as the Master. No one knows who Bison and Rose's father was, but it is clear that Bison murdered his own mother, just to take her powers.

Ana: Can that really be done?

Goenitz: Yes; a powerful psychic can steal, or seal, the powers of another psychic. The Master transferred her powers to Rose, and now Rose is the only one left, from that family, who is that powerful.

Ana: Aren't Ed, Cammy, and Decapre basically Rose's nephew and nieces?

Goenitz: Yes, but only Ed shows any signs of having Soul Power, while Cammy and Decapre are suppressing their own abilities; they wish to not have a connection to Bison, or the Soul Power.

Ana: Kazumi Mishima?

Goenitz: She's definitely a powerful psychic, but not our traitor; she's had plenty of time to kill us, all.

Ana: Her only concern is stopping her mad man of a son, I guess, huh?

Goenitz: Yes; the time will come, when Kazuya awakens, and Hell will awaken, with him.

Meanwhile, Lili is talking about the same thing, which Ana and Goenitz are talking about, with Asuka, Sakura, Alice, Athena, Honoka, and Ayane.

Sakura: Ingrid would really go that far!?

Lili: From what Ibuki told me, she would.

Sakura: We've got to stop her!

Ayane: We will; just stay calm, Sakura!

Sakura: I swear, I will make Ingrid pay for this!

Honoka: You don't really think it's one of us, Athena and I, who will betray you all, do you?

Asuka K: I don't think so; the Golden Eye chose you, for a reason.

Athena: I've done enough damage; if I ever fall into darkness, please kill me!

Honoka: Athena!?

Athena: No, it's the only way! I turned my back on Ingrid, when she wanted to totally rewrite history, itself; she's insane, and she definitely inherited Bison's evil heart.

Alice: Don't you have the same powers, as Jun, Asuka?

Asuka K: She tells me I do, my dad tells me I do, but I don't feel as if I do. Jun is believed to be higher than an Omega Level Psychic.

Lili: Some even think she's stronger than Rose; who is currently the most powerful psychic, alive.

Ayane: Isn't Athena a goddess, in her own right?

Athena: I am, but Heaven limits my abilities; right now, I can't access my goddess form, because of what I did, with Ingrid.

Sakura: I don't agree with what you did, but I understand at the time you did it for love.

Athena: I shouldn't have, though.

Alice: If there's anyone, here, who should be ashamed, it's me.

Honoka: Why is that, Alice?

Alice: Alison Wonderland...

Ayane: But, you're taking your medication, right?

Alice: Alison is trying to come to the surface; she's been in my ear, lately.

Lili: Alison is your alter ego, right?

Alice: My split personality, and the side of me, that is madly in love with Terry Bogard.

Ayane: Alice...

Alice: No, I have to talk about this. Mary and Terry once argued, about allowing Rock to see Geese, when Geese first tried to join our ranks, and Mary was so brutally blunt about not allowing Rock anywhere near Geese, she cursed Terry out. I snapped, and Alison showed her face.

Asuka K: What did you do?

Alice: Athena remembers; so does Rose, and Luise Meyrink, too. I channel my weird Daddy Issues into my love for Terry, and I nearly killed Mary, with a Power Geyser. Terry said that one day I'll surpass even Tung, in Chi usage. I've spent years, trying to keep Alison Wonderland locked away, inside my mind, and now she wants out.

Sakura: Maybe you should let her out...

Alice: What!?

Sakura turns into her Dark Sakura form, and she smiles. Sakura changes back to normal, and smiles, again.

Alice: How did you...

Sakura: Iori and Leona taught me how to turn it on, and off, like they do, with their Riot Of Blood ability. You can master your alter ego, and become stronger, Alice.

Ayane: If she doesn't master it, Chun Li is a dead woman!

Asuka K: But Gaia lives in your soul, now; can't you overpower Alison?

Alice: I don't know. I'm afraid to try...

Lili: Alison may be needed, for our final battle; maybe you should give it at least one try, to control her.

Alice: Maybe...

Athena: I will help you. I helped Rock control his Nightmare form.

Alice: Rock has a Nightmare form!?

Athena: It's Terry and Mary's best kept secret; even after they divorced. Rock is Geese's son, so he has almost all of Geese's abilities.

Alice: That's why Rock was always heading to China, to train with you!?

Athena: Yes.

Asuka K: We won't tell a soul; promise!

Honoka: I won't tell, and I need you to promise me something, too.

Athena: Honoka!?

Honoka: No, we have to trust them; they are our sisters!

Athena sighs in defeat.

Athena: Go ahead...

Lili: Tell us, what?

Honoka: The Golden Eye has bonded with me, and it tells me that Jun, and I, are very alike.

Asuka K: How so?

Honoka: I don't know much about my mother, but it seems that you had an aunt, which went missing, right?

Asuka K: Yes! Jun, and my dad, told me about Aunt...wait a minute...are you...

Honoka stands up, and she walks over to Asuka, and she holds her hands, in hers. Asuka can see into Honoka's mind, and Asuka can see a woman, the original Unknown, who passed her powers to Jun, after she left to be with, and save the soul of an evil man; that man was Raidou. Asuka jumps out of her seat, at the cafe table, and she tears up.

Asuka K: You're...you're my cousin...you're Aunt Aja's daughter!

Honoka begins to tear up.

Honoka: Don't you still have a grandmother, your mom's mother, who is still alive?

Asuka K: Yes! She left us, alone, after my mother passed away, from cancer!

Honoka: She was taking care of my mother, and me, until mom died, after giving birth to me. Grandma knew exactly who Aja was, and she took us in; even after she found out that Raidou got my mother pregnant. Like Kazuya, Raidou still had some good left in him.

Asuka hugs Honoka, and they both cry.

Asuka K: Dammit! All this time; all this time, I've got two cousins!

Ayane: That makes Asuka family, too; wait until I tell my mother!

Lili: Honoka is a Kazama, and an Omega; this is interesting, indeed.

Sakura: That's why the Golden Eye Of God chose Honoka; she will save us, all!

Alice: The Omega and Kazama Families are now connected, by an Angel; an Angel named Honoka Omega Kazama!

Athena: I told Honoka not to tell anyone, because now Ingrid may try to use this against us.

Sakura: She can try, and she'll fail!

While Asuka and Honoka get to know each other, all over, again, Jun and Jeff left Chun Li's estate, to get out, on the town. Jeff decided to take Jun out to eat, and to see a movie.

Jun: Well, that was...interesting...

Jeff: Mai said it would be a good movie...what do you expect from something called "Fifty Shades Darker"?

Jun: All I know now is the kind of stuff Mai pulls on Andy, during sex; not a pleasant picture...

Jeff: Well, Cupcake, are you ready to eat?

Jun: Cupcake!?

Jeff: Yeah, I've been in the Sweets Business, forever, now; and I probably ended up giving a lot of kids cavities, but the smiles on their faces are priceless. You remind me of a cupcake; it's a handful, it's filling, delicious, and sweet, all in one.

Jun: You have a way with words, Mr. Bogard.

Jeff: You have a way with that beautiful smile, you're always wearing.

Jun: My mother had the same smile; so does Asuka.

Jeff: You need to be able to smile all the time, Cupcake.

Jun: I would like that, Ice Cream Man.

Jeff: Geese gave me that name, long ago.

Jun: Were you ever married?

Jeff: Never. I adopted those two hard headed boys, of mines, and I spent my days training them, and teaching them how to be men.

Jun: They turned out to be fine men, indeed.

Jeff: Yeah, they did alright. Terry had that mess, between Thickums and Blondie, but I guess all worked out, in the end. Andy...boy, does Mai wear the pants, in that household...

Jun: They can be good influences on Jin; since Jin has yet to find his place, in this world.

Jeff: What do you mean?

Jun: Jin is living in Kazuya's shadow, and he feels that he may end up like him.

Jeff: That will never happen!

Jun: How are you so sure?

Jeff: Jin has an uncle, a cousin, friends, a fiancé, and a Cupcake to keep him on the right track.

Jun: I love it when you call me Cupcake.

Jun blushes, and smiles.

Jeff: You deserve it, Cupcake.

Get Involved, by Raphael Saadiq and Q Tip, begins to play. Jeff holds hands with Jun, and he takes her to grab an Ice Cream cone. The couple finds a bench, and they have a seat.

Jun: Is this what love feels like?

Jeff: I suppose so; have you ever been in love?

Jun: No; have you?

Jeff: Well, Hell Yeah; when I was in junior high; it was a young lady, named Sally Sue.

Jun giggles.

Jeff: I was always into the academic side of school. I didn't have time for love. I kept my head in the books, and my body in the gym.

Jun: You sound like my brother, Yoshi.

Jeff: Asuka's father? You know, I met him, once; he has a real mean right hook.

Jun: That he does. I can't wait to see him, again; it's been years.

Jeff: I heard that Lili has a "party", coming up, and that she invited him; you can see him, then.

Jun: That would be nice.

Jeff: Cupcake, please forgive me.

Jun: Forgive you for what!?

Jeff: This!

Jeff pushes Jun off the bench, and Jeff rolls out the way, as Silver comes from the sky, and destroys the bench.

Jeff: Are you hurt!?

Jun: No, I'm fine! Who's that!?

Jeff: Silver; he's said to be one of Ingrid's men, and on the same level as Akuma and Mr. Karate.

Jun: That just means he can take the ass whipping, I'm about to give him, for ruining our date!

Jeff looks at Jun.

Jeff: Cupcake, I compare you to a kiss from a rose, on the grave.

Jun: Huh!?

Jeff: The more I get of you, the stranger in feels, Cupcake. I like this feeling.

Jun: You do!? I like it, too!

Silver: Pay attention!

Silver tries to rush Jeff and Jun, and they both punch Silver in the mouth, without looking at him; sending him crashing to the ground.

Silver: You fools! Do you not know who you're dealing with!?

Silver tries to rush Jun, and Jun unleashes a combination of punches and kicks, which send Silver crashing to the ground, as Jun continues to smile at Jeff.

Jun: You truly make me happy, Mr. Bogard.

Jeff: I feel the same way, Miss Kazama.

Silver: That's enough from you!

Silver leaps into the air, and he comes down with a fist; aiming at Jeff.

Jeff: Let's go home.

Jun: Let's!

Jeff: Excuse me, first, though.

Jeff punches the ground, and a Power Geyser erupts, and hits Silver. Silver is sent flying into a tree, and he is impaled by a large branch.

Jun: Should we...

Jeff: I'll contact one of the generals; let them clean the mess up.

Jun: You know, you look like Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but sexier.

Jeff: I've never heard that one, before, Cupcake, but thank you.

Jeff holds Jun's hand, as they walk home, and Jeff calls Heidern, to let him know about Silver, and where to find him. Jeff and Jun make it to Chun Li's Estate, and Jeff picks Jun up, bridal style, as he carries her, through the door.

Terry: Dad, are you alright!? Heidern called, and...

Jeff and Jun are smiling at each other.

Jun: It was only Silver; we nailed him to the wall; literally!

Lili: You two don't seem too worse for wear!

Chun Li: Is Jun alright, Papa Jeff!?

Jeff: She's just fine, Dear.

Jun: I feel so alive!

Kazumi: She's okay, but her Kitty Kat may be in big trouble...

Rock spits out the milk, he was drinking.

Cammy: Who!?

Jun: I'm going to bed; tell Jin not to bother me, until morning!

Jeff: I'll see you guys, in the AM!

Everyone watches, as Jeff carries Jun to her room, and she locks the door.

Alice: What just happened!?

Mai: I think we're going to need ear plugs, tonight.

Kazumi: Wait until Jin gets home, from the market...

Ed: Be nice, Babe.

Kazumi: Oh, I will!

Asuka K: This is going to be one funny family...

Jin walks into the family room, with Ling Xiaoyu and Andy Bogard; who they picked up, from the Airport.

Andy: Hey, Mai; miss me!?

Mai: Yay, now I have my Bogard man, too!

Chun Li: What's up, Andrew?

Jin: Where's my mother!? I got a text, from Lena Oxton!

Kazumi: She's fine, but she may have some vaginal tears, in the morning...

Ed: Kazumi!

Ayane: Jesus, on His Throne!

Jin: What!?

Asuka K: Cousin, Aunt Jun is busy; until tomorrow morning...

Jin: Busy doing what; is she alright!?

Terry: She's fine, Jin; don't worry...

Jin: Terry, why do you have that look on your face!?

Terry: You really don't wanna know...

Honoka: I think it's beautiful that Aunt Jun, and Uncle Jeff are in love!

A record scratches, and Jin drops the bag, he was holding.

Jin: What. Did. You. Say!?

Chun Li: Jin, I'll say this as clean as I possibly can: Sometimes, after a kill, Wolves tend to bond; in a very intimate way.

Jin: What!?

Cammy: Jin, use your imagination...

Jin: Can you just tell me...

Kazumi: Jeff is practicing the Power Dunk, Boy, on your mother's privates!

Ed face palms, and Balrog goes to grab himself a beer.

Rock: May I?

Balrog: Here, Kid; it's gonna be a long night...

Balrog hands Rock a beer, while Terry shakes his head, and Chun Li hides her eyes. Jin just stares, blankly, and then he faints.

Hitomi: I mean, come on; does he expect his mother not to take care of her own needs, too!?

Ling Xiaoyu: Jin is very protective of Jun.

Terry: My dad is a Saint; he would never hurt Mama Jun.

Andy: Calling her Mama Jun, already, huh?

Terry: Just preparing for the inevitable, Bro.

Sakura: I think it's beautiful! Love is always a glorious thing.

Kazumi: So is a hot, steamy bedroom...

Ed: Kazumi...

Kazumi: Not my fault, Jun is getting ready for the next battle.

Hana: Here comes a new challenger!

Katarina: People, like Jun and Jeff, are greatly needed, in times, like these.

Ayane: How so?

Katarina: Their auras are pure, and just; they can definitely hold a team, together; especially the Last Resort; we need all the positive glue, we can get.

Athena: Yeah, are we just going to leave Jin, on the floor?

Kazumi gets up, and pulls Jin's body, over by the couch, and Kazumi puts her feet, up, on Jin's back. Everyone looks at Kazumi.

Kazumi: What?

Leifang: That's mean, Kazumi.

Kazumi: He's my grandson, and he might as well serve a purpose; even while unconscious.

Terry: Yeah, this is one Hell of a family...

Chun Li cuddles up next to Terry, and Terry smiles.

Chun Li: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Terry: Neither would I.

Ling Xiaoyu sits next to Kazumi, and places her feet on Jin's back, too.

Ling: He is comfortable.

Ed: I'm shaking my head, at you both...

Meanwhile, in Mumbai, India, Miguel Caballero Rojo is on his way to meet with Dhalsim and Satya Vaswani. Lena ordered Miguel to seek anger management training, or be jailed, for being part of the Last Resort, but still starting meaningless street fights. At the same time, Zenyatta suggested that Satya needed to work on dealing with people, who she deemed "ruffians" or "unsightly". Lena sent Satya to meet Dhalsim, in India, and Miguel was sent a few days, later. Satya has already met up with Dhalsim, and they are awaiting Miguel's arrival. Miguel arrogantly walks up to Dhalsim and Satya; after walking out of the Airport terminal, and tossing his bitten apple, behind him.

Satya: How unsightly...

Dhalsim: A word of caution, my friend: Try not to litter, while you're here; it's against the law.

Miguel rolls his eyes, and he burps.

Satya: I swear, do I have to put up with him, while...

Dhalsim: You both were sent to me, to learn how to become better mannered individuals, so yes, you must.

Miguel: What did she do, dress too skimpy for Roll Call, or something?

Satya: I'll have you know, that I'm only here, because being around someone, of your filthy stature, will teach me to respect the differences in my teammates.

Miguel: Sure, Miss Vaswani.

Satya: You know my name?

Miguel: Yes, you're the pretty Indian Woman, who everyone says has the largest booty, on the team; you even put Chun Li to shame.

Satya's right eye begins to twitch, and she only stares at Miguel.

Satya: I'm leaving...

Dhalsim: Satya, wait! Now, you two shell respect my home, respect each other, and learn to respect the rules of the Last Resort! Do I make myself clear!?

Satya: Sure...

Miguel: Crystal...

Dhalsim: Good! Follow me.

Miguel: How is it that you can float?

Dhalsim: I've mastered the Art of Yoga.

Miguel: Does mastering Yoga involve the Kama Sutra?

Satya gives Miguel a look, which says "she can't believe how disrespectful he is", while Dhalsim doesn't even flinch.

Dhalsim: No, it does not, young man. Yoga helps you free your mind, and become one with the universe.

Satya: Well, I believe I'm pretty centered, as is.

Dhalsim: Are you sure of that, Satya? I sense a great confusion, within you.

Satya: I don't see how. I was raised to be perfect; to expect perfection, all around me; nothing should be out of order.

Miguel: Great, you're one of those types.

Satya: What "type"?

Miguel: The little Miss Perfect, type; you won't get anywhere, with that logic.

Satya: You won't get anywhere, always starting fights, either.

Dhalsim: Enough. Focus on your own individual issues.

Dhalsim leads Miguel and Satya to a Taxi, and the trio heads to Dhalsim's home. After Dhalsim pays the Taxi fare, the three head into Dhalsim's house, which he shares with his wife, and daughter. Upon entering, Miguel and Satya place their bags down.

Miguel: You can afford all of this, just by teaching Yoga?

Dhalsim: I have worked many jobs, and I have saved up much money; it all doesn't have to do with Yoga.

Satya: You have an impressive house, Dhalsim; where is your wife, and daughter?

Dhalsim: When I have work, like this, to do, my wife takes our daughter, to my In-Law's house. There are two guestrooms, upstairs; both of you pick one. Make yourselves at home; and try not to argue...

Miguel grabs his bags, and he decides to be a gentleman, and grab Satya's bags, too. Until Miguel arrived, Satya was staying at a hotel.

Satya: Thank you, Miguel.

Miguel waves Satya off, and he continues to walk up the stairs. Miguel gets to the first guestroom, and places Satya's bags by the door, and Miguel walks to the second guestroom, and he opens the door.

Satya: Thank you, again; see you...

Miguel closes the door, before Satya could finish speaking, and Satya enters her room, and she closes her door, too. Satya sits on the bed, and she sighs, heavily.

Satya: He's a rude one, to be somebody who is so handsome.

Miguel takes off his jacket and shirt, and he lies in the bed, and begins to feel sleepy. It was a long flight, to India, and Miguel just wants to rest. Miguel's thoughts drift to his sister, and how he misses her; they drift to Jin, and Jin recently returned, with his mother. Miguel has beaten Jin, once, and he promised Jin that he would kill Jin, when he's full of life, but Miguel is confused on whether he should continue his revenge, or forgive the son of Kazuya Mishima. Miguel soon falls asleep, and his thoughts become dreams. A few hours, later, Satya is heading downstairs, to dinner, and she decides to go grab Miguel.

Satya: Miguel, are you there? Miguel?

Miguel is sound asleep, and having a dream, about his sister, when Satya opens the door, to check on him. Miguel is shaking in his sleep, slightly, and Satya notices. Satya pulls the blankets over Miguel, before she heads downstairs to eat, with Dhalsim.

Dhalsim: Miguel must be sleeping, am I correct?

Satya: Yes; he's having a bad dream, too; he's shaking, as if he's afraid.

Dhalsim: It's his sister.

Satya: His sister!?

Dhalsim: His sister was a casualty of the Mishima Family's civil war; killed in an air strike, ordered by Jin Kazama, while he tried to rid the world of the Fallen Angel, Azazel.

Satya: My God...

Dhalsim: Jin started a global conflict, which turned the world's attention from other evils, in order to lure out the being he felt was responsible for the Devil Gene. Looking at all the Goddess Avatars, we have, among us, Jin's battle with Azazel was only the prelude to where we are now; a war between God and the Devil.

Satya: Does Miguel still blame Jin?

Dhalsim: Miguel fought Jin, but he spared Jin's life; wanting to kill him, when Jin was finally happy with his life. I'm here to help Miguel forgive Jin, because like Jin, Miguel is needed, in the final war.

Satya: I look at his unbearable attitude, with a different set of eyes, now.

Dhalsim: Yes, but you should never judge a book, by its cover. I know you grew up being groomed to be a powerful Architect, and that your ability to bend, and control, light, is essential for building a better world, but the people, whom we call teammates, friends, and family are all from different backgrounds; not everyone was raised "perfect" like you were; understand?

Satya: Yes. I guess I can be quite rude, at times.

Dhalsim: Eat your food; no sense in wasting good rice, and broccoli; tomorrow morning, you, and Miguel, will work on meditation.

Satya: Yes, Sir; thank you, Dhalsim.

Dhalsim: It is my duty to help others find peace. You, too, disapprove of chaos, am I correct?

Satya: Yes; even though I have to understand that so chaos is needed.

Dhalsim: Depending on the situation; there must be a balance of Yin and Yang; never too much, of either side.

Satya: I'll remember that.

Satya eats her food, and she heads to bed. She stops by Miguel's room, to check on him, before she heads to lie down. Miguel is no longer having bad dreams, and he is sound asleep. Satya heads to her room, and she takes off all of her clothing, before tying her hair, up, for the night. Satya lies down, on her bed, and she gets under the covers; falling to sleep, instantly. The next morning, Satya gets up, puts on a robe, and heads to take a shower. Satya is disgusted to see that Miguel left his toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, and dirty clothing, lying all over the place. Satya's right eye begins to twitch, and she kindly kicks Miguel's clothing to the side, as she gets into the shower.

Satya: I swear. I have to teach him not to be so messy.

Satya finishes her shower, and she heads to get dressed; letting her hair down. Satya heads downstairs, and she sees Dhalsim in the living room, meditating. Satya doesn't want to disturb Dhalsim, but Dhalsim speaks to her, first.

Dhalsim: Miguel is outside; meditating under a tree. I think you should go talk to him; his dreams have him kind of uneasy; even though he's attempting to let go of his hatred, for Jin.

Satya: Yes. I'll go see what I can do.

Satya heads out, and she walks in the direction of the closest park, where Miguel is meditating. Satya doesn't have to walk too long, when she sees Miguel, sitting under a tree, and he has an angry look on his face. Satya sits next to Miguel, but not too close, and she waits for Miguel to open his eyes. Miguel is thinking of his sister's death, and his hatred for Jin. Miguel can no longer keep his composure, so he punches the ground, in front of him.

Miguel: Damn!

Satya: Try to think about the happy times, you spent with your sister.

Miguel: What happy times!? I left home, at 15, because I constantly argued with my parents, I hated where we lived, and my sister, my beautiful sister, was the only one who ever loved me! My life is Hell; it always will be.

Miguel stands up, and he turns his back, on Satya. Satya stands up, and she opens her cybernetic hand; a light appears in Satya's palm. She Said, by Collective Soul, begins to play. Miguel raises his head, and he turns to Satya.

Miguel: That is...

A light constructed image of Miguel's sister, appears, and she hugs her brother. Satya smiles, and she watches Miguel's reaction, to his sister's image. At the Yagami Clan Manor, Freeman stands on the front steps, with Iori and Yashiro.

Freeman: She said that time was unfair, to a woman her age. Now the wisdom has come, and everything else fades. She said she realizes she's seen better days. She said she can't look back, to her days of youth. What she fought was lies, she later found was truth. She said her daddy had dreams, then he drank them away. And her mother's to blame, for the way she is today.

Miguel's sister shows him Jin's struggles, his mother, Jun, and the pain of Kazumi. Miguel's sister begs her brother to forgive them, and all they have done.

Iori: Life's rivers shell rise; she said. And only the strong shell survive; she said. But I'm feeling quite weak; she said. Will you comfort and forgive me; she said.

Yashiro: She said she's still searching for salvation light. She said she wishes all day, and then she prays all night. She said she won't speak of love, because love she has never known. She said it's moments like these, she hates to be alone.

Iori: Life's river shell rise; she said. And only the strong shell survive; she said. But I'm feeling quite weak; she said. Will you comfort and forgive me; she said.

Freeman: Forgive me; she said.

Iori: Forgive them; they said.

Yashiro: Forgive him; she said.

Freeman: Forgive me; she said.

Miguel falls to his knees, as his sister says goodbye. Miguel sheds a tear, and he finally gets to say goodbye to his sister; while her favorite song was playing. Satya used a light constructed body, while Rose summoned Miguel's sister's soul, just to calm her brother, and give him one more chance to say goodbye. Miguel breaks down, in tears, and Satya holds him.

Freeman: That may be one of our final good deeds...

Yashiro: What's up with you, man; why so doom and gloom, all of the sudden!?

Freeman: One of us is going to die. I've already seen it, in a dream. When we face Ingrid, and maybe even Kazuya, one of us isn't coming home...

Iori: One of the Avatars, but we don't know which Avatar Team, or which member it is; currently, there are three Goddess Avatar groups; with more to come...

Yashiro: What!?

Iori: Goenitz and Ana have both had the same dream; it's true...

Satya helps Miguel to his feet, and she wipes away his tears.

Miguel: That was her, wasn't it; that was no trick!?

Satya: This was all planned by Rose, and the Yagami Clan, to bring you peace. Rose called your sister's soul, so you could bid her a proper farewell. Miguel, we need you; the Last Resort needs you, and the world needs you; please stop causing trouble, for the team.

Miguel: I will...I will honor my sister's last wish, and I will forgive the Mishima and Kazama Family members, who are on our side!

Miguel hugs Satya, and Satya likes the strong feeling of Miguel's muscles. One More Chance (Sky Chase Zone Remix), by Michael Jackson, begins to play, as Satya and Miguel head back to Dhalsim's, and they grab their belongings, and head to Satya's hotel. Dhalsim calls Lena Oxton, while she's eating breakfast, in the Sky Stage's Cafeteria, with Amelie Lacroix, Kasumi Omega, Kyo Kusanagi, and Asuka Izuna.

Lena: Hello?

Dhalsim: It worked. Satya has lighten up, some, and Miguel got to say his last farewells.

Lena: Great! Where's those two buggers, at, now?

Dhalsim: Well, they headed to Satya's hotel room, for the remainder of their stay.

Lena: What!?

Lena spit out some cereal.

Dhalsim: They...seemed kind of intimate, too...

Lena: What!? Satya and Miguel; shagging!?

Asuka and Kasumi spit out their drinks, and Kyo just looks at Amelie, and Amelie at Kyo.

Dhalsim: Now, let's not jump to conclusions, but if they so choose to be that way, they are both consenting...

Lena: Oh. My. God! Miguel found Satya's teleporter! HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Kyo: More like her shield generator...

Kasumi punches Kyo in the arm.

Lena: Damn, this is golden!

Dhalsim: Miss Oxton, do not gossip about this. Mai and Maki do enough of that, as is, and...

Lena: Got to go, Dhal, but thanks for your help! HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Lena laughs, as she hangs up the phone, and Dhalsim sighs, in defeat.

Amelie: You, and Mai need therapy; spreading rumors, and such.

Lena: Come on, now; we're all family, here! I'm simply spreading the word, before they can tell anyone else.

Asuka I: Sure you are! If they are seeing each other, let them be the first to tell everyone, Lena.

Kasumi O: She's as bad as Aunt Mai; good luck, with that.

Meanwhile, at Los Angeles International Airport, a plane is about to take off; but it never leaves the ground, because it's blown up, before takeoff. Doctrine Dark waits in the background, as he admires his handiwork.


	10. Chapter 10

Knights In White Satin: Burial Shroud: This Fire Burns...Always

Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles, California, 8:44 PM

Doctrine Dark stands in front of a group of hostages, he has drenched in gasoline. Doctrine has destroyed half the Airport, which is now in flames. Doctrine has killed fire fighters, police officers, and civilians. He hasn't made any demands, yet, and no news crews can get near him. It's morning, in Beijing, China, and the Bogard Family is up. Terry and Andy are on the couch, watching Geese Howard's ongoing struggles with Karin Kanzuki, as Karin has resurrected G Corporation, and Karin has even stated that Kazuya Mishima will be returning, soon, to become the new President of the United States, along side Karin. People, across the world, have started to sing Kazuya's praises. Terry and Andy are both wearing tank tops and boxers. Jeff comes downstairs, wearing a brown bathrobe, brown pajama pants, and his brown slippers. Jin sits at the breakfast table, drinking coffee, while Kazumi, Ed, and Hana are eating cereal, and watching Jin, like a hawk.

Jeff: Good morning, everyone!

Jin: Where's my mother?

Jeff: She's in the shower; she'll be down, soon.

Kazumi: It's funny. Chun and Mai are in the shower, too.

Ed: It was a busy night, for the Bogard Family, last night.

Ed smiles, while Jin slams his head, face first, into the table. Ling Xiaoyu plays with Jin's left ear, and Jin pushes her hand, away.

Ling: Come on, Jin; your mother is happy, so be happy for her.

Jin: Whatever!

Yun: Jeff is one of the most honorable men, we have among us, Jin; your mother is in good hands.

Kazumi: She's in a good bed, too.

Ed: Kazumi!

Jin slams his head, down, again.

Yang: You'll ruin your hair, that way.

Chun Li, Mai, and Jun all come downstairs, wearing bathrobes, and smiling.

Mai: We have an announcement, to make:

Chun Li, Mai, and Jun: Bogard Men are the Fucking Greatest!

Jin begins to sob, face down, on the table.

Hitomi: Jin, your mother has to have a life, too, you know.

Li Fen: Jeff is the reason Terry and Andy are such good guys; keep that in mind.

Jun: Get over it, Boy; you've been bouncing up and down, in Xiaoyu's snatch, since forever, and am I being an overprotective mother? No!

Ling: Mama Jun!

Jin: Fine, Mom; do what you want!

Jun: I will; and I have.

Jun kisses Jin on the forehead, and Jin wipes it off.

Jin: Did you brush your teeth!?

Jun: Don't worry, Boy, I wouldn't kiss you, with Fellatio Lips.

Jin just stares at Jun, while Hana, Kazumi, and Katarina laugh at Jin.

Rock: No, no, no, you know how many times Mary has kissed my forehead, after doing that!? Make Jin suffer, too.

Jin: Fuck. No!

Terry: That ain't true, Rock.

Rock: Terry, I smell the sex on her lips!

Chun Li: That's why I chew gum, after oral sex...

Alice, Rock, Li Fen, Yun, and Yang all look as if they've seen a ghost. Jin points at them, and he laughs. Balrog and Cammy stand in the doorway, and they shake their heads.

Cammy: Chun, you're a Savage, for that...

Balrog: They all some Savages...

Mai: Jun, we were in the shared bathroom, together; you didn't brush your teeth.

Jun: Damn, you're right, I didn't...

Mai and Jun start giggling. Jin quickly runs to the sink, and he makes the water very hot. Jin grabs a rag, and starts scrubbing his forehead, while Kazumi laughs.

Kazumi: Jin's Mother is such a dirty girl.

Jun: My name is Jun, Kazuya's Mother...

Kazumi: Okay, Kazuya's Ex...

Jun: Alright, Tina Turner, to Heihachi's Ike...

Leifang: Eat the cake, Kazumi...

Hana, Katarina, and Rock burst into laughter, and Kazumi is about to fire an Devil Beam, at Jun.

Chun Li: Kazumi, not in the house...

Kazumi: Jin will clean up his mother's remains, after I'm done.

Jin: Stop, Grandma...

Kazumi: Fine...

The Satellite News Network has a sudden announcement, and it's about Doctrine Dark attack LAX.

Andy: Isn't that...

Chun Li: Oh my God, that's Doctrine Dark!

Rock: I thought Guile killed him!?

Terry: This must be Ingrid's doing!

Li Fen: Currently, Paul, Poison, Cody, and Jennie are in LA; should I dispatch them!?

Chun Li: Hold that thought!

Chun Li calls Lena, and Lena picks up, immediately.

Lena: If this is about LAX, Guile, Nash, Ralf, Clark, Reyes, and Morrison are already on it!

Chun Li: He has hostages!

Lena: We know; he's also covered them in gasoline, and he plans to blow the rest of the Airport, up!

Chun Li: My, God!

Lena: Don't worry; let Morrison's team handle this!

Chun Li: Keep us posted!

Lena: You got it, Chun!

On a Sky Noah, Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, William Guile, and Charlie Nash are heading to stop Doctrine Dark.

Jack M: We'll be there, shortly; we sneak in, through all of the chaos, and we secure the hostages, before we take out Doctrine Dark!

Gulie: I swore he was dead! I defeated him, years ago!

Gabriel: Some people don't know how to stay dead. What's his beef with you?

Guile: He was on my unit, once, in a mission to take down Shadaloo; he got kidnap, tortured, and he went insane.

Nash: Dark is a special kind of crazy; he likes blowing things up; no matter who gets hurt.

Ralf: Well, it's a great thing I'm here!

Jack M: Why is that?

Clark: Ralf once punched a Nuclear Warhead, and survived the impact; he can walk through intense flames.

Gabriel: HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Ralf: What's so funny, Reaper!?

Gabriel: That's the biggest load of Bullshit, I've heard, in my entire life! This, I've got to see!

Clark: After seeing some of our friends possessed by Angels, you still doubt Ralf can walk through fire?

Gabriel: If Ralf punched a nuke, Godzilla is real!

Ralf: I guess Godzilla is real, then!

Jack M: There's the Airport; let's move! Prepare for a Sky Fall!

Jack, and his team head to the cargo bay door, as it opens up. The six men leap out the back of the Sky Noah, and they land, on their feet, near where the police officers and fire fighters are set up. Jack talks to the officer in charge.

Jack M: General Morrison, from the Last Resort, reporting.

Officer: It's some crazy psychopath, in there, and he's burned a lot of people, alive! Can you get in, and stop him!?

Nash: That's why we're here!

Guile: Knowing Dark, he probably has traps, lined up, everywhere!

Jack M: So, how do we get in!?

Officer: Dark is held up in the main terminal; we can't get inside there, because he's constantly tossing out grenades!

Ralf: I got this!

Gabriel: Time to see you walk through fire, Rambo!

Ralf: Don't believe me, just watch!

It's A Long Road, from the First Blood OST, begins to play, as Ralf hops over the Airport's security gate, and he walks towards the main terminal. Doctrine Dark tosses grenade, after grenade, at Ralf, and they bounce off of Ralf, and explode.

Officer: He's crazy!

Guile: No, he's Ralf Jones; and he's a real man!

Gabriel: Hmm...

Ralf continues to walk through the explosions, unscathed; as he makes it to the terminal wall, and punches through it. An explosion is heard, and Ralf sees the hostages burning, alive.

Ralf: God, NO!

Doctrine Dark runs to the middle of the airfield, and he creates a giant ring of fire, around him. Dark beckons the heroes to come and face him.

Jack M: That fucker is a dead man!

Clark: Look!

Ten Hut, by Sheek Louch and Jadakiss, begins to play, as Sergei Dragunov crawls through the flames, unscathed, and he takes his fighting stance.

Gabriel: Who the Hell is that?

Nash: Sergei Dragunov: Russian Special Forces, and a reserve member of Last Resort.

Jack M: Who sent him in?

Guile: Lili De Rochefort just text my phone; she called him in, as backup!

Doctrine Dark launches a grenade, at Dragunov, and Ralf punches it, away. Dragunov engages Dark, in hand to hand combat, and Dark has a few tricky moves. Dark uses a choking wire, knives, and boot blades, but Dragunov manages to block, or deflect all of Dark's attacks. Dragunov chops Dark, in the chest, and Dark falls to the ground. Dark tries to trip Dragunov, and Dragunov jumps over Dark's leg. Dragunov kicks Dark in the chest, and Dark falls into the fire; receiving a few burns. Room For Destiny, by Inspecta Deck, begins to play. Dark gets up, and he tries to choke Dragunov, with his wire, but Dragunov holds his own. Ralf punches Dark in the back, and Dark's spine is broken. Dragunov kicks Dark into the flames, and Dragunov calls a tank, in; which fires on his command. The tank destroys Dark, and the tank turns around, to leave.

Dragunov salutes Ralf, and the other heroes, and Dragunov turns to leave; crawling away, as they all look on.

Gabriel: They get weirder, and weirder, every time.

Clark: We have to report in; we lost nearly all the hostages, today; only a few children made it, out, alive!

Jack M: Let's get back to the Sky Stage, now!

An hour, later, all the members of the Last Resort are in the Auditorium, of the Sky Stage. Dragunov is there, leaning against a wall, with his arms folded.

Ralf: Thanks for the assist, buddy!

Dragunov only stares at Ralf.

Lili: He doesn't talk much.

Miguel: He never has...

Lena: I wanna congratulate you two new love birds, on...AHHH!

Satya grabs Lena and Mai, by their throats, and she holds them both in the air.

Mai: What did I...do!?

Lena: Satya, I'm your...boss!

Satya: Look, here, you two; there will be no gossip, about the nature of Miguel's involvement, with me! For the record, I'm a Virgin; and so is Miguel, and we're both the type to wait for marriage!

Vanessa: That large hunk of man is a Virgin!? Got Damn, Satya's lucky!

Nina: Unbelievable.

Satya: Also, Miguel had his own hotel room; we merely wanted to get to know each other, without Dhalsim in our business!

Dhalsim nods.

Satya: So, you two: STOP YOUR CHICKEN SCRATCHING GOSSIP, OR ELSE!

Satya drops Mai and Lena, and Satya goes to sit back next to Miguel. Miguel gives a sarcastic clap, while Mai and Lena collect themselves.

Lena: I could have you Court Marshalled for that!

Satya: Eat me!

Katarina: Don't give our flagship Lesbian any ideas...

Lili: Satya is a bit correct in her action, but next time, Satya: Use your inside voice, and no touching!

Satya: Yes, Miss Lili.

Lili: Now, moving on; we lost a big one, today. Karin, or Ingrid, rather, has placed all the blame on us, for not acting fast, enough.

Chun Li: She takes the credit, when we win, and blames us, when we lose; can't win, to win, with that chick!

Lili: Well, I have something that will lift all of our spirits. Geese is here...

Geese walks into the auditorium, and he stands at the podium, next to Lili.

Rock: How is this traitor gonna lift our spirits!?

Geese: Rock, I lied; that's all I've ever done; but I abandoned those plans, long ago. I just never told anyone that they existed, until now.

Rock: Geese, I trusted you, you...

Terry: Rock, let him finish; he deserves that much.

Geese: Thank you, Terry; thanks for your forgiveness, as well.

Terry: It's running thin, Geese; this is the last time!

Geese: I gave my Quiz City project to Lili; she plans on sharing that glory, with Karin, once we get Karin back. If you all will follow me, to the top deck, Lili will show you.

Lili: Before we go, the Bogards have something to show you, Geese.

Hana: We do!?

Lili: A clean slate; no more lies, or secrets.

Gotham City, by R. Kelly, begins to play, as Kazumi and Serenity walk into the auditorium, and Ed kisses Kazumi, on the lips.

Geese: Why is that monster still alive!?

Ed: Hold your tongue, Geese!

Kazumi: I didn't kill your friend, Heihachi, my Ex Husband. Kazuya did!

Geese: What!?

Lili: Look, Geese...

Geese looks at the Sky 1, and he sees the Mishima Zaibatsu satellite view of Kazuya and Heihachi's final battle. Kazuya ended the fight, by killing Heihachi, with a blow to the heart, and tossing Heihachi into Mount Mihara's magma flow.

Geese falls to his knees, and he sheds a tear. Everyone of the Last Resort members can't believe their eyes, as Kazuya turns his attention to Kazumi, Jin, and Jun; who were there, with Heihachi. Right at that moment, Ingrid took the four Mishima/Kazama Family members, and placed them in glass coffins, under the waves.

Reinhardt: How could a man kill his own father, like that!?

Jack M: Hatred; pure hatred.

King Lion: Kazuya should also be tossed into that same volcano!

Ryuji: Why did we save his coffin, again!?

Lili: For all we know, Kazuya may have amnesia, and we can still save him, if we can.

Lena: No! I lost my parents, in a car accident, and I'd give anything to have them back! Heihachi, and Kazumi, tried to save that Demon's soul, and he killed his father, in cold blood! Fuck Kazuya Mishima!

Lena begins to shed tears, and Amelie holds her.

Geese: I agree with Lena; we should kill him!

Heidern: No one is killing Kazuya; not yet! People, around the world, have begun to form cults; worshipping the coming of a "new god"; that god is Kazuya; we won't kill him, until we find out what this all means.

Rugal: Kazuya is a new kind of evil; we act, if he even blinks at one of us, wrong!

Gill: I concur!

Urien: I would never kill my own parents!

Chun Li: No, you just like to impregnate female cops, with clones of the man who killed their father...

Chun Li looks at Gill and Urien, with disgust; because of what they did to Chun Li, years ago.

Gill: We apologized for that!

Chun Li: Sometimes, I still wanna kill you, both, for it, but we're not gonna touch Kazuya, because we're giving him the same benefit, of the doubt, we gave you, two.

Urien: And when he proves to be the monster, who we just saw kill his own father, then what?

Chun Li: Jin gets to send him to meet Bison, and all the other Dickheads, we've offed.

Jin: It's my hands, which will end Kazuya's life; no one else's.

Lili: For now, come; let's head to the top deck.

The Last Resort follows Lili to the top deck of the Sky Stage, and the Sky Stage has approach the area, where Quiz City, once was. Five different color versions of the Sky Stage lift a giant tarp, off of a gigantic new city. Everyone is in shock.

Lena: What is this!?

Lili: This...is Midnight City; our new home, and soon to be the greatest city, on earth!

Lucio: Iori, I think it's my turn!

Iori: Take it home, Lucio!

Lucio: I'm looking over the skyline of the city. How loud quiet nights in the mist of crime. How next door to happiness lives sorrow. And signals of solution in the sky.

Nearly all the Last Resort members shed tears, at the beautiful, marvelous new city. The tallest building in the city, the Bogard Building, has a giant Digital Billboard, which displays, at random, all the faces of the Last Resort members, and it even gives advertisements, about the city, and upcoming events.

Lucio: A city of Justice, a city of Love, a city of peace; for everyone of us. We all need it, can't live without it! Gotham City! Oh, yeah!

Lili: That's your new building, Terry; yours, and your family's.

Terry: Lili, no, NO!

Lili places her hands on a crying Terry's shoulders.

Lili: Terry, you're one of the greatest symbols of love, peace, hope, and justice; the Bogard Building shell house Midnight City's power company, gas company, water, sewage, and basically act as City Hall. This will be South Town's sister city, and you are it's Mayor, indefinitely!

Terry: Lili, I don't deserve...

Lili: Yes you do! Terry, you were Vice President, for a reason; accept that you're true leader, Papa Wolf, and guardian!

Hana: Terry, we support you.

Balrog: Bogard, let's show the world how to live; in peace.

Chun Li: We're finally home, Baby; we have our place of peace!

Jin: This, this is for us!?

Lili: Everyone of the Last Resort members has a home, place, and job, here; we will be only allowing in those who truly want peace. All religions, creeds, sexual beliefs, and ways of life are welcome here! No war, no crime, and all peace. Every weekend will have a Pride Parade; every weekend will have a concert, for peace; this city shell help inspire the world to seek everlasting peace and harmony; we built this city!

Freeman: How!? How did you...

Lili: Omnics, our giant robots, and our great technical staff: Sombra, Torbjorn, Angela, Brown, Lisa, and Haruka.

Miyabi: Is that...Hebijo!?

Homura: Yes; it is!

Homura and Miyabi shed tears.

Lili: We built Midnight City versions of all five Shinobi Academies; you will have two schools, each.

Hanzo I: Who will teach at the academies, here?

Genji: I will!

Hayabusa: Count me in!

Galford: We know a few volunteers; don't worry about that.

Hanzo H: It's all worked out, already.

Yozakura: This, this is magical; this is for real!?

Lili: Yes, it is.

Geese: This city is all about love; self love, and love for others; for everyone.

Geese sheds tears for Heihachi, for what he did to Jeff, and for all his crimes, against humanity.

Shiki: I'm definitely blogging this, later!

Shiki Y: This...is our home, now.

Mui Mui: A city for us all...

With tears in his eyes, Lucio finishes.

Lucio: How sleeping awake, because of fear. How children are drowning in their tears. How we need a place where we can go. A land where everyone will have a hero. A city of Justice, a city of Love, a city of Peace; for everyone of us! Cause we all need it; can't live without it! Gotham City! Oh, yeah!

Jin: Yet in the middle of stormy weather; we won't stumble, and we won't fall. I know a place that all this shelter!

Jin puts his arms around Jeff and Jun, and he calls Jeff Bogard, "Papa Jeff".

Lucio: City of Justice, city of Love, city of Peace; for everyone of us! We all need it; can't live without it! Gotham City! Oh, yeah!

Entire Last Resort: We need a city of Justice, a city of Love, a city of Peace; for everyone of us! We all need it; can't live without it! Midnight City! Oh, yeah!

Li Fen: Gotham City!

Alice: Midnight City!

Ibuki: Gotham City!

Leifang: Midnight City!

Mui Mui: Gotham City!

Hibari: Midnight City!

Lucio: So, what else do we need to know?

Lili: When Karin gets back, we're both funding this place, as a team. This is a fully functional city; complete with super generators, a protective dome, and it's all run on solar power. There are schools, a fire department, a police station, and we have a Hall/Museum, where we will meet, and build the Last Resort's legacy. Lena, you are the leader of the Last Resort, and the world's new LGBTQ Spokesperson.

Lena: It will be my honor!

Lena wipes her tears, away.

Jun: That billboard...it shows all of us?

Lili: All of us; it's on the Bogard Building, the tallest skyscraper in the city, to show the city, and the world, we are always here to protect them, all!

Asuka K: Baby, this is all beautiful!

Yoshi: It is, my daughter.

Asuka K: Daddy!?

Mr. Yoshi Kazama comes upstairs, from below; after hiding his presence from Asuka, for a surprise.

Jun: Yoshi!?

Yoshi: Jun, it's you!

Jun and Yoshi hug, one another, and Jeff shakes Yoshi's hand.

Jeff: It's been ages, Yoshi.

Yoshi: I heard you died.

Jeff: It didn't take.

Gabriel: Funny...

Yoshi: So, my family is complete, now. Hello, Honoka; you have Aja's smile.

Jun: Wait, what!?

Honoka: You, you know!?

Yoshi: It was I, who asked my Mother-In-Law, to take you, and Aja, in.

Ayame O: What's going on, here!?

Jun: Yes, we'd like to know!

Yoshi: Jun, Honoka is your niece; she's Aja's daughter, and Raidou's second child.

Shiden: What!? That means...

Hayate: Honoka is an Omega, and a Kazama!

Poison: Holy Jerry Springer!

Cody: Honoka is Asuka and Jin's cousin; plus Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate's cousin/sister!

Rachel: Honoka has special blood, running through her veins; that's why the Golden Eye Of God chose her!

Kiriya: Honoka just united two families; in one unbreakable bond!

Suzune: She's a gift, from God.

Jun hugs Honoka, and she cries, while Ayame, Shiden, Asuka, Jin, and Yoshi watch, with tears, in their eyes.

Jun: Where's Aja, Honoka!?

Honoka: She died from an illness; she gave her life force, to attempt to save Raidou's soul, and she got sick; she died, while I was only a baby.

Ayame O: Your sister did for Raidou, what Jun tried to do for Kazuya.

Yoshi: Yes; that is why Jun must not give her life, for Kazuya; he's beyond redemption!

Lena: Bloody Damn Right, he is!

Jun: I don't plan to! I'm in love with Jeff, now. I wash my hands of Kazuya Mishima!

Lili: This, right here, is our family; we will fight for it, to the death!

Entire Last Resort: Yeah!

Sebastian walks up to Lili, and hands her her phone.

Lili: Yes...Karin?

Fareeha: Kanzuki!?

Ana: Ingrid...

Karin: I can see your beautiful city, Lili.

Lili: It's ours, Karin; yours, too.

Karin: Karin is about to be no more; you do know that, right?

Lili puts Karin on speaker phone, and Sakura perks her ears up.

Karin: Once Kazuya wakes up, the world will already be calling for him to take power; together, we will give birth to a new era; and a child!

Lili: What!?

Ayane has to hold Sakura back, and cover her mouth.

Karin: I plan on allowing Kazuya to get Karin pregnant; which will make me mortal, and completely in control of Karin's body. Karin will fade, away, and I will regain my abilities, through a Demonic Spell, which Kazuya's blood will help me cast! We'll make love, over your burnt corpses.

Rose H: Why are you doing this Ingrid!? Let Karin go!

Karin: Mother, you know why I'm doing it; our family is power hungry, at its core! Isn't that why Uncle Bison killed Grandma?

Kazumi: Power corrupts, Ingrid; end this, before we end it, for you!

Karin: If it isn't Kazumi Mishima; the Saint of the Mishima Family! Enjoy your love making, with my cousin, Ed, while you can; soon, you'll all be dead. In a week, Kazuya should be healed; and nothing can stop us, from ruling the world!

Ryu: I'll stop you, daughter; even if I must kill you!

Ken: Ryu...

Karin: We'll see, Daddy; you, and mommy are my toys; it's time to put you back in your toy chest; the grave!

Lili: Karin, if you're still in there...Teardrop...

Karin: ...Bitc-

Karin hangs up on Lili, because Karin's will forced Ingrid to do so.

Lili: It's not too late! Karin is still in there!

Angela: How do you know; what does "Teardrop" mean!?

Jun: I'll give myself to Kazuya, in exchange for Karin!

Jeff: Cupcake, no!

Yoshi: Are you insane!?

Jin: Mom!?

Jun: If I give myself to Kazuya, we can save Karin! When Kazuya wakes up, if Ingrid allows him to ravish Karin, it's rape...

Shermie and Ayame cringe, at the word, "rape".

Jun: ...and it will ruin Karin, even more than the Chinese Man, did!

Tung Fu Rue lowers his head.

Jun: Karin is a Virgin...

Jun looks at Satya and Miguel.

Jun: ...I want to protect the last innocent thing Karin has left!

Sakura: Oh, Jun...

Sakura sheds a tear.

Terry: You're not giving yourself to that animal, again!

Jun: Terry, my son, trust me; he won't be enjoying me, at all!

Jin: Do you have a plan, Mom!?

Jun: I can't say; she may hear us!

Chun Li: I say we kill Kazuya, now!

Urien: That was quick...

Rugal punches Urien in the mouth, and Urien falls down, looking up, at Rugal. Gill doesn't make a move.

Rugal: Disrespect Chun Li, again, and I'll kill you, myself! What you, and Gill, did, was just as horrible, as rape! Because of you, Chun Li can no longer have children!

Ana looks at Goenitz, and Goenitz at Ana.

Rugal: I've done some horrible things, but you don't rape a woman; or force an unwanted child upon her! If Kazuya takes Ingrid's offer, he's no better than Raidou, or Sodom...or you, for that matter!

Urien: You clowns have no sense of humor...

Rugal: That wasn't funny, Pickle Dick!

Chun Li: Enough, Bernstein; let him up!

Lena: We keep Kazuya under constant supervision, and lock and key; if he farts, I wanna know about it!

Winston: I'll move him to the "Chamber", at Watch Point: Los Angeles.

Ryu: Chamber!?

Winston: It's a maximum security room, built to hold even someone like Ingrid.

Ken: Let's hope it holds Kazuya...

Lena: Lili, "Teardrop"?

Lili: Love, love, is a verb. Love is a doing word. Fearless on my breath. Gentle impulsion. Shakes me, makes me lighter. Fearless on my breath.

Lili begins to sing Teardrop, by Massive Attack.

Sebastian: Years ago, Lili and Karin once made love.

Asuka K/Sakura: What!?

Sebastian: It was before you two met them, so don't be upset. They were both 14, and tried to start a relationship, but both decided that it wouldn't work, due to family obligations, how their parents would feel, and other things.

Mature: It's true...

Yashiro: What!?

Mature: Lili treats me like her own mother; she told me this, long ago.

Vice: Yeah, she once heavily loved Karin; they loved each other, but two head strong billionaire princesses just don't mix...

Anna holds Vice's hand, and Nina puts an arm around Mature.

Amelie: You four!?

Nina: Not now...we'll explain, another time.

Nina kisses Mature's forehead, while Anna kisses Vice's hand.

Lena: The more, the merrier, I say...

Lili: Teardrop on the fire. Fearless on my breath. Night, night, after day. Black flowers blossom. Fearless on my breath. Black flowers blossom. Fearless on my breath. Teardrop on the fire. Fearless on my...

Sebastian: Lili and Karin, before they parted, saw a fortune teller; who told them that one day, one of them would save the other, by reminding the other of their once, strong love, for each other.

Sakura: I understand.

Asuka K: Lili feels obligated to save Karin; it's alright...I know Lili loves me.

Lili: Water is my eye. Most faithful mirror. Fearless on my breath. Teardrop on the fire. Of a confession. Fearless on my breath. Most faithful mirror. Fearless on my breath. Teardrop on the fire. Fearless on my breath. You stumble in the dark. You stumble in the dark!

Lili sheds a tear.

Lili: Asuka, I love you, more than anyone else, here.

Asuka K: I know. I love you, too; more than anyone else, my Mistress!

Lili: I want our friend, back; her true love, Sakura, needs her, back!

Sakura: We'll save her! I think your "password" may have helped Karin fight for her right to her own body!

Lili: I hope so...

While everyone takes in the glory, which is Midnight City, Geese knows what's coming, and what his fate is.

Geese: I have to make a press conference announcement, about what happened at LAX, and to announce Midnight City. I'm not done, as President, yet!

Terry: Geese, are you okay?

Geese: You know, in the past, Terry, those words were always followed by your second deadliest Finishing Move; but no...I'm far from okay; dark days are coming.

Rock: Dad...we can start over...

Kazumi: Heihachi believed that only his death would make up for his sins; in the end, Jun, Jin, and even I tried to save him, but he would have none of it. Geese, you can succeed, where Heihachi failed.

Geese: I will; trust in those words!

Heidern: Here's the plan: We don't know when Kazuya will finally wake up, and when Ingrid will make her move, so everyone stay on guard! This is the final stretch, and we need to hit a home run!

Lena: We will, Sir! You bet your Bloody Damn life, we will!

Everyone salutes Heidern and Lena, as they cheer, for victory. Later, on the Sky Stage, and in the Cafeteria, Zangief, Zarya, and Dragunov are all drinking some Vodka, and having a good time.

Zarya: After we've won this war, I wanna go to the Old Country, with Mei, and relax.

Zangief: I need to get back in the ring; we have so many new wrestlers, showing up, and it's time to test their talents.

Dragunov just nods. R. Mika comes into the cafeteria, and she is glad to see Zangief.

R. Mika: Master Zangief, hey can we train, tomorrow!?

Zangief: Mika, I'd love to, but I already have a training schedule, set up, with Zarya; we're going to wrestler Josie's new pet, Kuma, and Ling Xiaoyu's pet Panda; only by fighting strong bears, can one obtain true power! Besides, you are very, very good, Mika; you don't really need instruction, from me, anymore.

Mika has a defeated look on her face.

R. Mika: Oh, alright...Master Zangief...see you, later.

Zarya: Why not face Daidoji, Mika? She is a very skilled fighter, and she will push you to the distance.

R. Mika: I don't know, I guess...

Mika walks away, and she heads to the top deck of Sky Stage, where Lena and Amelie are whispering sweet nothings, into each other's ears. Mika ignores them, and she lets out an angry growl.

R. Mika: Dammit!

Amelie: Is this a wrestling thing?

R. Mika: No, I'm pissed!

Amelie: Can you keep it down, young one? I'm trying to enjoy the company of my beloved wife.

R. Mika: Sorry...

Lena: What's eating at your crotch, Love?

R. Mika: Master Zangief is spending all his spare time, with that Zarya chick, and it's pissing me off! He likes her, over me, I bet!

Amelie: I tell you right now, young one, that's impossible!

R. Mika: Why is that?

Lena: Zarya is a Lesbian, and married to Mei, from our old Over Watch team.

R. Mika: Really!?

Amelie: It hasn't escaped notice, that you really like Zangief, but everyone, around him, notices that he only has two true loves.

R. Mika: What are those?

Amelie: His country, and Wrestling; you don't even fall into third place, Sweetie.

R. Mika looks defeated.

Lena: Cheer up, Love; it's gonna get better! Hey, Angel Rodriguez is heading to her hometown, in Mexico, for a wrestling event; why don't you go with her; plus, I hear she's a big fan of yours.

R. Mika: You mean, Angel, as in Angel, who knows Ramon and Tizoc, right?

Lena: Yeah, that's the one! She's preparing for a tag match, against Julia and Michelle Chang, and why not be her partner?

R. Mika: Sounds like fun! When is Angel leaving?

Lena: Tomorrow morning; go catch up with her; until Karin makes a move, everyone is on leave, unless called in, or if they're working on a project.

Amelie: Go cheer up, Sweetie; you should smile, more, with that pretty face, of yours.

R. Mika: I will! Thanks, ladies!

Mika says bye to Lena and Amelie, and Mika heads to the Women's Locker Room, so she can grab her training gear, out of her locker. Upon entering the locker room, Angel Rodriguez is looking in her locker, while naked, after just getting out of the shower. Mika stops and stares at Angel; admiring her well toned body, and very large breast.

Angel: Enjoying the view, Nanakawa?

R. Mika: Uh, how did you know it was...

Angel: Your Chi; you're the only female wrestler, I know, who always has that upbeat, yet sometimes annoying, personality. I can pick you, out of a crowd of females, dressed exactly like you.

R. Mika: My personality isn't annoying!

Ibuki: Yes it is.

Ibuki comes walking out of the shower, and passed R. Mika.

R. Mika: Who asked you, chump!?

Ibuki: I'm only stating facts; always "Zangief this" and "Zangief that"; don't you ever get tired of your hero worship?

R. Mika: I'm sorry that Master Zangief can't be the feminine looking, Japanese Fred, from Scooby Doo, that Yashiro Nanakase, is...

Ibuki: You take that back!

R. Mika: Make me!

Angel steps in between Mika and Ibuki, and Mika keeps staring at Angel's breast.

Ibuki: Move your knockers, out of my line of sight; bad enough I get an eye full, between Shermie and Naotora.

Angel: You two need to stop being so childish; why did you come here, Mika, in the first place?

R. Mika: Uh, can I go to Mexico, with you, and get a taste of the Luchadore Lifestyle?

Angel blushes, and her heart skips a beat; she can't believe that Mika wants to go with her.

Ibuki: Well, I'm gonna leave you female versions of The Rock and Hulk Hogan, to it. I'm heading to bed.

Ibuki wraps a towel around her, and prepares to leave the locker room.

R. Mika: Uh, you forgot your clothes!

Ibuki: No I didn't; we're among peers and friends. I can walk through the Sky Stage, naked, if I want!

Angel: Unless you wanna hear Commander Lena's mouth, I suggest you don't do that...

Ibuki: She may just like what she will see; anyway, goodnight!

Angel: Goodnight; so, you want to come to Mexico City, with me; why?

R. Mika: I want to be your tag partner, when you face Julia and Michelle Chang.

Angel: I can handle those two, myself, but okay. I'm leaving, tomorrow, so be ready; we're taking a commercial flight.

R. Mika: No Sky Noah?

Angel: Efi and Haruka are busy upgrading all of our known vehicles. You'll be with me; it'll be fun!

R. Mika: Alright! I heard that you were a fan of mines; is that true?

Angela began to sweat, and she quickly dried off her skin.

R. Mika: Are you alright?

Angel: Yeah, yeah, I'm just excited, is all.

R. Mika: So, you're my big fan, huh?

Angel: Yes, I really love your work.

R. Mika: That's great to know. I have seen some of your matches; you can really wow a crowd, and drop a mean elbow!

Angel began to mumble, something, under her breath.

Angel: I'd love to drop my tongue, in your asshole...

R. Mika: Huh?

Angel: Well, I'm going to bed, now; see you in the morning.

R. Mika: Gotcha; see you in the morning!

Angel wraps a towel around herself, and she heads to her room. She walks passed McCree and Hanzo Shimada, on her way to her room; with a towel tight around her.

McCree: Man, she is one hot Mexican Dish!

Hanzo S: I heard she's Gay...

McCree: I've heard that about us, too, but we both know that that isn't true, now is it!?

Sombra: Oh, Angel Rodriguez is a Lesbian, Boys.

Sombra walks passed McCree and Hanzo.

McCree: Okay, but I ain't Gay!

Sombra: Sure you're not...

Hanzo S: Neither am I.

Sombra: Whatever helps you, both, sleep at night...

McCree and Hanzo look at each other, and back at Sombra, as she walks away; the two shake their heads, and continue to walk. Angel reaches her room, and once she opens the door, there are tons of R. Mika posters, on her wall. Angel looks up to Mika, since Mika has been wrestling longer, than Angel, has. Angel tosses the towel, in a random corner, of her room, and she hops into her bed; thinking of Mika. Angel's hands wander down to her womanhood, and she starts touching herself, over her thoughts of Mika. After making herself cum, at least twice, Angel falls asleep, so she can get up, early, in the morning.

Mika is up, by 4:00 AM, and she is dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a cut off hoodie, while still wearing her mask. Angel is just getting out of the shower, and Angel slips into a mini skirt, knee high, high heel boots, and a cut off black, long sleeve shirt. Mika and Angel meet in the Teleporter Room, carrying their bags. When Mika and Angel see each other, they are both saying "wow", on the inside.

R. Mika: You look...great, Angel.

Angel: You're a hot number, yourself, Babe.

R. Mika: Thank you, Honey!

Angel: You ready to go?

R. Mika: Lead the way!

Angel types in the security code, which Lena gave her, and Angel and Mika step on the teleporter platform; which sends them to Tokyo's International Airport. In about an hour, later, Mika and Angel are on a flight to Mexico City, Mexico. R. Mika is watching some Luchadore matches, while Angel is listening to music. Mika gets bored, and decides to talk to Angel.

R. Mika: What you listening to?

Angel: Oh, it's Stepping Out, by Joe Jackson.

R. Mika: Seriously, that's like my favorite song; one of them!

Angel: For real!? It's one of my favorites, too.

R. Mika: I have a great idea!

Angel: What is that?

Angel's heart skips a beat, because she is happy to be with R. Mika.

R. Mika: Now! The mist across the window hides the lines. But nothing hides the color of the lights that shine. Electricity so fine. Look and dry your eyes!

Angel: We! So tired of all the darkness in our lives. With no more angry words to say. Can come alive. Get into a car and drive. To the other side!

R. Mika: Me, Babe, stepping out! Into the night. Into the light. You, Babe, stepping out! Into the light. Into the night.

Angel: We! Are young, but getting old before our time. We'll leave the TV and the radio behind. Don't you wonder what we'll find!? Stepping Out, tonight!

R. Mika: You! Can dress in Pink and Blue, just like a child. And in a yellow taxi turn to me, and smile! We'll be there, in just a while. If you follow me!

Angel: Me, Babe, stepping out! Into the light. Into the night. You, Babe, stepping out! Into the light. Into the night.

R. Mika: Me, Babe, stepping out! Into the night. Into the light. You, Babe, stepping out. Into the light. Into the night!

Mika and Angel giggle, and Mika places her hand on top of Angel's. Angel blushes, and Mika retracts her hand.

R. Mika: I'm sorry.

Angel grabs Mika's hand, and kisses it. R. Mika blushes, too. R. Mika interlocks her fingers, with Angel's, and the two don't look at each other, at first.

Angel: Are you...into women?

R. Mika: I'm Bi-curious...

Angel: That's wonderful.

R. Mika: You?

Angel: I'm a Lesbian.

R. Mika: So, how big of a fan are you, really?

Angel: I've followed your career, from Japan, to the Indies, to America, to Russia, and back to Japan. I've marveled over you, since your debut.

R. Mika blushes, as Angel knows nearly every place Mika has wrestled. Mika looks at Angel, and smiles.

R. Mika: You masturbate to my posters, don't you?

Angel: What!?

R. Mika: You are blushing, even harder, now; don't feel bad; you're not the first fan, of mines, who has done that.

Angel: Well...since we're being so brutally honest, with each other; yes, I do find you to be irresistibly sexy, and I've fantasized about you, a lot.

R. Mika: If I were to be brutally honest, too, I would say that I've always wanted to team up with you; you're the only woman who can get a crowd going, the way you do. I have always loved your electrifying personality.

Angel: Thank, thank you...

R. Mika: Hey, isn't that the Young Bucks, from the Bullet Club!?

Angel: It damn sure is; let's get their autographs!

R. Mika: Oh, yeah!

After meeting with the famous Young Bucks, of New Japan Pro Wrestling and Ring Of Honor, Mika and Angel finally make it to Mexico City, Mexico, and they grab a taxi, to the nearest hotel. Mika and Angel held hands, the entire ride, and they only parted, once they got to the hotel. After checking in, Angel and Mika head to their room. Upon entering the room, they notice two beds, and they both sit their bags on top of one of the beds, and they can barely look at each other.

Angel: Funny, you were thinking like me, huh?

R. Mika: Yeah...I was thinking that...

Angel grabs Mika, and she wraps her legs around the taller woman, and Angel kisses Mika, on the lips. Mika falls back, on the empty bed, with Angel on top of her. Mika and Angel kiss, until Mika breaks the kiss.

R. Mika: ...that we can sleep, together...naked, alone, and with tons of built up lust!

Angel: This is the greatest fan meet and greet, ever! This is better than an autograph!

R. Mika: You get the real deal; all of me, and the complete me!

Angel: You're...not dating Zangief, are you? I have to know, before we continue.

R. Mika: No; he's been my teacher, for years. I did like him, until I found out he only loves two things.

Angel: What are those?

R. Mika: His country, and Wrestling, and nothing else.

Angel: Well, I love my country, and I love wrestling; but I also have enough room, for you, too.

R. Mika: I love Japan; it's the place of my birth! God knows I love being in the ring, and winning championships; but I, too, also have room, for you, Babe.

Angel kisses Mika, on the lips, again, and the two wrestlers begin to take off all their clothes, as they make out. Moments later, Angel has Mika's legs, over her shoulders, as she licks, and sucks, on Mika's womanhood, while she holds onto Mika's hips. Mika moves her hips, back and forth, as she "fucks" Angel's face. Angel's tongue is deep inside Mika's pussy, and Angel occasionally licks Mika's clitoris; causing Mika to fire waves of cum, into Angel's mouth. Moments later, Angel is on her back, and Mika is sucking on Angel's nipples, while tracing kisses across Angel's breast, and stomach. Mika kisses Angel's navel, and Angel giggles. Mika moves down to Angel's vagina, and Mika begins to suck on Angel's clitoris.

Angel is very sensitive, around her vagina, so she cums, instantly, and Mika can taste all of Angel's juices. Angel holds Mika's head, between her legs, and Angel sends wave, after wave, of cum, into Mika's mouth. After Angel can't cum, anymore, Mika lies in bed, next to Angel, and Angel smokes a cigarette, with Mika.

Angel: Didn't know you smoked?

R. Mika: Only you do, now; it's a once in a blue, thing.

Angel: Wait until you see where I trained at; you'll love it!

R. Mika: I'm sure I'll love anywhere you take me, Baby.

Angel: Well, we just got finished taking each other to Heaven, so that's a start.

R. Mika: No one has ever did that, to me, before. In all actuality, I'm a Virgin.

Angel: So you're a TRUE Baby Face, to the core, huh? Sadly, I'm not a Virgin. I use to date this guy, then he died...

R. Mika: How did he die?

Angel: We both worked for the NEST Cartel, and he was a clone of a clone, and...

R. Mika: You were dating K9999!?

Angel: You heard of him!?

R. Mika: I told you, I've followed your career, before, and after, you became a famous grappler. Sombra let me see your Warez/ NEST Cartel files, and they truly did a number to all of you, didn't they?

Angel: Yeah...not my proudest moment, in history...

Angel sits up, and she looks sad.

R. Mika: Hey, all of that is over, now; you're one of the good guys, and you're with your idol, so it all worked out, for the better!

Angel: I only joined NEST because they promised to help my wrestling career, and they did, but it came with a price.

R. Mika: You weren't with them for very long, though.

Angel: Yes, but I had to work very, very hard, before Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru allowed me to rejoin the KOF tournaments; in the end, the Three Sacred Treasures call all the shots; it was gruelling, and I paid my penance.

R. Mika: I'm glad you're here, now, Babe; we finally get to team up.

Angel: Yes, we do; for now, we rest; we'll head to my old village, in the morning.

R. Mika: Sounds like a plan!

Mika pulls the blankets up over herself, and Angel, and Angel lies her head on Mika's chest; as they drift to sleep. The next morning, Angel and Mika are in their respective wrestling outfits, and on their way to the center of Angel's hometown. Mika isn't wearing her mask.

Angel: You're cute, without the mask, on.

R. Mika: I'll put it on, when we get into the ring, but there's no need, now.

In the center of Angel's town, there is a wrestling ring; which Angel's trainer, Reptilla, left up, in honor of Angel's success. Reptilla is in the middle of the ring, wiping up blood.

Angel: Yo, Master Reptilla!

Reptilla: Angel, is that you!?

Angel: What the hell happened here!?

Reptilla: Before I get to that horror story, is this the famous Rainbow Mika Nanakawa!?

R. Mika: In the flesh! Aren't you that famous Flying Mexican Lizard guy?

Reptilla: In the flesh! I'm one of the greatest masked wrestlers, who ever lived!

R. Mika: So, who had the hardcore match?

Reptilla: There's been a masked wrestler, who appears in the middle of matches, who attacks both combatants; leaving them a bloody, crippled mess! He's been showing up, since last week, and he wears a full body skull outfit.

R. Mika: Did you say "full body skull outfit"!?

Angel: It can't be him!

Reptilla: Who; do you know him!?

R. Mika calls Lena Oxton, immediately.

Lena: Hey, Mika, how's the trip?

R. Mika: We've got a problem! Skullomania is causing problems in Mexico City!

Angel: We don't know for sure, if it's him, Babe!

R. Mika: Reptilla, did that skull guy call out his attacks, with the words "Skullo", in front of every move!?

Reptilla: Yeah, he sure did!

R. Mika: It is Skullomania!

Angel: Dammit!

Lena: Wait, who are we talking about!?

R. Mika: Skullomania!? He should be in our database!

Lena: Hold on...hey, Ryu; who in the Bloody Fuck is Skullomania!?

Ryu walks up next to Lena, in the Cafeteria, and he answers.

Ryu: Skullomania is a psychotic masked wrestler, who once tried to turn us all into his personal Masked Skullo Wrestling Army; he's very dangerous! Why do you ask?

Lena: Oh, Bloody Fucking Hell! Mika and Angel say that he's in Mexico, tearing shit up!

Ryu: No, they're no match for Skullomania, alone! We should send King and Tizoc, or Zangief and Raiden, to deal with him!

Lena: Ladies, I'm sending in...

Angel: Commander Oxton, we've got this! My girlfriend, and I, can take on Skullomania; we're gonna lure him into a trap!

Lena: Your "girlfriend"!? Wait, you're dating Mika!? Mika and Angel are a thing, now! HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Ryu: Commander Lena, you need to focus!

Lena: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Angel, are you sure you can do this!?

Angel: That Bastard ruined my town's public wrestling ring, and I'm gonna break his neck, in it!

R. Mika: We're gonna break his neck, in it!

Lena: If you believe you can handle it, then be careful! Call me, if you need me!

R. Mika: Got it!

Mika hangs up on Lena, and and she looks at Angel and Reptilla.

Reptilla: That Skullomania guy is a deadly one; he's already crippled five Jabronis!

Angel: He's next in line, to be crippled! I have a plan!

The Last Resort, most of its members, are in the Auditorium, of the Sky Stage, and they are watching the news, when a commercial comes onto the screen.

Advertisement: IT'S GOING DOWN IN MEXICO CITY, THIS SATURDAY! LUCHA UNDERGROUND PRESENTS: JAPEXICO VS. SKULLOMANIA!

Amelie spits out her tea.

Ayane: What!?

Angel and R. Mika formed a tag team, called "Japexico"; a combination of Japan and Mexico; complete with a flag that is half Mexico and half Japan's flag.

Tizoc: That is some of the most fucked up shit, I've seen...

Lena: My God...

Advertisement: IT'S THE NEW TEAM OF ANGEL RODRIGUEZ AND RAINBOW MIKA, GOING AGAINST THE VILLAINOUS SKULLOMANIA; IN A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH! BE THERE, THIS SATURDAY!

Ryu: They're calling Skullomania out; that may be a bad!

Ken: Let's see what happens; they did say that they could handle it.

Zangief: Skullomania is indeed a tricky grappler; Mika and Angel may get more than what they bargain for!

Lena: I know what we're watching, this Saturday!

Saturday comes, and Mika and Angel are training, in front of Angel's hometown. The two Wrestling Goddesses are practicing all the moves they know, and some moves, which they've seen other wrestlers perform. Reptilla watches on.

Reptilla: Ladies, the show starts in two hours; you might as well get showered, and ready!

R. Mika: You're right, let's go, Babe.

Angel: Right behind you, Love.

As Angel and Mika head to get showered, and changed, Skullomania is watching them, from not too far away. After a nice, long shower, and a change of costumes, Mika and Angel are sitting in the dressing room, of the Mexico City Arena; waiting for their match.

Angel: You nervous?

R. Mika: Always, before a match; especially a life or death battle, like this.

Angel: I always pray, before a match.

R. Mika: Let's do it.

Angel and R. Mika get down on one knee, and they pray.

Angel: Lord Father God, please be with us, in our battle, tonight. Please, Lord, let good triumph over evil, and please allow us to save Karin Kanzuki, and restore everything to a more peaceful existence, Lord; in the Name of King Jesus, we pray! Amen!

R. Mika: Amen!

Reptilla: Are you ready, ladies!?

R. Mika: Ready!

Angel: Let's go rock his world!

Angel and R. Mika head to the ring, as Demigods, by Lab Ratz, begins to play. Angel and Mika are carrying their custom Japexico flags, and they enter the ring, to a chorus of cheers.

Reptilla: Now entering the ring; it's the Sexy, Lesbian duo of Angel Rodriguez and Rainbow Mika Nanakawa: Japexico!

The crowd cheers for Japexico, while on the Sky Stage...

Mai: Yeah, I still can't swallow that Japexico, shit...

Andy: Be nice, Mai; this is Angel and Mika's moment to shine.

Kiriya: Let's just hope they win.

Asuka I: If they need us Satya has a teleporter set up, already.

Satya: The way is open, for now.

Jun: I haven't watched a wrestling match, since King fought Armor King, back in the day.

King growls, which is his way of talking, and he drops his head, down, as he misses Armor King.

Asuka K: You're right, King, he was one of the best.

Back in Mexico, Angel and Mika await Skullomania's entrance. The lights go off, and Angel and Mika are waiting in the dark. The lights come back on, and Skullomania is standing behind Mika and Angel. Skullomania tosses the ladies out of the ring, and the crowd boos.

Lena: What kind of sneaky shit is that!?

Tizoc: Don't worry, it isn't over!

Zangief: Mika, crush him!

Zarya: They will squash that ignorant fool!

Angel gets back into the ring, first, and she goes blow for blow, with Skullomania. Skullomania tosses Angel into the ropes, and Angel bounces off; flying back at Skullomania, with a Clothesline. Skullomania goes down, and R. Mika heads to the top ropes, to deliver a diving attack. R. Mika goes for a Moonsault, and Skullomania moves out of the way, and Mika hits the canvas, hard. Angel goes for her Blue Monday Parade, and Skullomania reversed it into a hip toss; throwing Angel to the mat.

Terry: Come on, ladies! Hang in there!

Alice: They can do this; or they'll die, trying!

Kazumi: Skullomania is being controlled by Ingrid; he has an armband, with G Corporation's logo, on it!

Everyone notices Skullomania's arm, and they now know how dangerous the situation really is.

Homura: Let's have faith in our sisters; they'll win this!

Mirai: I damn sure hope so!

Mika tosses Angel into Skullomania, and Angel hits Skullomania with a cross body. Angel goes on the assault, but Skullomania places Angel into an armbar. Mika kicks Skullomania off of Angel, and Skullomania pulls Mika into an STF. Angel slides across the ring, and she clotheslines Skullomania in the head, to let Mika go.

Hayate: Guys, look!

Cody: Man, are you fucking kidding me!?

Terry: Those guys...

Bass Armstrong, Tina Armstrong, Zack Walters, Joe Higashi, and Laura Matsuda are outside the ring, as Mika and Angel roll outside, to catch their breaths. Laura and Tina helps Angel and Mika, up, as Skullomania does an over-the-top rope dive, and lands on the group of Last Resort members; wiping out the whole group. Skullomania slides back into the ring, and Mika chases him; catching Skullomania with a German Suplex. Angel gets back into the ring, and Angel helps Mika deliver a double DDT, to Skullomania. While Angel and Mika are trying to get some breathing room, Skullomania grabs Mika into a choke slam, and when Skullomania tries a choke slam on Angel, Angel reverses it, into a Crippler Crossface.

Skullomania powers out of the Crossface, and he hits Angel with a back drop. Mika goes after Skullomania, and Mika hits Skullomania with an RKO, but Skullomania doesn't stay down, long. Skullomania goes for a Pedigree, on Mika, and Skullomania hits the move. Angel hits Skullomania in the back, with a drop kick, and Skullomania rolls out of the ring, where Laura and Tina stomp on him, while Bass is calling the shots. Angel helps Mika up, and Mika's hair comes undone, so she decides to keep it down. Joe and Zack roll Skullomania back into the ring, and Skullomania is almost caught by a double clothesline, from Mika and Angel, but Skullomania hits the women with a double choke slam.

Skullomania grabs Mika, and he hits Mika with a Skullo Attitude Adjustment, and Mika is laid out. Angel turns Skullomania to face her, and Angel lands a Blue Monday Parade on Skullomania. Angel goes to where Skullomania's head is, and Angel kicks Skullomania's right arm, while taking off her jacket. Angel throws her jacket into the crowd, and she runs from rope to rope, and then Angel drops an elbow into Skullomania's chest. Mika is standing in the corner, and Mika comes running up to a downed Skullomania, and she hits him, with a leg drop. Laura throws a table into the ring, and Angel sets it up. Mika gets Skullomania to the top rope, even though Skullomania is trying to fight his way out. Angel helps Mika, and the team of Japexico delivers a devastating double Superplex, off of the top rope; putting Skullomania through a table, and collapsing the ring, all in one. Skullomania coughs up blood, and he is defeated...and dead.

Laura and Tina hold up Angel and Mika's hands, in victory, while Bass, Joe, and Zack clap, outside of the collapsed ring. Lena sends McCree and Draco to retrieve Skullomania's body, so the Last Resort can dispose of his remains. Mika and Angel are at a popular Mexican Bar, and they are having a Corona, to celebrate their victory. Lena has them on the Sky 1, so everyone can see them.

Angel: Told you we could do it!

R. Mika: That's the power of love!

Angel and Mika share a quick kiss, and Lena claps for them.

Lena: Congrats, you two! Take an extra week, with pay; you earned it!

Angel: Gee, thanks Commander Lena!

R. Mika: We still have to shower, and shit; we smell like beer, sweat, and that Pickle Dick, Skullomania!

Berkeley: We'll call, if we need you; for now, enjoy your win, ladies.

Angel: We're gonna tour Mexico, and sign plenty of autographs; plus, Mika is helping me rebuild my town's wrestling ring, so the next generation of wrestlers can train, together.

R. Mika: Plus, the kids love me, here! I'm so excited!

Ibuki: Until you start going on and on, about Muscle Spirit!

R. Mika: You know, Ibuki, I'm gonna ignore that, because I'm super happy, right now! I've got a major win, I have Angel, and I have a huge Mexican fan base, so what do you have!?

Ibuki: I have a Yashiro!

Yashiro: Leave me outta this, ladies!

Freeman: I'm gonna miss all of this...

Nina: Freeman, what's up!?

Freeman: Nothing...

Freeman gets up to leave the Auditorium, and Iori, Galford, and Terry watch him leave. Ana has a cold chill, up her spine, and Angela doesn't like the dread feeling coming from Freeman. The next morning, Sombra and Juri Han take a trip to New Mexico, in search for an artifact, which Sombra hid, away, so the Last Resort's enemies won't find it. Behind a museum, in Santa Fe, Sombra digs up a box.

Juri: Why the Hell did you hide that thing, here?

Sombra: I needed a quick place to stash it, and the dreams I've been having, lately, tell me to move this thing to the Sky Stage.

Juri: What is it?

Sombra: It's a "Doomsday" weapon, so to speak.

Juri: You hid a Doomsday weapon, out in the open!? And they call me crazy!

Sombra: Juri, if anything happens to me, please make sure Winston gets this box!

Juri: What's up with you, and Freeman, and all of this doom and gloom talk!? Babe, you're all I have; please stop talking like this!

Sombra: Juri, we have a lot of Bullshit coming our way; you have to be strong, Baby!

Sombra kisses Juri, and Juri holds Sombra, close. Juri and Sombra head to the nearest hotel, and there's a black impala, which seems to be following Sombra and Juri. Wannabe A Baller, by Lil Troy, begins to play.

Sombra: You see that?

Juri: Yeah; who do you think it is?

Sombra: Don't know; keep driving.

Sombra and Juri drive to their destination, and they get out, to enter the hotel. The tinted window, black impala slows down, a bit, and then it drives off. Sombra and Juri check in, and they head to their room.

Juri: What is that thing, anyway?

Sombra opens the box, and there is a metallic battle gauntlet, inside.

Sombra: It's the Doomfist gauntlet; the most powerful weapon, on earth, right now.

Juri: We should let Lena, and the others, handle this thing! I don't like this ominous feeling of dread, which is coming off that thing!

Sombra: Juri, I'm scared...

Juri: I never thought I'd say this, but I am, too; we need to destroy it!

Sombra: There is no way to destroy it; we've tried, on our world!

Juri: Look, let's relax, and in the morning we're taking this thing to the Generals, and Commander Lena; this thing feels like it's stronger than my Feng Shui Engine.

While Juri and Sombra are getting some rest, Yashiro and Ibuki are in Osaka, Japan, and they are signing autographs, while meeting with fans.

Ibuki: I never knew I had so many young ladies, who love my work! I love being a role model!

Yashiro: Someone has to show these kids how to live; life is cruel, but they must always stay positive!

A man, dressed in a weird outfit, walks up to Yashiro and Ibuki's table, and he hands Yashiro a photo of Kazuya Mishima.

Ibuki: What is this!?

Yashiro: You!

Rossa: Yes...time to burn!

Vulcano Rossa appears, and he begins to cause magma to come out of the ground, inside the shopping mall; civilians begin to scramble, as Rossa begins his attack. Yashiro punches Rossa through a wall, and Rossa crashes into someone's car.

Yashiro: You're a dead man, Vulcano!

Ibuki: So far, there are no major injuries, but the mall will burn down, if we don't stop that magma!

Yashiro: I'm on it!

Yashiro uses his powers, to send the magma back down into the earth, while the fire department works on controlling the blaze. Outside the mall, Yashiro and Ibuki take on Vulcano Rossa. Meanwhile, Sombra is in the shower, while Juri headed to get some food for them. Sombra can't shake her feelings of dread, while she washes her hair. Juri is picking up some Mexican food, and as soon as Juri steps into the parking lot, she hears 2 Cups Of Blood, by the Gravediggaz. Juri turns around, and she sees a man, bouncing a basketball, and walking towards her.

Juri: Who are you!?

Lucky G: Your worse nightmare.

Juri began having visions of when her parents were killed, and when her lover, Kimberly Chan Lee, was murdered, with them. Juri began to feel sick, and Lucky Glauber hits her, in the gut, with a basketball. Juri bends over, hurt, and Lucky kicks her, in the face. Heavy D and Brian Battler are standing nearby, as Juri tries to fight back, but Lucky hits her, in the face, with another basketball.

Heavy D: Grab that bitch; let's go get the other one.

Sombra gets out of the shower, and she puts on a robe, and a towel, around her hair. Suddenly, the lights go out, in the entire hotel, and Sombra switches on her night vision.

Sombra: The fuck!?

Sombra opens her hotel room door, and she looks down the hallway. Sombra is knocked off guard, when Juri's body is thrown into her.

Sombra: What the...Juri!?

Juri is knocked out, and Sombra can see three men walking up to her. Sombra pushes a button, on the palm of her right hand, and Sombra's costume appears on her body. Sombra pulls out her machine gun, but Heavy D punches Sombra, and Juri, through a wall, and they fall out of the hotel, and three floors down. Sombra is hurting, and Sombra begins to have visions, of when her parents were killed, in the Omnic Crisis. Sombra feels sick, and she is struggling to get up. Brian grabs the Doomfist gauntlet, and before Sombra passes out, she pushes a button, on her left arm, and she sends out a homing signal, to Winston. Lena calls Yashiro's earpiece.

Yashiro: Not now; we're fighting Vulcano Rossa!

Lena: The American Sports Team just jumped Sombra and Juri!

Ibuki: What!? Those losers!?

Lena: They beat Sombra up, and Juri is in a coma!

Yashiro: How did they get so strong!? Juri is an elite fighter!

Rossa: Are you paying me any mind!?

Yashiro: You're done, Rossa!

Rossa tries to toss a giant magma ball, at Yashiro, and Yashiro punches it, into dust. Ibuki tosses throwing blades, into Rossa's back, and Yashiro punches Rossa, into a wall; the blades go deeper, into Rossa's back. Rossa coughs up blood, and he laughs.

Ibuki: What's so funny!?

Yashiro: You're with the Sports Team, aren't you!?

Rossa: Sports Team!? Don't you fools feel it!? Ingrid has already lost! She has lost Goh Hinogami, and those evil Redeemers, to their new boss!

Yashiro: Who, Kazuya!?

Rossa: No...someone way worse than even he is! See you in Hell!

Rossa blows himself up, and magma shoots everywhere. Yashiro uses his powers to create giant hands, out of the ground, and Yashiro catches all the flying magma, before a huge fire starts.

Ibuki: Guys, did you hear that!?

Lena: Come to Sky Stage, NOW! Let the authorities handle the fire!

Yashiro: Got it!

Ibuki: On the way!

Lena calls in all Last Resort members, and the Auditorium is full. Sombra is awake, but Juri is still in the Infirmary, in a coma.

Angel: I knew we would get called back, once things got good, in Mexico.

R. Mika: I miss those full body massages, we got.

Angel: They were erotic, as fuck!

Gabriel: Ladies, focus!

Lena: So, Rossa said that there is someone stronger that Kazuya, out there; who!?

Sombra: Whoever it is, they took the Doomfist gauntlet...

Everyone gasps.

Winston: Why did you have Doomfist's gauntlet!?

Sombra: I retrieved it, from the place I hid it, at; because I knew someone was coming for it.

Jack M: Why didn't you tell us the gauntlet was still around!?

Sombra: I located it, months ago. I hid it, where I figured it wouldn't be found.

Angela: Without Doomfist, the gauntlet is useless, anyway, right?

Sombra: Whoever the Sports Team is with, had to have been watching me, the whole time...

Jun: What's this about "Ingrid has lost"?

Lili: Karin is fighting Ingrid's control; thanks to me. Soon, Ingrid will have to leave Karin's body, and we will have our Karin, back.

Sakura: How do you know!?

Lili shows Shibazaki and Ishizaki's texts, from her phone.

Lili: See, Karin isn't around as much, as she was, and she's always having massive headaches; we're winning.

Geese: New priority: We track down the Sports Team, and we keep an eye on Karin's movements!

Terry: Agreed!

Suddenly, the Sky Stage's alarm system, goes off, and a portal opens, in front of the Sky Stage.

Galford: No; not now!

Jack M: What's that!?

Iroha: It's a portal to Makai!

Draco: It's them; our old friends!

The Sky Stage is sucked into the Makai realm, and the Sky Stage appears in front of Aensland Castle. Jedah and Yuga are standing behind the defeated bodies of Haohmaru, Genjuro, Demitri, Morrigan, Felicia, and Jon Talbain.

Terry: They're alive!?

Mai: Felicia!?

Mai begins to shed tears.

Hanzo H: They were clones; created to trick Jedah and Yuga.

Lena: What!? Those clones killed innocent people! You knew, this whole time!?

Hanzo H: Yes; a necessary evil, but it had to be done.

Lena: You Bastard!

Chris R: Easy, Commander Lena; we knew, too.

Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy steps forward.

Leon: They have the rest of the Redeemers, captured, somewhere; we have to save them!

Amelie: So, you falsely joined Jedah Dohma and Yuga the Destroyer, just to save your friends?

Genjuro: Yeah, you fools...

Yuga kicks Genjuro, in the gut.

Glass cylinders, with the remaining Redeemers, come out of the ground; all of them are unconscious.

Kyo: Look, it's our old friends: Bayonetta, Jeanne, and even Dante and Virgil!

Jin: We aren't leaving without them!

Galford: Master Hanzo, you could have told me!

Hanzo H: Their betrayal had to seem real.

Yumi: Even Sasquatch is alive; look!

Sasquatch is inside one of the cylinders, too; with his Sasquatch Family.

Kula: Commander Lena, those are our friends; we have to help them!

Lena: Galford?

Galford looks confused.

Galford: Morrigan, Demitri...what's the password!?

Morrigan: If I fall, I meet you...

Demitri: ...at the Purifying Waterfall, where we'll rise, again!

Galford watches them.

Galford: It's them, and they're telling the truth!

Jack M: How do you know!?

Galford: Hsienko cast a spell, on us; if we were to betray the side of Justice, and utter the password, we would be instantly fried, by Holy Lightning!

Felicia: Guys, I've missed you!

Jedah puts his foot on Felicia's back.

Mai: She's pregnant, you animal!

Jon: No...we miscarried, a while back; our DNA is too different to have children...

Chris R: Jedah, you Bastard! Let them go!

Jedah: Come get them!

Yuga: Shiki, you traitor! You shell know death!

Shiki Y: Suck a cock, you monster!

Chun Li: For once, I agree with Shiki!

Shiki Y: Let's take em out, Chun!

Gabriel: Hmmm...

Reaper shoots the glass cylinders, and his bullets free Janne D'Arc and Hibiki Takane.

Gabriel: Oops!

Yuga: No, we need their powers to face "her"; you have no idea what's coming!

Jedah: Die, you fools!

Jedah rushes in, to strike Lena, down, but Janne D'Arc blocks Jedah's scythe, with her sword. Lena is amazed at Janne's speed.

Janne: You must be Commander Oxton!

Lena: Call me Lena, or Tracer; nice to meet you...

Janne: Janne D'Arc, at your service!

Lena: I see the cavalry is here, indeed!

Hibiki frees all the other Redeemers, as Haohmaru helps Morrigan and Genjuro up. Eliza helps up, Demitri, but then she knees him, in the balls.

Eliza: That was for brainwashing me!

Demitri: That was my...clone...Dear...

Draco: Let's redeem them!

Galford: Redeemers, attack!

Running Into The Feast, from the Samurai Spirits 3 OST, begins to play, as Janne battles Jedah, and Dante battles Yuga.

Leon: Still Styling!?

Dante: Still Styling!

Trish: It took you guys long enough!

Lady: Some heroes!

Nina: We've been up our asses in villains; sorry we didn't know you were all held hostage, Sweetie!

Sarah: Ungrateful much!?

Iroha: Dante, stand down! I'll defeat Yuga!

Nyotengu: Lady Iroha, be careful!

Iroha: I've got this!

We Need A Hero, by Ron Wasserman, begins to play, as Jedah's army of Demon Knights, appears.

Terry: Let's kick some ass!

Iori: Gladly!

Ryu: Commander Lena, it's your call!

Lena: Start the Crusade!

The Last Resort rushes in, to battle the Demonic Knights, while the Redeemers battle Jedah and Yuga. Mai and Felicia hug, before they team up, to kick a Demon Knight, into a pit. Eliza and Demitri go back to back, while Morrigan teams up with Nakoruru and Love, and Bayonetta uses her guns, to blast her way through some Demon Knights. Janne and Lena fight Jedah, with blasters and Janne's Holy Sword. Janne tosses Lena her sword, to clear away some knights, while Janne uses Lena's blasters to blast Jedah in the face. Jane tosses the blasters, back, and Lena tosses Janne her sword. Janne fights Jedah to a stand still.

Jedah: You truly think yourself as the best Swordswoman, alive!?

Janne: That, I am!

Galford: Janne is on fire!

Satya: Literally; her fighting spirit is rising, higher than even that of you Avatars!

Claudio Serafino hid away on the Sky Stage, and he watches the battle, while casting a spell. Claudio is nearly done. Every member of the Last Resort is joined in battle, with the Demon Knights; back to back, friend beside friend, lover beside lover, and rival beside rival. Luise Meyrink and Jeanne combine their energy blast, to clear a path of Demon Knights, while Janne slices Jedah's scythe in half. Dante and Virgil impale Jedah, in his abdomen, and Galford and Hanzo impale Jedah, through his chest.

Eliza: This is your end, evil one!

Jedah: Soon...you will join me!

Lena: Not today! Bombs Away!

Janne slices Jedah through the neck, and Lena leaves a Pulse Bomb on Jedah's chest. Jedah is destroyed by the Pulse Bomb, as Yuga looks on. Sakura blast Yuga in his back, with a Shinku Hadouken, and Hokuto Mizukami fires an arrow of light, into Yuga's chest. Claudio finishes his spell, and a magical version of Sombra's EMP Pulse hits everyone. The remaining Demon Knights fall, and die, as Yuga is severely injured. The Goddesses leave their Avatars, their job being complete, and everyone notices a change.

Chun Li: What...happened!?

Iori: Tiamat is gone!

Galford: So is Kalma!

Claudio: You have no more need for them. Satya said it best: Janne is actually more powerful than the Avatars, were, because she trained herself to be that way.

Geonitz: You followed us, here!?

Lena: He was hiding on Sky Stage!

Ana: He was there, the whole time!

Sombra: How did you conceal yourself, Exorcist!?

Claudio: Magic! Holy Magic, if I may add.

Yuga is badly hurt, and Draco and Gabriel shoot him, in the head, at the same time, and end him, while he's mortal.

Gabriel: Now that he's been put down, you have five seconds to convince me, why I'm not gonna do the same to you!

Claudio: The Avatars no longer need the Angels, which possessed them.

Angela: Angel is still in me, though.

Claudio: Ah, because your work is far, far, far from done, my Lady.

Morrigan: He's from the Archers of Sirius, isn't he!?

Alice: Yeah, he is!

Morrigan: Follow me!

Morrigan begins to fly to her castle, and Claudio follows; with the Last Resort, right behind them. Once Morrigan gets to her throne room, she opens up a hidden wall, with a whirlpool looking picture, on it.

Morrigan: It was ordained that an Archer of Sirius would enter the Makai Realm, and solve this puzzle, one day; solve it, or we kill you!

Lena: Wait, Aensland, hold on, a minute!

Claudio: Gladly!

Claudio pulls out an ancient book, and he begins to chant a spell, in Italian. The whirlpool portrait turns around, and around, and it becomes a living portrait, and the final prophecy puzzle piece. The Last Resort sees Kazuya, the Sports Team, and two very powerful hidden enemies, and they see the entire team of the Last Resort; all wearing white versions of their outfits, and all of them are displaying powers, similar to that of Angels and Demons. The portrait turns into a whirlpool, again, and it vanishes, forever.

Leon: That's it!?

Jill: What does that all mean!?

Claudio: Humans were once immortal, powerful, super intelligent, and the most beautiful creatures God has ever created; now, we are nothing but a greedy, heartless, and selfish race of beings, who will one day be destroyed.

Eliza: I'm no human!

Claudio: Once, you were.

Yun: Where did Gaia go!?

Claudio: The Angels served their purpose, and they have now left earth; you no longer need them.

Janne: You said I was stronger than the Avatars; how so?

Claudio: A few of you are stronger than the Avatars, but you just don't see it, yet; all of you have the potential to be what humans use to be; immortal!

Guile: How so; how can a human being reach immortality?

Claudio: Dominate Style, Super Domination, Absolute Domination, Godlike Domination, and the final level: Knights, In White Satin!

Lena: What does this all mean!?

Rugal: The Domination Levels are levels of unlocked power, which humans can reach, to unlock their full potential; currently, beings like Gill, myself, and even Kyo and Ryu are under Absolute Domination; but, since Serafino claims that Janne is stronger than an Avatar of an Angel, then she must be...

Kairi: Godlike Domination.

Janne: Gee, I feel so special!

Lena: You should; you were phenomenal, back there!

Janne: Thanks, Honey!

Janne and Lena have a prolonged smile, while staring at each other, and Amelie clears her throat.

Amelie: Continue, Serafino.

Claudio: I'm not allowed to tell you everything, but I'll say this: You will die, against Kazuya, and those who are coming, after him, unless you unlock what Adam and Eve use to be.

Shiden: What is that, exactly?

Claudio: Unlocking your Knights, In White Satin potential, will make you as pure, as the first two humans, use to be, before the Garden of Eden was taken, by God, from this world; become more human than human, and more pure, than the purest idea, the most innocent of children can muster.

Dante: Okay, you lost me! I think you're saying that we have to be pure of heart, in order to find the "golden grail"?

Claudio: That was a Freddy Mercury reference, and yes; that is what I'm saying; if you do not believe in yourself, or if you do not believe in the power, which humans can obtain, through training, meditation, and study, you might as well give your necks to Kazuya, now, because he's coming for you heads! If he doesn't get you, those who follow, afterhim, will.

Genjuro: Who's coming after Kazuya, who should strike such concern, in our hearts?

Claudio: I can't tell you, and neither can Kolin; she's with Helena Douglas, and talking with Victor Donovan, is she not?

Geese: You've been spying on us, huh?

Claudio: Donovan has a scroll, which came through time, with Naotora Ii; that scroll has an image, on it, of a phenomenon, which occurred in Naotora's time line.

Naotora: A scroll!? I don't remember a scroll!

Claudio: It wasn't on your person, but near you, when Donovan pulled you into this world.

Asuka I: We have to get home, now! We need to see that scroll!

Lena: Morrigan, can you get us out of here?

Morrigan: I can take my whole castle, into the realm of earth; go get Sky Stage, and land it, on the roof!

While the Last Resort plans to return to earth, Karin Kanzuki has overwhelmed the guards, at Watch Point: Los Angeles, and Shibazaki and Ishizaki are with her, against their will. Karin punches through Kazuya's coffin, and Kazuya opens his eyes.

Karin: You, they will stop you...I...know it!

Karin passes out, and Ingrid is separated from Karin's body. Ingrid is unconscious, and Kazuya wakes up.

Shibazaki: Miss Kanzuki!

Ishizaki: Boss!

Kazuya breaks out of the coffin, and outside a whole army of Kazuya Mishima followers are gathered; waiting for Kazuya. Kazuya turns to look at Shibazaki and Ishizaki, as he snaps his fingers, and his business suit appears, on his person.

Kazuya: Do not threat, you worms; it is not yet your time to die!

Shibazaki: I won't let you take Miss Karin! I'll guard her, with my life!

Kazuya: I have no use for Karin Kanzuki! I am waiting for Jin, Jun, and my Bitch, of a mother! Tell them: If they want me to spare this world, of a blazing Hell, then come to G Corporation, in a week, and die at my feet; then I may spare the world! They are not ready for my might, and they have my final gift, to them: ONE WEEK TO TRAIN!

Kazuya turns into his Devil Form, and he flies into the night. Shibazaki and Ishizaki check on Karin and Ingrid, as they lie, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Knights In White Satin: Burial Shroud: Another Week

Safe House, New York, NY, 8:44 AM

Helena Douglas, Kolin, Marie Rose, Lars Alexandersson, Alisa Bosconovitch, Lee Chaolan, Nameless, and Isolde Diamond are talking to Victor Donovan; at his Safe House, in New York. Rigs Donovan and Christie are with him.

Victor: Here's the scroll, as promised; are you okay, young lady?

Kolin: No...these visions are getting worse, and the prophecies are spelling the end, for us all.

Lars: We'll win; we have a strong team, and we'll make it through.

Alisa: I still can't reach Watch Point: Los Angeles; what's going on, there?

Isolde: We'll find out; the Sky Stage isn't responding, either.

Victor: It will be darkest, before the dawn. Helena, it's up to you, and the Last Resort. I'm sending Rigs and Christie, with you.

Rigs: Why, Dad?

Victor: It's time to do the right thing...

Helena: You testified against Geese and Heihachi; that was enough.

Victor: No. I know I can never make up for your father's death, but I am sorry; you will have vindication, soon, enough.

Helena: What does that mean?

Marie R: He's starting to sound creepy.

Nameless: Hmmm...

Victor: Once you defeat Kazuya, you'll know the answer to that.

Helena: We have to find out what happened with our comrades, but I'll be in touch, Donovan.

Victor: One last thing: Rigs, Christie, go with them; aid them, in their fight.

Helena: We could use more help. I welcome their assistance.

Lee: We'll keep an eye on them.

Rigs: ...

Christie: Let's just go...,

Rigs stays behind, for a minute, while Christie leaves to get in the limo, with the others. Rigs kisses his father's forehead, and sheds one tear. Donovan pulls out a box, as Rigs leaves the room, and he heads to get in the limo, with everyone else. Once the limo was a few feet, away, Rigs was the only one who saw the flash, in the window of his father's safe house, and he knows what that means.

Helena: Victor didn't have to do that; you know that, right?

Rigs looks out the window.

Rigs: Just drive...

Helena: Marie, call 911; send them to Victor's...

Marie R: Why?

Helena: Please, just obey.

Marie R: Yes, Ma'am.

Marie Rose calls 911, while Christie has her eyes closed, Rigs looks out the window, and Lee shakes his head, while driving. Kolin has an idea what Helena meant by "calling 911", but Kolin's thoughts are on what's about to happen, as the sky turns blood red.

Alisa: Why is the sky red?

Lars: Can't you feel that? It's happening; the Devil is on earth!

Rigs and Christie look at the sky, as Lee drives to the airport, to get to a Sky Noah. Ghetto's A Battlefield, by Blaze and Firestarr, begins to play, as the streets are filled with people, who are worshipping Kazuya, as their savior; while others run scared.

Lee: I hope Lena has an answer to all of this.

Kolin: Those who are worshipping Kazuya will soon turn to violence; he is truly the Devil, on earth. We can't blame Kazumi, for her Devil Gene is for the Hand of God; while Kazuya wants to see the world burned down, to nothing.

Lee: I can't wait to see my mother, again; and Jun and Jin; together, we will win this war, with evil.

Marie R: I hope so. I hope Honoka is okay.

Christie: What if we can't stop Kazuya?

Helena: Then we either do what Victor just did, or we pray for a quick, painless death.

Lee makes it to the airport, and Helena's team secures a Sky Noah, and heads to Watch Point: Los Angeles. Once the team gets there, they see why no one has answered their calls; the entire staff is unconscious, and Helena's team finds Shibazaki and Ishizaki, with Karin and Ingrid, in the Infirmary.

Helena: My God!

Shibazaki: Miss Karin defeated Ingrid, in her mind, and they separated. Kazuya has left, and is on route to G Corporation's headquarters.

Ishizaki: They're both stable, and alive, but weak.

Alisa unleashes her chainsaws, and she is about to cut Ingrid, before Isolde stands in her way.

Isolde: No! She's weak, and we need to wait for Rose and Ryu, before we do anything!

Alisa: I, I understand.

Lars: No one harms Ingrid, unless the Generals, or Commander Oxton says so!

Nameless: I'll try to call them, again!

As Nameless tries to call the Sky Stage, again, the Sky Stage, and Castle Aensland, appears on Gunkanjima Island. Sombra gets the call, and answers it, on the Sky 1.

Sombra: Nameless, why is it reading that Watch Point: Los Angeles is down!?

Helena: Ingrid and Karin are here! They've become undone, and Kazuya has fled to G Corporation's headquarters!

Geese: What!?

Lena: Is that why the sky is red!?

Kolin: Kazuya is spreading his hate, across the globe! Those, who worship Kazuya, are attacking those who don't! It gets worse...

Kazumi: How much worse?

Lee: According to the media, Congress and the United Nations has removed Geese and Terry, from office; all nations are now under the control of Kazuya Mishima; he's acting like the Antichrist!

Geese: Then, it is time! Sombra, I need you to initiate Plan WP!

Sombra: What if he's figured that out!?

Geese: Just do it, Sombra!

Terry: It's our only hope!

Chun Li: What's Plan WP?

Sombra: I'm about to launch all known nuclear warheads, and send them into the sun!

Jack M: Why!?

Geese: I created that plan, long ago, to stop all countries from being able to launch nukes; we can't let Kazuya get his hand on the world's nuclear weapons!

Heidern: Sombra, I agree; do it!

Berkeley: We may catch blow back, for this!

Ana: Then we'll deal with it; we can't let Kazuya burn God's world, to a crisp!

Sombra: I'm ready! I just need Geese and Terry to place their palms on my touch screen!

Sombra opens a touch pad, in midair, and Terry and Geese place their right palms on it; activating the launch codes. In minutes, the entire nuclear stockpile, of every country, on earth, is launched into space; heading straight to the sun. The light show, from all the missiles, heading into space, lights up the blood red sky.

Ryobi: That's the most beautiful fucking thing, I've seen, in my entire life!

Ryona: Ooh, I wish I could ride on one!

Everyone looks at Ryona.

Hana: Someone ate paint chips, as a child, I see...

Lili: Now that that is over with, how are Karin and Ingrid?

Helena: They're okay; just unconscious; you saved Karin, Lili!

Sakura hugs Lili, tight, and she kisses her, on the cheek.

Lena: We're on our way; stay put!

Love takes the Sky Stage to Watch Point: Los Angeles, and everyone meets in the stadium, after checking on Karin and Ingrid. Rose stays by Ingrid's side, as she strokes her daughter's hair.

Shiden: Okay, it looks like we have a promising fighting force, thus far, and what we need to do is focus on one issue, at a time; don't worry about the Doomfist gauntlet, or the Sports Team, or who's coming after Kazuya; right now, Kazuya is our main priority!

Ayame O: All across the world, people are being murdered by Kazuya supporters, and every government wants us dead, because we sent their "toys" into the sun; so, how do we respond to this?

The giant, overhead screen, in Bernstein Stadium, comes to life, and Kazuya is on it; wearing his business suit, and smoking a cigar.

Jin: Damn you!

Kazuya: Jin, is that anyway to talk to your father, you disrespectful brat!?

Jin: You aren't my father, Devil!

Kazuya: I see you thought ahead, and got rid of all the nukes, on earth; smart idea, for a stupid former president, Howard.

Geese: You'll pay for killing Heihachi, fool! He wanted to change! I want to change! You are not Heihachi's son, monster; you're a dead man!

Billy K: Damn right!

Hein: Hmph!

Kazuya: You have a week to get ready for your burials, children; train well!

Cammy: What's up with you Pickle Dicks, and giving us a week, to prepare; what if we come for you, now!?

Kazuya: You would most certainly die, if you did that; especially since the Goddesses have left you!

Everyone gasps.

Terry: How did you...

Kazuya: I know a lot, Bogard! Watch this...

Kazuya teleports into the stadium, and he surrounds Jun, with a field of energy, before anyone knew what was going on, Kazuya sends out a blinding flash of light, which blinds everyone.

Jamison: Fire In The Hole!

Junkrat tries to send his remote control bomb towards Kazuya, but Kazuya makes it fly into the sky, and explode in midair.

Kazuya: Child's play...

Jun: Let me go, Kazuya!

Kazuya teleports back to the G Corporation's headquarters, in Shinjuku City, in Tokyo, Japan. Jun can now be seen, on camera, as Kazuya holds her arms, tight.

Jun: Let me go!

Kazuya: You have a week; you hear me!? One. Week! After that week, Jun is mines, and we'll come to claim Jin, together!

Jun: You will never have me, you...

Kazuya waves his hand, over Jun's face, and she falls asleep, instantly. Kazuya picks her up, bridal style, and he takes her to a cell, where he places her on a mat; a toilet and sink are seen, in the background.

Jeff: Cupcake, I'll come for you; don't you worry!

Geese: Leave Jun out of this Kazuya; this is between you, and me!

Jeff: It's between the two of us, and Kazuya, Howard! I'm gonna kill him, for this!

Jin: Let my mother go, Bastard!

Terry: Kazuya, you fiend!

Kazuya: When the week is up, I will claim what's mines. Most of you don't have the power to even tickle me, let alone fight me, so get ready, because only God can save your sorry asses!

Kazuya cuts the camera feed, and everyone is left in shock.

Jamison: I tried to stop him!

Lena: No, Junkrat, you did your best; he's super powerful! I could feel his monstrous aura...

Chris R: Will he...

Chun Li: We're not gonna give him that chance!

The monitor, in the stadium, comes back on, and it shows all the camera angles, in, and around, Jun's cell. The Last Resort can monitor Jun's every move, now.

Kazuya: This will ease your minds; one week, losers! HaHaHaHaHaHa!

Kazuya's voice fades, but the monitor can still show a sleeping Jun.

Jeff: Cupcake, we're coming!

Lena: Terry, she's your Mother-In-Law; what do you say we do?

Jeff and Geese look at Terry, and Jin gives Terry a nod, of trust, while cracking his knuckles. Asuka and Alice smile, while Karin is up, and she walks into the stadium, while Shibazaki holds her up.

Terry: One thing to do...

Karin: ...we must reach the Knights In White Satin; the legendary Holy White Knight level!

Everyone cheers, and Serenity, Kazumi's pet Tiger, roars, as Eye Of The Tiger, by Survivor, begins to play. Day One: The entire team of the Last Resort is training their asses off; no one is allowed to slack off, as the monitor, above them, shows Jun Kazama, sitting quietly, in her cell. Jun's image motivates everyone to keep training, hard. Sombra is keeping track of everyone's level of strength, as the mighty heroes, of the Last Resort gives their blood, sweat, and tears, for Jun: Jin's Mother, Terry and Andy's Stepmother, Alice, Rock, Li Fen, Yun, and Yang's Step Grandmother, and Kazumi's precious Daughter-In-Law. Jun is loved by all, and those who know her know how sweet and loving Jun is, and they are ready to die for her. Guile, Ralf, Nash, Clark, Leona, Chun Li, Whip, and Cammy are running around the field, while Terry, Rock, Ed, Paul, and Cody are lifting weights.

Alice is sparring Asuka Kazama, Lili is sparring Karin, Sakura is sparring Honoka, and Athena is sparring Ayane. Kasumi and Genji are battling, on the roof, while McCree and Draco are having a shootout, with blanks, in their guns. Poison is sparring Juri, and Jennie is sparring with Love; as Ruby Heart waits her turn. Galford is training the Senran Kagura Shinobis, while Hayabusa is training Ibuki, Malin, and Shiki Yuga. Eliza and Morrigan are battling in the blood red skies, while Setsuna faces Demitri. Hibiki spars with Janne; as they clash swords.

Jack M: Hibiki is matching Janne, blow for blow; keep an eye on her!

Sombra: Hibiki Takane is a gifted Swordswoman, but not yet as good as Janne; who is our best Swordsperson.

Jack M: Her level of power?

Sombra: Godlike Domination.

Jack M: Called it...

Lena and Amelie are sparring, and Lena is practicing her speed. King Lion and Jon Talbain are sparring, and neither one is letting up. Balrog is training with Steve Fox, Dudley, and Nelson; hoping to improve his skills, for when he faces Heavy D. Cammy and Decapre are training, now, as Terry is sparring with Chun Li. Mary and Vanessa are sparring, as Katarina and Luong are training Hana. After 12 hours of training, everyone takes a break.

Chun Li: I forgot how gruelling training could be. I'm beat; especially since Gaia is gone.

Terry: I have something, which should lift your spirits.

Terry points to the entrance of one of the locker rooms, and Super Sonico comes out, with her guitar, and a small box.

Lucio: Whoa, it's really her!

Lucky C: Sonico!?

Sylvie: She's really here!

Athena: Sonico!

Sonico walks up to the heroes, and Hana, Asuka Izuna, and Ayane hug her.

Terry: You ladies know Sonico!?

Ayane: I guarded her, once.

Asuka: So did I!

Hana: She actually beat me, in a game of Super Mario Brothers!

Sonico: Hi, everyone; it's really great to see all of you, again! Mr. Bogard, here's that package, you ordered, from Sierra Diamonds!

Terry: Thank you, Miss Sonico!

Chun Li: What is that?

Terry gets down on one knee, and More Than Water, by Dimi Sloan, begins to play. Every claps, and some people are a little jealous, but this is Terry's second time, doing this, with Chun Li.

Terry: I had to get you a ring, from my heart; not that the one, which belongs to Geese's mother, is bad, but I needed to get Chun something, from MY heart.

Chun Li opens the box, and a ring, with a wolf shaped diamond, is in it. Chun Li puts it on, and she sheds one tear.

Terry: Chun, we're gonna get my Stepmother back; right Jin, Dad!?

Jin/Jeff: Right on!

Terry: After we send Kazuya to Hell, will you marry me?

Chun Li: Of course I will, Terry Bogard! I love you, more than water, more than air, and more than my life!

Chun Li jumps into Terry's arms, and she kisses him, deeply. Mary crosses her arms, and sighs. Vanessa notices Mary's reaction, and she shakes her head.

Janne: I wish someone would propose to me, like that...

Lena: Cheers, Love; your time will come, someday.

Janne: I hope! I need a strong lover!

Lena: You need someone who will definitely appreciate you, for you, Love.

Lena smiles at Janne, and Janne smiles, back; both ladies begin to blush. Amelie clears her throat.

Amelie: So, what now!?

Berkeley: For now, you all take a powder; tomorrow, we do 12 more hours of training, and we begin paired sparring matches! Dismissed!

Most of the Last Resort members head to the locker room showers, while others head to shower in their quarters. Terry and Chun Li are in their room, and Terry is making the sweetest love to Chun Li. Chun Li has her legs wrapped around Terry's waist, as she places her arms around Terry's neck, and she kisses him, deeply. Chun Li orgasms, and Terry cums inside of his future wife.

Terry: I love you, Chun.

Chun Li: And I'll always love you, Terry.

Terry kisses Chun Li, again, and Chun Li ends up lying on Terry's chest, as they sleep. Jeff and Geese are talking, in the stadium, while watching a troubled Jun, as she tries to sleep in her cell; a plate of food, by her sleeping mat.

Geese: So, that's the plan.

Jeff: Howard, you don't have to do this; you've done some evil, and you've done some good; no need to go and...

Geese: It's the only way, Jeff. I've made up my mind.

Jeff: I know you have, you stubborn Bastard; let's reach the final battle, and see how things turn out, first.

Geese: Donovan and Heihachi have already made the ultimate sacrifice; it's my turn, now.

Jeff nods, and he watches Jun, while Geese smokes a cigar. Lena is in her pajamas, while she is talking to Janne, while Janne is wearing Boy Shorts and a sports bra, as they both sit in the cafeteria; eating ice cream.

Janne: Where's Amelie?

Lena: She went straight to sleep. I was hoping that we could cuddle, but she said that she has a headache, so I left her, alone.

Janne: You two are cute, together; all things considered, I would probably date a woman, if I meet the right one.

Lena: Bi-curious?

Janne: Yes. I've been interested, for a while.

Lena: Why do you feel the need to be with someone, so badly?

Janne: I've obtained everything else, I've ever wanted from life, except true love. I long to find a worthy mate, who can match my strength, and beauty.

Lena: I hear that; you are a very beautiful woman.

Janne: So are you, my beautiful Commander.

Lena: I try, Love. I just feel bad for the Bogards. Jun is part of their family, and she's all alone, in that horrible place.

Janne: By reaching Holy Knights In White Satin mode, we will get her back; by the Hand of God, we'll slay Kazuya, and save the day!

Lena: Yes, we will!

Lena high fives Janne, and Janne can't help but notice Lena's hard nipples, under her pajama shirt. Lena stares at Janne's thighs, and her cleavage, as she eats her ice cream. Amelie is close, but unseen; as she watches Lena and Janne. Chun Li wakes up, in the middle of the night, and she puts on a robe, and heads to the cafeteria, to grab some wine. Mary comes walking up, and Mary folds her arms, and stares at Chun Li.

Chun Li: Hi, Mary; what's up?

Mary: I know we squashed our beef, but when Terry proposed to you, again, my heart sank. Technically, you still cheated, with him, even though I did lie; two wrongs, Chun...

Chun Li: Mary, we have to focus on saving Jun; now is not the time, for...

Mary: If you truly love Terry let him choose who he loves. I didn't get a fair shot, to explain my side, because you had your Thunder Thighs wrapped around him.

Chun Li: Mary, if you still choose to harp on this, fine! I'll give you a fair shot, but we'll see who Terry truly loves; just know that after he chooses, you, and I, are no longer friends. I'm done with this madness, when our planet is dying, and all you care about is getting Terry's cock, back.

Chun Li walks away, as Mary watches her leave; contemplating if she was right, in what she just did. Mai is talking to Felicia, while Andy and Jon are practicing with nunchucks.

Felicia: Yeah, so I miscarried...

Mai: I'm gonna tell you something, which no one else knows.

Felicia: What is that?

Mai: Everyone thinks Andy, and I, are still Virgins, and we're not; we lost our Virginity, to each other, long ago. I've had three miscarriages, and even Andy doesn't know I was pregnant.

Felicia: What; why didn't you tell him!?

Mai: Shhhh! Andy wasn't ready to be a father. I could tell; so, I just never told him. I love Andy, and we've had our fights, but I will never leave the man I love.

Felicia: Jon, and I, are sorry we lied, to all of you, but we had our reasons; we had to save the other Redeemers. I'm glad Galford built another team, and that they will carry on the Redeemer's legacy.

Mai: When Galford thought you guys abandoned him, he went dark; he's not the same Galford, we all use to know.

Felicia: Yeah, his aura is very grey, and Eliza's influence has only made him darker; he scares some of us, now.

Mai: He is Master Hanzo's best student, and he is a Commander, in the Last Resort. Once we've defeated our enemies, everything should go back to normal.

Felicia: What about Ingrid?

Mai: Lena says that when she finally wakes up Jun, Rose, and Luise will interrogate her; we won't make a move, until we find out her motives, entirely.

Felicia: I understand. I'm glad to be back, Mai.

Mai: I'm glad to have you back, Felicia.

Mai and Felicia hug, and Mai kisses Felicia's cheek. Sombra is watching the Sky 1, and watching all the violence, which is engulfing the world. A protective barrier was placed over Midnight City, so nothing happens to it. Riots, killing, looting, and murder has the world in panic, and most of the world's leaders are following Kazuya, while those, who want nothing to do with Kazuya are being hunted down, and killed. Sombra is keeping an eye on every city, on earth.

Sombra: We have to stop him.

Juri: We will.

Sombra: How are you feeling?

Juri: Still want to fuck up the Sports Team, but we'll get them, back.

Sombra: Juri, I don't want anything to happen to you.

Juri: I'll survive, Baby; we are destined to be, and I won't let those Dickheads tear us apart.

Juri kisses Sombra, and Sombra holds Juri close. Gabriel is watching the stars, from the roof of the stadium, and he's thinking about facing one more "traitor", who hasn't showed up, in a while.

Gabriel: Life is a disease, and you are the cure, huh? I'll show you who the true master of death is, Akuma.

Not too far, away, from the stadium, Akuma is watching the heroes; with the Sakazaki Family, behind him. Lili and Karin are in Adelheid's Sky Box Office, and talking about their plans for Midnight City.

Karin: Who would have thought a plan, from our teenage years, would come together, like this? You did everything right; down to the letter.

Lili: I know Geese wanted Quiz City to be rebuilt, but when it was destroyed, I knew that we had the perfect opportunity to see our vision come true.

Karin sits behind the desk, while Lili sits on the desk; they both are drinking tea, and Karin actually looks at Lili in a different light, now.

Karin: You saved me; it was you, who helped me fight off Ingrid. That child is in dire need of help; the things she wanted to do, to us, we're monstrous and inhumane; but, even Ingrid is being used.

Lili: How so?

Karin: I saw the silhouette of someone, very powerful, standing in the shadows; another psychic; more powerful than even Ingrid.

Lili: It has been said that someone, more powerful than Kazuya, will be our next foe; hopefully our final foe.

Karin: Who knows; this is a world without end.

Lili places her hand on Karin's, but she quickly moves it; realizing what she's done.

Lili: Sorry...

Karin stands up, puts her cup of tea down, and she walks in front of Lili; stroking her hair.

Lili: Karin, what are you doing?

Karin: You're so use to being a Dom, while Asuka is your Sub; you've always been a Dom, right?

Lili: Yes...but what does that have to...

Karin: You're attracted to me, because I'm a Dom, yet I have Sub qualities; which is why Sakura loves me; sometimes Sakura acts more like a Dom, than I do.

Karin continues to rub Lili's face and hair; causing Lili to blush.

Lili: Karin, they love and trust us; we shouldn't...

Karin kisses Lili on the lips, and Lili barely fights it. Lili gives into the kiss, and the two Billionaire Princesses share the most passionate kiss, ever. Lili interlocks her gloved hands, with Karin's gloved hands, and they both stare into each other's eyes, with a smile.

Karin: I love Sakura, more than anyone else; but I owed you that, for saving my life, and my Virtue.

Lili: We're both Virgins; no man has ever touched us, and I would hate for that to be taken from you. I wouldn't want that taken from me. I love Asuka; more than my own life; but I really care for you, Karin.

Karin: I care for you, too. Let's go to bed; tomorrow, we become goddesses!

Lili: Holy Knights of The Most High God!

Karin: Indeed!

Lili and Karin head back to their rooms, and most of the Last Resort members are asleep, for the night. The next morning, even though the sky is still blood red, the Last Resort are up, by 5:00 AM, and ready to train.

Jasmine: Alright, today we will begin paired sparring! I hope you all slept well!

Most of the members nod, yawn, and even tiredly say "yes". Chun Li shows up in her blue outfit, with white hair buns; as she told Terry to go on ahead of her.

Terry: Chun, what's up!?

Chun Li: You'll see, my Love.

Terry: Why the costume change? I love the Black Battle Dress.

Chun Li: Again, my dearest Terry, you will see.

Terry: Okay...

Terry looks bewildered, as does everyone who notices Chun Li's outfit change.

Alice: Dad, what's up with Mom?

Terry shrugs. Rock shakes his head, and Kazumi watches Jun.

Kazumi: At least Jun is eating, and trying to sleep. Kazuya has her guarded, heavily!

Jeff: I watched her, all night.

Terry: Dad, why didn't you sleep!?

Jeff: I was dead, for years, Son. I've slept, enough. Jun is more important to me, than sleep.

Jin: Papa Jeff, we'll save her!

Jeff: I know, Jin, I know we will.

Mary looks at Chun Li, and Chun Li looks at Mary. Chun Li sheds a tear, while shaking her head, at Mary. Mary looks away from Chun Li.

Vanessa: Ryan, you need to leave them alone; you have me, still, so why are you still bothering Chun?

Mary: I...I don't know...

Vanessa: If Terry does choose you, like Chun, I'm walking away; hope you're happy losing two people, who care about you.

Mary: You saw that!?

Vanessa huffed, and she looks away from Mary, in anger. Mary is now upset, because she knows that she is now starting to act extremely selfish, and she may lose everything, and everyone, she has ever cared about, today.

Suzune: First Round: Lena "Tracer" Oxton vs. Janne D'Arc!

Amelie looks pissed, as Lena and Janne smile. Lena gives Janne a high five, and the two warriors get into their fighting stances.

Lena: This is an honor, Janne!

Janne: It's destiny, and let's show them what we're made of!

Heidern: This isn't kiddie sparring, by the poolside; this is a life and death battle, to save that woman, and our world!

Heidern points at Jun's image, on the monitor.

Gabriel: Fun and games are over, Ladies; go for blood!

Everyone looks nervous, but they understand what's at stake, so no one says a word.

Janne: I'm about to show you all a new way to reach Holy Knight Status! We don't have to go all Dragon Ball Z, and kill each other, to reach a new level!

Lena: I use to watch Dragon Ball Z! You're even more cool, than I thought!

Janne: Thank you, Lena!

Amelie: Can you two get started, already!?

Everyone notices Amelie's anger, and they stare at her.

Sonico: Lucio, does your built-in speakers blast music?

Lucio: Of course! Why?

Sonico: Remember that He-Man and She-Ra special?

Lucio: Secret Of The Sword? Yeah, why?

Sonico: I have a plan; play the main theme, from that special, please.

Lucio: Got you, I guess...

Sonico: It's a hunch, I have; just watch.

Lucio begins to play I Have The Power, from the He-Man and She-Ra: Secret Of The Sword TV Special, and everyone stares at him, as if he's a weirdo.

Lucio: It's her idea...

Lucio points at a smiling Sonico. Janne and Lena begins to tap their feet.

Janne/Lena: Oh, shit, I love this cartoon! Yeah!

Sonico: Nailed it!

Amelie looks at Sonico, and she cracks her knuckles.

Janne: Somewhere out there someone needs me! I don't know how, or where, but believe me! I'll walk the universe to find her! For better, or for worse, beside her!

Janne/Lena: For the Honor of Love! By the Power of God! I have the Power! I have the Power!

Janne and Lena clash, and Lena and Janne are all smiles, as their power levels rise, to maximum. Sombra is shocked at how violent their auras are, yet they are happier than ever. Amelie is wide eyed, and Sonico just smiles. Lena and Janne clash weapons, and they throw in well placed kicks; both combatants are moving faster than the speed of sound, and everyone is in shock and awe; at their comrades abilities. Lena shoots at Janne, and Janne blocks the blast, with her sword. Janne tries to slice Lena, and stops the sword, with her guns; a flash of blinding light emits from the two combatants.

Lili: Its...its...their love!

Amelie: What!?

Karin: No, Amelie, it's not what you think! The love they have for us, for themselves, for life, peace, and liberty; that's what's making them stronger!

Morrigan: The power of Love; looks like Luther Vandross was onto something...

Lena: A stranger walked into my world! And when she talked, I really heard! She spoke of things, like Love and Peace! The joy they bring will never cease!

Janne/Lena: For the Honor of Love! By the Power of God! I have the Power! I have the Power!

Sombra: They're power levels are through the roof; they're feeding off of each other!

Angela: I've never seen anything like this, before!

Fareeha: This, this is the power of the Heavens!

Claudio Serafino watches, from the roof of the stadium; he wants to witness how mere humans become gods and goddesses, and what will they do with their new found powers, afterwards. Janne and Lena tosses their weapons to the other, and Janne uses Lena's blasters, while Lena uses Janne's sword. The two powerful women clash, and their smiles never leave their faces. With blinding speed, Janne and Lena fight it out, as they both feel alive; they understand the way of the Holy Knights, now.

Janne/Lena: The truth of Love will always guide us! It's strength, from God, will be inside us! Forevermore we'll be together! Our hearts will soar, one to the other! For the Honor of Love! By the Power of God! We have the Power! We have the Power! So can you!

Janne and Lena are surrounded by a white aura, as their outfits turn white, and their power levels are unreadable. Everyone watching them, has never been this shocked, in their lives.

Claudio: Holy Knights! They, they are the Holy Knights In White Satin!

Claudio falls to his knees, in shock; he never thought he'd live to see something this magnificent.

Amelie: Lena!? How...why!?

Lena: Man, this feels good!

Janne: Is this how Adam and Eve felt, before the Fall!?

Janne and Lena look at each other, and they fly into the sky. They fly up, up, and up, and they reach earth's orbit; as they are now in space. Lena does something she couldn't do in front of everyone, else. Lena kisses Janne, on the lips. Janne looks confused.

Janne: Why!?

Lena: I was saying thank you, for being a friend!

Janne: I, I'm honored!

Janne blushes, and she and Lena head back down to earth, and they land, like superheroes.

Heidern: So...that's what it's like!?

Terry: They were displaying way more power, than what we had, with Gaia, inside of us!

Sonico: We have to train, in order to defeat Kazuya; to defeat the Devil! But, that doesn't mean that we have to beat the hell out of each other, in bloody battle, to get to Holy Knight Status! God is Love; what Lena and Janne just showed us, was true love; the love of God, for all that God has created!

Freeman: And it is that love, from God, which will save us, all, in the end! Never lose faith, no matter what happens!

Iori smiles at Freeman, and places a hand on his shoulder.

Shermie: Alright, don't we have more Holy Knights to create!? Let's continue!

Lena and Janne turn off their new abilities, and they head to speak with their friends. Amelie seems upset.

Lena: Amelie, you'll get there; please don't be sad.

Amelie: We should have gotten there, together...

Amelie walks off, and she leaves her gun, on her seat.

Lena begins to go after her, but Ryobi stops her.

Ryobi: I'll deal with Amelie; trust me, Commander.

Lena: Be gentle, Ryobi. I know how harsh you can be.

Ryobi: Ryoki taught me well...

Lena: Wish I had a bid sister, to guide me.

Ryobi: You do. Angela Ziegler...

Lena: Yeah, you're right, I guess.

Lena looks at Angela, as Angela smiles at Lena's success. Ryobi takes Amelie's gun, and she heads to find her.

Suzune: Round Two: Terry Bogard vs. Chun Li Xiang!

Everyone whispers and gasps, as Terry and Chun Li stare at each other, and they smile; they walk to the field, hand and hand, and they part ways, just to stand in front of each other. Mary looks as if she wants to cry.

Chun Li: Before we begin, I want to say something!

Chun Li takes off her ring, and she gives it back to Terry. Everyone is in shock, and they gasp, loudly.

Balrog: What the fuck!?

Cammy: Chun, the Hell is this!?

Terry: Chun...

Chun Li: Mary is right! Mary may have lied, but I stole Terry from her, before Terry had the chance to forgive Mary and Vanessa!

Vanessa, and the rest of the Last Resort, stares at Mary.

Chun Li: My lust, and love, for Terry clouded his judgement, and I'm sorry for that; now, Terry Bogard, choose; who do you truly love!? If it is Mary, then I'll leave you two, alone, forever!

Rock: Mom!?

Alice: Chun, no!

Li Fen: No, I love Papa Terry!

Leifang: We have a solid family foundation, here; why mess it up!?

Hitomi: This is madness!

Yun: Not cool, Miss Mary!

Yang: We are at war, and you're acting selfish, Miss Mary!

Kisarah: Mary, this isn't right, at all!

Ed: Dammit!

Hana: I just joined this family, and Chun is the mother I've never had! I don't want her to go!

Katarina: Mary, if Chun leaves, it's your ass!

Cammy: Mary, you Bloody Wanker!

Balrog: This is Bullshit! Mary, it ain't about you; it's about Jun Kazama, and beating the fuck out of her Ex! Stop being a fucking...

Terry: Everyone, shut the fuck up!

Everyone listens to Terry, who is very angry, and they feel his fighting spirit.

Terry: Mary, you lied to me, and I forgive you! Vanessa, you're still my friend, and I care about you, and Mary, still; but, Chun has done something, even Mary hasn't done; she's allowing me to choose!

Mary begins to cry, and she leaves the stadium, in tears; even after Vanessa tried to stop her. Vanessa looks at Terry and Chun, and she shakes her head.

Vanessa: You deserve to be happy, guys! Mary will heal, in time; even if I have to beat it into her.

Terry: Chun Li Xiang...

Chun Li looks at Terry, and Terry removes Chun Li's hair buns, and let's her hair down.

Chun Li: Terry...

Terry places the ring back on Chun Li's hand, and he kisses her forehead.

Terry: Chun Li Xiang, I choose you. I love you, and I love our crazy, zany, extended family; we have all the makings of a modern day Adams Family, but I love it!

Chun Li giggles, and she blushes.

Terry: Thank you; for showing me how much you truly love me.

Chun Li: Thank you, for loving me, Terry Bogard.

Chun Li rips off her blue, original outfit, and her Black Battle Dress is underneath it, as Chun Li fixes her hair, and stands ready for battle.

Chun Li: Wanna see my Kung Fu!? I'll show you, Big Daddy Werewolf!

Terry: Sure, Sexual Thickness!

Ayame O: They are too cute, together.

Shiden: Jeff's family is a diverse group, indeed; you sure you want Ayane, Kasumi, and Honoka marrying into that family?

Ayame O: Shiden, stop being mean!

Shiden: We're in for a lot of laughs, at least.

Ayame hits Shiden's arm, lightly, as Hallowed Be Thy Name, by Iron Maiden, begins to play. Terry and Chun Li face off; ready for battle.

Terry: Chun, go the distance; don't hold back!

Chun Li: Pound my face, like you pound my pussy, Baby!

Everyone shakes their heads, as they sigh, at Chun Li's lack of TMI standards.

Mai: See, Chun is way more fun, with Terry, by her side!

Felicia: What the fuck happened, while I was gone!? I've never seen Chun like this, before!

Bayonetta: A man, like Terry, who has an aura, style, class, and cock, like him, can bring the Savage out of any woman!

Mai: Wait, did you just compliment Terry's cock!?

Bayonetta: An Umbra Witch knows all, my Dear!

Mai: O...kay!

As Hallowed Be Thy Name, by Iron Maiden, plays on, Terry and Chun Li charge up their Chi; which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone, around them; or those who wish to challenge them. Kazuya, Akuma, Jun, and even an unknown force, in space, who is watching earth, can feel Terry and Chun Li's power levels rising.

Terry: Come get some, Baby!

Chun Li: Bring it, Wolf Cock!

Felicia: Yeah, I have to get to know Chun Li, all over, again.

Jon: I have to get to know Terry, all over, again; he's changed, a lot, since the last time I saw him.

Sombra: Wait...she never left them!

Jack M: Who!?

Terry and Chun Li clash; fist versus legs, and a wave of energy engulfs the stadium. Everyone is in shock, and a bit nervous, as Mary comes back, just in time to see Chun Li kick Terry in the mouth, and Terry hits Chun Li with a Burn Knuckle; sending her into a wall.

Alice: Jesus!

Cammy: No one stop them! They are doing this for Jun!

Efi: They're not pulling their punches; they can kill each other; how is this love!?

Lena: Chun Li has truly become the Queen of Wolves; this is how Wolves become stronger!

Asuka I: Homura, let's watch, carefully; our time will come, soon, too!

Homura: You got it; give me all you have, too, when we fight! Don't you dare pull your punches, on me!

Asuka I: You better bring the pain, too, Homura!

Chun Li flips off a wall, and she kicks Terry in the chest, but Terry grabs Chun Li's leg, and slams her, on the ground. Chun Li barely dodges a Power Wave, and Terry is hit by a barrage of kicks, to the face, but the Legendary Hungry Wolf takes all the blows. Mary covers her mouth, and she sheds tears; she knows that she would never be able to go this hard, go the distance, against the man she loves, for the honor of someone else. Vanessa holds Mary, while Mary watches Chun and Terry gives it their all. Terry lands a Crack Shot, but Chun Li kicks Terry in the gut; both lovers spit up blood.

Krauser: This is the legendary power of the Wolf!

Hanzo S: Yes; for their loved ones, they will fight to the death, to obtain immortality; just to save Miss Kazama!

Genji: The bonds of family, are the strongest bonds, on earth; love conquers all!

Hanzo and Genji look at each other, and they nod, in agreement; they know what they must do, now. Chun Li and Terry are locked in combat, and they both exchange punches and kicks; not giving in to each other. Blood and sweat are flying, everywhere, as Chun Li kicks Terry in the mouth, and Terry punches Chun Li across the jaw. The two lovers stop, for a moment, and they are breathing hard.

Chun Li: Is that all you've got, Legendary Wolf!?

Terry: Nope! I'm just getting started!

Mary: Terry, Chun Li...please stop it...

Terry and Chun Li looks up at Jun, and they see her in her cell, as she is focused on the great energy she feels; coming from Terry and Chun Li. Terry and Chun Li continue their fight, and Chun Li lands a kick, in Terry's face, while Terry punches Chun Li, in the mouth; and Chun Li skids across the ground.

Andy: I've never seen Terry so focused; if he's not careful, he could kill Chun Li!

Mai: Not if Chun Li kills Terry, first!

Zarya: Their spirits have made up their minds; they will do whatever it takes to beat Kazuya!

Mei: They're fighting, as if they are really Wolves!

Jeff: They are, Miss, they are really Wolves!

Chun Li lands a punch, and Terry feels the diamond, from Chun Li's engagement ring, going across his jaw. Terry lands a kick to Chun Li's jaw, and Chun Li can feel blood dripping from her mouth. Terry and Chun Li step back, and they run towards each other, for one final blow.

Terry: Power...

Chun Li: Ki...

Terry: ...Geyser!

Chun Li: ...kosho!

Terry and Chun Li's ultimate attacks clash, together, and everyone is nearly blown away, from their powerful attacks.

Jack M: Sombra, what's going on!?

Sombra: It's like Gaia never left them! Their power levels are incredible!

Terry and Chun Li grits their teeth, and neither one will give up. The air is crackling around the two fighters, as both of their costumes turn white, and their wounds are healed. Terry and Chun Li are stopped by Mary; who stands between them.

Chun Li: What!?

Terry: Mary, what the fuck is your problem!? You could have been killed!

Chris R: They're ready to go!

Leon: Looks like they've mastered the Holy Knight Technique, too.

Lena and Janne smile, and the Bogard Family claps; as does the Omega Family, Jin, Asuka, Lili, Karin, and everyone follows them, in clapping.

Mary: Terry, I would have thrown in the towel, long ago; clearly, Chun Li is your equally qualified life partner, and I'm glad for you two. Chun Li, you're a better woman, for Terry; take care of him, please.

Chun Li: Mary, you're still part of this family; you're still a good friend to Terry, and to me!

Mary: I now know that.

Vanessa: Mary, I'm here with you. I love you, more than anyone else, and you'll always have me, by your side.

Mary: Vanessa, I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me!?

Vanessa: Of course I will, Baby.

Mary kisses Vanessa, on the lips, and Mary and Vanessa have the Holy Knight Powers, now, as their costumes turn white.

Lili: It does have a lot to do with love, doesn't it!?

Sonico: Told you!

Super Sonico turns into a Holy Knight, and everyone is shocked.

Lucio: You, you're...

Sonico: My passion is music, people, animals, the planet, love, truth, and justice! I've been unlocked my true potential, a long time ago. See!? Let love guide you, and nothing can stand in your way! We're going to stop Kazuya, and save Jun, not because we're killers, but because we love what God has blessed us with; friends, family, love, passion, good music; these are the things I love, so I'll fight for them, so that people, like Kazuya, doesn't destroy those ideals!

Everyone hears Sonico's words, and they all agree. Terry, Chun Li, Mary, and Vanessa turn off their powers, and Sonico does the same.

Terry: Mary, you're one of my best friends; never forget that, okay?

Mary: I'm sorry, Terry, Chun Li; you two are a phenomenal couple; keep each other happy!

Chun Li: We will!

Terry: After we save Mama Jun, we will be even happier!

Mary: I miss the kids, the constant zany antics, and even Paul and Cody's drunken fights.

Cody and Paul high five each other.

Terry: You're welcome to come over, anytime you two want; you're family, too!

Mary: Thank you, Terry; thank you, Chun.

Chun Li hugs Mary, and Mary sheds one tear. The Bogard Family is happy, and nearly whole, again.

Heidern: Who's next!?

Gabriel: I'm curious to see something!

Ana: And what's that, Gabriel?

Gabriel: I wanna see Alison Wonderland; is she stronger than her father, Terry Bogard!?

Alice gasps, and Ayane glares at Reaper.

Ayame O: Next Match: Ayane Omega vs. Alice Chrysler!

Ayane: Mom!?

Shiden: Trust us, daughter; please!

Terry: Alice, give it your all!

Alice looks at her family, and she looks back at Ayane. Ayane looks at Alice, and she has an apologetic look, on her face. Alice and Ayane walk to the field, and Alice is wearing her denim skirt, red high top Converse, knee high American flag socks, red thong, and her red bikini top. Alice puts on her fingerless gloves, and she has her hat hiding her eyes. Hallowed Be Thy Enemy, by Iron Maiden and Public Enemy, begins to play, as Ayane takes her fighting stance, and Alice smiles. Alice looks at Terry, and she licks her lips.

Mary: Alison!?

Alice: In the flesh! Hello, "Daddy"!

Terry: Alison, you may have a sick obsession with me, but I still love you; you're my daughter!

Alice: Yummy! Can you give your daughter some sweet loving!?

Ryu: Alice, Sakura once went through the same thing! Her Dark Sakura half is in love with me, and after constant fights, Sakura mastered her feelings, and she's a better fighter, for it; you can control Alison Wonderland!

Sakura looks away, and Karin holds Sakura's hand.

Sakura: Alice, we believe in you!

Lili: Alice, it's your body; fight her!

Ayane: Alice, I love you, and Alison, equally; you're my future wife, no matter what happens here, or with your duo personalities, I, Ayane Omega, will always love Alice Garnet Nakata Chrysler!

Mako: Man, you're making me teary-eyed!

Jamison: Need a tissue, buddy?

Mako: Shut up, Junkrat!

Alice: I'll remember that, Ayane...

Ayane smiles.

Alice: ...I love you, too. I'll remember that, when I'm riding Terry's Cock!

Alice has a sinister smile, and everyone goes wide eyed. Ayane rushes Alice, and elbows her, in the mouth; sending Alice crashing to the ground.

Ayane: I love you, Alice! God, Alice, you know I've always had trouble expressing myself, in public! I fucking love you! Fight Alison, and fucking love me, completely!

Alice: Oh, Boo Hoo, Bitch!

Ayane: Dammit, Alice; fight her!

Alice attacks Ayane, and hits her with a Bare Knuckle; sending Ayane into the dirt. Ayane counters a flying kick, and kicks Alice to the ground. Ayane tries to drop her knee into Alice's gut, but Alice rolls out of the way. Alice launches a Power Wave, and Ayane blocks it, but Alice manages to punch Ayane, across her jaw. Ayane grabs Alice, and she tosses her, to the ground. Alice gets up, and she launches a Crack Shot, but Ayane blocks it. Alice and Ayane face each other, and they stand ready, in their stances.

Ayane: Alice, Terry is your father; we don't fuck our own Dads!

Alice: He will be my Daddy, once I'm done; my Baby Daddy!

Ayane: Alice, when you were ten, you lost your family, when South Town was destroyed! Terry, Mary, and Rock, with others, saved you! Your attraction to Terry, is a figment of your imagination! Alison Wonderland is only your inner Wolf! You, Alice, are very strong; you're even stronger than Terry, your idol! Alice, you've always wanted to meet Terry, and now he's your legal guardian; you have Terry, in your life, don't you see!? Alice, you love me!

Alice: Stop it...

Ayane: Alice, remember how we met? Remember that mission, I took you on, when Aunt Mai brought you to the old Mugen Tenshin Compound, for the first time?

Ayame O: You took Alice with you!?

Shiden: You weren't suppose to take an outsider, with you, Ayane! What if Alice would have gotten killed!?

Mai: I knew Ayane took her; they begged me not to tell...they really liked each other, and I wanted them to bond, because before Alice and Ayane fell in love, Ayane was a very cold child; so cruel and evil, towards all of us!

Shiden: Alice could have compromised the mission, Mai!

Mai: Something told me that Alice would help Ayane loosen up, and look at Ayane, now; she has friends, she can take a joke, and she smiles, more; no more seeing who has the angrier face, Ayane or Leona?

Leona: Wait, pause; you guys did that!?

Ayane: They would joke about who looked more mean; you, or me Heidern.

Leona: Well, neither one of us, these days; we're both happy, now.

Ayane: Mom, Dad, I know I shouldn't have taken Alice with me, but by doing that Alice saved me; literally!

Alice: Stop!

Ayane: Alice, remember the guy, with the gun; the mobster, who you killed, with a Power Wave, just to save me!?

Terry: I remember that...I overhead Alice talking about it, to Rock, and Rock comforting her...

Mary: Why didn't you tell me, Terry!?

Terry: I wasn't even supposed to know; it was a life lesson, for Alice, and it brought her and Ayane together.

Ayane: Alice, on that day, we were both soaked in blood, you were scared, and I knew, right then and there, we were meant to be; you saved me, I comforted you, and the rest is history! Alice, think of all we've done; the love we've shared, the love we've made! Alice, without you, I'm nothing!

Alice: I said, SHUT UP!

Alice charges up her energy, and her clothing turns white. Alice has become a Holy Knight.

Chun Li: Reaper, you knew, didn't you!?

Gabriel: I pay attention to detail, and we have eight people, among us, who will possibly turn the tide, against Mishima! Alice and Ayane are two of them!

Alice: If you want your precious Alice, Ayane, come get her!

Alice flies into Ayane, and punches her into the locker room entrance. Everyone gasps, as they watch Alice walk towards the locker rooms; waiting for Ayane to show up. A flash of light, erupts in the sky, and something knocks Alice to the ground.

Ayame O: My Baby!

Hayate: That's my Baby Sister, for you!

Kasumi: Ayane, she's...

Ayane is wearing an all white costume, and she is holding Alice, on the ground, as Hallowed Be Thy Enemy, by Iron Maiden and Public Enemy, begins to play, again. Ayane is wearing a white version of her 2015 Special Kunoichi Leotard, as she smiles at Alice.

Alice: Let me up!

Ayane: Beat me, and I'll personally give you Terry, and leave Alice, alone, for good!

Terry raises an eyebrow.

Alice: Deal!

Ayane kisses Alice's lips, and then she tosses Alice into wall. Alice flips off of it, and Alice clashes with Ayane, in midair, as the two lovers strike one another, with lightning fast speed. Alice takes to the sky, and Ayane follows her; as the two fly through the skies, over Los Angeles. Claudio is recording everything he sees, and Menat is with him. Alice and Ayane fight over the Bernstein Stadium, and Alice fires a Power Wave, while Ayane fires a Butterfly shaped projectile, which cancels each other out.

Morrigan: The Wolf, and the Butterfly; how sweet.

Bayonetta: Not if Ayane loses to Alison Wonderland...

Satya: Miguel?

Miguel: Yeah?

Satya: When it's our turn, if you hit me, as hard as they are hitting each other, I'll beat your ass!

Miguel: Yes, Ma'am! I see I'm rubbing off on you.

Satya: Slightly...

Alice and Ayane clash, again, and they both punch each other, across the face. Alice headbutts Ayane, and Ayane flip kicks Alice in the face; sending her crashing to the ground. Ayane flies down, and tries to punch Alice, but Alice blocks the punch, with a Bare Knuckle, and a power struggle begins.

Alice: You can't stop me!

Ayane: My love will wake your silly ass up, Alice; you're a kiss, from a rose, on the grave!

Jeff and Terry look at each other.

Alice: What!?

Ayane holds up, well, against Alice's Burn Knuckle.

Ayane: I compare you to a Kiss, from a Rose, on the Grave; the more I get of you, the stranger it feels; and I don't wanna stop feeling this way, ever!

Alice smiles, and she looks downward.

Alice: One final exchange! Bust' Wolf!

Ayame O: Ayane!

Chun Li: Alice!

Ayane: Soaring Monarch!

Alice and Ayane's fist crash into each other, and a powerful burst of energy engulfs everyone, around them. The Last Resort members are alright, but the smoke keeps them from seeing Ayane and Alice. After the smoke clears, Alice and Ayane are standing in front of each other, as their clothing returns to normal. The couple smiles at each other, and everyone waits to see what they do, next.

Ayane: You know, you're annoying, like Uncle Andy, sometimes...

Andy: Hey!

Shiden: My God, Ayane has lost her mind; she called Andy "uncle"!

Ayame lightly smacks Shiden's arm.

Alice: And you snore like Uncle Balrog.

Balrog: Hey, that's Aunt Cammy, who snores!

Cammy: Do not, you Wanker!

Ed: Sis, you actually do snore; it's cute, though.

Cammy: Whatever!

Ayane: You kick me in my sleep.

Alice: You hog the covers.

Ayane: But, I still love you; more than anyone else, and only you.

Alice: And, I love you; only you; you're my life, and my world. Dad...I'm sorry. Alison won't bother you, anymore!

Terry: Alison wasn't your fault, Alice; she was a product of your childhood trauma.

Alice: Now you're talking like my Therapist, Dad.

Ayane and Alice kiss, and Alice grabs Ayane's ass, while Ayane uses her tongue. Ana clears her throat.

Alice: Sorry!

Ayane: We've got celebrating to do!

Suzune: Gabriel, you wanted Alice to have a clear mind, going into battle with Kazuya, or did you believe Alison could win the day, for us?

Gabriel: Both; she still will, she still can.

Kiriya: Okay, let's do a non couple, this time! Karin Kanzuki vs. Emilie De Rochefort!

Asuka K: Then who am I facing?

Suzune: You'll see, when it's your time, Asuka.

Karin and Lili look at each other, and they both nod. The two Billionaire Princesses make their way to the field, and they face each other. Alice and Ayane are watching; while standing next to Athena, Honoka, Sakura, and Asuka Kazama. Honoka and Athena begin to meditate, and they are re-watching the events they witnessed, when Honoka observed her last vision. Lili and Karin get into their fighting stances, and an aura appears around Athena, Honoka, Asuka K, Sakura, Alice, Ayane, Karin, and Lili.

Kyo: What's happening?

Rose: What are you all up to!?

Maki K: Honoka and Athena are doing this!

Chizuru: Their power...

Lili and Karin join hands, and they stand side by side; they are soon joined by Alice, Ayane, Athena, Honoka, Sakura, and Asuka K. Luise Meyrink receives a psychic message from Athena, concerning Ingrid and Rose. Luise Meyrink nods, and she looks at Chizuru and Maki Kagura. Genki Dama Theme, from Dragon Ball Z, begins to play, as Ed, Rock, Hitomi, Kazumi, Jin, and Ling join Lili and Karin's group.

Balrog: Did I miss something!?

Chun Li: What's up, guys!?

Rose: Why can't I read their minds!?

Honoka: Marie, I'll see you, in Shinjuku City!

Marie Rose salutes her best friend, while Rock salutes Terry, Geese, and Jeff. Jin and Ed smiles.

Geese: What is this, Rock!?

Rock: Something Uncle Kain taught me!

Kain looks at Geese and Terry, with a smile.

Honoka: We've been lying to you!

Kazumi: We're sorry, but we had to!

Honoka grows Angel wings, as her gloved hand turns to a golden glove, and Honoka's Newcomer Outfit turns white. Everyone in Lili and Karin's group unleashes their powers, and their outfits all turn white.

Ana: They can already...

Galford: They were masking their powers, from us, this whole time!

Angela: Yes, because I told them to!

Jin: See you guys, in Shinjuku City; we'll soften Kazuya up, for you, all!

Athena teleports the herself, and her 13 friends to an unknown location, and only Luise Meyrink knows where. Everyone looks up, and they see14 lights heading into the blood red sky.

Geese grips up Kain, and everyone is startled.

Geese: Where's my son!?

Kain: Assembling an army!

Geese: What!?

Luise: Everyone, listen to me! Those 14 are our final shot at getting inside Shinjuku City; you don't know the horrors, which awaits us, there! Kazuya has an army of evil seduced people, all ready to die for their "lord"; Honoka was chosen to bare the Golden Eye Of God, for a reason!

Marie Rose: Luise is right! Honoka, and those others are following their destiny!

Terry: What destiny!?

Angela: Only they, Kolin, and myself, shell know the truth, for now.

Angela looks at Luise, Chizuru, Maki, and Rose.

Goenitz: Angela, what can you tell us?

Berkeley: Yes, so we can get back to getting the rest of you ready for Kazuya!

Angela: After I killed the Chinese Man, and after Honoka and Athena saw that vision, of the future, they all came to me; but only after it was revealed that Kazumi was on our side.

Angela goes into a flashback. While Angela was in her office, and looking at the Angel's image, in the mirror, there was a knock on Angela's door. Angela's image goes back to normal, and Angela opens her door. Honoka, Athena, Alice, Ayane, Sakura, Lili, Asuka K, Ed, Rock, Hitomi, Ling, and Kazumi all enter Angela's office, and the Angel tells Angela to listen to everything they have to say.

Angela: Is this about...

Honoka: The future...Jin, Karin, and others are coming home, but the future, after our short celebration, will be very bleak.

Ed: You've seen it, too, haven't you?

Angela stands up from her chair, and she looks out the window.

Angela: Yes...I saw everything that's about to happen, and will happen; as far as over 500 years, into the future!

Athena: Then, you know about "Gorgeous"?

Angela: I'm the one who talks Lena into Project: Gorgeous, remember?

Ayane: We've made our peace with what's to come, and we're ready to do all that we need to do, to survive.

Angela: It's a crazy plan.

Kazumi: We're never gonna survive, unless we get a little crazy.

Angela: Let's deal with one thing at a time, and when the time comes, we'll save the world.

Alice: Yeah...at a great cost...

Lili: At least we'll have each other...

Angela: After the mourning and healing, you mean?

Asuka K: Yeah, after all of that; just be ready to support us, when the time comes.

Angela: You already know I will!

Angela ends the flashback, and she looks at everyone.

Fareeha: 500 years from now!? What happens, then!?

Angela: I am bound by Heaven not to say anymore.

Iori: What!?

Luise: We have to trust Athena and Honoka's group; it's the Will of God, at work, here!

Chun Li: Will they be alright!?

Mary: Yeah, will they!?

Angela: They'll be fine; just let them do their part, in stopping Kazuya; they've been ready for this, their whole lives. Terry, Mary, when Rock was younger, did he have any weird dreams?

Terry: He use to always have a dreams, about a strange, but beautiful land, and he would say that "it was paradise, because his friends were there, and he felt free".

Luise looks at the ground.

Mary: Despite everything else, which has happened, Alice used to have a similar dream; what does all this mean!?

Angela, Luise, Chizuru, and Maki K all look at each other, and they look at the ground.

Heidern: What happens; what does the future hold?

Luise: In 500 years, some of us will be around, some of us won't; right when humankind needs us the most.

Berkeley: Well, there is only one thing to do; we train, hard, so those of us, who are left, will save the world!

Everyone has renewed spirits, and the training continues. Amelie is sitting, alone, near the locker room, and she can't stop thinking about Janne and Lena transforming, together. Amelie feels as if she was betrayed, when Ryobi walks up, to her.

Amelie: Go away!

Ryobi: You're acting like a spoiled child!

Amelie: You are a child, compared to me!

Ryobi: Lena isn't doing anything wrong, Widowmaker, and you can reach Holy Knight Status, too, if you stop crying about petty things, like not transforming, with your girlfriend.

Amelie: Tracer is my wife, you fool!

Ryobi: Whatever! Look, everyone has to group up; Athena, Honoka, and 12 others have taken off, to plan ahead, and everyone is jumping to conclusions; this is no time for being petty!

Amelie: What do you know!?

Ryobi: Lena would never cheat on you, and you know it! You're bitching for absolutely no reason at all!

Amelie: I said, GO AWAY!

Amelie swings her rifle at Ryobi, and Ryobi smiles. Amelie and Ryobi end up back outside, and on the field, as everyone watches them scuffle. Seirah Dash watches Amelie, closely, as Ryobi grabs her rifle; ready to face Amelie.

Amelie: Fuck you, little girl.

Ryobi: This little girl has got you pissed off, though, huh!?

Lena: Ryobi! I told you to go easy on her!

Imu: Yeah, like she was really gonna listen to you...

Ana: Perfect! The two snipers, who I'm training, can go at it!

Gabriel: Amelie Lacroix vs. Ryobi!

Ryobi and Amelie clashes, with their weapons, and Ryobi is smiling, while Amelie is angry.

Amelie: You're pissing me off!

Ryobi: Save all that anger for Kazuya!

Amelie trips Ryobi, but Ryobi flips onto her feet, with ease.

Miyabi: Ryobi, don't make us look bad!

Ryona: My Sis has this, in the bag!

Asuka I: This could get ugly!

Yumi: Too late.

Seirah Dash, also known as Whip, can't take her eyes off of Amelie, as Lena shakes her head, as Amelie and Ryobi fight. Amelie tries to shoot Ryobi, and Ryobi attempts to shoot Amelie, but neither of them can hit the other, so they smash their rifles, together, in a harsh display of raw power. Ryobi throws Amelie into a wall, and Ryobi fires at Amelie. Amelie dodges the shot, and Amelie fires a Spider Mine, at Ryobi, which Ryobi shoots. As the fight, between Ryobi and Amelie, rages on, Athena and Honoka's team reaches their destination; one of many. The group is in Metro City, Michigan, and they are inside an abandoned warehouse.

Kazumi Hachijo steps out, and looks down.

Jin: Grandma!?

Kazumi: If we don't do what is needed, the future shell be filled with tears.

Ed: Don't worry; we'll succeed, my Love, I promise you, that!

Kazumi holds Ed, and she lies her head, on his chest.

Lili: Not everything is clear about our futures, and the future of this world, but I know one thing, for certain: It's a long road, and we can't stray from the path.

Karin: This has been our destiny, since day one; we've all had the dreams, right?

Ayane: More like pleasant nightmares.

Hitomi: Are we absolutely sure we need to do this?

Rock: Babe, there is no other way.

Asuka K: Let's go, guys; we have a lot of work, to do.

Ed and Kazumi leads the group of young heroes, until they get to a shady, abandoned factory, and the place is crawling with former Shadaloo, Mad Gear, and Illuminati soldiers. The former terrorist organization soldiers are all gearing up, and ready to go to war, with Kazuya Mishima. Ed and Kazumi leads the group, inside, and the former terrorist point their guns at Ed, Kazumi, and their friends.

Ayane: Why do I now feel like we've made a mistake?

Alice: Because we're about to die! 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Chapter 12

The Way Life Goes, by Lil Uzi Vert, begins to play, as Angela Ziegler wakes up in her bed, alone. Angela remembers Ryobi and Amelie sparring; she remembers Rock, Ed, Jin, and the other members of Gorgeous heading to gather their forces, for the final battle against Kazuya Mishima; but why is Angela in bed now, and where is Fareeha?

Misogi Kumagawa: I'd knew you'd wake up, sooner or later.

Angela turns around, to see the strange young man; who is standing by her window, as the sun shines in.

Angela: Who the hell are you; where's Fareeha!?

Misogi: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler; it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Misogi Kumagawa, and I hail from another universe; which is slowly merging with yours.

Angela begins to hold her head, as it begins to hurt, and Angela can see an alternative reality; which is very different from the one she remembers. Misogi snaps his fingers, and Angela is wearing her Valkyrie Suit. Misogi teleports himself, and Angela, to the roof of Rochefort Stadium. Misogi tosses Angela a blue diamond, and Angela catches it; the diamond is absorbed into Angela's body.

Misogi: Remember when the Angel entered your body; do you remember your future duties?

Angela: I….I remember….

Angela begins to shed tears, and Misogi wipes them all away.

Misogi: God has created many, many universes, worlds, and realities; all of which are in danger, if Kazuya wins. Lucifer, the Enemy of Humanity, has many generals, who will come to destroy this world.

Angela: Why….why this world?

Misogi: You already know, my sweet Mercy; this world is a combination of at least ten separate worlds, and more are merging with this one. The diamond I just gave to you….

Angela: The All Fiction Book….

Misogi: ….the Book of All Fiction; the strongest power in any reality; with it, you can change the bitter destiny, which awaits you, your Last Resort family, and all those around you. Angela, you're God's chosen, now; only you can lead the Last Resort, and the heroes of multiple realities, to victory.

Angela: I….I see most of the people, who have died, are now alive, again!

Misogi: Kazuya's mad cult of the Devil nearly killed everyone on earth, while you all struggle to reach the Holy Knight powers; the Book of All Fiction can unlock the All Fiction Powers; making your family the most powerful beings on earth; be warned: Ultimate Power corrupts.

Angela: Things have changed, slightly.

Misogi: My last gift, to you, before I gave you the Book of All Fiction, was to reduce the damages, caused by Kazuya, and the carnage has been restricted to the city of Shinjuku.

Angela: Where's Fareeha?

Misogi: Asleep, in her own room.

Angela: But…we're….

Misogi: Angela, some things have changed; you will find another life to live. I know that you'll get over it; just be strong, okay?

Angela falls to her knees, and she cries. Misogi holds her, and he begins to fade away.

Misogi: You have God with you, Ziegler; seek His love, and carry on; you were chosen because of your righteous heart; it's time for you to lead the world into an era of peace, like none have seen before!

Angela: I know….but it hurts, so much….I truly loved Fareeha!

Misogi: You never know; you may just get her back! Go, now, Sweet Angel of Mercy!

Misogi fades away, and Angela looks into her palms, and she can feel the Book of All Fiction taking effect. Angela flies down to the Stadium, just outside of Midnight City, and she sees the many members of the Last Resort; gathering in the stadium, to plan the attack on Shinjuku City. Ana Amari gives Angela a look, as if she knows that something isn't right. The theme from Terminator 2: Judgment Day, begins to play. Lena gathers all the heroes together for one last speech.

Lena: Alright, everyone; listen up! We are about to head into the No Man's Land, of Shinjuku City! This is it; we're going to stop Kazuya, no matter what the cost! Terry and Chun Li!

Terry: We're ready to move out!

Chun Li: We're ready!

Lena: Galford and Eliza!

Galford: Let's go Poppy!

Poppy: Woof!

Eliza: Let's drain Kazuya of all his blood!

Lena: Iori and Naotora!

Iori: Hmph!

Naotora: I'm ready.

Lena: Kyo and Kasumi!

Kyo: Ready!

Kasumi: Let's go!

Lena: Ryu and Hokuto!

Ryu: Come on!

Hokuto: Let's begin!

Lena: Janne!

Janne: Let's roll, Baby!

Amelie grits her teeth, but Seirah places a hand on Amelie's shoulder, to calm her down.

Lena: When we get within ten miles of Shinjuku City, we're landing the Sky Stage, and taking a Convoy into the city!

Love: Huh!?

Lena: Kazuya has the city surrounded by his followers, a giant steel fence, and explosives; you'll see the plan, as it unfolds. Ed, and the others let us know, last night, that they are ready to go; they've got us some help!

Jack M: If that's all, let's move out!

The Last Resort heads to the Sky Stage, as Angela walks up to Fareeha, and stops her.

Fareeha: Yes, Angela; what's up?

Angela: Where's your wedding ring; the one you usually keep around your neck?

Fareeha: Huh!? I was never married! Angela, are you alright?

Angela: Yeah….I'm fine….

Fareeha: I think I would remember if I was ever married; my life is dedicated to to protecting the innocent.

Angela: Yeah, I know.

Angela fights back tears, as Misogi is smiling in the distance. Ana walks up to Angela, as Fareeha heads to the Sky Stage.

Ana: I know about the All Fiction. I had a dream, last night; history has changed, again, and Iori is the culprit; him, and one other, who had no business entering the Gate of the God's!

Angela cries, and Ana holds her close. Angela stops herself from becoming too upset, and she wipes her tears away.

Ana: Once we stop Kazuya, we'll find out exactly is going on here; don't worry, I'm here for you! Iori is the key; at least one of them; he knows more than he has told us, and it's up to you to find out what that is!

Angela: I know….thank you….Mom….

Ana: I know you love Fareeha, and I remember you two being married; you just have to get her to remember, but take it slow, Angela.

Angela: I will; let's go save the world!

Angela and Ana rush to the Sky Stage, and everyone is boarding. After the entire team of Last Resort members has boarded the Sky Stage, Love set a course to Shinjuku City. It took an hour, but the Sky Stage made it to the meeting point, and Ed, Jin, and Rock's group was waiting for everyone, with four large 18 wheelers. The Sky Stage lands, and the heroes step out of the large cargo bay entrance.

Kazumi: Is everyone ready?

Lena: We're as ready as we're gonna be.

Kazumi looks at Angela, and Kazumi gives her a look, which says "we'll talk, later". Honoka and Athena knows that something isn't right, too, and they hold hands, as they look at Rose, Chizuru, Maki, and Luise.

Hitomi: We have our forces near Shinjuku City, and they'll move in, once we've broken in.

Alice: We've got to warn you: Shinjuku City is a horror movie, in the making!

Chun Li: How so!?

Sakura: Bodies….everywhere; cannibalism, murder, rape, and….and….

Jasmine: What is it!?

Karin: They've even killed children; everyone, who lived in Shinjuku City, is dead; only Kazuya's cult remains.

Heidern: This means war; take no prisoners!

Everyone cheers, as they prepare to raid Shinjuku City.

Katarina: Who's driving these trucks?

Hana: I'll drive one!

Mary: You can drive a stick shift?

Hana: Of course; it was part of my training, while in the MEKA Unit, as part of the Korean Army.

Katarina: I'm going with her!

Terry: Mary, you, and Vanessa, take one truck, Hana and Katarina will take another, while Chun Li and Cammy take the third, and Karin and Lili can take the fourth one.

Mary: Chun, you can drive one of these?

Chun Li: I can drive anything, actually; it was a requirement, when I joined Interpol.

Vanessa: Well, let's hop to it!

The eight ladies get into the four trucks, while the Last Resort members get loaded into the back of the large trucks. The eight women use the truck radios to keep in contact.

Hana: I have a plan; when we get to the city limits, everyone jump out of the trucks, okay?

Lena: Why!?

Hana: Because Jamison is gonna help me give Kazuya a present.

Jamison: Seriously!?

Hana: Yeah; you, and Hanabi Mikagura!

Hanzo I: The Mikagura Sisters are here!?

Ayane: Actually, yes; they have been with Naraku and Kagura; chasing some guy, with purple looking skin, and large scythe looking wings.

Morrigan: Jedah Dohma!

Galford: He's alive!?

Nakoruru: We saw him die!

Honoka: He lives….so does….

Angela: Honoka, enough….

Lena: Angela, what's going on?

Angela: You'll find out, soon enough….

As the trucks roll down the highway, a group of helicopters approaches. Mishima Zaibatsu Tekken Force Soldiers begin to fire at the trucks.

Gabriel: We're under attack!

Fareeha: I've got this!

Angela: I'm coming, too!

Fareeha and Angela head out of the trucks, from the back, and both women take to the skies. Fareeha begins to blast at the helicopters, while Angela turns her Caduceus Staff into a scythe, and she slices through the helicopters.

Geese: Jeff, now's our chance!

Jeff: Yeah!

Jeff and Geese leap out of the truck, and onto two motorcycles, as Naraku, Kagura, and the Mikagura Sisters appear on top of Hana's truck. Today, by Tom Scott, Jefferson Airplane, Pete Rock, and CL Smooth, begins to play.

Kafuru: Geese, Jeff, go! We'll see you, soon!

Geese and Jeff nods at Kafuru, while Angela watches Geese and Jeff leave.

Lili: What are they doing!?

Terry: They're going to buy us some time!

Chun Li: I hope they don't get killed, first!

Fareeha: Justice Rains From Above!

Angela: No Mercy!

Angela and Fareeha combine their attacks, and the helicopters are all destroyed.

Cammy: Everyone, we're close to Shinjuku City!

Hana: Everyone, jump out of the trucks, NOW!

Jamison: Fire In The Hole!

Hanabi: Ka-Boom!

As the Last Resort leaps out of the trucks, Hana summons her Mech, and the mech's magnetic field keeps the trucks in a forward motion.

Hana: Nerf This!

Hana, Hanabi, and Jamison's attacks combine with the roaring trucks, and a giant explosion takes out the front gates of Shinjuku City; while killing a ton of Kazuya's followers and soldiers. The smoke clears, as the Last Resort walks towards the city.

Dimitri: Kagura, is it true!?

Kagura: Jedah Dohma!? Yes, he lives, and he's hunting powerful beings, for his Fetus of the Damned.

Asuka I: Powerful Beings!?

Naraku: Jedah has combined his damned giant baby with Shin, the Yoma King, and Jedah has kidnapped a few heroes, who hail from another reality.

Angela: Kumagawa was right!

Kagura: Ziegler, you possess the All Fiction!?

Angela: Yes, I have it.

Berkeley: What's the All Fiction?

Angela: I'll explain, later; after we take down Kazuya.

Lena: You better, Big Sister!

Stealthy Steps, from the Streets Of Rage album, begins to play.

Homura: So, are we going in, or what?

Ed: Look; already, you can see the telltale signs of the carnage!

Everyone looks, as the streets are covered with blood and bones; flies fill the air, and parts of Shinjuku are on fire.

Angela: Let's go; we need to end this, NOW!

The Last Resort heads into the city, as everyone looks around for any survivors, enemies, and Geese and Jeff.

Rock: I hope my dad is still alive.

Terry: He is. I can feel his Chi.

Reinhardt: It's too quiet. I don't like this!

Orisa: Enemies on my radar; hordes of them!

Go Straight, from the Streets Of Rage 2 album, begins to play, as hordes of Tekken Force Soldiers and Gun Jacks heads toward the Last Resort.

Miyabi: Let's do this!

Yumi: Look!

Byron Taylor, Axel Stone, Blaze Fielding, Adam and Eddie Hunter leaps into the fray; as the battle begins. The Last Resort begins to fight the armies of Kazuya, as Reaper sees Akuma, Mr. Karate, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, and King standing on top of a nearby building.

Gabriel: You all take out these goons! I'll see you on the top floor of the Mishima Tower! Repositioning!

Reaper heads to take on Akuma, and his friends. Chun Li sees Akuma, and she is filled with rage, but she decides to allow Reaper to handle Akuma.

Berkeley: You made it!

Taylor: Naraku came and got us, when Jin, Ed, and Rock reactivated the Mishima Zaibatsu, Shadaloo, and Howard Connection syndicates! By the way: They're here, right NOW!

Rock: This is our gift, to you guys!

Ken: Back-up; alright!

Mishima Zaibatsu, Shadaloo, and Howard Connection soldiers, who are loyal to Rock, Jin, and Ed, only, come rushing in to battle the armies of Kazuya. Kazuya has Jun Kazama trapped inside of a glass cage, while Kazuya watches the heroes battle for their lives. Kazuya is dressed in his fighting pants, while Jun was forced into wearing a formal gown, and made to watch her family fight to the death, just to free her.

Kazuya: They are very, very early; something is wrong!

Jun: Time has been tampered with, yet again, but you won't live long enough to figure out who has done it!

Kazuya: Hmph! We'll see about that, my dear!

Jeff: Let her go, mad man!

Geese: Kazuya, you shell answer for Heihachi's death!

Kazuya: Ha….

Kazuya assumes his fighting stance.

Kazuya: Come get me, if you dare!

Jun: Jeff! Please be careful!

Jeff: I'm pretty sure that I can handle Kazuya!

Jun: No, you don't understand; he has been augmented by the Abyss of Deletion!

Kazuya: Silence!

Kazuya blast the glass cage, and Jun is electrocuted.

Jun: Arrgghh!

Jeff: Leave her, alone, you animal!

Jeff leaps towards Kazuya, and he attempts to kick Mishima in the chest, but Kazuya hits Jeff in the jaw, with a solid punch, covered with electricity, and Jeff is knocked to the ground. Geese tries to go toe to toe with Kazuya, but Kazuya is able dodge every last one of Geese's attacks. Kazuya kicks Geese in the chest, and Geese is sent flying into a wall. Jeff rushes Kazuya, and Jeff manages to land some blows, on Kazuya's body, but Kazuya is unfazed. Kazuya punches Jeff across the face, and as Jeff falls backwards, Geese tries to gain the upper hand, against Kazuya. Geese's moves are blocked, and countered, and Geese is thrown to the ground. Kazuya kicks Geese and Jeff into a wall, and Jun gasps.

Jun: Leave them alone!

Kazuya: Pledge yourself to me, and I will!

Jeff: Jun, don't do it; don't do it, Cupcake!

Geese: We can't hope to beat him; not without the others!

Kazuya walks up to Jeff, while Jeff is down, and Kazuya prepares to blast Jeff, with his Devil Beams.

Kazuya: Pledge yourself to me, Jun Kazama!

Jun: Stop it, Kazuya!

Kazuya: Say goodbye, Love Birds!

Jeff: Jun!

Jun: Jeff, NO!

Hanzo S: My aim is true!

Hanzo Shimada fires a Scatter Arrow, and Kazuya moves out of the way.

Kazuya: So, it begins!

The Last Resort shows up, and everyone gathers on one side of the roof, while Kazuya and Jun are on the other side. Only Gabriel Reyes hasn't shown up, yet. Gabriel is hard pressed, against the Sakazaki Family and Akuma; and Gabriel is taking a lot of punches and kicks, but he is still fighting his hardest. Gabriel gets into a fight with Akuma, and Gabriel manages to land some well placed punches and kicks, into Akuma's face, but one kick from Mr. Karate takes Gabriel down. Meanwhile….

Lena: This ends, now, Mishima!

Kazuya: Before I kill you, do you know why the world has changed, yet again!?

Angela: It's because I was given the Book of All Fiction!

Morrigan: What is this "Book of All Fiction"!?

Angela: I'll explain later.

Terry: Jun, we're busting you out of there; don't worry!

Kazuya: Come and get her! After I win, I'm taking Jun, Jin, and the All Fiction!

Alice: I'm up!

Chun Li: Alice, NO!

Mary: Alice, no; not alone!

Alice: Miss Angela….be with me, please.

Angela: God is with you, Alice. He's with us all!

Rock: Soften his ass up, Alice!

Alice rushes in, and she tries to strike Kazuya, but Kazuya dodges Alice's attacks, and he kicks her in the face. Terry and Chun Li begin to worry, but Alice manages to land a few blows on Kazuya. Alice and Kazuya go back and forth, and Alice is deadly serious.

Tung: She's slowing gaining a hold of the White Knight abilities; she can damage him!

Kiss From A Rose, by 12 Stone, begins to play, as Alice begins to match Kazuya, blow for blow. Kazuya has a slight advantage, and he manages to knock Alice away. Alice gathers up all of her energy, and she races towards Kazuya.

Alice: This is for Mama Jun! Bust Wolf!

Kazuya: Bring it!

Kazuya tries to punch Alice, but the energy from the Bust Wolf engulfs Kazuya, and he can't fight back. Kazuya is knocked across the city, and into another building, as Kazuya's armies watch their leader take damage.

Ayane: Alice!

Asuka I: Yay, she got him!

Lena: It's not over!

Gouken: Far from it!

Alice stands there, as Kazuya flies back into the battle, and he tries to punch Alice, but Alice faints before she can be struck. Hayabusa catches Alice, while Genji blocks Kazuya, with his sword.

Kazuya: Terry, that girl is mighty; but she shell die, with you all.

Chun Li: No!

Genji: I see why Alice went first!

Kazuya: Huh?

Genji: She has given us hope of beating you, and I will not pass up this opportunity to strike!

Genji tosses some shurikens into Kazuya's chest, but Genji is punched away, in the process. Hanzo fires an arrow, and Kazuya grabs it; breaking the arrow, and tossing it down. Katsuragi kicks Kazuya in the face, while Yozakura punches Kazuya in the back. Katsuragi and Yozakura team up to attack Kazuya, and they are holding their own, very well. Claudio and Menat are watching the fight, from a building, across the way.

Menat: They need my help!

Claudio: After you help me prepare this spell, you can go save your friends! Repeat after me: By the powers of the Righteous, Angels, be with us; open our eyes, and set your rage against those who are unholy, ungodly, and seal the fates of all those who are against the Marksmen of Sirius!

Menat repeats what Claudio says, and a spell is casted, which secretly seals the immortality factor of the White Knight abilities; no one notices, as Claudio smiles, and Menat is slightly aware of the harm which Claudio has done.

Menat: I'm going!

Claudio: Go, you're no longer needed.

Menat heads to meet her friends, as Mai and Nina attempts to help Yozakura and Katsuragi. Hayate jumps in, and the five fighters are quickly knocked away, by Kazuya. Amelie steps forward.

Amelie: Rose, read my mind!

Rose does what Widowmaker says, and Rose is horrified.

Rose: Absolutely not; you may not survive that!

Lena: Blueberry, what's up!?

Amelie: I must do this, Tracer; farwell!

Rose: I refuse!

Menat: I don't!

Menat shows up, and she uses her abilities to free Amelie's mind of all her memories as an Over Watch agent; taking Amelie back to her Talon personality, in the process.

Rose: Menat, what have you done!?

Lena: Amelie!?

Amelie's mind is on one thing: Killing Kazuya. Amelie smacks Tracer, with her gun, and Lena falls to the ground; holding her face. Amelie drops down a smoke bomb, and she stares into Kazuya's eyes, as Kazuya throws the five heroes, who attacked him, to the floor. Seirah takes to the other side of the roof, and she tries to wrap her whip around Kazuya's neck, but Kazuya notices this, and he grabs the whip; tossing Seirah towards Amelie, but Amelie jumps over Seirah, and she fires a Venom Mine towards Kazuya. Amelie begins to shoot at Kazuya, but the bullets seem to bounce off of him. Kazuya is using his demonic wings to block the bullets, and Amelie tries to smack Kazuya with the gun. Kazuya kicks Amelie across the jaw, and Amelie flies towards Lena. Lena grabs Amelie, and she lets her go, on her feet.

Lena: Let me help you!

Amelie: Seirah, and I, can handle ourselves; just stay by your new girlfriend, Janne!

Janne: What!?

Lena: Amelie, you're not making any sense!

Amelie: Silence! I have a job to do!

Amelie and Seirah try shooting at Kazuya, but he manages to slip passed the bullets, as if nothing was happening. Kazuya punches both women, in the face, and Kazuya fires a Devil Beam towards Amelie. Amelie takes a blast to the shoulder, but she manages to fire a bullet into the third eye, on Kazuya's forehead. Amelie goes down, and Kazuya falls backwards, and is out cold. Lena rushes to Amelie, and she tries to hold her.

Amelie: Get off of me!

Menat: That is quite enough out of you!

Menat uses her powers, and she restores Amelie's mind, as Amelie passes out.

Seirah: Thank you, Menat.

Menat: I dud it for Lena; not you.

Seirah and Menat stare at each other, and Lena is confused.

Jin: Is he….

Luise: No, not yet….

Kazuya sits up, and he gets back to his feet; his third eye healed.

Ed: What the hell must we do to stop him?

Kazuya: Why don't you all attack me, at once; that is the only way you are going to win!

Ryu: Fine!

Jack M: Take him!

Most of the Last Resort's roster tries to attack Kazuya, and he easily throws them back, one by one. While the Last Resort are doing all they can, against Kazuya, Gabriel Reyes is stumbling towards the battle; after barely defeating Akuma, and the Sakazaki Family. Gabriel teleported the rest of the way, towards the battlefield, and he unleashes his Death Blossom, against Kazuya, But Kazuya blocks every blow. Kazuya punches Gabriel in the chest, and sends him crashing towards the ground.

Ana: Gabriel!

Gabriel: I'll live….Akuma has been stopped….

Terry: Are they alive?

Gabriel: They'll be sleeping for a while….

Kazuya: This is pathetic! All of you here, and not a single soul can lay a hand on me! You deserve everything you've got coming! Time has changed, history has changed, people have changed, and you all will soon die, where you stand!

Chris R: What are you talking about, Mad Man!?

Kazuya: You were possessed by Wesker's ghost, but now you're free; could it be because Wesker has been resurrected!?

Chris R: What!?

Chun Li: What is he talking about!?

Kazuya: Mercy holds Kumagawa's greatest weapon, and none of this will happen as planned, now; even Honoka has lost the Golden Eye of God, and the Gate of the Gods has taken back it's power from you all.

Honoka: Wait…he's right! I can't feel the Golden Eye, anymore!

Freeman: Your destiny has changed, sweet Honoka; you'll be joining Ruby, Menat, Alice, Josie, Asuka Izuna, and Angela Ziegler, soon. Just remember: No matter what happens, you must stop Manhattan….

Kazuya: That's enough from you!

Kazuya fires a Devil Beam, and it hits Freeman in the head. Freeman slowly falls backwards, as everyone realizes what just happened. Before Freeman hits the ground, Iori and Naotora attack Kazuya; then Terry and Chun Li; then Galford and Eliza; then Ryu and Hokuto; And finally Ed, Kazumi, and Jin attack Kazuya, as Freeman dies, in Ryuji's arms. Jin gains the final blow, against his father, and he punches Kazuya in the chest, as Kazuya takes a step backwards. Kazuya is bleeding, badly, but he is laughing.

Jeff: What's so funny!?

Kazuya: Manhattan….

Lena: What does Manhattan have to do with this!?

Lena sheds tears, for Freeman.

Kazuya: Not the city, I can tell you that much…you'll soon see, with your own dying eyes….

Kazuya is about to unleash a full powered Devil Beam, and he's aiming at Jin, but Akuma appears, and punches a hole through Kazuya's back.

Akuma: This ends now!

Kazuya: ….you will all soon fall….

Akuma: Geese, let's take him to hell, together!

Geese: Of course!

Rock: Dad!?

Terry/Jeff: Geese!

Geese leaps from the sky, and he hits the ground, with a thunderous Raging Storm. Angela uses her new powers, the All Fiction, to teleport the Last Resort back to the Sky Stage, as it flies above the now burning G Corporation building. Geese Howard's final Raging Storm destroyed the entire rooftop. In tears, the Last Resort looks on, as they realize that they have lost three heroes. Jun holds Jeff, as Marie Rose walks to the edge of the Sky Stage's deck.

Marie Rose: Yay, Kazuya, we beat you!

Everyone cheers, and cries, as the Sky Stage takes the heroes home. A week has passed, since Kazuya's defeat, and a funeral is being held for Geese Howard, Cassidy Freeman, Heihachi Mishima, and Akuma. Ed sings The Last Resort, by the Eagles, as everyone cries for their fallen friends. The Sakazaki Family is back, and it was explained how they were aiding Akuma, so that he wasn't killed, before he could take Kazuya to Hell. Chun Li forgives Akuma, and the Last Resort finishes, and opens Midnight City. Many people are let into Midnight City; good, decent, and law abiding citizens, and all seems to be going well…..for now.

In the offices of Rochefort Stadium, Jack Morrison, Heidern, Berkeley, Ana Amari, Hanzo Izuna, Jasmine, Shiden, Ayame Omega, Lili, Karin, Lena, Jin, Xiaoyu, Ed, Rock, Tyler Antonov, Kain R. Heinlein, Duke, and Grant are all having a meeting. Lena is partially distracted, because she just received a picture of Amelie and Seirah kissing, from Katarina. Lena holds her temper in check.

Lili: Midnight City is running as expected; and Satya's force field generator is capable of covering the entire city.

Heidern: That is great news; even though we're still suffering the sting of losing Geese, Freeman, and Akuma.

Jack M: The people are divided, when it comes to our fallen comrades; the media is focusing on the negative aspects of our fallen brothers; instead of celebrating the end of Kazuya's evil.

Rock: My dad died a hero; this isn't fair to his legacy. Miss Helena is heartbroken, and I have tried to comfort her.

Ed: We're all heartbroken, in more ways than one.

Ed looks at Lena, and Lena looks at the floor.

Kain: We have our new President of the United States of America; and it's Tyler Antonov.

Antonov: I am only filling the shoes of a man; a man who gave his life, so that others can live.

Grant: Kazuya's words still haunts everyone; we don't know what "Manhattan" means.

Karin: It's not the city, though, we know that for sure.

Duke: What we do know is that something has changed; drastically.

Lena: You're damn right something has changed; nothing feels right, anymore! Why can't our battles ever be over!?

Berkeley: Lena, we'll figure things out; we have got to, or the people of Midnight City, and the world, will all pay the price.

Lili: We're opening Fiji Water Park, tomorrow; why don't you, and Amelie, go there, and relax, Lena?

Lena looks at her phone, and all at once her love for Amelie is greater than anything else, so Lena will forgive Amelie, and attempt to make amends.

Lena: Alright, I'm all in!

Gabriel: What about Angela, and that "All Fiction", thing? Clearly that artifact is tied to all of our unanswered questions.

Ayame and Shiden Omega looks at Jasmine and Hanzo Izuna, and the four Shinobi Masters share a common concern.

Jin: All I know is that some being, named Misogi Kumagawa, gave Angela Ziegler the All Fiction; what the All Fiction is has yet to be determined.

Xiaoyu: Angela says that Kumagawa is known as "The Man Who Became Nothing, and Has Everything", and that soon we'll be at odds with another being; known as "The Man Who Became Everything, and Has Nothing".

Ayame O: There is a slight legend, found in the Shinobi Scrolls of Absolute Mastery. Hanzo and Jasmine Izuna can tell you more.

Heidern: Well?

Jasmine: We all know that this current earth is a combination of three, or so, earths, and that there is a such thing as an Omniverse.

Berkeley: Yes, but what does that have to do with "Manhattan, All Fiction, and the Everything Man and Nothing Man"?

Hanzo I: Genjuro Kibagami and Haohmaru stumbled upon an underground temple, in Hanamura, Japan; lost for years, and the Shimada Clan's estate was built over it.

At that moment, Hanzo and Genji Shimada comes into the room, with Haohmaru and Genjuro. Haohmaru lies a strange katana on the table, and Genji opens up an ancient scroll; lying it on the table.

Jin: That's….!

Xiaoyu: It's, it's….

Kain: So, this is our fate, huh?

Lena looks at the scroll, and an ancient image of Angela Ziegler is in the sky; wielding her Caduceus Staff, as she is being protected by Honoka, Alice, Josie, Menat, Asuka Izuna, and an unknown young lady, with a red scythe. The Last Resort is there, too; and they are surrounded by heroes, who are yet to be known to them.

Ana: Until we figure this out, no one speaks of this to Angela; no one!

Everyone agrees, and the meeting is over. A day, later, the Last Resort is at Fiji Water Park; between Midnight City and Kanzuki Beach. As the people of Midnight City play in the water, Raisi K's "Fiji Water Shorty", plays in the background. Lena is in a bikini, and sitting next to Amelie, while Amelie is also wearing a bikini, and reading a book. The Last Resort members are there, and everyone is doing a different activity, with the crowds, upon crowds, of people. Seirah is in the distance, and Amelie spots her, but Lena doesn't notice her. Amelie smiles, and Lena leans in, and kisses Amelie.

Amelie: You seem mighty happy, about something.

Lena: I'm here with my true love, good people, great friends, and life is good.

Amelie only nods, and smiles.

Lena: Blueberry, how much do you love me?

Amelie puts her book down, and she looks at Lena.

Amelie: I love you, with all of my heart; why do you ask?

Lena: I mean, would you still love me, even if I did something wrong? I'm asking, because I'd still love you, no matter what. I could forgive you, for most things.

Before Amelie could answer, she notices Seirah heading into one of the Last Resort's private bathrooms.

Amelie: Hold that though, Love. I have to use the Lady's Room.

Amelie gives Lena a kiss, and she gets up to head to the bathroom. Angela is walking through the water park, and she sees Fareeha; talking to Satya, Hana, Katarina, and Jamison. Fareeha is laughing, which is something that barely any of the Last Resort members has done, since the Shinjuku City incident. Fareeha glances at Angela, and Angela's heart stops, but the Fareeha quickly goes back to speaking with her friends, as Angela heads to sit next to Lena.

Lena: Hey, Doctor; how are you?

Angela: Things are tough, around here….

Lena: Tell me about it….Blueberry isn't herself, either.

Angela: At least Amelie remembers who you are….

Janne D'Arc is nearby, and she heads in the direction where Amelie is heading, and Janne looks at Lena. Janne can feel something big, coming, and Janne doesn't want to see Lena get hurt.

Lena: Angela, I don't know what's going on, and I love you, like my older sister, but I would recall you getting married to Fareeha. I'm sorry….I just don't remember it, at all.

Angela: No one does, and I'm losing my mind.

Lena: Well history has been screwed with, in more ways than one, and remember: Kazuya left us with some pretty cryptic words.

Angela: Yes, I know; and I possess this All Fiction Book, and I have no idea what its for.

As Angela and Lena talk, Janne walks into the Last Resort bathroom, and she hears Amelie moaning in a stall. Janne pulls the door open, and Janne sees Amelie, as Seirah is going down on her. Janne covers her mouth, and Amelie has a look of hatred, in her eyes, while Seirah wipes Amelie's cum off of her mouth.

Seirah: Why so shocked? Lena is yours, now.

Janne rushes out of the bathroom, leaving a smiling Seirah, and a confused Amelie, behind.

Lena: I'm also sorry I'm not paying you that much attention, Love….

Angela: What's the matter?

Lena: Well….

Janne is heading towards Lena and Angela, and Janne can't believe what she just saw.

Lena: ….I think Amelie is cheating on me, with Seirah Dash….

Angela: What!?

Before Janne could speak, the sky turns dark, and lightning is seen, as Misogi Kumagawa appears, and he has a giant group of people, with him. Lena and Angela stand up, and Janne joins them, in shock. The members of the Last Resort begin to come up on the scene, and everyone is hesitant; as Mature, Vice, Iori, and Naotora shows up, Vice recognized a few of the new visitors.

Vice: No….that's the Justice League, Avengers, and, and….

Mature: Who!?

Vice faints, as everyone turns around to look at her.

Angela: Kumagawa, you're here!?

Misogi: Yes, and I've brought the rest of your Court.

Angela: My Court!?

Misogi: Gather the Last Resort; we have much to talk about.

Vice is being carried by Dick Grayson, Nightwing, himself; as the Last Resort is teleported back to Rochefort Stadium, and Misogi took the time to make sure the Last Resort members were in proper costume. Vice wakes up, and she sees Superman, Batman, Captain America, and even Ironman. Vice jumps up, and she notices that her bikini has been replaced by her uniform, and she has a giant smile on her face.

Heidern: Misogi Kumagawa, how are Comic Book characters going to save us?

Damian Wayne: Well, where we come from, you guys are Video Game characters.

Bruce Wayne: Enough, Damian.

Goku: None of you guys are Video Game, or even Comic Book, characters, where I'm from.

Jiren: Hmph, they have some high ranking beings, here; but none who can match me; except that Angel….

Angela looks at Jiren, and Jiren nods.

Renka: So, there are universes where we're merely fictional characters, huh?

Yang: Apparently so. I see it's the same thing, in your world, too, huh?

Vice: I can't believe this!

Cammy: I already need a drink….

Terry: I'd never thought I'd meet Superman; this is surreal.

Kal-El: It's my pleasure, Mr. Bogard. Misogi has shown us all of your struggles, and I'm sure you all know of ours.

Chun Li: We do, but from TV and movies.

Bruce: I assure you, what we've faced is no movie.

Vice: He's just as stoic as the comics! Damn, I can't believe this!

Vegeta: Believe it, or not, but it's real, woman.

Kenshiro: Vegeta, be nice; we need them, to stop Jonathan Osterman.

Angela's eyes go wide.

Angela: Osterman!? I saw his name, in a dream!

Misogi: I guess it's time to talk.

Guile: Yes; why are heroes from another universe, here, actually; what are we about to face?

Ryu: We've met Captain America, and the Avengers, before; but we don't know the others.

Ragna: Sad, because we definitely know who you are.

Ralf: How so!?

Rachel A: The Omniverse is under attack; by a being named Dr. Manhattan.

Angela: Kazuya Mishima spoke his name; who is he!?

Misogi: Jonathan Osterman is Dr. Manhattan; he was once human, but an accidental experiment, with a Nuclear Physics project, turned him into a being, who can manipulate space, time, and a large chunk of reality. The Man, who Became Everything, but Has Nothing.

Angela: And you're the Man, who Became Nothing, yet Has Everything.

Misogi: Yes; therefore, I was able to create the Book of All Fiction.

Berkeley: What is this Book of All Fiction, exactly?

Weiss: The power of a god, in a bottle.

Misogi: The All Fiction can alter reality, and even create universes; it's the only thing that can rival the creator of our universes.

Kyo: Creator!?

Misogi: Superman, and the Justice League, comes from a universe, which was created by Dr. Manhattan, and that universe served as a template, and starting point, where all of our universes came from; in short: Dr. Manhattan comes from Earth Prime; an earth created by the Most High God. Dr. Manhattan used his powers to attempt to play God, and here we are….

Ana: No….you mean that….technically….

Misogi: On Dr. Manhattan's earth, we are all Fictional Characters; but in our respective universes we are real.

Balrog: Bullshit! My life is real! I'm real! Who the fuck is this Dr. Manhattan think he is!?

Jin: My God….what are we, then, really?

Ragna: We're Central Fiction; we're the only beings, in the entire Omniverse, who can stand up to Dr. Manhattan.

Hakufu: Manhattan is merging our earths into one; he wants to experiment on the end results.

Ayane: I'm familiar with Hakufu, and her friends.

Asuka I: Yeah, I've met her, once, before; we sparred, once, in Tokyo.

Ryofu: That is why Misogi brought us all together; because we are all, in a strange way, familiar with each other's universes.

Misogi: Manhattan's experiment could kill billions of people, and he sees himself as a god, over all of us, so he feels as if he can do as he pleases.

Iori: What does the All Fiction have to do with all of this?

Misogi: The All Fiction was created by me, but I'm far from innocent; in every universe, throughout the Omniverse, there exist countless versions of all of us; some evil, some good, some are a little of both.

Misogi brings up multiple versions of all the heroes, from different universes, up on the Sky 2 monitor, and the Crime Syndicate, evil Avengers, an evil Last Resort, and various versions of all heroes are shown.

Lena: My God, I'd never do such horrible things!

Chun Li: It's another universe; not our future, Lena.

Lena: Can we stop our dark halfs, too?

Misogi: That is not your fight, right now; right now the only being, who can lead this giant squadron of heroes, and properly use All Fiction, is Dr. Angela Ziegler.

Angela: Why me? Because of Dr. Manhattan I've lost Fareeha, forever….

Fareeha: Angela, I'm sorry, but again….I don't remember being married to you….

Fareeha has a quick vision, and she sees being married to Angela, battling Dr. Manhattan, and watching Angela die. Fareeha is terrified, and doesn't want Angela to die, so Fareeha, who obviously remembers her love for Angela, shell lie to everyone, around her; even the woman she loves, in order to assure that Angela doesn't get killed.

Fareeha: I'm sorry, Angela….I'm so sorry….

Ana watches her daughter get up, and Fareeha leaves the stadium, and heads to the locker rooms. Angela sheds a tear, but Angela knows that she has a duty, as a Dr, as a hero, and as a God fearing lover of justice.

Angela: Misogi, why me?

Misogi: Hmmm….

Misogi brings up images of several versions of Angela Ziegler, and in all the universes they inhabit, all versions of Angela Ziegler are 100% pure.

Misogi: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is the only being, here, who doesn't have an evil counterpart, or who is filled with darkness. Everyone one of you, even me, has a dark side, and the All Fiction will only truly work in the hands of an innocent soul. Dr. Ziegler is that pure hearted soul, and in all universes, she is a Saint, Shaman, Angel, and warrior of God. Angela, God's chosen, shell lead us to victory.

Angela: But, but I'm just a Doctor! I can't take on a god, like Manhattan!

Thor: That's where we come in.

Captain America: We're all here to help train you, prepare you, and help you get ready to lead us, all, to victory.

Angela looks at the ground, and then back at Misogi, and the other heroes.

Angela: I'll do it!

Jasmine, Renka, Asuka I, and the other Senran Kagura Shinobis all smiled.

Heidern: Since Angela is basically going to be our new leader, and team commander….

Heidern shows the scroll on the Sky 2 monitor.

Heidern: ….Lena, do you mind….?

Lena: Actually, since I trust Angela, like my big sister, I will gladly appoint Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, as the new leader of the expanded Last Resort team.

Flash claps, and everyone looks at him.

Flash: What!? This is a happy moment!

Black Widow: Yeah, and so will fighting Dr. Manhattan, and all of our foes….

Vice: Wait, so Thanos, Darkseid, and others are here, too!?

Mature: She reads a ton of comics; forgive her.

Ironman: Actually, yes. Manhattan has chosen to recruit our enemies, since Misogi recruited us heroes.

Wonder Woman: Manhattan hails from just beyond our world, and he was currently tampering with time, before we were all called here.

Angela: I hope your universe is in good hands.

Noel: Misogi has our worlds frozen, in time; no one will ever notice us being gone.

Blake: This way, once we help you defeat Dr. Manhattan, we can get back to our lives.

Pyrrha: Or the Afterlife….

Angela: You died on your earth?

Pyrrha: Murdered by an evil witch.

Ruby: We'll avenge our loses, after we defeat Manhattan.

Jaune: Unless we defeat Manhattan, we won't have an earth to return to.

Janne notices how Jaune bares some resemblance to her, but she lets it go.

Gabriel: We'll help you, all, do what is needed, to get you all home, safely.

Batman: We can start with honesty; while we're training Angela Ziegler, all of us will be training, and you all, heroes or not, will prove to us you can be trusted.

Nightwing: Bruce….

Captain America: Actually, the best way to get to know our new allies is by testing their resolve.

Jiren: So be it.

Goku: Man, we get to fight so powerful opponents! I'm so excited!

Vice: I can't believe I'm gonna save the world, with Superman and Goku, by my side….

Lena: Since we're speaking on honesty, some of us, here need to be honest, too; right Seirah?

Seirah looks up at Lena.

Lena: It's alright, I'll just have Angela use the All Fiction to undo the cheating, between Amelie and Seirah.

Everyone gasps.

Juri: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Wait, what!? Are you fucking serious!?

Amelie stands up, with Seirah, and they begin to leave.

Lena: I forgive you, Love; after we're done with Manhattan, Angela will fix our relationship.

Angela: The All Fiction doesn't work that way, Lena.

Lena begins to giggle.

Lena: Rubbish! You can control reality, and you can even get Fareeha to remember you, again.

Angela looks at Ana, and Ana knows that Angela has thought about using the All Fiction, to get Fareeha to remember, but Angela decided against it. Angela must remain pure, in order to properly wield the All Fiction.

Angela: It doesn't, Lena.

Amelie and Seirah stops at the bottom of the stairs, and Lena begins to laugh.

Lena: Angela, you will use that All Fiction, and save my marriage.

Hawkeye: Her eyes….

Angela: I will not, Lena; it's not for selfish gain!

Lena: Then….die!

Lena fires a blue beam, from her hands, but Angela blocks it, with a shield of pure Holy energy, while Renka tackles Lena to the floor, and shocks her, with electricity. Lena struggles, and Ana uses a sleep dart to place Lena in a deep sleep.

Angela: Renka….you saved me….

Renka: I'm one of your Honor Guards, now; it's my duty to protect your life, Angela.

Misogi: That was Manhattan's energy; running through her; he's trying to infiltrate our ranks.

Goku: Wow!

Janne walks up to Amelie, and Janne punches Amelie in the face; sending her falling to the ground. Amelie looks up at Janne, and Janne is crying.

Janne: How could you!? How could you be so selfish!? Lena loves you, and you cheated on her, for what!?

Amelie stands up, and she takes off to her room. Seirah looks at K, Kula, and Maxima, and she nods, as she leaves with Amelie.

K: Dammit, Whip….

Kula: Now is not the time for such petty things.

Batman: You all have a long, long way to go; with episodes, like this, we're all already dead.

Batman heads to the locker rooms, on the other side of the stadium, and Sombra begins to follow him, while Winston walks slowly behind. Flash picks up Lena, and he carries her, as Ana leads Flash to Lena's room, so she can get some sleep. Angela headed to her room, and she cried herself to sleep, while Fareeha cries in her room, too. Amelie is crying in Seirah's arms, and Misogi is talking to Jasmine, Ana, Renka, and Asuka Izuna. Jack Morrison shows the guest heroes to their guestrooms, and every turns in, for the night. Ana uses a sleep dart, and she places Angela into a deep sleep, so she won't wake up. Renka carries Angela, bridal style, and Ana, Jasmine, Daidoji, Rin, Haohmaru, Genjuro, Hanzo and Genji Shimada leads the four Senran Kagura Kunoichi groups to Hanamura, Japan; where the Shimada Clan Estate is located. Leo, Souji, and Yuuyaki are all there, and awaiting Jasmine, and the others. Naraku and Kagura shows up, soon after.

Renka: So, it begins?

Jasmine: We have all seen it, in our own dreams, right?

Rin: Unless Angela can become one with the All Fiction, we're all going to die.

Genji: We will not let the people of our earth, or those other heroes, down.

Hanzo S: Train Dr. Ziegler, well, Lady Jasmine.

Haohmaru: You guys get back to the Sky Stage, before Sombra sees that we're gone; we'll take great care of the Shimada Clan Estate.

Hanzo S: It's Angela's now; we no longer own it.

Genjuro looks at Genji.

Genji: A lot has happened, in these last weeks, and we have yet to truly mourn Geese, Heihachi, Freeman, and Akuma; take care of Angela; maybe she can resurrect our friends, after we have defeated Manhattan.

Genjuro: Maybe.

Renka: Okay, I have to get Angela into her bed. I'll catch y'all later.

Daidoji: See you, in the morning, Renka.

Renka nods, as she carries Angela to her room, and after Renka lies Angela on the bed, Renka gives Angela a kiss on the cheek, and Renka smiles at Angela.

Renka: You may have lost Fareeha, but I ain't going anywhere; you can bet your life, on that!

Renka kisses Angela on the lips, as Angela begins to squirm around. Renka takes off Angela's Valkyrie Suit, and covers Angela up; while Renka falls asleep by the foot of Angela's bed; dreaming of her future wife: Dr. Angela Ziegler-Mikagura. The sun rises, and Angela sits up, in her bed; taking note that she is no longer in her Sky Stage bedroom.

Angela: Where, where am I?

On que, Renka comes into the room, and she is carrying a tray, with Angela's breakfast.

Angela: Renka, where am I; why are we here?

Renka sits the tray of food on the nightstand, and Renka sits down next to Angela.

Renka: Well, Lady Jasmine brought you to Hanamura, so you can be trained, in peace.

Angela: Training; what kind of training?

Renka: We were sent a prophetic dream, about your future, and ours, Angela.

Angela: We?

Renka: My sisters, Naraku, Kagura, Gessen, Hanzo, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squad have all had this same prophetic dream; a dream where you bring peace to the universe, and beyond; no more fights, no more wars, no more battles, and no more death. You're the chosen one, Dr. Ziegler; everyone here, in Hanamura, with you, now, has pledged their lives to defending you.

Angela takes some time to take all of Renka's words in, and Angela takes a bite of her toast.

Angela: You made me breakfast?

Renka: Yes, my Love….

Angela looks at Renka, with a raised eyebrow.

Renka: ….I mean, yes, Angela.

Angela: Well, so where are we, in Hanamura, exactly?

Renka: We are in the Shimada Clan Estate. Hanzo and Genji have given this place to you; as a gift.

Angela gets up, and she looks out of the window; she sees the amazing view of Hanamura, from her standpoint, and Angela sighs. Angela isn't wearing any clothing, and Renka takes a moment to take in the sight of Angela's beautiful body. Angela looks at Renka, and Renka quickly looks away, blushing. Angela smiles, and she sits down to eat the rest of her breakfast. Angela pats the bed, and motions for Renka to have a seat. Renka sits down, and Angela feeds Renka a piece of toast.

Angela: So, it's all women, here?

Renka: Haohmaru and Genjuro are staying in the city; not too far from here; they're our protection.

Angela: I see; well, let's go have a talk with Lady Jasmine, shell we?

Renka: Yes, Angela.

Renka blushes, and Angela smiles. Angela finishes her breakfast, and she hops in the shower, while Renka lays out Angela's training sweatpants and Over Watch training top. Angela and Renka walks into the main hall, where they are greeted by the Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, Crimson Squad schools, and a few others. Jasmine, Daidoji, Rin, Ana, Menat, Honoka, Alice, Josie, Ruby, and Hakufu are sitting with Leo, Souji, and Yuuyaki. Naraku and Kagura are still eating their breakfast.

Ana: Morning, Angela; how did you sleep?

Angela: Like someone shot a Sleeping Dart into my butt.

Ana: We had to get you here, without a struggle. I am sorry.

Angela: It's fine, Mom; besides, I can't become the world's savior, if I'm constantly depressed about Fareeha, right?

Jasmine: Things have gotten worse, since last night.

Angela: How so?

Rin: Amelie and Seirah have left the team, Batman is training several members of the Last Resort, vigorously, Lena is depressed, Janne is leading the team, and everyone feels uncomfortable, because of the outsiders, living in Midnight City, now.

Angela: I have to get ready, so I can get back there, soon; everyone needs me.

Ruby: That's why we're here.

Angela: Where's the rest of your friends, Miss Ruby?

Ruby: They are training, at Rochefort Stadium; they have their mission, and I have mines.

Angela: Which is?

Hakufu: Even while we were in our own worlds, we were blessed to see you, Lady Angela.

Angela: Blessed?

Menat: Lady Angela, you are the new face of the Last Resort; you are the most powerful being, we know, and you are directly connected to God, Himself. That Angel chose you, for a reason, and it's your love which will see us through.

Josie: We're not as innocent as you are, but we were all chosen to be your Honor Guards.

Alice: Everyone here is here to protect you, Lady Angela.

Yumi: This has become our destiny; to stay by your side, until death do us part.

Asuka I: The Girls' Happiness.

Angela: Who?

Homura: Our visions told us that we no longer had to suffer, because you were here to not only ensure that the world would find peace, but that all of us, us young ladies, would have someone to look up to, and that us girls will find happiness.

Angela takes a moment to think about all of this, and Misogi is seen standing in the corner, as time freezes, and only Angela is moving.

Misogi: A lot to take in, right?

Angela: I'm only a Doctor, Kumagawa; why me?

Misogi: Did you miss the part, where every version of you is an absolute Saint? God chose you, not me.

Angela: It's a bit much to swallow.

Jasmine: May I say something?

Angela and Misogi looks at Jasmine, who Angela is shocked to see moving.

Angela: You can move, too?

Jasmine: Misogi trust me, more than anyone else, outside of his bond with you.

Angela: What's on your mind, Jasmine?

Jasmine: The girls, my girls, before your destiny was brought into play, were all fated to die, while fighting Shin, and his Yoma Army.

Angela: Your world came to an end, because it was fated to?

Jasmine: Yes, but only for that fool, Iori, to stumble onto the Gate of the Gods, and for him to bring us all back together.

Angela: That fool?

Misogi: There use to be a world, where all of you shared, which started out as a single earth; not a combination of three; that world has already been destroyed, and it was because that world's Iori, and that world's Vegeta, sought out the Gate of the Gods.

Angela: Why?

Jasmine: Their jealousy over Kyo, and Goku, was so great, that they wanted to defeat their rivals, at all cost. This lead them to venturing to find the Gate of the Gods; the place where Fallen Angels are trapped, until the day of Judgment. That alternative Iori and Vegeta's jealousy caused the Iori and Vegeta we know to stumble upon the Gate of the Gods.

Angela: Who else knows this?

Misogi: You, Jasmine, me, Iori, Vegeta, and Dr. Manhattan.

Angela has a look of dread on her face.

Jasmine: Vegeta and Iori were both in the gate, the day Iori revived this world, but Vegeta abandoned his short lived quest to defeat Goku, while Iori was given a choice: Have his final battle with Kyo, and defeat him, or save three worlds, which Dr. Manhattan had already deemed unworthy to live.

Angela: So when Iori saved three worlds….

Misogi: ….it alerted Dr. Manhattan's attention, and he made it his sworn duty to experiment with the worlds, which escaped his grasp. Vegeta's presence in the gate allowed Dr. Manhattan to see that the earth he created had splintered into billions of different universes, and possible earths.

Angela: Osterman created the Omniverse….

Jasmine: Yes, and now he seeks to correct it, erase it, and turn it into what he believes is the true reality.

Misogi: The earth, which Dr. Manhattan came from, is a dying, wasted, dirty, filthy, cesspool of darkness, violence, rape, chaos, and destruction; a world where nuclear warfare is about to end all life, as we know it.

Angela: Can't we all go save it? Maybe if we save Osterman's earth, he'll….

Misogi: No, that plan has been tried, and Dr. Manhattan has the power to save his world, but he just chooses not to.

Angela: Why?

Misogi: He's lost his faith in the Human Race.

Jasmine: He sees humans as a cancer, so he'll allow the humans of his world to die, and the beings, who he believes he is god over he will do as he pleases.

Angela: Then, it's up to me to remind him that only God can judge us, and that humans are indeed flawed, but we have a right to live, grow, and achieve greatness.

Misogi: The road will be a hard one, ahead; he's hired, and revived, some of your greatest foes; not to mention he has called upon the enemies of the Justice League, Avengers, and others, in order to make sure that you fail.

Angela: I guess I will have to show Manhattan that only God can judge, and that he is no God!

Jasmine: Easier said than done; you will be tested, tried, and nearly broken, before we reach the end; can you handle that, Ziegler?

Angela looks at Misogi and Jasmine, and she nods her head.

Misogi: Alright; train your powers, and trust in your loved ones. I'll see you, soon, Angela.

Misogi teleports, and time returns to normal; everyone is unfrozen. Angela looks out of the window, and she begins to think, deeply. Renka walks up to Angela, and Renka rubs Angela's shoulder, while smiling. Angela smiles back. Meanwhile, Eddie Balrog wakes up, before Cammy. Balrog gets out of bed, and he heads to talk to Ed White. After talking to Ed, Balrog packs a few things, and he takes a Sky Noah, as Balrog heads to Africa. Ed, knowing how his sister, Cammy, feels about Balrog, waits for Cammy to wake up, as Ed watches Batman and Captain America oversee the training of various Last Resort members. Heidern and Berkeley are watching the Last Resort train with the heroes, from various worlds, as Lena Oxton and Janne D'Arc are carrying some luggage, as they head to grab a Sky Noah. Lungs, by Justin Stone, begins to play, as everyone stops to see Lena, in tears, telling Heidern and Berkeley that she's leaving the Last Resort, for awhile. Heidern tries to talk Lena out of it, but Lena leaves, and Janne leaves with her. Heidern curses to himself, while Batman shakes his head. Jack Morrison assures Heidern that things will be alright, as Cammy wakes up, and she puts on her robe; noticing that Balrog is gone, Cammy heads to the Cafeteria, where Ed is waiting for his big sister.

Cammy: Ed, what's wrong?

Ed: Well, Amelie, Seirah, Lena, and Janne have all left the team, for now.

Cammy: What!? Who's gonna lead us, until Angela gets back!?

Ed: Morrison has that covered, so don't worry….

Cammy: Ed, what's wrong?

Ed sighs, and he hands Cammy a letter, from Balrog. Cammy reads the letter, and she is immediately brought down into a fit of rage. Cammy heads to shower, get into her uniform, and she heads to take a Sky Noah, but Sombra is guarding the Sky Stage's Cargo Bay doors.

Cammy: Move, Sombra!

Sombra: Cammy, Heidern needs to see you….

Cammy: He can wait!

Heidern shows up in the Cargo Bay.

Heidern: White, I know that you're upset about Balrog, but you need to listen; something just happened in England; near your manor.

Cammy looks at Heidern, with wide eyes, and Cammy pushes past to head to the auditorium. The Last Resort, and the guest heroes, are all present. Voodoo In My Blood, by Massive Attack, begins to play as various dismembered bodies are shown, at crime scenes, in England. The killer uses Snowmen to hide the body parts, and the Snowmen were set up, in various public places, as to send a warning.

Cammy: What is this!?

Jiren: This is the work of pure evil; that's what this is.

Kokonoe: It hasn't even been 24 hours, and we're already faced with our first case.

Nine: So, we have a common serial killer, running loose in England, huh?

Superman: I'll head over there, and….

Batman: No, you won't; for now, we need to lay low.

Cammy: It's my home, I'll go investigate.

Berkeley: Of course; we were hoping you'd agree to go. Terry Bogard is going with you, just in case.

Terry: No problem. Cammy, I heard about Balrog, from Ed; what happened?

Cammy: Chun Li, please read this letter.

Cammy hands Chun Li Balrog's letter, and Chun Li looks at everyone, before she reads the letter, out loud.

Chun Li: "To Cammy, and my family, the Bogards, Last Resort, and our honored guest: I have been experiencing visions, which ties into Manhattan, our guest, and my past, while working for Bison. I am heading to Africa, to sort things out, and I regret to inform you that I won't be returning, any time, soon. I am quitting the Last Resort, and I am leaving my family, Cammy and Ed, in the care of Terry Bogard; the brother I've always wanted, and the only person who didn't judge me, when I turned over a new leaf. Terry, take care of Cammy, and Ed, and love them, like your own. May God be with you, because I pray that he's with me. Farewell….Balrog."

Cammy: He walked out on me, and I'm supposed to just accept it?

Black Widow: It's actually good that things are falling apart, the way they are.

Cammy: How so, Natasha?

Batman: From what Kumagawa told us: Manhattan is gathering his forces; villains, who we've all faced, before, and they shell show us no mercy.

Vice: Darkseid, Thanos, and others; just to name a few.

Green Arrow: How do you know about….?

Vice holds up a Superman comic, from her world.

Green Arrow: I keep forgetting that I'm a fictional character, in this world.

Vice: But we're video game characters, in your world, so I guess we're even.

Black Canary: We take this time to train, get to know each other's strengths, weaknesses, and we build on them, together.

Berkeley: This string of bizarre murders, near your instructor's old manor is not the only reason I'm asking you to go to England, Cammy.

Sombra brings up some evidence, on the Sky 2, and everyone can see a note, written in blood, on the walls of the latest crime scene.

Sombra: "The One, Who Is Everything, has come; this is only the beginning, Last Resort…."

Bang: Whoever it is, they seem to know about Dr. Manhattan, and they are targeting the Last Resort.

Rachel A: They are essentially targeting all of us, but whatever.

Eliza smiles.

Heidern: That's why I'm sending Terry and Cammy; we need heavy hitters, on this, but we need to keep this quiet; this is only the beginning of God knows what, so we don't need godlike beings, out there, where everyone can see them.

Thor: With the Last Resort's numbers lessening, I suppose it's better that we train, and strengthen our resolve.

Morrigan: Right on the money, Thor. I've actually called in a few favors, and help is on the way. Jasmine and Ana has taken a large chunk of our resources, just to train Angela. Lena and Janne are gone, for now, and Amelie and Seirah are MIA.

Heidern: Hayabusa, you had something for me, too?

Hayabusa: I've called in some back-up, myself; we have some old friends, coming; one of them is going to bring Lena back, as well.

Hanzo H: Arnice, the Holy Knight, and Lady Wang Yuanji will catch up to Lena; who's obviously heading to King's Row.

Cammy: My manor is 40 miles from King's Row; when Terry, and I, are done we'll meet them, and return, together.

Terry: Anything else we need to know about this "serial killer"?

Sombra: That's all we have on them; the Snowmen and that one note.

Terry: Nope, look….

Gabriel gets up, and he taps a button, and the image zooms in, on where Terry was pointing.

Gabriel: What do you see, Bogard?

Terry: On that other wall, there's an emblem, drawn in blood; that's the Red Spider emblem of Freeman!

Most of the people gasp, and Iori Yagami stands up, in shock.

Iori: Bastard; they dare mock our fallen friend!?

Ibuki: Cammy, Terry, go make them pay for what they've done! Freeman was our friend!

Ironman: Yeah, after having a look into your database, wasn't Freeman a Serial Killer, at one point?

Yashiro: He also joined us, against a galactic threat, known as Goodman, and Cassidy Freeman was there, when WE saved three earths.

Vegeta looks at Iori, and Iori looks at Vegeta. Hanzo Izuna and Shiden Omega look at one another, and then they look at Iori and Vegeta.

Ironman: So, your friend couldn't have been brought back to life, turned against you, and is now on a rampage, on his own stomping grounds?

Fareeha: Fine, you make a valid point; seems you heroes, from the other side, have faced such events, before.

Nightwing: Oh, you have no idea, lady.

Fareeha: I actually do. I'm not versed in Comic Book lore, like Vice, but I've seen the movies.

Superman: Wait, they have movies, about us?

Mature: Yeah, but the actors, who have played you, are nowhere near the real thing.

Fareeha: Tony, let's go check the graves of Freeman, and the others, while Terry and Cammy head to England.

Ironman: Sure thing; we leave in civilian clothes, though.

Berkeley: Alright, you all have your orders; move out, and be careful.

As Ironman and Fareeha head to check the graves of Geese, Freeman, Heihachi, and Akuma, Terry is preparing a Sky Noah, for take off. Cammy is talking to Chun Li, in private, but Terry peeks over, and he catches a strange encounter. Terry sees Chun Li and Cammy holding hands, and Chun Li gives Cammy a small kiss on the lips. Terry acts like he didn't see the kiss, as Chun Li and Cammy come walking up to Terry.

Chun Li: I'm gonna miss you, Baby.

Terry: I'll miss you, too, Babe.

Terry gives Chun Li a kiss, and Cammy smiles.

Chun Li: Look out for each other, okay?

Terry: We will; look after the kids, and hold down what's left of our team, please.

Chun Li: I will, Baby.

Terry and Chun Li kiss, while whispering "I love you", to each other, as the Sky Noah prepares to take off. Cammy and Terry heads straight to London, England. After landing at London's airport, Terry and Cammy heads to the MI6 building, where Cammy and Terry gain all the proper paperwork and documents that they needed, for their journey. After leaving the MI6 office, Cammy drives herself, and Terry, to the manor of Mr. Liam White; the man who adopted Cammy, after Rose and Vega saved her from Shadaloo.

Cammy: I haven't been here, in ages; here we are; home, sweet home.

Terry: Are you going to be alright, Cammy?

Cammy: Balrog made his bed; he has to lie in it.

Terry: There's more to it, Cammy.

As Terry and Cammy enter the manor, and Cammy leads Terry to the master den, Terry pulls some photos out of his bag, and sits them on a table. Cammy grabs the photos, which are of some of Balrog's latest paintings.

Cammy: What's this?

Terry: Everyone has been having visions, lately, of sorts. Balrog, sadly, has been seeing the return of Shadaloo, and his return to the dark side.

The pictures show Balrog's paintings, and the fact that they depict scenes of Bison, and his former three kings; as they march across the globe, and destroy all who oppose them.

Terry: He recently saw all of this, in a dream, and he felt afraid for all of us; he wants to make sure that all of the darkness is purged from within him, so he left, to Africa, to find help.

Cammy: From who?

Terry: I don't know.

Cammy: How long have you known this?

Terry: Not for long. Ed told me, everything. Before you ask, Balrog made it clear that he may never return; not until he can live a life, without the burdens of his past; he doesn't want to hinder you, or your development, and the progress you made, separating yourself from Shadaloo. He doesn't want you to wait for him.

Cammy had to fight back tears, as she stood up to grab a drink, from one of the cabinets. Cammy poured herself a glass of vodka, and she swallowed it, hard.

Cammy: I just realized that we have no food, here; let's go shopping.

Terry: Are you alright, Cammy?

Cammy: We're at war, Terry. Balrog is dealing with himself, while we're about to face down a being, we know nothing about; everybody gots to move on, Terry. I'm moving on.

Terry: Okay; where are we going to grab something to eat?

Cammy: The local market, of course; there's one nearby, and I know the owner.

Terry: Sounds great; let's go.

Cammy grabs her jacket, as she and Terry heads to the parking garage, of the large manor, and they take Cammy's green Impala. The drive takes fifteen minutes, and Cammy and Terry are at the store.

Cammy: Wait until you meet Mr. Brian; he's a jolly great guy.

Terry: I can't wait. So, what's for dinner, tonight?

Cammy: Since you're the leader of our Bogard Wolf Pack, you decide, and I'll cook.

Terry: How about some Rice, Gravy, and Fish Fillets?

Cammy: You got it!

As Cammy and Terry enter the market, they don't see anyone.

Terry: So, where is he?

Cammy: I don't know. Mr. Brian, are you here!?

Terry: Someone has to be here; this place is wide open, for thieves.

Cammy and Terry decides to check the back of the store, where all the stock is kept; once back there, they see what appears to be Mr. Brian, but there is a large ball of snow, where his head should be.

Cammy: My God, Mr. Brian!?

Terry: No….

The ball of snow is slowly melting, and the snow is decorated like some sick snowman.

Terry: His body has been drained of all it's blood, and his head….

Cammy and Terry can hear a car starting up, as they race back to the front door. A black van, with tinted windows, speeds off, and the driver seems to be mocking Terry and Cammy, as Terry and Cammy heads to Cammy's car.

Cammy: Terry, call this into MI6, while I chase that bastard!

Terry: Okay!

Terry alerts MI6 and Heidern of their findings, as Cammy chases the suspect through the streets of London.

Cammy: That bastard! Mr. Brian was innocent; he didn't deserve this!

Terry: I know, we'll catch that sick Bastard!

Cammy chases the car to the docks, and there is no one in sight. The van seemed to vanish, into thin air, as Cammy stops right near the docks.

Terry: Where is he!?

Cammy and Terry get out of the car, as the van comes out of nowhere, and he knocks Cammy's car into the freezing water. Terry and Cammy leaps into the war, to avoid being hit by the van. Cammy's car sinks to the bottom, as Terry and Cammy swims to the surface. Terry and Cammy looks up, and they can see the van's driver, as he is wearing a doctor's coat, and a paper bag over his head. The driver gets back into the van, and he speeds away.

Cammy: That was him!

Terry: I know; he must have been following us! He knew where you would shop!

Terry and Cammy get out of the freezing water, and they catch a cab, back to the manor. Once there, Cammy starts a fire, in the fireplace, while Terry heads into the master bedroom, to take off his wet clothes, and he calls Chun Li.

Chun Li: Baby, MI6 says that Mr. Brian was killed, a day before you got there, and that his head is missing.

Terry: I saw the head part, but how did they drain his blood?

Chun Li: They don't know. Heidern is asking Morrigan and Dimitri about any rogue Darkstalkers, who could be behind this.

Terry: The guy had a paper bag over his head, with a single hole in it.

Chun Li: A paper bag?

Ragna, who is sitting in the background, hears what Terry said.

Ragna: Was that paper bag guy wearing a doctor's coat!?

Terry: Yeah….one of yours?

Ragna: He's an enemy of an associate of mines; his name is Faust, and he's a crazy surgeon, gone completely insane; stay on your guard!

Chun Li: Who's your associate?

Ragna: He's not with us, but his name is Sol Badguy.

Terry: Sol Badguy?

Chun Li: Any chance this Badguy will help us?

Ragna: You've got to ask Kumagawa, about that one; he's the reason we're all here, to begin with.

Chun Li: Terry, where's Cammy?

Terry: She's warming up, by the fireplace.

Chun Li: She lost Balrog, and now an old friend, from her hometown; take care of her, Terry.

Terry: I'll do my best, Chun. I love you.

Chun Li: I love you, more; give Cammy a kiss for me.

Terry: Okay, see yah.

Terry hangs up the phone, and he heads back into the master den, wearing boxer shorts, while Cammy is under a large blanket, while her clothing is thrown into a pile, in the corner; even her panties and bra are off. Terry is reluctant to sit down, but Cammy begs him to.

Cammy: Terry, I need your body heat; please come over here, now!

Terry: Okay, I guess….

Terry sits next to Cammy, and Cammy throws the blanket over him, so that Terry can hold Cammy close to him. Terry tries to ignore Cammy's naked body, but Terry can't help but look at her beauty, and blush. Even though Cammy is a Bison clone, Bison put work into creating Cammy, Decapre, and Ed; they all look like normal humans. Cammy curls up next to Terry, and she holds him, close, while Terry holds Cammy, as she shivers, from the cold.

Cammy: Plus, you're the Alpha Wolf, of our pack, so you have to take care of the pack's women.

Terry: I am, aren't I?

Cammy: All we have is you, now, Terry; you're surrounded by women, your father, and a bunch of youngsters.

Terry: I still have Andy, Joe, Cody, and Paul, too.

Cammy: Yeah, but the core pack is You, Chun, Katarina, myself, and the kids.

Terry: True. I'm gonna miss Eddie, but a man's gotta make his own path, through life.

Cammy: Me too….

Terry kisses Cammy's forehead.

Cammy: What was that for?

Terry: It was from Chun.

Cammy: Oh….I'd hoped that was straight from my Alpha, but Chun is my female Alpha.

Terry: She gave you a kiss, on the lips, before we left.

Cammy: You saw that, huh? Terry, I can explain….

Terry: Don't; it's just funny you two warned me about Mary and Vanessa, but you two….

Cammy stops Terry, with a kiss on the lips, and she looks into his eyes.

Terry: Cammy, no….this is not going….

Chun Li: What if I wanted it to?

Terry looks up, and he sees Chun Li; who is wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and a jean jacket.

Terry: How did you get here!?

Chun Li: Satya used her teleporter; don't stop, on my account.

Terry: Chun, what is this?

Chun Li: Terry, you're the Bogard Wolf Pack's leader, and Cammy, and I, wish to serve you, greatly, for it. Terry, with everything going on, there are those who wish to follow you, until the end. Terry, we need you.

Terry: What does this have to do with what's going on, right now?

Cammy: We can be your one, and only, Alpha Female Wolves; together, we will usher in hope, for the entire world. I'm free to do as I please, Terry, and Chun, and I, go way back.

Chun Li removes her clothing, while Cammy has Terry's gaze. Chun Li kisses Terry, and Cammy kisses Terry, too, and then she kisses Chun. Terry seems hesitant, but Chun Li offers Cammy's lips, for Terry to taste, as What Your Soul Sings, by Massive Attack, begins to play. Terry gives Cammy a deep kiss, while Chun Li kisses Terry's chest. Cammy lies Terry on his back, and she removes his boxer shorts. Cammy kisses Terry, while she sits on Terry's lap, and she places her dripping womanhood on top of Terry's member. Cammy gasps with pleasure, as she wasn't expecting Terry to be so big, and Cammy had to adjust herself, to accommodate the size of Terry's member. Terry allowed Cammy to ride him, as he kisses her lips, while Chun Li rubs Cammy's back, and she smiles at her best friend making love to her future husband. Cammy rides Terry, for a good 45 minutes, and Terry warns Cammy that he is about to sum, but Cammy only stays on Terry, as she allows him to cum inside of her.

Cammy: I'm yours, Terry; no need to pull out.

Cammy gets off of Terry, and Chun Li begins to give Terry head; savoring the taste of her best friend, and her husband's juices. Chun Li sucks up all the cum, from both of her lovers, and Chun Li positions herself on top of Terry. Chun Li smiles, as she slips her husband's penis inside of her warm, wet walls, and Chun Li begins to make love to the man she loves. Cammy begins to kiss Terry's chest, while Chun Li enjoys her husband's cock. After another 45 minutes, to an hour, of love making, Terry is in bed, with Chun Li on his right, and Cammy on his left; the three of them asleep. Meanwhile, Angela Ziegler is preparing to head to Hanamura, where she'll be temporarily working at a small clinic. Renka is waiting for Angela, as she stands outside the Ziegler Estate, wearing a sun dress, sandals, and a denim jacket, and Ryona comes outside; wearing a sun dress, leather jacket, and high heel open toed shoes. Sea Coral, from the Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla soundtrack, begins to play. Renka looks Ryona up and down, and Ryona only smiles.

Renka: So, looks like I'll be sharing Angela, huh?

Ryona: How far have you seen into our futures, Renka-chan?

Renka: Far enough….I wanted Angela all to myself, and now you're….

Ryona: Shhh!

Ryona kisses Renka on the lips, and Ryona begins to hum, as she pulls away. Renka shakes her head, and she fights back a huge urge to blush.

Renka: Everything is changing, so fast; how do we keep up with all that is going on?

Ryona: We smile, laugh, shrug our shoulders, and die, if we have to, to protect Angela.

Renka: At least we're the lucky ones; we get to share Angela's bed.

Ryona: Yep, yep! I'm more than ready for this destiny!

Renka: But, I'm nervous. I'm….I'm still a Virgin.

Ryona: So am I, Silly!

Renka: You are!? But, but you're overly sex crashed!

Ryona: I crave pain; not sex. Pain gives me a sexual release, because of my little blessing.

Renka: What blessing?

Ryona: Well….

Ryona was about to hand out the details about her love for pain, when Angela came walking outside, while holding her bag, her lunch bag, and she is dressed like your average doctor.

Angela: Morning, ladies; what's up?

Renka and Ryona blushes, together, and they smile at Angela.

Renka: We're going to accompany you to work, today.

Angela: Girls, there is no need for that. I'll be alright.

Jasmine and Ana come walking outside, and they greet Angela and the two Shinobi Students.

Jasmine: Angela, Renka and Ryona will make for excellent protection, while you're at work; the three of you can train, later tonight, before bed.

Angela looks at Renka and Ryona, as Renka and Ryona are smiling from ear to ear.

Ana: They'll be outside the clinic, and you won't even know that they're there.

Ana gives Angela a look, which lets Angela know that it would be in her best interest to take Ryona and Renka with her. Angela nods to Ana, and Jasmine smiles.

Jasmine: We'll see you later; dinner will be ready by 8 PM. Have an excellent day, ladies.

Angela: Thank you; see you guys, later.

Ana: Bye.

As Angela heads to catch the trolley, which will take her down the hill, and into Hanamura, Renka and Ryona are walking with her, as Jasmine and Ana look at the three ladies leave, and then they both turn towards one another.

Jasmine: Once Angela realizes her duties, and destiny, the girls will be all hers; after the girls pass their last test, they will no longer be my students.

Ana: They'll be our peers, and in more ways than one. I hope destiny isn't toying with us.

Jasmine: It already has been; thanks to Iori and Vegeta.

Ana: Yes; that, and our world is slowly, but surely, expanding.

Jasmine: Soon, those heroes won't have to return home, because their homes are coming here.

Ana: No matter what happens, and I mean no matter what….

Jasmine: ….we stick to the plan, I know. We both see the truth, my friend; we both have, since day one. Old Soldiers, like us, always know what's best.

Ana: It takes a woman to know what's what. I'm glad I'm not the only one, who saw the truth.

Jasmine: Same here; when the time is right, we'll make sure that Angela, Renka, Ryona, and the chosen others are in their right positions. This world can no longer be governed by man's cold hands.

Ana: Yes; only through the warmth of a woman's love will we see peace; do you feel uneasy about this?

Jasmine: No; you, and I started this plan a long time ago, and we're going to see it through. Jack and Gabriel did the same thing, behind your backs, when you were on your earth, so we can do the same thing, here.

Ana: That's another thing; sooner, or later, everyone must know what Jack and Gabriel did; especially since Sombra found out that the true betrayer of Over Watch is here, alive, and has been with us, all along, on this earth.

Jasmine: So, does Fareeha really not remember being married to Angela?

Ana: What a way to change the subject, but no; she's lying; probably to keep Angela safe. I know when my daughter is lying to me, and everyone else.

Jasmine: How will Fareeha handle Angela getting to know Renka and Ryona?

Ana: I'll deal with Fareeha, but until then we keep all of this to ourselves.

Jasmine: Of course; only we can be allowed to shape the future of this new earth; once it's completely absorbed the other earths, that is.

Ana: That reminds me: Ingrid will be waking up, soon.

Jasmine: Good; we'll need her powers, in the coming weeks.

Ana: Yes, yes we will.

As Ana and Jasmine plans to ensure a bright future, for their young students and humanity, Angela, Ryona, and Renka have made their way to Hanamura, and Renka and Ryona head to a nearby library, while Angela starts her first day, as a volunteer, at the local Hanamura Clinic. Angela has Fareeha on her mind, and Angela can't help letting her mind wander to the subject of Ryona and Renka. Angela has seen slight glimpses of a future, where Renka and Ryona are playing a major role in the future of the Last Resort, but Angela is also filled with thoughts about Renka and Ryona on a romantic level. Angela knows she has to move on, from Fareeha, but could Angela fall for an 18 and 16 year old pair of Kunoichi Students? The fact that Renka and Ryona are still teenagers plays a giant part in Angela considering dating either of them. Fareeha is in her early thirties, while Angela is in her late thirties, but Ryona is 16, and Renka is 18. Angela is suddenly forced to have a bunch of Kunoichi Students as bodyguards, and two of them want to share her bed, with her; all of this is overwhelming to Angela, but a naughty part of her personality is gleefully anticipating how Renka and Ryona plan on seducing her. Angela knows a small portion of her future, and what's to come, and now that Angela is the face of the Last Resort, she can do a lot with her powers, and her new found status; but, the young Kunoichis, and the way they treat Angela, like some sort of goddess, is a little intoxicating, and a slight turn on. Angela continues to think about her options, and Fareeha's memory, as Angela's wife, becomes more and more just that: A distant memory, of a time when Angela was once happy; now that Fareeha claims to no longer remember being married to Angela, Angela is free to find happiness; the Girl's Happiness. For too long, women have been overlooked, mistreated, misrepresented, and made to feel like objects, in a world, run by men.

Angela, being Christian, is very familiar with the Bible; and even in the Bible, women have been a huge part of the downfall of some of God's most prominent prophets and Holy Men; from Eve giving Adam the apple, to Solomon giving into his many wives, and worshipping their unholy gods, women have not been placed in a favorable light, in all the world's history; the Girl's Happiness, but what does that truly mean? Angela is a shinning example of a blessed woman. Angela is God fearing, loving, caring, kind, and she has based her entire life around helping those in need. Angela had to deal with bigotry, sexist environments, and all around sexual harassment, in her years as a doctor, and Angela knows how the mostly male dominated world treats women; from sexual objects, to trophies, to punching bags, men have been cruel to the female race, and maybe "The Girl's Happiness" is Angela creating a world, where women are more loved, respected, cherished, and given an equal share in everything. Angela thinks back to the fact that Jasmine, Kiriya, Daidoji, Suzune, and Hanzo Izuna are mostly training young girls to become soldiers of destiny; why are Kunoichis being groomed to face Shin; why only young girls? The more Angela thinks about it, Angela can see why Jasmine is so eager to have her fight for the girl's happiness. Jasmine, herself, who has openly trained these young warriors, to battle a demonic force, which has destroyed a few versions of the Kunoichi Students' earths, doesn't really want the young Kunoichis to die, again, at the hands of Shin. Jasmine dare not speak it out loud, because of her duties to Japan, her career as an agent of the Japanese government, and because of who her husband is, but Jasmine would rather, if she could, to have the young Kunoichis of Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squad live normal, love filled lives; the life, which Jasmine never had.

Angela is all for fighting for the Girl's Happiness, but Angela would rather a world, where all humans can live in happiness, where the fear of God is real, and everyone can be free of suffering. Angela will stand up for women, but she will also fight to ensure a beautiful future, for all of God's creations. As Angela thought about all that lies before her, Renka and Ryona are reading magazines, while sitting on swings. Ryona places her magazine down, and pops her bubblegum; which causes Renka to look in Ryona's direction.

Renka: Yo.

Ryona: Yeah?

Renka: How do you feel; be honest?

Ryona: I feel as though I'm blessed, and that I can finally see why Ryobi, and I, have been through so much; we lost everything we loved, and now we're here; fighting for our lives, and we're involved with the most beautiful woman, God has ever created.

Renka: Okay; how do you feel about me?

Ryona: I'm getting to know you, right now; thus far, you're a work of art; a living sculpture, a masterpiece, and someone I'd love to go down on.

Ryona winks, and hums, as Renka blushes.

Renka: I like you, a lot; you do have the ability to make people laugh, you are very gorgeous, and you're a true sweetheart. I still don't get your love of pain, though.

Ryona: I have an unusual healing factor; both Ryobi, and I do.

Renka: How so?

Ryona: I love receiving pain, while Ryobi loves dishing it out; it's because we have an inverted nervous system, and when we receive physical pain, our bodies feel a massive surge of pleasure; all the while our bodies are quickly healing.

Renka: Wow; no wonder I've seen you take some heavy damage, and you still keep on going!

Ryona: Yep! I love pain, and Kunoichis, like Ryobi, and I, can survive a lot of it, too.

Renka: Well, I only have a 50, to 100 percent, control over electricity. I can create, and control, lightning.

Ryona: Your powers are awesome, too. I do have a slight ability to control the cold, but nothing like Yumi, Kolin, Mei, or even Kula.

Renka: You're full of surprises; and here I thought you were a dippy broad.

Ryona: Don't worry, I've always believed you to be a Schoolyard Bully, with an attitude.

Renka: You're funny, but I can see where that came from.

Ryona: Hey, once Angela is done do you wanna get some Ice Cream!?

Renka: Oh, Hell Yeah! I'm down!

Ryona: Cool, Renka-chan!

Ryona and Renka give each other a high five, and then they find their fingers intertwined together. Ryona takes a second to look into Renka's eyes, and Renka looks into Ryona's eyes. The two young Kunoichis slowly move in, close to each other, and they kiss. Ryona uses her tongue, and Renka follows up; as the two future lovers of Angela Ziegler lock lips, and they hold each other, close. Time moves slowly, as Ryona and Renka kiss, and Angela is finishing up her day. A few more hours pass, and Angela leaves the office, for the day; finding Renka and Ryona on a nearby swing set.

Angela: Hey, girls; what's up?

Renka: Nothing; we were just waiting for you.

Ryona: How was your day, Lady Angela?

Angela: It was slow; nothing really happens in Hanamura. I received a text from Jasmine; she wants me to pick up some groceries, for dinner.

Ryona: Doesn't the estate already have a well stocked kitchen?

Angela: It does, but Jasmine is backing cookies, and we don't have enough sugar, raisins, or almonds.

Renka: Well, we wanted to get ice cream, anyway, so let's go.

Angela: That sounds great. I could use some ice cream; let's head to the Supergiant, up the street.

Ryona: Okie Dokie!

Renka: I'll escort you two fine ladies.

While Angela, Renka, and Ryona heads to the Supergiant supermarket, Terry, Chun Li, and Cammy are all up, and out of bed; as they are all taking a shower, together. The trio is enjoying the lovely water, while groping and kissing, one another. After the shower, Terry is wearing his usual outfit, Cammy is in her blue Battle Leotard, and Chun Li is wearing her Black Battle Dress. The trio heads into the master dining room, and Ed, Kazumi, Rock, Hitomi, Katarina, and Hana are waiting for them.

Terry: When did you guys get here!?

Rock: This morning; we came to help bring Faust in.

Terry: Thank you, guys; where's the others?

Kazumi: They stayed behind to train; things are going smoothly, even though Batman and Gabriel are running the team, like two drill instructors.

Chun Li: Gabriel and Mr. Wayne means well; we all have to be prepared for Dr. Manhattan, and whoever comes with him.

Hana: I see you three had fun, last night.

Cammy: Uh….

Ed: Don't worry; we aren't mad. Balrog wanted Terry to look out for Cammy, Decapre, and myself, so….

Cammy: Ed, it's not what you….

Ed: Sis, I don't care; the way things are, Balrog may not ever come back.

Ed looks at his phone.

Cammy: Ed, why would you say….

Hana: Hey, everyone, we've got movement, on the Eastern Wing!

Hana is looking at Cammy's manor's security system, via her laptop, and someone was just on the bridge; which connects the Eastern and Western Wings.

Terry: Let's hurry it up, guys!

Terry, Chun Li, Cammy, and the others race to the roof of the English Manor, and Kazumi gasps in shock, while everyone looks on, in horror.

Katarina: What the fuck!?

Hitomi walks over, and she grabs a note, which was attached to a frozen head; the head of Mr. Brian, the shopkeeper.

Cammy: That Bastard!

Chun Li: What's it say, Hitomi?

Hitomi: Faust is heading to the Tower of London; where he'll kill five random people, unless we get there, now, and stop him!

Chun Li: He's baiting us into a trap!

Terry: You ladies call this in, while we go check it out! Rock, Ed, come with me!

Terry heads to Cammy's underground garage, and Terry, Ed, and Rock get into one of Cammy's cars, as they head towards the Tower of London, in a hurry. While Terry, Rock, and Ed head to catch Faust, Angela, Renka, and Ryona are leaking the Supergiant, and heading towards the Trolley Station, so they can head home. Renka and Ryona are licking ice cream, and talking, while Angela is listening to her young companions, and considering all of her feelings. Angela, for some reason, actually has some feelings for Renka and Ryona, and the possibility of starting over, and gaining new love, after the war with Manhattan is over, does feel good to Angela. Meanwhile, Terry, Rock, and Ed are getting close to the Tower of London, while Cammy and Chun Li are talking to the local police, and Kazumi has called Heidern and Berkeley. Chun Li feels something in the air, and she doesn't know what it is. Terry, Rock, and Ed get out of the car, after parking as close to the tower, as they could get. Terry is the first to see it. On one of the buildings, nearby, Faust is standing with Billy Kane, and two women. One of the women has white hair, and glasses, and the other woman should be dead.

Terry is at a lost for words, as Rock and Ed finally notices Billy, Faust, and the two women. Rock is frozen with fear, while Novocaine For The Soul, by the Eels, begins to play. Before Terry could react, the "dead woman", who has blonde hair, red eyes, and a smile, similar to Kain R. Heinlein, pulls out a sniper rifle, and fires. Ed can't move, Rock is in tears, and about to yell, and Terry hears the shot. The bullet is aimed at Rock's head, and Rock is splashed with blood; but not his blood. Terry jumps in front of the bullet, and is hit in the chest, while the woman smiles. Ed catches Terry, and Rock is shedding tears, because the father Rock has loved, for years, has been shot by Rock's mother: Marie Heinlein. Fareeha and Tony enter the Legend's Memorial Grounds, and they head to where Geese, Freeman, and Akuma are buried, and once they get there, Tony removes his sunglasses, while Fareeha covers her mouth. Geese, Akuma, and Freeman's graves have been dug up, and even though one of the graves actually had a body, Freeman's, all three graves have been desecrated.

Angela listens to Renka and Ryona laugh, talk, and she smiles at their jokes. Angela feels happy, and she truly wants to experience more, with Renka and Ryona by her side. Angela turns back to see if the Trolley is coming, and Angela sees an old friend, on the other platform; but, why is this friend here? While Angela sees this old friend wave, Angela can only say one thing….

Angela: Bastion?

Angela sees Bastion, but why is Bastion here? More importantly, why is Bastion painted in the colors of the legendary Omnic Crisis? Once Angela realizes that Bastion has the same colors as the Bastion Unit which gunned down her parents, back on her old earth, Angela begins to have a panic attack. Renka and Ryona final sees Bastion, and their smiles leaves their faces, as Bastion transforms, and he opens fire; using his Gatling Gun. Ryona moves into position, while a mysterious man, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, boots, and a ski mask, watches Bastion; the Chinese Man has returned.

Marie: I am the poison.

Chinese Man: The game is over.

[Author's Note: I will not be finishing Senran Kagura: Estival Forever, because I'm doing a combined universe story, within Knights In White Satin, and the ending to Estival Forever will be resolved, at the ending of this fanfiction; whenever that end will come. I want KIWS to be the love letter, I'd love to send, to DC, Funimation, Marvel, SNK, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Koei Tecmo, Arc System, Atlus, Marvelous, Roster Teeth, and Blizzard. KIWS will be several, possibly, hundred chapters long, and will go on indefinitely, or until I feel that the story has come to an end. KIWS is a possibility; an alternative reality, which is a huge thing within DC, Arc Systems, and many other fictional mediums; consider KIWS as an alternative New 52 earth, or just an earth in the Omniverse. Either way, I hope you like it, and I will do my best to deliver the greatest crossover fanfiction, which has ever been written. Love you guys!]


	13. Chapter 13

Knights In White Satin: Funeral Pyre: I Wish It Would Rain 

Sky Stage, Gunkanjima Island, Japan: 8:44 AM 

Terry Bogard, the Legendary Hungry Wolf, lies in the Infirmary; inside of the Sky Stage. Terry was shot in the heart, by the mother of Rock Howard, Terry's adopted son. Kain and Antonov released a press conference, and they addressed the state of Terry; the former Vice President of the United States of America, and Antonov assured the American people that justice will be done. Cammy and Chun Li are by Terry's bedside, because Terry is in a coma; the bullets, which Marie Heinlein are using, are covered in a demonic substance, and it's slowing down Terry's Nanotechnology, provided to the bloodstream of all the Last Resort's members by Angela Ziegler. Rock, Ed, Kazumi, Hana, Katarina, Hitomi, Yun, Yang, Alice, Li Fen, Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate, Andy, Mai, Joe, Zack, and Tina are all waiting outside the Infirmary, for any news. Angela, who is a bit shaky after seeing an Omnic Crisis Bastion, is running test on Ryona and Ryobi. Ryona jumped in front of Bastion's bullets, and Ryona was torn apart by the rogue Omnic, while saving Angela. Renka moved into action, and she saved Angela, by destroying the Bastion. Ryona was brutally slaughtered, but in minutes, Ryona was able to heal her entire body, and Angela was in a state of tremendous shock.

Ryobi felt her sister's "murder", and she quickly headed to the scene, while Jasmine received a call, from Gabriel, about Terry Bogard's condition. Jasmine pulled her students, and Angela, back to the Sky Stage, while Fareeha Amari and Tony Stark arrived with saddening news; that was fourteen hours ago. Sonico Super sits with Andy and Mai, while Mary cries into Vanessa's shoulder; everyone fears for Terry's life, while Iori is raging over Freeman's body going missing. Sonico holds Andy's other hand, while Mai cries on Andy's shoulder. Jeff and Jun are praying, with Goenitz and Ana Amari, and Balrog, who is in Wakanda, sees the news of Terry's fatal shooting, and Elena and T'Challa, the Black Panther, urges Balrog to go to his friend, but Balrog refuses, and continues his training, so he may help T'Challa defeat the Man, with the Fist of Doom.

Sonico: All day long he was fighting for you, and he didn't even know your name. Young men come, and young men go, but life goes on just the same.

Angela is finished running test on Ryobi and Ryona, and the twins get dressed, while Demitri Maximoff, Morrigan Aensland, Galford Weller, and Nakoruru examines the bullet Angela pulled out of Terry. Demitri makes a grave discovery, and Morrigan curses herself, while Galford feels betrayed. Ryona and Ryobi joins the Bogard Family, and Ryobi hugs Andy and Mai, while Ryona hugs Rock and Alice.

Ryobi: And I don't know why. Why do we keep holding on? I don't know why; pretending to be oh so strong. Oh why? Is there something I don't know; or something very wrong with you and me? Or maybe….

Ryona: That's just the way it is; there's nothing I can do. That's just the way it is.

Laura Matsuda, who should be with Joe Higashi, in his time of need, has left the Last Resort to get stronger. Terry being taken down has left a few people scared. Laura tracked down the Merman, Rikuo, and she challenged him to a fight; in order to get stronger. Joe is comforting Sean; while hoping Laura will return, soon. Lena and Janne arrive in England, and Wang Yuanji and Arnice are waiting for them. Yuanji and Arnice are lovers, and together they run a resort for women; who are trying to start over, after experiencing severe trauma. Lena hugs Yuanji, and she cries, while Janne and Arnice look on.

Sonico: They've been waiting for word to come down; they've been waiting for you night and day.  
They won't wait any longer for you, It may already be too late.

Laura is defeated by Rikuo, and as the terms of their duel go, Laura has to become Rikuo's bride. Laura didn't use her head, and now she's paying for it. Joe and Sean will soon pay for it, too.

Ryobi: And I don't know why. Why do we keep holding on? I don't know why. Pretending to be oh so strong. Oh why? Is there something I don't know? Or something very wrong, with you and me? Or maybe….

Heidern, Berkeley, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Wayne are addressing the Last Resort, and the state of their current situation. Sombra has discovered that the earth is growing; expanding to fit in more cities, continents, and places they've never seen before. The outside heroes' worlds are merging with the Last Resort's earth, and history is slowing changing, to fit this new earth.

Ryona: You see the dying, you feel the pain; what have you got to say? If we agree that we can disagree, we could stop all of this today.

Ryona and Renka hold a tired Angela, as they lead the Bogard Family to the Auditorium, while Chun Li and Cammy stays by Terry's bedside.

Sonico: It's been your life for as long as you can remember, but you cannot fight no more. You must want to look your son in the eyes, when he asks you what you did it for?

Rock sees an image of his mother, captured by cameras in London, and Rock roars in anger, while Ryobi and Hitomi holds Rock back. Rock's tears are endless, and Alice drops to her knees, and she cries, as Ayane cries with her. Vegeta and Iori are beating themselves up, on the inside, while Misogi makes an appearance. Ryobi points to the Sky 1, and she is infuriated.

Ryobi: Cos all day long he was fighting for you, and he didn't even know your name! Young men come, and young men go; but life goes on just the same!

Ryobi sheds tears, and Sonico holds her, as Ryobi gives into her emotions. Batman removes his mask, and Superman looks at Bruce. Bruce sees his pain in Rock Howard; a boy, who lost both parents, and now those same parents are being used against him. Bruce walks over to Rock, and Bruce places a hand on Rock's shoulder. Rock looks at Bruce, and while Dick Grayson hugs Rock, and Dick sheds a tear. Gabriel Reyes takes off his mask, and everyone can see his scarred face; complete with red eyes, and pale skin. Gabriel and Bruce nod, as if they have come to an understanding, and Iori stands up, from his seat.

Ryona: And I don't know why. Why do we keep holding on? I don't know why. Pretending to be oh so strong. Oh why? Is there something I don't know, or something very wrong with you and me? Or maybe….

Ryona begins to cry, and at that moment, there is barely a dry eye in the Auditorium; even the stoic and mighty Jiren, the Gray, and Kenshiro are moved to tears.

Sonico: That's the way it is. There's nothing I can do; that's just the way it is. Oh, that's just the way it is! That's just the way it is! There's nothing….that's….that's just the way it is.

Once everyone calmed down, Iori spoke….

Iori: I….

Angela: It's not your fault, Iori; the Gate of the Gods would have been discovered, sooner or later, anyway.

Iori: How did you know!?

Angela: I'm becoming one with the All Fiction; my powers are growing. Honoka is the key to the Gate of the Gods, now, and as long as she holds the Golden Eye of God, we are safe from the mysteries of the gate.

Vegeta: Iori, and I, accidentally discovered the gate, in a mad dash for absolute power, and when we met, Iori had already gained that power, and he defeated me.

Angela: But you gave the power back; didn't you, Iori?

Iori: Yes….until the day three earths were about to die.

Naotora: We didn't mean to bring Manhattan down upon you all; we're very, very, very sorry!

Misogi: Osterman was going to eventually come after you, anyway; he feels that you are an extension of his experiment.

Angela: No one is at fault, here; we must group up, and recover from this.

Hawkeye: One of your strongest members has been put into a coma, your field commander had a mental breakdown, and your enemies are alive, again….sounds like a normal day, where we come from.

Ryobi: Renka, you sure you saw the Chinese Man, behind that Bastion?

Renka: It was him; he's back, and he's still wearing that same weird mask. When Renka went down, Angela spotted him, right before I destroyed that OC Bastion.

Jack M: Ed, you said you saw another young woman, with Marie Heinlein, correct?

Ed heads to the Sky 1, and he hits a button; bringing up the satellite imagery of the Tower of London, the moment Terry was shot. Nearly everyone from Over Watch almost had a heart attack, when they saw the blurred, but clear enough, image.

Gabriel: It can't be!

Ana: She died, on our home earth, years ago!

Jack M: Liao; she's alive!?

Batman: Is she the traitor to Over Watch, which you, and Reaper, were looking for, Morrison?

Everyone looks at Gabriel and Morrison.

Jack M: What did you say!?

Gabriel places his mask back on, while Angela looks at him, with curiosity in her eyes.

Batman: Sombra and I have been sharing information, with each other; you, and Reyes, were secretly working together, on your earth, while Over Watch and Talon fought for supremacy; you both discovered that the Omnic Crisis was started by a God AI program, which had it's roots in Over Watch, did you not?

Heidern: Morrison, what is Wayne saying?

Berkeley: What haven't you told us?

Krauser, Kisarah, and Leifang shows up, and they whisper something to Chun Li and Cammy. Eliza sees this, and she gets up to leave, but Demitri stops her, and Galford stands in Eliza's way, too.

Gabriel: We lied to you all.

Everyone gasps.

Jack M: Reyes, and I, were working, together, because we were the only ones who knew the truth; that one of Over Watch's founding members created the Omnic Crisis, and that the only way to find out exactly who it was, was to play both sides.

Captain America: You played a dangerous game, Soldier; it cost your world, dearly.

Powergirl: Wait, didn't Bruce and Steve conduct something similar, when we took on Krona and the Grand Master!?

Batman: That was different; our world didn't die, because the Captain, and I, removed ourselves from the game.

Ironman: I object; we all nearly did die, my friend.

Batman: We didn't, they did.

Gabriel: It was the only way, and now you see that our suspicions were true.

Jack M: Liao has brought her foul schemes here, and now we're faced with more rogue Omnics.

Ruby: And Grimm….

Asuka I: ….and Yoma….

Galford: ….and traitors….

Everyone looks at Galford.

Galford: There is a certain substance on the bullet, which was pulled out of Bogard; a familiar substance; a demonic substance….

Angela: What are you saying, Galford?

Demitri: Eliza, why is your blood on that bullet? Only your Vampire blood has traces of sulfur and brimstone, due to your origins as a Vampire born in Hell.

Eliza begins to laugh, and Chun Li clenched her fist tight, while Cammy looks ready to kill.

Eliza: Oh, don't worry about it; soon, Jedah will come, and Hell's coming with him. Manhattan has given us a way to defeat you all, and you can rest assure that all of you will pay!

Misogi: What is Jedah planning, Eliza?

Eliza: You, Kumagawa, already know how this game shell end, and you know that there is no way back home; this….is everyone's home, now!

Eliza uses Tien's Solar Flare, and she blinds everyone, as makes her escape.

Goku: How did she know that technique!?

Superman: Where is she!?

Kenshiro: She's gone; no use chasing after her, now.

Noel: What did she mean, "this is everyone's home, now"?

Kokonoe: Bruce, Olivia, should we give the kiddies the bad news, now?

Sombra stares at Kokonoe.

Sombra: How dare you tell them my real name!?

Juri: Wait, what!? You never even told me your real name!

Hana: She never told me, either!

Batman: Olivia, Kokonoe, enough; we have more important issues!

Jiren: Speak, mortal, Jiren, the Gray, commands!

Sombra: Fine, my name is Olivia Colomar, and guess what: This is our earth, now!

Everyone gasps, and Angela looks at Misogi, who has his head down.

Pyrrha: What!?

Blake: You mean….

Kokonoe: I hate to break it to you, but our worlds are merging, and there ain't no way back home, again. Bruce, Olivia, and I did some digging, and the earth is growing, and it's growing fast; it's becoming large enough to hold countries, cities, and people, from all of our respected worlds; history is also changing, and certain countries are already appearing on this earth.

Everyone looks worried.

Vegeta: Woman, you lie!

Kokonoe: One, my name is Kokonoe, not woman, and two, you talk to Bulma like that, not me, Monkey Boy.

Vegeta growls.

Angela: Misogi, did you know about this?

Misogi looks away, and Angela walks over to him.

Angela: Misogi, answer me!

Misogi: Yes, and no.

Angela grabs Misogi by the throat, and slams him against a wall.

Angela: You failed to tell us; do you realize what you've done!?

Gabriel: Ziegler, calm down!

Angela tosses Misogi into Gabriel, and Gabriel falls to the floor, with Misogi.

Angela: You, Reaper, you lied to us, too! I saved your life, and you and Jack thought it was an okay plan to use us all, while you two play detective!?

Jack M: Angela, please!

Nightwing: Hey, what about our world's merging; isn't that more important!?

Black Widow: Apparently not, Grayson….

Gabriel: First, you didn't save my life; it was your Nanotechnology, but it was altered by Moira O'Deorain.

Angela: What!? You were working with Moira!?

Jack M: Now that I didn't even know! Reyes, you lied to me, too!?

Gabriel: I think at this point, only Bruce sees why I did what I did.

Batman: O'Deorain is our only link to Jedah, at this time.

Jack M: Moira is here, and alive!?

Miyabi: Who is this O'Deorain!?

Kokonoe: Use your head, Kunoichi; our memories are being altered, too, to know who's who, and what's what?

Miyabi thinks for a second, and she covers her mouth, in shock.

Miyabi: O'Deorain is alive!? She's no better than Albert and Alex Wesker!

Chris R: Great, this is all I needed to hear.

Leon K: Another scientist with a god complex; what's next, aliens from space?

Superman looks at Leon Kennedy.

Leon K: What; what did I say?

Heidern: Where's Moira, Gabriel; is she with Jedah!?

Gabriel: Bruce, Olivia, Kokonoe, and I, have uncovered a terrible secret, and a diabolical master plan. Eliza was a mole, from the start, and to counteract that I had Moira keep tabs on Jedah, even before the convergence began.

Sombra: It's time I tell the truth, too. Juri, I knew the American Sports Team were going to attack us, but I didn't know when.

Juri: What!?

Sombra: Liao, Wesker, Jedah, and others are all apparently working for Osterman, and Wakanda has already merged with this new world.

Captain America: That means T'Challa is here; why hasn't he….

Batman: Black Panther, Balrog, and Elena are caught in a war, against Doomfist, and Jedah's armies.

Jack M: Doomfist is alive, too!? Reyes, this is an outrage; you should have….

Gabriel: Sadly, certain things you'll have to trust me on, Jack.

Batman: That makes two of us.

Wonder Woman: Bruce, this isn't your personal war; we need to stick together, and….

Batman: It's not about me, Diana; it's about the future of this world; our world. Kokonoe has been able to determine the creation of a new Omniverse; there are countless universes, being formed, as we speak.

Ragna: The Azure is calling to me; telling me that infinite possibilities are being created, and this new earth is only just one of an infinite number.

Rachel A: We have no choice but to accept this; everything is changing, and this world is getting bigger; if you all fancy yourselves as heroes, then you will defend this earth, it's people, and this universe, like the heroes you are!

Gabriel: Exactly. Chun Li, Cammy, we're moving Terry to California.

Chun Li: Why!?

Leo S: Because we're taking Lady Angela to our new base, where I'm building Sea Coral City.

Karin: You're what?

Lili: Wow, copycat much?

Leo S: Your Midnight City is the childhood fantasy of two billionaire Lesbians, who have more secrets than Batman and Reaper, combined. Sea Coral City will be the base of operations, for Shadow Dancer.

Berkeley: What's Shadow Dancer?

Ana: Shadow Dancer will be the counterpart to the Last Resort; when Lena returns, she can lead The Last Resort, again. Angela will lead Shadow Dancer.

Angela: …..I will?

Misogi: Angela, are you sure about this direction? All this confusion is only Osterman, trying to come between you all.

Thor: This may serve as a benefit to us all.

Supergirl: How so?

Nine: Isn't there two Avengers teams, a JSA, a JLA, Teen Titans, and multiple groups, where you all use to live?

Scarlet Witch: Yes, but why?

Batman: This world will soon be overflowing with heroes, vigilantes, villains, and rogues, and we need to be more organized, than before. Gabriel, Kokonoe, Jasmine, Ana, Hanzo Izuna, Shimada, and Hattori, Shiden, Ayame Omega, Zeku, and Manager Kitomura will aid me, as we get the Shadow Dancer Organization up and running.

Sonico: Wait, Manager Kitomura is with you all!?

Kiriya: I know Kitomura from way back; he's gathered your band, too. First Astronomical Velocity.

Sonico: Suzu and Fuuri are coming, too!? Yes, I'm definitely in!

Heidern: We hired Sonico to publicly represent the Last Resort; she's under contract!

Suzune: Yes, she is; with Shadow Dancer, now.

Lucio: What about what we promised the people of Midnight City; we promised a harmonious society, where we're all family!

Sonico: We're still family, Lucio; but Batman and Reaper are right; we need to split up, and attack our foes from different angles.

Rock: We already lost Terry, for now, and if they can take him out, then they can get all of us.

Cammy: Under one roof, we're all targets; under different roofs, we're able to stand a chance, if one group goes down.

Berkeley: One question, Reyes, Wayne: Where's Eddie Balrog?

Gabriel: He's in Wakanda.

Cammy looks at Gabriel, and she is shaking.

Cammy: Why?

Gabriel: T'Challa chose him to battle Akande Ogundimu; something is wrong with Doomfist, and he isn't himself. Balrog will bring him back, because we need him.

Sombra: We need to contact Amelie, too.

Batman: In time. Galford, you coming, too?

Galford: You have every Redeemer available, at your disposal.

Iori: So the Redeemers and Bogard Family are both leaving, huh?

Hitomi: So is the Senran Kagura Kunoichis, Mugen Tenshin, and half of Over Watch.

Leona: Fine; the Yagami Clan will defend Midnight City, alone.

Captain America: You're not alone.

Captain America stands next to Iori, Kyo, Ryu, Rose, Ryo, Goku, and Superman.

Superman: Bruce, I hope you know what you're doing.

Ironman: Let's all get something straight, here; if anyone of us comes across some helpful information, regarding any of our foes, we will share that info, and work as a team, got it?

Hanzo H: If we need your help, then we'll fill you in.

Leo S: Until then, Karin and Lili will surely have your best interest in mind, as they keep their secrets safe, in Midnight City.

Karin: What is that suppose to mean?

Lili: You brat!

Leo S: If you excuse me, our Airship is here: The Astro Stage.

Misogi: Angela, you need to think about this.

Jack M: Reyes, when this is over, you and me are having a long talk!

Gabriel nods, as Ayane drops a smoke bomb, and Morrigan teleports Angela's new team, the Shadow Dancers, to Leo's Airship, the Astro Stage.

Heidern: After all that has happened, we may need this break.

Fareeha: Our past is coming back to haunt us, and so are some of our old friends.

Lisa H: Since Angela is gone, Dr. Sugar, and I, will do our best.

Heidern: We know you will, Dr. Hamilton. Leona, call Seirah; tell her to get back here, and that play time is over.

Leona: Yes, Sir.

Meanwhile, Seirah Dash and Amelie Lacroix are lying in a hotel room, and kissing. Seirah gets a text, from Leona, and Seirah stops Amelie, for a moment.

Amelie: I thought we were going to ignore the Last Resort, for now?

Seirah: This is Leona, sending an SOS call; it's usually important….

Seirah looks at the message, and her eyes go wide.

Amelie: What is it?

Seirah: The Last Resort has split in half, Terry Bogard is in a coma, and worlds are merging as one….

Anelie: What!?

Seirah: Okay, I have to go, now.

Amelie: What about us; are we going to….

Seirah: Whoa, wait a minute, honey; this was just for fun. You thought I was falling in love with you, or something?

Amelie: What!? I left Lena, because I believed you would be there, since she is mainly there for Janne!

Seirah: You were a fool to leave Lena, Amelie. Lena never cheated on you, but you were quick to hop in bed with me. I don't do relationships; only good sex, and you, my dear, are….

Amelie punches Seirah across the jaw, and Seirah and Amelie are fighting in their hotel room. Amelie grabs her sniper rifle, and Seirah takes it from her; smacking Amelie across the face with it. Amelie lies on the floor, while holding her jaw, and Seirah finishes getting dressed, as she grabs her things, and she leaves; leaving Amelie alone, and all by herself. Amelie's phone goes off, and it's a message from Sombra; letting Amelie know that it's almost time to form Shadow Dancer. Amelie throws her phone at the way, and it shockingly doesn't break, as Amelie burst into tears. Later, Sonico rushes off of the Astro Stage, to hug Manager Kitomura, and her bandmates: Fuuri and Suzu.

Sonico: Guys, I've missed you, all!

Suzu: Hey, now we're part of your little Superhero gathering, too, Nico!

Fuuri: I heard that we're going to get into some sick training exercises!

Kiriya: Kitomura, it's been a long time, old friend.

Kitomura: I know, my friend, too long; thanks for taking care of Sonico, for me.

Kiriya: She actually took care of us; she helped us unlock the Knights In White Satin abilities, inside all of us.

Kitomura: A power, which will be obsolete, when the world's are completely merged.

Kiriya: Huh!?

Kitomura: As long as Angela has the All Fiction, we can unlock our true potential, and save this world; not with fist, but with love. Sonico has a power, which even she fails to completely understand.

Kiriya: I see. Well, training will begin tomorrow, and Angela, herself, has a long way to go.

Kitomura: I heard about the Chinese Man, and that rogue Omnic, at the Trolley Station.

Kiriya: Angela is holding up, just fine; she no longer fears the Chinese Man, and she aims to punish the being who built that rogue Omnic.

Kitomura: All in good time, my friend; all in good time.

While Kiriya and Kitomura converse about the situation, Leo leads everyone inside her already finished Zodiac Stadium; overlooking the view of the incomplete Sea Coral City. Zodiac Stadium is like Rochefort Stadium, and has a built in living quarters, for the members of Shadow Dancer.

Sonico: Fuuri, Suzu, I want you to meet Ryobi and Ryona; they are twin sisters, who can sing their butts off.

Fuuri: Pleased to meet you!

Suzu: Thanks for taking care of our sweet Nico, while she was away.

Ryobi: I'd guard Sonico any day.

Ryona: Sonico is part of our family, now; she's an amazing idol.

Ana: Everyone, do as you please, tonight, but tomorrow morning begins your training; we have to prepare for war.

Jasmine: Sleep well, my students.

Jaune: I guess this is it.

Weiss: I suppose we'll be taking on Salem, when she appears, here, huh?

Rin: Yes, and we have backup, with us, now.

Imu: You guys don't need to worry; we'll take down Shin, Salem, and the Omnics, together.

Yang: Which all might be part of an even greater plot.

Yozakura: It matters not; either way, we will win the day, I swear this to you.

Yang and Yozakura shakes hands, and they smile, while some of the other young warriors are looking ahead, and hoping for the best. About Her, by Malcolm McLaren, begins to play, as Ryobi, Ryona, Sonico, Fuuri, and Suzu are all playing cards. Sonico is playing footsies under the table, with Ryobi, and Ryobi is smiling and blushing.

Suzu: How about you guys join us, once everything calms down, and we open Sea Coral City, with a concert?

Ryobi: Us, uh….

Ryona: Sure, why not!?

Ryobi: Hey, I can answer for myself, you know!?

Ryona: You know you want to; because then you can always be near Sonico.

Sonico blushes, and Ryobi looks shocked.

Ryobi: Shut your mouth, you dumb pig!

Fuuri: Wait, what!? Sonico, are you blushing!?

Sonico: I, uh….I….

Suzu: Well, well, well, what do we have here!? Sonico, are you two an item!?

Sonico: Us, no! Ryobi is, she is….

Ryobi: We're, we're just….

Ryobi/Sonico: She's a very gorgeous young lady, and someone I admire, is all, but I'm sure she'd never be into someone like me!

Ryobi and Sonico looks at each other, and they both blush.

Ryona: You guts are totally in love. I can see it.

Fuuri: I see it, too! Aww, this is so cute!

Suzu: Sonico, you totally grabbed yourself a hot little number. Ryobi is a well stacked goddess.

Ryobi: Me!? Please, have you seen my body? Just look at my….

Ryobi looks down, and she notices that her once flat chest, and preteen features, have been replaced by the curvy body, which Ryobi has been waiting for. Out of nowhere, Ryobi has a body similar to Ryona, in the aspect of curves and thickness. Ryobi thinks to herself, and she can feel a change within herself. Angela, who is standing in the doorway, with Renka, smiles at Ryobi. Ryobi didn't even have to ask, because Angela winks at Ryobi, and Renka waves. Ryobi silently says "thank you", and Sonico looks at Ryobi, while blushing.

Suzu: Just look at your what? You have a gorgeous figure; which is nearly as gorgeous as Sonico's

Ryobi: Thank you, Suzu; you're very kind.

Sonico: Suzu is a sweetheart, and you do look totally awesome, Ryobi; almost too awesome to be true.

Fuuri: You know, Sonico and Ryobi would totally make a cute couple; just look at them blushing, together.

Ryobi and Sonico are blushing hard, as Angela and Renka comes into the room.

Suzu: Hello, Dr. Ziegler, how are you?

Angela: You can call me Angela, Suzu, and I'm fine. How are you ladies?

Fuuri: We're loving it, here; we won't be doing much fighting, but I heard that we will represent the Shadow Dancer Organization, as First Astronomical Velocity.

Suzu: Plus two!

Ryona: Really!? I love singing, actually!

Renka: That's some very special news, indeed. Ryona, are you coming to bed, soon?

Angela: Renka, and I, need to speak with you.

Ryona: Sure. I'll be there, in just a second.

Suzu: Not so fast! I want to hear how truly great Ryona and Ryobi are. Sonico, are you ready to help out your girlfriend?

Sonico and Ryobi blushes bright red.

Sonico: She's….she's not my….

Ryobi: Um….Uh….

Ryona begins to play Beginnings, by Chicago Transit Authority, as Angela and Renka takes a seat, while Ryobi grabs Sonico's hands, and places them on her breast.

Ryobi: When I'm with you, It doesn't matter where we are. Or what we're doing. I'm with you, that's all that matters!

Sonico begins to blush, and Suzu and Fuuri are saying "aww", as Sonico smiles, deeply. Ryona, Renka, and Angela begin to move to the beat of the song.

Ryobi: Time passes much too quickly, when we're together laughing. I wish I could sing it to you, oh no, I wish I could sing it to you.

Sonico looks deep into Ryobi's eyes, and Ryobi looks as if she's about to kiss Sonico.

Ryobi: Mostly I'm silent.

Ryona: Silent.

Ryobi: Mostly I'm silent. Never think about the right words to say. When I kiss you, I feel a thousand different color of chills all over my body. And when I feel them, I quickly try to decide which one I should try to put into words; oh no, try to put into words.

Ryona: But mostly she's silent.

Ryobi: I'm silent.

Sonico kisses Ryobi on the forehead, and everyone, in attendance, claps and cheers.

Ryobi: Mostly I'm silent. Only the beginning of what I want to feel forever. Only the beginning. Only just the start. I've got to get you into my life, Mama. I've got to get you next to me. Only the beginning. Only just the start.

As the beat of the song rolls on, Ryobi leans in, and Sonico leans in, and the two lovely women lock lips. Sonico pulls away, and Ryobi strokes Sonico's hair.

Ryobi: You're amazing.

Sonico: You're too good for words, Ryobi.

Ryona: Well, goodnight, Sis; see you in the morning.

Fuuri: Yeah, we should all be heading to bed; long day, tomorrow.

Suzu: Yeah, we have band practice and training with you guys.

Renka: It won't be that bad. Bruce is known to be a tough trainer, but I think we'll manage.

Angela: Gabriel can be strict, too, but we're in great hands.

Ryobi: Goodnight, guys. I love you, all.

Angela, Ryona, and Renka all leave for their own room, while Fuuri and Suzu grabs their belongings, and they head to their room, which they share. Once everyone is gone, Ryobi wraps her arms around Sonico, with her now ample breast, rubbing against Sonico's back. Sonico begins to breath deeply, as Ryobi holds her close, and tight. Ryobi begins to breath near Sonico's ear, and Sonico moans very hard, while Ryobi puts her hands down Sonico's panties.

Sonico: I….I didn't think you liked me, like that….

Ryobi: I could say the same thing about you.

Sonico: I was playing footsies with you, the whole night; wasn't that enough indication, right there?

Ryobi: Why me, when you can have anyone you want? You're Super Sonico, for crying out loud.

Sonico: You intrigue me. I've never met a Shinobi, like you, before, and you are one of the most interesting of them all.

Ryobi turns Sonico around, to face her, and Ryobi looks into her eyes. Ryobi can see the sheer goodness, love, and hope in Sonico's eyes.

Sonico: Ryobi, you're just, just so beautiful.

Ryobi: Compared to you, I'm a spec of dust, sweet Sonico.

Ryobi holds Sonico's face, and Sonico embraces Ryobi's hand. The two would-be lovers remove their shirts and panties, and now they are completely naked, with nothing between them.

Ryobi: I'm a sworn Kunoichi, and one of Angela's Honor Guards; my life will be filled with violence, and bloodshed.

Sonico: It doesn't matter. I like you, I really like you, a lot.

Kitomura is listening in, but from behind the bedroom door.

Ryobi: Accepting all I've done and said. I want to stand and stare again; until there's nothing left out, oh whoa, whoa, It remains there, in your eyes. Whatever comes and goes, I will hear your silent call; and I will touch this tender wall; until I know I'm home again.

Sonico: In your eyes.

Ryobi: In your eyes.

Sonico: In your eyes.

Ryobi: In your eyes.

Sonico: Love, I get so lost, sometimes. Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away, I drive off in my car. But whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are.

Ryobi: And all my instincts, they return. And the grand facade, so soon will burn. Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside.

Sonico: In your eyes, the light, the heat. In your eyes I am complete. In your eyes, the resolution; of all the fruitless searches. In your eyes, I see the light and the heat. In your eyes. Oh, I want to be that complete. I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes.

Ryobi: Love, I don't like to see so much pain. So much wasted, and this moment keeps slipping away. I get so tired of working so hard for our survival. I look to the time with you, to keep me awake and alive.

Chun Li and Cammy are sitting by Terry's bedside, while the Nanotechnology fights to save Terry's life. Balrog is training, even harder than ever, as Elena and T'Challa looks on. T'Challa gets a visit from Winter Soldier and Trixie, the Monster Hunter, as he wishes them well; sending them to join Batman and Reaper's Shadow Dancer Organization. Balrog is hitting the heavy bag, with the force of a speed train, while Elena smiles at him; hoping that Balrog overcomes his anxieties. Amelie is back at the Sky Stage, and she walks into Juri. Amelie breaks down, and she cries. Juri hugs her, because Juri is hurt, too.

Juri: "Step into my parlor", said the Spider, to the….Spider.

Amelie nods, and Juri takes Amelie to the bar, so they can have a drink. Fareeha watches them, while Tony upgrades her Raptora Suit.

Sonico: And all my instincts, they return. And the grand facade, so soon will burn. Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside.

Ryobi: In your eyes, the light, the heat. In your eyes I am complete. In your eyes I see the doorway, to a thousand churches. In your eyes, the resolution of all the fruitless searches. In your eyes, I see the light and the heat. In your eyes, oh, I want to be that complete. I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes. In your eyes. In your eyes. In your eyes.

Sonico: Accepting all I've done and said. I want to stand, and stare again; until there's nothing left out, oh whoa, whoa, It remains there in your eyes. Whatever comes and goes, oh, it's in your eyes.

Ryobi: I want to stand, and stare again; oh, it's in your eyes.

Ryobi kisses Sonico, and the two would-be lovers lie down, on their bed, and they make out, with passion. Kitomura was going to knock, and see if Sonico is alright, but Bruce walks passed him, and Sonico and Ryobi's room.

Batman: Let them rest; she'll take great care of Sonico, I promise.

Kitomura nods, and he heads to his room, for bed. The next day, everyone meets for breakfast, and Ryobi and Sonico shows up, holding hands; they have a seat, and Ryona smiles at her sister.

Batman: I hope you're ready for today, Angela; you, and Sonico may have the hardest time adjusting to the training, but you'll survive.

Lady Shiva: If they don't chicken out, that is.

Batwoman: Be nice, Sandra, be nice.

Morrigan: I'm bringing in four friends of mines, who may be able to help us out, in the long run.

Demitri: As long as we get our hands on Jedah….

Zeku: The way things are being presented, Jedah seems to be a mastermind, in all of this.

Guy: Him, and who else?

Nora: Salem, hopefully….so we can bash her head in.

Pyrrha: And so I can take out Cinder.

Ruby: We're taking out Cinder, together.

Batman: We're not going to kill them; no one kills, on my watch.

Reaper: Unless they don't give us a choice; things have changed, for all of us, and we're dealing with beings, who are either going to kill us, use us for an experiment, or worse.

Batman: I, above all of you, already knows what it's like to deal with psychopaths; we don't kill.

Ayane: With all do respect, Mr. Wayne, we have faced far, far more evil people, than the Joker.

Batman: Perhaps.

Leo S: Look, I've included plans for an underwater prison, which will be guarded by the three rulers of the sea, once they arrive. Namor, Aquaman, and Rikuo.

Batgirl: Will this prison hold the most dangerous of our enemies?

Leo S: This prison should be strong enough to hold a Kryptonian.

Kazumi: How about a Saiyan?

Leo S: Same difference, right?

Batman: Hardly….

Kokonoe: Either way you see it, I'm fixing this prison with a special device, which will nullify the powers of the most powerful of villains.

Nine: Where we came from, we have magically enhanced scientific machines, and achievements, which will make sure that this prison can hold all of our enemies.

Kokonoe: Especially Azrael….

Hanzo S: Explain.

Kokonoe: The prison shell keep it's inhabitants trapped between dimensions, by constantly dispersing their energy; who ever is held in our special cells, they'll never be more than 10 percent tangible, in this reality, and they won't be able to cause any harm, or damage, to anyone.

Hayabusa: Have you used this technology, before?

Kokonoe: Yes, to trap an annoyance, at the time.

Jin Kisaragi looks at Kokonoe, and he shakes his head.

Raquel: Miss Kokonoe is referring to the Boundary; a place, which connects all dimensions, universes, realities, and realms. In the Boundary all knowledge and power can be obtained, but the constant rush of infinite knowledge is so painful, no being has ever been able to obtain it's power.

Rock: A place where someone can obtain infinite knowledge, and you call that a prison?

Rachel A: Yes; the sudden flow of infinite knowledge, and wisdom, into the mind, body, and soul, of a being, is extremely painful, and ever lasting. Only a few have been able to observe the Boundary, and live, and those beings become Observers: Masters of the Universe.

Angela: I wonder….

Misogi: Yes, you would be right, Angela.

Angela: So, the All Fiction has roots deep in the Boundary? And, good morning, Kumagawa.

Misogi: Good morning. I figured I'd stop by, and check up on you all.

Gabriel: What is the Last Resort up to?

Misogi: They're organizing, training, and preparing; apparently other planets, from the old universes, are appearing in this new universe.

Batman: As I expected; things are about to get very interesting.

Alice: They aren't already!?

Nightwing: You've got to remember, we are use to this kind of stuff, while you guys are novices to conflicts, on a galactic scale.

Chun Li: Ha, you weren't there, when we helped Captain America, and the Avengers, fight Ultron, Galactus, and Thanos.

Damian: You think Thanos is crazy, you've never faced Darkseid, before.

Suddenly, Jeff Bogard comes running out of the underground infirmary, and he looks upset.

Jeff: Angela, who is this woman, who's running test on Terry!?

Angela: What!?

Gabriel: I see Moira has arrived….

Jeff: Who is she, Reyes!?

Angela: You invited Moira here; now!?

Gabriel: She's going to save Terry Bogard; bring the Avalon Twins; their blood is needed.

Ryona and Ryobi looks at one another, and they get up from their seats; followed by Renka, Sonico, Chun Li, Cammy, Mai, Rock, Alice, Andy, Jeff, Joe, and Sean. Joe's phone rings, and he sees that it's Laura's mother.

Joe: Sean, it's your mom; it may be about Laura!

Sean: Finally, some news!

Andy: You take care of that, Joe, and we'll check up on Terry, and let you know what happens.

Joe: Alright, let me know.

Zack: Answer the phone, Joe; before it goes to voicemail!

Joe: Hello….yes, Mrs. Matsuda, Sean is right here, too….

While Joe and Sean are finding out about Laura, Angela, and a group of people, are heading to confront Moira O'Deorain. Moira is already hooking machines up to Terry, and Moira is prepared for surgery.

Angela: O'Deorain, why are you here!?

Moira: I'm working to save Terry's life; you'll need his power, if you want to win this war, Ziegler.

Angela: Why should I trust you!?

Gabriel: Because I trust her, and she's putting her life on the line, while going undercover, for us.

Moira: Albert and Alex Wesker are working with Gustav Munchausen, Mr. White, Jedah Dohma, and a variety of very, very, very bad people; people who believe I'm a triple agent, who will betray you all.

Batman: But, we already know that you're truly on our side, correct?

Moira: Bruce, as long as I get what I want, in the end, I'll jump through the sun, for you.

Leo S: I love here dedication.

Angela: What are you after, Moira?

Moira: The T Virus, G Virus, Uroboros, Rage Virus, Krippin Virus, and Trioxin.

Angela: No, no, no, and fuck no! Are you seriously going to give her those viral compounds!?

Gabriel: Yes.

Angela: Are you mad!?

Chun Li: What does this have to do with reviving Terry?

Lucio: The key is in the Avalon Twin's blood.

Lucio shows up, in the lab, and he is prepped for surgery.

Angela: Lucio, you're working with Moira!?

Lucio: Yeah; you guys seem like the better group, since all the generals are divided, on how to handle this up coming war.

Angela: But, don't they need you, back at the….

Lucio: Lisa and Brown have things covered; besides, I admire your work, the most.

Angela smiles.

Angela: Okay, Moira, why do you need Ryona and Ryobi, again?

Moira: They're blood carries the DNA which makes them nearly immortal. Gabriel told me of their healing factor, and with their DNA I can create a formula, which may be able to cure all illness and even prolong life.

Angela: "We" will create this formula; besides, you're using my lover, and my sister-in-law's DNA.

Ryobi is in shock, while Ryona smiles. Renka walks up, and she holds Ryona and Angela's hands.

Moira: I see.

Ryobi: Wait, you guys are an item!?

Angela: Yes, we are.

Renka: Yes, this is our little three way relationship.

Cammy: Join the party; that's how it is for Chun, Terry, and I, now.

Mai: We're all one big happy family, so that's why we need Terry up, and running. Moira, when will you begin?

Moira: I need Ziegler prepped for surgery, and I need Ryona and Ryobi to undress, and prepare for several pints of their blood to be extracted.

Angela: Alright, everyone, except Renka and Sonico, out; we need to work on Terry!

Gabriel: Will the Avalon's blood cure the demonic poison, which is running through Bogard's heart?

Moira: There's a 90% chance that it will, and we need to hurry, because from what I've seen, Terry only has a week, left, before the poison kills his vital organs!

Chun Li and Cammy gasps.

Chun Li: Angela….please….save my husband!

Rock: Please save my dad!

Angela: I will, don't worry; everyone, out!

Batman and Gabriel are leading everyone out of the infirmary, while Renka and Sonico sit in a room, with a two way mirror, and Angela gets ready to work with Moira and Lucio. Ryobi and Ryona strips naked, and Moira hooks them to a machine, which will extract their blood. Sonico and Renka can't help but to blush, as they gaze upon the beautiful bodies of their lovers. Moira is using Ryobi and Ryona's blood to run test against all known viral infections, and what Moira finds is amazing.

Moira: Angela, look at this!

Angela: What have you found!?

Lucio: It's like, it's like the Avalon's blood is devouring the viruses; their cells are amazing!

Angela: My God, in Heaven, you're right!

Moira: We may have just discovered the true cure; a miracle drug!

Angela: We have to synthesize their DNA, and get it into Terry's bloodstream!

Lucio: Got it!

While Angela, Moira, and Lucio are working on Terry, Joe and Sean leave in a hurry, to head to Malibu Beach.

Batman: Where's Higashi and Matsuda, going?

Kitomura: They've got a bit of bad news; it's about Sean's older sister, Laura.

Mai: Dammit, Laura….

Tina: Well, I guess Laura is out of the family, now, too.

Felicia: How could Rikuo do this?

Morrigan: Because he's Rikuo….

Galford: Can we save her?

Morrigan: Only Rikuo can reverse what he's done; and only if Laura wants it to be reversed….

While Joe and Sean drives Joe's car to Malibu Beach, Sonico and Renka are watching as Ryobi and Ryona are asleep, while their blood is still being tested.

Sonico: They are very beautiful, aren't they?

Renka: Yeah, they are. From what I gathered, when they were born, they had to stay back in the hospital, for an entire month.

Sonico: Why!?

Renka: They were born very sickly, but the doctors didn't know why; weirdly enough, the twins were still smiling and laughing, even as babies; no matter how much pain they were in. The doctors still couldn't figure them out, but as they grew older, the twins developed a super healing factor, which could bring them back from fatal encounters.

Sonico: So, they're immortal?

Renka: Nearly immortal, yes; completely, I don't know. I did witness a Bastion's Gatling Gun rip Ryona to shreds, and she pulled her body back together, as if she were some sort of cartoon character. There was blood, everywhere, but she pulled it all back into her body, and her wounds faded, as if nothing happened to her.

Sonico: They are truly blessed, by God, to have such abilities; that, and their high tolerance for pain.

Renka: Yes, indeed; they are truly amazing women.

Sonico: Our amazing women.

Renka: Yeah, I know; we are truly blessed, aren't we.

Meanwhile, Joe and Sean makes it to a quiet part of Malibu Beach, and Joe gets out of the car, with Sean, and Laura is standing at the edge of the beach, and she is wearing a white formal gown, and her feet are bare.

Joe: Laura?

Sean: Sis!?

Laura turns around, and she has aquatic gills, on her neck. Laura smiles, and Joe walks up, and Sean begins to shed tears.

Joe: Why, Laura; why?

Laura: I wanted to improve my skills, and I wanted to get better, as a fighter. Rikuo wouldn't face me, unless I promised that if I lost I'd become his bride. I lost….

Joe: Laura, you could have trained with Tina, with the Last Resort, or with me; why? I love you, Laura; you're not just leaving your family, you're also leaving me, too.

Laura: Joe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I have to honor my end of the deal. I'll always support the Last Resort, but you have to carry on, without me.

Sean: Sis, will you return to visit us!? Will you!?

Laura: Yes, of course; you guys are my family, and I will always love you two.

Joe: Laura, take care of yourself. I will miss you; dearly.

Laura hugs Joe and Sean, while Rikuo rises out of the waves. Laura kisses Joe on the forehead, and she waves goodbye. Joe wipes a tear from his eye, and he smiles.

Joe: See you, later, Laura.

Laura begins to swim towards Rikuo, and Joe and Sean watches them leave.

Sean: Joe, are you….

Joe: I'll live; we have to get ready for war, and we have gotta move on.

Sean: Yeah…you're still like a big brother to me.

Joe: Thanks, brother; let's go home…

Joe fights back tears, and he smiles, as he, and Sean, heads back to Joe's car; and they head back to Zodiac Stadium. Angela, Lucio, Moira, Sonico, Renka, Ryobi, and Ryona all come back to the Cafeteria, and everyone looks in their direction.

Chun Li: Terry!?

Angela: He'll live; he's resting. We managed to clear his body of all Eliza's poisons.

Moira: The Avalon Formula has restarted the Nanotechnology in Terry's bloodstream; he's still in a coma, but he'll be healed, he'll live, and he'll be back to aid us.

Chun Li and Cammy hugs Moira and Angela.

Cammy: Thank you, so much!

Chun Li: Thank you; when do you think he'll wake up?

Lucio: It's hard to say; his vitals are fine, but he's having some heavy dreams.

Angela: His brain scans are showing REM, and he seems to be in a sleep, meditative state.

Ed: As long as he's going to live, that's all that matters to us.

Jeff: Terry is a tough one; my son is hard to kill.

Jun: Joe and Sean are on their way back, too.

Angela: Where did Joe and Sean go?

Andy: Laura has left the team; she's now part of Rikuo's aquatic kingdom, under the sea.

Mai: Rikuo beat her, in a fight, and now Laura has to be his Mermaid Bride.

William: Sounds like something out of a fairytale; then again, all of us are, aren't we?

Sonico: This fairytale will have a happy ending, indeed; as long as I have something to say about it.

Kitomura: Well, as long as First Astronomical Velocity is representing Shadow Dancer, the public should be behind us.

Fuuri: That's the plan, Mr. Manager.

Suzu: So, are we going to start today's training, or what!?

Batman: Angela, are you up for this? I know that procedure, on Terry, must have been draining.

Angela: I can manage. Moira and Lucio really helped me out, back there.

Moira: Well, since we're the creators of the Avalon Formula, we might as well keep this trend going.

Ayame O: Avalon Formula?

Ryobi: My sister, and I, has the coolest DNA, on earth, and we just donated blood, to help produce the ultimate cure.

Jasmine: Cure for what?

Ryona: Everything!

Moira: The Avalon Twins have one of the greatest healing factors, known to humanity, and their DNA has accelerated Angela's Nanotechnology; creating the Avalon Formula; once we're done running test, everyone here will be able to become nearly immortal!

Moira looks like a mad scientist, as she stands in awe of her scientific findings.

Kisarah: She's creepy….

Helena: Be nice, ladies.

Leifang: She is, though.

Misogi: Shell we begin the training?

Angela: Let's hit the field, shell we!?

Asuka K: It's go time!

Jun: Yes, it is.

Lucio plays Digable Planets', 9th Wonder (Satnone Mix), as everyone gets ready to train.

Sonico: Ah yeah, whole world. MC's! Whose slick!? We lounge stay phat notice our G limp! A natural flair with our fresh ass hair. Style baggy out clouts slick. Creamy and fresh east coast to west. Brooklyn!Uptown! To the universal fair! Old school MC's! Make your money! I'm slicker this year, I'm slicker this year. Myrtle Ave A-train got the pic in my hair! And what sixteen joints later still lounge. Fresh, from flat bush in my baggy booster gets. Style is tight is bust the cami' fatigues. 50, 000 leagues of black, so what's up? Can we avenue slide player style ghetto walk to the east and wild Crooklyn, New York? Creamy kid yo smith and wesson win a blessing. The angular slang blow spots, bang, eleven. Hangin' like bats, 'cause the 12 inch wax. Say scorpio, and my hair say 'fro. And my blood say bro, my clics say "eh, yo!" Make sparks from the barrel me tal pistol.

Angela and Sonico are doing sit ups with the rest of the SK Kunoichis, while Fuuri and Suzu are jogging with Cammy and Jun. Ayane and Kasumi are sparring Lady Shiva, and Hanzo Hattori and Batman are teaching basics to Kafuru, Hanabi, and a few others.

Sonico: To the depths I dive seems lunar like aqua. The cool blast mega we black we wild flowers. "Scott La Rock had emm all," I gots the ball; and roll a little panthers through these project halls. The 3-color flag can't hold my baggy's sag. 7 1 8 to omega. Black motion is ocean style. Slick in my ways since days of the classic. Now glamor boys want to be triple phatted, but I'm slicker this year. I'm slicker this year, yeah.  
Aast born. Beast candles on? Lovely; all over the city. And your tape deck blasting. 7ods and the phat fly sneakers, and the camouflage.

Angela seems to be picking up the pace, while Sonico is having a little trouble. Ryobi stays by Sonico's side, and she assures her that they will be able to to master the techniques, taught by Gabriel, Batman, and Hanzo Hattori.

Suzu: To the hip hop nation. To the mixtape crew. To the west coast. To the boogie down bronx. I was raised in the ways of the Manchu Clan. And 5 elements posture, take a B-boy stance. With the gold front shinin' the baggy pants saggin'. This Brooklyn stylin' got the fly girls smilin'. But I'm climbin' findin' new ways of rhymin'. Not livin' like a star is strickly about survivin'. Divin', deep into the groove of the ghetto. This downtown flavor shines from many angles. Yes the notorious, with rhymes so glorious. The Manchu Monkey over flunkies is victorious. Rappers be boring us with rhymes of conventional. Dazed and amazed when they hear the three dimensional. Lyrical skills of the insect emotion. Coasting down fulton with a bag of magic potion. Now I'm rolling with the seven and the crescent. Puffin' some expression. Manifestin' today's lesson. Stressin' the fact that I'm solar, guaranteed to go far; cause the mind is intestellar. Still pieced like that so have no fear. But I'm slicker this year, I'm slicker this year.

Misogi watches, as Angela, Sonico, and everyone else improves their fighting abilities, and even Moira sticks around to train with her would-be allies. Sonico makes progress, and finally her fighting skills begin to match her awesome power, and Sonico is developing an abnormal ability, due to her Knights In White Satin abilities. Sonico uses her voice, like a certain Dinah Lance, and she can send waves of Sonic Energy into anything, which stands in her way.

Batman: I have to take you to see Dinah; your powers resemble hers.

Gabriel: It's not the Canary Cry, though.

Batman: No, it's not; but Dinah can help her master it.

Sonico: I'll call it…."The Daydream Sonic Scream"!

Ryobi: Yeah, I can buy that!

Renka: Whoa, that shit sounds lit!

Shiden: Alright, ladies, continue!

Sonico: Yes, Master Shiden!

Fuuri: To the queens everywhere. To the whole S.I. To the lumpen mass. Don't forget about your peeps when ya…. Now you see that I am 68 inches above sea level. 93 million miles above these devils. Play me in the winter, play me in the summer, play me in the autumn; any order. You want 'em, I got 'em; drippin' like water. Catch me at a hot spot, with the dusk daughters. We bouncing, moving within the truth circles.  
We played you, made you change, strictly ought to. We stratify our wealth, from my looty in the bank. There's love amongst the ranks. Now I'm a bout to meet my homegirl, 'Cause we be alike, A alike, be alike, let's g alike. Jazzy joyce (on the wheels). Jazzy joyce (no one's smoother). Jazzy joyce (phatter than a '94 land cruiser). Where you from? (The bronx representin' like whatever, fly). Cool are you slicker this year? (Yeah, watch).

Sonico, Suzu, and Fuuri finishes up their training, with a triple straight punch, and Angela manages to land a blow, against Batman; but Angela is tired, beat, and worn out. Moira helps Angela up, off the ground, and Angela smiles at her rival/friend/coworker. Moira rolls her eyes, and she smiles, too.

Suzune: That's enough, for today; tomorrow, Angela shell face Lady Shiva, in one on one combat.

Lady Shiva smacks Angela on the backside, and she smiles.

Angela: Confident, aren't we?

Lady Shiva: Let's see how strong you really are, Sweet Cheeks.

Ryona: I can't wait! Angela should be able to stand up to Lady Shiva, I just know it!

Renka: I don't know. Shiva is stronger than Batman and Reaper, combined.

Ryobi: We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?

Blake: Hey, look; visitors.

Everyone looks up, and Goku Son lands on the ground, with Shazam.

Batman: What is it, Batson?

Shazam: Morrison was wondering if you guys could come to Midnight City, tomorrow, for group training? He wants to make sure that we're all on the same page, even though there will possibly be two groups, now.

Gabriel: There is two groups; besides, Jack just wants to yell at me, because I kept Moira and Akande's existence from everyone else.

Angela: You did lie to us, but if Moira and Akande are on our side, then I guess it's alright.

Batman: As a matter of fact, we'll go, now!

Jasmine: Huh!?

Batman: Sombra, hack the Sky Stage's teleporter.

Sombra: Got it, Boss!

Goku: No need for that; watch this!

Goku easily teleports everyone to the Sky Stage, and Angela's group is in the Auditorium, with the Last Resort.

Heidern: Something told me that Bruce would choose now to talk.

Berkeley: How's Terry?

Moira: He's stable, and he's resting.

Lisa: Well, in case any of you forgot: Ingrid is still out, too; she's showing weird brain patterns.

Litchi: Terry has been, too; it's like he's having a weird dream, of sorts.

Angela: You've been monitoring Terry?

Litchi: I am a doctor, much like yourself, Kokonoe, Lisa, Moira, and Sugar.

Moira: Yeah, you do have the look of a doctor.

Moira looks Litchi up and down, and she smiles.

Litchi: What's that look for?

Moira: Oh, nothing….

Jack M: Moira O'Deorain….tell me why I shouldn't clap you in irons?

Gabriel: Because Moira is undercover, and she is working alongside our enemies; she can get us inside their minds, base, and plans.

Jack M: What about Doomfist?

Sombra: Ogundimu has been brainwashed; that's why T'Challa needs Balrog to fight Akande on an even footing.

Gabriel: What do you want to talk about, Jack?

Jack M: Did you know that Liao was alive, too?

Gabriel: No; her being here is a shock, and at least we know who betrayed Over Watch, and who may have caused the Omnic Crisis.

Jack M: Are we completely sure about that, Gabriel; did Liao cause it, or was it more that one traitor?

Jack gets close to Gabriel, and they stare each other down. Ryofu coughs, and she has some blood on her mouth and hand. Litchi, and those who know of Ryofu's illness, notice this, and Asuka Izuna gives Ryofu a tissue.

Gabriel: I'm no traitor, Morrison. I've given up everything; my family, my face, my life, and then some, to become what I am, today, and because of some overpowered omnipotent being, I'll never see my wife, and daughter, again!

Captain America: Okay, gentlemen; take it easy, now.

Captain America stands between Morrison and Reyes, and Ryofu coughs up more blood, and Jiren notices this. Litchi notices this, too, and Litchi clutches the vile of Avalon Formula, which she took from Angela and Moira's lab.

Jiren: I have a proposal.

Everyone looks at Jiren, and he stands up.

Jiren: How about we decide this with a fight? I'll take on that woman, in the brown jacket, and if she can defeat me, then Gabriel and Bruce can have their secondary group; if I win, then everyone stays as the Last Resort.

Hakufu: What, Fu-chan!? You're way stronger than Fu-chan, and plus she's….

Ryofu puts her arm up, and in front of Hakufu, to stop her from talking.

Yumi: Wait, you do know that Ryofu is descended from Lu Bu, right?

William and Lu Bu look at each other.

Lu Bu: So, my lineage continues, huh?

Ryofu: I'm not the descendant of the Lu Bu, from this world; or at least I wasn't, at first….

Misogi: Everything is coming together; worlds, universes, people and everything is becoming as one. We, all of us, shell witness the birth of a new universe!

Litchi: Miss Ana….

Ana: Yes, Dear?

Litchi: Jiren knows something, and we need Ryofu to figure that out, but she won't last, long, unless you hit her with this….

Litchi gives a sample of the Avalon Formula to Ana, and Ana looks at the vile.

Ana: This is….

Litchi: That's the Avalon's blood, and it saved Terry, and now it can save Ryofu, too.

Ana: Save her?

Litchi: She's sick, Ana….dying. I have technology, from my world, which has run scans over all of you, and Angela's Nanotechnology is within most of you, but Ryofu, and her friends, wasn't here for that, so there's no Nanotechnology healing her illness.

Ana: My God….she can't face Jiren, then!

Litchi: Ana, Ryofu has Tuberculosis, and a rare form of it; it's killing her, and it zaps her full potential, as a fighter. I snuck into Angela and Moira's lab, and I did some modifications to the Avalon Compound, and adjusted some things they both missed.

Ana: Why are you telling me all of this?

Litchi: When I give you the word, fire the vile, using your Biotic Needle, into Ryofu's backside.

Ana: What are you planning?

Litchi: I've been close to the Boundary, before, and something isn't right, here; some of us here are giving off an electromagnetic pulse, as if they've been through the Boundary, or near it; see?

Litchi pulls out a device, which she, and Kokonoe, created to monitor the Boundary. The device is going nuts, when pointed towards the visitors of the Last Resort's earth.

Ana: What does this all mean, Dr. Litchi?

Litchi: This world, and everyone on it….comes from a collective of memories; this world was rewritten by someone very powerful.

Es: Yes, it was. Inside of me, is the starting memory of this world, which dates back to a single moment, in time; a concert.

Ana: The night the Yagami Clan played for President Geese Howard, and Vice President Terry Bogard. What are you, exactly, Es?

Es: I was created as an Embryo Storage Unit, and after the end of my previous world, I given the task of carrying the data, from the many worlds, which were destroyed.

Litchi: Ana, you had a vision, you and Jasmine, which told you to get behind Angela Ziegler, correct?

Ana: Yes! I follow God's will, and that will has led me to the one being, chosen by God, who will help us win this war.

Litchi: Ana, it couldn't have been Iori, who saved three dying worlds; he was made to think that way, and believe he saved you all, inside the Gate of the Gods.

Ana: Litchi, are you saying….

Litchi: What I'm saying is that we were all dead; everyone, here, on this earth, right now, was dead; we were all pulled through the Boundary, taken from the Boundaries collection of memories and knowledge, and dumped here. Some of us existed as fictional characters, on your old world, while some of you were fictional characters, on our old world. As we stand, here, we are all Central Fiction, and brought here, for someone's purpose.

Ana: Dr. Manhattan!?

Es: No, my memory banks show that it has way more to do with Dr. Jon Osterman; he isn't the only culprit behind all of this, but my memory banks are sealed off, on certain subjects, for unknown reasons.

Ana: What does that have to do with Ryofu and Jiren?

Litchi: Ryofu and Jiren, if they clash, they should be powerful enough to light a spark, which will cause an explosion of power and knowledge, and we should get the answers we seek.

Ryofu coughs up blood, but she heads towards the loading dock, and cargo bay entrance, of the Sky Stage. The Sky Stage is parked on Gunkanjima Island, and the battle shouldn't disturb anyone but the Last Resort and Shadow Dancer. As everyone follows Jiren and Ryofu, Leo Star talks to Karin and Lili.

Lili: What was that comment, from before, Leo?

Leo S: You know that you two have been keeping secrets from Sakura and Asuka, and that I know you two, very well.

Karin: Whatever you think you know, Leo, is really known of your concern, and why don't you focus on Sea Coral City, and stay out of Midnight City's business?

Leo S: I'm warning you two; what you're doing, behind Sakura and Asuka's backs, could have damaging repercussions on the entire Last Resort; be careful….

Leo, her lover, Bashou, Yuuyaki, and Souji all walk passed Karin and Lili, and Lili glares at Leo and Bashou.

Karin: Have them followed, my dear.

Lili: I was going to do that, anyway, my dear.

Mature watches Karin and Lili, and she begins to worry, as everyone is now outside the Sky Stage, and watching Jiren and Ryofu.

Hulk: I don't get the point of this, Jiren; isn't she beneath your power level?

Ryofu: Don't underestimate me, Green Giant. I'm tougher than I look.

Asuka I: Ayane, what about….

Ayane: Yeah, Ryofu's tuberculosis is killing her; yet, she accepts this fight, anyway.

Marie Rose: Can she win?

Litchi: She can, and she will.

Ryofu begins to cough up a lot of blood, and Ryomou wants to stop her friend from fighting, but Ryobi steals the vile from Ana, and pours it into a glass of water, and walks over to Ryofu.

Ryobi: Ryofu, please….drink this.

Ryofu: Thank you, Ryobi.

Ryofu drinks the water, and Ryobi takes the glass away, with a smile.

Sonico: That was nice of you, Ryobi.

Sonico kisses Ryobi, on the lips, as Ryobi rejoins her lover.

Ryobi: Ryofu has been sick, for years; she deserves all the love, she can get.

Lu Bu: Why is my descendant ill!?

Hayabusa: Genetics; doesn't mean it came from you, my friend.

Lu Bu: Any descendant, of mines, should be perfect!

Hanzo H: Even though she's ill, she's still more powerful than you, by miles.

Lu Bu: Ha, inconceivable!

Jiren: If you win, your chosen team is the victor; if I win, you will all submit to Morrison, Rogers, and Kent, and do as you're told.

Batman: Clark must have told you about my methods, Morrison.

Jack M: You, and Reyes, are two peas in a pod.

Ryofu: Jiren, you have something else at play, don't you?

Ana and Litchi look at one another, while Sombra and Kokonoe glance towards one another.

Jiren: Come find out, Emerald Butterfly.

Ryofu: My Dragon shell eat you, alive, Jiren.

Jiren: Show me, Housen.

Ryofu moves with blinding speed, and everyone is awe struck, as Ryofu manages to reach Jiren, in no time. Ryobi smiles, and Litchi covers her mouth.

Goku: Wow, she's fast!

Thor: She's an unnatural woman.

Kanu: She's our best friend, and sister.

Hakufu: She's Fu-chan!

Ryomou: She's our Depraved Bisexual, Ryofu Housen.

Ryofu engages Jiren with all of her speed and skill, and she is matching Jiren, blow for blow. The two warriors are clashing and blocking each other, and neither one of them is giving into the other.

Litchi: Her Chi is rising, rapidly!

Moira: She is no longer being affected by her illness.

Litchi: What!?

Moira: Good call, Litchi; giving her my treatments.

Ana: But, we didn't give her the cure, yet!

Moira: Well, I can see the telltale signs of my altered Nanotechnology, inside of her. Angela, and I, have special eyes, which are modified to see our Nanotechnology inside of others, and you enhanced my formula, didn't you, Litchi?

Litchi: Yes. I simply added a little pick me up, to the base; your Nanotechnology will cure billions!

Moira: And create a near perfect human society….

Angela: What!?

Moira: I'm working on the highest form of human evolution, ladies; why don't we all work as one, and save the world?

Kokonoe is curious about Moira's work, and Lisa shakes her head. Ryofu and Jiren are in the skies, and they are tearing it up, as they clash, with great power. No one has been able to land a blow, yet, as Ryofu seems to be getting stronger. Jiren increases his powers, to match Ryofu, as Ryofu reflects on her past life.

Ryofu: I'm a filthy sinner, a dirty girl, and I got Chinkyuu killed; my sweet Chinkyuu. I don't deserve this new life, on this strange new world; but God….God blessed me, and he brought me back to redeem myself. Thank You, Father; thank You, for giving me another chance. I can feel it. I can feel that solution, which Ryobi gave me, taking effect. My tuberculosis is fading; my lungs feel normal, again. I can feel my power rising; thank You, King Jesus! I won't squander this opportunity to do right, by You! Thank You, Father God!

While Ryofu thinks to herself, she smiles, and Ryofu and Jiren are equals, in combat. Ryofu and Jiren smile at each other, while everyone marvels at their powers. From a distance, Claudio Serafino watches the Last Resort, and he has been, for a long time, now.

Claudio: Soon, all of that power will belong to me; only the Marksmen of Sirius can use that power, to serve the people, and save the world.

Ryofu flies backwards, and she extends her hand, and Jiren gathers a ball of red energy.

Ryofu: White Wolf Strike!

Jiren: It's over, for you!

Jiren fires his energy ball, and it connects with Ryofu's Chi blast, as a power struggle begins. Ryofu and Jiren are fighting to out last the other, and Ryofu can only think of Chinkyuu. Time seems to stop, as Ryofu, Angela, Renka, Ryona, Moira, Kanu, Hakufu, Ryomou, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Asuka I, Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi are taken to another realm, and they all land on top of a shallow lake, which stretches for miles; nothing but clouds and a blue sky.

Weiss: Where are we?

Moira: What trickery is this?

Ryofu: Jiren, and I, did this; we have a visitor, Lady Angela.

Angela looks behind her, and a blue skinned man, with no hair, appears; this man is glowing, and he floats towards the surface of the water, from the sky.

Ryona: It's him!

Kanu: Who!?

Ryona: Dr. Manhattan!

Asuka I/Ruby: Get em!

Asuka and Ruby attempt to attack Dr. Manhattan, and he stops them, cold, by keeping them from moving a muscle.

Asuka I: What is this!?

Ruby: I can't move!

Dr. Manhattan: Please, calm down; if I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so.

Angela: Why are we here, and where's our friends!?

Dr. Manhattan: It's time you saw the truth….

Dr. Manhattan takes the ladies on a voyage, through worlds, as he shows the women of Shadow Dancer how his world ended.

Dr. Manhattan: Nuclear War killed everyone, after they shunned heroes from my earth. One of my former colleagues devised a plan to unite a world, which was on the brink of chaos, and that plan worked against him; causing this….

Dr. Manhattan shows his earth, and how it was destroyed by nuclear weapons, and all that remains is a floating barren planet, in the middle of space.

Homura: Where were you; why didn't you save your own world!?

Dr. Manhattan: Humanity turned it's back on me, so I left earth, long before the humans destroyed themselves. I explored the galaxy, and I ended up creating life.

Yumi: The universe, where Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman hails from?

Dr. Manhattan: Yes; that universe spawned many, and many more were spawned from those universes; but now there is only one earth, and only 51 earths will be spawned from your current earth; creating 52 universes, in total.

Hakufu: Um, huh?

Ryomou: We're there countless universes, at one time?

Dr. Manhattan: Yes, and four beings, myself, and three others, were watching over all of them, until….

Blake: Until what?

Dr. Manhattan: A catastrophe engulfed billions of universes, in a single moment; a powerful creature, who was created to erase the blackboard, so God could begin new life. Four of us; beings of a higher power, who are stronger than you, but much, much weaker than God, were given the task of watching over this newly formed Omniverse. Misogi Kumagawa is one of the other three beings, and another resides with you, on your team; the fourth is not here, and that is where you must know the truth.

Yang: We're listening, Osterman.

Angela: Please, tell us the truth; what's going on, and what happened to us, before you came along?

Dr. Manhattan: All of you died, on your own respective earths, and I am one of two beings, who pulled you from the memories of the Azure. I pulled you from the Boundary: The Place of Promise.

Everyone is shocked, and everyone is thinking about their past, and now they can all remember their worlds ending in violence, and then being utterly destroyed.

Ruby: We all died!?

Hakufu: Where's my mother, and Koukin!?

Renka: This is all too much!

Dr. Manhattan: Those, who haven't shown up, yet, are still reforming within the Boundary, and your love for them, will bring them back; in some way, shape, or form.

Ryofu: Chinkyuu!?

Miyabi: So my mother will return to life?

Dr. Manhattan: No; she died, before the world, your world, ended, so she will only appear to you as a spiritual guide, if that; she's with God.

Ryofu feels saddened, now; she really wants Chinkyuu to come back.

Moira: Let's say that we believe that you're not the enemy; tell us who is, and tell us what we must do to save the world, which we all share, now!

Ruby: You can do that, can't you?

Dr. Manhattan: I will; your true enemy wants a world, where he can oblige his twisted perversion, and the monstrosity, who is coming to devour your universe, is…..

As Dr. Manhattan speaks, Angela covers her mouth, and Moira stands beside her old rival. Time returns to normal, as Angela, and her most powerful members of her court, are returned to their proper places, as Ryofu deflects Jiren's energy blast into the sky; with a small explosion, everyone sees the energy dispersing in the sky, while Ryofu lands in front of Jiren.

Jiren: Are you well?

Ryofu: Yes.

Jiren: Did you see something?

Ryofu: Yes.

Jiren: What shell you do?

Ryofu: I shell continue to fight; there's no reason to give up, now that God has given me another chance to shine, like a blazing sun.

Jiren: Good. Ryofu has won; the Shadow Dan….

Angela: Panzer….

Jiren: Huh?

Angela: My team is called Shadow Panzer, and we're going to do things our way; and our way shell line up with God's way.

Ryofu: Anyone who wants to join Shadow Panzer can come to Sea Coral City; other than that, we support the Last Resort, and we shell gladly share information, resources, and help, in anything that requires our attention.

Asuka I: We will defend the West, while you guys defend the east.

Ruby: We've had an epiphany, and a real moment of clarity.

Batman: The past is dead; what happens, from here on out, is the present and future.

Gabriel: Right now, we must prepare to combat forces, which we have no knowledge of, and we must win.

Angela: We will; we just have to.

Misogi: Angela, you seem different; are you alright?

Angela: Kumagawa, I've never been better.

Ryofu: God is good.

Ana: All the time!

Leo S: See you all around.

Leo looks at Karin and Lili, and Leo summons her Astro Stage, as Karin and Lili glares at Leo.

Ryona: We have a lot to do, guys; it's best that we have two teams, because things are about to get rough, and not in a good way, either.

Jasmine: We'll be in touch.

Leo takes Bashou's hand, and Leo leaves with her team. Bashou can feel Karin and Lili glaring at her, and Leo, and Bashou feels nervous.

Lili: Have them watched.

Karin: I'm already on it; since Midnight City is too good for them, we'll match sure they have no other choice but to come crawling back.

Mature: Lili, is everything alright?

Lili: Yes, Mother; it'll all be fine.

While Lili and Karin plot their elaborate scheme, Reaper and Batman's group talks in their Auditorium, in the Astro Stage.

Angela: Kokonoe, when you get a chance, please call Torbjorn; we need his help, and Dr. Sugar's, too.

Kokonoe: Sombra, and I, can handle the Mechs; we don't need the Last Resort in all of our business; plus, we have Haruka; who is a brilliant scientist, in her own right.

Haruka: You flatter me, Kokonoe, and you are right about keeping the Last Resort, at an arm's reach.

Gabriel: I've got a bad feeling about this; things are about to get complicated, really quick.

Batman: I concur with that sentiment.

Batgirl: Must you two be so cryptic? We have to think positively, about this.

Ana: We are thinking positive, but we're being cautious, too.

Noel: In any case, we need to train; anyone know a place, where we won't injure, or involve, innocent people, while we train?

Leo S: There is a place, as long as you guys don't mind the desert.

Moira: Are we going to see Rashid and Shaheen?

Chun Li: You know them?

Moira: Gabriel has told me all about them; they've been finding a lot of ancient text, which have given us clues to how things will play out.

Rock: What about Terry; and shouldn't we been searching for my mother, and Faust?

Rachel A: No; let them come to us. I have a feeling that we will soon see the full force of our enemies, and we will know how to properly react to their tomfoolery.

Demitri: That, and I want Eliza to show her face; we have unfinished business with her.

Galford: Indeed! Nyotengu, you know what to do.

Nyotengu walks up to Galford, and she kisses his forehead.

Nyotengu: Of course, my Love. Eliza will suffer, and she will fall.

Damian: For now, where are we heading?

Ryofu: Arabia.

Angela: Ryofu, you took a vile of our Avalon Formula, correct?

Ryofu: If that's what Ryobi gave me, then yes.

Angela: I have to take a look at your blood sample, and see exactly what our formula did to your DNA; you're as powerful as Jiren, the strongest being here, and you're only human.

Hakufu: We're pretty strong fighters, who carry great Dragons, within our souls.

Ryomou: We've descended from legendary warriors, and we have the potential to get stronger.

Makoto N: Count on us to not be too far behind you guys; we're going to prove our worth to you guys, too.

Mai N: Lady Angela, can Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki, and I join your ranks? We will work as hard as Asuka, Ruby, and Ryofu's groups.

Angela: Once we get to Saudi Arabia, you will have the chance to prove yourselves. I will be ranking all of our strength levels, and determining who will aid me, when we face off against Dr. Manhattan.

Moira: Well, I guess that means I'm sticking around, and helping, too.

Ryona: That's great, Lady Moira; you're as cool as Lady Angela, and we love having you here.

Renka: Yeah, and soon there will be twenty of us, and we will rock, as we lead the others.

Ayame O: We shell see how well you all perform, first.

Shiden: Leo, take us to our Arabian friends.

Leo S: On it, Master Shiden.

Leo takes the Astro Stage to Saudi Arabia, and she lands it near Shaheen's palace, in Riyadh. Shaheen and Rashid enter the Astro Stage, and they both meet with Leo, Batman, Reaper, Ana, Jasmine, and Hanzo Hattori.

Rashid: So, our world is ever changing, huh?

Gabriel: It is, and no one knows to what extent, yet; all we know is that beings of great power, heroes, villains, and those in between, are all gathering here, and throughout the universe.

Shaheen: So, Terry is still out of action, and Eliza has betrayed us?

Ana: Yes, and yes, and in order to be ready for what's coming we need to train in a large, empty environment; where we won't harm anyone.

Rashid: There is a place, not too far from here, and it's perfect for trading.

Leo S: What's it called?

Rashid: Azure Lake; it's an oasis, in the middle of the desert, and it's beautiful. Azure Lake is surrounded by mountains, trees, a forest, and it's the perfect spot for a base.

Jasmine: Maybe we could store the Mechs there.

Batman: We'll get a look at the place, first, and then we'll decide.

Shaheen: Fair enough; let's inform Lady Ziegler, and the others.

Meanwhile, Angela is meeting with her court, and they have already made it to Azure Lake; without even letting anyone know that they were leaving. Angela, Renka, Ryona, Moira, Ryofu, Ryomou, Hakufu, Kanu, Asuka I, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Mai N are all wearing white bikinis, and they are already enjoying Azure Lake.

Moira: Gee, do you think they'll notice that we've left?

Ryofu: They'll get over it; so, when do we start our training?

Makoto: We can do that now, if you want to.

Angela: I was thinking, and I'd like to see Ryofu and Makoto, Kanu and Mai, Hakufu and Noel, and Ryomou and Tsubaki working together, and helping each other improve. Asuka and Ruby, I'll trust you, both, to work with your respected teams.

Yang: What will you guys be doing, exactly?

Angela: I'm going to train with Moira, while Ryona and Renka trains, together.

Ruby: Why the bikinis, though?

Angela: Just in case we go flying into this beautiful lake; no sense in getting our uniforms wet, right? So, Ryofu, Makoto….begin!

Makoto calls forth her steel tonfas, and she stands ready to face Ryofu. Ryofu smiles, and she looks Makoto up and down.

Makoto: What; what you looking at!?

Ryofu: Something sweet….something good….something truly beautiful.

Makoto blushes, and she is caught off guard.

Ryofu: Finally, and someone who will be defeated!

Ryofu rushes Makoto, and Makoto blocks Ryofu's punch, with her tonfas. Makoto throws a punch at Ryofu, and Ryofu blocks it, and the back and forth game of tag begins.

Asuka I: Makoto is really strong!

Ruby: Yes, but Ryofu is holding back.

Ryofu and Makoto are going at each other's neck, and they are blocking each other's blows, and landing a few blows, at the same time. Makoto smiles at Ryofu, and the two warriors begin to evaluate each other, mentally.

Makoto: Damn, she is gorgeous! I wonder if she's single! She's strong, beautiful, courageous, and she's going to help us win this war, I just know it; still, she seems like she is very sad, on the inside, and that she's been suffering through a whole lot. I think I'll try talking to her; maybe I can help her out.

Ryofu: I like her; she reminds me of Chinkyuu, a lot; she is very strong willed, like Chinkyuu. I wonder….is she a version of Chinkyuu, from another universe, or are they just similar in character? Either way, she is gorgeous. I must stay focused on my mission; my mission to redeem myself, and thank God for what He has done for me. I guess I can get to know her, little by little, as we work together.

Ryofu throws some powerful kicks, and Makoto manages to block them, but Ryofu trips Makoto, and Makoto falls to the ground. Makoto flips back up, on her feet, and she rushes Ryofu. Makoto and Ryofu exchange blows, and Ryofu fires a blast of emerald energy, which is stopped by one of Makoto's strongest punches. Makoto stands strong, and Ryofu stops attacking, just to check Makoto out.

Moira: Ladies, you did well; you can stand down, now.

Makoto: So, Manhattan told you guys the truth, huh?

Renka: How did you know!? You weren't there!

Makoto: I read it all over Ryofu's face; in combat, you, and your opponent, tell a story, as you fight; a story which only the two of you can understand.

Ryofu: Tell them, Lady Angela; we can trust them.

Noel: Tell us what?

Tsubaki: What are you talking about, Makoto?

Makoto: The Girls' Happiness; my dream of being happy, with my friends, lines up with that.

Ryona: Lady Jasmine spoke of that dream, too.

Angela: Alright. Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Mai, come forth. I will show you, with the All Fiction.

Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Mai Natsume walks over to Angela, as she holds out her right hand, and the All Fiction diamond appears. Angela shows the girls the truth, and Ryofu holds Makoto's hand, as the young ladies of Blazblue can now see the truth. Just as Angela is finished using the All Fiction, Leo, and the rest of Shadow Panzer are heading towards Azure Lake, and they are observing Angela, and her court, training.

Leo S: They found Azure Lake on their own.

Jasmine: It seems they wanted to hurry, and get down to training.

Batman: Call the Sky Stage, and feed them our live camera footage.

Sombra: I'm on it, Boss!

Kokonoe: Should we disturb them?

Ayame O: For now, we let them train. I want to see if Angela has really gone beyond her pacifist ways, and is she really ready to completely embrace what it is to be a warrior.

Back at Azure Lake, Angela calls the next match up.

Angela: Noel and Hakufu; let's see what you can do!

Noel: Sure thing!

Hakufu: Don't hold back, Noel!

Noel: Knowing the truth, now, I'm ready to fight with honor; this is for our dreams of a bright future!

Hakufu: This is for the Girls' Happiness!

Noel summons her guns, Bolverk, and Hakufu smiles, as her Dragon awakens. As the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer watches Angela, and her court, Marie Heinlein moves in, and observes her next target: Lena Oxton and Janne D'Arc. 


	14. Chapter 14

Knights In White Satin: Funeral Pyre: The Sky Is Cloudy

London, England, 8:44 PM, Condo of Wang Yuanji and Arnice.

Massive Attack's "What Your Soul Sings" plays, in the background, while Lena sits in the large hot tub; trying not to think about Amelie. Arnice massages Lena's shoulders, while Lena meditates on her situation. Janne and Yuanji watch, as Lena has a saddened look on her face, and she looks as if she's about to cry.

Yuanji: I feel bad for Lena, but she has to overcome this; the Last Resort needs her, and after the divide, and creation of Shadow Panzer, the Last Resort is left without leadership.

Janne: I know; our friends need us. Terry is in a coma, Angela is off doing her own thing, and Rock Howard's mother is out to assassinate us.

Arnice: Lena, what's on your mind?

Lena takes a deep breath, and she looks at Janne. Lena gets out of the hot tub, and she wraps a towel around herself, as she leaves the bathing area.

Yuanji: I'll go get dinner ready, but I think I have an idea what's going on.

Arnice: What is it?

Yuanji: Janne, after dinner, go talk to her. I believe you may be able to help her, more than you realize.

Janne: Me? I care for Lena, a great deal, but I'm no therapist.

Yuanji: She doesn't need a therapist; she needs a loving ear. Lena trust Arnice, and I, but she has some deep rooted feelings, which you may be able to bring out of her. Unless Lena gets over her loss love, she will never be mentally fit to lead the Last Resort, again.

Janne: I'll do my best; that's all I can do.

Arnice: Lena cares for your friendship, Janne; from one swordswoman, to another, Lena needs her Knight, in Shinning Armor; or in this case: her Knight In White Satin.

Arnice smiles at Janne, and Janne returns the smile. Janne, Arnice, and Yuanji head to get dressed, while Lena is already wearing a t-shirt and shorts, as she sets the plates on the dinner table. Once Yuanji, Arnice, and Janne are ready, they join Lena at the dinner table, while Yuanji takes the roast out of the oven, and she sits it on the table, while Arnice grabs the vegetables, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Yuanji: I hope you ladies like it.

Lena: You've been treating us good, and feeding us good, ever since we've got here, Yuanji. I can't repay you, enough.

Yuanji: You can, actually.

Lena: How?

Yuanji: Be true to yourself, and reach for your hopes, dreams, and what it is that will take your pain away.

Lena begins to think, for a second, while Arnice and Janne are laughing about the time Arnice burnt instant oatmeal. Lena smiles at Janne, and she bows her head, to bless the food. Yuanji's fax machine goes off, and the files on Shadow Panzer are sent, by Heidern.

Arnice: Well, after dinner we can look through those, together.

Yuanji: From what William Adams told me, earlier, the Shadow Panzer has a powerhouse.

Arnice: Who is it!?

Yuanji: It's Lu Bu's descendant: Ryofu Housen.

Arnice: Lu Bu has a living descendant? Wow, that must be cool!

Janne: Apparently she's from another earth; now forged with this one. Kyo has been texting me about how powerful she is, and how Moira and Angela used the Avalon's blood to heal Ryofu's tuberculosis.

Lena: I still can't believe that Moira and Doomfist are here, too. Gabriel and Jack have a lot to explain to us, when we get back!

Yuanji: Try not to focus on it, now; focus on fixing your heart, first, Lena.

Lena: I will, Lady Yuanji. I will.

Yuanji smiles, and Lena continues to eat. Meanwhile, Hakufu Sonsaku and Noel Vermillion prepare to spar, while everyone watches. Noel rushes in, and Hakufu goes on the attack; throwing a kick, while Noel slides under Hakufu's attack. Ryofu thinks to herself, as she watches her friend, Hakufu, battle her new ally, Noel.

Ryofu: But thanks be to God, which giveth us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ. Therefore, my beloved brethren, be ye stedfast, unmoveable, always abounding in the work of the Lord, forasmuch as ye know that your labour is not in vain in the Lord. (1 Corinthians 15:57 - 58 KJV)

Ryofu quotes the Bible, as she watches her beloved friends; hoping for a miracle, and praying to continue on the right path, as Ryofu begins to understand, and appreciate her new role; and why she was brought back to life, yet again. Noel and Hakufu are clashing in the air, as everyone watches, and on the Sky Stage, Wonder Woman is definitely taking notes. Hakufu fires a blast of water looking energy, and Noel blast the projectile, with Bolverk, and Hakufu and Noel lands in front of each other, and staring each other down.

Angela: Great! Kanu, and Mai, it's your turn!

Mai N: Yes, Lady Angela!

Kanu: Of course, Lady Angela!

Mai grabs her Outseal, and Kanu grabs her Holy Dragon Blade, and the two warriors bow to each other. Kanu smiles at Mai, and Mai blushes. Mai smiles back, and Kanu looks away, blushing.

Ryofu: We are of God: he that knoweth God heareth us; he that is not of God heareth not us. Hereby know we the spirit of truth, and the spirit of error. Beloved, let us love one another: for love is of God; and every one that loveth is born of God, and knoweth God. He that loveth not knoweth not God; for God is love. In this was manifested the love of God toward us, because that God sent his only begotten Son into the world, that we might live through him. (1 John 4:6 - 9 KJV)

Ana smiles at Ryofu, for she is proud of Ryofu's spiritual growth, and the fact that Ryofu is a God fearing warrior; one, who will definitely play a major role in defeating the evil forces, which have yet to come.

Ana: Ryofu, preach on, young lady!

Ryofu smiles, and she watches, as Kanu and Mai clash with their spears, and the battle begins. Kanu and Mai are nearly evenly matched, and the battle is only beginning. While the Shadow Panzer makes their way towards the battlefield, to watch Angela's court, as they spar, Eliza sneaks in, and she makes her way towards Terry Bogard's infirmary bed. Eliza whispers something into Terry's ear, and Terry's hands clinches into fist. Kanu and Mai begin to smile, and they decide to talk, as they battle.

Mai N: Nice blade!

Kanu: Thank you; got it from my ancestor! You have a lovely blade, too!

Mai N: It was created as a weapon to kill immortals!

Kanu: Really? You don't say!

Mai N: Hey, after we finish, do you wanna get something to eat, with me!?

Kanu: Sure, beautiful!

Kanu and Mai are equally calm, with each other, and their movements are flowing, like water. Everyone is amazed at how skilled Angela's court is, and how powerful her Honor Guards are.

Angela: The eight of them….they share the same souls.

Moira: Huh!?

Angela: Kanu and Mai, Hakufu and Noel, Ryomou and Tsubaki, and Ryofu and Makoto; they all share the same souls.

Batman: It's not only them.

Moira: Bruce, you're here!

Batman: We all are.

Shadow Panzer watches as Kanu and Mai spar, while Trixie, the Monster Hunter, leads a certain group of people, straight to Angela's court. Kanu and Mai clashes once more, and they stop to stare at each other.

Kanu: Above us.

Mai N: I know.

Trixie, wearing her Kirin Armor, comes from the sky, with her giant sword; ready to slice Kanu and Mai.

Kanu: Not today!

Kanu and Mai stops Trixie's sword, and Trixie stands ready to attack.

Ana: Who are you?

Trixie: I'm Beatrice Dorza, but call me Trixie, the Monster Hunter! T'Challa sent me, with a gift!

Tsubaki: What gift!?

Shiryuu Chouun and Koukin Shuuyu leaps into battle, and Tsubaki just stops Shiryuu's sword.

Hakufu: Koukin!

Hakufu is cut off, by Kakouen Myousai, and Yang jumps in to kick Kakouen, away.

Hakufu: Why are they attacking us!? We're all family!

Yang: Stay back, Hakufu; we've got this!

Ryomou: No, we fight as a team!

Tsubaki: Let's do this, then!

Ryofu: Trixie, what is this!?

Trixie: The Man of Azure is hated by all….

Angela: ….but the Man of Azure answers the people's call!

Batman: What!?

Gabriel: What is this!?

Trixie heads towards Angela, but Renka gets in the way, and stops Trixie's sword. Ruby Rose faces Genjou Kakouton, and she doesn't use her Crescent Rose. Ruby and Genjou exchange blows, while Weiss Schnee faces Ekitoku Chouhi. Blake Belladonna takes on Bashoku Youjou, and Yang Xiao Long takes on Kyocho Chuukou. Asuka Izuna faces Sousou Moutoku, while Yumi faces Goei. Miyabi faces Gakushuu, while Homura faces Kakouen Myousai. Tsubaki Yayoi fights Shiryuu Chouun, and Ryomou Shimei takes on Trixie.

Kanu: Gentoku, why; why are all of you doing this!?

Gentoku: As your leader, of Seito Academy, I want to see if you have what it takes to protect Lady Angela Ziegler!

Kanu: Gentoku, you….

Angela: Let's see how much they know!

While Angela's Honor Guards fights with Hakufu, Kanu, Ryomou, and Ryofu's old friends, Angela speaks to Gentoku, Koumei, and Hakugen in their minds; using her All Fiction.

Gentoku: Lady Angela, it's true what Dr. Osterman said, then.

Angela: You spoke with Osterman!?

Gentoku: Yes; he has told me everything. I assure you that Kanu will now follow your lead, as will I. Seito, Nanyo, and Kyoshou Academy will aid Shadow Panzer.

Angela: Are you sure? We will be facing near impossible odds!

Koumei: We were born for this moment; like yours, our world ended, and we find ourselves with no place to go, but this new earth.

Hakugen: We don't know what lies ahead, but we are willing to aid you, and as long as Hakufu, Kanu, Ryomou, and Ryofu are helping you, then we know that you're on the side of justice.

Angela: Why are your friends attacking Hakufu, and the others; aren't you all on the same side?

Gentoku: It's a test; to see just how powerful everyone has become.

Angela continues to watch the battle, and both sides are evenly matched. Batman steps in, and he tosses an exploding Batarang, at the ground, near the fighters; everyone stops fighting.

Batman: Enough!

Damian: Oh, boy; here we go!

Batman: I never met you, before, but when you walked up, the combination of our worlds merging, and possibly Angela's All Fiction allowed me to know who you all are. I will just say this: I've read about the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and I know why you carry those sacred jewels, in your ears.

Goei: Oh, dear; he's a cute one! So manly, so hot!

Hakufu: Mom, you're embarrassing me!

Goei: Silence, Hakufu, while I'm admiring all the lovely men, here!

Cammy: A good number of them are already spoken for, too.

Ayane: That's Goei, for you….

Back on the Sky Stage….

Vice: It's them; it's really them!

Iori: Who!?

Vice: They come from the same earth, as Ryofu, Hakufu, Ryomou, and Kanu; they're from Ikkitousen!

Fareeha: Hmmm, let's listen to what Batman is saying.

Captain America: As long as they're on our side, is all that matters to me.

While everyone watches the Sky 1, Black Widow sneaks off, and she heads to grab Amelie and Juri. Black Widow finds them in the cafeteria; both eating a lot of ice cream.

Black Widow: Ladies, time to stop sitting around, and feeling sorry for yourselves; you're needed by Angela!

Amelie: Ziegler doesn't need us; she has that overpowered Boob Bimbo, with the green hair.

Juri: Why should we go?

Black Widow: Batman is going to have lesser restraints, than Morrison, Superman, and Captain America, and the Shadow Panzer needs people, like you both. Plus, you can let loose, and blow off some steam; what do you say to that?

Juri and Amelie look at each other, and then they both look at Black Widow. Amelie and Juri smiles, and Black Widow nods. Meanwhile, Batman is still addressing everyone, and he's laying down the law.

Batman: Whoever joins Shadow Panzer, will answer to Angela, Moira, Gabriel, Jasmine, Ana, all three Hanzos, Galford, Shiden, Ayame O, Terry, Chun Li, and myself; your little school rivalries are dead! In this world, while we face the combined forces of evil, who seek to destroy all that we are, you. Will. Fight. On. The. Side. Of. The. Innocent!

Koumei: That's why we're here; he sent us to help Lady Angela.

Batman: Who, Kumagawa!?

Ouin: No, it was some tall blu….

Angela: I think it's time I let you in on a secret, Bruce.

Moira: Give us a few minutes to get out of these bikinis, and Bruce, Gabriel, Jasmine, Hanzo I, Hanzo H, Galford, Ayame O, Shiden, Chun Li, Cammy, Ryofu, Goei, Sousou, Gentoku, Hakufu, Koumei, and Hakugen will meet is in Angela's laboratory, on the Astro Stage; got it!?

Everyone nods, and when the time comes, Angela, Moira, Renka, and Ryona are explaining Dr. Manhattan's role in all of what is going on.

Angela: That is the truth. I've blocked out Kumagawa, and it's straining my powers, but what I told you can never leave this room; not until I give the word for it to!

Chun Li: Dammit! What kind of game do they think they're playing with us!?

Cammy: Why don't we confront Kumagawa, now!?

Batman: I'm with Angela; confronting him, now, would expose everything, and the "Destroyer" would come, when we're not ready.

Sousou: This is well beyond the scope of the destiny we were born into; does anyone know why we were brought to this world, in the first place?

Moira: Because all of our old earths were consumed by a being, of unimaginable power.

Ryona: Azathoth….

Gabriel: Who!?

Angela: H. P. Lovecraft, the famous writer; he believes he created Azathoth, as one of his deities, in the grand scheme of his fictional world. Lovecraft didn't create Azathoth; he channeled the being's essence, and that drew Azathoth's attention to the old Omniverse; which he consumed, with absolutely no problem. Osterman, Kumagawa, the one from "beyond", and another are the guardians of reality, as we know it; when Azathoth consumed most of the Omniverse, what remained of our worlds were forged into this earth, and here we are.

Hakufu: Who is the one from beyond?

Renka: He will reveal himself, in time; he's not on our side, I can tell you that much, and the "other guy" is actually….

Ragna: ….me!

Everyone turns to see Ragna the Bloodedge.

Batman: What role do you play in this?

Ragna: It wasn't just Lovecraft, a genius writer, who called Azathoth to our earths; it was a combination of events, which tampered with the Boundary.

Koumei: Like what, exactly?

Ragna: For instance, the Dragon Balls, from Son Goku's universe, were used for a bunch of selfish wishes. The constant battles through the multiverse, beings like Anti-Monitor, Superboy Prime, and a whole list of others who have tampered with time and space, the awakening of your dragons, Hakufu, Sousou, and Gentoku, and then there's me….

Gabriel: What did you do?

Ragna: I erased myself from time, after I changed the fate of my world, and all of that has come back to haunt us; all of us.

Chun Li: So, things like Dr. Sugar's World Heroes Project, Victor Donovan's MIST Project, and the Orochi's awakening caused all of this, too, huh?

Ragna: In one way, or another, we are all to blame for this; that is why we're all going to fix it, together. Es, that young lady, with the giant sword; she carries bits and pieces of our old earths, inside of her.

Jasmine: How is that possible!?

Ragna: She was created as a storage unit; think of her as a living flash drive, and she absorbed a bit of all of our worlds. If something were to happen to her, we may all be lost.

Moira: What!? Why are we just now hearing this!?

Ragna: That is another reason why so many powerful people were drawn together, here; we have to protect Es, at all cost.

Batman: Great. I knew there was a catch to all of this. Ragna, is there a back-up storage unit?

Ragna: Well….

Batman: Before you answer that, is it someone who has been keeping a journal about all that is happening?

Cammy: Kolin!?

Batman: Bingo!

Cammy: Kolin has been keeping a record of all our battles, and all the prophecies, leading up to this point!

Gentoku: Then it is settled!

Chun Li: Huh!?

Gentoku: Kolin is the back-up storage unit, and maybe all that she has written down is also being written, and imprinted, on her soul.

Goei: Where is Kolin?

Gabriel: She's with the Last Resort, but we can't approach her, just yet; not without revealing to the others what Kumagawa did, and who he really is.

Hanzo H: So be it; for now, we wait, and we watch.

Galford: And we train until we drop! We have to win; for all of our sakes!

Angela: We will. I know we will.

Meanwhile, Lena and Janne are taking a walk, through King's Row, and Lena and Janne are holding hands.

Janne: How are you feeling, Lena?

Lena: I'm alright. I'm happy that you could come out, with me. I really wanted to talk to you, anyway.

Janne: Oh, about what?

Lena: Janne, I really care about you, and I appreciate your friendship.

Janne: I care for you, too, Lena; that's why I came here, with you. Angela and Moira are apparently leading the Shadow Panzer, and the Last Resort needs us to lead them.

Lena: I know. I want to lead the Last Resort, and I want to lead them, with you by my side; and….in my heart.

Janne: Lena….you mean….

Lena: Janne, could you….could we….

Janne: I think I know what you're about to ask me, so I'll give you my answer, this way.

Janne leans in to kiss Lena, on the lips, and Lena is ready to accept the kiss. Suddenly, a shot is fired, and Lena pulls Janne out of the way, as the bullet hits a wall. People begin to run, as Janne and Lena look up, at the roof of a nearby building.

Janne: It's a sniper!

Lena: That's….

Marie: Time to die, Lesbians!

Marie pulls out her automatic assault rifle, and she opens fire on Lena and Janne. Lena uses her Chrono Accelerator Watch to move herself, and Janne, to safety.

Janne: It's Marie Heinlein!

Lena: I know! We have to get to Yuanji and Arnice; they can help us!

Chinese Man: Going somewhere!?

The Chinese Man kicks Janne and Lena into a wall, and they go through it.

Janne: Dammit; we're sitting ducks!

Lena: Why are you two here; how are you even alive!?

Marie: The one from Beyond; the Beyonder has sent us!

Lena: The Beyonder!?

Chinese Man: Yes; the only being more powerful than Dr. Manhattan!

Janne: So, we have two godlike beings to worry about, now!?

Lena: You bastards; let us go!

Marie: It's over, Lena Oxton and Janne D'Arc!

Before Marie could pull the trigger, a motorcycle, driven by Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, comes flying through a window. Bucky jumps off of the motorcycle, and the Chinese Man punches it away, as Marie tries to shoot Bucky. Bucky kicks the gun out of Marie's hands, and he punches her to the ground, while the Chinese Man goes on the attack. Bucky and the Chinese Man engage in a fierce battle, while Lena and Janne fight Marie. Marie is holding her own, against Lena and Janne, and Marie manages to kick Janne into a wall. Lena attacks Marie, and even though Lena is using super speed, Marie is getting the better of Lena. Janne attacks Marie, and Marie manages to get Janne into a choke hold. Lena tries to free Janne, but Marie kicks Lena away. Bucky and the Chinese Man are evenly matched, and the Chinese Man manages to kick Bucky into a wall, and then the Chinese Man tosses down a grenade.

Winter Soldier: Shit!

Lena uses her speed, to get Janne and Bucky away from the blast, while Marie and the Chinese Man get away. The grenade goes off, and a small building is leveled.

Lena: You!? Aren't you….

Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. I was sent to make sure Marie didn't kill you both.

Janne is coughing, a lot, after being choked by Marie, and once Janne catches her breath, she can speak.

Janne: Who sent you?

Winter Soldier: T'Challa, the Black Panther; he sent me, and a Monster Hunter, to join with Batman's Shadow Panzer; but first, we had intel which stated that Jedah Dohma was going to try and assassinate the leaders of both teams.

Lena: So Angela is in trouble!?

Winter Soldier: Yes! I have to get there, soon.

Janne: We need to get back to Yuanji and Arnice, and then we need to get to the Sky Stage!

Lena: Yeah; we'll continue our talk, later; promise!

Janne smiles, and Winter Soldier calls Captain America, on his communication device, while Lena calls Yuanji, and tells her to get ready. Meanwhile, while Angela is addressing the leaders of Shadow Panzer, the rest of the team is enjoying Azure Lake.

Kanu: This is our home, now, and we have to protect it, no matter what.

Miyabi: Everything is coming together, but some of our loved ones are still missing.

Ruby: Yeah, like my Uncle Qrow, my dad, and….

Weiss: Something's coming!

Suddenly, a Power Wave is fired from the Cargo Bay entrance of the Astro Stage, and everyone moves.

Mai S: What!? Terry!?

Chun Li/Cammy: Terry!

Alice: Dad!?

Rock: His eyes….

Terry is up, and dressed in his uniform, but the look on his face is one of evil intent.

Demitri: I've seen that look, before!

Joe: Where!?

Morrigan: When a Vampire glamours a victim, they tend to have that same glazed over look in their eyes!

Demitri: Eliza was here!

Everyone can hear Eliza's laugh can be heard, in the sky, and she is nowhere to be seen.

Angela, And the others come to the top deck of the Astro Stage, and they see Terry walking towards the others.

Moira: Bogard is up!?

Gabriel: Something isn't right with him!

Chun Li: Terry, don't do this! I'm your future wife!

Cammy: And I'm your mistress!

Genjou: Really don't think he cares, at this point!

Li Fen: Daddy, please wake up!

Terry launches another Power Wave, and this time it's blocked by Hakufu.

Goei: Hakufu, what are you doing!?

Hakufu: Terry has a Wolf Spirit; the only way to calm him, is with a Dragon Spirit!

Sousou: Make that two Dragons!

Gentoku: Make that three!

Ouin: You three can't take him on; his aura is tremendous!

Moira: The Avalon Formula has given him heightened awareness, senses, and a super healing factor; he may be as strong as Ryofu, Jiren, and Superman!

Ryofu: Let us see, then.

The Last Dragon Theme, by Dwight David, begins to play, as Hakufu, Sousou, and Gentoku stand ready to face Terry Bogard.

Ryofu: Lord, how are they increased that trouble me! many are they that rise up against me. But thou, O Lord, art a shield for me; my glory, and the lifter up of mine head. I cried unto the Lord with my voice, and he heard me out of his holy hill. Selah. I laid me down and slept; I awaked; for the Lord sustained me. I will not be afraid of ten thousands of people, that have set themselves against me round about. Arise, O Lord; save me, O my God: for thou hast smitten all mine enemies upon the cheek bone; thou hast broken the teeth of the ungodly. Salvation belongeth unto the Lord: thy blessing is upon thy people. Selah.  
(Psalms 3:1 , 3 - 8 KJV)

As Ryofu prayed to the Lord, Terry charges towards the three Dragons of Kanto, and he launches a Bare Knuckle. Hakufu blocks the attack, while Sousou and Gentoku move out of the way. Sousou and Gentoku attack Terry, and Terry manages to dodge all of their attacks, and he knocks them away.

Shiryuu: Gentoku!

Kakouen: Sousou!

Koukin: Stop, they've got this!

Gakushuu: To think, the main character from Fatal Fury is real, and he's one of the strongest beings on earth!

Ryomou: I see why I use to always play Terry, when I played The King Of Fighters; he's the real deal!

Hakufu attacks Terry, and Hakufu is evenly matched with Bogard. Terry lands a punch, and Hakufu is knocked into Azure Lake, as Gentoku and Sousou go on the attack, again, and they try to take the possessed Terry down. Hakufu leaps out of Azure Lake, and she is holding a strange stone, while charging at Terry. Hakufu, Gentoku, and Sousou attacks Terry at the same time, and even though the three Dragons of Kanto are strong, Terry is still stronger, and Terry knocks all three of them back, with a Bust' Wolf.

Yang L: Terry is amazing!

Yun L: Terry has gotten stronger, and his wounds are healing super fast!

Terry punches the ground, and he unleashes his Power Geyser, while Hakufu, Sousou, and Gentoku prepare their next attacks.

Gentoku: This is it!

Sousou: This ends, now!

Hakufu: Terry, Chun Li and Cammy needs you; your family needs you! Terry, come back to us!

Hakufu holds out the strange gem, and she fires her Water Dragon Canon, while Sousou fires a Fire Dragon Canon, and Gentoku fires a Thunder Dragon Canon. The three beams hit Terry's Power Geyser, and a power struggle begins. Terry is holding back the three attacks, and the Three Dragons of Kanto are giving it their all. The gem, in Hakufu's hand, begins to glow, and everything is engulfed in a bright light. Once the smoke clears, and everyone can see, Hakufu, Sousou, and Gentoku are tired, while Terry is still standing. Terry walks over towards Hakufu, Sousou, and Gentoku, and he hugs them, in his powerful arms.

Terry: Thank you.

Hakufu: Gee, you're welcome, Mr. Bogard!

Jeff: My son; my son is back!

Later on that evening, Angela, Batman, and Gabriel contacts the Last Resort, and Lena is there, with Janne, Captain America, Superman, and others.

Angela: Sonsaku found this stone, at the bottom of Azure Lake; you know what it is?

Ironman: That's the Mind Gem, and one of the Infinity Gems!

Captain America: That means….

Batman: The merging of worlds is nearly complete, and that means that Jedah, and his army will be looking for these gems, and whatever other weapons they can find, to use against us.

Heidern: Tomorrow, we need you all to come to the Sky Stage, so we can discuss what to do with the gem; don't let it out of your sight!

Angela: I'm leaving it with Hakufu Sonsaku; she seems to have a connection to it, and she seems like the best candidate to protect it.

Captain America: For now, we'll accept that; until we talk, tomorrow. Captain America, out.

With that, the conversation ended, and Batman gets up, to leave the Auditorium.

Gabriel: Bruce, what's up?

Batman: Obviously they are second guessing us, but it's reasons, like this, is why we need two factions.

Angela: I wonder how much they're second guessing us.

Vegeta: You don't know the half of it.

Batman: When did you get here?

Vegeta: I came by, with Bucky, Amelie, Natasha, and Juri. The way things are going, Kenshiro, and I, may be joining you guys, too.

Gabriel: What can you tell us?

Vegeta: Some of the goody good squad believes that you all have been compromised, and that you may be a threat.

Batman: Of course. I've already planned for that.

Vegeta: They aren't going to let you guys keep the gem; it's one of the deadliest powers in the known universe, and they already believe that Angela, with the All Fiction, is dangerous, enough.

Gabriel: It stays with Hakufu Sonsaku; period.

Angela: Hakufu is too innocent to be corrupted by the likes of the Mind Gem, and I trust her.

Vegeta: So be it. I have to head back, but I'll let you know if anything else happens.

Angela: Thank you, Vegeta. I really appreciate this.

While Vegeta takes his leave, Hakufu is introducing Noel to Goei, Koukin, and Chuubou.

Hakufu: Guys, this is Noel; she's going to be my partner, from now on.

Noel: Pleased to meet you all. Miss Goei, I heard that you're Hakufu's mother.

Goei: Yes, of course. I'm glad to meet one of my stupid daughter's new friends.

Hakufu: Hey, I'm not stupid!

Goei: Sure you're not, dear.

Koukin: So, Noel, what did you use to do, before the Great Merger?

Noel: Well, I was a member of the World Void Information Control Organization, and a soldier. I was caught up in a grand scheme to destroy my world, which resulted in one of the cataclysmic events, which created this world. I'm here, with my friends, my brothers, and some very nice people.

Chuubou: Do you have any hobbies?

Noel: I can cook, and I love shopping….online, though.

Hakufu: And, Noel is a pretty impressive fighter, to say the least.

Goei: I heard that you two sparred; it's a shame that we missed it.

Noel: There will be other times. So, how did you guys appear here?

Koukin: We just appeared in King T'Challa's kingdom, of Wakanda, and he automatically knew why we were there.

Noel: Terry Bogard has a teammate, there, by the name of Balrog; did you see him?

Goei: Yes, we did, actually; he was training to fight some guy, named Doomfist. Apparently this Doomfist is working for some big bad guy, named Black Adam.

Hakufu: Black Adam? He sounds kinda scary.

Noel: Something tells me that we have to tell Batman, Gabriel, and Angela about this Black Adam, guy.

Meanwhile, Mai Natsume is with Kanu Unchou, and the Seito Academy girls.

Mai N: It's a pleasure to meet you, all.

Koumei: Any friend of Kanu's is a friend of ours; besides, you're a cutie.

Mai N: Thank you; you ladies are lovely, too.

Gentoku: Since we are living under a brand new destiny, I don't mind if Kanu is aiding Lady Angela.

Kanu: I haven't forgot about our bound, ladies; we are still sisters, and I'm still here to protect you, Gentoku.

Gentoku: Be that as it may, we are here to serve a new cause. Lady Angela needs us, and this world needs heroes.

Bashoku: We've got your back, Kanu, don't worry; so, are you and Mai an item?

Kanu and Mai blushes.

Kanu: We're just training together; we've only recently met.

Mai N: Uh, well….Kanu is a cutie, but we haven't gotten that far, yet.

Chouhi: You two are definitely an item! I can see it all over your faces!

Kanu: Silence, Chouhi!

Chouhi: Just make sure you two take care of each other, okay!?

Kouchuu: They both carry powerful spears, so they should be alright.

Gentoku smiles, as she sees Kanu looking at a blushing Mai, and Gentoku wishes her friend all the happiness in the world. Meanwhile, Ryomou and Tsubaki are talking to Gakushuu and Ouin.

Ouin: She is a cutie; you've grabbed yourself a wonderful catch, Ryomou.

Ryomou: Shut up, it's not like that, at all.

Ryomou blushes, while Ouin sneaks up on Tsubaki, and squeezes her breast.

Ouin: She has a lovely rack, too; go figure.

Tsubaki: Hey!

Tsubaki smacks Ouin's hands, away, and she blushes, fiercely.

Ryomou: Hey, those are mines!

Ryomou realizes what she said, and she receives weird looks from Gakushuu and Ouin.

Ryomou: I….I mean….

Ouin: I see Ryofu has rubbed off on you, huh?

Tsubaki: You're a pervert, Ouin.

Gakushuu: Don't mind Ouin; he's always like this, and has a habit of being a bit too perverted.

Ryomou: Tsubaki, how about breakfast, tomorrow; you, and me?

Tsubaki: I'd love that. I really would.

Meanwhile, still, Ryofu is sitting on the top deck of the Astro Stage, with Makoto; the two powerful fighters are gazing at the stars, while The Nothing Song, by Sigur Ros, plays.

Ryofu: Today was a very long day.

Makoto: Indeed; we've gained some allies, and we've made some powerful friends. I wonder how Mr. Terry is doing?

Ryofu: You don't want to know; he's busy….doing "things", with Chun Li and Cammy.

Makoto: Oh….OH, I get it; well, they are in a relationship, are they not?

Ryofu: Yeah, all three of them, I see.

Makoto: You don't agree with that?

Ryofu: In my opinion, a relationship should be between two people, and two people, only; but that's just me.

Makoto: Are you in a relationship, of any sort?

Ryofu: My lover died, a long time ago.

Makoto: I'm sorry….

Ryofu: It's not your fault; she's with God, now.

Makoto places her hand on Ryofu's, and Ryofu holds Makoto's hand, and smiles.

Makoto: As time passes, I'd love to get to know you, better, if that's alright with you.

Ryofu: I'd actually like that; you're a pretty strong fighter. I can see us having some great sparring matches, down the line.

Makoto: I look forward to that, too.

Makoto kisses Ryofu's hand, and the two go back to looking up at the stars. Moira is in her large hot tub, and Ryona and Renka are with her, while Ryona and Renka await Angela's meeting to be over. Moira looks out at the beauty of Azure Lake, through the window, while Renka and Ryona are playing with each other.

Renka: Hey, are you alright, Moira? You're awfully quiet, over there.

Moira: I'm fine. I'm just glad my researched worked, and that Terry is alright; despite being taken over by Eliza.

Ryona: True, true, but that look in your eyes says that that isn't all that is wrong, with you.

Moira turns to completely look at Renka and Ryona, and she has a look of longing, on her face.

Moira: I'm fine. I'm sure.

Renka: Okay, if you say so; well, we're going to meet up with Angela, and head to bed; we have a big day, tomorrow, so….goodnight, Moira.

Ryona: Goodnight, Lady Moira.

Moira waves at Renka and Ryona, as the two lovers of Angela head off to their room. Moira stays, behind, and she is filled with thoughts of loneliness, longing, and bitterness. At one point, in time, Moira actually loved Angela, but Angela belongs to Renka and Ryona, now, and Moira's past, with Angela, has never been great, until now. Moira decides to head to bed, and she gets out of the hot tub, and drys off, after taking off her bikini. Moira walks into her room, naked, and her lights are off. Moira lies on her bed, and she is on her back, with her eyes closed. It didn't take Moira long, but she was soon asleep, and her thoughts of regret were fading away. Moira, after only being asleep for ten minutes, began to feel a tongue between her legs, and directly on her clitoris. Moira thought she was dreaming, but she soon felt the breast of another woman, on her legs, while this person began to lick Moira's clitoris, with passion. Moira begins to place her hands behind the woman's head, and Moira opens her eyes.

Moira: Angela!? What….

Moira looks to the left, and to the right of her, and she sees Ryona and Renka, as they lie next to Moira, on opposite sides of her.

Moira: Renka, Ryona…what's going on!?

Angela: Shhhh! Moira, do you want this?

Moira looks at a smiling Renka and Ryona, and she looks down at Angela. Renka and Ryona begin to suck on Moira's breast, and Moira begins to moan.

Moira: Yes….yes….

Angela: Yes, what, Moira?

Moira: Yes, I want this, Lady Angela!

Angela: Good.

Angela begins to suck on Moira's clitoris, again, and Moira can feel herself cumming in Angela's mouth, while she holds Renka and Ryona, as they suck on her ample breast. Angela places Moira's legs on her shoulders, while Angela begins to stick her tongue inside of Moira's vagina. Moira begins to moan, even louder, as she cums all over Angela's face, and Moira's moans can be heard outside her room; where the Winter Soldier is sitting in a chair, and guarding the four leaders of Shadow Panzer; while his thoughts are on what tomorrow will bring. The next day, the Shadow Panzer heads to meet up with the Last Resort, and both Airships are hovering over Midnight City, while the two teams meet on the Sky Stage. Hakufu holds the Mind Gem, and she smiles, while Rose stares at the beautiful Infinity Gem.

Ironman: Surely where the Gems are, Thanos will soon seek them out.

Morrigan: Do you think Thanos is working with Jedah?

Captain America: At this rate, we don't know who all our foes are.

Leo S: We will find out, eventually, but until then Hakufu will guard the Mind Gem.

Goei: Nanyo Academy will guard it, as a whole.

Angela: I'm fine with that.

Leo and Bashou stares at Karin and Lili, and Karin and Lili are staring back.

Superman: Does anyone really object to that notion?

Lili: I do.

Karin: So do I.

Wonder Woman: Why is that, Miss Kanzuki, Miss Rochefort?

Lili: Why should Angela's group have such a weapon?

Hakufu: Trust me, I'm too scatter brained to use this thing, for evil; plus, my Dragon she'll keep it nice and safe, I promise.

Ouin: We'll be sure to guard it, with our lives.

Noel: Plus, I'm not leaving Hakufu's side!

Goei: So, there you have it!

Angela: Miss Goei makes a strong argument, and with the All Fiction, at my disposal, no one is taking the Mind Stone from my family.

Moira, Renka, and Ryona stand next to Angela, and Lena smiles.

Lena: As leader of the Last Resort, I trust you, Angela.

Lili: We'll see….

Karin: If we come across any more of the Infinity Gems, we're keeping them.

Angela: Fine with me.

Terry: Is it me, or has things gotten a little tense, since I was down?

Chun Li: No, I can feel it, too, my Love.

Cammy: Yeah, what gives?

Leo S: Yeah, tell them, Karin.

Karin: Nothing is going on, except the dubious formation of Shadow Panzer.

Gabriel: Here we go, again….

Vegeta: Why can't we all just work together? We still have family, friends, and villains, who have yet to show up, here, and the last thing we need is lack of trust, when so much is at stake!

Kenshiro: I agree; for this to work, we need to have coverage on both coast, and we have so many heroes, here, we don't need one giant team.

Powergirl: I can concur with that; the Sky Stage is still cramped, even with Shadow Panzer gone.

Black Widow: How about a trade?

Jack M: What kind of trade?

Black Widow: As a show of trust, Nightwing and Batgirl can work with Captain America, while Bucky, and I, will work with Batman; our loyalty is to our home teams, so if Shadow Panzer is doing something dubious, we'll tell Steve, and if you guys are acting fishy, I'm sure Dick and Barbara will rat you guys out.

Batgirl: I guess that would work, but I wouldn't call it ratting you guys out….

Nightwing: I don't see a problem with that.

Karin: Fine….

Leo S: Fine….

Lena: Look, we really do need to trust each other, there is so much going on, and we've only just begun to scratch the surface; we have a huge problem….

Heidern: Kain R. Heinlein has vanished; he, and Grant, left the White House, and Tyler Antonov is stepping down, as President.

Everyone is in shock.

Terry: Dammit! Antonov was a sure backer, when it comes to what we're trying to accomplish, here!

Ryu: Kain left to search for Marie Heinlein and Tan Fue Rue.

Tung: Don't call him that; he is the Chinese Man, not my dead son!

Ryu: I'm sorry, Master Tung….

Iori: Kain is going to get himself killed, if we don't find him.

Goenitz: Kain is resourceful, but we do have great news.

Rock: What's so great about my mother on a rampage, and the Chinese Man back from the dead?

Goenitz: My daughter, Lana, is watching T'Challa, and she says that Balrog and Elena are going to capture Doomfist, and bring him back, alive.

Sombra: Great, so I can reprogram whatever Liao did to him!

Kokonoe: I've got your back, on that one.

Sombra and Kokonoe high five, each other.

Terry: Still, what do we do about the Leader of the Free World?

Goenitz: Galford, what do we do, about that?

Galford goes to hit a button, on the Sky 1's keyboard, and former Redeemer, Andrew Jackson, pops up on the screen; standing next to a very important woman.

Galford: Everyone knows Andrew, and that's his project, right there.

Superman: Former President Andrew Jackson was a Redeemer!?

Hanzo H: Yes; he, too, fell prey to the meteorites, which hit earth, and granted us immortality, way back then.

Black Canary: Your world just gets better, and better.

Green Arrow: It's our world now, too, Pretty Bird.

Galford: Andrew is standing next to Noelle Rabinowitz; former head of the Ivory Peaks Corporation, and one of the few businesses that are behind our team of "vigilantes", here. Ivory Peaks is responsible for urban development, agricultural development, and the construction of environmentally safe products. Noelle's oldest daughter, Kira Rabinowitz, is a scientist, and the youngest Chemical Engineer, in North America. Kira is interested in working with Kokonoe, Nine, Moira, Angela, Litchi, Brown, and Lisa, in using the Ziegler/O'Deorain Nanotechnology to better the world, entire.

Nine: How does she know about us?

Galford: Andrew filled her in; we have to keep up appearances, and stay on Noelle's good side. Noelle Rabinowitz is pushing to get us complete government backing, and she believes in the Last Resort, and Shadow Panzer.

Berkeley: Noelle is set to take Antonov's place in office, and she's already picked her running mate.

Karin: Who?

Ken Masters steps up to the front, and he smiles.

Terry: Ken, you're running for office!?

Ken: I'm retiring from fighting, and going into politics. I've already told Eliza, and she's thrilled that I'm not going to be fighting, anymore; it's up to you guys, now!

Chun Li: Ken, but….but….

Ken: Noelle knows my dad, and Noelle's late husband, Sam Rabinowitz, served in the Marine Corps, with my father, years ago; trust me, when I say this, Noelle is definitely a strong believer in freedom, equality, justice, and making the entire world a better place; this is our big chance to shine, people.

Angela: Then, we can't disappoint future President Noelle Rabinowitz; what else does she need from us, Ken?

Ken: She only ask for a small favor; she needs three bodyguards, while she goes on tour, to promote herself, and her plans for America, and the world; any volunteers?

Shizumaru Hisame comes forth, and he bows his head.

Shizumaru: I'd like to go, if you don't mind.

Haohmaru: Are you sure, little buddy?

Shizumaru: Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not really doing anything, anyway, and I could use an adventure. Is it alright if I pick the other two bodyguards, who will accompany me?

Ken: Sure thing, Shizu.

Shizumaru: Aunt Felicia, and Shiryuu Chouun, could you please accompany me, on this journey?

Felicia: Sure thing, Honey!

Shiryuu: Why me?

Shizumaru: You remind me of someone dear to my heart, and I would love to have someone, my age, to talk to.

Shiryuu: I'm 18….

Shizumaru: So am I. I just look younger.

Gentoku: Go, Shiryuu; we'll be fine, I promise.

Shiryuu: Okay. I would be honored to watch over the future President, of the United States of America.

Felicia: This is going to be fun! Praise the Lord!

Hanzo H: You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and you'll meet Andrew in Seattle, Washington.

Shizumaru: Yes, Sir.

Shiryuu: Yes, Master Hanzo.

Felicia: Thank you, for this opportunity, guys!

Suddenly, Goenitz gets a call, on his communication device.

Goenitz: Lana, what is it?

Lana: Dad, tell the others….we know who's backing Jedah, and Balrog is on his way back, with Elena and Ogundimu; they're both injured!

Goenitz: What!? Teleport them, here, now!

Lana: I will, but I'm staying, behind, to help T'Challa. Black Adam, the king of Kahndaq, has joined Jedah; and he's launching an attack, soon!

Goenitz puts Lana on speaker phone, and everyone listens to what Lana says, and Cammy faints, at hearing that Balrog is injured. Several hours, ago, Balrog and Elena finished training, and T'Challa stood by them, as Balrog prepared to go after the American Sports Team, and Doomfist.

Black Panther: You've come a long way, and you've trained harder than ever, before, to get this far; are you ready to take on Doomfist, and the Sports Team?

Balrog: My grudge, with Heavy D, goes back many, many years ago; if he's being controlled, I'll take him out; if he's doing this, on his own free will, I'll punish him, still.

Elena: We're going to meet them, on the Kahndaq border; my Love, are you ready?

Balrog gives Elena a kiss, on the forehead, and he smiles.

Balrog: Let's go get those clowns!

Black Panther: I'm sending you, with a small team of guards; come back, alive, my friends.

Elena: Yes, your highness!

Balrog: Yes, T'Challa!

T'Challa gives his blessing, while Balrog and Elena heads out to face some powerful foes. Balrog has the Bogard Family on his mind, but he knows that he has to focus on stopping Heavy D and Doomfist, in order for his family to remain safe. While Elena and Balrog cross the desert, in a Quinjet, Lana Goenitz follows them, through the wind. After crossing a large part of the desert, and making it into Kahndaq, Africa, Balrog and Elena's Quinjet are struck by what felt like a missile.

Elena: What was that!?

Balrog: Who is that!?

Elena: It's Doomfist!

Doomfist punches the Quinjet, and Balrog and Elena have to take it down, for an emergency landing. T'Challa's guards are knocked out, but Balrog and Elena are still awake, and they make their way out of the Quinjet, as they are faced with Doomfist, Heavy D, Lucky Glauber, and Brian Battler.

Balrog: I finally get to face you, you Bastard!

Heavy D says nothing.

Balrog: What, does the cat got your tongue, boy!?

Heavy D still says nothing.

Elena: They're not themselves; someone is controlling them!

Lana Goenitz watches, from not too far away, but she is undetectable.

Doomfist: Last Resort, you fools believe you can save humanity, but a new era is coming, and you will not live to see it!

Balrog: Ain't nobody talking to you, Boy; you best move out my way!

Doomfist: Heavy D can not hear you; his will is under the power of Black Adam; an associate of Jedah Dohma!

Lana gasps, and Elena seems afraid.

Balrog: I'm here to squash that fool, D, and if you want your ass kicked, too, you've just made the list, Dickhead! Heavy D, and his boys, did some shady, questionable shit, back then, and he allegedly hurt a good friend of mines! I'm here to settle the score!

Doomfist: Your petty squabble has absolutely nothing to do with me, nor do I care about the Sports Team, or your problems with them; but, you would make a nice addition to Jedah's army!

Balrog: Like Hell, you son of a Bitch!

Balrog engages Doomfist, and the two Brawlers go toe to toe. Massively powerful punches are being thrown, and the battle begins. Heavy D and Lucky Glauber tries to grab Elena, but Elena is faster than they are, and she uses her kicks to play keep away, with the two members of the Sports Team. Balrog is doing his best to attack Doomfist, but Doomfist's cybernetic gauntlet is keeping Balrog at bay. As the battle rages on, Balrog and Doomfist manages to strike each other, and just when they are about to deliver a decisive blow, to one another, Black Adam interrupted their battle.

Black Adam: I see T'Challa has sent his pathetic forces to mount an attack.

Doomfist: No one asked you to come here, Adam; be gone, this is my fight!

Black Adam: Jedah may have brought this group together, but Kahndaq is my kingdom, and I'll decide how I deal with intruders.

Out of nowhere, Lana creates a giant tornado, and she rushes in, to help Elena and Balrog.

Black Adam: What is this wind!?

Elena: Those clothes….you're Leopold Goenitz's daughter, aren't you!?

Lana: Yes, we have to get out of here!

Doomfist: You're not going, anywhere!

Doomfist tries to attack Lana, and Balrog grabs him, in a Full Nelson. Elena places her hands on Doomfist's temples, and she uses her healing powers.

Elena: Akande Ogundimu, I need you to wake up!

Lana: I can't hold them, at bay, forever!

Doomfist tries to fight Elena's healing powers, and he passes out, while Lana calls her father.

Balrog: Let's get out of here!

Lana: Follow me!

Lana teleports Doomfist, Balrog, and Elena to the Sky Stage, while Lana takes the Quinjet, and T'Challa's guards, back to Wakanda. While Lana fills T'Challa in, on what happened, Angela and Lisa tend to Doomfist and Balrog, while Elena stays by Balrog's side. Akande is still unconscious, and Gabriel, Sombra, Amelie, and Moira are with him, while Angela holds Moira's hand, and Balrog is up, and he's laughing with Elena. Cammy is about to knock on Balrog's door, when she hears Elena referring to Balrog as her lover, and future husband, and how Balrog plans to remain in Wakanda, with T'Challa and Elena. Cammy sheds one tear, and she wipes it, away, as she plans to return, later, with the rest of the Bogard Family. While everyone is concerned about Doomfist, Balrog, and the appearance of Black Adam, Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia are taking a Sky Noah to Seattle, Washington, to meet Andrew Jackson, and future President Noelle Rabinowitz, and her family. Shizumaru flies the Sky Noah, while Shiryuu and Felicia look over the Rabinowitz Family's files.

Felicia: I'm very glad that the Rabinowitz Family are devoted Christians; this makes things easier, for all of us.

Shiryuu: Yes. Miss Rabinowitz can usher in an era of peace, for the entire world; that, and she has everyone supporting our two teams. Felicia, may I ask a question?

Felicia: Sure, ask me anything!

Shiryuu: You're like an aunt to Shizumaru, right?

Felicia: I've been like family to him, since the Redeemers formed, years ago; he's a great kid. Why do you ask?

Shiryuu: Is he attracted to me, or something; is that why he picked me, for this mission?

Felicia: Shizumaru; attracted to you? Sweetheart, my young nephew is Gay; he likes guys.

Shiryuu: Oh! Forgive me. I'm attracted, mostly, to women, and I was unsure of Shizumaru's motives.

Felicia: It's alright. Shizumaru has been that way since he was 12; he's now 18, and he's really grown into the young man he's meant to be. Actually….

Shiryuu: Actually?

Felicia: Your silver hair, and long katana reminds Shizumaru of his adopted uncle, Zankuro Minazuki.

Shiryuu: It does?

Felicia: Shizumaru saved Zankuro's life, once, and they have been close, ever since. Zankuro's daughter is like a sister to Shizumaru, and she, like me, was one of the first people to find out that Shizumaru likes other men.

Shiryuu: Fascinating. I'll talk to Shizumaru, later, and hear what he has to say; he seems like a lovely young man.

Felicia: You're both 18; you should get along well.

Shiryuu: Yeah, we should.

Felicia: Shizumaru is always welcomed by the other young members of the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer, but he keeps mostly to himself. I don't think it's the fact that he's gay, it's probably due to the fact that he lost his parents, as an infant, and he doesn't even know his real name.

Shiryuu: I see. I'll make sure to be extra nice to him, and I will treat him with care, and respect.

Felicia: I know you will. Welcome to our family; the Redeemers, that is.

Shiryuu: Thank you, Miss Felicia.

Shizumaru acts as if he can't hear a thing, but he can hear Felicia and Shiryuu, perfectly. Shizumaru smiles, and he continues to fly the Sky Stage, as the trio heads to Seattle, Washington. Once the trio gets to Seattle, Ken Masters has a limo waiting for them, and the trio is driven to the Rabinowitz Family's mansion.

Shiryuu: So, Shizumaru, tell me about yourself.

Shizumaru: Well, you already know that I'm Gay; yes, you remind me of Zankuro, and don't worry, I am totally fine with being friends, with you.

Shiryuu: You heard us, huh?

Shizumaru: Yes, I did; you're a fellow Swordsperson, and I respect you, for it. I just wanted to team with the legendary Shiryuu Chouun, is all.

Shiryuu blushes, and she pats Shizumaru on the shoulder. The ride wasn't that long, and the Limo drops Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia off, at the Rabinowitz manor. Andrew Jackson, and Noelle Rabinowitz, meets the young heroes, at the front door.

Andrew: Shizumaru, I didn't know they were sending you!

Shizumaru: I volunteered for this mission, and I believe I can handle the stress.

Andrew: You also brought Felicia Talbain, and Miss….

Shiryuu: Shiryuu Chouun, at your service.

Andrew: Andrew Jackson, and this is the future President of the United States, Madame Noelle Rabinowitz.

Noelle: It's an honor to meet you all. Andrew has told me all about you all, and I'm honored to support the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer. Why don't you all come in? I want you to meet my beautiful children.

Shizumaru: Yes, ma'am.

Shiryuu: It would be an honor.

Felicia: Lead the way!

Noelle and Andrew leads the trio to the Family Room, where Noelle's four children are watching television.

Noelle: Children, I'd like you to meet your new Security Team: Shizumaru Hisame, Shiryuu Chouun, and Felicia Talbain. That is my eldest child, Kira….

Kira: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Shiryuu: The pleasure is all ours, Miss Kira.

Noelle: ….and my middle children are twins: Jason and Jane….

Jane: I still can't believe that we have actual Superheroes in our home!

Jason: Not to mention, great looking ones, at that!

Shizumaru blushes, while Felicia nods, and Shiryuu smiles.

Noelle: ….my youngest child is Sarah; this is my lovely family.

Sarah: Miss Felicia, are you a giant cat!? I love cats!

Felicia: Yes, I am, actually! I'm a Werecat! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Sarah jumps up, and she hugs Felicia, tight.

Sarah: You're so soft, and cuddly! Do you mind!?

Felicia: Not at all! I love making others happy; it's why God put me here!

Noelle: So, you're Christian?

Felicia: I was raised in the Church, my whole life. I am a strong believer in Lord Father God.

Shizumaru: I, too, being raised by Felicia, and others, am a strong believer in God.

Shiryuu: I don't really practice religion, but I'm seeing more, and more, how wonderful God is.

Noelle: You're in the right place; before you leave my side, young lady, you will be a believer in the Most High God.

Shiryuu: Perhaps; anything can happen.

Shizumaru: If you don't mind me asking, why did you request members of Shadow Panzer, as bodyguards, Ma'am?

Noelle, and her daughters seem uneasy, all of the sudden, while Jason is calm.

Noelle: It seems my public support of the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer has gained me the attention of some of your enemies.

Felicia: Really, who!?

Noelle: It's hard to explain, but ever since I decided to take Antonov and Heinlein's place in the White House, my family, and I, have been having these very dark and disturbing nightmares; well, Jason claims that he is alright, but my daughters complain about horrible, demon filled nightmares, and….

Andrew: You can tell them, Noelle….

Shiryuu: You're safe with us, Madame Noelle; we are here to help.

Noelle looks at her daughters, and they nod to their mother to continue.

Noelle: ….in the nightmares, my daughters, and I, are being attacked by demons; brutally attacked, and raped….

Shizumaru: Christ, on His throne!

Felicia: Good God, no!

Shiryuu: Those monsters, how dare they!?

Noelle: ….I am a firm believer in the Lord, and no force of evil will stop me from serving the Lord, God's people, or this country! I know you all are here, for a reason, and God chose you three, specifically! Please….please help us!

Shiryuu: Ma'am, what ever force of evil is behind this we will find them, and slay them!

Felicia: We will do it, in the Name of God!

Shizumaru: You're all safe, now. I promise!

Noelle's daughters hug Shizumaru, and thank him.

Kira: You're the best!

Sarah: You're awesome, Mr. Shizumaru!

Jane: God bless you, all!

Shizumaru blushes, and he looks at Jason, who has a smirk on his face. Shizumaru blushes, even more, due to his instant attraction to the handsome Jason Rabinowitz. In the privacy of Noelle's office, Shizumaru calls up Angela Ziegler, and Morrigan Aensland.

Shizumaru: That's what I know, thus far.

Morrigan: Hmmm….it could be some sort of dream demon, rogue Succubus, or even a rogue Incubus.

Angela: What do you need us to do, Shizumaru?

Shizumaru: Well, I definitely want you to keep this between the three of us, unless we need more fire power, and if it is some sort of demon, I am definitely going to need your knowledge, Aunt Morrigan.

Morrigan: You already know I'd die for you, my beautiful Shizumaru. Aunt Morrigan is here, and ready.

Angela: You said Jason isn't a victim of these nightmares?

Shizumaru: He seems perfectly fine, and he has a weird aura, around him.

Morrigan: Shizumaru, you're blushing!

Shizumaru: I am not!

Morrigan: Yes you are! Is Jason a hottie, my sweet Nephew?

Shizumaru: ….he….he's cute….

Morrigan: Hmmm….be careful, my dear Nephew; if you're dealing with a Succubus, or Incubus, they may try to get to you, through your desires.

Angela: Call us, if you need us.

Shizumaru: Got you; thank you, both. Shizumaru, out.

Shizumaru heads towards the dinning room, and he takes a seat, between Felicia and Shiryuu.

Noelle: I hope you like homemade lasagna, Shizumaru.

Shizumaru: Whatever you serve will be a blessing, Miss Noelle.

Noelle: I appreciate your kindness, Shizumaru. Jane, where's your brother?

Jane: He's upstairs, playing video games.

Noelle: Well, dinners ready; could you go grab him, Shizumaru?

Shizumaru: Yes, ma'am.

Shizumaru heads upstairs to grab Jason, and it didn't take long for Shizumaru to locate Jason's room. Shizumaru is nervous, but he walks in, while Jason is playing a sexual visual novel, called, "Snow Daze: The Music of Winter".

Shizumaru: Jason….your mother wants you to come downstairs, for dinner.

Jason pauses the game, and he looks at Shizumaru, with a devilish grin.

Jason: What's the matter, Shizumaru; never seen an adult game, before?

Shizumaru: No, it's not that….I….I….does your mother know that you play games, like this?

Jason: No, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Jason gets up, with an obvious hard on, and he walks over to Shizumaru, who is blushing, hard.

Jason: Do you see something you like, Shizumaru?

Shizumaru tries not to look down.

Shizumaru: How old are you?

Jason: I'm 18, so is my twin sister. Kira is 24, and Sarah is 15; why?

Shizumaru: I don't wanna break any laws. I'm 18, too.

Jason presses against Shizumaru, and whispers in his ear.

Jason: That game, I'm playing, is about a teenage boy, who wants to fuck his twin sister, older sister, younger sister, and his own mother; it's pretty intense.

Shizumaru: That's….that's disgusting….

Jason: Maybe, but it's so freaking hot! What turns you on?

Shizumaru: I'm not attracted to women….

Jason: Oh! Now I get why you're so red, in the face; you wanna see some guy on guy action, don't you?

Shizumaru: Jason….this isn't right….

Jason: Tell you what: Don't tell my mother about the game, and I'll let you deep throat my cock; deal?

Shizumaru moves away from Jason, and Jason unzips his pants; revealing a more than average size cock, for an 18 year old.

Jason: See; isn't it beautiful, Shizu?

Shizumaru: Jason, stop this!

Jason pushes Shizumaru against the wall, and he grabs Shizumaru's hardening cock, through the fabric of his jeans.

Jason: You have a nice dick, there, Shizu; can I play with it?

Shizumaru pushes Jason, away, as Shizumaru struggles to catch his breath.

Shizumaru: Jason, are you even Gay; does your mother know?

Jason: Hmmm, you could say that I'm curious. I've been raised around all women, for years, and after my dad died, all I've ever known was a house full of beautiful, plump women; maybe you can be my first guy….

Shizumaru: Your first guy; you've been with a woman, before?

Jason: Now, now, you ask too many questions; come on, and let's go eat.

Jason zips up his pants, and he smacks Shizumaru on the butt, as he walks pass. Shizumaru is struggling to stay calm, but Jason's aura was overwhelming Shizumaru, to the point where Shizumaru would have let Jason take his ass, and would have never second guessed his decision. Shizumaru heads downstairs, and he sits between his two friends.

Shiryuu: Shizumaru, are you okay?

Shizumaru: I just had to use the bathroom, is all….

Jason smirks at Shizumaru, and Shizumaru blushes, again.

Sarah: You must like video games, too, because you took long enough to grab Jason.

Shizumaru: Video games are okay. I mostly train, and read.

Kira: My kind of guy; you can never be too smart!

Noelle: Eat up, people; we have a big day, tomorrow. I'm giving my first speech, and I hope to nab as many voters as possible!

Andrew: Noelle, with your great American charm, Christian beliefs, and strong will, you will take this country into a new era of greatness!

Felicia: I totally support you, Miss Rabinowitz!

Shiryuu: You'll definitely have my vote, ma'am!

Noelle: Great to hear, guys! I hope that Shadow Panzer, and the Last Resort, will aid me, in bringing peace to the world.

Shizumaru: Yes, ma'am, we will.

Jason licks his lips, at Shizumaru, and Shizumaru blushes, as Jason rubs Shizumaru's cock, with his foot, underneath the table. Shizumaru controls himself, and he eats dinner, while he tries his best not to look at Jason. After dinner, Noelle shows Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia to the two guestrooms.

Noelle: Here you are; make yourselves at home.

Shiryuu: Felicia, you can take a room to yourself. I don't mind sharing one with Shizumaru.

Shizumaru: Are you sure, Shiryuu?

Shiryuu: I'm sure; we need to get to know one another, as teammates, anyway.

Felicia: Alright, you two, remember we're getting up at 4:00 AM, so don't stay up, too late.

Shizumaru: Yes, Aunt Felicia.

Noelle: Sleep tight, you three; the limousine will be here, at 5:00 AM, tomorrow morning. Andrew will be back, then, to take us all to the Columbia Center, for the speech. God bless, and goodnight.

Felicia: Goodnight, Miss Noelle.

Shiryuu: Goodnight, ma'am.

Shizumaru: Goodnight.

Noelle: See you all in the morning.

Noelle heads to her room, while Jason, Jane, Kira, and Sarah head to bed. Felicia falls instantly asleep, while Shiryuu takes a shower, as Shizumaru lies on the bed; wearing shorts and a tank top. Shiryuu comes out of the shower, and she's fully naked, but Shizumaru can only look at the ceiling, as he thinks of Jason's advances towards him.

Shiryuu: Well, I see that I can trust you with my body.

Shizumaru: Huh? Oh, I've seen Aunt Felicia, Aunt Morrigan, and even Aunt Nakoruru naked, plenty of times, and I'm use to it. I'm not a pervert, Miss Chouun.

Shiryuu: Sorry, Shizu. I didn't take you for the Gay type, and I figured I test your resolve. I apologize; it seems you really aren't attracted to women.

Shizumaru: No, I'm not. Plus, I have someone else on my mind.

Shiryuu: Who?

Shiryuu Begins to dry off her private parts, and under her breast, while she talks to Shizumaru.

Shizumaru: Jason….he's Gay, too.

Shiryuu: Seriously; does Miss Noelle know?

Shizumaru: I don't think so. Jason comes off as the type who is embarrassed to tell his family that he's Gay, so he hides it, while trying to come off as overly perverse, and hungry for women.

Shiryuu: What brings you to that conclusion?

Shiryuu gets in the bed, naked, next to Shizumaru, and she gets under the covers, while still facing Shizumaru, and Shizumaru turns to face Shiryuu.

Shizumaru: Jason came on to me, before dinner, and while we were eating, he touched my cock, with his foot, several times.

Shiryuu: How old is he, again?

Shizumaru: He's 18; so is Jane, Kira is 24, and Sarah is 15.

Shiryuu: Hmmm, nice family they've got here; well, if Jason is embarrassed maybe you're the one to help him talk to his family, about being Gay.

Shizumaru: I can do that, but….

Shiryuu: But, what?

Shizumaru: Don't you feel that; that uneasy feeling, in the air? It feels like something is watching us, and something is ready to pounce on us, as soon as we're asleep.

Shiryuu: Trust me, I feel it, but I know we can defeat it; whatever it is. We will stop the demon, who's plaguing the Rabinowitz Family, and we shell show no mercy.

Shizumaru: Yes, we will. Shiryuu….

Shiryuu: Yes, Shizu?

Shizumaru: Thank you; you're a great friend.

Shiryuu smiles, and she kisses Shizumaru on the forehead.

Shiryuu: You're now my Brother-In-Arms; we will stand, fight, live, and die, together.

Shizumaru: I concur, my Sister-In-Arms! Goodnight, Shiryuu.

Shiryuu: Goodnight, Shizu.

Shiryuu and Shizumaru both fall asleep, and they hold hands; fingers intertwined, and peaceful, as their weapons lie on the floor, near the bed, where they can reach them. Everyone is asleep, but Jason, as he leaves his room, to head to his mother's room. Jason snaps his fingers, and soft music begins to play through the vents, and walls, of the house. Noelle, Sarah, Kira, and Jane are all in a deep sleep, and Jane, Kira, and Sarah all begin to sleep walk to Noelle's room. One Noelle's daughters are all in Noelle's room, they all strip out of their night clothes, and they all get on their knees, next to Noelle's bed. Noelle sleeps naked, so she didn't have to remove any clothing, but Jason removes the covers from his mother's body, as Noelle lies on her back, and her legs are wide open. Jason smiles, and he spreads out his arms, as Jason begins to gather dark energy. Tentacles of energy emit from Jason's body, as they wrap around his sisters, and some of the tentacles begin to enter Noelle's vagina, and she moans in her sleep. Jane, Kira, and Sarah begin to moan in their sleep, as a cat-like demon appears above Jason's head.

Cypress Zeta: Yes, yes! Once I'm finally done feeding off of you four, I will devour those three Shadow Panzer idiots! Lord Jedah better reward me, for taking out those three!

Noelle, Jane, Kira, and Sarah are all having dreams, which involves them being sexually pleased by Jason. Cypress Zeta is using Jason to harm his own family, and to ruin the future President of the United States. Noelle is dreaming that her own son is having intercourse with her, and Noelle tries to fight it, in her mind, as she let's out a moan of desperation. Shizumaru hears this moan, and he gets out of bed, and grabs his sword and umbrella. Shizumaru heads to Noelle's room, where he sees lights coming from under the door, and Shizumaru opens the door, to reveal a horrible sight. Jason is in a trance, while his sisters are entangled in tentacles, and they are wetting the floor, with vaginal juices, while tentacles are making their way inside of Noelle's vagina.

Shizumaru: Jason, what are you doing!?

Cypress Zeta: Mind your business!

Cypress Zeta blasts Shizumaru with a beam of energy, and Shizumaru blocks it, with his sword, as Shiryuu and Felicia show up.

Shiryuu: What is this!?

Felicia: Cypress Zeta!? How did he get free!?

Shizumaru: You know him!?

Felicia: He's a cross between a Werecat, and an Incubus; he's bad news, and King Belial sealed him up! Jedah must have freed him!

Shiryuu: Leave them, alone, demon!

Cypress Zeta: They're just appetizers; you're the main course!

Cypress Zeta sends tentacles to entangle Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia, and the three heroes can't escape.

Shiryuu: Dammit! We're trapped!

Felicia: He's going to mind rape us, before he attacks our bodies! Zeta, you fiend!

Cypress Zeta: Don't worry, Felicia, your friends, in Shadow Panzer and the Last Resort, will soon join you!

Shizumaru: No, Jason….Miss Noelle….Aunt Morrigan, I need you!

Cypress Zeta places Shiryuu, Shizumaru, and Felicia into a deep sleep, and Morrigan suddenly hears the cries of her beloved Nephew. Morrigan awakes from her slumber, and Demitri is still asleep. Morrigan summons her costume, and she teleports to the Rabinowitz Family's mansion. Morrigan sees Cypress Zeta, as his tentacles are attempting to enter Shiryuu and Felicia, and Morrigan fires a Soul Fist into Cypress Zeta's back.

Cypress Zeta: You Bitch!

Morrigan: You sick Bastard; didn't King Belial lock you up!?

Cypress Zeta: Jedah gave me a pardon, as long as I made sure Noelle never takes Office; with her in charge of the United States, she will convince the world to get behind you fucking heroes! I'm here to make her Jedah's slave!

Morrigan: How dare you!? This is too much; for this, you will be judged and punished!

Cypress Zeta: Catch me, if you dare!

Cypress Zeta takes the souls of Shizumaru, Shiryuu, Felicia, Noelle, Kira, Jane, and Sarah into Jason's mind, and before Morrigan gives chase, she lies Kira, Jane, Sarah, and her friends in their own beds, and Morrigan takes Jason's body back to the Astro Stage.

Morrigan: Nine, I need you!

Morrigan screams for Nine, the Phantom, as the Shadow Panzer gathers in the Auditorium, as they watch Morrigan, Nine, Angela, Moira, Ryofu, and Haohmaru in the Infirmary; watching over a sleeping Jason. The Sky Stage's Sky 1 is linked into the Astro Stage's cameras, and the Last Resort can see all that is going on.

Heidern: Let me get this straight: Cypress Zeta, a Cat Demon, has three of the Shadow Panzer and Noelle Rabinowitz's family trapped inside the mind of Noelle's son!?

Morrigan: He's trying to torture them, but I'm helping them fight him off, until Nine, and I, can enter Jason's mind.

Jack M: Then what!?

Nine: We can easily get their souls back, but after all that Zeta has done, I'm not sealing him in the Boundary. I'm going to kill him!

Captain America: That's not how we do things, Konoe!

Nine: Steve, never call me that name, again! I am Nine, the Phantom!

Moira: Nine, listen to reason; you can't kill Cypress Zeta; even after….

Nine: No, he dies; whether you like it, or not!

Morrigan: Nine….

Batman: What's your problem, Phantom? Until now, you never encountered Zeta, so why do you hate him, so much?

Nine: Zeta is like Relius Clover, or Yuki Terumi; men, who think their crimes against women will go unpunished! I am sick of that bullshit, and Zeta will be the first to pay!

Ryofu: Only God can judge, Nine; we are not judge, jury, and executioner.

Nine: I'll deal with whatever punishment God will dish out to me, but Zeta will be destroyed!

Jason begins to tremble.

Morrigan: We're going in! Nine, place your hands on Jason's forehead, and his chest, while I do the same!

Haohmaru: Bring them back….please.

Morrigan: We will.

Nine: We most definitely will!

Gentoku: Shiryuu is one of my best friends; please do what you must, to save her, Nine!

Nine nods to Gentoku, and Nine closes her eyes, while Morrigan closes hers; within minutes, Nine and Morrigan are inside of Jason's head, and they are standing outside of a corrupted version of Morrigan's castle.

Morrigan: Damn him! Zeta wants my realm; he won't have Makai, or any realm, for that matter!

Nine: Morrigan, you and I are equally powerful, but if you stop me from killing Cypress Zeta, I will not hesitate to….

Morrigan: Nine, I want him dead, too; tell me, what did Relius Clover do to you, while you were under Izanami's control?

Nine sighs, and she looks into the sky.

Nine: He raped me; not my body, but my soul, my mind, and my will. Relius won't lay a finger on a women, because of the respect he had for his dead wife, but he delights in mental and emotional rape. Clover showed me things; horrible things, and I could do nothing to stop him….

Morrigan: Nine, I wanted your help, because you have the power to help me end Cypress Zeta, for good; he's a class above me, and I can't defeat him, alone.

Nine: It's my pleasure, Aensland; let's go rescue our friends!

Morrigan: Let's go!

Morrigan and Nine fly into the castle, and as they enter they are greeted by zombies.

Nine: I'll hold them off; you get to Shizumaru, and the others!

Morrigan: I'm on it!

Nine summons her flames, and she burns down some attacking zombies, while Morrigan flies up the steps, and to the top of the castle. On the roof, Cypress Zeta is waiting, while he has Shizumaru, Shiryuu, Felicia, Noelle, Kira, Jason, Jane, and Sarah chained, crucified, to giant crosses, while they are naked.

Morrigan: Zeta, you fiend; let them go!

Cypress Zeta: Give me the Makai, and I will let them live; we can walk away, and no one gets hurt!

Morrigan: You just want the Makai, so you can satisfy your sick, sexual desires! I may be a Succubus, but making a woman dream of her own son raping her, and then nearly allowing it to become a reality, is too great a crime for me to allow you to live!

Cypress Zeta: Too bad! With Noelle out of the way, the world will soon turn on your two groups of weapons of mass destruction!

Morrigan: If that's our fate, then we will face it, head on!

Cypress Zeta: Not before you watch these innocent people die!

Cypress Zeta begins to set the base of the crosses on fire, while he attacks Morrigan.

Morrigan: No, you son of a bitch!

Cypress Zeta: I win, Daughter of Belial!

Nine: No, you don't!

Nine blasts the base of the crosses, with an ice beam, and then Nine kicks Cypress Zeta across the jaw; sending him off the side of the castle.

Nine: Are you okay, Morrigan!?

Morrigan: I'm fine, but he's not dead, yet!

Nine: I know….

Cypress Zeta claws his way to the top of the castle, as a giant Cat Beast, with two giant cocks, three tails, and four arms.

Nine: I'm already sick of seeing this Bastard!

Morrigan: Zeta, why the two ugly dicks!?

Cypress Zeta: After I fuck you both, to death, you can go to Hell, and tell the demons you were killed by "Cat Magic"!

Zeta tries to claw Morrigan and Nine, but the two Supernatural Goddesses manage to evade Zeta's claws. Morrigan blasts Zeta in the face, with her soul fist, while Nine summons a cloud of arrows, which falls on top of Zeta, from above. Zeta fires a beam of fire, out of his mouth, while Morrigan blocks it, and Nine wraps a chain around Zeta's neck, bringing him down to the ground. Zeta grabs the chain, and he spins it around; spinning Nine, with it. Nine sends waves of electricity into the chain, and she shocks Zeta, while Morrigan prepares her Soul Eraser.

Morrigan: Zeta, you do know who I am, right!?

Cypress Zeta: You're some pathetic Succubus, who fucked her way into power, and took the Makai for herself!

Morrigan: Wrong! I'm the daughter of Belial: Morrigan Aensland!

Cypress Zeta: Impossible! Jedah spoke of no such connection, to King Belial!

Nine: Surprise, Pussy!

Nine summons a sword, and she slices off Cypress Zeta's giant, ugly cocks.

Cypress Zeta: You….BITCH!

Morrigan: Now! Soul Eraser!

Nine: Face destruction, from above! Interstellar Impact!

While Nine summons giant comets, from above, Morrigan fires her Soul Eraser cannon, and Cypress Zeta is hit by both attacks. After the flames and smoke clear up, Cypress Zeta is reverted back to normal, and he lies on the ground, half conscious.

Cypress Zeta: You….can't be….the daughter of….

Morrigan: Suck it up, because I am, Dickhead.

Nine: Let's get our friends home.

Morrigan: Indeed; thanks for your help, Konoe.

Nine glares at Morrigan, but then her face softens.

Nine: Only you, and Jubei, can call me that name.

Morrigan: Thank you, Sister.

Nine and Morrigan frees Shizumaru, and the others, and the souls of their friends, and the Rabinowitz Family, returns to their bodies. Morrigan teleports the Rabinowitz Family to the Astro Stage, and Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia are sitting with everyone else, in the Auditorium; the Sky Stage can still see what's going on, as Andrew Jackson shows up, on the Astro Stage, while Nine and Morrigan tells Noelle, and her children, what Cypress Zeta did. Nine holds Cypress Zeta, by the throat, but Cypress Zeta is still alive.

Noelle: You MONSTER! You were going to defile my entire family, and you were using my own son, to do it!?

Cypress Zeta: Hee, hee, hee, hee! I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for these fucking Bitches….GAH!

Nine tightens her hold on Cypress Zeta's neck.

Morrigan: Miss Noelle, to be honest, Nine, and I, believes that this piece of garbage needs to die; what Zeta did was rape, and we have victims of rape, here, on the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort, respectively.

Shiryuu: If that fiend would have violated me, I'd be ripping him to shreds, right now.

Felicia: God forgives us, therefore, we should forgive.

Captain America: Banishment to the Boundary, or some other place, sounds more fitting.

Superman: Out there exist universes, where people, like us, have already taken the law into their own hands, and it never ends well.

Goku: To be honest, I've taken out my share of bad guys, but Zeta is beaten; time to lock him up.

Kenshiro: We already discussed sending beings, like him, to the Boundary. I believe that's the best course of action.

Honoka: I can open a portal to the Boundary, until Kokonoe finishes her device, for Tartarus; the prison Leo Star is building.

Leo S: Tartarus will house all of the villains we bring in, and once the more powerful ones are trapped in the Boundary, we can house the lesser villains in the Maximum Security Prison portion, of Tartarus.

Nine: No!

Nine holds onto Cypress Zeta, very tightly.

Cypress Zeta: Ha, you stupid Witch; you still plan to kill me, even though your friends told you not to? Tell me, Konoe A. Mercury: How did it feel, when Relius violated your mind, and broke your will down, to nothing?

Nine: Shut Up!

Jubei: Honey, what does he mean? You never told me what happened, while you were Hades Izanami's slave; what happened to you?

Nine begins to grit her teeth.

Cypress Zeta: You seem to love cats, Konoe. I am sure since you let that old fool, Jubei, enter you, you should definitely love what I can do to you, and for you.

Cypress Zeta smiles, and Nine is getting very angry.

Kira: He's what you're all up against? You should end his miserable life!

Noelle: Kira!

Jane: Mom, Kira is right; if there are more evil creatures, like this, out there, imagine what the others are like! This world is doomed!

Jason: Mom, he spent weeks inside of my head; he was planning on doing such horrible things to you, and he was going to use me to carry out those horrible things! Mom….

Shizumaru places a hand on Jason's shoulder, and Jason receives a nod, from Shizumaru.

Jason: ….I'm Gay, Mom. I didn't know how to tell you, and Cypress Zeta took advantage of my fears, that you would hate me, and he was using me to violate you all! I have been struggling with my attractions, my feelings, and my devotion to God, and in a moment of weakness Cypress Zeta took advantage of me! I'm sorry, Mom. Jane, Kira, Sarah….I'm sorry….

Noelle hugs Jason, and she keeps her baby boy close to her heart.

Noelle: Jason, only God can judge us. I love you, no matter what! It doesn't matter who you love, son; male or female, as long as they treat you like the prince, you are! I will always love you, Jason.

Jason: I love you, too, Mom!

While Noelle hugs her son, and her daughters come over to hug their brother, and mother, Nine smiles, for the first time, in a long time, and that smile is interrupted by Cypress Zeta's laughing.

Cypress Zeta: Hee, hee, hee, hee! How touching! Cherish this moment, because they are coming for you!

Heidern: They?

Cypress Zeta: Jedah was given an army, by the One From Beyond; he is equally powerful, and on par with Dr. Manhattan and Kumagawa!

Moira: Who's in this army; who's the One From Beyond!?

Cypress Zeta: Nope, I've said enough, now DIE!

Cypress Zeta pulls out a red gem, and before he could use it, Nine grabs Zeta's hand, and crushes it, while taking the gem, from him.

Captain America: That's the Reality Gem!

Nine looks into Zeta's eyes, and she uses her magical vision powers, and Nine gives Zeta a lobotomy. Cypress Zeta is still alive, but he can no longer think, act, or move for himself, and Nine drops his limp body on the floor. Nine holds the Reality Gem, and she tosses it to Shiryuu.

Nine: That one is yours. Hakufu has the Mind Gem, and now Seito Academy has the Reality Gem.

Lili: Wait, you can't just….

Nine: We found this gem, too; we're keeping it safe! Do what you want, with Zeta, now. I'm done, here!

Noelle: Miss Mercury, are you alright?

Captain America: Reyes, Wayne, you're not going to let this stand, are you!?

Batman: Zeta is still alive; she didn't kill him. We'll keep him locked up, here, until Tartarus is finished.

Superman: And then!?

Gabriel: He goes into the Boundary; end of discussion.

Angela: He's as good as dead, if he can't feed, or take care of, himself.

Morrigan: He's a demon, which feeds off of lust, and perversion; he would eventually die in the Boundary, anyway, without those aspects to feed him.

Nine: Noelle, if you want me locked up, I'll gladly turn myself in.

Karin: Fine by me!

Leo S: Kanzuki, shut up! You're one to talk!

Lili: How dare you, Leo!?

Leo S: No, how dare you, two!?

Nine: Enough! What say you, Noelle Rabinowitz; am I a criminal?

Noelle looks at her children, and back at Andrew, and then she looks at Nine.

Noelle: No. Konoe A. Mercury, also known as Nine: The Phantom, will not be punished, for the lobotomy of Cypress Zeta! I, Noelle Rabinowitz, hereby sanction the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort Organizations, and as your future President, I will support both groups, as long as they both support the God's people, the United States of America, and the world!

Sarah: Yeah!

Jane: We're witnessing history!

Nine: Thank you, President Rabinowitz.

Nine walks away, while Angela and Moira watches her. Leo sends her lover, Bashou, to Midnight City; in order to gain incriminating evidence against Lili and Karin, about their secret affair. As Bashou lands in Midnight City, undetected, Noelle takes the stage, at the Columbia Center, and she has her four children, Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia behind her, while Andrew sits in the audience. Noelle takes the podium, and she speaks.

Noelle: Citizens of the United States of America, and people of the world: I'm awake, now!

While Noelle addresses the people of the world, a group of beings are sitting in shadow, as they are watching Noelle's press conference. One of those beings throws a glass of wine, into a giant monitor, as images of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort's new enemies appear around the image of Noelle Rabinowitz, on screen. Jedah, Darkseid, Thanos, Relius Clover, Salem, Cinder Fall, Android 21, Abomination, Doomsday, Mr. Sinister, Ultraman, Lex Luthor, and others appear. The world knows about the combined earths, the combined heroes, the combined villains, and only God knows what's coming next.

Ryofu: And Moses said unto the people, Fear ye not, stand still, and see the salvation of the Lord, which he will shew to you today: for the Egyptians whom ye have seen today, ye shall see them again no more forever. The Lord shall fight for you, and ye shall hold your peace. (Exodus 14:13 - 14 KJV)


	15. Chapter 15

Knights In White Satin: Funeral Pyre: Can You Feel The Droplets Of Water, Upon Your Skin?

Sea Coral City, 8:44 AM, Interstellar Towers, Office of Leo Star. (4 Months After Noelle Rabinowitz's Speech.)

Lungs, by Justin Stone, begins to play, as Noelle Rabinowitz and Ken Masters are sworn in as the new President and Vice President of the United States of America. Leo Star watches the ceremony, on television, while she awaits her guest. Shizumaru Hisame, Shiryuu Chouun, and Felicia Talbain all decided to stay on, as Noelle and Ken's personal security guards, and Shizumaru and Jason Rabinowitz have become very close, since the Cypress Zeta incident. Leo mutes the television, as Nine, Angela, Moira, Morrigan, Lena, Janne, Leona, and Naotora enters her office.

Leo S: Hello, ladies; it's great to see you, all.

Lena: Leo, it's always a pleasure; but, down to business.

Janne: You said that you found out that we have traitors, in the Last Resort; how do you know this?

Leona: What grounds do you stand on, accusing some of our own as traitors?

Leo pulls out photos of Lili and Karin, having sex, in a hotel, in Paris, France.

Leo S: Karin and Lili have been seeing each other, behind Asuka Kazama and Sakura Kasugano's backs, since Lili saved Karin, several months ago. Don't you think that this could cause issues within the Last Resort?

Lena looks at the photos, and she places them back down on the table.

Lena: It could, but how could this lead to them betraying us?

Morrigan: I get what Leo is implying; for love, especially if it's true love, people would go as far as to break the law, for those who have their hearts.

Leo S: Exactly!

Naotora: They may be lying to all of us, and especially to Sakura and Asuka, but what laws could they possibly break?

Leo S: Kokonoe and Sombra have been working on Sea Coral City's security system, database, and mainframes, since Noelle Rabinowitz and Ken Masters opened this city, two weeks, ago. Li Fen, Chun Li Xiang's amazing daughter, has found a few cracks in the system; surprisingly some cracks, which skilled hackers, like Sombra and Kokonoe, missed.

Moira: Which were?

Leo S: Sea Coral City uses the same type of database, Midnight City uses, and we screened everyone who applied to live in this city.

Angela: And what does that have to do with this meeting?

Leo S: We found ten pedophiles, who somehow managed to slip into Sea Coral City, and that their identities were altered by someone, living in Midnight City. Li Fen, Kokonoe, and Sombra tracked it to the Last Resort's doorstep.

Lena: Jesus Christ, help us all!

Nine: We booted the pedophiles out, and we've increased security measures, but we don't know what good that will do, for now.

Leona: Why are you blaming Karin and Lili?

Leo S: Karin and Lili knows that I know about their secrets, and I've expressed my disgust about their dirty laundry. I took it as a violation of trust, and I ended my friendship with them, both. I won't tell Asuka and Sakura, because that's up to Lili and Karin, to reveal the truth.

Angela: You think Lili and Karin tampered with your systems to get back at you?

Leo S: The pedophiles were discovered, shortly after I broke ties with Karin and Lili, and the system was apparently tampered with after an argument I had with them; two nights, after. I know it's a stretch, but it's way too obvious and convenient.

Lena: So what do you need us to do?

Leo S: We watch Kanzuki and Rochefort, for now, and wait to see what happens next. Bashou is watching them, as we speak, and she's sending me all the evidence and pictures.

Angela: That's dangerous, Leo; what if they discover Bashou, and this blows out of control?

Leo S: Then, we move in, with a high treason case, against Rochefort and Kanzuki, and we remove them from our teams.

Lena: Well, I'll do some digging, on my end, and I'll get back to you.

Angela: There's more, Lena….

Lena: Huh!? What now?

Angela: We need to tell you the truth; about Dr. Manhattan, Misogi Kumagawa, and the One From Beyond.

Janne: Okay….

After Angela explains to Lena, Janne, Leona, and Naotora about Dr. Manhattan's role in the bigger picture, and the motives of Misogi Kumagawa and the One From Beyond, Janne runs outside to throw up, in a trashcan. Lena pats Janne on the back, while Leona and Naotora look very pale. Janne returns to Leo's office, and Lena slams her fist on the desk.

Lena: How do we know Osterman isn't lying!?

Moira: He isn't; we've been to his realm. Dr. Osterman showed us the truth, and this is why Misogi hasn't been around, lately; he's planning something big, and he may have been behind the incident with Cypress Zeta.

Nine: They don't call Kumagawa the "Naked Apron King", for nothing….

Leona: That pervert; that fucking pervert!

Morrigan: Jonathan Osterman is many things, but he's not lying to us. Kumagawa has, and he gave Angela the All Fiction, knowing it would corrupt her way of thinking.

Lena: Angela!? Is this true!?

Angela: Misogi forced Fareeha out of my life, and he pushed me into the arms of Renka Mikagura and Ryona Avalon, so he could have a show.

Moira: He also caused old feelings, between Angela and I, to resurface. Now, Angela, and I, are in a quirky four way relationship, with Renka and Ryona, and we truly don't wanna break the girl's hearts.

Morrigan: Nine saw it; she saw all of this in Zeta's eyes, and it seems that Kumagawa's plans for all of us involved an eternity of sexual deviant slavery.

Leona: Over my dead body!

Janne: How do we know that Misogi isn't watching us, now?

Nine: I've managed to block him out of the minds of all who know about his true plans, but it's a strain on my body. Plus, Kumagawa has secretly kept certain individuals from being resurrected in this world, because they can stop him, and defeat what lies ahead, of us.

Janne: Like who?

Nine: One such individual is Trinity Glassfille; an old friend of mines. Trinity, and I, can act as conductors of powerful magic; magic we need to win this war.

Angela: Not just that, there is another All Fiction, and Kumagawa is keeping it's owner locked up.

Lena: Another All Fiction!? Where is it!?

Morrigan: We're closing in on that, now, but we have a long way to go.

Angela: Until then, I've decided to give Konoe the All Fiction. Kumagawa will never know the difference, because of Osterman and Konoe's powers; keeping Misogi fooled. Osterman can't help us, directly, because the Beyonder and Misogi are working against Osterman.

Leona: The Beyonder?

Nine: There are four individuals, who can manipulate the Boundary, and control the Omniverse: Manhattan, Beyonder, Kumagawa, and Ragna. Ragna hasn't regained his full power, yet, and Kumagawa and Beyonder are using each other, because they want Manhattan out of the picture. Osterman only wants to watch what God made, as it grows, while Kumagawa and the Beyonder wants to manipulate us all.

Naotora: How do we stop them; how do we keep from becoming slaves to the will of a selfish deity, and a powerful pervert!?

Leo S: We gather the rest of the Infinity Gems, and we get together all the help we can find; we're going to need it.

Angela: I've talked to Batman and Reaper, and they are all with Nine wielding the All Fiction, for now. Lena, tell Steve Rogers and Vegeta, only; they will help, when the time is right.

Lena: You all have a plan?

Nine: Of course. Ryofu was the one who came up with it. For now, we keep this all to ourselves; okay?

Janne: Gotcha.

Lena: For now, let's help President Rabinowitz rebuild this world, and find those Infinity Gems!

Later that day, Kira Rabinowitz meets with Nine, Haruka, Kokonoe, Litchi, Moira, and Angela; about the Avalon Formula, and the idea of mass producing it.

Kira: This formula is simply remarkable; it cures all illnesses, repairs damaged cells, and even keeps people from dying! Which one of you came up with this!?

Angela: I developed the Nanotechnology, Moira perfected it, Nine added her knowledge of magic, Kokonoe, Litchi, and Haruka managed to make the formula 99% proof; which leaves little margin for error.

Kira: Do you realize what the world could do with this formula!? We could have Heaven, on earth!

Ryofu: For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: it is the gift of God: Not of works, lest any man should boast. For we are his workmanship, created in Christ Jesus unto good works, which God hath before ordained that we should walk in them. (Ephesians 2:8 - 10 KJV)

Ryofu walks in, and Kira claps at Ryofu's quick knowledge of the Bible.

Kira: Amazing, Miss Ryofu; how may we help you?

Ryofu: God gave us science, to help better ourselves; not to recreate His works, and boast of having Heaven on earth. Heaven is Heaven, and the world is the world.

Kira: Okay, wrong choice of words; my apologies; all I'm saying is that God has made it possible that we can save more lives, than ever before. Once the FDA approves the Avalon Formula, we can save people, by the billions!

Moira: Yes, after we create a weaker version of the formula, for public use.

Kira: Oh!?

Kokonoe: The Avalon Formula, in all, is like an unyielding rocket, blasting into space; it's nothing more than a non-addictive steroid, which grants people great abilities.

Litchi: It healed Ryofu, and killed her Tuberculosis….

Haruka: ….it also gave Terry Bogard a super healing factor, and gave him realistic Wolf-like abilities.

Nine: The Avalon Formula isn't ready to be given to everyday people; unless you want to see absolute power corrupting absolutely.

Kira sighs, and she folds her arms over her chest. Kira heads to look out of the window, and she speaks.

Kira: I became a Chemical Engineer because I wanted to help develop cures for the sick, the dying, and those born with defects; my father died an honorable Marine, who believed in fighting the good fight, for the weak and innocent. I'm no warrior, but I am sure as hell smarter than most, and I want to see people suffering, no more! I will work with you, all, until we can make the Avalon Formula an everyday solution, like Advil, or Bayer.

Ryofu: We know you mean well, Kira, and we are behind you, 4,000%; we just need more time to work out the kinks.

Kira: I understand. I am happy to work with you all, though!

Nine: We're happy to have you, and your family, in our corner.

Kira: Speaking of which, where did Jason, Jane, and Sarah run off to?

Ryofu: Jason is with Shizumaru; they're making out, on the top deck of the Astro Stage. Jane is with Chun Li Xiang and Kakouen Myousai, training, and Sarah is snuggling the hell out of Jubei.

Kira: Oh! Well, my mother, and Mr. Ken, does have that important World Summit Meeting, to attend. I guess we can hang out, here, a bit longer.

Ryofu: If you excuse me, I originally came to grab Nine; we have a meeting to go to.

Nine: I almost forgot about that. Ladies, until later….

Angela: Nine, are you sure you want to do this?

Nine looks at Angela, and she smiles.

Nine: You, Moira, and Jasmine have grilled Leo, Ryofu, and I, about it, for days. I am sure that I am more than ready.

Moira: This is a big step, for the Shadow Panzer, Konoe; we will be moving to the high council position, and only fight when needed; it's all up to you three, now.

Ryofu: The original Trinity is giving us their blessing. I'm sure we can handle this.

Nine: This is a huge blessing, actually.

Kira: What's going on?

Angela: Working on the Avalon Formula, among other things, has kept Moira, and I, out of combat. Nine, Leo, and Ryofu are going to lead Shadow Panzer, from the field, while I lead the team, from a High Council position.

Kira: That sounds very interesting! Plus, you guys do have the backing of my mother, and every world leader, alive; see you Gals, later, and good luck!

Nine: Thanks, Kira.

Nine bows to Kira, while shaking Kira's hand, and Kira does the same.

Kira: No, thank you, ladies.

Nine and Ryofu meets up with Leo, and they head to the Sky Stage to meet up with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

Ryofu: So, you guys are the original Trinity; what do we oh the honor?

Superman: Since the planet has pretty much settled, and all of our cities, homes, and loved ones have appeared here, it's about time to focus on what's important.

Nine: And that is?

Superman: Retirement. Lois and Jonathan would rather me be home more, since we have a large number of heroes, available. I'd rather be there, for you all, and I will, if you need me, but….

Superman places his hands on Ryofu's shoulders.

Superman: Ryofu Housen, you may not be Kryptonian, but you're sure as powerful as one; it would be an honor if you wear the "S" into battle, and fought along side Kara, Karen, and Conner.

Ryofu: You're asking me to bare the most legendary symbol, known to any universe, and to take your place; me, me taking Superman's place!?

Superman: Yes; you've been a growing symbol of hope, especially among young women, and people all over the world. I trust that I'm leaving my legacy in good hands.

Ryofu sheds a tear, and Nine and Leo smile for her. Ryofu shakes her head at first, and then she speaks.

Ryofu: Behold, I will send my messenger, and he shall prepare the way before me: and the Lord, whom ye seek, shall suddenly come to his temple, even the messenger of the covenant, whom ye delight in: behold, he shall come, saith the Lord of hosts. (Malachi 3:1 KJV)

Superman: That is one of the reasons why I want you to take up my mantle; your head is in the right place, and you have what it takes.

Ryofu: Yes; to God be the glory, yes I will, Clark!

Superman: Thank you, Ryofu Housen. I only ask one thing of you….

Ryofu: ….and what is that?

Superman: Lois wants to interview you; is that okay?

Ryofu: A public interview?

Superman: It's going to air on CNN.

Ryofu: Well, I do want to spread God's word, so that is one way to do it. I'll do it.

Batman: That just leaves Nine, and Leo.

Nine: So, am I taking the place of the big, bad Bat?

Batman: We'll see; you're going to have to be tested, first.

Nine: For an honor, like this, so be it.

Leo: Diana, I will honor the Amazons, of Paradise Island, and I will live up to your namesake.

Wonder Woman: I have faith that you will. In a few days, time, we're beginning a group wide training exercise, and some of the older heroes will be picking legacy replacements. Captain America and Ironman are looking at suitable replacements, right now.

Nine: You guys will still be here, if we need help, right?

Batman: Of course; we're not dead, yet.

Leo: We accept!

Ryofu: And I saw a new heaven and a new earth: for the first heaven and the first earth were passed away; and there was no more sea. (Revelation 21:1 KJV)

Nine: So, when do we get to form our own version of the Justice League/Avengers!?

Everyone laughed, and as the days passed, Nine trained with Batman, and Nine even used her magic to upgrade everyone's weapons and armor. Leo Star, Jane Rabinowitz, Chun Li Xiang, Kakouen Myousai, and a few others went to Themyscira, while Ryofu trains with Superman, in the Fortress of Solitude. Bashou continues to get dirt on Karin and Lili, but Karin and Lili also know that Bashou is watching them. Karin and Lili set up a trip to Paris, again, and while Sebastian, Shibazaki, and Ishizaki are waiting for Karin and Lili, under the guise of Lili and Karin on a business trip, the three companions of Karin and Lili are waiting in their own hotel room, while Karin and Lili are reviewing photos of Bashou watching them.

Lili: Leo is a stubborn bitch. I actually like Rose Bernstein more than her, now.

Karin: We can't keep this up; we need to come clean, to Asuka and Sakura!

Lili: Karin, we go way, way back, and we use to be lovers. I'm sure Asuka and Sakura will understand.

Karin: What if they don't? What if we've totally fucked up?

Lili: Do you truly wanna stop seeing me?

Karin: No….that's the problem….but if Leo leaks these photos we are as good as done for!

Lili: To think….if Ingrid didn't take you over, this would never have happened.

Karin: Yeah, but it's too late, now.

Lili: So, what now?

While Karin and Lili are talking, in their hotel room, Shibazaki, Ishizaki, and Sebastian are talking, while in their room.

Sebastian: If I may, am I the only one who sees through the real reason we are here?

Shibazaki and Ishizaki looks up, from what they are doing.

Shibazaki: Lady Karin is allowed to do as she wishes.

Ishizaki: I am only here to serve Lady Karin; no matter what endeavors she embarks on.

Sebastian: I am here to serve Miss Lili, with all that I am, but at the same time, what she is doing is….

Shibazaki: None of our concern!

Sebastian lowers his eyes.

Shibazaki: Even if I don't agree with Lady Karin, I am in no place to question her. Her word is law, and I have to….have to….

Suddenly, gas begins to make it's way into the hotel room, of Sebastian, Ishizaki, and Shibazaki, and the three man pass out, unconscious. Marie Heinlein enters the room, wearing a gas mask, with Faust, by her side.

Marie: You know what to do! The Chinese Man will grab the two rich sluts!

Faust laughs, and he proceeds to tie up Sebastian, Shibazaki, and Ishizaki. Meanwhile, in Karin and Lili's room….

Karin: Maybe we can talk Sakura and Asuka into joining us?

Lili: Both of them are too butch, and territorial, to go for that; we might as well just call it quits; it's all over.

Chinese Man: Yes….the game is over!

Karin hears that familiar voice, and she breaks down, instantly, while Lili tries to strike the Chinese Man, who has just came in, through the window, and the Chinese Man grabs Lili by the neck, and holds her out the window; threatening to drop her.

Karin: Let her go….please!

Chinese Man: Poor Karin Kanzuki; still baffled by our last encounter?

Lili: You're….supposed to be….dead….

Karin: Please don't hurt Lili!

Chinese Man: Jedah has revived me, plus some others, who you will face, in time. Right now, look at this….

The Chinese Man tosses his phone, on the table, and a live video of an unconscious Sebastian, Shibazaki, and Ishizaki can be seen by Karin and Lili.

Karin: Please….I beg of you….let them all go….

Chinese Man sees the photos of Bashou watching Karin and Lili, and Bashou is actually on a nearby rooftop, watching everything, happening now. Bashou gasps, as the Chinese Man turns, and he can see Bashou, three blocks, away. Marie Heinlein actually catches Bashou, off guard, and she places a gun to the back of her head.

Marie: Drop the camera, Bitch.

Bashou drops the camera, and she puts her hands up. The Chinese Man tosses Lili on top of Karin, and he grabs his phone.

Chinese Man: I'll tell you what: Since Karin is about to wet herself, with fear, and Lili stands no chance of beating me, how about I trade Leo Star's pet, for your servants?

Lili shakes her head, "No", while Karin stands up.

Karin: Yes!

Lili: Karin, are you crazy!?

Karin: Bashou will easily be tracked by Leo, and once Ryofu, Angela, and Moira come for Bashou, you all will pay! Trust me, Lili; do we have a deal, Tan Fue Rue!?

Lili: Karin, you can't do that to Bashou, or to Leo! I refuse to….

Karin slaps Lili, and Lili hits the floor, with tears in her eyes.

Karin: Do we have a deal, Chinese Man!?

The Chinese Man laughs.

Chinese Man: My, aren't you suddenly a bold one, Lady Kanzuki!? Deal; it's your funeral, once Leo finds out that you sold her lover, into captivity!

The Chinese Man throws down a smoke bomb, and he vanishes, into thin air. Lili gets up, and she is furious with Karin.

Lili: Do you realize what you've done!?

Karin: Go get Sebastian, and the others, from down the hall, while I call Leo!

Lili shakes her head, and she storms out of the room, disgusted by Karin's actions. Bashou is being held captive, by Marie Heinlein, but Bashou smiles.

Bashou: You know, I may be a 15 year old Kunoichi, but….

Marie: Shut up, Bitch.

Marie goes to smack Bashou with the gun, but Bashou dodges, and kicks Marie Heinlein in the face.

Bashou: ….but, I'm an Elite Kunoichi!

Marie goes for her gun, and Bashou kicks it out of her hands, and Bashou summons her Paintbrush Spear, to her side. Bashou attacks Marie, and Marie dodges all of Bashou's attacks, but Bashou backs Marie into a wall. Marie kicks Bashou away from her, but Bashou fights back, and she kicks Marie through a chimney. Marie is shaken up, and Bashou nearly cuts Marie down, with her spear. Marie kicks the spear out of Bashou's hands, and Marie manages to punch Bashou in the face. Bashou gets into her fighting stance, and she attacks Marie, head on. Marie gets in a few blows, and Bashou is backed up, against a wall. The Chinese Man gets involved, and he punches Bashou in the gut. Bashou backs up, a bit, and she regroups. Bashou tries to attack the Chinese Man, but the Chinese Man grabs Bashou, by the neck, and he slams her into the ground. Bashou can barely stand, and Faust shows up; holding his giant scalpel over Bashou's face.

Chinese Man: Get her up.

Marie: What are we going to do with this Bitch?

Chinese Man: Hmmm….

Chinese Man punches Bashou in the stomach, and she passes out.

Chinese Man: Strip her; we're going to send a message to the Shadow Panzer. Faust, don't touch her; just remove her clothing, and bring her to the Church.

Faust nods, and he begins to cut off Bashou's clothing. Marie rubs her jaw, and she spits blood onto Bashou's face.

Marie: Dumb Bitch….

Lili and Karin continue to try and call Leo, but Leo's phone is off, and she is training with Trixie, the Monster Hunter, while the other female members of the Shadow Panzer, are watching. Wonder Woman is rating Leo's performance, and Nine is watching, from her phone, while she is building her Witch-Mobile, as Batman helps Nine prepare her Witch's Cauldron: Nine's new base, under the Woolering Heights main complex building, in the Woolering Heights section of Sea Coral City. Ryofu is in space, training with Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl, as Ryofu now wears a black Kryptonian "S" shield on the back of her Rakuyo High School uniform jacket, and the buttons on Ryofu's jacket are now shaped like the Kryptonian "S" shield. Ryofu smiles, as she learns how to fire her Chi blast, from her eyes, like Heat Vision. Meanwhile, it begins to rain; it rains all over the planet….everywhere. Notre Dame is a very famous Cathedral, and it is a well known place in Paris. On top of Notre Dame there is a Holy Cross; on this cross, a Virgin has been crucified….that Virgin is Bashou….chained, naked, and hanging from a cross. The cold rain falls on Bashou's skin, as an elderly couple screams.

Within minutes, the media is on the scene, and Angela, Moira, Renka, and Ryona are the first Shadow Panzer members on the scene, while Karin and Lili are watching the news, and Lili throws up, in the trashcan, while Karin fights back tears. Sebastian tries to comfort a crying Lili, who is now hysterical, while Shibazaki and Ishizaki begin to pack Karin's belongings. Window, by the Nappy Roots, begins to play. Within minutes, every Shadow Panzer and Last Resort member is on the scene. Ryofu holds a crying Yuuyaki, while Leo stays by Bashou's side, as Angela and Moira begin to load Bashou into a Sky Noah. Jiren and Goku try to keep the media away, while Kenshiro sheds tears. Kumagawa shows up, and he finds the Chinese Man's phone; wrapped up in his signature ski mask. Lena snatches the phone from Kumagawa, who keeps apologizing, and Lena plays a video; a video which shows Marie Heinlein brutally punching and kicking Bashou, before Faust chained Bashou to the cross.

Terry roars for vengeance, and Rock swears to kill his own mother, while Kain R. Heinlein and Grant are secretly watching the scene, from a limousine, in an alley. Chun Li hugs Leo, and Wonder Woman tries to tell Leo not to go into a rage filled frenzy. Iori shakes his head, and Goenitz prays, as the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort all head back to the Sky Stage and Astro Stage, respectively. Doomfist, Akande Ogundimu, has been awake, for weeks, and after Sombra and Kokonoe checked to make sure Ogundimu wasn't a Trojan Horse, Akande joined the Shadow Panzer, and now he is being questioned by Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker.

Gabriel: Do you remember anything about Jedah, Marie, or the Chinese Man?

Akande: No.

Sombra: Their base; anything?

Akande: The only base I've been to is Black Adam's kingdom, of Kahndaq; nothing more.

Shazam: We can't storm Kahndaq, because of Adam's diplomatic immunity, and the fact that he "agreed" to a peace treaty, with President Rabinowitz.

Asuka I: So we're going to let them get away with this!?

Leo S: Fuck no!

Ryofu: Leo, your language….

Leo S: Language, my language!? Bashou was stomped into the ground, by Marie Heinlein, and you're worried about my language!?

Ryofu: For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: (Matthew 6:14 KJV)

Leo S: Grrrr!

Genjuro: Bashou wasn't raped, so at least we can breath a little easier.

Lili looks at Karin, and Karin shakes her head. Sebastian looks uneasy, while Shibazaki and Ishizaki are sweating.

Captain America: That was a clear declaration of war, and if our enemies are going to stoop this low, it's time to strike back, hard!

Sonico: We wait until Bashou feels better, and then we train; when the Chinese Man returns, we force him to take us to Jedah!

Kitomura: What if he refuses?

Shiryuu: Then we cut something off, and keep cutting things off of him, until he squeals!

Moira: He's a Cyborg; that will do no good.

Angela: We're missing the bigger picture, here. Leo, why was Bashou in Paris, anyway? If we find that out, maybe we can figure out what the Chinese Man was after.

Leo glares at Lili and Karin, and Lili is scared, while Karin fights back tears. Lili is about to speak up, when President Rabinowitz appears on screen, with Ken Masters, Jason, Jane, Kira, and Sarah.

Noelle: Heroes, we have a problem….

Shizumaru: What is it, Madame President?

Noelle: Before I play this, Leo, promise me that you will remain calm.

Leo turns her attention to Noelle, and Leo has a look of worry on her face.

Leo S: I….promise, Miss Noelle.

Noelle: Here goes….

Noelle and Ken are glaring at Lili and Karin, too, while Jason, Jane, Kira, and Sarah seem sad. A recording plays, and it's the Chinese Man, while he was confronting Karin and Lili, and the part plays, where Karin sells Bashou out, for Sebastian, Ishizaki, and Shibazaki. Leo has a murderous look on her face, while Asuka and Sakura are lost for words. Noelle stops the video.

Ken: This was left on the steps of the White House….

Leo S: YOU TRIFLING BITCHES!

Leo leaps towards Karin, and Lili, with her sword in hand, and Bashou tackles Leo to the floor. Angela and Moira gave Bashou the Avalon Formula, and Bashou healed quickly.

Bashou: No, Leo; they're your friends!

Leo S: Bashou!? Fuck them; they sold your soul to the devil!

Bashou: I forgive them, Leo! They did it to save their servants! I would gladly die, for any of you!

Leo S: No, no, no, no! Bashou!

Bashou slaps Leo, and Leo calms down, while Bashou cries.

Bashou: For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: (Matthew 6:14 KJV)

Ryofu smiles at Bashou, and Leo begins to cry, as she hugs Bashou. Bashou hugs her lover, and they cry, together.

Lili: We didn't do it to save Sebastian, Ishizaki, and Shibazaki!

Asuka K: Huh!?

Sakura: What!?

Lili: We did it to save ourselves….look….

Lili tosses her phone to Nine, and Nine begins to play a silent video; a video of Karin fucking Lili, with a strap-on, and Nine instantly glares at Lili, while Batman takes the phone.

Batman: Evidence; you placed a team member's life in danger, for a selfish reason.

Heidern signals Ralf and Clark to grab the handcuffs.

Noelle: Emilie De Rochefort and Karin Kanzuki, you are hereby under arrest, for treason, endangering the lives of your fellow teammates, and endangering high priority secrets, which could have fallen into enemy hands.

Karin: No, it was my idea; let Lili go!

Noelle: Miss Kanzuki, you're both on video, with the Chinese Man, a known terrorist, and you selfishly gave Bashou to him, without another thought.

Karin: Lili was against the idea, I swear!

Shibazaki: It's true. Miss Kanzuki slapped Lili, when Lili refused to give up Bashou; arrest us, not Lili or Sebastian!

Noelle: Very well! Karin Kanzuki, you will be placed under house arrest, until your court hearing. Mr. Jones and Mr. Still, please escort Karin, and her entourage, back to the Kanzuki Estate.

Ken: Karin, we have already spoken with Prime Minister, Shinzo Abe, and if you attempt to leave Japan, let alone the Kanzuki Estate, you will be placed in a maximum security prison, until your hearing; is that understood!?

Karin: Yes, Vice President Masters….

Noelle: Angela, Moira, Ryofu, Leo, Nine, Lena, and Janne: Tomorrow morning, my office, by 8:44 AM; that's an order!

Lena: We'll be there, Ma'am!

Nine: Yes….we will.

Nine looks at Kumagawa, and it's almost like Nine can see the lies, in Misogi's eyes, but she remains calm. Kumagawa can feel the All Fiction in Nine's possession, but he says nothing, for now. Ralf and Clark takes Karin, and her servants, back to Japan, while the rest of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort prepares to heal. Shizumaru calls Jason Rabinowitz, on the phone, while Shizumaru lies in his bed.

Jason: I miss you, Shizu.

Shizumaru: I miss you, too, but I had to come back, because of Bashou. I'll be back there, tomorrow, when Miss Ryofu heads to see your mother.

Jason: I know. I just miss you, in my bed.

Shizumaru: Lies, you miss me, NAKED, in your bed.

Jason: Ha, that I do!

Shizumaru: We really need to be careful; your mother approves of us, but if she knew we were having sex, she'd be really upset.

Jason: Yeah, I know. I guess we'll have to keep the noise down, then, huh?

Shizumaru: Ha, you're funny; but seriously, we should be waiting until marriage, Jason. Miss Ryofu, and her girlfriend, Miss Makoto are waiting until….

Suddenly, there is a knock on Shizumaru's door.

Shizumaru: Who is it!?

Ryofu: It's your friendly, neighborhood Goddess of Steel.

Jason: I see Miss Housen is at your door.

Shizumaru: Yeah, I should be sleeping, anyway; see you, tomorrow, Baby.

Jason: See you, soon, Baby; love you.

Shizumaru: Love you, too….

Shizumaru hangs up the phone, hides his stiff cock, and tells Ryofu to come in.

Ryofu: Hey, you need your rest. Shiryuu and Felicia are already asleep.

Shizumaru: I was talking to Jason. I'm going to bed, now.

Ryofu: I heard; it's good that you want to wait for marriage, Shizu. I'm proud of you.

Shizumaru blushes.

Shizumaru: You heard that, huh?

Ryofu: Marriage is honourable in all, and the bed undefiled: but whoremongers and adulterers God will judge. (Hebrews 13:4 KJV)

Shizumaru lowers his head.

Ryofu: Hey, I'm not perfect. I was once the biggest whore, this side of the universe, but after I died, again, I told myself never again! This is my third resurrection, and I'm not wasting it on sin! God gave me a NEW LIFE, and I'm going to WORSHIP Him, and make Him the CENTER of my universe.

Shizumaru: I'll do my best, to say no to Jason.

Ryofu: You two are growing teenage boys, and hormones are racing, but if you wait, it will be well worth it, I promise. Just look at Makoto; she's smoking hot, and we have so much in common. I have to remind myself that it will be better if we wait; plus, that is the Will of God, to not defile your bed; not until after marriage.

Shizumaru: Yes, Ma'am.

Ryofu: Don't call me ma'am; that title is for middle aged women, like Nine, Goei, Kazumi, or Chun Li.

Chun Li wakes up, while resting on Terry's chest, while Cammy is resting on the other side of Terry. Nine is busy puffing on some Makai Hash. Goei gets an evil look in her eyes. Kazumi stops giving Ed some head, to look around the room.

Ed: What's wrong, Babe?

Kazumi: Someone just called me old….

Ed: Seriously; you felt that?

Kazumi: I'll know who it is, by morning….

Kazumi goes back to pleasing her lover, while Ryofu smiles at Shizumaru.

Ryofu: Off to bed, now. God bless, and goodnight, my little brother.

Shizumaru: Goodnight, Big Sister, Ryofu.

Ryofu leaves Shizumaru's room, and closes his door. Ryofu plucks her ears, and she is amazed at how powerful her hearing has become. Ryofu will never have all the powers of a Kryptonian, but she has all that she needs to carry on Superman's legacy. Ryofu heads to bed, while Makoto is lying in her bed, and thinking to herself. Unable to sleep, Makoto gets up, and she heads to pay someone a visit. Makoto is wearing a kimono, and she makes sure to cover up, because she's naked, underneath the kimono. Makoto uses the Astro Stage's teleporter, and she heads to the Sky Stage's top deck, where she knows that a certain someone will be gazing at the stars. Makoto walks up, behind Billy Batson, and she smiles.

Billy: You've come seeking something; this late at night?

Makoto: Forgive me, Sir, I….

Billy: No need to call me Sir. I'm younger than you, actually.

Makoto: Billy, could I be your Legacy Choice? It's the only way I can be with Ryofu, and not be a liability. I want to protect Ryofu, and all of my friends.

Billy: Your wish is a selfish one; are you not jealous of Noel, Tsubaki, and Mai?

Makoto: ….I am….but, I still love them, and I want to protect them.

Billy: How do I know that you won't misuse the gifts of the Wizard?

Makoto: You can use another, as a conduit, to guarantee that I shell not us the Wizard's gifts for the wrong purposes.

Billy: Who is this other?

Makoto: The Wizard can put her in my body, and I'm sure Ryofu will be more than happy.

Billy: Who, my dear?

Makoto: …..Chinkyuu Koudai!

As it continues to rain, lightning strikes, as Makoto is serious about what she's asking Billy Batson to do.

Billy: You're ready to share your body, your soul, and your mind with another? Koudai died in agony; you'd inherit all of her stress.

Makoto: I'd do it for Ryofu; anything to please her; besides, Koudai was a human, softer version of me, from another earth, right?

Billy looks at Makoto.

Billy: You've awakened into your true Omniverse self, huh?

Makoto: Yes, I have. Chinkyuu Koudai's memories, as well as the memories of countless versions of myself, have flooded into my heart, my mind, and my soul. I saw what Koudai went through; how she died, how she loved Ryofu, and how she calls to me, at night, and begs me to love to love Ryofu, in a way she never could.

Billy: If you are sure about this, then come with me, Makoto Nanaya.

Billy grabs Makoto's hand, and he takes her to the Rock of Eternity, where there is a pool; a Pool of Enlightenment. Billy stands in the background, while Makoto removes the Kimono, and she slips into the pool, naked.

Billy: Now, focus on Chinkyuu Koudai's memories, her love, her soul, and become one with her, as she shell become one with you!

Makoto meditates, and Billy raises a hand to the sky.

Billy: Shazam!

Lightning strikes Billy, and lightning strikes Makoto, as she is filled with the quickening of the wizard, Shazam. After the ceremony, Makoto places her kimono back on, and she takes the once lost, now found, Gyokuji, and Makoto heads to knock on Ryofu's door. Ryofu puts on a kimono, because she loves sleeping naked, and Ryofu answers her door.

Ryofu: Makoto, Babe, what's up?

Makoto bows her head, and she closes her eyes.

Makoto: That morning, you spilled the water picture, after a nightmare….

Ryofu's eyes go wide, and she begins to shed tears.

Ryofu: How did you know that!? I never told you….

Makoto: I told you I was stealing the Gyokuji for you, so you could feel on top of…

Ryofu: ….the world! Chinkyuu!?

Makoto: I'm Chinkyuu, and she is me; she was me, from a different earth; and I am her, from my earth, now this new earth.

Ryofu holds her hands on her mouth, and she cries. Makoto opens a black box, and there lies two jade rings; fashioned from the Gyokuji.

Ryofu: That….is that….

Makoto places one ring on Ryofu's ring finger, and Makoto claims the other ring, and begins to wear it on her ring finger; the engagement ring finger.

Makoto: Ryofu Housen, will you….will you marry me?

Ryofu begins to cry, uncontrollably.

Ryofu: Yes, yes, yes, Makoto, yes!

Ryofu picks Makoto off of her feet, and she spins her around, and she kisses Makoto's lips. Sigur Ros', "The Nothing Song", begins to play, while Makoto takes Ryofu's hand.

Makoto: Follow me.

Makoto takes Ryofu to the top deck of the Astro Stage, and Makoto begins to fly, upward.

Ryofu: How are you doing this!?

Makoto: I'm Shazam's Legacy Choice, now. I begged him to take me on, as an apprentice.

Ryofu: Why!?

Makoto: So I can protect you, and our friends. I love you, Ryofu Housen.

Ryofu: I love you, too, Makoto Nanaya.

Makoto takes Ryofu all the way into space, and they both can breath in space, unaided. Ryofu and Makoto smiles at each other, and they head back down to earth, and the Astro Stage. Ryofu hugs Makoto, and Makoto hugs her back. Ryofu rubs Makoto's face, and she can see the warmth of Chinkyuu, in Makoto's eyes.

Ryofu: I love you, Makoto; my Chinkyuu, my Makoto.

Makoto: My Ryofu. I love you, more.

Makoto and Ryofu kiss, one more time, and they part ways; heading to their own rooms. Ryofu can't believe that Chinkyuu is alive, and Chinkyuu lives on, in Makoto, while Makoto feels as if she has regained a long lost lover. The next morning, after a good night's rest, Angela, Moira, Makoto, Ryofu, Leo, Nine, Lena, and Janne head to see President Rabinowitz. Noelle and Ken are waiting in the Oval Office, as Angela leads the group of Shadow Panzer and Last Resort women in.

Noelle: I wasn't expecting Makoto Nanaya to come with you, all.

Ryofu: She's my fiance.

Moira: Wait, what!? When did this happen?

Makoto: Last night; it's a long story.

Leo S: Tell us, later. President Rabinowitz, how may we assist you?

Noelle: There have been reports, coming out of Japan; from Aokigahara, the Kuroi Jukai.

Lena: What?

Noelle: After Ralf and Clark dropped of Karin Kanzuki, yesterday, they picked up some files, from a local Marine Base. Take a look….

Noelle hands Angela the files, and there are photos of a figure, wearing a yellow raincoat/cloak, and another figure, wearing a blue dress, and one more figure, wearing dark blue pants. The figures a blurred out, but they all seem to have glowing eyes.

Nine: Are we hunting ghost, now?

Ken: There has been a string of murders, near Aokigahara, and we suspect foul play.

Lena: The Mugen Tenshin Clan lives in Aokigahara, and they would have told us, about any suspicious activity.

Noelle: The bodies are dumped near Aokigahara, not killed there. Either way, any bold enough to cross the Mugen Tenshin, is worth fearing.

Ken: I'll alert Shiden, and I'll have him meet you, in Aokigahara.

Leo S: We're on it, Ma'am.

Noelle: One more thing: Angela and Moira, I need one of you to keep tabs on Karin, and her staff; they will still need medical attention, from time to time.

Angela: I'll do it.

Moira: Angela, no, I can do….

Angela: I want to; maybe I can reach Karin, and find out where we all went wrong.

Noelle: Are you sure, Angela?

Angela: I'm sure, Ma'am.

Moira: We'll take turns, my love.

Angela: Maybe, but I don't mind doing it, alone.

Noelle: Oh, that reminds me: Please keep Kira in the loop, ladies.

Nine: As far as?

Noelle: Kira means well, and she only wishes to live in a world, where the sick and diseased are a thing of the past.

Nine: Have you ever watched, or read, "I Am Legend"?

Noelle: What does that have to do with anything?

Nine: The Avalon Formula has Angela's Nanotechnology, Moira's Genetic Enhancement Serum, my magic, and now Terry Bogard's Demigod DNA. After we used the Avalon Formula to save Terry's life, it mutated his cells, and caused him to become more animal like, but still keeping his human appearance.

Noelle: I see; so the formula is not ready, yet?

Angela: The Avalon Formula, in its raw state, can turn a frail human being into Ryofu Housen.

Ryofu smiles, and Makoto latches onto her lover.

Moira: We are not going to turn ordinary people into muscle bound meatheads, who would abuse those powers, for personal gain.

Nine: We have to water the Avalon Formula down, first, before we give it to the public. The formula did mutate the cells of Terry Bogard, and his daughter, Alice Chrysler.

Ken: Why did you give it to Alice?

Angela: Ayane and Alice are being considered for Legacy Choices, and they will be joining Nine, as her versions of Robin, to Nine's "Batman".

Nine: Bat Witch, is more like it….

Noelle: Okay, I see; just please keep her in the loop, and kindly explain to her how dangerous the formula can be, in its raw state, at this time.

Moira: We will, Ma'am.

Ken: Alright, head to meet up with Shiden, and find out what's going on, in Aokigahara, the Kuroi Jukai.

Leo S: Yes, Sir.

As Ryofu, and the other heroes, leaves the Oval Office, a Secret Service agent makes a call. Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia are in the White House, and they are planning a day of fun activities, for Jason, Jane, and Sarah, while Noelle and Kira are working. While in their Sky Noah, heading to Japan, Ryofu and Makoto make a decision.

Makoto: Ladies, we want to get married.

Ryofu: Actually, soon, to be exact.

Moira: You hardly know each other.

Makoto: Wrong! I have all of Chinkyuu Koudai's memories, and Koudai is my exact twin, from another earth.

Ryofu: Chinkyuu, and I, were childhood friends, and we always wanted to get married.

Angela: When are you looking to get married?

Makoto and Ryofu look into each other's eyes.

Makoto/Ryofu: Now!

Everyone is in shock.

Janne: Now!?

Ryofu: Tokyo has 1 Hour Chapels, like Las Vegas, so why not?

Leo S: Life is too short, so if you two are truly in love, then go ahead, and get married.

Nine uses her magic, and she transforms Ryofu and Makoto's clothes into sexy wedding dresses.

Nine: I can call Father Goenitz, and have him "fly" to Japan, to perform the ceremony.

Ryofu: Yes, do it!

Makoto: Please do it!

Angela, Moira, Janne, Leo, and Lena smiles.

Lena: I have a better plan. Leo, take this Sky Noah to the Kusanagi Estate, in Osaka.

Leo S: Sure!

Die Without You, by PM Dawn, begins to play, as Lena hits her Commander's Panic Button, which is only given to high ranking members of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort, and the entire team of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort is now heading to Kyo Kusanagi's home. On the Sky Stage….

Saisyu: What is going on, in our home!?

Shizuka: We're about to find out!

Ayame O: Shiden is heading to the Astro Stage, and he's coming, too.

Kasumi O: Baby, I hope no one broke into your parent's place!

Kyo: I'll burn them down, if they did!

The Astro Stage and Sky Stage lands, and the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer rushes up the stairs, to the huge backyard area, of the Kusanagi Estate, where Ryofu and Makoto are standing there, and wearing wedding dresses. Noel, Tsubaki, and Mai Natsume begins to cry, while they congratulate Makoto, and Kanu, Hakufu, and Ryomou sheds tears for Ryofu, as they hug their friend.

Heidern: We were called her, by Lena's distress signal!

Jack M: What's going on!?

Lena: Ryofu and Makoto are getting married, and I didn't want any of you to miss it.

Jasmine: Well, I see; this is a cause for a celebration!

Noelle, Ken, Eliza Masters, Mel Masters, Jason, Jane, Sarah, Kira, Shizumaru, Shiryuu, and Felicia are able to make it to the wedding, too, as Goenitz prepares to unite Makoto and Ryofu in Holy Matrimony.

Batman: Well, at least we have some good news, for now.

Ryu H: Yeah, considering Sakura and Asuka have left the team.

Gabriel: Where did they go?

Ryu H: No one knows….they were devastated, by what Karin and Lili did, and left without saying a word, to anyone.

Sakura and Asuka are in Egypt, and they are walking towards the Pyramid of Giza. Two figures, in shadow, are standing on top of the pyramid, and Asuka's eyes are wide, while Sakura falls to her knees, in amazement.

Asuka K: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!

Sakura: Obsolete!

Asuka K: Delete, delete, delete, delete!

While Asuka and Sakura are about to face the two shadowy figures, they have a mental breakdown, and they are on their way to becoming "awake and alive". Back at Ryofu and Makoto's wedding, every is seated, dressed in white, and they are happy for their two teammates, as long as Ryofu and Makoto are sure that they truly want to get married.

Goenitz: Everyone, in the midst of this weird rain, the recent happenings, and all that has transpired, between multiple earths, we are gathered here to unite two beings, from two different earths, but share a common love! May this union, between Makoto Nanaya and Ryofu Housen, serve as a new beginning, in our journey into tomorrow, on this combined earth!

Everyone claps.

Goenitz: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to unite Makoto and Ryofu in Holy Matrimony, and unite them in love, honor, and purity, not just as Makoto and Ryofu, but as Mistress Marvel and Super Goddess!

Sakura and Asuka are being energized by the two beings, who strongly resemble Heihachi Mishima and Akuma, who are both believed to be dead.

Goenitz: Do you, Makoto Nanaya, take Ryofu Housen to be your beloved bride; to have, to hold, to honor, and cherish, for the rest of your life?

Makoto: I do!

Goenitz: Do you, Ryofu Housen, take Makoto Nanaya to be your bride, life partner, and soulmate, forever, and ever more?

Ryofu: I do!

Goenitz: You may exchange the rings.

Nine has the Gyokuji rings, and she uses her magic, with Shazam's, to enhance the power artifacts, and Nine gives the rings to Makoto and Ryofu. Ryofu puts Makoto's ring on her finger, and Makoto places Ryofu's ring on her finger.

Goenitz: Before we close, does either of you have anything to saw?

Makoto: Since coming here, to our new world, I just knew that my life would get better. I was always aware of Chinkyuu Koudai, and the fact that she was another me, from another time, especially after meeting you, my Ryofu. I am so happy to be yours, now, and I am so happy to have you, in my life, again! We will never part, and this is the beginning of our new lives….together….forever.

Ryofu: This has to be the most random thing, I have ever done, and I am not unhappy about it! I loved Chinkyuu Koudai, and I still do; but Makoto is no Chinkyuu Koudai, even though they are two sides to the same coin. Makoto is Makoto Nanaya, and I'm in love with Makoto Nanaya.

Makoto begins to cry, while Karin is watching the wedding, from her monitors, at the Kanzuki Estate, and Lili hasn't left her room, on the Sky Stage. Lili is in tears, and she feels miserable without Asuka, by her side.

Ryofu: Makoto, I love you, and I never want to leave your side. You and me, together, forever; no one will break us apart, but God, Himself!

Everyone claps, and Goenitz finishes up.

Goenitz: It is my honor, in the sight of God, to hereby unite Makoto Nanaya and Ryofu Housen, in marriage, and may their love serve as a testament to the beauty of true love, and the love of God! You may now kiss the bride, as I pronounce you Wife and Wife!

Makoto kisses Ryofu, deeply, on her lips and the two, now married, lovers share the deepest kiss, they will probably ever share, in life.

Zack: This is too beautiful, ain't it, Joe?

Joe H: Yeah, just cute….

Joe Higashi walks off, and he sips his drink.

Sean M: Joe is still hurting over my sister, man; he's not himself.

Zack: I know, little brother. I wish we could help him out.

Juri is standing nearby, and she is sipping her drink. Juri decides to head to go and have a talk with Joe, while everyone else is celebrating Makoto and Ryofu's wedding.

Noelle: This is a surprise; now I have to give you ladies a few weeks off, for your Honeymoon.

Ryofu: Hold that thought, Ma'am; we'll take a Honeymoon, after we've handled business in Japan.

Makoto: Indeed! I'll be with Ryofu, always; no need to rush things.

Noelle: Very well. I'm happy for you two, and enjoy your new life, together!

Makoto/Ryofu: We will!

Bashou: Hopefully I can have a wonderful wedding, with Leo, like this, one day.

Leo S: You will, my love, you will.

Shazam: Ryofu, Makoto, I am happy for you, both. Congratulations.

Makoto: Thank you, Billy. I totally appreciate everyone being here!

Shizuka: If I'd known you were all going to plan a surprise wedding, here, I would have ordered tons of food.

Benimaru: I've got it, Mrs. K! I've ordered some of the finest food, and liquor, my money can buy!

Goro: I like the sound of that.

Kyo: Thank you, Benimaru!

Benimaru: What are friends for!?

Yashiro: Well, who's gonna play for the newlyweds; First Astronomical Velocity, or the Yagami Clan?

Kitomura: Well, why not both!?

Fuuri: I'm down with that! Suzu, Sonico, how about Lucy In The Sky, With Diamonds?

Suzu: Why not!?

Sonico: Sure thing!

Iori: We'll back you guys up; let's do this!

Suddenly, Angela receives a call, from Shibazaki.

Angela: Hello?

Shibazaki: Miss Angela, this is Shibazaki. Miss Karin has fallen ill; could you come see her, please?

Angela: Actually, I was planning to come to see you guys, anyway. I'll be there, shortly.

Angela hangs up the phone, and Moira has a slight chill, up her spine.

Moira: Angela, is everything alright?

Angela: It is. I'm heading to deal with Karin; it seems she's fallen ill.

Renka: When will you be back, Babe?

Angela: Before the food is gone, of course!

Ryona: Remember to grab your medical bag, before you go!

Angela: I'll leave my Caduceus Staff, here, because I doubt I'll need it. See you guys, later.

Noelle smiles at Angela, and Noelle suddenly has a slight chill, too.

Noelle: Gracious! It's getting chilly, out.

Before First Astronomical Velocity and the Yagami Clan can begin to play, Leila, Sonico's grandmother, shows up with a convey, filled with food and drink.

Leila: Anyone call for a Wedding Buffet!?

Sonico: Grandma, it's you!

Leila: Sonico, you know Mr. Nikaido?

Sonico: We work together, now; how do you know Grandma, Benimaru?

Benimaru: I've always ordered from her restaurant; she's the greatest cook, alive!

Leila: I've known Benimaru's parents for years; the Nikaidos are wonderful people.

Benimaru: Thank you, Miss Super.

Leila: I need two able bodies, who are gonna help me serve the food; any volunteers!?

Hulk: I'll help, Ma'am; it's my pleasure.

Talbain: I'll help, too, if you don't mind.

Ryofu: Okay, Suzu, Iori, now you can play us a song!

Sonico: Picture yourself in a boat on a river. With tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Makoto and Ryofu kiss, and Kagura Mutsuki walks up, and places his arms around the two women.

Kagura: Could I dance with the lucky lady? Or, since you're both the lucky ladies….

Makoto: I'm married, now, womanizer; you can't keep flirting with me.

Ryofu: Or me, for that matter.

Kagura: Well, how about I give you a hand, when you consummate the marriage bed?

Kagura smiles at Ryofu and Makoto, and all Ryofu and Makoto can do is blink. Moments later, Kagura is seen soaring into the sky, with Ryofu and Makoto's fist pointing upwards.

Kiriya: He's blasting off, again….

Suzune: He never learns, does he?

Yashiro: Cellophane flowers of yellow and green. Towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes. And she's gone.

Shermie/Ibuki/Fuuri/Suzu: Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Aaaaahhhhh...!

Makoto and Ryofu sip wine, while they laugh with their friends, and family. Nine is talking to Ayane, about teaming up, and Ayane is open to the partnership. Kasumi Omega and Kokonoe Mercury are eager to help, too, and Nine gives into them; after Jubei whispers the right thing, in Nine's ears. Angela makes it to Karin's courtyard, and Karin is sitting at her tea time table, with a faint smile, on her face. Shibazaki and Ishizaki are nowhere to be found, as Angela walks up towards Karin.

Angela: Karin, are you okay? Shibazaki said that you were….

Angela couldn't even finish her sentence, as a large katana is thrusted through Angela's back. Angela looks down, and a katana is sticking out of her stomach.

Karin: NOOOOOOOO! You said you were going to hold her hostage, not kill her!

Relius Clover, Marie Heinlein, the Chinese Man, and Jedah are in the shadows; holding Shibazaki, Ishizaki, Daigenjuro Kanzuki, and Nadeshiko Kanzuki hostage. Karin's family is bound and gagged, while Karin is forced to watch Angela being assaulted. The woman who stabbed Angela in the back is Rinka Kagurazaka; the sword, that Rinka is using, is actually Rinka's sister, Ranka Kagurazaka. Rinka and Ranka are Mermaids; with the ability to transform each other into deadly weapons, by using sexual stimulus. These two young ladies are Jedah's slaves. Rinka pulls the sword out of Angela, and Angela falls to the ground; before Angela could heal, Relius Clover uses a device to suck the Nanotechnology out of Angela's blood, making Angela's healing factor mute. Once Relius has what he wants, he leaves Angela to bleed out, as Rinka's sword turns back into Ranka.

Chinese Man: Do not threat, Karin; the game is over.

Marie Heinlein gases Karin's family, and they all pass out, while Jedah places Karin in a deep sleep, and he picks Karin up, and holds her.

Jedah: Karin Kanzuki; you beautiful creature, who craves power. My dear, Karin, you shell soon share power with me, only.

Iori: Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain. Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies.  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers. That grow so incredibly high.

Suzu: Newspaper taxis appear on the shore. Waiting to take you away. Climb in the back with your head in the clouds. And you're gone!

Fuuri/Leona/Naotora/Sonico: Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Aaaaahhhhh...!

The Chinese Man leans down, towards Angela, and he kisses her lips. Tan Fue Rue, actually feels sad, as he has to say goodbye, to the woman he fell in love with. Tan fights a tear, back; not in front of Jedah and Relius. Relius laughs, as Jedah admires Karin's body, by fondling her breast.

Jedah: She is ready to be merged with the Orochi. Tan, you did a great job in breaking her in!

Chinese Man: Yes, Lord Jedah….

Tan closes Angela's eyes, as Angela begins to take her last breath. Tan kisses Angela one last time, and he stands up.

Jedah: Tan, return to the castle, with Relius and Marie. I will be busy with Karin, while Rinka and Ranka cleans up this mess.

Chinese Man: But, Lord Jedah….

Jedah: Do as I say, or be punished! Enough, with your emotional connection to the doctor; she's dead! Come, come, now!

Tan Fue Rue regretful leaves, with Relius and Marie, while Jedah takes Karin to a laboratory, in the Makai; while Rinka begins to suck on Ranka's breast, and Ranka turns into a sword, again. Angela Ziegler's life slips, away, as the final thing she sees, is Rinka….holding a sword to Angela's neck. Angela Ziegler will now rejoin her parents, in God's embrace, as Rinka holds up her latest trophy, while it drips blood. Ranka turns back to her human form, and she picks up Angela's body. Angela's medical bag is discarded into the trash, while Ranka takes one part of Angela to Aokigahara, and Rinka takes the other part of Angela to Midnight City. Moira, Renka, and Ryona are calm, as they enjoy the wedding. Moira receives a loving text, from Angela; telling Moira, Renka, and Ryona that she will be home, in a few days, because Karin is very ill. Moira shows the text to Renka and Ryona, and they smile, as they go back to enjoying the show.

Leona: Picture yourself on a train in a station. With Plasticine porters with looking-glass ties. Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile. The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Sonico: Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Aaaaahhhhh! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! [fade out]

Everyone claps, and Makoto and Ryofu share another kiss.

Jasmine: This is the first step, to our goals.

Ana: Yes….everyone's happiness.

Jasmine smiles, while she holds Hanzo, close. Nine and Ayane are getting along great, while Yang and Nora are watching Alice and Jane arm wrestle. Kumagawa appears, knowing full well what just happened, and Ragna feels a chill.

Ragna: My powers have returned….

Jin Kisaragi: Huh?

Ragna: Nothing….

Kumagawa leaves, and he doesn't say a word. Kumagawa goes to Dr. Manhattan, and he falls in front of Doctor Manhattan's throne, and he cries. Dr. Manhattan sighs, and he looks to his new champion, and the one holding the All Fiction: Konoe A. Mercury, Nine: The Phantom. Rinka and Ranka cleans up the mess, and Karin's family wakes up, acting as if Karin is on a vacation. That night, after the wedding party, Ryofu and Makoto are in bed, as the rain hits the window. Ryofu is on her back, and she is naked. Makoto opens Ryofu's legs, and she is naked, also. Makoto smiles at her wife, before she begins to lick Ryofu's womanhood. Ryofu moans, and she holds Makoto's head, between her legs. Makoto can already taste cum, and Makoto licks it up; even as it drips down towards Ryofu's ass. Makoto licks her wife's privates, clean, and Makoto goes up to kiss Ryofu. Ryofu kisses her lover, passionately, and Makoto begins to feel on Ryofu's breast. Makoto breaks the kiss, and she sucks on Ryofu's breast, while Ryofu kisses Makoto's forehead. Makoto begins to kiss Ryofu, again, and Ryofu rolls Makoto onto her back. Ryofu goes down, on Makoto, and Ryofu licks every last drop of cum, which comes out of her lover.

Ryofu climbs back up, so she is looking Makoto in the eyes, and Ryofu kisses her wife, again, while she begins to use her fingers, to penetrate Makoto's womanhood. Makoto moans, loudly, and Ryofu kisses her wife, again, while Makoto cums on Ryofu's fingers. Makoto plays with Ryofu's nipples, while Ryofu continues to kiss her lover, while fingering her. Makoto, and Ryofu, cums, and they both collapse in each other's arms, enjoying the moment. Makoto turns her back to Ryofu, while Ryofu holds Makoto from behind.

Makoto: I love you, Ryofu.

Ryofu: I love you, too, Makoto.

Ryofu and Makoto smiles, and they begin to drift off to sleep. The next morning, Shiden, Nine, Ayane, and Kasumi are walking through Aokigahara.

Nine: So, you have an elite group of Shinobis, who only live out here, and they guard the entrances?

Shiden: Yes, they would have said something, if they were finding bodies, in our backyard. I can't believe they're letting this slip passed their notice! I have the right mind to….

Nine stops Shiden, and Nine drops to her knees, and she begins to cry. Nine hasn't cried in years, but she is crying, now. Kasumi holds her mouth, and Shiden can't catch his breath. Ayane drops next to Nine, and Ayane sheds a few tears, while she holds onto Nine. Nine is crying hysterically, now, and Kasumi is making sure her father isn't having a heart attack. Ayane holds a crying Nine, while Kasumi and her father, Shiden, are in shock. Ayane can no longer hold back, and she cries, as deeply as Nine is doing. The elite guards, of Aokigahara, are all sliced into pieces, before the four heroes, as Who Am I To Say, by Hope, begins to play. Looking on, further, a headless body is hanging from a tree, with a note, burned into the large tree; a warning to the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort. The body is wearing shoes, stockings, a skirt, a dress shirt, a doctor's lab coat, and there is a wound, in the gut of the body.

All the blood has been drained, from the body, and Nine controls herself, long enough, to read the burnt wood of the large tree. "None of you are untouchable; leave earth, or suffer a fate worse than death." Ayane struggles to call Moira, on her Communication Device, while a group of teens make a grizzly discovery, in a local park, in Midnight City. The teens find the body's missing head; hanging from a swing set, for toddlers. Lena, Arnice, Yuanji, and Janne head to the park, and Lena breaks down, worse than Nine. Janne faints, and as the Sky Stage learns of the Shadow Panzer's grizzly discovery, Captain America, with a tear on his cheek, tells Gabriel what they've found. Jack Morrison is hysterical, while Heidern swears revenge. Ana, Moira, Hana, and most of the former Over Watch members are in great emotional pain, while all others, who cared for Angela Ziegler, are crying, screaming, both, or planning revenge.

Galford, Demitri, Morrigan, and Nyotengu heads to the Kanzuki Estate, and Karin's parents, Daigenjuro and Nadeshiko Kanzuki, simply tells the Redeemers that Karin is on vacation, with Jedah. Shibazaki and Ishizaki confirm this, and Athena uses her powers to read the minds of Karin's family, while Menat reads the mind, of the late Angela Ziegler. Menat and Athena can find nothing, while Moira smokes her 50th cigarette, and Ryona holds a crying Renka. Ryona has a blank look, on her face, but Ryona is dying, inside. Chun Li comforts her crying children, while Terry talks to Batman, Gabriel, Superman, Captain America, Jack Morrison, Iori, and Galford about taking revenge against Jedah, and where to look for him. Ryofu and Makoto gaze at their wedding pictures; their last memories of Angela Ziegler, as they cry, in each other's arms. Lisa Hamilton takes a leave of absence from the Last Resort, and Brown Sugar is distraught.

Noelle assures the American people that Midnight City is still safe, while promising to catch, and terminate, the murderers of Angela Ziegler. Ken Masters holds a funeral for a friend, and a fallen hero. The places, where Angela's remains were found, were turned into memorial shrines. In Aokigahara, the large tree was destroyed, and a statue of Angela Ziegler was built, and placed there; with Angela's grave. "We'll always love you, Mercy. Heroes never die!" Angela's gravestone reads this, while stone seats are left near Angela's statue; for those who want to visit her. In Midnight City, the playground is turned into a memorial for Angela Ziegler, while also allowing the children to still play there.

Fareeha Amari drinks herself to sleep, while she holds one of Angela's old sweaters, and cries. Everyone of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort members are stunned, at how brutal Jedah is, and how far he's willing to go. Some of the heroes are afraid; that could have been any one of them, but it wasn't; it was the most innocent one, of them all. It was Angela Ziegler. Kumagawa is a broken wreck, at the feet of Dr. Manhattan, while in another part of the universe the Beyonder is smiling, as he believes that the heroes, who beat him, before, are finally suffering. A few weeks go by, and Nine is sitting in her Cauldron Base, with Ayane, Kasumi, Leo, Bashou, Ryofu, Makoto, Chun Li, Cammy, Yuanji, and Arnice.

Ayane: It's a shame that one demon has everyone by the balls.

Ryofu: Hide thy face from my sins, and blot out all mine iniquities. Create in me a clean heart, O God; and renew a right spirit within me. Cast me not away from thy presence; and take not thy holy spirit from me. Restore unto me the joy of thy salvation; and uphold me with thy free spirit. Then will I teach transgressors thy ways; and sinners shall be converted unto thee. Deliver me from bloodguiltiness, O God, thou God of my salvation: and my tongue shall sing aloud of thy righteousness. (Psalms 51:9 - 14 KJV)

Ayane: What are you on, about, Ryofu?

Ryofu: Jedah has dealt us a great blow, but God is still with us. With God, we can still win; yes, we lost Angela, yes, some of us are afraid, and yes, things seem bleak, but God will see us through!

Nine: I believe. I believe in the Lord; especially after being scared straight, by seeing your best friend….

Nine sighs, and she looks down.

Makoto: Right now, we have a small fighting force; we can still do some damage, and track Jedah down.

Chun Li: I'm all in. I say that those of us, who are going along with this, need to get some heavy training in. Lady Shiva said that she would help us, no problem.

Leo S: It's all up to us, now.

Cammy: Leo?

Leo S: Ryofu, Nine, and I were chosen to be the next Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, respectively, and we have to live up to that. Right now, the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort teams are lying low, but we don't have to. Jedah thinks we're scared; when he strikes, we're taking him down!

Bashou: Well, we start by making sure Sea Coral City is heavily protected, because Midnight City is facing a bad reputation, right now.

Arnice: Karin is missing, Angela was murdered in her home, and Lili has locked herself up, back at the Rochefort Manor, in Paris. The Last Resort are having a hard time, dealing with the frightened and frustrated people, of Midnight City.

Leo S: This is why I warned Lili and Karin not to do what they did, but they didn't listen….

Yuanji: None of that matters, now; all that matters is finding Karin, stopping Jedah, and saving this world.

Cammy: Sakura and Asuka are still missing, too.

Nine: Jack Morrison thinks Asuka and Sakura are the ones who killed Angela, in the first place.

Kasumi O: Never! What happened to Angela is all on Jedah's head!

Ayane: That's why we have to find Sakura, Karin, and Asuka, and clear their names.

Nine: First, we need to find out where Jedah is hiding, and….

Suddenly, Bayonetta teleports in, and she has a seat.

Bayonetta: I've found something!

Yuanji: What is it!?

Bayonetta: Angela was killed with an unusual katana, that Katana left some evidence, behind!

Nine: Out with it!

Bayonetta: There was traces of vaginal fluid, on the blade, and it stained Angela's wounds. I managed to get a sample of it.

Nine: What did you find out?

Bayonetta: The girl, who killed Angela, has a rare blood disorder; this blood disorder can also be found in Metahumans, Mutants, and it matches what the Avalon Formula has done to Terry Bogard and Alice Chrysler.

Ayane: What disorder is this?

Bayonetta: It's called the Overdrive Virus; or, at least that's the name I'm giving it.

Nine: Overdrive?

Bayonetta: Apparently the blade, used to kill Angela Ziegler, is alive, and it is in fact the killer's sister. I have narrowed down the two girl's identities, with the DNA found at the crime scene, and at the Kanzuki Estate.

Kasumi O: We have to find those girls, and bring them in!

Bayonetta: Don't worry, I have that covered….

Bayonetta snaps her fingers, and Menat appears, with Athena.

Arnice: Menat, Athena, what have you found?

Menat: Athena and I have taken the Avalon Formula.

Nine: Why!?

Athena: Moira gave it to a select few; she wants to hunt down Jedah, and she is willing to break some laws, to do so. I am with her, and so is Menat.

Ryofu: We're not going to kill anyone!

Menat: No, we are not, but we are damn sure going to hurt those fools!

Athena: Ryofu, Nine, and Leo: Jasmine and Ana banked the future of the world on Angela's shoulders, and now she is gone. Moira is ready to continue Angela's work, but only if you three can secure a new team; one, which will go directly after Jedah, and end this nightmare.

Menat: Midnight City is being torn apart, by riots, looting, and angry residents. Superman, Goku, and some others are trying to keep the peace, and the public is outraged at Angela's death, Karin's involvement, and Lili's running away, like a coward; plus, Asuka and Sakura are heroes, to some, and they're missing, now.

Athena: What are we going to do?

Ryofu: Nine, call Moira, and get that list of names, who she's given the Avalon Formula to, and can you combine the DNA of those two suspects with the Avalon Formula?

Nine: Possibly, why?

Ryofu: The Overdrive Formula is going to help us defeat Jedah. I've just received a prophetic vision, and I believe we're on the right track!

Suddenly, Nine's phone rings.

Nine: Hello?

Moira: Konoe, I need you to meet me, in Aokigahara, and come alone.

Nine: Why, what's going on!?

Moira: I have Angela's Caduceus Staff, and I'm bringing Es, Luna, and Sena with me; please come….

Moira hangs the phone up, and Nine is now worried.

Ayane: What is it?

Nine: I have to go!

Bayonetta: Where are you heading?

Nine: I'm meeting Moira; she's found something!

Ayane: I'm coming to!

Nine: No, Moira wants me to come alone.

Ayane: If we're going to be partners, then you have to trust me! I'm coming with you, Konoe!

Nine: Fine, then, but keep out of sight.

Yuanji: Why does Moira want you to come alone?

Nine: I don't know, but Ryofu, Makoto, I need you to stay close by, just in case, alright?

Ryofu: Gotcha!

Leo S: Bashou, and I, will be close, too; we are the New Trinity, right?

Nine: Yes, we are.

Ryofu: Okay, Ayane, Nine, go see Moira.

Bayonetta: Here, take this….

Bayonetta tosses a tube of the Overdrive Virus to Nine, and Nine places it in her cleavage. Nine and Ayane boards Nine's Witch Raider Jet, and they take off, for Aokigahara.

Nine: Buckle up, Ayane.

Ayane: Yes, Ma'am.

Ayane buckles her seatbelt, and Nine smiles.

Ayane: What is Moira up to, Konoe?

Nine: She is going to try and resurrect Angela, and we have to stop her!

Ayane: What!?

Nine: If we fail, God knows what monstrosity Moira will bring back, in Angela's place!

Ayane: We have to hurry!

The Batman Sample Beat, by DJ Tee, begins to play, as Nine flies towards Aokigahara, and she hopes to stop Moira. Nine gets there, in no time, as Nine and Ayane leaps out of the Witch Raider, and they race towards Angela Ziegler's resting place. Nine and Ayane makes it to Angela's grave, and Moira, Luna, Sena, and Es are waiting.

Nine: Angela has been dead, too long, you can't resurrect her!

Moira: I'm not here to resurrect Angela, Nine, I'm here to bring back Trinity Glassfille, Celica, Ryoki Avalon, and Yuki Terumi.

Nine: What!? Why, Moira, they're dead, and there is no way you….

Moira: Es has their memories, in her Embryo Storage, and Sena and Luna are going to sacrifice their life force, to bring them all back.

Nine: Platinum, why are you doing this, and why Yuki Terumi!?

Luna: Trinity knew this day would come, and that's why she created me.

Sena: This is our destiny, Nine.

Nine: Yuki Terumi is bad news; why him!?

Moira: Haven't you heard anything, Ryofu has been preaching, lately? Forgiveness is the key! Angela's spirit has been contacting me, and this is her final wish. Jedah, who knows how powerful your sister, Yuki, and Trinity are, is also looking to bring them back, so he can use them, for evil!

Nine sighs, and she lowers her head.

Nine: Fine….what must we do?

As the rain comes down, Es stabs the ground, with her Crystalline Blade, and she meditates.

Es: I am ready.

Platinum holds her Muchorin in the air, and Moira spins the Caduceus Staff, before holding it up, next to the Muchorin.

Moira: Heroes, who have come from all over the galaxy; heroes, who have lived, died, and who have come back, blessed by God, hear me! In God's name….heroes never die!

Nine charges up her powers, and Nine takes the Caduceus Staff, and the Muchorin, and she combines the two staffs into one. Platinum takes the new Muchorin, and she holds it high, above her head. Lightning strikes the Muchorin, as Ryofu and Makoto watch, from a distance. Nine covers her eyes, while Es meditates, and Moira sheds a tear. Platinum the Trinity falls dead, as the ground erupts. Four flashes of light, are seen, as Ryoki, Trinity, Yuki, and Basara are all returned to life. Yuki looks up, and Nine helps him off the ground. Trinity hugs Nine, as Celica appears, in another flash of light, and Celica hugs Nine and Trinity. Yuki hugs Trinity, because Yuki possesses the soul of Kazuma Kval, Trinity's former lover. Basara laughs, and Ayane quickly remembers the former Redeemer. Moira picks up Platinum's body, and Es says a prayer for her fellow Embryo Storage Unit.

After burying Platinum, Nine, and the others, return to the Astro Stage, and they call the Sky Stage.

Nine: Guess who's back?

Galford, Morrigan, and the other Redeemers greet Basara, as Ryona and Ryobi greet Ryoki.

Ryobi: You're back; and the Halo is gone!

Ryoki: Angela Ziegler made it possible; she died, so that I could live, again; so we could all live, again!

Ryona and Ryobi are crying, while Sonico and Renka stay by their lover's sides. The Shadow Panzer and Last Resort have achieved a small victory, as Ragna squashes all past beef, with Yuki Terumi, as Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion do the same. Hiding in Sea Coral City, while the rain hits him, Tan Fue Rue watches the Shadow Panzer, and he mourns for Angela Ziegler.

Chinese Man: It was all too much….Angela…. 


	16. Chapter 16

Knights In White Satin: Funeral Pyre: Heavy Rain

Sea Coral City, Interstellar Towers, 8:44 AM, Leo Star's Office.

Trinity Glassfille is allowing Menat and Athena to access her mind, so Ryofu, Nine, and Leo can see who killed Angela Ziegler. Moira, Ryona, and Renka are in the corner of the office, and they are watching, with furious eyes. Everyone in attendance can see Rinka and Ranka Kagurazaka killing Angela, and Jedah abducting Karin Kanzuki.

Ryona: When do we go after them!?

Renka: Ryona, we have to be patient, my Love.

Ryona: No, those two deserve to die!

Nine: That's enough, Ryona; we're not going to kill them!

Trinity: No, we're not going to harm the Kagurazaka Sisters.

Ryona: What are we going to do, then!?

Menat: The Kagurazaka Sisters are under mind control. Trinity, you were following Angela, around, trying to reach her, correct?

Trinity: Yes. When Angela did die, she petitioned God to allow Yuki, Ryoki, Basara, Celica, and I to return to life, so we can defeat Jedah. Jedah is being driven by the Beyonder, an omnipotent being, who hates sentient life, because of how he was dealt with, when he faced Captain America, and the heroes of the former Universe M1. Beyonder and Dr. Manhattan, of Universe D1, are evenly matched, and Kumagawa and Ragna are the only two who can tip the balance.

Moira: Why Ragna?

Trinity: Ragna absorbed the powers of the Blue; the Blue is the center of the Boundary, where a being, like Manhattan and Beyonder, lives, who has similar omnipotent powers. Ragna, like Kumagawa, was a human, who gained reality manipulating powers, on a massive scale. Kumagawa, and one other from his universe, were blessed with God given powers, and with those powers two All Fictions were created.

Nine: I have Angela's, and that leaves one other.

Trinity: The other being, with the second All Fiction, has yet to show their face, but Kumagawa knows who they are.

Renka: All Fictions, and godlike beings, aside, what do we do about the sisters, who can sexually stimulate each other into deadly weapons?

Trinity: Rinka and Ranka are carriers of the Overdrive Virus; a virus which turns people into Metahumans/Mutants, called Liberators and Exters.

Ryofu: Okay….

Trinity: Liberators sexually stimulate Exters, which turns Exters into weapons, of all sorts. Some Overdrive Virus carriers can be both Liberator and Exter, at the same time, and Rinka and Ranka are both Liberator and Exter, alike.

Menat: But now, with the Kagurazaka Sisters' DNA, we can add that to the Avalon Formula, and create the Overdrive Formula.

Athena: We'll beat the Kagurazaka Sisters at their own game, and this also gives us an edge, against Jedah, and his army.

Ryofu: Wait, if we give the Overdrive Formula to everyone, is there a way to use the Liberator and Exter powers without sexual stimulation? I mean, unless you're married, like Makoto, and I, no one should be using those kinds of powers.

Trinity: From what I've learned, if you have a close bond, with the Liberator, or Exter, you choose, you can activate the transformation, without sexual stimulation.

Moira: Is that all?

Trinity: Apparently only females can access the Overdrive abilities, to become Liberators or Exters, so men are in the clear.

Renka: What will the Overdrive Formula do to a man, then?

At that moment, Kira Rabinowitz comes walking through the door.

Kira: Yes, what will it do to a man?

Leo S: Kira, you heard all of that?

Kira: Yes, I was standing outside, and I heard everything. I'm not here for the Overdrive Formula, though; not yet. I'm here because my mother wants to know if you can train Jason, Sarah, and Jane; after a long talk, with Ken Masters, and Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl, my mother believes that my siblings need to know how to defend themselves; just in case.

Ryofu: We can do that, no problem.

Kira: With that, I give you permission to use the Overdrive Formula on my siblings.

Moira: Absolutely not!

Kira: You can test it out on a boy, like Jason. War is coming, and my mother has a country to defend, without worrying about her children, too. As the daughter of Noelle Rabinowitz, her eldest daughter, I command you, on behalf of the President of the United States, to give my siblings the Overdrive Formula!

Moira: Who do you think you are? You can't just….

Trinity: We'll do it!

Moira: Trinity, why are you….

Trinity: Moira, under our watch the Rabinowitz Children will be fine. Besides, Jane is currently training with Alice, Terry, Chun Li, and Li Fen. Sarah has shown a knack for being a secret genius, and she's learning how to use Tony Stark's armors, while Jason is training with his boyfriend, Shizumaru, with Genjuro and Haohmaru watching out for them; if we're helping the Rabinowitz Family protect their mother, our President, we might as well give them the means to fully utilize that training.

Ryofu: Trinity has a point.

Moira: Are we even sure the Overdrive Formula will work, as intended?

Menat: Let Athena, and I, be the first test subjects.

Athena: Yes!

Leo S: How far are you two going to go? If the Overdrive Formula gives you these Liberator and Exter abilities, unless you have a strong bond, with a special someone, you'll have to….use some sort of sexual stimulation….

Menat and Athena look at each other, and then back to their friends?

Menat: We'll cross that bridge, when that time comes.

Athena: We'll think of something….I hope….

Ryofu: What about Rose; how has she been?

Menat: Rose is by Ingrid's side, who should be waking up, soon.

Athena: But, something doesn't feel right….

Moira: What is it, Asamiya?

Athena: Rose won't talk to anyone, and she keeps whispering something; something about an "Anti-Life Equation".

Nine: Anti-Life Equation?

Menat: Yeah, it sounds very scary.

Nine: Menat, Athena, link me to the minds of all the women, on both teams, please.

Athena: No problem!

Menat: Sure!

Menat and Athena use their Psychic Powers, and Nine is able to talk to all the women, on the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer.

Nine: Ladies, this is Nine. Recently, Moira, Trinity, Kokonoe, Litchi, Lisa, Haruka, and myself have continued Angela's work, and with that we have discovered the nw Overdrive Formula; a formula which can grant everyone a super healing factor, and give them other superhuman abilities. But, for women only, this formula will change you into a Liberator or an Exter. If you become a Liberator, you can sexually stimulate an Exter, which will turn an Exter into a deadly weapon. Some of you may become a hybrid of both Liberator and Exter, and you will be able to use both traits.

Chun Li: Nine, what sick joke is this!?

Alice: Wait, what!?

Noelle: I'm not even going to tell you how many issues I have with that statement….

Wonder Woman: Count me out.

Black Widow: Me, too. I don't do sexual exploits….

Batwoman: It sounds intriguing….

Honoka: One question: How will we know if this will truly work, or not; what if we're not compatible with the Exter, if we become a Liberator?

Menat: Athena, and I, volunteered to be test subjects.

Marie Rose: You what!?

Honoka: I see.

Marie Rose: That means I get to be a test subject, with Honoka!

Honoka: I….I guess that's alright.

Ayane: Am I hearing this shit, correctly; sis, are you just gonna let Athena and Menat have sex!?

Athena: We won't be having sex; just kissing, rubbing….

Ayane: ….which leads to sucking and fucking!

Noelle: Jesus, help us!

Ayame O: Watch your mouth, young lady!

Nine: Isn't Ayane 19?

Ayane: What of it!?

Nine: Anyone 18, and up, can make their own decision to take the new formula.

Jane: Yes!

Noelle: Jane!?

Jane: Mom, I want to help out, too!

Noelle: Young lady, no sexual activity, of any kind, until marriage!

Jane: Fine, but I'm still taking the formula!

Sarah: I'm too young, and I'm not interested, anyway. Mr. Stark is building me my own armor!

Noelle: That's nice, Honey.

Kira: What about Ryona, Ryobi, Bashou, and Leo?

Ryobi: Say my name, say my name!

Ryona: What about us?

Kira: Too young for the formula.

Leo S: I'm head of the Zodiac Star Committee, and funder of the Shadow Panzer. I WILL be taking that formula, and so will Bashou!

Bashou: Indeed!

Hakufu: I can't wait to try it out.

Kanu: I can feel Noel blushing, over this mind linked conference call….

Noel: I am not!

Mai N: Kanu, you know I can feel you already getting dirty thoughts, about me.

Goei: Hmmm, all the possibilities….

Fuuri: This is going to be embarrassing….

Suzu: Yeah, maybe….

Ryofu: But seek ye first the kingdom of God, and his righteousness; and all these things shall be added unto you. (Matthew 6:33 KJV)

Makoto: Flee fornication. Every sin that a man doeth is without the body; but he that committeth fornication sinneth against his own body. (1 Corinthians 6:18 KJV)

Jun: Ladies, we're better than this….

Maki K: Ryofu and Makoto have a point; if you're not married, you shouldn't be thinking of using those powers.

Amelie: Why aren't any of you women smart enough to ask where these powers originated from, anyway?

Kira: Did she just call us all dumb?

Amelie: If the shoe fits….

Juri: What Widowmaker is saying, is where on earth did someone, or something, come up with such a lewd ability, in the first place!?

Noelle: Good question!

Juri: Someone had to directly tamper with DNA, on a microscopic level, to ensure such powers would be activated by sexual stimulation; sounds like some shit Morrigan would create.

Morrigan: Sike! Try again, Patchie!

Juri: I have a feeling that the DNA of the Kagurazaka Sisters has demonic origins.

Morrigan: As lewd as I can be, I'm not a scientist, nor can I alter human DNA.

Kira: Hmmm, interesting.

Kazumi: Either way, will this help us defeat the Kagurazaka Sisters?

Nine: Hopefully; with Jedah backing them, I don't know….

Menat: While we're on the subject, what's the Anti-Life Equation?

Wonder Woman: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Menat: Uh, what's the, the, the….

Powergirl: Where did you hear that name!?

Athena: Rose Hoshi! Rose has been talking about it, lately!

Supergirl: Darkseid!

Vice: Wait, so Darkseid is here, too!?

Mature: Here we go….

Nine: Who's Darkseid?

Wonder Woman: Menat, stop trembling and show everyone my thoughts!

Menat does what Diana wants, and everyone can see how evil Darkseid is, and what he has done to the old Universe D1.

Moira: Jesus!

Noelle: Who…was that monster!?

Batgirl: Someone, who may, or may not be, working with Jedah Dohma.

Noelle: Nine, Moira, Trinity, Kokonoe, Haruka, Litchi, and Lisa: I order you to hereby administer the Overdrive Formula to EVERYONE!

Ryofu: Everyone!?

Noelle: EVERYONE!

Nine: Ma'am….

Noelle: Underage, no sexual stimulation; age appropriate, do what needs to be done! If someone as evil as Darkseid is heading to earth, then you all must defend it, at once!

Juri: Before Amelie bashes you all, anyone going to ask why is Rose talking about a weapon, which a monster, like Darkseid, is seeking?

Amelie: Amen!?

Noelle: Monitor Rose Hoshi, and make sure she hasn't been compromised!

Luise: It's complicated….

Noelle: How so!?

Chizuru: Rose has blocked us out of her mind, and no one has been able to reach her, since she's been by Ingrid's side.

Menat: We'll try to talk to her, again, but no promises.

Athena: That's all we have, for now.

Nine: I'll get to work on the Overdrive Formula, Ma'am.

Litchi: I have the laboratory ready, Nine.

Lisa: I'll be there, in 10 minutes, Nine.

Nine: Thank you, ladies.

Haruka: Before anyone takes the Overdrive Formula, be warned: Things are about to change, drastically, around here. I hope you all have your big girl draws, on….

With that, all the women know what's coming, and they will be more than ready. Things are definitely about to change, for the better, and for the worse, as Rose is sitting by Ingrid's bedside, with Eliza, the Vampire, and a shadowy, red eyed, figure standing behind her. Rose feels bad, because Ingrid's mind is locked, by Jedah, and it won't be opened, again, until Rose agrees to help Jedah's forces, in finding the Anti-Life Equation.

Rose H: Ingrid is my daughter; she's the best gift that God has given Ryu, and I. I would do anything for my daughter.

Eliza: According to Jedah the Anti-Life Equation can be found in the mind of a very powerful Psychic. If the Psychic is strong enough, and awake enough, he or she can produce the Anti-Life Equation. Rose, between Menat, Athena, Jun, Asuka Kazama, Luise Meyrink, the Kagura Twins, Foxy, Diana, and Honoka, which one would you rather we force into slavery; forcing the Anti-Life Equation out of them? Could you live with yourself, knowing that Menat will help Jedah to control, and kill, billions?

Rose H: I'll give myself to Jedah; just please let my daughter go, and leave Menat out of this; she's like a daughter to me, too. I love my friends, and I love my family, and for that….Jedah can have me. Please….please let my daughter, Ryu, and the entire Shadow Panzer, and Last Resort, go.

Rose sheds a few tears, as Darkseid comes out of the shadows.

Darkseid: Jedah wants your soul. I want the Anti-Life Equation; you shell rule galaxies, as my Captain of the Guard, once you've been reconditioned.

Eliza: What say you, Rose Hoshi?

Rose kisses Ingrid, on the forehead, and she sheds more tears.

Rose H: Take me to Jedah. I will serve you, all, well; in exchange for the life of my daughters.

Eliza: Very well; you won't be alone. Karin Kanzuki is already Jedah's personal slave, and soon she she'll be the Orochi's new host.

Rose gasps, but she says nothing. Eliza takes Rose's hand, and the three beings vanish, into thin air, while Ingrid is left, behind. Ingrid finally wakes up, and she screams.

Ingrid: MOMMY, NOOOO!

Ingrid sends out a psychic wave, and all telepathic beings can feel her pain.

Menat: Ingrid is awake!

Athena: Come on, we have to go!

Ryu is holding a crying Ingrid, as father and daughter are sitting in the Sky Stage's Auditorium. The Sky 1 is linked to the Astro 1, and everyone can see Ingrid.

Nine: Ryu, she's beautiful; just like Rose.

Chizuru: Ingrid, where is your mother; was she not with you?

Ingrid: I'm sorry for all that I've done; it wasn't me, but I was forced to watch it all!

Heidern: Ingrid, who took over your mind?

Ingrid: ….it, it was a weird looking lady, with pale skin, evil eyes, and a black robe….

Weiss: Salem!?

Pyrrha: Salem, but how!?

Suddenly, a cloaked female lands in the middle of the Sky Stage's Auditorium, and she's wearing a green hood. The woman removes her hood, and she reveals herself to be Laegrinna.

Berkeley: Intruder!

Ayane: No, that's Laegrinna; don't attack!

Jiren: Who are you, woman!?

Laegrinna: I am Laegrinna; former servant of Hell, until I was caught in the Devil's Deception Plot!

Yuanji: Laegrinna, why are you here, now!?

Laegrinna: I fought along side the Omega Family, Arnice, Yuanji, Lu Bu, and others, once. I've battled Angels, Demons, and I've lived for over 3,000 years! Recently, after wandering Hell, in a state of depression, I was given a chance to redeem myself, and serve my TRUE FATHER!

Ryofu: Who do you serve!?

Laegrinna: And ye shall serve the Lord your God, and he shall bless thy bread, and thy water; and I will take sickness away from the midst of thee. (Exodus 23:25 KJV)

Ana: She's….

Batman: So, he's chosen his Legacy Choice replacement, has he?

Flash: Who!?

Batman: The Spectre!

Superman: She's the new Spectre!?

Laegrinna: God called me, and I went. I met the Angel, with the green cloak, and he has added to my duties. I know where Jedah has taken Karin, and Rose.

Ryu: Jedah has Rose!?

Laegrinna: Rose traded her life, for the life of Ingrid, Menat, and all of you!

Menat: Dammit, Master Rose!

Athena: No….

Laegrinna: She will not be harmed, but she will be turned against you, in order for Darkseid to use her mind, to unlock the Anti-Life Equation; only a powerful Psychic can unlock the Anti-Life Equation, and use it's powers.

Leo S: What about Salem?

Blake: Yeah, how did she get here, in the first place, to use Ingrid? Our world's weren't one, back then!

Laegrinna: Young one, the combining of the multiple earths has been in motion for many years, now. Osterman, the Beyonder, Kumagawa, and the Man of Azure were told when to set things into motion, to assure that this new set of universes, the New Omniverse, will be saved, from the great devouring being, who has come to claim all.

Captain America: Who, Galactus!?

Laegrinna: Galactus has nothing, on the being who caused our universes to merge, as one, in the first place. Be warned: After this game, with Osterman, Beyonder, Kumagawa, and the Man of Azure is over, your final battle is coming.

Rachel A: Ragna, what is she getting at?

Ragna: I don't know, but I think I have a way to find out!

Gabriel: Look here, Miss; we've just buried a great friend, a great leader, and the Bastard, who set the wheels in motion for her to die, is MIA! We have had it with games, riddles, and jokes; tell us, now; who's coming for us!?

Laegrinna: Kumagawa is broken, and it will be a while before you see that pervert, again. As for my role, in this, I can't tell you everything, but I will help you tip the scales. The Beyonder is powerful, and he has summoned someone, who will help him take down Manhattan and Kumagawa.

Nine: What about the rest of the Infinity Gems, and the second All Fiction?

Laegrinna: In time, you will find them; but first, you need to save the Kagurazaka Sisters; it's Eliza's fault that they murdered Angela Ziegler.

Everyone gasps.

Moira: They've been brainwashed, correct?

Laegrinna: Eliza and Salem, alike, specializes in a form of mind control, which allows you to see everything they want you to do, but you can't stop yourself from doing it. Soon, you'll meet four friends, of Rinka and Ranka, and they'll help you save them, from Jedah; but Rose and Karin are sadly going to be harder to free.

Lena: Alright, so Ingrid, what else can you tell us?

Ingrid: Nothing….Jedah wiped my mind, clean, but Laegrinna is right; we need the Kagurazaka Sisters, in order to help us utilize the Overdrive Formula.

Noelle: That is why I want everyone to take it.

Laegrinna: Relius Clover stole Angela Ziegler's prized possession; he stole the secret of her Nanotechnology, right from her bloodstream, and that's why she didn't survive her attack.

Sombra: What is he planning to do with Angela's blood!?

Laegrinna: He's going to combine his work, with the work of others, and create nightmares; evils you have never seen, before, on any earth. Shadow Panzer, Last Resort, move quickly; the fate of billions lies in your hands. I'll stay in touch.

Laegrinna teleports, in a cloud of green smoke, and flames, and everyone is left baffled by the words of the new Spectre.

Nine: We have our mission; time to find the Kagurazaka Sisters!

Litchi: First, I need everyone to take the Overdrive Formula; whether it turns you into a Liberator or an Exter, or not, it will boost the Nanotechnology, which is already inside of you, and your healing factors will be absolute.

Nine: We managed to turn it into a pill form, just so no one has to get a needle.

Nine and Litchi distribute the Overdrive Formula to the entire Last Resort and Shadow Panzer rosters, and Nine is in her Cauldron Base, with Ayane; setting up there super computer, the Witch's Eye.

Ayane: It's been a long, hectic few weeks, hasn't it?

Nine: Yeah. I would never have thought that I would be here, and fighting in this war, against a mad man, like Jedah.

Ayane: Jedah is a supreme demon, and he's being powered by Beyonder, but we can take him.

Nine: To be honest, I may hold the All Fiction, but I won't use it; less the power corrupts me, and I become a threat to those I love.

Ayane: I won't let that happen, Nine.

Nine: Konoe….

Ayane: Huh?

Nine: You can call me "Konoe", if you like.

Ayane: Thank you, Konoe.

Nine smiles, and Ayane continues to upload the database to the Witch's Eye. Jubei comes down, and he brings Nine and Ayane dinner.

Jubei: Ladies, I figured you'd need to eat, so I brought you some soup, and sandwiches.

Ayane: Thank you, Master Jubei.

Nine: Thanks, Honey.

Nine kisses Jubei on the cheek, and she takes a sip of her soup, while typing.

Ayane watches Nine, closely, and Jubei notices.

Jubei: You know, Konoe, if you two ever decided to "Overdrive", it wouldn't bother me.

Nine: What?

Ayane almost chokes on her soup.

Ayane: Holy Pornography, Nine!

Nine: Now you sound like a true "Robin"!

Ayane: We, I, we're not even planning on using….

Jubei: I'm just saying; if it happens, it happens. Nine, and I, haven't technically been married, since she died, the first time, and at this stage of the game, we've been close friends.

Nine: He's still mad that I kicked his ass, while we were fighting to save our world, from Hades Izanami.

Jubei: You were on a power trip; trying to change the world, at any cost, dear.

Nine: Yes, and I died, again, as a result.

Jubei: Killed by your nephew, Ragna.

Ayane: Ragna's your nephew!?

Nine: Celica, my sister, adopted Ragna, Jin, and Noel; they're all siblings, and orphans. I guess that makes them my nephews, and niece.

Ayane: Mai, Andy, Terry, and Chun Li are my aunts and uncles, because Mai and Andy grew up with my parents, in Japan. Kasumi, Hayate, and I are considered family. Technically Alice is my cousin, like Rock, Li Fen, Yun, and Yang Lee, but Alice, and I, fell in love.

Nine: How is Alice?

Ayane: She's spending a lot of time with the President's daughter, Jane; from what I hear Jane is mastering Terry and Chun Li's fighting styles, faster than a normal student, would.

Jubei: The Rabinowitz Family has been through a lot, and to think they were held hostage by a Cat.

Nine: Don't talk about Zeta, and his sick ways. I loathe that Bastard!

Jubei: You lobotomized that Bastard, remember?

Nine: It was the least I could do.

Ayane: You should come to the Mugen Tenshin Compound, sometime, Konoe; you'd like it there.

Nine: Yeah, after we get things set up, here.

Ayane: Of course.

Nine smiles at Ayane, and Ayane finishes her food, while Jubei heads back upstairs.

Nine: Jubei….

Jubei: Yes, dear?

Nine: Thank you….for everything….

Jubei: No matter what I still have your back; even if we're not in a relationship, dear.

Nine smiles, and Jubei heads upstairs, to Nine's condo. Meanwhile, Jane is sweating, heavily, while she wears a white version of Chun Li's Battle Dress; given to her, by Chun Li. Alice is sweating, too, as Alice waits for Jane to attack.

Alice: You know, now that I take a closer look, your muscles are as thick as Chun's; especially the thighs.

Jane: Yeah, yeah, you pervert.

Jane smiles, and Alice grins, as both combatants engage each other, and they both block a kick, with a kick. Terry, Chun Li, Kira, Cammy, Katarina, and Hana are watching.

Chun Li: Yeah, it's funny, but Jane could pass as my stunt double.

Kira: My sister has always been super athletic; all she cares about is training.

Balrog and Elena shows up, and Cammy crosses her arms.

Terry: Hey, Balrog; how are you, Man?

Balrog: Hanging in there. Akande is heading here, so we can train, together.

Chun Li: That's great. So, if you don't mind me asking….what exactly got you two to hook up?

Elena: Well, I spent a lot of time healing Balrog's mind, and heart; due to his guilt, after joining Shadaloo.

Balrog: It wasn't intentional; not at first.

Cammy: Right….

Balrog: My first trainer, Sarah Bates, was a childhood friend of mines, and she got me into boxing.

Katarina: Do tell.

Balrog: Sarah passed away, due to a brain tumor, and before she died, she wanted me to take care of her little sister, Leslie Bates. I went professional just to take care of Leslie, but the greed kicked in, and I became the monster of old, you use to fight.

Kira: What happened to Leslie?

Balrog: She ended up hooking up with a scum bag boxer, who treated her like trash, and even….used her, in ways that I would never dream of. That same boxer allowed his two punk ass homeboys to do whatever they wanted to Leslie, too, and one day….

Cammy changes her mood, and she starts to feel sad.

Hana: What happened?

Balrog: ….they found Leslie, in an alleyway; with a needle in her arm, and a baby two months due….

Cammy: Balrog….

Balrog: Heavy D….Heavy fucking D, and his Sports Team ruined Leslie's life, while I was too busy running around with Shadaloo. I swore, after Ed and I went legit, that I would one day get back at Heavy D, for his crimes!

Cammy: Eddie, we could have avenged Leslie, together; why did you leave?

Chun Li: Oh boy….

Balrog: T'Challa knew about Black Adam working for Jedah, and that Heavy D, and his team were hired by Black Adam to guard Kahndaq; it was the perfect opportunity to take out Heavy D, and save Doomfist; who Gabriel wanted back, anyway. Plus….

Cammy: You wanted a clear start; to cut all ties with Shadaloo, right!?

Balrog: I had to clear my head; the nightmares were getting worse, and I didn't want to….

Cammy: ….hurt me!? Guess what: You did, and now I'm Terry's!

Terry hides his face, with his hat, and Kira covers her mouth.

Chun Li: Cammy, please….

Balrog: I figured I'd die saving Akande, so I was more than willing for Terry to take care of you, and Ed.

Cammy: Oh, he's taking care of me, alright….

Jane: Excuse me!

Cammy: What!?

Jane: Alice, and I, want a real challenge; can we take you ladies on?

Alice: Yeah, we're ready!

Cammy: Fine by me!

Elena: Yes; sparring helps build relationships!

Chun Li: You're gonna have to take on Katarina, Cammy, Elena, and myself.

Jane: Bring it on!

Alice: We're ready!

Chun Li, Cammy, Elena, and Katarina get into their fighting stances, and Jane and Alice are ready. Cammy is uneasy about fighting alongside Elena, but she will do it, as long as she can help train Alice and Jane. Chun Li and Katarina start things off, and Alice and Jane are pushing through. Katarina lands some solid kicks on Alice, and Chun Li has Jane's number. Elena and Cammy jumps in, and Alice and Jane are feeling the burn.

Alice: Jane, what now!?

Jane: We fight; until the end!

Alice: Let's show them what we're made of!

Alice and Jane briefly hold hands, and a bright light flashes.

Cammy: What!?

Katarina: That feeling….

Chun Li: Wait, they're….

Mamori Tokonome and Mirei Shikishima opens their eyes, and while Mamori is Mirei's motorcycle, Mirei takes off. After the light flashes, Jane is wearing white armor, which resembles a Wolf motif.

Balrog: The fuck!?

Terry: Is that….the power of the Overdrive Formula!?

Elena: Everyone….RUN!

Jane: Looks like Alice and I are one! No one will take her from me!

Chun Li: Um, my daughter has a….

Jane: Farewell, Xiang! Power Geyser!

Jane punches the ground, and a massive Power Geyser erupts from the ground, and Chun Li, Katarina, Cammy, and Elena barely dodge the blast, but they are saved by the arrival of a famous heroe, with a power energy absorbing Mace. Jane passes out, and her armor becomes Alice, again.

Terry: Who are you!?

Hercules: Greetings, mortals, I am Hercules: Son of Zeus!

Balrog: Hey, aren't you an Avenger!?

Hercules: Indeed, Edward Balrog, I am. I am here to offer the Bogard Family, entire, a grand choice!

Laegrinna appears, and she lands next to Hercules.

Laegrinna: Save it, Prince of Power, I have to get these girls to Nine and Moira! Everyone, come!

Laegrinna teleports everyone to the Astro Stage, and in 14 minutes, the Last Resort are on the Astro 1, while the Shadow Panzer are in the Astro Stage's Auditorium. Jane is strapped to a table, in the Infirmary, while Ed and Rock are holding Alice; who's in an animalistic rage.

Jane: Allison! Allison, where are you!? Bring me Allison!

Alice: Ed, let me go! Rock, fuck off! I want Jane!

Noelle: What have you done to my daughter!? What madness is this!?

Kira: Jane isn't responding to me; she only wants to see Alice.

Nyotengu: How could she be Allison, again; didn't the White Satin Abilities cure her of her split personality!?

Mary R: My God, what have you all done to my daughter….?

Chun Li: Mary, she's my daughter, too. I'm gonna find a way….

Mary R: Shut up, Chun! Why is Alice acting like a wild beast!?

Terry: Ladies, please calm down!

Laegrinna: All of you be silent! Bayonetta, I am bond to silence, by God, but you found something, right?

Bayonetta has everyone's eyes on her, and she takes the floor.

Bayonetta: The Overdrive Virus was originally the Valkyrie Virus; a virus, from Hell, aimed specifically at female mammals, with the intention of turning them into blood thirsty, sex driven, Lesbian warriors, who can turn each other into anything, from a dildo, to a toaster, to a fucking Plasma Cannon.

Laegrinna: The Devil's second wife created the Valkyrie Virus; that's all I'm allowed to say….

Juri: I knew it had a demonic origin!

Amelie: And we've all taken that shit, because we were told to, by our Government….

Amelie sarcastically stares at Noelle.

Noelle: I didn't know that "miracle drug", with super healing properties, would turn my daughter into a raging Lesbian! This is all your fault!

Nine: Wait, wait, no one knew it would be this bad, so everyone calm down!

Alice begins to laugh.

Hana: Alice, what's funny?

Alice: I'm not Alice. I am Allison Wonderland to you, and Alice to Jane, only!

Ayane: Alice, don't you remember me!?

Alice: Ayane Omega, you are no longer a factor, to me! I want my TRUE lover! I want Jane! We're destined to drive, together!

Mature: Drive? Driving!? If you want to drive someplace, with Jane, to get that shit out of your system, by all means take my car!

Bayonetta: That's not what she means….

Mature: What is she talking about!?

Jane: Allison!? Where's my Alice!?

Jane breaks a strap, on her arm, and Daidoji has to help Lisa restrain Jane, once more.

Daidoji: Is this our fate!? Are we all going to go mad, with the first women we….

Bayonetta: ….Drive with? Yes.

Mature: So….oh!

Cammy: You blonde Poptart, "Driving" means that Alice wants to stroke cunt to cunt, with President Rabinowitz's daughter!

Noelle Rabinowitz faints.

Ironman: Someone please help up our First Lady….

Jason and Shizumaru helps Noelle off of the floor, and Ryofu shakes her head.

Ryofu: So, we've taken a drug, that will cause us to sin, huh?

Nine: I'm sure you're alright, Ryofu; you and Makoto are already married.

Makoto: Yes, and to be honest I have been desiring Ryofu's touch, more and more, lately.

Kagura: Is this drug all that bad, guys? I mean, we can definitely have some great entertainment, around….here….

All the women give Kagura a look, as if they want to murder him.

Kagura: Never mind….

Batman: Laegrinna, can we reverse the affects?

Laegrinna: Negative! One reason is that the most powerful carriers of the Valkyrie Virus, are here, on this earth, like the Kagurazaka Sisters. In total, there are six original carries of the Valkyrie Virus, and their mastery of the virus has made it so they can detect other virus carriers. Rinka and Ranka are sisters, and….lovers….

Everyone gasps.

Ryofu: Blasphemy! That is not Holy!

Laegrinna: No, it's not, but what's done is done! We all came from different earths, and we were placed here, after something destroyed our worlds! Rinka and Ranka Kagurazaka are products of their earth's environment, and none of us are going to judge them!

Moira: Judge not, that ye be not judged. For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again. And why beholdest thou the mote that is in thy brother's eye, but considerest not the beam that is in thine own eye? Or how wilt thou say to thy brother, Let me pull out the mote out of thine eye; and, behold, a beam is in thine own eye? Thou hypocrite, first cast out the beam out of thine own eye; and then shalt thou see clearly to cast out the mote out of thy brother's eye. (Matthew 7:1 - 5 KJV)

Everyone falls silent.

Noelle: Laegrinna, what will calm my daughter, and Terry's daughter?

Laegrinna: Allow them to be; an Exter needs their Liberator, and vice versa. Only in harmony, will they utilize their new powers to defeat our foes.

Ayane sheds a tear, and Nine hugs her sidekick.

Ayame O: My, my poor daughter….

Ayame sheds a tear for Ayane, and Ayane runs out of the Auditorium, while everyone feels bewildered. Arnice is on the Astro Stage, but Yuanji is in Midnight City; tending to a marriage counseling session.

Arnice: I'll call Yuanji, and maybe she can help ease some of this pain.

William A: Good idea, Lady Arnice. Yuanji always knows how to talk to people, who are hurting.

Haruka: Didn't I warn you all to have your big girl draws, on!? I like to keep my genius silent, because I knew the rest of you brilliant scientists wouldn't see the microscopic effects the Overdrive Formula has on XX chromosomes.

Lisa: Fine time for you to tell us, Smart Ass!

Haruka: Hey, you all graduated Medical School, while I have never been. I'm an undercover genius, like Sarah Rabinowitz, over there.

Sarah smiles, while she gleefully sips a juice box.

Batman: What about XY chromosomes, Haruka?

Haruka: Thanks to Nine's magic, and the late Angela Ziegler's Nanotechnology, the Valkyrie Virus will only boost your healing factor, increase your natural abilities, and slow your aging. Only females become these….unsavory beast.

Alice and Jane are calm, because they can see each other on the monitors. Jane smiles, while Alice blows a kiss.

Hercules: Looks like I shouldn't hand out your gifts, if Jane and Alice are going to go berserk.

Chun Li: If we let Alice and Jane be together, World War 3 should be avoided; what was your gift, Hercules?

Hercules: I'm making the entire Bogard Family my Legacy Choice replacements!

Terry: Say what!?

Andy: All of us!?

Hercules: Keep up, Andy; the Bogard Family is still connected to Gaia, and with that your hearts are pure. Gaia is the guardian angel of the earth, and not the being the legends make her out to be. My father, Zeus, is one of the many fallen angels, who was booted from Heaven; so, to atone for being the Prince of Power, son of the Fallen, I want to bestow my powers to you.

Jane: As long as I get to share mines with Alice!

Hercules: Young lady, trust me: You will more than be a part of this gift….

Jane: I'll be as strong as Hercules; yes!

Noelle: I need a drink….

Ironman: Vodka or Whiskey!?

Noelle: Both!

Menat: Before any of this goes any further, a few relationships may end over this Valkyrie Virus; like Haruka said: "Who has their big girl draws, on"?

Honoka: How about this: Lili won't leave her room, Karin is in Jedah's hands, Asuka and Sakura are MIA, and now Alice and Ayane are no more.

Kazumi: Not to mention the death of Angela Ziegler, and the fact that the future will be totally different, from what it was originally supposed to be….

Honoka: Athena and I are the only couple left, from our original group of eight sisters. Athena, what do you want to do?

Athena sheds a tear.

Athena: Honoka, I love you.

Honoka: I'll always love you, too; but before you were in my life, I was in love with Marie Rose. I just didn't know it, until now.

Athena: I actually already knew you were; that's why I've been distant. When Lili and Karin betrayed Asuka and Sakura, I knew our group was going to end. Ayane is crushed, but she'll rise, again; she's a Butterfly.

Nine: I'll make sure she smiles, again; she's my sidekick, after all.

Athena: Honoka, go be with Marie, and Marie….protect Honoka, and the Golden Eye of God!

Marie R: I most definitely will; with my life!

Athena and Menat locks hands, together; fingers intertwined.

Menat: Athena, and I, will save Rose; this is our mission!

Athena: Our mission, as friends, teammates, and lovers.

Menat: Especially lovers!

Menat and Athena kiss, and they warm up the room, with their combined Psychic Powers.

Gabriel: All things considered: This earth is ten times better than my old one.

Batman: Save that, for after we defeat Jedah, Beyonder, and whoever else….

Arnice: Let me call Yuanji, and see when she's coming home; she can talk to those of you, who may need it.

Lena: I may need counseling, after all of this….

Yuanji is leaving her clients, and she's about to drive back to Rochefort Stadium, when Arnice calls her.

Yuanji: Yes, my Love?

Arnice: How was work, Baby?

Yuanji: Work is work; are you still with the Shadow Panzer?

Arnice: Yes; we've had some developments, today.

Yuanji: Oh?

Arnice: Ayane and Alice had a bad breakup, and Athena and Honoka split ways; could you make a house call, please?

Yuanji: I'm not really in the mood, but if it's for our friends, then I will do just that.

Arnice: Thank you. Nine is letting us crash in her giant condo, so we don't have to go back to Midnight City, after you're done. I'll be sure to draw you a bath, rub your feet, and cook you dinner.

Yuanji: Absolutely, my Love.

Yuanji hears a noise, as she sits in her car, in a parking garage.

Arnice: Baby, are you alright?

Yuanji: Yeah, I'll head to the Sky Stage, grab our bags, and head over, via teleporter. I love you, Babe.

Arnice: I love you, too, Baby.

Yuanji hangs up the phone, and Sweet Betsy From Pike, by the Shining Time Station Jukebox Band, begins to play, as Azrael, Rinka, and Ranka are standing behind Yuanji's car. Yuanji makes a quick exit, as Azrael smashes the car, and Yuanji flips into her fighting stance, and she has her blades, handy.

Azrael: You're going to take a message back to Nine, Ryofu, and Leo.

Yuanji: Send them a postcard.

Azrael: You'll do just fine; get her.

Yuanji notices the eyes of Rinka and Ranka, and they both don't seem like vicious killers; they seem sad and lost.

Yuanji: Mind control?

Azrael: You're too slow!

Yuanji let her guard down, for just a moment, and Azrael punches her in the gut. Yuanji hits a wall, and she bounces off of it. A lone cameraman records the fight, as Azrael closes in.

Azrael: Rinka, Ranka….get her, I said!

Rinka and Ranka fight their mind control, and Rinka sheds a tear. Ranka can't move, as Yuanji manages to stab Azrael in the chest, but he shrugs it off. Azrael punches Yuanji across the face, and Yuanji hits a wall.

Azrael: Fine, I'll do it, myself!

Rinka and Ranka are frozen, as Azrael beats Yuanji across the face; each blow hurting her, even more than the first. Yuanji throws some darts, into Azrael's knees, but they barely slow him down. Yuanji is getting dizzy, as she sees how truly innocent Rinka and Ranka are, as Yuanji can see that the Kagurazaka Sisters are being mind controlled.

Yuanji: Rinka….Ranka….I know you didn't mean to kill Angela Ziegler….wake up, please….

Azrael: Oh, no; you're done, here!

Azrael grabs Yuanji by the throat, and Azrael drags Yuanji to the top of the parking garage.

Azrael: Before I forget….

Azrael pulls out a device, that he sticks to Yuanji's face, and Azrael steals the Nanotechnology out of Yuanji's bloodstream; rendering her healing factor useless. Azrael tries to take the device, away, but Yuanji snatches it, and she forces her way out of Azrael's grip. Yuanji thinks of Arnice, and how they met in that alternative universe, where heroes fought against Yomi, and brought a royal family's civil war to an end. Yuanji thinks of her life, before that, and the family she lost. Yuanji thinks of Arnice, and Yuanji receives a vision of the future; a future where Arnice joins Nine, Ayane, and Kokonoe as the New Bat Family. Nine will take an angry Arnice under her wing, and she will save her life. Yuanji smiles, as her body hits the top of a parked car. People scream, as Yuanji dies, on impact. Meanwhile, Sonico, Suzu, and Fuuri are practicing their music, with Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen watching them, with Kitomura, nearby. Dinah is waiting for Sonico, so Dinah can teach Sonico how to properly use her new found siren scream, or "Canary Cry". First Astronomical Velocity is practicing All The Things She Said, by Tatu.

Sonico: All the things she said, all the things she said! Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head! Runnin' through my head! All the things she said, all the things she said! Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head! All the things she said! This is not enough!

Dinah: They are great singers, especially Sonico.

Oliver: The kid's got talent. I'll give her that.

Kitomura: Sonico has a voice which can match angels; it brings peace, and harmony.

Dinah: Here, here!

Suddenly, Fuuri starts coughing, and the trio stops playing.

Suzu: Fuuri, are you okay?

Fuuri: I….cough….can't….stop….cough…..coughing….!

Sonico: Get her some water, please!

Suddenly, Suzu begins to cough, too.

Sonico: What's going on!?

Kitomura: What is this!?

Oliver: I'll call Moira, now!

Suzu: COUGH….COUGH….WHAT'S GOING….COUGH….ON!?

Fuuri and Suzu begin to cough up blood, and Sonico begins to panic.

Sonico: God, help them!

After coughing up a good amount of blood, Suzu and Fuuri try to speak, and they both let out loud, ear shattering, devastating Canary Cries.

Oliver: Them too!?

Dinah: Cover your ears!

Every gets on the floor, but Sonico isn't affected, as Sonico begins to sing, and this calms Fuuri and Suzu, as they sing, too.

Sonico/Fuuri/Suzu: I've been where the river ran! I'm drownin' in a sunless sea! Sleep has helped me find my end! You promised me you'd set me free! Don't fall asleep to dream! A banshee's at my window pane!

There's an angel at my feet! Don't fall asleep to dream! I'm awake noooowwwwOOOOWWWW!

The ending "now" was let out as a test of the trio's powers. First Astronomical Velocity can balance the tone of their Canary Cries, and use their voices to either bring peace, or to destroy.

Fuuri: All of us….we have the Canary Cry!?

Suzu: It must be the Overdrive Formula; it's made us all like Miss Dinah!

Sonico: Yay, we're all superheroes, now!

Kitomura: This is a strange turn of events.

Oliver: Well, looks like you have three new students, Dinah; you….Dinah!?

Dinah is reading a text, as she stands in a public recording studio, in Midnight City; a recording studio several blocks away from the unthinkable. Dinah covers her mouth, as she hands the phone to Sonico, Fuuri, and Suzu. First, the police show up, and then the reporters, and then Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Nine, Arnice, and Ayane. A video recorder was left on top of Yuanji's smashed car. Ayane grabs it, as Nine holds Arnice; who fainted from crying out, so loudly and hard. Batman plays the video, and it shows the Kagurazaka Sisters resisting the brainwashing, while Azrael murders Yuanji. The Last Resort and Shadow Panzer are all meeting on the Astro Stage, and Ryona and Renka can finally forgive Rinka and Ranka. Moira has other plans. Arnice is hysterical, as Nine holds her, close, and Lili opened her door, but she only peeked out; her hair a mess, her eyes swollen from crying, and her body covered in an odor of unwashed sweat. Lili retreats back to her room, and she decides to take a shower; after a week of not washing.

Noelle: Lethal force is authorized….

Ryofu: President Rabinowitz….

Noelle: Ryofu, there's a time to pray, and there's a time to kill. Jedah hasn't even shown his face, and he's already killed two of our own! How many more have to die!? Lethal Force….or bring them in, in such a state, they will need nothing less than a wheelchair and oxygen tank for the remainder of their days!

Jane: Yes, mother!

Alice: With Hercules' power we will cripple Jedah's Legion of Darkness!

Ryofu: Before we all go head hunting, I will work with Nine and Ayane, as we search the Kanzuki Estate and the parking lot, for evidence; maybe we missed something, maybe not; but as the Legacy Choice replacement of Superman, you will do as I say!

Superman smiles, and no one speaks against Ryofu.

Lu Bu: That's my descendant; you tell em!

Laegrinna: Things will get worse, Ryofu; before this is over more of us will die….

Everyone looks up.

Laegrinna: ….and so will some of our enemies.

Makoto: If thou faint in the day of adversity, thy strength is small. (Proverbs 24:10 KJV)

Arnice: Nine, take me home….tonight I mourn….tomorrow I shell avenge Wang Yuanji. I shell not faint, on the day of adversity.

Arnice looks at Ryofu, Laegrinna, and Makoto, before she leaves the Auditorium. Before Nine and Ayane leave they turn to look at all the heroes, present.

Nine: Two dead, two missing, two in captivity, and one in a state of severe mental unrest; some heroes we are….Jonathan Osterman isn't helping us, Kumagawa isn't helping us, because we can do this, ourselves. Beyonder needs to protect Jedah, because once we find Jedah….God forgive me, for what I'm going to do to him….

Nine and Ayane leaves the Auditorium, and Nine calls her Spellbound Wings; her version of the Batwing, as Nine, Arnice, and Ayane head to Nine's condo, where Jubei has prepared a bath, for Arnice.

Ryofu: We bring the Kagurazaka Sisters in, alive; do what you must, to everyone else, unless they surrender.

Terry: Karin and Rose?

Ryofu: Menat and Athena will worry about them; you all just worry about the Kagurazaka Sisters; they need our help.

Ryofu leaves the Auditorium, and Makoto follows her wife.

Leo S: Bashou, and I, will start searching for clues. Kokonoe, Sombra: Can You build a tracker, for me, based on a person's DNA?

Sombra: It's possible.

Kokonoe: Yes.

Leo S: Build one based on the Kagurazaka Sisters' DNA. I want to locate the other four Valkyrie Virus carriers.

Kanu: So it begins.

Goei: What begins?

Kanu: We're finally going to see Ryofu's leadership skills, in action.

Jack M: While the New Trinity is looking for our enemies, we're going to bury Yuanji, and start searching for Jedah's goons! Dismissed!

Hercules: Bogard Family, come with me; it is time.

Jane and Alice smile, while Noelle nods to her daughter.

Thor: Nora Valkyrie and Renka Mikagura; follow me; you're coming to Asgard.

Renka: Why?

Thor: A true Thunderer needs a conduit to channel their thunder.

Nora: You mean….?

Thor: I had Odin, my father, create something for you, both; only you.

Renka: Ryona, I'll be back.

Ryona: Take your time, Renka. I love you.

Renka: I love you, too.

Moira heads to go help Sombra and Kokonoe, while Ryona actually takes a motorcycle, and she rides off, as Renka and Nora head to Asgard, with Thor, and the Bogard Family leaves with Hercules. Nine gets home, with Ayane and Arnice, and Arnice heads straight for the huge hot tub. Arnice throws off her outfit, and she sits in the tub. Arnice refuses to cry, anymore, and she only sits in the tub, and remembers Yuanji, and Lilysse. Arnice lost both of her lovers, and she feels like shit, but she'll carry on, for the both of them. Nine gets in the tub, and she holds Arnice, from behind, and Arnice actually holds Nine's hands, while Nine has her arms around Arnice.

Arnice: Tell Heidern to bury Yuanji in Beijing, China; that was her last wish. Tell Heidern to use my savings, if he has to.

Nine: I'll pay for it. Jubei is already on it, and I have money; don't worry.

Arnice: ….thank you, Konoe.

Nine: You can stay here, if you want; join Ayane, and I, and we can get revenge, together.

Arnice turns around, and she looks into Nine's eyes.

Arnice: Your eyes are dark, cold, and frightening, but they are honest, caring, and loving. I trust you, Konoe.

Nine: I trust you, too, and I promise you that we will avenge Yuanji.

Arnice: Okay….

Ayane slips into the tub, and she hugs Arnice.

Ayane: Together, we are going to win. I swear it!

Arnice: Nine, have you tested the Overdrive Formula, yet?

Nine: No, and I might not use it.

Arnice: When the time is right, I want you to Drive with me, and Ayane.

Ayane: Huh!?

Arnice: Use us to defeat Jedah, Azrael, and anyone else, who thinks they can cross us.

Nine looks at Ayane, and she looks at Arnice, too. Nine sighs, and she closes her eyes.

Nine: Alright, I'll do it; but, if we Drive….

Arnice: I know….we'll gain an unhealthy obsession with each other.

Ayane: All things considered, that may not be too bad; you're both beautiful women, with flawless skin.

Arnice: If we fall in love, I don't want it to be animal magnetism, I want it to mean something.

Ayane: I don't want it to be anything like Alice and Jane; we have to know that we're going to be life partners, and we have to be committed to each other, only.

Arnice: All three of us.

Nine: That's why we're going to take it slow; no need to rush. We'll get to know each other, first, and then we'll take it from there; if our union is perfect, the Drive will be super effective.

Arnice/Ayane: Mhmm, Amen!

As Nine, and her two wards finish up their baths, Ryofu and Makoto are in their condo, which is also located in Woolering Heights. Felicia is with them, and the three of them are on their knees, and praying.

Ryofu: Have mercy upon me, O God, according to thy loving kindness: according unto the multitude of thy tender mercies blot out my transgressions. Wash me thoroughly from mine iniquity, and cleanse me from my sin. For I acknowledge my transgressions: and my sin is ever before me. Against thee, thee only, have I sinned, and done this evil in thy sight: that thou mightest be justified when thou speakest, and be clear when thou judgest. Behold, I was shapen in iniquity; and in sin did my mother conceive me. Behold, thou desirest truth in the inward parts: and in the hidden part thou shalt make me to know wisdom. Purge me with hyssop, and I shall be clean: wash me, and I shall be whiter than snow. Make me to hear joy and gladness; that the bones which thou hast broken may rejoice. (Psalms 51:1 - 8 KJV)

Makoto: Hide thy face from my sins, and blot out all mine iniquities. Create in me a clean heart, O God; and renew a right spirit within me. Cast me not away from thy presence; and take not thy holy spirit from me. Restore unto me the joy of thy salvation; and uphold me with thy free spirit. Then will I teach transgressors thy ways; and sinners shall be converted unto thee. Deliver me from bloodguiltiness, O God, thou God of my salvation: and my tongue shall sing aloud of thy righteousness. O Lord, open thou my lips; and my mouth shall shew forth thy praise. For thou desirest not sacrifice; else would I give it: thou delightest not in burnt offering. (Psalms 51:9 - 16 KJV)

Felicia: The sacrifices of God are a broken spirit: a broken and a contrite heart, O God, thou wilt not despise. Do good in thy good pleasure unto Zion: build thou the walls of Jerusalem. Then shalt thou be pleased with the sacrifices of righteousness, with burnt offering and whole burnt offering: then shall they offer bullocks upon thine altar. (Psalms 51:17 - 19 KJV)

Ryofu/Makoto/Felicia: Praise ye the Lord. O give thanks unto the Lord; for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever. Blessed are they that keep judgment, and he that doeth righteousness at all times. Remember me, O Lord, with the favour that thou bearest unto thy people: O visit me with thy salvation; That I may see the good of thy chosen, that I may rejoice in the gladness of thy nation, that I may glory with thine inheritance. We have sinned with our fathers, we have committed iniquity, we have done wickedly. Our fathers understood not thy wonders in Egypt; they remembered not the multitude of thy mercies; but provoked him at the sea, even at the Red sea. Nevertheless he saved them for his name's sake, that he might make his mighty power to be known. He rebuked the Red sea also, and it was dried up: so he led them through the depths, as through the wilderness. And he saved them from the hand of him that hated them, and redeemed them from the hand of the enemy. And the waters covered their enemies: there was not one of them left. Then believed they his words; they sang his praise. They soon forgat his works; they waited not for his counsel: But lusted exceedingly in the wilderness, and tempted God in the desert. And he gave them their request; but sent leanness into their soul. They envied Moses also in the camp, and Aaron the saint of the Lord. The earth opened and swallowed up Dathan, and covered the company of Abiram. And a fire was kindled in their company; the flame burned up the wicked. They made a calf in Horeb, and worshipped the molten image. Thus they changed their glory into the similitude of an ox that eateth grass. They forgat God their saviour, which had done great things in Egypt; Wondrous works in the land of Ham, and terrible things by the Red sea. Therefore he said that he would destroy them, had not Moses his chosen stood before him in the breach, to turn away his wrath, lest he should destroy them. Yea, they despised the pleasant land, they believed not his word: But murmured in their tents, and hearkened not unto the voice of the Lord. Therefore he lifted up his hand against them, to overthrow them in the wilderness: To overthrow their seed also among the nations, and to scatter them in the lands. They joined themselves also unto Baal–peor, and ate the sacrifices of the dead. Thus they provoked him to anger with their inventions: and the plague brake in upon them. Then stood up Phinehas, and executed judgment: and so the plague was stayed. And that was counted unto him for righteousness unto all generations for evermore. They angered him also at the waters of strife, so that it went ill with Moses for their sakes: Because they provoked his spirit, so that he spake unadvisedly with his lips. They did not destroy the nations, concerning whom the Lord commanded them: But were mingled among the heathen, and learned their works. And they served their idols: which were a snare unto them. Yea, they sacrificed their sons and their daughters unto devils, And shed innocent blood, even the blood of their sons and of their daughters, whom they sacrificed unto the idols of Canaan: and the land was polluted with blood. Thus were they defiled with their own works, and went a whoring with their own inventions. Therefore was the wrath of the Lord kindled against his people, insomuch that he abhorred his own inheritance. And he gave them into the hand of the heathen; and they that hated them ruled over them. Their enemies also oppressed them, and they were brought into subjection under their hand. Many times did he deliver them; but they provoked him with their counsel, and were brought low for their iniquity. Nevertheless he regarded their affliction, when he heard their cry: And he remembered for them his covenant, and repented according to the multitude of his mercies. He made them also to be pitied of all those that carried them captives. Save us, O Lord our God, and gather us from among the heathen, to give thanks unto thy holy name, and to triumph in thy praise. Blessed be the Lord God of Israel from everlasting to everlasting: and let all the people say, Amen. Praise ye the Lord. (Psalms 106:1 , 3 - 48 KJV)

After praying, studying, and praising the Lord, Ryofu, Makoto, and Felicia sat on the roof, and gazed up at the stars.

Felicia: We'll win this war. God will be with us.

Ryofu: I know we will. God bless Angela, Yuanji, Rose, Karin, Sakura, and Asuka. I hope He's with them, all.

Makoto: We can free Rose and Karin, even though they may need years of mental healing, afterwards, and something tells me that Asuka and Sakura are alive, somewhere.

Ryofu: I pray they are; we could use their help; nevertheless, it's in God's hands, and I trust in our Father.

Felicia: We all do; that's what keeps us alive, safe, and strong.

Makoto: To God be the Glory. Rose, Karin, we're coming for you; don't give up hope, in the Name of the Lord!

The next morning, Nine, Arnice, and Ayane are at the Kanzuki Estate, and they are speaking with Daigenjuro, Nadeshiko, Shibazaki, and Ishizaki.

Daigenjuro: My daughter lead a group of fighters, who took down M. Bison, crushed Shadaloo, built a city, on American soil, over a forgotten metropolis, and now she's being held by a twisted being, from a demonic realm….I don't know if I can believe any of it.

Nine: Believe it, Mr. Kanzuki. I promise you that we're doing all that we can to find Karin; and when this is over Jedah will pay, dearly for what he's done, to all of us.

Nadeshiko: Karin was always a strong, young woman; even stronger than us. Karin will beat this, just like she's beaten everything else.

Ayane: Daigenjuro, Nadeshiko, you two know me, from always hanging here, with Karin, and you know I love Karin like a sister. Karin has not been herself, lately, and she even went as far as to ruin the beautiful, storybook relationship she had with Sakura.

Nadeshiko: I was against Karin being a Lesbian, at first, but I saw how much she loved Sakura, and I gave in to her wants, and needs, and stayed behind my daughter. I sort of knew something happened, back then, between Karin and Rochefort's daughter, but I didn't know what.

Daigenjuro: How is Lili Rochefort?

Arnice: She won't leave her room, she's heavily depressed, and she won't talk to anyone.

Daigenjuro: What about Mr. Rochefort?

Arnice: Mature, from the Yagami Clan, says that he's holding up, well; he has faith that his daughter will pull through.

Daigenjuro: I also have faith in Karin, and Lili, as well. Ayane, how do you feel?

Ayane: Once upon a time, we were eight best friends, and now after Karin and Lili's affair, things fell apart. Alice is with President Rabinowitz's daughter, Athena and Honoka have split up, and I'm staying with my new boss, Nine. I look at old pictures, but they start to make me very emotional, so I just focus on the here, and now; life goes on.

Daigenjuro: That brings me to my point. I want my daughter home, but if….if she's already gone, life must move on; just make sure she didn't die for nothing.

Nine: We're bringing Karin home. I refuse to watch anymore of my comrades die!

Daigenjuro holds his wife, Nadeshiko, as Nine finishes her tea, and Nine, Arnice, and Ayane get up to leave. Nine summons her Spellbound Wing, and Nine, Ayane, and Arnice board the jet. The Trio heads back towards Sea Coral City, and Nine ponders their next move.

Arnice: The look on their face….I can't help but to feel bad for them; we have to get Karin back home.

Ayane: We will; once we find that fiend, Jedah!

Nine: Alright, we head back to the Cauldron, call up Leo and Ryofu, and we sit down to organize our own team. I want to go into the Makai, but I don't want Morrigan involved.

Ayane: Why not?

Nine: Jedah may be hiding right under our nose, and I want to search Aensland and Maximoff Castle, without them being….

Suddenly a bunch of Toy Soldiers, like the ones Arnice once faced, begin to land on Nine's jet.

Nine: What the heck!?

Ayane: Its, its those Toy Soldiers, from that other realm! How did they get here!?

The Toy Soldiers are large headed, one foot long dolls, with guns, grenades, and they pack a punch. The Toy Soldiers threaten to bring down Nine's jet, and it could crash into Sea Coral City's Power Plant.

Arnice: Nine, pull us up!

Nine: I can't; we're going to crash!

Ayane: Shit!

Mirei Shikishima, while riding on Mamori Tokonome as a motorcycle, rides on the ground, and sees Nine's jet.

Mirei: Noe, Nimi, you know what to do!

Nine is trying to get control of the jet, when she notices a flash of light.

Nine: What the….!?

Out of nowhere, Nimi grows giant and catches Nine's jet.

Ayane: What….who!?

Arnice: Who is that!?

Nimi: Hi….I'm Nimi Minimi.

Noe: I'm Noe Oya!

Noe leaps onto Nimi's right shoulder.

Nine: Who are you!?

Nine looks down, and she sees Mirei dispatching of the Toy Soldiers, with Mamori as a sword. After the Toy Soldiers are defeated, Mamori changes back into her human form, and they introduce themselves.

Mirei: Mirei Shikishima.

Mamori: Mamori Tokonome, at your service.

Ayane: You four carry the Valkyrie Virus, don't you!?

Noe: Yes, ma'am; and so do you, three, but it's mutated.

Nimi: We can feel it inside of you.

Nine: Can you put us down? We have a lot to talk about!

Nimi puts down Nine's jet, and Nimi changes back to her normal size. Nine quickly teleports the group of women, to her Cauldron, and Nine calls Ryofu and Leo. After Ryofu, Makoto, Leo, and Bashou shows up, Nine begins to explain the current situation.

Nine: So, apparently your world was absorbed into this new earth, too, and along with it the Valkyrie Virus.

Mirei: Yes, but you, and your friends, had to go and manipulate it, change it, and now it's more potent than ever.

Mamori: You can't let Dr. Kira Rabinowitz create a formula, to save humanity from illness; the Valkyrie Virus will overwhelm Dr. Ziegler's Nanotechnology, and every woman on earth will be carriers of the Valkyrie Virus!

Arnice: Trust me, we don't want for the Overdrive Formula to get to the public, anyway; we've already seen it turn two of our friends into aggressive lovers, fighters, and it changes their personalities; plus, once you've Driven with a partner, there is no going back.

Ayane: Do you know the Kagurazaka Sisters?

Noe: Yes, we do; they are our friends, and we've been looking for them, for weeks.

Nine: A demon, named Jedah Dohma, has them under his control; we're going to free them.

Arnice: First, we're going to the Makai.

Ryofu: Only Morrigan, or Honoka's Golden Eye of God, can open a doorway to the Makai, so we'll need one of them.

Nine: No! I think Jedah is hiding in plain sight, and if Morrigan or Demitri, someone Jedah's familiar with, opens a door to the Makai Jedah may slip away.

Ayane: Arnice and I can do it….

Leo S: How, when you're not from the Makai?

Arnice: You forget that I'm a contradiction; a Holy Knight, with Demonic blood; vampiric blood. I can open the Makai's gateways, but I'll need some tainted blood, that's not my own.

Bashou: Who's then?

Ayane: That's where I come in. Honoka and I are Raidou Omega's daughters, and until now only Honoka has shown to be able to use our father's powers.

Makoto: What do you mean?

Ayane: Just follow me, for a second, here; one day, Alice and I were playing Truth or Dare, with Morrigan Aensland, and Morrigan dared me to kiss her.

Mamori: This sounds so romantic!

Mirei: What does this have to do with getting Rinka and Ranka, back?

Ayane: I said, "follow me, for a second". I kissed Morrigan, and I discovered that I do have my father's powers, but in order to activate them, for some unknown reason, I have to absorb "evil", or demonic, energy. Morrigan, Alice, and I have kept that day a secret, ever since, and I would have to kiss someone, of supernatural origin, to unlock my powers. I can serve as a conduit for Arnice, and Arnice can open up the door to the Makai.

Bashou: There's your answer: Just kiss Arnice!

Ayane: No! What if we activate the Overdrive Formula, and end up like Alice and Jane!?

Mirei: You could Kiss Morrigan Aensland, again, under false pretenses.

Nine: Yeah, and then Morrigan's mind reading abilities would let her know that I'm going to break into her castle; bad idea!

Ayane: I have an idea, but I need you to teleport me to the Astro Stage, Nine; and when I'm done, I need you to bring me right back.

Ryofu: What's your plan?

Ayane: You'll see….

Nine teleports Ayane to the Astro Stage, and Ayane heads towards Ed and Kazumi's room. On que, Kazumi is giving Ed oral sex, after Ed has had his morning workout. Nine, and the others are watching Ayane, through Nine's Magic Cauldron.

Ryofu: Wait, she's not going to do what I think she's going to do, is she?

Leo S: It depends on your perspective of the situation.

Makoto: Jesus, help us, all!

Ayane is quick to sneak into Ed and Kazumi's room, without being seen. Ed releases into Kazumi's mouth, and some of the cum splashes onto Kazumi's face. Ayane has second thoughts, but she wills herself to take one for her team.

Ed: I gotta go pee; you sit right there, and don't move, Baby.

Kazumi: Hurry up, my eyes are closed, and I can't see a thing!

Ed: I'll bring a wash cloth, hold on.

Ayane sneaks in front of Kazumi, and before Kazumi could speak up, Ayane kisses Kazumi's lips; cum, and all.

Arnice: We owe her, big time!

Bashou: Look!

Kazumi pushes Ayane away, and she opens her eyes.

Kazumi: Ayane, what are you doing!?

Ayane: Sorry, Kazumi, but I have to do this!

Ed: What the hell is this shit!?

Ayane kisses Kazumi's lips, again, and Ayane begins to absorb Kazumi's supernatural powers, of a Yurei. Kazumi can't take the power drain, and she passes out, while Ayane can feel her cells changing, and Ayane feels a naughty tingle, between her legs. Ayane sucks out all that she could, and Ayane allows Kazumi to fall asleep, as Ayane gently lies Kazumi down.

Ed: What are you doing, Ayane!?

Ayane: You know, your man milk isn't half bad….

Ayane throws a smoke bomb, into Ed's face, and Ed falls asleep, instantly. Ayane gets up, and Nine teleports Ayane back to the Cauldron.

Ryofu: Ayane, you could have handled that another way!

Ayane: Ryofu, all do respect, leave me alone, right now!

Ayane's eyes begin to glow bright red, and Ayane's hands have the same red energy, as Honoka and Raidou. Ayane growls, as she fights to catch her breath.

Ayane: I can see him!

Mamori: Who!?

Ayane: My father!

Ayane fights to contain her anger, and Arnice turns Ayane around, to face her. Arnice proceeds to bite Ayane's neck, and Arnice drinks Ayane's blood. Ayane moans, as if she's about to orgasm, and Ayane holds Arnice's head close to her neck.

Nimi: This is so hot, I could actually Drive, at any time!

Leo S: Or they could Drive, at any time.

Ryofu: God, forgive us!

Arnice drains enough blood, from Ayane, and Arnice hands Ayane over to Nine. Ayane is barely awake, as Arnice draws her sword, and she meditates. After a few seconds, Arnice slices a hole into reality, and the doorway to the Makai is open. Moira shows up at Nine's condo, and she knocks on the door. Jubei opens the door, and Moira smiles.

Moira: Hello, Jubei, is Nine here?

Jubei: She's in the Cauldron, with the rest of the gang; come on, I'll take you to her.

Moira: Thank you, Jubei.

While Jubei takes Moira to the secret entrance, leading to the Cauldron, Ayane and Arnice prepares to head into the doorway.

Noe: Nimi, and I, are coming, too!

Mirei: Good. Mamori, and I, will stay behind, in case something happens.

Leo S: Will you all be okay?

Arnice: We'll be fine, trust me.

Nine: I'll use my spells, to keep the door open; hurry, and see what you can find out!

Ayane: Got it, Boss!

Makoto: Be careful, and God bless!

Arnice, Ayane, Noe, and Nimi hold hands, as they all enter the doorway to the Makai. The four heroes look around, and they see that they are standing outside of Morrigan's castle.

Nimi: Are there any alarms?

Arnice: That's why I had to use Ayane's blood, and my sword, because Morrigan would expect Nine to come here, but not me.

Ayane: Do you think Morrigan is hiding something?

Arnice: No, but Jedah could be hiding something from her.

Noe: This place looks like Hell!

Arnice: It's not. I've seen Hell, and it's worse than this place; way worse.

Ayane: Let's move out.

Ayane walks up to the castle, and the large doors automatically open.

Nimi: This might be a trap….

Arnice: We have no choice, in the matter; move out.

Arnice, and her three friends enter the castle, and all they can see is weird furniture, pictures of Morrigan's family, and portraits of Morrigan, and the Redeemers. As the four heroines search the castle, four pairs of eyes are on them, and watching their every move. Arnice and Ayane search through cabinets, closets, and small rooms, while Nimi and Noe search through some of the bedrooms. Shadows creep around corners, and floorboards creak, but not too much else, frightening, is happening in Aensland Castle. Nimi and Noe find Morrigan's bedroom, and they walk in on a bed, filled with sex toys.

Noe: Morrigan is a freak, isn't she?

Nimi: From what we learned, after watching the heroes for a few weeks, Morrigan is a Succubus; a Darkstalker: Class S.

Noe: Yeah, something like that. Mirei did most of the research, though. Let's keep looking.

Nimi: What are we looking for, again?

Noe: Anything that will lead us to Jedah, Rinka, and Ranka.

Ruby: Did you just say "Jedah"!?

Nefertari: They did, they did!

Nimi: What; who are you!?

Ruby, a humanoid Dragon Succubus, and Nefertari, a Mummy Succubus, rushes in, and they grab Nimi and Noe. The Hybrid Succubi begin to squeeze Nimi and Noe, and they hold them hostage, with their powerful arms.

Nimi: We're not here to fight; let us go!

Noe: You heard her, put us down!

Ruby: Nope! We're about to have some fun, with you two!

Nefertari: I hope you like Suffocation Foreplay!

While Nimi and Noe are in trouble, Arnice and Ayane hear the rattling of a snake.

Ayane: Did you hear that!?

Arnice: Yeah, and I don't like the sound of that.

Jilly: You're gonna love this, then!

Jilly, a Slime Girl Succubus, falls on top of Ayane, and Ayane is trapped inside the living slime.

Arnice: Ayane!?

Lucille: Don't worry about her; worry bout me!

Lucille, a Snake Woman Succubus wraps her body around Arnice, and Arnice can't move.

Arnice: Let me go!

Lucille: How dare you enter Mistress Morrigan's castle, uninvited!? You must pay, and pay you shell!

Lucille uses her powers to hypnotize Arnice, and Arnice is trapped in a vision, where she believes that she is being stripped naked, by shadowy men, and the men are holding Arnice down. Arnice is being kissed, sucked on, and made love to, all by four shadows, but it's all happening in Arnice's head, while Arnice is cumming on herself, and she is paralyzed. Ayane tries to snap Arnice out of it, but Ayane begins to drown, inside Jilly's slime.

Lucille: Give in to your desires, for you will now become my slave!

Ayane thinks about Arnice biting her neck, and Ayane gets turned on. Ayane wants to feel Arnice bite her, again, and Ayane can feel her dark powers rising.

Jilly: What's happening!?

Ayane is falling for Arnice, and Ayane wants Arnice, badly. Ayane roars inside the slime, and a white light flashes. Ayane vanishes, and a long, black and purple katana is left in her place. The katana flies into Arnice's hands, and before Arnice could harm Lucille, Lucille lets go of Arnice, and Lucille backs up, against a wall. Jilly joins Lucille, and Arnice is about to strike, with Ayane as a katana.

Jilly: Stop, we're sorry!

Lucille: We're only following Morrigan's orders!

Arnice: Die!

Before Arnice can strike Lucille, Ruby and Nefertari are sent crashing through the roof, by a giant Nimi, as Noe cheers her on. Lucille and Jilly take that moment, and they decide to run.

Lucille: Get out of her!

Jilly: She's crazy!

Arnice: Come back here, you filthy Bitches!

Arnice chases Jilly and Lucille, down, but Rinka and Ranka come leaping through the front window, of the castle. Arnice stops in her tracks, as Rinka and Ranka lands in front of her.

Arnice: You two killed Angela Ziegler, and watched as Yuanji was murdered; prepare yourselves!

Arnice swings Ayane, the katana, at Rinka, who blocks the attack, with Ranka, the katana. Arnice and Rinka are evenly matched, but Arnice has been using a sword for longer that Rinka, has. Noe and Nimi show up, while Ruby and Nefertari joins Lucille and Jilly.

Nimi: Rinka, snap out of it!

Arnice continues to fight, hard, against Rinka, and Arnice even smashes down, with Ayane, onto Rinka, and Ranka; breaking Ranka, the katana, in half, and causing Ranka to revert back to her human form.

Arnice: You'll pay!

Rinka has a scared look on her face, and Nimi is about to stop Arnice, when Ayane changes back to her human form, and she stops Arnice, with a kiss.

Moira: I've got this!

Moira appears, and tosses two devices; which connect to Rinka and Ranka's foreheads, and the Kagurazaka Sisters are electrocuted, as they pass out.

Moira: We need to get them back to Nine, pronto!

Ayane: That was amazing!

Arnice: It was; let's go!

Jilly: Okay, bye!

Arnice turns around to stare at Morrigan's four servants, and Arnice walks over to them. Moments later, Arnice tosses Jilly, Lucille, Nefertari, and Ruby through the portal, as Moira, Ayane, Noe, and Nimi comes through the portal, carrying Rinka and Ranka.

Mirei: You've found them!

Mamori: Yes, our friends are safe!

Arnice snatches a pendant off of Lucille's neck, and that pendant turns out to be the Time Gem.

Nine: That's….

Arnice: ….what Rinka and Ranka were after; the Time Gem!

Nine: Morrigan has some explaining to do, but first….

Nine walks over to Rinka and Ranka, and Nine kiss both girls, one by one, on the lips. Rinka and Ranka begin to stir, and their bodies are purged of Jedah's magic, as the girls scream, in pain.

Nine: Mirei, Arnice, grab them, and let's head to the Astro Stage.

On a blackened stage, Sonico, Suzu, and Fuuri stands; all dressed in formal attire, for a ball. The spot light appears on the trio, of First Astronomical Velocity, and Sonico sheds a tear. Meanwhile, Nine summons the entire Last Resort and Shadow Panzer, to the Astro Stage's Auditorium. Arnice has chains around the necks of Lucille, Nefertari, Jilly, and Ruby, and the four hybrid Succubi are scared, to death, of Arnice.

Morrigan: Okay, first off, let them go!

Arnice pulls out her sword.

Arnice: Nawl….

Morrigan: Those are my servants, and you will return them; they are scared!

Arnice looks at the four shaking hybrids, and Arnice shrugs, before staring down Morrigan.

Arnice: Your whore, with the snake body, mentally raped me. I'm taking it out, on all four of them.

Ryofu: God, is this true!?

Arnice sends Ryofu her thoughts, and Ryofu glares at Morrigan.

Morrigan: They were defending my castle!

Arnice holds up the Time Gem, and she smiles.

Arnice: You lie; they failed to defend this….

Captain America: You had the Time Gem, all along?

Morrigan: I didn't want it to end up in Jedah's hands, so I lie to keep it safe.

Arnice: I'm keeping your whores, in the name of the Night Lord!

Morrigan: Night Lord!? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! The Night Lord is a myth!

Arnice tilts her head.

Arnice: Wanna bet, Bitch?

Jilly: She is, Mistress, she is the Night Lord!

Ruby: She showed us her power, and that's why we're scared of her!

Nefertari: We, we're sorry, Mistress!

Lucille: Arnice, we are yours, Night Lord!

Demitri: Arnice, if you are the Legendary Night Lord, then….

Arnice: It was 14,000 years, ago, and I was exposed to his blood, 400 years, ago, on my earth. The Night….is Forever.

Demitri looks into Arnice's eyes, and Demitri begins to shake in his boots.

Demitri: Morrigan, she knows; she knows! She is the Night Lord!

Morrigan: Impossible! My father, Belial, use to tell me bedtime stories, about the Night Lord; he is a myth!

Arnice stares into Morrigan's soul, and Morrigan backs down.

Morrigan: No, no, you can't be….you….

Arnice: These four are mines, and that is final; they will be my slaves, maids, and dumpsters, if you catch my drift….

Nine/Ayane: Fuck no, that's what we're, here, for!

Nine and Ayane looks at everyone, and they are now embarrassed, but Moira steps in.

Moira: Forget the past, we have three of the Infinity Gems, and now we are a step closer to victory.

Nine hands the gem to Moutoku Sousou, and Moutoku smiles.

Nine: Hakufu, and her friends shell be the new Infinity Watch!

Lena: Konoe, I'll second that, as leader of the Last Resort.

Morrigan: Since Angela is gone, who leads Shadow….

Batman/Gabriel/Moira: Nine: The Phantom!

Everyone mumbles.

Nine: I do!?

Ryofu: I'm just the hired muscle; you're the leader, Sweetheart….

Nine: Fine, I guess….

Moira: I have a suggestion: Things are getting out of hand, and I think we should disband the teams, under false pretenses, and have a small strike team going after Jedah.

Heidern: I was planning on disbanding all teams, in order for the most powerful heroes to operate, only.

Moira: Sir, we need at least one capable team!

Ken M: Heidern, that's not safe; especially for us!

Noelle: There has to be another way!

Heidern: Absolutely not! All teams will be disbanded, and a chosen few will take it from there, on out!

Heidern: Arnice, this Night Lord….how powerful are….

Arnice: You'll see, in time, General. I am not your enemy, so don't worry.

Jane: What about Rinka and Ranka?

Nine: They're staying with me, until the heal; after that, we'll question them.

The mumbling continues.

Es: If it please everyone, I am an Embryo Storage Unit; created to house all of your memories, and everything about your current lives. I have the Kagurazaka Sisters' memories, stored inside of me, and they are innocent. Jedah brainwashed them, I assure you.

Ana: What still bothers me is why were Angela and Yuanji the first targets; what's the connection?

Nine: I'll figure that out, and get back to you.

Moira: Until then, we have to….

Suddenly, the Astro Stage is struck, by a blast of energy, from a giant, flying demon; a demon known as Doom Gaze. The monster roars, and Rinka and Ranka wakes up, scared.

Rinka: That….that's Doom Gaze!

Ranka: Jedah sent it to retrieve us!

Mirei: You two aren't going anywhere!

Mamori: Will you all protect them!? These are our friends!

Ryona isn't there, and neither is Renka, Thor, nor Nora, but Ryobi is there, and she can only think about how heart broken Ryona was, when Angela died. Ryobi, Hanabi, and Kafuru all stand up. The Trio heads towards Rinka, Ranka, Noe, Nimi, Mirei, and Mamori, and Ryobi smiles.

Ryobi: We forgive you; now, let's go get that ugly son of a Bitch!

Moira: Wait, we have to get it away from Sea Coral City!

Leo S: Right! Love, you can take the wheel!

Love: Flying Airships is what I'm all about, Baby!

Ryofu: Everyone, hold on; we'll have Doom Gaze follow us to the ocean, and we'll destroy it, then!

Makoto: Moira, where are you going!?

Moira: To do what is needed!

Moira heads to the top deck of the Astro Stage, and Trinity, Nine, and Chun Li are with her.

Chun Li: What now, Moira!?

Moira: I'll lead it away! I don't need you, all!

Moira uses her Coalescence Beam, and she blast the other heroes back down the stairs, with her healing beam, as Moira uses built in rockets, to flying passed Doom Gaze.

Nine: Dammit, Moira!

Trinity: She's not going to make it!

Chun Li: Love, can you catch Moira!?

Love: The fuck is she doing!?

Chun Li: Playing hero!

Ryofu: Moira, you fool; not now!

Moira flies ahead of Doom Gaze, and Moira fires her Coalescence Beam into its face. Doom Fist fires his demonic beam, at Moira, and Moira manages to dodge the beam, but Moira is slashed, in the back, by Doom Gaze.

Ryobi: Moira!

Mamori: We have to help her!

Mirei: Ladies, are you ready!?

Rinka, Ranka, Noe, Mamori, and Nimi all nod their heads, as they follow Mirei to the top deck.

Gabriel: What are they doing!? We haven't cleared Sea Coral City, yet!

Superman: Maybe I should….

Batman: No, Moira has got this!

Moira's wounds begin to heal, but Relius Clover, riding a winged, demonic horse, fires a device into Moira's spine. Moira feels her Nanotechnology fading, and Doom Gaze fires his demonic beam; hitting Moira, dead on.

Nine: Moira!

Gabriel: She's been hit!

Akande: Where is she; did she fall!?

Mirei, Mamori, Noe, Nimi, Rinka, and Ranka all hold hands, and six beams of light flies into the sky. Mirei, and her team, forms into an exact replica of Voltron, and the mighty robot flies back to earth.

Gabriel: Is that….

Kokonoe: They've turned into Voltron!

Vice: My Fangirl side can't take anymore of this!

Voltron manages to grab Moira, and Voltron heads to drop Moira off, on the top deck. Voltron heads to battle Doom Gaze, while Relius takes his leave, smiling. Doom Gaze blasts Voltron, with everything it has, but Voltron returns fire, with eye beams. Doom Gaze is stunned, and Voltron forms his Blazing Sword. Voltron leaps into the air, and before Doom Gaze could move, Voltron slices the beast in half. Doom Gaze is destroyed, while Mirei, and her team, returns to their normal sizes. On that stage, with Sonico, Suzu, and Fuuri, Sonico begins to sing Harlem Blues, by Cynda Williams.

Sonico: You can never tell what's in a man's mind. And if he's from Harlem, there's no use of even tryin'. Just like the tide, his mind comes and goes. Like March weather, when he'll change. Nobody knows, nobody knows.

Suzu: The man I love, well, he just turned me down, he's a Harlem brown. Off times I wish that I were in this ground, six feet underground. He idolized me, as no other could, no, no. Then he surprised me, leavin' me a note sayin' he's gone for good. Gone for good.

Fuuri: And since my sweetie left me, Harlem, well, it ain't the same old place. Though a thousand dandies smile right in my face. I think I'll mooch some homemade hooch and go out for a lark. Just to drive off these mean ole Harlem Blues.

Ryona, Renka, Nora, and Thor makes it back to the Astro Stage, just as Mirei is carrying Moira's charred remains, as she delivers Moira, dead, to the Shadow Panzer. Ryona falls to her knees, and she holds Moira, bridal style, while Renka begins to cry. Hanabi and Kafuru try to calm their sister, while Ryobi holds Sonico, as Ryobi cries. Ryona just stares at Moira; her healing factor not kicking in. Nine pulls a strange device from Moira's hand, and it matches the device, which Yuanji was holding. Ryona just stares. Akande, Amelie, and Sombra begin to cry, as Jack Morrison curses himself, and he declares "no more"!

Sonico: You can have your Broadway, give me Lenox Avenue. Angels from the skies stroll 7th and for that thanks are due. From Madam Walker's beauty shops to the Pro-Ro System 2. That made those girls angels without any doubt.

Suzu: There are some spots up in Harlem where I'm told it's sudden death. To let somebody see you even stop to catch your breath. If you've never been to Harlem, then I guess you'll never know. The power of these mean ole Harlem blues.

Fuuri: Ah, there's one sweet spot in Harlem known as Striver's Row. 'Ditty folks come call them, one thing you should know. Is that I have a friend who lives there I know he won't refuse. To put some music to my troubles and call 'em Harlem blues.

The Last Resort and Shadow Panzer are disbanded, and the Astro Stage and Sky Stage is laid to rest, under the waves, of the Pacific Ocean. Some heroes stay in Midnight City, to defend it, and some stay in Sea Coral City, while the other heroes return to their home towns. Moira was buried next to Angela, and a statue of Moira was built next to Angela's statue. Ryona just stares.

Sonico/Suzu/Fuuri: And since my sweetie left me, Harlem, well, it ain't the same old place. Though a thousand dandies smile right in my face. I think I'll mooch some homemade hooch and go out for a lark.

Just to drive off these mean ole Harlem Blues.

Fuuri: Ah, there's one sweet spot in Harlem known as Striver's Row. 'Ditty folks come call them, one thing you should know. Is that I have a friend who lives there I know he won't refuse. To put some music to my troubles and call 'em Harlem blues. To put some music to my troubles and call them the Harlem blues.

Sonico/Suzu: Harlem, the Harlem blues, Harlem, the Harlem blues.

Ryona just stares, and then….Ryona roars, in anger; the roar of an animal. One week, later, Mirei, Mamori, Noe, Nimi, Rinka, and Ranka has their own place, in Woolering Heights, near Felicia and Jonathan Talbain. Felicia prays with the six girls, everyday. Rinka and Ranka continues to have terrible nightmares, about killing Angela. Nine helps the Kagurazaka Sisters, as best as she can. Es and Kokonoe moves in with Nine, Arnice, and Ayane; so does Arnice's four new slaves, while Arnice keeps them on a tight leash. Jubei has his own room, Kokonoe has her own room, and Es doesn't need to sleep; she isn't human. Es spends her nights guarding Nine, and the others, but little does anyone know Winter Soldier is guarding Nine, too; from the shadows.

Ryona and Renka try to comfort each other, and part of that ritual is paying visits to Rinka and Ranka, and helping the two Kagurazaka Sisters get over their misplaced guilt. As Nine, naked, lies in her bed, with Ayane and Arnice, both also naked, the trio sleeps; but with broken hearts. Kokonoe actually comes in, and she covers up her mother, and her mother's lovers.

Kokonoe: I wonder if I'll end up like you, you crazy, old Witch. Goodnight.

Kokonoe kisses her mother, on the forehead, and she leaves the room. Es is eating pudding, in the living room, and Jubei is meditating in his den. Kokonoe is going through paperwork, while staring at a picture of Litchi Faye Ling, on and off.

Kokonoe: Maybe I will, maybe I won't….Booby Lady….

While Kokonoe ponders on whether to call Litchi, or not, Kasumi Omega and Kyo Kusanagi are relaxing, in Kyo's car, at the a Drive-In Movie.

Kasumi O: Kyo, are you worried about dying?

Kyo looks at Kasumi, funny.

Kyo: Are you serious? Dying? What brought this on?

Kasumi O: We've lost three great members, of our team, and everyone is worried. I….I just don't want to lose you, Kyo!

Kyo kisses Kasumi on the lips.

Kyo: I'm not going down, that easily, Baby. I'll be here, always, for you.

Kasumi gives Kyo a kiss, on the lips, and the couple enjoys their time, together.

Kasumi O: You know, times like this I think of how far I've come; from fighting with Ayane, to battling my clones, to fighting along side you, Ryu Hoshi, Jin Kazama, and Akira Yuki; and now here we are.

Kyo: We're the new faces of hope; everyone is counting on us to be saviors, heroes. The odds are stacked against us, and we have to stay vigilant.

Kasumi O: I know. I wonder how my sister is doing.

Kyo: Ayane is a tough girl. I'm sure she's alright.

Kasumi O: Actually, Ayane is very fragile….

Kyo: Oh? How so!?

Kasumi O: Well….

Meanwhile, Ayane wakes up, and she heads downstairs, in a purple and black robe, and Es is sitting on the couch, and staring at the wall.

Ayane: Don't you sleep?

Es: Negative. I'm an Embryo Storage Unit, and an artificial being; therefore I don't need to sleep, or eat; but I do enjoy pudding.

Ayane: I love sweets, too. Glazed Chestnuts are my favorite.

Es: Why are you up, Lady Ayane?

Ayane: Couldn't sleep, is all. Say, what exactly do you store, anyway?

Es: I store knowledge; in me are the memories, hopes, dreams, and past and present thoughts, of every being we know; hero, and villain.

Ayane: You, you know my deepest secrets!?

Es: Affirmative; but worry not, because I am forbidden to tell anyone, anybody's business. I only serve as a gateway to bring back what is lost.

Ayane: That's embarrassing; all of my past is known to you, but I know nothing of you.

Es: To be the Embryo Storage Unit, is my only purpose. I am a protector of knowledge. I guard the gateway to the Man of Azure, who holds the keys to all universes, all thoughts, all feelings, all minds; the All Fiction.

Ayane: You're a strange one, but I trust you.

Es: You would trust a stranger?

Ayane: I mean, you're with Nine, and her people, so you're cool; you're no longer a stranger, now.

Es: How is it that you barely know me, and you're so caring, but you have known Kasumi, all your life, and you've treated her like garbage.

Ayane stops, while she's in the middle of getting a glass of milk.

Ayane: It's complicated….

Es: Do you love your sister?

Ayane: Yes, I do….now I do. I was jealous, angry, and I spent years directing that anger towards the wrong person. I was always treated like demon spawn, growing up, and no one wanted me around. It took my stepfather, Shiden, years to warm up to me, and the only person I loved was Hayate. I was….

Meanwhile….

Kyo: Ayane was suicidal!?

Kasumi O: To a degree, she still is. I think the only reason she didn't snap when Alice jumped into Jane's arms, was because of Nine.

Kyo: So being Nine's sidekick is her new crutch?

Kasumi O: Yes, I think. Ayane once thought Hayate hated her, and that drove her to attempt suicide; our mother stopped her, and Ayane has been on suicide watch, ever since. Ayane needs to maintain strong attachments, in order to feel like she has a reason to live.

Kyo: Poor girl….damn that Raidou!

Kasumi O: Raidou and Victor Donovan brought a lot of shame to the Mugen Tenshin, and we've never truly recovered from it. To be honest, I'd rather live peacefully, and spend time with my sister; we have a lot to catch up on.

Elsewhere….

Es: Why don't you spend time with Kasumi; get to know her? You strive for emotional attachments, even though your demeanor screams "cold hearted bitch", and people tend to back away.

Ayane: You know what, Es…you're a great listener, and I should spend more time with Kasumi, and Honoka, too.

Es: Your relationship with Honoka is great, but your relationship with Kasumi needs work; one at a time, dear Ayane.

Ayane: You're right. I'll call Kasumi, and we'll talk; thanks, Es.

Es: It's my pleasure. I'm here to serve.

Ayane gets her milk, and she heads back to her room, with Nine and Arnice.

Meanwhile….

Kasumi O: I'll call Ayane, tomorrow, and we'll talk.

Kyo: That's the spirit! I'm behind you, 100%, Babe.

Kasumi gives Kyo a kiss, and the two lovers spend the rest of the night watching the movie. The next morning, Es and Jubei are making breakfast: Pancakes, Glazed Chestnuts, Eggs, Bacon, Home Fries, and Grits. Nine, Arnice, and Ayane comes downstairs, in their robes, and Arnice shoots her four new servants dirty looks, because they are already eating breakfast.

Arnice: Who said you could eat, first!?

Jilly: We're sorry, Lady Arnice; we were hungry!

Ruby: Please, don't hurt us!

Arnice: You're lucky I'm too hungry to deal with you, right now.

Jubei: Not to worry. I made them their food, first, so everything you see, here, is for all of you, ladies.

Nine: You're too sweet, Honey.

Nine kisses Jubei on the cheek, and Jubei blushes. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and Es answers it.

Es: You're….

Batman: Bruce Wayne; is Konoe Mercury available?

Nine: Bruce, it's you; and you're not wearing your costume.

Batman: That's because we have to talk, Nine. I want to introduce you to the Original Sin Initiative.

To Be Continued.…(God willing….)


	17. Chapter 17

Knights In White Satin: Heavy Rain - Original Sin 

Nine's Condominium, Sea Coral City, 8:44 AM.

Batman: Original Sin; a project, which would create a backup team, to battle evil, in case the government outlawed masked crime fighters. Now is as good of a time, if any, to explore that option, and to create a covert team which can fight in the place of Shadow Panzer and Last Resort.

Nine: You mean you want to create another Outsiders team?

Batman: Yes.

Ayane: Won't we go to jail, if President Rabinowitz and VP Masters catches us going against a direct order to lay low?

Batman: Miss Omega, for someone who is Hanzo Hattori's favorite Kunoichi, you are forgetting the basics of Ninjitsu.

Ayane: So we become a covert team, and then what?

Batman: Then, you figure Jedah's scheme and stop the killing, by stopping Jedah; we can't afford anymore deaths.

Jubei: One problem: We don't have your resources, backing, or manpower.

Es: That's actually three problems.

Jubei: Whatever….

Batman: I can fix that….

Bruce pulls out a laptop, and he places it in front of Nine, while everyone watches. Bruce plays a video, and a sickly, elderly woman appears on screen.

Sylvia: Hello, Konoe A. Mercury. I am Sylvia Strauss; current head of Strauss Enterprises. I am an old friend of Bruce's parents, and I am one of the few people who knows that Wayne and the Dark Knight are one in the same.

Nine gasps.

Sylvia: Konoe, Nine, Bruce has told me all about you, and that you're Sea Coral City's "Batman". I have a gift for you; if you are watching this video, I have already passed, so I'll never get to meet you.

Kokonoe: This is creepy.

Jubei: Shhhh!

Sylvia: I had a very severe cancer, and my time had finally come, but sadly I have no living relatives. Strauss Enterprises is a company which manufactures everything from food, to toys, and since I had no children, I spent my life providing joy to the children of others. Nine, I leave you, Konoe A. Mercury, Strauss Enterprises; use my company to continue to provide happiness to the world, while fighting crime, as Nine, the Phantom. Bruce, and I, has worked out your role in Strauss Enterprises, and all paperwork and titles are now in your name. As of four days, ago, Strauss Enterprises is now Mercury Incorporated. Konoe, fight the good fight.

Nine: Bruce, I….I….

Batman: Just watch the video; you'll understand….

Sylvia: You may be wondering why I chose you, correct, Konoe? I chose you because my ancestors were of the Wiccan Faith, and magic has been practiced by my family, for generations. I never took to magic, but I am intrigued by Wicca, and once Bruce told me that you were a Witch, and his Legacy Replacement, I jumped at the chance to help you fight your war, against evil and crime.

Arnice: This is unreal!

Sylvia: Konoe, you're a good woman. Continue to fight for what's right, and use Mercury Incorporated to help establish yourself as Nine: The Dark Avenger. Thank you, Miss Mercury, and God bless you.

The video ends, and Nine is speechless. Bruce closes the laptop, and he puts it away.

Batman: I only need you to come with me, to Gotham, so we can finish up the paperwork, and you can meet your new staff.

Nine: Yes, I can do that.

Ayane: I'm coming, too. I am Nine's partner, after all.

Batman: I'm okay with that; go get ready, and I'll wait for you in the limousine; we're taking a private jet, from the Sea Coral City International Airport. 

Ayane: I'll have Kasumi meet us, there. I need to talk to her, anyway, and maybe we can use your Batcave to figure out this puzzle.

Batman: What puzzle?

Ayane: Why did Jedah target Yuanji, Angela, and Moira, first?

Batman: Go get ready, and after we're done, we will analyze all the information we have, thus far.

Nine: Okay, Bruce; let's go meet my new employees.

Jubei: Mercury Incorporated, huh? This will be interesting.

While Nine and Ayane finish their breakfast, and head to get ready to leave for Gotham City, Zarina Hernandez, from The King Of Fighters XIV's South America Team, is standing on a balcony, near the Iguazu Falls. Tyler Antonov, the host of KOF XIV, built a giant hotel, just for Zarina; as part of her role in beating Verse, with the other heroes, during the climax of KOF XIV. Zarina's hotel is near her Wildlife Conservation, where she personally cares for the many animals, living in her conservation. Zarina was recently visited by three very special women: America Chavez, Mari McCabe, and Pamela Isley. Miss America, Vixen, and Poison Ivy, respectively. Zarina is the first heroine to discover that one can be a Legacy Replacement for multiple heroes, and villains. Zarina, who has been chosen by a Higher Power, was granted the abilities of three special women. Zarina can now command the plant life of earth, she can use the abilities of any animal she sees, and to top it all off Zarina now has super strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and invulnerability.

Zarina is blessed, but now she's confused. Chavez, Isley, and McCabe have no plans on retiring, anytime soon, and they were able to pass on their powers through a single kiss. Zarina wasn't administered the Overdrive Formula, but she has it in her system; how? Zarina hasn't even been anywhere near the Last Resort, or Shadow Panzer, since their formations, either. Zarina is confused, and after she had a doctor examine her entire body, Zarina is baffled by the amount of Valkyrie Cells, which are running through her system. Zarina pets her pet Toucan, Coco, and she sits at her desk; wondering if she should call someone, from the Last Resort or Shadow Panzer, and ask them about the Valkyrie Cells, which have recently appeared in her blood. Zarina heard the abridged version of the life stories of Isley, McCabe, and Chavez, and Zarina willingly accept the "gifts" of power, which the three ladies freely handed to Zarina. Zarina is now confused, and asking God: "why her"? Zarina looks over at Iguazu Falls, and she smiles; she can hear the fish talking in their language, the birds singing, and the plants speaking amongst themselves. Zarina has so many questions, but the "three wise women" left, and they told Zarina that all will be revealed, soon enough. Zarina sighs, and she gets up from her desk, as the desk lowers under the floor, and the giant balcony is left bare, again, as Zarina heads inside to her indoor office.

Zarina looks at a picture of Nelson and Bandeiras, and Zarina wonders if she should call her two closest friends. Zarina changes her mind, and she makes preparations to head to meet with the Shadow Panzer; using Miss America's powers, Zarina creates a star portal to the Astro Stage. Zarina appears in the Cafeteria, and she sees Terry, Chun Li, and Rock. Zarina makes a startling entrance, and she ends up landing in Terry Bogard's arms..

Terry: I have you, Miss.

Zarina looks up, and she looks into Terry's eyes; those soft, blue eyes.

Zarina: Thanks, Terry!

Zarina plants a kiss on Terry's lips, as Terry places Zarina down, on her feet. Terry is taken back by this, but he shakes it off….sort of.

Terry: Aren't you Miss Zarina Hernandez, from the South American Team?

Zarina: Yes, I am. I am actually here to join the Shadow Panzer. I was recently chosen, to become a Legacy Replacement; for Pamela Isley, America Chavez, and Mari McCabe, collectively. 

Nightwing overheard Zarina, and he's shocked.

Nightwing: Isley and McCabe; they came to you!?

Zarina: Yes, you know them?

Nightwing: All too well; when did they come to you?

Zarina: They all showed up at different times, but they said that it was imperative that I took on all three of their abilities.

Nightwing: Are you registered with the Last Resort, or Shadow Panzer?

Zarina: No, I never answered the call to sign up.

Nightwing: Well, let's….

Terry: I'll take her, Dick; don't worry.

Nightwing: Okay, it's in your hands, Terry.

Chun Li has a weird look on her face.

Terry: Let's go, Miss Zarina. I'll take you to see Ana, Gabriel, and Jasmine.

While Terry takes Zarina to become a registered member of the Shadow Panzer, Chun Li has a bad feeling.

Chun Li: Rock, is your dad olay?

Rock: He seems okay; why?

Chun Li: Something feels off….

Rock: Don't worry. Miss Zarina is cool, and we have known her since KOF XIV.

Chun Li: Hmmm….

Zarina walks with Terry, and Terry keeps looking at Zarina, and thinking. Zarina smiles at Terry, and she speaks. 

Zarina: You have beautiful eyes, Terry. Mary is blessed to be with you.

Terry: I'm not with Mary, anymore.

Sombra is walking towards Terry and Zarina.

Zarina: Oh, who are you with, then?

Terry: No one, at the moment….

Sombra hears this, and she blinks, heavily, while stopping in her tracks, and slowly turning to stare at Terry. Sombra has a bad feeling, so she'll investigate this matter, on her own. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long is drinking ice tea, and sitting, alone, in the Cafeteria, while Alice and Jane are flirting, heavily, in the corner, and near Ayame and Shiden Omega.

Alice: Baby, I love you; no one has ever loved me as much as you.

Jane: Really!? I'm going to take great care of you, Allison.

Alice: Yeah?

Jane: Definitely.

Ayame has heard enough. 

Ayame: Chrysler, I'm not mad at you, for basically breaking my daughter's heart, but don't lie about Ayane's love for you; she truly loved you.

Alice: Ayane just didn't measure up, Mrs. Omega; her loss, not mine's….

Ayame has a sad, but angry, look on her face.

Ayame: How dare you!? We let you into our family; we treated you with love and dignity, and this is how you repay us!?

Everyone in the Cafeteria turns to look at Ayame, Shiden, Alice, and Jane.

Jane: Once again, you're precious Broken Butterfly just didn't measure up; she'll live….

Ayame: If you weren't President Rabinowitz's daughter, I'd….

Shiden: Ayame, enough; young Alice isn't worth it. Thank God Ayane isn't here, to hear this madness.

Alice: Why, because she'd become suicidal, again?

Chun Li: Alice!!

Ayame and Shiden stands up, but before they can speak Yang does it for them.

Yang: The Widening Gyre….

Alice: What!?

Yang: The Widening Gyre; it's a vortex of drama, and it's been that way, since all these earths, and their dysfunctional inhabitants, have been brought, together, under one roof. The Overdrive Virus, or the Valkyrie Virus, doesn't have to be injected into us; it's in the air. Wherever the Kagurazaka Sisters, and those others, came from, they brought the Valkyrie Virus with them, and it's in our atmosphere; the new Children of the Atom.

Jane: What are you talking about!?

Yang: You two can have each other, but please stop disrespecting Mr., and Mrs., Omega; they're great people.

Jane: Mind your fucking business, you cripple; no one asked your one armed ass!

Everyone gasps.

Rock: Jane, your mother won't like you cursing.

Jane: Fuck off, you….

Yang stands up, and turns to face Jane and Alice.

Black Canary: Here we go….

Sonico: The yellow light shining down. The yellow light shining down. The yellow light shining down. The yellow light shining. 1, 2, 1, 2! Everybody! Let's go! Oh, hey!

Fuuri: Everyone's overdosing the blue light use! United States of anxiety continues! The brat is in his tower singing the flag burning blues! But we feel like the nuts 'cause we feel the screws! We don't care 'bout no fit! We don't care 'bout no trouble! We just wanna get in! Let's make out like we're lovers!

Jane: What; you gonna hit me? I have the power of Hercules, himself!

Hercules is standing in the doorway, to the Cafeteria. 

Yang: I could hit you, but I won't; especially since I possess "the power of a million exploding suns".

Hercules has a weird look on his face, and he tries to remember Yang's reference.

Suzu: So much for taking it slow! Now everybody knows! Here we go!

Sonico: The yellow light shining down! (Congratulations) The yellow light shining down! (Whoopi do) The yellow light shining down! (You control the world now) The yellow light shining down! (Look at you) The yellow light shining down! (I said 'Hey!') The yellow light shining down! (There's a higher power) The yellow light shining down! (Like a yellow light) The yellow light shining down!

Alice: We don't care what you have; mind your own business! 

Yang: Make me.

Jane actually throws a punch, but Yang catches it, and Alice tries to attack Yang, too, but Yang blocks both their attacks, and Yang outclasses Alice and Jane, and Yang effortlessly tosses Alice and Jane, to the side.

Fuuri: When the stupid gets injected! The sunlight's the best disinfectant! Oh, just let the sun dry! It be like that sometimes! We don't care 'bout no fit! We don't care 'bout no trouble! We just wanna get in! Let's make out like we're lovers

Suzu: So much for taking it slow! Now everybody knows! Here we go!

Gentoku comes into the room, with Hakufu and Moutoku, and they watch the show. Alice and Jane attempt to attack Yang, again, but Yang is too fast for them, and Yang throws Alice into Jane.

Yang: Big talk, for two losers.

Jane: Shut up!

Alice: Fuck you!

Yang: Nawl, I'm dating Blake, already; you're not my type, Alice.

It is then that Hercules realizes that Yang has become Sentry's Legacy Replacement, and that Yang is merely toying with Alice and Jane.

Hercules: Amazing! Reynolds is here, too.

Gentoku: Yes, he is; so is Xavier.

Hercules: Huh!?

Sonico: The yellow light shining down (Congratulations) The yellow light shining down! (Whoopi do) The yellow light shining down! (You control the world now) The yellow light shining down! (Look at you) The yellow light shining down! (I said 'Hey!') The yellow light shining down! (There's a higher power) The yellow light shining down! (Like a yellow light) The yellow light shining down!

Fuuri: Kill whatever you want! And undo what was done! But one thing you can't kill is the fun!

Gabriel and Ana get Zarina checked in, and Zarina is told to head back to Iguazu Falls, until further orders. Terry asks Ana for a short leave of absence, and Ana grants it to him. Zarina playful asks Terry to come with her, to Iguazu Falls, in South America, and Terry agrees to it. Zarina leaves with Terry, through a Star Portal, and Sombra watched the whole thing. Meanwhile, Yang has tired out Alice and Jane, and once again, Alice and Jane attempt to attack Yang, but Yang effortlessly dodges Alice and Jane. Goku, Vegeta, Jiren, Kenshiro, and a newcomer, Toriko, all show up, just as Alice and Jane are about to attack Yang, again. 

Sonico: The yellow light shining down! (Congratulations) The yellow light shining down! (Whoopi do) The yellow light shining down! (You control the world now) The yellow light shining down! (Look at you) The yellow light shining down! (I said 'Hey!') The yellow light shining down! (There's a higher power) The yellow light shining down! (Like a yellow light) The yellow light shining down!

Just as First Astronomical Velocity finishes singing Pharrell Williams' "Yellow Light", Gentoku stops Alice and Jane, with her new psychic/telepathic abilities.

Gentoku: All of you, that's enough!! I have something to say!

Gentoku is wearing suit pants, high heels, a short sleeve dress shirt, a suit vest, and a tie, as she walks over to Jane and Alice, with the Mind Gem. Gentoku touches Alice and Jane's foreheads, and the two girls pass out.

Chun Li: What did you do!?

Gentoku: They were compromised!

Yang: As I said: "The Widening Gyre".

Gentoku: They are acting disrespectful, because Eliza got to them, but they didn't know it; she attacked their minds when they first drove, together. 

Yang: Nailed it!

Chun Li: Where's Terry? I have to….

Sombra: Terry's….

Gentoku: He left, to take care of something; right now, get these two to the Infirmary.

Gentoku looks at Sombra, and Gentoku talks to Sombra, telepathically.

Sombra: Terry's about to do something ba-

Gentoku: It's none of our business, and this is how things are going to be, for now on.

Sombra: So, you've encountered Professor Charles Xavier, huh?

Gentoku: He came to me. Charles Xavier is dead; killed, on his old earth, by Scott Summers; the Cyclops.

Sombra: What now?

Gentoku: If you cooperate, I'll give you knowledge, beyond your comprehension. 

Sombra: Deal!!

The conversation between Gentoku and Sombra ends, as Nightwing and Quick Silver takes Jane and Alice to the Infirmary.

Chun Li: Where did Terry go?

Gentoku: He's tracking a lead to find Marie Heinlein, so he's heading to South America.

Chun Li: Alone; and why didn't he tell me!?

Rock: It's obvious; her didn't want me to go, or any of us, in case something bad happens.

Sombra: He asked for a leave of absence, and rushed outta here.

Chun Li: Let me call him….

Gentoku, Yang, and Sombra have a worried look on their faces. Chun Li calls Terry's phone, but it goes to voicemail.

Chun Li: His phone is off….

Yang: Mrs. Bogard, don't worry; we're talking about Terry, here; he'll be okay.

Chun Li: You're right, Yang, but I'm not Mrs. Bogard; not yet, at least.

Vanessa sees all that is going on, and she has a hunch. Vanessa sends a text to Jeff, Andy, Mai, Jun, Ayane, and Nine, and she tells them that Terry may be in danger. Mary is on a routine check of Midnight City, so she's away from the base. Vanessa smiles, as her plan heads into motion. Meanwhile, at Strauss Enterprises, Batman, Nine, and Ayane are in Sylvia's old office, and they are all dressed in business attire. Nine is using a spell to hide her real eyes.

Batman: So, how do you like it?

Nine: It's doable; it will take some getting use to, though. 

Ayane: So, are we set to move Strauss Enterprises to Sea Coral City?

Batman: It will take a few weeks, but you it will be done. I want you ladies to think, now; you were trying to figure out why Jedah has removed Yuanji, Angela, and Moira from the board. What do they all have in common?

Ayane: Well, since we're doing this here….

Batman: I'm teaching you to think on your feet; you may not be near a Batcave, or the Cauldron, all the time.

Nine: Yuanji was 50, Angela was 38, and Moira was 48….other than being middle-aged women, and working with other heroes, I don't know what else they have in common.

Batman: Did they have something Jedah feared; something he desperately needed to get rid of?

Ayane: According to the Redeemer's files, on Jedah, the only thing Jedah feared was Donovan Baine's traveling companion, Anita; because of Anita's great powers. 

Nine: But Yuanji, Angela, and Moira have no ties to Baine, whatsoever.

Batman: Do they have ties to Anita?

Ayane: They couldn't have; they've never met Anita, or Donovan, before. Donovan is a wanderer, and he doesn't stay out in plain sight.

At that moment, Kasumi shows up, wearing business attire, and she knocks on the door. Nine answers it, and Kasumi comes in.

Ayane: Sis, you're here!

Kasumi: I told you I'd come. I took a Kusanagi Family private jet. 

Batman: When did you notify your sister?

Ayane: I text her, and told her to meet us here. Kasumi, and I, have catching up to do.

Kasumi: Plus, I have been trying to piece together this Yuanji, Angela, and Moira puzzle, too.

Nine: What do you have, thus far?

Kasumi: Jedah only fears Anita, but what does Anita have to do with three prominent members of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort?

Ayane: You're where we're at, right now.

Kasumi: It was once spoken, in riddle by Donovan, that Anita would one day be very important to the world; important how, I don't know; but apparently Anita has an awesome power, which Jedah fears.

Batman: What future role, if any, is Anita allegedly supposed to play?

Ayane: In order to do that, I suppose we would have to locate Donovan, and ask him directly.

Nine: Let's ask his fellow Redeemers, then; we'll start by asking Morrigan and Demitri; they know Baine, well.

Ayane orders food, as the four detectives try to figure out Donovan and Anita's connection to the deaths of Yuanji, Angela, and Moira. Meanwhile, Zarina is back at Iguazu Falls, with Terry, at Zarina's resort and Animal Reserve. Zarina and Terry are sitting at a picnic table, near the Wolves' Habitat, and they are eating lunch.

Zarina: So, the mighty Hungry Wolf is single, huh? I never would have guessed it; you're a very, very handsome man, Mr. Bogard.

Terry: You're a gorgeous gal, yourself, Miss Hernandez.

Zarina: I'm just an animal lover, who now has to watch over the Green, the Red, and the planet; blessed with powers, beyond my comprehension. 

Terry: You're doing wonderful things, here, Zarina; you should be proud of yourself. 

Zarina: I could do more, but thank you, handsome.

Terry: Your smile is to die for.

Zarina: Are you sure it's not my pheromones, which are making you feel this way?

Terry: What pheromones?

Zarina: I now secrete pheromones, which can cause people to act a certain way, around me; apparently you're affected, too, Terry. Why else would you leave Chun Li's side, for mines?

Terry: What!?

Zarina stands up, and she turns to leave.

Zarina: Finish your steak, and then I'll take you home, Terry; this is a mistake.

Terry turns Zarina to face him, and he looks into her eyes.

Zarina: You have Chun Li and Cammy. I haven't been around, but I see things, hear things, and know things.

Terry: I should have never been with either; this is not me; not who I truly wanted to be. I've set a bad example for Rock, Ed, Alice, Hitomi, and the others, and now….

Zarina stops Terry, by placing a finger on his lips.

Zarina: I like you, Terry, and inside of you you're hurting; everything with being a former Vice President, everything that happened with Geese, and Mary, Vanessa, and Chun Li is really getting to you. You need a break, Terry Bogard.

Terry: Yeah….I do….

Zarina: You're not effected by my pheromones, are you, Terry?

Terry: No, I'm not, but I know that they're there.

Zarina: Terry, the world needs you; you represent so much, but who you are has been lost, due to the scandalous events, with Chun Li, Cammy, Vanessa, and Mary. Terry, it's time to start over, again.

Terry: I know….

Zarina looks into Terry's eyes, and she goes in, for a kiss. Zarina kisses Terry, and the kiss is filled with a lot of passion, desire, and longing. Zarina wraps her legs around Terry's waist, and she holds onto him, tightly, as she wraps her arms around Terry's neck. Zarina kisses Terry deeply, and Terry returns the kiss. Gentoku, Ayane, Nine, and Yang can suddenly see what Terry and Zarina are doing, and Ayane and Nine are mentally linked.

Ayane: The fuck!?

Nine: This is real time, but forget that….I can see out of your eyes!!

Ayane: I can also see out of yours!!

Nine: We're talking to each other, in our minds, while still talking to Bruce and Kasumi.

Ayane: What is this!?

Nine: Is this the power of the Valkyrie Virus, or Overdrive Formula; or is this just us?

Ayane mentally looks at Nine, and Nine looks at Ayane.

Nine: It just may be all us. I've never had this kind of connection, before, with anyone. 

Ayane: Neither have I; this is too much!

Nine: Ayane, I do care a great deal for you, and maybe this is why this is happening. 

Ayane: I care for you, too, Konoe; you're a dream, come true.

Nine and Ayane hold hands, while they are sitting with Bruce and Kasumi, while Terry and Zarina are in Zarina's bedroom, and they are kissing, while lying naked, on Zarina's bed. Zarina stops, and she looks at Terry; with longing and love filled eyes.

Zarina: I'm a Virgin….

Terry: Do you want me to stop?

Zarina: Do you want me; all of me?

Terry: Yes….I do.

Zarina: You have to leave them, Terry; all four of them. It should be one man, and one woman, only.

Terry: I know….

Zarina: Terry, you and me; together, just the two of us.

Terry: Just the two of us.

With those last words, Terry positions himself between Zarina's legs, and he enters her womanhood; the pain is momentary, as Zarina's womanhood opens up, for Terry's member. Zarina's eyes go wide, as she wraps her limbs around Terry, and Zarina closes her eyes.

Zarina: Terry, I give myself to you; all of me.

Terry: I'm yours, Zarina; all yours.

Zarina sheds a tear, as Terry makes sweet love to her, and Zarina passionately thrust back; getting use to Terry's member, as Terry pulls out, and he rolls Zarina onto her stomach. Terry enters Zarina's womanhood, from behind, while he gently holds Zarina close to him. Zarina moans softly, as she throws her booty back at Terry, and Zarina smiles, from ear to ear. In a few moments, Zarina is on top of Terry, and she is riding Terry's member, while passionately kissing Terry's lips. Zarina rolls onto her back, while Terry is still inside of her, and Zarina wraps her legs around Terry, again. 

Zarina: Cum in me.

Terry: Are you sure?

Zarina nods.

Zarina: Cum in me; one day, I want to give you children; maybe twins….mark your territory, Terry Bogard. 

Terry obliges Zarina, and after a few powerful thrust, Terry cums inside of Zarina's womanhood, and Zarina can feel Terry's seed flowing through her. Zarina kisses Terry's lips, as Terry's seed flows through Zarina. Terry pulls out, and Zarina wipes the tip of Terry's member, with her fingers, and she licks the rest of Terry's seed, of of her fingertips. Zarina smiles, and she rolls over; showing her back to Terry; as Terry wraps his arms around Zarina's waist, and the two lovers are under the covers, and holding each other, close. Meanwhile, Ayane and Kasumi are pacing back and forth, and they are trying to figure out what Jedah is truly after.

Kasumi: There has got to be a connection, somewhere.

Ayane: What does Anita, Jedah, and three middle-aged women have to do with each other?

Batman: Maybe you're looking at it all wrong.

Nine: Maybe it's time we call the Redeemers.

Before Nine could grab her phone, Gentoku contacts Nine, by telepathy.

Gentoku: Konoe!

Nine: Gentoku Ryuubi!? How are you doing this!?

Gentoku: Charles Xavier, from beyond the grave, has made me his Legacy Replacement. I am now one of the most dominant minds in the universe, rightfully so. 

Nine: What can I do for you, Gentoku?

Gentoku: Don't contact the Redeemers; it's not a good time. Donovan and Anita have gone missing, and it's due to Jedah's influence. 

Nine: What!?

Gentoku: Anita doesn't want anyone else to die, for her, so she ran away. Donovan is currently searching for her.

Nine: Why did Jedah target Yuanji, Angela, and Moira?

Gentoku: Anita will one day be a wise, powerful, and highly sought after woman; as a young girl grows, what does she need the most to become a proper woman?

Nine: ……..my God, I've got it!!

Gentoku: Nine, after you've finished with Batman, contact me, and I'll fill you in; we have much to discuss.

Nine: Thank you, Gentoku!!

Gentoku breaks the connection, with Nine, and Nine stands up.

Nine: I know what Jedah is after!!

Batman: What is it?

Nine: Anita, as she grows, will need the love and support of all the wiser women of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort; so in order to stop Anita from becoming a threat Jedah is killing anyone who may influence Anita to be a great leader!!

Ayane: Nine, you're a genius! 

Kasumi: How did you figure that out!?

Nine: Gentoku helped me!

Ayane: How so? Gentoku isn't here!

Nine: Gentoku has Professor Xavier's powers, now, so she's an extremely powerful Psychic! 

Batman: More Legacy Replacements.

Nine: Come on, let's return to Sea Coral City, and tell everyone what we've found out!

Batman: First, we head to the Batcave, and then we'll summon the Astro Stage to teleport us on the ship. I need to grab some things.

Kasumi: No problem, Sir!

While Batman, Nine, Kasumi, and Ayane head to the Batcave, Faust, and the Chinese Man are moving in, on Terry and Zarina. Chinese Man has already taken some incriminating photos of Terry and Zarina, and he's sent those photos to Chun Li, Mary, Cammy, and Vanessa. Meanwhile, Yuri Sakazaki and Mila Lopez are meeting with Mr. Karate, Takuma Sakazaki, in an ancient dojo. The dojo is located near Kyoto, Japan, and Mr. Karate is on his knees; so are Yuri and Mila.

Mr. Karate: Ladies, I need you to apprehend Asuka Kazama and Sakura Kasugano, immediately; those two have become the Legacy Replacements for the same entity; an entity which is way too powerful to be hosted by two beings. 

Mila: Why me, and who is this being?

Mr. Karate: You are a Virgin, are you not; the both of you, right?

Yuri: Dad, why are you….

Mr. Karate: Answer me!!

Mila: Yes, Sir, yes I am!!

Yuri: Robert and I have only kissed, Dad!!

Mr. Karate: Sakura and Asuka are Virgins, too; the powerful being, which has sought them out, once possessed one Miss Jean Grey; if this entity claims only Sakura and Asuka, then the entity will control them; they eventually destroy themselves, and us. The Legendary Eight, which would have been Sakura, Lili, Karin, Asuka, Ayane, Honoka, Athena, and Alice is no more. A new Legendary Eight will hold the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort, together, but first….you two must find Sakura and Asuka, and share their burden; you four Virgins can control, and master, the Legendary Fire Bird, from beyond the stars.

Mila: Mr. Karate, what does all this mean, and who is Jean Grey?

Mr. Karate: Jean Grey was a powerful mutant, but her telepathic abilities were augmented by a powerful being, known as the Phoenix. The Phoenix Force is a force of great power; curious, longing, love filled, vengeful, friendly, and destructive, all in one. If the Phoenix is left unchecked, since Jean Grey is no longer among the living, it could end us all. You four: Yuri, Mila, Sakura, and Asuka can combine and balance out the Phoenix Force; together, you all could change the world.

Yuri and Mila look at each other, and then they look at Mr. Karate.

Yuri: We'll do it….

Mila: What!?

Yuri: If we can help to prevent even more problems, on this new earth, from occurring, then it's worth it; what's the worse that could happen?

Mila: Well, the Phoenix could cause us to harm those we love….

Yuri: Not if there is a balance.

Mr. Karate: Balance is the key to everything. Sakura and Asuka have been through enough; please don't let them suffer, with the Phoenix, alone.

Mila thinks about it, and she smiles. Mila has always wanted to be a major figure in the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort, and now is her moment of truth.

Mila: I'll do it. I'll go with Yuri, and we'll find Sakura and Asuka. 

Mr. Karate: You may not have to search far; head to Sea Coral City, because the Phoenix is leading Asuka and Sakura there, now.

Yuri: Yes, father!

Mila: Yes, Sir!

Yuri and Mila head to Sea Coral City, while Sakura and Asuka are already there, and Sakura is itching for a fight. Sakura is wearing her new outfit, from Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, and Asuka is wearing her Tekken 7 attire; both women have a flaming aura around them, and as the theme of Sea Coral, from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, plays in the background, Sakura gazes upon the Astro Stage, while it hovers near Sea Coral Stadium. Batman flies his Batwing, while Kasumi flies with him. Nine and Ayane are flying the Spellbound Wing, Nine's jet, as the four heroes head to Sea Coral City.

Ayane: Do you feel that!?

Nine: Yes; that's a giant level of power, heading into Sea Coral City, and I don't like this feeling!

Kasumi: Ayane, Nine, What the hell is that!?

Batman: Incoming!

A woman, by the name of Anna Marie, flies passed the heroes' jets, and she stops in front of them. Anna smiles, and she points at Ayane.

Rogue: Hey, Sugar; you and I have to talk.

Ayane: Who the hell are you!?

Rogue: I'm your new best friend, and you're my Legacy Replacement; the name's Anna Marie, but you can call me Rogue.

Batman: She's an X-Man. I've seen her file, in the Avenger's database; she's on our side.

Ayane: I'm lost….

Rogue: You're Raidou Omega's first daughter, right?

Ayane cringed at that name.

Ayane: Fuck him!

Rogue: You, like Honoka, can absorb, use, and master the powers and skills of others; you just haven't unlocked your full potential, yet. Your powers are dormant. 

Ayane: Let me guess: You can use the powers of others, huh?

Rogue: I can absorb, and keep, permanently, the powers of others, I've touched. Ayane, please come to me.

Rogue uses her powers, and she teleports Ayane out of the jet, and near her, into the sky.

Kasumi: Amazing!!

Nine: It's all too much, if you ask me.

Rogue wraps her arms around Ayane, and she looks Ayane in the eyes.

Ayane: What are you doing?

Rogue: You share similar powers to your father, Honoka, and the Bernstein Family, but your cells have been slow to unlock them. Here, allow me….

Rogue kisses Ayane, and Rogue passes her mutant abilities to Ayane; not giving up her powers, but Rogue's kiss on Ayane's lips awakens Ayane's dormant abilities. Nine is jealous, and she growls. 

Nine: Get your lips off my woman!

Batman and Kasumi stare at Nine, and Rogue lets go of Ayane, who can now fly, on her own.

Rogue: I had to awaken her abilities; sorry, but aren't you old enough to be her mother?

Ayane: Konoe is only 44, and I'm 19, but who cares? Konoe is my partner, for life, and….and….

Nine looks at Ayane, sideways.

Ayane: ….and I'm all hers, for life, and evermore. 

Ayane and Nine smile at each other, and Batman honks a horn.

Rogue: Go, Sugar; you're needed, in Sea Coral City, and I want you to use those gifts, I gave you, wisely.

Ayane: Butterfly's Honor. I promise to always fight, the good fight, for righteousness. 

Rogue: I believe in you, Sugar; take care of Nine, too.

Nine: She will, just like I'll take care of her, as well.

Rogue smiles, and she flies away, as the four heroes watch Rogue leave.

Batman: Come on; let's go see what's happening in Sea Coral City!

Ayane: Follow me!!

As Ayane leads the three heroes to Sea Coral City, Sakura and Asuka are standing in the heart of Sea Coral City, and Sakura is ready to unleash her powers, upon the city.

Sakura: Yes, yes, yes!! My Broken Brilliance shell shine brightly, as I prepare the world, and return it to its rightful state!

Asuka: The planet has become obsolete, and we must DELETE IT, and start fresh!!

Sakura: The air is poisonous, the humans are heartless, and they torture, and kill, the animals! Only through us, and our Broken Brilliance, shell Humanity learn to be whole, again!! Let us begin, shell we!?

Asuka: Yeeeessss!! Show them, Sakura; show all those Brother Neros and Sister Noras, who truly has all the answers!!

Sakura: I will….with one, brilliant Shinku Hadouken!

As Sakura prepares to launch a Shinku Hadouken, a swarm of purple Butterflies flies passed Sakura and Asuka; as the two women watch the Butterflies, Sakura stops her attack.

Sakura: Who dares stop me, as I plan to rebuild this misguided world!?

Yang Xiao Long walks from the shadows, and her eyes begin to glow, with intensity.

Yang: Both of you are heartbroken, I know; the Phoenix is heartbroken, I know that, too. What you're about to do is wrong, and you're playing right into Jedah's hands. Stop this….before the Phoenix consumes you, both.

Asuka: How about you become the first person to be deleted, by us, YES!?

Yang: This Broken Matt Hardy bullshit, is starting to get on my nerves. I guess I have no choice but to end you, both….

Yang charges at Sakura, and Sakura blocks Yang's punch. Sakura tosses Yang towards a wall, but Yang flips off of the wall, effortlessly, and tries to land a kick into Sakura's face. Sakura blocks Yang's attack, and Asuka kicks Yang away from Sakura. The battle has begun to draw a crowd, and people are wondering why three heroes are fighting, in the middle of the streets. 

Yang: I don't know why the Phoenix Force is always so bitchy, but you two need to control yourselves, and gain control of that power!

Sakura: Oh, but I am in control, sweet Yang; my Broken Brilliance will teach you how much control I actually have, over everything!!

Sakura fires a Hadouken at Yang, and Yang smacks the ball of energy into the skies.

Yang: Damn, she's super powerful!

Asuka appears in front of Yang, and Asuka kicks Yang down the street, and into some cars; wrecking the cars, and scaring people. Asuka tries to knee Yang in the face, but Yang punches Asuka in the gut, and sends Asuka flying away from her. Sakura tries to attack Yang, but Ayane appears, in a swarm of Butterflies, and kicks Sakura away from Yang. Ayane looks at Yang, and she offers her hand, as Ayane helps Yang to her feet.

Yang: Rogue.

Ayane: Sentry.

Yang: The Phoenix has them acting weird; any suggestions?

Ayane: You take Asuka, and I'll handle Sakura.

Yang: So be it.

Gentoku walks up, and Yang and Ayane turn to greet her.

Gentoku: Don't hurt them, too badly; we're going to need them, sooner than later.

Ayane: So you're the new Professor Xavier, huh?

Gentoku: In a sense; you two take care of our "Broken Friends", while I summon Zarina.

Yang: Why her?

Gentoku: Because the Legendary Eight is about to be reborn.

Gentoku mentally attempts to contact Zarina, while Yang rushes Asuka, and Ayane battles Sakura. Ayane mimics Sakura's super strength, and the world's deadliest Kunoichi clashes fist with the world's greatest Apprentice/Sidekick.

Sakura: Ayane, don't you want to be as Broken as I am? Once you've felt how wonderful my new found Broken Brilliance is, you'll never want to be normal, again!

Ayane: Sorry, Sugar, but I can actually feel how fucked up the Phoenix is, mentally, and you're broken heart is only making your sick bond to the Phoenix all the more problematic!

Sakura: Karin means nothing to me, now; all that matters is that I cleanse this world!

Ayane: Rubbish!!

Ayane and Sakura continue to clash, while the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer are heading to the scene. Terry is sleeping, while Zarina stands on her large balcony, and she watches Iguazu Falls, while wearing only a towel, around her. Zarina thinks of Terry, and what she must do. Zarina knows that this new world has opened up many Pandora's Boxes, and one of those "boxes" unleashed the "Children Of The Atom". The X-Gene is a factor, now, as it was on the Avenger's earth, and now people are awakening to becoming Mutants, Metahumans, and Abnormal Humans, with all sorts of strange abilities. Terry's X/Metahuman Genes have given him Wolf-like abilities, and Terry has managed to pass on this trait to five people: Chun Li, Cammy, Mary, Vanessa, and Zarina. As Zarina stands on her beautiful balcony, she closes her eyes, and visitors arrive. Justin Stone's "Lungs" begins to play.

Zarina: Hello, my fellow Alphas….

Chun Li, Cammy, Mary, and Vanessa arrive, and their eyes are all giving off an eerie light, from the shadows.

Chun Li: Where's my fiance?

Zarina: Sleeping; and he's all of ours, now.

Chun Li: I'm his future wife, Hernandez; he's mines!

Chun Li growls, and walks up to Zarina, and Zarina is surrounded by Mary, Cammy, and Vanessa. Zarina closes her eyes, and she bows to Chun Li; shortly, afterwards, Cammy, Mary, and Vanessa bows to Chun Li, too. Chun Li smiles, and Zarina looks up.

Zarina: Terry is yours, Mistress; and we are yours, and his, alike.

Chun Li: So, it has begun.

Cammy/Mary/Vanessa/Zarina: Long Live The Bogard Werewolf Pack!!

Chun Li: Long Live Terry Bogard, my king; our Alpha!

The Chinese Man and Faust appears, and they land on the balcony, not too far from Terry's five queens.

Chinese Man: We get to kill six birds, with two stones.

Chun Li: Tan Fue Rue, you should be dead.

Chinese Man: So should you, but we can fix that, right here, and right now.

Chun Li bears newly grown sharp fangs.

Chun Li: Bring it, Lunchmeat!!

Mary, Vanessa, Cammy, and Zarina have grown fangs, too, and Zarina rips off her towel, and she is now wearing her usual outfit. Faust laughs, as he pulls out his giant scalpel, and a battle begins, as Terry opens his eyes. Meanwhile, Rachel Alucard is heading to Cheyenne Mountain, in Colorado Springs, Colorado; awaiting her, on top of the mountain, is Ragna the Bloodedge. Rachel is here for a different reason, than Ragna, and Ragna believes that he is about to become a Legacy Replacement for the Phantom Stranger. Kiss From A Rose, by Seal, begins to play. Rachel reaches the top of Cheyenne Mountain, and Ragna is meditating, as he sits, and holds his mighty sword.

Ragna: Terry Bogard's five wives are battling the Chinese Man and Faust, and Ayane and Yang are facing two of the Phoenix Force Four; why are you here, when you should be with the Shadow Panzer?

Rachel: Ragna, if you become the new Phantom Stranger, you'll further neglect your duties to Jin and Noel; they need you, I need you.

Ragna: Unless I become the new Phantom Stranger, I will never be able to undo what Yagami did; when Iori opened the Gate of the Gods he unleashed the cataclysm, which resulted in countless universes merging into one. Now, everything is unstable, and unless I fix it, everything will….

Rachel: Ragna, you idiot; you stubborn idiot! You can't keep carrying the entire world's issues on your shoulders!! What is done, is done and you can't change the past! Ragna, I….

Ragna: Dammit, Rachel, don't you see that I'm doing this because I love Jin, Noel, everyone, and I love you, most of all!?

Rachel: Don't you see that I love you, too!? I'm in love with you!! Ragna, you don't have to do this.

Ragna: To protect my siblings, yes I do!!

Rachel: Then I shell protect you, from yourself!!

Rachel rushes Ragna, as he turns to leave, and Ragna manages to catch Rachel, and he tosses her, aside. Rachel lands on her feet, and she flies back towards Ragna. Rachel turns Nago into a rapier, and she clashes with Ragna, as Ragna draws his sword.

Ragna: Damn you, Rachel!

Rachel: Too late, for that, Ragna.

Rachel kisses Ragna's lips, and she kicks him in the gut. Ragna rolls backwards, and he makes it back to his feet. Rachel launches a barrage of roses, towards Ragna, and Ragna can't see a thing. Rachel flies through the roses, and she reveals her fangs. Rachel bites Ragna's neck, and she holds onto her true love. Ragna tries to fight Rachel off, but Ragna eventually gives up, and he drops to his knees.

Ragna: You….you intend to become the new Phantom Stranger?

Rachel: My powers, as an Observer, are gone; as the Phantom Stranger I can assure the Beyonder doesn't cheat; which he already has. Sakura and Asuka will destroy the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort, unless I rally our forces, and calm the Phoenix Force, down.

Ragna: Your bite still hurts….

Rachel: Love hurts, and my love is absolute; you've been kissed by a rose, from the grave.

Ragna: Huh?

Rachel: The more I get of you, the stranger it feels, Ragna; it brings me endless joy. Ragna, I love you.

Ragna: I love you, too, Rachel Alucard.

Ragna bites Rachel's neck, and Rachel bites Ragna's shoulder; the two Vampires drink each other's blood, and Ragna lets go, before Rachel does. A portal opens, and Rachel and Ragna looks up, at it. 

Ragna: You know what's coming, right?

Rachel: I do. I am prepared.

Ragna: You're a stubborn Bitch, Rachel.

Rachel: You're a crude moron, but I still love you.

Rachel kisses Ragna's lips, and the two lovers use their tongues, this time. Rachel pulls away, and Ragna watches as Rachel enters the portal. Ragna smiles, and he stands up, grabbing his sword.

Ragna: Kokonoe, can you hear me?

Kokonoe: Yeah, but I'm busy right now; your Aunt Nine is helping to battle the Phoenix Force, in Sakura and Asuka!

Ragna: Have my mother come get me. Rachel took my place, and she's heading towards the Azure Gate.

Kokonoe: I'll contact my Aunt, and I'll have her follow your communicator signal, using Minerva; hang tight!

Ragna: Okay….come back, soon, Rachel….

As Ragna waits for Celica, Rachel is standing in front of the Azure Gate, and a man, well dressed and wearing a cape and fedora, appears.

Phantom Stranger: I was expecting Bloodedge, but you're here, instead.

Rachel: You know why I've come. I want to protect them; all of them.

Phantom Stranger: Yes, but there are rules, you must follow; if you don't Laegrinna, the new Spectre, will stop you.

Rachel: I am fully aware of Laegrinna's role in this new universe, and I understand the limits God placed on my powers, and the powers you'll grant me; so, shell we begin?

Phantom Stranger: Rachel Alucard, follow me, and place your trust in the hands of a Stranger.

Rachel follows the Phantom Stranger, through the Azure Gate, and the two of them fade from sight. Meanwhile, Yang and Ayane are on the ropes, as Sakura and Asuka are utilizing the Phoenix Force; just then, Mila and Yuri appears on the scene, and Sakura and Asuka begins to smile.

Mila: You have our share, too, right?

Yuri: You can't control the Phoenix Force, alone; we'll help you balance it, out.

Sakura: You're right on time, my Sister Noras!

Nora: Why they gotta be Sister Noras!?

Renka: Nora, prepare to attack; things are about to get ugly!

Ayane: Sakura, don't do this; none of you can control that power!

Yang: It's too late!!

Asuka: Join us, Mila and Yuri; come home, with us!!

Sakura, Asuka, Yuri, and Mila all join hands, and they are engulfed in a blinding light. The Super Saiyan Blue Theme Remix, by Gage, begins to play, as Sakura, Asuka, Yuri, and Mila are all wearing golden outfits with gold hair; everyone is in shock.

Jack M: Call all available Shadow Panzer and Last Resort members; we have a Class S/Code White situation, and backup is needed!

Gabriel: Dammit! Where's Ryofu, Terry, and Ragna, when you need them!?

Kokonoe: Ryofu is with Efi, Torbjorn, Sombra, Haruka, and Makoto; they're rebuilding Rakuyo High, into Housen's Fortress of Solitude!! Ragna is coming, and Terry is MIA!!

Alice and Jane wake up, from their slumber, and their minds are clearer, now. Alice looks at Jane, and vice versa, and the two lovers head to the battle. 

Ayane: Alice, Jane!?

Jane: Ayane, we're sorry; we're so sorry!!

Alice: Ayane, can you forgive us!?

Alice and Jane both hug Ayane, and Ayane looks somewhat relieved.

Ayane: Ladies, we'll talk, later; right now, help me save our old friends!!

Alice: The Phoenix Force!?

Jane: The Phoenix is here!?

Yang: Yeah, and it's got a hold of Sakura, Asuka, Mila, and Yuri! Well, let's go!!

Yang engages Sakura, and Sakura is throwing punches and kicks, as Yang blocks the attacks. Yang is also on the attack, as everyone watches the battle. Yang and Sakura, fighting, has made the news, and President Rabinowitz is watching.

Noelle: Masters!!

Ken: I know, I know, I see it!!

Noelle: Get Heidern on the phone!! I wanna know what the hell is going on, now!!

Ken: Yes, Ma'am!!

While Yang battles Sakura, Tan Fue Rue and Faust are overwhelming Chun Li, and her four fellow Alphas.

Zarina: What do we do!?

Chun Li: Press on, and fight!!

Mary: Dammit, Tan is way too strong!!

Cammy: He's utilizing the full potential of Hakkyokuseiken, and what's worse….he doesn't even need Faust to help him!

Vanessa: I got this!!

Vanessa tries to rush Tan, but he manages to knock Vanessa, aside, and throws her to the floor.

Tan: I grow tired of all of you; the time has come to put an end to Tung Fue Rue's legacy, starting with his greatest student: Terry Bogard. Ladies, see you in Hell….Power Wave!!

Tan punches the ground, and he launches a Power Wave; all seems lost for Chun Li's team, and the Power Wave connects. An explosion rocks Zarina's Animal Reserve, and Tan laughs; believing that he's defeated his enemies. Faust seems worried, as the smoke clears.

Tan: What!?

Terry appears, dressed in his KOF XIV outfit, and Terry easily blocked the Power Wave.

Terry: Chinese Man….I'll be your opponent.

Chun Li: Terry!!

Mary: About time, Terry!

Terry: Chun, Cammy, Mary, Vanessa, Zarina….get to Sea Coral City, now. Alice and Ayane are in danger.

Cammy: What about you!?

Terry: I've got this; just go!

Zarina opens a star portal, and the five Alpha Females head to Sea Coral City.

Terry: Tan, it's your funeral.

Tan: Oh!? Faust, get him….

Faust rushes Terry, and Terry only smiles. Meanwhile, Yang and Sakura clash, as Sakura manages to knock Yang through a wall. Yang sits up, and Sakura goes in for an attack. Yang blocks Sakura's attack, and Yang punches Sakura in the gut, and Sakura skids across the ground, but makes it to her feet. Alice and Jane are battling Mila and Yuri, and Mila is actually beating Alice, by landing solid blows into Alice's face. Jane is hard pressed by Yuri, because Yuri is out maneuvering Jane. Jane can't catch Yuri, and Yuri is landing some solid blows, against Jane. Sakura and Yuri both kick Yang and Jane into each other, and Sakura and Yuri begin to charge up their energy.

Yang: Dammit!!

Jane: I can't lose to them; not to these two!!

Sakura: Yuri, let's do it!

Yuri: I was just thinking that!

Sakura: Shun Goku Satsu!!

Yuri: Yuri Chou Enbu!!

Ayane: Yang, Jane, MOVE!!

Yang pushes Jane out of the way, and Sakura and Yuri grab a hold of Yang. Yang is hit with a thousand unseen blows, and Yang is instantly on the ground, while Sakura and Yuri are standing over Yang, with their backs turned, and looking away from everyone. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna show up, with the rest of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort.

Hakufu: What happened!?

Ruby: Yang!!!!

Ruby tries to rush to Yang's side, but Shiryuu Chouun stops her.

Blake: Damn you!!

Blake unleashes Adamantium claws, similar to the Wolverine, and its made clear that Blake is now the Legacy Replacement for James Howlett. Blake tries to attack Sakura, and Sakura blast Blake into Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss: You damn fools!!

Sakura: Ladies, you're not ready for my Broken Brilliance, so just relax, a bit.

Jane: She's moving!

Yang begins to move her hands, and she opens her eyes. Gentoku leaps in, grabs Yang, and Gentoku brings Yang back to Ruby, and her friends.

Mila: Who wants to fall, next!?

Asuka: No one stops the Phoenix Force Four!

At that moment Chun Li, Mary, Cammy, Vanessa, and Zarina all leap from a star portal, and they land near Sakura, Yuri, Mila, and Asuka. Alice smiles, and Jane sighs in relief, as Chun Li hugs her two young companions.

Alice: Mom….I'm so….

Chun Li: Shhhh!! I'll take it from here, Alice.

Jane: Miss Chun, they have the Phoenix Force, within them!

Chun Li turns to look at Sakura, and Sakura seems angry. Chun Li glares at Sakura, and Sakura clinches her fist.

Chun Li: Is there a problem, Kasugano?

Sakura: You; that Chinese Bitch, from Interpol. I still owe you, for taking away Ryu, years ago!!

Ryu and Ingrid are meditating, and Ryu opens his eyes.

Ingrid: Dad, are you alright?

Ryu: Yes, but someone is about to misuse the Satsui No Hado.

Ingrid: ….Sakura!?

Ryu: Keep meditating; we are not needed, right now. Our comrades will handle this.

Ingrid: Yes, Dad.

Ingrid and Ryu continue to meditate, as Chun Li prepares to face Sakura. Chun growls, and Sakura smiles.

Sakura: It will take more than your Herculean powers, and your Werewolf abilities, to beat me.

Chun Li: I won't know, until I try, will I?

Everyone watches Chun Li and Sakura, and the news cameras are on the two heroines. Heidern is on the phone, with Noelle Rabinowitz, and she's very angry.

Noelle: Heidern, what in the name of all that's Holy is going on!?

Heidern: It's a training exercise, Ma'am.

Noelle: ….my ass! The news is saying Sakura and Asuka just started attacking people; is that true!?

Heidern: It's a training exercise, I assure you; we'll take care of all the damages, Ma'am.

Noelle: Heidern, you better get to the bottom of this, or you will find yourself out of a job!!

Noelle hangs up the phone, and Heidern sighs. Meanwhile, King is in her Sea Coral City branch of Illusions, her famous Bar and Grill Restaurant, and King is drinking some Whiskey, as she watches the television. King sees the Chun Li facing down Sakura, and King sighs. King watches as Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long embrace, while Zarina Hernandez joins Ayane Omega, Yang, Blake, and Gentoku Ryuubi. Alice and Jane are with Mary Ryan, Vanessa Stone, and Cammy White, as Chun Li prepares to face Sakura. King finishes her Whiskey, and King grabs her white jacket, from KOF 97-98, and she leaves her office. 

King: Susan, watch the joint. I'll be back, Ma.

Susan nods, and King leaves Illusions, and begins to walk towards Woolering Heights; where Chun Li and Sakura are about to fight. King's Illusions Bar and Grill is also where King lives. King has about 4 Illusions Clubs, and each Club has an apartment attached to it, just in case King is in town, and checking up on her businesses; there's one in South Town, one in Paris, One in Bangkok, and one in Sea Coral City. All of King's locations are run by her specially hired staff of all women workers. Susan, a motivated, young woman, and one of King's longest working employees, runs the Sea Coral City branch, when King isn't there. King also made sure that all of her employees knew how to fight and defend themselves, just in case things got ugly. Most of King's customers are between 30 and up, anyway, and King's establishments hardly ever get any troublesome patrons, to begin with. 

The Illusions in Sea Coral City is located on 64 Zoo Lane, and its not too far from the Sea Coral City Zoo. Sea Coral City Illusions is more of a family friendly establishment, but King has her nights, where people party and drink the night away. Right now, some people are sitting in Illusions, and they are worried; worried because of Sakura and Asuka's irrational behaviour, and now they are scared. King was recently visited by one Luke Cage: The Power Man; and of course, being a fellow Bar Owner, Luke and King hit it off, just fine. Luke came to offer King a once in a lifetime chance, and King jumped on it. King is now the Legacy Replacement for Power Man, but that's not all King is….as King makes it to Woolering Heights, she holds up her Last Resort ID and Badge, and the cops let King pass. Sha-La-La, from KOF '99 begins to play, as Sakura rushes Chun Li, and King just watches.

King leans against a guardrail, and she pulls out a cigarette, as Ayane, and some other heroes recognize King.

Cammy: King, what are you doing here!?

Ruby: She's here to stop this fight!

Blake: Stop them, before the ruin our city!

King: Nope; not yet. Sakura and Chun both have a lesson to learn….

Ayane: How so!?

King: Don't believe me, just watch….

Chun Li manages to kick Sakura into a tank, and Sakura tosses the tank towards Chun Li, but Chun Li kicks the tank into the air, and everyone gasps. The tank is about to drop onto everyone, and King catches the tank, and sits it down, on the ground; everyone, except Chun Li and Sakura, are shocked. Sakura attacks Chun Li with some fierce kicks, but Chun Li dodges, and Chun Li kicks Sakura in the back. Sakura regains her footing, and Sakura throws a Hadouken into Chun Li's face, and Chun Li is thrown off balance. Sakura manages to catch Chun Li with a few powerful blows, and Chun Li is staggered. Gentoku tries to reach Sakura's mind, but Sakura has locked Gentoku out. Jane and Alice try to save Chun Li, but Sakura knocks them both, away, with a well placed Hadouken. King launches a Venom Strike, and it hits Sakura in the back.

Sakura: You!? You were confronted by him!?

King: Since you're one of the Phoenix's host, I assume you know who lives in me, now, right?

Sakura: It doesn't matter!! Stay out of this!!

Sakura throws a Hadouken towards King, but King kicks the Hadouken into the air, and Ayane kicks Sakura in the back.

Ayane: Sakura, this is our fight!

Sakura: Sure, I'll have to just end you, too, then!

Chun Li gets back up, and she attempts to attack Sakura, but King holds her back. Ayane and Sakura are evenly matched, due to Ayane absorbing Sakura's powers, and Sakura feels herself getting weaker, as Ayane kicks Sakura across the face. Meanwhile, Terry is battling the Chinese Man, as Faust stays in the background. Terry is gaining the upper hand, against the Chinese Man, and he punches Tan Fue Rue, and sends Tan into a bunch of trees. Faust tries to attack Terry, but Faust is kicked off the balcony, and Faust grabs hold of a tree branch. Terry rushes Tan, but Faust jumps in the way, and Tan leaps on top of a tree.

Chinese Man: We'll finish this some other time, Bogard! 

Tan teleports through a magical portal, leaving Faust by himself. Faust isn't scared, but Faust turns around, in time, to catch a Bare Knuckle, from Terry. Meanwhile, Ayane is battling Sakura, and Sakura manages to kick Ayane into a wall, and Sakura tackles Ayane through the wall. Ayane kicks Sakura out onto the street, and Ayane throws burning daggers at Sakura, but Sakura hits them with a Hadouken, and the daggers explode in Sakura's face. Sakura stares at Ayane, and Ayane comes flying towards Sakura, but a star portal opens up, and Faust comes flying through it. Terry steps through the star portal, and Cammy instantly grabs Faust.

Terry: Ayane, Sakura, stop this!! I could feel your energy all the way in South America!!

Sakura: Don't you feel it, Terence of Bogard; the corrupt state of the world!? The omniverse is collapsing in on itself, and it needs saving!!

Lena: What is she talking about?

Asuka: The mighty Phoenix Force has granted us the power to repair the omniverse, and bring order back to the darkness; this world is a combination of thousands of broken worlds, and the corruption and darkness of those earths has leaked into this world.

King: Oh, you're right about the darkness creeping in; let me tell you all about the darkness. Do you know the real reason behind the Legacy Replacements?

Nine: King, what are you getting at?

Leo: Wasn't the Legacy Program started so the older heroes could retire?

King: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!! Is that what you believe!?

Chun Li: King….

King: For instance, Superman leaving his legacy to Ryofu; the Man of Steel has doubts, because there was a universe where the Man of Steel was known as the Dictator of Steel, and it all happened because his wife was killed by the Joker.

Everyone is in shock, and Batman, Superman, Captain America, and Ironman are definitely listening, now.

King: Superman fears he could lose his wife, and eventually become the monster he was, in that alternative reality, so he'd rather not fight, anymore, while there are other heroes, who can fight in his place.

Gabriel: King, you're outta line!!

King: How so, Reaper; isn't it the truth, and isn't Sakura right? The atmosphere is different, the air is filthy, the goodness in people is slipping, the role between hero and villain is walking on a thin line, and the tainted past of heroes, from all realities, involved here, has become one.

Ryofu, Makoto, and those who are rebuilding Rakuyo High are watching King, on the news. President Rabinowitz and VP Masters are watching, too. Jedah, Salem, Relius Clover, Android 21, Darkseid, Thanos, Cinder, Eliza, Chinese Man, and a few other villains are watching, while Edward Blake watches from Illusions; as he drinks a beer. Letters From The Sky, by Civil Twilight, begins to play.

King: Jonathan Osterman comes from a world which clearly predates most know realities, and the corruption from Dr. Manhattan's earth has turned this combined earth into a more bleak version of his old earth; either way, Beyonder seeks to rid the universe of us all, and we can't let that happen.

Ana: King, you seem different; who has contacted you?

King sighs.

King: Luke Cage has made me the new "Power Man", and Ares has made me the new "Goddess of War"; but the Uni-Power has also bonded with me.

Captain America: The Uni-Power!? Why has the power of Captain Universe combined with you!?

King: One, to show me the truth….

King takes some photos out of her pocket; photos from 1997, and she throws them at Terry.

Terry: Hey, what's the big idea!? Oh….

Hana and Katarina picks up the pictures, and King also pulls a memory card out of her pocket, and gives it to Ironman. Tony accesses the memory card, and Tony sees some Bogard Family memories. In another world, whose history is now combined with this new world, Terry and Andy were corrupted heroes; who defeated Geese Howard, only to take over South Town, with an iron fist. Terry and Andy indulged in bullying, prostitution, money laundering, and all sorts of vile practices. Tony sends the videos to Chun Li's phone, and Chun Li watches the unthinkable. What Terry and Andy are, in another universe, doesn't bother Chun Li; but, Terry and Andy's private lives, which are definitely part of this earth's history, is what bothers Chun Li.

Ironman: How 'bout that?

Joe watches with Chun Li, while Hana and Katarina go over the pictures. Hana can't believe her eyes, and Katarina looks at Mai, and shakes her head.

Mai: What!?

Chun Li sees Terry and Andy sharing Mary and Mai, Mary having a sexual relationship with Rock, and Andy allowing a drunk Mai to be used by teenage boys, while Mary films the exploits; sadly, (Athena and Friends/Yuri and Friends are old Hentai Mangas, and shows you some sick sides to your favorite SNK and Capcom characters.) these things happened in the history of this current earth. Tony, Joe, Chun Li, Katarina, and Hana are the only ones who knows, besides King, and King tells Gentoku to mentally show Terry why Chun Li is now crying. The pictures that Hana shows Mai are genuine, and it has various teenage boys having sex with Mai; without her consent. Mai looks at Chun, and Mai begins to cry. Noelle calls Tony, and Tony answers. 

Noelle: What's going on; why are the cameras on Mai and Chun Li crying!?

Ironman: Ma'am, there are alternative realities.

Noelle: I know that, but what does that have to do with….

Ironman: ….some of those realities are very gritty; some grittier than others. Demons, from one reality have followed the Bogards, and others, here, Ma'am; if this is the Beyonder, and Jedah's, plan….it worked, Ma'am….we're broken….

Chun Li throws her engagement ring at Terry, and Mai drops the pictures. Kyo and Kasumi look at the photos, and Kyo burns them; along with the memory card, Tony gives him. Mary falls to her knees, and she holds her mouth, in shock.

Mary: I'd never….I would never….

Mai is held by Katarina, as Mai cries, like a broken bird, in pain. Chun Li shakes her head, and she cries, as King comforts her.

King: Two, to save Chun Li from her fate….

Cammy: What fate!?

King: When the dead rise, you'll see….

Chris Redfield has worried look on his face, and Nine hides her eyes. Alice begins to cry, and Ayane holds her, while Jane is in shock.

Rock: No, no, no….mom, Mary….Mary never molested me!

Chun Li: The photos, the videos….where did they come from!?

King: They're real….the Bogards we know would never do this, but the Bogards of that reality did do those things, and….their history is now our own….that is why Superman fears losing Lois and Jonathan Kent….thus making him out to become that murderous "injustice" Superman.

Superman lands near the crowd of heroes.

Superman: King is right; she's right. The will to do good, or evil, is in all of us, and its up to us to make the right decisions. King, I'm sure evil versions exist of you, too, am I right; why judge your fellow teammates, if corruption exist in all of us?

Captain America: That is right! Evil will win, if we allow it to, but if we allow this to tear us apart, then we've already lost!

Chun Li: I know that that Terry isn't the Terry I love….

Terry: But….

Chun Li: ….but after seeing all of that….I can't take a chance on any of us becoming what we hate. I'm sorry, but I can't….I just can't….

Chun Li walks away, and King, Mai, Cammy, Sakura, and Yuri goes with her. Mila and Asuka head to follow them, but Gentoku stops them.

Gentoku: Give them time….

Faust begins to laugh, out loud, and Faust tries to grab his scalpel, but Hana shoots Faust in the arm, and Hana places Faust under arrest; for his multiple murders. Terry holds a crying Mary, Alice, and Rock, while Andy is being comforted by Vanessa, Li Fen, and Yang and Yun. Heidern looks on, as reports come, team by team, and ask to know what happened; the tabloids lie, and the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer are called a "giant group of sex crazed, violent, and washed up heroes, with hidden agendas", while Liao hacks away at government files, and ruins the two heroic teams' images, even more. Back on 64 Zoo Lane, at Illusions, King makes drinks for Chun Li, Sakura, Cammy, Yuri, and Mai. The six most known women, of the two most famous fighting tournaments, are all mentally broken.

Ryofu: For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God; Being justified freely by his grace through the redemption that is in Christ Jesus: Whom God hath set forth to be a propitiation through faith in his blood, to declare his righteousness for the remission of sins that are past, through the forbearance of God; To declare, I say, at this time his righteousness: that he might be just, and the justifier of him which believeth in Jesus. Where is boasting then? It is excluded. By what law? of works? Nay: but by the law of faith.

(Romans 3:23‭-‬27 KJV)

Ryofu prepares to do her interview with Lois Lane Kent, and Ryofu reads her Bible, to prepare herself for her evening. Ryofu is with Makoto Nanaya, her wife, as they wait in the Daily Planet studio dressing room; waiting to be called into the studio. Makoto is wearing a Rakuyo High School uniform, and Ryofu is wearing her Rakuyo High outfit, but modified with the "S" shield, to represent her loyalty to being the new Superman/Super Goddess. While Ryofu reads her Bible, King speaks with Chun Li, and the others.

Sakura: To think….the Bogard Family is a bunch of pedophiles, rapist, and….

King: ….they are not; not in this universe, at least!

Yuri: Then why did Chun break up with Terry?

Chun Li: My Terry may have not done those things, physically, but that evil Terry did, and the memories of that evil Terry's deeds are now a part of this earth's Terry's history, as well as everyone else's history; looking at Terry….all I can see is him sleeping with Mai, Mary fucking her own adopted son, and Terry getting Mai pregnant.

Mai drops her head, heavily, on the counter.

Mai: How do you think I feel!? Andy allowed me to be used by teenage boys, and treated me like a possession!

Cammy: It wasn't your Andy, though.

Mai: Not physically, but the ripples of pain, from across the Omniverse, are clear and present!

Yuri: So, if we slip up, even in the slightest, we could become the darker versions of ourselves, from those other universes?

Sakura: I'm not about to let that happen!

King: Says the women who almost burnt down Sea Coral City….

Sakura: I was testing you all, is all.

Chun Li: Look, as of right now we need to focus on ending this, and bringing peace to this new universe; and what do you mean "the dead will rise"?

King: I can't tell you, yet. 

Chun Li: Sure you can't!! Come to think of it, you are so secretive no one knows your real name; who are you, anyway!?

King: Chun….

Chun Li: No, who are you? King is not your real name!

Mai: Chun, can you please calm….

Just then, a group of Omnic Soldiers come into King's Illusions, and many people begin to leave. Susan reaches for the shotgun, but King stops her.

King: Susan, get the bystanders out of her; we'll handle this.

Susan: Yes, Miss K'.

Susan leaves the bar, with the patrons following her, as King, Mai, Yuri, Chun Li, Cammy, and Sakura stand to face the Omnics. Liao walks into the bar, and the six heroines recognized her.

Cammy: Liao!? You're that former Overwatch Commander, who was there when Terry got shot!

Liao: Yes, but I'm not alone.

Just then, Gabrielle Adawe walks into the bar, and Chun Li recognizes her face, from some of Sombra's files.

Chun Li: You're Adawe; you were Overwatch's founder!! What is this!?

Gabrielle: This new world is filled with many scientific wonders; monsters, Omnics, giants, Yoma, Metahumans, Mutants, and gods. Jedah just wants to bring order, to a world where there is no order; a world created by a perverse being, like Kumagawa, and a fractured "god", like Osterman. King, we know you were given the Uni-Power, by the new "Watcher"; its time you gave it to us.

King: Never.

Gabrielle: That's so sad; you leave me no choice. I didn't want Ziegler, O'Deorain, or Wang to die, but Jedah assured me that it was for the best.

Cammy: How dare you speak their names!?

Gabrielle: If I have to kill you, too, then so be it. Jedah must be allowed to take the powers of the Four Cornerstones, and rebuild this flawed universe. Take them….

Gabrielle and Liao leaves, while the Omnics prepare to fight. Susan comes back, and she hits the jukebox; playing Sha-La-La, from the KOF '99 soundtrack.

Cammy: There's about 20 of them.

Mai: That's not enough.

King: Ladies, let's show them why we're the original Final Weapons.

Chun Li: The true Queens of Fighters!

Yuri/Sakura: Yeeeessss!!

The six heroines break off into three couples, and they begin to battle the Omnic Soldiers. The Omnic Soldiers are yielding laser swords, assault rifles, and their metallic bodies, as weapons. King and Chun Li are fighting, side by side, as Mai and Cammy combine their techniques, to gain an advantage. Yuri and Sakura are playing with the Omnics, while King is secretly enjoying being able to fight alongside her idol, Chun Li. While Chun Li destroys the Omnics, King watches Chun Li, in a trance, while King is about to be struck down. Chun Li makes the save, and King snaps out of her trance. Chun Li smiles at King, and King launches a Venom Strike, as she takes out a group of Omnic Soldiers. The fighting wraps up, and King, and the others look around, and all the Omnics are defeated. 

Chun Li: What was the point of all of this!?

Mai: They were testing us; they wanted to see how powerful we are.

Cammy: They failed miserably, then.

Sakura: What now, my Sisters?

King: We call Heidern, and tell him what just happened, of course!

Mai: We'll help you clean the mess up, King.

Chun Li: Yeah; we've got your back.

While Mai, Sakura, Cammy, and Yuri picks up some knocked over furniture, broken tables, and various other things, Chun Li begins to call Heidern.

King: ….its Janvier….Karla Janvier.

King whispers this to Chun Li.

Chun Li: What?

King: My real name. I had Heidern seal it, years ago. I don't really like my heritage; we'll talk, later, promise.

Chun Li just looks at King, while King begins cleaning up her nightclub. Chun Li calls Heidern, and Chun Li tells Heidern about all that happened. Meanwhile, Ryofu is called to the studio, while Makoto sits in the audience. Ryofu sits on stage, while Lois Lane sits opposite from her. The studio's lights are dimmed, as the director signals Lois and Ryofu, and the lights brighten, as Lois's show begins.

Lois: Good Morning, everyone, and welcome to another episode of Lois's Inside Edition; today we're talking to Ryofu Housen, Superman's Legacy Replacement, and a member of the Shadow Panzer. Good Morning, Ryofu, how are you?

Ryofu: Hello, Lois, I'm fine, and a bit nervous.

Lois: Is this your first time in front of a studio audience?

Ryofu: Yes; where I come from I was famous for more notorious reasons, and I'm not proud of that fact.

While Ryofu is being interviewed by Lois, Mai heads to Las Angeles, on her motorcycle, just to think. Sakura and Yuri rejoin Mila and Asuka, as they use their powers to repair Sea Coral City. Cammy heads to check on Terry, Mary, and the rest of the Bogard Family, as the memories of their other world counterparts begin to flood into everyone's minds. Chun Li stays with King, as Susan serves them drinks. Mai is deeply troubled by the deeds of her alternative earth counterpart, as well as how that Andy basically pimped out his version of Mai. Mai stops near a bridge, and she ponders her future, with Andy and the Shadow Panzer. Under The Bridge, by Red Hot Chili Peppers, begins to play.

Lois: So, what can you tell the audience about Ryofu Housen?

Ryofu: Believe it, or not, I descended from the famous Chinese warrior, Lu Bu, and I've been training in Martial Arts, my whole life. Before coming to this new world, I died, twice, on my old earth; giving my life to protect those I love. My old life was filled with constant fighting; connected to a pointless war.

Lois: Trust me, knowing about the multiple earths, and different dimensions, out there you shouldn't feel bad about what you've faced; there is a lot worse, out there. So, what is your mission now?

Ryofu: I'm here to serve God, and to make an impact in the lives of all I come across. I was shocked, when Superman asked me to represent him, but now I'm up to the task. 

Mai feels like crying, as she thinks of the three children she lost, due to miscarriages, and she wonders if any other versions of herself have had similar troubles. Just then, Mai notices a nearly naked young girl, about 14 years old, and this girl looks beaten up, dirty, and she's visibly pregnant. Mai also notices that the young woman is bleeding from her private area; the clear signs of a miscarriage. Mai watches the girl, as she hops off of her motorcycle, and Mai suddenly has tears in her eyes. Mai watches as the girl looks as if she's about to leap off of the bridge. Mai rushes towards the bridge, and after a near impossible leap, Mai catches the girl, as she leaps off of the bridge; the girl smells of piss, filth, drugs, and sex. Mai sees that this blond haired girl, with glasses, tattoos, and piercings is barely alive, and Mai sobs, uncontrollably. 

Mai: ….help us….Shadow Panzer or Last Resort, this….this is Mai….I need a teleport transport….please….PLEASE!!!!

Mai continues to cry, as she holds down the button, on her communicator, and in minutes Sombra and Symmetra are there to get Mai, and the young girl. Litchi, Lisa, and Trinity are quick to use Moira and Angela's technology, as they hook the young girl to a life support machine, and Angela's Nanotechnology begins to work on the young girl. Mai stays by the girl's side, and Mai is able to see the girl's memories, by holding her hand.

Mai: Saki Yoshida….

As Mai watches over the girl, while in the Astro Stage's Infirmary, Rachel Alucard is using her powers to create life model decoys of Angela, Moira, and Yuanji. Rachel finishes the decoys, and Rachel transports to the exact moments, in time, where Angela, Moira, and Yuanji dies; replacing the real women with their life model decoys.

Lois: How do you handle all this weight on your shoulders; do you believe that you can make a difference, with such big shoes to fill?

Ryofu: I put my faith in Christ Jesus, and I'm asking Him to help me be a blessing, to everyone who needs me. "And they that are Christ's have crucified the flesh with the affections and lusts.

(Galatians 5:24 KJV)".

Lois: I see that Superman has made a wise choice.

Ryofu: I used to be selfish, cruel, adulterous, and a whore. I turned my life around, with Lord God's help, and now I'm here to help others; all I want to do is serve the Lord, to my fullest extent.

Saki's tattoos begin to disappear, and Saki's hair and skin returns to it's normal color. Saki's long black hair is radiant, and even the piercing holes on Saki's body heals up. Saki is in a stable condition, but she's still unconscious.

Lisa: Mai, she's stable….but the baby was too far gone to be saved….

Mai: Saki Yoshida….

Lisa: Huh?

Mai: Her name is Saki Yoshida….

Litchi: You know her?

Mai: Not exactly….she's….

Ingrid: ….she's and alternative version of Mai; but without the glory and glamour, which makes Mai a force to be reckoned with. 

Mai: Ingrid!?

Ingrid walks into the Infirmary. 

Trinity: Where did she come from?

Ingrid: Young Saki is 14, and the only child of the Yoshida family. Saki is an abuse victim; brutally mistreated, raped, and led astray, by her former lover, her clients, and her own father.

Lisa: Her clients?

Mai: Saki became a prostitute; to take care of her lover, drug addiction, and her unborn child….she's also a sex addict….like I am.

Litchi, Lisa, and Trinity are in shock.

Ingrid: Mai, her family still lives in Las Angeles….maybe you….

Mai: ….fuck that! I'm adopting her!!

Ingrid: Mai….

Mai: Her father raped her, Ingrid; day and night, and right in front of her mother. I'm adopting her, and that's final!

Lisa: Okay, we'll talk to Heidern, and get her paperwork started. I'll send Hana and Katarina to visit her parents; her father will be lucky if he doesn't get jail time; have Sombra make a digital copy of Saki's memories, so the judge will definitely sign off on Saki becoming Mai's adopted daughter.

Mai: Thank you. I'll wait here, until she wakes up.

Ingrid: Are you ready to train her? She'll have to be prepared to face our foes.

Mai: I'll handle that part, when the time is right.

Ingrid: Okay; after Ryofu's interview, we'll let everyone know, in a conference call.

Mai: Okay.

Mai continues to hold Saki's hand, as Ayame Omega walks into the Infirmary. Ayame takes a seat, near Mai, and she smiles.

Ayame: I told you, back in High School, Andy would be a dick, one day.

Mai and Ayame giggles, as Mai rubs Saki's face.

Mai: I know that that wasn't my Andy, but I still need time to recover, from those memories. 

Ayame: I'm afraid Terry and Chun Li are done, though. I wish things didn't have to be this way, but Chun Li is way too strong willed.

Mai: Well, Terry is innocent, too, and its sad that Li Fen really likes Terry.

Ayame: As things usually do, everything will work out in the end.

Mai notices Saki stirring, and Mai rubs Saki's face.

Saki: ….mommy….

Ayame: See, soon she'll wake up, and you'll have some explaining to do. I'll be here, if you need me. I want to meet my new niece.

Mai smiles, and Ayame rubs Mai's shoulder.

Lois: After a poll was taken, recently, it seems a lot of young ladies look up to you; what would you say to them?

Ryofu: Trust God, and follow your dreams; never give up, and never give in to the darkness. God has a plan, for all of us.

Lois: Ryofu, its been a pleasure. I'm glad that Superman chose you.

Ryofu: Thank you, Lois; that means a lot to me.

Lois hugs Ryofu, as Superman, by DJ Tee, begins to play, in the studio. Ryofu is cheered on, by the crowd, and Ryofu waves to everyone. Ryofu heads to meet Makoto, in the dressing room, and Makoto shows Ryofu the text, from Leo. Ryofu and Makoto quickly heads to Sea Coral City, and Ryofu heads straight to see Saki, Mai, and Ayame. Saki just barely opens her eyes, and Saki is startled. 

Saki: What, who, where am I!?

Mai: Saki Yoshida, you're alright; you're safe, now.

Saki: Wait….I remember….the bridge….jumping….

Mai: I saved you; look….

Mai hands Saki a mirror, and Saki is stunned to see that she's back to looking normal; before the drugs, sex, and violence. 

Saki: What did you do to me!?

Ayame: A brilliant doctor, Angela Ziegler, created a formula which cures all illness, diseases, and injuries; but, we couldn't save your child….

Saki: ….wouldn't be the first time I lost a child….

Mai holds Saki's hands, and Mai sheds a year.

Mai: I've had three miscarriages, so I know how you feel. Saki, I'm here to help you. I know all that happened to you; even the abuse, from your father. I'm going to adopt you.

Saki sheds a tear, and Mai smiles.

Saki: Where are we?

Ryofu: You're on the good ship, the Astro Stage; its a giant Airship. Come, lets get you some clothes; its time to meet your new extended family. 

Mai gets a skirt, stockings, shoes, a white short sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, and a black blazer for Saki, and after Saki gets out of the shower, Mai hands Saki the clothing. Mai, Ayame, and Ryofu walk with Saki, as they enter the Astro Stage's Auditorium. The Last Resort are watching, via satellite, and the Sky 1, while all of the Shadow Panzer is present, except Chun Li and King; who are watching from Illusions, via Skype. Mai takes the stage, and she places and arm around Saki. Mai shows the heroes still images of Saki's memories, and Ana, Jasmine, and a few others are horrified. 

Mai: The Girls' Happiness; well, Saki came from a world, where she has never seen happiness. Tricked by her lover, raped by her father, and abused by society; this is Saki's story. Saki lived in Japan, on her earth, but on this earth she lived in Las Angeles. I found Saki….just when I was about to kill myself.

Saki, and everyone else, is in shock.

Mai: Its all too much; everything we've been through, and young women, like Saki can't defend themselves, and there were no heroes on her earth to protect her. I will protect Saki; because Saki has given me hope. Andy, I love you, and I'm not giving up on us; but I need time; those memories, although they're not ours, are still brutal. I love you, still.

Andy: I love you, too, Mai.

Mai: We all need to bite down, and focus our efforts on making sure no one goes through what Saki went through. 

Noelle: Well, I took the liberty of getting some paperwork pushed through, and Saki Yoshida is now under the custody of Mai Shiranui.

Noelle appears on the Sky 1.

Noelle: Saki is younger than Sarah, and I'd be damned if anyone hurt any of my children!!

Saki: Wait!!

Everyone stops, and they look at Saki.

Saki: ….why….why are you all being so nice to me!? A junkie, a whore, a terrible mother….why!?

Li Fen gets up, and she hugs Saki, and Saki hugs Li Fen, back. 

Li Fen: Its because you're family, now….cousin Saki-chan. 

Mai holds Saki, and Saki cries. 

Mai: God has blessed me, with you, and He's blessed you with another chance, at life; let's make the most of it, together. 

Saki: ….yes….YES!

Saki hugs Mai, tightly, and Chun Li actually sheds tears, as King watches. 

Chun Li: Terry….I'm sorry, Terry….

Jeff and Jun look worried. 

Terry: No, Chun Li, I'm sorry. I'm ashamed by the actions of that other Terry.

Mai: The Bogard Family is not breaking up; it just got bigger!

Hana: Yes, indeed! First things, first, we need to get Saki trained, and ready!

Saki: I am forever grateful to all of you; thank you!

Mai: Don't worry, my daughter. I'm here now.

Saki: Mai….mom, thank you!

Mai hugs Saki, and they share a true mother and daughter moment. 

Saki: You know, most of you are fictional characters, where I come from.

Superman: Ha, ha, ha, so we've been told.

Gabriel: Before we continue on, Saki….are you absolutely sure you don't wanna return to your parents?

Saki thinks for a moment, and she even sees an image of her mother and father, and Saki sheds a tear.

Saki: I wanna see them….one more time….

Gabriel: Mai….

Mai: He raped her, Gabriel; he raped her, and her mother allowed it!!

Saki: Mai….Mom….its okay. I want to do this….its the right thing.

Mai nods, and Gabriel nods to Mai, and Saki. Saki shows up on her parents doorstep, and she knocks on the door. Saki's mother answers, and Saki is in tears. Saki's mother hugs her daughter, and she invites Saki in. Saki's father isn't home, and Saki's mother asked Saki to stay for dinner. Saki agrees, while Mai watches from nearby. Hours later, Saki's dad returns home, and Saki is greeted with a hug, by her father. Saki is disgusted, but she endures. The Yoshida family has a nice dinner, and Saki tells her parents everything; every miscarriage, every twisted thing she did, and even her abortions, and attempted suicide. Saki's mother cries, but Saki's father isn't emotionless. After dinner, Saki's father pulls Saki into the study, and Saki's father slaps her. Saki's father is furious at his daughter, and he vows to put her in her place. Saki cries, and Saki's father begins to unzip his pants. Reaper appears in the room, and he places a shotgun to Saki's father's head. Mai comes in, and Mai has a cube, which shows all of Saki's memories. Saki's mother shows up, after hearing all the commotion, and Saki's mother sees the images of Saki's father raping their daughter, and Saki's sex and drug filled past. Gabriel, Saki, and Mai all leave the house, as Saki says a final goodbye, and Saki's mother picks up Reaper's discarded shotgun. Mrs. Yoshida pulls the trigger, and shoots her husband, as Saki sheds one final tear. Mrs. Yoshida turns the gun on herself, and one final shot was heard. Sombra cleans up the mess, by grabbing the memory cube, and leaving the Yoshida family house, as Gabriel's shotgun vanishes into dust. 

Mai, Gabriel, and Saki returns to the Astro Stage, and Heidern nods; knowing what Gabriel did for Saki. The police rule out a murder/suicide, as a false shotgun was left at the scene, by Sombra; only Heidern knows what truly happened, as everyone else believes Saki went to tell her parents the truth, and in a fit of guilt and rage Mrs. Yoshida killed her husband, and herself, after Saki left. Saki is eating pudding, with Es, in the Cafeteria, as Mai comes to visit her daughter. 

Saki: Hi, Mom!

Mai: Hello, Saki; hey, Es.

Es: Greetings, Miss Shiranui, how are you doing, this evening?

Mai: I'm finally happy; now that I have my daughter, in my life.

Saki: God has blessed me with a lovely mother, who would never abandon me. I'm happier than I've ever been.

Mai: Rest up, tonight; tomorrow we begin training. 

Es: Heidern has called in everyone for this; all members of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort are meant to meet at Rochefort Stadium. 

Mai: Back to Midnight City, then.

Saki: I'm actually excited about tomorrow.

The next day……..

Saki: Mr. Weller!!!!

Saki is tossed on her back, by Galford, and Mai sighs.

Galford: Try again, Sweetie. 

Mai: Stay focused, Saki.

Saki: Yes, Mother….

Before Mai and Saki went to bed, last night, they had two visitors. Mai was in Saki's room, and giving Saki a Mugen Tenshin uniform, similar to Kasumi's black outfit, from DOA 5, when there was a knock at the door.

Mai: Hmmm?

Saki answers the door, and Lady Shiva and Elektra are at the door.

Mai: Shiva, Elektra, how can I help you?

Shiva: Well, I'm actually here to help you two.

Elektra: We both are. Saki, how would you like to be my Legacy Replacement?

Shiva: Mai, I'd like to offer you the same thing. 

Mai/Saki: Huh!? I mean….SURE!!

Now, Mai sits by the side lines, as Saki lies on her back, looking up at the sky.

Saki: Ha, ha, ha….

Galford: What's funny?

Saki: I'm getting closer to my home.

Galford: What?

Saki: Come on, Mr. Weller, let's continue.

Saki takes her fighting stance, and Galford prepares to attack.

Andy: She's got spirit, I give her that.

Mai: Andy…. 

Andy: Yes, Mai?

Mai: I didn't have miscarriages. I was scared that you weren't ready to be a father, or a husband, so I….I….

Andy: ….you got two abortions, and the last one was a miscarriage. Mary told me, a few years back. I forgive you, Mai. I wasn't ready, but I'm ready, now; and I'm sorry.

Mai: Andy….

Mai began to cry, and Andy put an arm around her.

Andy: Mary only told me, because she wanted me to man up, and be there for you. I'm sorry, Mai; plus, we have to hold the Bogard Family Werewolf Pack together. Terry is the Alpha, but he's got so much on his plate.

Mai and Andy observes Terry, and his mates: Chun Li, Mary, Cammy, Vanessa, Zarina, and now Karla "King" Janvier. Terry is sitting with his mates, Jeff Bogard, Jun Kazama, Ed White, Kazumi Mishima, Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Rock, Hitomi, Alice, Jane, Yang, Yun, Li Fen, Kisarah, Leifang, Katarina, and Hana. Terry waves at Andy, and Chun Li and Mai smile at each other. Mary and Chun Li are Terry's dominant mates, and Terry is regarded as a top fighter, and hero. Joe is sitting with Juri, and Mai tilts her head.

Mai: Joe and Juri?

Andy: Juri has changed, a lot, since talking to Joe; she's more calm and collected. 

Mai: Andy, I no longer want children, since adopting Saki, and….

Andy: Shhhh….I'm fine with Saki, Baby; she deserves great parents, and we'll take great care of her. I know we will.

Mai hugs Andy, and Andy looks up to see Saki hit the ground, again. Andy stands up, and he cheers.

Andy: Saki, stay calm; the Shiranui and Bogard Styles are with you! Go get him, daughter!!

Saki smiles at Andy, and Mai cries tears of joy. Saki begins to meditate, while Jiren talks to Goku.

Jiren: Keep an eye on Shiranui's daughter; she's not normal.

Goku: How so?

Jiren: You'll never see it, unless you focus.

Goku: Focus on what?

Jiren shakes his head, and Sonico, Suzu, and Fuuri are watching, gleefully. 

Suzu: Should we give her some motivational music?

Fuuri: I'm down with that.

Sonico: Well, I want to battle, too, but I guess one song won't hurt.

Suzu: I'm Your Captain?

Fuuri: Grand Funk Railroad it is, then.

Galford goes to grab his sword, and he grabs a blue and black ninjato, and he tosses it to Saki.

Saki: What now?

Galford: Show me your sword skills.

Saki: Okay….

Andy: Saki, you'll be fine; just focus, Honey!

Mai: You can do it, Sweetie!

Sonico: Everybody! Listen to me! And return me, my ship! I'm your captain, I'm your captain! Though I'm feeling mighty sick! I've been lost now! Days uncounted! And it's months since I've seen home!

Saki clashes with Galford, and sparks are flying. Saki feels overwhelmed, but she stays the course.

Suzu: Can you hear me, can you hear me? Or am I all alone? If you return me! To my home port! I will kiss you! Mother earth! Take me back now, take me back now! To the port, of my birth! Am I in my cabin dreaming? Or are you really scheming? To take my ship away from me?

Saki is knocked on her ass, again, and she gets up, and begins to focus. Saki thinks of all that is happening, in her life, and Saki thinks of her new, beautiful family. Saki stabs her blade into the ground, and Saki begins to meditate. Galford creates multiple after images, of himself, and Galford prepares to strike Saki.

Fuuri: You'd better think about it! I just can't live without it! So please don't take my ship from me!

Yeah, yeah, yeah! I can feel the hand of a stranger!

And it tightening around my throat! Heaven help me, heaven help me! Take this stranger, from my boat!

I'm your captain, I'm your captain! Though I'm feeling mighty sick! Everybody, listen to me! And return me, my ship! I'm your captain, yeah yeah yeah yeah! I'm your captain, yeah yeah yeah yeah! I'm your captain, yeah yeah yeah yeah! I'm your captain, yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Saki performs a Ninjutsu hand trick, and Saki continues to meditate. Ironman, Fareeha, and Sarah are wearing their armors, and they are patrolling the skies. Sarah notices a small meteor shower, heading through the skies, and she is amazed.

Sarah: Tony, look!

Ironman: Its only a few meteorites; nothing special.

Sarah: Its pretty!!

Fareeha: It is, actually. 

Sarah sees a very shiny meteorite fly passed her, and Sarah grabs hold of it.

Sarah: I'll study this, later!

Sarah holds onto the small meteorite, and she follows Ironman and Fareeha. Rachel Alucard and Laegrinna appears, and they stand on the top of Rochefort Stadium, where everyone can see them.

Rachel: I'm getting closer to my home.

Laegrinna: I'm getting closer to my home.

The tune begins to catch on, and everyone follows suit.

Sonico: I'm getting closer to my home.

Suzu: I'm getting closer to my home.

Fuuri: I'm getting closer to my home.

Ingrid: I'm getting closer to my home.

Ryu: I'm getting closer to my home.

Ryu and Ingrid has their minds on Rose, and Rose is somewhere dark, but Rose can see; she sees her targets.

Guile: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Ralf: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Nash: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Clark: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Byron: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Heidern: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Ruby R: I'm getting closer to my home.

Weiss: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Yang: I'm getting closer to my home.

Blake: I'm getting closer to my home.

Asuka I: I'm getting closer to my home.

Homura: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Yumi: I'm getting closer to my home.

Ana: I'm getting closer to my home. 

Saki finishes the Ninjutsu Hand Movements, while her aura begins to grow. Galford tries to strike Saki, and Saki opens her eyes. Saki's eyes go from blue to silver, and before Galford could land an attack his sword is gone.

Galford: What!?

Saki: Gotcha!!

Saki actually moved super fast, and she stole Galford's sword; tossing it to the other side of the arena. Saki kicks Galford in the chest, and he goes flying towards the stands. Morrigan catches Galford, and Saki moves so fast, she is about to strike Morrigan, but Jiren grabs her arm; everyone gasps. 

Mai: Saki!!

Saki hears Mai's voice, and she snaps out of her trance. Saki's eyes turn back to normal.

Saki: What, what happened!?

Andy: How….how did she move so fast!?

Vegeta: That, that was Ultra Instinct!!

Goku: No way!!

Jiren: Child, your soul is pure, and you possess powers that you should not have.

Ana: What just happened!?

Jasmine: She, she's a monster!

Saki: Let me go; you're scaring me!!

Saki pulls away from Jiren, and she punches him in the chest. Jiren feels the punch, and he actually moves back, a foot, but he's unfazed.

Saki rushes to Mai and Andy, and Mai holds Saki, tight.

Mai: Hey, baldy; watch your hands on my daughter!!

Jiren: How is she able to obtain Ultra Instinct, and she has no real knowledge of fighting?

Ryofu: When she was about to strike Morrigan, her power level was actually higher than Superman's.

Superman: There has to be an explanation.

Vegeta: If Jedah finds out that she possess such great powers, there's no telling what he'll do to obtain her!

Morrigan: My heart won't stop beating!! She could have killed me!!

Batman: Everyone just calm down! We need to figure this all out!

Batman looks at Elektra.

Elektra: Don't look at me! I only passed on my basic knowledge! I don't know where she got all that power from!!

Batman: Saki, are you alright?

Batman walks over to Mai, Andy, and Saki, and Saki looks up at Batman.

Saki: I'm alright, Mr. Bruce. I don't know how I did it; my body moved on its own. 

Why Batman studies Saki, Sarah Rabinowitz is studying the meteorite she grabbed, and the meteorite breaks open to reveal a medallion.

Sarah: What is this, thingy!?

Sarah grabs the medallion, and tentacles emerge from the center of it.

Sarah: AHHHH!!!!

Ironman: What now!?

Nine: That came from the laboratory!!

The tentacles rips off Sarah's clothing, and the tentacles begin to enter Sarah; through her vagina and mouth. Before anyone can get to Sarah, she is covered in a weird armor, and Kenshiro is one of the first to get to the scene. 

Kenshiro: That's….

Goku: ….the Guyver!!

Sarah is inside of a pink Guyver Unit, and Sarah begins to walk passed the heroes.

Captain America: What is that!?

Vegeta: That's a former ally of ours: The Guyver; but why is it here!?

Jane: Where's Sarah!?

Fareeha: She was right here!! Follow that thing!!

The Guyver takes flight, and it sets a course for Washington, DC. The Guyver flies passed a news stand, and it grabs a juice box, and continues to Washington.

Ironman: That thing knows where Sarah is; capture it!!

All heroes, who can fly, are in the air, as they try to catch the female Guyver Unit. Saki is with Mai and Andy, as they stayed behind, with some other heroes; who are watching the action on the Rochefort Stadium's giant monitor. President Rabinowitz is outside the Pentagon, and she is surrounded by armed soldiers, and Secret Service.

Noelle: It's coming; that thing that took my daughter!!

Shiryuu Chouun and Winter Soldier are with Noelle and Ken Masters, as they await the Guyver's arrival. Everyone is ready to strike, as the Guyver lands near the Pentagon, and she stands there.

Noelle: Open fire!!

All the soldiers fire upon Sarah, and nothing can harm the pink Guyver Unit, as it stands there, and takes the fire power. After the soldiers stop shooting, the Guyver Unit retreats into Sarah's body, as the other heroes arrive. Sarah is standing in front of her mother, and everyone present, naked; as she sips her juice box.

Sarah: Hi! I have new armor, now!!

Noelle Rabinowitz faints, and Chouun catches her. Hours later, Sarah is in Kokonoe's laboratory, and she is being studied by Kokonoe, Litchi, Lisa, Nine, Brown, and Haruka. 

Sarah: Am I in trouble?

Noelle: The entire world saw you naked!! Naked!!

Jason: Mom, it could have been worse.

Noelle: Oh, how so, Jason!?

Jason: Your security could have killed her, if her armor didn't hold up.

Noelle: I fail to see how that makes it better that perverts will now be masturbating to my daughter!!

Lisa: The Guyver Unit is inside her, Ma'am, and it ain't going nowhere.

Brown: It seems to have bonded with her, and it has become a part of her biology. 

Noelle: Great!! My baby is a freak, now!!

Kira: Mom, there is a silver lining to all of this.

Noelle: What's that, Kira?

Kira: No one's gonna mess with Ironman's Legacy Replacement. 

Sarah: I am Ironwoman! It has a nice ring to it!

Sarah is happy and gleefully, as she sits in the examination chair. Sarah is wearing her usual hoodie, red shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

Noelle: I need a drink….

Ken: This isn't so bad, Noelle.

Noelle: How so?

Ken: At least we know that Sarah will be well protected, from now on.

Noelle: ….I need a drink….

A few hours, later, everyone is meeting in the Auditorium of Rochefort Stadium.

Heidern: Considering all that's happened, we have to stay focused, and we can't afford to lose hope. We have yet to see the full power of Jedah, and his army, so we need to focus on training. 

Saki: What am I?

Heidern: Hmmm!?

Saki: I was able to move super fast, and I defeated a top tier Shinobi; what am I?

Mai comforts Saki, and she puts an arm around her daughter. Ryona looks away, for a minute, and Ryona swore she saw Angela Ziegler in the doorway of the Auditorium, but she thought she was just seeing things.

Ryona: ….no way….

Renka: What?

Ryona: ….its nothing….

Mai: You're my daughter, and a very special young lady. I'm gonna help you master your new powers, so you can use them to defeat our foes. I love you; we'll get through this, together. 

Saki hugs Mai.

Saki: Thanks, Mom!

Andy: So, what's next on the menu?

Berkeley: For now, we train and prepare for….

Suddenly an explosion is heard, in the heart of Midnight City. Heidern switches on the monitor, and a horrible image is seen. Salem has entered Midnight City, and she has murdered a few dozen people, while she sits on a throne; in the middle of the street. 

Ruby R: Salem!?

Terry: That's Salem!?

Weiss: Good God!!

Salem: The time has come, heroes! I've brought some old friends, with me!

Karin and Rose hover down to the ground, and they are both wearing all black, and crackling with energy. Lili watches from her room, and she is horrified.

Lili: And if thy hand offend thee, cut it off: it is better for thee to enter into life maimed, than having two hands to go into hell, into the fire that never shall be quenched: (Mark 9:43 KJV)

Lili gets up, and she heads to the Auditorium. Lili walks in, and she walks over to Asuka Kazama.

Asuka K: Lili, you're here!? Nevermind, we have to save Karin!

Lili pulls out a butcher knife, and she stabs into her right arm, cutting it off.

Asuka K: LILI!!!!

Aloneness, from the Tekken 7 Soundtrack, begins to play, as Lili is caught by Gabriel. 

Ana: Lili, why!?

Lili: ….go….save Karin….I'm sorry, Asuka….

Jasmine: She's bleeding out; get her to the Infirmary, now!!

Before Lili passes out, she pours a vile of acid onto her severed arm, and Lili watches it dissolve.

Asuka K: Lili, NO!! 

Gabriel: Get her out of here, now!!

Ryofu: Come on; the city needs us!!

As people begin to run away, Karin and Rose use their powers to kill many civilians. The Orochi guides Karin, while Rose is brainwashed. The Astro Stage and the Sky Stage are heading into Midnight City, and the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer members arrive on the scene.

Blake: Salem, you monster!!

Jaune: How could you do this; how could you use our friends against us, like this!?

Salem: The only thing you children need to do is die!!

Salem fires a beam of black energy from her hands, and she aims to attack Jaune and Blake, but Pyrrha blocks the blast, with a black and silver version of Captain America's shield. Pyrrha is also wearing a black and silver combination of her outfit, and Captain America's S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit, as Pyrrha makes a full appearance.

Nora: Pyrrha, where have you been!?

Pyrrha: Training to be the new Captain America and the new Magneto.

Lie Ren: Huh!? Magneto!?

Pyrrha: My Semblance is Magnetism, so training with Magneto just makes sense.

Yang: That doesn't matter, right now; let's stop Salem!!

Asuka I: You don't have to fight, alone!!

Asuka Izuna, Homura, Miyabi, and Yumi all appear with their respective groups, and the Kunoichis of Hanzo, Gessen, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squad are all wearing their New Link outfits, as they walk up next to Ruby and Pyrrha's groups. Ryobi stands next to a worried Ryona, as Renka, Kafuru, and Hanabi are nearby, too. Renka thinks she sees Moira, but Renka isn't sure.

Renka: Dammit, what's wrong with me!?

Kafuru: What's wrong, Sis?

Renka: Nothing….I thought….its nothing, really….

Hanabi: Try to stay focused; we have a job to do!

Ryona: Renka, did you see….her?

Renka: I….

Salem: Pay attention, girls!!

Salem fires black lightning towards the small army of heroines, and Renka blocks the blast, with her copy of Mjolnir.

Nora: Lightning doesn't work on Thunderers, like us, Salem; got any more tricks!?

Salem: How about this: Have you ever seen the dead rise?

Ryona: Huh!?

Ryona is blasted by a beam, from an energy ring; a black Power Ring, to be exact. 

William: What the….!?

Arnice: No….!!

Out of nowhere, Black Lantern Corps versions of Angela, Moira, and Yuanji arrive, and they join with Karin and Rose.

Power Girl: They've got black Power Rings!!

She-Hulk: They look like zombies!!

Wonder Woman: Because they are zombies!!

Renka: No, how dare you, Salem; how dare you defile their memory!?

Arnice: You'll pay for this!!

Arnice tries to strike Salem, but Yuanji blast Arnice into a building. Zarina helps Arnice up, but Arnice is upset, at seeing a zombie Yuanji.

Zarina: Arnice, you've got to pull it, together!

Arnice: How could they….how could they do this to her!?

The Black Lantern Angela prepares to blast Arnice and Zarina, when Miyabi attacks Angela, but Black Lantern Moira blast Miyabi to the ground.

Imu: Miyabi!!

Miyabi is about to be blasted by the Black Lantern Yuanji, when Bra Briefs kicks Yuanji into a wall. Vegeta is shocked to see his daughter.

Vegeta: Bra, you're here!!

Bra: Hi, Daddy!!

Goku: Hey, look up, gang!!

Piccolo, Martian Manhunter, Vision, Ennis Prochainezo, Kaede Kasumi, Toriko, Chi Chi, Bulma, 18, 17, Pan, Caulifla, Kale, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, and a large group of other heroes shows up to join in the fight.

Kenshiro: Kaede!?

Kaede: Hello, my love.

18: We've got a job to do, and I've heard all about Jedah Dohma, and his gang of punks.

Salem: How sad; you've all come to die, I see. Rose, kill them, all!

Rose unleashes a Psychic Energy Wave, and she aims the attack at Kaede, but the Diclonius simply stands there, as the attack is blocked by the real Yuanji, Angela, and Moira.

Ryona: My God….!!

Renka: How are they alive!?

Yuanji gives Arnice a kiss, and Arnice instantly faints. Moira helps Renka and Ryona up, and Angela smiles at her two young lovers.

Renka: How!?

Angela: Rachel Alucard….she went the distance, for us.

Ragna: Rachel; what did she do!?

Rachel is standing above everyone, and she looks down. Rachel smiles at Ragna, and she glares at Salem.

Salem: So, these three Black Lanterns are fakes, huh? No matter, they are still useful!

The Black Lantern Angela, Moira, and Yuanji fly in to attack the heroes, and Lena runs in to grab the BL Angela. Lena takes the BL Angela off of the battlefield, while Nine faces the BL Moira, and Ryofu faces the BL Yuanji. Lena uses her speed to overcome the BL Angela, and she manages to throw the BL Angela through a wall. Nine uses her magic to match the BL Moira's powers, and Nine ends up destroying the fake Moira. Ryofu uses her heat vision to burn through the fake Yuanji, as Salem watches in anger. Lena brings back the fake Angela's body as Rachel joins the battle.

Salem: You used time travel, didn't you, Vampire?

Rachel: I used my new gifts to save my family, and for that I may be punished, for disrupting the balance.

Ragna: Dammit, Rachel, you shouldn't have doomed yourself, like that!

Rachel: I did it for our friends, Ragna….

Salem: The Black Lantern rings aren't powerful enough on synthetic humans, so for now I'll retreat!

Leo: You're not going anywhere!

Karin uses her newly acquired Orochi powers, and Salem, Karin, and Rose disappear in a flash of bright light, as the Black Lantern rings retreat into space, and the synthetic human decoys disintegrate into ashes. Ryona and Renka hugs Moira and Angela, while Arnice is up, and she hugs Yuanji. While President Rabinowitz and VP Masters briefs the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort, and plans are being made to clean up Midnight City, Lilith Aensland is eating at a restaurant, in Sea Coral City with her boyfriend, Rodeo Montana. The couple is watching the events of Midnight City unfold on the news, as the await their food. 

Lilith: Those poor people. I hope the heroes manage to get everything under control. 

Rodeo: Yeah, how about that?

Lilith sees Morrigan, on the news, and Lilith smiles.

Rodeo: You should be with them, you know?

Lilith seems startled, but she remains calm.

Rodeo: Isn't Morrigan your sister?

Lilith: I, I don't know what you're on about!

Rodeo: You've grown your wings, while we were sleeping, many times, Baby. I've known you are a Succubus, for quite some time, now.

Lilith covers her mouth, and she seems embarrassed. 

Lilith: Rodeo….

Rodeo grabs Lilith's hands, and he gently holds them, in his own.

Rodeo: I'm not going anywhere, my Love. I understand why you were embarrassed to tell me the truth, before; all the strange things happening in our world, and you'd think I'd judge you over being a Succubus?

Lilith: That's where all my money comes from. I'm Morrigan Aensland's sister, and the Aensland Family is rich, beyond the wildest dreams of any mortal. I didn't mean to lie to you, Baby.

Rodeo: No worries; you were scared to lose me, but I'm not going anywhere, Baby.

Rodeo kisses Lilith on the lips, and while the couple is kissing, they are interrupted by a 25 year old woman, with long, black hair, curvy, and her hair is covering her left eye; and the woman has beautiful golden eyes. The woman is the waitress, and she almost trips, bringing Lilith and Rodeo their food.

Lilith: Are you okay?

Cinder: Yeah, I'm kinda clumsy; sorry about that.

Rodeo: No harm done.

Lilith touches the woman's arm, and Lilith gets a glimpse of the woman's past; figuring out exactly who the woman is. Lilith doesn't say anything, but she seems shocked.

Lilith: Say, what's your name, Miss….?

Cinder: Cinder….Cinder Fall, Ma'am. I'm new to this town, and I just moved here, from Japan. 

Rodeo: Oh, so why did you move, here, to Sea Coral City?

Cinder: I'm going to college, and I'm studying to become a fashion designer. I heard Sea Coral City has one of the best colleges, in the world, so I flew out here, to go to school.

Lilith: That's nice; well, thank you for the food.

Cinder: Sure; let me know if you need anything else, okay?

Rodeo: Will do.

As Cinder walks away, Lilith recalls hearing stories about team RWBY and team JNPR's battles with a woman, named Cinder Fall. Lilith feels uneasy, because she can't sense any malice, or evil intent, in Cinder.

Lilith: Baby, after dinner, can we be a little adventurous?

Rodeo smiles. 

Rodeo: How so, Baby?

Lilith: Not like that, Love, but could we check something out, after dinner, please?

Rodeo: Sure thing, Baby; like what?

Lilith: You'll see….

After a long day of work, Cinder Fall clocks out of work, and she begins to walk home. Cinder makes it to her apartment, and she unlocks her door; heading inside. Cinder places her pocketbook on her stand, by the door, and Cinder turns her stereo on. Elderly Woman Behind A Counter, In A Small Town, by Pearl Jam, begins to play. Cinder heads to her bedroom, and she takes off her clothes. Cinder immediately heads to the shower, and Cinder runs the hot water. Cinder gets in the shower, and she enjoys a hot shower, before bed.

After her shower, Cinder heads to her bedroom, as Aloneness, by Yumi Hara, plays in the background. Cinder turns on her light, and Lilith and Rodeo are in her bedroom; thankfully, Cinder has a towel on.

Lilith: Cinder, we need to talk.

Cinder screams, and back in Midnight City, Es hears Cinder's cries, and Es heads out.

Nine: Es, where are you going?

Es: I'll be back, in a few moments!

As Es leaves, Qrow, Raven, Vernal, Kali, and Ghira shows up.

Blake: Mom, Dad!?

Ruby R: Uncle Qrow!!

Yang XL: Mom!?

Qrow: We missed the party, huh?

Lena: Not quite; there is much to be done!

Weiss: Vernal, you were resurrected!?

Vernal: Yes, along with a few others….

Nine: Who, exactly?

Ghira: Cinder Fall is in Sea Coral City, as we speak.

Ruby R: Cinder!? 

Yang XL: We have to go, NOW!!

Angela: No, it might be a trap!

Luong: We're on it!

Heidern: What!?

Before anyone could object, Akande, Luong, Amelie, and Seirah takes off for Sea Coral City. 

Gabriel: Where are you going?

Akande: Don't you feel it, Reyes!? A battle is brewing!!

As Akande, Luong, Seirah, and Amelie heads to Sea Coral City, in a Sky Noah, Lilith finally gets Cinder to stop screaming, while Rodeo has his back turned.

Cinder: Who are you; what do you want from me; how did you get in!?

Lilith: Have you heard of the Last Resort and or Shadow Panzer?

Cinder: What does a bunch of heroes have to do with me!?

Lilith: You're one of us.

Cinder: Huh!?

Es shows up, and she appears near Lilith and Rodeo.

Es: Cinder Fall, do you remember Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, or Blake Belladonna?

Lilith: Es, why are you….?

Es: Now is not the time, let Cinder answer!

Cinder: Who are you people!?

Es: Answer me, Cinder!

Cinder: No, I don't know them, I swear!!

Es walks up to Cinder, and she holds out a black and orange orb, in her hand.

Cinder: What's that!?

Es: Take it; it's all that remains of Ronnie Raymond, the former Firestorm; and a powerful demon, known as Black Heart.

Lilith: What!? You're giving her Black Heart's powers!?

Es: Black Heart is dead, and so is Ronnie Raymond. Cinder can continue their legacy.

Rodeo turns around, as Cinder reluctantly takes the orb from Es. As Es smiles, Cinder is granted a white variation of her RWBY Volume 5 outfit, and Cinder passes out, but Es catches her.

Rodeo: Like Cinder asked: Why the hell are we here, again!?

Lilith: I wanted to see if Cinder was an undercover agent, for Jedah, and if she was sent to kill us; now, Es, why are you here?

Es: I'm here to save Cinder, and to bring her back to the Shadow Panzer; many heroes and villains have been resurrected, and so many heroes are working against us. Lilith, Rodeo, will you join the fight?

Rodeo: As an ex-Marine, and 10 time Superbowl Champion, I'll gladly fight for the side of righteousness!

Lilith: Rodeo, are you sure!?

Rodeo: Yes, my Love, I'm sure!!

Lilith: Great!

Lilith changes into her Succubus form.

Lilith: I was waiting to wear this, again!

Es: We have to get Cinder back to the others; we need to….

Akande punches through the wall, and Amelie, Luong, and Seirah are with him.

Akande: Cinder Fall is a wanted murderer; she's coming with us!

Rodeo: Fat chance, Big Boy; the lady doesn't even remember her own past; let alone committing murder!

Amelie: If we don't bring her back, in cuffs, Ruby, and her friends, won't hesitate to kill her; do you want that!?

Lilith: We'll take full responsibility for Cinder; stand down!

Seirah: No, Redeemer, you stand down!!

Es: Fine, we fight our way out!!

As Cinder lies on the floor, Es, Rodeo, and Lilith engages Akande, Luong, Amelie, and Seirah; who will claim Cinder Fall, and who are the heroes and villains who have been resurrected; and for whom do they fight for?


	18. Chapter 18

Sea Coral City, 8:44 PM, Cinder Fall's apartment.

Rodeo Montana clashes with Akande Ogundimu, while Es and Lilith takes on Luong Lopan, Amelie LaCroix, and Seirah Dash; the heroes are clashing like none before them, as Cinder's life is the prize to be won. Cinder wakes up, just in time to see her new comrades engaging in battle.

Cinder: I remember….

Akande: You fight well, Quarterback!

Rodeo: You fight well, too, Terrorist!

Akande: I'm no longer a member of Talon; talk to the fist!

Akande throws a devastating punch, and Rodeo blocks the blow. Rodeo is knocked back through a wall, while Es blocks bullets, from Amelie's rifle, as Seirah and Luong face off against Lilith's demonic powers.

Cinder: I remember….

Es swings her sword, and Amelie dodges the blade. Amelie tries to pistol whip Es, but Es blocks the rifle, with her sword. Lilith punches Luong in the face, and Lilith fires a Soul Fist into Seirah's chest. Rodeo punches Akande across the face, and Akande punches Rodeo back into the wall. Cinder stands up, and Cinder summons a ball of fire, into her hand.

Cinder: I am….Cinder Fall; and I remember!!

Cinder teleports herself, and the other warriors, to Midnight City, and the group lands smack dab in the middle of the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort teams.

Weiss: Cinder!!

Terry: Rodeo Bo Montana!?

Morrigan: Lilith!!

Nine: Es, you're back!!

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Rin, and Jaune all rush in to attack Cinder, and Es and Amelie stops them, in their tracks.

Weiss: Move, Widowmaker; she killed Pyrrha!!

Vernal: She killed me, too!!

Amelie: No, this is what we were trying to avoid; but Es wouldn't let us bring her back in cuffs!

Es: She isn't the Cinder you use to know; she's changed, and she isn't evil, anymore!

Ruby R: Bullshit!!

Taiyang: Ruby!!

Pyrrha walks up to Cinder, and team RWBY and team JNPR all awaits Pyrrha's orders. Cinder looks scared, and Pyrrha smiles. Pyrrha slaps Cinder, and Cinder falls on her behind, while holding her face.

Batman: Pyrrha, stand down!!

Captain America: She's afraid of you, Pyrrha, leave her be!

Pyrrha: Do you remember me, Fall?

Cinder: I'm sorry, please!!!!

Pyrrha: You killed me!! You killed Penny, and you killed Vernal!!

Cinder: Forgive me, I'm sorry!!!!

Pyrrha: Do you remember me!?

Cinder: Yes!! Yes!! I'm so sorry!!! Please, have mercy!!

Cinder begins to cry, and Es holds her.

Es: Nikos, she was reborn a clumsy, shy, bookworm. Cinder Fall is one of us, now.

Pyrrha: I know; the old Cinder wouldn't be begging for her life, right now.

Ruby R: Cinder, I….

Pyrrha holds out her hand to Cinder, and Cinder reluctantly takes Pyrrha's hand. Pyrrha helps Cinder up, and Cinder is shaking, like a frightened child.

Cinder: I remember Beacon, Salem, and everything I did; everything I was, back then….what happened to us all?

Moira: Our worlds are now one; a force, beyond our understanding, has merged our worlds into one big universe, and now that same force threatens to destroy us all.

Noelle: Some of us, here, are former villains, monsters, and enemies, but I believe you'll fit in, nicely.

Cinder: I wanted to become a fashion designer, and make it to Paris, one day; now I find out that I use to be a murderer, in a different life! I'm so afraid, hurt, and more sorry than you'll ever know!

Pyrrha: And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you.

(Ephesians 4:32 KJV)

Cinder hugs Pyrrha, and Pyrrha hugs Cinder; both women begin to cry in each other's arms.

Es: I'll be watching over Pyrrha, for now on.

Wonder Woman: Her aura feels familiar, somehow.

Es: Cinder is the Legacy Replacement for Ronnie Raymond and Black Heart.

Nightwing: What!? Ronnie died, years ago!

Es: ….and so did Black Heart, and their memories are stored within my database. I gave Cinder their powers, memories, and their legacies.

Hawkeye: Black Heart was a demon, though; are you sure that was a wise move?

Es: Cinder has a pure soul, now; she'll adapt, grow, and find her true calling.

Superman: I guess some of our comrades remained dead just to pass the torch to someone else, in this world.

Jack M: Or, those who were already dead, in our old worlds, stayed dead, here, but those who were alive, before the "crisis", were reborn in this world, with no problem.

Qrow: But how does Cinder lose her memories, and Salem continues to be a thorn in our sides?

Jasmine: I guess we're going to have to ask Osterman. Angela, what can you tell us?

Angela: All I can say is that things are not what they seem, and this world won't have a clear future, unless we stop the one behind our current situation.

Ana: Its the Beyonder, right?

Angela: Its more complicated, than that….

Gabriel: We'll talk about this, later; right now we have other issues: Lili and her missing arm, Donovan and Anita's whereabouts, Midnight City, and figuring out who's on our side, and who isn't.

King: ….and why I have the Uni-Powers.

Gabriel: That too!

Angela: What happened to Lili's arm!?

Asuka K: She cut it off, and we don't know why!

Angela: I'll check on her, right away!

Terry: So, is Rodeo Bo Montana joining the fight?

Rodeo: I am.

Heidern: Rodeo is a former Marine, ten time Superbowl Champion, and a wonderful human being. I'm glad to have him, here.

Dimitri: How do you know Montana, Lilith?

Lilith: He's my Boyfriend.

Morrigan: This is the gentleman you were telling me about!? He's so dreamy!!

Rodeo: Thank you, Miss Aensland.

Morrigan: Just call me Morrigan, Rodeo; take care of my sister, okay?

Rodeo: I'm on it.

Lilith kisses Rodeo on the cheek.

Akande: So, are we still mad at Cinder; Jaune, Ruby….Raven?

Raven: No, if this is a trick I'll just kill her, again.

Vernal: Obviously she didn't die, the last time….

Raven: Yes, so it seems.

Bra: Look, we're all a family here, and if there is one thing I'm big on its family; ask my mom and dad.

Bulma: Yeah, and this is one gigantic tribe, we have here.

Goku: Yeah, and think of all the family dinners we'll be having; that's a lot of food!

Bra: Oh, Uncle Goku, you're a special one, as always.

Suddenly, Bra is shot in the chest, by a red beam, and before anyone could act, Bra falls to the ground, bleeding out.

Vegeta: Bra!!!!

Bulma: My Baby!!!!

Vegeta, Bulma, and Angela rushes to Bra's side, and Iori looks on, in horror; as does the rest of the heroes. Android 21 and Android 21, the Majin, walks into view; as Bunwa Kaku, General Zod, and Turles follows them.

Zod: So sad, really.

Superman: Zod!?

Ryofu: Bunwa!?

Goku: It's Turles, and….two Android 21s!?

Kenshiro: Scum, you work for Jedah!?

Android 21: We work for the same being Jedah works for; a higher life form!

18: Beyonder!?

Android 21: Nope, the Beyonder has vanished; fled in fear, once our true master arrived.

Iori: This is all my fault….Vegeta….the Gate of the Gods….we caused this….

Vegeta is holding Bra, as Angela heals her wounds.

Angela: She's stabilizing; keep her steady!

Krillin: Why are there two 21s!?

21: When I was killed I was split into two beings: Majin and human. I kept my evil heart, but the good half became a mindless, empty shell, and trapped in our Majin form. I brainwashed her into a mindless beast; like the old Hulk.

Hulk: I'll show you a mindless beast, lady!!

21: Majin 21 is my Bitch, now, and she's very obedient; isn't she, Zod?

Zod: Majin 21 has her uses; she doesn't say "no".

Chun Li: You filthy Bastard!!

Chun Li rushes in to attack Zod, and Bunwa fires heat vision at Chun Li. Ryofu blocks the blast, but Ryofu is overwhelmed by Bunwa, as Bunwa chokes Ryofu.

Terry: Chun, move! Power Geyser!!

Terry launches his signature finisher, and Bunwa and Ryofu are engulfed in Terry's energy. The smoke clears, and Bunwa is still choking Ryofu.

Ryofu: Gah!!!!

Bunwa: Now do you understand, Housen!? You're merely copying the powers of a Kryptonian, while I actually merged my cells with Kryptonian DNA; you cannot win!!

Majin 21 is about to open fire on Ryofu, when Chi Chi grabs Majin 21 in a Full Nelson.

Goku: Chi Chi, no!!

Chun Li and Alice kicks Bunwa away from Ryofu, and Ryofu catches her breath.

Jane: Alice!!

Ryofu: Thank you….

Chun Li: It was nothing, Housen!

Goku: Chi Chi, let her go!!

Goku rushes in to save his wife, but Turles tackles Goku, and holds him down.

Turles: Kill that mortal!!

Goku: No!!!!

Chi Chi: I do what must be done!!

Chi Chi begins to charge up her energy, as Chi Chi plans to self destruct, and take Majin 21 with her.

Gohan: Mom, No!!

Majin 21 stabs Chi Chi, through the back, with her tail, and Chi Chi spits out blood.

Bulma: My God!!

Chi Chi: Everyone, stop….Goku….take care of our boys….until I come back….Goten….Gohan….take care of your father….

Everyone watches as Chi Chi self destructs, and Symmetra shields everyone from the blast.

Goku: Noooo!!!!

Goku goes Ultra Instinct, in no time, and he strikes Turles, with all his might. Turles blocks the blow, and Turles also summons Ultra Instinct.

Turles: Surprise, surprise, you son of a bitch!!

Goku: Damn you!!

Turles and Goku engages in a fierce battle, while the smoke clears, and Majin 21 is down. Chi Chi is gone, but her energy is still in the atmosphere.

Piccolo: Chi Chi is gone, but why do I still feel her!?

Zod: Turles, lets go; we'll be back for them, later.

Superman: You're not going anywhere, Zod!!

Superman and Jiren flies at Zod, Bunwa Kaku, and 21, but the three villains teleport before they are caught. Majin 21 begins to move, and Ryofu notices.

Ryofu: That other 21 is getting up!

Athena: No, don't touch her!

Kyo: Why!?

Athena: You'll see!!

Inside Majin 21's head, a conversation is going on. Majin 21's good soul is sitting down, as a new visitor shows up.

Chi Chi: So, you are in love with my husband, too, huh?

Majin 21: How did you get here; why are you here!?

Chi Chi: I sacrificed my body, so I could link with you; you're free from the evil 21's control, now.

Majin 21: Seriously; you gave your life for me, Son Chi Chi!?

Chi Chi: Yes. I had some time to think it over, and I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, while my husband saves the world; if I'm with you, Goku can have the best of both worlds: A wife, who fights on his level, and you get to be with the Saiyan you love.

Majin 21: Chi Chi, I, I don't deserve this!

Chi Chi: I know you tried to fight that other 21's control, and you did well; with me here, you'll never be taken over, again.

Majin 21: Chi Chi….you have my body; let's fight as one!

Chi Chi: Yes!

Majin 21 takes Chi Chi's hand, and Majin 21's body wakes up. Majin 21 looks up at Goku fighting Turles, and Majin 21 charges up her energy. Bra is healed, and she starts to come to.

Bra: Chi Chi….why is that woman filled with Aunt Chi Chi's energy?

Vegeta: No way….

Majin 21: Turles!!

Turles stops fighting Goku, and turns around to see Majin 21 charging up.

Goku: Huh!?

Majin 21: Ka….me….ha….me….HA!!!!

Majin 21 blasts Turles, and Turles holds back the blast. Goku flies in, and he punches Turles in the face, and he knocks Turles out, as Majin 21's beam sends Turles into the sky. Powergirl and Android 18 are waiting for Turles to reach them, above, so they can knock him back down.

18: Ready, Karen!?

Powergirl: Ready!!

Powergirl and 18 punches Turles, and his unconscious body falls back to the ground; as Shazam catches him.

Batman: Nine, now!!

Nine uses her magic to seal Turles' powers, while Batman places restraints on him.

Jiren: What now?

Goku: Chi Chi….why do you feel like Chi Chi!?

Majin 21 powers down, and reverts back to Chi Chi, as if her Majin 21 form is an alternative transformation. Goku rushes to hug Chi Chi, and they kiss, passionately.

Chi Chi: I fused with Majin 21, so I can join the fight; we need her powers, for what's coming.

Goku: What's coming!?

Suddenly, the Beyonder, Dr. Manhattan, and Misogi Kumagawa appears.

Beyonder: Its not "what", Goku, its "who".

Captain America: The Beyonder!!

Gabriel: That's Beyonder!?

Captain Marvel: Indeed he is!

Angela: You three: What the fuck is going on, here!?

Moira: We died because of you!

Yuanji: People died because of you!

Fareeha: I left Angela, my wife, because I was scared for her life, and she still died; you owe me an explanation!

Lena: Times up, boys; talk!!

Kumagawa: Things are more dire than you realize….

Vegeta: No shit, Sherlock, my daughter almost died, because of you three Dickheads!!

Beyonder: Yet, if it weren't for the meddling of you, and Yagami, "he" wouldn't have woken up.

Everyone looks at Iori and Vegeta, and Iori is helped up, by Naotora.

Iori: Beyonder is right. I've encountered Vegeta, before our worlds we're merged.

Jack M: How so, Yagami?

Vegeta: When Goku obtained the Ultra Instinct, and the Tournament of Power came to a close, I went off to train on my own. I eventually found a portal, within the Room of Time and Spirits, which led to the Gate of the Gods.

Iori: While I was in the Gate of the Gods, during the battle against Goodman, back then, I was seeking the power to surpass Kyo, while Vegeta wanted to surpass Goku.

Vegeta: Our lust for power awoke something….something huge….

Iori: It was a being named Azathoth….

Moira: Azathoth!?

Manhattan: Azathoth is a Supreme Creature, created by God, and for unknown reasons. Azathoth eats universes, and he was supposed to remain asleep, until his guardian stopped playing music.

Batman: What!?

Kumagawa: Azathoth's guardian was suppose to play a tune, until the ends of time, which keeps Azathoth asleep; the ripples of power, from Iori and Vegeta tampering with the Gate of the Gods, caused the guardian to slip up in his tune; causing Azathoth to wake up, kill the guardian, and Azathoth went on an eating spree, which has basically doomed us all.

Nine: Wait, you mean to tell me….

Angela: ….that right now we're all inside the belly of a monstrous god!?

Beyonder: Yes.

Everyone is in shock, and Manhattan calms them down.

Manhattan: Technically, all of us are dead; everyone in this universe, and when Azathoth completely digest us, we'll cease to exist, unless he's stopped.

Ryu: How, how can we stop a being, who eats universes!?

Kumagawa: First, we must find Medaka, Baltan, Godzilla, and the two other pillars, of the Eight Beings of Supreme Power.

Goku: Medaka is missing!?

Kumagawa: She has the second All Fiction, and we also need to find the remaining Infinity Gems, the Dragon Balls, the Triforce, the Chaos Emeralds, and the Imperial Silver Crystal to even make it to Azathoth's realm.

Manhattan: One being of true justice, two complete lovers, three beings of hope, four true friends, five stars, six wise women, seven deadly sins, eight pillars of power, and nine wonders; once these 9 groups are found, the Life and Antilife Equations will appear, and lead us to the Gate of the Gods, where we'll have to discover the Thunder and Lightning, which will guide us against Azathoth.

Nightwing: Come again….

Gine: That's a tall order.

Captain America: We'll do it.

Ironman: Steve….

Captain America: What else do we need to know!?

Beyonder: Not all of your foes are evil; they're working undercover to undermine Azathoth's team of villains.

Chris R: Like who?

Beyonder: You'll soon find out; and, some heroes have sided with Azathoth, and those who were dead have been resurrected.

Gabriel: Are you gonna tell us who?

Manhattan: All I can tell you is that things won't be easy, and unless you trust each other you'll never win the day.

Moira: That's it!? Iori, Vegeta, and you Chancers take our worlds, and make a dog's breakfast of it, and all you have to say is "trust will win the day"!?

Ana: Moira….

Moira: No, I was dead; be it for a short while, but I was deader than a door nob in an abandoned city, and I saw Hell! God sent me to Hell, after all the good I've also done, and now I'm back, just to learn that I'm no more than Chrono Phantasma, waiting to be swallowed by some god-like beast!? The state of you!! You owe us more than your petty explanations, you owe us your lives!!!!

Ironman: Moira!!

Moira: I will be damned if we don't defeat Azathoth, and I'll be damned if I don't kill anyone who tries to stop us!! My whole life has been Hell, and it all started when both my parents died of cancer, and all I wanted to do was perfect human DNA, so no one would have to bury their parents, at the age of 10, like I did!! Damn you, Kumagawa, damn you, Beyonder, and damn you, Manhattan!! As for Iori and Vegeta, to Hell with you both!!

Moira sheds tears.

Moira: It's all your fault; you selfish bastards!!

Ryofu: O'Deorain, enough!!

Vegeta: Don't you think I know that!? My daughter would be dead, if Rachel didn't bring you, Angela, and Yuanji back to life, and now Rachel is in deep shit with Heaven, because of my stupid honor and pride!! If I could, I would rip my heart from my chest, and throw it into the sun!! I, Prince Vegeta, have failed!!

Trunks: Father….

Vegeta: I'm sorry….

Vegeta falls to his knees, and he sobs. Bulma holds her husband, and some of the heroes can no longer fight back their tears. Moira cries, and Nine holds her. Alice cries, and Ayane holds her ex-lover. Jane gets mad, and she leaves the stadium. Menat heads to talk to Jane.

Iori: Freeman died because of me. I lost a friend, because I wanted to defeat Kusanagi….

Terry: You guys are pathetic!

Jeff: Terrence Bogard, what are you saying!?

Terry: We're faced with our greatest battle, and all of you are focusing on the past!? Sure Iori and Vegeta doomed us, but some good came from their fuck up!

Mamori: Mr. Terry is right; we've gained new allies, new powers, and most of all: We have each other!!

Ironman: What if we lose?

Captain America: Then we'll lose, together.

Ironman: What if Azathoth swallows us, before we can strike back?

Captain America: Then we'll be swallowed, together, while giving him the biggest stomach pain, he's ever felt.

Moira: Fareeha….

Fareeha looks up.

Moira: You, Angela, Renka, and Ryona should talk. I have work to do, so take care of them, for me.

Fareeha nods, and Angela holds Fareeha's hand.

Akande: What is the plan?

Goku and Chi Chi looks at Turles.

Chi Chi: Goku, and I, will go undercover.

Cell: How so!?

Chi Chi: We'll mingle with Zod and Bunwa, and find out about Azathoth.

Hulk: No dice!

Chi Chi: Its our only way!

Hulk: What if they notice you're not really 21, and that Goku isn't Turles!?

Chi Chi: We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Angela: Beyonder, whose undercover, from your group?

Beyonder: I cannot say….

Angela: Did any of your agents murder innocent people, while pretending to be our enemies?

Beyonder: ….Ziegler….

Angela: Beyonder, if you're agents have killed innocent people, they'll be punished to the full extent of the law, once we defeat Azathoth.

Beyonder: They already know they will be; for now, be glad you have friends, living among your enemies!

Leon: Sure, let's call them that.

Heidern: Get Turles to Tartarus, and let's figure out our next move.

Lena: On it, General! Angela, will you still lead Shadow Panzer?

Angela: No….Moira and Nine will lead.

Nine and Moira both look at Angela.

Moira: You sure?

Angela: You're a more brilliant scientist, than I am, and with Brown, Bulma, Lisa, Kokonoe, and the others, you'll be of a greater help, than me.

Nine: Angela, we still need you, too.

Angela: I'm not going anywhere, Nine.

Moira and Nine nod to each other, and they look towards Heidern and Berkeley.

Moira: We'll do it, Generals.

Berkeley: So be it. Noelle, what have you?

Noelle: All I've learned about, and experienced, could never prepare me for a life, like this; all I can say is: Give Them Hell!!

Everyone cheers, as Lili wakes up, in the Infirmary. Lili smiles, as Bucky Barnes walks in, and Lili falls back to sleep. Hours later, Lili wakes up, and she has a cybernetic arm; similar to Bucky's. Lili marvels at the arm, and Mature is by Lili's side.

Mature: What's the fucking problem, Brat!? You fucking scared me, half to death!!

Lili: I committed a sin, so I paid for it, in blood.

Mature: Your father is going to kill me, you Brat!!

Lili: No….he's going to have to deal with it; this is my life.

Bucky is sitting in the room, and he speaks up.

Bucky: You're a tough kid, Lili; how are you?

Lili: The drugs have me all dizzy….

Mature: Rest up, kiddo; everyone is preparing for an attack.

Lili: What attack?

Bucky: Goku and Chi Chi are going undercover; word has it that General Zod and Bunwa are going to free Majin 21 and Turles, from Tartarus; but instead, they're going to find Goku and Chi Chi, in their place.

Lili: I see; and Karin?

Mature closes her eyes, and she sighs.

Mature: The Orochi has taken her over; she's killed, in the name of Jedah.

Lili: Then, I'll save her.

Bucky: We'll save her, together; but you're going to need training, first.

Lili nods, as Baker Street, by Gerry Rafferty, begins to play. Vegeta and Qrow are training some of the younger members of the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer, while Kyo and Iori are training Cinder in how to control her flames. Es is watching, as Cinder trains, while Terry is sparring with Rodeo.

Vegeta: Come on, Brats; put your backs into it!!

Vegeta is teaching the Saiyan Style of fighting, to the likes of Genjou Kakouton, Moutoku Sousou, Gakushuu, and Koukin Shuuyu. Qrow is teaching Shiryuu Chouun the way of the sword, while Raven Branwen and Vernal are sparring with Jasmine and Asuka Izuna. Nine and Moira are getting Goku and Chi Chi ready for General Zod and Bunwa Kaku to free Majin 21 and Turles.

Nine: Judging by the information we took from Turles' mind, you two should be able to blend into their group, just fine.

Moira: Once you're in there, your eyes will serve as cameras, so we can watch everything that's going on; are you two still sure you want to do this?

Goku: I can handle it.

Chi Chi: I didn't give up my body, for nothing. (I'm sorry, Chi Chi.) Don't worry about it, 21; we're one being, now.

Moira: You two will be placed in separate holding cells; once Zod makes his move we'll give them a "fight", but allow them to free you.

Goku: Got it….

Nine: Goku, are you alright?

Goku: If my wife can sacrifice her human body, I can spend a little while with Zod and Bunwa.

Nine: Goku, we owe you, one.

Goku: Don't worry. I'll manage.

While Superman and Jiren prepare to escort Goku and Chi Chi to Tartarus, Cinder is sparring with Kyo and Iori, and learning how to control her powers.

Kyo: That's it, Cinder; keep it up!!

Cinder: Got it!!

While Cinder is learning the ways of the Kusanagi and Yagami Clans, Es, Lilith, and Rodeo are watching Cinder's progress. Meanwhile, Noelle Rabinowitz and Ken Masters are watching as Lex Luthor and Katya Volskaya gives a cryptic interview.

Lois: So, you two mean to tell me that you can do a better job that Masters and Rabinowitz?

Lex: Absolutely! The Shadow Panzer and Last Resort answer to President Rabinowitz, but does she truly have America's best interest, at heart? Midnight City and Sea Coral City we're supposed to be considered safe havens for their populations, but both of those cities have been attacked, now; where does it end!? Even Superman, and those other heroes have failed to get the job done.

Lois: Is this about the Shadow Panzer and Last Resort teams, or Superman, Lex?

Lex: Katya can better answer that, for you, Miss Lane.

Katya: It's about protecting the planet, Miss Lane. Right now there are major threats to this world, and they need to be dealt with, accordingly. Lex, and I, have a sure fire plan to bring about control of both the heroes and villains.

Lois: Oh, and what is that?

Katya: Project Azathoth.

Lois' eyes go wide, and Noelle and Ken looks at each other, in shock.

Lois: Project….Azathoth?

Katya: Yes, Miss Lane. Project Azathoth will give the rightful rulers, of God's earth, total control.

Lois: Who are these "rightful rulers"?

Katya: Why, humans, of course! We can't go into details about Project Azathoth, but once the ball gets rolling we'll be glad to give you an exclusive interview!

Lois: I'm sure….

Noelle turns off the Sky 1, and Ken face palms.

Ken: They're challenging us; they think they can take the White House, and do a better job than we can? Luthor is up to something!

Ken: From what Kal told me Luthor is always scheming; we should be cautious!

Noelle: We will. I have a plan.

Noelle calls a press conference, in Midnight City, and every media station is there, as Noelle and Ken addresses the world.

Noelle: When I became the President of the United States, I swore to protect and serve, not only the United States but the entire world. Villains, of all types, are appearing from the shadows, and we're facing forces of darkness, which we have never faced before. This world, our world, has been blessed by God, with some very extraordinary people; people who have promised me they'll do what they can to make a difference.

While Noelle is addressing the world, Goku and Chi Chi are sitting in their cells, as Moira, Nine, Superman, and Jiren are waiting for Zod and Bunwa to attack. Three individuals are secretly breaking into Tartarus, and they are using technology, from Apokolips, to get passed the heroes.

Noelle: I'm calling on all heroes. I know you're out there; all those who haven't yet joined the Shadow Panzer or Last Resort, I'm calling on you to join the fight. Right now the forces of evil are mounting against us, while people, who have only their best interest at heart, are using these dark times as a means to gain power.

Jane, Noelle's daughter, uses the teleporter room, and she heads to Tartarus. Jane has her own plans, and she will see them done.

Noelle: To all heroes, great and small, please answer the call; you are needed; if there was ever a time, when the world needed heroes, that time is now. That time is now!!

Everyone claps, and Noelle and Ken leaves the stage, while reporters begin to ask them a million questions about Luthor, Volskaya, and the those who died in Midnight City. Many heroes see Noelle's address to the world, and they are planning on answering the call. Turles sits in a holding cell, located in Midnight City's jail, and the devices attached to him are hindering his powers. Makoto Nanaya and Ryofu Housen are watching over Turles.

Makoto: Babe, are you alright? You haven't been talking, much.

Ryofu looks at the ground, and she sighs.

Ryofu: I nearly lost to Bunwa, and it scared me.

Makoto: She wears the same uniform as you do; who is she?

Ryofu: She is a disgraceful women, who seeks nothing but power; she was the reason Chinkyuu died….

Makoto: What did she do?

Ryofu: She had Chinkyuu raped….

Makoto: Jesus!!

Makoto covers her mouth, in shock, and Ryofu looks upset.

Ryofu: If I'm not even strong enough to defeat Bunwa, what good am I as Superman's Legacy Replacement?

Makoto: For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: it is the gift of God:

(Ephesians 2:8 KJV)

Ryofu smiles, as Makoto kisses her cheek. Ryofu feels better, as she looks hopeful.

Ryofu: The thunder and lightning….

Makoto: What do you think it all means?

Ryofu: We'll find out. God will show us the way.

Turles: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha….

Makoto: Can we help you, Turles?

Turles: Once Azathoth sends his Royal Guards, all of you are dead; the women, though, much worse awaits you.

Ryofu: Like what, Turles?

Turles: No, no, no, you'll find out, soon enough!

Ada Wong, Jill Valentine, and Rei uses a Boomtube to enter Tartarus, and they appear inside Goku's cell. Goku looks up, but Superman, Jiren, Moira, and Nine are on the roof of Tartarus.

Goku: Rei, why are you here!?

Before Goku could say anything else, Rei places a device on Goku's chest, which shocks Goku until he's unconscious. Rei grabs Goku, and the three villains take Goku through the teleporter. Chi Chi notices something wrong, and she stands up, in her cell; just then, Ada, Jill, and Rei appears in Chi Chi's cell, and before Chi Chi could act, Jill uses the same device on Chi Chi, and Chi Chi is knocked unconscious.

Ada: We have the targets; let's move out!

Ada, Rei, and Jill takes Goku and Chi Chi to a hidden base, somewhere in Australia, as Superman, Jiren, Nine, and Moira makes it down to Chi Chi's cell; just to discover that Chi Chi is gone.

Superman: I thought I heard something; they've struck right under our noses!!

Jiren: But, how!?

Superman: The only way could have been a Boomtube; a teleportation device, used by Darkseid!!

Moira: We wanted them to take Goku and Chi Chi, though, so now all we do is wait and see what happens, next!

Nine: I'll contact the others!

While the four heroes contact their friends, Jane is secretly listening in, as Jane was able to slip a tracker on Chi Chi, while Chi Chi was being transported to Tartarus. Jane sees the location of General Zod's base, and she heads out, on her own. Ryofu and Makoto brings Turles to Tartarus, and they toss him in a maximum security cell.

Turles: That idiot, Goku, will be found out, and what do you think will happen to him, once Zod sees that he's not me?

Makoto: We have faith that Goku and Chi Chi will gather valuable information, and make it out, alright; we leave our faith in God.

Turles laughs.

Ryofu: What's so funny?

Turles: How about you, Housen? How's your faith holding up?

Ryofu grits her teeth, and she hangs her head.

Turles: I thought so….

Makoto: Don't let him get to you; you'll defeat Bunwa Kaku, the next time.

Turles laughs, again, as Ryofu and Makoto heads to join the Last Resort and Shadow Panzer, back in Sea Coral City. The Shadow Panzer and Last Resort teams are at Zodiac Stadium, but Saki Yoshida is at Star Beach, thinking to herself. Saki walks along the beach, and she finds a bottle, with a note in it. Saki twists off the bottle cap, and she touches the note, as a strange fog begins to come off of the ocean. Saki reads the letter, and her eyes go wide.

"I hope you're the one that finds this letter, Miss Yoshida; because you're about to play a huge role in the coming events. Did you know that Mai Shiranui actually had two miscarriages, and two abortions? She was totally oblivious to the second miscarriage, because she sustained major injuries from fighting Geese Howard, along with the other members of the Bogard Family. I know this because I currently have Mai's four daughters, with me; and they've been reborn in THE REAL WORLD! You shell soon see what I mean. See you, soon, Saki Yoshida………Dr. Sergio Tennis…….."

As Saki finishes the letter, Saki passes out, due to the strange fog. The fog engulfs Sea Coral City, and the entire world, and everything fades to black, as if something has been reset. In moments, Jasmine Izuna is standing in one of the windows of the Astro Stage, and she's holding a scrapbook, filled with pictures. Jasmine heads to leave, and she accidentally drops her scrapbook, but Vegeta picks it up.

Vegeta: Hey, you okay?

Jasmine: Yes, thank you, Vegeta.

As Vegeta hands Jasmine the scrapbook, a single photo falls out; the photo is of Jasmine, Renka, Hanabi, and Kafuru naked, on a beach, with Hanzo Izuna, standing in the background. Vegeta sees the photo, and he quickly hands it back to Jasmine, while blushing.

Jasmine: Oh, sorry; that was taken during the Millennium Festival, and….

Vegeta: No need to explain, it's quite alright! I guess I'll see you later, then.

Jasmine: Yes, see you at the meeting.

Vegeta: Bye.

Vegeta is still blushing, as he walks off, and Jasmine smiles to herself, as she heads to the Cafeteria. Superman, in his Clark Kent persona, is having lunch, with his wife, Lois, and his son, Jonathan. Lois is looking over her new staff's profiles, at her recently brought television station: Satellite News Network, or SNNW, for short. Lois is as happy as can be, while she looks over the profiles of her new employees: Otachan, Nariko, Zhou Cang, and Nadeko Sengoku.

Lois: Clark, this is amazing!! I have my own TV Station; mines, all mines!!!!

Superman: You deserve it, Honey; when are you going to do your first broadcast?

Lois: Tomorrow morning!! I'm so excited!!

Jonathan: Mom, can I come to work with you?

Lois: Later in the week, Sweetie; mommy has to get her staff ready, and I have to go over some things.

Jonathan: Okay….

Superman: Cheer up, Son; we're going to visit Mr. Jiren and President Rabinowitz, tomorrow, remember?

Jonathan: Yeah, I get to arm wrestle Mr. Jiren, again!!

Superman: You sure do, Little Buddy.

As the Kent Family enjoys their time, together, Ryofu Housen is spending time with her ancestors, Lu Bu and Lu Lingqi. Ryofu is at her Woolering Heights home, as the Housen Family drinks tea.

Lu Bu: Ryofu, are you alright?

Ryofu: I'm alright; something feels off, though….

Lingqi: Like what, Dear?

Ryofu: Well, Makoto should have been back, by now, and….

Lu Bu: Makoto is alright. I'm sure she got caught up, getting dinner, and she'll be here, soon.

Ryofu: You're right, Grandpa. I shouldn't worry, so much.

Lingqi: You're totally in love with your wife; it's okay to always have her on your mind.

Ryofu smiles, and she drinks her tea. Meanwhile, Saki Yoshida is still lying on the beach, and she's in pain, as streams of knowledge and power flows into her, as five silhouettes stands around her; the silhouettes are of five yound women. Dr. Sergio Tennis is speaking through Saki's cellphone; due to Saki plugging in a flash drive, which was attached to the letter, which Saki read.

Sergio: Saki, the real world is a place, where no heroes exist; here, all of you are Fictional Characters. The Justice League, Avengers, Thundercats, Voltron, Godzilla, The King Of Fighters, Street Fighter, and so much more only exist as works of fiction, in my world.

Saki cries out, in pain, as Sergio continues to speak.

Sergio: Mai and Andy's four daughters were pulled into the real world, my world, by a powerful Psychic, here, known as Elyssa Libitina. Elyssa is the only Psychic on my earth, and her powers are phenomenal. Elyssa was experimented on, in order to unlock her Third Eye; the key to a Psychic's true powers. Elyssa was only tasked to do this, because Azathoth, the Destroyer, exist in my world.

Saki: Why, why are you telling me this!?

Sergio: Saki, H. P. Lovecraft was a great writer, but also a great Satanist, too. Lovecraft summoned Azathoth, from the darkest regions of the universe, in an attempt to gain satanic powers to become a famous author. Lovecraft died, without ever knowing that he doomed my universe, by awakening an abomination, which only God knows why, exist.

Saki: The pain….stop the pain!!!!

Sergio: Just a little longer, Saki; you're DNA, so to speak, to being rewritten, so you can obtain the same powers as Elyssa; and Monika Kagura Shiranui, Yuri Aya Shiranui, Sayori Saaya Shiranui, and Natsuki Saki Shiranui. You are an alternative version of Mai Shiranui, their mother, and by right you should have the same abilities, my child.

Elsewhere….

Leopold Goenitz and Lana Goenitz are attending Jedah Dohma's Church, and Salem and the human Android 21 is there, too. The service goes wonderfully, and after Church Jedah, Goenitz, Lana, Salem, and 21 are all having a glass of grape juice, while relaxing in Jedah's apartment, in the middle of Midnight City.

Salem: That sermon was beautiful, Pastor; you're always on fire, for the Lord!

Jedah: It is not I, but our Father, who speaks through me, my Dear. I am merely a man; just a man, with a man's courage.

21: You've totally outdone yourself, on all fronts, Pastor Jedah.

Jedah: Thank you, my dear friends; you are too kind.

Goenitz: God bless you, Pastor.

Lana: Yes, God bless you, Pastor Jedah.

Jedah: Lana, your father helped to inspire me, to become all that I am, now. God placed your father in my path, to help me see the light.

Goenitz: We go way back, old friend; may God bless us to live many more years; so we may continue to preach His gospel.

21: Amen!!

Elsewhere……..

Sergio: In my world, there is no one left; everyone has been eaten by Zombies, due to the horrors, and monstrosities, which followed Azathoth. Only Elyssa, Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, Dr. Reiner Libitina, and myself, remains; we are held up in Dr. Libitina's family's castle, in Germany. This current world, of yours, was created by Elyssa; she loved cartoons, comics, anime, and manga, growing up. Elyssa somehow tapped into the fabric of your fictional universe, merged all fictional universes as one, and may an attempt to bring about beings who could battle Azathoth.

Saki: ………………..

Sergio: Azathoth was about to completely devour our universe, but one day he suddenly froze in his tracks; we can actually see Azathoth's huge form from the surface of our earth, because he's that gigantic; you can see him, because he's nearly as large as the endless void of outer space.

Saki: …….. please stop the….pain….

Sergio: Hold on, Miss Yoshida; its almost over. It turns out that the combined powers of Elyssa and the Shiranui girls was able to pull Azathoth's subconscious mind into your fictional world; into your M.U.G.E.N. Earth. Your world, now known as Universe M0, is the beginning of a New 52; like the DC Comic's New 52, but with Marvel, Capcom, SNK, Namco, Rooster Teeth, Blizzard, and many other IPs mixed in. Elyssa created the Mugen Universe, and since the Shiranui Siblings are a product of Elyssa's imagination she was able to pull their souls into our world. I created their bodies, using Mai and Andy's DNA.

Saki: ……..I'm real……..

Sergio: Yes, yes you are; but only in the Mugen Universe; or as long as Azathoth doesn't destroy you all. Elyssa's original plan, before her father….anyway, her original plan was to merge your fictional world with ours, thus giving you the power to come here, and destroy Azathoth's physical form; ending his threat, for good. Elyssa only chose the best of the best, while other fictional characters are trapped inside DC Comic's Source Wall.

Saki: I'm, I'm starting to feel better……..

Sergio: Your merger, with Elyssa, is almost complete; she's giving you her powers, and its a tedious task, because she also has to hold off Azathoth from figuring where we're hiding. Azathoth's forces, some of them, have crossed into my world, and they've retained their fictional powers, too.

Saki: We'll stop them……..I promise you….

Sergio: First, you have to come here, to this world, and free the Shiranui Siblings. Mai will believe you, when you show her this proof, because the names of Mai's four daughters are written in her private diary; which only Mai knows of.

Saki: I thought Mai didn't know about her second miscarriage?

Sergio: Mai doesn't know she lost four children in total, not yet, but in the beginning she has always wanted four children; only Mai knows their names, and where her diary is hidden.

Elsewhere……..

General Zod is walking with Bunwa Kaku, as they head to meet up Gladiator and Kanu Unchou. Gladiator, who hails from the Shi'ar Empire, has made Kanu his Legacy Replacement. Gladiator is on Earth because Luise Meyrink has become the Legacy Replacement for the late Lilandra Neramani; combining the Zoan race with the Shi'ar. Lilandra's spirit resides inside of Luise Meyrink, like Charles Xavier resides inside of Gentoku Ryuubi. A well known Cafe, in Metro City, is the designated meeting place for the four "friends". Zod wanted to discuss the possibility of trading Kryptonian technology, with the Shi'ar Empire, in hopes of gaining access to Shi'ar technology; for the purpose of improving the earth, re-establishing Krypton, and for the overall betterment of the universe. Zod and Bunwa makes it to the Cafe, and Gladiator and Kanu are already waiting; dressed in formal attire.

Gladiator: General.

Zod: Kallark.

Kanu: Hello, Bunwa.

Bunwa: Unchou.

Gladiator shakes Zod's hand, and the four sit down.

Zod: I know what I originally called you for, but that isn't really the case.

Gladiator: I already know what you seek; you wondering about the planet the Shi'ar has recently come across; the planet which might be Krypton.

Zod: Tell me, why hasn't anyone gone down to take a look at it?

Gladiator: We can't.

Bunwa: Oh!?

Kanu: The planet is being blocked from entry, by some sort of forcefield, but that's not all.

Bunwa: What else?

Kanu: Other supposedly long dead planets have been showing up, and they are all blocked by a forcefield, of sorts.

Gladiator: Why the secrecy, Zod; you could have just told me you wanted to talk about Krypton.

Zod: Kal-El, and the others, doesn't want to go there; they want the past to remain in the past, even though Krypton suddenly appears, again, out of nowhere!

Gladiator: It's because something isn't right; something feels off, about all of this, and I'm surprised you can't tell what it is, either.

Zod thinks for a moment, and he shakes his head.

Zod: My mind is a jumbled mess….

Bunwa: Mines, too; it's like none of this is real.

Kanu: I'm inclined to agree with you, but what now?

As the four powerful beings talk, Bashou and Leo are in Leo's Star Towers penthouse, in Sea Coral City. Bashou is relaxing in the bathtub, as she thinks about being the Legacy Replacement for Icon and Kenshiro Kasumi. Bashou is relaxing, while Leo is massaging her lover's shoulders.

Bashou: It's all a lie.

Leo: What is?

Bashou: All this time we believed that Jasmine, Ana, and the others actually cared about our happiness; the "Girls' Happiness", is what they called it.

Leo: Bashou, they didn't lie; but from the start it was never about us….

Bashou sighs, as Leo leans down to kiss Bashou's forehead. Leo is naked, too, and Bashou can feel Leo's breast, against her skin.

Leo: Its about her, her husband, and her five daughters; people who's suffered way more than we have. Plus, our greatest burden was defeating Shin; with all of the M Organization behind us, we can easily see to Shin's end.

Bashou: I suppose you're right.

Leo gets in the tub, behind Bashou, and Leo wraps her arms around her lover. Meanwhile, Mai Natsume is talking to her mentor, Adam Brashear; also known as the Blue Marvel. The two heroes are sitting on the top deck of Sky Stage M: Love Heart's gigantic Airship.

Mai N: The world sure looks beautiful, from up here, doesn't it?

Blue Marvel: Yes, it does; its a place worth protecting.

Mai N: That's why the M Organization is here; although, I can't shake the feeling that something is off.

Blue Marvel: How so?

Mai N: It feels like the world has been tampered with, but I don't know how.

Blue Marvel: There is definitely something in the air.

Down, below, in Sky Stage M, Noelle Rabinowitz, Ken Masters, James Ironwood, Nick Fury, Jedrien Heidern, William Berkeley, Byron Taylor, and Nobunyaga Oda are discussing the state of the world.

Noelle: So, what now?

Ironwood: Madame President, our spy, Eliza, has obtained the last three Infinity Gems, from Azathoth's vault; we should be able to help her escape, soon.

Noelle: And no one suspects her, at all?

Fury: She's been spending a lot of time in Azathoth's personal library, and she keeps making references to a book, called: The Portrait Of Markov. Eliza says that the book is very important to Azathoth, and she's only gotten a glimpse of it.

Ken: What did she see?

Heidern: She said she saw four names: Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki, but she doesn't know what that means.

Noelle: I see; keep me posted, and let me know what happens.

Elsewhere……..

Sergio: Something wonderful is about to happen, and you're going to have to be brave, Saki. Its time to free these five girls, and once you rescue Elyssa, and the Shiranui Siblings, things are going to get worse, from there, on out.

Saki: I'll do it; show me what I must do….

Sergio: Walk….walk into the waves, and don't look back….

Saki stands up, gets into her Mugen Tenshin uniform, and she walks into the ocean, until she is completely underwater. Saki doesn't drown, but she is transported to the Real World, while Bunwa Kaku and Ryofu Housen can feel a shift in the atmosphere. Bunwa and Ryofu both fly towards Star Beach, and they meet face to face.

Bunwa: I'm suppose to hate you, but why are we friends, here!? Something isn't right!

Ryofu: You killed Chinkyuu, and I owe you for that.

Bunwa: Azathoth merged my cells with Zod's. I'm partially Kryptonian, and way more powerful than you will ever be!

Ryofu: Lord, be with me!

Bunwa rushes Ryofu, and Bunwa begins to choked Ryofu, while blasting Ryofu in the face, with Heat Vision.

Bunwa: You're going to die, Ryofu! I don't know what you did to this universe, and why some of us are members of your pathetic M Organization, but you're going to die, now!!

Ryofu's Chi can only hold up, but so long, and Ryofu isn't as strong as Bunwa. Ryofu feels herself beginning to pass out, as Makoto is Frozen in place, as she's forced to watch Ryofu breath her last. Ryofu's spirit wakes up in a hot spring, and Ryofu is naked. Ryofu looks around, and Ryofu can see four young ladies, who are sitting on the other side of the hot spring.

Ryofu: Who, who are you!?

Monika: Monika Kagura Shiranui-Bogard.

Yuri: Yuri Aya Shiranui-Bogard.

Sayori: Sayori Saaya Shiranui-Bogard.

Natsuki: Natsuki Saki Shiranui-Bogard.

Ryofu: Shiranui-Bogard!? Oh my God, you're….!!

Monika: We're the unborn daughters of Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui, and we're trapped in the Real World, or the world of Azathoth's origin.

Ryofu: How are you even alive; and I thought Mai only lost three children!?

Natsuki: Mom lost me, while fighting Geese Howard, right before the world was reset, for the first time. Mom was so badly beaten up, she didn't realize she lost me; and she didn't know she was pregnant, in the first place.

Yuri: Enough about us, we'll be meeting soon, enough; you're dying, and you're the key to unlocking the Thunder and the Lightning.

Ryofu: How do I do that?

Sayori: The Ultra Instinct and Knights In White Satin powers.

Monika: Combined, they form the Thunder and Lightning of God; you'll be more powerful than Bunwa, and quite a few others, might I add.

Yuri: Aunt Ryofu, you're still beating yourself up, over Chinkyuu Koudai's death, and it wasn't even your fault. Makoto Nanaya harbors Koudai's soul, and Makoto loves you, even more than Chinkyuu did.

Ryofu: What do I do!? I don't know how to defeat Bunwa!

Yuri gets closer to Ryofu, and she is inches away from Ryofu's face. Yuri's large breast are touching Ryofu's, and Yuri smiles.

Yuri: I'll give you a cheat code: Let go of yourself; you're a child of God, but you're also human. Ryofu, humans make mistakes, and we learn from them. You can't pretend like your past doesn't exist, when its always going to be part of you. Bunwa cheated, and used science to corrupt her own DNA, while all you need is your own inherited strength, to win. Lu Bu and Lu Lingqi were some of history's finest warriors, and you're their descendant.

Ryofu: But, I'm not a Kryptonian….

Yuri: You're better; you're a mortal, who has the bravery of a million Kryptonians, after being exposed to the yellow sun. Fight, Ryofu, fight on.

Yuri's voice melts Ryofu's heart, as Yuri begins to finger Ryofu, as Yuri kisses Ryofu on the lips. Ryofu sees Elyssa Libitina, Saki Yoshida, and the Shiranui Siblings trapped in the Real World, as Dr. Sergio Tennis protects them. Azathoth has located Sergio's laboratory, and Reiner Libitina, in his new, monstrous form, has also found Sergio's laboratory. Ryofu opens her eyes, as Bunwa thinks that she has won, and Ryofu pushes Bunwa off of her.

Bunwa: What!?

Ryofu begins to stand up, and Ryofu's body is surging with electricity. Makoto's heart skips a beat, and she smiles at Ryofu.

Ryofu: I am Ryofu Housen; leader of the M Organization, wife to Makoto Nanaya, and the Legacy Replacement to one of the greatest heroes of all time: Superman!!!! I am Ryofu Housen: Super Goddess!!!!

Ryofu's outfit turns white, and Ryofu is surging with energy.

Bunwa: Damn you….damn you!!!!

Bunwa fires Heat Vision into Ryofu, and the Heat Vision blast goes right through Ryofu's body; as if she were a ghost. Bunwa continues to fire her Heat Vision blast, as Ryofu walks forward, and grabs Bunwa by the face, and Bunwa's Heat Vision blows up in her face. Ryofu takes advantage, and punches a blinded Bunwa, across her face, and Bunwa is knocked out. Makoto comes running towards Ryofu, and they kiss.

Makoto: Ryofu, what's going on!?

Ryofu looks down, and Bunwa is gone, but there is a flash drive, left in her place. Ryofu powers down, and she grabs the flash drive, and looks at Makoto. Meanwhile, Jasmine is at a hotel, in Sea Coral City, and Jasmine's M Organization communicator is going off, but she doesn't hear it. Jasmine is sitting in the tub, and she is feeling wonderful. Vegeta comes up out of the water, and kisses Jasmine, lovingly.

Jasmine: Why did you stop?

Vegeta: I can't hold my breath, all night, Darling; we have plenty of time.

Jasmine: That we do; my turn.

Jasmine leans Vegeta, back, against the tub, and Jasmine goes under water, and begins to give Vegeta head. Vegeta and Jasmine's communicators are buzzing, widely, but they are oblivious to them. Moments later, Jasmine is on top of Vegeta, as Vegeta lies on his back. Jasmine sits on Vegeta's manhood, and its a perfect fit. Jasmine kisses Vegeta's lips, as the two of them make love. Meanwhile, Ryofu is playing the recording, on the flash drive, and the majority of the M Organization is in the Sky Stage M's Auditorium, watching the footage of Saki talking to Dr. Sergio Tennis, and Saki vanishing into the water. Mai can't speak, as she holds her mouth, in shock. Andy is speechless, as Terry, Joe, Mary, Chun Li, Rock, Alice, Jeff, Yun, Yang Lee, Li Fen, Hitomi, and Kisarah all stand behind Andy and Mai, in shock. The video ends, and Mai falls to her knees, in tears; as Andy holds his wife.

Noelle: Unbelievable!! So this world is….

Batman: Fictional, according to Dr. Tennis, but real, for all of us, and an amalgam of several universes.

Superman: I don't care what lies in Tennis' "Real World", our lives are real, and we're real!!

Lois: Clark….

Captain America: Didn't Superboy Prime come from a world where you were all fictional characters?

Batman: Yes.

Captain America: Maybe Dr. Tennis' world is just like that one, but with no heroes, at all; hence the experiments done by Dr. Libitina.

Mai S: I don't care if we're Fictional Characters, or not; my daughters are there, and we're going after them!!

Moira: How do we even get there, to begin with?

The flash drive uploads another video, onto the M1, and Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki's images all appear on the screen.

Monika: Hello, Mom, Dad, Uncle Terry, Aunt Mary, Aunt Chun Li, and everyone else, in Organization M; if you're watching this, you have little time.

Yuri: We've been blessed with our Third Eyes, and with that comes the power to manipulate reality, but on a small scale. We're mostly responsible for your world, and how it is.

Sayori: Elyssa showed us how to access our powers, just to save you all, and to stop Azathoth, for good. Elyssa loves you all, and we love you all; things are going to change, from here on out.

Natsuki: As we speak, the M1 is being upgraded with all the files you need; heroes, villains, tools, weapons, and allies are all on these files. If all went as planned, Ryofu should have briefly unlocked the Thunder and Lightning Powers, but she hasn't mastered it, yet.

Monika: Once you rescue us, and Elyssa….what's left of her, we can help you, all of you, reach the Thunder and Lightning of God; the Ultra Instinct and Knights In White Satin Powers, combined!

Yuri: Plus, Vegeta and Iori should not be blamed for causing all of this; as you know H. P. Lovecraft summoned Azathoth, and none of this would have happened if he didn't tamper with forces he knew nothing about; together, we can save two worlds, though.

Sayori: Galford….

Galford: Huh!?

Sayori: ….Eliza didn't betray you; she's undercover, and she has the last three Infinity Gems. Azathoth is onto her, though.

Galford: We have to save her!!

Hanzo H: We will, Son, we will.

Natsuki: Medaka, the last of the All Fiction holders, is on a planet, called Eternia. Superman, and the Justice League are familiar with Eternia, and it's mightiest hero: He-Man.

Lena: He-Man is real, too!?

Janne: That means we get to meet She-Ra, too!!

Monika: The Triforce is on planet Hyrule; once you get there, you'll need to find Link and Zelda. On planet Mobius, you'll find Sonic the Hedgehog, and he'll show you the way to the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Sailor Moon has the Imperial Silver Crystal, and she is on the moon; along with what remains of the Horizon Lunar Colony.

Winston: What; its still exist!?

Yuri: All that's left, after that, is to locate Baltan, Godzilla, and Beyonder's two wards; in closing, Ryofu….

Ryofu looks up.

Yuri: Sorry about touching you, like that, but I had to awaken your hidden powers. Makoto, please don't be mad; but I kissed your wife, to unlock her Thunder and Lightning. I'm sorry….

Makoto: I forgive you, Yuri.

Yuri: Mom, Dad, everyone: We're waiting; please come save us….all of us.

Sayori: We love you, Mom, Dad!!

Natsuki: Please save us!!

The M Organization is shown images of Dr. Sergio Tennis, as he is held up in his Laboratory; trying to protect Saki Yoshida, Elyssa Libitina, and the Shiranui Siblings. The four sisters are trapped in giant test tubes, naked, and asleep. Saki is unconscious, on the floor; while Elyssa is missing her arms and legs, and she's hooked to a machine, which only allows her to use her Third Eye; while Elyssa's eyes are completely white, and they are glowing with power.

Rugal: We're going….NOW!!!!

Terry: If we all go Azathoth may try to trap us; we have to think this through!!

Vegeta shows up, and Jasmine makes her way in, through the top stairs of the auditorium.

Vegeta: I'll go.

Reaper: Where have you been?

Vegeta: I was training; sorry I'm late.

Jiren: Goku, Chi Chi, and Jane are still missing.

Mr. Majestic: General Zod and Bunwa have fled, even though they were just with us, not too long ago.

Goenitz: Jedah, Salem, and 21 are gone, too.

Noelle: You think Azathoth has my Baby?

Jack M: We don't know, but we'll find her, and the others.

Terry: We're taking in a small strike force; that's the best way to handle this.

Andy: Terry, Vegeta, and….

Vegeta: What rhymes with Vegeta?

Andy: ….what!?

Brigitte: Brigitte Lindholm, at your service!!

Torbjorn: The Hell!? Young lady, the Hell you think you're doing!?

Brigitte: Mom said I could come!! I've also brought some friends!!

Brigitte points to the doorway, and Yukimura Sanada, Zhao Yun, and Geralt appears.

William: Geralt, its been a long time, old friend!

Geralt: Yes, it has, my friend; we have much to catch up on!

Brigitte: I'm also the Legacy Replacement for the nine Yoroiden Samurai Troopers; my armor can access all of their abilities!

Kenshiro: I know the Samurai Troopers; if Brigitte has their abilities she should definitely come with us!

Torbjorn: Dammit all, dammit!! Young lady, you better do exactly as I say, and stay out of harm's way!!

Reinhardt: Don't worry, my friend; you know I'll watch over my Goddaughter!!

Torbjorn: That's what I'm afraid of….

Mai S: We're leaving, now!! I want my daughters, home, now!!

Andy: All five of them!!

Ryofu: Love, fly this thing to Star Beach, pronto!!

Love: Yes, Super Goddess!!

Love takes the Sky Stage M to Star Beach, and Ryofu meditates. Ryofu begins to crackle with energy, as Ryofu holds her hand out, and the ocean begins to part. A portal is revealed, under the waves, and everyone prepares to go through it.

Ryofu: Everyone, get below deck. Love, fly her through!

Love: Roger!!

As the Sky Stage M flies through the portal, the M Organization braces themselves for a weird ride. Once the Sky Stage M is through the portal, the portal closes behind the heroes, as the Sky Stage M lands, somewhere, in Russia. Snow is falling, and an abandoned town is nearby. Frozen Zombies are standing all over the streets, as everyone looks around.

Mai S: I can feel them!!!!

Andy: Huh!?

Mai S: I can feel our babies, and they're over there!!

Mai points to a castle, in the distance, and Vegeta flies upward, to get a better view.

Jasmine watches Vegeta, eagerly, as she worries about his safety. Hanzo Izuna is oblivious to his wife; who is paying attention to Vegeta. Superman uses his Telescope Vision, and he scans the planet.

Superman: Its true; this world is void of life, there are no heroes here, and we are all works of fiction, on this planet.

Suddenly, a drone flies towards the Sky Stage M, and a hologram of Sergio Tennis appears, above it.

Sergio: Thank You, Jesus, you've made it!!

17: He looks like me!!

Sergio: Yes, Saki has even said that; welcome, heroes!!

Ryofu: For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, saith the Lord , thoughts of peace, and not of evil, to give you an expected end. (Jeremiah 29:11 KJV)

Sergio: That's why you're leader of the M Organization, Ryofu; now, the castle, which you see in the distance, is where we're held up. It belonged to my ancestors, and it is now keeping the Shiranui Sisters, Saki, and Elyssa, safe. Azathoth is also here, and he has Eliza, Rose Hoshi, Karin Kanzuki, Jane Rabinowitz, Son Goku, and Son Chi Chi with him.

Noelle: We have to save our children!!

Ryu: I'm coming for you, Rose!

Sergio: Reiner Libitina is nearby, too, and Azathoth has turned him into a monstrosity!! Please be careful, my heroes! I have to stabilize Elyssa, because you're taking her with you. Moira, Lisa, and Angela: Please see to it that she's well taken care of.

Moira: We will rebuild her, as best we can; why is her limbs missing?

Sergio: Reiner cut them off, so Elyssa couldn't escape. Elyssa's powerful Psychic Abilities are what has been hold Azathoth at bay, and now that Monika, and the others, has awoken their Third Eyes, you stand a better chance against Azathoth.

Andy: Why is Saki here?

Sergio: Elyssa passed most of her knowledge to Saki, so Saki can help aid in your quest to destroy Azathoth; but come quickly, because Elyssa can't keep Azathoth out, forever! I have to go!!

With that, the drone flies away, and Sergio's image vanishes.

Heidern: Andy, its your daughters, so how do you wanna handle this?

Andy: Vegeta, Terry, and Brigitte are coming with me; the rest of you stay on your guard!

Mai S: Andy, I'm coming, too!

Andy: No, Mai! Stay with the others; it might be too dangerous!

Ryofu: Mai, we'll give them 30 minutes, as a headstart, and then we'll follow, alright?

Mai nods, and she kisses Andy, as Andy leaps into the air, and lands on some ice; as he begins to run across a frozen lake. Terry runs after Andy, while Vegeta carries Brigitte, and Vegeta flies overhead.

Mary/Chun Li: Bring our Nieces, back!!

Terry: Okay!!

Andy and Terry makes it across the lake, as Promentory Rider, from The Last Of The Mohicans, begins to play. Vegeta and Brigitte flies, above, as Jasmine whispers Vegeta's name. Bulma is thinking of Vegeta, while Hanzo Izuna smiles at his wife, while puffing on a pipe. Rin and Kiriya notice how Jasmine is acting, and so does Asuka Izuna, Homura, Miyabi, and Yumi. As Andy and Terry reaches the castle, some frozen Zombies spring to life, and Terry hits them with a Burn Knuckle. Andy uses his Cho-Reppa-Dan, and he takes out some Zombies. Vegeta blast some Zombies, at the castle gates, as Vegeta and Brigitte lands down, near Andy and Terry. Andy pushes the gate open, and the four heroes walk into the castle.

Brigitte: Where to?

Another drone appears, and an image of Sergio Tennis appears.

Sergio: Head to the back of the castle, and up the giant, spiral staircase; beware of Zombies, and other abominations!

The drone leaves, as Andy, and the others, runs towards the back of the castle. Brigitte sees some Zombies, and she bashes them, with her Flail. A monstrous Bear comes out of nowhere, and Terry kicks it in the chest. The Bear hits a wall, and falls through it, and the Bear manages to get back up. Andy fires a Hisho-Ken into the Bear's chest, and Brigitte bashes the Bear in the head; killing it, as the four heroes move on. Andy, and the others, makes it to the spiral staircase, and they all begin to run up the stairs, as Zombies and mutated animals come running at them.

Terry: Power Wave!!

Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!!

Vegeta combines his attack with Terry's, and the horde of enemies is destroyed. The four warriors get to the top of the stairs, and they are met with a giant metal door. Andy places his hand on the door, and the door opens; sliding one half to the left, and the other to the right. Elyssa is hanging from the ceiling, as Saki is waiting with Sergio Tennis. Saki runs up to hug Andy and Terry.

Saki: Dad, Uncle Terry, you made it!!

Andy: Yes, and you're safe, now.

Sergio: We must move quickly! Dr. Libitina is nearby, and he'll surely come for his daughter!!

Vegeta: She's coming with us!

Brigitte: Yeah, Angela can rebuild her limbs!

Terry: Why did Dr. Libitina remove his own daughter's limbs, anyway?

Sergio: Elyssa is incredibly powerful, and she was the closest thing this world had to a Superhero! Dr. Libitina saw that his daughter was all for stopping Azathoth, but that his own daughter would not be used as a means for him to rule the world, post Azathoth; by cutting off her limbs, and keeping Elyssa heavily sedated, Libitina was able to use his daughter to halt Azathoth, but not stop him, completely.

Andy: Is that when Elyssa pulled my daughters into this world, and stuck Azathoth's subconscious mind into ours?

Sergio: Yes. I am sorry about all of this, but I was forced into doing some horrible things, in Libitina's name. I did what I could to strengthen your daughter's minds, care for them, love them, and keep them from Libitina's hands. Elyssa, on a subconscious level, protected your daughters, too.

Terry: Why my Nieces, and not anyone else?

Sergio: Andy and Mai's children are unique; unique in the fact that they were all supposed to be born with extraordinary powers! In reality, it was Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki who chose not to be born, around the time they were supposed to be born.

Vegeta: What do you mean, Tennis; are you saying those four girls forced Mai to abort them, and that the other two willingly forced Mai into a miscarriage!? Preposterous!!

Sergio: God works in mysterious ways, and apparently the Bogard Daughters have been around, spiritually, for generations; this isn't the first time that God has created, destroyed, and created universes, again, and again, and again; each time something survives, something changes, and something becomes like new.

Brigitte: Brigitte to Sky Stage M: Are you hearing this!?

Noelle: We all read you; we're seeing all of this, and recording it, through the Nanotech in your eyes.

Mai: So, my daughters wanted to die; but why!?

Sergio: Miss Shiranui, your daughters are very, very, very mentally and spiritually gifted; they created, and brought to life, the world you're currently in, and its all because God bestowed them with such Spiritual Powers, they can rearrange matter, time, space, and the fabric of reality, but as long as they stay in tune, and they are all in perfect harmony.

Symmetra: As I always say: Perfect Harmony!

Sergio: Dr. Libitina had your daughter's minds trapped inside a computer simulation, known as Doki Doki Literature Club; where he attempted to break their perfect minds.

Andy: I'll kill him!!

Terry: Andy, try not to use a cloudy mind; revenge won't change the past.

Vegeta: Terry is right; learn from what happened with Geese Howard.

Sergio: It was I who did my best to keep the girls sane, as Reiner attempted to cause chaos between them; in the end, it was Monika, the eldest, who protected her younger sisters, and sacrificed part of her sanity to keep Reiner out.

Andy touches Monika's test tube, and smiles at his daughter.

Sergio: Monika takes after Terry; she has the will of an Alpha She-Wolf, while Yuri is the perfect combination of Mai's love, and Andy's determination. Sayori is as sweet as her Aunt Chizuru, her cousin Kasumi, and her Aunt Ayame.

Chizuru, Ayame, and Kasumi fights back their tears.

Sergio: Natsuki is as strong willed as her cousin Ayane, her cousin Alice, and she's secretly the physically strongest, out of the four.

Andy: She's so small; how could she be insanely strong?

Sergio: Trust me, she's a firecracker; and she's quadruple jointed.

A record scratches, and everyone has a disturbed look on their faces. Sergio looks at them all, and he sweat drops.

Sergio: She demonstrated her unique physical abilities in the simulation!!

Mai: How the fuck did she do that!?

Sergio: Get your minds out of the gutter; she does this weird thing, where she snaps her neck, as if to break it, and she instantly puts it back in place!! Your daughter has more articulation, than a Todd McFarland action figure!!

Natsuki giggles, and Andy looks in her direction.

Terry: Its time to bust them out!

Before Terry can throw a punch, to free his Nieces, Monika's eyes open, and so does Yuri's, Sayori's, and Natsuki's. The test tubes begin to crack, and the four girls are free; they fall naked from the test tubes, and by using their powers, the girls are covered by unique looking school uniforms. Andy picks up Natsuki, while Terry grabs Monika, Vegeta grabs Yuri, and Brigitte grabs Sayori. Sergio grabs Elyssa, and the five heroes prepare to run, while holding the unconscious girls. Sincerely Yours, from the Samurai Champloo soundtrack, begins to play. The Sky Stage M gets closer to Sergio's castle, as the five heroes get near the Sky Stage M. Saki is blasting Zombies, with her Chi blast, as Sergio passes Elyssa over to Angela. Elyssa is wrapped in bandages, and a brown kimono, and her breathing is steady.

Moira: Reiner Libitina is a monster; who does this, to their own daughter!?

Mai rushes up to Andy, and Mai takes Natsuki into her arms; due to the fact that Natsuki was the one child Mai didn't have knowledge of, but still wanted.

Mai: In my diary, back in 1998, I dreamed of being a mother to four young girls. I named some of them after people I loved.

Yuri S: Clearly you named Yuri after me.

Mai S: Of course I did; you're one of my dearest friends, Yuri. I named her after you, and Ayame.

Ayame O: Mai, let's get them home, so we can introduce ourselves to our new family members!

Shiden: I sense something in the air….

Vegeta stood there, smiling, just as a giant looking arachnid figure leaped up, from the ice covered lake. Sergio pushed Vegeta out of the way, as Reiner Libitina, now with his bottom half as giant spider, makes an appearance; stabbing Sergio, in the gut. The M Organization looks on, in horror, as Azathoth, whose head is a monstrous demon and the body of a human, shows up; with Zod, Bunwa, Jedah, Karin, Rose, 21, Salem, Jane, Goku, Chi Chi, and Turles. Sergio falls to the ground, bleeding out, as 17 and 18 rushes to his side. Azathoth is wearing armor, which resembles an evil knight, while holding an unconscious Eliza.

Galford: Eliza!!

Ryofu: Azathoth.

Azathoth: Elyssa is the key to freeing my physical form, and the key to my undoing. I'll give you a fighting chance; give Elyssa back to me, and I'll give you Eliza, Rose, Jane, and Karin back.

Reaper: You must be joking!!

Piccolo: What about Goku and Chi Chi!?

Azathoth: Give me back Elyssa, and we'll see.

Gine: His power is overwhelming; he's holding it back, when he can kill us all, if he wanted to!

Sergio: Azathoth….fears Elyssa….and Mai and Andy's daughters….my time is short….take this….

Sergio hands 17 a book, which Sergio had inside a bag, he was carrying.

18: What's this!?

Sergio: The Portrait Of Markov….it holds….

Reiner blast Sergio, in the head, with eye beams, and Sergio's head is reduced to scattered pieces of flesh, as his blood covers 18 and 17.

Reiner: The book; release my daughter, and that book!!

Azathoth: My patience is growing thin. I was going to have Goku, Jane, and Chi Chi destroy you all, but….

Azathoth snaps his fingers, and Rose, Karin, Goku, Chi Chi, and Jane passes out. Azathoth tosses Eliza towards the M Organization, and Dimitri catches her; handing her over to Galford.

Azathoth: The last Infinity Gems are inside of Eliza's cleavage. I'm feeling nice, today, so that's all you're getting from me, because in the end: I still win!!

Noelle: Jane, wake up!!

Kira: If you hurt her, Azathoth….

Azathoth: Human girl, you cannot harm me, but your sister is unharmed. Zod, Jedah, get the book, and Elyssa, now.

Zod and Jedah hesitate in moving, and 21 looks at Chi Chi.

Reiner: What's the matter!? Move!!

The Good Days, by Raisi K, begins to play, as 21 blast Reiner, and Goenitz uses his powers to bring the M Organization's unconscious members back over to safety.

Reiner: Damn you!!

Reiner tries to blast the M Organization, but Yoshiko Chemeti swings in, and whips Reiner's hand.

Nine: Who are you!?

Phonon: My name is Yoshiko Chemeti, but you can call me Phonon!! I'm here to save the 9 Wonders!!

Reaper: Who are the 9 Wonders!?

Just then, Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Jane wakes up. Kira, Jason, and Sarah joins Jane, as Saki walks up to Kira and Monika. Phonon jumps down, in the middle of Kira and Monika, the eldest of the Shiranui and Rabinowitz children, and Azathoth pushes Reiner, aside, as Azathoth comes forth.

Azathoth: You fools; give me the book, and hand over Elyssa!!

Zod, 21, Bunwa, and Jedah joins the M Organization, while Salem secretly prepares a spell.

Turles: Salem is betraying us, too!!

Azathoth tries to blast Salem, but Monika moves to act.

Mai S: Monika, no!!!!

Jiren flies passed Monika, Kira, Saki, and Phonon, as he punches Azathoth, in the face. Azathoth backs up, a bit, due to the fact the Jiren is strong enough to harm him. Turles tries to stop Salem, but Sarah blast Turles, with a finger beam; from her Guyver Unit, and Turles is struck in the head.

Noelle: Sarah!?

Sarah watches as Turles dies, and Sarah has no remorse.

Jack M: She killed him, but how!?

Monika: You'll all see, soon enough!

Salem is rescued by Qrow, and 21 places a hand on Chi Chi's back.

21: My power is yours, now; go, Super Son Chi Chi!!

21 begins to disintegrate, as her life force enters Chi Chi.

Azathoth: You will all die!!

Jiren: Ryofu, get everyone out of here, now!!

Ryofu: Jiren!?

Azathoth and Jiren are about to clash, as 21 is disintegrating. Reaper takes a good look at Jane, Jason, Kira, and Sarah, as Noelle is about to race to her children.

Reaper: No….it, it can't be!!

Noelle stops to look at Reaper, as Reaper takes off his mask, revealing his pale, scarred face, with red eyes.

Noelle: Sam….!?

Monika stops time, as Jiren and Azathoth are about to collide with each other, just as Kira turns to look at Reaper, and her mother.

Kira: ….Da-!!!!

Monika: Hard Reset; the last one!!

Time is frozen, and Azathoth is even affected. Jiren and Azathoth are about to strike each other, as all the heroes stand frozen, as the villains share a similar fate. Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, Kira, Jason, Jane, Sarah, Saki, and Phonon are transported to "Earth", but they are the only heroes, there.

Kira: Where are we; where did you bring us!?

Monika: We have to find the remaining Items of Power, before Azathoth kills us all!! Jiren is not winning that fight!!

Jason: Then why did he attack Azathoth!?

Yuri: To buy us some time.

Kira: Why did Reaper look like my father, Sam Rabinowitz!?

Monika turns to look at Kira.

Monika: Because Gabriel Reyes is your father! Sam Rabinowitz was an alias, used by Soldier 24, when he went on covert missions.

Sayori: Your mother changed your last names to Rabinowitz, after Reaper was reported "dead", after the fall of Overwatch.

Sarah: Wait, that can't be right!!

Sarah pulls out a picture, from her wallet, and that picture is of Noelle, Kira, Jason, Jane, Sarah, and…….. Gabriel Reyes……..

Jane rushes Monika, and grabs her by her collar, as Jane slams Monika against the nearest wall.

Jane: What did you do; what the hell did you do!?

Monika pushes Jane away from her.

Monika: I didn't do anything; believe it, or not, we all come from the same earth.

Sarah: Bullshit! Sam Rabinowitz is….

Yuri: Sam Rabinowitz was Gabriel Reyes' undercover alias, while he worked for the United States Government, along with our father, Andrew Bogard.

Sarah and Jane seem speechless, while Jason thinks of Shizumaru, and how he had to abandon his lover, for the time being. Kira speaks….

Kira: Our old world….no one had powers; we were all normal people, living normal lives….

Jason: Every member of the M Organization was on Earth, and human; we were normal humans, so how did we get these powers?

Sayori: Our earth was one of 52 Earths; surrounded by the Source Wall, and protected from the other 51 earths. Azathoth has eaten the other 51 earths, and their universes; leaving only our earth, and the dead earth, where Azathoth comes from.

Phonon: On those other Earths, we never knew each other; there is an earth, with me, where none of you exist.

Saki: And, there's an earth, where I committed suicide, and there was no Mai, Andy, or M Organization to save me; only my bad life choices….

Natsuki: After Azathoth devoured those other Earths, the remnants of those Earth's heroes came straight to us.

Jane: Why?

Monika: To give us the strength to finally defeat Azathoth, and restore the 52 Earths.

Kira: Won't we all forget our bonds, friends, and lovers, if that happens? I don't want my brother, Jason, to lose Shizumaru; they're wonderful, together, and in love.

Phonon: At least you guys remember each other; considering how the Shiranui-Bogard Family is friends with the Reyes Family. I was adopted by Nine and Moira; who happened to be two of our old world's greatest Scientific Minds, before I woke up as Phonon.

Saki: Elyssa gave me her powers, and it opened my Third Eye; you five should have those same powers, too.

The Reyes Family, and Phonon, looks shocked.

Sarah: Bullshit! Are you implying that we're the 9 Wonders!?

Yuri: Actually, there is no 9 Wonders; there's the 10 Commandments, though.

Kira: Huh!?

Kira looks around, and she counts everyone with her, from one to ten, and Kira begins to think; the Gabriel Reyes, which Kira called "father", was a devoted Christian, and a God fearing man. Kira holds her head, and she can see all the alternative worlds, in her mind; all 51 earths, which Azathoth destroyed.

Sarah: Ewww, Kira, you're sharing your thoughts with us!! I can't believe that there's a world, where Jason rapes all of us….

Jane: ….and we end up liking it!!

Jason: Hey, I have nothing to do with that; that is another me!! I'm in love with Shizumaru, and that is that!!

Phonon: I'd rather be force fucked by my brother, than to be eaten by Merkava; which is my fate, in another reality.

Saki: Who's Merkava!?

Kira: I just looked him up, you don't wanna know!!

Saki: Oh….oh….oh my God!!! I just saw him!!!!

Monika: Ladies, that means you, too, Jason, since you're into guys….

Jason: Doesn't bother me, one bit.

Monika: ….we're back on Earth, because we have to find the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Dragon Balls, Imperial Silver Crystal, The Triforce, and Medaka's All Fiction; so we can go back, and save our families!

Jane: Where do we even begin to look!?

Yuri: We have to head to Eternia; home of He-Man and She-Ra; apparently Medaka is there.

Natsuki: How, exactly, are we getting into space?

Saki: We can take the Astro Stage M; it should be in Sea Coral City, under Leo's stadium.

Phonon: So, we're really going at this, alone, huh?

Kira: Yeah, but I have a question….

Phonon: Yeah?

Kira: How the fuck did you get to Azathoth's world, in the first place!?

Phonon: Linne and Hilda Graham used their powers, and sent me through to find you; my fellow Ten Commandments!

Kira: Hilda Graham!?

Jane: Linne!?

Yuri: You'll meet them, soon enough; they are from Phonon's timeline.

Saki: Isn't this our timeline?

Sayori: Yuri means the other timeline, which collapsed, before forming this one.

Kira: Are you sure we should be leaving everyone, back in Azathoth's world; how long do we have, before time unfreezes?

Monika: We have a whole year; one week, there, equals a whole year, here. The things we had to endure, while trapped in that simulation, were monstrous!!

Sayori: Don't remind me!!

Jane: Even if we do have a year, let's hurry and get a move on it!!

Sarah: Geez, Jane, relax; we'll get back to mom, and dad, in no time.

Jason: Yeah, who else is having a hard time believing that the Reaper is our father!?

Kira: To be honest, it feels natural….

Phonon: Shit, I can't believe I was adopted by Nine and Moira; the best moms anyone could have!!

Saki: And Andy and Mai have their daughters, back.

Yuri plays with her hair.

Kira: Come to think of it, you all resemble Uncle Andy and Aunt Mai, in the face.

Jane: Where are we, people!?

Monika looks around.

Monika: We're in North Dakota…….

Kira: Great, but I have a way to get to Sea Coral City.

Kira pulls out her phone, and she summons an invention, build by Torbjorn, Efi, Tony Stark, and Kokonoe.

Natsuki: What's that, in the sky!?

Kira: One of our iron giants: The Tallgeese.

The Tallgeese lands near Kira, and the others, and Kira gets into the piolet's seat. Kira let's down the Tallgeese's hands, and the others climb aboard.

Kira: Hang on, we're heading to Sea Coral City!!

Yuri: We can all fly, you know?

Kira: I know, but this is more fun; plus, I'm taking Tallgeese, with us, when we head into space.

Jane: I just bet you are.

Phonon: Next stop: Zodiac Stadium!!

Kira flies to Zodiac Stadium, and she lands the Tallgeese outside of the stadium, as Kira punches in some numbers, on her phone. The stadium's field opens up, and the Astro Stage M rises to the surface.

Sarah: Alright, let's get cracking!!

Sayori: Lead the way, Gorgeous!!

Sarah blushes, as she sips a juice box. Kira heads to her room, in the Astro Stage M, and Kira takes a quick shower. Kira gets out the shower, and she puts on a sleeveless, green turtleneck, black skirt, green stockings, and black knee-high boots. Kira grabs a black leather jacket, and she heads to the Control Room. Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Saki, and Natsuki all changed into a version of their cousin, Ayane's, Fatal Frame outfit; but set to different color schemes, matching the five Shiranui-Bogard Sibling's eyes. Jane is still wearing a white version of Chun Li's Black Battle Dress, while Sarah is wearing her Snow Daze default outfit. Jason is wearing a his black jeans and black hoodie combination, as he stares at a picture of Shizumaru. Kira places a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Kira: We're going to save them, Little Bro. I swear it to you.

Jason: I know….

Phonon comes into the Control Room, dressed in her default attire, and she takes a seat, next to Jane.

Jane: What's with that pet snake, of yours?

Phonon turns Muniel into a whip.

Phonon: He's my best friend, and protector.

Jane: That's really cool! Where did you get him!?

Phonon: He was a gift, which I treasure greatly; he's saved my life, countless times.

Muniel wraps himself around Jane, and Jane is in awe of how kind and intelligent Muniel is.

Jane: Does he like me?

Phonon: He likes you, alright….

While Jane plays with Muniel, Phonon stares at Jane's large breast, which are some of the biggest on Earth. Phonon's nose begins to bleeding, and she quickly wipes it, away.

Jane: You okay?

Phonon: Yeah….just worried about Mom and Mom….

Jason: Moira and Nine adopted you, so that means….

Phonon: They're going to get married, eventually; they already lead the M Organization, under Ryofu Housen: Super Goddess.

Kira: Monika, are you sure your time stopper move will hold up?

Monika: It will, but its taking a shit ton of energy, outta me.

Yuri: We have to get back, and consume Elyssa; the last of her powers will give everyone access to the Thunder and Lightning Abilities.

Sarah: Wait, wait, wait….what!?

Jason: Are you talking about eating another human!?

Sayori: Azathoth holds all the cards, and unless Chi Chi turns Elyssa into food, and we eat her, we'll never be able to defeat Azathoth.

Kira: Are you talking about the Majin Candy Beam; Chi Chi is expected to use that, on Elyssa!?

Monika: Yes, but we can't let anyone know. Son Chi Chi was visited by two Gods of Destruction, before the time skip which brought all our earths into one. Chi Chi already knows what to do, when we get Elyssa back to this world.

Jane: After we restore the 52 Earths to their rightful state, won't we lose our powers?

Monika: No; this Earth is now the "Primary Earth", known as "The Mugen Earth", or "Earth M-0".

Kira: Earth Infinity, huh? I just that stands for Infinite Possibilities.

Natsuki: It does, and soon it will stand for Infinite Peace!

Saki: Say, just wondering: How old is everyone?

Kira: I'm 21, Jason and Jane are 18, and Sarah is 15.

Saki: I'm 14.

Phonon: I'm 18, too.

Monika: I'm 20, Yuri is 19, Sayori is 18, and Natsuki is 17.

Natsuki: But I still pack a helluva punch!!

Kira: Monika, and I, will lead the team; you all try to stay outta trouble.

Yuri: I don't mind.

Sarah: Trouble; what kind of trouble can we get into!? I have the Guyver Unit, Baby!

Sayori: All of us are equally powerful, but we still have to be careful; plus, you guys haven't gained your full powers, yet.

Jane: What do you mean?

Sayori: Reaper, Mr. Gabriel, has Wraith/Vampire-like powers, given to him by Moira's genetic experiments; you'll eventually show signs of those powers, soon enough.

Kira: Vampire; like blood sucking, and crazy hypnosis powers?

Jason cringes in his seat.

Monika: Something like that; we have Vampire-like powers, too.

Jane: How so?

Yuri: One of the world's, which was destroyed, used to have four heroines, who tried to save us, way before Mom, Dad, and the others found us; those four women were Vampire Hybrids, and they were all murdered by Azathoth and Reiner Libitina.

Jason: We'll avenge them, I promise you.

Yuri: Before they died they gave us their life force, so we could have a fighting chance; a way to win, during the final battle.

Kira: I'm still tripping over the fact that Gabriel Reyes is my Daddy. I can't wait to give him such a big hug, once we're home!

Sarah: You, and me, both!!

Jane pulls out her wallet, and she checks her state issued ID; it says "Jane Rabinowitz", but another ID falls out of her wallet, and it says "Jane Reyes". Jane looks at the ID, and Jane remembers the good old times; family dinners, gatherings with her father, Gabriel, and his Marine buddies, Jack Morrison, Steve Rogers, William Guile, Charlie Nash, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, James Bucky Barnes, Chun Li Xiang, Cammy White, Vanessa Stone, Mary Ryan, Seirah Dash, Leona Heidern, Byron Taylor, Terry and Andy Bogard, Katarina Alves, Shiryuu Chouun, Nick Fury, James Ironwood, William Berkeley, Rodeo Montana, and Jedrien Heidern. Jane remembers how she was the glorified Military Brat, who became her schools top athlete. Jane remembers her mother going into politics, after running a successful Law Office, and Jane remembers when her father was allegedly pronounced dead. Jane begins to swell up with tears, and she places the IDs back into her wallet.

Phonon: Jane, you alright?

Jane: Yeah…. I remember everything, now; even the other versions of me, on those other Earths. I can see everything, clearly, now.

Today, They Reminisce Over You, by Jefferson Airplane, Tom Scott, Pete Rock, and CL Smooth begins to play, as Kira takes off; the Astro Stage M converts into space travel mode, and everyone fascines their seatbelts. Phonon holds Jane's hand, and Kira thinks about all those years of her life; erased by the monster, Azathoth. Kira is the youngest Chemical Engineer, in America, and her skills in science, math, and technology rivals those of Nine, Moira, Lisa Hamilton, Dr. Sugar, and all the other technical minds, which makes up the M Organization's Science and Medical Department. Sarah thinks of her parents, and Jason thinks of his parents, Shizumaru, and the entire M Organization. Sarah remains calm, even though she wants to cry. Saki holds Sarah's hand, and Saki thinks of what would have happened if Mai didn't save her. Saki has dedicated her life to paying Mai and Andy, back, and being a good daughter, from now on. Monika blames herself, for not being able to completely save her sisters, while trapped in Reiner Libitina's virtual reality nightmare, and the horrible experience has scarred Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki for life. Monika also blames herself for the state of their current Earth, and how it has become highly confusing to some, due to Monika trying to give everyone a happy ending; despite the chaos, which Azathoth caused.

Kira: Monika, be honest; how much did you change?

Monika: Huh?

Kira: You're equally as powerful as Azathoth, for the most part, so how much of our reality did you change?

Monika: Azathoth ruined everything, for the most part. I had to piece together what remained, but only with Elyssa's help.

Kira: Let me be more clear: Is Reyes really our father?

Monika: On one earth, no; on another, Sam Rabinowitz is your father; on this earth, yes. On this earth, Earth M-0, Gabriel Reyes is your father.

Everyone is silent.

Monika: Compared to that one earth, where your mother aborted all of you, because she was a dirty bag whore, Reaper as your father isn't bad, at all.

Kira: One, I am aware of that earth, where I was aborted. Two, I sense your powers weakening, and I see I'm gonna have to give you blood. Three, I love Gabriel Reyes. I just want this to be real.

Yuri: Moira, or one of the other doctors, can do a paternity test, if it will put your mind at ease.

Kira: Perhaps. Monika, aren't all of you equally powerful?

Monika: Yes, but Azathoth's torture has placed mental blocks on our abilities.

Sarah: We can help you break them; we are the Ten Commandments, for a reason.

Phonon: As long as we stick together, we will be alright; hopefully.

Saki looks upset, and Kira notices.

Kira: Monika, tell Saki….

Monika: Kira, she still loves them; that's none of our….

Kira: Fine, I'll tell her, then. Saki….

Saki: Yes?

Kira: ….Monika deleted all traces of your abusive past, because in one reality you're Mai and Andy's only child!

Saki: What!?

Monika: Kira, Its not as easy as you think!

Saki: What do you mean she deleted my parents!?

Kira: Your subconscious mind is holding on to your abusive past, and once you let go of your parent's memory, you'll see that you're actually Saki Yoshida Shiranui, and you love your middle name, more.

Monika: Kira, we can't force her to forget her dead loved ones; Its not fair to her!

Kira: Saki, you feel unhappy, because Mai and Andy's biological daughters are now among the living, correct?

Saki: ….yes….

Kira: You feel left out, correct?

Saki: ….yes….

Kira: Moira can do a paternity test on you, too, then.

Sayori: Saki, even if you are the only child of another version of our parents we still love you; you're our little sister, and nothing can change that!!

Sayori gets out of her seat, and she hugs Saki, tightly. Saki hugs Sayori back, as everyone watches.

Kira: No one left behind….Saki, you're the fifth child of Uncle Andy and Aunt Mai; you're family.

Saki cries into Sayori's shoulder, and Sayori sheds a tear.

Natsuki: Well isn't this something!?

Jane: Family has always been important to the Rab-, Reyes Family….

Jason: Saki, Phonon, neither one of you will be left out.

Phonon: I never knew my parents, on this earth. I was adopted, off the streets, by Nine and Moira; since then, they have taught me everything they know, and more.

While the Astro Stage M heads to Eternia, a flash of lightning and thunder strikes in the middle of South Town. A lone figure, a naked, pale skinned, humanoid cat woman stands up, and she looks around; she has long white hair, cat ears, a white tail, golden cat eyes, fangs, claws, and she has a voluptuous shape. This Nekomata is seen by all the pedestrians, who are out and about, in South Town, and the Nekomata snaps her fingers, giving her an outfit similar to Mary Ryan's KOF '97 and KOF XIV outfits; but the Nekomata's outfit is mostly black, with white outlines and a white trim. The Nekomata is wearing Mary's star pendant, and a large belt hangs off of her waist, with a Kryptonian "S" shield on the buckle. The Nekomata is wearing black fingerless gloves, with spiked bracelets which resembles those worn by Chun Li.

Tsubasa: I've made it!

The Nekomata, now known as Tsubasa, squeezes her pendant, and she speaks….

Tsubasa: Black e forth!!

Kokonoe, Sombra, and Haruka have built a series of giant robots, in order to face larger than life threats against earth. Black Ox happens to be one of them, as Tsubasa's pendant is able to summon the Mighty Black Ox, from Bernstein Stadium, in Los Angeles, California. Black Ox takes flight, and Tsubasa waits for the giant to come get her. Once Black Ox arrives Tsubasa gets into Black Ox's cockpit, and Black Ox takes off, into space. While Tsubasa is heading into space, she begins to think about her past. Hummer, by the Smashing Pumpkins, begins to play.

Tsubasa: Dad….Mom….I'm going to make things right….I have to, before Azathoth is defeated, and the TRUE enemy appears!!

Tsubasa follows, close, behind the Astro Stage M, while operating Black Ox. Monika can feel the aura of a family member, coming near the Astro Stage M, but Monika decides to stay quiet.

Jason: How long before we reach Eternia?

Yuri: If we go into Hyper Drive we can get there, within an hour.

Kira: Should I?

Jane: Yeah, you should! I wanna hurry, so we can save our loved ones!!

Saki: Kira, go into Hyper Drive!

Kira: Fine, fine!!

Kira types in a few commands, into the Control Panel, and the Astro Stage M begins to fly faster than the speed of light. Tsubasa sees this, and she is left stunned.

Tsubasa: Oh no, you don't!! I'm coming with you guys; my parents are frozen, with Azathoth, too!!

Tsubasa uses to fingers, placed on her forehead, as Tsubasa teleports herself, and Black Ox, to where the Astro Stage M is. Meanwhile….

Phonon: When we get to Eternia, do you think we'll see He-Man and She-Ra, or do you think we'll find Medaka, first?

Sayori: We find He-Man and She-Ra, first, and hopefully they have a lead on Medaka's whereabouts.

Sarah: No matter what we stick together, okay, gang?

Natsuki: Of course; we're not letting anyone get lost; especially on a planet we've never been to.

Kira: I'm downloading a map of Eternia, into the Nanotechnology, in our brains; its a useful program, which Angela and Moira developed.

Sarah: The idea came from Sombra, right?

Monika: It came from Sombra, after she watched the Matrix one too many times.

Saki: How do you know?

Monika: Trust me; we have seen everything, up until when we froze time, back on Azathoth's earth; we've seen all your trials and tribulations, your victories and defeats, and your achievements.

Jane: What exactly can you see, Monika?

Monika: We can see the past, the history of the old 52 Earths, and we know somewhat of how the coming 52 Earths will operate, but we can't see the future; at least not anymore….

Yuri: Monika did a Hard Reset, and that final reset has changed a lot.

Jason: How much has been changed?

Monika: A shit ton of things, like you wouldn't believe.

Monika can feel Tsubasa, gaining up on them.

Jane: Monika, you're scaring me; what did you do!?

Monika: All I can say is that our families, the Shiranui-Bogards, Reyes, and Ryan-Bogards, are the keys to winning a severe war, which is coming, soon.

Phonon: Wait, Ryan-Bogards!?

Monika: Yes….Terry and Mary's family.

Kira: Don't you mean Rock and Alice? Last I checked they didn't take on Terry, nor Mary's, last name.

Monika: Who's saying that Rock and Alice are Terry and Mary's only child?

Natsuki: Monika, don't be ridiculous; we all know that Aunt Mary can't have children; it was determined, long ago, back before she met Uncle Terry.

Monika just stares at Natsuki, and Natsuki stares, back.

Natsuki: Wait, what's that aura, I….!?

Kira: Everyone, prepare for landing!!

The passengers of the Astro Stage M all fascine their seatbelts, as the Astro Stage M touches down on Eternian soil. After a gentle landing, everyone takes off their seatbelts, and the exit the Astro Stage M, through the giant cargo bay door; the cargo bay closes behind the young heroes, as they find themselves in the middle of a beautiful Eternian Oasis; filled with plants, animals, and trees.

Sarah: This place is ten times better looking than Earth!!

Kira: Eternia is all magic and science; they've learned to use both, to better the planet.

Natsuki: Wait, why do I feel….is that Uncle Terry and Aunt Mary!?

Jane: What!?

The Black Ox lands near the Astro Stage M, and Tsubasa jumps out of the cockpit, and lands near Monika, and the others.

Phonon: Who are you, and why are you wearing a replica of Mary Ryan's outfit!?

Tsubasa: Because my name is Tsubasa Hanekawa Ryan-Bogard; the biological daughter of Terry and Mary Bogard….from the future!!

Everyone, except Monika, is in shock, as Tsubasa finally catches up to her loved ones. Who is Tsubasa Hanekawa Ryan-Bogard, and why has she come back to the past; what proclamation does she bring, and how will Terry and Mary react to meeting their future daughter?


	19. Chapter 19

M.U.G.E.N. - Heavy Rain: Vanity Paradise

Eternia, Eternian Oasis, 8:44 AM

Monika: You're who, now!?

Tsubasa: I'm your cousin, Tsubasa Hanekawa Ryan-Bogard; the daughter of Terry Bogard and Mary Ryan-Bogard. I've come from the future, to make sure the Black Sun Event never takes place!

Everyone is shocked, and silent, but Kira is the first to respond.

Kira: "Intense Laughter"!

Tsubasa: Kira, why are you, of all people, laughing!?

Kira: This day just keeps getting better! It has been medically documented that Mary Ryan has an issue with her ovaries, and she is unable to give birth; or she, and Uncle Terry, would have been had a child, by now!

Tsubasa: You're forgetting about all the medical breakthroughs, the M Organization has managed to accomplish since the formation of the team. You can surely test my DNA, inside the Infirmary of the Astro Stage M.

Monika: Let's say we believe you; why did you return to the past, and why are you operating the M-O #2: Black Ox?

Tsubasa: I stopped by South Town, and I summoned the Black Ox, to help me get here, so I could meet all of you.

Saki: Kira, do as she says.

Kira: Huh!? You don't get to order me….

Saki: Kira, shut up, and test her, already!

Saki's eyes never leaves Tsubasa's gaze, as Kira heads back into the Astro Stage M, to grab on of Angela's DNA testing kits, which is linked to all the members of the M Organization. Kira returns, and Kira stands next to Tsubasa, who is still gazing at Saki.

Yuri: Hold out your hand, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa holds out her hand, and Tsubasa uses the index finger of her other hand, to slice her own palm, with her metallic looking cat claw. Tsubasa's palm begins to bleeding, and Kira collects the blood sample.

Jane: She feels very familiar, guys; what if she's telling the truth?

Kira: We'll know soon enough!

Everyone stares at Tsubasa, and Tsubasa returns their gaze. The device begins to calculate the results.

DNA Device: Match found! Subject's name…. Unknown….DNA matches that of Terrence Bogard and Maryanne Ryan. Requesting further instructions!

Everyone smiles, and Tsubasa smiles with them. Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, Saki, Jason, Jane, Phonon, and Sarah all hugs Tsubasa, while Kira and Monika looks on.

Yuri: You're Uncle Terry and Aunt Mary's daughter; why are you here!?

Natsuki: Please don't tell me that we all get killed, and you're here to save us!!

Sarah: What's the Black Sun Event!?

Tsubasa: All I can say, for now, is that I'm from 400 years in the future….

Phonon: 400 years; we all live that long!?

Jane: Geez, how old are you!?

Tsubasa: ….and that after Azathoth a greater threat comes to light.

Sayori: How old are you!?

Tsubasa: I'm 18, and on my 18th Birthday I stopped aging, due to my Metahuman Genes, and Angela Ziegler and Moira O'Deorain's Nanotechnology. I've been alive for 300, plus, years; most of the M Organization will live a very, very, very long time.

Kira: Are we dead, in the future?

Tsubasa: Unless we can prevent the Black Sun Event from happening, everyone, except for myself and three others, will die!

Sarah: I've already asked: What is the Black Sun Event!?

Tsubasa: Monika and Jane play a key part in that event….

Monika looks at Jane, and vice versa, and Jane shakes her head.

Jane: Are you saying that I'm going to cause my family's death!? No way!! I refuse to believe that!!

Monika: Now that you're here, I can read you; on our Earth you're the daughter of Uncle Terry and Aunt Mary, but on other Earths….

Tsubasa: ….I'm the daughter of a whore, a force for evil, a monstrous killing machine, a mighty heroine, a savior, a dictator, and many other things; well, so are all of you, on other Earths, too.

Phonon: This 52 Earths/Alternative Universe thing is confusing!!

Tsubasa: On our Earth, in my timeline, Monika and Jane end up becoming the unwilling harbingers of a twisted being; which brings down most of the M Organization, and destroys everything the M Organization will fight to build up.

Monika: How will I be the downfall of my own family?

Tsubasa: By not controlling that jealous, selfish ego of yours, "Just Monika".

Jane: Why am I involved!?

Tsubasa: In the future, the strongest members of the M Organization are as follows: Myself, Jiren the Gray, Ryofu Housen, Monika, and Jane. Monika and Jane are used to defeat, and murder, Jiren and Ryofu, which leaves only me.

Jane: Bullshit!! I would never harm the M Organization, or my own family!!

Tsubasa: Again, Monika has to curve her ego, or….

Monika: I don't know what you're talking about!!

Tsubasa: Monika, you spent years in the Doki Doki Literature Club simulator, while being the only one, out of you and your sisters, to realize that your world was only an illusion; you connected with Dr. Sergio Tennis, and you longed to get out of the simulation, but it wasn't until recently that you were all freed; you all know the horrible things Reiner Libitina put you through, and you all remember the emotional scars left upon your souls.

Natsuki: Reiner tried to make us hate each other; don't remind me of that world!!

Tsubasa: Monika, you know how crazy that world made you; the pain, the longing, the agony, killing your own sisters over, and over, and over….

Monika: Shut up!!!!

Monika fires a blast of energy towards Tsubasa, and Tsubasa just smiles, but Jane smacks the beam into the sky.

Jane: What the hell is your problem, Bitch!?

Monika is breathing heavily.

Monika: You don't know me, Cousin Tsubasa!! You weren't there; you didn't have to cry, every waking hour, after being forced to kill your own sisters, long for love, or wonder if you'll ever see your parents, again!! You don't know me!!

Tsubasa: Actually, I know you, all too well, Cousin Monika; you taught me a great deal, growing up, but your selfish nature, and wanting everything to be about you, is what doomed the M Organization, in my timeline, "Just Monika"!!!!

Everyone looks at Monika, and Monika seems very angry.

Tsubasa: Speaking of parents: At least Aunt Mai doesn't abandon you, no matter what you did, or what you're going to do; in my timeline your Aunt Mary couldn't accept the fact that her own daughter is a Metahuman Nekomata, since my mother hates cats, and your Aunt Mary, my mother, completely vanishes, one day; breaking my father's heart, and leaving everyone in a state of shock and bewilderment! I have also come back to stop my mother, for whatever reason, from leaving my father, in the future!

Monika's face softens up, and Monika walks up to Tsubasa, who is now shedding tears. Monika wipes her cousin's tears, away, and Monika sheds tears, of her own.

Monika: How could Aunt Mary abandon you? You're her daughter, and you're beautiful!

Tsubasa holds Monika's hand, against her face, and Tsubasa closes her eyes.

Tsubasa: I don't know; that's what I'm here to find out. My mother left me, at the age of 5; leaving Dad, Mama Chun Li, Aunt Mai, Uncle Andy, Cousin Falke, and a few others, to raise me. I decided, long ago, to wear my mother's outfit, because even though she hated me I still loved her, and I always will!

Monika hugs Tsubasa, and Tsubasa hugs Monika, back.

Monika: I know I'm mentally and emotionally broken, and I promise you that I'll work on myself, while I help my sister's, too.

Tsubasa: I'm here to remind you that we are the children of "Legendary Men"; we can't afford to be failures, cousin. All I ask is that you help me, with my issues, and I'll help you, with yours.

Monika: Deal!!

Tsubasa: Its a promise, then!

Sarah: I'm glad to have an extra hand, at beating down Azathoth, but you're saying that there is worse than a universe eating monster god!?

Tsubasa: Yes, actually….there is….

Suddenly, someone is heading towards the 11 heroes, and they can hear a lot of footsteps.

Kira: Someone's coming!!

Tsubasa: Quick, get in the bushes!!

Tsubasa, and the other heroes jump into the bushes, and they peak out to see who has arrived.

Teela: Battle-Cat, I thought you said you heard something!?

Battle-Cat: I did; someone, or something, is out here! Who do these vehicles belong to, then?

Teela: They look too advanced for Skeletor's fleet; we should get back. Medaka is by herself, and we don't need her handing the All-Fiction to Skeletor, just to get He-Man, back!

Battle-Cat: So be it; let's go!!

Teela and Battle-Cat heads back to their camp, as Tsubasa, and the others, emerges from the bushes.

Monika: That's Teela, from Eternos; the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Jane: Medaka Kurokami is with them; we have to go, now!!

Yuri: Follow them!

Tsubasa, Jane, and Monika leads the young heroes, as they tail after Teela and Battle-Cat. Tsubasa begins to run, on all fours, and everyone in Tsubasa's group struggles to keep up.

Kira: Tsubasa, wait up!!

Tsubasa: Battle-Cat is fast; we have to keep up!

Tsubasa, and her group, arrives at a small camp, and as soon as they get there, the team is greeted by an unsuspected surprise.

Eternos Guard: Everyone, put your hands up!

Jane: Shit, we're caught!!

Monika: We're not your enemies; we're looking for He-Man and Medaka Kurokami!!

Teela: Guards, put your weapons down! Who is it that seeks He-Man!?

Tsubasa: I am Tsubasa Hanekawa Ryan-Bogard, and I am looking for He-Man; is he not with you!?

Teela sees the "S" Shield, on Tsubasa's belt buckle, and Teela motions for the guards to put their weapons away.

Teela: You bare the emblem of the one called "Superman"; no one who works for Skeletor would be wearing that emblem.

Tsubasa: Superman is one of my mentors; we've come to bring Medaka Kurokami back to earth; she is greatly needed.

Medaka: So, you've come all the way from the future, just to meet me!?

Tsubasa: Aunt Medaka!!

Medaka comes into view, and Tsubasa runs to give her a hug. Medaka hugs Tsubasa, back, and Medaka takes a good look at Tsubasa.

Medaka: You have your mother's face; and your father's soft, yet bitter, smile.

Tsubasa: You know about me, in this time, already?

Medaka: Child, I'm one of the Eight Pillars of Power; of course I know who you are.

Monika: Medaka, we need the All-Fiction, so we can stop….

Medaka: Monika Kagura Shiranui-Bogard, trust me, I already know; we have to free He-Man, first, then we'll search for the other Items Of Power.

Sarah: He-Man is in danger!?

Teela: Skeletor managed to turn him, and She-Ra, into Stone statues, outside of Castle Grayskull. We have to stop Skeletor's forces.

Jane: Oh, that's easy; let me bash that Dickhead's face right in!!

Medaka: As strong as you are, Jane, Skeletor isn't alone.

Tsubasa: Who's with him?

Medaka: Mumm-Ra and Aoshi Shinomori.

Kira: Why is Mumm-Ra, enemy of the Thundercats, here?

Yuri: Aoshi Shinomori….

Tsubasa: Mumm-Ra and Skeletor are united under the one true threat….

Monika: Who is this "one true threat"!?

Medaka: Monika, somethings you'll find out, in due time, young one.

Yuri: Plus, we have a bigger issue, Monika!

Sayori: Aoshi Shinomori is obsessed with our mother, and if he's with our enemies, he's only here to get his hands on mom!!

Natsuki: Fuck that!!

Teela: Aoshi and Mumm-Ra are with Skeletor; they've been trying to enter Grayskull, but the Sorceress has been keeping them at bay.

Tsubasa: Aunt Medaka, what's the plan, then?

Medaka: How do you want to proceed, Teela?

Teela: Skeletor is demanding the All-Fiction, in exchange for He-Man and She-Ra; we can't allow Skeletor to get the All-Fiction!

Jane: Medaka, if you're so powerful, why didn't you just end this fight, already?

Medaka: As a Pillar of Power, I'm not allowed to engage in these conflicts. I can only advice you, all, from a distance.

Jason: Great; now what do we do?

Medaka: You have three of the most powerful members of the M Organization, here, so its up to all of you, now.

Tsubasa: We'll free He-Man and She-Ra, I promise!

Teela: I'll contact King Randor and Queen Marlena; they'll be pleased to know that help has arrived to defeat Skeletor, and his friends.

Battle-Cat: You, with the white hair; are you a cat?

Tsubasa: I'm a Nekomata/Sawarineko Metahuman.

Battle-Cat: ……..I'll take that as a "yes".

Tsubasa: In short, yes, I am a cat.

Medaka: Did you guys wanna rest, before we tackle our foes?

Phonon: No, we came to handle business, and move on; we have to save our friends, family, and comrades.

Teela: We'll attack at dawn; for now, you're welcomed to eat, with us.

Medaka: Eternia has some of the best food; come, let me show you.

Sayori: No sense waging war on an empty stomach.

Natsuki: Since I'm the resident cook, of this team, I'll be the judge of Eternia's food!

Meanwhile, the M Organization and Azathoth are frozen in time, but everyone's minds are still very much awake. Medaka purposely sent Mary and Terry images of Tsubasa, in their minds, and Mary's frozen body still sheds tears.

Mary: Terry….Terry….she's….she's….

Terry: ….our little girl….

Chun Li: We're stuck like this, for a fucking week….dammit!! I wish we could move; we need to help them!!

Gabriel: Trust me, no one wants to help them, more than I; my children are up there!!

Andy: Mines, too!! Monika's powers are potent!!

Mai: Terry, Mary, those are our babies, up there; they're all alone, while we're trapped in limbo!!

Noelle: Gabriel, oh Gabriel!! God, how I've missed you, so much!!

Gabriel: I know, Noelle; we'll have plenty of time to catch up, once we're done here.

Moira: Nine….

Nine: I know, Moira, I know; you're probably about to say how extremely….

Moira: ….beautiful it is to be Phonon's mother, along side you.

Nine: ……..yeah, I was gonna say that….

Moira: Do you find it awkward that we hooked up, in the old timeline?

Nine: Not really; you are a beautiful, brilliant, and stunning woman!

Moira: Likewise!

Azathoth: You carry on, like pathetic children; oblivious to your pending doom!!

Mai: Shut up; my five daughters are coming home, and they will stop you!!!!

Jiren: The M Organization will triumph, over the likes of you!!

Azathoth: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! My minions will kill, ravish, and display the corpses of your children, and once SHE has gained her full power, the real fun shell begin!!

Captain America: Who is "she"!?

Azathoth: No need to worry, Captain; you'll soon see her, as you die, under her booted heel!! The 52 Earths will return, just to be ECLIPSED by pure evil!!

Mary: When Butch was alive….

Azathoth: Huh!?

Mary: ….when my ex-husband, Butch, was alive, I found out that I couldn't bare children; on that day, I was devastated! I wanted to commit suicide, and Butch saved me.

Terry: Mary….

Mary: Butch, and my father, was killed by Geese Howard, while on a secret mission. I've since forgiven Geese, like I forgive Jedah, Salem, 21, Bunwa, and Zod.

Ryofu: As God forgives, so should we!

Mary: Now, now I see that I'm going to have a daughter; a daughter with my second, and most wonderful, husband, Terry Bogard! I'm overly joyed!! Terry, Rock, Alice, and now Tsubasa, is all I need, in this life; and I'll be damned if you, or anyone else, harms my family!!!!

Mary begins to charge up her energy, and Tsubasa can feel her mother's love.

Tsubasa: Mom!?

Jane: Mom, where!?

Tsubasa: Mom did it; she surpassed her limits!!

Monika: Aunt Mary, you She-Wolf!!

Mary manages to break free of the time spell, and Mary accesses the Thunder and Lightning Abilities.

Joe: Whoa, look at Mary!!!!

Zack: Damn, she's juiced!!

Mary's outfit turns white, and she stops to give Terry a kiss.

Mary: Azathoth, Jiren will take care of you; as for the rest of you: Hold tight, I'll be back, with the children, and the Items Of Power!!

Mary teleports out of Azathoth's world, and Heidern calls out to her.

Heidern: Agent Ryan, wait!!

Terry: Let her go, Heidern; she's a mother, in pain!

Noelle: Its alright, Jedrien! Mary, and the others, will come back for us!! Mary, go save our children!!

Moira: She'll do it; she has to!!

Chi Chi: Nothing is more powerful than a Mother's love; only God dwarfs that kind of power!!

Rock: Mom, bring our little sister home!

Alice: Tsubasa, we'll be waiting!

Tsubasa looks up, at the sky, and a bright flash of light is seen.

Yuri: What is that!?

Medaka: A mother's true love!

Jane: Huh!?

Teela: Its so bright!!

Mary appears, above the heroes, and Mary lands in front Tsubasa, on bended knee. Mary stands up, and she looks Tsubasa in the eyes. Tsubasa begins to cry, and Mary weakly smiles.

Tsubasa: Mom….

Mary: Tsubasa….my daughter!

Tsubasa and Mary hug each other, and Tsubasa cries into Mary's shoulder. Tsubasa begins to remember what happened in her timeline; the disappearance of Mary, and the downfall of the M Organization.

(Tsubasa's Lonely Heart: Flashback)

Mary is about to give birth, and Terry is holding his wife's hand, while Moira and Angela are delivering the baby.

Angela: Give it one more push, Mary; you're almost done!!

Mary is in pain, but she is happy, at the same time. Mary never thought she'd be having a baby, but here she is; giving birth to her, and Terry's, child. Mary pushes, and a beautiful, silver/white haired baby girl is born.

Moira: Terry, its a girl!!

Terry holds his daughter, while Moira cleans the child, up. The baby doesn't cry, because she is smiling and laughing; the child is actually laughing. The girl is born with a tail, cat ears, and cat eyes, but given the Metahuman Genes, which are a natural cause in today's world, no one is bothered by Terry and Mary's cat-like child. Mary has yet to see the child, but Terry is automatically in love with his beautiful baby girl.

Mary: Terry, let me see our daughter, please….

Terry: She's beautiful, Mary; she has silver hair, like her Uncle Andy, use to.

Mary can here her daughter laughing, but she hasn't seen her, yet.

Mary: I wanna name her Tsubasa Hanekawa, after my grandma, on my father's side.

Terry: No problem, my Love; that's a beautiful name!

Mary opens her eyes, as Terry brings little Tsubasa, close, and something unexpected happens.

Mary: No, get her away!!

Mary is frightened by the feline appearance of her daughter, and that's when baby Tsubasa begins to cry.

Terry: Mary, what is with you!?

Moira: Mary, she's a Metahuman; you already knew there was a 50% chance she would be born this way, so….

Mary: No, I hate cats; that's not my daughter!!

Angela: Mary, calm down; you're scaring the baby!

Terry: Mary, this is our little girl; she even looks just like the both of us!!

Mary: No, no, I can't accept this!!

From that day, forward, Mary could never truly love her own daughter. Mary fell into a deep depression, and Terry, along with Chun Li, Cammy, Mai, Ayame Omega, Vanessa, and a few others had to raise little Tsubasa. As the years went by, Mary remained depressed, and she barely spoke to anyone; let alone left her own room. Terry and Mary had many arguments, and Rock and Alice would always assure their baby sister that everything was alright; but in reality, it really wasn't, and it would never be alright, again. One day, when Tsubasa was only five years old, the beautiful, little cat girl asked her father a very important question.

Tsubasa: Daddy, why is mommy always so sad; why doesn't she talk to me, or look at me?

A sinister smile, from the shadows, is enjoying Tsubasa's pain.

Terry: Your mother, before she met me, always thought she would never give birth; the day your mother was told, by a doctor, she would never have a baby, your mother witnessed a cat giving birth, to a small group of kittens; for some reason this angered your mother, and she snapped.

Tsubasa: But, I love my Mommy. I may be a kitten, but I'm her kitten!

Terry: Since that day, your mother has hated cats; that's why she loves Anton, so much.

Tsubasa begins to weep, and Terry gets up to hug his daughter.

Terry: Tsubasa, you may have a tail, ears, fangs, and claws; you may meow in your sleep, and I love it when you pur, while I watch cartoons with you, but you're not a kitten; you're my beautiful daughter, and I love you.

Tsubasa: What about Mommy?

Terry wipes his daughter's eyes.

Terry: Mommy loves you, but she's just in a lot of pain, at the moment.

Tsubasa begins to cry, and Terry holds his daughter, and he cries with her. Mary actually overheard the conversation, and Mary was going to apologize to her daughter, but something in Mary prevented her from doing so; as a sinister smile watched the entire scene, unfold. Mary left the M Organization, on that day; leaving Terry, her family, her friends, and everyone, else, behind. Mary was never seen, again; even though Terry searched the globe for his long, lost wife. The seasons changed, and years passed, and Tsubasa is now 18. The morning of Tsubasa's 18th Birthday would be the beginning of the end……..of everything. Terry is reading the morning paper, in the Cafeteria, and Tsubasa skips into the Cafeteria; wearing a black and white version of Mary's KOF '97 outfit, but with the update details of Mary's KOF XIV outfit, plus Mary's old star pendant. Chun Li gave Tsubasa some spiked bracelets, long ago, and Tsubasa wears those over her fingerless gloves.

Tsubasa: Morning, Daddy!!

Terry: Morning, Baby Girl!

Tsubasa gives Terry a kiss, on the cheek, and Tsubasa heads to the refrigerator, to grab some milk, and one raw fish. Tsubasa sits down, across from her father, and Tsubasa begins to eat her fish.

Tsubasa: Dad, do you know what day it is?

Terry: Yeah, I do; its Friday, February 9.

Tsubasa looks annoyed, and she tilts her head, to the side. Terry notices this, and he smiles.

Terry: Oh, yeah, happy birthday, Baby Girl.

Tsubasa smiles, giggles, and she kicks her feet.

Tsubasa: So, what are we doing for my birthday, Daddy!?

Terry: I have a few things, in mind, but I need you to go with your cousin, Yuri, and Sarah; they're going to pick out their dresses, for the M Organization Annual Ball.

Tsubasa: Awe, man. I was going to pick up Falke, from the Airport; she's coming home, today, from active duty.

Terry: I'll pick her; besides, Yuri and Sarah really want to go with you.

Tsubasa: Okay….Daddy?

Terry: Yeah?

Tsubasa: I wish Mom were here; do you think she remembers my birthday?

Terry puts down the paper, and he looks up at his daughter, with sad eyes.

Terry: I'm sure she does; and I'm sure she celebrates in her own way.

Tsubasa drinks her milk, and she gets up from the table.

Tsubasa: I wish I could believe you, but my heart hurts, so badly. I miss her, Daddy.

Terry: I miss her, too, Sweetheart.

Tsubasa: Well, I'm heading to find Yuri, and Sarah. I'll see you later, Daddy. I love you.

Terry: I love you, more, Sweetie.

Tsubasa leaves the Cafeteria, and Terry sighs, in frustration.

Terry: ……..Mary……..

Terry thinks of his lost wife, and he wishes she were still around; at least for Tsubasa's sake. Tsubasa heads to find Yuri, and Tsubasa runs into Sayori.

Tsubasa: Hey, cousin, how are you?

Sayori: I'm trying to call Monika, and Jane, but neither of them are answering their phones, and my Mom needs Monika to pick up an "order" from Tiffany's.

Tsubasa: Oooh, whatcha Mom getting from Tiffany's?

Tsubasa says this, with a smile.

Sayori: I don't know, but Monika and Jane have been gone, since last night, and they only went out to get ice cream!

Tsubasa: We have plenty of ice cream, here, though.

Sayori: I don't know….they allegedly went to some fancy place, near Strivers Row.

Tsubasa: They went to Harlem!? Man, that's far as fuck.

Sayori: I just hope everything is okay….

Suddenly, an explosion is heard, outside of the Sky Stage M, and the alarms are going off.

Tsubasa: What was that!?

Sayori: I don't know; let's go find out!!

Sayori and Tsubasa races to the Control Room, and once they get there, there is a tragic scene.

Tsubasa: Monika, Jane….NO!!!!

Sayori and Tsubasa comes across Monika and Jane, as the two witness their loved ones dying. Monika and Jane are being controlled by someone, powerful, and Tsubasa is about to attack Jane, when Monika blast Sayori, through the heart.

Tsubasa: Sayori!?

Tsubasa catches Sayori, and Sayori can't even say anything, because she's already dead. Tsubasa doesn't have time to react, because she's drawn away, by an unknown force.

(Flashback Ends.)

Tsubasa: I can't tell you anymore, at the moment, but now that you're here we've somewhat changed the future.

Mary: What happened at Strivers Row?

Tsubasa: Apparently, Jane and Monika found a lead, to where you were hiding, and they went to Strivers Row to surprise me; they were going to bring you back to me.

Mary hugs her daughter, tightly, as Mary sheds a few tears.

Mary: I ain't going anywhere, I swear that to you; you're my daughter, my kitten, my love, my life, and a reminder of how much I truly love your father! I'm not leaving you.

Monika: Who is it that turned Jane, and I, against the team; who could be that powerful!?

Jane: I refuse to accept this! I wanna know who uses us to kill our own families, and how you escaped death!!

Phonon: Was it Azathoth?

Tsubasa: No; its someone way more powerful, than Azathoth.

Saki: Who!?

Tsubasa takes in a deep breath, and she begins to speak.

Tsubasa: Well, I……..

Suddenly, a long sword is thrown into the ground, and it is sticking upwards, blade down. Shinobu Oshino lands near the sword, and she is joined by Lord Darcia III. Shinobu is in her Kiss Shot form, while Darcia is wearing a black formal vest, black dress pants, black shoes, a black tie, and a white dress shirt. Kiss Shot is wearing her red dress, and usual attire.

Kira: Wait, aren't you….?

Sarah: Hey, he's from that anime; the one about Wolves!!

Monika: Yes, in another world he is Lord Darcia III; but in this world….he's Theodore Carla….our paternal grandfather….

Jane: What!?

Mary: Wait, as in….Terry and Andy's father!?

Tsubasa: Yes….and that's Shinobu Oshino….also known as Agatha Carla…. grandma.

Mary: What!?

A young Wolf-like girl, about 15, lands near Acerola and Darcia, and this Wolf-like girl is wearing a sun dress, denim jacket, and sandals.

Holo: Hello, Mama Mary; its great to see you, again.

Mary: Who are you?

Agatha: She's your step daughter, Mary; she's Holo Li Xiang-Bogard: Terry and Chun Li's daughter.

Chun Li is in shock, and she can feel her powers growing.

Monika: Hello, grandma and grandpa.

Theodore: Monika, you sly, little know-it-all; you should know that I am still Lord Darcia III.

Jason: How, how is that….

Agatha: Easy! There are 52 Earths, 52 Universes, and 52 versions of most of you M Organization members; but not us.

Theodore: There is only one version of me, and I was offered the title of a Supreme Being, on the levels of Manhattan and Beyonder, and such; after I died, when I was still Lord Darcia, I was reincarnated in a realm, where all the Elder Beings of the Omniverse lives.

Agatha: I was offered a seat, among the Elders, too, because of my great powers, and that is where Kiss Shot Acerola became Agatha Carla; after I married Darcia, now branded Theodore Carla, over there.

Holo: Big Sis, please explain to everyone why we're here.

Tsubasa: After SHE used Jane and Monika to murder the M Organization, Grandma Acerola and Grandpa Darcia saved Holo, and I; they helped us get ready to battle the Black Sun Conglomerate; the ones who will bring about the end of the world.

Yuri: Cousin, its time to tell them; all of them….

Medaka: Madam Agatha, may I link the M Organization?

Agatha: Yes, and Chun Li is about to break free; but that is a powerful spell, you used, Monika; but you need to work on your abilities.

Monika: Yes, Grandma Acerola.

Medaka: Everyone is linked; they can follow our conversation, now.

Teela and Battle-Cat looks at one another, and then they look at the M Organization.

Teela: What do you think this is about?

Battle-Cat: Don't know, but as long as they're on our side, I don't care.

Holo: Tsubasa, and I, are the last remaining members, of the M Organization; sadly, everyone else was killed by an evil force, which is older than most beings, except for the Host of Heaven.

Tsubasa: Our true enemy, and Azathoth's master….is Jean Loring….Eclipso.

Everyone, who knows of Jean Loring, gasped. Batman fills everyone in, through Medaka's mind link, about who Jean Loring, and Eclipso, is.

Mary: She, she can bring anyone under her power; even a being like Azathoth!

Chun Li is struggling to break free, but after charging up her powers, and entering the Thunder and Lightning Transformation, Holo smiles, and Chun Li takes a look at Azathoth and Jiren.

Chun Li: Everyone, sit tight….

Mai S: Chun, watch over my children; tell them that I'll see them, soon!

Noelle: Give my babies a kiss for me, please; find out what this, this Jean Loring actually does to Jane, on Strivers Row, so we can stop it from happening!!

Chun Li: Jiren and Azathoth are resisting the Time Spell; they'll be free, soon!

Zod: Let us worry about that; go get the children, home, and those Items Of Power!!

Bunwa: Zod!?

Batman: Move, Xiang; you and Mary have done it; you should be proud of yourselves!!

Chun Li drops to her knees, and she cries.

Chun Li: I, I have a daughter, too! I can have children, again!!

Litchi: The Nanotech, in your blood, has healed your past wounds. Terry must be a straight shooter, because he has given birth to two very powerful girls!

Goku: Man, I can feel Tsubasa and Holo's power levels, from here!!

Vegeta: It isn't just them, its Terry and Andy's birth parents, too; all four of them are on a whole other level!!

Kenshiro: They're even more capable than Jiren…. that's saying something!

Batman: Chun Li, GO….NOW!!

Chun Li stands up, and Chun Li kisses King's forehead; absorbing the Captain Universe Powers.

King: Chun, the Uni-Powers are yours; they help you free Jane and Monika!

Mai S: What, what's wrong with my Monika!?

Noelle: What's wrong with Jane!!??

King: Jean Loring has been behind our troubles, since the beginning; your children were compromised, long ago! Chun Li has to free them!

Ryofu: Jiren and Azathoth are starting to move, barely! God has indeed blessed Jiren, with great power! Chun, we'll be praying for you, and the others; go get those items, and come back for us! GO!!!!

Chun Li takes off, and all she can think about is her daughter, Holo Li, and how much she loves Terry, and Mary, for allowing her be join their family.

Gabriel: Terry, you've got an Angel on your shoulder, Man; two beautiful wives, and two beautiful daughters, to….Terry!?

Andy: Terry's meditating….his energy is being directed towards Jiren and Azathoth; he's buying the kids, Mary, and Chun Li some time!!

Jack M: Keep it up, Bogard!!

Jeff: My son….my son is whole, again!

Tung Fue Rue smiles, as Chun Li heads to Eternia. Everyone looks up, as Chun Li lands near Mary, and Holo smiles.

Holo: Could it be; has my dear, glorious mother come here, to see the daughter she….

Chun Li rushes Holo, and she hugs her daughter, tight, while spinning her around.

Holo: Mom, you're embarrassing me!

Chun Li: No, no, no I'm loving you!! I thought I would never, ever have children, and now you're here; you're my testimony, from God, and I thank God for you!!!!

Agatha: Hello, Daughter-in-law!

Chun Li: Mama Acerola, thank you! Thank God, for you!

Agatha: Gee, you sound like Theodore, after he bust his first nut, inside me.

Theodore gags, and he gives the evil eye to Acerola, as Acerola smiles. Mary hugs Chun, and Chun Li kisses Mary, on the lips. Mary grabs Chun Li's ass, and Chun Li grips one of Mary's tits. Tsubasa and Holo clears their throats, as Chun Li and Mary turns to see everyone staring at them; especially Agatha and Phonon, who are into strong Lesbian scenes of passion.

Agatha: Keep it up, ladies. I love a good show!

Saki: Grandma!!

Theodore: You're something else, my Dear, I swear.

Agatha: Hence forth, why you married me, my Husband.

Chun Li: Mary, and I, has a lot of making up to do.

Mary: We fought over Terry, when we should have been fucking him, together, from the start.

Tsubasa: Mom!!

Holo: No filter, no shame, no dignity; yep, that's your mother, Big Sis.

Mary: Hey, who asked you, Brat!?

Holo: I missed all those qualities, about you, Mama Mary; its good to have you back!!!!

Holo hugs Mary, and Chun Li gives her daughter a kiss, while Mary kisses Chun Li's neck.

Mary: We kicking everyone else out, and Terry is only fucking us, from now on.

Tsubasa: After our birth, Holo, and I, Dad only wanted you two, anyway. Holo stopped aging at 15, where I stopped aging at 18.

Chun Li: My sweet Holo Lijiang; you're my Baby, my sweet Baby.

Holo: Thanks for naming me after Lijiang Tower, Mom.

Chun Li: Your Grandmother was named Lijiang Xiang, Sweetie.

Holo: Oh!

Mary: Just like my grandma, on my Dad's side, was named Tsubasa Hanekawa.

Tsubasa: Yeah, we know; we're just glad that we have such great mothers.

Jason: Why do you both wear a Kryptonian "S"?

Agatha: Oh, yeah, that's where this story gets good; tell em, girls!!

Holo: Well, we sorta kinda have Kryptonian Abilities….

Yuri: How is that possible, cousin!?

Tsubasa: When I was eight, and Holo was five, we ended up drinking experimental Nanotechnology, created by Moira, Nine, Haruka, Litchi, Kokonoe, Angela, Sombra, and Dr. Sugar.

Holo: The Nanotechnology was infused with the same Nanotech which was used to create Amazo and the Super Adaptoid; permanently altering our DNA, and making it possible for us to read anybody, and copy their powers.

Mary/Chun Li: What!?

Agatha: Your daughters became the most powerful beings, on Earth, and the only ones, left, fighting Eclipso, in the future.

Theodore: This is why we're here; we came to change the past. Eclipso has been cheating, since day one, and she's partially the reason behind the troubles of the Shiranui-Bogard Siblings.

Sayori: She's what!?

Kira: Then, how do we stop her; how do we prevent a future, where we all die!?

Medaka: Manhattan and Beyonder have already laid out the ground work, for you guys; just continue to follow the plan.

Monika: That's it?

Tsubasa and Holo looks at Monika.

Natsuki: Look, we should go after He-Man and She-Ra, now, so we can get this insanity over with!

Yuri: I agree; the more time we wait, the more of an advantage our enemies will gain!

Teela: When can move out, whenever you all are ready.

Chun Li: Teela, tell your men to stay back; we'll handle this, just fine.

Agatha: I get to ride Battle-Cat!!

Battle-Cat: Hold on, Lady, I don't know you, like that!!

Agatha: Agatha Acerola Carla, at your service, Dude; see, now we're friends, so giddy up!!

Agatha hops onto Battle-Cat, and Agatha giggles. The Motley Crew of heroes begins their journey towards Castle Grayskull. Holo changes from her sundress, to a white version of Black Widow's leather bodysuit; with the Kryptonian "S" Shield on the belt buckle.

Jane: Superman taught you girls a lot, huh?

Holo: Kryptonian powers are the hardest to master. Uncle Kal-El was very generous to take us under his wing.

Sarah: What can you tell us about the future?

Tsubasa: We have nice cities, wonderful people, and beautiful landscapes.

Monika: Yeah, until I fuck everything up, right?

Saki: Monika?

Monika: How, how do I become a threat, again?

Holo: Now is not the time for that discussion; you'll see, soon enough.

Teela: We're almost upon Castle Grayskull; we should….

Suddenly, the Land Shark appears, and Skeletor has turned it into a giant mobile fortress.

Teela: ….run!!!!

Mary: What the fuck is that!?

Jane: Its the Land Shark; one of Skeletor's vehicles!!

Jason: Fuck that!!

The Land Shark tries to bite everyone, and the heroes leap out of the way. Holo uses her heat vision, and she tries to melt the Land Shark, but the metallic beast isn't fazed by Holo's powerful blast.

Holo: What the hell is going on, here!?

Phonon: Its guarded by magic; one of Superman's greatest weaknesses!

Tsubasa: Great!! I got this!!

Tsubasa tries to fly right through the Land Shark, but the giant tank of a vehicle hits Tsubasa with a blast of Kryptonite; sending her crashing into the ground.

Mary: Tsubasa!?

Yuri grabs Tsubasa, and leaps away from the Land Shark.

Natsuki: Take this: Fire Fandango!!

Natsuki tosses a bunch of flaming fans, towards the Land Shark, but the fans have no effect.

Sayori: Come out, you cowards!!

Mumm-Ra: Silence!!

Mumm-Ra blasts Sayori, with magic lightning, and Sayori is knocked back into Holo, Yuri, and Tsubasa.

Mary: Damn you!!

Mary rushes Mumm-Ra, and Mary unleashes a fierce combination of attacks, against the undead sorcerer. Mary kicks Mumm-Ra in the face, but Mary is blasted by Skeletor, and sent crashing to the ground.

Chun Li: That's my wife you're attacking, you Bastard!!

Skeletor: I fail to see the problem, you Foolish Female Baboon!!

Aoshi Shinomori appears, and he kicks Chun Li, away from Skeletor; as Chun Li lands on one knee.

Mary: Its Mai's stalker, Chun.

Chun Li: Aoshi, you're under arrest!!

Aoshi: Please; this is your end, Detective! I'll have Mai, once Eclipso is through with you all!!

Mumm-Ra: Finish them, and take Kurokami's All-Fiction; let us be done with this foolishness!!

Monika begins to lift up the Land Shark, and Monika is about to toss the giant vehicle.

Monika: Surrender, now, or you're all dead!!

Mary: Monika, no; not like this!!

Tsubasa: Monika, don't be corrupted by your rage!!

Monika: Shut up; its my fault, you're back in this timeline, so let me end this!!

Holo: Dammit, Loring's influence is potent; even in this timeline!

Yuri: Monika, stop it!

Natsuki: I'll stop this!

Sayori: Natsuki!?

Natsuki rushes Monika, and Monika drops the Land Shark, as Natsuki pins Monika to the ground.

Natsuki: Its not all about you, Thotika; we have a mother, a father, aunts, uncles, a real family, now!! You're letting Libitina and Loring turn you into their Bitch!!

Monika: Get off of me!!

Monika punches Natsuki in the face, and Natsuki is thrown into a hill.

Sarah: Natsuki, Monika, stop!!

Jane: And to think I allowed Monika to trick me into turning on my family!? I'll be damned!!

Agatha: This isn't getting us anywhere, Kids.

Theodore: Honey, it may be time. Chun Li….

Chun Li: Huh!?

Theodore: You can reach Monika, and Jane; you're the loving Aunt, who is always there for her Nieces and Nephews. I'm going to put Monika and Jane to sleep, and you're going to end this, now!!

Jane rushes Monika, and the two friends are about to fight, as Monika plans to erase Jane, from existence, as Skeletor plans to use his magic, to bring Monika and Jane to the dark side.

Skeletor: Now I have you, both! Loring will be pleased!!

Phonon: No!!

Phonon uses Muniel, and Phonon grabs Skeletor's staff, as Saki punches Skeletor in the face. Mumm-Ra tries to blast Saki, but Holo grabs Mumm-Ra, from behind, and hits him with a German Suplex.

Agatha: Suplex City, Bitch!!

Theodore stops Monika and Jane, and Theodore uses his powers, to place Jane and Monika into a deep sleep.

Theodore: Now, Chun Li; place yourself into a state of meditation, and focus! You're going to enter their minds, as I link them as one!

Chun Li: Yes, Papa Darcia!

Chun Li begins to meditate, as Aoshi tries to attack Chun Li, from behind. Tsubasa and Mary socks Aoshi across the face, and Aoshi crashes to the ground.

Mary: Chun, save our Nieces, and save the future!!

Chun Li is in a deep trance, as she enters the minds of Jane and Monika. Holo finds the stone statues of He-Man and She-Ra, and Holo grabs hold of He-Man's hand; the one holding the sword.

Holo: I hope this works….By The Power Of Grayskull!! He Has The Power!!

Holo is using Grayskull's own magic, to free He-Man, as Mumm-Ra makes it to his feet.

Mumm-Ra: You idiotic child; you won't get away from me!!

Mumm-Ra tries to blast Holo, with energy daggers, but Yuri jumps in front of the attack; taking it for Holo.

Holo: Yuri!?

Yuri: I'm, I'm fine….just save, save He-Man!

Yuri has daggers in her chest, and Yuri spits out blood, as she drops to her knees. Yuri's look of despair turns into a blood thirsty look of depravity; which causes Holo to worry.

Holo: Yuri!?

Yuri: Stand back, Cousin Holo; you're about to witness how serious I get, after being stabbed; the rush of my own blood, flowing, turns. Me. The. Fuck. On!!!!

Yuri reveals her Vampire fangs, as Yuri prepares to attack Mumm-Ra.

Holo: The Power of the Carla Family: Insanity of the Wolf and Bat! I'd be lying if I didn't admit to getting a little wet, at the sight of sheer bloodlust!

Agatha: Fuck getting wet, I'm ready to finger myself; to the carnage, which is about to be bestowed upon our foes!!

Theodore: Not now, Darling; we have plenty of time, for that, later!

Sayori: Ewww, Grandma; don't be so gross!!

Agatha: Sayori, you're practically dripping with lady juices; and an urge to be openly violent!!

Sayori: Yeah, but, my Mom and Dad are watching, back home! I have to hold in my Carla Family Bloodlust….

Natsuki: Fuck that, let it out, Bitch!! Fuck that mummy, up, Yuri, you Edgy Bitch!!

Kira: No one's more Edgy than the Reyes Family!!

Kira flips over Aoshi, now wearing a black and green version of Black Widow's leather bodysuit, as Kira summons double shotguns, and unloads on the Land Shark; just as good as her father, Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes.

Saki: I can feel the blood, I can feel, feel everyone's bloodlust; is this, this my true nature!?

Agatha: Saki, don't fight it, embrace it! You're a Carla, child; the daughter of Andy Carla-Bogard!!

Saki unleashes her fangs, as that alternative timeline vanishes, and Saki is free from her "Emergence" past; now reborn as Saki Yoshida Shiranui-Bogard, Saki licks her fangs, as Yuri is tearing into Mumm-Ra.

Mary: Huh, I'm liking this!

Tsubasa: Mom!?

Mary: Your Dad is a true Beast, and he passed it onto Chun, myself, his daughters, Rock, Alice, and even Cammy, Balrog, and a few others; just by being close to him. My senses are heightened, my appetite is enormous, and I finally know how Anton feels.

Tsubasa: Its the Carla Blood, you inherited from falling in love, with Dad; mating with him has changed you.

Mary: I like it, but one thing….

Tsubasa: Yeah?

Mary: Why are you a cat!?

Tsubasa: Flora Dance was Dad and Uncle Andy's Midwife/Nursemaid; one day, Dad got hurt, really badly, as a toddler, and he need a blood transfusion. Miss Flora gave Dad her blood, and Dad survived.

Mary: How was her hurt?

Tsubasa: While Mama Acerola and Papa Darcia were fleeing Italy, due to humans finding out that they are immortal, Dad accidentally fell off a cliff, and lost a lot of blood. Flora gave Dad a taste of her blood, and her Darkstalker powers must have stayed dormant in Dad's DNA, until I was conceived.

Mary: Darkstalker!?

Tsubasa: Yes….Miss Flora Dance is a Darkstalker; a Feline Darkstalker, at that, and….

Mary: ….and….?

Tsubasa: Flora Dance is the mother of Felicia Dance-Talbain. Jon Talbain's wife, and the Felicia you all know, and love.

Mary is in shock, and Medaka is sending everything she is seeing to the M Organization. Felicia is in tears, as everyone realizes how close everyone in the M Organization is, as a family.

Tsubasa: Aunt Felicia is Dad and Uncle Andy's God-Sister.

Mary: Is that everything?

Tsubasa: When we get back, Grandma Acerola will handle the rest.

Mary: I see….

Deep, inside the minds of Jane and Monika, Chun Li flies through a beautiful Paradise; a land, filled with the most beautiful forest, plants, and wildlife anyone has ever seen. Chun Li comes across a giant hillside, and Chun Li begins her climb, to the top. Never There, by Strata, begins to play, as Chun Li reaches the top. Jane is sitting, Indian Style, with her back turned, towards Chun Li.

Jane: I've always wanted to be the strongest.

Chun Li: Jane?

Jane: My father is Gabriel Reyes, and he was denied his rightful place, as Overwatch's leader.

Chun Li: Jane, I'm sure your father is over that; it was a long time, ago.

Jane: Like my father, I want to be the strongest. I want to be the best; the M Organization can't run, efficiently, without someone, like me. I am strength!

Chun Li: Jane, true strength is….

Jane: Shut up!!

Chun Li is startled, by Jane's outburst.

Jane: I will reclaim what my father lost. I will be the new Reaper!!

Chun Li: Jane!?

Jane stands up, and she turns to battle Chun Li. Jane attacks with fierce kicks, and Chun Li blocks the attacks. Jane's strength is amazing, and Chun Li can feel her arms going numb, from blocking Jane's blows.

Chun Li: Jane, calm down; don't let Eclipso get to you!!

Jane: Who asked you to come here!? You, Chun Li Xiang, are no longer the "World's Strongest Woman"!!

Chun Li blocks one of Jane's punches.

Chun Li: I know I'm not!! I'm one of many, and you're far from our level; especially with your current behavior!!

Jane: Fuck you!!

Jane kicks Chun Li, in the gut, and Chun Li almost falls off the cliff, but Chun Li manages to catch herself. Jane tries to kick Chun Li off of the cliff, but Chun Li knees Jane, in the gut, and smacks Jane to the ground.

Chun Li: Jane, why are you obsessed with power!?

Jane: Look at my Dad, look at my Mom; they are people, who have always demanded respect, they've always been powerful, and they, alone, should be the leaders of the M Organization, the United States, and the entire world!! We. Are. The. Reyes. Family!!!!

Chun Li: Your competitive nature is admirable, but annoying, when evil forces are tampering with your mind; you poor child….

Jane: Child, child!? I'll make you pay for that, while I make you watch me rip Holo, limb from limb!!

Chun Li sighs, and she is now angry; very angry.

Chun Li: Jane……..never talk about my ONLY BIOLOGICAL child, or any of my other children, ever, ever again.

Chun Li moves faster than she ever has, before, and Chun Li smacks Jane, very hard, and Chun Li follows the attack, up, with a few well placed kicks, to the face. Chun Li attacks with punches, kicks, and pressure point attacks, as Chun Li knocks Jane into the cliff side. Jane spits out blood, and Chun Li moves in, for the kill.

Jane: Fuck….you….you Bitch!

Chun Li: No thanks; you're not Mary.

As Chun moves in, she can hear Gen talking to her, in her mind.

Gen: Chun Li, remember the techniques I taught you; the balance between life and death, and good and evil. I taught you the ways of life, and the ways of a killer; you fear the killing techniques, but you can bring about new life, through death.

Chun Li: I know, Master Gen; thank you!

Jane: What!?

Chun Li uses Gen's pressure point killing blow, and Chun Li targets Jane's forehead and heart. Jane drops to her knees, and a creepy, black fog begins to leave Jane's body. Jane screams, loudly, as Jane collapses into Chun Li's arms. Chun Li holds Jane, close, and Jane sobs.

Chun Li: Are you, alright, Jane?

Jane: It, it was Cypress Zeta; he planted a black crystal, inside me, while he tortured my family, for months!! Jean Loring has been planning this, for years, now!! We have to stop her, Aunt Chun; we have to!!

Chun Li: We will, Jane; we will.

Jane: I'm sorry, Aunt Chun; please forgive me!!

Chun Li: I already have, Jane; your family is like my family. I love you, all.

Chun Li holds Jane, for a moment, and Jane lets out a few more sobs.

Jane: We have to save Monika, now. Loring is using Monika's fractured mind, and her knowledge of the Omniverse, to fuck with her emotions; she's so confused, and she doesn't believe she's the real Monika Kagura Shiranui-Bogard!

Chun Li: We'll just have to remind her, now won't we!? We'll save Monika, and show her that we love her, and that she's the one, true Monika, and Andy and Mai loves her, very much so.

The scenery changes into an abandoned high school, and Chun Li and Jane find themselves in the first floor hallway.

Chun Li: What the Hell!?

Jane: This is Doki Doki High School; its the same simulation, where Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki were held captive!!

Chun Li: Dammit, where should we look first!?

Jane: Let's just walk, forward.

Chun Li: Stay close to me, Jane!

Jane: Yes, Miss Chun!

Jane and Chun Li are walking through the halls of Doki Doki High School, and the duo comes across a classroom, where they can see parts of the Shiranui-Bogard Siblings' past.

Chun Li: Look!

Jane: Its Monika's memories.

Monika is standing in a corner, while Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki are talking to a young man, who resembles Sergio Tennis. Sergio would enter the simulation, and tried his best to keep the Shiranui-Bogard Siblings sane. Monika was the only one, out of four sisters, who knew that the simulation wasn't real. Monika would often leave the classroom, and go into the bathroom, and Monika would smash her face into a mirror.

Jane: Damn!!

Chun Li: Monika has Mai's instincts; she knew, all along, that Reiner Libitina's experiment was a lie!

Jane: But, she hurt herself, just to keep sane.

Chun Li: Mai use to cut her breast, when she was depressed.

Jane: Huh!?

Chun Li: Makeup and Coco Butter does wonders on scars. Plus, Angela Ziegler's Nanotechnology has healed up all of Mai's past afflictions.

Jane: Mai……..I suffered, a lot, over Andy, huh?

Chun Li: Like you wouldn't believe. Mai is a borderline Yandere, and the relationship between her and Andy is a strange one.

Jane: I see; let's move on.

Chun Li: Stay close.

Jane: Yeah.

Chun Li and Jane continued to walk, and the duo comes across another classroom, where Monika would sit, in silence, everyday, after the Literature Club ended. Monika didn't go home, because she knew her home wasn't real. Monika would just sit in the empty classroom, for hours, and Monika would see images of Andy and Mai, and how much Mai loved Andy. Monika would watch her own mother masturbate to her father, when Andy would leave, for months, for training. Monika would sometimes masturbate to her mother masturbating, and Monika formed in her mind that she knew what she needed to survive the simulation: Monika needed to be truly loved by someone.

Jane: What did we just witness!?

Chun Li: Insanity taking it's toll….

Jane: I'm gonna need therapy, after this!

Chun Li: We'll talk to Yuanji, together.

Chun Li and Jane walks upstairs, and they come to another classroom; where Monika is plotting on "killing" her own sisters. Monika used her control over reality to send her three sisters into madness; one by one, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki committed suicide, because of Monika's influence. Monika finally got Sergio Tennis to herself, but in the end it was Sergio Tennis, who brought Monika back from insanity; and it was Sergio, who knew he had to save Monika, and her sisters. Elyssa Libitina spoke to Sergio, and Elyssa told Sergio the truth.

Chun Li: Huh!?

Jane: The floor is giving out under us!!

Chun Li and Jane fall into a portal, and Chun Li and Jane sees a beautiful field; a field, where Elyssa, the world's most powerful being, praying to God.

Elyssa: Lord Father God, please forgive the sins of my father, and please change his heart, Lord! A great evil, awoken by my powers, has come to destroy us, my Lord, and I believe in you, Lord God. Lord, you've blessed me to see into the minds of others. I can read minds, bend them, control them, but I want to heal them, Lord. Lord, please show me the way to stop Azathoth, Lord, and please stop my father, Lord! In the Name of King Jesus, I pray: Amen!

Chun Li and Jane sees the truth. Elyssa was born a Child of God; blessed with natural healing and Psychic Abilities, and Dr. Reiner Libitina chose to use his daughter, and to try and rule the world. Reiner hired Sergio Tennis, a well-known doctor of Psychology, to help him study Elyssa's powers. Eventually, Elyssa learned how to see into other realms, worlds, dimensions, and universes. Reiner decided that the best way to control his daughter was to sedate her, and cut off her limbs; by then, Reiner had summoned some of the most vile villains to his world, using Elyssa's powers. Eclipso was one of them. Eclipso, then combined with Jean Loring, decided to eclipse Azathoth; making Azathoth a weapon of mass destruction.

Eclipso used Azathoth to devour most of the Omniverse; using gateways created by Elyssa's powers. Eclipso used her black diamond to absorb the most powerful artifacts, from every universe Azathoth destroyed; making Jean Loring into a "god". Four heroines, from another earth, known as Onechanbara, appeared to battle Eclipso; the four heroines lost. Before they died, Kagura, Aya, Saaya, and Saki combined their souls to four of Elyssa's former classmates: Four girls, who Reiner kidnapped to experiment on, to create four more powerful versions of his daughter. Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki of Elyssa's earth were those four girls. The heroines of Onechanbara we're not enough to defeat Eclipso, once Sergio found a way to free the four girls, so Elyssa visited Sergio in a dream, and told Sergio of a woman, named Mai Shiranui, and her ties to a legendary hero. Mai had lost four daughters, so Elyssa summoned the souls of those daughters, to combine with Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki; in hopes of defeating Eclipso.

Chun Li and Jane sees this, and they are taken to an empty room, where Monika sits, alone. I Fall Apart, by Post Malone, begins to play, as Monika cries.

Monika: Aunt Chun, Jane….you've made it….I'm so sorry, Aunt Chun….

Chun Li: Monika, it was never your fault. Elyssa did what she could, to save thousands of worlds, and we're going to finish the job!

Jane: We know the truth, now, and we'll crush Eclipso, and Azathoth!

Monika: The road, ahead, will be filled with victory, life, defeat, and death; are you sure you're ready?

Chun Li and Jane nods their heads.

Monika: Let's get out of here.

Monika holds onto Chun Li and Jane's hands, and Monika takes the three heroines back to their own bodies. Chun Li, Jane, and Monika wakes up to Mary and Tsubasa battling Skeletor, while Yuri and Kira battles Mumm-Ra, and Aoshi Shinomori faces Jason and Phonon. Holo is trying to free He-Man, as Acerola, Darcia, and Medaka Kurokami watches.

Holo: He. Has. The. Power!!!!

Holo gets the Sword of Grayskull to activate, and He-Man is freed from the stone spell. Teela and Battle-Cat are dodging the Land Shark, as they make it to He-Man.

Teela: He's free!

Battle-Cat: Thank God, above!!

He-Man: She-Ra, awaken; the people of Eternia needs you!

He-Man blasts She-Ra, with his sword of Grayskull, and She-Ra begins to wake up. She-Ra is freed from the stone spell, and He-Man and She-Ra stands side by side.

He-Man: By The Power Of Grayskull!!

She-Ra: For The Honor Of Grayskull!!

Tsubasa: Holo, you did it!!

Holo: Yeah, I'm a genius.

Tsubasa hugs Holo, as Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, and Aoshi shows up.

Skeletor: Why is He-Man free!?

Mumm-Ra: We can't defeat them all!

Aoshi: Look!!

Jane has the giant Land Shark held above her head, as the Uni-Power leaves Chun Li, and it enters Jane.

Jane: The Uni-Power has a new, and permanent host! I, Jane Reyes, am Miss Universe: Destroyer of Evil!!

Jane tosses the Land Shark, towards Skeletor, and the villains are trapped by fear.

Mumm-Ra: Get up out of here, now!!

Before the Land Shark can crash into Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, and Aoshi, the three villains are beamed away, as the Land Shark crashes into the ground, and explodes. Jane, and the heroes of Earth, joins He-Man, She-Ra, Teela, and Battle-Cat, as the Sorceress appears.

He-Man: We owe you a debt of gratitude, for saving us.

Mary: No, we owe you guys, for protecting Medaka.

Sorceress: Medaka is one of the Elders of the Universe, and she was here to use Eternia's Grand Library, right when Skeletor, and those other villains showed up.

She-Ra: We could have taken Skeletor, but that Aoshi Shinomori and that Mumm-Ra, guy, gave us some trouble.

Kira: Now that we have Medaka we should head to grab our next target.

Sorceress: Before you leave take this….

The Sorceress hands Tsubasa a crystal, and Holo senses it's power.

Holo: It feels like Aunt Solange's sw-

Tsubasa elbows Holo in the gut, and Acerola makes a face, at her granddaughter.

Chun Li: What was that, Lijiang?

Holo: Nothing….

Theodore: Once we grab the rest of the artifacts, you'll all hear the truth. I promise.

Mary: I'm worried, now.

Sorceress: Give that Crystal to Janne D'Arc; she'll know what to do with it.

He-Man: If you ever need us feel free to contact us, anytime.

Monika: Trust us, you will soon be needed; very soon.

Agatha: Do you all want to teleport to Mobius, or do you want to fly there?

Phonon: Let's fly. I need a shower, badly!

Saki: Phonon is right; a shower sounds good.

She-Ra: Thank you, my new friends; safe journey, and we'll see you, again.

As He-Man, She-Ra, Teela, Battle-Cat, and the Sorceress bids the M Organization farewell, the M Organization heads back to the Astro Stage. A figure hides on the Astro Stage, unknown to the M organization, as the heroes enter the Astro Stage's cargo door. Holo begins to sniff the air, and Tsubasa does the same.

Holo: My God, please let her not have snuck aboard!

Tsubasa: I smell carrots; lots of them.

Jane: What seems to be the problem?

Agatha: This….

Agatha fires a warning shot, at a wall, and a humanoid rabbit leaps out of the shadows.

Kurousagi: Don't shoot!!

Sarah: Identify yourself!!

Sarah gets into her Guyver Unit, as she prepares to fire at Kurousagi.

Holo: Wait, that's my Baby Sister, Kurousagi!

Saki: What!? That would mean….

Sayori: She's our cousin, and….

Monika: Uncle Terry has five children, now.

Theodore: Kurousagi, you're supposed to be with Solange, back in the future; why are you here!?

Kurousagi: Aunt Solange let me come! I just wanna see my Mother, and Father!!

Jason: Whose your mother?

Kurousagi looks at Mary, Chun Li, Theodore, and Agatha, and Kurousagi sends Mary and Chun Li a mental image, and Terry's first two mates are shocked to expect a third, soon enough.

Mary: Seriously!?

Chun Li: I've worked with her….even….

Mary: You slept with her, before!?

Chun Li: That was before you and Terry even came along!

Kira: Whose Kurousagi's mommy? We'd love to know, too.

Tsubasa: We can't say, just yet.

Holo: Is Aunt Solange alright, Kurousagi?

Kurousagi: She's holding her own against his forces, and she has Yuki and Ai backing her up. I just wanted to see my Mother, is all; everyone is dead, in the future, remember?

Yuri: Hasn't the outcome of the Strivers Row Incident been changed, by Aunt Chun stopping Monika?

Tsubasa: Yes, but for some reason everyone is still killed, by a powerful foe; we have to change the outcome, or Eclipso will win!

Kurousagi: Eclipso? I thought we were going to stop Ozy-

Theodore: Silence, Kurousagi!!

Chun Li: No, wait; there's enough secrets, around here, so what was she going to say!?

Agatha: We'll tell you, soon enough!

Mary: Chun, let's just let it go, for now. I'm trying to comprehend that we'll be sharing our bed, with a Brie Larson lookalike.

Chun Li: Why does Terry have so many mates?

Agatha: Are you two really bothered by that?

Chun Li and Mary looks at Agatha, and they both turn to look at each other.

Theodore: My son is a Wolf, and when male Wolves lead a pack they often have more than one mate. Terry has the combined blood of a Vampire and a Werewolf, and you both love him, dearly; she eventually loves him, too.

Kurousagi: Father is a good man; he never bragged, never boasted, and never, ever gets cocky; even with three wives. Mama Mary, Mama Chun….Father is more important to the future, than you realize. Love him, be there for him, and love each other, as my mother will love you, too.

Jane: I'm dying to know who your mother is, now, Kurousagi.

Agatha: Fire up the Astro Stage, and I'll tell you a tale; remember to bring in Black Ox, too.

Tsubasa brings in the Black Ox, and Tsubasa loads the mighty robot into the Cargo Bay of the Astro Stage. Agatha leads everyone to the Control Room, and Agatha takes a seat in the Captain's chair.

Agatha: First off, Terry and Andy have an older sister: Princess Solange Boobtista De Lux Carla.

Kira: Boobtista!?

Theodore: She's joking; her name is Solange Acerola Darcia De Lux Carla. Boobtista is what Agatha use to call her, when Solange was a teenager, because she has always had big breast.

Mary: To think, she will be joining us, soon.

Agatha: The M Organization is still linked to your eyes and thoughts; due to the Nanotech Links. Strong bonds are important; family is important.

Phonon: The M Organization is my family; not just my two mothers, but the entire M Organization! I'd be damned if Eclipso destroys my family!

Monika: Its not just Eclipso, is it, Grandma Acerola?

Agatha and Theodore are silent.

Saki: Monika, what do you mean?

Monika: Eclipso is one half of the problem; where there is light, there is also darkness, too. Who is aiding Eclipso; actually, who is Eclipso's master?

Everyone on the Astro Stage is in shock, as Agatha sighs.

Agatha: Two Angels, the two who were tasked with destroying Sodom and Gomorrah, by God.

Jason: What about them?

Agatha: Not to change the subject, but Terry is using his will power, sheer will, to hold Azathoth back; if Azathoth moves before Jiren, things can go very, very badly.

Kurousagi: This is the moment, where Mom falls for Dad, right?

Agatha: The exact moment.

Chun Li and Mary looks at Kurousagi, and each other.

Saki: Grandma Acerola, the two Angels?

Agatha: One angel sympathized with the sinners, and turned away from God; becoming Eclipso: Bringer of Darkness. The other angel enjoyed slaughtering the humans, far too much, and even enjoyed the begging, some humans did, as people burned to ashes. The second angel became overly arrogant, and longed to harness the awesome power of God, which was given to him to destroy Sodom and Gomorrah; professing that he will be like God, if he gets the chance.

Theodore: Both angels were punished, and cast into gem stones; whoever finds those gems can harness the powers of Eclipso……..and Ozymandias; the destroying powers of darkness, and the consuming powers of light: Heaven's Fire.

Everyone is speechless.

Agatha: The versions of Eclipso and Ozymandias, which we are burdened to face, are the only existing versions, of themselves; they've consumed nearly every version of themselves, all but one. Not just that, Eclipso and Ozymandias have absorbed all the other versions of the artifacts, we seek, and they have risen in power. We need to find the remaining artifacts, quickly, before Eclipso and Ozymandias can get their hands on them.

Monika: I don't get it; we have Jiren, Ryofu, Jane, Tsubasa, Holo, Kurousagi, Yuri, and myself. Can't we defeat them, with our own powers?

Theodore: If that we're the case, we would not be here, right now; plus, the future hasn't changed, just yet.

Natsuki: How do you know; exactly how powerful are you two, Grandpa?

Theodore: Strong enough, I was forbidden to have children, by the other Elders of the Universe.

Agatha: We caught hell, when we decided to have Solange, and for punishment she was forbidden to leave our home realm.

Mary: What is that, actually?

Medaka: Before Theodore and Agatha became members of the Elders of the Universe, Theodore died, while entering a realm, known as Avalon: True Paradise. Avalon is a realm, where noble and wise beings are allowed to enter, once they die. Avalon is a wonderful kingdom, and Theodore has been it's ruler for several thousand years.

Agatha: I died, in my old life, and I ended up in Avalon. Theodore fell smitten with me, a Werewolf in love with a Vampire. I fell in love with Theodore, and soon Solange was born. Because Theodore is the chief Elder Being of Supernatural Beast, the other Elders weren't too mad about or mating.

Kira: I fail to see why that is an issue.

Agatha: The Elders of the Universe, once ordained an Elder, are forbidden to have children; less you show them favoritism, if you are an Elder residing over the section of the universe, where your children reside.

Phonon: That's bullshit!!

Theodore: It is, but its the rules. Agatha, Beerus, Belmod, and I are the North, West, East, and South Elders, in that order, of this Universe. This universe is the top universe, out of 52 universes; and there are 52 more sets of 52 universes. The Omniverse is vast, and the Elders of the Universe are in charge of keeping it in order.

Chun Li: What part does Terry play in all of this?

Agatha: Because of Theodore, and I, choosing to bare three powerful children, our children are going to bare our original sins, and face many hardships.

Mary: What!?

Theodore: When we were mere mortals, Agatha, and I, had less than favorable lives; we hurt others, we lost lovers, we killed others, and we were greedy; it was a blessing, from God, we were chosen to become Elders.

Agatha: Even as Elders, we're still paying for our sins; the sins of loving our children. Elyssa used her incredible powers to merge thousands of universes, thousands of lives, and thousands of historys, together; creating the new Omniverse. Monika….

Monika looks up.

Agatha: You need not worry about being the "real" Monika; you are the real Monika. Only the Elders of the Universe are narrowed down to one version of ourselves, because we serve Heaven, so to speak; but, you are the only Monika, with the power to bend reality, at it's core. Why do you seek absolution, in being the only one?

Everyone looks at Monika, and Monika sheds a tear.

Monika: I wanna be special!! I wanna be Mom and Dad's special girl!! I wanna be loved!!

Mai S: You are loved, Monika.

Monika: Huh!?

Medaka uses her powers, so Mai can talk to Monika, directly, and alone.

Natsuki: What's going on?

Agatha: Nothing, let your sister concentrate.

Mai S: Monika, I'll always love you; your father loves you, your sisters love you, and everyone loves you, within the M Organization; you're not in that simulation, anymore; everything will be alright, Monika, because I love you, unconditionally!!

Monika cries, and Kira offers her shoulder, to cry on.

Kira: Its gonna get better, Monika; we're here for you.

Kurousagi: Monika, your self doubt is what helped Eclipso gain control of your mind, and its part of the reason only 7 M Organization members survive, in the future; believe in yourself, and have faith in God.

Holo: I really don't wanna leave our family frozen, in time, any longer; let's go get the rest of those artifacts.

Chun Li: Holo, you have your father's determination, I see; wait until you meet him, in person.

Holo: I have, already. Father is no different, in the future, than he is here; neither are you, Mom. I'm happy to be Holo Lijiang Xiang-Bogard: Daughter of Terry Bogard and Chun Li Xiang.

Tsubasa: Tsubasa Hanekawa Ryan-Bogard, and proud of it!

Kurousagi: Kurousagi Kimberly Danvers-Bogard, and proud of it, ugh!!

Acerola gives Kurousagi an angry look, because Kurousagi has just revealed who her mother is.

Sayori: Danvers; as in Carol Danvers!? Uncle Terry is going to bang Captain Marvel, too!?

Agatha: Sayori!?

Chun Li: I'm okay with it, for whatever reason.

Mary: Carol is Sexy, as fuck; wouldn't mind eating her snatch.

Tsubasa: Mommy!?

Mary: Oh, so Chun can lick her, and I can't!?

Holo: Mom, when did that happen!?

Chun Li: Before I started dating your Father.

Natsuki: So Uncle Terry gets two blondes, and a brunette? Hmmm, interesting….

Sarah: Terry is a rolling stone! Wherever he tossed his hat was his home!

Chun Li and Mary gives Sarah an angry glare, and Sarah is silent.

Theodore: You three will be know as the Four Queens of Avalon, with Mai Shiranui; everyone loves and respects you, in the future.

Medaka: Carol has to get over her shock, first; meanwhile, Terry's resolve has increased! Azathoth isn't going anywhere!

Agatha: You showed them!?

Medaka: They've already been watching, this whole time. Danvers is practically blood red, from blushing!

Theodore: 5, 4, 3, 2……..

Jason: Why the countdown?

Theodore: ….1….

The Astro Stage is shaken, by something heavy, but the ship is undamaged. The Astro Stage's passengers can hear footsteps, running towards the Control Room. In one swift kick, the doors are thrown open, and Captain Marvel is standing there, breathing heavily.

Agatha: Hello, Daughter-In-Law!!

Carol heads over to Chun Li and Mary, and she hugs them, both; giving them a kiss on the cheek, too.

Monika: I need a stronger time spell, next time.

Holo punches Monika in the arm, lightly, and Monika shakes her head, while smiling. Carol heads over to Kurousagi, and she kneels down, in front of her.

Carol: Who's your family?

Kurousagi: Grandparents: Marie, Joseph, Agatha, and Theodore. Uncles: Joseph Jr, Steven, Andy, Joe Higashi, Cody, and Paul. Aunts: Mai, Jennifer, Wanda, Juri, Jenny, Poison, and Natasha.

Carol sheds one tear, and she places her hands on Kurousagi's shoulders.

Carol: You're a Bunny.

Kurousagi: I'm your Bunny. I'm 14 years old, and your future self knew you'd be stubborn, so Mom gave me this….

Holo: Kurousagi, its not time, yet!

Tsubasa stops Holo, as Kurousagi pulls a picture out of her back pocket, and hands it to her mother. Carol looks at the picture, and so does Chun Li and Mary. The picture is of Terry, dressed in a Captain Marvel outfit; surrounded by his three biological daughters, Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Rock, Alice, and Anton. Rock and Alice look older, in their early 30s, while Terry, Carol, Mary, and Chun Li all looked a little older, with slightly gray hairs. Carol hugs Kurousagi, and Kurousagi cries in Carol's arms.

Kurousagi: Mom, I've missed you, so much!!

Carol: I have a daughter; a cute little Bunny, at that. Don't cry, my child; we're going to change the future, and save Everyone who dies!

Agatha: The way things are looking, we're going to have to obliterate Eclipso and Ozymandias, in order to change the future, entirely. The Strivers Row Incident has been avoided, after Mary reunited with Tsubasa, and Monika and Jane have been warned about Eclipso, but the future remains in chaos; why?

Theodore: We'll figure it out, after we get back home, with the artifacts; we're here.

The Astro Stage enters Mobius' atmosphere, and it begins to land; what threats will await the M Organization, as they search for the Chaos and Master Emeralds?


	20. Chapter 20

M.U.G.E.N. - Heavy Rain - I Fall Apart - Chapter #20

Mobius, 8:44 AM, Green Hill Zone

The M Organization has touched down, on Mobius, and everyone stands on the top deck of the Astro Stage. After refreshing themselves, the heroes plan their next move.

Agatha: Here we are, and you can almost smell the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald, in the air.

Yuri: Where do we even start?

Sarah: I'm still shocked that Sonic the Hedgehog is real!

Monika: Anything you may have known to be fictional is quite real, in the Omniverse.

Agatha: Central Fiction.

Carol: So, whose going to search for the emeralds?

Holo: My sisters, and I, can feel the emeralds' power; radiating from them, since we've been around the emeralds in the future.

Kurousagi: We can definitely lead you to them.

Theodore: Neither you, nor Holo, should be here; you should have stayed with Solange, but you insisted on coming.

Tsubasa: Aunt Solange is strong, and she can handle herself, well; but I do agree that this was suppose to be MY mission!

Holo: We missed our mothers, too; and we wanted to see Father, again, as well.

Kurousagi: Why don't we go look for the emeralds, with our mothers?

Holo: Yes! We can spend some actual time with them, too!

Phonon: And what will we do, while you're gone?

Medaka: We set up camp, and we wait; the feeling of danger is all in the air, and something tells me that we should be ready for anything.

Theodore: We're allowed to guide you, but we can only interfere when you desperately needs us; or else we risk angering the other Elders, even further.

Saki: Why is that, Grandfather?

Theodore: They've never forgiven us, for having children; they just accept the fact, and they watch, diligently.

Agatha: Monika, this is how you know you're truly the ONE TRUE Monika, because you're the only Monika descended from an Elder of the Universe; two of them, to be exact. Andy and Terry's loins bare the fruit of immortals, and my grandchildren are as special as my children.

Natsuki: Does Solange have any children?

Theodore: No. Your Aunt insist on remaining a Virgin, due to there being no man who is worthy of her godly status, as a Warrior Princess. Solange only loves combat.

Jane: One thing bothers me: If Eclipso sided with humans, and Ozymandias wants to rule over them, then why are they helping each other, if they have different views?

Agatha: They're both cursed, by God, and they came to the conclusion that they would throw a monkey wrench into God's plans, and we're the only beings who stand in their way. If Eclipso and Ozymandias wins, this universe will be a lust filled, bloody, wasteland; controlled by two Angels, who are too foolish to accept that they got a bit too big for their britches, and they can't accept their pending doom.

Theodore: They've gathered together some impressive villains, and they plan on using them to bring us all to ruin; they've managed to turn certain heroes towards the dark side, too.

Kira: Fucking Dumbasses! Either way, we're going to win; so, what's the plan, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Mom, Mama Chun, Mama Carol: Will you three come with Holo, Kurousagi, and I, to get the emeralds?

Mary: You need but only lead the way, my Kitten! Mama will never leave your side!

Chun Li: I go where my Holo goes!

Carol: I need to be by my daughter's side!

Holo: Then it is settled, is it not?

Kurousagi: We leave, now.

Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi begin taking off their clothing, much to everyone's, but Agatha and Theodore, shock.

Sarah: Hey, why are you three naked!?

Phonon: What am I witnessing, here!?

Jason: Ewww, Vagina!

Agatha looks at Jason.

Agatha: Son, I respect the fact that you're Gay, and I'm sure you and Shizumaru are very, very happy, but any Vagina created by my children, who came out of my golden womb, is the best fucking Vagina in the known universe; any universe, for that matter!

Jason: Okay….

Agatha: You couldn't handle Vagina, this good! Falke, Linne, and Yu can't even handle their Vaginas!

Agatha covers her mouth, after she realizes she has said too much.

Mary: I know Falke White is married to my Kitten, in the future, but Linne and Yu Narukami….who are they dating?

Holo: I'm dating Linne.

Tsubasa: They mainly scissor, in bed, all day!

Holo: Shut up, Tsubasa!

Kurousagi: I'm….dating Yu….

Chun Li: Hmmm….

Carol: …..who is this "Yu", character?

Tsubasa: He joins the team, after the Memorial Initiative, when….

Holo and Kurousagi covers Tsubasa's mouth, and Medaka, Agatha, and Theodore look very annoyed.

Chun Li: Memorial Initiative!? Memorial for who!?

Medaka: Not now; please not now! You will see all you need to see, soon enough! Girls, take your mothers, and GO! Bring back those emeralds!

Sayori: Yes, but why are they naked!?

Holo: Stand back….

In seconds, Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi transforms into a giant Tiger, Wolf, and Rabbit, respectively, and everyone, except Agatha and Theodore, are amazed.

Tsubasa: Get on our backs; we're going to cover large amounts of ground, faster!

Holo: Hang on, Mom!

Carol: Kurousagi, you cover the ground, and I'll fly, above; keep linked to my mind, and you'll be able to tell me what you see!

Kurousagi: Yes, Ma'am!

Carol: If I'm okay with you dating this Yu Narukami, guy, in the future, it means he must be a good kid. I'll leave the subject, alone, and I hope you're not having sex, yet!

Kurousagi: I'm a Virgin, and in the future….Yu….

Carol: Don't even sweat it; we're bringing him back, just like everyone else!

Chun Li: Shell we get a move on!?

Mary: Go!

Saki: Be careful, Aunts, and Cousins!

Yuri SB: I hope they make it back, soon!

Jane: They'll be fine; they got this in the bag!

Agatha: God speed, my Daughters, and Granddaughters.

Theodore places a hand on Agatha's shoulder, as Agatha leans on her husband; with thoughts of the future, in her mind. Tsubasa and Mary heads in one direction, while Holo and Chun Li heads in another, and Kurousagi and Carol heads in the opposite direction, from the other four important women, in Terry Bogard's life. While Terry, Andy, Gabriel, Nine, and Moira's families are searching for the chaos emeralds, Terry is still struggling to keep Jiren and Azathoth from clashing; who both threaten to break free of Monika's Time Spell.

Nine: How is Terry so strong; he's holding back arguably two of the strongest beings, here!

Black Adam: You'll see, in due time; everything is coming together, as it should be!

Zenyatta: An Incursion is eminent, as Azathoth holds all of our universes, inside of him.

Shazam: If Jiren damages Azathoth….

Ironman: ….the resulting Incursion could wipe us all out!

Noelle: Good God, help us! Terry, you've got to hold on, until your children get here, with the artifacts!

Rachel A: Something big is about to happen, and the universe is preparing itself, for whats to come!

Lightning and thunder can be seen, in the skies, above, as the M Organization and Azathoth's forces are still stopped, by Monika's Time Spell. Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Mary are close to the first seven Chaos Emeralds. Tsubasa and Mary reach Sandopolis Zone, and Tsubasa transforms into her humanoid form; summoning her clothing, to her.

Mary: Where do we start looking?

Tsubasa: Something is wrong!

Mary: What!?

Tsubasa: Seven emeralds are beneath us, seven are near Holo and Mama Chun, and and the Master Emerald is near Kurousagi and Mama Carol; why are they gathered, like this!?

Mary: How do we get to the emeralds?

Tsubasa: Your question is about to be answered, right now!

The sand, beneath Tsubasa and Mary, begins to draw the two women downward, and they are pulled into the sand. Tsubasa and Mary drops into a giant corridor, and an ancient pyramid lies before them.

Mary: This is some weird ass shit, going on!

Tsubasa: Someone's here!

Out of nowhere, a knife is thrown, from the shadows; the knife hits Mary, in the chest, and she immediately goes down.

Tsubasa: Mom!?

Terry: Mary, NO!

Terry, and everyone else, from the M Organization, can feel Mary's pain. Holo, Chun Li, Carol, and Kurousagi all stop in their tracks.

Chun Li: Mary, she's been hurt!

Holo: Dammit, they're here!

Carol: Mary!?

Kurousagi: Oh no!

Yuno Gasai walks out of the shadows, and she smiles, wickedly.

Tsubasa: You!?

Yuno: Tsubasa Hanekawa Ryan-Bogard; pleasure meeting you, here!

Tsubasa: My mother is dying, you Bitch!

Yuno: Its the will of Ozymandias, and the Omniverse shell be no more!

Mary is bleeding out, but she's still alive, and Mary can hear all that is going on.

Chun Li: Holo, we've got to go help Mary and Tsubasa!

Holo: Yeah, let's….

Before Holo could finish, Chun Li is stabbed in the back, by Akane Hiyama. Holo helplessly watches, while Chun Li falls to the ground, in the Carnival Night Zone.

Holo: Mommy!?

Terry: Dammit, Chun Li!

Ryofu: Terry, you've got to keep it together; we'll get out of this! God is on our side!

Superman: Terry's powers are fading, and so is Monika's Time Spell!

Azathoth and Jiren can move, again, and Jiren punches Azathoth in the face, as Terry passes out, on the ground. Black Adam rushes to Jiren's side, and Adam punches Azathoth, across the face.

Jiren: I've got this; stay back!

Black Adam: Not without help! Azathoth will kill you!

Shazam: Adam!?

Meanwhile, on Mobius…..

Monika: Oh no; the spell has broken!

Agatha: Mary and Chun Li are dying….

Yuri SB: We have to help them, Grandma!

Theodore: No, this is all part of Terry's destiny, and you already know that; you know what happens on this day, do you not?

Jane: What, what are you talking about!?

Natsuki: Today, we're going to lose two members of the M Organization…..

Kira: No, we have to save Mary and Chun Li, now!

Medaka: Who said it was going to be Mary, or Chun Li? Just relax, and let history unfold, before you.

Sarah: How can we relax, when Mary and Chun Li are dying!?

Agatha: They aren't dead yet; just watch…..

Holo: Akane Hiyama, you Bitch!

Akane: You knew this was coming, so just relax, and DIE!

Akane attacks Holo, while Yuno attacks Tsubasa. Terry is unconscious, and he is dreaming; or so he thinks. Terry wakes up, at a table, and Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are all sitting with their father, while in a diner.

Terry: Girls, you're here; where's your mothers!?

Tsubasa: Dad, what are you talking about? You know Mom, Chun, and Carol are all escorting President Noelle to the Shi'ar Empire, in space; remember the Shi'ar technology, which Earth is getting?

Terry thinks for a moment, and he suddenly remembers Mary, Chun Li, and Carol flying off to space, with President Noelle Reyes, while Terry is guarding Earth, with Ryofu, Jiren, Jane Reyes, Monika, and his three beautiful daughters: Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi.

Terry: Yeah, I remember, now….

Holo: Dad, are you okay?

Terry: Yeah, I'm fine; why would….

Suddenly, a young boy comes up to Terry, and places a picture of Terry, wearing Black Adam's costume, on the table.

Boy: Excuse me, Mr. Bogard; may I have your autograph?

Terry examines the photo, and he notices a name: "Thunder Garou".

Terry: Sure, kid; what's your name?

Boy: Lance Royal, Sir!

Terry autographs the photo, and he Pat's the boy on the head.

Terry: There you go, Lance; take care and be a good boy, now, okay?

Lance: Okay, Mr. Bogard, thank you!

Lance runs off, and Terry is left speechless.

Holo: Dad, the kids love you; even now, as Captain Garou, you're more than an inspiration, for the entire Galaxy!

Terry: Am I? I'll be right back…..

Terry gets up, and he heads to the bathroom.

Kurousagi: What's up with Dad?

Tsubasa: I don't know; he seems flustered, by something.

Holo: Let's keep an eye on him; maybe hes not feeling well?

Tsubasa: I hope you're wrong….

Terry washes his face, and he looks into the mirror. Terry adjust his tie, and he fixes his suit jacket, as a middle-aged man, about Terry's height, and build, walks up to Terry.

Man: Mr. Bogard, are you alright?

Terry looks at the man, and he recognizes him, instantly.

Terry: You're…..

Mar-vell: Doctor Walter Lawson, at your service.

Terry: But, but you died, years ago; am I dead!?

Mar-vell: No, no, Terry; you're very much alive, but unconscious, right now.

Terry: What is this place; where am I?

Mar-vell: Follow me, Terry.

Terry follows Walter Lawson, as the two men exit the restroom, and they catch up to Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, while they are waiting outside.

Tsubasa: Doctor Lawson, you're here?

Mar-vell: Yes, I am; its time for your father to gain his gifts, from Adam, and I.

Terry: Adam; you mean Black Adam?

Mar-vell: Terry, today you'll lose two of the M Organization's strongest members, but only for a short time.

Terry: Oh, no! Mary and Chun are in trouble, on Mobius!

Mar-vell: Its not Mary and Chun; they'll be fine, as long as you're ready to become who you were meant to be.

Terry: What do you mean?

Mar-vell: Terry, once you wake up, I'll be gone, forever. Carol was blessed with my gifts, long ago, but when she needed me, the most, I died. Terry, I need you to carry on my legacy, and protect Carol.

Terry: Carol is Kurousagi's mother; of course I'll protect her!

Mar-vell: Good. I'll give you my gifts, my powers, and even my rank, in the Kree Government; in return, you have to always protect Mary, Chun Li, Carol, your daughters, and New Avalon.

Terry: New Avalon!?

Mar-vell: Once Black Adam passes his legacy over to you, you'll be the king of Kahndaq: New Avalon.

Terry thinks for a second; he can see the battle between Jiren, Adam, and Azathoth. Azathoth is winning, and he's beating Jiren and Black Adam, down.

Terry: Jiren and Adam….

Mar-vell: Terry, today is going to be a rough day. I need you to be strong, for the rest of the M Organization. Do you have any doubts?

Terry: Why me? I just wanna know why me? My father is a Werewolf, my mother is a Vampire, and I have three beautiful daughters, by three different women; why….?

Mar-vell: On this Earth, Terry, this is your life; but you are still Terry Bogard: Hero of South Town, hero of the people, and one of the most powerful beings, on Earth. Terry, you are loved and needed, and right now, more than ever.

Terry: What about the Strivers Row Incident?

Mar-vell: It has been stopped, but at a greater cost.

Terry looks at his daughters, and he thinks of Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Rock, Alice, Li Fen, Yun, Yang, and all those he calls family. Terry looks up at Doctor Lawson, and Terry shakes his hand.

Terry: I'll do it! I'll do it for them, for my wives, for my entire family, and for the world!

Mar-vell: Terry Bogard, I now endow you with my powers; you are the NEW Captain Mar-vell: Captain Garou!

A flash of lightning hits Terry, and he is wearing Mar-vell's old costume. Walter Lawson fades away, as Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi watches. Terry looks over his new outfit, and he looks at his daughters.

Kurousagi: There's just one more thing, Dad.

Terry: What's that?

Kurousagi: You have to say the word….

Terry looks at Kurousagi, and meanwhile Azathoth is choking Black Adam, while Jiren struggles to get up.

Jiren: Adam!

Superman: We've got to save them!

Black Adam: No, stay back, Superman!

Azathoth's grip is getting tighter, around Adam's neck, and Adam points his left hand, towards Terry's unconscious body.

Black Adam: Strength, Honor, Ambition, Zeal, Absolution, Might…..follow God's plan….Terry Bogard….SHAZAM!

A lightning blast hits Adam and Azathoth, and another lightning blast hits Terry. Everyone is blinded by the light, and Adam is reduced to a decaying human body; his original human form. Black Adam turns to dust, as Terry begins to rise.

Jiren: Azathoth is injured….now's my chance!

Goku: Jiren!?

Azathoth recovers from Adam's blast, and Jiren attacks Azathoth, while Azathoth is blinded. Eclipso, Jean Loring, appears on the battlefield, as she witnesses a damage Azathoth.

Eclipso: You fools! Azathoth holds the entire Omniverse, within him; if he is destroyed, we'll all be destroyed, too!

The universe begins to shake and crumble, and storms are seen all over the planet. I-no Ringo appears, and she lands near the M Organization.

Es: Ringo, its you!?

I-no: Stand back, I'll have to stop the Incursion!

Ragna: What!?

I-no: Azathoth is about to blow!

Jin Kisaragi: How did you even get here!?

Baiken: I brought her!

Andy looks at Baiken, and Andy Bogard remembers. Baiken is the one, who trained a young Acerola, when she was a teen, in the art of the sword. Baiken is an immortal Samurai, and when Baiken died on her old Earth, Baiken was taken to Avalon, so she could fulfill her destiny: To be the bodyguard and Godmother of Solange, Terry, and Andy Carla.

Andy: Miss Baiken!?

Baiken: You've grown, Andrew; but we'll catch up, later!

Rachel A: Baiken's sword cuts through space and time, and she is the most powerful Swordswoman, alive! Baiken gained immortality, after she died on her old Earth, and she's been in Avalon, ever since!

Ragna: But why is I-no here!?

Rachel A: I-no is an Embryo Storage Unit, and she holds the very power of the universe, this one and all others, within her body! I-no is the hope, love, harmony, and beauty of billions of worlds!

Azathoth is about to explode, and Eclipso walks up to Jiren, and she grabs him by the throat.

Eclipso: Azathoth is finished, and because of that the Omniverse shell return, with endless versions of all of us, and this Earth! The plan has changed, and its all your fault Agatha!

Acerola can hear Eclipso, from Mobius, and Darcia smiles, as he smokes a cigarette.

Theodore: Everything is going according to plan. Beerus and Belmod are going to be mad at us….

Agatha: Beerus has his whole family, back, so he should be happy….

Theodore: We'll see, when those Thundercats show up….

Monika: Huh; what do the Thundercats have to do with Beerus!?

Theodore: Ask Beerus.

Eclipso holds Jiren by the throat, as Azathoth stands up. I-no strums her guitar, and a portal appears, as I-no and Azathoth are sucked into it. Azathoth is sent into space, where Azathoth suddenly explodes, and multiple universes begin to form. The Source Wall separates the universes, while the Boundary, the Backyard, the Phantom Zone, the Phantom Field, the Dimension's Bend, and the Shadow Realm are the bridges that connect the Source Wall to the billions of universes. I-no witnesses many new universes being born, from the remains of Azathoth, and I-no cries.

I-no: Its beautiful!

Jiren: Listen, all heroes and villains….from this universe….

Eclipso looks at Jiren.

Jiren: ….. Eclipso, Ozymandias, and those who follow them….they will not rest until they've crushed you all….in the end….all that matters to them is totally destruction and servitude….pick a side….pick a side, heroes….villains….God…..or the Fallen…..

Heroes and villains, from that universe, all listen to Jiren's words. In their hearts, they have all made up their minds. The new Omniverse is in existence, and the current universe is the dominant one; the key to the undoing of the entire Omniverse. If this universe falls, the Omniverse will fall, with it.

Eclipso: Jiren, I'll use you as a reminder of who rules this world.

Eclipso snaps her fingers, and everyone, hero and villain, can feel Jiren's pain; even God's chosen guardians of the universe, of Universe M-0, can feel Jiren's pain.

Eclipso: Farewell, Jiren; you'll serve as a warning to all those who oppose us.

Eclipso punches Jiren across the face, and all heroes and villains can feel Jiren's pain, as Eclipso begins her torturing of Belmod's champion. Terry is barely able to stand, as he now wears Black Adam's costume, and Terry can feel Mary and Chun Li dying.

Terry: Shazam….

Terry says the magic words, and Mary and Chun Li are struck by magical lightning. Chun Li and Mary are now wearing Sahar Shazeen's variant of the Shazam outfit, as they rise to their feet.

Yuno: How!?

Mary: Its God's Will, you freaking Brat!

Mary flies towards Yuno, and Mary punches Yuno across the face. Yuno is sent flying into a wall, and Yuno is speechless.

Tsubasa: Mom!?

Mary: Your father is the new Captain Mar-vell, and the new Black Adam! Captain Adam Garou!

Chun Li: No, just Captain Garou, will do!

Chun Li kicks Akane Hiyama in the face, and Akane skids across the ground. Akane flips back to her feet, and she retreats. Yuno retreats, as Mary, Tsubasa, Chun Li, and Holo teleports to Kurousagi and Carol's location. The six women of the Bogard Family are in Green Hill Zone, and I Fall Apart, by Post Malone, begins to play, as the six women can now feel Jiren being beat to death.

Carol: Oh my God; she's killing him!

Holo: Grandma Agatha, we have to get to them, now!

Agatha: Its too late, Holo; nature has to take its course…..

Carol: What the hell does that even mean!?

Enigma: It means that you've hit the wall!

Superboy-Prime: Its over, for you!

Tsubasa: You!?

Enigma is carrying an unconscious Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, while Superboy-Prime is carrying the Master Emerald, and the fourteen Chaos Emeralds.

Chun Li: Let them go!

Enigma: Piss off, Cop Bitch!

Enigma tosses her three captives into Chun Li, while Holo clashes with Enigma, in the skies. Kurousagi and Tsubasa tries to help Holo, but Superboy-Prime uses his heat vision to block their path.

Superboy-Prime: You dumb women should learn your places!

Carol: Look, you punk ass, teenage Bastard: I'll slap the taste out of your mouth, so hard, you'll never get it back!

Superboy-Prime: Come get some, then, Captain Miserable Bitch! I'll take you down, with….….where's the emeralds!?

Superboy-Prime was distracted by Carol Danvers, and Jane, Agatha, and Monika we're able to snag the emeralds, right from under Superboy-Prime's nose.

Monika: Grandpa, now!

Theodore uses his powers to teleport the M Organization, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and the emeralds off of Mobius.

Enigma: You fool! What were you thinking!?

Superboy-Prime: Shut up, Loring will take them back, while they're in the Phantom Field!

Enigma: You better hope so!

Yuno: We've been ordered back to the Sands of Wavering Doubt! Ozymandias wants a word with us!

Akane: Come, quickly!

As the four villains leave Mobius, Theodore arrives, with his family, with the emeralds, Sonic and his friends, and all the heroes, who were on Mobius. Jane rushes to hug Gabriel, while Jason, Kira, and Sarah hugs their mother, Noelle. Phonon goes near Nine and Moira, while Andy and Mai cries at the sight of their daughters.

Saki: Jiren…..

Jiren is fighting Eclipso, back, but Jiren is being overwhelmed, and beaten down, badly.

Jack M: We have to save him!

Batman: None of us will survive, if we intervene!

Agatha: So, Bruce can see it, too, huh?

Gabriel: See what!?

Agatha: There's an energy field, up. Jiren will use his remaining power to destroy anyone, who tries to interfere in HIS final battle.

Terry: No, Jiren!?

Zod: Its a warriors final wish; who are we to stop Jiren from his moment of glory!?

Jiren manages to land some heavy blows, into Eclipso, but Eclipso continues to beat Jiren into the ground, and the heroes can feel it. Jiren flies into Eclipso, with the last of his power, and Jiren tries to punch Eclipso across the face. Eclipso hits Jiren, instead, and Jiren hits the ground, with a loud crash. Terry rushes to Jiren's side, as Eclipso stands over Terry, and smiles.

Eclipso: Now, give me those artifacts.

Belmod: Never!

Beerus and Belmod appears, and Eclipso backs away from Terry and Jiren.

Terry holds onto Jiren, while Belmod looks away, saddened.

Beerus: The game has changed, Eclipso.

Eclipso: Blame Elyssa Libitina; she went after HIM, and decided to live as a human, knowing God would punish her, for it! The barrier was never meant to be crossed, in the first place!

Sombra: What are you two talking about!?

Nick Fury: Ask these "gods", you trust so much!

Captain America: Fury!?

Batman: Nicolas Fury….

Heidern: Why are you here, Fury!?

Eclipso: He isn't alone…..

Geese Howard, M. Bison, Heihachi Mishima, Dr. Doom, Albert Wesker, Gustab Munchausen, Akuma, Juggernaut, Mr. Karate, and a few others joins the M Organization.

Terry: Geese!?

Rock: Dad, you're alive!?

Cammy: Bison!?

Bison: I'm not your enemy, White; not anymore, daughter.

Ed: Fuck you; we're not your children, you Bastard!

Rose: You are, my dear Nephew.

Chun Li: Why are they here!?

Jin Kazama: Why are they even alive!?

Jiren begins to cough up blood.

Terry: Enough, we'll deal with this, later! Jiren is dying!

Jiren: …..enough, all of you! …..listen to….the truth….

Jiren coughs up more blood.

Manhattan: thousands of years ago, there were multiple earths; each with its own secret guardians, Prime Field Device/Embryo Storage Unit, and purpose. A plan was laid out, by God, and multiple universes were born; each possessing its own history, people, and purpose.

Beyonder: An evil being of pure hate slipped through the cracks, and invaded different realities; prompting God's strongest guardian angel, Elyssa Libitina, to follow this dark force.

Misogi: By the time Libitina tracked the dark being down it had already spread hatred across four different earths: Earth S4, Earth C4, Earth N4, and Earth KT1; the dark being originated from Earth M 0, and because of that Earths S4, C4, N4, and KT1 we're made into a single Earth.

Medaka: Terry, you love Chun Li, as much as you love Mary and Carol, but Chun Li and Carol are from two different Earths, outside of the one you, and Mary, comes from. Chun Li, Ryu, and the World Warriors are from Earth C4, Carol is from Earth M0, and you guys are from Earth S4; if the Dark Being never passed through your realms, then your four Earths would never have been consolidated into one.

Belmod: Just like Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, Hayabusa, and the entire DOA participant roster comes from Earth KT1. Heihachi, Kazumi, Jin, Kazuya, and the Tekken fighters are from Earth NB4.

Agatha: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the like comes from Earth D1, and of course Captain America, Thor, and Ironman comes from Earth M1.

Batman: We clearly get that the entire M Organization is composed of beings from different realities, but now we share the same Earth: Earth M0, but what does that have to do with us, and you!?

Theodore: Libitina ended up making her home, as a human, on Earth TS1, and God forgave her; later, I was on one Earth, as Lord Darcia, and Agatha, as Kiss Shot Acerola, was on another Earth. We died, we're chosen to pay for our sins, by becoming Guardian Angels of different realities, but we slipped….

Superman: Slipped!?

Agatha: Angels are forbidden to have children. I fell in love with Darcia, now Theodore Carla, and we had three beautiful children, together.

Beerus: God didn't like their disobedience, and a few of us "gods", Angels, decided to beg God, on their behalf, for forgiveness. Libitina did, as well; citing how she chose to leave her duties, and live as a human, while the Dark Being roamed free.

Manhattan: God punished us, all of us; because we all played a role in "abandoning" our duties, and pursuing "worldly" goals. Beerus, before he became a Guardian, was the father of the beings who now lives on Thundera: The Thundercats.

Beerus sheds a tear.

Goku: You, Beerus….

Vegeta: …..that means you come from a race of beings, like yourself, and you mated with a humanoid woman; giving birth to the first Thundercats, right Beerus?

Beerus looks at Vegeta, and says nothing.

Agatha: I traded my place, in Heaven, just because I loved my husband, and my children, and I'd do it all over again. All of us: Manhattan, Beyonder, Beerus, Belmod, Theodore, Godzilla, Baltan, Libitina, and myself, we all had our own desires, and our own free will, but we had our responsibilities, and we turned our backs on said responsibilities, for a short moment, and now you, us, and billions of innocent lives are caught in the cross-fire, in a war, between Heaven and the Living Darkness!

Agatha begins to cry, as she falls to her knees.

Eclipso: No, no, no, Agatha; don't cry, now! You, Theodore, and the rest of you knew this was coming! Azathoth was supposed to devour all these corrupted universes, so God could begin anew, but NO! You, you all had to fight back, beg for another chance, and here we are!

Ruby R: Who is this Dark Being; is it Ozymandias?

Eclipso: Ozymandias, and I, were once like Manhattan, Belmod, and Agatha, right there; loyal little Angels of Heaven; but we found a new calling!

Eclipso fires a blast of dark energy, and its about to hit Ruby Rose, until Weiss blocks it, with her sword.

Weiss: Ruby, move!

Taiyang: Ruby!?

Yang XL: Sis, Weiss!?

Weiss and Ruby are struck by Eclipso's blast, and they seem to vanish into thin air.

Raven B: No…..

Vernal: You Bitch!

Vernal unleashes a beam saber, and she prepared to attack Eclipso, but Ana stops her.

Ana: They are not dead; look!

Weiss and Ruby are inside a glowing ice cocoon, which is hovering high, in the sky. The ice cocoon breaks, and Weiss and Ruby lands on the ground, as their bodies are glowing with immense amounts of power.

Manhattan: They are two of the last Pillars.

Taiyang: What!?

Beyonder: Your daughter was chosen to uphold the fabric of this reality; her, and her future wife, Weiss. Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose are two of the Eight Pillars of Heaven!

Weiss: I've been upgraded!

Ruby R: Eclipso, now you'll pay for what you did to Jiren!

Eclipso: Nope!

Eclipso snaps her fingers, and the world around Eclipso, and the heroes, turns into a darker version of Earth.

Rachel A: The Phantom Field!

Eclipso: Yes, you are inside the Phantom Field! You will not leave, until you have made two sacrifices!

Noelle: What do you mean!?

Eclipso: Here, you fools…..

Eclipso tosses the Infinity Gems, Dragon Balls, and the Chaos Emeralds at the feet of Ryofu Housen, and Eclipso turns her back on the heroes.

Eclipso: Those artifacts don't work, here, and you need eight, all together, in order to reach the Gate of the Gods, again, to face me. Fear not for Jiren, because before this journey ends you will lose a lot more, than just one member of your "family". Farewell, heroes!

Eclipso laughs, and she leaves the Phantom Field, and the heroes, behind.

Moira: Get him to the infirmary, NOW!

Terry picks up Jiren, and he carries him inside the Sky Stage M, and takes him to the Infirmary. Moira, Litchi, Angela, and Lisa are all working on Jiren, but Jiren is in stable condition, and still not out of the danger zone. Jiren is sleeping, right now, why Belmod is by his side. Beerus stands on the Auditorium's stage, while Noelle, Heidern, Nick Fury, General Ironwood, and Byron Taylor are with him. The Auditorium is filled with anger, sadness, confusion, and madness, as everyone has unanswered questions.

Cell: The lines have been drawn.

Frieza: The time has come….and so have I….

Yang XL: The Widening Gyre….

Rio looks at Frieza and Yang.

Terry: So, you're on our side, now?

Gustab: Its as Jiren said: Pick a side, or die. Eclipso cares not for any of us; all she wants is death.

Vegeta: So you're all joining us, out of fear, huh?

Batman: Vegeta, enough!

Mai N: Did you all not feel what Jiren felt!? Eclipso beat him nearly to death, and you are all still not on the same page, yet!?

Bayonetta: Some of us can't admit when we're scared; its better to play it off, sometimes.

Yuri S: So, how do we get back home; if there is a home left….

Ryu: A sacrifice; what, like Jiren?

Ken M: No one else is getting that injured, on my watch!

Ryofu: We may not have a choice; a strange wind blows, and death is in the air. God, be with us, all.

Ironman: So, Fury, what else can you tell us; what exactly is going on?

Nick Fury looks at Noelle Reyes, while Gabriel is holding his wife close.

Gabriel: What?

Noelle: Its okay, Gab, I'll tell them….

Batman: Tell us what?

Ken M: Ummm….

Noelle: Ken, and I, have known of Geese, Bison, Heihachi, and the others resurrection, for sometime, now. Freeman is alive, somewhere, too.

Iori: What; and you couldn't tell us!?

Mature: Iori, calm down….please….

Noelle: Fury, Heidern, Ironwood, Nobunyaga, Berkeley, Gabriel, Taylor, and myself have known for a long while; we knew this day would come, and that our enemies we're planning something big.

Gabriel: Luthor and Valskaya have rebuilt Cadmus, and Amanda Waller is up to her old tricks; so, in response….

Wesker: ….I was commissioned to combat Cadmus, with Umbrella.

Nash: So we have two rogue, shady, untrustworthy groups running around, now? That's great…..what's next, we bring back the Nazis, too?

Noelle: I did what was needed to protect America; to protect all of you! Don't you see how much I actually care for all of you!? I love you, all, as much as I love my husband, and my children! I'll be damned if Luthor and Valskaya takes that from me!

Ken M: You might as well get mad at me, too, because I knew all along, and couldn't talk….

Nick F: Not just that, Phoenix Wright, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong, Rei, and a few others are all Luthor's henchmen, now.

Chun Li: Wright, Valentine, and Wong have joined Lex Corp!?

Ryo: Wright was an honorable member of the Redeemers, once.

Galford: Consider him a dead man walking; where's Cassidy Freeman?

Noelle: Resurrected, but off the radar; he vanished, along with Marie Heinlein, Liao, and Gabrielle Adawe; we were tracking them, and the Chinese Man, too.

Akuma: I'll deal with the Chinese Man, myself!

Chun Li: Like how you did with Master Gen!?

Tung: Chun Li, enough! No one knew Gen Han Ten, like myself, Jubei Yamada, Gang-Il, and a few others. Gen knew his sickness would eventually kill him, so he wanted to die at the hands of a strong warrior.

Mr. Karate: Would it have been better, if it were me, or even Geese, or maybe even Batman?

Batman: I don't kill!

Mr. Karate: Yes, but you are an honorable warrior, and you know of the old ways, as much as we do; would you have dishonoured a dying man's last wish?

Batman is silent, and only stares at Takuma Sakazaki. Ryo looks over at Terry, and he walks over to him.

Terry: Sakazaki….what is it?

Ryo: Terry….we've clashed, fought, argued, and bickered for years…..

Terry: Most of which is your fault….

Ryo: ….I am sorry, Terry; just know that all things considered….I have your back, friend.

Ryo pats Terry on the shoulder, and walks away. Sombra observes this, as does Yang Xiao Long and Yuri Sakazaki. Cody comes up to Terry.

Cody: Ryo knows something, Bro; he's been talking to Rose, and the Six Wise Women, and he's scared shitless, about a predestined fate, which involves you, of all people.

Terry: How do you know this?

Cody: Because you've been busy with Mary, Chun, and God only knows who else, so I watch your back, like a real brother should.

Terry: Thanks, Cody; you're the man.

Cody: You're the new Black Adam and Mar-vell, so you're the man, T.B.

Terry smiles, as Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi looks at their "Uncle Ryo".

Holo: Should we?

Kurousagi: Yeah, after we tell them who we're really dating….

Tsubasa: Nows not a good time….you know what happens, today, right?

Holo: The Best Day, Ever, incident…..

Kurousagi: This is also the day that Dad….and Uncle Ryo….

Tsubasa: Why are you still calling him "Uncle"? You know what happens, and…..

Gordeau: Hey, you girls okay?

Kurousagi: Gordeau!

Gordeau: Kurousagi….

Holo: Um, your Mom is looking at us; so is Dad….

Tsubasa: Which one…..?

Mary: What do you mean "which one"? Terry is your only father, right girls!?

Holo and Tsubasa stares at Mary in fear, while Kurousagi keeps looking into Gordeau's eyes. Terry, Chun Li, Carol, Yu Narukami, Hyde Kiddo, and Falke White all walks up to Kurousagi and Gordeau, while they're still staring at each other.

Carol: Is this Yu, Kurousagi?

Yu: No, I'm Yu, Ma'am.

Chun Li: Wait, then who is this all up in Kurousagi's face!?

Falke: Just tell them, guys….

Mary: Tell us what?

Hyde: We're your sons and daughter-in-law.

Terry: I see….

Ryo, Rock, Alice, Cammy, Balrog, Ed, Li Fen, Yun, Yang, Hitomi, Leifang, Kisarah, Jeff, Jun, Jin Kazama, Kazumi, and Ling Xiaoyu all gather around; nearly the entire Bogard Family.

Falke: Okay, long story, short, I'm with Tsubasa and Yu, Holo is with Hyde, and Kurousagi is with this 35 year old Bastard, Carson Gordeau.

Carol, Mary, and Chun Li all have a look of shock, on their faces.

Carol: MY DAUGHTER IS ONLY 14!

Ed: FBI, OPEN UP!

Cammy punches Ed in the arm, while Ed laughs very hard.

Kurousagi: Mom, Tsubasa, Holo, and I are all born on the same day! Tsubasa stopped aging at 18, I stopped at 14, and Holo stopped at 15; mentally and chronologically I'm 18!

Carol: BUT HE'S 35!

Gordeau: Ma'am, with all do respect…..

Carol: Don't "Ma'am" me, your Pervert Bastard! What do you want with my daughter!?

Kurousagi: Mom, I love him! In the future, he helped me get over my depression!

Tsubasa: In the original timeline, after my Mom left, Dad….(both of them)….fell into a deep depression, and while Mama Carol and Chun Li were busy with work, Holo, Kurousagi, and I had no one, but our lovers!

Carol: What was that part you got REAL quiet on!?

Tsubasa: I, um, I….

Ryo: Guys, shouldn't you cut them some slack?

Everyone looks at Ryo.

Balrog: The fuck invited you into the Bogard Family, Nigga!?

Monika tells Mai and Andy why Ryo is so concerned, all of the sudden, and Mai and Andy look shocked and horrified. Yuri reads Monika's lips, but Takuma and Robert are oblivious to what's going on. Yuri, Andy, and Mai steps forward.

Mai: Carol, you should really calm down; your daughter is precious, and I'm sure Gordeau knows how to treat a woman.

Gordeau: I do.

Carol: He's 35!

Yuri Sakazaki: Also, Ryo plays a very, very important role in the future of the Black Mar-vell/Bogard/Carla/Garou Family, so please be nice.

Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi looks at Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Saki, and Tsubasa silent ask her cousins, "What did you do?". Monika whispers, "The truth", and Agatha, Theodore, and Solange steps forward. Solange walks from out of a portal, and she smiles at her brothers, sisters-in-law, and her nephews and nieces.

Chun Li: Who are you, and how did you get here!?

Solange: I am Princess Solange Blanch Acerola Darcia De Lux Carla, and Baiken got me here!

Captain America: Then why can't Baiken get us out!?

Baiken: Avalon is a pocket universe, outside of the other universes, and our own. I can't cut us a door to our Earth, but I can get us to Avalon, and back here.

Ironman: Why can't we leave Avalon, and head back to Earth?

Solange: That Bitch, Eclipso, has Avalon sealed inside the confines of the Phantom Field, too; we have to see this through, until the end.

Heidern: Where's your clothes, Ma'am?

Solange: Its a designer dress, from Avalon!

Andy: Sis, you're one less string, away, from ending up on Pornhub!

Mai/Chun Li/Cammy/Mary: Leave her outfit alone, People!

King: Here we go….

Solange: Anyway, I'm here for the history lesson.

Guile: What history lesson?

Solange: On this day, after we suffer great tragedy, my brother, Terry, gets turned into…..

Agatha puts her hand over Solange's mouth, and Agatha begins to drag Solange, away, while smiling.

Heidern: What are you hiding, Acerola!?

Agatha: Solange, are you ready to feed!?

Solange calms down, and she shakes her head, "yes", like an excited child.

Agatha: Follow Mommy, Baby!

Solange: Yummy, Breast Milk!

Everyone is in shock….and horror…..

Ken M: Did she just say "Breast Milk"!?

Theodore: Solange is still being Breast Fed, until this day; it relaxes her nerves.

Theodore smokes a cigarette, and is very calm about his daughter, and her unusual habit.

Jeff B: And you're cool with that?

Theodore: Mr. Bogard, first, allow me to thank you for taking care of my boys! I am humbled, and in your debt; second, after today you won't think my 55 year old daughter breast feeding is weird, anymore.

Jeff B: She's 55!? She doesn't look anywhere near 21!

Theodore: She stopped aging around 24.

Terry: Dad!?

Jeff B/Theodore: Yes?

Terry: What was Solange about to say!?

Theodore: Don't worry about it, Boy; somethings aren't meant to be known, right now.

Ryo looks at Terry, while Paul Phoenix looks at Ryo, and Cody watches Ryo, as Ryo leaves the room.

Paul: He really cares about Terry, I see.

Cody: What, huh!?

Paul: Ryo cares about our Brother-In-Arms, and its showing.

Cody: What are you on, about, Dude!?

Paul: You'll see. I understand, now, who our niece's fathers are.

Cody: Dude, they're Terry's daughters; only Terry's.

Paul: How do you know Terry isn't the mother?

Cody: Dude, what!?

Paul walks away, while Moira heads to check on Jiren. Jiren is awake, but he can barely move. Moira sits next to Jiren's bed, and Moira holds Jiren's hand.

Moira: You fought bravely, Jiren; a true Warrior King, indeed.

Jiren: I….don't care about….myself….tell Terry, Ryo, Gordeau, Jam, Ryofu, Shantae, Nine, Leo, and the others…..to hold down the fort….until we meet again….

Moira: Jiren, what are you on, about!? Jiren!? Jiren? Jiren…..

Jiren closed his eyes, for the final time, and his vitals flat lined. Moira tries to do everything she can to revive Jiren, but he just won't wake up. Moira, with tears in her eyes, broadcasts Jiren's fate to the rest of the M Organization.

Moira: He's gone; our most powerful hero has fallen…..

Ryofu: No…..

Belmod sheds a tear, while Goku and Vegeta bows their heads, in memory of their fallen friend. Moira covers up Jiren's body, and Ryofu says a final prayer for her dear friend, and teammate.

Terry: We have to get out of this realm, now!

Love: We've been flying for hours, and no sign of any other life, but us!

Suddenly, the Sky Stage is struck by an incredible force, and everyone is almost knocked onto their asses.

Bison: What was that?

Sombra turns on the monitor, and standing on a hill, nearby, are two nightmares; a giant, red Bull, and someone familiar to Ryofu Housen.

Moutoku: My God, in Heaven…..its Chinkyuu Koudai!

Hakufu: No way; it can't be!

Ryofu walks up to the monitor, and Ryofu can't believe her eyes. Ryofu is about to cry, when Makoto grabs her shoulders.

Makoto: Ryofu, its a trap; don't fall for it!

Chinkyuu: M Organization, you have five minutes to bring me Ryofu, Terry Bogard, Monika, Jane, and Tsubasa! Once they have been dealt with, I will release the rest of you, from the Phantom Field, so you can bury Jiren, the Gray!

Noelle: I saw her body!

Gabriel: You saw her body; where!?

Noelle: I saw her in the files, on Luthor, Valskaya, and Cadmus; they brought her back, as a weapon!

Ryofu moves so fast, that no one can stop her, and Ryofu flies, outside, to stop Chinkyuu. Ryofu tries to open her arms to welcome Chinkyuu, back, but Chinkyuu transforms into Doomsday, and punches Ryofu across the face, and into the Sky Stage M.

Batman: They've mutated her cells into Doomsday cells! Ryofu doesn't stand a chance!

Terry: I'm on it!

Mary: Terry!?

Terry rushes outside to save Ryofu, but Chinkyuu ignores Terry, while the Red Bull rams into Terry; knocking Terry into the Sky Stage M, as well. Ryofu flies back in front of Chinkyuu, and Ryofu holds her hands up, signaling that she doesn't want to fight. Chinkyuu punches Ryofu in face, and Ryofu has no choice but to retaliate. Ryofu battles Chinkyuu, while Terry takes on the Red Bull. The remaining heroes try to help out, but Enigma shows up, and she uses her magic to seal the other heroes, inside of the Sky Stage M.

Leo S: We're trapped!

Sonico: Its that witch, from Mobius!

Sonico points to Enigma, on the monitor, as Nine tries her hardest to break through Enigma's spell.

Nine: My God, in Heaven!

Phonon: What now, Mom!?

Nine: We pray for our friends!

Chun Li: Dammit! Terry!

Mary: God, not him, too!

Ryofu battles Chinkyuu, as Terry fights the Red Bull; before Enigma noticed, Ryo Sakazaki snuck out of the Sky Stage, and Ryofu fires a Haoh Sho Ko Ken at Enigma, but Enigma blocks it.

Balrog: The fuck is Ryo doing!?

Yuri Sakazaki: He's being an idiot!

Terry: Ryo, get back!

Ryo: No, Terry, we can do this!

Enigma tries to blast Ryo, and Terry uses his magic to shield Ryo, from Enigma's blast.

Terry: SHAZAM!

Terry's magical lightning strikes Ryo, and Enigma's blast is nullified. Once the smoke clears, Ryo is wearing a similar outfit to Terry's; the same one worn by Black Adam.

Terry: If you're going to help, at least be strong enough to lend a hand!

Ryo: Let's rock and roll, Baby!

Terry and Ryo takes on the Red Bull, while Ryofu is hitting Doomsday as hard as she can. Doomsday is hitting Ryofu, back, even harder, and Ryofu is dripping blood from her mouth. Ryofu manages to fly into Doomsday, and Ryofu flies Doomsday into a nearby building. The Phantom Field is filled with empty cities, and no innocent bystanders will get hurt. Ryofu is breathing hard, as she attacks Doomsday with several punches and kicks.

Terry and Ryo combine the Power Geyser and Haoh Sho Ko Ken, but the Red Bull runs right through the blast, and it knocks Ryo and Terry to the ground.

Enigma: As long as Terry breaths, the Red Bull will hunt him down! If those three brats are allowed to live, then my masters will never take the future's last stronghold!

Carol: She wants to kill Terry, so that Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi will never be born! Tsubasa, can't you, and your sisters, stop this!?

Tsubasa: We, we can't break through Enigma's magic, either!

Yang Xiao Long looks at Tsubasa, with confusion on her face. A hooded figure, who has been hiding on the Sky Stage, makes an entrance, and her name is Najd. Najd breaks through Enigma's barrier, using her magic, and Najd stands on top of the Sky Stage.

Superman: We're free, but who is that!?

Heidern: Saudi Arabian vigilante, who goes by the name "Najd"!

Noelle: Why is she here!?

Nick F: Saving our asses!

Enigma: Time to end this shit show! Die, Terry Bogard! Black Adam chose poorly!

Enigma fires a magical beam towards Terry and Ryo, and Najd makes her move.

Mary: Terry!?

Robert: Ryo!

Najd: Magic, do as you will!

Najd's magical blast intercepts Enigma's, but the two beams hit Terry and Ryo, at the same time. A powerful explosion blinds the heroes, and Ryofu is startled. Doomsday takes the opportunity to punch Ryofu through a building, and Doomsday follows Ryofu into the rubble. The smoke clears, and Najd leaps down, and stands next to the heroes. Mary, Chun Li, Carol, and all those who love Terry and Ryo, are standing, in shock.

Yuri Sakazaki: What have you done!?

Before the heroes lies two naked, blonde haired women, who strangely resemble Terry and Ryo.

Najd: Enigma would have obliterated them! I only commanded my magic to save them!

Mai grabs Najd by the collar, and angerly shouts at the vigilante.

Mai S: Damn you; what have you done!?

Shazam and Superman use their capes to cover up Terry and Ryo, as Terry and Ryo begin to wake up.

Najd: I saved them.

Agatha: So….the legacy of New Avalon begins, now!

Everyone looks at Agatha, and Theodore smokes another cigarette, as Solange holds out DeLuxcalibur, and Terry and Ryo sees them selves in the reflection of the sword's blade.

Terry: I'M A WOMAN!?

Ryo: SO AM I!

Chun Li: Terry, Ryo, we'll fix this, somehow!

Terry: SHAZAM!

Ryo: SHAZAM!

Terry and Ryo are now wearing Sahar Shazeen's variant of the Captain Marvel outfit, complete with cape, and Terry stands tall, next to Ryo.

Ryo: Worry about us, later; right now we have to save Ryofu!

Alice: Look, the Red Bull is fading away!

The Red Bull is sucked into a portal, while Enigma creates clones of herself.

Enigma: You're not going anywhere, you fools! Ryofu Housen's fate is sealed!

Makoto: Over my dead body!

Makoto flies at who she believes is the real Enigma, and Makoto throws a punch; only to be knocked back, by Enigma's energy blast.

Noel: Makoto!?

Makoto struggles to get up, while Enigma uses her magic to build an energy barrier over the heroes; causing them to be electrified, if they touch it.

Makoto: Manhattan, Beyonder, Ruby, Weiss….do something!

Beyonder: Our powers are weakened, do to Eclipso's magic, and the nullifying effects of the Phantom Field. Eclipso still has hold over it.

Ragna: Dammit, all these powerful beings, and no one is worth shit, right now!

Rachel A: Silence, Ragna; fighting won't change fate!

Ryo: Fate!?

Rachel A: This, this is the event, known sarcastically as "The Best Day, Ever". Today, we will see two of our own, die…..

Makoto is in a rage, and she furiously tries to break through the barricade.

Makoto: Ryofu! Ryofu, NO! NO!

Shazam: Makoto, please; you'll kill yourself, trying to breach the energy field!

Makoto: I don't care! I have to save my wife!

Terry: Nanaya, stop!

Terry grabs Makoto, and she holds her fellow Champion of the Wizard, Shazam, close to her breast, as Makoto sobs. The Good Days, by Raisi K, begins to play, as Ryofu charges Chinkyuu, and sends Chinkyuu through a wall. Chinkyuu attacks Ryofu, and Ryofu spits blood onto the ground. Ryofu punches Doomsday, in the face, and Doomsday is stunned.

Bunwa: I should be out there…..

Zod: Hmmm!?

Bunwa: Chinkyuu died because of me! I should be getting my ass kicked, by Koudai; not Ryofu! ITS ALL MY FAULT!

Bunwa breaks down, and she cries, as Chi Chi tries to comfort her. Ryofu hits Chinkyuu, with everything that she has. Chinkyuu is momentarily stunned, and she reverts back to her normal self.

Ryofu: Chinkyuu, please stop this….GAAAHHH!

Ryofu spits out a ton of blood, and she falls to her knees. Chinkyuu wants to help Ryofu, but then Chinkyuu sees Makoto, and Chinkyuu is instantly sent into a rage.

Chinkyuu: You left me, and married that cheap knockoff!? How could you, Ryofu!? I loved you!

Ryofu: You….died….I'm sorry….

Chinkyuu attacks Ryofu, again, and Ryofu and Chinkyuu are locked in a battle for supremacy; as both women are reaching their limits. Ryofu punches Chinkyuu, in the face, and Chinkyuu punches Ryofu, back, and the two super powered maidens continue on, like this, for several moments. Tears are she'd, and Ryofu's friends are in emotional pain, as Ryofu begins to bleed from her eyes, mouth, nose, and the large gashes on her body. Doomsday is hurt, too, and the creature can't take anymore of Ryofu's punishment. Superman sheds a few tears, as he walks up to the barricade, and Superman punches right through it. Superman's anger has shattered the barricade, and Superman slowly walks up to Doomsday, as Ryofu hits the ground. Doomsday drops to his knees, and he turns back into Chinkyuu.

Superman: Doomsday….why are you always such a constant nightmare?

Chinkyuu: I'm not here for you, Kryptonian; its Ryofu, I want. But…..you can die, too!

Enigma slips away, as Chinkyuu turns back into Doomsday, and tries to strike Superman.

Ryofu: NO!

Ryofu gets up, and she punches Doomsday in the face, and snaps his neck, as Doomsday uppercuts Ryofu, one last time, in the chin. Ryofu and Doomsday both hit the ground, at once, and the Sky Stage, heroes, Doomsday, Jiren, and the artifacts are all teleported back to Earth; in the middle of Sea Coral City. Lois Lane, Zone-Tan, Otachan, Zhou Cang, Nariko, Nadeko Sengoku, and a ton of other reporters are present; summoned by Enigma's magic, as Ryofu is held by Superman, and Doomsday turns back into Chinkyuu Koudai. Makoto breaks down, crying, as Superman sheds a few tears.

Superman: You did great, Housen.

Ryofu: Is, is Chinkyuu….

Superman: She's gone…..

Ryofu: Good…..as long as you all….made it out….alive….Makoto….I love….yo-

Before Ryofu could finish her words, Ryofu Housen dies; in the arms of her mentor: Superman. Lu Bu and Lu Lingqi are both in tears, and so is the rest of the M Organization. Luthor and Valskaya, from the top floor of the Lex-Corp Building, are watching on television, and drinking wine. Phoenix Wright is holding his head, in shame, while heroes and villains, from across the planet, are all watching the death of Ryofu Housen: Super Goddess.

Zone-Tan: This is Zone-Tan, reporting to you, live, from Sea Coral City. Today, the world has lost two champions. Jiren, the Gray, and Ryofu Housen, the Super Goddess, have both been murdered by the newly formed M Organization's most deadly enemies. In the wake of this disaster, the world sends it's thoughts and prayers, to the M Organization, and the loved ones of Jiren, and Ryofu Housen.

Terry and Ryo are questioned about their gender swap, but neither woman can comment to the press. Some of the M Organization wonders why Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi haven't vanished yet, since Terry is now a woman, but it brings hope that since Terry's daughters are still around there may be a way to reverse Enigma's spell. An autopsy is attempted on Jiren and Ryofu, but the knife won't even break through their skin. Jiren and Ryofu lacks vital signs, and their bodies aren't even cold, but there is no sign of life. A funeral is held for both heroes, and their bodies are buried in Sea Coral City's Red Fields of None Cemetery. The cemetery is heavily guarded, so that no one attempts to steal Jiren and Ryofu's bodies. A few weeks pass, and Moira, Nine, Najd, Zantana, Bayonetta, and Tharja are trying to find a cure for Terry and Ryo; to turn them back into men.

Tharja: Its been a few weeks, and still nothing.

Ryo: I've gotten use to it, now. I'm in no hurry to change back.

Terry: Speak for yourself, Dude….I have a family to attend to, and a kingdom to rule.

Ryo: Kahndaq can wait, Terry; your subjects are just happy that Adam's fearsome aura is no longer hovering over their heads.

Terry: Whatever, Ryo; what about my daughters?

Ryo: They're still alive, so I guess that means that you get changed back, at some point.

Terry: What about you; don't you want to go back to normal!? Speaking of which, you use to do everything in your power to try and outdo me, in battle, but now you're acting as if we've been buddies, forever; what gives!?

Moira: Terry….

Ryo: I'm just trying to be optimistic, about all of this; we've lost way too much, recently, and I'm looking forward to a brighter future.

Terry: Keep your shady optimism to yourself, Sakazaki!

Jeff B: Terry! That's no way to talk to Ryo; he tried to save you, dammit!

Jeff Bogard enters the room, and Terry hangs her head.

Terry: Sorry, Dad; sorry, Ryo. I'm just frustrated, is all.

Ryo: We have to deal with raging, female hormones, now; so its only natural that we act all emotional, and stuff.

Nine: Fuck you, Fem Boy! Women aren't ruled by emotions, you uneducated Twit!

Moira: Nine, play nice. Ryo may be onto something, here. Najd's spell counteracted Enigma's destruction spell, and that Red Bull, who was set on killing Terry; maybe they were changed into women for a reason.

Bayonetta: Maybe, or maybe you two need to be nicer to one another, and turning you both into chicks was the only way to do it.

Zantana: Hmmm, or maybe its just fate.

Jeff B: Son, you'll figure this all out; trust me, you will. In the meantime go talk to your family, and go run Kahndaq; they need their new Ki-, I mean, Queen; and the M Organization is making plans to track down Ozymandias, Eclipso, and their gang. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are sticking around, and Batman has asked He-Man and Lion-O to come to Earth, so we can regroup, as a family.

Terry: You mean, "team"?

Jeff B: No, I meant what I said; this, all of this, is a family, now, Son. Everyone here lost something, on that day, and if we all don't stick together we'll lose even more.

Terry and Ryo looks at each other, and they look at Jeff, and Terry and Ryo heads to talk to Takuma Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, and the rest of the Bogard/Carla Family. Terry hugs his father, before he leaves.

Jeff B: You're still my Son; no matter what form you're in, or what life choices you make, as long as they're just choices.

Terry nods, and he smiles at his adopted father, before leaving out with Ryo. Ryo gives Terry a kiss on the cheek; much to Terry's shock.

Terry: The hell!?

Ryo: You're a smashingly cute woman, Terry; very beautiful!

Terry takes time to ponder this, while he gives Ryo a dirty look.

Terry: But as a guy, I was ugly, your biggest rival, and the biggest thorn in your side, right?

Ryo: No, you were cute, then, too…..

Terry: What!? I hope its your female side talking, and not how you really feel!

Ryo: To be honest, I don't know, anymore; how do you feel?

Terry: About what!?

Ryo: About all of this, your new body, and….about me?

Terry looks at Ryo, and blushes, and Terry turns away, embarrassed.

Terry: You….make one sexy lady, for a noodle head….

Ryo: Yeah, yeah. I'm one hot Lioness!

Terry: Whatever, Sakazaki; lets just go meet the others, okay?

Terry and Ryo walks through the Sky Stage, as their friends and family greet them, as such, while still looking, on, bewildered at Terry and Ryo's new forms. Meanwhile, Agatha and Solange are talking with Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi.

Tsubasa: We'll have to leave, soon; back to the Future.

Agatha: I know. I'll handle the rest, from here; my future self should be waiting for your return, and soon everyone will be alive, again.

Holo: Do you think Dad will do it; do you think he and Ryo will….

Solange: They have to overcome their egos, first, and then there's that issue, left behind by Enigma's magic.

Kurousagi: Dad is sterile, but as a woman he's fertile.

Agatha: Yes, but Mary, Chun Li, and Carol have to go along with it, too; they'll be giving up their eggs, to implant them inside of Terry.

Tsubasa: To think, we have technically five moms, two dads, and a shit ton of crazy stories, to tell.

Solange: Terry and Ryo look great, together; now all we have to do is wait for them to realize that, when they become males, again. All those years of heavy sparring was actually built up homoerotic, sexual tension!

Agatha: Your brother definitely takes after me, in that regard. I've been know to turn a few women into prime dykes, myself, in my time.

Holo: Grandma, please!

Agatha: Not my fault my pussy is so good, women and men have fought, and died, to bang me.

Kurousagi: How does Grandpa put up with you?

Agatha: He loves me, and I love him. I may talk a lot of shit, but I've always been loyal to your Grandpa; just like Terry will always be loyal to Mary, Chun Li, Carol; and eventually….Ryo and Karla, too.

Kurousagi: Just let me spend some time with Gordeau….please?

Agatha: You won't be gone, for long; you'll see him, again, soon.

Meanwhile, Asuka Izuna is meditating about "The Best Day, Ever". Asuka hasn't felt right, since that day, and something seemed off. Jiren and Ryofu are powerful fighters, and its as if they could barely put up a fight, against Eclipso and Chinkyuu. Asuka receives a vision about that day, and Asuka notices something she didn't notice, before. Asuka wakes up, from her meditation, and Asuka races to her Grandmother's private training quarters, in the Sky Stage. Asuka doesn't bother to knock; even though everyone knows not to disturb Jasmine, when she's in her training quarters. Jasmine isn't in the main dojo, so Asuka heads to the bathhouse area. As Asuka draws closer, Asuka can hear the sounds of two people engaging in a heated sexual act. Asuka realizes she's made a mistake in coming in, unannounced, but before Asuka can turn away, Asuka catches a glimpse of her Grandmother, Jasmine; being fucked Doggie Style, by Prince Vegeta.

Asuka is in utter shock, and she hurries to leave the training quarters. Jasmine senses someone there, and Jasmine throws a dagger towards the now empty doorway. Jasmine and Vegeta both stop to check the dojo, for Intruders, but no one is there. Asuka is already down the hall, and heading to the Cafeteria, as Asuka can't help but to be in a state of bewilderment. Asuka heads over to a nearby table, which happens to be where Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin are sitting.

Ryuko: Asuka, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost.

Satsuki: Izuna, are you there? Earth to Asuka, are you there!?

Asuka snaps out of her bewildered look, and she looks at Ryuko and Satsuki.

Asuka: Guys, I need your help!

After Asuka explains the situation to Ryuko and Satsuki, the three teenage girls head to Asuka's room, where they can access the Battlefield Data; recorded by the Nanotechnology, inside the eyes of all M Organization members. Asuka is still considered one of the leading members of the M Organization, so Asuka can easily access the Battlefield Data, from her personal Laptop. Asuka takes the data from her own memories, and Asuka stops the footage, right where Ryofu Housen dies.

Asuka: Look, in the distance, do you see that figure!?

Ryuko and Satsuki takes a closer look, a the Laptop screen. Ryuko and Satsuki can see a female figure; just barely concealed by the shadows.

Ryuko: Who is that?

Satsuki: Someone else was there, the whole time.

Asuka tries to enhance the image, and Asuka can almost make out who the female is.

Asuka: No, it can't be!

Satsuki: Who is it!?

Asuka: Thats, thats Maki; from the Senki Shu!

Ryuko: Who!?

Asuka I: The Senki Shu are a group of evil Kunoichis, who seek global destruction, by any means necessary! Leo Star's sister is their leader, and Maki is their most powerful member!

Satsuki: Leo has a sister!?

Asuka I: Hyoki Star is Leo's sister, and she's very dangerous! Hyoki only seeks to ruin, and her bitter jealousy, over her sister's success only fuels that!

Ryuko: So you think Hyoki has joined our enemies?

Asuka I: Yes, especially if Maki was in the Phantom Field, with us. Maki has a special gift, which makes her super OP!

Satsuki: What is that actually?

Asuka I: Her aura can instantly weaken a person's resolve, powers, and she drains your life force, instantly. Maki also suffers from a rare personality disorder; she instantly gets overly jealous of anyone, for no matter how small the reason, and she snaps out, in a violent rage.

Ryuko: If Maki was there….

Satsuki: ….that means she helped Eclipso and Chinkyuu defeat us, with little effort! Is Maki so powerful, her powers can effect "gods"?

Asuka I: Maki is a monster, through and through, and she may just possess enough power to effect Manhattan, Beyonder, and the other Eternal Beings, to some degree. I guarantee it was Maki that helped our enemies kill Ryofu and Jiren.

Satsuki: We should tell the others!

Asuka I: No, I….

Ryuko: Asuka, why not!? This is a matter for the entire M Organization!

Asuka I: No. We've entered a new stage, in this battle; this will be known as the "Investigation Arc".

Satsuki: Excuse me, what!?

Asuka I: I want you to help me out, on this. I don't want anyone, but us, figuring this all out!

Ryuko and Satsuki looks at each other, and then back at Asuka, and Ryuko speaks.

Ryuko: Asuka, we'll do it, on one condition….

Asuka I: What is that?

Satsuki: What else is the matter? You look as if you want to cry, and I'm worried about you.

Asuka I: …..Grandma Jasmine is cheating on my Grandpa…..I saw her fucking Vegeta, in her private bathhouse…..

Ryuko: No…..

Satsuki: This has got to be a joke! Vegeta and Jasmine are two of the M Organization's highest ranking leaders, and they're both married; do you know what kind of scandal this could cause!?

Asuka I: This is why I only want you two to help me out.

Unknown to Asuka, a "spy" is inside her computer.

Ryuko: We're only three girls; how can we stand up to the Senki Shu; let alone Ozymandias' group?

Asuka I: The same way Ryofu stood up to Eclipso and Doomsday; faith in God, and ourselves.

Satsuki ponders Asuka's words, for a moment, and then she answers.

Satsuki: Alright, lets do this!

Asuka I: Really!?

Ryuko: Yeah, we'll help you out, Asuka; its our duty, as members of the M Organization!

Asuka I: Thank you, guys!

Asuka hugs Ryuko and Satsuki, and the three girls make a pact with each other.

Ryuko: Tony Stark made us new armors, anyway; based off of our old Kamui Armors. We can go ask to take them for a test run.

Asuka I: Gotcha! If we're going to search for Hyoki and Maki we have to start in Paris, France.

Satsuki: Why there?

Asuka I: That's the last place Hyoki was located, before she vanished off the radar.

Ryuko: Alright, lets head to Stark's laboratory.

Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki heads to Stark's laboratory, and they get there to find Sarah Reyes working on a few gadgets, but no Tony Stark.

Asuka I: Hey, Sarah; where's Tony, right now?

Sarah R: He's with Wesker, Munchausen, Moira, Angela, and a few others, at Rakuyo High.

Ryuko: Why are they at Housen's old "Fortress of Solitude"?

Sarah R: They're working on a secret project, and I'm not allowed to say anything else.

Asuka I: That's alright Sarah, but we're here on other business.

Sarah R: What's that?

Ryuko: Satsuki, and I, was wondering if we could test out our new Kamui Units?

Sarah R: I don't see why not; even though they are only 80% complete.

Satsuki: That's fine; where are they?

Sarah hands Ryuko and Satsuki a pill, each, and Satsuki and Ryuko both look confused.

Ryuko: What is this?

Sarah R: Your armors, silly; everything is going to be Nanotechnology based, from now on, so Tony has been modifying these Nanotech Pills, which will allow you to keep your armors inside your own bodies. The Nanotechnology, from Angela's formula, should self repair your armors, as you rest, while they are inside of you.

Satsuki: I see; well, here goes….

Asuka gets Ryuko and Satsuki a glass of water, and Ryuko and Satsuki swallows the pills, down.

Sarah R: Give it an hour, and then try to summon your armors; they need time to adjust to your bodies, and to absorb the Zeigler Tech in your bloodstream.

Asuka I: What about the 20% remaining modifications, to the armors?

Sarah R: The Zeigler Tech should take care of that; just check back, with Tony, at a later date.

Satsuki: Got it; thank you, Sarah.

Ryuko: Yeah, thanks, Sarah!

Sarah R: No problem, ladies; enjoy your new armors!

Asuka, Satsuki, and Ryuko leaves Tony's laboratory, and the three girls heads to Asuka's room.

Ryuko: Do we pack any clothing?

Asuka I: That's up to you; we could always buy new clothing. I have money.

Satsuki: No need, Asuka; we'll go in silence, and be back as soon as possible.

Asuka I: Okay; thank you, guys, really…..

Ryuko: Asuka, you gonna be alright?

Asuka I: I just can't believe that Grandma is cheating with Vegeta….this is so heartbreaking….

Asuka begins to cry, and Satsuki holds the wounded Kunoichi.

Satsuki: Its not your fault, Asuka; everything that has happened, since day one, has everyone doing things, we'd never thought we'd do, before. We'll back you up, however you need us.

Asuka I: I want to keep it a secret, for now, and thank you, ladies.

Ryuko: Hey, I wanna share a secret, of my own, with you; is that fine?

Asuka I: Sure, what is it?

Ryuko gets up, and she walks over to Satsuki, and Ryuko kisses her sister, on the lips. The two sisters share a long, passionate kiss, as Asuka stands there, shocked.

Asuka I: Wait, wait, wait, what!?

Satsuki: We're sisters, and we're also lovers; it just felt like a natural thing to do.

Ryuko: We're very much in love, and we don't say anything, because we know everyone will judge us.

Asuka I: I won't say a word. I have one crazy family, so I can't judge, anyone; besides, I'm not God, so I can't judge, anybody, period!

Satsuki: Thank you, Asuka; now, shell we head to France?

Asuka I: Lets grab a Sky Noah. I have authorized clearance to do that.

Ryuko: Gotcha, lets go!

Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki heads to the Cargo Bay area of the Sky Stage, and the three young heroes seek to grab a Sky Noah, and take flight to Paris. Meanwhile, Terry and Ryo are meeting with Noelle, Gabriel, Morrison, and Heidern.

Jack M: All things considered, thank you, both, for coming.

Terry: We still have duties to the M Organization, to fulfill; no matter what gender we are.

Ryo: What's up, fearless leaders?

Gabriel: We've gotten word that there's a massive drug shipment, heading from Siberia, to Havana, Cuba. It seems that many crime cartels believe that we're finished, since Ryofu and Jiren are no longer with us.

Terry: The M Organization still has many powerhouse players, so these guys are clearly idiots.

Jack M: Not quite….

Ryo: Hmmm?

Jack M: ….the drug, which is being shipped, right under Katya Volskaya's nose, is a toxic, knockoff version of Zeigler's Nanotechnology; designed to give people a massive high, and a dose of enhanced strength.

Terry: I see; so whose behind all of this?

Heidern: Luthor and Volskaya, of course, but we need to be able to prove it, in court; other than that, Jake Wesker is working for Luthor.

Ryo: Wesker's son!?

Noelle: Luthor and Volskaya are going to do everything in their power to bring Ken, and I, down; all while carrying out their master plans.

Terry: Where do we come in, Madam Reyes?

Noelle: You two are going to Siberia, in disguise, and you're going to bring in Jake Wesker; so we can get him to confuse about Luthor and Volskaya.

Ryo: Great, when do we leave!?

Terry: You're enthusiastic, all of the sudden….

Ryo: I'm ready to finally play my part, is all.

Jack M: Fine, you two let your families know, and get back to us, in four hours; we'll discuss your mission details, then.

Terry: Roger.

Ryo: You got it!

Terry and Ryo heads to talk to their loved ones, while Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki are heading to Paris, via a Sky Noah.

Ryuko: I'd never thought I'd see Paris, but we're almost there!

Asuka I: Just remember: This isn't a vacation, ladies.

Satsuki: No, of course not; which has me asking: Why didn't you want Homura in on this?

Asuka I: Homura isn't going to take what I saw seriously, so I'd rather handle this, just the three of us.

Ryuko: Why wouldn't Homura take this seriously?

Asuka I: She looks for the positive in all situations, and even though that's not a bad thing, Homura would look at my Grandma cheating on my Grandpa as me overreacting, or seeing things.

Satsuki: Are you absolutely sure you saw Vegeta, and your Grandma, fucking?

Asuka I: I got a pretty good look, and it was Vegeta, and Grandma Jasmine….

Ryuko: If they're cheating on their spouses, then they'll eventually be found out, and exposed.

Asuka I: That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want this to get ugly; especially since everyone is already on edge.

Ryuko: We've become one big, giant family, and we're going to go through drama; the best thing to do is hang in there, keep the peace, and pray for forgiveness.

Asuka I: You have a point.

Satsuki: Ladies, I'm about to land this thing, so get ready.

Asuka I/Ryuko: Gotcha.

While Asuka I, Ryuko, and Satsuki head to Paris, France, Superman, Gordeau, Supergirl, Powergirl, and Connor Kent are meeting with Tony Stark, Moira, Angela, Litchi, Albert Wesker, and Gustab Munchausen, at Rakuyo High: Ryofu Housen's Fortress of Solitude. Superman, and his companions get off of the elevator, which leads four miles underground, under Rakuyo High; in Ryofu's laboratory.

Ironman: Thank you, for coming, ladies and gentlemen; its a pleasure.

Superman: Why are we here, and why did you want me to bring Gordeau, along?

Moira: We've decided that he'd be one of few candidates, for your Superman Legacy Program.

Superman: No, I'm not placing anyone else in danger!

Ironman: First off, let me say that I've liked that you've grown out your beard; it looks great on you. Second, Ryofu didn't have your DNA; she relied on her own Chi Power, and she defeated Doomsday, all by herself!

Superman: My DNA?

Angela: Bunwa Kaku was given Zod's DNA, by Android 21, and Bunwa is able to access all Kryptonian abilities, but Kryptonite still has some effect on her, as it does all of you.

Connor: So you wanna create Human/Kryptonian Hybrids, and that should solve what, exactly?

Gustab: We've seen what's coming, Kent; we also know that we need as many Planet Crushers/World Breakers as possible, if we are to survive.

Powergirl: What's coming?

Litchi: Years ago, none of us knew each other existed; at least not until Libitina went chasing after "it".

Supergirl: What's "it"?

Albert: A massively evil, and ruthless, being was hiding from Libitina; who was sidetracked on Earth TS1, and that being landed on Earth M1; through Earth M1, this being was able to find it's way into other universes; spreading it's chaos, discord, and evil. Eventually, in order to contain the force of Darkness, the worlds, infected by "it's" evil, were merged, in order to contain the Darkness.

Ironman: Look, we don't know what manner of Beast this "Darkness" is, but all Manhattan, and the others, have told us is that its a being, who may or may not be responsible for Ozymandias' faction, so we're desperate, here.

Litchi pushes a button, which opens up another part of the laboratory, and Ryofu and Jiren are lying on two separate tables; each only wearing a white blanket, over their bodies.

Superman: Why are they here; what are you doing!?

Moira: Please, Clark, be calm! Jiren isn't dead; he never was! As for Ryofu….she is in a comma, but she's dying; she used all of her Chi, to heal her wounds, and now her body is shutting down. Jiren just won't wake up, and we can't figure out why, but his wounds healed, completely, too.

Angela: Someone else was in the Phantom Field, with us, and they were helping Enigma, by casting an aura of evil so powerful that it actually weakened our abilities, by nearly half!

Litchi: In other words: We should have won, in the Phantom Field, but our victory was stolen from us.

Gordeau: An Aura of Intense Evil; how do you all even know about all of this?

Moira: Jasmine called us, not too long ago; she said that her granddaughter, Asuka Izuna, is on the trail of said powerful being, right now.

Superman: So, you wanna give Ryofu my DNA?

Litchi: We're going to bond your DNA with hers, making her a half Kryptonian, half human hybrid, and the sun's rays should heal her, completely; how long that's gonna take….we don't know.

Connor: But why do you need us?

Litchi: I have another job, outside of being a doctor, for the M Organization, and on that very job I have found two promising candidates to become part of the Superman Family Legacy, like Ryofu and Gordeau.

Powergirl: So, Ryofu isn't actually going to be getting Clark's DNA?

Litchi: Since Gordeau will be the only male candidate, he should get Clark's DNA, while the DNA of Kara, Karen, and Connor will go to Ryofu, and the two candidates I will be showing you, later. Clark, Gordeau….how do you both feel about Strip Clubs?

Superman: Come again!?

Gordeau: I'm dating Kurousagi Kimberly Danvers-Bogard…..I don't need a Strip Club!

Litchi: Well, my "Night Job" is a dancer/security for a well established Gentlemen's Club, in Manhattan, New York. I'm taking you, there, to meet Shantae: The Daughter of the Genies, and Jam Cloudberry: Kung Fu Mistress and owner of Heaven Sent; a well-known Chinese Restaurant.

Superman: Why can't you bring them here?

Litchi: Because Heidern won't approve them joining the M Organization, unless you give the go-ahead; by seeing them, on their night job, you get to feel them out, no pun intended, and read their hearts.

Angela: Not to cut off Litchi, but Clark….have you been having dreams, lately?

Superman, Connor, Kara, and Karen all gasp.

Gordeau: What's going on!?

Angela: Lois asked me to check on you, because she and your son, Jonathan, are worried. After what Litchi told me, about the dreams that Jam and Shantae are having, I think you'll need to have a long talk, with Jam and Shantae.

Moira: Here's their files; read up, both of you. Especially since Gordeau will be leading the Superman Family Legacy Team.

Gordeau: Shantae is half Genie; like an actual Genie, which grants wishes!?

Ironman: Apparently there's a realm filled with Genies, but they only grant wishes to the wise, Noble, just, and selfless; there goes my chance to become richer….

Superman: I can't walk into a Strip Club, as Superman….

Litchi: Of course not; you'll be going in as Clark Kent, while Carson Gordeau will be wearing his Bartender suit; we don't need our enemies figuring out what we're doing.

Albert: Kent, how do you feel about Gordeau, thus far?

Superman: Gordeau may look like one of the villains, but he has a heart of gold.

Litchi: Great; he'll be getting your DNA! So, we'll be leaving for Manhattan, soon, so you boys go let your loved ones know. Karen, we're gonna need a blood sample, so I hope you don't mind us using a magically induced needle; it was blessed by Nine.

Powergirl: Sure; anything to save Ryofu's life!

Supergirl: What about Jiren?

Ironman: He has no vitals, no heartbeat, and he's not cold, but as far as we know he's not dead; but we can't wake him up.

Superman: Litchi, how much do you know about the dreams, I've been having?

Litchi: I know that Shantae and Jam have been having the same dream. "She said she can't feel her face; right now, I can't feel my heart. You and I, all of us, we're made of glass; never meant to last".

Superman looks on, in shock, and Litchi looks at the ground.

Litchi: Ryofu's coming back; she's calling out to you, Jam, Shantae, and Gordeau, right?

Gordeau: Yeah…..that dream is scary…..

Superman: Let's go. Connor, Kara, Karen: Do whatever Moira, and the others, needs you to do; we'll be back, soon, with Cloudberry and Shantae.

Kara: Got it, Clark!

With that, Litchi, Superman, and Gordeau all grab a Sky Noah, from Rakuyo High's underground hanger, and the three heroes head to New York. Meanwhile, Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki are all sitting in a hotel room, and Asuka has got a lead on Hyoki Star and Maki.

Asuka I: I called one of my Grandma's contacts, and they said that Hyoki has been seen, hanging around Paris, but Maki hasn't been with her.

Ryuko: Fine; the three of us should be able to take Hyoki, ourselves.

Satsuki: Don't get too cocky, Sis; we've never faced Hyoki, before, and we don't know what she has up her sleeve.

Asuka I: Hyoki can be a trickster, but if we work together, we should be able to defeat her.

Ryuko: Okay, sounds like a plan!

Asuka gets a phone call, on her cellphone, and Asuka hangs up, after receiving a single message.

Asuka I: Okay, Hyoki is at the Star Resort; a hotel owned by Leo and Hyoki's family; let's move!

Satsuki: Right on!

Ryuko: On the way!

Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki heads to the Star Resort, and the three heroines get to the roof of the hotel; planning to work their way down. Asuka picks the lock, on the door leading to the roof, and Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki all head through the door, and down to the top floor. Asuka opens the fire escape door, and Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki are standing in a hallway; with over a dozen rooms, facing them. Asuka looks at her phone, and she sees the text sent to her, by Jasmine's contact, and Asuka knows which room Hyoki is in.

Asuka I: Follow me, ladies.

Satsuki: Lead the way….

Ryuko: This is actually fun!

Asuka finds Hyoki's room, and Asuka quietly picks the lock. Asuka opens the door, slowly, and pushes her way in. Satsuki and Ryuko follows Asuka, and the room is pitch black. Ryuko finds a light switch, and she flips it. Once the lights are on, Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki are greeted with a surprise.

Hyoki: Hey, Bestie!

Hyoki, Maki, and a group of enemy Kunoichis are all waiting for Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki, and the three Heroines have no choice but to drop their weapons, and put their hands in the air.

Ultron: Why are you surrendering, when you have armors, and Asuka is a trained Kunoichi?

Ryuko: Who are you!?

Ultron: Shhhh! I'm talking to you in your mind; just listen up.

Satsuki can hear the same thing Ryuko is hearing, and Satsuki says nothing.

Hyoki: You don't know who I am, but yet you followed Asuka Izuna to apprehend me; such a sad little group of heroines.

Asuka I: So, you're working for Ozymandias?

Hyoki: And Ozymandias is working for someone, and that someone is working for someone else; you have no idea how deep down the rabbit hole this all goes.

While Hyoki talks, Ultron talks to Ryuko and Satsuki, and also the person on their way to help Asuka, Ryuko, and Satsuki.

Ultron: I was once an enemy of the Avengers, but that was on a different Earth; after talking to a certain Omnic, and a certain Autobot, I've decided to give all Sentient Life a chance; that, and I was kicked out of my original body, by the Devil Omnic God Program.

Satsuki: So, what's your price; servitude, bondage, or you plan on using our bodies?

Hyoki: That's a start….

Ryuko: We ain't talking to you, Bitch.

Asuka I: Huh!?

Hyoki: Such foul language! I think I'll punish you, first!

Ultron: Sombra divided my conscious into three armors: Ryuko's, Satsuki's, and…..

Fareeha: …..mines! Rocket Barrage: Incoming!

Fareeha fires rockets, through the window, as Ryuko and Satsuki get into their armors, and Asuka uses her Shinobi Transformation. Hyoki and Maki ducks for cover, as Hyoki's Kunoichi guards are killed. Hyoki and Maki race to the roof, while Fareeha checks on her teammates.

Fareeha: You girls alright!?

Asuka I: Yeah; thanks, Fareeha!

Ultron: I am guarding your bodies, now; so why wouldn't you be okay?

Fareeha: Shut up, Ultron….

Ryuko: So, Ultron: Do you plan on betraying us, in the end!?

Ultron: I like you three; the thought crossed my mind, but I'm gonna stick around, and teach the Devil Omnic a lesson.

Satsuki: I'm sure Sombra worked in a failsafe, in case of emergency; you wanna stick around, prove you can be trusted!

Ultron: I got it!

Asuka I: Let's go get Hyoki and Maki!

Fareeha: They're heading to the roof!

Ryuko: Let's go, ladies!

The four Heroines head to the roof, and Maki is using a Kunoichi Barrier, and Asuka, and her companions, are feeling quite weak.

Hyoki: Maki, you're beautiful! Destroy them!

Fareeha: Dammit, not now!

Satsuki: Don't lose your way, Ladies!

Ryuko: We're going to fight as one!

Asuka I: You're not gonna defeat the M Organization, Hyoki; not like this!

Hyoki: Maki, you're amazing; keep it up!

Maki stops using her powers against the four Heroines, and Maki looks at Hyoki, with a sadistic look of violence.

Maki: You mean I'm not amazing, any other time; only when I'm doing you dirty work!?

Hyoki: Damn your mental illness, Maki; just focus and destroy them!

Asuka I: Maki's unstable mentality is working against Hyoki; now's our chance!

Maki: Maybe I should call the shots; maybe I should be in charge! Go to Hell, Hyoki!

Maki tries to attack Hyoki, but Hyoki fires a dart into Maki's neck, and Maki falls unconscious. Hyoki picks up Maki, and Hyoki heads to the edge of the hotel.

Fareeha: You're not getting away, Hyoki Star!

Hyoki: Yes I am; just watch! Look what Cadmus created, just for you fools!

Out of the skies, a giant Raven Grimm, combined with Omnic parts and weapons, appears near the roof of the hotel.

Fareeha: Uhhh….

Satsuki: Two things that should not be combined: Omnics and Grimm!

Ryuko: At least its not a Yoma….

Asuka I: Ryuko, shut up!

Hyoki: Oh, boy, we have something in mind for you, if you survive this battle! Trust me; the Omnics, Grimm, and Yoma are more than happy to see the world cleansed of your kind!

Satsuki: Try us, Bitch!

Hyoki: Nope, I'll see you, again, soon!

Hyoki leaps into a helicopter, holding Maki, while the Raven Omnic/Grimm flies towards the heroines. The theme of JENOVA, from Final Fantasy VII, begins to play. Ryuko attacks with her Scissor Blade, while Fareeha fires rockets into the giant bird. The Raven swoops down, and tries to bite Asuka, as Asuka leaps onto the bird's back.

Asuka I: We have to get this thing away from the city!

Fareeha: On it!

Fareeha, Ryuko, and Satsuki all take flight, and they head towards the ocean, while Asuka is on the Raven's back, and trying to stab the bird, to death.

Ryuko: Asuka, you okay!?

Asuka I: Yeah, I'm just fucking having the time of my life, here!

Ryuko: So am I; this new Kamui Unit is just like my old one, but with some better features!

Asuka I: I was being sarcastic, you fucking Twit!

Ryuko: Oh, okay; anyway, hope you're enjoying the ride!

Fareeha: Asuka, once we reach the water, I want you to jump into my arms, while Ryuko and Satsuki light that thing up!

Asuka I: Got it….look!

Asuka leaps off of the Raven, while Fareeha, Ryuko, and Satsuki moves out of the way, of an incoming giant blast of blue Cosmic Fire. Ryuko grabs Asuka, and Ryuko hovers in the sky, next to Fareeha and Satsuki. The four Heroines watch, as Godzilla looks on, and the Raven falls into the ocean, dead. Godzilla let's out a small growl, as he heads back into the ocean, and vanishes.

Fareeha: Thats….

Ryuko: Its one of the Eight Pillars: Godzilla: King of the Monsters!

Satsuki: He's here, on Earth!?

Fareeha: His power level is even bigger than his size; we need to get back to base!

Asuka I: Let's grab the Sky Noah, from the Airport, and head back to Midnight City!

Satsuki: We've got to let the others know about this!

While Asuka, and her companions head to grab the Sky Noah, they came to Paris in, Gordeau and Superman, dressed in professional attire, sits at a private booth, in Litchi's "Night Job"; the Gentlemen's Club, known as the "Final Fantasy". Gordeau and Superman, being dedicated lovers to their individual spouses, sit with an uneasy edge, as they try not to notice the many near naked women, walking around. Litchi comes to the table, wearing a robe and she has her hair down, with no glasses, and she sits near Superman and Gordeau.

Litchi: Guys, lighten up; you both look like two Virgins, who snuck into a Strip Club, with fake IDs!

Gordeau: I can't help it. I only have eyes for Kurousagi.

Superman: Lois doesn't really like me being here, so I'd like to hurry and end this night, as soon as possible.

Litchi: I'm going on, first, to set the mood, and Jam and Shantae always go on, together, after me.

Gordeau: Ummmm, I wasn't planning on watching you dance, Litchi; or Jam and Shantae, for that matter!

Superman: I heavily agree with Gordeau!

Litchi: Look, all things considered, we've all seen some really crazy things, while being part of the M Organization, so just chalk it up to one of those many crazy things you'll eventually see. Now, if you excuse me…..

G-Eazy's voice begins to play, over the sound system, as Tumblr Girls, the Christopher Andersson Edit, can be heard, throughout the club. Litchi drops her robe, right in front of Clark and Gordeau, and Litchi isn't wearing anything but high heel shoes; her entire body exposed. Gordeau and Superman try to contain their shock, as Clark looks at the wall, and Gordeau almost screamed, like a little girl. Gordeau can't look away, but Superman holds Litchi's robe in front of Gordeau's face, as Superman continues to stare at the wall. The Nanotechnology in Angela Zeigler's Formula, which by now every member of the M Organization has in their system, allows the Sky 1 and Astro 1 computers to see out of the eyes of any given member of the team. Gordeau and Superman, although heavily blushing, eventually turns to look at Litchi, in all of her naked glory, dancing on stage. Moira, Angela, Tony, Albert, Gustab, Connor, Karen, and Kara are watching the events through Gordeau's eyes, while Sombra is broadcasting the entire scene, on the Astro 1 and Sky 1 computers, in their respective Auditoriums. Sombra is eating a big bowl of popcorn, while Lois and Carol are red hot with anger. Kurousagi trust Gordeau, and everyone else is in shock that Litchi is such a great performer.

Paul P: Baby, we got to get her to dance at the Phoenix Kiss!

Poison: Fuck yeah, Daddy; that's the sweetest Asian Pussy I've ever seen!

Chun Li turns to stare at Poison, while everyone can't take their eyes off of Litchi's dancing. Sombra broadcast Litchi's dancing all across the known universe; wanting to use it as a "peace offering", to any worlds, who might want to wage war, against the Earth; besides, who would want to destroy a world, where the greatest dancer in the universe lived? Litchi moves to the music, and Litchi does her signature standing split, along the pole, and her freshly shaved Pussy is visible to all.

Sombra: Litchi's a Virgin, too.

Rugal: Somebody needs to fix that, ASAP…..

Balrog gives Rugal a pound, and Lien punches Rugal in the arm.

"She said she can't feel her face; right now I can't feel my heart. For your feelings there's no place; but you knew that from the start. You and I were made of glass, we'd never last. You and I were made of glass, we'd never last. Meant to die, we moved fast and then we crashed. You and I were made of glass, we'd never last."

As those song lyrics played, every member of the M Organization looked towards Litchi's dancing, and it wasn't the dancing, but a powerful revelation, which caught everyone's eyes, and minds. Litchi moves like an Angel, and the floor is hers. Litchi finishes, while the song is still playing, and Litchi retrieved her robe, from Gordeau, and Litchi smiles, at Clark and Gordeau, as Litchi takes a seat, at Clark and Gordeau's booth; the smile never leaves Litchi's face, as Shantae and Jam Cloudberry are brought up on stage, by an elevator, built into the floor. Jam and Shantae are fully naked, except for their high heels, and the looks on their faces are that of tired, tried, beaten, broken, and hurt women, who have been through a lot.

Jam moves with Grace, as the many men toss dollar bills at her feet. Jam is thinking of her restaurant, which has always been her only dream. Jam needed the money to build her restaurant, so she decided to dance. Jam eventually got use to dancing, and decided to stick with it; while still dreaming of opening her restaurant. Shantae spent her early days as a crime fighter, and retired, after her Uncle passed away. Shantae felt empty, and she didn't have anything else to do with her life, so Shantae decided to dance. Shantae was often nearly raped and mistreated, and refused to use her powers against her attackers. Litchi was always the one protecting Shantae, as Litchi also protected Jam, too.

Jam and Shantae looks up, and they see Gordeau and Superman, and Shantae and Jam sees all the visions they've had, since the new world was created. Jam and Shantae can see themselves flying with Gordeau, Ryofu, Superman, and the rest of the Superman Family. Jam and Shantae can see the creation of a new Justice League, and a new Avengers; going under the name of Task Force M and the Revengers. Shantae and Jam begin to smile, as the song comes to an end, and Jam and Shantae walks passed the money, thrown at their feet, and they take a seat a Clark and Gordeau's booth. Litchi grabs two robes for Shantae and Jam, and as the M Organization can see out of Gordeau, Superman, and Litchi's eyes, they can see the hope which Jam and Shantae represents. Clark extends his hand, and Jam takes it into her own.

Superman: Jam Cloudberry, welcome to the M Organization.

Gordeau extends his hand to Shantae, and Shantae takes it into her own, with tears in her eyes.

Gordeau: Shantae, its a pleasure to meet you.

Shantae/Jam: Thank you….

As Shantae, Litchi, and Jam heads into the dressing room, to shower and change, Superman and Gordeau heads outside; to wait for their three teammates. Ryofu has received the DNA transfusion from Karen, and Ryofu is able to open her eyes, but that is all she can do. Ryofu sees Jam and Shantae, and Ryofu silently prays to God, she will be able to fight, again, and lead the team with Gordeau, Shantae, and Jam. Ryofu closes her eyes, again, and she falls asleep, peacefully. Moira quickly turns to look at Ryofu, but Ryofu is already asleep, again. Moira checks Ryofu's vitals, and she sees that Ryofu is breathing, again.

Moira: She's alive!

Powergirl: Thank you, God!

Angela: We'll let her rest, but for now we tell no one!

Albert: Jiren is still out of it; no signs of any vitals.

Gustab: Jiren will come around, eventually; give him time. He's not dead, at least.

Connor: Once Clark gets back we can get Jam and Shantae ready for transfusion.

Supergirl: I hope they can handle our DNA….

Meanwhile, Asuka Fareeha, Ryuko, and Satsuki makes it back to the Sky Stage, and Jasmine, Morrison, Gabriel, and Heidern are waiting for them.

Jasmine: Asuka, you went into the field, without permission!

Asuka I: I was chasing a lead….excuse me, Jasmine….

Jasmine: Asuka, I'm not done talking to you, yet!

Homura walks up, right when Asuka snaps.

Asuka I: Well, I'm done with you, I'm done here, and I'm done with all the secrets!

Jack M: What are you talking about, Asuka?

Asuka I: Ask Jasmine, here; maybe she can show you in private….

Jasmine snaps, and she slaps Asuka, across the face, while Vegeta and Bulma just so happen to walk passed.

Bulma: What's going on, here?

Homura: Asuka, why are you talking back to your Grandma, like that!?

Asuka holds her cheek, but the Asuka gets angry, and she stares into Jasmine's eyes.

Asuka I: Fuck the Girls' Happiness, fuck this team, and fuck you, Jasmine! I've always done what you asked, and I've devoted myself to your teachings, your ways, and your constant abuse; all while I basically kissed your feet, and served you, like a puppy serving it's master! No more! I'm leaving, and I'll make my own way, without the M Organization, without my team, and without YOU!

Jasmine closes her eyes, and she allows an angry Asuka to walk away, as Jasmine thanks God that Asuka didn't expose what Jasmine and Vegeta did. Asuka looks at Vegeta and Bulma, and Asuka shakes her head, as tears roll down her face. Homura follows Asuka, and Fareeha, Ryuko, and Satsuki gives Jasmine a dirty look; knowing what Jasmine is hiding. Ana Amari walks up, already knowing the truth, from Sombra's spying on the entire team, but Sombra only reports to Ana and Batman.

Ana: Our "family" is in disarray; especially since Ryofu and Jiren are no longer with us; let her leave.

Jasmine: What!?

Ana: She's 17, but she is a brilliant agent. She single handedly got us a lead, on our enemies, and she gave us another puzzle piece.

Fareeha: Mom, there's more; we saw Godzilla!

Everyone gasps.

Jack M: Where!?

Ryuko: He was in Paris; he helped us stop a Grimm/Omnic, and he vanished, underwater.

Gabriel: Alright, we'll get in contact with Manhattan, and the other Pillars, if they don't already know about it. I vote for Asuka to be moved from Leaders' Clearance to Absolute Clearance!

Jasmine: No way; that's our level of clearance, and….

Hanzo I: Give it to her, Dear.

Hanzo Izuna walks up, into the Cargo Bay.

Heidern: Asuka, with these other agents, was able to find us a lead, on Ozymandias; with the right guidance Asuka could be dangerous, and give us an edge against our foes.

Hanzo I: Honey, Its because of you that Asuka has become such a powerful Kunoichi; even though she's mad at us, we should be proud of her; she'll come around, soon enough.

Jasmine looks at Vegeta and Bulma, and Jasmine looks at Heidern, Ana, Jack M, and Gabriel.

Jasmine: Its time, then….

Gabriel: Superman hasn't given Gordeau his DNA, yet; we can't start the TFM or Project R, programs, until Gordeau is ready.

Ana: Last I heard Gordeau is being prepared for transfusion, now.

Heidern: But Asuka is needed for Project R, as well.

Hanzo I: We'll send Gordeau after her, once he's ready.

Gabriel: Gordeau has to train with Jam and Shantae.

Hanzo I: Gordeau can train on his own; he's a careful guy, and he won't abuse his newfound Kryptonian abilities.

Jasmine: Its settled, then; raise Asuka's clearance level to Absolute, and allow her to leave.

Jasmine looks at Vegeta and Bulma, as Jasmine walks away. Hanzo heads in another direction, and Asuka is packing her bags, as Homura walks in.

Homura: Hey, why did you snap on Mistress Jasmine, back there!?

Asuka I: She's no longer my Mistress; or my Grandma, for that matter. I refuse to be around liars!

Homura: What is she lying about!?

Asuka I: If I tell you, you can't say a word….

Homura: Kunoichi's Honor!

Asuka I: Jasmine fucked Vegeta. I caught them, and they're both cheating on their spouses.

Homura looks stunned, but then she laughs.

Asuka I: What's so fucking funny!?

Homura: You're lying! Jasmine cheating!? Please, your Grandpa cheated, several times, but not Jasmine, though!

Asuka I: She's got you fooled, too….

Asuka continues to pack, and she is about to leave, for Japan.

Homura: Asuka, stop being a child, about this! Jasmine cheating is totally unheard of! Are you sure you caught your Grandma cheating!?

Asuka I: I love you, Homura, but I need space….

Homura: Asuka, this is petty, and stupid! Your Grandma is no cheater! Asuka, if you walk out that door, I swear I'm done with this childish shit! You need to stay, and handle this like an adult! You saw wrong, Asuka; you walked in on something, by the look in your eyes, but it wasn't Jasmine.

Asuka I: I love you, Homura-chan….

Asuka walks out of the room, and she heads to the Cargo Bay. Homura shakes her head, as Homura slaps some things off of the dresser, in anger; including a picture of herself, and Asuka, on their one year anniversary, as a couple. Asuka jumps into a Sky Noah, and Asuka is cleared for take off, by Sombra and Ana. Asuka looks over to the copilot's seat, and Asuka sees an Absolute Clearance ID, and a Laptop. Asuka looks at Ana, and Asuka mouths "thank you", while Ana nods, and waves. Asuka leaves the Sky Stage, and flies towards Japan. Meanwhile, Gordeau has received the Kryptonian DNA from Superman, while Jam and Shantae received Supergirl's and Connor Kent's, respectively. Gordeau, Jam, Shantae, and the Superman Family were told to say nothing about Ryofu and Jiren being alive, while everyone sits in the Sky Stage Auditorium.

Agatha: We're gathered here, today, because Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi have to return to the future; they've accomplished a lot, but now they must go, so that they can be born, here, which will be sooner than you all think.

Mary: What!? What about Terry's condition!?

Theodore: Obviously he overcomes it….

Jeff B: So my son isn't going to be stuck as a woman forever!?

Agatha: Sure, let's go with that…..but, anyway, Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi won't be gone long.

Chun Li: Shouldn't you girls wait for Terry, Ryo, and Asuka to get back, before leaving?

Jasmine: Asuka is on duty, elsewhere; she's gone, indefinitely.

Miyabi: What; when did this happen!?

Yumi: I don't understand!

Homura: Asuka abandoned us; end of story….

Yagyu: That's bullshit! Asuka didn't abandon anything; she loves this team!

Agatha: Excuse me, anyway, things are drastically about to change, so say your good-byes, for now, because these three maidens are going back to secure the future, for us all.

Ryu H: Its been an honor.

Ken M: We're going to miss you, girls.

Kurousagi: Gordeau….

Gordeau looks up, saddened.

Kurousagi: You we're able to remember your love for me, because our bond is so powerful it crossed the streams of time; never forget how much I love you, and when a certain situation arises, just listen to my voice, and you'll make it through.

Gordeau nods, as he sheds a tear.

Mary, Chun Li, and Carol are in tears, and so is Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi. Kurousagi kisses her palm, and she blows the kiss into the wind; a letter appears near Asuka, and it lands on her Laptop. Asuka looks at the letter, and she decides to read it on a later date. Terry and Ryo appears on the Sky 1, while flying towards Siberia. Terry and Ryo are momentarily back in male form, as Ryo is asleep, leaning against Terry.

Terry: You girls be good, now.

Tsubasa: Daddy!? How….

Terry: Black Adam's magic can momentarily interrupt the spell, Enigma cast, but its not a permanent fix. We still change into female form, from time to time. Ryo was a woman, before he passed out, and now….this.

Holo: We're going to miss you, Daddy!

Terry: I'm gonna miss you, too, Sweetie! Once this mission is over, I'll be back to work on getting you girls back here.

Mary, Chun Li, and Carol all blush, while Ryo cuddles up closer to Terry.

Ryo: Terry….Big Daddy Werewolf, Terry….

Robert: What?

Yuri Sakazaki: Looks like Ryo is embracing his feminine side, even in male form.

Terry: This is as weird as it gets, but I'm use to it, by now.

King: You two look great, together.

Cody: Now hold on….

Terry: Its okay, Cody. Ryo has been a pain, but he isn't that bad.

Jack M: Hurry home, gentlemen; we'll be waiting for your report.

Terry: Girls, Rock, Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Yun, and Yang….I love you, guys!

Mary: We love you, too.

Terry: See you, again!

Terry turns off his monitor, and the Sky 1 goes blank. Baiken opens a portal, with her sword, and she stands aside, while Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi stands up, and walks through the portal. Once on the other side, Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are face to face with the future versions of Terry, Ryo, Mary, Chun Li, Carol, King, Vanessa, Zarina, Rock, Alice, Gordeau, Falke, Yu, Hyde, Agatha, Solange, and Theodore; while the rest of the M Organization stands in the background. Everyone looks a lot older, and they've all been returned to life. Kurousagi hugs Gordeau, and an older Asuka Izuna walks up, and she kisses Kurousagi on the forehead. The portal closes, and Agatha sighs.

Gabriel: Don't you have to go with them?

Theodore: We're already there, with them.

Monika: The future is a lot brighter, but our war is far from over.

Captain America: Everyone stay sharp. I need someone to contact Manhattan, and the others, someone track down Maki and Hyoki, and see what you can find on Eclipso and Ozymandias; we're entering Stage 2, of this war!

Superman: We're only 25% done; let's continue to safeguard this world, OUR home!

As Asuka lands in an Airport, near Tokyo, Asuka places the Sky Noah inside a private M Organization hanger, and Asuka grabs her M Organization Absolute Clearance ID, Laptop, and travel bag, as Asuka flags down a cab, and heads to the closest Star Resort; where M Organization members can stay for free, due to Leo Star's family owning the Star Resort. Asuka shows her M Organization ID, and Asuka heads to the elevators, as she heads to the top floor Condominium. Asuka unlocks her door, and she enters the large, beautiful, and ravishing Condominium. Asuka places her belongings on the nearby couch, as Asuka heads to the bedroom. Asuka plops onto the bed, and Asuka immediately begins sobbing. Asuka cries like she has never cried before, and Asuka can only think about how much she loved her Grandmother, Jasmine, and how much it hurts that Jasmine betrayed her.

Gordeau prepares to leave the Sky Stage, and Nine, Leo, Jam, and Shantae are standing with him. In Gordeau's mind he says these final words, before he flies off, into the night:

Gordeau: I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain; the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.

Gordeau flies into the night, while Asuka is taking a shower. Asuka gets out of the shower, and she dries herself off. Asuka looks at Kurousagi's letter, and Asuka reads it.

Asuka I: "Asuka, I've always loved you, and Gordeau. In the future you mean more to me, than you have yet to realize, and I'll never stop loving you, and Gordeau, for allowing me into both your worlds. Until we meet, again, I love you, Aunt Asuka….I mean, MY other TRUE LOVE, Asuka."

Asuka ponders Kurousagi's words, and Asuka prepares for bed. Asuka burns the letter, and the flames turn pink, as the ashes fly off into the sky. Asuka smiles, and she lies down, under the covers. Asuka is fast asleep, as Asuka is being watched by four individuals: The Shadow, The Green Hornet, V for Vendetta, and Dick Tracy. The four mysterious Crime Fighters leaves a jade green frog, on the balcony, and that frog jumps into Asuka's nightstand glass; which she would use to grab a quick drink with. The frog turns into a glowing jade dust, and that dust turns into crystal clear water; cold and refreshing.

Gordeau: What have I become, my sweetest friend?

Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all; my empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair; full of broken thoughts I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time the feelings disappear. You are someone else, I am still right here. If I could start again a million miles away, I would keep myself, and I would find a way.

Chinkyuu Koudai is locked up, deep under Rakuyo High; inside a cell strong enough to hold the Hulk. Chinkyuu wakes up, and she sheds a tear, while Ryofu looks over a Jiren, and Litchi walks over to Ryofu's side, and smiles. Ozymandias and Eclipso are standing beyond the Gate of the Gods, as a new threat appears: Lord Rataxes: Elder Being, and former God of Destruction.


	21. Chapter 21

M.U.G.E.N. - Heavy Rain: Hearts Of Glass

Tokyo, Japan, Star Resort, Top Floor Condominium, 8:44 AM

Asuka is just waking up, and she reaches over to grab a glass of water, which she doesn't remember filling, before she went to bed; surprisingly, the water is cold, refreshing, and it taste very, very good. Asuka is instantly awaken by the sweet taste of such great water, and Asuka tosses off her covers, and she heads to the bathroom, to get washed up. Asuka takes a nice shower, and she comes out of the bathroom, while she's drying her hair. Asuka is naked, but her visitor is looking away, but sitting on top of one of Asuka's dressers.

Gordeau: Hey, little lady.

Asuka is stunned, and she drops her towel, as she looks up to see Gordeau; dressed in a purple and black leather bodysuit, with short sleeves, a zipper on the front, stylish black and purple knee-high boots, a belt with Superman's "S" shield on it, purple and black fingerless gloves, and a large "S" shield on the back of Gordeau's outfit. Asuka places her hands on her hips, and she sighs.

Asuka I: Please don't tell me that the new Superman is a pervert.

Gordeau: If I was a pervert, I would have come into the bathroom, and peeped on you, there; my eyes are closed, Sweetie.

Asuka I: I could care less, if you peep, or not; we're in Japan, I'm 17, the age of consent is 13, and from your file it says that you're one of the nicest people, in the M Organization, anyway, so I trust you.

Gordeau: That's all fine, and dandy, but get dressed; we have business to discuss.

Asuka I: Open your eyes….

Gordeau: Not untill you're covered.

Asuka I: Part of being a Kunoichi is being able to adapt to any environment; there will be times when you see me naked, dancing naked, swimming naked, and probably even fucking someone, so get use to it, Momma's Boy.

Gordeau: Hey, how did you know….

Gordeau looks up, and he catches a glimpse of Asuka, fully naked, and Gordeau is mesmerized by Asuka's beautiful body. Gordeau quickly turns away, and he is heavily blushing.

Asuka I: I know your name is Carson Gordeau, born in the Tsavo region of Kenya, Africa, son of an African Freedom Fighter and a French-Canadian mother, who has also lived in Kenya, Montreal, and Kanzakai; you're 37 years old, you've never been married, never had children, and from what I can tell…..you're still a Virgin, too.

Gordeau: Hey!

Asuka I: After you're father died, while defending his village from a cruel Dictator's forces, your mother raised you in Montreal Quebec, Canada, until she passed away; after that you moved to Kanzakai, Japan.

Gordeau: You're very knowledgeable, Asuka Jasmine Izuna.

Asuka I: Don't call me by my middle name!

Gordeau: I'm no fan of Carson, either, Asuka; even though your Grandmother gave you that name.

Asuka I: I don't have a Grandmother…..

Gordeau: Sure you do; you're just pissed at her, because you caught her getting banged by Vegeta.

Asuka turns around and stares Gordeau right in the face.

Asuka I: How did you know!?

Gordeau: Ana and Sombra knows, and before you get mad, Bulma and Hanzo Izuna, your grandfather, were there, too.

Asuka I: What!?

Gordeau: Bulma and Vegeta were swinging high, and low, with your Grandparents; apparently you have one freaky ass family….

Asuka smacks Gordeau, in the face, and Gordeau had to turn his head, so that Asuka wouldn't break her hand; it still stings, though.

Asuka I: I don't get it; why are they even doing things like that, in the first place!?

Asuka shakes her hand, and tries to ignore the stinging.

Gordeau: All four of them are consenting adults, and some people just like the gamier side of sex; everyone needs to unwind in their own ways.

Asuka I: My Grandfather has been a giant pervert, for years, and he finally dragged my noble, virtuous Grandmother down, with him…..I'm so confused, right now…..

Gordeau: Are you sure he dragged her down; what if Jasmine has always been a freak, to begin with?

Asuka I: Ewww, shut up!

Gordeau: Its your Grandma; she's not going to tell you every little dirty detail about her life; especially her sex life!

Asuka I: But Grandmother usually tells me everything…..

Gordeau: Would you tell her everything you've done, in the bedroom?

Asuka I: …..you have a point…..how do you know Bulma and Hanzo were there, anyway!?

Gordeau: Because Jasmine told me, in private, and she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for striking you, and that she loves you; she's proud of you, and you've proven yourself to be worthy of becoming a Kagura.

Asuka sheds a tear, but she turns around to put on some panties and a bra. Gordeau gets a sweet view of Asuka's nether regions, and he blushes, again.

Asuka I: What's done is done; its too late to turn back, now. I'm going to stop our enemies, my way!

Gordeau: I'm here to help you, with that.

Asuka I: You wanna help me, then just keep up, "Superman".

Gordeau: I'll try my best, Detective.

Asuka's phone rings, and Asuka doesn't recognize the number, but she answers, anyway.

Asuka I: Hello?

Elizabeth: Asuka Jasmine Izuna, its nice to finally speak to you.

Asuka I: Who are you, and how did you get my number?

Elizabeth: My name is Elizabeth Mably; heiress to Mably Incorporated, and I'd love to meet with you, and the new Superman, Gordeau.

Asuka I: You're Elizabeth Mably; how is it that the riches woman, on Earth, knows so much about me?

Elizabeth: Come pay me a visit, at the White Swan Inn, and I'll tell you everything, Revenger; until then, take care.

Elizabeth hangs up the phone, and Asuka looks stunned, as she hangs up, too.

Gordeau: Elizabeth Mably; why does she want to meet us?

Asuka I: You heard that!?

Gordeau: Super Hearing, remember?

Asuka I: The White Swan Inn is one of those fancy, rich people hotels; we need to dress the part.

Gordeau: Got it; let's get going.

Asuka and Gordeau grab some formal wear, and they head out to the White Swan Inn; before the two heroes head inside, Asuka calls the M Organization.

Asuka I: Alright, I'm going to broadcast everything I see, so record it all.

Sombra: I copy; mostly Everyone is watching, so hopefully you find another good lead.

Jasmine: Asuka, I'm proud of you; you're doing a fine job.

Asuka I: Not now, Sayuri…..

Jasmine seems taken back by Asuka's words, but she continues to watch through her granddaughter's eyes.

Gordeau: We're going in, guys.

Jam: Good luck, Superman.

Gordeau: Thank you, Supergirl.

Supergirl: You guys are gonna need your own names.

Superman: Once we finish with Ozymandias, and everything else, Gordeau can have that name.

Powergirl: Huh!?

Superman: I'll be retiring, and focusing on Lois and Jonathan. I hope you all understand.

Captain America: That's what the Legacy Program is about, anyway; the next generation of heroes.

Asuka and Gordeau head to the receptionist desk, of the White Swan Inn, and they are greeted by Maki Aikawa; one of Elizabeth Mably's bodyguards.

Maki A: Mr. Gordeau and Miss Asuka, welcome.

Maki politely bows to Gordeau and Asuka, and Maki motions for Asuka and Gordeau to follow her. Maki takes Asuka and Gordeau to where the beautiful swimming pool, of the White Swan Inn, is, and Elizabeth is swimming, naked, in the pool. Elizabeth comes up, out of the water, and she sits in a nearby beach chair, as Gordeau looks away, and Asuka looks Mably in the eyes.

Elizabeth: Welcome to the White Swan Inn, Carson Gordeau and Asuka Jasmine Izuna.

Asuka I: What is this, Mably?

Elizabeth: Well, I know the M Organization is watching; through your Nanotech Connection, in your brain, and I know everything there is to know, about all of you.

Angela: How does she know about that!?

Jack M: Sombra, who is she, again!?

Sombra: Elizabeth Mably is the only daughter of the famed Mably Dynasty! Her family is THE richest family, on Earth; they own Vineyards, Cosmetic Companies, Banks, Hotels, entire cities, and the list goes on, and on! Elizabeth probably has resources, all over the planet!

Elizabeth: Relax, Sombra, even though you are correct.

Gordeau: The Hell!?

Asuka I: You have Super Hearing, too!?

Sombra: God….

Elizabeth: No, but Elyssa Libitina did come to me.

Monika: Elyssa….

Natsuki: She knows Libitina!?

Elizabeth: I've been blessed with great knowledge, Shiranui-Bogards, and great power.

Julietta Sakamoto, another of Elizabeth Mably's bodyguards, brings Elizabeth a towel, and Elizabeth covers herself up.

Asuka I: Now that we know who you are, and why you called us, what exactly do you seek, Mably?

Elizabeth: Please, call me Elizabeth, Asuka; and I'm doing God's Will.

Gordeau: How so?

Elizabeth: In order to get into the Gate of the Gods, when you're finally ready to defeat Ozymandias, you need four keys.

Asuka I: Keys; what kind of keys?

Elizabeth: When Terry, Chun Li, Kisarah, and a few others found one of the back doors, to the Gate of the Gods, they let out four distinct beings.

Carol: Who?

Elizabeth: Rati, Aphrodite, Hathor, and Aine; they were the Virgin Goddesses, who guarded the GOTG. Find the four Goddesses, and you can enter the GOTG, no problem, and obtain the Thunder and Lightning, and put an end to Ozymandias, for good.

Gordeau: Where do we start looking!?

Elizabeth: Its not as simple as that, and Ozymandias isn't your only foe; not by a long shot; others seek to destroy this new Omniverse, and if this Earth is destroyed, Earth M0, then the entire Omniverse will crumble.

Asuka I: I'm not letting that happen!

Katsuragi: Damn right, we're not!

Asuka I: I'm gonna beat Ozymandias on my own, Kat.

Katsuragi: Wait, what!?

Gordeau: Not without Superman, you're not!

Asuka I: We'll see….

Elizabeth: As confident as you are, Asuka Jasmine Izuna, you're going to definitely need the entire M Organization, and then some, to win the day. Ozymandias also answers to one, who is more powerful than he; one you'll see, soon enough.

Gordeau: We don't care how many villains show up; we'll take them all on, and win!

Elizabeth: I admire your confidence, and I'm here to help you all, as best as I possibly can; please, stay for awhile, and enjoy the show, which will be starting in the Auditorium, soon. I'll get changed, and I'll see you downstairs, in a few moments; ask for anything you like, because I've already paid for it.

Asuka I: Must be nice to be a Zillionaire, huh?

Elizabeth: It has its rewards. I once brought some land, right under Bruce Wayne's nose, and built an animal sanctuary, on it. Are you still mad at me, Batman?

Batman: You know a bit too much, Mably; and that sanctuary is run by Ra's Al Ghul!

Elizabeth: Ra's and I go way back, and he's big on protecting the planet; as am I.

Batman: We'll be meeting, soon, Mably.

Elizabeth: Yes, indeed we will, Bruce. I look forward to it; until then, go enjoy yourselves, Gordeau, Asuka.

Maki and Julietta shows Gordeau and Asuka to the downstairs Ballroom, and once the four of them arrive in front of a giant curtain, Julietta continues to take Gordeau to the other entrance, while Maki waits with Asuka.

Gordeau: Uh, where are you leading me?

Julietta: Males have their own entrance.

Gordeau: Okay, I guess….

Gordeau takes one last look at Asuka, before Maki softly grabs Asuka by the arm.

Maki A: Just walk through the curtains. I have to fetch Lady Mably, so go through, without me.

Asuka I: Okay, I guess….

Gordeau is seated at a table, near a bunch of rich, snobby people, while Julietta stands by the door; like some guard dog. Asuka walks through the curtains, and Asuka is automatically wearing a black, silk robe, with her trademark rainbow bra and panties, underneath, and Asuka is on stage, in front of Gordeau, and a bunch of rich, snobby people. Elizabeth and Maki shows up, and they take a seat near Gordeau.

Gordeau: What is this!?

Elizabeth: Today's entertainment. I think you should look closely, Gordeau; remember Jam and Shantae?

Gordeau looks towards Asuka, in shock, while Asuka is embarrassed, on stage.

Ana: What is the meaning of this!?

Morrigan: Asuka walked through a Glamorous Veil!

Ironman: Excuse me, what!?

Morrigan: A Glamorous Veil is a giant curtain, which is used for ceremonial dancing, in the Makai Realm!

Asuka I: What, why am I up here!?

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the entertainment, for this morning's show, is Asuka Jasmine Izuna!

Jasmine: Asuka, stay calm, and dance! Remember what I taught you, all those years, ago!

Asuka is mad at Jasmine, but Jasmine's words reaches Asuka heart, and Asuka is calm. Need A Little Space, Torrie Wilson's WWE theme song, begins to play, as Asuka begins to dance; slow and easy, at first. There is a nearby Dancing Pole, and Asuka utilizes this, to her advantage. Asuka begins to slowly remove the robe, and Asuka tosses it towards Gordeau; who catches it. Asuka's well toned, powerful Kunoichi body is on display, as Asuka begins to dance more sexual; even surprising the likes of Litchi, Nine, Moira, and all the older women of the M Organization.

Jam: How, how old is Asuka, again?

Jasmine: 17, why?

Jam: 17, and she can move like that!?

Ironman: Sombra, why aren't you cutting the feed?

Sombra: I'm trying my hardest not to masturbate, is why, Sir….

Ironman: Carry on….

Batman: There's laws against this….

Jasmine: Everyone, who has Kunoichi Students, knows that this is a deep part of their training. Hanzo Hattori, Shiden Omega, Ayame Omega, Rin Suzune, Daidoji, Kiriya, and Mr. Kitamura all know this to be true.

Mai Shiranui: I, I can't even move like that!

Andy: I wish you could….

Mai punches Andy in the arm, as Asuka turns up the heat. Asuka removes her high heels, and the Asuka removes her bra; exposing her large, voluptuous, curvaceous breast, to the crowd; Everyone is in awe of Asuka's beauty.

Homura: Asuka….

Yumi: She's amazing!

Gordeau: Mably, why are you doing this!?

Elizabeth: One of those "keys" is here, and I'm trying to draw her out.

Gordeau: What do they look like!?

Elizabeth: They've taken the form of unsuspecting young women, who have let to be identified. I can just feel her energy, nearby; they feed off of sexual desire, lust, love, and anything perverted.

Gordeau begins looking around, and Gordeau actually locks eyes with a young lady, who looks as if she is merely 12 years old. Sombra switches the camera to Gordeau's eyes, and everyone catches a glance at the young woman. Leopold Goenitz is in shock, because he, alone, knows who the young lady is.

Goenitz: My God…..

Gordeau: Is that her!?

Elizabeth looks where Gordeau is pointing, and Elizabeth chuckles.

Elizabeth: No, that's Asou Miyuri; she may look like a child, but she's in her 50s. Asou is a wealthy Land Developer, and she has properties across the globe.

Asou blows a kiss at Gordeau, as she leaves the Ballroom. Only Goenitz knows what that kiss was for, as his heart stops, and starts, again. Ana sees how nervous Goenitz is, and she makes note of it. Asuka looks around the room, as she removes her panties, and the crowd goes wild. Asuka has heard Gordeau and Elizabeth's conversation, through Sombra's recording of the current situation, so Asuka is looking for the potential "key". Asuka locks eyes with a young woman; a young woman, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile, which can melt anyone's heart.

Asuka I: That's her!

Batman: Sombra, do a facial scan, and check all databases!

Sombra: I'm on it!

Sombra is quickly able to find a match, and the woman is none other than Ikuno Emiru.

Vegeta: Emiru Ikuno….what's her address!?

Sombra: Its not listed, but we have her face!

Gordeau: Asuka, time to go!

Elizabeth: Good luck, M Organization; may God be with you, all!

Emiru leaves, as fast as possible, and Asuka finishes her dancing, and heads behind the Glamorous Veil; where Asuka miraculously gets all her clothing back. Asuka meets Gordeau, in one of the back alleys, and Asuka and Gordeau leaps to the top of a tall building. Ikuno Emiru is waiting for them, as Emiru is now wearing a white gown, which resembles something a Greek Goddess would wear. Emiru is masturbating on the roof, and her right hand is covered in yellowish white cum.

Asuka I: We've found her!

Akande: What on Earth is she doing!?

Hulk: Use your imagination!

Asuka I: Emiru, stop, right now, and come with us!

Gordeau: We need to talk, Ikuno!

Emiru: I was expecting Clark Kent, when I heard Superman would be here, but I guess his lacky will do….

Gordeau: What!?

Emiru: Too late, I've already hit climax!

Emiru uses her cum covered hand to blast Asuka, with a yellowish white, sticky substance; and Asuka is trapped, like glue. Before Gordeau could rescue Asuka Emiru flies right into Gordeau, and scratches Gordeau across the chest. Gordeau begins to bleed, as Emiru licks Gordeau's blood off of her fingers, and Gordeau falls to his knees, in pain.

Asuka I: Gordeau!?

Gordeau: I don't feel so hot…..

Asuka catches Gordeau, and holds onto him, as Gordeau passes out in her arms. Emiru escapes, and says one last thing:

Emiru: That was only a small taste of my venomous vaginal fluid; he'll live, but be warned: Capturing the four of us won't be easy!

Emiru laughs, as she vanishes into the city, and Asuka manages to help Gordeau stand up.

Nine: Prepare for Emergency Evacuation!

Asuka I: No! I don't wanna come home, yet! Send Litchi, Moira, yourself, or someone, but just meet us at the Star Resort!

Jasmine: Asuka, Gordeau could die!

Asuka I: He won't! I believe Emiru was telling the truth; just get here, now!

Litchi Faye Ling grabs her medical bag, and she heads to the Teleporter Room. Litchi is teleported to Japan, and makes her way to The Star Resort. Asuka gets Gordeau into her bed, and Gordeau is naked, but under the covers. Litchi is wiping sweat off of Gordeau's head, while Asuka is sitting on a nearby chair. It is raining, outside, and Asuka is watching the raindrops, and thinking of Kurousagi's letter.

Litchi: He's sleeping, and healed up; the Nanotechnology and his In-Birth and Kryptonian DNA is healing him, perfectly; she wasn't trying to kill him.

Asuka I: What was the point, then?

Litchi: If she's one of the keys to enter the Gate of the Gods, then that means that Ozymandias, and his minions, are after her, too; maybe she's scared, and she can't really trust any of us.

Asuka I: We'll find out; will Gordeau be alright?

Litchi: He's sleeping, so let him rest. I'll call you, tomorrow, to see how he's doing; he's a special case, to me.

Asuka I: Okay; thank you, Litchi.

Litchi: You get some rest, too, Asuka; oh, and by the way….did you like dancing, like that, earlier?

Asuka I: Not at first, but its fine, I guess; why?

Litchi: Paul Phoenix and Poison Kiss invited me to dance at their club, Phoenix Kiss, when I have some free time; maybe you could join me.

Asuka I: Let me think about it, okay?

Litchi: No problem; you take care, Asuka.

Asuka I: Goodnight, Litchi.

Litchi is teleported back to the Sky Stage M, and Asuka takes off her clothes, as she lies on the couch, trying to stay warm. A few hours, later, Gordeau wakes up, and he sees a shivering Asuka, lying on the couch, and Gordeau decides to get up, grabs Asuka, places Asuka into the bed, and Gordeau gets back in the bed, too; covering Asuka, and himself, up. Gordeau places his arms around Asuka, and he holds her, close. Asuka begins to warm up, and Gordeau falls asleep, again.

A few hours, pass, and it's 3:44 AM. Asuka turns over to see a sleeping Gordeau, and Asuka smiles at her "savior". Asuka kisses Gordeau on the cheek, and she cuddles up next to Gordeau. Gordeau kisses Asuka's forehead, and he holds her close, but Asuka rolls on top of Gordeau, and has her bottom area close to Gordeau's privates. Asuka let's her hair down, and she looks into Gordeau's eyes, as Gordeau wakes up.

Asuka I: Hey, do you believe in fate?

Gordeau: It depends….

Asuka I: Let's say you find out that you're destined to love two people, could you do it?

Gordeau: Love two people, like how?

Asuka I: Say if you are a man, which you are, could you love two women, equally, if those two women loved you, and each other, equally?

Gordeau takes some time to think about Asuka's words, and he looks Asuka deep in her eyes. Asuka is beautiful to Gordeau; her smile, her body, her strength, her power, and everything about Asuka just catches Gordeau's eyes.

Gordeau: Kurousagi….she is my world.

Asuka I: She is my world, too.

Asuka kisses Gordeau, and Gordeau can see the letter, through Asuka's eyes, which Kurousagi sent to Asuka. Gordeau can also hear Kurousagi's voice.

Kurousagi: Gordeau, you were Asuka's first. I was a tagalong. I developed a habit of peeping on the sexual exploits of others, after catching my big sister, Alice, doing it, and I couldn't stop, myself. I loved watching you, and Asuka, making love. Asuka eventually became one of my greatest mentors, and I did everything I could to seduce you both; eventually, it worked. Everyone judged us, all, at first, but we didn't care. I fell in love with Asuka, then I fell in love with you, as you two fell in love with me, too. Don't be afraid, Gordeau, because the three of us are a major part in ending this war. Asuka is yours, Gordeau, and mines, too; take her, take her, and make her into a woman, just like you'll one day make me into a woman, too.

Asuka's kiss is getting deeper, as she uses her tongue, and pushes it into Gordeau's mouth. Gordeau kisses Asuka, back, but then Gordeau pulls away.

Gordeau: I'm a Virgin….

Asuka I: That makes two of us….

Gordeau: But, you and Homura….

Asuka I: We only kiss, finger, and eat each other's pussies….

Gordeau: What if it hurts?

Asuka I: Then it hurts; but I'll endure it, because I love you.

Gordeau is taken back by Asuka's words, and he gulps.

Asuka I: Homura and I eventually end up breaking up, anyway, which I think just happened, the other day; somewhere, down the line, we started dating, and we fall in love. Kurousagi gains a healthy obsession with watching us have sex, and she eventually works her way into our relationship; do you have a problem with that?

Gordeau: Those three girls sure have left their marks on us….

Asuka I: We're united by fate, my Love.

Asuka kisses Gordeau on the lips, again, as Asuka lowers herself on to Gordeau's 14 inch Penis. Gordeau gasped at the sudden rush of wetness, and Asuka gasped at the breaking of her hymen; blood drips from Asuka's vagina, as she adjust to the great length, of Gordeau's member. Asuka, not realizing this, has still been broadcasting what she sees, this whole entire time. Sombra, as always, is still watching the Sky 1, but for some reason, is unable to mute the volume; waking up half the Sky Stage M, due to Asuka's moans of pleasure. Homura rushes into the Auditorium, as Sombra is still trying to compose herself enough to stop the feed. Homura sees Asuka, through Gordeau's eyes, as Asuka is riding Gordeau's Cock, like a professional, instead of a clueless Virgin. Homura falls to her knees, in shock, while Carol, Mary, and Chun Li are witnesses to Gordeau fucking Asuka; who is supposed to be Kurousagi's future husband.

Carol: That son of a Bitch!

Sombra: No, its not what you think!

Sombra opens up a miniature monitor, and it shows Asuka's confession about Kurousagi, and Alice is shocked to hear that she is partially responsible for Kurousagi becoming obsessed with Gordeau and Asuka. Homura gives Alice an evil look, as Jasmine, Hanzo Izuna, Ana, Gabriel, and a few others are watching Gordeau and Asuka, on screen; while Sombra is still trying to turn off the feed. Asuka is now on her knees, and Gordeau is deep inside Asuka, from behind, as Asuka is screaming Gordeau's name.

Homura: You!

Homura tries to strike Alice, in anger, but Ikaruga knocks Homura out, with a quick smack to Homura's temple. Mary and Carol looks at Alice.

Carol: Who do you actually peep on?

Alice: Ummm…..

Mary: I have an idea, already, so don't answer that, please…..

Batman: Sombra!

Sombra finally thinks she's hit the off button, but Sombra accidentally ends up broadcasting the sound throughout the entirety of Midnight and Sea Coral City; at least the video isn't seen. Ironman stands in the doorway, wearing his pajamas, a tank top and sweatpants, as Tony eats popcorn. Clark is at the Kent Farm, with Lois, in bed, and Clark can hear the commotion, from miles away.

Superman: God, help us…..

Jasmine: Congratulations, Granddaughter; you are now a woman….

Jasmine sheds a tear, while Hanzo turns to leave. Sombra finally shuts off the Sky 1, while Miyabi carries Homura to her room. Asuka is now lying on her back, and her legs are wrapped around Gordeau's waist, as Gordeau is giving Asuka the full extent of his love. Asuka has cum several times, and Asuka kisses Gordeau, passionately, while telling Gordeau how much she loves him. Gordeau and Asuka hold hands, as Gordeau cums inside of Asuka. At Rakuyo High, Ryofu Housen is using a wheelchair, and watching her giant monitor, with Lisa Hamilton. Jiren is still pretending to be in a coma, while Ryofu is learning how to walk, again, but she's nearly healed. Ryofu and Lisa are watching Gordeau and Asuka's final sexual moments, as Asuka lies on her back; breathing hard, covered in cum, and smiling like a child, in a toy store. Gordeau is lying next to her, and he is overly joyed, and shocked. Ryofu turns the monitor off, as Ryofu heads to bed, as she prays for Gordeau and Asuka's forgiveness; having sex, before marriage. Lisa heads to check on Chinkyuu Koudai, and Lisa brings Chinkyuu her dinner.

Asuka kisses Gordeau on the lips, and she smiles. Gordeau smiles back, and Asuka giggles.

Asuka I: So that's what it feels like!?

Gordeau: It was my first time, too, remember?

Asuka I: Your smile is so intoxicating, Baby.

Gordeau: Your whole body is intoxicating, my Love.

Asuka I: But if you have Superman's abilities, wouldn't you have greatly hurt me, when you were pounding me?

Gordeau: Maybe you're just more durable than you realize. Come on, lets get some sleep.

Asuka I: Yay, I can do that, just fine, now!

Asuka cuddles next to Gordeau, and the two smiling lovers fall fast asleep. Emiru was watching the whole thing, as she stood on the roof of a building, not too far from the Star Resort. Emiru was masturbating the entire time, and she even licked her fingers, clean.

Emiru: Goodnight, lovers; see you, soon.

Emiru heads to meet her "friends", as Gordeau and Asuka are sleeping, with smiles on their faces. The next morning, Ryofu heads into the bottom floors of Rakuyo High, where Chinkyuu is being held, and Chinkyuu is surprised to see Ryofu.

Chinkyuu: But, they said I killed you!

Ryofu: You nearly did, yes; but receiving Kryptonian DNA has helped me to cheat death, again.

Chinkyuu: You're crippled, now?

Ryofu: No, I just have to heal up, all the way; hence the wheelchair.

Chinkyuu: Ryofu, I'm so sorry…..I wish I could…..

Ryofu: Shhhh! I'm still alive, and we're going to get Cadmus, for what they did to you.

Chinkyuu: Ryofu….I don't deserve your kindness. I don't know if I can control Doomsday! I can feel his rage, his anger, his viciousness, and it scares me!

Ryofu: Litchi and Angela are working on a way for you to control him; they're working with Dr. Banner, as we speak.

Chinkyuu: The Hulk; but why him?

Ryofu: If we can figure out how to merge the minds of you and Doomsday, you could live amongst us, again.

Chinkyuu: Really!? They could do that!?

Ryofu: We're working on it; but…..

Chinkyuu: What's wrong!?

Ryofu: Bunwa Kaku is one of us, now; can you forgive her, for what she's done?

Chinkyuu's heart skips a beat, and Chinkyuu sinks into silence. Chinkyuu is struggling to contain her rage, but Ryofu noticed the sharp bone shards beginning to grow on Chinkyuu's naked shoulders.

Ryofu: Forbearing one another, and forgiving one another, if any man have a quarrel against any: even as Christ forgave you, so also do ye. And above all these things put on charity, which is the bond of perfectness. And let the peace of God rule in your hearts, to the which also ye are called in one body; and be ye thankful.

(Colossians 3:13 - 15 KJV)

Chinkyuu begins to cry, but the bone shards begin to vanish. Ryofu places a hand on the glass cell, before she leaves to head back upstairs. Ryofu heads back to her lab, and Bunwa is there; waiting with Litchi and Angela.

Bunwa: How is she?

Ryofu: She nearly transformed, at the mere mention of your name; she needs more time.

Bunwa: I see…..God knows I wish I could take back that one event….even on a new Earth, I can't escape my old sins….

Litchi: Kaku, you're one of us, now; you're trying to do right. We let you in on Ryofu being alive, because we knew we could trust you.

Angela: We haven't even told Makoto, yet, because we want Makoto to be surprised, and we have a tip that Enigma is going to try and rob Ryofu and Jiren's "graves".

Ryofu: Luthor still doesn't know Sombra bugged his entire Lex-Corp Building, yet?

Litchi: Thank God, he doesn't, or he'd have been taken us to court, for invasion of privacy. On another note, Bunwa has an idea.

Ryofu: What's your plan, Kaku?

Bunwa: Let me fly you into the sun, and maybe the direct contact will speed up your healing.

Ryofu: Are you sure; what if my body hasn't fully adapted to the Kryptonian DNA?

Bunwa: Gordeau seems fine, and Jam and Shantae are doing great; we should at least give it a go.

Ryofu: Okay, fine; we have to make sure that we're not seen, though.

Bunwa: We'll leave at sunset.

Angela: There's a 75% chance that this will work, and if it does you'll be back as one of the strongest beings in the universe!

Ryofu: God willing…..I know the team needs me.

Bunwa: Alright, its settled; we leave at dusk.

Ryofu: Got it!

While Bunwa plans to help Ryofu regain her glory, Terry and Ryo arrive in Siberia. The two heroes check into a hotel, under the names "Tracy and Robin", and they have a few days, until the smuggling deal goes down. It is believed by Batman, Gabriel, Sombra, and Heidern that Jake Wesker, and two unknown agents of Ozymandias, are staying in that exact same hotel. In their female forms, Terry and Ryofu tread lightly, as they settle into their hotel room.

Ryo: One bed, huh; I guess I'll take the floor.

Terry: No, you can have the bed.

Ryo: Do you still feel awkward, towards me?

Terry: You were briefly in your male form, while you slept on the Sky Noah; with your head on my shoulder, and you reached over and grabbed my dick, Ryo.

Ryo: Okay, your Cock is actually kinda beautiful.

Terry blinks in disbelief.

Terry: Thank God you're a woman, right now, because you saying that, as a guy, would be creepy.

Ryo: Shazam….

Ryo uses his new found abilities to turn himself, and Terry, back into men. In female form Terry and Ryo are slightly weaker, but in male form they are at full power.

Ryo: You have a very beautiful Cock, Bogard….

Terry: You're crazy, Sakazaki; getting turned into a woman has warped your brain….

Ryo: Did you know that Alice has pictures, and video, of you, fucking Chun Li and Mary?

Terry: What!?

Ryo pulls out his cellphone, and he plays a video, for Terry; sure enough the video is of Terry and Mary, having sex.

Ryo: You have one naughty little girl, living in your house….

Terry: Where did you get that, and how long have you had it!?

Ryo: Since four years, ago….I've masturbated to it, almost every night, since then.

Terry snatches Ryo's phone, and he quickly hits the delete button.

Ryo: Hey, what gives!?

Terry: How does King feel about you watching videos of Mary, and me!?

Ryo: Please, she's the one who asked Alice to grab more, so we could have something fun to watch; to be honest, we've even joked about who could give you head, better.

Terry gives Ryo the People's Eyebrow, as he turns to head to the shower.

Terry: I see King's Lesbian ways have rubbed off on you; as well as being a woman….

Terry gets in the shower, and he leans against the wall, with his eyes closed, as he thinks about the recent events. Terry is slightly confused, and bewildered, and he doesn't know what to think, at the moment.

Terry: Alice, you're really something, aren't you? I wonder if Ayane knows about her little "hobby"?

Terry was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize that a magical word was said, by someone else, and that Terry is now back in female form. A pair of arms wraps around Terry, as he quickly opens his eyes, and he turns to see female Ryo.

Terry: You damn Pervert, what are you doing!?

Ryo: Terry, I have a confession to make….I really like you; and it may be the change from male to female, or I don't know what it could be, but I really like you. Please, don't push me away….

Ryo began to kiss Terry on the lips, and Terry was reluctant, at first, but Terry returned the kiss.

Terry: Shazam….

Terry turns himself, and Ryo, back into a male, and Terry looks Ryo in the eyes. The slight blush appeared on both Terry and Ryo's faces, but their gaze never broke.

Terry: All those years of trying to best me….

Ryo: ….confused feelings, and a competitive drive.

Terry: Mary, and I, turns you, and King, on?

Ryo: Yes, but you seem to not be bothered by that.

Terry: I'm highly emotional, right now.

Ryo: Your mother is Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade; an openly Bisexual Vampire.

Terry: My father is straight, though.

Ryo: Jeff, yeah, but five gets you fifty that Darcia is an openly Bisexual Werewolf.

Terry: So?

Ryo: You're your parents child, Terry.

Ryo actually grabs Terry's privates, and Terry blushes even more.

Ryo: You give off the same pheromones, as Agatha, Theodore, and Solange, and so does your little brother, Andy; do you really want me to back off?

Terry closes his eyes, and he pulls Ryo into a passionate kiss, and a flash of lightning is seen. Terry, with Ryo's help, was able to break the spell, cast by Enigma; taking away the female form.

Ryo: You had to embrace your feminine side, Bogard; you've been fucking some of the hottest women, we know, lately, and you have not once truly embraced who you truly are.

Terry: A shadow of myself?

Ryo: No, you're Agatha and Theodore Carla's first born son; embrace what you truly are. Andy should, too.

Terry: Leave my brother out of this….

Ryo: I'm referring to him, and Mai, and how much more fun their world would be.

Terry: Everything is happening so fast….I have three daughters, three wives, and I finally find out the key to my overwhelming power….I'm confused….

Ryo: Let me be there, for you; we can face this, together.

Ryo kisses Terry, once more, and Terry is reluctant, but he kisses Ryo back, and the innocent kiss turns into a very powerful, passionate one. After the shower, Terry and Ryo are lying in bed, under the covers, and Terry is holding Ryo, from behind. The two of them have been asleep for a few hours, when Agatha just so happens to show up, and she is lying on the couch.

Agatha: Terrence, wake up; wake up, Boys.

Terry and Ryo wakes up, and they are startled, at first, but Agatha gives them a smile. Agatha eats an apple, and she sits up, and smiles at the two powerful warriors.

Terry: Mom, why are you here?

Agatha: I'm proud of you, Terry; you really do take after me.

Terry: In what way, Mom?

Agatha: All ways; you know, Baiken was once my lover, too. Baiken was there, when I was still human, and she taught me how to use a sword, when I was only 7 years old. Baiken has always been an Immortal, so she never aged, as I grew older; eventually Baiken was my first kiss, my first sexual experience with a woman, and my first love. Baiken helped to shape my attitude towards the possibility of loving whomever you like, and letting God be the only Judge. Theodore, and I, have built Avalon on those same principles, and you can rebuild Kahndaq on those same principles, too. Terry, only God can judge you, my son; love whomever you like. Mary loves you, Chun Li loves you, Carol is definitely falling in love with you; you're giving her something she's always wanted: A beautiful Daughter. Rock and Alice adores you, and Alice may be a voyeuristic, little shit, but Alice definitely loves her adopted father, very much so!

Terry actually smiles, at that.

Agatha: Vanessa misses you, Zarina wants to be part of your world, and King was overjoyed to find out that you and Ryo are becoming closer. Ryo, how do you feel, about my son, Terry?

Ryo: Well…..

Ryo removes the covers, from Terry's lap, and Terry's inhumanly large Cock is in full view. Agatha is actually proud of her son.

Agatha: Hmmm, just like your Daddy.

Terry: Mom!?

Ryo shuts Terry up, by engulfing Terry's Cock, in his mouth, and Terry is too shocked to react. Agatha giggles, as she watches the look, on her son's face. Sombra is purposely recording this, on Agatha's orders, while I Miss You, by Jay-Z and Aaliyah, plays in the background. This was suppose to be a private viewing, for Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, Zarina, and King, but somehow Jeff, Takuma, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Andy, Mai, Joe, Cody, and Jennie Behrn all ended up watching, too; everyone, but Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, Zarina, King, Theodore, and Alice are in a state of bewildered shock. Mary looks over, and she sees Alice, as Alice begins to drool.

Mary: Alice, go the fuck to your room!

Alice: I wanna see Dad, and Ryofu, too!

Chun Li/Carol/Vanessa/Zarina/King: Alice, do as Mary says, and go the fuck to your room!

Alice: Fine!

Alice storms out of the Auditorium, and Theodore lights a cigarette.

Theodore: That's my boy!

Theodore puts his arms around Jeff and Takuma's shoulders, and Jeff and Takuma slowly looks at Theodore, in disgust, while Yuri Sakazaki holds Robert.

Yuri Sakazaki: Well, at least I can actually talk to Ryo, about certain things, now….

Robert faints, and Yuri is left in shock. Terry feels himself about to cum, and he tries to stop Ryo, but Agatha intervenes.

Agatha: Terrence, just let it happen….

Terry covers his mouth, to keep from making a sound, as he cums down Ryo's throat, and Ryo swallows it all. Agatha claps, with glee, and Terry doesn't know how to feel. Ryo looks at Terry, blushing, and Ryo attempts to give Terry a kiss. Terry is reluctant to return the kiss, but Terry gives in, and he kisses Ryo, anyway.

Agatha: My work, here, is done; get back, soon, Boys. After the mission its time, Terry.

Terry: Time for what?

Agatha: You, Ryo, Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, Zarina, and King are going to the Rock of Eternity, so you can give birth to Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi. Moira has a procedure, where she can take DNA from Vanessa, Zarina, and King, and apply that DNA to Mary, Carol, and Chun Li, and also combine Ryo's sperm with yours, in your loins of course, so Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi can be born with the DNA of all of you.

Terry and Ryo looks at each other, and then back at Agatha, confused.

Terry/Ryo: Huh!?

Agatha: Look, just stop Jake Wesker, and get back home; we'll go over the details, then!

Agatha teleports back to the Sky Stage, as Terry looks at Ryo, even more confused. Terry has a Laptop, on the table, and it is connected to all the security cameras, of the hotel. Terry catches a glimpse of Jake Wesker leaving his hotel room, and heading into the empty dining hall.

Terry: Its going down, Ryo, watch out!

Ryo: Holy Shit!

Terry gets to the laptop, and he puts his headphones in. Terry uses Sombra's mini drones, to listen in on the dining hall. A woman, with a raspy voice, is talking to Jake Wesker.

Terry: Sombra, can you read me!? Its going down, Sombra!

Sombra: I copy, Terry! I'm zeroing in on the dining hall, now!

Ririka Momobami: Wesker, I have word that the M Organization is onto us, and Volskaya wants the shipment moved, tonight.

Jake: What good is the M Organization, if their two biggest lapdogs are dead?

Ririka: We need you to move, because we'll also be robbing Housen and Jiren's graves, tonight; we could turn them into Black Lanterns, using Black Hand's Black Power Battery; your moving of the shipment could provide us with the proper distraction.

Jake: Fine. I want double the payment, then.

Ririka: Sure, but if you fail you know what awaits you, right?

Jake: Kirari can go to Hell; she ain't getting my eyes!

Ririka: Watch your mouth, when it comes to my sister, and rules are rules, Wesker; just don't fail. Get the shipment to Havana, Cuba, and you'll get your money; fail, and I'll take your eyes, myself, as a gift for my sister.

Jake: Both of you are crazy….

Ririka: Once those drugs hit the streets the violence will consume the masses, and Luthor will be able to force the UN into making him President of the United States; with Luthor in command, the world will soon be in the hands of Ozymandias, and we she'll do as we please, on thrones of blood!

Jake: Yeah, yeah….I'll move the shipment, within the next five hours.

Ririka: Remember…..I have my "eyes" on you, Wesker.

Ririka teleports back to Ozymandias' base, and Jake leaves the Dining Hall.

Terry: Sombra, you got all of that?

Sombra: This is bad….

Terry: What!?

Sombra: Kirari and Ririka Momobami are two world class assassins, who love to gamble! They are Incestuous twin sisters, who are rumored to be as skilled as Batman, Hanzo Hattori, and Captain America, just to name a few. The Momobami family has been involved with the Black Market, for years, and those girls have seen violence and bloodshed, since they were toddlers.

Ryo: Our opponents continue to gain momentum, don't they?

Terry: We'll stop Jake, and you get everything you can on the Momobami Twins.

Sombra: I copy. I'll get this info to the President, and the Generals. Sombra, out!

Sombra breaks the connection, and Terry shuts off the Laptop.

Ryo: What now, Terry?

Terry: We're going to be on that plane, with Jake; they're going to probably leave from Volskaya's private airfield, and we're going to sneak on it, but not in these forms.

Ryo: Then how?

Terry: I'm going to modify a spell, which will allow us to change into female form, at will, and we'll sneak onto the airfield, as women.

Ryo: Great idea, Daddy!

Ryo hugs Terry, and kisses his cheek.

Terry: Let's get showered, changed, and head to Volskaya's airfield.

Ryo: Shower together?

Terry: Fine, but no kinky stuff, until we get home.

Ryo: Tiger's Honor!

Meanwhile, Bunwa has carried Ryofu to the roof of Rakuyo High, and Litchi is with them. Bunwa is about to fly Ryofu into space, and into the sun.

Litchi: Are you ladies gonna be alright?

Bunwa: Yes, I'm sure.

Ryofu: Thanks for helping me dress, Litchi.

Litchi: Its what I'm here for, and it was my pleasure.

Ryofu: Litchi, how's Makoto doing?

Litchi: She's been in your Woolering Heights apartment, and praying, ever since; she is leaving everything in God's hands.

Ryofu: Go see her, for me, please.

Litchi: I will; please hurry back.

Ryofu: We will; you ready, Bunwa?

Bunwa: I'm as ready as I'm going to be.

Ryofu: Alright…..up, up, and away!

Bunwa takes to the skies, and she flies directly upward, as fast as she can. Ryofu loves the wind in her face, because she misses the thrill of flying. Bunwa leaves Earth's atmosphere, and heads straight for the sun, while Ryofu enjoys the coolness of space. Meanwhile, Asuka and Gordeau have been making love, non-stop, and the condominium is filled with the smell of sex, the odor of love, and the sweat of two lovers. Asuka is covered in sweat, and cum, and Gordeau is covered in sweat, and vaginal fluids. Asuka lies sprawled across the bed, while Gordeau is lying on his side, and he is facing his lover.

Asuka I: That makes 4,004….

Gordeau: You're keeping score?

Asuka I: You've made me cum that many times, and you've came inside me, at least 444 times, already.

Gordeau: You enjoyed it….

Asuka I: I know I do, and I've never felt better!

Gordeau: Hey, do you want to go out to eat, and let this place air out?

Asuka I: I'll go anywhere, as long as its with you, Baby.

Gordeau: We should really get washed up, then….

Asuka I: Sure, why not; where do you want to eat?

Gordeau: Let's go try that buffet place, up the street; they look like they have some great food.

Asuka I: Sounds like fun; okay, to the shower!

While Asuka and Gordeau head to wash up, Leopold Goenitz is sitting with the Yagami Clan, at the Yagami Residence, in Osaka, Japan. Goenitz is trouble, but the rest of the Yagami Clan is doing their own thing, and too busy to notice. Goenitz continues to think of his old acquaintance, Asou Miyuri, and Goenitz can't get her off of his mind. Images of Asou in a Nun's uniform continue to fill Goenitz's mind. Asou was "12", when she met Goenitz, and that was the beginning of a dark journey, for Goenitz. Goenitz is silently praying to himself, and begging God for this moment all to be just a bad dream.

Ryuji: Leo, what's eating you? Leo…..Leo…..Leopold!?

Goenitz: Huh!? Sorry, I was thinking.

Ryuji: You were thinking, alright; you're sweating bullets.

Goenitz: Something in the air troubles me….

Naotora: Tell me about it; something is definitely not right.

Chris: I may not have the Orochi, anymore, but I can definitely feel that something is wrong with the planet; it keeps shifting, and it feels like time hasn't completely settled, yet.

Ibuki: It almost feels like someone took a cake out of the oven, too early, and the dough is still runny; something is definitely wrong, here.

Lana: Maybe time, and reality, will never truly be fixed….

Iori: How so?

Lana: This new Omniverse was created from the half chewed up pieces of billions of universes, which were basically beaten out of Azathoth, by Jiren; only God knows how much real damage has been done, and what cruel fate is in store for us.

Goenitz looks at Lana, his daughter, and he sees Asou Miyuri; he sees Lana's mother, and Goenitz can never truly tell Lana who her mother truly is. Meanwhile, Terry and Ryo are in their female forms, and waiting to sneak onto the Volskaya plane, where Jake Wesker is smuggling the corrupted version of Angela Zeigler's Nanotechnology. Terry and Ryo finds an opening, and they climb on board the plane, and they hide behind some crates.

Ryo: Do we take him down, while in the air, or now?

Terry: I'll give you the word; just follow me.

Ryo: Of course, Terry.

Jake is surrounded by Talon/Cadmus Soldiers, and they are packing heavy firepower. Terry and Ryo stays hidden, until the plane takes off. Jake has a mini monitor, on his watch, and he can actually see Terry and Ryo, but Jake does nothing. A hip hop remix of Parade Of The Slave Children, by John Williams, plays in the background, as Terry and Ryo try to get closer to the cockpit. Terry and Ryo are caught, and the two are surrounded by Talon/Cadmus Soldiers, as the plane takes off.

Jake: I knew you Faggots were here; the entire hotel was bugged by Luthor, months ago. Sombra's tech is good, but you idiots fell right into a trap!

Ryo: Watch your mouth, Wesker, you disrespectful Cunt.

Jake: The last thing I wanted to see was the mediocre Ryo Sakazaki, sucking off the great Lady's Man, Terry Bogard. I don't know what kind of Faggot shit the M Organization is on, now, but you fake heroes are done for.

Ryo: I said, watch your fucking mouth!

The Talon/Cadmus Soldiers point their machine guns, towards Terry and Ryo.

Terry: Calm down, Ryo; we'll get out of this.

Jake: To be honest with you, you already missed the drug shipment; that's on its way to Metro City, as we speak.

Terry: Then what the hell is inside those two giant containers?

Jake: Oh, its a present from Ozymandias; he wants the end result to turn out, as is.

Ryo: What end result!?

Jake: Your failed future.

Jake hits a button, on his watch, and the two containers open up, and Amazo and Super Adaptoid flies out.

Terry: Shit….SHAZAM!

Just as the magical lightning hits Terry and Ryo, Amazo and the Adaptoid tackles the heroes through the planes cargo door, and into the air.

Jake: Take us to the meeting point; they're gonna need us, back in Metro City!

As the piolet flies the damage plane to a nearby location, Terry and Ryo, in Captain Marvel/Black Adam outfits, are fighting Amazo and Super Adaptoid, in midair. Adaptoid punches Ryo, in the face, and sends him crashing into the ground, while Terry fights Amazo.

Ryo: Wait, didn't Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi gain their immense amounts of power from these two!?

Terry: Yeah, and that is exactly why we're bringing them back, not too messed up; we need their cells!

Amazo fires heat vision into Terry's chest, and Terry is knocked into an icy cliff. Ryo and the Adaptoid are trading blows, as the Adaptoid manages to knock Ryo into a small, abandoned cabin. Terry flies into Amazo, and Terry punches the android, in the face. Amazo counters, by hitting Terry, several times, with the speed of Superman and the Flash. Ryo fires a Haoh Sho Ko Ken, at the Adaptoid, but the Adaptoid blocks the attack, and smacks Ryo, with Thor's hammer. Terry hits Amazo, with a Power Wave, and Amazo blocks it. Ryo fires a Tiger Wave projectile, at the Adaptoid, but the Adaptoid knocks it away. Instead of using projectiles, Terry and Ryo decide to match the two androids, blow for blow, and Amazo and Adaptoid are able to give Terry and Ryo a fight, for their lives.

Terry is holding his own, against Amazo, and Ryo is adapting to his new Shazam abilities, but Amazo and Adaptoid are super powerful. Terry is punched into the ground, and Ryo is knocked into an icy hill, and Amazo and Adaptoid are closing in, on Terry and Ryo.

Terry: Dammit!

Ryo: This can't be the end….

Adaptoid fires a Hawkeye arrow at Terry, and Ryo jumps in from of it. An explosion erupts from the fired arrow, and Ryo drops to his knees. Terry catches Ryo, and he holds him, in his arms.

Ryo: Damn, and I never got to actually enjoy your company….

Terry: You're not dying, Ryo; we're getting out of this!

Ryo: Terry….just to let you know….you've been a great rival, friend, and lover. I offer my endless devotion, to you….

Terry: Ryo, dammit….

Ryo: I love you, you Legendary Wolf….

Ryo kisses Terry, and Terry kisses back, as Amazo is about to blast both Terry, and Ryo. A white light flashes, and then a quick flash of purple, as Sombra appears, on the battlefield.

Sombra: EMP Activated!

Sombra EMPs Amazo and Adaptoid, and the two Androids are useless. Terry and Ryo quickly reacts to their new open.

Terry: Bust' Wolf!

Ryo: Tiger Strike Blast!

Terry and Ryofu manages to knock off the heads of Amazo and the Adaptoid, and Sombra shoots the heads, and completely destroys them; rendering the androids useless.

Sombra: Symmetra's teleporter sure comes in handy!

Terry: Thanks, Sombra!

Ryo: You saved us!

Sombra: The androids weren't completely operational, so they were easy to take down; they need a full two hours, at least, to adapt to the battle. You might have survived, if I didn't show up, but at least its over.

Terry: We have to get these two back to the Sky Stage!

Sombra: Satya, beam us up!

Symmetra: I copy; prepare for teleportation!

Sombra contacts Symmetra, via communicator, and Symmetra opens up a teleporter. Terry pics up Amazo, and Ryo grabs Super Adaptoid, as the three heroes walk through the teleporter. Moira is waiting, with Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, King, and Zarina, as Terry and Ryo lies Amazo and Adaptoid's bodies, onto a nearby medical table, in the Infirmary. Moira is smiling, as she takes samples from Amazo and the Adaptoid.

Angela: Can you manage this, on your own, Moira?

Moira: You focus on the TFM and Project R programs, and I'll focus on the next stage of evolution!

Angela: Moira, you sound like a Mad Scientist….

Moira: That's because I am a Mad Scientist! I'm just on the right side of the law! If this works imagine how many people, who can't have children, this will help, in the future! I'm literally going to combine the Amazo and Adaptoid Nanotechnology with Ryo's sperm cells, and combine them with Terry's loins, while combining the wombs of Vanessa, King, and Zarina with the wombs of Mary, Chun Li, and Carol, in order to create three children, who have multiple mothers and fathers! I'm so excited!

Agatha: Terry, you guys will be going, alone, with Moira, while your father, and I, will be staying here, so we can help out with TFM and Project R.

Ryo: Whats TFM and Project R?

Theodore: Two projects that will help protect humanity, and lessen the work load, for us all.

Yuri Sakazaki: Take care of my brother, Bogard….

Yuri looks at Terry, with a serious look, but then Yuri hugs Terry, tightly. Takuma and Jeff hugs Terry and Ryo, and Andy, Mai, Joe, Rock, Alice, Yun, Yang, Li Fen, Cammy, and Balrog all smile, in the background.

Rock: Dad, bring our baby sisters back home, okay?

Terry: I intend to, Rock.

Alice: I miss them, already.

Li Fen: Please come back, soon, Mom.

Chun Li: I will be gone for 18 years, but it will only seem like a few days, in the Rock of Eternity.

Solange: Plus, as long as you have DeLuxcalibur, with you, the aging spell shouldn't affect you guys, and Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi should be allowed to grow up, normally.

Solange hands Mary the DeLuxcalibur, and Mary keeps the sword by her side. Shazam opens up a portal to the Rock of Eternity, and he steps aside, so the Bogard Family can head in.

Shazam: Terry, God speed. Adam, deep down, wanted redemption; you can give his soul rest, by carrying on his legacy, and doing right, in the Name of God.

Shazam places a hand on Terry's shoulder, and Terry smiles.

Terry: Both Mar-vell and Adam want redemption, and I have to carry on with both of their legacies. I won't fail, Billy.

Shazam: I believe in you, Terry.

Terry: When we come back, we'll be making Kahndaq great, again!

Moira steps through the portal, followed by Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, King, Zarina, Ryo, and Terry. Falke, Yu, Hyde, and a few others watch from the Auditorium, while Baiken and Linne are watching from the Cafeteria. Terry is off to fulfill his destiny, while Bunwa waits for Ryofu to leave the sun. A flash of green light is seen, as Ryofu Housen emerges from the sun, and Ryofu is completely healed. Bunwa sheds a tear, and Ryofu smiles. Jiren, while all alone, holds up his right hand, and gathers his energy.

Jiren: Asuka Jasmine Izuna, young heiress to the Izuna Ninja Clan: I, Jiren, have chosen you. Asuka, in order to keep up with Gordeau and Kurousagi you're going to need to be on their level. Asuka, take my legacy; become the World's Mightiest Mortal, and move, like a mystery, against the forces of Darkness!

Jiren unleashes a ball of energy, which turns into a gray frog, and the frog teleports to where Asuka and Gordeau is. Jiren falls into a deep sleep, in order to regain the energy he has just given away, to Asuka. In another part of the world, in Midnight City, two young girls appear upon a rooftop. A young, 15 year old Kunoichi, with jet black hair, and another young, 17 year old Kunoichi, with orange hair, appears inside Midnight City. The 15 year old Kunoichi is Tsubaki, and the 17 year old Kunoichi is Yugiri. Both girls carry a guitar, with them, as they head to a nearby hotel. The girls both check in under the last name "Gordeau". The girls decided to stay in, for the night, and they would tour the city tomorrow. Meanwhile, Asuka and Gordeau are having a drink, and they are laughing, and having a good time. The gray frog is hiding near Asuka and Gordeau's table, where no one can see it.

Asuka I: Hilda and Chaos sounds like two really funny people.

Gordeau: They are. I've sent them invitations to join the M Organization, but I have yet to hear from them.

Asuka I: Hopefully they respond, soon. I'd love to meet your old friends.

Gordeau: I'm going to go to the bathroom, and wash my hands; you ready to get out of here?

Asuka I: Yeah, let's go get some dessert!

Gordeau: Anything for you, Baby.

Gordeau gives Asuka a kiss on the lips, before he heads to the bathroom. Asuka turns around, and watches, as a family is celebrating the birthday of the youngest child, who has just turned 15; its a family of five, with a mother, a father, two daughters, and….an aunt? There is another woman, sitting on one side of the husband, while the wife is on the other side of the husband; the two daughters are on the opposite side of the table. While Asuka is watching the family, the gray frog leaps into Asuka's soda, and dissolves into the liquid. Asuka turns around, and she finishes her soda, which she remarks as tasting better than it did, earlier. Gordeau comes back, and Asuka leaves a tip, while Gordeau pays the bill. Gordeau and Asuka leaves the establishment, and they head to an Ice Cream shop, near the Star Resort.

Asuka I: Gordeau, I love spending time with you; life feels so different, now that we're together. I never had this much fun, with Homura; it was always sparring, or sex, with her.

Gordeau: I see….I'm glad I make you happy, Asuka.

Asuka I: Do I make you happy, Gordeau?

Gordeau: Baby, of course you do! I love our time, together!

Asuka I: If I ever fail to make you happy, you better let me know! I will do all I can to fix it!

Gordeau: Just keep being you, Baby. I love you, just the way you are.

Asuka gives Gordeau a kiss, on the lips, and the couple heads into the Ice Cream Shop. Moira has finished her procedures, and Moira is in the background, relaxing, with a cigarette. The room is lit by candle light, while Ryo and Terry are making out, in a very large bed; naked and under the covers. Moira smiles, as she never thought she'd be witnessing the possible success of one of her experiments, let alone two very, very hot men, making out.

Moira: This is just icing on the cake.

Moira says this, to herself, as she smiles, and takes a drag of her cigarette.

Ryo: Are you ready, Daddy?

Terry: Are you ready, Rookie?

Ryo: Hey, I've at least had sex, once.

Terry: Yeah, King told me. I heard you fumbled all over that, too.

Ryo: Sorry, I can't be a giant chick magnet, like you.

Terry: Just act natural, okay?

Terry kisses Ryo, on the lips, as Mary clears her throat.

Mary: Let the festivities, begin.

Terry and Ryo are in awe, as Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, King, and Zarina comes into the room, and the six women are wearing nothing, but see-through night gowns, and matching high heels. Moira is actually wearing boxers and a sports bra, and Moira gets the urge to rub her clitoris. The six women all takes off the night gowns and high heels, and they all get in the bed with Terry and Ryo.

Moira: As much as I'm enjoying this, I hate to interrupt; just remember that the both of you have to cum inside all six women, and I should be able to take all six wombs, combine them by two, two, and two, and add them to the Birthing Matrix; this way none of you have to endure the 9 months of labor, or the resulting changes to your bodies, which comes with baring a child.

King: Moira, we love you, but save all the Mad Scientist talk, for breakfast; right now I'm about to get pounded by a Wolf, and a Tiger!

Carol: I hope you guys have enough stamina, for all of us….I hate being left to finish myself, off.

Ryo: We have a magic word….

Chun Li: So do we, genius….

Mary: Wait, wait, wait, let us all remember that since this is mainly about Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, we should all take our time, and make love to each other; we are about to bring three daughters into the world, with eight parents, so….since each girl will have a little bit of some of us, and a lot of the rest of us, let's just enjoy this, with more love, than lust, okay?

Everyone nods in agreement, as King begins to rub on Terry's Cock, while Chun Li fingers King's Pussy. Ryo feels on Mary's breast, as Mary begins to bite her lower lip, in pleasure.

Mary: I hope you make love as good as you fight, Ryo….

King: I taught him, well, don't worry.

King begins to suck on Terry's Cock, while Chun Li begins to lick King's Pussy, from behind.

Moira: Enough talking, and show me something good! Dammit, I'm extremely wet, over here!

Zarina: Don't worry, Moira, you're about to get a worthy performance!

Moira rubs her clitoris, even faster, as Moira brings herself to orgasm. Yuri Aya Shiranui-Bogard is allowing her older cousin, Alice Garnet Nakata Chrysler, to view the scene, between Terry, Ryo, and the others; using a viewing crystal, created by Yuri's Psychic Abilities. Yuri sits next to Alice's bed, while Alice lies on her bed, naked, and masturbating. Yuri smiles, sadistically, as she watches her Aunts and Uncles making love, right next to her cousin, Alice. Meanwhile, Litchi knocks on the door to Makoto and Ryofu's apartment, in the Woolering Heights section of Sea Coral City. Makoto comes to the door, wearing a white short sleeve shirt, and black booty shorts.

Makoto: Litchi?

Litchi: Makoto, how are you, Honey?

Makoto: I'm fine. I was just praying, and about to take a nap; but you can come on in.

Litchi: Thank you.

Makoto lets Litchi in, and Makoto motions for Litchi to have a seat, on the couch.

Litchi: How have you been holding up?

Makoto: I've been hanging in there, praying, just trying to carry on.

Litchi: I figured I'd come to check on you, because you haven't been to the Sky Stage or Astro Stage, in a while.

Makoto: I know God has a plan, and that all things happen for a reason, but there is something gigantic, happening, and I can feel it.

Litchi: Gigantic; like what?

Makoto: Ryofu will return. I can feel it; but from the signs I've seen, from the Lord, things are about to get worse, for all of us.

Litchi: How do you know Ryofu is going to return?

Makoto: Clark "died" against Doomsday, back on his Earth, and he returned; this is just a minor setback, and Ryofu will be back. I love her, Litchi; more than anything else, on Earth. I thank God, for Ryofu, and I'm happy that she's in my life.

Litchi: If you believe Ryofu will return, then I believe it, too. I trust in the Lord, our God, and God knows I have a lot to repent for.

Makoto: The M Organization, all of us, is a family; for some of us, we lost our Earths, before Azathoth began consuming the Omniverse. Powergirl, Hyperion, and a few others, were already refugees, before we all lost our old worlds. God allowed us to be a giant family, for a reason, and we'll stick together, through all of this madness.

Litchi: I agree, Makoto, I agree.

Litchi hugs Makoto, and Makoto hugs Litchi back. Makoto gets up, and she heads to go make some tea. Meanwhile, Jake Wesker has just dropped the drug, Carnage, off at the Mad Gear hideout, in Metro City.

Sodom: Is this all?

Jake: This is all of it; use it wisely. This stuff will have people killing each other, left and right.

Sodom: What's the next move, since you lost Amazo and Super Adaptoid?

Jake: The big boss wanted them to be basically handed over to the M Organization; he wants them at their best, before he finishes them off.

Sodom: So, I have to stick to the release date?

Jake: Street date is in a few weeks. Rataxes will be released upon Metro City, then, and then we begin taking out the M Organization, one by one. Have Superboy-Prime and Dr. Light ready to go, and we'll make sure that the Chinese Man and Faust is ready, as well.

Sodom: Prime is unstable, but he's obeying orders, so far.

Jake: He better; he'll get what he wants, soon enough.

As Jake leaves Sodom, four women are watching the Mad Gear's abandoned factory hideout. Emiru Ikuno, Albedo, Ayame Kajou, and Anna Nishikinomiya are all wearing Greek Goddess robes, as they watch Sodom and Jake.

Anna N: He's a Rapist. I hate rapist.

Albedo: Sodom raped Shermie LaRoux, back on her old Earth; he deserves death.

Emiru: I've tested their new Superman, and he's not ready, yet; we need the M Organization, if we're ever gonna escape "her".

Ayame K: I know, but….

Batman: ….I think its time you came with me, Ladies.

Anna N: Batman, how did you find us!?

Ayame K: Dammit, we can't come with you, Dark Knight!

Batman: You can, because you're the four keys, we need, to get into the Gate of the Gods; and I can protect you from "her".

Emiru: You can't stop her, Batman; she wants our Goddess powers, so she can get revenge on Goenitz, and she wants to kill Ozymandias.

Batman: Who is she; tell me!

Anna N: We, we can't…..

Hyouka: Yes, yes you can.

Hyouka Fuwa shows up, with Blair Dame, Pullum Purna, Gabriel Reyes, Vegeta, and October Moore: The Cyborg Wii Fit Trainer, who was built by Fuwa. Anna and Ayame begin to she'd tears, as they run up and hug Hyouka. Hyouka hugs the only other two survivors, from her original Earth, and the three girls cry, in each other's arms.

Albedo: I, I don't understand….

Vegeta: The Bats, Reyes, and I have an underground network, where we plan, ahead, for everything we can think of. Emiru left her DNA on Gordeau, and Litchi Faye Ling brought it back to us; we used it to track Emiru Ikuno, here.

Emiru: You're here to stop Sodom; he has a chemical weapons, you know?

Batman: We'll get to him, soon enough; we need you with us.

Hyouka: Anna, Ayame….Bruce took me in, after I showed up, in Gotham City, as a homeless genius. I easily deduced who Batman really is, and I snuck into the Batcave. Bruce made me a member of his "Shadow Clearance", and he's given me a new lease on life. Okuma may be gone, Onigashira may be gone, but we're still alive; will you join us?

October: Hello, ladies, I am October Moore; a fully functional Cyborg and a personal trainer, for Hyouka. I will be training you in Batman's ways, if you join us.

Blair: I'm Blair Dame: Daughter of Dame Incorporated, and my family is personal friends of the Wayne Family.

Pullum: Pullum, here! I'm also a friend of the Wayne Family, and Mr. Bruce has known my parents, for years. Only Blair, and I, has access to the Batcave, and Bruce trust us, with his secrets. Purna Enterprises has always supported Wayne Enterprises, and we always will.

Vegeta: The M Organization may be a powerful group, but without us, working from the shadows, the team would be lost.

Hyouka: The calculations are more clear, than that; without our little Batman Incorporated gathering, we will not be properly prepared for what's to come.

Emiru: What can be worse than being the only survivor, from my world, and having a Goddess thrusted into my body?

Ayame K: Ha, ha, she said "thrusted"!

Gabriel: You're just a perverted as my twin children….great….

Ayame K: Wait, how would you know your twins are perverted?

Gabriel: If you side with us, you'll see, soon enough.

Batman: Why did you attack Carson Gordeau, in the first place?

Emiru: He's going to be the new Superman, and eventually he'll be this Earth's greatest champion; yet, his potential is still lacking, greatly.

Batman: That's where you all come in.

Albedo: Why us?

Gabriel: Gordeau, Nine the Phantom, and Leo Star are taking up the mantles of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, but they'll need help. Captain America and Magneto has given Pyrrha Nikos their blessings, and Nine is gathering a new Justice League and a new Avengers, which will lead the M Organization, and we need you four, in the background, as counter measures.

Anna N: If we say "yes", what happens next?

Ayame K: We don't have a world to go back to, and "she" tried to convince us that we should trust you, since you could protect us, from the one, whose after Goenitz.

Vegeta: Whose after Leopold Goenitz, and why?

Anna clears her throat, and she speaks.

Anna N: Miyuri….Asou Miyuri….she's Lana Goenitz's mother, and Leopold's darkest secret. Asou Miyuri has a disease, which keeps her looking like a child, but she actually was a child, when she gave birth to Lana. Later, after finding out about Goenitz's Orochi blood, Asou gave herself to a Demon, in order to get revenge on Goenitz, for abandoning her.

Vegeta: Here I thought Goenitz would be the one Catholic Priest I could actually have faith in….typical behavior….

Batman: One more thing: Mably has contacted you, too, right?

Emiru: Yes, she told us to find comfort with the M Organization, and that you'd protect us.

October: After your training, you'll definitely be able to protect yourselves.

Emiru, Albedo, and Ayame looks towards Anna, and Anna looks at Hyouka, October, Blair, and Pullum.

Anna N: We'll do it; what do we have to lose?

Batman: You know the end game?

Ayame K: Is this why you're grooming Nine the Phantom, as your replacement?

Batman: You're going to help her, even if she claims she doesn't need you; you four are going to be her "Robins", and you're going to bring her back, even if she falls into an abyss of madness; is that clear!?

Anna N/Ayame K/Albedo/Emiru: Yes, Mr. Wayne!

Batman: When I'm wearing this suit, its BATMAN!

The four young girls shreek in terror.

Hyouka: Come, to the Batcave.

Gabriel: You'll be getting your own rooms, at Wayne Manor, and no one can know you're there; not yet, at least, so stay on your best behavior!

Vegeta: Anna, you have an aura about you; you, and Emiru. You two shell lead.

Ayame K: Pardon my Pussy, what!?

Gabriel: Anna was a Metahuman, before you all even showed up here, correct?

Ayame K: She's superhumanly strong, durable, and her bodily fluids are highly potent, but what does that have to do with anything?

Hyouka: Emiru Ikuno and Anna share similar traits; both are freakishly powerful, and their bodily fluids are extremely dangerous, in the wrong hands.

Anna N: I'll do it! I'll start a new life, as one of Nine's many partners!

Ayame K: Nice, how you're easily bending over, and letting Wayne fuck you, up the ass….

Batman: You've been a leader, before, from what Hyouka tells me, so why are you so angry?

Ayame K: Because I can be a better leader, than any of these others, here!

Anna, Albedo, and Emiru gives Ayame an angry look.

Ayame K: Its true; ask Hyouka!

Batman: Yes, as Blue Tundra, you were amazing, but the Earth no longer exist, and even the greatest of leaders has to follow orders, sometimes.

Ayame K thinks, for a moment, and she comes back to Anna, and hugs her.

Ayame K: You better take care of us, you Crazy, Horny Bitch! I'll be there, to kick your ass, if you don't!

Anna N: I'll not fail you, ever, Ayame; for Okuma, and the others….

Anna sheds a tear.

Ayame K: For Okuma, and the others….

Ayame sheds a tear, as well, and Gabriel calls a Sky Noah, as the heroes are ready to depart, and head to the Batcave. Meanwhile, Moira is checking on the Birthing Matrix, as Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are growing, and developing, nicely. The Bogard Family patiently awaits the arrival of their three beautiful daughters.

Carol: She's gorgeous; they're all gorgeous.

Mary: Best part is we don't get to endure the actual struggles of child birth.

Chun Li: I kinda wanted to carry Holo….

King: So did I….

King and Chun Li looks at each other.

Zarina: This way we don't have to feel jealous, over who carried who, but they all carry DNA from all of us. These three girls are OUR legacy; those three, beautiful, powerful girls, are OURS!

Mary: Kurousagi seems as if she's having a dream.

Moira: She's shown the most movement, out of all three girls, and she is radiating a very high power level.

Terry: I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Gordeau or Asuka.

Ryo: I don't know; there is a horrible feeling of dread, in the air.

Vanessa: We'll handle whatever it is, once we get back home.

Terry: Yeah…..until then, lets enjoy these lovely gifts, from God; our daughters will help usher in a new age.

Meanwhile, Gordeau is lying on his back, while Asuka is kissing Gordeau's chest, and licking his nipples. Gordeau has a lot on his mind, and he is trying to focus on Asuka.

Asuka I: Baby, what's wrong? You seem distracted.

Gordeau: Something isn't right; do you feel it, in the air?

Asuka I: I feel something, but I'm more focused on you, right now.

Gordeau: Don't be upset, with me. I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen….

Asuka stops licking Gordeau, and she lies her head on his chest. Asuka can feel Gordeau's heart beating, and Asuka relaxes.

Asuka I: I'll never stop loving you, Baby, and don't worry about a thing; whatever comes we'll handle it.

Gordeau kisses Asuka, on the forehead, and Asuka begins to fall asleep, on Gordeau's chest. Nine is called to Gotham City, and Nine heads to Wayne Manor, to meet with Bruce Wayne. Once Nine is at Wayne Manor Alfred takes Nine into the Batcave; after Nine switches out of her civilian clothing, and into her Nine the Phantom outfit. Nine enters the Batcave, and she sees Bruce, at the Bat-Computer, while October Moore is training Hyouka, Anna, Ayame, Emiru, and Albedo. Nine recognizes the description of Emiru Ikuno, which Asuka gave, and Nine goes on the offensive.

Nine: Bruce, she's the one, who attacked Gordeau! Why is she here!?

Batman: Stand down, Konoe; they are the Four Keys, to the Gate of the Gods!

Nine: What!?

Ayame K: You bet your big Tits, Wicked Witch! I'm Ayame Kajou; at your service.

Anna N: I'm Anna Nishikinomiya; pleased to meet you.

Albedo: I'm Albedo; a Succubus.

Emiru: I'm Emiru Ikuno, and I'm sorry for attacking Superman. I was testing him.

Nine: You could have killed Gordeau!

Emiru: I knew he'd survive; please, forgive me….

Emiru gets down, and she kisses Nine's feet, and Emiru bows her head, to the ground. Nine backs up, a bit, and she looks at Bruce.

Hyouka: Miss Mercury, I assure you that Emiru is definitely at your service. Once Miss October is done training these four girls they will be your "Robins".

Nine: I have a "Robin"; my daughter, Phonon.

October: Mr. Wayne has Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and his biological son, Damian Wayne; now you have Phonon, Anna Nishikinomiya, Emiru Ikuno, Ayame Kajou, and Albedo. I am a fully functional Cyborg, built by Hyouka Fuwa, and I was built to train future heroes, and to be of assistance, against the forces of evil.

Batman: Konoe, I'm building you a legacy, so I can finally do what everyone I know wants me to do.

Nine: And what is that?

Batman: Retire; but I refuse to retire, unless I leave Gotham, and the world, in capable hands. Nine, do you trust me?

Nine: Yes, Bruce, but shouldn't we tell the M Organization we have the Four Keys!?

Batman: Not yet; there is a lot going on, and I need to have these girls ready, so that they can assist you.

Nine looks at the four girls, and she looks into their eyes. Nine sees their determination, and Nine sees their story.

Hyouka: We're the only survivors, of our old Earths; this is all we've got, and the closest thing to family. Ayame, Anna, and I all come from the same Earth….which no longer exist. Albedo is the soul survivor of her old Earth; much like Hyperion and Powergirl.

Nine looks away, in sadness, and she looks at the four girls. Nine has made her mind up.

Nine: When I look at you all, I see the story in your eyes. I will take you in, and I will adopt you, too.

Anna N: You mean it!?

Nine: Yes. I'm going to give you a new lease, on life.

Anna, Ayame, Emiru, and Albedo all hug Nine, and Nine hugs them, back. Hyouka and October smiles at each other, and Batman prepares files for Nine to take with her.

Nine: I'm going to grab my bags, from the Star Resort, in downtown Gotham. I'll be right back, I promise!

Ayame K: Can we come, Big Boobs?

Nine: No, I'll be fine; just stay here, and I'll be right back, I promise! We'll have our first Sleepover!

Albedo: Yeah, I can't wait!

Emiru: Our first Sleepover, with our new Guardian!

Batman: At least let Alfred drive you back to the Star Resort.

Nine: Okay, I'll be back, girls!

Nine heads back upstairs, to Wayne Manor, and Nine changes back to her civilian clothing, as she gets into the car, with Alfred. Alfred drives Nine back to the Star Resort, and Nine is overly joyed, for some reason, and she promises herself that she will give the four girls a fair chance. Nine is so focused on how happy she'll be, with Moira, Phonon, Jubei, Kokonoe, Anna, Emiru, Albedo, Ayame, Hyouka, and October, once Nine establishes her own Crime Fighting Network. Nine enters her hotel room, and Nine switches on the light. Nine has no time to react, as a fist knocks Nine through the window, and onto the roof of another building. Nine changes into her Nine the Phantom outfit, and Nine manages to stand up, and Nine is face to face with her attacker.

Nine: You!? You're….

Ragyo: Ragyo Kiryuin, at your service, Konoe A. Mercury, and boy am I honored!

Nine: What do you want!?

Ragyo: You, my Dear. I'm going to be forward: I likes you, and I want you, but I know you won't come quietly; especially since you have that O'Deorain bitch, and that Cat, by your side.

Nine: Please don't talk about my family, like that! I have nothing but respect for your daughters!

Ragyo: Fuck them! I'm done with those two ungrateful brats; its you, I want, Nine!

Ragyo is automatically able to get close to Nine, and Ragyo grabs Nine's breast; causing Nine to jump backwards.

Ragyo: Konoe, I would lick your entire body, from head, to toe. I adore you, and everything about you! Come….if you agree to be my lover, I'll see that your family is spared; the M Organization….not so much….

Nine: The entire M Organization is my family, Kiryuin! I would die for them; all of them!

Ragyo: Nine, you could live in ecstasy, with me; you and me, together, forever!

Nine: Never! I'd never rub clits, with a Psychopath, like you!

Nine fires a beam of fire magic, towards Ragyo, but Ragyo blocks it, and rushes Nine. Ragyo punches Nine, in the stomach, and Nine spits out blood, while Ragyo grabs Nine, by her hair.

Ragyo: Nine, I'd rather be kissing your lips, and making love to you, but you leave me no choice. Your family will burn, while you're powerless to save them; only after you've lost everything, and after I violate you, will you have my permission to die!

Nine spits blood into Ragyo's face, and Ragyo licks it off her lips, and savors the taste.

Ragyo: After I break you we'll have plenty of time, for foreplay.

Ragyo punches Nine across the face, several times, and Nine tries to fight back, but Ragyo counters all of Nine's attacks. Nine tries to kick Ragyo in the face, but Ragyo grabs Nine's leg, and lifts Nine into the air, over her head.

Ragyo: Sorry, Konoe, but we will finish this, some other time. Alfred is heading up here, but before I go, I'll leave you with the extent of my love, for you.

Ragyo slams Nine's back, into her right knee, and Nine's spine is broken. Nine cries out, in great pain, and Ragyo lies Nine onto her back. Ragyo uncovers Nine's Breast, and Ragyo licks Nine's nipples, and she kisses Nine's lips, before she stands up, to leave.

Ragyo: When you're ready just call my name. I'll come to you, heal you, and save you, my Love. I wanna feel you, Nine. I wanna feel you, all over me, inside of me, and in my heart; you should have just accepted my love.

Ragyo teleports away, while Nine lies on the ground; shock, pain, anger, agony, and misery are all that Nine knows, right now. Nine lost control of her bodily functions, and she wet herself, as Alfred shows up.

Alfred: My God, Konoe, what happened!?

Alfred calls Bruce Wayne, as Nine passes out. Nine wakes up, hours later, and she's on the Astro Stage, and in the Infirmary. Litchi, Angela, Batman, Phonon, Hyouka, and October are there, with Nine.

Nine: I can't feel my legs….

Angela: You were attacked by Ragyo Kiryuin, and she broke your spine; the Nanotechnology is having a hard time healing you, because Ragyo used a certain "blocker", through her kiss, to slow the Nanotechnology down.

Nine remembers all that Ragyo did to her, and Nine tries to stand, but her back hurts way too much. Nine cries out, in pain, and she sobs.

Phonon: Ragyo left you exposed, violated, and in your own piss, Mom….

Angela: Phonon!

Phonon: Mom, you will walk, again, but it will take time.

October: I'll help you train, Miss Mercury; you can't use magic, but proper training will have you back on your feet, in no time.

Nine: Where's Jubei….and Kokonoe?

Litchi: Ryuko and Satsuki are heartbroken, and they blame themselves, for what their mother did to you, and Jubei and Kokonoe are comforting them.

Nine: Miss October, when can we begin training?

October: Whenever you feel ready to try and walk, but it will be hard, at first.

Nine: I like it when things are hard!

Batman: Just get some rest, for now, Konoe; we'll get Ragyo, for you.

Nine nods, and she lets out a few tears. Everyone leaves the room, as Nine sits there, and she swears revenge on Ragyo.

Hyouka: What now?

Angela: The Nanotechnology is working slowly, but with training, rest, and exercise, she should recover, with a few months.

Batman: This was done to mock me, and to humiliate Nine.

Batman walks off, as Gordeau, Asuka Izuna, Jubei, Kokonoe, Ryuko, and Satsuki shows up, and they pay Nine a visit.

Gordeau: Nine, we came as soon as we heard!

Asuka I: We're going to get Ragyo, for this, Nine; you can bet your ass, we will!

Kokonoe: Mom, how do you feel?

Nine: Like shit, but who cares?

Ryuko: We care! I swore we'd never see our mother, again, but she's back, and harming our friends!

Satsuki: We'll do whatever we can to make this right, Nine. I swear this to you!

Nine: Your mom sure is a freak; she seems interested in only getting me in bed.

Jubei: Once Moira gets back, we're going after Ragyo.

Kokonoe: Yeah, I'm going to rip that Bitches head clean off!

Ryuko: Ragyo is nothing to be trifled with; we can't take her lightly.

Satsuki: Batman, Gabriel, Morrison, and Captain America are having us bring together a strike force; we need to beef up security, in case Ozymandias strikes, again, and tries to kill one of us.

Gordeau: If Ozymandias wanted Nine dead, why would Ragyo leave her alive?

Ryuko: She wants Nine, obviously; even villains want what they can't have.

Nine: I'm gonna work hard, and get back on my feet; don't stop those fools, until I can walk, again!

Asuka I: Just try to relax, Nine; we'll take it, from here.

Meanwhile, Sombra is calling back Tracer, Bunwa Kaku, and Leo Star, since they are out patrolling the streets. Batman needs to have a meeting, with the M Organization, and ask Goenitz about Asou Miyuri, and Batman is about to tell everyone that he has the Four Keys, back at Wayne Manor. Elizabeth Mably calls the Sky Stage, and she asked to speak to the Generals. Heidern, Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Byron Taylor, Ana Amari, Jasmine Izuna, Hanzo Izuna, Shiden Omega, Ayame Omega, Kiriya, Rin Suzune, Daidoji, Dru Zod, Captain America, Batman, Vegeta, Ken Masters, and Noelle Reyes are all watching the Sky 1.

Elizabeth M: M Organization, I'm sorry to hear about Nine, and I hope she's alright.

Jack M: She'll walk, again; we're working on here, as we speak.

Elizabeth M: Sadly, Nine won't be the last victim, of an attack.

Noelle: What do you mean, Mably; what do you know!?

Elizabeth M: I have sources, out there, which say that three more major attacks are happening, right now! I'll support you, as best as I can, but get everyone back to the Sky Stage, NOW! Bruce….

Batman: How did you….?

Elizabeth M: I've always known, Bruce; trust me, as Konoe trust you! Call everyone back, hurry!

Gabriel: Sombra, call in all M Organization Agents; this is a Code White, and make it on the double!

Sombra: Got you!

Bunwa Kaku is flying over Metropolis, when her communicator begins to go off, but Bunwa is caught off guard, by Superboy-Prime, as he kicks Bunwa through a building. No one is hurt, but Bunwa lands inside an abandoned factory, as she struggles to stand.

Bunwa: My communicator is busted, dammit!

Superboy-Prime: Gosh, you sure are a hot little number, Miss Kaku.

Bunwa: You, you're Superboy-Prime! Why are you here!?

Bunwa tries to make a break for it, but Superboy-Prime punches her in the gut, and Bunwa is knocked into a wall. Superboy-Prime knocks Bunwa through a wall, and onto a pile of Kryptonite. Bunwa is effected, but Superboy-Prime has no Kryptonite, which can hurt him. Bunwa tries to climb away from the Kryptonite, but Dr. Light and Chinese Man stops Bunwa, by kicking her over, as Chinese Man holds Bunwa's arms down.

Bunwa: You're all dead, once Zod finds you!

Chinese Man: Will he truly miss you? He has Goku and Chi-Chi, now; you're just a tagalong.

Bunwa: Goku and Chi-Chi took us in; they're my friends, too!

Dr. Light: Aren't you all fucking, each other!?

Bunwa stops her movements, and she's shocked to hear what Dr. Light said.

Bunwa: My private relationship, and feelings, for Zod, Goku, and Chi-Chi, is my business!

Superboy-Prime punches Bunwa in the face, and Bunwa is dizzy. Dr. Light rips off Bunwa's female version of Zod's Kryptonian Battlesuit, and Dr. Light smiles, as Bunwa is completely naked. Superboy-Prime takes off his Anti-Monitor/Kryptonian Armor, and Superboy-Prime is completely naked. Bunwa begins to realize the graphic nature of her situation, and Bunwa tries to scream, but Chinese Man covers her mouth.

Superboy-Prime: Blame Zod; he shouldn't have betrayed us!

Before Bunwa could react, in anyway, Superboy-Prime has already entered Bunwa, in a way she didn't want. Bunwa can only feel pain; pain from the Kryptonite, and pain from the rape. Bunwa begins to lose consciousness, as Dr. Light unzips his pants. Tracer, Lena Oxton, is racing close to where Bunwa's communicator signal vanished, as Chi-Chi calls Tracer.

Chi-Chi: Lena, are you there!?

Lena: Yeah, I'm looking for Kaku, now!

Chi-Chi: Lena, I have a bad feeling, about this, so please find Bunwa, as soon as possible!

Lena: I'm on it!

Suddenly, Lena is thrown into a back alley, and into a wall, at super speed, by someone wearing a black version of Lena's costume, and a helmet. The black clad racer runs up to Lena, as Lena struggles to get up. The racer takes off her helmet, and she reveals the face of an old friend.

Lena: No…..you died! It can't be you!

Emily: Hello, Lena! Guess whose back!

Emily kicks Lena through a wall, and Lena hits her head, against a dresser, and passes out. Leo Star is driving back to Midnight City, to board the Sky Stage, when a spiked mace hits Leo's car, and Leo leaps out of it. Leo lands on her feet, and she is faced to face with Ganondorf's Second-In-Command, Horse Head.

Leo: And you are!?

Horse Head: Your undoing!

Leo pulls out her laser sword, and she attacks Horse Head, but Horse Head blocks Leo's sword, with his mace. Horse Head grabs Leo, by her neck, and he headbutts Leo, several times, before he rips her top off, and throws Leo into a wall. Leo tries to get up, but Horse Head beats Leo into the ground, with his mace, and Leo is battered and bruised, but alive. Sombra tries to watch where Bunwa, Lena, and Leo are, through their eyes, and the entire M Organization is witnesses to the unthinkable. Lex Luthor and Katya Are watching the same events, while Phoenix Wright, Ada Wong, Rei, and Jill Valentine all look away, in disgust.

Katya: Was this the right thing to do, Luthor!? This is attempted murder, and rape; if the M Organization catches us, we're….

Lex: Forget about that; they wanted to be heroes, so heroes have to pay the price, for their heroism.

Luthor sips his wine, while Katya looks at the floor, in disgust. Amelie LaCroix can see Emily, standing over a fallen Lena, while Horse Head ties Leo's body to a light pole, and leaves her there; the worse is Bunwa Kaku. Dr. Light and Superboy-Prime are dressed, again, while Dr. Light is pissing on Bunwa's face. Zod, Chi-Chi, and Goku are all angry, tearful, and hurting. Noelle is on the verge of fainting, and Hyouka pushes Nine, in a wheelchair, into the Auditorium. Nine sheds a tear, while Superboy-Prime destroys all the Kryptonite, and kicks Bunwa in the stomach, for good measure. Superman is speechless, while Powergirl and Supergirl are crying. Batman clinches his fist, and Gordeau is lost for words. All hope seemed lost, as Ryofu Housen, to the shock of Lu Bu, and Lu Lingqi, lands near Bunwa Kaku. Everyone is in shock to see Ryofu alive, and well. Makoto nearly faints, as Ryofu picks up Bunwa, and carries her, towards the Sky Stage. Dr. Light, Superboy-Prime, and the Chinese Man had already left. Jam and Shantae heads to retrieve Leo and Lena, while the Chinese Man appears on the monitor, standing in front of Eclipso, Ozymandias, Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, Aoshi Shinomori, Yuno, Akane, Enigma, Emily, Horse Head, Ragyo, Kirari, and Ririka. The heroes are all angered. Ryofu, Shantae, and Jam adjusted their hearing, to hear what Chinese Man had to say.

Chinese Man: Our master has permitted me to speak….

Noelle: Speak, you Son of a Bitch!

Chinese Man: ….we're willing to use any tactics to bring you down, low, Reyes; and your team, too. Today marks the beginning of "The Troubles". Things are going to get so hard that you'll all beg for death, but won't find it. You brought this on your selves, so deal with it!

Gordeau: Rape!? We brought that upon Kaku!?

Chinese Man: Ask Ryofu and Koudai; you do know that Koudai is still alive, too, now don't you; she's under Rakuyo High; waiting to be freed by Ryofu, so she can kill Makoto, and take Makoto's place.

Litchi: That's not true! Chinkyuu Koudai is on our side, and we'll find a way to free her from Doomsday!

Chinese Man: What about the other secrets; the Four Keys at Wayne Manor, the pedophile lust of Leopold Goenitz, and the wild orgies, between M Organization members?

Everyone looks around, as Goenitz drops to his knees, Hyouka and October look towards Batman, and the Chinese Man shows a photo of Bulma fucking Hanzo Izuna, while Vegeta is fucking Jasmine Izuna.

Homura: Asuka was right!?

Jasmine: Homura!?

Homura: I yelled at Asuka, and she was right!? I'm outta here! I can't do this, anymore!

Asuka I: Homura, wait!

Homura races to the Cargo Bay, and Homura leaves the Sky Stage in a Sky Noah. Gordeau stops Asuka, as Jasmine sheds tears, and Heidern looks over everyone, in disgust. Ryofu, Jam, and Shantae arrives back at the Sky Stage, and Hyouka and Litchi takes Bunwa, Angela and Lisa takes Lena, and Wesker takes Leo. Lightning flashes across the sky, as Moira lands on her feet. Terry, Ryo, Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Vanessa, King, and Zarina all float down, in their Shazam outfits, followed by an 18 year old Tsubasa, a 15 year old Holo, and a 14 year old Kurousagi; all three girls are 18, but Holo and Kurousagi are stuck looking 15 and 14.

Moira: Nine, what happened!?

Nine: No time….Wesker needs you, in the Infirmary; we have three members on life support….

Terry: What!?

Gordeau: Bunwa, Lena, and Leo; they were brutally attacked. Bunwa was raped….by Superboy-Prime…..

Kurousagi sees Asuka and Gordeau, and she rushes to her lover's arms. Asuka, Gordeau, and Kurousagi shares a hug, as they all cry, while Yu Narukami and Falke White goes to Tsubasa's side, and Hyde Kiddo goes to Holo.

Chinese Man: Welcome home, King of New Avalon; your wives, daughters, and your husband is next!

Alice grits her teeth, as Monika tries to hold Alice back. Yang Xiao Long sits at the top of the Auditorium, and she has a slight smirk on her face.

Yang XL: The Widening Gyre…..


	22. Chapter 22

M.U.G.E.N. - Heavy Rain - The Troubles Chapter #22

Sky Stage, Sea Coral City, 8:44 PM, Auditorium:

The M Organization watches, as Ryofu Housen sits next to Bunwa Kaku's bed; which is also near Lena Oxton and Leo Star's beds. Leo is staring blankly, at the wall, while Lena is sitting up, and reading the morning paper. Lena is reading about how the world believes that the M Organization is defeated, and the heroic team stands no chance against their foes. Bunwa is lying there, with her eyes closed, and Ryofu is holding her hand.

Bunwa: Payback is a Bitch, huh?

Ryofu: Stop it; you didn't deserve what they did to you.

Bunwa: Are you sure it wasn't God's divine judgment?

Ryofu: For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you:

(Matthew 6:14 KJV)

Bunwa: So I'm suppose to forgive that monster, for what he did!?

Bunwa sits up angry, but the pain in her body causes her to lie back down.

Ryofu: In time, even after we've beaten them, you'll have to forgive.

Bunwa: Just leave me alone, please.

Ryofu gives Bunwa a kiss on the cheek, and Ryofu looks at Lena.

Ryofu: Lena, are you okay?

Lena: A concussion won't stop me, Love! I'm ready to get back into the game!

Ryofu: You'll be up against Emily.

Lena: What!? Emily is dead, Love; why would I fight my Ex-Wife, when she's dead!?

Ryofu sees that Lena is still in denial, so Ryofu moves on to Leo.

Ryofu: Leo...

Leo: Stop!

Ryofu: Leo, I need you out….

Leo: I said, "STOP"! I'm not coming!

Ryofu: Leo, please….

Leo: Where were you!? Where's Jiren!? You were alive, the whole time, and you couldn't help us!?

Ryofu: I almost died. Bunwa and Litchi saved me.

Leo: Some Super Goddess you are!

Ryofu: Its Power Goddess, now….

Leo: I don't give a fuck! You were being all buddy buddy with Koudai, while we were getting raped, beat up, and forced to relive our past! Damn you, Housen! Leave me, alone!

Bunwa and Lena look very sad, as they turn away from Ryofu, while Leo starts to cry. Ryofu leaves the Infirmary, to see Zod, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bashou, and Janne waiting.

Ryofu: They're all still a wreck.

Zod: When are you going to exact revenge, upon our first?

Ryofu: We're bringing them in, alive!

Chi-Chi: No we're not! I didn't give up my body, just to join Android 21, for no reason! I'm ripping Prime's head off!

Janne: That Black Racer Bitch is going to pay!

Bashou: I want Horse Head!

Goku: We're going after them, Housen; you coming, or not?

Agatha: I think you all need to come with me….

Agatha appears, and she leads the heroes to the Auditorium, and everyone has a seat. Dr. Manhattan, Beyonder, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Medaka Kurokami, Misogi Kumagawa, Theodore Carla, and Agatha Carla are all on stage, as they address the M Organization.

Agatha: We've gained more heroes, and we've gained more enemies, but we can make it through. The only problem is that those of us, who are the Elder Eternal Beings of this Universe, can't help you, physically.

Noelle: What do you mean!?

Beyonder: If we help you physically, then everything will be destroyed, and reset.

Everyone is in shock.

Dr. Manhattan: Elyssa Libitina was, is, one of God's favorite Angels; she had a rival. A being, who God gave a high position to, couldn't let go of his past life, and sought to ruin the original Omniverse. This being unleashed an evil force; the same one Libitina was chasing, before she got caught up in living as a human.

Medaka: Libitina abandoning her mission is what allowed the Fallen One to spread darkness into the Omniverse, which resulted in Azathoth being sent to devour the Omniverse. Ozymandias, and his boss: The Fallen One, got control of Azathoth, as he was devouring the Omniverse, and here we are.

Misogi: We have a new Omniverse, but now strangers, perfect strangers, are stuck on the same Earth, together, and now we are faced with fighting one another's villains, and saving this Omniverse from the Fallen One, and his forces. I know you are all angry, I know you are all hurting, but what will you do; will you stand, fight, defend your new world, or will you turn your backs on everything, hold onto the past, and run?

Everyone whispers amongst themselves, as they reach a decision.

Noelle: Considering everything that's happening, and the fact that Faust and Cypress Zeta have been broken out of Tartarus, I think we all need a little time to gather our thoughts.

Gabriel: We have three top agents in the Infirmary, Jiren is in a coma, still, and the world is losing faith in us.

Gordeau: I'm not giving up!

Heidern: Carson….

Gordeau: I'm going to keep fighting, and I'm going to show the world that we can protect them!

Kurousagi: I'm standing with my future husband! I waited 18 years, on the Rock of Eternity, just to see Gordeau, Asuka, and all of you, again, and I'll be damned if I allow evil to ruin my dreams!

Asuka I: I agree! I'm sticking by my future husband, and my future wife!

Asuka stands next to Kurousagi and Gordeau, and everyone has some glimmer of hope.

Nick F: If anyone wants time to lament, then take it; if we get caught in an all out war, I pray you "heroes" have the sense enough to do the right thing.

Dr. Doom: Latveria is open to you all; maybe it's beautiful landscape can help you remember what you're fighting for.

T'Challa: Wakanda welcomes the entire M Organization, as long as you end up doing the right thing, in the end.

Terry: New Avalon is your home, too, people; we'll be there, waiting.

Solange: Old Avalon is open to all; especially He-Man and She-Ra!

Jane R: You really like them, don't you?

Solange: I've always wanted DeLuxcalibur to be as powerful as the swords of Greyskull!

Haruka: Has anyone seen Homura?

Yumi: Not since what happened to Bunwa, Lena, and Leo.

Haruka: Sombra, play the tape….

Sombra: Haruka, no….

Hyouka: It was I who found it, and I say they need to know.

Sombra: You two are not helping anything!

Hyouka: They must know.

Sombra plays a video of Homura breaking Faust and Cypress Zeta out of Tartarus, and Homura meeting up with Ragyo, and kissing Ragyo's feet.

Nine: Here, I thought I was special….

Miyabi: So, Homura is our enemy now, huh?

Jasmine: Let's not jump to conclusions….

Yumi: Sorry, Jasmine, but your words are mute, after we've seen where your mind is.

Asuka I: Hey!

Yumi: No, from now on every Shinobi and Kunoichi to their selves, for themselves.

Yumi, and the Gessen Kunoichis leaves the Auditorium, while the Crimson Squad leaves with Miyabi's group.

Superman: Gordeau.

Gordeau looks up, at Superman.

Superman: Now's your chance; be the symbol that the world needs.

Gordeau: I will.

Nine: October, we have to get to my Cauldron. I have to get better.

October: Yes, Ma'am! Anna, Ayame, Albedo, and Emiru are already there, waiting.

Phonon: Mom, you work on walking, again. I'm training with Jubei and Moira, for the time being.

Moira: Nine, get better, Love.

Jubei: Yeah, I miss seeing you walking around, on those sexy legs.

Nine blushes, and she smiles at her family.

Nine: You heard them, October!

October: Yes, Ma'am; leaving right away!

Batman: Gordeau, if you need help, contact Blair Dame and Pullum Purna, okay?

Gordeau: I read you, Bruce.

Ruby R: I pray to God that we end this, soon.

Weiss: We have powerful friends; good will triumph over evil, indeed!

Asuka walks passed Ruby Rose, and Ruby stops her.

Ruby R: I smell him on you….

Asuka I: Who, Gordeau?

Ruby R: No….Jiren; he sacrificed for you.

Asuka I: Okay….

Ruby R: You'll see, soon enough; you have his blessing.

Asuka I: I wish he was here, with us.

Ruby R: He is, in a way.

Asuka smiles, and she walks away. Two young ladies are in Sea Coral City, and they are observing the Sky Stage, as it floats above the city.

Tsubaki G: There it is; its more beautiful than the images, at the museum.

Yugiri: I know; all we have left of it, in our time, is the ruins of it, and the Astro Stage.

Tsubaki G: Should we….go talk to Mom, Mom, and Dad?

Yugiri: We can't; its not time, just yet….

Tsubaki G: Where to, now?

Yugiri: Latveria; if memory serves me correctly, our Moms and Dad is heading there, soon.

Tsubaki G: Why are we heading to where they're going to be, if we aren't going to talk to them?

Yugiri: You'll see.

Meanwhile, Litchi is in the Sky Stage's laboratory, and she's looking over the last remaining batch of Kryptonian DNA; as Litchi plans on using it, in secret, and becoming what the Superman Family truly needs. Jasmine Izuna walks into the lab, and Jasmine sits down, in front of Litchi.

Litchi: The Girls' Happiness….

Jasmine: Its always been about the Girls' Happiness.

Litchi: You want to bare their burden, so badly, Lady Kagura?

Jasmine: I'm no longer a Kagura. I'm just an 81 year old woman, who has a cheating, pedophile husband, a hard headed granddaughter, and a bad addiction to tobacco, caffeine, and sex.

Litchi: Jasmine, if you do this….

Jasmine: I saw the visions, Litchi….years, ago, on my Earth, after I first tasted Yoma blood, and became a Kagura, I saw the visions. I knew….I knew this would happen. I saw it all; my Earth, your Earth, Gordeau's Earth, and everyone else's Earth all rolled into one, like some twisted "Crisis"!

Litchi: You and I are the only ones who truly know the truth. I was raised to be a priestess, but I never told anyone. I decided to become a doctor, and a dancer, but the visions still haunt me, at night. I wanna take this last bit of power, I wanna end this fight, once and for all, but its not what God has planned for me.

Jasmine: You couldn't live with that burden, Litchi; nor would I let you.

Litchi: But you can?

Jasmine: Yes. I've lived for 81 years, had some great times, killed a lot of demons, human and supernatural, and I think its time for a reset.

Litchi: This is the whole thing; the end all, be all. Its not just Superman's DNA, but its every Kryptonian, we know of; even Zod's.

Jasmine: I must….

Litchi: You know they're here, right? Your great granddaughter, and her half sister are here.

Jasmine: I know; and soon will my daughters, too.

Litchi: The Girls' Happiness…..Ginrei and Misato's happiness, right?

Jasmine: I'll be lonely, raising two girls, while their father is married to two other women, but at least I'll be happy, again; which is something I haven't felt in a long, long time. You know he came inside Bulma? The prick didn't even wanna use a condom….

Litchi: Bulma's tubes are tied.

Jasmine: Not the point. I used a condom with Vegeta, and he couldn't even respect me enough to wear one, but even after he got caught molesting students, on our old Earth, I still stood by him.

Litchi: A good wife stands by her husband; even when he's wrong….

Jasmine: I already filed for divorce, and I'm leaving the Sky Stage. I agreed to fuck another woman's husband, while he fucked someone else's wife, just to please him….I'm done pleasing him, and I'm gonna please myself, from here on, out.

Litchi: Where will you go?

Jasmine: Latveria….that's where Gordeau and Asuka are going, right?

Litchi: Victor has no problem giving you a place to stay, I'm sure.

Jasmine: Yeah….

Jasmine gets up, locks the Infirmary's door, and then takes off her top; revealing her awesome breast.

Jasmine: I'm ready, Doc.

Litchi takes a moment to squeeze Jasmine's breast; admiring the size and beauty of them, before Litchi injects the last of the Kryptonian DNA into Jasmine's breast. Jasmine can feel the Nanotechnology taking effect, and the sun's rays feels slightly different.

Litchi: Its gonna take a few days, so be careful.

Jasmine: This is it?

Litchi: I already destroyed the formula, and Moira, Angela, Haruka, Brown, Lisa, Wesker, Munchausen, and Hyouka didn't know about this last batch, so you're fine.

Jasmine: Destroy that needle, too.

Litchi: I will, don't worry. Jasmine….

Jasmine: Yeah?

Litchi: In the end, make sure you do the right thing; don't get caught up in your quest for happiness, and forget about them, okay?

Jasmine: I won't; they're gonna be my daughters, after all, and Asuka's aunts.

Litchi: I'll come visit you, as soon as I can.

Jasmine: Thank you, Litchi.

Jasmine hugs Litchi, and the two older women she'd a few tears. Jasmine heads to her room, and Hanzo is out talking to Vegeta and Bulma, while Jasmine packs her bags, and she leaves her Shinobi Transformation Scroll, behind; no longer needing it. Jasmine will never revert back to Sayuri, again; due to the Kryptonian DNA keeping Jasmine young. Jasmine heads to the Teleporter Room, and Jasmine uses her Absolutely Clearance ID, one last time, to head to Latveria; leaving her ID, behind. Jasmine is now a freelance hero, and she quickly checks into a nearby Latverian hotel. Jasmine drops her bags, on the couch, and she uses her phone, and sets up an audience with Victor Von Doom, before Jasmine heads to the Hot Springs. Jasmine is being empowered by the sun's rays, and she walks with confidence, as she takes a dip in the relaxing waters.

Meanwhile, Asuka, Gordeau, and Kurousagi are in Latveria, and they head to the Star Resort, and get the top floor Condominium. Asuka and Kurousagi heads to go shopping, while Gordeau is on the balcony, and looking at the beautiful view of Victor Von Doom's castle, and the countryside. Jasmine has at least gained the power to fly, not that she needed it, because of her giant pipe, but Jasmine lands behind Gordeau, and Gordeau can feel a warmth coming from Jasmine.

Gordeau: Why is your heart beat so fast?

Jasmine: Because like all young ladies, when they're about to live on the edge, I'm excited.

Gordeau turns around, and he just realizes he's talking to Jasmine.

Gordeau: Asuka isn't here, right now.

Jasmine: I know. I saw them, when I was flying over.

Gordeau: You can fly, too?

Jasmine: Kunoichi Techniques, of course.

Gordeau: Don't worry about Asuka; you can tell your husband that I'm…..

Jasmine: I'm not married to Hanzo, anymore.

Gordeau: Huh; since when!?

Jasmine: Don't tell Asuka, but I filed for a divorce, and Hanzo has no choice but to grant me my request, or he's going to jail, for the rest of his life.

Gordeau: Wow, what's going on with you two!?

Jasmine: I'll tell you, but you have to follow me.

Gordeau: Okay….let me send Asuka and Kurousagi a text, and tell them that I'll be back, and that I'm flying back to Sea Coral City, really quick, for some documents.

Jasmine: Can we head to Africa?

Gordeau: …..why?

Jasmine: I lived there, once. I miss it, dearly.

Gordeau: Where?

Jasmine: Egypt.

Gordeau: Fine, it's nowhere near Tsavo, so….

Jasmine: You miss your father?

Gordeau: Too young to remember his death….

Jasmine: Let's just go.

Jasmine and Gordeau flies to Egypt, and they land in the desert, near the Pyramids of Giza. Jasmine sees a sandstorm, and she gently blows it away, much to Gordeau's shock.

Gordeau: You, you, you have….

Jasmine: Super Breath, Super Vision, Super Strength….do you know where I'm going with this?

Gordeau: You have Kryptonian DNA, don't you!?

Jasmine: Just got injected, today; the formula is gone, now. I'm the last Human/Kryptonian Hybrid.

Gordeau: Why!?

Jasmine: I'm starting over, and I left the M Organization, like I left Hanzo Izuna.

Gordeau: Why, though!?

Jasmine: Hanzo is a horny, old, miserable, cheating, pedophile, rapist, and after what Superboy-Prime did to Kaku, I'm not staying with a rapist, any longer.

Gordeau: Huh!? You're gonna have to explain all of this, from the beginning!

Jasmine: Fine, take a seat.

Gordeau sits down, on a boulder, and Jasmine sits next to him.

Jasmine: I was the Hayabusa Family's greatest Kunoichi, and I even reached the rank of Kagura; a title for the most powerful of Kunoichis. I met Hanzo, while in my final year of High School, and he tried his absolute best to win my heart.

Gordeau: How did he?

Jasmine: He constantly begged me to go out with him, and I finally caved in, and decided to date him. Hanzo was a bit of a pervert, back then, but I didn't mind; he was big on groping women. When we decided to get married, I told him that he was only allowed to grope me, and he promised he would.

Gordeau: But he didn't just grope you, did he?

Jasmine: He would get caught touching other women, his students, and I even caught him trying to grope Asuka, Homura, and the others, several times.

Gordeau: His own granddaughter!?

Jasmine: Hanzo once tried to get Asuka and Homura to fuck, in front of him; he didn't care. Even in his own school, Hanzo Izuna Academy, he would fuck the female students, with promises of good grades, and a high ranking Kunoichi Position.

Gordeau: If you knew all of this, why did you stick around!?

Jasmine: A Kunoichi is taught to absolutely obey her husband, beyond anything else, and I turned a blind eye to everything Hanzo did…..he fucked an 17 year old maid, on our wedding night, and made me join in….the only reason I even fucked Vegeta, was because Vegeta and Bulma are into swapping, and Hanzo volunteered my pussy, to Vegeta, just so he could fuck Bulma.

Gordeau: And like a good wife…..

Jasmine: …..I went along with it…..there's something Asuka doesn't know…..

Gordeau: What is it?

Jasmine: The night Asuka's parents died, Hanzo was fucking one of his students, from Hanzo Academy. I was on a mission, and Asuka's mother, a promising Kunoichi and my only daughter, was home, with her husband, while Hanzo was supposed to be babysitting Asuka. A group of evil Kunoichis and Shinobis broke into my daughter's house…..

Gordeau sees Jasmine about to cry.

Jasmine: …..they slit her husband's throat…..then they cut off my daughter's hands, and feet; she was found without a head…..and she was brutally raped and violated…..we never found her head…..

Jasmine breaks down, crying, and Gordeau holds her. Jasmine let's out years of pain, and Jasmine leans against Gordeau, as she soaks his shirt, with tears. Kurousagi, from the memories left by her future self, knows what's going on, as Kurousagi and Asuka return to their hotel room, and find Gordeau gone. Kurousagi looks at her text, and she sits on the bed.

Asuka I: Where did Gordeau run off to?

Kurousagi: He got called back to the Sky Stage; there's an incident, going on, with a giant snake, in Africa.

Asuka I: Shouldn't we help out?

Kurousagi: Gordeau can handle it; he'll be back, soon.

Asuka I: Okay; let's get things ready, for later.

Kurousagi: You got it, Baby.

Kurousagi kisses Asuka, as they take out some sexy clothing, to wear for Gordeau, when he returns. Meanwhile, Sombra has tracked a large energy signature, and its in Egypt, under the sands of the desert.

Sombra: I'm picking up a giant heat signature, of sorts, beneath the desert of Giza.

Batman: What is it?

Sombra: Satellite Infrared Scans show the shape of a giant serpent!

Gabriel: Could it be a Yoma, or a Grimm?

Sombra: Probably!

Ana: Guys, we have trouble! Jasmine's left the team, and Hanzo Izuna is MIA; both of their IDs are here!

Batman: Call Asuka Izuna!

Sombra calls Asuka, and Asuka picks up her phone.

Asuka I: Yes?

Batman: Asuka, we need you back here, now!

Asuka I: What's going on!?

Batman: Jasmine quit the M Organization, and Hanzo is missing! Where's Gordeau!?

Asuka I: What do you mean my grandma quit, and my grandfather is missing; and didn't Gordeau come back there, to take care of a monster, in Egypt!?

Batman: No, he didn't!

Sombra: Gordeau is in Egypt, right now! I'm picking up his communicator signal; and Jasmine is with him!

Asuka I: What!?

Kurousagi hears everything.

Asuka I: We're going to Egypt!

Kurousagi: No, let Gordeau handle this.

Asuka I: My Grandmother is with Gordeau, and my Grandfather is missing; we have to go!

Batman: Let Gordeau handle that monster, since he's already there, and you contact him, and Jasmine, afterwards!

Asuka I: Alright, but I'm gonna try to locate my Grandfather!

Batman: Let me know what you find out!

Asuka I: Okay, Asuka out!

Asuka hangs up the phone, and she begins to call her Grandfather's Shinobi Contacts, from the Japanese Government.

Kurousagi: Asuka, what's wrong?

Asuka I: I'll explain, later; right now, I need to find Grandpa!

Meanwhile, Jasmine dries her eyes, and Gordeau continues to hold her.

Gordeau: Eventually you're going to have to tell Asuka…..everything.

Jasmine: I know…..

The sand begins to shake, and Jasmine and Gordeau leaps into the air, as a giant snake Yoma bursts through the sands. The Yoma is glowing green, and Gordeau and Jasmine instantly feel sick.

Gordeau: Its laced with Kryptonite!

Jasmine: What, how!?

Gordeau: Someone has tampered with this monster, on purpose, and it sent it directly after us!

Jasmine: Shit! What do we do!?

Gordeau: For now….RUN!

Gordeau and Jasmine are getting weaker, as they run from the giant Yoma. The Yoma gives chase, and it follows the two Human/Kryptonian Hybrids, as they gain the strength to fly, away.

Jasmine: Where to, now!?

Gordeau: Its moving through the sand, like its made out of water; we have to get far away, enough, so we can Heat Vision the beast!

Jasmine: I can't use Heat Vision, yet!

Gordeau: Don't worry, I got this!

Jasmine: I'll distract it!

Gordeau: Jasmine!

Jasmine tries to get the Yoma to follow her, but the Yoma rises out of the ground, and tries to eat Gordeau. Jasmine jumps in the way, and the Yoma swallows Jasmine, whole.

Gordeau: Jasmine!

Jasmine is losing power, as Jasmine sinks deep inside the Yoma. Jasmine sees the faces of her daughter, Hanzo, her Son-In-Law, Asuka, the members of Gessen, Hebijo, Crimson Squad, and the Hanzo Academy Kunoichis, as Jasmine thinks she's about to die. Jasmine sees a vision of Gordeau, and Gordeau is holding a white haired baby girl, while a black haired toddler sits next to Gordeau; the toddler is a girl, too. Jasmine suddenly realizes that those two girls are Gordeau's daughters; the daughters she will one day have with Gordeau. Jasmine opens her eyes, and she screams at the top of her lungs. Every being, with Super Hearing, from Superman, to Jiren, to Kenshiro, to Gladiator, and to Ryofu Housen can hear Jasmine, as Jasmine unleashes a solar flare. The Solar Flare destroys the Yoma's body, and the Kryptonite is scattered about.

Gordeau: Jasmine!?

Jasmine is lying on the sand, and breathing hard, while Gordeau crawls to Jasmine's side, and Gordeau collapses; due to the large amounts of Kryptonite, nearby. Ao Nanami, the new Martian Manhunter, arrives, and she has Camilla with her. Camilla and Ao quickly destroys the Kryptonite, and they carry Jasmine and Gordeau all the way back to the Sky Stage M. As Ao and Camilla gets closer, Gordeau and Jasmine wakes up, and they are able to fly, on their own. Asuka and Kurousagi are waiting for Gordeau and Jasmine, as well as the rest of the M Organization. Gordeau and Jasmine lands on the top deck, and Ao and Camilla lands with them. Asuka is very angry, and Kurousagi is slightly happy, but also upset, because she knows what's about to happen. Litchi is standing in the background, and smiling at Jasmine and Gordeau, as Superman looks very serious.

Asuka I: Where's Grandpa!?

Jasmine: Don't use that tone, with me, Young Lady! I am still your Grandmother!

Asuka I: You also have Kryptonian DNA…..Litchi told all of us!

Superman: Litchi didn't tell us she still had some Kryptonian DNA, leftover, and I don't like being lied to.

Litchi: I told you it was because of my vision; a vision I had, before our worlds collided. This is how it is; this is just the way it is!

Kirihime Natsuno, a new member of the M Organization, and one of many Prime Field Devices, steps forward.

Kirihime: Litchi is right; all of you should be use to this new world, because there ain't no going back, for any of us! The Elders are in place, we have two opposing forces, and our histories have been rewritten.

Superman: Why Jasmine, Litchi?

Litchi: I was gonna take it, myself, but I remembered the vision I had, when I was a child. Jasmine Hayabusa, the most mature, straight forward, focused, and most experienced warrior, we have; she's been here, since day one, and she's our TRUE leader!

Kirihime: Its true! Jasmine can lead us.

Noelle: Lead us where?

Kirihime: Lead the M Organization to victory.

Asuka I: You said this was partially all for the Girls' Happiness, Sayuri, and you lied, again; instead, you only care about your pussy!

Jasmine seems angered, but Bulma slaps Asuka, for Jasmine. Asuka holds her cheek, and she stares at Bulma, in a rage.

Bra: Mom!?

Bulma: Now you listen here, you Kunoichi Brat: Jasmine is a beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, and loyal woman! Jasmine may have a high sex drive, but your rapist, pedophile grandfather used that to his advantage!

Asuka I: How dare you talk about my grandfather, that way!?

Bulma: How dare you, you little Bitch!?

Jasmine: Bulma!

Bulma: No, your grandfather, the great Hanzo Izuna, was nothing more than a pervert, a rapist, a pedophile, and he disrespected your grandmother, whenever his dick got hard!

Asuka I: My Grandfather may have been a little perverted, but….

Bulma: A little!? Try getting you and Homura to fuck, in front of him….

Everyone looks at Jasmine, and at Asuka.

Bulma: ….try fucking his own students behind his wife's back, try learning about Vegeta, and I, and how we like to swap partners, and how your grandfather talked Jasmine into fucking my husband, just so he could fuck me!

Everyone looks at Vegeta, and at Jasmine.

Vegeta: All come on! So I'm the only one here, who's swapped partners, sexually!?

Chi-Chi: No, Goku, and I, is in real deep, with Zod and Bunwa.

Goku has a sweat drop, as he blushes, and Superman stares at Zod, while Zod quietly sips his tea.

Zod: What?

Superman just keeps staring.

Mai S: Shouldn't this be handled better, on Jerry Springer?

Mary: Mai, shut up…..

Bulma: Jasmine is a TRUE Flower, in Full Bloom; a Lotus…..Super Lotus. Your grandmother deserves better, and the truth is….

Jasmine: Bulma, thank you, but I'll take it from here….Asuka….

Asuka looks at Jasmine.

Jasmine: Hanzo Izuna….my ex-husband….was a great Shinobi, but a dirty man.

Asuka I: You're his wife; you're suppose to stand by him! Shiden stood by Ayame, even though Ayame had a child with Raidou; you, and Grandpa are suppose to love each other, no matter what!

Ayane: You fucking Bitch!

Ayame O: I was raped, Asuka….its not the same thing….

Shiden: The girl speaks with a brokenheart; let her words slip pass you, and ignore her.

Ayame and Ayane nod to Shiden, as they stare at Asuka, with disgust.

Jasmine: When your great grandma taught me how to be a Kunoichi, she told me to obey my husband, no matter what, and I did. I put up with Hanzo's lies, I put up with his cheating, I put up with his thirsting after his own granddaughter, and I forgave him, when he let your mother, my daughter, die.

Asuka I: Mom died on a mission; what do you mean!?

Jasmine: That's another lie, we told you, to keep you safe….

Asuka begins to shed tears, as she gets closer to Jasmine.

Asuka I: What happened?

Jasmine: Hanzo took you over the house of one of his whore students, and he fucked her, all night, while you slept on the living room couch, and I was on a mission. Hebijo Students….

Miyabi looks at Jasmine, and Rin, Daidoji, and Kiriya all look at the Hebijo Kunoichis.

Jasmine: …..from my era, wanted revenge against Hanzo, and I, for killing one of their masters, on a mission, and they broke into your father's restaurant, that night. It was the one year wedding anniversary, for your mother and father, and that's why Hanzo had you, while I was on a mission.

Asuka sheds more tears.

Jasmine: They killed your father, instantly, while forcing your mother to watch; they cut off your mother's hands, then her feet, and then they raped her mutilated, dying body, until dawn.

Asuka drops to her knees, and Kurousagi is in tears. Gordeau has a look of sorrow on his face, while Terry looks over the railing, and shakes his head. Agatha looks stunned, and Batman has a soft spot for Asuka, now, as he understands her pain. Everyone else is either horrified, upset, crying, or angry, as Jasmine continues the story.

Jasmine: They cut off your mother's head, for a trophy, and we never found it; we had to bury your mother, without her head….my daughter didn't have a head….

Jasmine starts to cry, and Gordeau places a hand on her shoulder.

Gabriel: Savages….

Bulma: Jesus Christ, on His Throne….Jasmine….God, I'm so sorry….

Vegeta: Dammit….

Jasmine: I did all I could, Asuka, to raise you, and honor your mother's memory, and that included putting up with Hanzo's bullshit. Hanzo should have been there; he should have protected his only daughter, but instead….instead he was fucking some 13 year old 9th grade Kunoichi Student. Your Grandfather is out there, somewhere; he knew this day would finally come, and we're better off, for it. I'm living my life, now, as Jasmine Hayabusa. Sayuri Jasmine Izuna is dead.

Jasmine closes her eyes, and she sheds more tears, as Bulma, too, begins to cry. Jasmine only looks up when Asuka tries to slice Jasmine in the face, and the knife breaks on Jasmine's skin; not a scratch on Jasmine, or an injury. Everyone is in shock, and Asuka is infuriated.

Asuka I: You lied to me….both of you! You lied to me!

Asuka tried to punch Jasmine, but Kurousagi grabs Asuka, and holds her, back.

Kurousagi: Asuka, please….calm down!

Gordeau: Asuka, Jasmine is your grandmother; you need to be more respectful! She's been through a lot!

In the far, far distance, Tsubaki and Yugiri are watching things, unfold.

Asuka I: You taking her side, too; you're taking her fucking side!?

Asuka pushes Kurousagi off of her, and Asuka tries to hit Gordeau, but Ikaruga grabs Asuka, and stops her.

Ikaruga: Asuka, this is enough! Gordeau is your….

Asuka I: Fuck Gordeau, and fuck Jasmine! Fuck you, too, Kurousagi, if you're siding with them, too!

Carol: Hey, that's my daughter, little girl!

Kurousagi: Mom, its okay; she'll eventually calm down….

Asuka I: No, no, no….fuck this shit….I lost Homura, over this bullshit, so all of you can go fuck yourselves….just leave me alone….I hate liars…..

Asuka storms off, and she heads to her room, slams the door, and locks it, tight. Asuka falls on her bed, and Asuka begins to cry harder than she has ever cried, before. Jasmine turns to leave, but Superman stops her.

Superman: You weren't planned.

Jasmine: Like when I was pregnant, with my daughter….

Superman: You're how old, again, Jasmine?

Jasmine: Physically, I'd rather not say, but mentally and Chronologically, I'm 81.

Superman: Your experience, alone, speaks volumes about your character, and I want to offer you a series of test.

Jasmine: What kind of test?

Superman: Strength, Speed, and focusing your powers; if you pass all these test, while proving that you can be a great leader, you will not only have my blessing, you'll also be promoted to the M Organization's spokesperson, mascot, and leader; what do you say?

Jasmine thinks for a second, and she looks at everyone, around her, and everyone seems to trust Jasmine, even more, now.

Noelle: Jasmine, you're one of the M Organization's Generals, and you've been through a lot, so your experience and wisdom will guide us, all. Aside from your chain smoking, and Asuka's recent behavior, you've basically raised twenty girls, on your own, while fighting to stay true to yourself, and your selfish husband; you've earned a chance to be where you're at.

Gordeau: Permission to help train Jasmine?

Batman: No.

Kurousagi: Yes!

Kirihime: Sorry, Bruce, but we have to let Gordeau do this; he is the new Superman, by the way.

Batman: I know where this is going….

Superman: Gordeau, Ryofu, Jam, and Shantae shell train Jasmine, and Jasmine shell instruct them, in return.

Ryofu: Kurousagi, take care of Asuka. I'll talk to Gordeau, okay?

Kurousagi: Its fate, Ryofu.

Kirihime: Ryofu, God is still in control; and He forgives. Please don't go judging Gordeau, okay?

Ryofu: Sure….but if he loses focus, I'm stepping in.

Jasmine: Gordeau, can you help me get my bags, please?

Gordeau: From your room?

Jasmine: No, from Latveria.

Gordeau: Sure thing.

Kurousagi kisses Gordeau, on the lips, before Gordeau departs.

Kurousagi: Have fun, and you don't need to pull out….

Gordeau: Wait, what!?

Kurousagi: If you, and Jasmine, fuck, just go with the flow.

Gordeau looks around, and he makes sure that no one else is listening.

Gordeau: Why would I fuck Jasmine!?

Kurousagi kisses Gordeau, on the lips, again.

Kurousagi: Baby, one day you're going to make seven women very, very happy; please, just trust me….

Kurousagi heads back to talk to Holo, Tsubasa, and Ikaruga, about Asuka, and Jasmine has her back turned to the others; as she looks out over the scenery. Gordeau walks up to Jasmine, and Jasmine smiles a bitter smile, at Gordeau.

Jasmine: Take me home, please.

Gordeau: Where's home?

Jasmine: Kanzakai….….

Gordeau sighs, and he flies, with Jasmine, to grab Jasmine's belongings from Latveria. After grabbing Jasmine's things, Gordeau and Jasmine head to Kanzakai, Japan, and they head to Gordeau's Bar and Grill, where Gordeau actually lives. Above Gordeau's Bar and Grill, there is an apartment, where Gordeau has made his home. Gordeau lets Jasmine into the gorgeous apartment, and Gordeau places Jasmine's bags near the closet. Jasmine sits down on Gordeau's bed, and Gordeau grabs a Gatorade, from the refrigerator, and downs it.

Gordeau: Make yourself at home, while I grab a shower, if you don't mind.

Jasmine: Okay. I'll wait right here.

Gordeau grabs a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and Gordeau heads to the bathroom; after a nice shower, Gordeau comes out of the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Jasmine is fast asleep, and she is wearing only a thong, and her bra, as she lies on Gordeau's bed. Gordeau takes one look at Jasmine, and he admires her body, before Gordeau heads to his couch, and opens the curtains, to let the moonlight in. Gordeau lies down, on the couch, and he quickly falls asleep.

Ragna: I seem to recognize your face. Haunting, familiar, yet I can't seem to place it. Cannot find the candle of thought to light your name. Lifetimes are catching up with me.

Ragna begins to sing Elderly Woman, Behind A Counter, In A Small Town, by Pearl Jam, as he stands on the top deck of the Sky Stage, and gazes at the moon. Rachel Alucard is waiting in the background, for Ragna to finish. Meanwhile, Gordeau is woken up, by the light from the refrigerator. Gordeau looks over, as he sees an enchanting sight; a sight never truly appreciated, or respected. Gordeau was so thrown off guard, that he completely woke up, and sat up, on the couch. Gordeau swallowed hard, as he saw Jasmine. Jasmine is fresh out the shower, and Jasmine is completely naked, with a towel in her left hand, as droplets of water fall from Jasmine's nipples, privates, and her long, lavishing hair. The moonlight shines on Jasmine's naked body, as Gordeau checks Jasmine out, from head to toe.

Ragna: All these changes taking place. I wish I'd seen the place. But no one's ever taken me.

Hearts and thoughts they fade, fade away. Hearts and thoughts they fade, fade away.

Jasmine is drinking a Gatorade, as Gordeau admires the damp pubic hairs, which surrounds Jasmine's beautifully plump pussy. The black nail polish, on Jasmine's toenails and fingernails just makes the amazing sight, in front of Gordeau, all the more tantalizing. Gordeau is so mesmerized, he can't speak; nor does he notice the bulge in his pants. Jasmine glances at Gordeau, and she smiles, while finishing her Gatorade, and places the bottle in the trashcan. Jasmine stands there, with one hand on her hip, and the other still holding the towel, while looking at Gordeau, and smiling.

Jasmine: The towel is for my hair. I air-dry my body.

Jasmine dries her hair, while Gordeau is lost in a trance; filled with memories of multiple Gordeaus, from alternative universes. Most of these Gordeaus are actually with alternative versions of Jasmine.

Gordeau: You gotta be fucking kidding me….

Jasmine: What, you okay over there?

Jasmine is sitting on the bed, and Jasmine tosses the towel into a nearby clothing hamper, while smiling at Gordeau.

Ragna: I swear I recognize your breath. Memories, like fingerprints, are slowly raising. Me, you wouldn't recall for I'm not my former. It's hard when you're stuck upon the shelf. I changed by not changing at all. Small town predicts my fate. Perhaps that's what no one wants to see.

Jasmine taps the bed, and she signals for Gordeau to join her.

Jasmine: Please, its your bed; can you hold me, tonight?

Gordeau: But, but, but….

Jasmine: Gordeau, this is my first night, as a single woman, in many, many years. I'm scared….please hold me.

Gordeau heads over to the bed, and he gets under the covers. Jasmine smiles, and she gets under the covers, and has her back to Gordeau. Gordeau wraps his arms around Jasmine, and he holds her, tight; with his hands just barely touching Jasmine's breast.

Jasmine: Please remove your clothing. I like skin to skin contact.

Gordeau: Jasmine, what about Asuka and Kurousagi?

Jasmine: You can hold them, when they need you, too. I don't mind.

Gordeau: Jasmine….

Jasmine: Remove your clothing, or I'll do it, for you.

Gordeau, in a small shock, does as Jasmine commands, and Gordeau is holding Jasmine, while naked, now. Gordeau's 14 inch member is touching Jasmine's backside, and Jasmine snuggles up to Gordeau; hoping Gordeau gets the hint.

Jasmine: Put it in me.

Gordeau: Jasmine, thats not ri-

Jasmine: This simply just won't do!

Jasmine tosses the covers off of herself, and Gordeau, and Jasmine gets on top of Gordeau; while getting Gordeau's 14 inch Dick to actually enter her pussy, as smooth as silk. Gordeau is in instant shock.

Jasmine: Shhhh! When I move my hips, we're going to fuck, Baby Boy! You've been mines, since the day you were born. I use to dream about this day, while back on my Earth, and I never knew why.

Gordeau: J, J, Jasmine!

Jasmine: Oh, don't worry, Gordeau. I know your heart belongs to my Granddaughter, and Kurousagi, too, but you have enough room for me, too, Baby!

Gordeau: J, Jasmine….but, but, what about your relationship with Asuka…. you're blood relatives!

Jasmine: Which means? In the world of the Kunoichi, blood relationships mean nothing, when it comes to the end results.

Gordeau: Results!?

Jasmine: Yes….you're gonna give me the family I've always wanted, and Asuka and Kurousagi will be my wards; you can fuck them as much as you please, because you all belong to me, anyway!

With that, Jasmine begins to ride Gordeau, and Gordeau can't fight back, as Jasmine holds him down, while she fucks Gordeau, until she cums.

Jasmine: Wait until you have all three of us, licking your Cock; won't you be a lucky son of a Bitch, then!

Jasmine smiles, and giggles, while Gordeau looks Jasmine in the eyes. Gordeau gets a mischievous look, in his eyes, and Gordeau turns Jasmine on her back.

Jasmine: Damn, this is something I haven't felt, in a long, long time!

Gordeau: You ain't seen nothing, yet!

Jasmine gasps, as Gordeau enters her pussy, again, and because of their Kryptonian DNA, Gordeau goes all out. Shockwaves of pleasure are felt across the planet, as All Heavy Hitting Super Beings knows exactly whats going on; its the sound of Superman level lovers, as they fuck with unlimited power and passion.

Ragna: I just wanna scream "Hello!" My God it's been so long! Never dreamed you'd return! But now here you are, and here I am! Hearts and thoughts they fade….away!

Rachel Alucard face palms, at the fact that she can feel the shockwaves, and she is tired of listening to Ragna sing.

Rachel A: I swear, is everyone in this universe a Horny Miscreant?

Ragna: Hearts and thoughts they fade; fade away. Hearts and thoughts they fade; fade away. Hearts and thoughts they fade; fade away. Hearts and thoughts they fade; fade away. Hearts and thoughts they fade; fade away.

Rachel walks up to Ragna.

Rachel A: Are you quite finished, Boy?

Ragna: Goodnight, you Black Scythe Bastard….

Rachel A: Instead of worrying about the new "Superman", you should be giving me what Lady Jasmine is getting.

Ragna: Sure!

Ragna picks up Rachel, and he throws Rachel over his shoulder.

Rachel A: I demand you handle me, like a princess!

Ragna: I am; a spoiled Princess!

Rachel A: Screw you, Ragna!

Ragna: Oh, we will be, in a few minutes….

Jasmine is lying on her back, and cum is oozing out of her pussy, while Jasmine gleefully smokes a cigarette, and smiles. Gordeau is lying on his side, with his back turned to Jasmine.

Jasmine: You were fucking awesome, Baby Boy! I haven't been fucked that good, since I first got married; actually…..I've never been fucked this good, in my life!

Gordeau feels bewildered, and he can only think of Kurousagi and Asuka, and what this means for all of them. Kurousagi is sitting on Asuka's bed, while Asuka is sound asleep, with tears dried up, on her face and pillows. Kurousagi let herself in, after she heard Asuka snoring. Kurousagi looks at the moon, through the window, and she smiles, while patting Asuka on the back.

Kurousagi: Gordeau, its okay; just have fun. I love you, Asuka loves you, and even though she's devastated, now, Asuka will come around….we can't escape from crossing fate. Give Mistress Jasmine a kiss for me, my Love; goodnight!

Asuka tosses, a bit, in her sleep, and she let's out a whimper. Kurousagi lies next to Asuka, and she holds her lover, tightly. Gordeau turns over, and he starts sucking on Jasmine's nipples.

Jasmine: You're up for seconds?

Gordeau: Something like that….

Gordeau gets on top of Jasmine, and he starts rubbing his Cock against Jasmine's Pussy, while Jasmine is moaning, softly. Gordeau slowly enters Jasmine, and he begins to slowly make love to her, while Jasmine smiles, and she lets loose a few tears. Gordeau takes it slowly, and passionately, as he makes love to Jasmine. In Jasmine's mind, she thinks of a song, by Beyonce: That's Why You're Beautiful.

Jasmine: Diamonds used to be coal. Look young 'cause they got soul. And that's why they're beautiful.

And my heart used to be cold. Till your hands laid on my soul. Baby, and that's why you're beautiful.

Gordeau makes sweet love to Jasmine, while Jasmine is continuously cumming. Jasmine sheds more tears, because she has never felt so much love, so much warmth, so much need. Never before has Jasmine been made love to; not this good, and not this sweet. Gordeau kisses Jasmine, and both of them use their tongues, as Jasmine's eyes shed many, many tears.

Jasmine: I'm not wondering why. The sky's blue-that's not my business. All I know is I. Look up and tell myself, "be patient, love; that could be us".

Jasmine rolls Gordeau onto his back, and Jasmine takes the time to look deep into Gordeau's eyes. Jasmine smiles, before she begins to cry, and Gordeau kisses Jasmine's lips, while Jasmine begins to make love to Gordeau.

Jasmine: The lovers used to make love. And die just to give us….their piece of the beautiful. Remember when we made love Love? Wasn't it beautiful? Don't ask me why. The sky's blue-that's not my business.

All I know is I. Look up and tell myself, "be patient, love; that could be us". Diamonds used to be coal.

Look young 'cause they got soul. And my heart used to be cold. Till your hands laid on my soul. Somebody's gotta to stay deep in love; that could be us.

Jasmine cums all over Gordeau's Cock, and Gordeau cums inside of Jasmine. Jasmine collapses on top of Gordeau, and Gordeau holds Jasmine close.

Jasmine: That's why you're beautiful. That's why you're beautiful. That's why you're beautiful.

Jasmine cries in Gordeau's arms, as Gordeau holds Jasmine close. Jasmine has never been this happy, and Gordeau now knows that he has to protect this beautiful Kunoichi Empress, with all his heart.

Gordeau: Rest, now, Sweet Jasmine. I'll take care of you. I swear I will.

Jasmine smiles, as she falls asleep in Gordeau's arms, and Gordeau falls asleep, soon after. Hours later, Hikage and Lena are standing near Gordeau's bed, and Jasmine wakes up, first.

Hikage: Sorry for letting ourselves in.

Lena: Litchi sends a care package, and she wants you to know that Superman's first test will be coming up, soon.

Jasmine sits up, on the bed, and she takes the package. Jasmine opens the package, and there is a uniform, inside. Jasmine now has a white version of Black Widow's outfit, but it has a black "S" shield on the back, and the name "Lotus", under the "S" shield.

Hikage: Litchi gave you the code name "White Lotus/Super Lotus"; she hopes you're okay with that.

Jasmine: Tell her that I love her, and she's the best.

Lena: We will, Miss Jasmine.

Gordeau wakes up, but he stays covered up, as he sits up, and yawns.

Hikage: How are you, Superman?

Gordeau: I haven't earned that title, just yet.

Hikage: Soon, enough; but how are you?

Gordeau: I'm great; how is everyone?

Hikage: They're bewildered, and confused; morale is low, and after what just happened with Eclipso, Jiren, and Ryofu, Everyone is still uneasy. We need a symbol of hope.

Lena: I pray to God that you guys are up to the challenge.

Jasmine: I will be, don't worry; tell the other girls to keep training, and don't lose hope. Tell them to stay sharp, and continue to grow.

Hikage: Morale isn't what it use to be, since Homura joined the dark side, but everyone believes in you, Mistress Jasmine; they are ready to follow your orders, to the letter.

Jasmine: Just tell them to make their own paths, and I'll support them, no matter what; as long as they stay on the right side of the law.

Lena: Deeply noted, Ma'am. Noelle Reyes is asking if you want to build a Strike Force team, similar to the JLA and Avengers, and if so, who will you pick?

Jasmine: I'll decide that, as time goes on; tell her that.

Lena: Yes, Ma'am.

Hikage: We'll leave you two, to it; it was great to see you, again, Mistress Jasmine.

Jasmine: Hikage….

Hikage: Yes, Ma'am?

Jasmine: You've always been one of the most straight forward, focused, and right on point Kunoichis, and I appreciate that; you're one of the few ahead above the rest.

Hikage: You humble me, Mistress Jasmine, and I thank you.

Jasmine: Think about becoming a high ranking M Organization member, and I'll gladly push for you to reach the top.

Hikage: As much as I appreciate that, Mistress Jasmine, I'm still weighing in on my options, so I'll think about it.

Jasmine: Deeply noted, my Gorgeous Viper.

Hikage and Lena smiles at Jasmine, and Lena opens the door.

Lena: Oh, yeah, there's a Miss Hilda Graham, and a Mr. Chaos, downstairs, waiting for you two.

Gordeau: Hilda and Chaos are here!?

Jasmine: Aren't they your friends, from the past, Baby Boy?

Gordeau: Yeah, they are….

Hikage: We'll tell them that you'll be down, in a minute.

Gordeau: I appreciate that, very much.

Hikage and Lena leaves, as Gordeau and Jasmine gets into the shower. After washing up, Gordeau comes downstairs in his Bartender Suit, while Jasmine is wearing her Estival Verses outfit. Hilda smiles, sarcastically, while Chaos adjust his glasses.

Hilda: So, you bagged a Senior Citizen, huh, Gordeau?

Jasmine: I beg your pardon….

Gordeau: Chill, Hilda. Jasmine is here to stay, so show some respect, okay?

Hilda: I was joking, Dear; don't take it the wrong way.

Jasmine: Hilda Graham, and Chaos….I reviewed your files, before, and you're welcome into the M Organization.

Jasmine stares at Hilda, while Hilda stares back.

Chaos: I'd love that, but I'm sure Hilda may be an issue…..

Hilda: No, no, no, I'd join. I see no reason not to.

Jasmine: You sure about that?

Hilda: Look, Gordeau is a grown man, and he can see whomever he wants.

Gordeau: Hilda….

Jasmine: Woman to woman, you're not jealous, are you?

Hilda: Of you; that you got Gordeau, and I didn't!? HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! So what if I am?

Jasmine: It seems you had your chance, so why don't you move on, and relax?

Hilda: I did like Gordeau, and maybe I did want him, at one point, but it seems he prefers the Old Folk's Home over me, so whatever…..

Jasmine: I'll show you old, Glenn Close….

Hilda: Try me, Fake-alina Jolie….

Gordeau slides two beers in between Jasmine and Hilda, and the two women laugh, as they take a drink.

Hilda: You're alright, with me, Jasmine. I'm glad Gordeau has a REAL woman, in his life.

Jasmine: As oppose to an old hag, like you?

Hilda: Touche; anyway, I'm just glad that Gordeau is happy, is all.

Jasmine: I plan on making him very, very happy.

Chaos: That's why we're here, Lady Jasmine.

Jasmine: Huh?

Chaos: We've seen visions, and we've had moments of clarity; we're here to help, and we're behind you, both.

Gordeau: I'm glad I have your blessing, you two.

Hilda: Yeah, yeah. I will admit that Jasmine is a hot, little number, even for an 81 year old woman, and I will gladly fight for you two, no matter what.

Jasmine: Gee, thanks, Miss Graham….

Chaos: Anyway, we just came by to say "Hi"; we'll be going now, and we hope you have a great day.

Hilda: So long, now!

Gordeau: Wait, are you guys going to join us, in the M Organization?

Hilda: We'll think about it….

Chaos: More than likely, but are you sure?

Gordeau: Why wouldn't I be?

Hilda: Roger…..

Gordeau is suddenly in a bad mood, and Jasmine notices this.

Jasmine: Whose Roger?

Hilda: He was our old friend….until he became a Void, and was put down by Erika Wagner. Voids exist on this Earth, too, and are as deadly as the Yoma, Grimm, and rogue Omnics. Jasmine, watch after Gordeau; he's a great guy.

Hilda and Chaos leaves Gordeau's place, and Gordeau pours himself a drink.

Jasmine: Alcohol doesn't work on Kryptonians, Baby; you'll be wasting your drink….

Gordeau: She didn't have to bring up Roger, like that….

Jasmine: Was he a really good friend of yours?

Gordeau: He was my best friend, and he was bitten by a Void, which turned him into a mindless beast. I should have been the one to put him down, but some self righteous Bitch, named Erika Wagner, beat me to it.

Jasmine: I understand your pain, really I do, but you're eventually gonna have to forgive that Erika chick.

Gordeau looks down, and sighs; he ten smiles, as he pours another drink.

Gordeau: You're right, Babe. I've been through worse, anyway. Besides, it was a long time, ago. I celebrate Roger on his birthday.

Jasmine: Have you been through worse, really?

Gordeau: My father was an African Mercenary, and he was shit to my mother, before he died; after seeing my mother put up with so much abuse, I swore to protect her, and all of those I love. After my father died, we moved to Canada; my mother's place of birth. I lived in Canada, with my mother, until she passed away, from cancer. I left Canada and moved to Kanzakai, Japan, to start over.

Jasmine places a hand on Gordeau's face, and she admires Gordeau's eyes.

Jasmine: You'll never have to go through any pain, ever again. I'm here, now.

Gordeau: I appreciate that, Babe; so, do you wanna get some training done?

Jasmine: Sure; just let me go change.

Jasmine heads to put on the new uniform, which Litchi made for her, and Jasmine takes time to admire herself in the mirror. Jasmine heads back down to the bar, and Gordeau can't believe his eyes. Jasmine's new outfit fits like a glove, and Jasmine's cleavage is to die for.

Gordeau: Damn!

Jasmine: Litchi has great taste!

Gordeau: I see! Hold on….

Gordeau zips off, and he comes back, in no time, wearing a purple and black short sleeve bodysuit, with a purple and black "S" shield, on the back. Gordeau puts on his fingerless gloves, and he smiles. Jasmine walks up to Gordeau, and she rubs her hands down Gordeau's chest, as she smiles.

Jasmine: Let's get going, before I make you fuck me, right here, on this bar counter.

Gordeau: I was just thinking the same thing.

Gordeau and Jasmine takes off, at super speed, right after Gordeau locks up. The two Kryptonian Hybrids take to the skies, and the sun is shining down, on both of them. The two lovers smile at each other, as they head to Earth's version of Azure Lake, and they touch down, to practice. Meanwhile, Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki are all meditating, and looking for clues to their next challenge. Monika is haunted by visions of a young woman, with green eyes, and who looks almost similar to Monika. This woman seems to be trying her best to break out of some place, but Monika can't figure out who she is. Suddenly, the woman, dressed like a Nun, jump scares Monika with a demonic face.

Monika: Kara Gentner!

Yuri SB: Who!?

Sayori: Monika, what's wrong!?

Natsuki: You broke the meditation circle, you idiot!

Saki Y: Be nice, Natsuki! Monika, what happened?

Monika: I saw….Strivers Row….and a woman, named Kara Gentner….we have to go!

Sayori: We were told to stay far, far away from Strivers Row; we can't go there!

Yuri SB: Monika is right; as the daughters of Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogard, what are we afraid of?

Saki Y: The Strivers Row Incident…..

Monika: The original incident involved Jane Reyes, and I, but Jane isn't going with me, and we're not trying to find Aunt Mary, for Tsubasa, so….

Natsuki: We going, or not?

Monika looks at her sisters, and she turns to leave. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Saki quickly follows Monika, as the five girls head to grab a Sky Noah. Jane Reyes was coming to talk to Monika, after feeling something dark in the atmosphere, but Jane finds that Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki are not in their rooms, and Jane sees directions to Harlem, New York, on Monika's computer. Nvrmore begins to play: You're The Only One Who Wants To See Me Burn.

Jane R: God, no….Monika, STOP!

Jane runs to the Cargo Bay area, and she sees Monika, and her sisters, boarding a Sky Noah. There are other members, of the M Organization, in the Cargo Bay, and they all turn to see what's going on.

Jane R: Monika, you can't go to Strivers Row!

Monika turns around, and she punches Jane in the face; knocking her out, cold. Galford, Iori, Morrigan, and Love all witness Monika knocking Jane out, as Monika, and her sisters takes off in a Sky Noah.

Morrigan: Did she say "Strivers Row"!?

Galford helps Jane, up, and Jane contacts Andy and Mai.

Jane R: Miss Mai, where are you!?

Mai SB: I'm with Andy, in New Avalon; we're at a World Summit Meeting, hosted by Terry and Mary, why!?

Jane R: Monika….she just took her sisters, and she flew to Strivers Row!

Mai drops her cellphone, from shock, but she quickly picks it back up, again.

Mai SB: What!?

Jane R: She went to Strivers Row; remember the Strivers Row Incident, which we're trying to avoid!?

Mai SB: Son of a…..Andy!

Mai hangs up, and Jane already knows why; there is no time to waste. Jane contacts Heidern, Ana, Morrison, her father, and all the Generals, before Jane, herself, heads out to Harlem. Jasmine is practicing using her Heat Vision, on a giant boulder, while Gordeau watches over her.

Gordeau: You're getting the hang of this, very Quickly.

Jasmine: Thank you, Love. I'm glad I have a very good teacher.

Gordeau smiles, and Jasmine loves that beautiful boyish smile Gordeau is well known for. Jasmine carves Gordeau, Asuka, Kurousagi, and her own name into the boulder, and she draws a heart around it, using her Heat Vision.

Jasmine: Like it?

Gordeau: Its beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.

Gordeau was about to kiss Jasmine, when Anna Nishikinomiya calls Jasmine's phone.

Jasmine: Yes?

Anna N: Lady Jasmine, where are you?

Jasmine: I'm with Gordeau, at Azure Lake; what's the matter, Anna?

Anna N: Strivers Row is going down, as we speak! Monika, and her sisters, knocked out Jane Reyes, and flew to Strivers Row, for God knows what. I'm heading there, with Ayane Omega and Makoto Nanaya. I could use the last member of The Kingdom.

Jasmine: Kingdom?

Anna N: Superman will give you more details, but Batman filled me in, already; the Kingdom is the four leaders of the Justice League: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Shazam. Wonder Woman has picked nine candidates for her Legacy Replacements, Shazam has Makoto, Superman has you, and I'm one of Batman's best students, if I say so, myself.

Jasmine: Okay, hold on….

Jasmine uses her Microscopic Vision, and she can see all the way to New York, and Jasmine sees the Sky Noah, being flown by Monika.

Jasmine: The Shiranui-Bogard daughters are already in New York!

Anna N: I figured as much; hurry, Lady Jasmine! I'll see you there!

Anna hangs up, as Anna is finishing putting on her silver and blue Batgirl suit, but Anna's suit has a hood, like Damian Wayne's Robin suit, and a face mask like Jason Todd's Red Hood helmet.

Makoto: Why me, Anna? I should be with Ryofu, right now.

Anna N: Ryofu is heading there, too, after she gets Nine and Leo.

Ayane O: This is some last minute shit! I've only just received Wonder Woman's blessings!

Anna N: And this is my first Batsuit, but hey….you have to start somewhere.

Makoto: Isn't that design based off of Stephanie Brown's old suit?

Anna N: It is actually based off Miss Brown's old Spoiler suit, and the suit Miss Barbara Gordon made for Miss Brown.

Ayane O: What do we do, when we get to New York?

Anna N: We wait for Super Lotus, and we move in, then.

Makoto: Do you really think they'll turn Monika, and her sisters, against us?

Anna N: Isn't that why Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi came from the future, to warn us?

Makoto: Yeah, but the warning involved Jane Reyes, too; and she was knocked out by Monika, before Monika highjacked a Sky Noah.

Anna N: God, I pray to You to guide us, on whatever is going down!

Meanwhile, Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki are all walking through Strivers Row, and they come across an apartment complex, with a large courtyard, which you can only access through a dirty back alley. The name of the back alley is "Cold Piss Alley", and it is blocked off by a giant pile of trash bags, and a rusted black gate; known as the "Pantyhose Gate", because of all the discarded pantyhose, left by prostitutes.

Yuri SB: There it is….Cold Piss Alley…..

Monika: We keep moving! I'm not gonna be a slave to some dark prophecy! I'm Monika Kagura Shiranui-Bogard, and I'm nobody's Bitch!

Sayori: Monika, maybe we should….

Monika: No turning back!

Monika leaps over the Pantyhose Gate, and her sisters follows her. Monika looks up, to the fourth floor balconies, and Monika and her sisters sees a horrible sight.

Saki Y: Who, who is that!?

A young child is crucified, and rotting on the balcony railing, and a shadowy figure is standing behind him. The surrounding area turns into an empty, grassy plain, with one lonely tree, and Kara Gentner, dressed like Psylocke, which is the same outfit that Monika, and her sisters, is wearing, appears before the five carriers of the Dark Phoenix.

Natsuki: Who are you, Bitch!?

Kara G: Kara Gentner, and you are in my way! I want my Senpai, back, and you will take me to him!

Meanwhile, in a pocket dimension which houses the Reality Wall, a lone being of immense strength is punching as hard as he can. This being has been trapped in the Reality Wall for a very, very long time, and he is going insane. Elsewhere, Ozymandias, Eclipso, and most of the other villains are inside the Gate of the Gods, and they are planning their next move.

Ragyo: Gentner is gathering the Phoenix Force, as we speak; victory can be ours.

Yuno: Its far from over; you know the heroes will find a way to win….

Claudio: If you'd would have let me conduct my own plan, we could have already won.

Eclipso: And allow you to steal the powers of all the heroes, so you can claim them for yourself? Silly Claudio, our Master has other plans!

Skeletor: You keep talking about your Master, but he has yet to show his face! I think your bluffing!

Hyoki: You'd do best to watch your tongue, Skeletor; less you live to regret it!

Ozymandias: Silence! Our Master is doing things his way; already plans have been set into motion, which will guarantee our victory, and the destruction of this pathetic universe! Once our Master appears, you will all either bow to him, or die!

As Ozymandias addresses the villains, Lex Luthor is meeting with Amanda Waller and a new Cadmus Agent: Anne Smythe.

Lex: Is Weapon Zero ready, yet?

Amanda: I told you, before, we need Jasmine Hayabusa's fighting data, in order to prepare Weapon Zero with the proper tools to kill the most powerful being, on Earth.

Lex: Do you really believe that Hanzo Izuna's wife is really more powerful than Jiren?

Anne: Mr. Luthor, I've been spying on the M Organization, for months, now, and Litchi Faye Ling gave Jasmine the last of the Kryptonian DNA; making her nearly invincible. I've used Dr. Gero's old Spy Droid Insects to track everything the heroes have done, and that's how I know Chinkyuu Koudai and Jiren are both still alive.

Amanda: Ozymandias, and the villains will go to war with the heroes, and in the end Weapon Zero will destroy the victors. She's been outfitted with the DNA of most of Superman's old foes, and with her body already being enhanced by Cadmus' Super Soldier Program, Weapon Zero will no doubt be able to kill everyone, from Jasmine, to Jiren, to Zod, and finally take out Superman.

Lex: President Noelle will look like a fool, and Katya Volskaya, and I, will swoop in, and take control; nothing will stop us!

Katya Volskaya, Ada Wong, Rei, and Jill Valentine watches Luthor, as Phoenix Wright takes down notes from Anne Smythe and Amanda Waller. Katya is starting to regret working with Luthor. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Gordeau meets up with Anna, Ayane, and Makoto, and they arrive at Strivers Row, together. The Sky Stage is above them, as the other heroes await Jasmine's orders. The police are holding innocent bystanders back, Jasmine uses her X-ray Vision, to view Cold Piss Alley. Suddenly, the unconscious bodies of Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki are thrown out of the alley, as Jasmine and Ayane catches the Shiranui-Bogard daughters.

Mai SB: My babies!

Mai and Andy rushes to their daughters, as Sakura Kasugano makes a shocking discovery.

Sakura K: The Dark Phoenix Force has been stripped from them!

Andy: What!?

The apartment complex, surrounding Cold Piss Alley, goes up in flames, as the innocent bystanders run for their lives, and Kara Gentner emerges from the flames.

Terry: Who is she!?

Mary: She's a Dead Bitch, for attacking my Nieces!

Jasmine: Who are you!?

Kara G: I'm your worse nightmare, and I have the Phoenix Force! I want my Senpai, so bring him to me!

Jasmine: Your Senpai!?

Kara G: If you won't bring my Senpai to me, I will hurt people!

Kara begins to blast some buildings, with her fire projectiles, and Jane Reyes is the first to respond. Jane attacks Kara, and Jane is throwing blow, after blow, but Kara is blocking Jane's attacks. Jane and Kara lock hands, and Kara is able to hold Jane back.

Jane: You're strong!

Kara G: You're in my way!

As Jane Reyes squares off with Kara Gentner, Ryofu is with Wonder Woman, as they visit Leo in the Infirmary. Leo is needed, and its time for her to come to her senses.

Ryofu: Leo, we need you, my Sister.

Leo S: I want that Centaur!

Wonder Woman: Once we find Ganondorf, we will also find Horse Head; for now, we need you.

Leo S: He humiliated me! He ripped my top off, and exposed me to the world!

Ryofu: It was a way to mess with your pride, and you can't let them win, Leo.

Leo S: Grrrr!

Wonder Woman: Leo, I'm building you a team, and I want you to be their leader, but I need you at your best; you lost a fight, but the war is far from over. You can get back up, and win.

Ryofu kisses Leo on the cheek, and Leo closes her eyes, as Ryofu and Wonder Woman leaves the Infirmary. Leo looks at her version of Wonder Woman's outfit, resting on a nearby chair, as Leo sheds a tear.

Leo S: Diana, Ryofu….wait….

Ryofu and Wonder Woman stops at the door, and they look back at Leo. Leo gets up, out of her bed, and she puts on her Wonder Woman outfit, which is gold, black, and silver, and Leo grabs her Blessed Lasso.

Wonder Woman: My daughter….

Leo S: You're like the mother I never had, Diana; how could I fail you, and look you in the eyes?

Wonder Woman hugs Leo, and Leo hugs Wonder Woman, back, while Ryofu smiles. Jam Cloudberry and Shantae are with Zod, Chi-Chi, Goku and Superman, as they visit Bunwa's room. Bunwa is already in her Kryptonian Battlesuit, and she is ready to go.

Bunwa: I had a vision….I refuse to be a victim; even though I'm responsible for Koudai being raped, back….

Superman places a finger over Bunwa's mouth.

Superman: This isn't your old Earth; you've been given a second chance, so let the past go.

Bunwa breaks down, and she cries, and Bunwa falls to her knees. Jam and Shantae helps Bunwa up, as they smile.

Bunwa: You'd join sides with me!?

Jam: You've messed up, I've messed up, we've all messed up, but no one deserves what Prime did to you; he'll pay, with Doctor Light, and the Chinese Man!

Shantae: I'd side with you, Zod, and anyone else, here; you're family, now, Bunwa.

Zod: Take my hand.

Bunwa takes Zod's hand, and Zod places a ring on Bunwa's finger. Bunwa gasps, as she sheds a tear.

Zod: Once we end our wars, with these foolish Imbeciles, will you join me? We'll make all villains kneel, together!

Bunwa kisses Zod, on the lips.

Bunwa: Yes….oh, yes!

Goku: Yay! This is such a wonderful moment!

Chi-Chi: The four of us….always!?

Bunwa: Yes….always.

Zod: Always.

Goku: Always, and forever!

Superman: Now, all we need is to….

Batman shows up, and he has Emiru, Albedo, and Ayame with him. Emiru, and her two adopted sisters, is wearing Batman armor, but based on Stephanie Brown's old costume.

Batman: We're leaving, now!

Wonder Woman: I guess we're all ready, then.

Everyone turns around to see Diana, Ryofu, and Leo, and Bunwa quickly hugs Ryofu. Ryofu hugs Bunwa, back, and Bunwa smiles.

Bunwa: I'm getting married!

Ryofu: I can't wait to be there, for it!

Nine: Hey, there, True Believers!

Jubei wheels in Nine, in her wheelchair, as Nine waves to the other heroes. Nine is dressed in her costume, and Nine seems very happy.

Jubei: She's all yours, Bruce; be good to my wife, will yah?

Batman: Nine, are you truly ready, so soon!?

Moira: She is, indeed; and she didn't use Magic.

Moira walks in, with Angela, Brown Sugar, and Lisa, and Moira puts an arm around Jubei.

Nine: I have a great support system, in place.

Ryofu: Show us, Konoe.

Nine struggles to stand up, but once Nine is on her feet Nine leaps across the hallway, and she throws a kick at Batman, which is easily blocked. Nine and Batman are throwing heavy blows at each other, and it ends when Nine lands a kick to Batman's gut. Batman backs up, a bit, and he smiles at Nine.

Superman: Your spine was broken in two; how?

Piccolo walks up.

Piccolo: I let them into the Room of Time and Spirits, and Nine trained a whole year, in one day; she's even learned some new techniques.

Nine: I'm ready, Bruce; my back is healed, and I want my revenge, on that rainbow haired Bitch, but we have to save New York, first!

Captain America walks into the hallway.

Captain America: Are we done here?

Batman: Coming, now, Steve.

Captain America: Then….let's move it, people! M Organization, Assemble!

The heroes head out to join the fight, as Jane is fighting her hardest, against Kara Gentner. Kara, having the full powers of the Dark Phoenix, is really taking the fight to Jane.

Kara G: Be gone, Foolish Child!

Jane R: Child; have you looked in the mirror, Bitch!?

Jane fires a beam of Cosmic Energy into Kara, and Kara blocks the blast, while flying at Jane. Kara hits Jane, and she sends Jane flying into a building; which nearly collapses on innocent bystanders. Gordeau saves the people, while Jam stops the debris. The fire, Kara started, begins to spread all over Strivers Row, as people race for their lives, to escape the flames. Not too far, away, Hanzo Izuna has organized the Izuna Ninja Clan, and Hanzo is getting innocent bystanders to safety.

Hanzo I: Fuuma, come due to my side.

A lone Kunoichi, Fuuma, comes to Hanzo's side, and she kneels. Fuuma is the only Kunoichi, present, with Hanzo's clan.

Fuuma: Master Hanzo, how may I serve you?

Fuuma bows, as Harlem burns around the Izuna Ninja Clan. Hanzo motions for Fuuma to stand up, and Fuuma is instantly caught in Hanzo's gaze, as she remembers just how much she loves Hanzo Izuna, and the reality of their relationship. Fuuma is the last young Kunoichi, which Hanzo has been with, sexual, and the last Kunoichi he cheated on Jasmine with.

Hanzo I: Go, Fuuma; make sure you save as many people as you can. I'll go, and help the M Organization.

Fuuma: Yes, Master Hanzo; anything you desire!

Hanzo I: Now, go, young Fuuma!

Fuuma bows, as she leaves with an army of Izuna Clan Ninjas; as they go to lead residents out of Harlem. Jane is taking heavy blows from Kara, and Jane is knocked into a wall. Kara goes to blast Jane, with an intense beam of fire, when October Moore throws a lasso around Kara. October is dressed in a Wonder Woman outfit, and hers is gray, black, and blue.

October: Jane, take cover!

Jane R: Right! Dammit….

Kara G: This won't hold me, for long!

October: Talk; who are you, really!?

Kara tries to fight the lasso's effects, but she fails, miserably.

Kara G: I'm from Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Elyssa Libitina's world….I went to their school, and I hated Monika!

Monika begins to stand up, while her sisters watch in disbelief.

Kara G: I'm the reason Monika got so jealous of everyone! I messed with her mind!

Mai SB: You what!?

October: Who told you to do that, and why!?

Kara G: I….I….I can't, they won't let me!

October: Who won't let you!?

Kara G: The two beings controlling this universe!

Jasmine: Hmmm….

Kara throws the lasso off of her, and Kara throws a car at October, but Jam Cloudberry kicks it out of the air. Shantae punches Kara through a building, and Ryofu freezes Kara, with her Ice Breath.

Jasmine: She's down, at the moment!

Jack M: Super Lotus, we have word that Hanzo Izuna has Izuna Clan Ninjas getting people to safety, all around Harlem!

Jasmine looks at Gordeau, and they are both in shock, as another explosion is heard, nearby. Harlem is burning down, as Kara Gentner gets back up, and she's heading to face Ryofu.

Gordeau: Anyone, who isn't a Heavy Hitter, go help out Hanzo's Izuna Ninja Clan; everyone else stand, ready!

Anna N: On it!

Anna uses built-in sprayers, to blast the ground, under Kara's feet; as Anna's Vaginal Lactate Acid is used as a weapon. The ground, under Kara, crumbles, and Kara falls in.

Jasmine: What is that stuff!?

Anna N: Vaginal Lactate Acid; my Metahuman ability allows me to use my bodily fluids as a weapon. Emiru, and I, have similar powers.

Ayame K: In other words: Anna is a squirter!

Anna shoots Ayame a death glare, similar to Batman's, and Ayane Omega rolls her eyes.

Jasmine: She's coming!

Kara leaps out of the hole, and she fires a flame blast at Sakura, who counters with a Hadoken.

Kara G: I want your portion of the Phoenix Force, too!

Yuri Sakazaki: Not a chance, Bitch!

Kara G: Rest assure, I will have what I want, so go and DIE!

Kara tries to blast Yuri Sakazaki, but Bunwa blocks the blast. Kara Spears Bunwa, through a building, and as soon as Bunwa is down Kara starts beating Bunwa's face into the ground. Chi-Chi fires a Candy Beam, at Kara, but Kara moves out of the way. Chun Li tries to kick Kara, but Kara grabs Chun Li's leg, and Kara throws Chun Li through a building. Vanessa tries to punch Kara, but Kara blocks all of Vanessa's attacks, and smacks Vanessa, aside; leaving an opening for Makoto to attack. Makoto strikes Kara, and Kara hits a wall. Ryofu hits Kara, and Kara seems stunned, but Kara grabs Ryofu, and tosses Ryofu through a building. Anna throws explosive Batarangs at Kara, and Kara is blinded by the smoke. Nine, with magic enhancing her blows, attacks Kara, and Nine is able to land some blows, on Kara.

Kara kicks Nine into a building, and Zarina teams with Katarina Alves, as they attack Kara, together. Katarina tosses her lasso, around Kara, while Zarina lands some blows, on Kara's face. Kara kicks Zarina away, from her, and Kara shakes off the lasso.

Zarina: You're with Wonder Woman?

Katarina: Yes; newly blessed to become one of her Legacy Replacements!

Zarina: Lets see what you've got, then!

Katarina: Let's go!

Kara G: None of you can stop me! I'll do all I can to destroy every last one of you!

Jasmine: No, you won't! We've survived Strivers Row, and that means that we can survive anything you throw at us!

Kara G: You haven't survived Strivers Row; you've allowed it!

Gordeau: What!?

Kara G: Look around you! Harlem is burning, and many have lost everything! You've failed these people!

Ryofu: Not so: And hope maketh not ashamed; because the love of God is shed abroad in our hearts by the Holy Ghost which is given unto us.

(Romans 5:5 KJV)

Jasmine: Let me clarify this, to you: As long as there is hope, we will win! We may have all lost our original Earths, but this is now our home, and we will defend it, no matter what!

Kara G: You'd die for these humans?

Jasmine: I'd die for any innocent being!

Kara sees a small child, nearby, and Kara aims an index finger towards the child.

Jasmine: No!

Jasmine moves fast, and she smacks Kara's hand; causing Kara to fire a beam at a nearby building, instead of the child. The debris, from the building, are falling towards the child, but the Hulk shields the child's body, using his own, and the child is safe.

Hulk: Not today!

Jasmine: Thank you, Bruce!

Hulk: Its while we're here, Miss Hayabusa!

Kara swings at Jasmine, and Jasmine dodges the blow. Jasmine attacks Kara, and Jasmine and Kara are locked in fierce combat, and Jasmine is gaining the upper hand. Kara takes a step back, and Kara slams her fist into the ground; causing a small Earthquake, which causes the surrounding buildings to crumble. Jasmine saves a woman, and her baby, from falling debris, and as Jasmine is getting the woman to safety, Kara spears Jasmine through a wall. Kara is about to blast the downed Jasmine, when Hanzo Izuna jumps on Kara's back, and places a talisman on Kara's forehead.

Jasmine: Hanzo, you old fool, NO!

Hanzo I: Listen to me, Sayuri!

Jasmine shuts up, out of respect for her Ex-husband.

Hanzo I: I've done some pretty messed up things, since I was a young man, and it carried over, into our marriage. I am sorry, Sayuri; you loved me, and I trampled over you, like a Flower, in Full Bloom, I didn't realize was under my feet.

Mai, Ayame Omega, Iroha, and the other Kunoichi Queens are stunned; they know what's about to happen. Hanzo sticks some more talismans onto Kara, and Kara's stolen powers begin leave her.

Kara G: No! Monika doesn't deserve this power; why is she so special!?

Mai SB: Because she's my daughter, and I love her! I've always loved her; even when….when I failed her, long ago!

Monika looks at her mother, with tears in her eyes.

Mai SB: Mary, and I, had to suffer the most, when the original Strivers Row Incident, happened, but now we've changed it!

Mai begins to cry, and Mary sheds some tears. Asuka Izuna shows up, and Asuka tosses her Grandfather his old swords.

Asuka I: Grandpa, here!

Hanzo I: Asuka, its not Sayuri's fault; its all mines, so be good to your Grandmother, okay!?

Asuka I: What!?

Hanzo goes for one of his old swords, but Kara grabs it, first, and stabs herself, through the gut.

Kara G: Be gone, Thot!

Jasmine/Asuka I: NO!

Anna N: No….

Gordeau: God, no….

Kara stabbed herself, and the blade stabbed Hanzo, too, as Hanzo slides off of Kara's back, as Kara's stolen powers return to Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki. Hanzo lies on the ground, as Jasmine rushes to his side, and Jasmine kneels down, shedding tears. Kara lies next to Hanzo, dying.

Hanzo I: ….I failed you….your mother was right, Jasmine….go follow your heart….and your destiny….I'm sorry for….letting Aja die….

Asuka gasps, as Hanzo passes away. Kara tries to sit up, and Kara laughs, while in pain.

Kara G: Even if I die….this is not over….you will all be joining Hanzo, soon….

Kara's head is suddenly destroyed, by a gust of wind, and everyone looks around. Goenitz steps forward, and he looks over at a building, in the distance; everyone looks where Goenitz is looking, as Ragyo Kiryuin and Asou Miyuri are smiling, while watching the M Organization. Asou blows a kiss at Goenitz, as Asou teleports herself, and Ragyo, back to their base.

Lana G: Dad….who was that!?

Goenitz: ….your mother….

Jasmine cries, while Asuka turns to hug her grandmother. Gordeau and Kurousagi hugs Asuka and Jasmine, and the four lovers are all sobbing, together. Fuuma is in the shadows, as she cries for Hanzo, and the rest of the M Organization is putting out the fires. Harlem is out of the danger zone, but the city is ruined. Strivers Row is destroyed. Gordeau carries Hanzo's body, back to the Infirmary, and Angela wanted to revive Hanzo, but Jasmine stopped him; after reading Hanzo's final letter to Jasmine.

Jasmine: "I've been a pain, in your ass, since High School, and I'm sorry. You are free, now, and remember what your mother said: You were meant for him; you gave me Aja, and Aja gave me Asuka, and I should have been a better man, for all of you, but I failed. Don't let Angela Zeigler near me, and go live your life, with Gordeau, Asuka, and Kurousagi. I love you….Hanzo…."

Jasmine is on the top deck, of the Sky Stage, with Gordeau, while the rest of the M Organization is in the Auditorium, watching Jasmine and Gordeau. Mai is holding Monika, while Mary is holding Tsubasa.

Gordeau: I'm sorry….

Jasmine: For? Hanzo died a warrior, and he died as my best friend.

Gordeau: You two were married for over fifty years….

Jasmine: After the first five years, it became a plutonic marriage; no sex, no lovey dovey moments, just the two of us, raising Aja. Hanzo became a live-in friend, and we were happy, that way….it worsened after Aja died; he kept cheating, I kept standing by him, and I devoted myself to defending Japan. We raised Asuka, together, and the rest is history.

Asuka cries, while Kurousagi holds her. Superman crosses his arms; angry about Jasmine's loss, and angry towards the cold hearted villains, the M Organization is now faced with.

Gordeau: Are you okay?

Jasmine: I should be apologizing to you….

Gordeau: Why!?

Jasmine: I came to you as a bitter, divorced, broken hearted woman, with baggage, when I should have been a Virgin, who waited for you.

Gordeau: I….don't understand.

Jasmine: My mother spoke of a prophecy, which involved me falling in love with a man, who would one day become a symbol of hope, to the world; that man is you, Gordeau….but instead, I decided to fall head over heels for Hanzo Izuna, and the only good that came out of marrying Hanzo was Aja and Asuka.

Gordeau: We've all made some bad choices….but now we all get to start over, and we can all be happy.

Jasmine: Gordeau….

Gordeau: Yes, Jasmine?

Jasmine: Here is my hand for you to hold. Here's a part of me they have not sold. I've wandered far, I've had my fill. I need you now, do you love me still?

Gordeau looks into Jasmine's eyes, and Jasmine, with tears streaming, looks into Gordeau's eyes, as Gordeau also sheds tears. Mary stands up, and she kneels before Tsubasa, while Mai holds Monika's hand, and places another hand on Monika's face.

Mai SB: Only you have seen the hidden part of me. Call me fool hearted if you will. I loved you then, do you love me still?

Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, Saki, and even Andy begins to shed tears.

Mary: So many smiles and lies surround me. Empty expectations, faceless fears. Sometimes this life is a bitter pill. I love you now, do you love me still?

Tsubasa begins to cry, while Holo holds her hands, and Kurousagi sheds tears for her older sister, while Asuka sheds more tears for her family, while still mourning Hanzo. Mary wipes her own tears, while Mai cries in front of Monika.

Jasmine: You have been mine since time untold. Our love is immortal, don't you know? Others will come and they will go. But I love you young and I love you old.

Jasmine/Mai SB/Mary: Only you have seen the other side of me. Call me naive, I think you will. I loved you then, do you love me still? Here are the eyes that only see you. Here's the mouth that only calls your name. Here is the song they cannot kill. I love you now, do you love me still?

Lucio: God bless you, Chaka Khan.

Jasmine cries in Gordeau's arms, while Monika hugs Mai, as Mother and Daughter both cry. Tsubasa hugs Mary, while Tsubasa cries, and Mary sheds a few tears.

Mary: Strivers Row is over; we made it, and I truly love you. This is our new beginning! I love you, Tsubasa. I always will!

Tsubasa: I love you, too, Mom.

Monika: I'm sorry, Mom; sorry for being so jealous….sorry for what I did to my sisters….

Mai SB: It wasn't you, my Child; it was Kara Gentner, and she's gone, now. I love you, so much, Monika!

Yang sits in the background, and she smiles, as Terry's head begins to hurt.

Terry: Grrrr….

Ryo: You okay, Terry?

Terry: I'm fine….I have to go; gotta check on Kahndaq….

Zarina: Don't you mean New Avalon?

Terry: Yeah, whatever….

Terry gets up, and he leaves the Auditorium, while the Bogard Family is left stunned.

Chun Li: What's eating Terry?

King: Maybe its all the stress, lately….

Agatha: Something's wrong….

Terry flies back to New Avalon, and he is greeted by the citizens of New Avalon; welcoming their champion home. Edward Blake, the Comedian, is watching Terry, as Blake speaks to an unknown person, on a cellphone. Meanwhile, in a newly built cemetery, in Sea Coral City, a horrible sight can be seen, deep underneath the cemetery. A masked, large figure is chomping up human remains, as blood and gore is lying everywhere. Two orphan girls: Enri Purgatory and Yaya Fushiguro are chained up, in a nearby room, waiting their turn to be butchered, by the masked killer. Several dead children are in the room, with Enri and Yaya, and Enri and Yaya are covered in blood, as they hang from a wall.

Enri is a mute girl, while Yaya is a Catgirl, and Enri's only friend. Enri and Yaya escaped an abusive Metro City orphanage, and made their way to Sea Coral City, to start over; that's when they were captured by the masked killer, while walking through an alleyway. The Masked Killer is a cannibal, and he plans to eat Enri and Yaya, and maybe worse; like he's done to so many other missing children. The number of missing children has grown in Sea Coral City, and the City Council is ready to contact Leo Star, about the matter.

Jasmine cremated Hanzo Izuna, her late husband, and Asuka, Kurousagi, and Gordeau all held a private ceremony for the fallen Shinobi Master. Fuuma cried herself to sleep, in her bed, in Hanamura, Japan. Tsubaki and Yugiri are watching, from a distance, as in rains in Hanamura; especially over the Shimada Castle; a place given to Jasmine, by Hanzo and Genji Shimada. Jasmine, Gordeau, Asuka, and Kurousagi all head to Hanamura, so they can try to clear their heads. Tsubaki and Yugiri are nowhere near the Shimada Castle, now called the Hayabusa Estate, as they watch their family. Tsubaki and Yugiri are joined by two other girls: Misato and Ginrei; more children from the future.

Tsubaki G: Why did you come? We're only here to observe.

Misato: Mom and Dad sent us, Niece.

Tsubaki G: Don't call me that; we share the same father.

Misato: Yes, and your great grandmother is my mother, so….

Yugiri: Stop it, you two; were all in this, together; this is an up close and personal history lesson, for all of us.

Ginrei: They went through so much, and we had no idea what was going on, back then; we should be very thankful for the blessed lives, we have in the future.

Tsubaki G: You're right, Ginrei; no matter who our mothers are, we all have the same father, and he loves all of us, and our mothers loves us, too.

Misato: Let's learn what we need to learn, and get back home; hopefully we don't accidentally change the future, while we're here.

While Misato, Ginrei, Tsubaki, and Yugiri fly off to lay low, Anne Smythe is preparing to launch her weapon into the sun.

Lex: Dr. Smythe, have you done everything I've asked of you?

Anne S: I followed your blueprints, from the old Nuclear Man formula, and this weapon she'll be the end of the M Organization, as we know it!

Amanda W: This is Anne's specialty, Luthor; once Project Crimson Gray is finished developing she'll return to Earth, and head straight to us; where she'll be under your command.

Lex: Good! How long will her maturing process take?

Anne S: About 48 hours, Sir.

Lex: Fire the missile.

Anne fires a huge nuclear missile, with two pods, on it, into the sun. The missile is fired from from a secret Lex-Corp base, in South America, and no one noticed the missile being fired into the skies, and out of Earth's orbit. The only thing, though, Anne doesn't know about the second pod, which houses Luthor's true weapon, while Luthor suspects Anne to betray him. Luthor smiles, because he received a little help from the Red Skull, and the Red Skull's Nazi Scientist.

Lex: It is done, Dr. Smythe; take the rest of the day off, and come see me in 48 hours; we'll greet your creation, then.

Anne looks at Ada Wong, Jill Valentine, Rei, Phoenix Wright, and Amanda Waller. Katya Volskaya is looking out the window, as Anne bows to Luthor, before leaving.

Anne S: Thank you, Mr. Luthor.

Anne grabs her pocketbook, and she leaves the facility, and heads to a waiting limousine, outside.

Lex: Rei….

Rei looks towards Lex.

Lex: Follow her….

Katya looks shocked, as she turns to Luthor.

Lex: ….if she is our traitor, kill her.

Rei bows, and he leaves the facility.

Amanda W: Luthor, traitor or not, she can still be useful to us!

Lex: Trust me….I already got what I needed from her.

Amanda looks at Ada, and then at Katya, as Katya gives Ada and Amanda a worried look. Phoenix Wright smiles, as Jill bows her head. The being, in the Realm of Reality, is still punching on the Reality Wall; what changes will his violent outburst cause for the heroes? Anne Smythe heads to the airport, and she boards a private jet. The jet takes off, and Anne is sitting by herself, in the passenger area. The two piolets of the plane smiles at Anne, as Anne nods. Anne quickly undresses, and Anne has a Saiyan's tail. Anne puts on an outfit, similar to Black Widow's, and Anne tosses the piolets a large envelope, filled with money. Anne uses Instant Transmission, as she teleports to her apartment, in Hanamura, Japan, and Rei is flying behind the plane; still believing Anne to be on it.

Anne unlocks her door, and she is briefly startled to see Ursa, Non, Broly, and the contents of one of the pods, which was attached to the missile: An 18 year old girl, named Lizzie Doss; a half Saiyan, half Kryptonian Hybrid. Lizzie is the daughter of Ursa and Broly, and Lizzie's embryo was on the missile; inside a Kryptonian Birthing Matrix. The missile went into the sun, and it took mere minutes for Lizzie to grow into an 18 year old girl, but the other pod also went into the sun, and the contents of the second pod is only known to Luthor and the Red Skull. Lizzie is wearing a similar outfit to Anne, but Lizzie's is navy blue, while Anne's is red. Lizzie is asleep on Anne's couch, while Broly and Ursa watches their daughter sleep, and Non is watching TV.

Anne S: It worked! She's alive!

Ursa: Yes it, did, my good doctor, and are you sure no one touched the experiment, but you!?

Anne S: Yes! I wouldn't allow any of Luthor's scientist near my work, and that's why he suspects me, now! I had to lie to him, and if we know Luthor he is having me followed, right now!

Broly: You did good, Anne; you're a loyal Saiyan.

Anne S: I only helped your daughter grow 18 years, in ten minutes, and if it wasn't for Moira O'Deorain messing around with Kryptonian Technology, I would never have had the plans, I needed.

Ursa: We've been watching the M Organization, and they just lost Izuna.

Anne S: I know. I saw the news report. Jasmine, Gordeau, Asuka, and Kurousagi are here, in Hanamura, as we speak. Do we approach them, yet?

Broly: No! We can't join them, just yet. Zod doesn't even know Ursa and Non are alive, let alone if we're on their side, or not. Plus, Kakarot and Vegeta would attack me, on site.

Anne S: Let me talk to them. I will ease your arrival!

Non nods.

Ursa: You can do that, but we also have to lay low; we still need them to come with us, to Krypton and Vegeta, before the planets explode! We have to earn their trust.

While Ursa is conversing with Anne, Lizzie is having a dream. Lizzie sees Enri Purgatory and Yaya Fushiguro, and Lizzie is that they are about to be killed. The powerful being is still beating on the Reality Wall, as a strange Axe appears near Enri. Lizzie sees all of this happening, as Enri summons inhuman strength to break her chains, while Yaya is in shock. Lizzie wakes up, and her Saiyan tail swings wildly.

Ursa: Lizzie, what's wrong!?

Lizzie: …..we have to go, now!

Broly: Go, where!?

Lizzie: Sea Coral City!

Lizzie opens the window, and flies out, as Ursa, Broly, Non, and Anne follows her. Lizzie flies straight to the newly built cemetery, and she lands in front of the mausoleum.

Lizzie: In there….

Ursa: What are we searching for!?

Anne: I smell blood….lots of blood….

Lizzie uses her X-Ray Vision, and she looks underneath the Mausoleum. Lizzie sees all the blood, gore, mutilated bodies, and Lizzie sees Enri and Yaya. The Masked Killer opens the door, and he sees Enri holding the Supernatural looking Axe, and Yaya is now free, too. The Masked Killer tries to attack Enri, but Enri quickly moves behind the killer, and before the killer can attack Enri swings the Persuader's Axe, and slices the Masked Killer, in half. Lizzie punches through the floor, and Lizzie flies down to stop the two girls; who are now running for their lives, through rivers of blood.

Lizzie: Wait!

Enri and Yaya stops, as they see Lizzie, Ursa, Broly, Non, and Anne. Enri holds her new Axe, tight, as Lizzie holds up her hands.

Lizzie: We come in peace; we're with the M Organization! Are you girls okay!?

Yaya begins to cry, as Enri lowers her weapon. Ursa takes out a cellphone, and she calls a hotline number, set up by Sombra, in case people needed to reach the M Organization, directly. Sombra answers the phone, immediately.

Sombra: M Organization!

Ursa: Hello, Sombra….this is Ursa Doss. Zod's Ex-wife….I found something, you'll all want to see.

Sombra begins to broadcast the call through the entire Sky Stage, and Zod hears Ursa's voice.

Zod: It can't be….

Goku: Whose that!?

Ursa: We found all those missing children; come to the new cemetery, at the edge of Sea Coral City; near Woolering Heights.

Ursa hangs up the phone, and within several minutes the M Organization is at the new Cemetery Mausoleum, with the police. Batman, Gabriel Reyes, Vegeta, Goku, Zod, Chi-Chi, Bunwa, and many others are roaming the large corridors, of the underground Mausoleum, and there is nothing but blood, guts, gore, and mutilated remains. The Masked Killer turned out to be a Metahuman, who was born as a Hybrid Beetle, with a taste for human flesh. The Satellite News Network covered the story, as well as other news outlets. Zone-Tan and Otachan are on the scene, with horror on their faces, as President Noelle Reyes gives a public address, about the findings.

The media, all but the SNNW, rips into the M Organization, for building a "Death Trap" City, where innocent children have been murdered. Leo Star is called into question, and the media blames her. Hyoki Star and Maki are watching the news, while Jedah and Gill offer prayers to the victims families. Goenitz is too ashamed to do anything. A man, named "G", stands on top of the tallest building, in Midnight City, as he watches the masses call for the disbandment of the M Organization, and the impeachment of Noelle Reyes.

Lex Luthor takes to the streets, and he attacks the M Organization, for allowing a dangerous killer to murder 200 children, right under their noses. Enri Purgatory and Yaya Fushiguro wants to stay with Ursa, Broly, Non, Anne, and Lizzie, and Noelle gives the okay. The Metro City Orphanage, which Enri and Yaya ran away from, is called into question, by Metro City Mayor: Cody Travers, and a full investigation is underway. Jasmine and Gordeau prepare to come back to help quell the fires, of the Media attack against the M Organization, but Heidern tells them that they are not needed, because of Hanzo Izuna's recent demise, and that Jasmine needs a break.

Batman, Anna Nishikinomiya, Emiru Ikuno, Ayame Kajou, and Albedo investigates the now worthless Mausoleum, and behind a large amount of blood, on a large wall, there is a message: "Civilian Clearance, Agent Clearance, Leader Clearance, Absolute Clearance, and…..Shadow Clearance!?" Batman is shocked, and he tells his four wards to say nothing of the findings, as Batman gets rid of the ominous message. Anne Smythe sets up shop, in Sea Coral City, because Yuanji Wang is already a therapist in Midnight City. After all that has happened, the heroes need a break; and someone to talk to.

Edward Blake and a Succubus, Firika Mia Shatana, is watching the heroes; on the orders of the Master, who Eclipso, Ozymandias, and Rataxes serves. Mai Natsume, the new Blue Marvel, and fiance of Kanu Unchou, is the first to talk to Anne Smythe. Anne's office is near Woolering Heights, and Mai is in Anne's office, and looking out the window, while sitting on a soft couch. Gallia Sphyra sits near Mai, as Anne takes notes. Anne is wearing her Psychiatrist uniform, from Crimson Gray, but Anne's Saiyan tail is visible, now. Mai watches Anne's tail, swaying back and forth.

Mai N: You're excited about something, Miss Anna?

Anne S: No, not really; why do you ask?

Mai N: Your tail….

Anne S: Oh, it just does that, when I'm thinking; does it bother you?

Mai N: No, not at all; its mesmerizing.

Anne S: Well, thank you, I guess. I'm no longer going to hide it, now that I'm on the winning team.

Mai N: That's good.

Anne writes down some more notes, and Mai looks at Gallia Sphyra.

Anne S: So, how's Mr. Brashear?

Mai N: He's doing well, and I'm going to see him, later.

Anne S: He's your mentor, right?

Mai N: Yeah. Adam took me in, and allowed me to follow in his footsteps, because of my academic prowess and high level intelligence; besides, Blue Marvel fits, because of my hair.

Anne and Mai giggles, and Mai sips some water, from a nearby glass.

Anne S: So what brings you here, Mai?

Mai N: I'm having doubts….

Anne S: Doubts; doubts about what?

Mai N: Kanu, and I….

Anne S: What's going on; you two are a couple, right?

Mai N: Kanu is a great lover; supportive, beautiful, kind, lovely, sweet, and she's strong as hell! I adore her.

Anne S: But…..

Mai N: …..but I'm not in love with her…..I'm in love with Mitsuru Kirijo…..

Anne leans back in her chair.

Anne S: The CEO of Kirijo Enterprises; the same Miss Kirijo, who is joining Jasmine's Hayabusa Inc?

Mai N: Yes….Mitsuru and I have been training, together, and she always treats me like a princess; its like Mitsuru is the "man", and I'm the "woman".

Anne S: Yes, you weren't always a woman, were you?

Mai N: Supernatural Circumstances transformed me into a woman, and its been a hard transition; sort of like what happened to Terry and Ryo.

Anne S: I see; so its the feminine energy you give off, which compliments Mitsuru's masculine energy, am I right?

Mai N: Yes! The way she looks at me, the way she speaks to me, and the way she touches me…..Mitsuru is so wonderful…..

Anne S: What about Unchou?

Mai looks down, and she sighs, heavily.

Mai N: Kanu is more feminine, than even I am, and I often feel like a guy, trapped in a girl's body. I will never be a guy, again, so why must I be reminded that I once was, every time I'm with Kanu? I care for Kanu, and she's a sweetheart, who just happens to fight like a Warrior King, but in the bedroom Kanu is softer than melting ice cream. I don't want a feminine woman. I want a masculine woman, or a man, to love me, hold me, make love to me, and….

Anne S: ….and?

Mai N: ….and fuck me like the bottom bitch, I am.

Anne laughs, and Mai giggles.

Mai N: I'm sorry for cursing.

Anne S: No, its fine; you're free to be yourself, here. To be honest, I've never been with a guy, or girl, in my life, and I often wonder how it would feel to be fucked, silly.

Mai N: Seriously!?

Anne S: I'm a 30 year old Virgin, and thats unusual; even for a Saiyan.

Mai N: You've never been on a date?

Anne S: Never even kissed someone, before.

Mai N: Damn! Well, hopefully you'll find your match, one day.

Anne S: I'm not looking for that. I'm just happy to be a Saiyan-jin, and a highly skilled one, at that; but enough about me, this is about you. So, does Mitsuru know how you feel about her?

Mai N: Yes, and we've been intimate, a few times.

Anne S: Oh?

Mai N: Yes; after our fifth training session, together, she took me to her private bathhouse, so we could have a relaxing, hot bath.

Flashback begins…..

Mai is sitting near a large pool, as Mitsuru is lying her coat and rapier on a nearby table. Mai takes off her high heel boots, and her pretty, blue painted toenails are in view, as Mai rubs her own feet.

Mai N: High heels can be such a pain, sometimes.

Mitsuru: Here, let me….

Mitsuru begins to rub Mai's feet, and Mai actually feels good, because of Mitsuru's gentle touch.

Mai N: That feels great, but my feet stink, from all that training, and sweating.

Mitsuru kisses Mai's feet, and she gently sucks on Mai's right big toe. Mai lets out a soft moan, and she blushes.

Mitsuru: Clean or dirty, sweet or sour, it doesn't matter, to me; your feet, and the rest of your body, is very, very beautiful. You're a breathing work of art, Lady Mai.

Mai blushes some more, and she pulls back; thinking about Kanu Unchou, Mai's fiance.

Mai N: …..thank you…..but you haven't seen my entire body…..

Mitsuru: Is that an invitation?

Mitsuru smiles at Mai, while Mai blushes, even more. Mitsuru takes off the rest of her outfit, and folds it up; placing it on a chair. Mitsuru is left standing, in her thong and bra, and Mitsuru soon removes those, as well. Mitsuru gets into her pool, naked, while Mai is blushing, heavily.

Mitsuru: You gonna sit there, or are you gonna come join me?

Mai slowly stands up, and Mai removes her gauntlets, her top, and then her pants. Mai doesn't wear underwear, so she is now completely naked. Mai's back is turned, and Mitsuru can see Mai's Tramp Stamp, which is also Mai's emblem.

Mitsuru: Nice butt.

Mai continues to blush, as she turns around, and steps into the pool.

Mitsuru: You also have some wonderful breast, too.

Mai N: Uh, thank you….Kanu thinks so, too….

Mitsuru: Kanu is a very lucky woman to have you; some would fight entire armies, alone, to gain your hand, in marriage.

Mai begins to think of how much she wants to be treated like a woman, but Kanu treats Mai like the "man" in the relationship. Mitsuru hits a button, on a console, near the pool, and Mitsuru's maid brings in some wine glasses, and an expensive bottle of wine. The maid pours Mai a glass, and the maid pours Mitsuru a glass, too. Mitsuru moves over to Mai, and Mitsuru smiles.

Mitsuru: Lets toast.

Mai N: To what?

Mitsuru: To love, life, great friends, and all the blessings, which God has given us.

Mai N: Cheers!

Mitsuru: Cheers.

Mai and Mitsuru takes a sip of wine, and Mitsuru sighs, with relief, while Mai stares at the view. Mitsuru's mansion resides in Osaka, Japan; near the Kagura, Kusanagi, and Yagami Clan mansions. The area is filled with either wealthy or high profile families, so Mitsuru's only neighbors are as rich as she is, or very well known. There is a beautiful forest, which connects the different compounds of the wealthy families, near the Kirijo Residence, and Mai is amazed at the site of it. Mai fantasizes about walking through the forest, while she holds the hand of her lover; a lover who is Mai's "Knight, in Shining Armor", and who brings out the feminine nature of Mai's personality. Mai sips more of her wine, and Mai sighs, heavily.

Mitsuru: I don't know anything about a "Knight, in Shining Armor", but how about a "Knight in White Satin"?

Mai N: Gasp! How did you know!?

Mitsuru: What's on your mind, you mean? I overheard you talking to Noel, while I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom; are things alright, between you and Unchou?

Mai sighs heavily, again, and she drinks her wine, down, and the maid pours another glass.

Mitsuru: Leave us.

The maid bows, and leaves the pool side, and stays in the hallway, in case Mitsuru calls her, again.

Mai N: I care for Kanu, but I can't be with her, anymore. I'm not in love with her. I don't wanna lie to her, anymore, and its definitely not fair to lead her on.

Mitsuru: Then tell her how you feel.

Mai N: I'm, I'm scared! I don't wanna hurt her, and she's always all over me, like I'm her Knight, when she should be my Knight.

Mitsuru sips her wine.

Mitsuru: What's your ideal lover?

Mai N: Well…..

Satellite, by Dave Matthews, begins to play. Mai smiles, and she let's her hair down; removing her golden bowtie.

Mai N: …..someone with a strong sense of leadership, someone with beautiful, flowing red hair, someone who has wonderful Swordswomanship skills, and she has a masculine aura, but is as feminine as can be…..do you know someone, like that?

Mitsuru sips her wine, and she places the glass down, before staring at Mai, and Mai stares, back. Yuzuriha stands on the top deck of the Astro Stage M, and Yuzuriha begins to sing.

Yuzuriha: Satellite in my eyes. Like a diamond in the sky. How I wonder. Satellite strung from the moon. And the world your balloon. Peeping tom for the mother station. Winter's cold, spring erases. And the calm away by the storm is chasing. Everything good needs replacing. Look up, look down, all around, hey. Satellite!

Mitsuru kisses Mai, and Mai does not hesitate to kiss back. Mitsuru begins to play with Mai's breast, and Mitsuru begins to suck on Mai's nipples. Mai moans, loudly, and within seconds Mai is cumming. Mitsuru gets out of the pool, and she helps Mai up, and out of the pool. Mitsuru picks Mai up, and Mitsuru carries Mai to her bedroom; while they are both still naked, and dripping water, everywhere. Mitsuru's maids hurry to mop the water up, while they witness their mistress, naked, carrying a naked woman, through the mansion. Mitsuru gets to her bedroom, and she pushes her way, inside, and then kicks the door, closed. Mitsuru lies Mai on the bed, and Mitsuru heads to lock her door.

Yuzuriha: Satellite, headlines read: Someone's secrets you've seen. Eyes and ears have been. Satellite dish in my yard. Tell me more, tell me more. Who's the king of your satellite castle? Winter's cold, spring erases. And the calm away by the storm is chasing. Everything good needs replacing. Look up, look down, all around, hey. Satellite!

Mitsuru's maids collect Mai and Mitsuru's belongings, and they leave them by the bedroom door; on a table, outside the room. Noel and Hakufu are calling Mai, because Kanu is with them, and they all were supposed to go out, on a double date. Mai's phone vibrates, and it actually vibrates itself off of the table; hitting the power button, while hitting the floor. The power button acts as a way to answer the phone, and Noel can hear some familiar things, going on.

Noel: Hello!? Mai!?

Hakufu tries to listen in, and Noel covers her mouth, as Noel hears something naughty. Kanu is staring at Noel, and Kanu looks concerned.

Kanu: What is it?

Noel: Nothing! Its just, its just….ringing….

Mitsuru has Mai's toes in her mouth, as Mitsuru sucks on the toes on Mai's right foot. Mitsuru begins to kiss her way to Mai's inner thighs, and Mitsuru looks at Mai's dripping pussy.

Mitsuru: May I, Lady Mai?

Mai N: Yes! Fuck it, YES!

Mitsuru begins to lick Mai's pussy, and Mitsuru can taste some of the sweetest vaginal fluid, Mitsuru has ever had the pleasure of tasting. Mai holds Mitsuru's head, between her legs, as Mai arches her back, and cums in Mitsuru's mouth. Mitsuru swallows all of Mai's cum, and Mai can't believe she's feeling this good. Noel hears Mai's loud screams, and Noel quickly hangs up, and Hakufu heard the screams and moans, too. Hakufu looks away, and Noel puts away her phone.

Kanu: Uh, so what happened?

Noel: …..voicemail….

Kanu: Where could she be? Her training ended, an hour ago!

Hakufu: Well, lets….give her some time….

Hakufu smiles, while Noel gives Hakufu a "really, you went there" look.

Yuzuriha: Satellite in my eyes. Like a diamond in the sky. How I wonder. Satellite strung from the moon. And the world your balloon. Peeping tom for the mother station. Winter's cold, spring erases. And the calm away by the storm is chasing. Everything good needs replacing. Look up, look down, all around, hey. Satellite! Rest high above the clouds no restrictions. Television you bounce from the world. And while I spend these hours. Five senses reeling. I laugh about this world, in my satellite eyes.

Mitsuru licks Mai, like no one has ever licked Mai, before, and Mai is just leaking cum into Mitsuru's mouth. Mitsuru comes up for air, and Mitsuru goes up to Mai, and she holds Mai, like a Knight, holding onto her princess. Mai sheds a tear, as she snuggles up to Mitsuru. Mitsuru hits a button, on the bedpost, and Mitsuru speaks.

Mitsuru: Clean Lady Mai's clothing, and mines, and bring them to the door. I'll retrieve them, in the morning.

Maid: Yes, Ma'am!

Mitsuru holds Mai, and Mai falls asleep, as Mitsuru kisses Mai's neck, and licks Mai's neck, too. Yuzuriha looks out at the sea, as Tsubaki Yayoi walks up to her.

Izayoi: You have a beautiful voice, Yuzuriha.

Yuzuriha: Thank you; you have beautiful eyes.

Yuzuriha walks passed Izayoi, and Yuzuriha kisses Izayoi on the cheek, before heading back to her room. Izayoi smiles, and she looks out, at the ocean. Morning comes, and Mai is in the shower; kissing Mitsuru, as Mitsuru plays with Mai's breast. Mai breaks the kiss, and she giggles.

Mai N: I have to go. I know Kanu is going to be super upset with me.

Mitsuru: I know; will we meet again?

Mai N: Of course; my Knight, in White Satin.

Mitsuru kisses Mai, again, before Mitsuru and Mai both get out of the shower, and they get dressed, together. Mitsuru heads to her office, in the lower parts of the mansion, while Mai flies back home. Mitsuru sends Mai a text, and Mai reads it.

Mai N: "You've found me, and I've found you; see you, soon."

Mai smiles, and she blushes, as she touches down on her doorstep, in Moonlight Heights, in Midnight City. Mai opens the door, and an angry Kanu is sitting on the couch, and she seems to have been crying, at some point. Mai fakes her best "sorry face", and she heads over to Kanu.

Flashback ends…..

Anne S: My, my, my, well isn't that quite the tale?

Mai N: Yes, it is….

Anne S: How many times have you been intimate with Mitsuru?

Mai N: At least five, thus far.

Anne S: Hmmm….

Anne writes down some notes, and she thinks to herself.

Mai N: What should I do, Anne?

Anne S: You can't live a double life; you have to break up with Kanu, if you're going to be with Mitsuru.

Mai nods, and she gets up; grabbing Gallia Sphyra.

Anne S: Come back in a week, and we'll talk, again, okay?

Mai N: Yes, I'd like that; thank you, Dr. Smythe.

Anne S: Its my pleasure, Mai.

Mai leaves Anne's office, and Mai flies back home. Mai flies over Gill's Church, as Ana Amari is sitting outside; waiting for Leopold Goenitz to finish having a meeting with Gill and Ethan Crane, who is better known as Supreme. Supreme is also Tsubaki Yayoi's mentor. Supreme, Gill, and Goenitz are in Gill's office, and Goenitz is looking down, at the floor, while Supreme is looking out the window, and Gill is looking at Goenitz.

Supreme: For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: (Matthew 6:14 KJV)

Goenitz: Am I truly worthy of forgiveness? I allowed a 12 year old child to seduce me, and Lana is the result of that!

Gill: She is a Demon; you clearly fell for her devilish charms.

Goenitz: I should have known better; if this gets out, it can ruin me!

Supreme: It can, and it will; but that's if it gets out.

Goenitz looks up at Supreme.

Supreme: We have all sinned, and we have all fallen short of God's glory, but our Father forgives, as we forgive you; but can you forgive yourself?

Goenitz looks back down.

Gill: Have you talked to Lana, about her mother, yet?

Goenitz: No….

Supreme: Go talk to her; she needs to know the truth, Leopold.

Goenitz: Asou is extremely powerful; she could pose a major threat to the M Organization.

Gill: The M Organization can deal with her; just like we'll deal with all threats to this world.

Supreme: As long as we believe in God, our Father will not abandon us; ever!

Goenitz nods, while Ana is sitting on a bench, near the Church. Ana is looking at some children, playing, in a nearby park, as a very tall man, who looks like Uncle Sam and Abraham Lincoln combined, walks up and sits near Ana.

G: Good morning, my Dear; peace and blessings to you, Child of God.

Ana: Good morning, Sir. God bless you, kindly.

G smiles and tips his hat.

G: Its great to see all those children enjoying the fruits of the M Organization's labors; as long as the M Organization teaches the Will of God, to the masses, children across the world will grow up to assure a bright future, for all living things on this Earth.

Ana: Yes, I agree; only through God can these children grow up to build a better world, for us all, once we're old and gray.

G: Yes, once "we're" all old and gray; of course you we're blessed to regain your youth, right, Miss Amari?

Ana is shocked to here that a stranger knows that she use to be older, on her old Earth, and now Ana is young, again, on this Earth. Ana didn't bring her rifle, but she still had her Sleeping Dart, with her, and she tried to figure out whether she was sitting among a friend, or an enemy.

Ana: I realize you know my name, from Public Records, but how do you know I use to be my proper age, back….

G: Well first off, you can call me G; second off, since you are a Child of God I can read your mind, heart, and soul, Dear Miss Amari. You, Miss Amari, who has dedicated your life to serving the Lord, even though things seem hopeless. This Earth, we're all on, is a combination of several Earths; long destroyed, but brought back together, as one. We are all one, and this is a chance for redemption, Miss Amari.

Ana: So, you're a Man of God; are you a Pastor?

G: Lady Amari, I am merely a Father, speaking the Truth. I am a Father, who is here to bring hope to the hopeless, peace to those who have no peace, and love to those who don't feel loved. Can I share something with you, Ma'am?

Ana nods.

Ana: Yes, you may.

G: Consider this: What if everyone, here on this Earth, was here for a second chance? What if everyone here was given a great opportunity, by the Almighty God, to change their fate?

Ana: Well, all things considered, this is a world composed of many discarded Earths; so I could believe we're all here for a second chance, as you say. Be that the case, then, everyone on this Earth is more blessed than they realize.

G: Blessed, indeed. The Great Father loves His children; even when they're in the wrong, and He wishes to see none thrown into Eternal Damnation; but, sadly, there are a those who refuse to repent, and they have chosen their own fate. It pains the Father to have send them to a place of sorrow, for eternity.

Ana: I agree; only through belief in Christ Jesus, and totally giving yourself over to God's Perfect Will, can we all one day see the Father, and kneel before Him, in True Paradise.

G: This universe…..would you believe is the new center of the Omniverse?

Ana: How do you know?

G: I know many things, my Dear. Listen, the Omniverse stretches out in two directions; in one direction you have universes numbered from M+1 to infinity, and in the other direction you have universes numbered M-1 to Infinity. This universe is M0. The + universes are filled with hope and positive outcomes, while the - universes are filled with no hope and negative outcomes. In this universe, Universe M0, the center of the Omniverse, events can go either way. It is up to the beings of this universe to decide whether they'll have a positive experience, or a negative experience.

Ana: And that matters mostly on whether you serve the Lord, or not, right?

G: Service to the Father is the main key to bringing about a positive and hopeful outcome to the many problems this universe faces.

Ana: How do you know all of this?

G: In time, you'll see, my child; until then…..

G gets up to leave, while Ana looks at a child; running to grab a ball, from a bed of flowers.

G: …..take care of Father Goenitz, and remember to tell Fareeha about Reinhardt being her true father.

Ana hears G's words, and Ana looks up, shocked, but G is already gone. Ana gets up, and she looks around for where G could have gone, but G has completely vanished. Ana turns around, just in time to see Goenitz, as he leaves Gill's Church.

Goenitz: Are you alright, Ana?

Ana: I'm fine….

Ana kisses Goenitz on the cheek, and Ana takes Goenitz's hand, as they walk down the street, and have a nice, little chat. Meanwhile, G is in Tokyo, Japan, and he is visiting a cemetery. G stops at the grave of one Marika Sano, and G raises his right hand, in the air.

G: Marika Sano, come forth, my child; live, again, and fulfill your duty! You, my child, shell become the Sorceress of Grayskull; here, on Earth!

The ground shakes, and a female's hand reaches out of the ground. G takes the young girl's hand, and he pulls her out of the ground. Marika Sano is dressed in her burial clothing, and G provides Marika with the clothes she wore on the day of her death, at the hands of her own mother: Kyoko Sano. Marika looks around, and she sees G, and she begins to cry.

Marika: God…..

G: Hush, my child; you've been given a second chance. I have forgiven you, cleaned you up, and now you shell live for Me!

Marika bows to G, and she lays her hands on his feet.

Marika: Father, I am unworthy of such a gift! Why me, my Father!?

G: Child, come with me, and know your place, in My Plan!

G takes Marika to a nearby restaurant, and as soon as G and Marika are seated a waitress brings over a bowl of soup, for Marika, and a glass of ice tea. Marika begins to say her blessings, but G stops her.

G: I'm right here, my child.

Marika: Thank You, Father.

Marika eats a few spoon fulls of soup, and she puts her spoon down.

Marika: This Japan feels different, from the last time I was here.

G: This is a completely different Earth, my child.

Marika: Is my mother….

G: Your mother is currently in prison; for your murder, Toji's murder, and the murder of many others.

Marika: I, I loved my mother. I still do….

G: That is why I chose you, my child; you are an innocent soul.

Marika: I lost my virginity, before marriage, Father. I am….

G: Your innocence has nothing to do with sexual conduct, my child. Children, obey your parents in the Lord: for this is right. Honour thy father and mother; (which is the first commandment with promise;) That it may be well with thee, and thou mayest live long on the earth. And, ye fathers, provoke not your children to wrath: but bring them up in the nurture and admonition of the Lord.

(Ephesians 6:1 - 4 KJV)

Marika looks down.

G: Your mother wronged you, gravely, and you still love her, do you not?

Marika: I do, yes.

G: You were raised in My Word, and you did your best to follow it, to the letter, and for that you've been deemed worthy of a second chance.

Marika touches her throat.

Marika: Dying hurt so much; the pain, the blood….

G: All of it was a small price to pay, my child; you're suffering was your payment into this new life. A life where you won't feel physical pain, ever again.

Marika: Thank you, again, Father.

Marika continues to eat her soup, and she finishes it, and then she drinks her ice tea.

Marika: What do you need me to do, Father?

G: Come with me, my child.

G takes Marika to Eternia, and inside of Castle Grayskull. Marika looks around, and Marika sees the Sorceress, sitting on her throne. The Sorceress walks down, from her throne, and she bows to G.

G: Stand, my child.

Sorceress: My Father, I welcome You.

G: Marika, the Sorceress she'll teach you all that you need.

Marika: Magic!? I thought Magic was something you were against!

G: Magic is the human term, given to the ability to shape reality, to a degree. I've blessed particular beings with this ability, and some have misused and misunderstood it's power. It is not "Magic", my child; it is a gift. With this gift you will have limited control over reality, so use it, wisely.

Sorceress: You are familiar with He-Man, are you not, Marika?

Marika: He is a fictional character, from my childhood.

Sorceress: But he is pretty much real, in this reality, as was he in the former reality.

Marika: Yes, I see; plus, I'm with God, so being in the presence of God, in a mortal form, helped me to grasp the idea that I'm standing in front of the Sorceress of….where did G go!?

Sorceress: G, or our Father, as we know Him, has other matters to attend to. Marika, you are a special child, and once you've bathed in the Pool of Power you will see just how special you truly are.

Marika: I am ready, Sorceress. I was told that I will become the Sorceress of Grayskull, on Earth.

Sorceress: Indeed! There will be a Castle Grayskull, on Earth, and two candidates will be chosen to be the bearers of two more Swords of Power. I'd like you to meet two very special people.

Marika: Who?

Agatha: Hello, Marika.

Marika turns around, and she is greeted by Acerola and Darcia.

Sorceress: I'd like to introduce Agatha Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade Carla, and her husband, Theodore Darcia Carla.

Theodore: Pleased to meet you, Miss Marika Sano.

Theodore and Agatha bows to Marika.

Marika: Nice to meet you, too, but what brings them here?

Sorceress: In the grand scheme of things, Acerola is a descendant of He-Ro; one of Eternia's most famous Wizards, and one of Eternia's first heros. You see, He-Ro is the reason Eternia possesses the most powerful magic, in the known Omniverse; equal to magic of the Rock of Eternity, and the bloodline which gave birth to the wizard, Shazam.

Marika: Wait, then that means that Solange, Terry, and Andy Carla are relatives of….

Agatha: ….yes, they are distant cousins to He-Man and She-Ra.

Marika: But, but how did I know that!?

Sorceress: G has already blessed you with knowledge and Wisdom, so you can better receive the powers I am about to reveal to you.

Marika: Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't your ancestor He-Ro's twin sister, Agatha?

Agatha: Yes. He-Ro's son married the daughter of King Grayskull; which resulted in the bloodline which produced He-Man and She-Ra. My ancestor, He-Ro's twin sister, Acerola, spent her time as a good witch, combating evil. Acerola has been a named passed down, for generations, and one of Acerola's descendants ended up marrying a descendant of the house of Grayskull, too.

Sorceress: One of King Grayskull's descendants was magically turned into a Vampire, and a descendant of Acerola fought, and defeated, the Vampire, but spared the Vampire's life.

Marika: Let me guess: They fell in love, and had children, and that is why Acerola is a Vampire Queen, with enormous magical abilities, right?

Agatha: You're such a smart girl, Marika; how could your mother not treasure such a wonderful child?

Marika looks away, for a moment.

Agatha: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….

Marika: Its fine. I have forgiven my mother, and I still love her.

Agatha: You know she's about to get out of jail, right?

Marika: How, and why!?

Theodore: Hanzo Izuna and his Ex-Wife, Jasmine Hayabusa were the ones who arrested your mother; after she killed two FBI agents, and fifty police officers, single handedly.

Marika: What!? How could that be!?

Sorceress: Your mother and father were part of a Shinobi Clan, once, but after your father, and baby brother, were killed in that car accident your mother left her clan, but always possessed deadly abilities. The Izuna's were hired by the FBI to take down Kyoko Sano, as she tried to flee Japan, and it was Jasmine Hayabusa, then Izuna, who defeated your mother.

Marika: This, this is unreal!

Sorceress: If your father and brother would have lived, your mother would have never went insane, and you would be heir to a Shinobi Clan; trained to be an assassin. God had other plans for you, though.

Marika: Why is my mother being released from prison? She murdered 55 people, one of them being me!

Agatha: Hanzo Izuna, the Shinobi who made the arrest, recently died, fighting a Supervillain. In the wake of Hanzo's death, it was made public, that like your mother, Hanzo was a Pedophile.

Marika gasped.

Agatha: Hanzo even tried to seduce his own Granddaughter, who is now in a relationship with the same man who is sleeping with Hanzo's Ex-Wife.

Marika: I, I don't understand….

Agatha: Jasmine Hayabusa is technically sharing a bed, and a man, with her own Granddaughter, but that is a weird custom, and its a mutual agreement, between grandparent and grandchild, unlike the forced abuse Hanzo tried to afflict upon his own flesh and blood.

Marika: Uh, but what does that have to do with my mother?

Agatha: Hanzo, and your mother, was using the same Pedophile website, and now that the Japanese Government knows about Izuna's dark past, all criminals he apprehended, for the Japanese Government, have been pardoned; all, except for the ones who are too far gone.

Marika: But, but my mother is highly dangerous; why is she being freed!?

Agatha: Kyoko Sano has been on her best behavior, for years, now, and that helped secure her release. Marika, I'm sorry, but we may soon come into conflict with your mother; you may come into conflict with her, too.

Marika: Then I will save her, like I tried to do before!

Sorceress: Kyoko is being sought after, by the enemies you will soon be defending Earth from, and events are being shaped, which will see us all facing some dark times.

Marika: Why is the Power of Grayskull so important?

Sorceress: There are many powerful beings, throughout the Omniverse; but there are those who are the most powerful, and in times of great darkness they can be sought after to save us all. He-Man, Superman, Jiren, Batman, Shazam, Wonder Woman, and She-Ra are the most powerful of them all; and throughout all Earths, where these heroes exist, they are the absolute powers.

Marika: I see.

Sorceress: If Superman, or even Batman, or maybe even Wonder Woman, the Trinity, were to crossover to the dark side the Champions of Grayskull, a being like Jiren, and a host of the Shazam powers could easily best the Trinity. Solange and Andy Carla are going to become Champions of Grayskull, while Terry already has powers, given to him by the Wizard's, Shazam's, first disciple, Black Adam.

Agatha: But something is wrong with Terry, and we can't put our finger on it, yet.

Marika: I can see where this is all leading, and I think its time I prove myself worthy, enough, to receive Grayskull's power!

Sorceress: Follow me; but you'll have to remove your clothing, once we get there.

Marika: So be it.

Sorceress, Agatha, and Theodore takes Marika to the deepest parts of Castle Grayskull, where the Pool of Power lies, behind a magical doorway. The Sorceress opens the doorway, and the group of four steps inside. The Pool of Power is just below, and down a small flight of stairs. Marika takes off all of her clothing, and she begins to walk down the steps, and she sinks into the Pool of Power.

Sorceress: Her transformation will take some time; did you bring DeLuxcalibur, and Kokorowatari, with you?

Agatha: Of course!

Agatha pulls DeLuxcalibur and Kokorowatari out of thin air, and Agatha tosses the two swords into the Pool of Power, with Marika, and the Sorceress, Agatha, and Theodore are now waiting for Marika to rise out of the Pool of Power. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Gordeau, Asuka, and Kurousagi are relaxing in the pool, at the Shimada Castle.

Asuka I: Grandma, we….

Jasmine: Stop calling me that! We're equals, in Gordeau's harem, so call me Jasmine!

Asuka I: Okay, Jasmine, we should really go help the others; they've been dealing with the media, Luthor's bullshit, and other issues, on their own. Shouldn't we help them?

Jasmine: Heidern told us not to worry, and to relax.

Gordeau: I would be more relaxed, if you stop referring to this setup as "my harem".

Kurousagi: What's wrong with having a harem; look at my father's harem, is it not wonderful?

Gordeau: Look, what Terry has is what Terry has, and I want what I want, and this is not a harem, to me; this is my family.

Jasmine, Asuka, and Kurousagi all lean against Gordeau, and they hug him.

Kurousagi: This is so beautiful!

Asuka I: Yeah, we love you, Gordeau!

Jasmine: He truly is the best husband! I'm so….wait!

Jasmine tosses a dart towards the Pool House entrance, and Laura Bodewig steps out from the doorway.

Jasmine: You're a sneaky one, aren't you?

Laura B: I get it from Bruce.

Jasmine: So you must be Laura Bodewig; you're Bruce's secret ward, right?

Laura B: Secret to only a certain number of people. I'm more like a protocol, in motion.

Jasmine: He trained you before he trained Anna, Emiru, Ayame, and Albedo, right?

Laura B: It was a combination of Lady Shiva, Bruce, and Ra's Al Ghul, to be exact.

Jasmine: That's why you're a top pick for my Hayabusa Incorporated Team.

Laura B: I'm happy for that, but I'm here, for a different reason, though, I'm afraid.

Jasmine: What's wrong, young Laura?

Laura hands Jasmine a letter; with the Prime Minister's, Shinzo Abe's, seal, on it. Jasmine opens the letter, and Jasmine is suddenly in shock.

Jasmine: NO, THEY CAN'T DO THIS! SHE'S FUCKING INSANE!

Asuka I: What's wrong, Jasmine!?

Jasmine: They're letting Kyoko Sano, a dangerous criminal, out of prison; because of your Grandfather's past!

Gordeau: Is she human, or….?

Jasmine: She's human, but this woman is a murderer, pedophile, and she's completely insane! You killed her daughter, her daughter's boyfriend, and another young man, as well as fifty two FBI agents; all because she wants her breast worshipped.

Laura, Asuka, Kurousagi, and Gordeau stares at Jasmine, in disbelief.

Gordeau: You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

Jasmine: She has an obsession with her own breast, and she is still lactating, well after the death of her infant son, which happened about 30 years, ago.

Asuka I: She can't be that dangerous, for a human.

Jasmine: She's a former Kunoichi, and a deadly one, at that! She's surely gonna come after me, for revenge!

Gordeau: You're Super Lotus, now, you can take her.

Jasmine: Never doubt the will of a Kunoichi; especially one that seeks revenge! She also has another daughter; one, who she gave birth to, while in prison. The child should be about 17, or 18, now.

Asuka I: Do you know where that child is, right now?

Jasmine: No….I just hope she stays far away from Kyoko, though….

Kyoko is let out of prison, and Kyoko is escorted to the parking lot, where Hyoki Star, Maki, and Ragyo Kiryuin are waiting for her. In space, near the Source Wall, Yang Xiao Long is looking over the massive wall, which holds all the knowledge of the universe. Yang pulls her hand back, and Yang fires an energy blast into the Source Wall. The Source Wall has a small crack, where Yang blasted it, as Umbrax, the sentient sun, breaks through the Source Wall.

Yang XL: The Widening Gyre….welcome, Umbrax.

Umbrax gives Yang three Ultraviolet Power Rings, and Yang smiles, wickedly, as she tosses a Power Ring, to the Earth, and Yang takes the other two Power Rings to an unknown location. Ragyo looks up, as Ragyo catches the Power Ring, and Ragyo hands it to Kyoko.

Ragyo: Welcome, home, Kyoko. I assume the Master told you everything, you need to know, right?

Kyoko: Yes….I see those weren't just dreams I was having, huh?

Hyoki: No, you've been chosen, Sano; now you can take revenge against the Izuna Ninja Clan.

Kyoko: Isn't Hanzo Izuna dead?

Ragyo: His wife is still alive, and so is his granddaughter; they're with Jasmine's new lover, as we speak.

Kyoko: What will this ring do?

Hyoki: That ring will give you extraordinary powers, once you place it on your hand.

Kyoko: Master said my daughter is still alive, too; where is my daughter? She's all I have left of Toji Ide.

Ragyo looks at Maki, and Maki looks up, at Kyoko.

Ragyo: Child, what is your full name?

Maki S: Maki Sano.

Kyoko looks at Maki, and Kyoko can see the insanity in Maki's eyes. Maki is emotionless, as Kyoko smiles. Kyoko takes Maki's hand, as Kyoko follows Ragyo to a nearby car. Hyoki takes the wheel, while Ragyo sits in the front seat, and Kyoko sits in the back, with Maki. Maki places her head on Kyoko's shoulder, and Maki speaks.

Maki S: Mother, I want your milk; they told me about your milk.

Kyoko: Yes, my child; you'll have the pleasure of tasting it, real soon.

Hyoki: We're going to take you to Hanamura, where you can ambush Jasmine Hayabusa. The Ultraviolet Power Ring is the only chance you have, at winning.

Kyoko places the ring on her right ring finger, and the Power Ring begins to glow.

Kyoko: By shield of day, and shield of night, we feed and grow, beyond all sight. Your darkest self shall be our knight. Wield the sword of unseen light!

Kyoko is covered in an Ultraviolet Lantern outfit, as Kyoko smiles, and hides her costume, by creating a civilian suit over her new costume. Maki smiles, and Maki snuggles up to her mother.

Hyoki: I've never seen Maki this quiet, before; its unique to see that she recognizes her mother, even after being separated from her, for so long.

Ragyo: Mothers will always have a bond with their daughters; even if they're at odds with them, the bond remains.

Hyoki: I don't think so….

Ragyo, Kyoko, and Maki instantly become very angry.

Hyoki: I hate my mother, because the bitch gave Leo full control over Star Enterprises, and left me with…..

Kyoko and Maki both stabs Hyoki through the back of the head; one with a knife, and the other with a light constructed blade. Ragyo smiles, devilishly, as Kyoko uses her ring to drive the car; using a light constructed replica of a human driver.

Ragyo: Yes, you've got it, Kyoko; lets go send a message to Leo Star, and the rest of the M Organization.

Maki S: Our first kill, together, Mommy! I love you, so much!

Kyoko: I love you, too, Maki; just stay away from the men, because they are all mines.

Maki S: I only desire to kill those who would oppose you, Mommy. I don't want anything, but my mother's milk!

Kyoko holds her daughter, tight.

Kyoko: If you keep this up, I may just share my men, with you, Maki.

Ragyo: Let's leave the body at the edge of Hanamura; let's give them a mystery, to solve.

While Ragyo, Kyoko, and Maki disposes of Hyoki's body, Terry Bogard is residing over matters, concerning the Kingdom of New Avalon. Terry is wearing a suit, while working in his office, as one of his many secretaries brings in some formal documents, for Terry to look over. Terry pays the secretary no mind, until she turns to leave. The red headed secretary is stunned by what happens next.

Secretary: Ahh!

Terry: You know, you can always move up to a better position, if you wanted to.

Terry grabbed the young woman's backside, and this caused the Secretary to slap Terry, on instinct. Terry stood up, immediately, and grabbed the girl's arm.

Terry: I like it rough, Yoshida Chizuru.

Yoshida Chizuru, one of Terry's secretaries, pulls away from Terry, and she leaves Terry's office, in a hurry. Yoshida hurries passed Mary Ryan-Bogard, as Mary wonders what is going on. Mary enters Terry's office, as Terry sits back down, with a smile.

Mary RB: What, what just happened?

Terry: I offered the young girl a raise, and she simply couldn't handle the joy.

Mary gives Terry a weird look, while Terry has a sinister smile on his face. Agatha, Theodore, Solange, Andy, Mai, Jeff, Jun, Geese, and a group of Avalon's finest royal families is watching Terry's change in personality, while in Carla Castle, in the Avalon Realm. The Kingdom of Nohr and the Kingdom of Hoshido are present, as well. Agatha holds up an old parchment; with the Seals of Nohr, Hoshido, and Carla on the bottom of the parchment.

Jeff B: Let me get this straight…..Terry was actually born a girl, but Felicia's mother, Flora Dance, changed Terry into a boy to save him, and was supposed to turn Andy into a girl, since Andy was born a boy, but failed, because she was being chased by an "entity"?

Agatha: …..yes…..

Jeff B: …..I…..need a drink, like, now…..

Agatha passes Jeff a bottle of Yoni, with Agatha's picture on it. Jeff drinks the beer, and he marvels at the taste.

Jeff B: Why is your face on this beer?

Agatha: Its made with my vaginal lactate acid.

Jeff spits the beer out, and he coughs.

Jeff B: Thanks for warning me, Carla!

Theodore: The commoners love my wife's beer; so does Solange.

Solange: It taste just like mother's milk!

Sumeragi clears his throat.

Sumeragi: This is the same kind of tomfoolery, which got you into trouble, years ago, Carla.

Agatha sighs.

Theodore: Go easy on my wife, Hoshido.

Agatha: No, he's right, Honey; my foolishness is the reason why Terry is in trouble, now.

Jun K: Agatha, what happened; from the beginning?

Agatha takes a seat, and passes Jun the parchment.

Jun K: "Due to the ignorant remarks, made by Agatha Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade Carla, I, Garon Nohr, demand that Carla's second born daughter, Terry Carla, be forever bonded to Nohr's first born daughter, Camilla Nohr, as either a servant, lover, or both." What is this bullshit!?

Xander: Its a binding contract, Miss Kazama.

Garon: If the Carla's would have never abandoned Terry and Andy on Earth, then Terry would have been married to Camilla, by the age of five.

Mai SB: So….Terry is, in all actuality, engaged to Camilla Nohr?

Camilla: Right as rain, my dear Sister-In-Law.

Mai SB: Mary, and the others, will be devastated; they won't accept this!

Hinoka: They don't have a choice, now do they?

Geese: When I worked for Carla, long ago, I found out about their supernatural origins, but never uttered a word; it was James Big, who also found out, and he sent in the Archers of Sirius. That night….Big decided to turn on the Carlas, and the mansion, in Italy, was attacked. I helped the Carlas sneak out, without revealing their secret, but Terry and Andy we're separated from Agatha and Theodore. Flora Dance, Felicia Dance's mother, saved Terry and Andy, and got them out of the burning mansion.

Andy: How did Terry become a boy?

Geese: Flora, a Feline Darkstalker, who is also an expert in magic, cast a spell on Terry, turning her into a boy, and she was supposed to turn you into a girl, so no one would hunt you both down.

Mai SB: Flora only changed Terry, but why not Andy?

Geese: The Archers of Sirius found her, so she left the Carla children at an orphanage, in South Town. It wasn't until….

Geese looks at Jeff, and Jeff nods.

Geese: ….until I killed Jeff, when I realized who Andy was, but Terry was all wrong; he should have been a she, but before my eyes was a 10 year old boy, with those eyes; those Carla eyes.

Elise: Male, female….it doesn't matter. Terry belongs to Camilla, and the House of Nohr demands it!

Garon: Silence, Elise. I do not need your commentary.

Jeff B: What exactly did Agatha do, King Garon; give you her cum, in a mug of ale?

Garon: I've had many wives, like how Sumeragi has two, now.

Ikona and Mikoto cling tightly to Sumeragi.

Garon: Agatha was drunk; during the Baby Shower, for Terry, Camilla, and Hinoka, and Agatha said some things, which resulted in the eventual suicide of Camilla's mother.

Theodore: That wasn't proven, and did your constant cheating not contribute to her death, Garon?

Garon: We made an oath, Carla; an oath, between nobles, to never outright disrespect one another, and always keep the peace; your wife nearly caused a war.

Theodore: We did apologize, Garon; was that not enough?

Mai SB: What was said?

Ikona: Agatha joked about Camilla's mother being nothing more than a Booty Call, who got knocked up, and you can imagine, as colorful as Agatha can be, exactly how she said it.

Andy: Mom…..you're too old for things like that; how could you?

Solange: After the incident, I wasn't allowed to play with Xander, nor Ryoma, anymore. Solange looks sad.

Agatha: King Garon….in front of all these witnesses….

Agatha kneels in front of Garon; a lesser being, than her, but still a formidable foe.

Agatha: …..I, Agatha Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade Carla, beg for your forgiveness, and I beg you to release Terry from our contract.

Garon looks at Camilla, and Camilla smiles.

Camilla: Your daughter is free, Queen Agatha; but since Terry is in danger I'd like to contribute to saving her.

Just then, Marika Sano, Rock Howard, and Alice Chrysler walks into the Meeting Hall of Carla Castle, and Rock and Alice are carrying Warhammers, which resembles Thor's Mjolnir.

Mai SB: Why are you guys here!?

Andy: Where have you both been?

Alice: We were in Asgard; training with Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and Odin.

Mai SB: Odin trained you!?

Rock: He warned us about the Black Bogard Family, and why we shouldn't take on Black Adam's powers, like Terry, and the others.

Takumi: Why is that, young Howard?

Rock: Thats no longer the Terry we know. Black Adam's powers and Enigma's magic has corrupted him; the real Terry….the female Terry is trapped inside the body of a mad man!

Marika: Before we continue, here….

Marika hands Solange the DeLuxcalibur, and Andy the Kokorowatari.

Agatha: How was the Pool of Power?

Marika opens her hand, and a small portal opens, in the palm of Marika's right hand, as it reveals footage from Marika's experience, while she was in the Pool of Power.

Sorceress: Arise, Marika Sano; you are now the Sorceress of Earth!

Marika stands up, and she is holding the DeLuxcalibur and Kokorowatari, while Marika is now wearing a black version of the Sorceress's outfit. Marika stands in front of the Sorceress of Eternia, and Marika smiles.

Sorceress: Go, now, young Marika. I trust you saw the visions of whats to come, right?

Marika: Yes, I did. I will be ready, Ma'am.

Sorceress: Go, then, and remember: God is with you, as long as you believe, and call on Him.

Marika: Yes, Ma'am.

Marika turns into a giant Condor, and Marika heads towards Sea Coral City, while carrying the two new Power Swords. Marika closes her hand, and she looks at the audience, before her.

Corrin: Welcome, Marika Sano: The Sorceress of Earth!

Marika and Corrin bows to each other, and Rock and Alice smiles at Corrin

Agatha: What was the vision, Marika?

Marika: I can't tell you, yet, but Terry is in danger. Terry, your daughter, is trapped inside a body she never wanted, and she's screaming in agony.

Camilla: No, not my Terry!

Everyone looks at Camilla.

Alice: We have to save Terry, but she can't stay on Earth; not right now, at least.

Mai SB: Why, what's wrong, other than the obvious!?

Rock: Do you promise not to get mad, once we tell you what we're about to tell you?

Jeff B: Tell us, son; we're all family here, and no matter what happens, I'm still one of your Grandfathers.

Theodore: I concur.

Alice: Well…..

(Flashback begins….)

Terry is reading a newspaper, while Mary is texting someone, on the other side of the couch. Alice is reading a book, and she is sitting close to Mary, and Alice can actually see Mary's screen. Terry isn't a fool; he can actually still see Mary's screen, but Terry has no reason to worry; not yet. Alice happens to look up, as Mary is smiling, and Alice catches a glimpse of something she wishes to God she never, ever, saw.

Mary: I miss you, V; we should really get together, soon.

Vanessa: Well, you're the married gal, with a demanding job, and two brats.

Alice rolls her eyes.

Mary: You have a brat, too.

Vanessa: Yeah, but my brat is in the Air Force, and not a trouble maker.

Alice is getting pissed.

Mary: Well, its hard keeping this a secret, you know? I feel bad, at times, and Terry is a good man.

Vanessa: I told you we should let him in, on the fun.

Mary: I don't know….its one thing for me to be sleeping with another woman, but letting him fuck my best friend, though….

Vanessa: So if Terry and Paul was cheating, together, that'd be okay?

Mary: At least it wouldn't be him pounding another pussy.

Alice whispers.

Alice: Cheating is cheating….

Terry hears Alice, and Terry glances at Mary's screen.

Mary: You say something, Dear?

Alice: No, just reading, out loud.

Mary goes back to texting.

Mary: I swear; its time for Alice and Rock to get the fuck out of my house.

Vanessa: Yeah, they are grown.

Mary: I need way more privacy, than this.

Terry speaks up to Alice.

Terry: Alice, go get Rock; wanna go get some ice cream?

Alice: Sure, Dad!

Alice puts her book down, which is a Batman graphic novel called "The Widening Gyre". Alice goes to get Rock, while Terry warms up the Jeep. While Terry is sitting in the driver's seat, Terry has a vision; a painful vision.

Terry: God….what's happening to….me!?

Terry sees a female version of himself; fighting a giant, black dragon, alongside warriors he's never met, before. Terry's head is in pain, and Terry sees his female self fighting to be freed from a dark room. Alice and Rock shows up, right on time to see Terry in pain.

Alice: Dad!?

Rock: Terry, what's wrong!?

Terry's headache is gone, and he's breathing hard.

Terry: I'm fine….I'm fine….

Alice: Is this about Mary; cheating with Vanessa?

Rock: What!?

Terry: Get in the car, kids….

Terry takes Alice and Rock to a 24 hour Cafe, and Terry talks to his two adopted children.

Rock: So are you going to confront her, Dad?

Terry: I don't know….

Alice: Dad, you've never once cheating on Mom, and she's sleeping with Vanessa, behind your back; you have to do something!

Terry: I don't know what to do!

Alice and Rock are shocked by Terry's outburst, and Terry is trembling, as if he's scared of something.

Rock: Dad?

Terry: I keep having these horrible nightmares. I see Vampires, Werewolves, and all sorts of creatures. I see this, this woman, with long purple hair, holding an Axe, and….and….

Alice: What, Dad?

Terry: Its, its too crazy to talk about.

Rock: Dad, please….

Terry sighs, right before he speaks, again.

Terry: I feel as if I'm not who I'm supposed to be; it feels like I'm trapped in a life, in a body, thats not my own….I'm so afraid….

Terry spends some time with his children, before they all head home. Terry is silent, all the way home, and a few weeks later, Terry is in the old, abandoned Quiz City, long before it became Midnight City, and Terry is about to preform a powerful move. Terry has been meditating all day, and he's about to do something he'll regret. Alice is working on her motorcycle, while Rock is practicing in the backyard.

Alice: Rock, where's Dad, at?

Rock: He's supposed to be upstairs, why?

Alice: I need him, to help me with this.

Alice gets up, and she goes to find Terry. Mary is on a case, for Heidern, and Terry was last seen in the Master Bedroom, asleep. Alice sees the door open, and she walks in. Alice sees a letter, on the bed, with Rock, Alice, and Mary's names on it. Alice picks up the letter, and she reads it.

Alice: "I'm going to Quiz City, and I'm not coming back; sorry, and I love you….Terry."

Alice races downstairs, and out the backdoor.

Alice: ROCK! ROCK, WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!

Rock: What is it!?

Alice shows Rock the note, and Rock and Alice are quickly on the back of Rock's motorcycle, and speeding to Quiz City.

Rock: Why!? What is he thinking!?

Alice: God, help us!

Terry is about to preform the Final Geyser; a finishing move, which can kill Terry, too, because of the high power out put. Terry once used this move, against the clone Zero, and Terry barely survived. Right before Terry could punch the ground, Alice and Rock tackles him to the ground.

Alice: Dad, NO!

Rock: Dad, please; what the hell is this!?

Alice: Dad, please don't kill yourself! We need you!

Terry breaks down crying, and all Alice and Rock can do is hold him, close.

(Flashback ends.)

Alice: When Mary returned home, we told her about the Quiz City incident, and Mary spilled the beans about Vanessa, but she continued to see her, but they brought Terry into the relationship.

Rock: Terry always knew Mary was cheating, and let it slide. Terry was never the same, after he "killed" my father, Mary's cheating, the nightmares, Billy Kane's endless crusade to defame Terry's name, during the "Stray Dog, Stray Wolf" incident, and dealing with Alice's alter ego took a toll on Terry's mind; now I see why.

Everyone is silent, and Mai is actually crying.

Jeff B: Dear, God….my son, I mean….my….daughter….

Geese: How do we save Terry?

Marika: Enigma planned this; whoever is behind Ozymandias, Eclipso, and the others knew about Flora Dance's spell, and how to counteract it. Superman once dealt with this, while he held synthetic Kryptonite; which split his personality in half.

Andy: I never knew Terry was so depressed….I….

Agatha: Camilla, do you still desire to hold the contract against my daughter, and I?

Camilla: Father?

Garon: I lifted the contract, your apology is….

Agatha: No, I want you to save my daughter!

Camilla: Huh!?

Everyone is in shock.

Solange: But, what about Mary, Chun Li, and….

Agatha: Fuck Mary Ryan! Mary hurt my little girl, and now she can spend the rest of her life singing the blues, about Terry, and Butch!

Jeff B: Hey, now….

Jun K: Agatha, we know you're mad, but….

Agatha: If Ling Xiaoyu hurt Jin, the way Mary hurt Terry, then what, Kazama!?

Jun couldn't answer.

Agatha: Exactly!

Rock: Mary has her good points; she's a fair mother, motivated housewife, but she never let go of Butch, and she doesn't know how not to lie about who she's sleeping with.

Mai SB: Terry deserves better, people!

Geese: Its more my fault, than anyone else's….

Everyone looks at Geese.

Geese: I killed Butch Monroe, Morgan Ryan, and Jeff Bogard….which screwed Terry and Mary's lives up, royally. I should be falling on my own sword, not Terry.

Jeff B: Geese, your past has been forgiven, and what is going on, right now, isn't your fault. Terry has been trapped inside a body, which is not hers, and that has been more painful than anything else, she's gone through. We have to save her.

Sakura H: How do we bring Princess Terry back?

Marika: First, we need to go see the Hero King Marth, and once we get his blessing, we can release Terry from that male prison, she's in.

Camilla: I'll take you to Marth's kingdom, right now; the rest of you prepare to go get Terry, and bring her to Avalon.

Rock: Mary, and the others, won't let go, without a fight; and then there's Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, to worry about, too.

Es: I believe I have an answer to that dilemma.

Es walks in, out of nowhere.

Andy: Es, why are you here!?

Es: Dr. Manhattan sent me to warn you, all; there's a disturbance, within the fabric of reality.

Agatha: How so?

Es: Someone is wasting a lot of energy to hide it, from us, but the Source Wall is cracked, and someone is punching on the Reality Wall, like Superboy-Prime once did.

Theodore: What!?

Es: Kurousagi, Holo, and Tsubasa are about to vanish, due to a Phenomenal Intervention, and God only knows what other changes will occur.

Andy: Vanish; vanish, how!?

Es: Originally, Terry's three daughters were here, from the future, but Moira's experiments allowed them to quickly be born into this timeline; completely breaking the already established timeline, into pieces. The attack on the Reality Wall, and the Source Wall, will alter the last several months, of our timeline; creating a new timeline, bringing back the dead, erasing people, places, and things in the process, from existence.

Jun K: How do we stop it?

Es: We can't; the Reality Wall was never meant to be breached, yet someone ended up inside the Reality Library, where it's walls constantly show images of all known realities. If someone is strong enough to break through the wall, then they can alter reality.

Leo N: Whose is in the Reality Library, though?

Es: We don't know, exactly, but whoever it is sure is powerful; maybe trapped there, when the Earth reset itself, after the merging of all of our universes.

Jeff B: Back to the Terry situation; it is clear that Mary is still suffering from losing Butch and Morgan, and maybe Vanessa reminds Mary of Butch, and maybe even her father, too.

Mai SB: Doesn't give her a right to cheat on Terry, though.

Jeff B: Terry and Mary have both been traumatized by the bad hands which life has dealt them….

Geese looks away, in emotional pain.

Jeff B: ….but Mary can easily get help, from either Yuanji Wang, or Anne Smythe. Terry, on the other hand….we have to free him from that body, before whatever dark magic, which was used on him, destroys him, completely.

Sakura H: What about Terry's current family; they'll be crushed, and Chun Li, Carol, and Zarina don't deserve that kind of treatment.

Camilla: Maybe they'll forget….

Agatha: What?

Camilla: The attack on the Reality Wall, and Source Wall, may be a blessing, in disguise; if Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are effected by the Phenomenal Intervention, then maybe Chun Li, Mary, Carol, and Zarina will be spared the pain of losing their daughters. Besides….if history works out, just right, maybe they can return.

Es: You mean, in reality, you're hoping that those three are reborn, but as your daughters, right; the daughters of Terry and Camilla Carla-Bogard?

Camilla giggles, a little bit.

Camilla: Es, my sweet Es. All things considered, wouldn't I make a better mother, than Mary "Blue" Ryan?

Es: You have bigger Mommy and Daddy Issues, than Terry, Mary, Chun Li, and many others, combined.

Camilla: Yes, but I've made peace with my past, present, and future. My mother was weak.

Garon: Camilla!

Camilla: Father, I beg your forgiveness, but as the King of Nohr, you are allowed to have as many wives as you see fit; hell, my mother was the only one who didn't want to play ball, and chose to jump off a cliff, to her death.

Agatha: Camilla….

Camilla: Does that prove how much I am un-effected by my past, Es?

Garon: Camilla Nohr, you will silence! Even though your mother had her own agenda, I still loved her! You shell respect her name!

Camilla sighs, and smiles.

Camilla: My apologies, father.

Garon: You are truly her daughter, Camilla; you speak your mind, you fear no other being, and you desire all you lay claim to. Your mouth will be your undoing, but every time you speak, I hear her; the sweet voice of Cynthia….

Agatha: Since we're being honest, Cynthia didn't commit suicide, because of my comments, Garon.

Garon stops reminiscing, and he looks annoyed.

Agatha: Cynthia was, in all actuality, my friend; she wanted to guilt trip you into making her, for lack of better words, "The Head Bitch".

Garon: Absurd….

Agatha: Cynthia was a cunning woman, but remember the Concubine Wars, Garon?

Xander: That was a rumor; there was no such thing!

Theodore: Agatha, please….

Agatha: No, Xander, it was true; your father dismissed it, because you, and your mother, were off limits, while Cynthia, Leo's mother, and Elise's mother all had to defend themselves, and their children, because Garon's other mistresses constantly tried to kill them!

Garon leans forward.

Garon: Choose your next words wisely, Carla.

Mikoto: Agatha, stop, please!

Agatha: Remember when that bomb nearly killed baby Elise, and young Leo; and how your guards reported seeing a woman, who blocked the blast, and saved your two youngest children?

Garon looks intrigued.

Agatha: Cynthia summoned me to her aid, Garon. Cynthia wanted to end the Concubine Wars, and get rid of the troublesome, jealous concubines, which all ended up dead.

Camilla: They were all found torn to pieces, by a wild animal, on a trip to the capital.

Agatha: Bingo!

Everyone thinks for a moment.

Mai SB: Agatha, you did….I mean….did you kill those women, and their children!?

Garon: Cynthia, Katerina, and Arete were the only ones, who could get along, before they all passed away. Cynthia came to me; wanted to win my favor, and rule by Katerina, and I, as the third dominant head of the Nohr Kingdom. I refused her; even though she uncovered the Concubine Wars Scandal.

Agatha: With my help, duh!

Garon: Why….why did you mock her, on that day?

Agatha: Because she told me to!

Agatha begins shedding tears of blood.

Andy: Mom, your face!

Theodore: Acerola….

Agatha: Cynthia wanted me to turn her into a Vampire, so she could take the throne, by force. I refused her, and she told me she wanted to kill herself, and we cried, for hours, as I begged my only friend to reconsider….she was the only one, at the time, who knew I was a Vampire, outside of the Carla Kingdom, and my dearest friend. I miss her, so much…..

Garon continues to listen.

Agatha: Cynthia finally got me to agree in her suicide plan, hoping you would feel guilty, and stop her; thus making her the third ruler of Nohr, and running to her side, like a loving husband, should. Cynthia told me to make you feel bad, to add to the guilt, but the plan backfired. I had to get drunk to even speak those horrible words, but I meant them, not. I killed your other concubines, not just for Cynthia, but for Camilla, Arete, Katerina, and you, Garon.

Garon: I was sending them, away, anyway; they were causing too much trouble within Nohr, and after the Concubine Wars were exposed, I was done with them; you killing them only spared me from paying out wages to bastard children, and ungrateful mother's.

Jun K: Uh, that sounds highly fucked up.

Geese: What am I witnessing!?

Agatha: You're welcome, Nohr….

Garon leans back, and sips his wine, while Camilla smiles.

Garon: Why didn't you tell me, back then?

Agatha: You weren't ready to find out about Theodore, and I, being Eternals; so I had to hide the truth, until now. Garon, we all made an unstable truce, but over the years Nohr, Hoshido, Carla, and the other kingdoms have shown that they can get along, well, and work together. Avalon is not Earth; we don't have poverty, homelessness, or huge debts, and everyone goes to bed, with full stomachs; we've all won.

Alice: Royalty sure is confusing.

Rock: I'm still stuck on Grandma eating women and children….

Agatha: We need to show the Earth that they can live like us; free of crime, war, poverty, and madness. Its your right to have as many concubines, as you wish, Garon; at the time, I was only helping out a grief stricken friend, who was at the end of her rope. I'm sorry for the ill memories, as stupid as Cynthia's plan was, I went along with it, because I loved my friend.

Xander: You're not alone, in secrets, Lady Agatha.

Agatha: Huh?

Xander: When we were younger, Ryoma, Solange, and I, would still play, in secret, while looking after Camilla, Hinoka, and Terry. Every time Terry and Camilla had to part ways, Camilla would cry, and so would Terry. Hinoka would only cry because Camilla and Terry would cry.

Jeff B: Children know, children know.

Agatha: I know that, Xander; you all would play in my "Torture Dungeon", in the basement.

Garon/Sumeragi: We never knew.

Hinoka: How was that a torture dungeon, with no torture devices?

Agatha opens a window to the Torture Dungeon, and Agatha snaps her fingers. The walls and floors of the dungeon opens up to reveal hundreds of various sexual devices and toys; everyone is in shock, with a single sweat drop.

Agatha: Magic, my Dear Hinoka….

Andy: Mom, I'm, I'm….you know what, nevermind. God, I love this family!

Camilla: Agatha, I notice you have the Anal Assassin 5000, there. I like the 4000, model, myself.

Agatha: The 4000 was fun, but the 5000 hits that "Sweet Spot".

Mai SB: No, no, ladies, you need the Vaginal Disruptor 444; it has you cumming in seconds!

Andy: Mai!?

Garon and Sumeragi leans back, with uneasiness written all over their faces.

Alice: What about the Cum Dipper 4444!? I have one, under my bed, back home!

Jun K: Wait, what!?

Mai SB: I brought you the 4440, model; what happened to it!?

Alice: Ayane, and I, happened….use your imagination, Aunt Mai.

Xander, Andy, Geese, and Jeff are all face palming, while Darcia smokes a cigarette.

Hinoka: Ladies, you haven't bust a solid nut, until you use the Godhand Dripper 400,000! I cum, just turning it….

Ikona: Hinoka! Enough, enough, please! You ladies are sick! Real women don't need toys, to please themselves; all you need is a big, strong man, by your side!

Agatha: Oh, Theodore gets off with them, too.

Solange: Yes he does! Mom had me film them, once!

Theodore only smiles, and continues to smoke, while Andy gets up, and he heads to leave.

Mai SB: Andy, where you going?

Andy: To jump off the roof of the castle.

Mai SB: Wait, what!? Stop!

Andy: Let me go, Mai; there isn't enough therapy to erase what I just witnessed!

Marika: Whatever happened to good, old fashioned cucumbers and eggplants?

Es: I use bananas, myself.

Es and Marika slaps each other five, but while they're both looking directly at everyone else.

Corrin: Uh, what about Terry? We still have to save her.

Agatha: And we're going to; but first, we need to get the Falchion, from King Marth.

Sorceress: No, you cannot; only the Sorceress of Avalon can lift the Falchion, and bring it to Terry.

The Sorceress appears, and she is standing near Marika.

Agatha: Sorceress, welcome!

Sorceress: I have come here, briefly, to inform you of some changes, happening with the universe. G sent me.

Ryoma: Who's G?

Theodore: God.

Elise: Seriously!? This G, guy, is God!?

Everyone is silent, and the Sorceress has a serious look on her face.

Agatha: Theodore, and I, were once Angels; until we fell….

Sorceress: Your past has long been forgiven, Carla; as long as you stay on the current course.

Theodore: We know; we're behaving, ourselves, this time.

Andy: God is on Earth!?

Sorceress: God is everywhere, and anywhere He chooses to be. There will be a third Sorceress, and two final Swords of Power.

Alice: If one is for Mom, then who is the other for?

Sorceress: Terry's future bride; his one, and only, bride.

The Sorceress looks at Camilla.

Camilla: You're kidding, Darling!

Sorceress: You have been chosen, Camilla; as strong as you are, right now, you will become even stronger, with the Sword of Power. When you go to Hyrule, you will soon see for yourself.

Camilla: Why are you telling me all of this?

Sorceress: You won't be able to claim the sword, unless you prove yourself worthy, first.

Camilla: How?

Sorceress: You'll know, when that time comes. First, you must go get Shermie LaRoux, and bring her to Avalon.

Es: Shermie LaRoux is Avalon's Sorceress!?

Sorceress: It is the Will of G.

Agatha: Something is about to go down with the Yagami Clan, isn't it?

Sorceress: I cannot tell you; just stay cautious, and be there, for Shermie, when she needs it, the most.

The Sorceress vanishes, and returns to Eternia, while Camilla stands up.

Camilla: Father, may I go to Earth, to retrieve LaRoux?

Hinoka: If Camilla is going, then I'm going, too!

Garon: Go, my child.

Sumeragi: Yes, Hinoka, you may go.

Hinoka: Yes!

Andy: I'm going to get our daughters, Mai; stay here, untill Solange, and I, get back.

Mai SB: Okay, Baby.

Alice: We have to return to Asgard, but we'll be back, soon.

Rock: Odin actually told us a little about what's to come.

Agatha: Why haven't we been informed?

Rock: You're doing your part, Grandma; you're trying to save our family, and that's more than enough.

Agatha smiles, while Jeff pats her on the shoulder.

Agatha: Isn't that what Grandmother's do? They're supposed to hold the family together.

Alice: Please save our Mother, Grandma….Grandpa.

Rock: To Asgard!

Rock taps his Warhammer on the ground, and in a flash Rock and Alice are teleported to Asgard. Camilla grabs Hinoka, and they head to grab their Wyvern and Pegasus mounts, respectfully.

Solange: Let me go get changed.

Andy: I'll be waiting, Big Sis.

Marika: I just hope we get this done, before Terry does something horrible.

Jeff B: Like sexually harassing his workers isn't enough….

Marika: Worse than that, I mean.

While the Carlas, Hoshido Clan, and the Nohrs prepare to save Terry, Shermie LaRoux is having a bad dream. Shermie is remembering when Sodom disguised himself as Ryuji Yamazaki, and raped Shermie, back in 1997; while Shermie was searching for Yamazaki, to help resurrect the Orochi. Shermie was bound, hand and foot, and her ordeal lasted for several hours.

Ryuji Y: Shermie. Shermie, wake up. Shermie?

Shermie is asleep on the Living Room couch, and she jumps up; scared to death.

Shermie: God, NO!

Ryuji Y: Shermie, what's wrong!?

Shermie shakes off the dream, and she looks around, frantically. The Yagami Clan is eating dinner, minus Goenitz, and Ryuji brought Shermie her plate.

Naotora: I know I'm not a Master Chef, but my cooking isn't that bad, is it, Shermie?

Shermie: No, its not. I just had a bad dream.

Ryuji Y: Wanna talk about it?

Shermie: No, not right now.

Mature: Shermie, are you alright, Dear?

Shermie: I'll feel better, once I grab some fresh air. Does anyone need anything, from the store?

Iori: If you don't mind, could you grab me a pack of Camels, please?

Shermie: Filtered 99s, right?

Iori: Yep, thats the brand; thank you, Shermie.

Shermie: Gotcha. I'll be right back.

Ryuji Y: Babe, do you want me to come with you?

Shermie: N, no. I'll be back, in a few; put my plate in the microwave, please.

Shermie grabs her keys, and she adjusted her skirt, and her hair, and Shermie leaves the Yagami Clan Mansion, on foot. Yashiro waits for Shermie to be completely out of sight, before he speaks up.

Yashiro: Its that dream, again.

Ryuji Y: What dream?

Yashiro: THAT dream; the one we no longer talk about….

It took Ryuji a minute to figure out what Yashiro was saying, but then it dawned on Ryuji.

Ryuji Y: I thought….she was better, now.

Ibuki: You never get over something, like that, Ryuji; especially since "you know who" blamed it on you, of all people.

Anna W: He's dead, though; he died in Quiz City, before it became Midnight City.

Nina: Yes, but Shermie was traumatized, and you can't blame her, for still having nightmares, about it. For the love of God, she was found covered in blood, semen, piss, and cheap beer; that Bastard, Sod-

Iori: Nina, please not now….

Nina: I'm sorry, but even though it never happened to me, I've known women, who it has happened to, and they've never been the same, since.

Ryuji looks down hearted.

Lana G: I wish father was here; at least he could pray with her.

Vice: No offense, but after the revelation your father dropped on us, not too long, ago, he needs to be praying more for himself, than anyone else.

Lana G: That demon is not my mother!

Vice: Lana, your father confessed to us. Asou Miyuri is your birth mother.

Lana gets up, and she heads to eat in her room, after slamming her door.

Mature: You know, you're a real good mother figure, Vice.

Vice: Pray for me; we all need it, now more than ever.

Chris N: I miss Goenitz, though; he holds this family together.

Iori: He'll be back. God, I need him, here, too.

Leona H: He'll return, soon, enough; until then lets pray for him, and ourselves, too.

While the Yagami Clan is finishing their dinner, Shermie is walking to a nearby 24 hour store. Shermie heads in, and she grabs a few six packs of beer, before she heads to the counter. Shermie thinks she sees Sodom, in one of the store's ceiling camera/mirrors, and Shermie is startled. Shermie drops the three six packs of beer, and Hinoka catches them.

Shermie: Thanks, Miss….

Hinoka: Its no biggie; my name's Hinoka Hoshido. Pleased to meet you.

Hinoka is wearing a white sundress, and white high heel sandals, as she smiles at Shermie.

Shermie: My name is Shermie LaRoux; thanks, again.

Camilla: We know who you are, Dear; aren't you part of the Yagami Clan Band?

Camilla walks up next to Hinoka; wearing a purple, sleeveless turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black knee high boots.

Shermie: Did you two want an autograph, or something?

Hinoka: No, but we'd love to have a word with you, if possible.

Shermie: I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry, but it was nice meeting you, Hinoka, and….

Camilla: Camilla….Camilla Nohr; and the pleasure is all ours, Shermie LaRoux.

Shermie begins to head to the counter, and she places the beers in front of the cashier. Shermie is about to ask for a pack of Camel Filtered 99s, when Camilla pulls out a hundred dollar bill, and hands it to the cashier.

Camilla: And a pack of Camel Filtered 99s, for this beautiful, young lady's boss, Iori Yagami; keep the change, Dear.

Shermie gasped, grabbed the items, and moved quickly to the front door, and outside. Camilla smiled at Hinoka, as Camilla and Hinoka headed to follow Shermie, outside. Once outside, Shermie placed the items down, and turned to face Camilla and Hinoka.

Shermie: Who are you, two!?

Camilla: Shermie, please calm down; we're friends, and we're here just to talk to you.

Hinoka: Agatha Carla sent us.

Shermie: Terry, Andy, and Solange's mother!? What does she want with me!?

Camilla: You've been chosen, Shermie; but first, can we go somewhere, and talk?

Shermie: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Camilla: I'll show you….

Camilla whistles, and her Wyvern comes down, and sits down, so Camilla can ride on it's back. Hinoka calls her Pegasus, and Hinoka mounts it, once it lands.

Shermie: Okay….what is going on, here!?

Camilla: Hop on, Dear. I won't bite you; promise.

Camilla pats the back of her Wyvern, and Shermie hesitates to get on the Wyvern, but she does, eventually. Shermie grabs the beer, and cigarettes, and Shermie places them inside of the travel bag; connected to the Wyvern's riding harness. Camilla, Hinoka, and Shermie takes off, and they head to a nearby park, as the cashier is stunned, by the Pegasus and Wyvern. Once at the park, Camilla and Hinoka tells Shermie about Terry, Andy, and Solange's connection to King Grayskull, He-Ro, and the Power Swords. Camilla even tells Shermie how Shermie is to become the third Sorceress of Grayskull, in Avalon.

Shermie: You're pulling my chain, right?

Hinoka: No, Terry is going to become the Queen of Avalon, one day, and….

Camilla: ….and I get to be her wife!

Hinoka: Yeah, that's a complicated subject, in itself.

Shermie: Terry already has a harem, children, and he fixed his female form issues, so how is that possible?

Camilla: The Terry ruling new Avalon is not the Terry you know him to be. Enigma, Black Adam, and a crap ton of mental issues have warped his mind; the real Terry, Princess Terry, is trapped under all that macho muscle, and bad influences.

Shermie sips a beer, and she nods.

Shermie: Terry hasn't seemed the same, since the death of Jiren, and Ryofu. Okay, lets say I believe you; what happens to my connection to Tiamat, the Yagami Clan, and my band mates?

Hinoka: Marika, the Earthbound Sorceress, told us to tell you that you can start over; we know about the rape….

Shermie gasped.

Hinoka: ….we know you're still having nightmares, and we know what lies ahead, for you. Marika showed us the truth, and it ain't pretty.

Shermie: What truth?

Camilla: Come with us, and we'll show you.

Shermie: Before I go anywhere, I need to talk to Ryuji, and the others, first.

G: Young lady, that won't be possible, at the moment.

Camilla: God, I mean, G!

G appears out of thin air, and the three heroines are shocked.

Camilla and Hinoka bows, immediately, while Shermie is confused.

Shermie: This, this is God!?

G: My child, look into your heart, and believe.

Shermie stands up, and she looks God in the eyes, and Shermie instantly falls to her knees, and cries.

Shermie: Oh my….its You! God, Father….its really You!

G: Stand, daughters.

Shermie, Camilla, and Hinoka stands up, and Shermie is crying.

Shermie: Father….may I ask….why? Why….did I….

G: Shhhh! My daughter, you suffered, because you gave praise to a false god, and chose to do his bidding. I am here to wash that all away! Shermie LaRoux, will you come? The Door of the Church is open!

Shermie nods, and cries into G's chest, as the tall Being hugs Shermie. In moments, G, Shermie, Camilla, and Hinoka are in Grayskull, on Eternia, and Marika and the Sorceress is waiting for them, by the Pool of Power.

G: Shermie, do you wish to be free?

Shermie: Yes.

G: Do you wish to be whole?

Shermie: Yes, Father.

G: Do you wish to repent for your sins?

Shermie: Yes, my Father!

G: Here, take these.

G hands Shermie a copy of the Falchion, and the Master Sword, from Hyrule.

G: I took the liberty of creating these, Myself, because Marth still needs his sword, and Link needs his; these blades have My blessing, and you will empower them, as the Sorceress of Avalon.

Shermie takes off her clothing, and she grabs the Swords of Power, and Shermie steps into the Pool of Power; going down some steps, and completely underwater. A Real Hero, by College and Electric Youth, begins to play.

Marika: Real human being; and a real hero.

Shermie begins to see images of herself, as an orphan. Shermie didn't know her parents, who were killed in a car accident, when Shermie was only one years old. Shermie is the only one who survived the car accident, and Shermie grew up in an orphanage, in Paris, France. Flora Dance took care of Shermie, like she took care of Terry and Andy. After Flora left the orphanage, Shermie was now five years old, and alone. Shermie was bullied, because of her golden cat eyes, and Shermie's early years were hard, to say the least.

Marika: Back against the wall of ours. With the strength of a will and a cause. The suits some called outstanding. Though, emotionally complex. Against the grain of dystopic claims. Of stop thoughts your actions entertain. And, you have proved to be….A real human being. And, a real hero.

Shermie grew up, and Shermie stood out; now at the age of 15, Shermie covered her eyes, with long bangs. Shermie was a top student, made a few friends, and fell in love with fashion design. Shermie found her calling. Shermie, by her early 20s, had met Yashiro and Chris. Yashiro adopted Chris, and the two were traveling musicians. Shermie dabbled in playing the keyboard, so Yashiro asked Shermie to form a band, with him, and Chris. After a few years of success, CYS took the world by storm; until Iori, and his band, stole the spotlight from them.

Marika: Real human being. And, a real hero. Real human being. And, a real hero. Real human being. And, a real hero.

Fast forward to 1997, and CYS has figured out their connection to each other, and the Orochi. Yashiro sends Shermie to secure Ryuji Yamazaki's help, during The King Of Fighters '97 tournament, but Shermie is in for an evil surprise. Shermie is attacked, and defeated, by "Ryuji", and then brutally raped and left for dead. Fast forward, again, to the mid 2000s, and Chun Li Xiang discovers that it wasn't Ryuji who raped Shermie, but Sodom; a Mad Gear Gang boss, in disguise.

Marika: A pilot on a cold, cold morn'. 155 people or more. All safe and all rescued. From the slowly sinking ship. Water warmer than his head so cool. In that tight bind knew what to do. And, you have proved to be. A real human being.

Shermie begins to cry, as she's underwater, and the memories are too painful. Shermie's visions continue, as Shermie is now in a new world, and dating the man, who was falsely accused of rape, and is living happily, with the Yagami Clan. Shermie is practicing her singing, as she smiles at Ryuji, but behind Ryuji's eyes is a dark secret. Ryuji didn't rape Shermie, but he set it up. Sodom owed Ryuji a favor, for allowing the Mad Gear Gang to operate out of Hong Kong, and Ryuji knew the Orochi Clan was after him, but Ryuji was busy murdering a mob boss' family, in Italy, so Sodom took Ryuji's place, and nearly killed Shermie, in the place of Ryuji, to throw the Orochi Clan off Ryuji's trail; who wanted nothing to do with the Orochi, period. Sodom wasn't suppose to go that far, though; only scare Shermie off, but now Shermie knows the truth.

Marika: Real human being. And, a real hero. Real human being. And, a real hero. Real human being. And, a real hero. Real human being. And, a real hero.

Shermie's mind, body, soul, heart, and her life has now been cleansed. Shermie leaps out of the water, and she screams, as a white version of her base outfit appears on her body. Shermie is now a Sorceress, and a Thunder Goddess. Shermie drops the Power Swords, and she falls to her knees, crying. G places a hand on Shermie's shoulder.

G: And he said unto her, Daughter, thy faith hath made thee whole; go in peace, and be whole of thy plague.

(Mark 5:34 KJV)

Shermie cries, and she wipes her tears, away. Camilla helps Shermie to her feet, and Camilla hugs Shermie. Shermie hugs Camilla back, and Shermie catches her breath.

G: Sorceress of Avalon; preacher of My Word, mother to the motherless, sister to the sisterless, and friend to the friendless. All of your old wounds are healed, like a new born Virgin.

Shermie: My Virginity was stolen from me.

G: And I returned it, to you; go, and be free.

Shermie is in shock, and she hugs G. Shermie cries, again, and she is crying tears of joy.

Shermie: Offer unto God thanksgiving; and pay thy vows unto the Most High:

(Psalms 50:14 KJV)

G: Go, daughters; guide My other children, and save My people.

Sorceress: Marika, Shermie: If you need me, then call my name, and I'll help you, as best as I can.

Marika: Thank you, Sorceress.

Shermie: Thank you, both.

G sheaths the Master Sword, and hands it to Camilla.

G: This one is yours, but you won't be able to unsheathe it, unless you prove yourself worthy of the Power of Grayskull, and My Blessings.

Camilla: Yes, Father.

G: Your actions she'll be judged by the sword, and if you are in the wrong, the sword will not answer your call; understood?

Camilla: Yes, Father; thank You, G.

G: Go.

G is gone, in the blink of an eye, as Camilla, Hinoka, Shermie, and Marika leaves Grayskull, and Marika teleports the four heroines back to Earth.

Shermie: I need to head home, before I make my new home, in Avalon.

Hinoka: What about the Yagami Clan; what about Ryuji?

Shermie: That is no longer my family.

Camilla, Marika, and Hinoka are shocked, but they see the serious look on Shermie's face, so they agree to Shermie's decision. Marika gets on the back of Hinoka's Pegasus, while Shermie gets on the back of Camilla's Wyvern. The four heroines make their way to the Yagami Residence, so Shermie can say her goodbyes. Before Shermie, and the others, can get to the Yagami Residence, another visitor arrives.

Iori: There's a knock at the door.

Lana: Didn't Shermie take her keys?

Ryuji: I'll get it.

Ryuji opens the door, and a small visitor is standing outside.

Asou: Hello, Click Bait!

Leona: Who….

Ibuki: No!

Asou Miyuri fires a powerful wind blast, from her right hand, and a whirlwind traps the Yagami Clan. The Yagami Clan screams, as the mansion is ruined, and the members of Iori's extend family is spirited away, by Asou. Asou teleports away, as Shermie, and her three new friends, shows up.

Shermie: Wait, what the heck happened!?

Shermie, Camilla, Hinoka, and Marika rushes inside the torn apart mansion, only to find a giant mess, and a message burnt into the carpeted floor.

Camilla: "Shadow Clearance? Ask Batman, Reaper, and Vegeta…."

Hinoka: What does that even mean!?

Shermie: I know what it means….I saw a vision, while in the Pool of Power; we're going into halftime, and the score is about to be in our enemy's favor.

Shermie is reborn, but now the Yagami Clan is gone, and no one knows why. Will the M Organization remain intact, after finding out Batman's secret plans?


	23. Chapter 23

M.U.G.E.N. - Heavy Rain - Wild Flowers, The New Birth Of An Iron Galaxy

Chapter #23

Yagami Residence, Osaka, Japan, 8:44 PM

Shermie contacted the Sky Stage, and sent a picture of the message, to Sombra. Sombra, being Batman's loyal hacker, went directly to Batman, and the Batman called Gabriel Reyes and Vegeta, to go with him and investigate. Batman locked down the Yagami Residence, and he stared down Camilla, Hinoka, and Marika, while looking for evidence to what happened at the Yagami Clan Mansion.

Gabriel: Who are you three, again?

Camilla: Lady Agatha can vouch for all three of us. Hinoka, and I, are princesses of Avalon, while Marika is the Sorceress of Earth.

Vegeta: And now Shermie is Avalon's Sorceress, and the Bogards are related to He-Man, by blood?

Shermie: Yes.

Vegeta: Preposterous! How come we're just now finding this out!?

Hinoka: How come we're just now finding out about your "Backup Plans", for the M Organization? Also known as "We Don't Trust You Guys, So Let's Make Up Ways To Murder Our Friends"!

Gabriel: You shouldn't speak on things you don't know anything about!

Camilla: And you shouldn't stab your teammates in the back.

Shermie: Enough! This isn't getting us anywhere! Bruce, you need to tell them the truth; all of them.

Batman: You know nothing.

Shermie: You sure about that, Wayne? I seem to have a great pool of knowledge, thanks to becoming a Sorceress, and I know exactly who you are, Devastator.

Batman stares at Shermie, and he walks up close to her; trying to intimidate her.

Batman: Shut up….now.

Shermie: I was a monster, once, too; but everyone has seen my monster; do they know about yours?

Batman grabs Shermie by the collar, and Shermie reverses the hold, and slams Batman against a wall. Reaper pulls a shotgun, and Vegeta charges up his energy. Camilla grabs her Axe, and Hinoka grabs her Spear, as everyone is about to faceoff.

Gabriel: Stand down, girl.

Camilla: Drop the weapon, Reyes; you're highly outmatched.

Vegeta: You're no match for a Saiyan-jin, woman.

Hinoka: Oh, do you really wanna bet that, Prince? We Knights, of the Fire Emblem, are warriors, far, far more talented than you three!

Marika: Okay, stop it!! We're the M Organization, for crying out loud; this shouldn't be happening!!

Batman brushes himself off, and stares at Shermie, again. Shermie stares, back, and refuses to show fear.

Batman: You'll say nothing of this.

Shermie: I know I won't; there will come a time when everyone's true identity will be revealed, and I'm not talking about you actually being Bruce Wayne, revealed to the public. I'm talking about which version of Bruce Wayne you actually are.

Batman: If you know that, then you should know about Clark, Diana, Billy, Steve, Tony, and the others, too.

Shermie: Oh, I do; so does Marika, Agatha, Theodore, and a few others. In time, God will reveal all.

Batman: We'll alert the M Organization about the Yagami Clan; we're done here.

Batman starts to walk away, when Shermie stops him.

Shermie: If you find out where they are be sure to arrest Ryuji Yamazaki.

Gabriel: Why? I thought you were….

Shermie: ….he knew about my rape, and even though he didn't do it, he planned for Sodom to attack me; trying to send a message to Yashiro. Sodom committed the act, but Ryuji knew about it, eventually, and said nothing. Oh, and I'm sorry for slamming you into a wall, Bruce.

With that, Shermie, Camilla, Marika, and Hinoka leaves the Yagami Residence, and they head back to Avalon.

Agatha: Shermie, welcome! G told us you were coming!

Shermie hugs Agatha, Theodore, and Solange, while Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki are meditating on the roof of Carla Castle.

Mai SB: Shermie, I heard about your vision, from Es; is it true?

Shermie: God doesn't lie to His chosen children. I'm done with the Yagami Clan.

Mai SB: But Iori, Naotora, and the others didn't do anything.

Shermie: Nevertheless, my life is here, now, and the Yagami Clan is missing, anyway.

Andy: What!?

Camilla: Yeah, the Yagami Residence was trashed, when we got there; and someone left a message for Batman, Gabriel Reyes, and "Prince" Vegeta.

Theodore: They're moving, so quickly; we've got to get Terry, back, and obtain the Triforce, so we can end this.

Es: Sombra, nor anyone else, is able to contact Hyrule; all their communications are down.

Marika: Something isn't right; we have to go get Terry, and hightail it to Hyrule, quickly!

Meanwhile, its a lovely day in New Avalon, and people are walking the streets, and enjoying themselves. Terry is standing by his window, naked, and overlooking the countryside. Mary walks up, behind Terry, and she is naked, too, and Mary tries to hug Terry, but Terry pushes her, away.

Mary: What's wrong?

Terry: Not in the mood.

Mary: Oh, so you can get off a quick nut, but you can't hold your wife?

Terry: You're one of seven, if you count Ryo, being a bottom.

Mary: Seriously, Terrence!?

Terry: Something is about to happen, and I don't like it.

Mary: Like what, Babe? Talk to me.

Terry: Huh?

Suddenly, a lone gunman opens fire in the Market Place, and a few people are shot, and some are killed. The gunman grabs a scared woman, and her child, and he holds them hostage. This man is a religious radical, who believes the Bogard Family to be evil false gods; ruling over New Avalon, with evil intent.

Man: The hour of darkness has come!! When the sun turns black, and the sky turns red, the evil ones shell appear, and bring darkness upon us! If you believe that Terry Bogard will protect you, you are wrong!! Terry Bogard is the evil one!! He's……..

The man is silenced, by Terry, in his Black Adam outfit, putting his hand through the man's back, and out his chest. Everyone gasped, and the woman, who was a hostage, clings to her son, in fear.

Terry: You're safe, now, go….

The woman is too scared to move.

Terry: I said, GO!!!!

The woman grabs her child, and she runs for their lives. Terry lifts the man up, and takes him to a nearby branch of SNNW. The cameras are on Terry, as he demands to make a statement.

Terry: This message is for the people of New Avalon, the world, and even the entire Universe! I, Black Adam, will not tolerate disobedience, within my kingdom! Yes! I hereby declare war, against anyone, anything, and any being, who would stop my rule, and oppose my kingdom!!

Mary, Chun Li, Carol, Ryo, Zarina, Vanessa, and King shows up, and they are shocked to see what Terry is doing.

Chun Li: Terry, what the Hell!?

Zarina: He's calling himself "Black Adam"! Maybe Adam has taken over his body!?

Mary: No….

Terry: Oh, and to Shazam….I'm back, you fool!!

Terry's face is magically transformed into Black Adam's face, and the Bogard Family is in shock. Meanwhile….

Solange: Quick, Mom, Dad, you've got to see this!!

Solange brings in a Communication Crystal, and she shows Agatha and Theodore what Terry has done.

Agatha: Its time!!

Camilla: I'm coming, too!! Terry is my responsibility, now! Mary failed her, and I will succeed!!

Camilla tries to unsheathe her sword, but it won't budge.

Camilla: What!?

Andy: Alright, no time to waste! BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!

Solange: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!

Solange is transformed into her Code Of Princess/Blade Strangers armor, while Andy now has a ponytail, and he's wearing the outfit warn by He-Man, from the New Adventures Of He-Man.

Mai SB: Andy….you're….HUGE!! In a good way!!!!

Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Saki comes downstairs, and they see their father's new look.

Monika: Dad!?

Yuri SB: Father, you look amazing!!

Andy: Kids, stay here! Solange, Mai, Mom, Dad, Camilla, the Nohrs, and Hoshido Clan comes with me!!

Shermie: Let's go, Marika!

Marika: Right! I'll grab the Falchion!

As Andy, now using the name He-Ro, and his companions races to Earth, Mary, and the rest of the Bogard Family is hard pressed, against Black Adam. Adam has taken the fight to New Avalon, and he's beating the Bogard Family, down. Shazam, Makoto Nanaya, Ryofu Housen, and half the M Organization are on their way to New Avalon, to stop Black Adam.

Superman: Why would Adam pick Terry, Shazam?

Shazam: His mortal body was no good, and his powers were failing; he needed a new body, and I guess Terry was the best candidate, at the time!

Wonder Woman: We've got to free Terry from Adam's control, before more innocent people are killed!

Ironman: Agatha Carla just contacted me; she wants us to wait back, a bit!

Captain America: Why!?

Ironman: She says she's bringing in an old childhood friend, of Terry's, to save him!

Makoto N: This better be an amazing old friend, then!!

As the M Organization heads to New Avalon, Black Adam is beating the crap out of Ryo Sakazaki, and throwing him through wall, after wall. Black Adam grabs Ryo, by the neck, and Adam begins to choke Ryo.

Ryo S: Terry….are you still….in there!?

Black Adam: Oh, he's still here, alright; or should I say "she"?

Ryo S: What!?

Black Adam: Hush, now; time to give me back what belongs to me!!

Black Adam uses his powers, and he steals the Power of Shazam, from the Bogard Family. Adam tosses Ryo, aside, and he grabs Mary, by the throat.

Black Adam: I'll start by killing you, first; sadly, you don't deserve her, anyway!!

Mary: ….who….

Before Black Adam could choke Mary, He-Ro punches Black Adam off of Mary, and Black Adam flies through a wall. Mary coughs, as she looks up, and sees Andy.

Mary: ….Andy!?

Andy: Its He-Ro, for now; are you okay!?

Mary: ….yeah….thank you, Brother-In-Law….

Camilla: You're not allowed to call him that, anymore, Darling.

Mary: Who are you!?

Chun Li: Whose the Busty, Purple Bimbo!?

Hinoka: She is Princess Camilla, and you shell address her, as such!!

Vanessa: And who are you, Red!?

Camilla: She is Princess Hinoka, and you would be wise to remember your place.

Ryo S: Who are these women!?

Black Adam gets up, and he is walking towards the gathering of heroes, as everyone looks his way.

Xander: The foolish Sorcerer approaches!

Ryoma: Surrender, Coward!

Black Adam: I don't know who you are, but if you wish to die, then I shell grant you a painful death.

Camilla: Not today, Fiend!!

Camilla tries to unsheathe her sword, but it still won't come out.

Camilla: What gives!?

Mary: Some Princess; you can't even use your own sword, properly!

Agatha: Camilla, give this to Adam!!

Agatha tosses Camilla the Falchion, and Camilla unsheathes the blade, and walks towards Adam.

Camilla: Terry, I know you're in there….can you hear me?

Black Adam: What are you up to, Wench!?

Camilla: Terry, its me. Camilla Nohr. I'm your childhood friend, your secret admirer, and your future wife.

Mary: Wait just one damn minute! Who do you think you….

Mai SB: Mary, shut up!! This is our only chance to save Terry; the REAL Terry!!

Vanessa: What is going on, here!?

Camilla gets closer to Black Adam, and Black Adam begins to feel weak, as he drops to one knee.

Black Adam: What is this….power!?

The Sky Stage has arrived, and the M Organization is watching the scene, below. Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi also shows up, to the battle, while Gordeau, Jasmine, and Asuka are watching from a distance.

Gordeau: Something isn't right….

Jasmine: I feel it, too.

Asuka I: There's something happening with the atmosphere.

Saitama, the One Punch Man, is the being, who has been punching on the Reality Wall, and Saitama is about to break free.

Saitama: Damn you!! Damn all of you!! How dare you leave me, to rot here!? I will bring about a new order, a new world, and a new beginning!! This. Is. The Iron Galaxy!!

Saitama continues to punch the Reality Wall, and the fabric of reality is changing, before the heroes eyes. Camilla stabs the Falchion into the ground, in front of Black Adam, and Camilla stands back.

Black Adam: What is this!?

Jeff Bogard shows up, with Azura Nohr, and Azura begins to sing "More Than Water", by Dimi Sloane, while Camilla talks to Terry; through Black Adam.

Camilla: Thank you, Azura; hello, Dad.

Jeff just waves.

Mary: Why are you calling him "Dad"!?

Solange: Mary, shut up; let Camilla save my little Sister!!

Camilla: Terry, remember how we played, as infants? We would chase butterflies, play in the sand, and attempt to climb trees. We would cry, when we had to part ways, and I would miss you.

Terry: C-Camilla!? Is it really you!?

Camilla: Terry….I've been waiting for this. You're the butterfly I've never caught. I've watched your entire life, while I was in Avalon; waiting for the day we'd meet, again. Ask your mother and father.

Terry: Camilla, and Hinoka!? Ryoma, Xander, and King Garon and Lord Sumeragi are here, too!!

Hinoka: Hi, Terry; good to see you, again.

Camilla: Terry, you have seen a lot of pain, but I'm here to ease it, for you. Terry, I adore you, and I need you, in my life. Will you come home, with me?

Terry: I, I've missed you, Camilla. I've been trapped inside this body, this male form, this Hell, for too long, now, and I need to be free! I am Princess Terry Carla/Bogard, and this….is the REAL me!!

Camilla: Raise your sword, Terry; say the words….

Terry is in her own mind, and she is naked, on her knees. Walter Lawson walks up to Terry, from behind, and he speaks to her.

Mar-vell: Terry.

Terry: I'm going home, Walter; but I have to defeat Black Adam, first. What should I do? He's so powerful!

Mar-vell: Terry, you have the ability; use my powers, use the Powers of Grayskull, and use the Power of Shazam; they are yours, now.

Terry: Will you hate me, if I go home to Camilla, and my family?

Mar-vell: I told you to promise me you'd take care of Carol, and that didn't mean you had to be with her; just take care of her, and be her friend; she's going to need you, soon, and just watch over her, please.

Terry: I will, Walter. I swear it, to you!

Mar-vell: Whenever you need me I'll be here, for you, Terry. Go, now, and become the Queen, which New Avalon needs!

Terry: Yes, I will!!

Black Adam grabs the Falchion, and calls the magical lightning, down.

Black Adam: SHAZAM!!!!

In a flash, Adam is hit by lightning, and Adam is blown backwards, and through a wall. As the smoke gathers, a feminine figure lifts the Falchion.

Terry: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!

Lightning hits the Falchion, and Terry is filled with great power. Terry is wearing a white version of Sahar Shazeen's Shazam outfit, with a cape and hood, and the cape has He-Man's emblem embroidered on it, and the Star of Hala on the upper part of the cape.

Terry: I HAVE THE POWER….SHAZAM!!!!

Mary: Terry!?

Camilla: Yes….this is the true form of Terry Carla.

Terry: I'm back!!

Chun Li: True form!? So he'll never be male, again!?

Agatha: Terry was born a female; it was Felicia's mother, Flora, who changed Terry's gender, to hide him from our enemies.

Andy: I was supposed to get turned into a girl, but Flora didn't have time.

Meanwhile, the M Organization is watching the whole event, going down, below. Baiken walks up, and smiles.

Superman: What's happening!?

Baiken: Avalon has it's youngest princess back!!

Sombra: I'm recording all of this, as we speak!

Black Adam stands up, and flies towards Terry. Terry turns around, and she punches Black Adam, across the face.

Terry: Liar!!!!

Black Adam flies back through a wall, and Terry follows him.

Terry: You lied to me, you Bastard!!

Sumeragi: She moves as graceful as Lady Agatha.

Agatha blushes, and Theodore holds his wife, close.

Black Adam: Two souls in one body. I saw the perfect opportunity to rejuvenate myself!! Once I'm done with you, I'll feed your remains to the jackals!

Terry: Like Hell!!

Terry and Black Adam engage in a fearsome fight; throwing punches and kicks, which could level entire cities. Terry catches Black Adam, across the face, a few times, and Black Adam attempts to strike Terry, but Terry blocks the attacks, and punches Black Adam through a building.

Mary: Terry, you'll wreck New Avalon; finish this, now!!

Camilla: You can do it, my Love!!

Mary: I don't know what the deal is, between you, and my husband, but you'd better back off!

Camilla: He, is a she; always has been, and always will be. Plus, that's my Wife, now, so get with the program, Blondie.

While Camilla and Mary bicker, Terry is facing down Black Adam, and winning.

Tsubasa: Mary, its true.

Mary: Huh!?

Holo: This is goodbye, Mom.

Chun Li: What, wait!

Kurousagi: When you see us, again, we won't be the same.

Carol: Kurousagi, what do you mean!?

Gordeau: Kurousagi!?

Jasmine: Gordeau, look at the sky!!

Gordeau looks up, and he sees the skies turning red, and the sun is turning black. Terry punches Black Adam, through a boulder, and once Black Adam is down, Terry grabs Black Adam, by the throat. Shazam shows up, and he stops Terry.

Shazam: Take his powers, not his life, Terry.

Terry: Okay. By the Power of Grayskull, by the Power of Shazam, and with the will of the Kree. I, Terry Carla-Bogard, release you from your burden, Adam!

Black Adam: No….I was the Wizard's chosen one; you can't do….this!!

Terry: So long, Adam….SHAZAM!!!!

Terry steals the Power of Shazam, from Black Adam, and Black Adam is mortal, again. Tsubasa fires Heat Vision, into Black Adam's forehead, and she kills him. Terry drops Black Adam's body, and she looks at her daughter.

Terry: Tsubasa, what did you do!?

Tsubasa: Farewell, Mommy. I'll see you, and Camilla, again.

Terry: What!?

Saitama finally punches through the Reality Wall, and he makes it back to Earth.

Saitama: I'm free!! Time to reshape this world, and take it back, from those false heroes!!

Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi vanishes, and so does Black Adam's body. The atmosphere begins to crack and crumble, all around the heroes.

Superman: What is this!?

Es: Its the final Phenomenal Intervention!!

Nine: What!?

Camilla: God, be with us!!

Mary: Terry!!

Agatha: Hang on, gang!!

Theodore: Its about to be a bumpy ride!

Reality cracks all around the heroes, and everyone is sucked into a giant vortex, and reality remakes itself. G is holding Earth in the palm of His hand, and He speaks.

G: Now we enter the Halftime Show; this is the Iron Galaxy! From now on, no being, but I, shell remake the fabric of reality! M Organization….LIGHT IT UP!!!!

A flash of light is seen, and Terry is sound asleep, in a strange, yet familiar bed. Terry turns over, and she sees Camilla, wide awake, staring back at her. The two childhood friends are lying in bed, naked, as they lie under the covers.

Camilla: Terry, oh, Terry!!

Terry: Camilla!?

Camilla hugs Terry, and Terry hugs her old friend, back. Camilla kisses Terry's lips, and Terry returns the kiss. After a short embrace, Terry and Camilla look into each other's eyes, again.

Terry: Wait, what happened to everyone!? We were battling Adam, and Tsubasa killed him!

Camilla: You remember Tsubasa!?

Terry: Of course I remember our daughters….wait….our daughters!?

Camilla: Reality has been changed, for the final time. The next time we see Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi they will be our daughters; they are our daughters.

Terry looks down.

Terry: So its truly over, with Mary, Chun Li, and the others, and me?

Camilla: Yes, I'm afraid so. I know you had a history, with Mary Ryan, but fear not. I, Camilla Nohr-Bogard-Carla, will love you, like no other, my Dear Terry.

Camilla kisses Terry on the cheek.

Terry: I'm not bothered, because that timeline has been erased, and there's no going back. I just hope Mary, and the others, find happiness.

Camilla: They already have; in this timeline they are all Metahuman members of SHIELD, and Joe and Zack are even with them.

Terry: Yes, I remember, now; at least 50% of this timeline is brand new, while the other 50% carried over.

Camilla: Okay, but now that we're clear on who your new wife is, and now that you're back to normal, let's go see our families; we have villains to round up, and the Yagami Clan to rescue.

Terry: Okay!

Meanwhile, Mary, Carol, and Chun Li are meeting with General Nick Fury, and General James Ironwood.

Nick F: So far, the Rulers Of Humanity are issuing a bounty, for whomever can bring in the Power Swords, of Terry, Andy, Solange, and Camilla; the reward is pretty high, and villains are on the move, from all over.

James I: Mary, you requested to go to Avalon, and warn the Carla, Nohr, and Hoshido Clans, right?

Mary: Yes, I will leave, at once.

Nick F: Good, because the United Nations, and the Senate, is getting pissed off, due to all the Mutant and Metahuman villains running around, and killing civilians. Even though we have Geese Howard in the United Nations, Noelle Reyes in the White House, and Ghira Belladonna in the Senate, we are catching major heat, from the world's governments.

James I: Ryan, go get the Carlas, and warn them; the rest of the M Organization already has their hands full, with cleaning up the streets, as is.

Mary: Yes, Sir!

James Ironwood and Nick Fury leaves the meeting room, while Chun Li and Carol are about to leave Mary, so she can head out on her mission.

Mary: Girls, wait!

Chun Li: What's wrong, Mary?

Mary: Our daughters, is what's wrong! They vanished, when the universe changed, again!

Carol: Um, Mary….I never had a daughter….

Chun Li: The only daughter I have is Li Fen, and she's in the Computer Room, hacking into Hydra's secret network, but you know that.

Carol: Mary, are you sure you're up for this mission? Maybe you've been up on this Helicarrier too long, and you need some air.

Mary: I, I'll be okay; maybe I was dreaming.

Chun Li: We've seen our share of universe shattering events, but I would've remembered having another daughter; no matter how much the timeline is tampered with.

Carol: Out of curiosity, who is the so-called father, to my so-called daughter?

Mary: Terry….Terry Bogard would be the father to all our children.

Carol and Chun Li try not to laugh.

Chun Li: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, now! One, Bogard, or Carla, if I may add, is a woman, and I don't do women. Second, Terry was promised, at birth, to marry Camilla Nohr, so….

Carol: You gotta lay off the beer, before bed, Mary; that was some dream, you had.

Mary: Yeah….ha, ha, ha, ha….

Carol and Chun Li leaves Mary, in the office, alone, as Mary takes a moment to shed a few tears.

Mary: They don't remember….and if they don't remember, does anyone else remember my Tsubasa?

While Mary collects her thoughts, she gets up, leaves the office, and heads to grab her travel bag. Mary heads to get her motorcycle, and she meets Shantae, in the Cargo Bay area.

Shantae: Now, I can teleport you to Avalon, but Agatha has to send you back, okay?

Mary: I should be coming back with them, hopefully.

Shantae nods, and she zaps Mary to Avalon, with her motorcycle. Mary is standing in the Red Fields Of None, and there is a sign, which points to the Carla, Nohr, and Hoshido Kingdoms, respectively. Mary decides to head to the Nohr Kingdom, first, as she revs up her motorcycle. The Carlas and Hoshidos are at the Nohrs' castle, and everyone is waiting for Hinoka, Camilla, and Terry to come downstairs. Camilla summoned Hinoka to her room, when Hinoka arrived, and Camilla, Terry, and Hinoka ventured to the roof of the castle. Hinoka is keeping watch, while Camilla is making out with, and fingering, Terry.

Hinoka: Okay, we have a meeting to get to, Ladies.

Camilla stops kissing Terry, but continues to finger her.

Camilla: She's about to cum; give me a second.

Terry: ….this….could have waited….Camilla….OHH!!

Hinoka: You two better be glad I'm your best friend, or who would keep watch, while you two did the nasty, out in the open?

Camilla: We love you, Hinoka! Don't we, Terry?

Terry: ….yes, oh yes!! I'm cumming!!

Terry cums on Camilla's fingers, and Camilla licks her fingers, and then she allows Terry to taste herself.

Camilla: Wanna taste Princess Terry's juices, Hinoka?

Hinoka: I'll pass; that's your future bride, anyway.

Terry catches her breath.

Terry: Camilla, why do I let you talk me into these kinds of situations?

Camilla: Because you love me, and I love you, too.

Camilla kisses Terry, and Hinoka taps her foot; signaling its time to go.

Camilla: Let's go see our loved ones.

Hinoka: Feel that, Ladies?

Terry: What?

Camilla: It almost feels as if someone is watching us….but it could be my imagination.

Hinoka: Maybe one of the guards, but they know not to talk, or risk getting their tongues ripped out.

Camilla: Right as rain; but lets get going.

As Camilla, Terry, and Hinoka heads to meet their families, Mary is about a mile, away, from the castle, and using binoculars, to spy on what's going on. Mary saw, and recorded, Camilla, Hinoka, and Terry, and Mary is furious. Mary calms down, and she walks the rest of the way, to the gates of Castle Nohr. Mary is greeted by four guards, who quickly recognize her SHIELD uniform.

Guard: Agent Ryan, why are you here?

Mary: I come in the name of SHIELD; we've found out that the Rulers Of Humanity are planning an attack against Avalon's rulers.

Guard: We'll show you in, although this visit is unexpected.

Mary: I was sent, here, with urgency, in mind. I beg your pardon, for the sudden intrusion.

Guard: Save it for King Garon; you know how he hates uninvited guests.

Mary: Yes, of course.

The guards take Mary to the War Room, and Mary is greeted by Xander.

Xander: Agent Mary Ryan, of SHIELD; why are you here?

Mary takes a bow.

Mary: Forgive my intrusion, but I come bringing news.

Ikona: You may rise, Agent Ryan; what's this news?

Mary: The Rulers Of Humanity have placed a bounty on….

At that moment, Camilla, Terry, and Hinoka have come downstairs, and Terry is wearing her Steampunk Outfit, but without the wing. Terry sees Mary, and brushes her off, much to Mary's annoyance, while Camilla smiles at Mary, and Hinoka gives Mary a Kubrick Stare. Camilla, Hinoka, and Terry takes their seats, while Terry sits between Mai and Camilla. Mai points to her new Lady Marvelous outfit; signifying Mai becoming a member of the Shazam Family. Mai pouts, when Mary ignores her old friend, while Terry looks at the wall, and everyone else stares at Mary; especially Camilla and Hinoka.

Solange: Speak, Ryan.

Mary: ….oh, the ROH has a bounty on the heads of everyone with a Sword of Power….those who can use them, properly, mind you….

That last part was aimed at Camilla, who was softly rubbing Terry's thigh, under the table, while Mary fells her anger building, and Camilla softly rubs a finger against Terry's clitoris, through her thongs. Terry moans, slightly, but softly, so no one could hear, while Camilla mockingly sniffs her finger, while smiling at Mary.

Hinoka: What do you mean by "those, who can properly use them"?

Hinoka still has her Kubrick Stare, fixed on Mary, while Mai notices Camilla softly rubbing on Terry's inner thighs, and Terry enjoying the softness of Camilla's touch.

Mary: I…I…

Garon: Agent Ryan, please refrain from disrespectful undertones, aimed towards my eldest daughter; you are a "guest", in my domain.

Agatha: Mary, we wholeheartedly remember the old timeline, and you don't have to be shy about how you feel, but frankly….we don't care. My daughter, Princess Terry, suffered, as a man, and she's back where she belongs. You may not like Camilla, but you shell respect King Garon's daughter, the Princess, Camilla, and my Daughter-In-Law, while in our presence, Agent Ryan. Do I make myself clear?

Mary looks down, bites her tongue, and tries not to cry, while screaming.

Mary: ….yes, Queen Agatha….

Agatha: Good; as for Fury and Ironwood sending you all the way here, just to tell us something, we already know, has been a waste of nobody's time, but your own; unless you asked to come here. Did you ask to come here, Agent Ryan?

Mary still looks at the floor, and she is really fighting back her tears.

Mary: I, I still remember Tsubasa….Holo….and Kurousagi; no one else remembers my daughter, but….

Camilla: ….MY daughter, in this new timeline.

Mikoto: Lady Camilla, please have mercy, on this poor woman; her life is empty, now, and she is in pain.

Mary: I loved Tsubasa….

Mary begins to openly cry, now.

Mary: ….I, I don't know what else to do….I've lost everything, and everyone I have ever loved….

Elise: Agent Mary, you still have your friends, and Miss Vanessa Stone….your dog, Antonio, too. Your life can still be fun.

Sakura H: With all do respect, Miss Mary, you DID sort of bring this upon yourself. We know you miss Butch, and how Lady Terry, and Vanessa, reminds you of him, but holding onto the past will only end in sorrow, and regret.

Ikona: If we all held onto the past, then Hoshido and Nohr wouldn't be friends, right now; resurrection changes one's heart, and mind.

Ikona gets up, and she hands Mary a tissue, and Ikona places her hands on Mary's shoulders, like a loving mother.

Ikona: Dry your eyes, child; you still draw breath, you can still have a family, and you can still emerge victorious, in your life. Princess Terry belongs here, and she is highly loved, and appreciated. We saw EVERYTHING, which Princess Terry had to endure; from battling Geese Howard, saving Rock, Alice, and you, among others, to the Orochi battle, the NEST Cartel scandal, the evils of Ash Crimson, and Verse raising the dead. We saw it all.

Mary looks at Ikona.

Ikona: Terry Bogard, as you knew "him", is no more. Terry Carla, the Princess of Avalon, and the Carla Family's second daughter is the true Terry. Please accept that, and we can all be happier, moving forward.

Mary: Terry?

Terry holds herself, while leaning against Camilla.

Terry: I, I do not wish to speak to you, Mary. I know how you feel….but that "guy" is gone. I'm Princess Terry Carla-Bogard, of the Carla Kingdom. I'll fight alongside you, in battle, but we no longer have any ties, Agent Ryan….have a safe journey, back home.

Alice: You should have thought about all this, before you cheated….

Jeff B: Alice….

Camilla: Here, here!

Garon: Camilla….

Jeff B: I'll, I'll walk her, out. I'll be right back.

Ikona: Go in peace, child; may God bless you, with peace, sooner than later.

Ikona kisses Mary's forehead, as Jeff walks Mary outside. Mary is heard lightly sobbing, through the halls, but Mary can do nothing. Jeff walks Mary all the way to her motorcycle, as a portal opens up, near Mary.

Jeff B: If it makes you feel any better, this is all weird to me, too; one minute, you're married to my "son", then the next "he's" with Thick'ems, and now "he", she, is with a princess of another realm……..you can't make this shit up, if you wanted to.

Mary: Tell Terry….tell Terry that we were once friends, before lovers, and all I want now is my old friend; it was wrong to drag Terry into my world, considering how mentally fucked up I still am, about Butch, and Terry has every right to hate me.

Terry, and everyone else in the War Room, is watching Mary, and Jeff, talk.

Jeff B: She doesn't hate you; she just wants to move on, and forget the nightmare of Terry Bogard, the father, the son, the husband, and the Savior of South Town, and she wants to be Terry Bogard, the Princess of Carla.

Mary: I understand. I, I'll do my best to focus on building a friendship, and maintaining that, with Terry. Tell her I'm sorry….

Mary gets on her motorcycle, and Mary rides through the portal. Jeff sighs, as he walks back to the Castle of Nohr.

Jeff B: This is all a bunch of madness, and tomfoolery….

Terry: Maybe I was too hard on her.

Camilla: She should have been honest with you, and maybe she'd still be at your side.

Terry: I'll accept being friends, but I have to move on; the past is the past, and I can't mentally handle dealing with what I use to be.

Mai SB: Don't worry, Sister-In-Law, I've got you covered. So, I say we take Mary, Terry, Solange, Camilla, Hinoka, and myself to get the Triforce, and check on Hyrule.

Hinoka: Wait, what; did you just say Mary!?

Mai SB: She's no threat to you, Camilla; not physically, mental, your relationship, or otherwise, but you should at least be civil.

Camilla: Please!!

Mai SB: Unsheathe your sword.

Camilla: Why?

Mai SB: Just do it.

Camilla pulls at the sword, but it does not budge.

Mai SB: I think you and Mary need to play nice, or you'll never unsheathe that thing.

Marika: What if I told you that was absolutely correct, Camilla?

Camilla: Seriously!? I have to play nice with my rival!?

Elise: She isn't your rival, Big Sis, but maybe Marika is right.

Shermie: Terry is your bride, Camilla, and teasing Mary, every chance you get, is egging on a one sided dispute, which shouldn't be a factor, and it's distracting, to say the least.

Camilla: Grrrr.

Terry: I'm yours, Camilla. I love you, and you, only; but maybe we shouldn't be throwing our relationship in Mary's face, every time you see her. Chun Li did the same thing to Mary, when I was with her, and fate stole her victory, from her.

Camilla: No one is stealing you from me!!

Terry: No one will, because I'm not going anywhere, my Love; but let's be nicer to Mary, and avoid being downright disrespectful.

Camilla: What if she starts with me?

Terry: Then you ignore her, and we be the bigger couple, and move on.

Camilla: Okay, my Darling. I'll follow your example.

Shermie: Okay, now that we have that settled, head to Earth, and grab Mary. Winston can fly you all to Hyrule, and back.

Mai SB: We're on it!

Terry, and her team of heroines, heads to Earth, while Yuzuriha, Linne, Hyde, Waldstein, Orie, and Gordeau meets up to talk about the new meaning behind the In-Births. Standing on top of Bogard Tower, in Midnight City, Gordeau looks down, while everyone else seems indifferent.

Yuzuriha: We've become immortal; being an In-Birth grants you immortality, but if your head is cut off….

Linne: ….you're dead, no matter what. Many In-Births have died, and their powers, knowledge, and skills become this "Quickening", which fills the victorious In-Birth, with amazing powers.

Waldstein: The Hollow Night has easily become the deadliest place for our kind; fighting until there is only one of us left, and the winner….

Orie: ….gets the Final Prize; unlimited knowledge, power, and the ability to shape the future of this world.

Hyde: So….we're not going to start fighting each other, are we?

Linne: Of course not!! We're going to make sure that there is never, ever, ever only one In-Birth left. As long as we're alive, the Prize can't be claimed, by anyone In-Birth.

Gordeau: Wagner….she refused to join us….why?

Yuzuriha: Wagner has let this "Game" go to her head, and she believes that this is our inescapable destiny; she's vowed to meet all of us, in single combat, and she will definitely come for our heads.

Linne: Wagner wants the Prize, so she can create a world of peace, and justice; she's got the right idea, but she's willing to sacrifice her friends, and kill us all, to get to what she believes is a "perfect world".

Hyde: Superman, what's up; you look depressed.

Gordeau: You don't need to call me that, Hyde. I haven't earned that title, yet.

Hyde: Clark already gave you his blessing, so what's wrong?

Gordeau: Besides my new powers giving me an unfair advantage, in this "Game"?

Waldstein: Unless Kryptonite is involved.

Gordeau: This new world, we're in….I lost Jasmine and Asuka; they're out looking to take revenge, against Hanzo Izuna's killer. I, I remember Kurousagi Bogard, though, and I know she's still out there! I love her, and she loves me!

Hyde: You're not the only one, who lost a Bogard, Bro. I lost Holo, and Yu Narukami lost Tsubasa, too.

Gordeau: They're still alive, but, but I think we're back to a time where they haven't been born, yet, and we have to wait for them.

Hyde: If that's true, then I hope they travel back in time, and come to pay us a visit.

Linne: I know you two miss your lovers, but please don't lose your heads, while lamenting over your lovers.

Yuzuriha: We'll stay alive, Linne; don't worry.

Orie: In the end….there can be only one.

Linne: And even though I still care for her, we can't let Wagner be the one; even if it means killing her.

Orie: I can't take her head. I just can't; she's my friend.

Waldstein: You have better get with the program, child; because Wagner will surely come to take yours.

Orie looks down, and she begins to head out.

Gordeau: Orie.

Orie looks back at Gordeau.

Gordeau: Keep your head up; if you need us just call my name, and I'll hear you; even if I'm in space.

Orie smiles, and Gordeau waves, as Orie leaves the rooftop.

Linne: Its time for us all to head home; please be careful, all of you.

Everyone nods, as they depart, for home. Terry, and his small group heads to the SHIELD Helicarrier, and they enter through the cargo bay, while the ship is still in the air. Terry's team is greeted by Nobunyaga Oda.

Nobunyaga: What brings the Princess of Carla to SHIELD?

Terry: We're heading to Hyrule, and we need Agent Ryan's help; did she get back, yet?

Nobunyaga: She came back, and she requested some time off; she went back to South Town.

Camilla: Oh well….

Mai SB: Camilla, stop it.

Hinoka: What's her address?

Terry: No need, for that. I know where to find her.

Solange: Do we really need to disturb her? She may need some time.

Mai SB: No, we're not letting Mary and Camilla end up like Mary and Chun Li; fighting over nothing.

Terry: So I'm nothing?

Mai SB: You know what I mean, Smart Ass!

Chun Li and Carol walks up, as Terry is talking to Mai.

Chun Li: What about Mary, and I?

Camilla: Oh, nothing; we were just wondering if one of you would like to take Mary's place, on a mission, since Mary is on leave?

Mai SB: Camilla!

Carol: Well, I'd be honored!

Chun Li: I'd do it, myself, but I'm tracking Jake Wesker; he's plotting a chemical attack, on Metro City.

Hinoka: Damn, that sounds really fucked up; even for a Wesker.

Chun Li: Jake is Albert Wesker's son.

Hinoka: But Albert works for SHIELD, now.

Carol: They still keep tabs on him, and they still don't fully trust him, or Munchausen, just yet.

Solange: Well, since Mary isn't here, we'd love to have you, Captain Marvel.

Carol: Oda, may I?

Nobunyaga: Go, and I expect a full report, once you're back.

Carol: God, I hate paperwork….

Camilla: Its not that bad, Carol. Okay, now we need a rocketship.

Winston walks up, right on time.

Winston: A Mr. Xander Nohr contacted me, and said you ladies needed a piolet, and a ship, into space. I can definitely be of service.

Mai SB: Winston, you're a life saver! So, where's the ship, we'll be taking?

Winston: Well, I've managed to combine an Orca with a Sky Noah, and its ready for interstellar travel; you're going to Hyrule, right?

Terry: That's right, and we need to get there, like yesterday.

Winston: Okay, lets get going, then.

Winston takes Terry's group to the Teleporter Room, and the team teleports to the Sky Stage, and heads to the Cargo Bay, where the Sky Noahs are kept. Camilla and Hinoka has their Wyvern and Pegasus teleported to Earth, and Camilla and Hinoka brings them aboard the Orca/Sky Noah.

Winston: I didn't know you were bringing your pets, along.

Hinoka: Pets!? Lady Rose is my magnificent mount, and she'll help me cover more ground.

Camilla: Its the same thing, with Red Death, over here; she'll help us, when we really need her.

Winston: Fine, I understand. Is everyone ready?

Everyone nods, as they buckle their seatbelts, and Winston stabilizes the ship. Winston takes off, as the Sky Noah flies out the Cargo Bay of the Sky Stage.

Winston: Once we gain enough altitude, we'll fly directly into space; keep your seatbelts on, until we've left Earth's orbit.

Carol receives a text, from Mary, and Mary asks about Carol's mission, with Terry's team. Camilla happens to see Mary's phone number, and Camilla uses her cellphone, to text Mary. Avalon isn't a stranger to technology, and very few people actually us it. Camilla is just one of those people, who happens to have a cellphone. Mary gets a text, from Camilla, and Mary doesn't recognize the number.

(Text Conversation)

Mary: Who is this?

Camilla: Hey, Sweetie; its Princess Nohr.

Mary suddenly gets very infuriated, as she sits up, from lying on her couch.

Mary: The fuck gave you my number!?

Camilla: I took it from Danvers; we need to talk, Dear.

Mary stops texting, and she calls Carol's phone, but the signal doesn't work, and the call doesn't go through; due to Carol entering space, on Winston's Spacecraft. Camilla waits for Mary to text back, but she doesn't receive one, so Camilla just turns around, and text Mary, instead.

Camilla: Mary, I don't wanna fight. I'm sorry for being rude, and I'm asking for your forgiveness. I wanna meet up, when I get back to Earth, and talk things out.

(Text Conversation Ends)

Camilla sends the text, but it doesn't go through, because Camilla is in space, now, and Mary thinks about calling Camilla, but Mary just tosses her phone, across the living room, and plops down on the couch. Mary fights back tears, as she relaxes her mind, and she begins to drift off to sleep. Mary's sudden urge to sleep, is actually induced by a slow seeping gas, coming from Mary's dinning room closet. Mary falls asleep, as a small device leaks gas into Mary's home. Once Mary is asleep, a man walks into Mary's living room, as "The End", by The Doors, begins to play.

The man picks Mary up, and he carries Mary outside, to a black van. The man puts Mary into the van, and the man gets into the driver's seat, and drives away; with an unconscious Mary, as his prisoner. Camilla looks at her phone, and she shrugs everything off. Camilla decides to wait until she's back on Earth, to confront Mary. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long has the four Keystones, from the Cross Tag Tournament, and she's taking them to the Aval Organization. The Aval Organization is based on the planet Hyrule; the new home of the M Organization's enemies. Yang is under the influence of the Void, and Yang tries her hardest to break free of the Void's control. Yang, who is the new Sentry, reluctantly carries the Keystones to the throne of Azwel: The "Ruler of Humanity". Azwel has taken over Hyrule Castle, and a brainwashed Princess Zelda stands by Azwel's side; with Kyoko Sano, Negan, and Ragyo Kiryuin. Yang tries to fight the Void, but the Void forces Yang to drop the Keystones at Azwel's feet.

Yang kneels before Azwel, and Zelda lifts Yang's face up, and Zelda kisses Yang on the lips. Zelda draws the Void out of Yang, and Zelda pushes an unconscious Yang to the floor. Negan has an Ultraviolet Lantern ring, and Negan uses it to place an unconscious Link, Bowsette, Lady Ganon, Queen Dedede, and Queen K. Rool near Yang.

Azwel: With these four Keystones, I shell begin the final hours of the M Organization. Let the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, the Infinity Gems, the Dragon Balls, the Triforce, the Miracle Machine, and the Heart of the Universe come to me!

Azwel uses the four Keystones to absorb the power of all legendary artifacts, across the universe. The four Keystones become one multicolored Keystone, and the Triforce turns black, and crumbles. The Dragon Balls turn into stone, and they become dust. The Master Emerald and the 14 Chaos Emeralds all turn into grounded powder. Azwel has become like a god.

Azwel: Now, Yang Xiao Long, I'll send you back to your friends and family. I have no more use for you.

With the wave of his hand, Azwel sends Yang, Link, Bowsette, Lady Ganon, Queen Dedede, and Queen K. Rool to Winston's Orca Spacecraft. Yang, and the other unconscious guest, appears before Winston, Terry, and the others.

Terry: What is this!?

Camilla: Is that….Yang!?

Mai SB: It's Link, and….is that Bowser and Ganon!?

Winston: Those others look like K. Rool and Dedede!

Hinoka: What's that light!?

Azwel uses the Keystone to send a blinding ray of light throughout the universe. The true test of will has begun. Throughout the universe, many heroes are instantly eradicated by the flash of white light. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Thor, Ironman, Camilla Nohr, Hinoka Hoshido, and many, many heroes are turned into dust. Winston loses control of the Orca Spacecraft, and Terry is in shock, as he watches Camilla and Hinoka fade into nothing. Yang opens her eyes, just to see the death of Terry's childhood friend and lover.

Yang XL: God….forgive me….

Yang passes out, again, and when Yang wakes up she is in her bed, in the room she shares with Blake, on the Sky Stage. Yang sits up to see Weiss crying, while Ruby holds her. Blake is sitting on the bed, and she has a brokenhearted look, as she rubs Yang's face.

Yang XL: What, what's going on?

Ruby R: We lost over 50% of the superhero population. Azwel, the self proclaimed "Ruler of Humanity", has gathered the most powerful weapon, the universe has ever seen. Azwel is the Mastermind behind all of our troubles. He has the Keystones.

Yang XL: I know. The Void forced me to find them for him. Sentry gave me his powers, and his curse. I was being used, like-

Blake: Sentry is gone. The Avengers, The JLA, Camilla Nohr, all of the Hoshido Clan, all of Nohr….they're all dead. Azwel killed them all, with one blinding flash of light.

Yang looks down, and Yang looks as if she wants to cry. Yang notices that her cybernetic arm is a normal arm, once more, and Blake can feel Sentry's powers, even though Sentry is gone.

Weiss: Dr. Manhattan and Beyonder are gone, too. Medaka and Misogi are formulating a plan. The only relic of power we have left is the Book of Central Fiction.

Yang XL: What?

Ruby R: The two All Fiction Manuals combined to form the Book of Central Fiction; it's a powerful, magical text, which could help us survive against Azwel. Yang, no one blames you; they blame Robert Reynolds for not warning you about the Void.

Yang XL: Robert did warn me about the Void.

Blake: What!?

Yang gets up, and she looks out the window. The calm blue sky seems empty. Yang can see visions of the many heroes being turned to dust, and she flinches.

Yang XL: I thought I could master the Void; control it, and use it against our foes. I was wrong. Princess Zelda has the Void, now. Azwel has turned her against us.

Ruby R: According to Dr. Sugar and Dr. Ziegler: Bowser, Ganon, K. Rool, and Dedede were all turned into women to be used as sexual playthings, for the Aval Organization. Azwel raped them, Yang; and Zelda, too. Princess Zelda is engaged to Link, but now he may never see her, again.

Yang XL: He'll see her, again! We're going to murder every last one of them!

Weiss: No, we're going to bring them to justice! Killing Azwel won't bring back our fallen comrades.

Yang XL: Can't we bring them back with the Keystones, once we take them from Azwel?

Ruby shakes her head, and Yang looks shocked.

Blake: G, God, said that their deaths are final; we've all cheated death, more times than we actually should have, and there will be no more resurrections. Terry was just reunited with her one, true love, and now she's mourning her loss. Terry doesn't want to fight, anymore; a lot of the remaining heroes don't want to fight Azwel. They want to surrender to him.

Yang looks at Blake, and Yang shakes her head.

Yang XL: No, no they can't! We can win!

Ruby R: Lizzie Doss lost her mother, Ursa. Broly lost his wife, Non is gone, General Zod is gone, Goku hasn't left the Room of Time and Spirits, Vegeta blames himself, Lena is depressed, and General Heidern resigned, just hours ago. Noelle Reyes is about to be impeached, and people are in panic. We've lost, Yang. We were reborn into a mad world, just to die, again.

Yang shakes her head, and she walks towards the door of her room.

Yang XL: I've got my arm, back….

Weiss: One last blessing, from G.

Yang XL: I'm going to use it to break Azwel's face! We're team RWBY, dammit! We're Huntresses! If I have to defeat Azwel, alone, so fucking be it!

Blake: With what power? He has the ultimate weapon.

Yang XL: I'll do it with the Power of A Million Exploding Suns!

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake all give Yang a strange look, and then the three women all nod their heads, in agreement.

Weiss: Fine! If we're going to die, it might as well be as a team!

Ruby R: We're behind you, Sis!

Yang XL: Thank you, guys! Now, who is left? How many heroes do we actually have on hand?

Ruby R: Not too many. Solange wants to still fight, but she's helping her family to handle Nohr and Hoshido's final expenses; both kingdoms are without rulers, right now. Mai won't let Andy fight, anymore, and Gordeau is very depressed. Ryofu wants to fight, still, but she's busy trying to assure the public that the M Organization can still protect them.

Yang XL: Where's Camilla's Sword of Grayskull?

Weiss: Marika has it; why?

Yang XL: Because we're going to need another Champion of Grayskull, and I know exactly who to call!

Blake: Who!?

Yang XL: Mitsuru Kirijo.

Shermie walks into Yang and Blake's room.

Shermie: Way ahead of you. I've already asked Miss Kirijo to surrender her sword to me. Mitsuru and Jeanne D'Arc are receiving upgraded swords, while Terry is receiving an actual Power Sword.

Yang XL: Perfect! This makes things easier!!

Shermie: You still have to take into consideration that Noelle Reyes has disbanded the M Organization, in the wake of public outcry.

Yang XL: I'll go talk to President Reyes.

Shermie: It's not as easy as you think, Yang. That blinding flash of light, which Azwel used to kill nearly every hero who came before us, and the Nohr and Hoshido Empires, also was used to shed light on what has been kept in the dark.

Ruby R: Shermie, now's not-

Shermie: She must know, Ruby.

Yang XL: Know what?

Shermie: We have heroes among us with some really, really dirty laundry, and the public was given a glimpse of it all.

Yang XL: Like what!?

Shermie: Mai Natsume cheating on Kanu Unchou, the horrible things that Cypress Zeta did to the Reyes Family, Vegeta and Gabriel Reyes hiding secrets from the M Organization….it's all out in the open.

Yang grabs her coat, and she prepares to leave.

Weiss: Where are you going?

Yang XL: I'm going to talk to Noelle Reyes; if I have to, I'll form my own team to combat Azwel.

Shermie: Yang, Marika is on the top deck; take her with you!

Yang XL: Yeah, yeah.

Yang heads to retrieve Marika Sano, and Yang and Marika heads to see Noelle Reyes, at the Pentagon. Meanwhile, Azwel is meeting with Ragyo Kiryuin, Kyoko Sano, Negan, Firika Mia Shatana, and Asou Miyuri.

Azwel: Everything is as planned.

Ragyo: Ozymandias is becoming restless; he wants to know when his team can attack?

Azwel: I'm only really interested in Enigma. The rest of his group can die.

Negan: You want them bashed over the head?

Azwel: No. Ozymandias may be of some use, eventually, but I do want to present the last Ultraviolet Lantern ring to Enigma. Kyoko and Negan already have the first two.

Firika: The remaining heroes are defeated; you've killed the only real threats to our empire. You even killed worthless villains, like Luthor and Red Skull.

Azwel: The heroes will rise, again; they always do. Ragyo, go give this ring to Enigma. Firika, go send Emerald and Mercury to pay Jedrien Heidern a visit. So begins my final symphony!

Ragyo/Firika: Yes, Sir!

As Ragyo and Firika head out to do the bidding of Azwel, Yang Xiao Long and Marika Sano are visiting Noelle Reyes, in the Oval Office.

Noelle: Yang, you don't seem to understand how much shit we're actually in. The Aval Organization killed some of the universe's most legendary heroes and villains, and their entire families. Entire planets are now dead, floating balls of rock, Wakanda is a nation without a ruler, Latveria hangs in fear after Doom was turned into dust, and don't get me started on Gotham and Metropolis.

Marika: Madam President, we have a plan.

Jane Reyes and Kira Reyes are standing near their mother, and listening closely.

Noelle: Let me be frank with you: I am under heavy fire. Not just other countries, but other fucking planets want to see us all clapped in irons, because we allowed Azwel to fool us all. Elyssa Libitina is apparently the Angel who was supposed to keeping Azwel at bay, but Elyssa failed, as you can see. Libitina's failure has doomed us all.

Marika: Noelle, we'll do this as an underground, covert unit. You disbanded the M Organization, or else they would have had you arrested for treason. Yang will take full responsibility, if this all goes south.

Yang XL: I will; let it be on my head, Ma'am.

Mai N: You're not the only one, Xiao Long.

Mai Natsume walks into the Oval Office, and she sits down next to Yang. Mai is holding Captain America's shield, and Mai is dressed in a military style suit.

Marika: Natsume, why are you here?

Mai N: Adam Brashear was a Marine. I grew up attending a military academy, and now I'm following in Adam Brashear's footsteps. Pyrrha doesn't want Roger's shield, so Heidern gave it to me, before he retired. Yang, if you're going to do this then I'm coming, too.

Kira R: Mai beat you to it; she's been hounding us to get her own team off the ground. Yang, if you're going to take down Azwel then you and Mai are responsible for all your actions, here on out, taken by your vigilante group.

Yang XL: That's fine by me!

Mai N: We have to pick out a reasonable team, where our base is going to be, and what methods we're going to use.

Yang XL: Havana Base is the most logical place.

Jane R: No! If something were to happen, then they'd come after you there, first. Wakanda is empty, for the most part; you can use T'Challa's resources and equipment to build a suitable fighting force.

Yang XL: So be it! Let's go!

Mai N: Wait! I want to go see Heidern, first, and then I'll catch up to you. If you can, go talk to Gordeau, Terry, and Jeanne D'Arc; they're itching to get back at Azwel.

Yang XL: Why Jeanne, though; shouldn't she be with Lena, right now?

Mai N: Lena Oxton and Amelie LaCroix have vanished; presumably after the Black Racer, Emily. Jeanne woke up to find a "Dear Jane" letter, and Lena wants to trap Emily in the Speed Force.

Noelle: Oxton is playing with fire. Look, I trust you two; go forth, and stop that mad man, Azwel!

Mai N/Yang XL: Yes, Ma'am!

While Yang and Mai heads out to create a covert team to battle Azwel, Elizabeth Mably is praying, in a Church; near the Mably Group headquarters, located in London, England. G shows up, and he sits next to Elizabeth.

G: You abandoned your sector, and allowed Azwel to cause more harm than he should have. All the heroes, of this world, were once dishonored by their turning away from the light, and becoming villains. I gave them, and you, a second chance. Superman turned on Humanity, because he lost Lois and Jon Kent. Terry Bogard became a more violent Crime Boss, than Geese Howard. Yang Xiao Long let her anger drive her to murdering not only Salem, but her own friends, and Sister.

Elizabeth: Father, I'm sorry….I wanted to live among the humans; be just like them, and while I watched over Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki I was caught off guard. I'm sorry.

G: What's done is done, child. I'll answer your prayers, though. This is the last time, Elyssa Libitina.

Elizabeth: For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: it is the gift of God. (Ephesians 2:8 KJV)

G: I'll allow Lena Oxton and Amelie LaCroix to upset the balance, one last time.

Elizabeth: Father, will I be able to return to Heaven?

G: Negative. For your place shell continue to be with the Humans you placed before Me. Teach them about me, show them the way, Elyssa.

Elizabeth: Yes, Father.

G: They're going to need you, Libitina; through you they shell know Me, The Great I Am.

Elizabeth smiles, and she looks away, for one second, and G is gone. Elizabeth sits in the Church, and she awaits Lena and Amelie's next move; the Trump Card which will create a Flashpoint Paradox, which will lead to a Rebirth.

(Sorry I've been gone, so long. I got caught up in the drama of Comicsgate, but that's not my battle; never was to begin with. I am a Mid Tier Beast/Writer, and I promise to continue this story, and do as infinity; which means I'm following my heart, and not latching onto a movement, based on lies and greed. I went in for friends and good books, but now I'm jaded and depressed. I'll continue to write about what I love. God bless you, all……..Jon N. Wallace)


	24. Chapter 24

M.U.G.E.N. - All Possibilities - Catch Fire

King's Row, London, England

8:44 PM

Lover's Kiss Bar and Grill

Lena Oxton and Amelie LaCroix are on a stakeout, and trying to lure Emily, the Black Racer, into a trap. Amelie is hiding on the roof of a nearby building, with her Sniper Rifle at the ready, while Lena is sitting inside the Lover's Kiss, and waiting for Emily to show up. Amelie is in contact with Lena, through a hidden microphone.

Lena: Do you see her, yet, Love?

Amelie: No. All is quiet. I don't know about this, Tracer.

Lena: You only call me Tracer when you're either worried or mad at me.

Amelie: Right now….both!

Lena: Amelie, I'm sorry. I'm trying to undo what happened with us. If I can cause a Flashpoint Paradox I can save the deceased heroes, and fix our relationship.

Amelie: What if this doesn't work, Lena; what if you destroy the Earth?

Lena: I won't. Barry Allen is with me, I just know it.

Amelie: You better hope Frank Castle is with me, so I can shoot that Bitch, right between her eyes.

Lena looks up, as she feels a gust of wind, and Emily is suddenly standing next to Lena.

Emily: Lena, you wanted to see me? Well, here I am.

Emily sits down next to Lena, and she kisses Lena on the cheek.

Lena: Emily, why did you join Azwel?

Emily: I didn't join Azwel. I'm working with Hunter Zolomon.

Lena: Zoom!? Why Zoom!?

Emily: I wanted to be able to keep up with the woman I still love, but I have to kill that Bitch, LaCroix, first.

Amelie wants to fire at Emily, so badly, but she holds back. Amelie is ready to kill Emily, as soon as Lena gives to okay.

Lena: I didn't expect you to be alive, on this Earth. We're through, Emily.

Emily: I'll give you two choices: One, leave with me, and let's go fuck, until we're in love, again. Two, I can race up to that roof, and rip Amelie to shreds; your call, Tracer.

Lena: No!

Emily begins to smile and vibrate, as Lena quickly uses a secret Flash Ring to summon her costume. Emily is in her costume, within seconds, and Emily races out the door, followed by Lena. The force of Emily and Lena causes everyone in the bar to fall over, and everything not nailed down is thrown to the floor, by the power of two Speedsters. Meanwhile, Terry Bogard is in the Pao Pao Cafe, and she's having a drink, while looking at pictures of Camilla Nohr and Mary Ryan. Jeanne D'Arc walks into the Pao Pao Cafe, and has a seat, next to Terry. Richard Meyer slides Jeanne a beer, while Terry sips her vodka. Jeanne looks over at the pictures of Camilla and Mary, and Jeanne takes the pictures from Terry. Jeanne tosses the pictures into the air, and as the pictures begin to fall back to the ground, in slow motion, Jeanne begins to sing "Letters From The Sky", by Civil Twilight.

Jeanne: One of these days the sky's gonna break

And everything will escape, and I'll know

One of these days the mountains are gonna fall

Into the sea, and they'll know

Terry sees the pictures fly into one of Richard's fireplaces, and the pictures begin to burn. Terry isn't upset, and she begins to sing with Jeanne.

Terry: That you and I were made for this

I was made to taste your kiss

We were made to never fall away

Never fall away

Emily tries to grab Amelie, but Lena stops Emily, and the two Speedsters begin to race after each other, across the Earth. Amelie tries to contact Lena, but Lena can't hear anything, while running faster than the speed of light. Emily is hot on Lena's trail, and Lena and Emily exchange blows, as they try to outrun each other.

Jeanne: One of these days letters are gonna fall

From the sky telling us all to go free

But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know

That you're coming back, you're coming back for me

Jeanne takes Terry's hand, and Terry smiles. Jeanne leads Terry to the Private Lounging Area, where only VIP guest are allowed to go. Terry and Jeanne are alone, and Jeanne begins to feel along Terry's face, breast, and exposed abs. Elizabeth Mably is watching Terry and Jeanne, and Elizabeth is still in London. Elizabeth uses her Psychic Abilities to monitor Terry and Jeanne.

Elizabeth: You see, Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi had to lie to Mary, Camilla, Chun Li, and Carol. If Azwel only knew the truth….he'd killed the TRUE mother of your daughters, Terry.

Terry: 'Cause even though you left me here

I have nothing left to fear

These are only walls that hold me here

Hold me here

Hold me here

Hold me here

The only walls that hold me here

The Private Lounging Area leads to a special passageway, which only Terry, Richard, and a few others know of, and Terry takes Jeanne through that special passageway, and down a hallway. The hallway leads to a large bedroom, which Terry has used to crash overnight, when she was too drunk to return home. Jeanne takes off her sandals, miniskirt, underwear, tank top, and bra, and Jeanne lies down on her back. Terry takes off her clothing, and Terry uses a spell to give herself a fully functional cock. Terry mounts Jeanne, and she enters Jeanne's vagina, with her 10 inch cock. Jeanne moans, as Terry makes sweet love to her. Terry and Jeanne hold hands, while Jeanne reaches her first orgasm.

Jeanne: One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon

And we will hear those planes overhead

And we won't have to be scared

'Cause we won't have to be, yeah

Oh 'cause we won't have to be yeah, scared no oh

Elizabeth watches Terry and Jeanne making love, while also watching Emily and Lena race around the world. Lena ends up punching Emily so hard that Emily is sent flying into a building, and Lena grabs Emily, while running through that same building. Lena holds onto Emily, by her waist, as Lena races so fast that she actually heads into the Speed Force. Lena can see multiple Earths, and multiple timelines. Lena sees the end of time, and the beginning of the universe. Lena sees the new future, which awaits her, and her family: The M Organization. Lena smiles, as Emily tries to stop her. Lena and Emily create a massive sonic boom, and waves of energy begin to create a solid, new, direct, and unchangeable timeline. G and Elizabeth are watching the new universe being created, and G and Elizabeth both smile to themselves.

G/Elizabeth: M Organization, Light It Up!

Terry/Jeanne: You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back to me

You're coming back for me, yeah

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back to me

You're coming back to me

You're coming back for me

You're coming back

Terry softly cums inside of Jeanne, and Jeanne sheds tears of joy. Jeanne can see Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi. Jeanne sees herself holding her upgraded Bastard Buster, as she summons the Power of Grayskull. Jeanne can see herself married to Terry, and Jeanne sees her three daughters growing up to save the world, after Terry and Jeanne retires. Terry pulls out of Jeanne, and Terry's cock returns to a normal vagina. Terry lies next to Jeanne, and Terry and Jeanne falls asleep, holding each other. Lena and Emily end up crashing through a portal, and Emily smacks her head against the butt of Amelie's rifle. Lena brought Emily back to the exactly same spot they began their death race at. Amelie slaps handcuffs and leg restraints on a dazed Emily, while Lena stares into the sky.

Amelie: What did you change?

Lena: Everything. I saw G and Elizabeth Mably. I know who Elizabeth Mably really is, and I know who wins the final battle.

Amelie: Who?

Lena: Azwel; unless we find the one artifact, which can kill him.

Amelie: What about her?

Lena kicks a dazed Emily in the back of her head, and Emily is knocked out. Amelie picks Emily off of the ground, and Amelie signals Love Heart for a pickup. Morning comes, and Yang Xiao Long is standing by Terry and Jeanne's bed; waiting for Terry and Jeanne to wake up. Terry wakes up, and Jeanne wakes up, afterwards.

Yang XL: Sorry to barge in, like this. Richard told me how to find you, both.

Jeanne: Yes, Miss Xiao Long?

Yang XL: Last night, Tracer captured Emily; she's on her way to Tartarus, right now. Emily gave up some valuable information, too.

Terry: What does that have to do with me, Yang?

Yang XL: I'm building a new team; we're going to take down Azwel. Are you in?

Terry and Jeanne smile at each other, and Jeanne has a serious look in her eyes, for Yang.

Jeanne: We're in. We saw something, last night, too.

Yang XL: What did you see?

Terry: We have to go to the Rock of Eternity. I know my true calling, and why I was chosen by the Wizard, Shazam. I need you to bring Blake, Mai Natsume, and Mitsuru with you.

Yang XL: Why?

Terry: You'll see once we get there.

Elizabeth Mably contacts Terry, via Psychic Connection, and Elizabeth is already at the Rock of Eternity, with Maki Aikawa and Julietta Sakamoto.

Elizabeth M: Terry, it's time.

Terry understands Elizabeth, and Terry pulls the covers off of herself, and Jeanne.

Terry: Let's go, Ladies.

Yang XL: Where?

Terry: To the Rock of Eternity. Mably is waiting there, for us.

Terry and Jeanne get in the shower, and Yang waits for them to finish. Terry transforms into her Shazam outfit, and Terry carries Jeanne while Yang flies to the Rock of Eternity. Elizabeth sends out a call for Gordeau, Ryofu, Jasmine, Asuka Izuna, Makoto Nanaya, and a few others. Mai Natsume arrives at Heidern's private home, near the Havana Base, in Havana, Cuba, and Mai sees the door is slightly open. Mai is nervous, but she climbs the stairs to head inside. Mai opens the door to find Heidern's dead body, with a severe injury to the head, which looks as if it was caused a blunt object. Blood is all over the floor, and Mai is about to scream. Emerald Sustrai sneaks up on Mai, and taps Mai on the shoulder. Mai turns around to see Emerald.

Emerald S: Gotcha!

Emerald smacks Mai with an Adamantium replica of Captain America's shield, and Mai passes out in a pool of Heidern's blood; getting blood all over herself, and her shield.

Emerald S: I'd take your shield as a souvenir, but since it's bloody you can keep it; good luck explaining to the cops how you're not the murderer.

Emerald blows a kiss at Mai, and Emerald leaves Heidern's home, and Mai knocked out on the floor. Terry, Jeanne, Yang, Mitsuru, Gordeau, Jasmine, Asuka Izuna, Makoto, Blake, Ryofu, Mai Shiranui, Andy, Solange, Agatha, and Theodore shows up to the Rock of Eternity, all at once.

Mai SB: Terry? You're here! Where's my daughters!? Mably told me that they are here, and that she had an urgent message for us.

Terry: I just got here, too. I feel a strong energy in the Main Hall; where the Council Room is located.

Jasmine H: Gordeau….

Gordeau: Jasmine….Asuka….

Jasmine and Asuka rushes towards Gordeau, and they both hug him, tightly. Gordeau hugs them, back, and he looks at Terry. Out of nowhere, someone begins to play "Normal", by Ridiculon, from the Blade Strangers soundtrack.

Solange: That song!

Agatha: That's the song of the Carla Kingdom!

Ryofu: We need to get inside, quick!

The heroes head through the giant gate of the Rock of Eternity, and they make their way towards the Main Hall. Everyone walks into a giant room, filled with statues of the Seven Deadly Sins, fallen former wielders of Shazam's powers, and a large stage, with a throne on it. Gordeau, Jasmine, Asuka, Terry, Mai, Andy, Theodore, and Agatha are in shock. Solange nearly faints. Elizabeth Mably is on the stage, with Maki Aikawa, Julietta Sakamoto, Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, Saki, Tsubasa, Holo, Kurousagi, and Schwatz De Lux. Schwatz is playing "Normal", on a guitar, while Holo is playing the drums, and Kurousagi is playing the backup guitar.

Agatha: Schwatz!? How!? Azwel killed him, years ago!

Theodore: Our first born son….

Terry/Andy/Mai SB: What!?

Solange: We didn't tell you, because what Azwel did was so horrible….mom and dad thought they were being punished for leaving Heaven.

Schwatz stops playing the guitar, and he gets off the stage to hug Agatha, Theodore, Solange, Terry, and Andy.

Schwatz: Mother, Father, Sisters, and Brother. I'm back.

Agatha begins to cry tears of blood, while Schwatz holds his mother. Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi steps off the stage to say hello to their mothers.

Theodore: I guess that means Camilla and Terry will be getting back together, soon, huh?

Terry: Dad, they're not my daughters.

Jeanne: And Camilla may return, soon, but Terry is mines, now. Those aren't my daughters; they are my Goddaughters.

Gordeau: What!?

Everyone, but Terry, Jeanne, Elizabeth, Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, is in shock.

Elizabeth: Let me explain: Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are the future of the M Organization, and their mothers are very important to the entire universe, and their mothers are also in this room.

Schwatz: Brace yourselves, everyone.

Tsubasa: We lied to you all, because we had to protect our real mothers from harm. Azwel has been behind everything we've been through, up until now.

Elizabeth uses her powers to contact Ruby Rose, Medaka, Weiss, and Misogi; combining all their Psychic Abilities together, to keep Azwel from reading their minds.

Tsubasa: Once Mai Natsume finds the Spear of Destiny, and combines it with the Gallia Sphyra, Mai will use her Pure Heart to bring back our fallen comrades; but the villains will return, too, and we all get to start over, one last time; meaning relationships, friendships, truths, lies, and sins will start from scratch.

Agatha: How are you no longer my Granddaughter!? Why couldn't I see through the lies!?

Theodore: Agatha, let's hear her out. Please explain, young lady.

Tsubasa: Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna are our TRUE, BIRTH MOTHERS! Godmother Terry and Godmother Jeanne just helped to raise the three of us, while our mothers are always out saving the world.

Blake: Me? What….in….the world….

Blake faints, and Yang catches her lover. Yang looks Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi in the eyes, and Yang is in shock. Elizabeth is broadcasting what she sees to all the remaining heroes of Earth; even an unconscious Mai Natsume can see what's going on, as Ralf, Clark, and Seirah shows up to Heidern's home, with a small group of soldiers. Mai is woken up, and Mai is placed under arrest. Ralf takes Gallia Sphyra, and Cap's shield from Mai.

Mai N: I, I didn't do it. As God is my witness, someone else was here with Heidern, when I got here.

Seirah: Mai, we want to believe you, but all the security cameras are dead, Heidern is lifeless, and you're covered in blood. Mai Natsume, you're under arrest….for the murder of Jedrien Heidern.

While Clark places handcuffs on Mai Natsume, Tsubasa continues.

Tsubasa: Mom….

Yang XL: How am I your mother?

Tsubasa: "I love you, truly. I feel the Void taking hold of me, and I don't know what to do. Please, please promise that you'll save me, if I fall. I love you, more than my own life." Isn't that what you said to Mom, when Mr. Robert Reynolds first gave you his blessings?

Blake: No one else knows that….

Blake wakes up, and Blake is helped up by Yang.

Blake: ….Yang, and I, made love that night, and we talked in private; we didn't tell anyone about the Void trying to control Yang.

Holo: You told us, years later. You told us, because you raised us to always be honest with your children, like how Grandma and Grandpa were, are, always honest with you.

Yang XL: That's what Blake, and I, have in common, when it comes to our families. Always keep an open line of honesty with your children. My Dad, and I, always stay honest with each other. My mother, though, she….

Raven B: ….is learning to be more of a mother, each day.

Everyone turns around to see the arrival of Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Kali Belladonna, Ghira Belladonna, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Vernal.

Blake: Mom, Dad!?

Kali: Blake….look at Tsubasa; those are our eyes. She is one of us; my Granddaughter.

Ghira: Holo and Kurousagi may not be Felines, but their is no mistaking that they are part of our family, too.

Gordeau: Kurousagi, I'm glad you're alive.

Kurousagi: I missed you, my Love. I've missed Asuka and Jasmine, too.

Taiyang: Looks like I have to keep an eye on Gordeau, now, instead of Theodore and Agatha.

Ghira: I concur.

While Ghira and Taiyang gives Gordeau a death glare, Kali places a hand on Agatha and Theodore's shoulders, each.

Kali: Terry and Jeanne are going to play a huge part in raising and training Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, so Agatha and Theodore are still their family, too.

Mai SB: Elizabeth, is the entire M Organization watching this, right now?

Elizabeth nods.

Mai SB: All of us are going to be here for Tsubasa, Holo, Kurousagi, and anyone else who joins the M Organization. We're ALL FAMILY, HERE, and we have forgotten that. Yes, we all came from different worlds, different lifestyles, and we've all got bad past lives, but on this new Earth we ARE A FAMILY!!

Qrow: All things considered, we are all we have. We were given three chances, thus far, by a very forgiving God. G has no obligation to His failed children, and He answered Mably's prayers; even after Mably dropped the ball, herself.

Agatha: Theodore, and I, are actually pushing our fifth chance, now. We've messed up, a few times.

Vernal: Doesn't matter, now. Yang, Blake….as Yang's Stepmother, I will support you both. Mai is right; we need to be all looking out for each other.

Jeanne: Terry was meant to be with me, anyway, because I understand her. I'm not like Camilla, nor Mary. I have my issues, but I'm not going to ever let Terry down. Even though Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are not my children I will still teach them, love them, and care for them, as such.

Elizabeth: Truth is, Terry and Jeanne won't have the time for children, anyway.

Jeanne: What about Rock and Alice?

Elizabeth: Rock and Alice are grown, and they still adore Terry, most of all. Terry, you and Jeanne need to visit Asgard, soon, and spend time with Rock and Alice; you're really the only parent they both have ever cared for, Terry.

Terry: Why won't I have the time for children, Mably?

Elizabeth: You're taking Shazam's place as the Wizard of the Rock of Eternity, and Jeanne shell be your wife and support.

Terry: Me!?

Elizabeth: Yes. This has always been your destiny. You shell be the beacon, which combines the Power of Grayskull and the Power of Shazam together, to form one of the purest forms of magic, in the universe. Many shell seek your guidance, wisdom, and knowledge, Terry. You, and Jeanne, will live on as the guardians of knowledge. Jeanne has the potential to be one of the greatest combatants known to all races of warriors, and she will train thousands in the art of fighting.

Jeanne: I like the sound of that.

Monika: I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a situation.

Mai SB: What is it?

Monika: Mai Natsume was just arrested for the murder of Jedrien Heidern.

The heroes leave the Rock of Eternity, and they all head to Sea Coral City, where Mai Natsume is being held for questioning. Jesse McCree and Elizabeth Ashe are interrogating Mai, at Leo Star's headquarters.

Ashe: So you got to Heidern's home, and found his body their, just like that?

Mai N: Yes. Before I could call it in, Emerald Sustrai knocked me out, cold.

Jesse M: We're not saying you're lying, Sweetheart, because God knows that you're one of the brightest, and best we've got, but you're covered in Heidern's blood, and the shield is bloody, too. You see where I'm going with this?

Mai N: I would never hurt Heidern. I went to see him, because he knows how to get into Wakanda; we needed Heidern to gain access to T'Challa's resources.

Ashe: President Noelle disbanded the M Organization, for a reason; now that Heidern is dead, this looks very bad for you, Noelle Reyes, and any hope of bringing back the people's trust in the M Organization.

Mai N: If we don't stop Azwel then there will be no hope, period. Look-

Berkeley: Excuse me, people, but I need to talk to Ashe and McCree.

William Berkeley comes into the room, and he pulls out Ashe and McCree. Once in the hallway, Berkeley is joined by Yang Xiao Long and Terry Bogard.

Berkeley: She didn't do it, but the public thinks she did.

Yang XL: We need her, Sir. Mably told us of two quest which requires her skills.

Ashe: What quest are those?

Terry: We need to locate the Spear of Destiny, and the legendary sword, Ehrgeiz. The Spear of Destiny has to become one with Gallia Sphyra, in order for Mai to bring back the dead heroes. Lena crashed the Speed Force, and created a chain reaction which will need to be completely activated by the Spear of Destiny. Mai is of a pure heart, and capable of using the Spear, without it tainting her soul.

Yang XL: The Ehrgeiz sword is for Terry; she'll be able to channel her powers through it, and help take down Azwel.

McCree: I have an idea. President Noelle will catch a ton of shit if we let Mai walk outta here, and the public is already calling for all former M Organization members to be clapped in irons. What if we take her to Tartarus, and stage a breakout?

Ashe: Then the United Nations will want Noelle's head, for allowing Mai to escape. It's too risky.

Berkeley: It could work, if we make the public think that the M Organization is after a rogue member, who killed Heidern, AND who may have information on the heroes who were killed.

Yang XL: Yeah, and then the whole world will be on us to bring Mai to justice.

Terry: Once Mai uses the Spear, she will completely reset the world….one last time.

Berkeley: Alright, get a transport, ready; let's get Mai outta here.

Ashe and McCree escorts Mai to a helicopter, and Mai is flown to Tartarus Maximum Security Prison for Supervillains. Mitsuru is waiting for Mai at the gates of Tartarus, and so are a bunch of reporters. Meiko Shiraki, one of Heidern's trainees and the Warden of Tartarus meets Mai at the gate. Meiko is dressed like Heidern, but in a sexier, more feminine outfit, and she has her signature riding crop with her. Meiko secretly loves Heidern, and she's upset over Leona's disappearance and Heidern's death. Meiko glares at Mai, with eyes of burning rage.

Mai N: Miss Meiko, I….

Meiko: Silence. Welcome to Tartarus, Bitch; best believe that your ass will not be enjoying your stay.

Mitsuru: Shiraki, you don't have to be so harsh.

Meiko turns towards Mitsuru, slowly, and she glares at her.

Meiko: Do I tell you how to run Kirijo Inc, Bitch?

Mitsuru: Mai hasn't been convicted, yet. If you let something happened to her, I swear I'll be going to jail, too, for ripping your heart out.

Ashe: Mitsuru, Meiko, that's enough. Get Natsume to her cell, and let's get going.

Meiko has her female guards bring Mai a set of prison clothes, and they place them on the ground, in front of Mai.

Meiko: Strip, Bitch.

Mai N: What!?

Meiko: Strip, now!

Mitsuru: No, stop this!

Mitsuru tries to grab Meiko, but Meiko quickly rips off Mai's clothing, and tosses them into Mitsuru's face. Mitsuru catches the clothing, and Meiko is quickly face to face with Mitsuru, before she could react. Mitsuru and Meiko glare at each other, while Mai is standing naked, in front of several guards, reporters, Ashe, and McCree. McCree turns his back, while Mai puts on the uniform. Meiko can see Mai through the reflection of the glass, on the prison gate, and Mitsuru stares at Mai's body, one last time. Mai's emblem is a tramp stamp on her back, and Ashe also finds herself admiring the young Mai's body. Mai gets the prison suit on, and Meiko turns around to look at her. McCree turns to face Mai, and McCree places a collar around Mai's neck. The collar is meant to keep a superhuman's powers at bay, and it was built by Hyouka Fuwa and Kokonoe Mercury. Mitsuru hugs Mai, one last time.

Mitsuru: I love you, Mai. I'm gonna get you outta here, I swear!

Mai N: I love you, too.

Meiko: Hurry along, now. It's bed time.

Ashe: You're a real charmer at parties, aren't you?

Meiko: If Gabriel Reyes didn't recruit your punk ass, you'd be in here, too, Cunt.

Ashe: Oh, I'd love that! You, me, some steel bars; it wouldn't be anywhere your oversized titty ass could run, Four Eyes.

Ashe and Meiko stares at each other, with instant hatred in their eyes. McCree signals for Ashe to move, and Ashe and McCree leaves on the helicopter. Mitsuru kisses Mai, one last time, and Mitsuru leaves, by flying on her own accord. Meiko takes Mai to her cell, and Meiko instructs the guards to leave Meiko, and Mai be, for now. Once the guards leave, Meiko pushes Mai against the wall, and Meiko's face is extremely close to Mai's.

Mai N: Please, don't hurt me….

Mai begins to shed tears, and Meiko just smiles. Meiko rubs on Mai's breast, and Meiko smiles sadistically.

Meiko: Hurt you? No. Angela Ziegler's nanotechnology blessed me with super strength, diamond hard skin, and near immortality. I could break you in half, while you're like this, but I won't. Mitsuru is lucky; you're one gorgeous piece of ass. Nice boobs, but not as nice as mines.

Mai N: Please stop this….

Meiko: Don't worry, it will all be over, soon.

Meiko squeezes a pressure point on Mai's neck, and Mai passes out. Meiko lies Mai down in her bed, and Meiko squeezes Mai's breast, one last time; leaving a key card tucked into Mai's cleavage. Meiko doesn't lock the cell door, and Meiko heads to her office; ordering the guards to let Mai sleep. Meanwhile, Leo Star has arrived at a crime scene. Hyoki Star was found dead, in Hanamura, Japan; her body was burned to a crisp, inside of a burnt up car. Leo informs her parents, and Ana Amari and Jack Morrison are with Leo.

Ana: Once Azwel is done with you, this is how you end up.

Leo: Hyoki was evil, but she was still my sister.

Jack M: We'll have a team bring her body back to the Astro Stage.

Leo: No need; my parents are sending people to collect her remains, and bury her in our family cemetery. We're done, here.

Leo walks away from the crime scene, and Ana and Jack are left stunned. Meanwhile, Mai Natsume wakes up, and she sits up in her cell. Main feels the key card in her cleavage, and Mai uses it to swipe the lock on her collar. The collar falls off, and Mai has her powers back. Mai sees that her cell is open, and Mai walks out, and rushes passed some guards, who barely noticed a quick draft. Mai makes it the roof of Tartarus, only to find Meiko waiting for her.

Meiko: I know you didn't kill Jedrien.

Mai N: Then why the harsh treatment?

Meiko: Because Azwel is watching, and our list of Psychics can't keep him from watching forever. Here….

Meiko slides Mai a fresh costume, her shield, and Gallia Sphyra. Mai gets dressed, and she picks up her weapons; all clean from Heidern's blood.

Mai N: Thank you, Miss Meiko.

Meiko: Just go find Jedrien's killer, and bring Leona back, alive, if you can find her.

Mai N: We will.

Meiko: Wakanda is off limits, but Dr. Sugar, Dr. Hamilton, and some great minds have got Yang's team a base, in Busan, South Korea. Love Heart is going to be there, with her Sky Stage, too.

Mai N: Thank you.

Meiko: Just go save the world.

Mai flies away, while Meiko hits an alarm. The prison is alerted to Mai's escape, and the media is called. Meiko gives a false report, and Noelle Reyes tells the media that her best agents are searching for Mai Natsume. Mai makes it to Busan, South Korea, and Hana Song meets her halfway.

Hana: Follow me!

Mai N: Okay.

Under the cover of night, Hana leads Mai to an underground base, in Busan. Busan is an empty city, due to heavy Omnic and Grimm attacks, and no one will think to look in Busan. A giant underground base is now the current home to Yang's Yellow Light Team. Hana, with her D.Va mech, leads Mai to the main command center, where Hyouka Fuwa and Sombra are working on Tetsujin 28 and Black Ox, just in case they are needed. Yang, and a small group of heroes are waiting for Mai. Mai sees Mitsuru, and Mitsuru rushes to hug Mai, while Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya smile.

Yang XL: Welcome to my team, Mai Natsume. We're called the Yellow Light Organization.

Mai N: Some name, you came up with.

Yang XL: Actually, Blake came up with it.

Blake: I like it. It fits my Baby Momma, perfectly!

Mai N: I saw that, when Emerald knocked me out; congratulations on the daughters.

Blake: Well, they aren't coming, just yet, so hold the Baby Showers.

Mai N: What's the plan, Yang?

Yang XL: We need to finish the world's reset, by finding the Spear of Destiny. Athena Asamiya has been able to track it down to somewhere in Iran; buried under tons of sand. Kolin helped her dig up some old text able the last known location of the Spear, and all fingers point to Iran.

Solange: We're heading in with a sizable team, and we have to dig deep down, under.

Mai N: Do you think Azwel knows that we're coming?

Marika: Kirari Momobami and Ririka Momobami have been spotted in Iran, as well. Also, some powerful Demon is with them.

Shermie: A Demon named Firika Mia Shatana; a very powerful Succubus.

Yang XL: We're taking Shaheen with us. He knows Iran like the back of his hand.

Mai N: When do we leave?

Solange: Dawn. I say we all get some rest.

Love: We'll be flying into Iran, in stealth mode. We must keep a low profile, though.

Schwatz: Will do.

Mai N: So you're Schwatz, huh? You look just like your parents, and siblings.

Schwatz: I was one of the first Carla's to hold a Sword of Power, from my generation. I fought Azwel, years ago, for Elyssa Libitina, Elizabeth Mably, and I lost. My Power Sword was created by my grandfather, Polydeuces Orion Heart Under Blade; who also created his wife's Power Sword, Taarna the Tarakian.

Marika: Wait, I read about that name, in the History of Grayskull! Polydeuces is a descendant of He-Ro and King Grayskull, but Taarna was from a race of mute warrior people, who were known to be on par with races as powerful as the Saiyan-Jin!

Solange: Grandma Taarna lost her life avenging her Grandpa Polydeuces, after Azwel killed Grandpa. My mother wasn't going to tell Schwatz, nor I, about our ties to the Power of Grayskull, until Schwatz found the Power Swords my mother had created to combat Azwel. The DeLuxCalibur, UnderCalibur, and the Kokorowatari. The DeLuxCalibur wasn't given a name until mom wanted to name it after dad, and the UnderCalibur is Schwatz's sword. The Kokorowatari now belongs to Andy.

Schwatz: Mom made a fourth sword, the Ehrgeiz, but now it's lost.

Yang XL: Why weren't none of the four swords powered up, like Adam and Adora's?

Solange: Mom walked away from the access to the Power of Grayskull, to live her life her way. Mom and Dad were once Angels, who fell, and then they were cursed to live as Supernatural creatures, and then after death they were given a chance in new lives. Mom became a descendant of the Grayskull and He-Ro bloodline, while Dad is from a noble line of powerful Werewolves; who once ruled proudly in the Avalon Realm. Avalon, like the Makai, is home to many Supernatural Creatures.

Terry: According to Dad, Avalon is home to noble Supernatural Creatures, while the Makai is no better than Hell.

Blake: How did your mother become a Vampire, again, if she was reborn into a different life, and world?

Solange: Grandpa Polydeuces was a Vampire, who became a Vampire after leaving Eternia, and traveling the galaxy. Mom never questioned why she was born a Vampire, again, but Grandma was bitten by Grandpa, with her permission; thus turning Grandma Taarna into a powerful Tarakian Vampire. Mom and Dad passed their powers onto us, but we can control our bloodlust, due to the combination of Vampire and Werewolf blood.

Mitsuru: You don't need to drink blood?

Terry: No. If we do we take the chance of becoming more feral than normal, and that can be very, very bad.

Jeanne: This is all interesting, and all, but we really need to get to bed.

Solange: One more thing, though; if any of us were to bite someone, and taste their blood, that person would belong to us, be it for food, the thrill of the kill, or true love. And, if that person drinks our blood it creates a lifelong bond, which can't be broken, by anyone.

Yang XL: Alright, I'll see you guys in the morning. Everyone get some sleep.

With that, the heroes head to bed, and Terry is holding Jeanne as they lie awake. Terry and Jeanne are both naked, and Jeanne has a lot on her mind.

Jeanne: Terry, did you truly sleep with me to obligate me, or do you actually care about me?

Terry is taken back by the question, but Terry runs her fingers through her hair, and Terry snuggles up to Jeanne.

Terry: Just because the both of us were lonely, doesn't mean that I slept with you to ease your loneliness. I do find you attractive.

Jeanne: Then bite me. Drink my blood, and make me yours.

Terry: I've never bitten anyone. I don't know what will happen.

Jeanne turns over to look at Terry, and Terry looks Jeanne straight in the eyes.

Jeanne: Let me be the first, and last. Bite me, Terry. I've been through enough pain. I thought Lena, and I, would be together forever, but I was wrong. Make me yours, Terry.

Terry considers what Jeanne is saying, and Terry's fangs begin to extend. Terry looks into Jeanne's eyes, and Terry moves towards Jeanne's neck. Terry bites Jeanne, and Jeanne moans in pain, and pleasure. Terry drains a good amount of Jeanne's blood, and then Terry gives Jeanne her left breast to suck. Terry uses her right index fingernail to slice her areola open, and Jeanne begins to suck on Terry's blood. Jeanne drinks a good amount of Terry's blood, and Jeanne begins to feel as though her body is on fire. Jeanne is in pain, and Jeanne fights back the urge to cry out. Terry holds Jeanne, while Jeanne undergoes her transformation into a hybrid of a Vampire and a Werewolf. Everyone can her Jeanne's muffled moans, and they believe that Terry and Jeanne are just having sex. Jeanne passes out from the pain, and Terry holds Jeanne the rest of the night.

Still in the dinning hall, Blake is slicing an apple, while Solange is eating some soup. Solange is wearing booty shorts and a sports bra, and Blake is in a robe, with nothing on, underneath. Blake's robe is open, and her vagina and breast are exposed. Solange doesn't care, until Blake accidentally cuts her left index finger, and Blake drops a drop of blood onto the floor.

Blake: Dammit, that stings.

Solange: You alright?

Blake: Yeah, I just nicked my finger. I'm going to bed. Yang wanted some apples, for an after sex snack, so I'm being a good, future housewife. Goodnight.

Solange: Night.

Blake leaves the dinning hall, and heads to bed, but Solange smells the blood, and Solange gets down on her knees and hands, and Solange licks the blood off of the floor. Solange has a wild look in her eyes, and Solange now has Blake's scent and taste in her system.

Solange: Blake Belladonna….dare to believe you still belong to Yang Xiao Long.

Solange licks her lips, and she decides to head to bed. Solange heads to her room, and she throws off her clothing, and gets in bed. Tsubasa is actually in the room, and hanging from the ceiling. Tsubasa drops down, while Solange is lying face down on her bed.

Solange: What is it, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Don't do this….you know you'll upset the balance. Don't take Mai Natsume's place.

Solange: I'm more pure than Mai. Mai isn't a Virgin, I am. I can save the world, and I'll be the Queen of New Avalon; with Blake as my bride.

Solange gets up, and she backs Tsubasa up against the wall, while looking deep into Tsubasa's eyes. Tsubasa is trembling, while Solange breaths down Tsubasa's neck.

Solange: What's wrong; don't you want to be my daughter, Tsubasa? You already knew that, though, didn't you? You three came back from the future, telling more lies, to protect others from reality.

Tsubasa: Solange….please.

Solange: What's my name?

Tsubasa: ….Mom….please. You know what will happen. You've seen what will happen after you seduce Blake.

Solange: Tsubasa, face it. I'm my mother's daughter, like your grandmother is her mother's daughter, your great grandmother, Taarna. You, Holo, and Kurousagi are my daughters. You know I won't take Blake, your mother, until we're married. I must remain a Virgin, until then.

Tsubasa: Mom, if Mai takes the Spear of Destiny….

Solange: You can't be trying to get outta jail, for free, now. If Mai takes the Spear, you and your sisters will never be born, and Libitina knows that, but yet you all lied to everyone. The De Lux Carla family has a dark cloud, due to your grandparents not entirely playing by G's rules, and that caused a lot of bad vibes to infect the lives of myself, your Uncles, and your Aunt, and you have been trying to undermine fate, since day one. You're a Carla, Tsubasa; we do things our way.

Tsubasa: Our family is reckless and dangerous; it's partially our fault for Azwel gaining so much ground, in such a short time.

Solange: Your Aunt, Libitina, Elizabeth, was one third of the three Angels keeping Azwel at bay, thousands of years, ago. Elyssa Libitina left to go play human, leaving Acerola and Darcia to do all the dirty work. What did Acerola and Darcia decide to do? They left to play human, too; fell in love, did things their way, were punished severely, and were then reborn into the beings you now call Grandma and Grandpa. Being a member of the Orion Heart Under Blade or De Lux Carla bloodlines isn't an easy thing, Daughter. Being a product of both the Orion Heart Under Blade and De Lux Carla bloodlines is brutal.

Tsubasa: Mother….we'll be outcast….all of us; even Uncle Andy's children will be looked down upon.

Solange hugs her daughter, and Solange kisses Tsubasa on the forehead. Solange gets back in bed, and she covers up; while looking at Tsubasa.

Solange: We are Carlas, Tsubasa; we'll survive. Got tell your sisters I love them, and that I'll stay pure for them. Tsubasa, you've greatly hurt me, not having faith in our family. Worry not for the people we defend, and worry only about what God thinks, and what your family thinks. I will stay true for you, Tsubasa. Blake loves you, and when she finally falls for me, we'll make you three proud, little girls happy.

Tsubasa: Mom, I'm sorry. I'm just scared. We came back to the past to try and curve some of the drama, which you will soon face, but all roads, if you take the Spear, will lead to us going through a very tough childhood.

Solange: Tsubasa, you worry too much; just like Blake. Also, like Blake, I love you.

Tsubasa gets in her mother's bed, and she hugs her. Tsubasa cries in her mother's arms, and she holds Solange tight.

Solange: Do you know how hard it was for me, when you three lied about being everyone else's children, but mines? Even the false pregnancy stunt Elyssa used to covered up for me, while you guys spent several years on the Rock of Eternity, hurt me. I've known you were mines since I first saw you. I had several visions, my daughter.

Tsubasa: I'm sorry, Mom. I swear to you that I'll talk to Holo and Kurousagi; we'll make it all up to you. We just didn't wanna hurt the Xiao Long Family, anymore. We should have never have come back to the past.

Solange: Are we all really alright in the future?

Tsubasa: Yes. Holo, Kurousagi, and I just wanted to help out, in the past. There are a ton of hardships, ahead, and the M Organization comes close to destroying itself, several times. Even now there is infighting, back home, and squabbling.

Solange: Families are going to fight; we all can't get along, always.

Tsubasa: You dropped a skyscraper on Chi-Chi, Mom; just recently.

Solange: Did she live?

Tsubasa: Of course! She's permanently bonded with Android 21, so she lived. No one died, but the reason you did it was kinda petty.

Solange: Why did I do it?

Tsubasa: You'll see, eventually. I'm not really allowed to say much.

Solange: Tell you what, I'll put on my pajamas, and we can have a sleepover; sound fun?

Tsubasa: Sure, Mom.

Solange puts on a pair of booty shorts and a tank top, and Tsubasa lies in bed, next to her mother. Tsubasa and Solange are soon asleep, and Solange uses her powers to enter Blake's dreams. Blake is being held by Yang, as they sleep, and Blake begins to dream about the future; at least 24 years into the future. Blake walks into a restaurant, in Sea Coral City, and she sees Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi sitting at a table, and waiting for Blake.

Blake: Hey girls, where's your mother?

Holo: She's on the way; she had to pick up something for you.

Kurousagi: Mom, you trust us, right?

Blake: Of course I trust you girls! What's wrong?

Tsubasa is about to talk, when Solange shows up. Solange has on a white, sleeveless turtleneck sweater, black capri tights, black fingerless gloves, and white sandals. Solange's nails, fingers and toes, are painted white, and Solange looks very gorgeous. Blake is stunned by Solange's beauty, especially when Solange hands Blake a dozen silver roses and some gourmet Catnip.

Blake: Solange, what's this about?

Solange: Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful Wife.

Blake: Wife!? What is this!? I'm married to Yang!

Blake gets up, and she backs up, a bit, in shock. People are staring at the Carla Family, and Solange gently walks up to Blake.

Solange: Blake, this is twenty-four years into the future, after the day you found out about Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi. Blake, you and I are Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi's mothers.

Blake backs up, some more, and Blake begins to have visions of being pregnant, being held by Solange, fighting alongside Solange, and being married to Solange. Blake sees Yang also married to someone else; the daughter of Hercules. Blake can't see the woman's face, but the woman kind of resembles Pyrrha Nikos. Blake stops having visions, and she faints. Solange catches Blake, and Solange carries Blake, bridal style, out of the restaurant. Blake wakes up, on a bench, and she is with her Wife and three daughters. Blake sits up, and she can see Astro Stadium, in the distance.

Blake: I don't understand….why am I not with Yang, anymore? I, I….

Solange: Yang is a great woman, and all, but Yang is a warrior, first, lover last. Yang had trouble understanding that you have deeper interest than just being a Huntress. You were trained by Wolverine, given an Adamantium skeleton, and you posses one of the greatest healing factors, ever seen, but at the end of the day you just want a good book, some warm Catnip Tea, and a peaceful sunset.

Blake smiles, and she stands up. Blake looks at a book, on the bench, and Blake takes a look at it. The book is a photo album of loving memories; mostly filled with M Organization pictures. Blake sees pictures of Yang and the daughter of Hercules. Yang is married to her, in love with her, and Blake sees who the daughter of Hercules is, and who her mother is, and Blake is shocked. Blake drops the photo album, and sits down on the bench.

Tsubasa: Mom, it's all about them. Elyssa Libitina, Agatha and Theodore Carla are the reason Azwel is after us, and he's after anyone associated with them. Elyssa, now known as Elizabeth Mably, Acerola, and Darcia the Third were Angels. As Angels they were guardians of this universe, and all it's sectors. After Grandpa and Grandma decided to leave their post, like Libitina did, Azwel struck. Azwel corrupted everyone, and destroyed countless Earths. Libitina, Grandpa, and Grandma were punished and reincarnated into the beings we know now.

Blake: So, all because Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia wanted families and children they were punished?

Holo: Not because they wanted families and children, but because they turned away from their duties. Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia all have exactly what they want, now, but it was at the cost of several Earths.

Blake: What now?

Kurousagi: G allowed his disobedient children to have their families, but at the cost of constantly fighting against beings like Azwel, and their children will always be targets. Libitina has an advantage; she still retains her Angelic Powers, while Grandma Agatha is now directly tied to the bloodlines of He-Ro and King Grayskull, and Grandpa Theodore hails from a noble family; who is blessed with great spiritual powers, but is cursed with the savageness of the Wolf.

Blake: I see. Question, but not to change the subject, I see why Tsubasa is feline, like me, and why Holo is a Wolf, but why are you a Rabbit, Kurousagi?

Kurousagi: Grandma Agatha is, in all actuality, a Rabbit; she is the daughter of Polydeuces Orion Heart Under Blade. Great Grandpa Polydeuces may have been a Vampire, but he had a thing for Rabbits.

Blake: Isn't Polydeuces a member of the same family as He-Man and She-Ra?

Solange: He is, and he battled one of Demitri Maximoff's ancestors. Polydeuces was bitten and turned, and he struggled to live as a Vampire, but he never took an innocent life. Polydeuces would feed on Rabbits, and the blood of his wife, Taarna the Tarakian. Avalon is the home planet of Polydeuces, who traveled the universe fighting evil. Polydeuces came across the planet, Tarakia, and he met his future wife, Taarna; the last of the Tarakian race.

Blake: That's when Agatha was reborn, for the final time, huh?

Solange: Yes. My mother and father were both reborn on Avalon, and they grew up as friends. King Darcia had four sons, and Darcia the Third is the youngest. The De Lux Carla family were always allies to the Orion Heart Under Blade family. When my mother and father got married, they had Schwatz, then me, and moved to Earth, for a short time, to have Terry and Andy. While on Earth, someone informed the Archers of Sirius about my parents not being human, and the rest is history.

Blake: Terry and Andy were left behind, while Schwatz ended up battling a returning Azwel, and loosing, correct?

Solange: Yes. Yang's wife comes from Avalon, too. She was left there, by her mother, after Hercules ran off the be Hercules; the brutal, heavy drinking, womanizing son of Zeus. Yang's wife was raised by a Nun, named Sister Helga Wilhelmina. The truth is that Yang's wife's deceased husband died the day Azwel came to Avalon; her children died, too.

Blake: What's her name, Solange?

Solange: Her name is Helen; and she's the daughter of Hercules and Elyssa Libitina.

Blake has a shocked look on her face, and Solange picks up the photo album. Solange places the photo album in her large purse/bag, and Solange sighs.

Solange: Elyssa Libitina, Agatha Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade, and Theodore Darcia De Lux Carla have lived many lives, since they left Heaven; some of those lives have gotten worlds destroyed, and people killed, by Azwel. Azwel is equal to the Devil. Azwel is the Devil of this Universe, and Libitina, my Mom, and my Dad failed to stop him.

Blake: So, Elyssa Libitina, Agatha, and Theodore all wanted to be normal; they all wanted families and normal lives, and they got their wish, correct?

Solange: Yes. At the great cost of always being hounded by Azwel, and others like him. Blake, I know this is a lot to take in, but if you don't believe me then I'll understand.

Blake gets up, and Blake pops her Adamantium claws; three each, on both hands. Blake looks at her claws, and she thinks about how unbelievable life has become for her. Blake sheaths her claws, and she turns to stare at Solange.

Blake: Solange, this will take some getting use to. I have one question for you.

Solange: Yes, Blake?

Blake: What is it that I truly desire? If you're truly my future wife, then you should know the answer to that. Even Yang couldn't get it right, and I've asked her three times, since I've known her.

Solange: I know the answer.

Blake: I'll be the judge of that.

Blake runs out of the park, and she leaps onto a truck, and heads down the road. Blake uses her Gambol Shroud to scale a tall building, and Blake heads towards Leo Star's skyscraper. Blake climbs to the top, and Blake looks down, at all the people, below. Blake sighs, and she smiles. Blake stands on the ledge, and she closes her eyes. Solange is there, on the skyscraper, immediately, and Solange is followed by her and Blake's three children. Blake looks as if she's going to jump, until Solange begins to sing.

Solange: I wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

You could cut ties with all the lies

That you've been living in

And if you do not want to see me again

I would understand

I would understand

Blake opens her eyes, and Blake begins to cry. Blake turns around to face Solange, and Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi all have tears in their eyes.

Solange: The angry boy a bit too insane

Icing over a secret pain

You know you don't belong

You're the first to fight

You're way too loud

You're the flash of light on a burial shroud

I know something's wrong

Well everyone I know has got a reason

To say, "put the past away"

Blake has been suicidal, many times; because of her past, Adam Taurus, and Blake wanting to live in peace. The Faunus are treated just as badly, by some people, as Demi-Humans, Mutants, and Metahumans. The racism Blake has had to endure has caused her so much pain, as well. Times when Blake was suicidal Yang didn't get the point. Yang wouldn't necessarily say the wrong things, but she didn't say the right things, either. Yang is about not showing weakness, at all, but Blake feels that being strong, all the time, isn't healthy. You have to cry, you have to let out the pain, it's okay not to want to fight, and it's okay to take a more peaceful approach to a nasty situation. Blake will fight to defend her loved ones, God's people, and the innocent, but Blake wants peace; true peace. The kind of peace that comes with not engaging all situations with hostility and violence.

Blake looks at Solange, with tears in her eyes, and Blake is happy that someone finally gets it; she's happy that someone finally gets her.

Solange: Wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

You could cut ties with all the lies

That you've been living in

And if you do not want to see me again

I would understand

I would understand

Blake sees herself fighting side by side with Solange, as they rule New Avalon, together, and create a nation of peace and prosperity. Solange and Blake even stand true as the leaders of the M Organization; working directly under President Noelle Reyes.

Solange: Well he's on the table and he's gone to code

And I do not think anyone knows

What they're doing here

And your friends have left you

You've been dismissed

I never thought it would come to this

And I, I want you to know

Everyone's got to face down the demons

Maybe today

You could put the past away

I wish you would step back from

That ledge my friend

You could cut ties with all the lies

That you've been living in

And if you do not want to see me again

I would understand, I would understand

I would understand

I would understand

I would understand

Understand

Blake begins to smile, as she has made up her mind. Blake wipes her tears, away, and she sees the day of her wedding, and her beautiful bride: Solange Blanchefleur De Lux Carla.

Solange: Can you put the past away

I wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

I would understand

I wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

I would understand

I wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

And I would understand

I wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

I would understand

I wish you would step back

From that ledge my friend

And I would understand (Third Eye Blind - Jumper)

Blake takes a leap of faith, and falls backwards off the ledge of the skyscraper. Solange rushes over the side to catch Blake, and Solange holds her Wife, bridal style, as Solange lands on her feet, while holding Blake. Solange leaves a dent on the sidewalk, but Solange doesn't care, as she smiles at her future Wife.

Blake: I can survive a nuclear blast, and heal back to normal in seconds, so you know that that fall wouldn't have killed me, right?

Solange: You've always wanted someone to catch you, whenever you fell down; until now, no one has ever caught you, but me. We'll bring peace and happiness to everyone, Blake. I swear it, my Love!

Blake: Yang is going to kill us, both.

Solange: She'll try, but we'll make it through. She'll have Helen by her side, soon enough. Get some rest. I'll see you in the real world, Baby.

Blake: Yeah; see you, Darling.

Blake wakes up from her dream, and she is snuggled up next to Yang. Blake gets up, and she heads for the shower. Yang barely moves, and Yang just lies in bed, sleeping. Solange wakes up, and Tsubasa is gone. Tsubasa left a note, and a kiss on it.

Solange: "I'm going to talk to Grandma Agatha and Grandpa Theodore. I'll enlist them in helping me to convince Grandma Kali and Grandpa Ghira not to get angry about what's to come. I will be taking Holo and Kurousagi with me. Pray for us, pray for peace….love, Tsubasa."

Solange folds the letter up, and places it on her nightstand. Solange heads back to sleep, for now. Blake gets out of the shower, and she heads to the top of the Busan First Of June Stadium, where the Yellow Light's secret base is hidden, in a towel. Blake sits on the edge of the stadium, and she watches the sunrise. Blake smiles, and she lets her tail sway, behind her. Solange wakes up, and she showers. Solange heads to the roof of the stadium, in a towel, too, and she sits next to Blake. Solange actually took the time to make some Catnip Tea, and she brought some apples and sushi, on a plate, for Blake.

Blake: Hey.

Solange: Hey. Hungry?

Blake: Sure.

Blake sips the tea, and she eats an apple slice. Solange eats an apple slice, and she sips her Mint Tea.

Blake: So, was that the truth?

Solange: As clear as crystal, it was, and is. When you cut yourself, last night, I licked a drop of your blood off the floor, and I knew I couldn't keep our relationship a secret, any longer. I've always known.

Blake: Why haven't I?

Solange: Elyssa wanted to protect you; protect all of us, until now. Today, I claim the Spear of Destiny, and combine it with the DeLuxCalibur. I'll revive our fallen friends, and we'll beat Azwel. Oh, here….

Solange hands Blake the note, which Tsubasa left. Blake reads it, and she sits it down near her.

Blake: My mom is going to flip, when she hears about all of this, and my dad may try to strangle your dad.

Solange: That's alright. Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi will do there best.

Blake: I have a request.

Solange: What is it?

Blake: Bite me.

Blake bends her neck towards Solange, and Solange automatically extends her fangs, but Solange holds back, and tries to calm herself.

Solange: I can't. Not until we're married, Blake. I want you to fall in love with me, for me; not because my bite has intoxicated you into wanting me.

Blake: I understand.

Blake moves closer towards Solange, and rests her head on Solange's shoulder. Solange places an arm around Blake, and Solange smiles.

Blake: How did we originally end up together, anyway; how did we start dating?

Solange: From the visions I've seen, I saw a major fight between yourself, and Yang. I stepped in, and Yang did something unforgivable; at least it was bad enough to warrant a breakup. We began to read, together, hangout, go to the movies, listen to classical music, and watch plays. We fell in love, not too long after that.

Blake: Do you think that there's a chance that that argument between Yang, and I, may still happen?

Solange: Probably, not sure.

Blake: I'm not saying I want it to happen, but I feel very different about things, now, and I definitely feel different about you, Babe.

Solange holds Blake tight, and Solange kisses Blake on the forehead. The sunrise is a very beautiful sight, and both Blake and Solange stands up, holding hands.

Solange: We have a long day, ahead of us, so let's go finish this in the dinning hall, after we get dressed.

Blake: Okay, Love.

Blake kisses Solange on the lips, and Solange kisses Blake, back. Solange uses her tongue, and Blake allows it into her mouth.

Solange: You taste like Yang's pussy.

Blake: Oh, stop! You know I slept with her, last night; just to ease your mind, that'll be the final time, too.

Solange: Okay. I trust you.

Blake and Solange share one last kiss, and the two lovers head downstairs, to get dressed. Terry is in the dinning hall, wearing her Steampunk Wolf outfit, minus the wings, and Mitsuru, Mai Natsume, and Yang are with them. Blake and Solange walks into the dinning hall, to get to their quarters, and they see the others eating.

Yang XL: Hey, where were you two?

Blake: We were watching the sunrise. We had our showers, and we decided to go watch the sun come up.

Jeanne: You couldn't get dressed, first?

Blake: We came into the dinning hall, after our showers, and we grabbed something to eat, and decided to watch the sun come up.

Solange: It's really beautiful from the rooftop.

Yang XL: Well, go get dressed, and we'll see you two back here. Shaheen is on his way, and he's got a map to the location of an underground temple; that should be where the Spear of Destiny is.

Blake: No problem.

Blake and Solange heads out of the dinning hall, and once they are out of sight, from the others, Blake steals a kiss from Solange. Solange kisses Blake, back, and she grabs Blake's ass. The two women break the kiss, and hurry to their quarters. Blake and Solange returns to the dinning hall, and they are ready to depart with the others.

Blake: So who's heading into this underground temple?

Yang XL: You, me, Mai, Solange, and Terry.

Mai N: As soon as I grab the Spear of Destiny, I have to fly to the surface, to activate it.

Terry: Well, the ride is ready; come on, get serious, and let's go!

Jeanne: Love, we're ready; beam us up!

Love: Roger!

Jeanne contacts Love Heart, via earpiece, and Love teleports the five women into the Sky Stage. All the remaining heroes are there, and everyone is in the Auditorium.

Noelle: Will this truly save everyone?

Elizabeth M: Yes. Once the Spear of Destiny stabs the Earth, all she be reborn. Lena already placed the dynamite, and Mai will light it, for lack of a better term.

Gabriel: Good! I'm starting to miss Bruce, and the others. Plus, we have to track down Emerald Sustrai, and avenge Heidern. I'm convinced they were watching Mai, the whole time, because Mai is the one who can use the Spear of Destiny.

Elizabeth M: One of few, actually.

Yang XL: Who else can use it, without the taint screwing with them?

Elizabeth M: That is not important, anymore. Let's go.

Blake and Solange looks at each other, and Yang puts an arm around Blake. Solange moves towards the stage, and Solange stares out the window. Blake moves Yang's arm, and stretches.

Yang XL: What's wrong?

Blake: I'm just tired, still.

Yang XL: With your healing factor? That's odd; maybe you're already pregnant.

Solange cringes, Blake has a fake smile, and Elizabeth looks at Solange, but Solange is still looking out the window. Medaka Kurokami and Ruby Rose comes into the Auditorium, holding a large egg, and the egg is glowing.

Medaka: Guys, check it out! The two All Fictions have become this egg, and it's radiating positive energy.

Elizabeth M: Great! That egg is also the key to stopping Azwel.

Shaheen: What's in it?

Elizabeth M: A weapon that no one person can handle, alone.

Ghira Belladonna comes into the Auditorium, and he calls for Blake.

Ghira: Blake, come with me, right now! We need to talk!

Blake looks shocked, but also so does everyone else.

Blake: What's wrong, Dad?

Ghira: I said, NOW!

Yang XL: Ghira, is everything alright?

Ghira: It's about Belladonna business; hold tight, Yang.

Blake follows her father out of the Auditorium, and Solange slips away, unnoticed. Everyone looks at Yang, and Yang shrugs her shoulders. Ghira walks fast, and heads into the Infirmary, with Blake behind him. Ghira heads into Hyouka Fuwa's office; where Tsubasa, Holo, Kurousagi, Kali, Agatha, Theodore, Solange, and Hyouka are waiting. Blake comes in, and she closes the door.

Kali: Lock it tight, Blake.

Blake: Okay, what's wrong?

Ghira: First, I'm sorry for yelling, like that. Second, Hyouka ran blood test on Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi.

Blake: Why, what for?

Hyouka: I just want to start off by saying that I'm sworn to secrecy, and what I'm about to tell you is absolutely true.

Blake: Considering the particular people standing in this room, I know exactly what it is you're gonna say.

Hyouka: Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi all share the same DNA as your parents, and the De Lux Carlas. More specifically, they share the exact same DNA as you and Princess Solange.

Blake smiles, and she looks at Solange. Solange is shedding tears of joy. Agatha begins to cry, blood, and Kali holds Agatha.

Hyouka: Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are the children of Blake Belladonna and Solange Blanchefleur De Lux Carla. Congratulations.

Blake hurries into Solange's arms, and she kisses her on the lips. Theodore hands Ghira a cigar, and Agatha is crying blood tears of joy. Kali isn't upset about the blood Agatha is getting on her clothing.

Ghira: Tsubasa, and the others, showed us everything; they showed us a tiny glimpse of the future, and we saw your wedding day.

Kali: You are going to be one beautiful bride, my daughter.

Theodore: You two are going to change the world, just by being the beautiful women you already are.

Agatha: I'm so happy the truth has finally been told. I'm sorry for all of this, you two.

Theodore: We're both sorry.

Kali: Forbearing one another, and forgiving one another, if any man have a quarrel against any: even as Christ forgave you, so also do ye.

(Colossians 3:13 KJV) We've all made mistakes, here; the past the past, and it's time to move on. Rejoice in the beauty of the future, to come.

Ghira: Because of you two, and Libitina, we were all given another chance at life. Yes, this is a huge planet, with a lot of unique people, but we're still one, big family.

Theodore: Thank you, so much; our children, and grandchildren, mean a lot to us.

Ghira: You wrestled with G's Authority, because you wanted to raise a family, and He forgave you. If G can forgive you, then so can we; are we better than G? No, we are all of G's children, and He is are Father.

Kali: I only pray that Yang will forgive, just as quickly; and her family.

Tsubasa: Yang has her own issues, Grandma; in time, she'll see a brighter future, and also find happiness.

Holo: She'll still have great friends in Mom, and Mom. No one will abandon her, but she has a test, coming up.

Kurousagi: A very dramatic test, at that.

Hyouka: As I stated, before, I won't say a word to anyone. Please just bring back Diana, Bruce, Clark, and the others.

Solange: I will! I swear I will.

Kali: Let's get back to the Auditorium, before everyone worries.

Kali, Ghira, and Blake heads back to the Auditorium, and Solange waits a little while before she heads back, too. Kali notices the blood is gone; dried up, and clear, like water. Blake is sitting down in the Auditorium, and Ghira and Kali are next to her. Solange walks in, and Solange walks passed Blake; causing Blake to blush. Yang is on stage, talking to Weiss, and Yang notices Blake blushing, as Solange walks by. Yang tries not to think anything of it, and Yang goes back to talking to Weiss.

Love: We're here, Gang!

Everyone looks out the window, and all they see is miles of sand. Shaheen looks at the map, and he checks the computer's coordinates.

Shaheen: According to the map, the Temple of the King should be below us; buried miles beneath the sand.

Solange: I got this. I'll drill my way down.

Cody: Is that even safe?

Solange: Yes, just watch.

Solange heads to the top deck, and Solange looks down at the sand. Solange dives into the sand, spinning like a top, and Solange begins to drill her way down into the sand. Solange generates enough heat to turn the surrounding sand into glass, and there is a clear drop, straight down. Solange breaks through a stone ceiling, and lands in a giant corridor. Solange contacts her team, by using an earpiece.

Solange: I'm in! I'm in a large hallway, of some sort!

Yang XL: Alright, let's go!

Junkrat: If you see any treasure, grab something for me!

Yang XL: Get real, Dude!

Blake: If I see something nice, I'll grab it for you, Junkrat.

Yang looks slightly annoyed, and Junkrat smiles. Blake ignores Yang's look of distaste, and Blake prepares to leave.

Junkrat: Thanks, Miss Blake!

Blake: Just call me Blake, Jamison.

Junkrat: No problem, Blake! Thank you!

Terry, Mai, Yang, and Blake jumps off of the top deck, and they fall through the hole in the sand; landing on their feet, in the stone corridor. Solange is waiting, and Terry uses her magic to light the old torches, on the walls.

Yang XL: Alright, follow me.

Blake: Do you even know where you're going?

Yang XL: I have a good nose for these things. Let's go!

Yang begins to walk ahead, and Terry and Mai follows Yang. Solange and Blake just looks at each other, and they follow where Yang is heading. The ancient temple has a few drawings on the walls, and Terry stops to look at some of them. Various drawings shows the M Organization, and their upcoming battles. Terry sees one particular drawing of Solange and Blake, holding hands, while they're surrounded by other members of the M Organization. Terry is shocked, because she doesn't want Yang to see the drawing.

Yang XL: Terry, you find something?

Terry: No! I just, I'm just wondering about the people who saw all of our upcoming battles, and what they must felt drawing these images.

Yang XL: Well, let's keep moving.

Terry and Mai are still following behind Yang, and Solange and Blake sees the image of themselves. Solange hopes that Yang didn't see, and Blake just prays that they all make it out, alive. Yang comes to a crossroads, and there is two paths.

Mai N: What now?

Yang XL: We split up, and contact the others, when we see something.

Solange: Are you sure that's such a good idea?

Yang XL: I'm not leading Yellow Light, for nothing.

Blake: Yang, it's not about your leadership skills; it's about us not falling into a-

As soon as Blake was about to finish her sentence, the ceiling begins to crumble.

Terry: Look out!

Terry pushes Yang into one corridor, while Mai, Solange, and Blake are blocked by giant chunks of rock.

Blake: Are you guys alright!?

Yang XL: Of course we are, we're near invulnerable, remember?

Blake: No time for your smart ass mouth, Yang.

Yang XL: I know, I'll just bust through the debris!

Terry: No! If you do that, then this whole place could come down!

Yang XL: Then we'll bust on through that, too!

Solange: Think, Yang, if we smash our way through, we could cause tons of sand to fill this entire place in. The Spear of Destiny could be buried, forever, under tons of sand, and we'd be down here, for G knows how long, finding it! We'll take the other tunnel, you just keep moving forward! (God bless Monty Oum.)

Yang XL: Fine! Let's get going!

Yang and Terry heads down the large hallway, while Blake, Mai, and Solange heads down the other hallway. Mai is in front of Solange and Blake, and Solange grabs Mai, from behind, and squeezes a pressure point. Mai instantly passes out, and Solange leans Mai against the wall. Blake places Gallia Sphyra next to Mai, and Blake kisses Solange on the lips. Solange grabs Blake's hand, and they rush to find the Spear of Destiny. Meanwhile, He-Man and She-Ra arrives on the Sky Stage, and He-Man looks worried.

Agatha: He-Man, She-Ra, what brings you here? It's great to see you!

He-Man: The Sorceress sent us. Where's Solange?

Ghira: She's going to get the Spear of Destiny, with Mai Natsume, Blake, Yang, and Terry.

She-Ra: Call them back, NOW!

Noelle: What's wrong, He-Man!?

He-Man: Azwel has been manipulating things, still, this entire time! Solange plans to use the Spear of Destiny to bring about HER desired future!

Jack M: Carla, what's going on, here!?

She-Ra: If Solange uses the Spear of Destiny, the dead heroes will return, but also something else; something evil!

Mai SB: Agatha, what's going on!?

Agatha: Solange is just trying to save our grandchildren.

Kali: Blake and Solange are Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi's parents.

Everyone is in shock, and Agatha drops to her knees. Solange and Blake arrive at a giant door, and Solange stands in front of it, ready to knock it down.

Blake: This is it! We're here!

Solange: Let's save our babies, and make sure that they're born. They are the keys to saving humanity, one day.

Mai N: You selfish Bitch!

Mai rushes Solange, and tackles Solange to the ground. Solange pushes Mai off of her, and Solange and Mai begin to wrestle with each other. Mai slams Solange against the wall, and Solange slams Mai against the wall, as well. Yang and Terry crashes through the wall, and they see Solange and Mai, fighting.

Yang XL: What the Hell is this!?

Blake: I don't know!

Terry: They're going to bring this whole place down, on top of us!

Solange slams Mai, face first, through the giant door, and the temple begins to quake. Solange sees the Spear of Destiny, sitting on a golden alter and surrounded by jewels, and Solange races to grab the Spear. Mai punches Solange in the face, and Solange kicks Mai in the gut. Mai drops to her knees, and Solange holds her jaw.

Solange: Stop it, Mai! This is for my children! Blake and I shell be mothers!

Yang XL: What!?

Blake: It's true! Yang, Solange is the mother of my children, not you!

Terry: G, help us!

Mai N: This is not true, Solange! I can feel her magic! Firika Mia Shatana is behind this! She's manipulating your mind!

Firika Mia Shatana is hiding in the shadows, and smiling. Solange and Mai continues to fight, and Mai punches Solange across the face, and Solange smacks Mai to the floor. Mai gets up, and she rushes to grab Gallia Sphyra, while Solange grabs DeLuxCalibur. Solange and Mai clash, with their weapons, and both the Gallia Sphyra and the DeLuxCalibur begins to glow. Solange and Mai sees the Spear of Destiny glowing, and they both rush to grab hold of it. Solange and Mai both grab the Spear of Destiny, at the same time, and the Spear of Destiny is absorbed into both Mai and Solange's weapons.

Mai N: No!

Solange: What have you done!?

Blake: What's going on!?

Mai and Solange looks at each other, and they both see the truth; the truth about Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, the truth about the future, and the truth about the All Fiction Egg, and a one in a billion chance to stop Azwel. Solange begins to cry, and so does Mai.

Terry: Solange, what did you see!?

Yang XL: What the fuck is going on; can someone answer me!?

Solange and Mai flies through the roof of the temple, and they are both seen heading into Earth's atmosphere.

She-Ra: Look!!

Lena: They're about to finish what I started! Barry Allen, you're coming home!

Gordeau: What are they thinking!?

Solange and Mai stops right before they can reach outer space, and they look at each other. Solange sheds a few more tears, and Mai kisses Solange's tears, away.

Mai N: Let's both stop being selfish, and sacrifice for them all.

Solange: Yes. It's for the best. We'll find them, again. It's up to us, now, Mai Natsume.

Mai N: Let's save the universe, Solange Blanchefleur De Lux Carla.

Solange and Mai hurls their weapons towards the Earth, and Azwel is watching from his throne. Azwel stands up, and he isn't very happy.

Solange/Mai N: With this covenant, we release those we love, God's children, and the world from strife. We shell rebuild the Earth, in God's glorious image! Glory be to G! We shell now unleash….the COVENANT HEART! ASTRAL FINISH!

The DeLuxCalibur and the Gallia Sphyra strikes the Earth, at the same time, and a giant explosion engulfs the entire planet. A flash of light knocks Solange and Mai out of Earth's orbit, and the All Fiction Egg hatches. A heart shaped diamond pendant is released from the egg, and the Covenant Heart is a tool for righteousness; able to match the Keystones in power. The world is reborn, relationships are mended, families are whole, and the dead have returned to life. Earth has finally completed it's REBIRTH stage, and little time has passed. Jedrien Heidern, Solange Blanchefleur De Lux Carla, Mai Natsume, and the Yagami Clan are missing.

Shermie is in her Castle Grayskull, and she's reading a spell book. Shermie is trying to locate the missing M Organization members, while Agatha is pacing back and forth. Camilla Nohr is there, with Agatha and Shermie, and Camilla stares at a portrait of the Carla Family; specifically Terry. Nick Fury is with Gabriel Reyes, Batman, Vegeta, and Noelle Reyes, as they discuss the growing number of Omnics, Grimm, Yoma, and evil In-Births, who are all attacking major cities, across the world. Midnight City has become the largest city on the East Coast, while Sea Coral City has become the largest city on the West Coast. Midnight City stretches from New York to Florida, while Sea Coral City stretches from Washington to California.

It's been a month since Solange and Mai sacrificed their futures for their friends and families, and somewhere in Southern Sea Coral City, California, lies two beautiful young women. On an empty beach, built for two, stands two weapons. The DeLuxCalibur and the Gallia Sphyra are stabbing downwards, into the sand, while their owners are inside a large Beach House. Solange is lying on her back, naked, while Mai is placing kisses along Solange's body. Mai is naked, too, and Mai has on a wedding ring. Solange has on a wedding ring, too, and both wedding rings are white gold, with a heart shaped diamond on them. Solange smiles, as Mai reaches Solange's vagina, and Mai begins to lick Solange's clitoris.

Solange: Don't stop, please.

Mai N: As long as you keep cumming in my mouth, I won't.

Mai begins to eat Solange's beautiful pussy, and Solange holds Mai's head between her legs. Mai places Solange's legs over her shoulders, and Mai uses her hands to reach up and play with Solange's breast. Solange squirts a massive amount of cum into Mai's mouth, and Mai swallows every drop. Mai wipes her mouth on her forearm, and Mai crawls up to meet Solange, face to face. Mai and Solange's breast are touching each other, and Mai kisses Solange, lovingly.

Solange: I love you, Mai.

Mai N: I love you, too, Solange. I can't believe we spent a year in that pocket dimension. Happy Anniversary, Baby.

Solange: Happy Anniversary, my Love. We did spend a year, there, but only a month passed, here. Sister Helga Wilhelmina is a Saint, for marrying us, and protecting our whereabouts.

Mai N: We really need to tell the M Organization that we're still alive.

Solange: They can wait; we gave them our lives, our dreams, our hopes, and-

Mai N: We did it because we love them, Baby.

Solange: Yeah, and we deserved this long vacation.

Mai N: What about your family; our family?

Solange: We'll see them again, soon.

Solange pulls Mai into her arms, and Mai giggles. Solange extends her fangs, and she bites Mai on her right breast; drinking Mai's blood. Mai extends her fangs, and she bites Solange on the neck. Solange and Mai feed off each other, and their wounds heal quickly. Mai lies next to Solange, and Solange pulls Mai into her loving embrace.

Solange: So, you're the Pure Heart Grimoire, and I'm the Code Of Purity, huh?

Mai N: We've transcended the physical realm, and have become pure energy, made flesh. We are the embodiment of Magic, Pure Magic. Once we retrieve the Covenant Heart, we can bring back Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi; our beautiful daughters.

Solange: Too bad they are not our natural daughters, though; those three have always been the Three Grimoires of Hope, Love, and Peace; they are keepers of God's Living Word. I should have known better, long ago.

Mai N: Your grandmother, Taarna, started this, long ago; when she sealed herself away, to bring about Azwel's end. You are no longer just Solange Blanchefleur De Lux Carla, a keeper of the Secrets of Grayskull; you have grown beyond all Magic, good and bad, alike. I've grown beyond all Magic. Solange, we are one; we are forever!

Solange: You do realize that we'll outlive them all, right? We'll see them all eventually die, while we remain young, beautiful, and no longer mortal.

Mai N: And we'll be taking Libitina, Agatha, and Theodore's places, as the guardians of this universe; we'll watch endless generations grow, live, die, and do it all over again. And the best part is that we'll have each other.

Solange: The two Holy Brides, living forever, and ever, and ever. Heidern has to locate the Wolf, Rabbit, and Tiger Grimoires, first.

Mai N: Have you heard from him?

Solange: Not since Sister Helga told me of Heidern's plans, no.

Mai N: We'll keep watch for him. Right now, let's go explore Sea Coral City.

Solange: What if they see us?

Mai N: They won't, we'll just make sure we're cloaked well, enough.

Solange: Where to, my Love?

Mai N: Let's just find a nice place to eat, and then we can take it from there.

Solange: Sounds great, to me!

Solange snaps her fingers, and Mai and Solange are now all cleaned up, and ready to go. Solange has on sandals, black capri tights, and a grey sleeveless turtleneck, while Mai is wearing a white sundress, sandals, and a gray hoodie. Solange kisses Mai on the lips, before Solange teleports herself, and Mai, to Southern Sea Coral City, California, and near a large shopping district. Meanwhile, Sister Helga shows up to the Sky Stage, with three other visitors. Helga is greeted by Superman and Captain America.

Superman: Greetings, Sister Helga; good to finally meet you. Agatha has told us all about you.

Helga: The pleasure is mine. It's great to see you all alive, again.

Captain America: It was all thanks to Solange and Mai; they sacrificed for us.

Helga: They did, and they're not quite done yet.

Superman: I'm sorry to inform you, Sister Helga, but Solange and Mai were deemed KIA, after the reset.

Helga: That's what you all may believe, but G is in control.

Captain America: Their bodies were never found, though.

Helga: Where's my manners, enough grimm talk; this is Helen, Heart Aino, and Flora Dance.

Superman: Flora Dance!? Felicia's….

The three guest remove their hoods, and a Cat-Woman, who looks like Felicia, is with Sister Helga. Superman leads the group to the Auditorium, and Felicia rushes into her mother's arms.

Felicia: Mom!! Mom!! Thank G, you're alive!!

Flora: My daughter, how have you been?

Felicia: Mom, I've missed you, so much!!

Ana: Welcome to the M Organization's Sky Stage Base; we're glad to have you.

Jasmine: I heard that you guys have a new recruit for us.

Helga: Yes, this is Heart Aino; she's an orphan, but she's just finished High School, and she's a highly trained Martial Artist, skilled Psychic, and she's as pure as fresh snow.

Heart: Pleased to meet you, all.

Captain America: I'll take Miss Aino to the Cafeteria, to interview her. Give our guest the five star treatment.

As Captain America (throws his mighty shield….ha, ha, ha, ha) leads Heart to the Cafeteria, Elizabeth Mably notices Helen, and Elizabeth heads to the top deck of the Sky Stage, to get away from her. Helen feels two familiar auras, and Helen looks around.

Superman: So, I guess Miss Helen isn't joining the M Organization, huh?

Helen: At first I didn't want to, but I've changed my mind.

Agatha: Oh my God, Helga, is that you? And Helen is here, too!?

Agatha, Theodore, Terry, Andy, and Schwatz all walk into the Auditorium. Agatha hugs Helga, and Baiken bows to Helga.

Baiken: Helga, Flora….you've come. Long time, no see.

Helga: Baiken, I see you've got a cybernetic arm, now.

Baiken: Only because Agatha talked me into it.

Agatha: With all of these cybernetic advancements, you might as well.

Baiken: Great, now I can finally finger myself, with my new right hand.

Baiken throws some sarcasm at her teammates, and she heads to get some tea. Flora giggles, while Felicia purrs in her mother's warm embrace.

Helga: Where's Libitina?

Agatha: She's somewhere around here. Why?

Helga: I need you to get her; it's time to tell the truth.

Helen turns to look at Helga, and Agatha gulps. Theodore calls everyone into the Auditorium, but Captain America is busy interviewing Heart Aino.

Captain America: So, how old are you, again?

Heart: I'm 18, now, Sir.

Captain America: You're 18, and you want to be part of the M Organization? Don't you want to go to college?

Heart: My place is here, Sir. I believe I'm here to serve G's will.

Captain America: Religious, huh? Well, that attitude will carry you far, Miss Aino.

Theodore: Captain America, please come to the Auditorium.

Theodore calls Captain America over the loudspeaker, and Captain America smiles at Heart. Cap places his shield on the table, and he stands up.

Captain America: I'll be right back. I'll have Jam Cloudberry bring you something to snack on.

Heart: Thank you, Sir!

Captain America leaves the Cafeteria, and Heart Aino is left with the shield. Heart looks at the shield, and she touches it. Elizabeth Mably walks into the Cafeteria, and she smiles at Heart.

Elizabeth M: Take it. Mai is going to need it.

Heart: Miss Mably, Hi.

Elizabeth M: Heart Aino, the daughter of G. G loved your mother, so much, because of her pure heart, and G translated her; but not before G blessed her Virgin body with a beautiful baby girl. Your mother is in Heaven, and even though she was translated when you were only 10, you have managed to support yourself, very well.

Heart: I try, Ma'am.

Elizabeth: Go, child. Your place is with Solange and Mai; give Mai the shield, and tell them to be careful. Azwel knows that we have full knowledge of how to defeat him. You, Solange, and Mai shell lead us into victory. You're the third protector of the Spear of Destiny.

Heart: What if I'm tempted?

Elizabeth: Seek guidance from G, and stay vigilant. Solange and Mai were purified by the Spear, and you shell become as they are; three pieces of one puzzle.

Heart: Tell Cap that I'm sorry, Ma'am.

Elizabeth M: I will. Go, Heart Aino!

Heart Aino grabs Captain America's shield, and she runs towards the Cargo Bay Area. Heart opens up the Cargo Bay door, and Heart leaps out with the shield, in hand. Heart lands on her feet, from several miles in the air, and Heart races towards Sea Coral City, and Heart is running as fast as her superhuman legs can carry her. Heart gets to the edge of Midnight City, in no time, and Heart continues to run. Elizabeth Mably heads back to the Auditorium, and Hercules and Helen are there, with everyone else.

Elizabeth M: Hello, all. I'm here to confess.

Guile: Confess what?

Elizabeth M: Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi aren't anyone's daughters, yet they live.

The Auditorium is in an uproar, but Elizabeth keeps talking.

Elizabeth M: Tsubasa, and her two "sisters" are actually Grimoires; keepers of Love, Hope, and Peace. These three Grimoires are being tracked by Jedrien Heidern.

Terry: Heidern was found dead!

Ralf: That was a body double. A soldier, by the name of Tim Paulson, used to serve under Heidern. Tim was dying from cancer, and he wanted to serve his country, and commander, one last time. He took a bullet for Heidern.

Batman: Outrageous! That's not how soldiers should be used, Jones! Emerald Sustrai killed an innocent man, and is now running free!

Nash: Noelle approved of it, Wayne.

Noelle: I did. Agent Paulson was happy to trick Azwel's forces, in order to give Heidern a chance to track down the Tiger, Wolf, and Rabbit Grimoires.

Black Widow: So where the Hell is Heidern?

Elizabeth M: He's almost close to Tsubasa's Grimoire; he'll contact me, when he has it. Once all the Grimoires are with us, Solange, Mai, and Heart will activate them; giving Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi life.

Andy: My sister is alive!?

Lion-O: One way to be sure. Sword of Omens: Give me sight, beyond sight!

Lion-O pulls out the Sword of Omens, and tries to view Solange and Mai, but the Sword of Omens is being blocked by an unknown force.

Lion-O: The sword showed me nothing! Someone is blocking it's powers.

He-Man: Tell them who created the three Grimoires, Mably.

Agatha: No need, it was my mother, who made them.

Everyone is whispering amongst themselves. Agatha stands next to Elizabeth.

Garon: Explain yourself, Carla.

Agatha: Queen Taarna created the Grimoires of Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi, after my father died fighting Azwel. The Grimoires were supposed to be used as a way to use G's Word against Azwel, but in mortal form. My mother used all her power creating those Grimoires, and my mother was turned to stone, after draining her life force. The three Grimoires are alive, they have souls, and the versions of Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi you've all seen have been their spirits; dying to be brought to life.

Ghira: Why lie about their origins, then?

Kali: They fooled us all.

Yang XL: Damn straight! I'm still mad about that, too!

Elizabeth M: They lied to throw Azwel off balance. If Azwel would have known that they are actually Grimoires, he would have been killed us all to get to them. Azwel still doesn't know, because of the Covenant Heart, and the Spear of Destiny, blocking his powers. Azwel has been manipulating everything, since before any of you were born, and Agatha, Theodore, and I have been trying to protect you all, since then, too.

Hyde: But, Holo, and I talked about getting married; she has feelings for me.

Theodore: Holo does care for you; all of us, actually, and even if you hate our methods please consider all we've done since we've all come together. Solange and Mai, and soon Heart Aino, have bonded with the Spear of Destiny. Mai is the Pure Heart Grimoire, and Solange is the Code of Purity. Heart Aino, once she gets to Solange and Mai, will become the Purified Word.

Agatha: Solange, Mai, and Heart were born for this; they are no longer mortal beings. The three of them have become positive energy, in the form of human women. They can't have children, they can't die, they don't need to eat, sleep, or even bathe. My daughter is no longer my daughter, in the physical sense.

Elizabeth M: Right now, Heart is heading to Solange and Mai, and she has the Covenant Heart, and Cap's shield.

Captain America: Why my shield?

Agatha: Mai has bonded with it, Steve; she'll need it, trust me. You have one other, correct?

Captain America: I have the Vibranium/Adamantium one, given to me by SHIELD; when I lost the one Heart has, sometime awhile back. It's got a little bit of Adamantium in it, and it's a bit heavier, but it can still pack a punch.

Elizabeth M: Agatha, Theodore, and I let you all down, because we wanted to have our own families, and normal lives; now Solange, Mai, and Heart are making up for our mistakes, by sacrificing their mortal shells, and living as animated objects, ideals, principles, and G's Word. I'm just grateful to have you all as my family, now; you all, and my daughter.

The Auditorium is in another uproar, and everyone can't believe their ears.

Chi-Chi: Whose your daughter?

Elizabeth stares at Helen, and Helen steps forward. Everyone gasps, as Helen stands firm, in her white cloak, and costume.

Helen: Mother.

Elizabeth M: Hello, my child. I haven't seen you, since I let Sister Helga raise you.

Hercules looks as if he's seen a ghost, and he wonders, for a moment, where exactly does he know Helen from.

Helen: Mother, you know about Hector, Helena, and Hector Jr, correct?

Elizabeth M: The Foundation will pay, along with Azwel, my daughter. The Foundation is a part of the Aval Organization.

Helen: And my father?

Elizabeth M: He's up there.

Elizabeth points to Hercules, and everyone gasps. Hercules stands up, and he's confused.

Hercules: Surely, I've had the pleasure of my fair share of beautiful people, but I don't recall one such as you, Elyssa Libitina.

Elizabeth M: Remember that bathhouse, a few thousand years, ago; the one where you were drunk, and you were approached by a beautiful blonde woman, wanting to converse with the Legendary Hercules?

Hercules: Vaguely, because I remember falling into a drunken sleep, after humiliating myself, ranting about my….wait….

Elizabeth M: You were ranting about Zeus, and you cried yourself to sleep, in my arms. I had a crush on you, and I slept next to you, that night. I woke up to you taking me, from behind, and I allowed it, because I liked you. I still like you, a lot.

Helen looks up at Hercules, and everyone stares at Hercules, as if he has two heads.

Helen: You raped my mother, father?

Elizabeth M: It wasn't rape, because I didn't try to stop him, and I enjoyed it; although I wasn't expecting him to take my virginity, either. After that, Hercules went back to being Hercules, and I got pregnant. I left you with Helga, so I could focus on redeeming myself, to G, and putting an end to Azwel.

Hercules comes down the stairs, and he looks at Helen, and Elizabeth. Hercules touches Helen's face, and he can't believe it.

Hercules: You're….you're my daughter! By Zeus' beard, you're MY DAUGHTER!!

Helen: I've always known that. Helga has a sphere, which allows me to watch you, and mom. I understand why you two couldn't be there, but since this new world is about starting over, I just wanna get to know my parents.

Hercules: I wanna get to know my daughter, as well.

Helen: Then you should know I also seek your help in avenging your deceased Son-In-Law, and your grandchildren.

Hercules: What!?

Helen: Hector, my husband, and my children, Helena and Hector Jr, were killed by a subgroup of Azwel's worshippers. They did it to get to me, mother, and you; they'll do all they can to hurt those connected to Mom, Agatha, and Theodore.

Hercules takes a few steps back from Helen. Hercules has a strange look on his face, as he turns to look towards the other members of the M Organization. Hercules punches the floor, with his right fist, and the entire Sky Stage shakes.

Love: Watch it, Dude!

Hercules: Take us to Solange, and her friends! We must find them, and Heidern, and create a plan to take down Azwel, SOON!

Kenshiro: I understand your wanting to get revenge, Hercules, be we must think this through.

Jiren: It won't be revenge; it will be justice.

Helen: All of you, the most important thing is to backup Solange, Mai, and Heart, first. With those three, the Eight Pillars of the Universe, the Three Grimoires, and all of us, combined, we can win the day. I'll have my revenge, by ending Azwel.

Hinoka: Let's track down Heart Aino; she knows where Solange and Mai are.

Terry: I've placed Heart, Flora, Helga, and Helen into the M Organization Database. Heart has Absolute Clearance.

Gabriel: Says who?

Terry: Heart is G's daughter, spiritual and literally.

Elizabeth M: Terry is right. G translated Hope Aino, Heart's mother, because Hope walked with G, and stayed pure. Heart is a gift, from G, to Hope, to us, and to the world. Heart is heading to Sea Coral City. Let's follow her, and find Solange and Mai.

Meanwhile, Solange and Mai are sitting on a bench, in Sea Coral City, California, by a beautiful Water Park. Mai is snuggled next to Solange, and Solange is holding her wife close to her.

Mai N: Do you think we should get in contact with the others, soon, or lay low for awhile, longer?

Solange: They'll all be alright, for now. Besides, we have a new friend, coming.

Mai N: Yes, I can feel her aura. This is it, huh? Once she gets here, this is the beginning of how we're going to live our lives, from now on.

Solange: Heads up.

Mai's shield comes flying out of nowhere, and Mai catches it. Solange and Mai are on their feet, as Heart Aino shows up. Heart's Red Ribbon of Fate begins to glow, as does the DeLuxCalibur and Gallia Sphyra. Heart puts her hand out, and Mai places a hand on top of Heart's hand, Solange places a hand on top of Mai's hand, and the Spear of Destiny is now split into three parts. Heart receives her piece of the Spear of Destiny, and the Code of Purity, the Pure Heart Grimoire, and the Purified Word are now as one.

Solange: Heart Aino: Born from the Virgin, Hope Aino; who was translated by G.

Heart: That would be me! Hello, Princess Solange Blanchefleur De Lux Carla and Mai Natsume.

Mai N: Pleased to meet you, Heart. I guess you'll be traveling with us, from now on, then.

Heart: I'll be here until we awaken the Three Grimoires, and beyond. Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi will spread G's Word throughout the Universe, and give rise to generations of heroes. We will just protect this Universe, from beings like Azwel.

Solange: Yes, indeed; but for now, let us enjoy this lovely day, together. We'll wait for our foes to come to us. There is no need to seek out drama.

Heart: Sister Helga helped me prepare for this, in advance. Follow me, I have something to show you.

Heart leads Solange and Mai to one of the more upscale parts of Sea Coral City, California, also known as Smiling Heights. Heart has a big house, in Smiling Heights, and it lies near the shore. Heart recently brought this house, which doubles as Heart's Bakery. The entire first floor of the house is a Bakery, and Heart has the second and third floors as her living space. Heart moved from Japan, to America, just to be close to the M Organization.

Mai N: This is a lovely place you've got, here, Heart. I see you have your own business, too.

Heart: My mother was a Baker, before she was Translated. I took over the business, at the age of ten. I moved it, here, to America; even though I have someone running my Japanese location, for me.

Heart takes Solange and Mai inside, and Heart shows her two new friends around the Bakery. Heart has Solange and Mai sit down, while Heart grabs some Chocolate Cake, for the three of them.

Heart: I hope you guys like this. I baked it, myself.

Mai N: Chocolate Cake hits the spot!

Solange: Thank you, Heart; this is delicious!

Heart: Thank you. I learned everything I could from my mother. Ladies, I want you to move in with me. I have plenty of room, upstairs, and it will be a blast.

Solange: I don't mind, but there is just one issue.

Heart: What is that?

Mai N: We're supposed to be ruling New Avalon, since Terry can no longer do it. Terry is the new Sorceress, Shazam, of the Rock of Eternity, and someone needs to look after New Avalon.

Heart: Schwatz, Andy?

Solange: Schwartz wants to stay on Avalon, with our parents, and rule there. Andy wants to live a more quiet life, with his family. You can have three locations, for Heart's Bakery!

Heart: New Avalon is near Wakanda, right?

Solange: New Avalon use to be Kahndaq, so, yeah.

Mai N: Think of all the good you could do for all those children of New Avalon.

Heart thinks about the possibilities of opening a huge Bakery, in New Avalon, and Heart can't take the excitement.

Heart: YES, YES, I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT!! But, who will we get to run this location, for me?

Solange: I have an idea. I'll tell you, later. For now, it's time to enjoy this Heavenly Cake!

Mai N: Here, here!

Heart: I'm glad you like it, ladies!

Mai feeds Solange some cake, and Heart giggles, as she watches the married couple enjoy her lovely creation. Meanwhile, Enigma and Ozymandias pay a visit to Azwel's stronghold, on Hyrule. Enigma is silent, while Ozymandias is furious.

Azwel: Ozymandias, you're annoying, you know that?

Ozymandias: I was supposed to be the one to crush the heroes, Sir, and you bring in these freaks!?

Firika: I'd watch my mouth, if I were you, Boy.

Ozymandias: Boy!? I've lived for many lifetimes, and I am all powerful!

Kyoko: Yet, you have failed in more ways than one to kill the M Organization.

Negan: That's why we're here, because only men, and a few good women, can get the job done. Little boys, like you, need to move on, Kid.

Ozymandias: If it were not for Lord Azwel, I'd kill all of you!

Enigma: Lord Azwel, why have you summoned us? Forgive Ozymandias' rudeness.

Ozymandias is even more furious, now, and Enigma ignores him.

Azwel: For you, Enigma, I wanted to give you the last Ultraviolet Lantern ring, and give you a chance to end my enemies.

Enigma: I am powerful enough to destroy the three Angels who failed to keep you in check, and their offspring. Give that ring to Firika; it makes more sense for your three generals to wear those rings, anyway.

While Enigma is talking, Lex Luthor shows up with Mercy, Katya Volskaya, and Anya. Mercy and Anya are dressed alike, and are skilled bodyguards to Luthor and Volskaya, respectively.

Azwel: Firika.

Firika: Yes, Azwel?

Azwel: Catch.

Azwel tosses Firika the Ultraviolet Lantern ring, and Firika puts it on. Firika marvels at the power that the ring holds, and Firika can't wait to use it.

Lex: The Nuclear Man is ready, Azwel; when do you want him to head out?

Azwel: You can send him to destroy Gordeau, Ryofu, and all those other Superman copies, as soon as possible.

Katya: There's only one issue, Azwel.

Azwel: I hate drawbacks, but before I lash out at you two, tell me what it is.

Katya: The Nuclear Man is an In-Birth, and he'll be drawn to fight other In-Births, for the Prize.

Azwel: I fail to see the issue.

Katya: If he loses his head, there is no coming back, Sir.

Azwel: Hmmm….so be it! Send him out, and may he sow discord among the heroes! Also, tell Eclipso to have Azathoth and Rataxes ready, too. I'm lining up a big surprise for Libitina, Agatha, and Theodore. They will all suffer!

Firika: What of the Yagami Clan; when do we use them?

Azwel: Oh, that's going to be one helluva gift I have planned for the M Organization. Just wait, and see. Once I have the Covenant Heart, and combine it with the Keystones, I'll definitely rule all! G will look like a fool, once we show the Universe how worthless His Angels and Heroes are. Everyone will worship me, then!

While Azwel makes his plans to end the M Organization, Erika Wagner is in Sea Coral City, California, and she's battling another In-Birth, in a dark alleyway. Erika easily defeats the wicked, yet weaker In-Birth, and Wagner takes his head. Erika receives the In-Birth's Quickening, and Erika makes her way out of the alley, where she stumbles down the street. Erika is still dazed from the Quickening, and she comes across Heart's Bakery, in Smiling Heights. Heart, Solange, and Mai are all laughing and giggling, and Erika recognizes them. Erika opens the door to the Bakery, and she steps in.

Heart: Sorry, we're closed, Ma'am….wait, you're Erika Wagner!

Erika: Yeah….that's….me….

Erika passes out, and Heart catches her. Heart carries Erika up to one of her guestrooms, and Heart lies Erika down to rest. Erika wakes up, after an hour of sleep, and Erika looks around to see Solange, Mai, and Heart smiling at her.

Solange: You In-Births have a nice setup. If it weren't for President Noelle covering for you guys, people would question all the beheadings going on all over the world; everyone chalks it up to terrorist, sending a message.

Erika: We don't need President Reyes to hide who we are.

Mai N: Yeah, tell that to all the UN Officials who already want the entire M Organization clapped in irons, because of all the bad things "we let happen" to the people of Earth.

Erika: We're involved in the Game; this is the destiny of us In-Births.

Heart: Erika, you have friends who care about you, and you pushed them away.

Erika: They're In-Births, and we are all fighting for the Prize.

Solange: Then tell me why Hyde, Gordeau, Linne, Yuzuriha, Phonon, and all the other In-Births, in the M Organization, haven't killed each other, yet?

Erika: They're foolish to think that we don't have to fight, and kill, other In-Births.

Heart: Erika, they're your friends. In-Births may fight, kill each other, and absorb the Quickening of the fallen In-Birth, but wouldn't it be better to hunt evil In-Births, instead of your loved ones?

Erika sits up, and she sighs. Erika cups her face, in her hands, and she begins to cry. Solange hugs Erika, and Mai rubs Erika on her back.

Erika: I, I've killed so many In-Births. I even killed a man, while he was out with his family….I took some kid's father, away, just because he was an In-Birth….what have I become?

Heart: You're not evil, Erika; you're only playing the Game, by the rules. It's not too late to come home to your friends.

Erika wipes her tears, away, and she smiles. Erika hugs Heart, and Heart hugs Erika, back.

Erika: Thank you. I've been feeling so dirty, so bad, about what I've done….I miss Linne, Yuzuriha, and the others.

Mai N: It's over, now, Erika; the night has lifted, dawn has come.

Solange: Come on, let's go eat some cake, and we'll call the M Organization.

Erika: I am hungry….do you have some milk?

Heart: Of course! Let's head back downstairs.

Heart, Solange, and Erika heads downstairs to eat some cake, while Mai contacts the M Organization, on her phone. Sombra gets an alert from the Sky 1 Computer, and Sombra answers the call, on the giant monitor in the Auditorium.

Sombra: Mai Natsume!?

Mai N: Hey, just to let y'all know, we've got Wagner, with us; she's agreed to stop hunting her In-Birth friends.

Mitsuru: Mai, for goodness sake, where have you been!?

Kanu: You owe us an explanation, at least!

Mai N: I've been with Solange, my Wife, and now we're entertaining Erika, with Heart. Thanks for the shield, Steve. I'll use it, wisely. Mai, out!

Mai cuts the call, and everyone is a bit shocked.

Agatha: Did she just say that she's married to my daughter!?

Terry: Yes, Mom, she did.

Mitsuru: No, no, no, no, I won't accept this!

Kanu: Love, get us to Sea Coral City, now!

Love: Fine, whatever!

Schwartz: Now, now, please stay calm, ladies.

Mitsuru: Not until Solange and Mai explain this!

Agatha: My daughter got married, and I missed it!? This is unforgivable!

Helga: It was G, and I, who oversaw the reception; we were the only ones, and Solange and Mai were in a pocket dimension, for an entire year, a month here, before they decide to get married. They are no longer mortal women, and neither is Heart Aino. They've absorbed the Spear of Destiny, and with that comes the Blood of Christ. Solange and Mai only have each other to comfort themselves.

Mai SB: Guys, we can always have another wedding, and I'm sure Solange and Mai will want to do that.

Andy: Yeah, Big Sis has a lot to consider, since she sacrificed her mortality, womb, and entire body to become a vessel for G's Word.

Theodore: I can agree with that, my Boy, but I wanted to give your Sister away, and by all that is Holy, I will!

Yuri SB: Grandpa, you will. I can't wait to spend time with Aunt Solange, and Aunt Mai!

Sayori: They seem so cute, together, if you think about it.

Natsuki: I ship it!

Mitsuru: I don't!

Everyone looks at Mitsuru, who is burning red. Helga sighs, and she shrugs, as everyone looks her way.

Helga: Solange and Mai are in love; the year they spent in that dimension wasn't easy; at first they blamed each other for giving up their chances of having a family, then they came to terms, talked, laughed, and before you knew it they contacted me to marry them. G gave me the okay.

Agatha: Helga, as our family Nun, Pastor, and Holy Advisor, please be sure to invite us, next time.

Helga: Solange told me not to, because the day they get married in front of you all, is the day after Azwel falls. Heck, Mai's parents are still alive, and they don't even know, yet.

Noel: Yep, and just wait until they see their daughter, now.

Bowsette looks out of the window, and the Statue of Liberty is flying near the Sky Stage. Bowsette can see people trapped inside the statue, and they're screaming.

Bowsette: Uh, I'm not sure how things work on Earth, and I have little knowledge of the Statue of Liberty, but I don't think it should be flying, nearby.

Everyone looks out the window, and Gordeau sees Carmine carrying the Statue of Liberty, and that some innocent people are in danger.

Gordeau: It's Carmine!

Linne: How did he gain those powers!? He's lifting the Statue of Liberty, and he's flying!

Lex Luthor appears on the Sky 1 Computer, and he's laughing.

Superman: You're responsible for Carmine, aren't you, Luthor!?

Lex: Not I, blame Anne Smythe! She fired the missile into the sun, which helped birth Lizzie Doss, and it turned Carmine into the Nuclear Man.

Anne S: Don't blame your monster on me, Luthor!

Broly: Carmine must have been hidden on the missile, with Lizzie's Birthing Matrix.

Superman: That's exactly how Luthor created the last Nuclear Man! We have to stop him!

Lex: Good luck, you fools. I wish you well! Keep in mind that Carmine is an In-Birth.

Lex ends the call, and everyone is baffled.

Gordeau: I guess it's my job to stop Carmine! If I challenge him, as an In-Birth, it's a fight to the death!

Ryofu: Gordeau, what if he wins!? If he gets your Quickening, it's all over for us!

Gordeau: He won't win!

While Carmine is taking the Statue of Liberty to Sea Coral City, so that he can drop it on the city, the Sky Stage is in pursuit. Erika is enjoying her time with Solange, Mai, and Heart, when Erika feels the presence of Carmine. Not too far away, from Heart's Bakery, Joe Dawson, a Watcher, is keeping tabs on Erika Wagner. Joe Dawson sees the Statue of Liberty, high in the sky, and Joe has already been alerted by his fellow Watchers, about the battle which may take place between Carmine, and the In-Births of the M Organization. Dawson radios a friend, and he keeps out of sight.

Joe D: MacLeod, stay put, for now.

Duncan MacLeod watches from far off, and he waits for an In-Birth to take out Carmine. Carmine is so evil, and vastly powerful, that his Quickening shell most likely be a Dark Quickening. Duncan can't let a good In-Birth be turned evil by Carmine's Quickening. Solange, Mai, Heart, and Erika leaves the Bakery to see Carmine flying with the Statue of Liberty, and Carmine is about to throw the statue on top of Smiling Heights.

Erika: G, help us! Carmine has gain new powers! I can't beat him, like this!

Solange: I sure can! BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!

Solange holds the DeLuxCalibur high in the air, and Solange transforms into her Code Of Purity/Princess/Blade Strangers armor.

Solange: I HAVE THE POWER!! SHAZAM!!

Mai N: I never get tired of watching you transform, my Love!

Heart: She really doesn't need to, anymore.

Mai N: She does it for the dramatic effect.

Carmine throws the Statue of Liberty, with the people still inside, and Solange catches the Statue of Liberty and holds it, in midair.

Solange: Damn you, Carmine!

Carmine: Shut up, Bimbo! I'll kill you, first, so Gordeau will see that I mean business!

The Sky Stage shows up, and Gordeau flies out to meet Carmine, but Yuzuriha flies in front of Gordeau.

Gordeau: What are you doing, Sougetsu!?

Yuzuriha: Take the Statue of Liberty back to New York! I'll fight Carmine!

Gordeau: You're a Wonder Woman, and I'm a Superman, Yuzuriha! I can stand up to Carmine's blows, you can't! If anything happens to you, I'd never forgive myself! You're one of my oldest friends, Yuzuriha!

Yuzuriha: Gordeau, I'll always love you, like a Big Brother.

Yuzuriha kisses Gordeau on the forehead, and knees Gordeau in the balls. Gordeau feels pain, and Gordeau can't move, at the moment.

Gordeau: Why……..?

Yuzuriha: If you die I'd never forgive MYSELF! You have to live for Kurousagi! I got this! I'm faster than Carmine!

Yuzuriha unsheathes Ayame-Chan, and Yuzuriha heads to face Carmine. Gordeau goes to grab the Statue of Liberty, from Solange, and Yuzuriha is face to face with Carmine.

Yuzuriha: I am Yuzuriha Sougetsu, of the Clan Sougetsu! Carmine, I challenge you to the death!

Carmine: You!? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!! Is Gordeau too chicken to face me!?

Yuzuriha: No, but you and I both know that Luthor has probably made it so that you can injure Gordeau, like how Nuclear Man injured Superman, once; if you do that then you will easily take Gordeau's head. I won't let you!

Izayoi: Yuzuriha, be careful!

Carmine: Your head is mines, Bitch!

Superman takes the Statue of Liberty away from Gordeau, and Superman flies the statue back to New York, and Gordeau stays in the area, to support Yuzuriha. Carmine creates blades, from his blood, and Carmine rushes at Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha and Carmine are clashing with their weapons, as the M Organization, Joe Dawson, and Duncan MacLeod are watching the fight between two In-Births. Otachan and Zone-Tan are on the scene, and they are recording the battle, for the S.N.N.W.

Zone-Tan: Hurry up, Bitch! It's getting good!

Otachan: Sorry, I'm not as awake, and or physically fit as you, Whore! Let's just get this shit rolling, before Lois has a fit!

Zone-Tan: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Zone-Tan, from Satellite News Network! We're on the scene, as the M Organization's Yuzuriha Sougetsu is battling Carmine Caspian; a wanted Serial Killer, and suspected Rapist! I'm joined with Otachan, live, as this battle of heroes and villains rages on!

Yuzuriha and Carmine are causing Sparks to fly, everywhere, as their battle can be seen by millions, watching at home. Carmine lands some powerful punches and kicks on Yuzuriha, but Yuzuriha stays focused. Yuzuriha manages to slice Carmine across the gut, but Carmine isn't defeated, yet. Carmine slices Yuzuriha across her back, and Yuzuriha spins around and slices Carmine across his right leg. Yuzuriha kicks Carmine in the face, and Carmine takes the fight to the streets. Yuzuriha and Carmine continues to clash their weapons, and Carmine is able to knock Yuzuriha's sword out of her hands. Yuzuriha rolls out the way, to grab her sword, and evade Carmine's attacks.

Yuzuriha is clashing weapons with Carmine, once more, as everyone watches. Carmine cuts Yuzuriha across the chest, and Yuzuriha is dazed. Yuzuriha begins to see flashes of the future, and Yuzuriha sees something confusing. Kurousagi's image waves at Yuzuriha, and Yuzuriha can see Tsubasa and Holo, as well, and they are waving at Yuzuriha, too. Yuzuriha then sees the saddest vision she could ever see, and Yuzuriha understands why Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are needed, will be needed, and what's to come, years from now, concerning them.

Yuzuriha sheds a tear, and Carmine is about to go for Yuzuriha's head, when Yuzuriha lifts her sword to block the blade. Yuzuriha is attacking Carmine, with renewed vigor, and Yuzuriha actually manages to slice Carmine across both his thighs, and across his gut. Carmine drops to his knees, and Yuzuriha holds Ayame-Chan across Carmine's throat.

Yuzuriha: Dammit, Carmine, you're an In-Birth, like the rest of us; join us, and stop Azwel, for good!

Carmine: Worry about your own life, Bitch!

Firika Mia Shatana shows up, and she's hiding in a crowd of people, who are trying to witness the fight. Firika is here to spy for Azwel. Firika tries to use her Ultraviolet Lantern ring, but there is a little feedback from the ring, and Firika is a bit confused.

Yuzuriha: Join us, Carmine; this is your last chance.

Carmine: Fuck you!

Carmine tries to attack Yuzuriha, and stab her in the gut, but Yuzuriha blocks Carmine's blade, and Yuzuriha goes for the throat; slicing of Carmine's head. Otachan cuts the cameras, and Noelle Reyes is highly upset, but Noelle can argue what Yuzuriha has done down to self defense. The sky turns dark, as lightning begins to crash down, around the area, and Yuzuriha receives the Quickening. Joe Dawson and Duncan MacLeod are still watching the scene, as Yuzuriha screams in a mix of pain, pleasure, confusion, clarity, and the receiving of a powerful Quickening. Yuzuriha can see the faces of all the In-Births Carmine has murdered, and all the evil things Carmine has thought about doing, and all the evil things Carmine has done.

Yuzuriha can hear Carmine laughing in her mind, as Yuzuriha drops to her knees, and the area is on fire, around Yuzuriha. Ryofu blows the fires out, and there is little structural damage. Yuzuriha looks up, with a wicked smile on her face, and Gordeau helps Yuzuriha up, and back on her feet. Yuzuriha sheaths Ayame-Chan, and Yuzuriha looks at Gordeau, and smiles.

Gordeau: You alright, Yuzuriha? He could have killed you.

Yuzuriha: I'll be fine, Black Scythe Daddy.

Gordeau: Huh!?

Yuzuriha smacks Gordeau on the ass, before she walks off. Gordeau looks confused, as Izayoi walks up.

Izayoi: Black Scythe Daddy?

Yuzuriha heads into the Sky Stage, while Heart works with the local police to clear things up, about Carmine. Carmine's body is taken to the morgue, and Ashe and Nine heads to the morgue to claim Carmine's body, after the paperwork process. Firika can't figure her ring out, and Firika leaves the scene. Joe Dawson also leaves, and MacLeod radioes Dawson.

Duncan: Head home, for now, Joe. I'll keep watch, and I'll call you if Sougetsu has succumb to her darker nature.

Joe D: I'll be waiting; take care, MacLeod.

Duncan ends communication, and Duncan walks down an alleyway; heading to a secret, temporary base, where he can wait for the chance to sneak onboard the Sky Stage. The Sky Stage lands in Astro Stadium, and the Sky Stage is taken down into the hidden bunkers of Astro Stadium, to refuel. Gabriel Reyes is furious, because he has just got word that the United Nations wants the M Organization disbanded, for good, no matter what President Noelle has to say.

Gabriel: Look alive, everyone; we've got bad news.

Hyde: What now?

Gabriel: The UN is sending in Master Raven, hoping to take us down. Master Raven has a good number of heroes on her side, and she won't stop until we're all arrested! If Heidern were here we'd have someone who can talk some sense into the UN!

Noelle: People, I love you all, like family, and I am sticking my neck out for all of you! We have to regain the public's trust, or we're fucked! The UN is ready to remove me, Ken Masters, and everyone else in my cabinet.

Ken M: Not gonna happen! We're going to fix this, once Heidern gets back!

Hyde heads to the roof of Astro Stadium, for some air, and Hyde looks out at Sea Coral City. Yuzuriha comes to the roof, and she's smiling at Hyde.

Hyde: Yuzuriha, what's up?

Yuzuriha: Checking on an old friend.

Hyde: Are you okay? You seem….different.

Yuzuriha: I do? How so?

Hyde: You seem as if you're after something.

Yuzuriha: I am….

Yuzuriha slices Hyde across the chest, with Ayame-Chan, and Hyde backs up, quickly.

Yuzuriha: ….your head.

Hyde: Yuzuriha, stop! What's gotten into you!?

Yuzuriha and Hyde begins their battle, and Hyde is only trying to dodge Yuzuriha, and block her attacks.

Yuzuriha: I want your head, and then I'll kill Linne, Phonon, and the rest! I will be the one!

Hyde: Yuzuriha, we're friends! What's going on, with you!?

Yuzuriha continues to battle Hyde, and Yuzuriha gains the upper hand. Yuzuriha brings Hyde to his knees, with a slice to the gut, and Yuzuriha is about to take Hyde's head.

Yuzuriha: Maybe if you didn't walk in on me, naked, that time, we could have had something going on between us, Hyde. See yah!

Before Yuzuriha can take Hyde's head, Gordeau flies into Yuzuriha, and takes Yuzuriha out towards the ocean. Gordeau grabs Yuzuriha by her shoulders, and he tries to talk to her.

Gordeau: Yuzuriha, what are you think!? Hyde is one of us!

Yuzuriha: I knew you would come.

Yuzuriha punches Gordeau, across the face, with a handful of Kryptonite. Gordeau is knocked out, and Yuzuriha catches him.

Yuzuriha: Gordeau, you're all mines, now.

Yuzuriha carries Gordeau to Midnight City, and Yuzuriha already knows where to hide Gordeau, so that no one will find him. Has Yuzuriha given into her darkest desires? What will become of Gordeau?


	25. Chapter 25

M.U.G.E.N. - All Possibilities - Motivation

Empty Warehouse, Midnight City, Florida, 8:44 AM

Gordeau is barely conscious, he is naked, chained to a bed with gold Kryptonite, and Gordeau notices a large swimming pool, a giant monitor, a refrigerator, a lounge chair, a high flight of steps, and Yuzuriha sitting on the lounge chair, naked. Yuzuriha is drinking tea, and eating rice crackers. Gordeau wakes up, and he notices that he can't move.

Gordeau: Yuzuriha, what….what is this!?

Yuzuriha stands up, and she comes over to the bed. Yuzuriha places her right foot on Gordeau's crotch, and she gently rubs it, with her toes.

Yuzuriha: Gordeau, I've been waiting for this moment, for a long time. It took one hell of an evil Quickening, and some motivation from Diana, but here we are.

Gordeau: Yuzuriha, stop this. Why, why can't I move?

Yuzuriha: You're being held down by a combination of Gold and Green Kryptonite. The chains were forged in a mixture of both. You won't die; not yet, at least. I'll let you live if you agree to what I want. I really don't wanna take your Quickening.

Gordeau: Yuzuriha, you're not yourself. Please, please let me help you.

Yuzuriha: Oh, but I am myself, Baby. I love who I am, now. I love you, even more.

Yuzuriha mounts Gordeau, and Yuzuriha inserts Gordeau's cock directly inside of her vagina. Yuzuriha is taken back by the pain, because Yuzuriha is a Virgin. Gordeau is in a wide eyed state of shock, as Yuzuriha sits on his cock.

Gordeau: Yuzuriha, STOP!

Yuzuriha: No, it's too late. Besides, you're nowhere near limp; you want this as much as I do. I'm giving you my Virginity, so be grateful!

Gordeau grits his teeth, and he tries not to think about Yuzuriha making love to him. Gordeau doesn't want to enjoy it. Yuzuriha starts off slow, and then she begins to speed up the pace. Yuzuriha tries to kiss Gordeau, but Gordeau refuses to kiss her. Yuzuriha forces Gordeau into kiss, and Gordeau doesn't know how to feel about it. Gordeau struggles against the chains, but he can't escape. Yuzuriha moans loudly, as she cums on Gordeau, for the first time.

Yuzuriha: Damn! That felt great! I finally get to feel what Jasmine and Asuka felt! Thing is, you won't be seeing either of them, anymore! I'm gonna make it so that it's you, and I, for now on. Be a Good Lover, and cum inside of me! I want your children!

Gordeau fights hard not to respond to Yuzuriha, while Yuzuriha takes advantage of him. Gordeau tried his hardest not to cum, but Gordeau couldn't help it, and he lets his load loose inside of Yuzuriha's tight vagina. Yuzuriha has a gleeful look on her face, as Yuzuriha kisses Gordeau, again. Yuzuriha cums one more time, and Yuzuriha lifts off of Gordeau. Gordeau feels dirty, as Yuzuriha hums to herself. Yuzuriha heads back to sit on her lounge chair, and Gordeau is left with the smell of unwanted sex, and not knowing how to feel. Yuzuriha turns on the news, and there is a report about herself, and Gordeau, being missing.

Yuzuriha: Oh, so they're looking for us! Good thing this place is sound proof, lead lined, and only Diana knows about it. Before she abandoned the idea, Diana was going to forcefully bring Kal-El here. Diana is in love with Lois's man, and I see how she truly feels, now.

Yuzuriha rubs her vagina, and she licks her cum, Gordeau's cum, and slight traces of blood off of her fingers. Yuzuriha sighs, and she drinks some tea.

Yuzuriha: Tell you what, after the news I'll go knock out some random In-Births, bring them here, and take their heads, for us both.

Gordeau: No! Yuzuriha, don't!

Yuzuriha: Oh, so you can't talk when I'm fucking you, but you care about random In-Births!? I'll murder every In-Birth I can find, until you begin to see things my way.

Gordeau: I won't love you, if you do that! Yuzuriha, please let me go!

Yuzuriha: Sorry, wrong number.

Yuzuriha gets up, and she heads to the shower. Yuzuriha comes back, an hour later, and she is dressed in her Wonder Woman outfit. Yuzuriha kisses Gordeau on the lips, and then Yuzuriha knocks out Gordeau with a fist full of Kryptonite. Gordeau wakes up, about an hour later, and Yuzuriha has two blindfolded In-Births, on their knees, and begging for their lives. The two In-Births look like gang members, and they both seem to still be highschool age.

Gordeau: Yuzuriha, NO! NO! Let them go! They're just kids!

Yuzuriha: It matters not! Even if they're newborn babies, if they are In-Births, they are subject to the law of the Game. Now, Gordeau….enjoy your fucking Quickening!

Yuzuriha beheads the two In-Births, while Gordeau fights to get free, but fails. Yuzuriha receives one Quickening, while Gordeau receives the other. Gordeau screams in a rage, and tries to reject the Quickening, while Yuzuriha embraces it, and laughs. Gordeau passes out, not from the Quickening, but due to the long exposure to Gold and Green Kryptonite. Yuzuriha strips naked, and she makes love to Gordeau, while he's unconscious. Firika Mia Shatana is nearby, and she's waiting for a moment to take Yuzuriha and Gordeau to Azwel, but Firika loves feeding off of the sexual energies, which Yuzuriha is providing, unknowingly. Firika is in the shadows, and she's playing with her clitoris, and cumming.

Firika cums when Yuzuriha cums, and Yuzuriha gets off of Gordeau, and Yuzuriha sits in her lounge chair, and she curses Gordeau for being weak. Yuzuriha falls asleep in her lounge chair, and Firika walks up to Yuzuriha, while Firika is invisible. Firika looks into Yuzuriha's mind, and Firika can see the real Yuzuriha begging the evil Yuzuriha to let Gordeau go. The evil Yuzuriha is free as a bird, while the good Yuzuriha is inside a cage, and sobbing; blood dripping from between her legs, because she was forced to lose her Virginity. The evil Yuzuriha just laughs. Firika is reminded of her past, and how Firika's mother was once Belial Aensland's slave.

Firika and Morrigan come from the same low class Succubus clan, and both are now orphans. Firika and Morrigan's mother's served as Castle Whores, for the Aensland Clan, but Morrigan was adopted by Belial, because of her natural talents. Firika was left out in the cold, after her mother died. Firika was forced to be a whore for lower level Demons, while Morrigan was raised as a Princess. Firika joined Azwel to get revenge on Morrigan. Firika seeing a bleeding Yuzuriha, which reminded Firika of the many times she had been raped, changed something inside Firika's mind. Firika leaves to contact Azwel, and Yuzuriha wakes up; feeling as if something is watching her.

Firika: Lord Azwel, Yuzuriha has a dark Quickening. Gordeau is still alive, Sir.

Azwel: I am aware. Let Yuzuriha have her fun. We'll get her, soon enough. We are about to receive Xiao Long, and we still have Homura, Dan, and a few others. Just keep watch over them, and report anything you see!

Firika: Yes, Lord Azwel.

Firika is having doubts, and she sits back to think things over. Yuzuriha notices that Gordeau is getting weaker, but Yuzuriha doesn't want to let Gordeau go. Yuzuriha leaves the hideout, again, and Yuzuriha comes across another In-Birth; this time it's a young girl, and she's only 14. Firika is tailing Yuzuriha, and Firika sees Yuzuriha in an alleyway, and Yuzuriha has the 14 year old In-Birth cornered.

Yuzuriha: This is a real treat. Don't worry, Sweetie, I'm going to use you as leverage to get my future husband to see things, my way.

The young In-Birth only smiles, and she seems very calm. Yuzuriha draws Ayame-Chan, but before Yuzuriha can touch the girl, a sniper shot hits Yuzuriha in the heart. Yuzuriha looks down, and there is a hole in her chest, the size of a baseball. Yuzuriha passes out, and a shadowy figure leaps down near the 14 year old girl. The girl holds her hand out, and the man gives the girl a large wad of cash. The girl runs off, after she kicks Yuzuriha in the face, and the shadowy man stands over Yuzuriha, and he is about to cut off her head, with a machete.

Jean Baptiste: Goodman doesn't play by Azwel's rules, and you M Organization fools are in everyone's way. You'll be the first example, I make. Doomfist will be the last.

Firika: No! Lustful Barrage!

Firika fires heart and bat shaped projectiles at Jean Baptiste, and Baptiste leaps out of the way. Jean Baptiste has bullets filled with Anti-Nanotech, and Baptiste fires at Firika. The bullets are meant to attack all healing factors, and weaken Angela Ziegler's nanotechnology, and other forms of healing. Firika grabs Yuzuriha, and Firika flies away; but not before being shot in her right leg. Jean Baptiste allows Firika to escape, and Baptiste radioes Gabrielle Adawe.

Jean Baptiste: The Wonder Woman In-Birth got away. Azwel has a traitor.

Gabrielle: Good! Let Aval Organization and the M Organization kill each other; we'll come in to finish off the survivors. Return to base.

Jean Baptiste leaves the scene, and he leaves a card with his emblem on it. Firika is in pain, but she makes it back to Yuzuriha's hideout. Firika lies Yuzuriha on the floor, and Firika breaks Gordeau's chains. Firika covers Gordeau up, with a blanket, and Firika fights through her pain to carry Gordeau and Yuzuriha back to the Sky Stage. Firika decides to use up a lot of her energy to teleport to the Sky Stage, and in doing this Firika is in severe pain, as she appears in the Auditorium; holding Gordeau and Yuzuriha.

Heart: So, it has begun.

Solange: Yuzuriha, Gordeau!? Firika Mia Shatana is here, too!?

Firika: Help….me….

Firika passes out, while Angela Ziegler, Lisa Hamilton, and Hyouka Fuwa helps Gordeau, Yuzuriha, and Firika. Gordeau has Kryptonite Poisoning, so Superman gets Gordeau to a Solar Chamber. Angela has Moira prep Yuzuriha for surgery, and Lisa pulls the bullet out of Firika's leg. Firika is placed in a cell, but looked after by Heart Aino, and Hyouka Fuwa. Gordeau has recovered his strength, and Gordeau tells everyone what happened, which backs up Hyde's story. Yuzuriha is chained to the wall, in the Training Room, as she finally wakes up. Yuzuriha tries to break the chains, but she notices that she's wearing a Power Distortion Collar, and Yuzuriha sees all her teammates standing before her; including a very unhappy looking Gordeau.

Solange: You can get a serious chain burn, if you keep struggling.

Yuzuriha: Bitch, let me loose, and I'll show you how hard I wanna burn you!

Hyde: Yuzuriha, that's not you, in there! Firika showed us that Carmine's Quickening has the real you trapped. Please fight it, Yuzu!

Yuzuriha: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Hyde, go fuck yourself! This is coming from the boy who had several chances to fuck me, and passed! You even walked in on me, naked, and fled like a Bitch! Why should I talk to a little Bitch, like you?

Hyde: Because you're my friend, and we know you're still our Yuzuriha, deep down, inside.

Yuzuriha: Speak for yourself!

All the In-Births can feel a strong presence, as Linne comes into the Training Room, with Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson.

Yuzuriha: Who the fuck is this guy!?

Duncan: Duncan MacLeod, of the Clan MacLeod. I knew who you are, Yuzuriha Sougetsu, and I know that this isn't you.

Yuzuriha: You brought in the most powerful In-Birth, next to Kuon, and for what; to save me!?

Duncan: Kuon isn't an In-Birth, he's a Re-Birth; meaning his immortality comes at a higher price, especially if you give into a Dark Quickening. Kuon has become a monster, and no Re-Birth has been shown able to not end up like Kuon, or Merkava.

Joe D: If an In-Birth takes in too many Quickenings, and gives into the darkness, you can become a Re-Birth, but you lose your humanity, and become a monster; since the combining of this world, with others, Immortals, In-Births now, have fallen pray to the lust for power. Taking heads keeps the amount of In-Births down, especially if the In-Birth is already an evil piece of scum, but there is a great cost.

Linne: Legend has it that a Re-Birth can be born who is strong enough to resist death, even being beheaded; they say this truly immortal Re-Birth can draw out the powers of In-Births and Re-Births, without killing them.

Yuzuriha: What the fuck does this have to do with me?

Duncan: A lot, maybe. You could be the one In-Birth, who becomes a Re-Birth, powerful enough to resist becoming a Void. You could win the Prize, without killing another In-Birth.

Yuzuriha: How will I ever know, unless I'm freed? You can't keep me here!

Joe D: We're not going to keep you here. Lady Solange….

Solange cuts Yuzuriha free, and Yuzuriha looks around for her sword.

Yuzuriha: Where's Ayame-Chan!?

Solange: Take the DeLuxCalibur, if you're planning on taking someone's head.

Yuzuriha: You foolish Bitch!

Yuzuriha takes the DeLuxCalibur from Solange, and Yuzuriha plans on attacking Duncan, but the DeLuxCalibur begins to purge Yuzuriha of her darkness, and Yuzuriha screams in pain; passing out, again. Yuzuriha wakes up in an empty room; a very large room, and Yuzuriha is left with the DeLuxCalibur. Yuzuriha sees another version of herself, and she's carrying Ayame-Chan, and walking towards Yuzuriha.

Yuzuriha: You!

Evil Yuzuriha: Here I am! You're going to die, here!

Yuzuriha: You raped Gordeau, you raped me by forcing me to give up my Virginity, and you killed those innocent children!

Evil Yuzuriha: If you want your life back, it's as simple as killing me; if you can kill me!

Yuzuriha picks up the DeLuxCalibur, and she races to face Evil Yuzuriha. A clash of swords is heard, as Gordeau waits in the shadows. Yuzuriha notices Gordeau, and Yuzuriha becomes distracted. Evil Yuzuriha manages to slice Yuzuriha across the stomach, and Evil Yuzuriha takes a mocking bow. Yuzuriha attacks Evil Yuzuriha, with everything she has, and Evil Yuzuriha blocks the attacks. Yuzuriha thinks about how she was forced to sleep with Gordeau, and about how she loves Gordeau, but wanted to give herself to Gordeau on their wedding night.

Evil Yuzuriha takes the advantage, and she slices Yuzuriha across the chest, and then slices Yuzuriha across her left thigh, while taking another mock bow. Yuzuriha pulls herself together, and she tries to focus. Yuzuriha is stabbed in the gut, by Evil Yuzuriha, and Evil Yuzuriha laughs as Yuzuriha drops to her knees.

Evil Yuzuriha: Evil is strength! When I'm done, here, I'm going to kill every last In-Birth in the M Organization. Gordeau will be last, because I'm going to fuck him, again, one last time!

Yuzuriha: No!

Yuzuriha begins to cry, and time stops. Kurousagi walks out of the darkness, and she smiles at Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha cries even harder, and she can't look Kurousagi in the eyes.

Kurousagi: Yuzuriha, why do you weep?

Yuzuriha: I've betrayed you, Kurousagi. I, I raped your future husband.

Kurousagi: That wasn't you, Yuzu, and Gordeau was never meant to be mines. My sisters, and I, lied to you all; we openly lied to throw Azwel off from the truth. I'm merely a Grimoire, Yuzuriha. I'm G's Living Word of Love. Once my sisters, and I, are made flesh we are meant to spread Love, Hope, and Peace throughout the universe. Tell me, do you love Gordeau?

Yuzuriha: I, I've cared about him since the first time I met him, in the Hollow Night. He was cocky, arrogant, stubborn, and a cute Bastard. After my failed attempt to fall in love with Hyde, Gordeau walked into my life, and I haven't been able to stop thinking of him. When he ended up with Jasmine, Asuka, and even you that tore me apart.

Kurousagi holds Yuzuriha, and Kurousagi gives Yuzuriha a kiss on the forehead. Kurousagi looks into Yuzuriha's eyes, and Yuzuriha stops sobbing.

Kurousagi: This new Omniverse has many powerful beings; none more powerful than G, and many are good, and many are evil. Doctor Manhattan and Beyonder have their Eight Pillars of the Universe, and there are many other beings who are equally powerful, or more powerful than they are. You, Gordeau, and ten others will have to make a desperate decision, one day, and you will see just how important you truly are.

Yuzuriha: I, I don't understand.

Kurousagi: It has always been your destiny to end up with Gordeau. I'm sorry about the lies. Even though he's been with Asuka, and with Jasmine, can you still see yourself loving him, forever?

Yuzuriha: Yes….

Yuzuriha smiles, and she wipes her tears, away. Yuzuriha grabs hold of the DeLuxCalibur, and she prepares to stand up.

Yuzuriha: ….yes I can love Gordeau. I'll never stop loving him.

Kurousagi: Go. Finish this fight, and go find Heidern. He is going to need help, with our Grimoires. Yuzuriha, you're one of the 12 Disciples of G. The day the Eight Pillars fall, is the day the universe will need you, the most. Just remember that, Yuzu.

Yuzuriha nods, and Kurousagi vanishes. Evil Yuzuriha is about to take the final swing, when Yuzuriha stabs her in the gut. Yuzuriha stands up, and Evil Yuzuriha is shocked.

Yuzuriha: This is for fucking my man.

Yuzuriha swings, and she takes the head of Evil Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha wakes up in the real world, and Gordeau helps her to her feet. Gordeau smiles at Yuzuriha, and Yuzuriha begins to cry.

Gordeau: Shhhh. You're okay, now. I've got you.

Jasmine and Asuka are standing there, and Yuzuriha looks their way. Jasmine and Asuka nods, and Yuzuriha bursts into tears, as Gordeau hugs her. Solange takes back the DeLuxCalibur, and Solange hands Yuzuriha Ayame-Chan.

Yuzuriha: I don't deserve you, Carson.

Gordeau: Be that the case, I don't deserve anything I've got, and I've got a lot going on. Yuzu, I'm here.

Yuzuriha kisses Gordeau, on the lips, and Gordeau kisses her back. Yang storms out of the training room, and Blake follows her.

Blake: Yang, what's the matter?

Yang XL: Just leave me alone.

Yang heads to the Cafeteria, while Blake is speechless. Gordeau hugs Yuzuriha, while Duncan and Joe prepare to leave.

Duncan: My work is done, here. I'll be in touch, if you need me.

Joe D: Be careful, M Organization.

Solange: We could use a good Swordsman, to train all the Swordspeople on the team.

Duncan: My Dojo is always open. You're welcome to come, anytime.

Joe D: I'll be breaking some rules, but if I locate Merkava and, or Kuon, I'll let you guys know. They're still going to be a problem, if they aren't checked.

Gabriel: I'll have someone fly you back to Seacouver.

Duncan: I'd like that.

Joe D: Thank you guys, for all your help.

Noelle: No, thank you for helping us save Yuzuriha.

While Gabriel Reyes arranges for Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson to be taken back to Seacouver, Washington, Nine and Ashe are investigating Yuzuriha's hideout, in Midnight City, while they send the live footage to the Sky 1 Computer, on Sky Stage. Ashe is keeping an eye on Firika, who is with Nine and Ashe. Firika is wearing a Power Nullifying Collar, and handcuffs.

Ashe: This place smells like old sex! I guess that's your fault, huh, Sougetsu?

Yuzuriha: I plead the Fifth.

Jack M: Get on with the investigation, Ashe.

Nine: Yuzuriha didn't build this place, herself; the Kryptonite chains, bed, and pool were already fixtures here. Someone was planning on Date Raping a Kryptonian, before Yuzuriha even thought to come here.

Batman: Any ideas, Konoe?

Nine: Yeah...Diana, have anything to say?

Everyone turns to look at Wonder Woman, but she looks straight ahead, and doesn't make eye contact with anyone. Diana crosses her arms, and she sighs.

Superman: Diana, are you still on that!?

Wonder Woman: I don't know what you mean, Kal-El.

Lois: Wait, wait, wait, what's going on here, now?

Mai N: Jon, you might wanna cover your ears.

Superboy: I have Super Hearing. I hear more than you'll ever realize.

Jane R: God, now I'm worried he's overheard certain late night activities.

Noelle: Like what!?

Jane R: Nothing, Mom!

Superman: Diana, we've talked about this, before. Did you build that room?

Wonder Woman refuses to answer, but Ashe finds a collection of DVDs, and Ashe places one into the Blue Ray Player. Nine and Ashe have risen eyebrows, while Firika bursts out laughing. The video is of Diana fingering herself, to an interview of Superman, which Diana was watching on the TV. Nine stops recording, but the audio is still playing.

Diana: Damn, Kal-El, you're so...fucking...HOT!

Ashe turns off the DVD, and she places it with the others. Firika keeps laughing, and Nine is embarrassed, but she turns the camera back on.

Ashe: Caught Cum Handed, I mean, Red Handed.

Firika is laughing hysterically, and Nine begins to giggle, while Ashe shakes her head. McCree shakes his head, and he puffs his cigar. Everyone looks at Wonder Woman, and her face is bright red.

Wonder Woman: Okay, okay, sue me! Not my fault Lois has the hottest man, in the Universe!

Cody T: Uh, no!

Vegeta: That's definitely debatable!

Yuzuriha: Ain't no one hotter than Gordeau, so there!

Gordeau: Uh, please leave me outta this….

Wonder Woman: I abandoned the plan to kidnap Kal-El, long ago. I completely forgot about that place.

Yuzuriha: I don't know what lead me there, but I found that place, while trying to hide Carson.

Superman stares at Wonder Woman, and Lois sighs.

Lois: We're going to have to have a very long talk, about this, later, Diana.

Wonder Woman: Look, old feelings die hard, okay. I'm sorry….

Nine: What is that?

Nine points to a card stuck in the wall. The card has a Talon Emblem on it, and on the back it reads "You're all dead". Ana recognizes the handwriting, and Ana is frozen with fear.

Ana: That, that can't be!

Gabriel: What is it, Ana!?

Ana: Look at that handwriting!

Akande Ogundimu notices the handwriting, and the image of a shadowy man, wearing black and red Talon armor, and sporting a red Talon helmet, is caught in Akande's mind.

Amelie: Jean Baptiste! He's alive!

Lena: No way!

Ashe pulls the card out of the wall, and Ashe is shaking, slightly. Nine gently takes the card from Ashe, and Nine examines the card.

Firika: Jean Baptiste has to be the guy, who shot Yuzuriha, and me, earlier.

Gabriel: Azwel has the most dangerous soldier, the world has ever seen, working for him.

Firika: He's not working for Azwel.

Everyone begins to whisper among themselves.

Firika: He's working for Goodman, and Goodman wants us all dead; especially Azwel.

Ashe: Instead of one problem, we have two.

Nine: Three, if you count Master Raven, and the United Nations. Firika, where does your loyalty lie?

Firika: I joined Azwel to get revenge on Morrigan, for what Belial did to my mother.

Morrigan: What!?

Firika: Morrigan, you don't remember, but Albedo is the only TRUE Royal Succubus on the M Organization's roster. You, and I, were born into lower class Demon ranks, and both our true birth mothers were Belial's whores. After your mother died, you were adopted by Belial, because of your natural powers.

Morrigan: How come I don't remember you?

Firika: Belial made you forget. I was hoping Belial would adopt me, too, but I get left to roam Makai, without a guardian. You know what happens to young Succubi, without a guardian, Morrigan….

Morrigan thinks for a moment, and she shakes her head. Lilith wants to say something, but she stays quiet.

Morrigan: Prove it, Shatana!

Firika: Go to your father's old Hall of Records, and see for yourself. If I'm lying, then execute me.

Noelle: Absolutely not!

Firika: I'll confuse to the UN that Azwel is responsible for all of the problems, the people of Earth has with the M Organization. I'll take the full blame.

Heart: You'd die….for us?

Firika: I would. I'd rather die for the M Organization, than die for Azwel. I thought I hated you, Morrigan, but I truly don't; especially since you were lied to, long before you even joined the M Organization. Belial ruled Makai, and Azwel is very, very familiar with Makai. You're as much a victim, as I am.

Lilith: Sis….

Morrigan: What!?

Lilith: She's telling the truth. I remember everything Firika is saying. Belial….

Morrigan: No, you're both wrong! Belial was a hardcore Demon King, but he never lied to me!

Lilith: Sis, my memories, our memories, were taken from you, and locked away inside me, with the rest of your powers. Sis, why would I lie to you? Firika isn't just a low class Succubus….she practically grew up with you….with us.

Morrigan: Bullshit!

Nine: Aensland, how much of Belial's life did you actually witness? Remember, I'm a Sorceress, Morrigan, and I've been to the Makai, too. Hell, so has Salem, Ghost Rider, D', and a few others. I've heard the stories about your adopted father, Morrigan; the kingdoms of Makai don't hate you because you throw month long Sex Parties. They hate you because you were raised by the worse Politician the Makai has ever seen.

Morrigan punches the wall, and the Sky Stage shakes. Love Heart sighs, and she just looks at Morrigan, and then at Hercules.

Hercules: I didn't do it! Why is thou mad at I!?

Love: The next motherfucker who hits my ship is getting ass raped, by the Tallgeese's Dober Gun! Fucking try me!

Lilith: Sis, Firika is our half-sister. We share the same father; a Demon, named Venger.

Morrigan stares at Lilith, in disbelief, while Jedah spites out the tea he was drinking. Firika sheds one tear, and Nine is amazed.

Morrigan: We'll see….

Morrigan teleports herself, and Lilith, to Firika, Nine, and Ashe. Morrigan takes Firika, by the arm, and Morrigan takes Lilith and Firika to the Makai. Albedo is concerned.

Ruby R: I'm sorry, why is this Venger guy so important?

Jedah: Young Lady, Venger is the MOST POWERFUL SORCERER, WHO HAS EVER LIVED! No one has seen Venger, for several thousand years! Legends say that he trained one student, before he allegedly destroyed himself; no one, and I mean no one has seen him, since.

Kyo K: Is Firika lying?

Jedah: I heard stories about Venger allegedly living somewhere in the Makai, and that he had a Succubus, for a mate, but when I was old enough to try and prove these legends true Belial had taken over the Makai, and all traces of Venger were destroyed. Belial feared Venger; we all did!

Nine: To know Venger is to know the darkest of magic; it is living ecstasy, it is might, it is like having sex with the most powerful Magical Forces, in the Universe! I've studied Venger's legend, and he….is….AWESOME!

Marika: Nine, the Sorceress wrote of Venger, in her diary.

Agatha: Yes, and my father knew of him, too! Venger is a byword, among all Supernatural Beings! No one knows where he went, or if he's dead, or not, but Firika was telling the truth about Venger being rumored to be roaming the Makai, sometime before Belial took power. My God, only beings more powerful than Venger are G and Azwel.

Shermie: Venger was said to be the living embodiment of pure good, and pure evil. Venger unlocked the secrets of Heaven, and of Hell, and did it by studying all ancient text; written down from G's lips, to the ears of Humanity. Venger was damned to never enter Heaven, nor Hell, because he had searched out TRUE knowledge, and had found it; even when G warned him not to. Venger never revealed to Humanity what wonders he'd learned from unlocking the Forbidden Knowledge, but all Angels, Demons, and Humans feared him.

Jedah: He is the stuff of legends!

Nine: I'll followup with Morrigan, latter. Ashe, and I, will head to my Cauldron Base, and figure out where Jean Baptiste is hiding.

Solange: Carry on, Phantom; let us know what you find.

Nine: Will do!

Nine and Ashe heads to Nine's base, under Woolering Heights, in Sea Coral City, California. Nine is analysing the card, left by Jean Baptiste, while Ashe looks around the Cauldron.

Ashe: Nice setup, you have here.

Nine: Yeah….

Ashe looks at pictures of Jubei, Kokonoe, Celica, and one picture of Nine and Moira O'Deorain, together, at the Beach.

Ashe: You and Moira are a thing?

Nine: We were a thing; she got more caught up in her work, and she doesn't approve of Magic. Science is her thing. We clashed more than I clash with Kokonoe, on Magic vs. Science, matters.

Ashe: Do you believe in God?

Nine turns to look at Ashe, and Ashe shrugs, as Nine gives her a firm stare. Nine goes back to her work, as Nine pulls out the Ultraviolet Lantern ring, taken from Firika, to study it.

Nine: We're practically talking to God, all the time. G is God, and yes I believe in Him.

Ashe: Me, too. He's about the only being I have faith in, right now. Everybody else let me down.

Nine: All things, considered, I like you, Ashe; you're funny, you get the job done, and you're young, but mature.

Ashe blushes, while Nine is examining the Ultraviolet Lantern ring. Nine's Cauldron 1 Computer comes on, and Heidern is reaching out to Nine.

Heidern: Konoe, I need your help!

Nine: Heidern, thank G, you're alive!

Heidern: I need you to come to Brazil! I'm trying to retrieve the Wolf Grimoire, from Iguazú Falls. There is some sort of ancient magical incantation blocking a hidden doorway, under the falls. I need your help.

Nine: Sit tight, I'm coming with Ashe! We'll teleport to your location, as soon as possible.

Heidern: Meet me at the base of Iguazu Falls. Heidern, out!

Nine: You coming?

Ashe: Let's go, Phantom!

While Nine and Ashe heads to meet up with Heidern, G shows up to the Sky Stage, and everyone bows.

Agatha: Lord!

Theodore: What are your desires, Lord?

Elizabeth M: Father, have mercy.

G: Rise, children. It's story time.

Heart: Oooh! What kind of story!?

G: Venger's role in My Plans.

Jedah: I am dying to know, Lord!

G: Silence, Dohma, and lend Me your ears. Venger was an eager young man, who studied My Word, diligently. Venger unlocked the secrets of Heaven, Hell, and the entire Universe. Venger, after I told him not to, made his way into Heaven, Hell, and a number of hidden realms. I cursed Venger with his less than presentable form, and forbid him death; forever wandering the Universe, as a nomad.

Demitri: Morrigan and Firika?

G: I'm getting to that, Son, be patient. Venger was looked upon as a god, and he never took it upon himself to be worshipped as such. Venger confessed to everyone, even after I damned him, that there is ONLY ONE, TRUE GOD: THE GREAT I AM! Because Venger remained loyal, I didn't punish him, even after he lived among Angels, Demons, and Humans, and he spoke of My Word, My Greatness, and My Mercy, but Venger also allowed fornications, wild gatherings, and the mating of Angels, Demons, and Humans, in his presence.

Agatha: Oh, boy….

G: Venger is indirectly responsible for Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia abandoning their post; and he's one of the inspirations for Azwel turning his back on Heaven. I already have one hard headed son, who is damned, forever, for disrespecting Me, and Azwel is almost just as big a headache as the first Fallen One.

Elizabeth: Father, I'm sorry!

G: Venger threw the infamous gathering, which resulted in the birth of Helen, and Acerola and Darcia's fornications; which resulted in the births of Schwartz, Solange, Terry, and Andy.

Elizabeth M: My daughter serves You, though, Father! Will You not have pity on-

G: Silence, or I'll make all of you NOT!

Thunder and lighting follows G's voice, and the Universe trembles. The M Organization is in a state of fear, and Azwel takes notice to G's presence.

G: I've been more than merciful, with ALL OF YOU! Do not make Me overlook the Sacrifice of My Son, made flesh, for all of you, less the Son Of Man's journey to the Cross be for nothing! Venger served Me, but still chose to do as he saw fit. I showed him mercy. I instructed him to give his legacy to two Succubi, who prayed to Me, diligently, and never partook in anything unnatural.

Jedah: Morrigan and Firika's mothers.

G: Yes! Two Succubi remained Virgins, even after Venger only laid hands on them, prayed for them, and I gave them daughters. Firika and Morrigan were born of Virgin Succubi, who wanted to serve Me, and not be caught up in fornications. Belial used those two Virgin Succubi, until they died, after the two Succubi gave birth to Firika and Morrigan.

While G is talking, Morrigan, Lilith, and Firika comes across Belial's ancient diary; hidden in Belial's old quarters. Morrigan reads the passage about two half-sister Succubi, who Belial was told were the children of Venger, and Belial took one Succubus daughter, as his own, and left the other Succubus in the lower levels of Makai, to fend for herself. Morrigan drops to her knees, as Firika sheds a tear. Lilith removes Firika's handcuffs, and Power Nullifying Collar.

G: Once Venger gave some of his power and knowledge to the birth of Firika and Morrigan, I gave Venger one last task.

Morrigan stands up, and she hugs Firika, and Firika cries in Morrigan's arms. Lilith hugs both her sisters, and Firika looks at the giant painting of Belial, on the wall.

Elizabeth M: What task was that, Father?

G: Venger trained an Elf, a female Elf, and she learned all of his knowledge; even the knowledge of what is yet to come. Once Venger gave up all he knew, I Translated him, and his power lies in his one student….Enigma.

Everyone gasped, as the image of Enigma is seen on the Sky 1 Computer. Enigma is secretly following Nine and Ashe, as Nine and Ashe makes it to Iguazú Falls.

Agatha: Enigma is Venger's student!?

G: Yes, and Enigma's role in this story has come to an end. Enigma shell pass on her knowledge, the knowledge of Venger, to a final host. This host shell live on, even after all they love has passed on.

Elizabeth M: Who is this host?

G: You will see, soon enough. Continue to stay the course, bring love, harmony, and peace to the Universe, and no matter what obstacles you face you can win, as long as you face it as a family. Love, Forgive, and Save those who need Love and Forgiveness.

Ryofu: Father, we will do our best.

G: Housen, I am pleased with your growth. You, and your Wife, Makoto, shell help this family through dark times. Stay the course, and pray.

G vanishes in white smoke, and the M Organization is moved. Morrigan returns home, with Firika and Lilith, and Captain America shakes Firika's hand.

Captain America: Can we count on you?

Firika: To stop Azwel? Yes. To behave myself, and not take advantage of teasing you all, and feeding they way a Succubus should feed? No.

Captain America: As long as you're not ruining anyone's marriage, I'm okay with that.

Firika: There's more than enough single people, here, to mess with.

Captain America: Carry on, Agent Shatana.

Morrigan: Steve is definitely single.

Captain America: Enter my dreams, and you'll be in for a rude awakening.

Lilith: Sounds like an invitation, to me!

Ironman: No, you don't want to mess around with Steve; he's a very, very hard man to crack!

Firika: We'll see.

Heart: Firika, let me show you to your new quarters, and get your mind off of Agent Rogers, for a bit.

Firika: Okay, I'm game!

While Heart takes Firika to her new room, Nine and Ashe meets up with Heidern, behind a waterfall, near a secret cave.

Heidern: You made it! I'm going to need your help.

Nine: You're aware we were scared to death that Emerald Sustrai had killed you, right?

Heidern: I set it up to look that way. I was asked, by G, to retrieve the Wolf, Tiger, and Rabbit Grimoires, because I have a more fortified mind, than anyone else on the team.

Ashe: How so, Sir?

Heidern: Ask Rugal about my wife and daughter.

Heidern gives Ashe a serious look, and Ashe has a bead of sweat drop from her brow. Nine examines the cave, and the trio walks into the cave system, as Nine holds up a flaming hand, to light the way.

Ashe: How many Grimoires have you located, Sir?

Heidern: I've located them all, but I haven't grabbed any of them.

Nine: How so?

Heidern: I've been trying to avoid one very dangerous agent, who seems to be nearly as skilled as Steve Rogers, myself, and some other dangerous agents, we all work with.

Ashe: Let me guess: Red helmet, black attire, carries a really dangerous looking sniper rifle?

Heidern: Yes, Jean Baptiste; former Agent of Talon, but now serves Goodman. I've spent days trying to lose him, but he's very hard to kill.

Nine: Well, Ana Amari, and the other Agents of Overwatch, seem to be somewhat unnerved by the mere mention of Jean Baptiste; he must be that good.

Heidern: I haven't been able to get any proper sleep, since encountering him; he's that damn good.

Nine, Heidern, and Ashe makes it to a large stone door, and Nine sees some weird writing on the door. Nine rubs the door, and Nine closes her eyes.

Heidern: Anything?

Nine: Yeah, its-

Nine didn't have time to finish her sentence. Heidern couldn't believe it. Ashe is instantly splattered with blood. Nine is shot in the head, and her body drops. Ashe didn't have time to react, as another bullet drops Ashe; shot to the head. Heidern is shot through his left shoulder, as Heidern ducks behind a boulder.

Heidern: No! Damn you, Baptiste!

Jean Baptiste is about a full mile away, and his Sniper aim is better than that of Widowmaker and Ana. Justin Stone's "Lungs" begins to play, as Nine and Ashe bleed out. Jean Baptiste moves in towards the cave, to finish off Heidern. Enigma covers the cave entrance, with an ice wall, as Enigma walks towards Nine and Ashe.

Heidern: You!

Heidern pulls his gun to fire at Enigma, but Enigma jams Heidern's gun, with a wave of her hand. Enigma places a black Grimoire on Nine's stomach, as Enigma chants a magical spell. Heidern sees that the Black Grimoire has the title of "The Gospel: According To Venger". Enigma pulls out a knife, and she slits her own throat; spraying blood all over Nine, and Ashe. Enigma looks at Heidern, and she drops to her knees.

Enigma: Leona will be returned to you, soon.

Heidern just sits there, in silence, and in a state of bewilderment, as Enigma's body turns into a pool of blood. Enigma's blood enters Nine's body, and some of it enters Ashe's body, as well. Nine's soul is sinking in an ocean of blood. Nine only has Jubei, Celica, Kokonoe, Moira, Phonon, Ashe, and her Phantom Family on her mind.

Nine: I'm sorry, my beloveds. I have failed.

Nine's soul sinks to the very bottom, and Enigma's soul catches Nine. Enigma kisses Nine's lips, and Nine is in shock.

Enigma: You've been chosen, Konoe Mercury. You will carry that weight; the weight of Venger: The Blessed Sinner. I gave up my life, so that you can keep yours. I gave up my lover, Ozymandias, so that you and Ashe can have a chance. Go, save the world, and give honor to The Most High: G.

Nine's soul returns to her body, and Nine sits up, spitting out the bullet, which killed her. Nine looks at Heidern, and Nine begins drawing the bullet out of Heidern's shoulder.

Heidern: Thank God for Angela's Nanotechnology!

Nine: That bullet is fused with poison and Anti-Nanotech. I really died.

Heidern: How are you alive, then!?

Nine: Enigma's sacrifice.

Nine gets the bullet out of Heidern's shoulder, and Nine spits on the wound; healing it, instantly. Nine rushes over to Ashe, as Jean Baptiste blows the ice wall down. Nine kisses Ashe on the lips, and Ashe is instantly healed. Ashe is alive, and she kisses Nine, back, and Jean Baptiste fires his machine gun at Nine's back. Nine waves her hand, and the bullets stop in midair, frozen. Ashe and Nine really get invested in their kiss, and Ashe flashes Jean Baptiste a middle finger. Nine has the bullet, which killed Ashe, in her mouth, and Nine spits it at Jean Baptiste. Jean Baptiste moves out of the way, as the bullet blows up the frozen bullets, in midair.

Nine places her palm on the stone door, and the door begins to lift up. Heidern, Ashe, and Nine ducks under the door, and before Jean Baptiste could get to them, the door slams shut. Jean Baptiste is left confused, and angry, and he leaves the cave to find another way in.

Heidern: What the hell did I just witness!?

Ashe: Konoe's legendary kissing abilities. I do believe my panties are a tad bit moist, now.

Nine: Save it for latter; not in front of the General.

Heidern: Look!

Heidern points to an alter, and the Wolf Grimoire is sitting on the altar. Heidern begins to see flashes of Rugal killing his wife and daughter, and Leona being kidnapped by Asou Miyuri. Heidern is feeling overwhelmed by the mental stress of dealing with Jean Baptiste, and the reminders of his eternal grief.

Nine: Jedrien, you need rest.

Heidern: I, I got this.…

Nine: General Heidern, give me the notes. I'll retrieve the Grimoires, and return home, with all three of them.

Heidern hesitates, but he passes Nine the notes, maps, and locations of the Three Grimoires, all in a small black notebook.

Nine: I'll see you, later, Sir.

Heidern: Take that Bastard, Jean Baptiste, to Church.

Ashe: We'll Baptize him, in his own blood, General!

Nine teleports Heidern to the Sky Stage, and Heidern lands in the Auditorium. Heidern drops to one knee, and Goku helps him up.

Goku: General, where have you been!?

Heidern: I'll tell you, later; first, get me to my quarters.

Dr. Sugar: I'll be there to check on you, Sir!

Noelle: Thank G, he's alive!

Yang is pissed off, and Blake notices. Everyone seems hopeful, now that Heidern is back, but Yang is becoming more and more restless. Solange notices, but Solange stays quiet. Yuzuriha holds Gordeau's hand, and Yang just gets up to leave the Auditorium. Blake looks at her parents, and Raven, and Blake sighs. Meanwhile, Nine and Ashe are faced with images of their worse fears, and they are ignoring them, as best as they can. Nine grabs the Wolf Grimoire, and Nine places it in her pocketbook; making the pocketbook vanish to a small pocket dimension.

Ashe: That….wasn't so bad.

Nine: Only because we share Venger's Legacy, now. Let's get out of here, now.

Nine blasts a hole in the ceiling, and the chamber begins to fill with water. Nine and Ashe swims to the surface, and they both come out of a lake. Nine and Ashe heads to shore, and Ashe sits on a rock, while Nine looks over at Iguazu Falls. Jean Baptiste fires at Ashe, and Ashe is shocked, because Ashe stopped the bullets in midair, without even trying. Nine walks over to the bullets, and she plucks them back at Jean Baptiste, who easily evades the speeding bullets.

Nine: So, that's your true power. You can affect Probability, in your favor, and give yourself "good luck". This is why you're so hard to kill.

Jean Baptiste: Azwel has lost two pieces off the chest board, and you've lost many. Goodman wants you all to suffer, and he shell see both sides breath their last.

Ashe: Look, I'm not one to bite my tongue, so can we make this shit quick? I kinda wanna get in the tub, with Konoe, and swap Crotch Snot; know what I mean?

Nine: You're moving really fast, I see.

Ashe: Too soon, for you?

Nine: Please! I'm thinking about my tongue in your asshole, right now.

Ashe: Damn, you're spicy!

Jean Baptiste: I'll pick up the pieces, after that thing leaves.

Nine: Who are you calling a thing, Jerk Face!?

Jean Baptiste: Look behind you, you failed Circus Attraction.

Ashe and Nine looks up, and they see a giant five headed Dragon landing behind them. Nine feels the energy radiating off of the Dragon, and its made clear that the Yagami Clan is inside the beast.

Ashe: God, help us!

Nine: That thing has our friends inside of it!

Asou Miyuri is standing on the shoulder of the Dragon, and she is smiling, heavily. The Sky Stage gets an alert warning, about a giant beast, in Brazil.

Batman: Sombra, bring up the feed!

Sombra: On it, Sir!

Sombra brings up an image of a giant Dragon, with five heads, and Nine and Ashe is facing it, while Jean Baptiste runs for it.

Jack M: It's Baptiste!

Ana: He's there, too!?

Jean Baptiste: See you, later, Useless Lesbians!

Nine: Bitch, you must don't know me! I'm clearly Bisexual! I have a daughter!

Ashe: Yeah, she fucked her Cat, and created a perfect child!

Jean Baptiste escapes into the Wild, but the M Organization can hear everything Nine and Ashe just said. Jubei blushes, and Kokonoe just pops her gum, while Batman facepalms.

Asou: Who wants to get BBQed!?

Batman: Konoe, focus!

Nine: Bruce, we have a problem! That thing is made up of the entire Yagami Clan, Ashe needs to pee, and I'm horny as fuck! If we stop this fucking thing, in time, I can catch a fresh Golden Shower, get my pussy ate, and knockoff a Threesome, before dinner!

Ashe: Make sure to have me some BBQ Sushi, Bourbon, and some fresh towels, for after the halftime show! Nine, I come a lot, Momma!

Nine: Jubei, we've got a squirter!

Solange: Geez, this doesn't get any more real, than this!

Noelle: Konoe, spare us the dirty language, and tell us how to proceed!

Nine: I've got this! Jubei, get the bedroom ready! I need you to lay out my favorite lounge shirt!

Jubei: You got it, Baby! I'll get the one Moira use to wear, for Lady Ashe, too!

Batman: Nine, focus, dammit!

Asou: Well, I guess it's my job to punish the sinners!

The Dragon fires it's breath, from all five heads, at Nine and Ashe, and Mai Natsume blocks the flames, with her shield.

Mai N: Nine, don't worry! I'll make sure you get to have your fun, tonight!

Nine and Ashe smiles, as Solange and Mai joins the fight. Solange has her new kitten with her, and Solange snuggles the kitty.

Ashe: Please don't tell me you're going to sacrifice the kitty to Iori, and his family!

Solange: No! Menstrual is my new pet. I found him wandering around Astro Stadium. But, you'll see what I mean. BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

Solange holds the DeLuxCalibur high above her, and Solange transforms. Mai is having a slight nose bleed, and Ashe is looking Solange up and down. Nine smiles, wickedly, as Solange finishes her transformation.

Solange: I HAVE THE POWER! SHAZAM!

Solange points her sword at Menstrual, and Menstrual turns into a large, white, armored Lion. Solange jumps on Menstrual's back, and Solange heads to attack the Dragon.

Kokonoe: If this Fanfic hasn't jumped the shark, yet, now would be the moment of truth.

A few people look at Kokonoe, and she files her nails, while popping her gum. Mai hits the Dragon in the middle head, with her shield, as Nine freezes the other four heads. Ashe opens fire on the Dragon, with ice powered bullets. Solange grabs the Dragon, by the tail, and Solange tries to pull the Dragon off of it's feet. The Dragon whips it's tail, and the Dragon throws Solange into the Sky Stage; causing the ship to shake.

Love: I fucking told you, all! Solange, I hope you have a ton of Anal Ease!

Solange falls back to the ground, but Menstrual catches her, and Solange uses the DeLuxCalibur to blast the Dragon.

Trinity G: I'm picking up readings from inside the creature! The Yagami Clan is alive inside of that thing, but they are restrained!

Terry: Solange, you gotta cut the Yagami Clan out of that Dragon!

Solange: Gotcha!

Mai N: I have an idea!

Mai gets the Dragon to look in her direction, and the Dragon breaths it's fire, towards Mai. Mai uses her shield to block the flames, and Mai leaps into the Dragon's mouth, and down it's throat.

Solange: Mai!

Asou: Well, that was easy! You idiots are about to get your asses handed to you! I've waited so long to get Leopold and Lana, back, and you won't be taking them from me!

Nine: Fear not, Solange! Mai should be alright!

The Dragon fires lightning beams at Solange, Nine, and Ashe, and Nine blocks the beams with a giant wall of stone. Nine tosses the stone wall at the Dragon, and the Dragon destroys it, with another lightning blast. Mai is inside the Dragon, and she's walking around it's stomach. Mai can see the pods, holding the Yagami Clan, and she rushes towards them, and tries to cut them all free.

Mai N: Damn! What is this substance!?

Mai is trying to cut through the Dragon's insides, to free the Yagami Clan, when Asou shows up, and blast Mai into the walls of the Dragon's stomach, with her Wind abilities. Mai gets up, and she throws her shield at Asou, but Asou knocks the shield away, with her Wind. Solange makes it down the Dragon's throat, and she kicks Asou in the back. The Dragon starts flying, and Nine and Ashe hops on Menstrual's back, and they begin to chase the Dragon.

Nine: I hope this Kitty can soar!

Ashe: One way to find out, Darling! Giddy Up, Menstrual! Yee Haw!

The Dragon flies over the Rain Forest, while Nine, Ashe, and the Sky Stage are flying close behind. Kokonoe is inside of Black Ox, and Kokonoe is chasing after the Dragon, too.

Nine: Sweetie, Mommy don't need your help! I have Ashe, with me!

Kokonoe: Mom, put a sock in it! I'm trying to help you end this, quickly! Dad is getting stuff ready for your fun night!

Nine: Great!

Phonon: Mom, don't go getting like Terry, with a Harem, now! Miss Ashe had better be the last one!

Ashe: Trust me, I am!

Moira: The state of you. You guys are some chancers.

Solange cuts Goenitz free, while Mai is battling Asou, and Goenitz breaks Lana free. Asou has Mai trapped in a tornado, and Asou throws Mai into a wall. Lana steps between Mai and Asou, and Asou stops.

Lana: Mom!?

Asou: Lana!

Goenitz: Asou, stop this!

Asou uses her powers to toss Goenitz to the side, and Asou hugs her daughter. Nine uses her magic to freeze the Dragon's wings, and Black Ox uses it's Nazer Beams. The Dragon is stopped in midair, and it's in pain.

Asou: Lana, come with me, now! I'll get you to safety! Azwel will protect us!

Lana: No! I'm a Servant of God! Azwel is evil!

Asou: Your father is evil! He molested a 12 year old girl!

Nine is recording everything Asou is saying, and Ashe gives Nine a high five.

Lana: You're not 12, Mother, you're a Demon, who only looks 12!

Asou: Leopold didn't know that, though!

Goenitz: Yes I did! I was a servant of the Orochi, then, and one Demon can tell if another is near! I felt shame, because you came off as innocent, when clearly you're pure evil!

Asou: Don't walk it back, now, Pedo! I'm over 300 hundred years old, but that won't matter once I alert the world that there's a Pedo within the ranks of the M Organization!

Goenitz: Asou….

Asou: What!?

Solange slices open the Dragon's stomach, and Mai kicks Asou through the opening. Asou is caught off guard, and Nine seals Asou in a block of ice. Solange cuts down the entire Yagami Clan, and Solange tosses them through the hole in the Dragon's stomach. Kokonoe catches the Yagami Clan, in the hands of Black Ox.

Lana: She really doesn't want to fight you, Dad. She's hurt, because she misses you.

Goenitz: Whatever! Asou is dead, to me!

Mai N: Let's get the Hell outta here!

Solange, Lana, Goenitz, and Mai leaps out of the Dragon, and Nine catches the frozen Asou. The Dragon is angry, and the beast sets the Rain Forest on fire.

Ashe: Now this is bad!

Nine: Solange, finish this!

Solange: How!?

Nine: Easy! Powers of Mellow One: Turn Solange into a Giantess! Giantess Mightiest!

Nine calls down a bolt of lightning, and it blasts Solange. Solange is turned into a giant, and Solange faces the Dragon. Iori, Leona, Naotora, and the others wake up, and they witness the Dragon attacking Solange.

Iori: That's Tiamat!

Ashe: Who!?

Naotora: Tiamat is a Fallen Angel, who's trying to earn her way back into Heaven! Azwel trapped her in her Dragon form, and sent her against you guys.

Yashiro: Solange, she doesn't know what she's doing! Don't kill her!

Tiamat attacks Solange with a blast of Ice Breath, and Solange's legs are frozen. Tiamat tries to bite Solange, but Solange breaks the ice, and kicks Tiamat in the middle head. Tiamat is knocked down, and Solange tries to slice off the middle head, but the other four heads wrap themselves around Solange's body. Solange can't move, and the middle head of Tiamat blasts Solange with fire breath. Kokonoe uses Black Ox's Nazer Beams, and Tiamat is stunned, and forced to let go of Solange.

Solange: Time to finish this!

Chris: No, don't!

Goenitz: It's too late, Chris. Azwel has corrupted Tiamat, enough. Let her rest.

Solange leaps up in the air, and Solange comes down with a slash, cutting Tiamat down the middle. Tiamat cries in pain, and in a flash of light, Tiamat explodes, as Solange poses with the DeLuxCalibur. Nine uses her magic to end the forest fire, and the Yagami Clan has lost Tiamat's powers.

Iori: It's over, for us. Tiamat gave us an edge.

Nine: No, Iori, your team work, and strong family bonds is what gives you and edge. The Yagami Clan is a true family, Iori. I can only hope my Phantom Family lives up to the standard that you guys set.

Leona: Where's my father!?

Heidern: Right here!

Heidern and Shermie leaves the Sky Stage, and Leona runs up to hug Heidern. Heidern hugs Leona back, and Shermie stares at Ryuji Yamazaki, with tears in her eyes. Yamazaki knows why Shermie is crying, and Yamazaki does the right thing.

Ryuji: Agent Ashe….

Ryuji holds out his arms, and Ashe puts the hand cuffs on him. Shermie lets some tears fall, and she hugs Ryuji.

Shermie: I forgive you. I forgive you, for everything.

Ryuji: Its alright. Just defeat that Bastard.

Ibuki: What's going on!?

Solange: Yamazaki was indirectly involved in the rape of Shermie LaRoux.

Mature: Ryuji, dammit….

Yuzuriha: We'll take Yamazaki to Tartarus Maximum Security Prison; you guys get freshened up.

Gordeau: We got this.

Batman: Nine, we need to talk, NOW!

Heidern: Bruce, leave her be; she took a bullet in the head, and Enigma sacrificed herself to save Nine, and Ashe.

Batman: What!?

McCree: Ashe, you were shot!?

Ashe: I was actually dead, but Konoe saved me.

Nine: We both died, but Enigma gave me her powers; the powers of Venger. Enigma is gone, now.

Yuzuriha and Gordeau takes Ryuji to Tartarus, while Nine and Ashe heads to get some paperwork done, before their fun. Solange and Mai are in their pajamas, and they are watching The Princess Bride, in the Auditorium, with some of the other M Organization members. Terry and Jeanne took Asou Miyuri to Tartarus, after questioning her about Azwel, but Asou barely said a word. Nine and Ashe come out of Nine and Jubei's quarters, wearing nothing but long tshirts, which says "I Fucked A Cat", on them. As Nine and Ashe head to hand their paperwork to Batman, everyone looks at them, as they walk down the corridor.

Nine and Ashe hands the paperwork to Batman, who is very irate at the moment, and the Winter Soldier is with Batman, and he pretends that he doesn't see anything. Nine and Ashe smiles innocently, and Batman just grunts, and takes the paperwork. Nine and Ashe heads back to their quarters, and Nine scratches her ass, purposely showing her nether regions, as she walks down the corridor. Ashe giggles, as Shingo Yabuki gets so caught up in watching Nine he walks into Genjou Kakouton and Moutoku Sousou, who are two of Nine's students.

Moutoku: I'd be more careful, if I were you, Yabuki.

Shingo: Sorry, Guys….I….

Genjou: Also, don't be checking out Lady Nine, like that; she does what she wants, however she wants, and her body isn't for you to be staring at.

Shingo: Right, Guys, so I guess it's also my fault, too, that your Lady Nine can't put on proper clothing, right?

Moutoku: Get lost, Yabuki.

Shingo walks away from Genjou and Moutoku, and he shakes his head. Genjou and Moutoku head to the Training Room, to practice their fighting techniques. Nine and Ashe are back in their quarters, with a naked Jubei, waiting, and Nine slams the door, shut. After dropping Yamazaki off at Tartarus, Gordeau and Yuzuriha take a very long detour on their way back to the Sky Stage. The couple ends up in Paris, at a Rochefort Family Hotel, and Yuzuriha has her hair down, she is naked, and she is looking out at the Eiffel Tower, from her hotel room balcony. Gordeau walks into the room, from the shower, and Gordeau places his arms around Yuzuriha.

Yuzuriha leans her head, back, and she rest against Gordeau's chest. Yuzuriha smiles, and she seems to allow her troubles to melt away. Gordeau turns Yuzuriha around to face him, and Yuzuriha smiles at her lover. Gordeau lifts Yuzuriha up, and he carries her to the bed. Gordeau lies Yuzuriha down on the bed, and Gordeau begins to kiss Yuzuriha's entire body; starting from the tips of her toes, and working his way up. Gordeau stops around Yuzuriha's vagina, and Gordeau licks Yuzuriha's fat clitoris, and her plump vagina lips. Yuzuriha moans, while she holds Gordeau's head between her legs.

Gordeau is treated to the taste of a sweet nectar, as Yuzuriha cums in Gordeau's mouth. Gordeau continues to travel up Yuzuriha's body, and Gordeau stops to suck on Yuzuriha's nipples. Yuzuriha can feel her vagina gushing cum, as Gordeau is hitting all of her sweet spots. Yuzuriha damn near breaks the bed, as she pulls Gordeau between her legs; not wanting to wait any longer.

Yuzuriha: I want you inside of me.

Gordeau: I want you, always, as part of my life.

Yuzuriha: I want you as my Husband.

Gordeau gently enters Yuzuriha's vagina, and Yuzuriha moans and cries, because she gets to make love to Gordeau, in her right frame of mind. Yuzuriha waste no time wrapping her legs around Gordeau, as Gordeau makes sweet love to Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha kisses Gordeau's neck, and she wraps her arms around him, as well. Yuzuriha cums, again, and Yuzuriha beckons Gordeau to release.

Yuzuriha: Cum inside of me! I want your child!

Gordeau: I love you, Yuzu; marry me!

Yuzuriha: Yes, oh, yes!

Gordeau cums inside of Yuzuriha, while Yuzuriha cums, again, and the couple is breathing very heavily. Gordeau rolls onto his back, and Yuzuriha rests her head on Gordeau's chest. Yuzuriha smiles, and Gordeau holds his true love, very close. Yuzuriha drapes her leg across Gordeau's thigh, and Yuzuriha falls asleep, while feeling absolutely wonderful. Gordeau smiles to himself, because Yuzuriha passes out, with a cute smile on her face. Gordeau looks up at the ceiling, and he thinks of how long he's known Yuzuriha, and how they've always had feelings for each other, but neither of them have ever acted on them, until now.

Meanwhile, Heart and Firika are meditating, while in Heart's room. Firika is learning how to channel her powers, without relying on lewdness and sexual exploits.

Heart: Try channeling love; true love, pure love, and honest love. Don't focus on lust. Focus on the love people share for each other.

Firika: I'm trying….

Firika being a Succubus means she can detect the sexual energies of other beings, who are engaged in sexual acts. Firika tries to focus on those individuals who are engaging in pure acts of love and kindness, without any sexual connotations involved. Firika pictures children playing, couples spending time together, people helping each other out, and the beauty of friendship. Firika begins to draw in non-sexual energy, but Firika is thrown off balance by an image of Heart kissing her, passionately.

Heart: You alright?

Firika: Yeah, I just….let's call it quits, for now. Hey, you wanna do something nice for the team, with me?

Heart: What would that be?

Firika: Help me make breakfast, for everyone. I want to try drawing energy from kind acts, instead of lewd acts.

Heart: No problem.

Heart gives Firika a kiss on the cheek, as Heart leaves her room, and Firika stands there, for a second. Firika looks at a picture of Heart, with her mother, Hope, and Firika wishes she could have spent time with her mother, like that. Firika leaves Heart's room, and Firika heads to the Cafeteria to begin making breakfast for the M Organization. Nine and Ashe are fully dressed in their costumes, and they are drinking tea, while sitting in the Cafeteria. Jubei is still sleeping, while Ashe reads the newspaper, and Nine is searching for matching rings, on Amazon. Solange and Mai enters the Cafeteria, while holding hands, and Yang and Blake walks in shortly afterwards.

Yang stares at Solange, in anger, and Blake just sighs. Mai is looking at her wedding ring, and Solange smiles; knowing that Mai always seems to be happy, each and everyday, that she's married to Solange. Solange and Mai has a seat, next to Nine and Ashe, and Nine notices Solange and Mai's wedding rings.

Nine: Now, I love how you guys picked such beautiful rings; wish I could find three rings as beautiful as those.

Mai N: G gave them to us, when Solange, and I, decided to get married.

Ashe: G and Sister Helga were the only ones, there, right?

Solange: No, Helen was there, and Sister Flora took us on a carriage ride, across that pocket dimension, we were in.

Nine: I can't wait to see you guys get married, in front of us, all over again. You two are a beautiful couple.

Mai N: We argued for a whole year, straight, and blamed each other for the other's sacrifice. We've given our entire bodies completely over to Christ, through the power of the Spear of Destiny.

Solange: No children, no death, no clear future for us, but it's all according to G's Will.

Ashe: You two are amazing, for what you did for us. You gave all of us a chance.

Nine: The road to redemption, and our final victory, isn't at an end, just yet. We're only getting started.

Sylvie Paula Paula walks into the Cafeteria, and she seems down. Heart notices Sylvie, and Heart sends Firika to go speak with her, while Heart continues to make breakfast. Sylvie takes a seat by the window, and Sylvie looks out at the clouds. Firika comes to sit down in front of Sylvie, and Sylvie sighs.

Sylvie: You going to yell at me, too?

Firika: I don't even know you well enough to yell at you, Paula Paula, and who yelled at you?

Sylvie: I had a concert, the other night, with Lucio and Lucky Chloe, and I tried to end the final set with a light show.

Firika: Okay, so what happened for you to get yelled at?

Sylvie: I accidentally used way too much electricity, from my body no less, and I shorted out the entire concert. The people cheered, anyway, and everyone used their cellphone lights, like fireflies, to bid us farewell, and to get back to their vehicles, safely.

Firika: Who yelled at you, then, if everything worked out, for the best?

Sylvie: Lucky Chloe….she said I totally botched the concert, and that I'm short, ugly, worthless, and that no one likes me, enough, for me to make it on my own. Out of all the Musicians, connected to the M Organization, I'm probably the least liked one….

Sylvie sheds one tear, and Firika takes Sylvie by the hand, and holds Sylvie's right hand in both her hands. Firika focuses on positive energy, and she sends her energy into Sylvie.

Firika: Listen, Sylvie, you're a special person, and you're a wonderful entertainer. So what you don't have a huge fan base, like Lucky Chloe, Athena, and Lucio, you're still loved by many, and you bring smiles to hundreds of children. You're amazing, Paula Paula.

Sylvie: Awe, thanks! You're very, very sweet! Aren't you supposed to be Morrigan's Sister, or something?

Firika: We're half-sisters, and you are correct. I'm here to help.

Sylvie: I believe in you. I saw a spark, last night, though. When I was using my powers, I created a ball of electricity, and it suddenly shined bright and popped; sadly, that's what killed the power, at the concert.

Firika: Oh?

Sylvie: Yeah, and the energy ball, which popped, broke into twelve smaller balls, which vanishes before the power went off. It was beautiful, scary, and exciting, all at the same time.

Nine looks over at Sylvie talking to Firika, and Nine has an idea about something which may be useful, later down the line. Nine has a cold chill going up her spine, and Nine tries not to worry.

Firika: I'm sure Chloe is a nice person, but I heard she does have a temper. Either way, she shouldn't have yelled at you, and you're a very special person, Sylvie; always remember that you're a beautiful child of God.

Sylvie: I usually just get called short, ugly, and stupid; no one has ever called me special, before.

Firika gets up, and she hugs Sylvie. Sylvie smiles, and Sylvie feels like a new person, as she eagerly waits for breakfast.

Sylvie: I owe you a song, now! I have to dedicate my next number to you!

Firika: You don't have to do that, Sylvie. I'm only here to help.

Sylvie: Seriously, I owe you a song! You've made me feel wanted, for the first time in my life.

Firika: I'm glad to hear that. I'll always be here to talk to you, Sylvie.

Sylvie smiles, and Firika gives Sylvie a kiss on the cheek. Firika heads back to the Kitchen to help Heart with breakfast. Meanwhile, after making love, again, Gordeau and Yuzuriha heads out into Paris for some romantic time. Gordeau and Yuzuriha takes a stroll near the Eiffel Tower, and they decide to stop, and get something to eat. While sitting at a table, and waiting to be served, Yuzuriha and Gordeau has a serious conversation.

Yuzuriha: Baby.

Gordeau: Yes, my Love?

Yuzuriha: Do you get this weird sensation that something big is about to happen; like big in a bad sort of way?

Gordeau: I've been trying to stay positive, and keep a cool head, but it does feel as if something is on the way. Why do you ask?

Yuzuriha: We've had some crazy things happen, lately, and we've gotten over a lot of hurdles, but something feels heavily screwed up, in the air; as if we're all about to get a heavy dose of reality. Sadly, the reality of it all is that we won't win.

Gordeau: Babe, I'm here for you, and I love you, and whatever happens I'm sure we'll get through it.

Yuzuriha: I know you have my back, Baby, and I have yours. I just feel like we're going to suffer some heavy loses, before this is all over and done with.

Gordeau: Try to stay positive, Babe; we'll make it through all of this.

Gordeau leans in, and he kisses Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha kisses her future Husband, back, as the Server brings the couple their food. Gordeau and Yuzuriha enjoy their food, but neither of them realize they are being watched, from a distance. Kuon and Merkava are hiding in the shadows, and they are watching Gordeau and Yuzuriha, very closely. Meanwhile, the UN has it's own team of Superheroes, on standby, just in case it wants to take out the M Organization, and replace them. One of those heroes is Dr. Momo Yaoyorozu, who is spearheading the Hero City Project, in Longview, Texas. Momo is looking over the M Organization's files, as she sits in her office. Hinata Uzumaki is also assigned by the UN to keep tabs on the M Organization, and move on them if need be.

Hinata walks into Momo's office, and Hinata has a seat. Both women are dressed in suits, with a skirt, and high heels. Hinata pours herself some tea, and she takes a bite of a rice cracker, which Momo has a plate full of, on her desk.

Momo: Are you ready for for trip to Sea Coral City?

Hinata: Yes, and no. I have to be Master Hattori's Supervisor, when he is my superior. Naruto refused to come, because he is terrified of pissing of Master Hattori.

Momo: I take no pleasure in trying to give out orders to the M Organization, nor trying to lock them up, if they refuse to follow those orders, but the UN and Congress has had enough of President Noelle Reyes allowing the M Organization to do as they please. People have been killed, Agents are missing, and secrets are being kept.

Hinata: I know how you feel, but it still feels wrong. The M Organization has done some good.

Momo: Yes, but if things continue, unchecked, then we may have some global disasters on our hands; maybe even universal disasters.

Hinata: Well, we have to go in and interview them; where do you want to start?

Momo: All-Might suggested that I go after Superman; he's the most inspirational of them all.

Hinata: Superman is in Sea Coral City, with the rest of the M Organization.

Momo: Remember, there are two Supermen; one is in Sea Coral City, and the other is in Paris, France.

Hinata: Carson Gordeau is hardly inspirational; he's a dollar store Superman.

Momo: Yet, he's still gaining massive popularity, even though the M Organization is losing popularity with the people. Wait for me in Sea Coral City. I'm going after Gordeau, and Yuzuriha Sougetsu. I haven't been to France, in a while.

Hinata: Fine, but don't sneak off on vacation, without me, Partner.

Momo: I won't.

Hinata books a flight to Sea Coral City, while awaiting orders from Momo. Momo books an immediate flight to Paris, France, and Momo prepares to interview Gordeau and Yuzuriha. Hours later, Momo is on a Military Flight to Paris, and Momo is looking over all the data she has on the M Organization; including secret identities, their past lives, and a vast amount of secrets. Momo plays a recording, on her Laptop, of an interview with the Criminal Genius: Xanadu. Momo conducted the interview, herself, before she flew to Longview, Texas.

Momo: Mr. Xanadu, you're a well-known terror to the people of South Korea; how are you feeling, today?

Xanadu: Reality, reality, reality….what is reality, Dr. Momo Yaoyorozu?

Momo: Reality is whatever we perceive it to be. Our paths are laid out before us, yet only the Creator knows our destiny. According to your mindset, at the time, reality can either be good or bad. As of this very moment, I perceive reality to be spectacular; at least from my point of view. What is your perception of reality, Mr. Xanadu?

Xanadu takes some time to giggle to himself, as he pulls out a book, from under his bed. Momo is sitting outside of Xanadu's cell, and Xanadu slides the book towards the bars, and Momo picks the book up. Momo turns through the book, and it is clear that Xanadu has been writing down the exact same prophecies, as Kolin, since the very beginning. Momo looks at all the writing, all the drawings, and all the scribblings of a "madman", and Momo has a few flashes. Momo sees two women, wearing robes and hoods, Momo sees Azwel kneeling before someone, Momo sees the people of Earth giving into primal urges, and living violent, carefree, selfish, and nihilistic lives. Momo closes the book, and Momo places the book on the ground.

Xanadu: You're strong….you're very strong willed, aren't you?

Momo: I graduated High School at 17, I graduated college by 17, and a half, I taught at the UA Academy, for two years, after that, and I was just recently hired by the UN. I just turned 20 years old, and I'm already one of the top UN Agents, and Heroines, off all time. I have to have a strong will, Mr. Xanadu. I am a born genius, and I purposely took my time making it through school, because I didn't wanna leave my friends, behind.

Xanadu: You're going to make quite a few new friends, Dr. Yaoyorozu. The final step is upon us; are you a true Heroine, or will you break, under pressure?

Momo: I don't believe in pressure. I calculate all possibilities, and I have more battle strategies than any living, or dead, Military Genius. G, Libitina, the Carlas, Azwel, Venger, and all of these Supernatural Beings are things of mystery, but nothing worries me.

Xanadu: G….G is God. G is very, very merciful; even though His advice will soon cease, and you mortals will have to figure this madness out, on your own.

Momo: I've heard people refer to G as The Great I Am, amongst conversations with other Heroes, but until I've met G, I'll hold off believing G is LITERALLY GOD. Why would G, God, only talk to the M Organization, when you have people who need Him, more than they do?

Xanadu laughs, and Momo maintains a straight face. Xanadu looks at Momo, with a smile, and Xanadu motions for Momo to take the book, and keep it.

Xanadu: Momo Yaoyorozu, you were also brought here, after you died on your old Earth.

Momo: Yes, I do have memories of that, but unlike most of the heroes, here, I didn't die a villain. I died trying to stop an insane All-Might, who murdered all the other heroes.

Xanadu: So, you're without sin?

Momo: Correct. I died a hero.

Xanadu: Hmmm, soon you'll be made to see the one thing you've forced yourself to forget. I'll be seeing you, later, once you've stopped lying to yourself. That book still has room for more notes; you're going to interview the M Organization, are you not?

Momo: I'm going to see if they are worthy enough, to remain as a team.

Xanadu: Take the book; write down the stories of the heroes. Dr. Yaoyorozu….

Momo: Yes?

Xanadu: You'll eventually have to believe, again. Your sins will be forgiven, your eyes will be open, and you'll see just how much power faith truly has.

Momo: If I am proven wrong about the M Organization, I'll consider all you've said.

Xanadu: I'll leave you with this: Twelve becomes fourteen, and fourteen becomes eighteen, and eighteen never goes any further. Through eighteen, billions become believers. A lost daughter is granted a request, and through her request she finds what she's been missing. Hardships forge bonds stronger than diamond, and three diamonds walk in bliss. Go, Daughter of The Most High; may you become a believer, once more.

Momo stops the recording, and she sighs. Momo pulls out the book, Xanadu gave her, and Momo opens it to a random page. On that page, Momo sees a drawn illustration of what seems to herself; battling against a powerful female Demon, while seventeen people seem to be cheering for Momo, and empowering her. Momo is suddenly hit with a flashing series of images; images which revolve around Gordeau and Yuzuriha. Momo drops the book, and she quickly holds her head, in one hand.

Momo: What….what is all this!?

Attendant: Ma'am, are you alright?

Momo: I'm fine….may I have a glass of water, please?

Attendant: Sure thing, Ma'am.

The flight attendant heads to grab Momo a glass of water, as Momo retrieves the book from the floor. Momo puts the book away, and Momo softly gasps, as she sees Gordeau and Yuzuriha in her mind's eye, while holding her heart. Momo has a warm feeling in stomach, and she slightly smiles. Meanwhile, Gordeau and Yuzuriha are walking near the Eiffel Tower, and holding hands. Gordeau pulls his fiance into his loving embrace, and he kisses her.

Yuzuriha: When we have a real moment of peace, we can get married. I can't wait!

Gordeau: Neither can I. It's been one long crazy journey, and I've almost lost my mind, due to all the mind games being played by Azwel and the "white lies" told by Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi.

Yuzuriha: They did it to protect us; to protect themselves from being completely found out, by Azwel.

Gordeau: I suppose. I just have a bad feeling that the mind games are far from over.

Suddenly, Gordeau and Yuzuriha can feel the presence of four In-Births, and Gordeau and Yuzuriha decides to duck into a secluded area, out of sight from the public.

Yuzuriha: What now!?

Gordeau: Could it be an ambush!?

Out of the shadows, Kuon, Merkava, and Strix comes walking towards Yuzuriha and Gordeau. Gordeau and Yuzuriha draws their weapons, and Kuon smiles.

Gordeau: What do you want, Kuon? If you've come for a fight, then you're asking to die.

Kuon: If I wanted to, I could kill you both, and be strong enough to claim the Prize. I have Strix, here, to amplify my abilities.

Merkava: You two know nothing about what's coming for us, all, nor do you understand the true nature of becoming a Re-Birth, or the Prize.

Yuzuriha: What are you talking about!? You don't make any sense!

Strix: In-Births are born after humans die from being attacked by Voids. The nature of the Voids is pure hunger; a cannibalistic nature, which draws us to feed, mate, and kill like wild beast. Ever since this world was formed, Grimm, Omnics, Voids, and the Yoma have been the main sources of chaos.

Gordeau: All because of Azwel, we already know this!

Kuon: No, not because of Azwel; because Azwel, Libitina, Agatha, and Theodore failed to finish what Venger started.

Yuzuriha: What!?

Merkava: The Source Wall is cracked, and has been cracked for thousands of years. The Source Wall kept the Earths of the Omniverse separated, and balanced. Once the Source Wall cracked that balanced was broken.

Strix: Heroes became villains, villains became Devils, and horrible wrongs were brought upon the innocent. "She" caused it, because God didn't allow her to do as she pleased.

Gordeau: What are you saying!? Who is "she"!?

Kuon: We've said enough. We are here to offer you a chance to survive, and I'm not talking about the Prize, either. I'm speaking of the End of Days.

Merkava: You two must become Re-Births, in order for you to stand a chance against her. It's the only way!

Yuzuriha: What are you saying to us!? Why would you even care if we became Re-Births, or not!?

Kuon: Because you're going straight to Hell, if she isn't stopped.

Without anymore words, Kuon attacks Gordeau, and Merkava attacks Yuzuriha, while Strix amplifies all four of their abilities. Duncan MacLeod is also nearby, because he has a home in Paris, and Duncan felt the presence of other In-Births. Duncan watches as Gordeau and Yuzuriha faces off against Kuon and Merkava. Meanwhile, Momo makes it to Paris, and Momo is leaving the Airport, and about to meet up with Europe's branch of the CIA, to apprehend Gordeau and Yuzuriha. Momo gets into a special UN limo, and Momo holds the book, given to her by Xanadu.

Momo: Hello, Driver; please take me to the CIA office, near the Eiffel Tower.

Amane Nishiki: No problem, Ma'am.

Momo: Do I know you?

Amane: Possibly. I've been around for a long time, now.

Momo stares at Amane, using the rearview mirror, and Amane smiles. Amane notices the book on Momo's lap, and Amane speaks up.

Amane: I see Xanadu has given you all that you need, my Sister.

Momo: How did you know that!?

Amane: Turn to page 444.

Momo is in shock, but she turns to the page Amane tells her to, and Momo sees something she never thought possible. Momo gasps, and she holds her heart, while she slightly tears up. Momo shuts the book, in a hurry, and she is slightly afraid.

Momo: Who are you!?

Amane: You doubted my Father, your Father, because he didn't save you, nor your friends, from an insane All-Might. You died doubting the Father, and now you're here, for a second chance at life. If you find your faith, you will be rewarded with the two things you've always wanted, and more.

Momo: You're, you're….

Amane: Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen. For by it the elders obtained a good report. Through faith we understand that the worlds were framed by the word of God, so that things which are seen were not made of things which do appear.

(Hebrews 11:1 - 3 KJV)

Momo: But, but why now!? Why come to me now, after all of that!? I don't understand!

Amane: The stone which the builders refused is become the head stone of the corner. This is the Lord's doing; it is marvellous in our eyes. This is the day which the Lord hath made; we will rejoice and be glad in it.

(Psalms 118:22 - 24 KJV)

Momo, find your faith, and believe, again.

Momo sheds a few tears, while clutching the book, which Xanadu gave to her. Momo wipes her tears, and she nods to Amane.

Momo: This, is this what's coming?

Amane: Yes. There is no more going back to what was. Read the text, study the Word, prepare the other thirteen for the Truth. This is your calling. Just remember to keep your faith.

Momo: I, I will...

Amane pulls up to the CIA's office, and Momo gets out the limo. Momo turns to thank Amane, but the limo has vanished. Momo holds her chest, again, as she gasps, softly.

Momo: Thank You….Jesus….

Momo heads into the CIA office, and she shows her UN ID Badge, and Momo is led to leading Agent, in his office.

Agent: Dr. Yaoyorozu, we just got a call from the Airport; they said you missed your limo ride.

Momo smiles, and Momo can't believe she actually has seen the Holy Spirit and the Son, thus far. Momo is holding out, until she sees the Father, and Momo clears her throat.

Momo: I took a cab. I'm sorry if I had you worrying.

Agent: No worries, at all. I have a report that Carson Gordeau and Yuzuriha Sougetsu are nearby, and facing two unknown Metahumans, while a third Metahuman is standing by.

Momo: Alright, get the Agents ready, and let's go see how worthy the M Organization truly is. If they are a threat, they will have to disband, permanently; no matter what President Reyes wants.

The Agent nods to Momo, and heads to gather a team of trained agents to move on Gordeau and Yuzuriha. Elsewhere, Gordeau and Yuzuriha are still facing Kuon and Merkava. Strix watches the fight, as Duncan MacLeod watches from a distance. Gordeau and Kuon clash weapons, and Kuon has come close to taking Gordeau's head, twice. Merkava is pushing Yuzuriha back, against the wall, and Yuzuriha's clothing is torn and tattered. Kuon goes for Gordeau's neck, again, and Gordeau manages to dodge the double katanas of Kuon, while Yuzuriha barely missed a claw attack from Merkava.

Merkava manages to grab Yuzuriha, and Merkava tosses Yuzuriha into Gordeau, and the two lovers are knocked down, on the ground. Kuon and Merkava approaches Gordeau and Yuzuriha, as Gordeau looks at his future wife. Momo is in the back of a SWAT Team truck, while clutching her chest. Momo can see Gordeau and Yuzuriha at a disadvantage. Momo silently calls to Gordeau and Yuzuriha.

Momo: Accepting all I've done, and said. I want to stand and stare, again; until there's nothing left, and it remains in your eyes. Whatever comes and goes, I will heed your silent call. I want to touch your gentle walls, until I know I'm home, again. You two….you can do it; get up.

Gordeau reaches for Ayame-Chan, while Yuzuriha grabs Gordeau's scythe. Gordeau gets to his feet, and Yuzuriha pulls herself up, off of the ground.

Kuon: I guess you're not the ones to defeat her. I'll give all your fellow In-Births the same opportunity, until one of them succeeds.

Strix: This battle is coming to a close.

Yuzuriha: Gordeau, did you feel that?

Gordeau: Yeah….we have a friend, cheering for us, nearby. I wonder who that is.

Yuzuriha: This ends now!

Merkava: Come!

Kuon tries to slice off Gordeau's head, but Gordeau flips over Kuon, and catches Kuon off guard. Kuon turns around just in time to see Ayame-Chan slice through his neck, and his cloak. Merkava goes for a giant bite, trying to eat Yuzuriha's head, but Yuzuriha swings the scythe upward, and catches Merkava in his chin. Yuzuriha pulls the scythe blade out of Merkava's chin, and Yuzuriha slices off Merkava's head, with it. Strix drops to her knees, as the Quickening begins. Fierce lightning strikes the ground, and the surrounding area catches fire, as Gordeau and Yuzuriha receive their Quickenings. The two lovers scream in ecstasy, as the Quickening overtakes them, and Gordeau and Yuzuriha are transformed into Re-Births.

Duncan MacLeod walks towards the scene, as Strix pulls a gun on Yuzuriha and Gordeau, in their weakened state. Gordeau looks at Strix, but before Gordeau could do anything, Duncan challenges Strix.

Duncan: I don't think that will work against Superman; faster than a speeding bullet, and all.

Strix: You're here, too; good….

Strix turns, and she pulls a large knife on Duncan. Duncan blocks the knife, and Strix falls over on the ground. Strix picks up one of Kuon's swords, and she looks at Duncan.

Strix: They'll need you, too, Duncan MacLeod, of the Clan MacLeod.

Strix uses Kuon's sword to behead herself, and Strix's body hits the ground, as Momo shows up with CIA Agents.

Duncan: What the….NO!

Duncan couldn't stop Strix from beheading herself, and Strix's Quickening is now Duncan's. Momo sees the Quickening being received by Duncan, and Momo looks over at Gordeau and Yuzuriha. After the Quickening process, Duncan has also become a Re-Birth, and Momo has the three Re-Births surrounded by CIA Agents.

Momo: Duncan MacLeod, Carson Gordeau, and Yuzuriha Sougetsu, you're under arrest.

The CIA Agents move in to handcuff the weakened Re-Births, and Momo collects their weapons. Momo watches as the Agents hauls the three Re-Births off to the SWAT Team truck, and Momo calls Hinata Uzumaki. Hours, later, Momo and Hinata are escorting Duncan, Gordeau, and Yuzuriha to the Sky Stage, to meet with President Noelle, and the M Organization. Once aboard the Sky Stage, Hinata takes the cuffs off of Duncan, Yuzuriha, and Gordeau.

Duncan: So, we meet again.

Noelle: Mr. MacLeod, I am so sorry to drag you into all of this, and I'll definitely make it up to you.

Duncan: No need. I'll sit back, and see what Dr. Yaoyorozu has to say. I over heard Kuon speaking of someone; someone who is the result of Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, Darcia, and Azwel.

Elizabeth Mably, Agatha, and Theodore all look slightly nervous, as Duncan looks their way. Momo takes the stage, and she is only slightly nervous, because Gordeau and Yuzuriha are staring at her, and Hinata notices. Hinata slightly bows to Hanzo Hattori, Galford, and the other Redeemers, she once worked with. Momo's speech is being broadcast all over the world, and it's especially for all the heroes of Earth. Lois Lane, Otachan, and Zone-Tan are handling the News Report, while the M Organization watches from their seats.

Momo: Greetings, M Organization, and all the Earth's Metahumans, Mutants, and Super Powered Beings. I am Dr. Momo Yaoyorozu, and I'm a UN Agent sent to evaluate all registered members of the M Organization; to determine the future of the team, and all the Earth's heroes, alike.

Nine: Is this a psyche evaluation?

Momo: Part of it will be, yes. I'm not here to threaten anyone, and I'm concerned about the public trust, and the standards set by the Earth's people, concerning the M Organization. The public is scared. People have been killed, in your Sanctuary Cities: Midnight City and Sea Coral City, heroes are missing, or they have turned to the dark side, and the UN is pushing for the removal of President Noelle, who endorses the M Organization.

Hinata: We are not here accuse anyone of anything, but we were given some very personal information, regarding all the currently living heroes of Earth.

Superman: Such as?

Momo: We know about your identities, your personal relationships, your final days on your old Earth's, and even what we could accomplish, if we regain the trust of the people. We all have dirty laundry, and it's time to clean our clothes.

Ironman: It depends on how dirty the laundry is; is it something that can be work for awhile, longer?

Momo: What did you do, last, before being brought to this world, Stark? Can you tell the world?

Ironman sits up in his chair, and even while his armor isn't present, the mention of Tony's past has visibly upset him, and he looks ready to hurt someone.

Ironman: You first, Doctor. What secrets do you have?

Momo: I stood by, and gave up caring, while my mentor slaughtered me, my friends, and millions. He was turned against us, by his arch enemy. I lost my faith.

Batman: There are somethings the public doesn't need to know.

Momo: Really, Batman? All-Might has released his past, what he did, and his full identity to the masses. The public loves All-Might, and he's redeemed.

Batman: All-Might doesn't have a family to worry about, but some of us do. Our identities are secret for a reason, Doctor.

Momo: With the amount if heroes, here, no one would dare go after your families, with all the heat they would bring down on themselves.

Asuka I: You're wrong. Homura….missing. My grandfather….dead. Mary Ryan….missing. So, what do you have to say for yourself, Dr. Yaoyorozu?

Jiren: Look, I understand what you're trying to do, here, Dr. Yaoyorozu, but you have to understand why my allies are uncomfortable with your decision. You're asking a lot.

Momo: I'm asking for you to show the people of Earth that they can trust you, all. If the public calls for the arrest and disbandment of the M Organization, then I will have no choice but to bring each and everyone of you in. Do you understand that?

Gordeau stands up, and he looks at Momo. Momo's heart skips a beat, and she gasps, slightly. Bulma and Chi-Chi notices how Momo looks at Gordeau and Yuzuriha, and they take mental notes.

Gordeau: I have a solution.

Momo: Yes?

Gordeau: You spend time with us, all of us, and you get to do your psyche evaluation on us all. If the public can't take your word for it, in regards to us being here to serve and protect, then I'll gladly turn myself in to Tartarus.

Yuzuriha: What!?

Hyde: Gordeau, what are you doing!?

Yu N: If Gordeau can do it, then so can I. Find fault in our reasoning, and I'll surrender my sword to you.

Bowsette: The M Organization has given me hope. I've turned over a new leaf, because of them.

Lady Ganon: Yes, so have I.

Yang XL: This is bullshit!

Raven B: Yang, what's gotten into you!?

Qrow: Cool it, Kiddo; you don't wanna hurt our case.

Yang XL: Look, if I wouldn't have gotten the spotlight snatched from me, like Solange trying to take my woman, we wouldn't be in this mess!

Blake: Yang, please!

Solange: Yang, it was all Tsubasa, and the others. Azwel has been-

Yang XL: I don't give a fuck about Azwel. I don't care for this team, anymore.

Ruby R: Yang, wait!

Yang leaves the Auditorium, and Momo sighs. Momo wants to say something to the M Organization, but she's sworn to secrecy, because of the book she holds, and Momo stays quiet.

Hinata: Let Dr. Yaoyorozu clear your names. After she's done evaluating you all, if the UN doesn't believe in Dr. Yaoyorozu's approval, we'll take it from there, and see what we can do, alright?

Most of the M Organization agrees, and Momo nods her head. Momo is looking at Gordeau and Yuzuriha, and Momo smiles.

Momo: I'll begin tomorrow, starting with personal interviews with each and everyone of you. I hope Hinata, and I, won't be a burden.

Hanzo H: No, you will not. In fact, I need to speak with Hinata, when we get a chance.

Hinata: I'd be honored, Master Hanzo.

Goku: How's Naruto, and the kids, Hinata?

Hinata: They're all well, Son. I'll call him, later, and you can speak to him, then.

Mai Natsume shows Momo and Hinata to their respected rooms, and Momo decides to take a walk around the Sky Stage. Momo ends up heading to the Cafeteria, and grabbing a bowl of rice, and some tea. Momo sits down with her book, and Momo reads some of what Xanadu, the Spirit, wrote. Momo has a bewildered look on her face, as Momo knows how things will eventually turn out, but her faith is still shaken, and Momo can't tell anyone else the truth, except the other thirteen key players, in this "game" of good vs. evil. Momo looks up to see Chi-Chi, Goku, Zod, Bunwa, Bulma, and Vegeta sitting in front of her. Zod slowly, but loudly, sips his tea, while staring at Momo.

Momo: Hello, there. Can I help you, all, with something?

Chi-Chi: We came to interview the lady who will be deciding our fate.

Momo: That's fine, Mrs. Son, but do you go by Chi-Chi, or 21, these days?

Chi-Chi: It's 21's body, but my soul. 21 is still in here, though, and she's asleep, at the moment.

Momo: Interesting, so tell me: When you and Goku are making love, do you take the form of Chi-Chi, or do you stay in the form of a Buu?

Everyone at the table looks at each other, and then back at Momo. Chi-Chi crosses her arms, and she looks upset.

Chi-Chi: My children are older than you, and they don't even talk to me that way. Heck, my granddaughter is at least three years older than you, and I'm suppose to be evaluated by a child?

Momo: A "child" who has a Doctor's Degree in Medical Science, Cybernetics, Engineering, Psychology, and a number of other fields. I'm also a Licenced Hero, too. Judging by the Intel I have on you, it seems you prefer the 21 form, over simply altering your form to match your old body. Is that a sexual preference, for Goku?

Chi-Chi: Again, that's really none of your-

Bulma: Okay, what if we all like Chi-Chi this, does it really matter?

Vegeta: It's the tail; she does wonders with her tail.

Bulma elbows Vegeta, and Momo begins writing down notes in her book, on one of the blank pages. Momo has files on Gordeau and Yuzuriha on the table, next to her, and Bulma smiles.

Zod: Why does the new Superman and Wonder Woman interest you, so much? What is it about them?

Momo slightly gasps, and she begins to blush. Momo covers up the files, and she tries not to blush. Momo puts down her pen, and she folds her hands, together.

Momo: They're vastly different from their predecessors, and I admire their willingness to overcome all the adversity they've recently faced.

Bunwa: You're cheeks are red, and you're glowing; anything else you wanna tell us?

Momo: Gordeau and Yuzuriha are good people. I respect them, is all.

Goku: But you don't respect us?

Momo: No, you have it all wrong. I do respect you, all; more than you think I do! I want the M Organization to succeed, and I want the world to trust you, all, again.

Bulma: Your eyes show that you're hiding something; can we trust you, Doctor?

Momo: Yes, you can. Miss Bulma, if you only knew how much I truly cared for you all, you'd probably lose your mind. I would never lie to you, but I have things I'm not allowed to speak on, just this moment. We'll talk, again. Excuse me.

Momo bows, and she gets up from the table. Momo heads to the Laboratory Area, and Momo checks in on Dr. Brown Sugar and Dr. Lisa Hamilton.

Momo: Hey, guys. How are you?

Brown: Working on a new defensive measure, in case we come across certain threats.

Lisa H: We've developed a new version of Neo Dio, based on his old design, but he's strictly in liquid metal form. This Dio is meant to act as an armor, which covers the host's body, and can transform into a variety of weapons.

Momo: Is the AI safe; this version won't become a tyrant, like the last two Dios, will it?

Brown: Dio had his flaws, but he was influenced by dark forces, like Goodman. This Dio's AI will adapt and learn from it's host; plus, we used Honoka Omega's DNA to build this version of Dio.

Momo: Why Miss Omega?

Lisa H: Honoka is a Saint; she's one of the sweetest, kindness, and most respected individuals in the M Organization. Her father is a monster, and her sister is hard headed Kunoichi, but Honoka is the closest any of us will get to becoming a symbol of Hope.

Momo: I see. Well, keep me posted on your progress.

Brown: Actually, I'm glad you're here, Momo; we could use a young genius, like yourself, working with us. Please come back and visit, anytime.

Momo: Thank you, Dr. Brown.

Momo bows to Dr. Brown and Dr. Hamilton, before leaving the Laboratory. Brown Sugar and Lisa Hamilton decide to take a break, and the liquid form of the new Neo Dio actually cracks through the canister it's in, and it moves along the floor, and out of the Laboratory. Momo heads back to her room, and she closes the door. Momo begins to write in her book, and she actually looks down hearted. Momo places the book down, and she begins to sob.

Momo: This is too much to bear! Why, why must I carry this weight!? Why!?

Momo breaks down, and G is watching Momo, from the other side of the room, but Momo doesn't know G is there. Momo actually cries herself to sleep, and while Momo sleeps the liquid form of Neo Dio makes it's way into Momo's room. The liquid substance manages to enter through Momo's clothing, and the liquid enters Momo's body, through her nether regions. Momo tosses and turns in her sleep, but nothing else happens. Momo wakes up the next morning, and Momo pulls the covers off of herself, and she isn't wearing any clothing. Momo vaguely remembers undressing, but Momo decides to take a shower, and get ready for the day.

Hinata is talking to Naruto, Boruto, and Himawari through Skype, while Goku is looking over her shoulder.

Hinata: I miss you, all. I hope all is well with you.

Naruto: We're holding down the fort. How are the heroes, there?

Hinata: So far, so good. Momo, and I, have a long way to go, and it's just getting started.

Goku: Momo tried to interview us, yesterday, but it ended shortly, after.

Hinata: That's because you all need to be more open with us. Even if the questions are personal, you would do best to answer them, Goku.

Naruto: Are you giving my wife a hard time, Son?

Goku: No, but Momo is the scary one; she's hiding something, and not just her true power.

Naruto: Work with them, Son; it will look better for the team, in the long run.

Himawari: Mom, when are you coming home?

Hinata: I don't know, Dear, but Momma will do her best to hurry it up.

Boruto: I wish I could be there with all the heroes. I hear it's cool to be on the Sky Stage.

Hinata: It is very cool, and once I find the time, I'll bring you all up here to see it.

Naruto: Honey, I love you; be careful.

Hinata: I will. Plus, you know that Goku won't let anything happen to me, either.

Goku: I'll protect her, with my life. I know you'd do the same for my children, and Chi-Chi.

Naruto: I would. Stay safe, Honey. Take care, Son.

Hinata: Love you, guys. Take care.

Hinata ends the Skype call, and Goku leaves Hinata's room, to go and train with Vegeta and Jiren. Momo is sitting in the Cafeteria, and she is writing in her book. Momo knows where the Rabbit Grimoire is, and she is about to go get it, when Honoka Omega, Alice Chrysler, Ayane Omega, and Athena Asamiya shows up.

Honoka: Hey, Dr. Yaoyorozu, how are you?

Momo begins to receive visions of Honoka's future, and Momo knows what's to come. Momo fights back tears, and wanting to tell Honoka to run, but Momo can't do that, unless she betrays her calling. Momo looks into Honoka's soft eyes, and Momo smiles.

Momo: Just call me Momo, Honoka. I'm fine. How are you ladies?

Athena: We were thinking of heading to the Eiffel Tower, and doing some sight seeing. Heidern said you were about to leave for Paris, so could we come with?

Momo: I, I don't know. I have business to attend to, there.

Alice: We won't get in your way, and we can give you an interview.

Ayane: How about it, Miss Momo?

Momo is about to answer Ayane, when Solange, Gordeau, Yuzuriha, and Lisa Hamilton comes into the Cafeteria.

Lisa H: Momo, sadly we have to start the Neo Dio experiment all over, again.

Momo: Why?

Lisa H: The container for the liquid Neo Dio was set too high, in keeping the liquid heated, and the container cracked; causing the liquid to evaporate. Dr. Brown wants your help, this time, in redoing the experiment.

Momo: Once I get back from Paris, we'll talk.

Momo is looking really sick, but it isn't sickness. Momo is only a few feet from Gordeau and Yuzuriha, and Momo wants to say all that she knows, but Momo can't let it out, just yet.

Yuzuriha: Momo, are you alright? You don't look too good.

Gordeau: Your face is bright red.

Momo: I'm alright. I, I'm just happy to be around such well know heroes, and I'm honored that these four women want to spend some time with me.

Solange: You're part of this family, now, Momo; get use to it.

Momo: I'll, I'll try. Honoka, Alice, Ayane, and Athena come with me. Excuse me.

Momo leaves with Alice, Honoka, Athena, and Ayane, while Lisa goes to grab something to eat. Solange, Gordeau, and Yuzuriha watches Momo, and Momo can feel Gordeau and Yuzuriha watching her, from behind. Momo almost has lewd thoughts, but she pushes them back down into her gut.

Solange: Momo knows something, and we need to find out what it is.

Yuzuriha: Chi-Chi and Bulma just said to watch her movements, around Gordeau, and I; nothing more.

Solange: I gave Honoka the Covenant Heart, which will reveal the truth about all who touch it. If Momo is up to something, the Covenant Heart will reveal it all.

Momo, and her group, heads to Paris and they are sitting at a table, in the Eiffel Tower. The scenery is amazing, and Momo is drinking a milkshake, and eating some apple pie. Momo is taking notes, and she is holding back some tears, while praying to God not to continue this day, for Momo knows what's to come.

Honoka: Momo, are you alright? You look sad.

Momo: No, I just have to get this work done, is all.

Ayane: You work way to hard, Momo. You don't want to work yourself to death.

Momo: It's for the good of the M Organization, which I consider it my duty to see that you guys are treated like heroes, and not like mistakes. The world needs us; all of us, and we need to be at our best.

Alice: So, what do you wanna talk about?

Momo: What drives you ladies to keep fighting, after all you've seen?

Honoka: The world is filled with good people, and people who have the potential to be good. Everyone deserves the right to be happy, and as long as there is bad people, out there, we have to protect those who just want to be happy.

Athena: Like Honoka said: Someone has to do the right thing. We were blessed with special powers, and it is up to us to use our God given abilities to do what is just, and good.

Alice: G is Love, and we love people. I've lost my parents, Terry and Mary split up, and now Mary is missing. Terry is still there for Rock, and I, but things definitely aren't the same. Still, I wanna keep fighting to make sure no one has to endure the pain I've had to endure.

Ayane: My family drives me. I have Alice, my sisters, my brother, my cousins, and my parents. They keep me on my toes, and they keep me fighting.

Momo considers all that has been said to her, and Momo writes it all down. Momo smiles, because Momo is starting to see what she lost, when she died, on her old Earth.

Momo: You four have just reminded me why I decided to become a hero. I owe you ladies, for this.

Honoka: It's our pleasure, Momo. I highly appreciate having you here, with us.

Momo: I am very happy to be here, ladies. Thank you; now, if you excuse me, I have to go grab something, really quickly, and I'll be right back. The food is on me.

Momo places a couple of hundred dollars on the table, and Momo heads to the elevator. Momo takes the elevator to the bottom floor, and Momo heads into Paris, using a FBI provided limo. Momo makes it into the city of Paris, where Momo finds an alleyway, and she changes into her costume, which is now sporting the same color scheme as All-Might's outfit. Momo lifts a manhole cover off the ground, and Momo heads into the sewers.

Momo feels something compelling her to create a torch, so Momo creates a torch, and Momo uses a flame from her own right index finger to light the torch. Momo is confused as to how she was able to do that, because she never created fire, before, but Momo brushes it off, and she begins to walk through the sewers. Momo comes to a series of corridors, and Momo decides to walk straight; heading down the middle corridor. Momo comes to a giant series of tunnels, and Momo sees waterfalls of sewage and waste. Momo seals her belongings and her book up inside a waterproof metal backpack, and Momo leaps into the sewage; swimming deep into it, and locating a hidden tunnel.

Momo heads into the tunnel, and Momo ends up in a large ceremonial room, with an alter. On the alter is the Rabbit Grimoire. The Grimoire of Kurousagi. Momo walks up to the Grimoire, and Momo touches it. Momo is instantly transported to a beautiful field, and Momo sees an older version of herself, playing with her twin daughters, Ginrei and Misato. It's twenty years into the future, and Momo is 40, while her daughters are 19 years old. Momo is playing jump rope with her daughters, and Momo begins to cry, as she sees herself, and her twins. G walks up to Momo, while Momo watches her future self.

G: You've always wanted a family, and you'll have it. I can't make everything in life an easy walk in the park, less humans forget who the Father is, and consider everything they've done to be by their own hands. I gave you free will, for a reason. I never wanted slaves; only obedient children. Sadly, those who have seen Me, My true form, have turned their backs on Me.

Momo continues to cry, as she falls to her knees, and Momo sees an older Gordeau and Yuzuriha heading towards the future Momo, Ginrei, and Misato. Yuzuriha's twins, Tsubaki and Yugiri, are with Gordeau and Yuzuriha. Ginrei, Misato, Tsubaki, and Yugiri are all Gordeau's daughters, and Momo and Yuzuriha are Gordeau's wives. Momo throws herself at G's feet, and Momo is sobbing uncontrollably.

Momo: Father, oh Father, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lost my faith! Please forgive me!

G: And he said unto her, Daughter, thy faith hath made thee whole; go in peace, and be whole of thy plague.

(Mark 5:34 KJV)

G helps Momo up, and G looks Momo in her eyes. Momo is still crying, and G wipes her tears away. G hugs Momo, and he brushes off her shoulders.

G: You, and the other Thirteen, have your mission; tell no one of what's to come, but just take a record of all that you see. In time, even after the darkness passes, you will find peace. While they are all here, show them love and kindness, and show mercy. Even if you lose a few, remember to always stay vigilant and never waver.

Momo: Yes, Father. Father, I'm so, so, sorry.

G: You are forgiven, Daughter; go, and fulfill your destiny.

Momo: Thank You, Father!

As G walks away, Momo is transported back to the altar, as she grabs the Rabbit Grimoire. Momo turns around, just in time to see Ayane, Athena, Alice, and Honoka all dressed in their costumes, and waiting for Momo.

Momo: You guys followed me!?

Honoka: We followed the Covenant Heart; it led us to you. So, you're after the Grimoires?

Momo: I'm trying to prevent the Grimoires from falling into the wrong hands. The M Organization will be the only ones to have these relics.

Ayane: Then let's go home. You guys get that?

Ayane contacts the Sky 1, and the M Organization is watching the events through the Nanotechnology in Ayane's eyes.

Sombra: We copy! Bring the Rabbit Grimoire home.

Momo: Roger that!

Heidern, Ghira, Noelle, Geese, Heihachi, and Bison are talking with Joe Dawson and Duncan MacLeod, in the back of the Auditorium.

Duncan: Before Kuon died, he said something about "her". I don't know who this "her" is supposed to be, but Kuon seemed afraid. He wanted Gordeau to kill him, so Gordeau could become a Re-Birth.

Joe D: I've checked all Watcher Databases, and there isn't any mention of any overly dangerous female In-Births, so Kuon wasn't talking about a Re-Birth, nor an In-Birth.

Duncan: He was talking about someone on a higher level of power; most likely more powerful than Azwel.

Ghira: I've talked to my contacts, and we've brought the M Organization some time. If Momo and Hinata are on our side, and not UN spies, then we can clear the M Organization's bad reputation.

Noelle: That's why I'm glad to have you four in Congress. God knows what I'd do if I didn't have some support, left.

Geese: Well, we're doing what we can. They really have it out for you, Noelle.

Noelle: The people are scared, and who can blame them?

Heidern: When Momo gets back we'll question Elizabeth, Agatha, and Theodore about this "she".

Heihachi: Of course! We need answers, and all this hiding in the dark has to end.

While the heroes wait for Momo's group to return, Azwel has assembled all the villains, in preparation for a new arrival. Azwel sits on his throne, in Hyrule Castle, and he has Horse Head and Princess Zelda kneeling before him. Ozymandias is with Ririka Momobami and Kirari Momobami, and Ozymandias is angry about the death of Enigma.

Azwel: Enigma betrayed us, Ozymandias. She is no more. I'd be seeing Negan exposing your brains, right now, if I felt you were a traitor, too.

Ozymandias: I had no idea, Sir. I didn't know Enigma was the student of Venger.

Ragyo: Your so-called ignorance is what has spared your life, Ozymandias. Be grateful.

Gabrielle: Momo Yaoyorozu has secured the second Grimoire; what do we do?

Azwel: Let them have the Grimoires.

Goodman: What!? I thought we were going to use them to destroy this Universe!?

Azwel: I need them to unlock the Three Grimoires, but they need to get to Tarakia, in order to do that. We'll take away all of their hope, from there. Besides, I'm only following orders. When she comes, the real fun will begin! In the meantime, Horse Head, Zelda….go recruit the Golden Guardian, for me!

Horse Head and Zelda head to Earth, and they plan on causing the M Organization great harm. Momo, and her group, are heading to the surface, while floating inside Psychic Bubbles, created by Athena. Athena guides the bubbles to the entrance, where Momo came in at, so Momo can bring the Grimoire to the M Organization.

Honoka: We're almost home free. Let's get this Grimoire back home.

Momo: Right, let's go.

Athena: Momo, when we found you, you were in a trance; what did you see?

Momo: I saw something beautiful. I can't wait to show you all, but now isn't the time.

Gordeau: Momo, show us what?

Momo: Wait, is that Gordeau!? How am I hearing him!?

Angela: Momo wasn't injected with my Nanotechnology, so how is she able to tap into the Sky 1?

Lisa H: Wait a minute, Sombra….

Sombra: Yeah?

Lisa H: Run a vital scan on Momo!

Sombra pulls up the layout of the Nanotechnology inside of Momo's body, and Lisa and Brown can see the Nanotechnology pattern of Neo Dio, inside of Momo.

Brown: Neo Dio didn't evaporate! We've found him!

Momo: What!? Where is he, then!?

Lisa H: The liquid Nanotechnology is inside of you, Momo! Somehow Neo Dio has gotten inside your system, and it's bonded with your DNA!

Momo: What!? What's going to happen to me!?

Moira: According to your files, your powers are "Creation", correct?

Momo: Yes, why!?

Moira: Dio must have become sentient, and sensed a similar power within you! Neo Dio is an ever evolving organism, which can copy, mimic, and create nearly anything it wants, and needs, from it's liquid metal/Nanotechnology enhanced body! To boot, this version of Neo Dio has the same Power Copying techniques as Honoka, Ayane, Raidou, the Bernstein Family, Super Adaptoid, and Amazo! My God….we've just turned you into the Ultimate Being!

Sombra: I've found the security camera footage, of Neo Dio breaking out of it's container, and heading into Momo's room, last night! Dio is truly sentient!

Momo: What does this mean for me!? The original Dio was corrupted by his sentience; will he overtake my mind and body!?

Brown: No! That's why Honoka was used as the base for this new Dio! Honoka is the closest we'll ever be to seeing a truly innocent human, without flaw, so Honoka's DNA should at the very least keep Dio as positive as a new born kitten!

Rose B: Raidou did something right….

Rugal: Yes, yes he did.

Ayane: Hey, I'm also something he did right, too!

Kasumi O: Sure, Jane.

Ayane: Was that a Marsha and Jane Brady joke, Sis!? Don't make me slap you! Meet me in the Wild!

Momo giggles to herself, but everyone is caught off guard, as Horse Head reaches through the street, and snatches Momo out of the sewers. Horse Head tosses Momo into a brick wall, and Momo is buried under debris, from the wall. Zelda is standing next to Horse Head, and Leo sees Horse Head through Honoka's eyes.

Leo S: That Bastard! I'll kill him!

Link: Leo, he's there with Zelda! I have to save her!

Solange: Love, get us to Paris, NOW!

Love: I'm on it!

As the M Organization heads to Paris, in the Sky Stage, Horse Head is swatting Momo, and her team, like flies, as Zelda watches. Alice throws her version of Mjolnir at Horse Head, and Horse Head blocks Mjolnir with his Mace. Ayane and Honoka attempt to attack Horse Head, but Zelda blasts them, with her magic. Yang Xiao Long shows up, and Yang is angry; very angry.

Yang XL: Zelda, you have something that belongs to me!

Zelda: Right on time!

Zelda opens her mouth, and a black mist leaves Zelda, and enters Yang. Zelda passes out, and Yang passes out, too.

Athena: No, Zelda….Yang!

Athena rushes in to save Zelda and Yang, and Horse Head smacks Athena with his Mace; sending Athena flying towards Ayane. Ayane catches Athena, as Lady Ganon blasts Horse Head with her magic, and Horse Head is sent into a wall. Ganon grabs Zelda, and Ganon takes Zelda to Link. Mai throws her shield at Horse Head, and the shield cracks Horse Head in his chest, pushing him back.

Blake: I'll grab Yang!

The Sky Stage is above the Eiffel Tower, as Blake shows up to pick up Yang. Yang sits up, on her own, and Yang punches Blake through a wall. Blake isn't hurt too badly, and Blake can't believe her eyes. Yang has bonded with the Void, and Yang is now using Sentry's powers to their fullest potential.

Sentry: No….

Captain America: We have to stop Yang! I need all Heavy Hitters down there, now! Grab Yang without causing too much structural damage!

Momo: No, stop this Yang! Fight it!

Yang XL: I'll fight it, after I kill Solange!

Yang is about to blast Momo, when Honoka spears Yang through a wall. Yang is down, and Honoka tosses Momo the Covenant Heart. Momo places the pendant around her neck, as Honoka smiles.

Honoka: Momo, you're going to make a fine mother. Take care of that BSB and the Easygoing Slacker, okay? I'll be with you, always!

Ayane: Honoka, what gives!?

Athena: Honoka, what do you mean!?

The M Organization heard everything Honoka said, and Hyde recognizes BSB and Easygoing Slacker, and Hyde stares at Gordeau and Yuzuriha, with a shocked look. Hinata stands up, and Hinata watches Momo's every reaction to Honoka's words.

Ayame O: Honoka, what are you planning!?

Honoka: I can finally see out the window. I'll always love you guys!

Hayate: Honoka, NO!

Jeanne: She's….

Rose Bernstein begins playing Window, by Nappy Roots, on her piano. Rose has tears in her eyes, as Honoka rushes into a building, after Yang, and Yang delivers a punch to Honoka's jaw. Honoka knees Yang in the chin, and Yang is knocked back. The M Organization watches as Honoka and Yang fly towards the Eiffel Tower, and they fight in the open space, surrounding the tower. Momo gets all the innocent bystanders to safety, along with Ayane and Alice, as Honoka battles Yang. Yang manages to land some powerful blows, and Honoka is feeling them all. Honoka fights back, and Honoka hits Yang with everything she has.

Shockwaves of energy can be felt throughout Paris, as Yang and Honoka are battling for supremacy. Horse Head tries to flee, but Leo kicks Horse Head in his back, and Leo is ready for round two. Horse Head swings his Mace at Leo, but Leo dodges it, and she kicks Horse Head in his jaw. Horse Head headbutts Leo, but Leo continues to face off with her enemy. Yang punches Honoka in the mouth, and Honoka punches Yang in her throat. Honoka grabs Yang, and Honoka tries to squeeze Yang into submission. Yang breaks free, and Yang punches Honoka several times in the face; smashing Honoka into the ground.

Honoka gets up, and Honoka kicks Yang across the face, right before unloading a barrage of blows into Yang's midsection. Honoka and Yang trade blows, and Yang's blows are cracking Honoka's ribs, Honoka lands some heavy blows into Yang's face, and Yang begins to feel dizzy. Honoka and Yang use all of their strength, and a vivid show of energy and light flashes across the sky, over Paris, as Honoka and Yang strike each other. Yang begins to bleed from her mouth, and Honoka spits up massive amounts of blood. Nearby, Leo manages to knock out Horse Head, and Leo has Horse Head tied up, in her lasso.

Honoka and Yang gives their all to one final blow, and Honoka and Yang collide with each other, as a semi large explosion engulfs the area, and Athena uses her powers to contain it. As the area is filled with dust and debris, Honoka comes walking through the cloud of dust, beaten and battered. Honoka reaches out to Momo, and Honoka sends the last of her energy into the Covenant Heart; which transfers Honoka's powers into Momo, completely. Momo drops to her knees, as she begins to cry.

Honoka: Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things.

(1 Corinthians 13:7 KJV) I'll always be with you...Athena, I love you...

Yang runs up behind Honoka and punches Honoka in her back, and through her chest. Honoka drops to the ground, as Yang looks at her fist. Yang's fist is covered in blood, and Yang takes to the sky, and flies away. Yang stops to stare at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang. Yang smirks, and she leaves; flying into space. Athena runs to Honoka's side, as Honoka smiles, one last time. Marie Rose comes down to where Honoka is lying, and Marie Rose can only cry. Athena begins to cry, as Angela tries to revive Honoka, but nothing works, and the Nanotechnology in Honoka's blood has shorted out.

Honoka dies with a smile on her face, as her eyes close, and Momo lifts up Honoka's body. Momo looks into the sky, and Momo screams at the top of her lungs; as she cries for Honoka. Ayame Omega, Shiden, Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane, and Ryu Hayabusa are all in tears. Mai Shiranui, Andy, Terry, Joe, Rock, Hitomi, Leifang, Alice, Kisarah, and many others are all crying over Honoka's death. Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama are in tears. Honoka was their cousin. Jun Kazama is in tears. Honoka was Jun's niece. Lois Lane reports on the death of Honoka Omega, as the UN calls Noelle about the battle in Paris. Noelle talks directly to the people of Earth, through Lois's news report, and Noelle vows to see that justice is done, and Noelle assures the public that the M Organization is here to protect the public; not to become a burden to the public.

Momo carries Honoka's body onto the Sky Stage, and takes Honoka to the Infirmary. Moira prepares Honoka's body for her last rites, as the Mugen Tenshin Clan plans to cremate Honoka, in their village. Momo takes a shower; crying the whole time. Momo reports what happened to the UN, and Momo decides to head to bed. Momo is mentally defeated. Momo knew Honoka was going to die, and Momo doesn't know if she's ready for anyone else to die; and many more members of the M Organization will die, before Azwel is defeated. Momo begins to dream of Honoka, while Honoka is sitting I a park, on a bench. Momo walks up to Honoka, and she has a seat, next to her. Honoka seems happy, and Honoka is smiling at Momo.

Momo: Why, why are you so happy? You lost your life, Honoka. I should have never had let you girls come with me.

Honoka: You forget that I'm older than you, by five years, and there is nothing to be sad about. I get to see my mother, again, and I get to spend time with G.

Momo: Honoka, I'm sorry. I, I, I wish you didn't-

Honoka: Stop it, stop it right there. G told you to have faith, right? Everyone has an expiration date, except you, your future husband, your future wife, and the other eleven chosen ones. Rejoice, Momo, rejoice. Look, I'm not upset. I died fighting to save others, and no one was hurt in Paris.

Momo looks into Honoka's eyes, and Momo feels bad. Honoka taps Momo on the nose, and Honoka smiles, before giggling. Momo hugs Honoka, and Honoka hugs Momo, back.

Honoka: Do me a favor, please.

Momo: Anything, what is it!?

Honoka: Save Yang, please. Don't let anyone kill her, because of what happened to me. Yang deserves forgiveness, like everyone else. She's a victim of the dark forces, which are coming to wipe out the universe.

Momo: I will do my best. I promise you, Honoka!

Honoka: You're going to make the world a better place, Momo. Just don't give up, and keep the faith. I love you, always.

Honoka vanishes, and Momo wakes up. Momo wakes up to Yuzuriha in her bed, holding Momo from behind. Yuzuriha is naked, like Momo, and Momo snuggles in closer to Yuzuriha.

Yuzuriha: So, this doesn't weird you out?

Momo: No. I like it.

Yuzuriha: So you're a Lesbian?

Momo: No, I'm Bisexual.

Yuzuriha: So, when Honoka told you to take care of BSB and the Easygoing Slacker, she WAS talking about Gordeau, and I?

Momo: Black Scythe Bastard and Easygoing Slacker, yes. Where's Gordeau?

Gordeau: I'm right here, Yaoyorozu.

Gordeau is sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room, and Gordeau has on his boxer shorts. Gordeau looks very upset, and he isn't looking at his future Brides. Gordeau is holding Momo's book, and Momo sits up, allowing her naked body to be shown in full view, as she reaches for the book. Gordeau, although depressed, drinks in Momo's body, and notices how pure, fresh, and young her skin is.

Momo: You two know, and now I must tell the others.

Yuzuriha: Xanadu wrote this book?

Momo: Xanadu is the Holy Spirit, made flesh. Amane Nishiki is Jesus, in the flesh, and G is God. I've met them all. We have a mission, and-

Gordeau: All of our friends are going to die; how is it that only 14 of us survive the final battle?

Momo: Eighteen of us survive. You conceive four daughters, with Yuzuriha, and I.

Gordeau: I gain four children, at the cost of our friends? I'm not interested….

Yuzuriha: Gordeau….

Momo: Look, Carson, I don't like it, no more than you do, but it isn't our call. Our children have nothing to do with what "she" will do to us, but we can stop her, if we stick together, and keep the faith. Plus, it's going to get better. The M Organization will be broken, for a time, but all will be made whole, eventually.

Gordeau: This is insane….

Momo: Gordeau, I know of things not written down, yet, because I have to write them. That book Xanadu gave me is the Book of Infinite Pages. Only the chosen eighteen can lift the book, and not be destroyed by it's truths. Gordeau, all will be made whole, in the end.

Gordeau is silent, as he gets up to leave. Momo stops him, as Momo puts a robe on. Yuzuriha puts her bra and panties on, and Momo heads to the door.

Momo: Read more of the book, and see for yourself. I'll leave you two, here. I'll be in your room, if you decide to believe me. If not, then I'll leave the M Organization, later today, and I'll go defeat Azwel, and the "Corrupted One", by myself. I don't want anyone else to die.

Momo leaves the room, and she heads to Gordeau and Yuzuriha's room, on the Living Quarters top floor, and Momo walks passed Chi-Chi and Bulma, while barely covering up, with her robe. Bulma and Chi-Chi are confused, as Momo walks into Gordeau and Yuzuriha's room, and Momo slams the door. Gordeau and Yuzuriha read the Book of Infinite Pages, and Gordeau is bewildered by a certain chapter. Yuzuriha gasps, as she sheds tears of both joy and sadness. Momo throws her robe in the corner, and she lies on Gordeau and Yuzuriha's bed, on her back.

Momo closes her eyes, for a moment, and before Momo knew it, Gordeau comes into the room. Gordeau takes a few minutes to look over Momo's naked body, as Momo lies spread eagle. Chi-Chi and Bulma are standing outside the door, and they are lost for words. Bulma decides to listen in, while Chi-Chi keeps watch for anyone coming down the hall.

Momo: Bulma is being nosey, as always.

Gordeau: This room is nearly sound proof; unless we yell, no one will hear us. I read some more passages, with Yuzu. I saw the possible ending to our wars, but those four are not going to re-enter the Source Wall, without a fight.

Momo: They will; we'll just have to convince them.

Gordeau sits on the bed, and Momo sits up, and looks Gordeau in the eyes. Momo is breathing heavy, and Momo gasps softly. Gordeau begins to massage Momo's breast, and Momo has very soft and youthful skin.

Momo: Where's Yuzu?

Gordeau: She's coming; she went to go give Solange and Mai the book.

Momo: I want her here, too.

Gordeau: So do I.

Bulma and Chi-Chi are still trying to listen in, as Yuzuriha walks down the hallway. Yuzuriha tosses her bra and panties at Chi-Chi's feet, as a naked Yuzuriha stops at her door.

Yuzuriha: I'll tell Momo to scream loud enough, so you ladies can get an ear full. FYI, she's a Virgin.

Yuzuriha smiles, as she walks into her room, and slams the door. Bulma and Chi-Chi look at each other, and then they both look back at the locked door. Yuzuriha lies on the bed, and she smiles at Gordeau and Momo. Yuzuriha begins to squeeze Momo's breast, as Momo moans and cums on herself.

Yuzuriha: Tonight is your night, Momo. I'm going to watch you lose your Virginity to our Husband.

Momo: You won't be joining in?

Yuzuriha: You're young, fresh, and this is your first time. I have the rest of our lives to enjoy you both, so you can have fun, tonight; just the two of you. I'll be on the top deck. I'll be back, before you two drift off; we still have Honoka's funeral, this morning.

Yuzuriha puts on her robe, and she doesn't bother to close it; allowing her breast and vagina to be exposed. Yuzuriha leaves her room, and she heads to the top deck. Bulma and Chi-Chi are now in the Cafeteria, and they are dumbfounded, while they drink some vodka. Yuzuriha stands on the top deck, with Solange, Mai, Heart, Firika, Ashe, Nine, Ryofu, Makoto, Terry, Jeanne, and Hinata. Yuzuriha begins to sing "These Eyes", by The Guess Who.

Yuzuriha: These eyes, cry every night for you

These arms, long to hold you again

Solange: The hurtings on me, yeah

I will never be free, no, my baby, no no

You gave a promise to me, yeah

And you broke it, and you broke it, oh no

The Source Wall begins to crack and break apart, as Azwel awaits the coming of someone powerful. Solange clutches the Covenant Heart, as the pendant glows with energy. Yang stands by Azwel, and Yang feels sadness, but it is too late to turn back time. Every villain in the Universe is watching the Source Wall, with Azwel, as Ozymandias looks bitter, Jean Baptiste has a blank expression, and Negan laughs. The Ultraviolet Lantern ring, confiscated by the M Organization, makes it's way back to Azwel's hands.

Mai N: These eyes watched you bring my world to an end

This heart could not accept and pretend

The hurtings on me, yeah

I will never be free, no, no, no

You took the vow with me, yeah

And you spoke it, and you spoke it, babe

Heart: These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you

These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you

These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you

Honoka's body begins to twitch, in the Infirmary, and Honoka's wound is healed. Honoka still lies lifeless, and a white light surrounds her body. Honoka's body vanishes, and nothing is left behind. Azwel watches as the Source Wall is no more, and two women land in Hyrule Castle, wearing white robes and hoods. Azwel bows to the women, and Azwel gives one of the women the Ultraviolet Lantern ring. Meanwhile, Gordeau sucks on Momo's breast, and Momo is cumming all over the bed. Momo is moaning loudly, and Momo is digging her fingers into the mattress.

Gordeau goes down, and he begins to lick Momo's clitoris, as Momo can't contain her loud screams, and moans, anymore. Half of the Sky Stage hears Momo, as Gordeau goes back up to kiss Momo; allowing Momo to taste her own cum. Momo kisses Gordeau, while using her tongue, as Gordeau slips his cock inside of Momo's vagina. Momo's eyes go wide, as Momo feels a mixture of pain and pleasure, combined. Momo wraps her legs around Gordeau, and Momo grips Gordeau's shoulders, tightly.

Gordeau: Does it hurt?

Momo: IT'S IN! DON'T STOP!

Momo moans super loud, as Gordeau slowly thrusts his cock into Momo's vagina; causing Momo to cum, instantly. Momo's hymen is broken, and Momo is bleeding and cumming, at the same time. Gordeau begins to go a little faster, and Momo screams out Gordeau's name, as she cums all over him.

Firika: These eyes, cry every night for you

These arms, these arms long to hold you, hold you again

Nine: These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But their never gonna see another one like I had with you

These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But their never gonna see another one like I had with you

These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But their never gonna see another one like I had with you

These eyes, are crying

These eyes have seen a lot of loves

But their never gonna see another one like I had with you

The tightness of Momo's vagina is too much, for Gordeau. Gordeau pumps Momo, while picking up the pace. Gordeau kisses Momo, and they both use their tongues, as Gordeau cums inside Momo. Momo let's out a really loud moan, as she cums on Gordeau's cock, and Momo lies limp on the bed. Gordeau pulls out of Momo, and Gordeau lies next to her. Momo is in shock, and Momo gasps, as she squirts cum out of her vagina, and all over the bed. Momo quickly snuggles up next Gordeau, and Momo sheds tears of joy.

Momo: That was amazing!

Gordeau: You're amazing, Momo.

Momo lies in Gordeau's arms, and Yuzuriha shows up, and she gets into the bed, with Gordeau and Momo. Yuzuriha lies on one side of Gordeau, while Momo lies on the other side of Gordeau. Yuzuriha and Momo reaches over Gordeau's chest, and they kiss.

Yuzuriha: That's what your cum taste like? I love it!

Momo: Well, you'll be tasting it, all the time, now.

Yuzuriha: I'd like that, a lot.

Gordeau: Goodnight, Ladies. I love you, both.

Momo and Yuzuriha giggles, as all three lovers fall asleep, peacefully. The three lovers dream of Honoka, and Honoka is smiling at them. Honoka giggles, and she blows a kiss.

Honoka: Keep the faith; it's only the beginning, my friends.

Nine creates a false body of Honoka, to fool everyone at the funeral, and Nine heads to bed, after she's done with the fake Honoka. As the sun rises, the M Organization is on their way to Aokigahara; the current home of the Mugen Tenshin Clan's village. Honoka is honored with a statue, in the middle of the village's town square. Honoka is burnt on a pyre, as Nine's false Honoka fools everyone. Elizabeth Mably, Agatha, and Theodore all look bewildered, as Momo, Hinata, Gordeau, Yuzuriha, Solange, Mai, Heart, Firika, Nine, Ashe, Ryofu, Makoto, Terry, and Jeanne stares at them.

After the funeral, the M Organization is talking about what to do next, but Momo, and her thirteen friends, are absent from the Auditorium. No one is really paying attention, due to Ayane sharing a story about Honoka, and everyone is listening. Momo, and the Thirteen Chosen Ones, are in Longview, Texas, and they are planning a mission to get the final Grimoire, from Siberia.

Momo: Katya Volskaya has closed off Russia's borders, because she knows we're coming for that Grimoire. Only we know where it is.

Hinata: I'm sorry, but I'm still not completely over the fact that in order to defeat Azwel, and his master, we have to send them into the Source Wall, with Agatha, Theodore, and Libitina.

Solange: Do remember that I'm still swallowing the fact that the Book of Infinite Pages has outed my parents, as selfish, lying, tools.

Heart: Honor thy Mother and Father….

Terry: Heart, you saw the book; my parents want to use others to reform the Source Wall, so they don't have to return to it, to keep "that bitch" in check.

Momo: That "bitch" is Kaya Bernstein, Rugal's deceased wife, and she's possessed by Perpetua….who is the very first being G created.

Ashe: So, G creates what was suppose to be His "wife", so to speak, and Mrs. G tries to pull rank on Mr. G, and do things her way? Then, when Mr. G is fed up with Mrs. G, He creates the Source Wall, the only place that can imprison Perpetua, and He sends her into it?

Nine: Yeah, and yeah. Perpetua is a being of endless knowledge and power, and she's free. The Source Wall can be reformed, but it needs the four beings who were originally tied to it, to send Perpetua back into it.

Ryofu: Venger was a human, who walked with God, and God loved Venger, and Translated him. Venger gets the task of guarding the Source Wall, and he's overpowered by the knowledge he gains from it, and he abandons the job. Venger ends up becoming an enlighten being, who "fathered" Morrigan and Firika, and now his knowledge lies in Nine, Firika, Ashe, and Morrigan.

Nine: Yep, seems that way.

Makoto: God forgave Venger, as long as Venger spoke G's Word to all, and Venger became a major part of the Source Wall, after God was finished with him. G assigned four "Angels" to guard the Source Wall, after Venger: Azwel, Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia.

Jeanne: They get "bored" watching the universe pass them by, and they abandon their post to live like mortal beings, but still retaining their powers. G is forgiving, but He takes away the immortality of the four, and they all eventually die.

Yuzuriha: After an endless cycle of reincarnation, Azwel decides to free Perpetua, and run to "Mommy", because Daddy won't let Azwel do what Azwel wants. Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia lie to us, after giving birth to four "replacements", for the Source Wall; so they can eventually find a way not to go back to Source Wall guard duty.

Hinata: While Azwel, Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia are playing their games of half truths and lies, we're all caught up in the middle of their charade; and we're being made to believe a bunch of lies, so we never find out the truth.

Mai N: And Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are the Grimoires who will act as the keys to keeping the Source Wall locked, once we get Perpetua, Azwel, Acerola, Darcia, and Elyssa Libitina back in it. But Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi are basically tricked into not wanting to do their job, either, and thus begins a cycle of lies to keep certain beings from preforming the task they were assigned to do.

Gordeau: If we turn a blind eye on what Acerola, and the others, is doing, we lose everyone so that four beings don't have to spend an eternity doing their job, and they will eventually be reincarnated to live again, while we lose hundreds of our comrades, forever.

Heart: But, if we get them to go back into the Source Wall, with Perpetua, we save our friends, family, loved ones, and the Omniverse.

Momo: Yes, that is our task. Terry, Solange: How do you both feel, honestly?

Solange: I love my parents, but most of my life has been a lie. I'll miss them, dearly, but if I save them countless others will die. I can't live with that.

Terry: We've already lost so much, and my life was manipulated for the enjoyment of others. I say we do what's right, and best, for everyone.

Momo: Elyssa Libitina is suppose to be the strongest of the four Angels, sent to guard the Source Wall, and she'll put up the hardest resistance. Thank You, G, for G finding a suitable replacement for Elizabeth Mably/Elyssa Libitina, and someone who doesn't mind sticking to her role, as Universe Guardian.

Heart: Honoka Omega….sadly, Athena may not agree with Honoka's decision to never living as a mortal, again. Athena wanted to marry Honoka, so badly, and now Honoka is going to basically fulfill Perpetua's role.

Nine: Momo, when is Honoka coming back?

Momo: I'm not sure. After she was Translated, I don't know where G took her, but she's with us, in spirit.

Firika: So, are we heading to Siberia, or what? I want to get this Grimoire, and save the world.

Momo: Yes, but we'll need an Airship.

Firika: Wanna take the Astro Stage?

Momo: No, because Leo can track it, and bring it back, by remote. I have a plan.

While Momo's team begins planning their next move, the M Organization is planning theirs: Finding Yang, and finding Azwel. Gentoku Ryuubi is using her abilities to enhance Lion-O's Sword of Omens, hoping to locate Yang.

Lion-O: Nothing! I can't locate her, at all.

Ruby R: When we do find her, we bring her in, alive. Yang is my sister, still.

Raven B: I know she has to answer for Honoka's death, and….

Ayane: You're got damn right she's gonna answer for Honoka's death! I should kill her, myself!

Ayame O: Ayane, please….

Hayate: We all loved Honoka, but violence won't restore her life.

Oscar P: Hey, where's Gordeau, and the others?

Bulma: You mean Gordeau, Momo, and Yuzuriha: The Fuck Buddy Trio; the threesome they had, before Honoka's funeral was tasteless.

Salem: That's none of our concern, Mrs. Briefs. But, they haven't been here since the funeral.

Elizabeth, Agatha, and Darcia all look at each other, with worried faces. Salem notices this, and she keeps it to herself. Oscar heads to look out the window, and Salem looks at the host body of her former husband.

Salem: Oscar, how's Ozpin doing?

Oscar P: He's trying to figure out what exactly is Azwel's motive, and who is the "she", he's working with.

Salem: I sort of have an idea. Miss Mably….

Elizabeth M: Yes, Salem?

Salem: What is the Book of Infinite Pages?

Elizabeth, Agatha, and Theodore all look shocked. Salem walks towards the stage, and she looks at the Sky 1. Salem hits a button, accessing the security cameras, and Sombra looks annoyed.

Sombra: Hey, this is my work station, you know?

Salem: You'll live, child. Anyway, I caught Yuzuriha, on camera, handing Solange a book, last night, and that book looks familiar.

Elizabeth M: How so?

Salem: I'm practically immortal, and I can't sleep, nor rest, because I don't need to. I spent a lot of nights learning all that I could, about whatever magic this Omniverse holds. I've been to Hell, I've been to the Makai, and I've heard rumors.

Elizabeth M: Rumors? What rumors?

The M Organization begins to listen in, and G is in the shadows, but only Salem and Oscar can see Him. Oscar is about to speak, but G tells Oscar to hush. Oscar listens, and Ozpin assures Oscar that everything is in G's favor, and that no matter what happens, Oscar should remember that G is in control. Salem looks saddened, but she speaks up.

Salem: Everything has happened to us, because four beings wanted to play with Fate. Of course G knows who these four beings are; one of them is Azwel. The Source Wall is a storehouse of knowledge; knowledge which only G should know. Venger, the Mightiest Man of God from this universe, walked with G, and was Translated.

Elizabeth M: I know this, Salem; what's your point?

Salem: Venger was tasked with guarding the Source Wall. Venger became….curious, and he accessed the Source Wall's knowledge; becoming the being who "fathered" Morrigan and Firika, and taught some of the greatest Magic ever known, and seen.

Ironman: We've heard this all before, but you seem as if you're about to get into a detail we all should have known, or wasn't told to us, am I right?

Salem: Possibly, Mr. Stark. Venger was Translated, again, but this time he became a fixture on the Source Wall, to repair the crack he made, accessing the knowledge. Four Angels were sent to make sure Venger didn't leave the wall, ever. But, because G loved Venger, Venger was given a mini paradise, while being virtually locked inside the Source Wall.

Zod: Lucky him; what's all this mean, Grimm Witch?

Salem: The four Angels, like Venger, got a little too curious, and decided to access the Source Wall; learning all the knowledge of the Omniverse, learning about G's ways, and disrespecting G's Will. These four beings wanted out the Source Wall, but if they did that, they would unleash a being, who was placed in the Source Wall, long before anyone else placed inside of it.

Agatha: Salem….

Salem: Agatha, I'm not done.

Theodore: Salem, what do you know? Tell us, since you're sure these rumors are valid.

Salem: The four Angels made a deal with the being the Source Wall was built for. "I'll grant you all your life's wishes, if you find others to fill the void of this empty wall". The four beings agreed, and they abandoned their post, to do as they pleased. The being in the wall once disrespected G, too, after G gave her life.

Hulk: Who is she; is she the "she", we've all been talking about?

Salem: Her name is Perpetua, and she was supposed to be the Wife of G; the Mother of Creation. Perpetua wanted to create life in her own image; disregarding the fact that she's G's creation, not His equal. Perpetua was sealed inside the Source Wall, and left to lament on her disrespect.

Elizabeth M: Yes, Perpetua, I was suppose to watch over her, but I know of no deal. There is no deal!

Agatha: Perpetua seduced Azwel, and Elyssa, Darcia, and I couldn't save him; we fled in fear, and G scolded us! We….

Salem: ….you four are planning on filling the Source Wall with the gathered heroes, here, and all the beings you dragged into one Universe. Perpetua thinks she can take G, and she's delusional! If you three, and Azwel help Perpetua "defeat" God, Himself, you five would reshape the Omniverse in your image! So….is the rumor true!?

Helen: Mom, what is Salem saying?

Elizabeth looks at Helen, with a downhearted look of guilt, and confusion. Helen looks as if she's about to cry, and Elizabeth shakes her head.

Elizabeth M: This is heresy! I was an Angel! Why would I betray God!?

Salem: The same reason I turned away from God, when I was a human; because I was selfish! Immortality has given me time to lament on my mistakes, and I am deeply sorry for hurting Ruby, and her friends.

Ruby R: Salem, I've already forgiven you. I just need your help in finding Yang.

Salem: Multiple universes were destroyed, and forged into one, and four beings did it to give Perpetua enough energy to awaken. Lovers were turned into enemies, lies were told, people have been murdered, and many innocent lives have been lost. All for the cheap thrills of God's Ex-Wife, and her four hard headed children, who sided with "Mommy", when Daddy wanted a divorce.

Agatha: Bullshit! That's all lies, started by Demons! You went to Hell, and they fed you lies, Salem!

Salem: Did they, Acerola, or did you only give birth to Terry, Solange, Schwartz, and Andy to take your place in the Source Wall? Elyssa Libitina only gave birth to Helen, in order to to take her place, too. Azwel also has a child; a child he kept locked in a tower, until that child was saved by a hero. A hero named Ozma!

By now, the entire M Organization is in an uproar, and Elizabeth is breathing fast, while Agatha is angry. Theodore is calm, and Hercules is confused.

Hercules: This can't be true, Salem! Surely you were lied to, by the dark forces of the Makai, and Hell!

Salem: Just because one comes from the Makai, or just because one is in Hell, doesn't make them evil. Morrigan and Firika's mothers were Succubi, but they were Virgins, until Belial raped them, to death, only after God blessed them with two beautiful daughters. Succubi praying to God!? Succubi who are Virgins!? Nonsense, right!? But it happened!

Theodore: Are you done accusing us of using our own children? Do you think me that much of a monster?

Salem: My life mirrors what happened with G and Perpetua, but I was in the wrong, and Ozpin tried to flee with our four children, foreshadowing what you three, and Azwel did with Perpetua. Unlike me, G was, and always is, in the right. Azwel is my father, and I've known that since day one! Helen, you and I are Half-Sisters! Hercules is not your father, and Libitina knows this!

Hercules: Wait, what!? Why would Elyssa lie to me!? She doesn't know me!

Helen: No, no, no, no this isn't right! Stop it, please!

Garon: I've heard enough! Acerola may be a loud mouth, and a pain, but you, daughter of Azwel, are accusing her of crimes against multiple universes! Show us proof!

Salem: Tell them how you're lying about being related to He-Ro and King Grayskull, Agatha. Schwartz, Solange, Terry, and Andy are related to He-Man and She-Ra's bloodline, because Polydeuces IS a descendant of He-Ro, but he was never a Vampire! You stole Polydeuces' DNA, and his wife, Taarna's, DNA, and you warped it with your Magic. Rightfully, Schwartz, Solange, Terry, and Andy are the "children" of King Polydeuces and Queen Taarna.

Mai S: So….Andy is a Test Tube Baby!?

Salem: Acerola is a Vampire, and Female Vampires can't carry children. There is no way Acerola could have given birth to any children. Elyssa and Azwel, on the other hand, can have children, together. Azwel has three daughters, therefore I have two Half-Sisters. Helen and Tharja.

Camilla: Wait, what!? What the hell is all of this!?

Salem: My mother was a human woman, who Azwel seduced, and left for dead. Tharja has a different mother, than Helen, and I, and Azwel and Elyssa are Helen's parents. Helen, ask Elyssa why she took so long to locate you. Ask Elyssa about using a gang of Nohrian thugs to kill your family; she did that to her own daughter, just to….

Agatha: Daughter of Azwel, enough of your lies!

Agatha tries to blast Salem, with a ball of fire, and Salem and Oscar are teleported off of the Sky Stage. The fire ball hits to floor, and burns out, as the M Organization is dumbfounded.

Batman: Where is she!?

Agatha: She's gone! Oscar, too!

Tharja: I never knew my mother. She died after I was born, and I was raised in an Orphanage. This has to be a lie!

Morrigan: Why would Salem wait until now to betray us!? This doesn't make sense!

Weiss: If Salem is lying, test Tharja and Helen; if it's a lie, then they shouldn't share DNA.

Angela Z: Fine, let's do it, then!

Elizabeth is nervous, and scared, and before she could think of a plan, Meiko Shiraki calls for help, from Tartarus. Heidern answers the call, as soon as he sees it's from her.

Heidern: Meiko, what's wrong!?

Meiko: Yang Xiao Long is here, and she has Superboy-Prime and Doctor Light with her! They're here to free Asou Miyuri, Emily, and Horse Head!

Heidern: We're on our way! Let's go, M Organization!

While the M Organization prepares to head to Tartarus, Litchi Faye Ling uses a robotic mosquito to take blood from Tharja and Helen. Litchi built these little mosquitos, just for situations such as this one, and Litchi uses this opportunity to run a quick test on Tharja and Helen's blood. Litchi checks a small application, in her phone, and Litchi is shocked to see the results. Litchi keeps the results to herself, but Batman notices, and he makes plans to deal with the situation, later.

Salem and Oscar are teleported to Siberia, in a small cabin, near the location of the Tiger Grimoire. There is a fire going, and Oscar sits down, near it. Salem looks around, and she turns to see someone waiting in the cabin; and the person is wearing a white cloak and hood. The person removes their hood, and Salem is slightly moved.

Salem: I'd knew you'd come, and now it's time to redeem ourselves, and this world.

While Salem and Oscar are talking with the stranger, Momo receives a coded message from Litchi; detailing the situation. Momo looks at her phone, and she panics.

Momo: Hey, everyone, we've got a problem! Azwel has sent his goons to Tartarus, to break out Asou Miyuri, Emily, and Horse Head!

Gordeau: Let the others handle it, we need to move, now, and secure the Grimoire.

Momo: There's more! Apparently Salem is Azwel's daughter, along with Helen and Tharja, and Salem has knowledge of the Book of Infinite Pages! Salem has escaped the M Organization, and….

Before Momo could finish talking, Momo, and her team, are teleported to Siberia, and they are standing in the cabin, with Oscar and Salem. Salem is sitting at the table, and drinking Polar Bear blood, from a tea cup, while Oscar is sitting by the fire.

Terry: The Grimm Witch!

Jeanne: You brought us here!? Are you truly the daughter of Azwel!?

Salem: I didn't bring you here, but I'm also not your enemy. Sadly, yes, Azwel is my Sperm Donor; my mother was a human woman, who had an interest in Magic, and that Bastard took advantage of her, and used her like a $5.00 Thot.

Yuzuriha: How can we trust you!? You're Azwel's seed!

The white cloaked being appears in the cabin, and the being removes their hood. Momo's group is shocked, and they are very, very happy.

Heart: Honoka!?

Honoka: Yes, and I am now the new Guardian of the Universe. I will be replacing Elyssa Libitina, from here, on out! Salem is on our side, and you can trust her.

Oscar: Plus, Salem, and I, have our own roles to play. Azwel's camp is fickle, and we can infiltrate his ranks. Perpetua won't notice, because Honoka will be blocking her knowledge.

Nine: You know of Perpetua? I see you've been doing your homework.

Salem: I don't sleep, Nine. I've traveled many a dark paths, and my time with Jedah, in Hell, and in the Makai has taught me many new things. I've always known this moment would come, and to be honest: I wanted Azwel, Elyssa, Acerola, and Darcia's power for myself. Living amongst you, all, changed my mind.

Nine: I knew I smelled a darkness still radiating off of you; you're one intriguing Sorceress, Salem. So, what's your role?

Salem: Negan. He can be reached, and brought over to our side.

Mai N: Like Hell! Do you have any idea what kind of monster he was, before he found himself in this world!?

Salem: We have something in common, Negan, and I. We've both lost our families.

Salem looks over at Oscar, and Oscar can feel Ozpin's slight dread, from the back of his mind. Salem continues her words.

Salem: I'll deal with Negan, but he can be saved; the others are far too gone, to be brought back.

Momo: How much do you know, Salem?

Salem: I know it all.

Oscar: So do I.

Hinata: Then you know that all of this has been one huge Tournament of Lies, orchestrated by Perpetua, Azwel, Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia?

Salem: Heaven wasn't enough for them. After not being able to die, for thousands of years, I have come to see that Heaven is the only answer. My continued curse has humbled me, but G will always have me remember just how my past nearly damned me, by never giving me back my human form, or mortality. I'll live with that.

Firika: How will you get to Negan?

Salem: Force him to kill Oscar, so that Ozpin can take over Negan's mind.

Momo: Oh, Hell No! We can't let Oscar die!

Oscar: It's okay! I'm okay with this! I'm sacrificing myself to save you all. I'm okay with that.

Gordeau: Kid, there must be another way!

Honoka: There isn't, I'm afraid. Perpetua has caused a ton of damage, and she's made sure this whole universe has served as her personal soap opera. I'm here to change it back to normal, or as normal as it's going to get for us.

Makoto: Oscar, are you sure about this!?

Oscar: I am. I'm ready.

Honoka: Perpetua is beginning to move, and you all need to go get that Tiger Grimoire. I'll prepare Salem and Oscar for our guest, who are on their way.

Momo: We'll be back, I promise.

Meanwhile, Superboy-Prime is using his heat vision to burn through the walls of Tartarus, searching for his fellow villains. Yang punches her way through the walls, and Dr. Light follows her.

Superboy-Prime: Take care of the guards, while I grab the Warden.

Dr. Light: Bring Meiko Shiraki to me!

Yang XL: Stop thinking with your dicks, and free the prisoners!

Meiko is hiding in her office, and sending distress signals to the M Organization, when Superboy-Prime burst down her door. Meiko tries to attack Superboy-Prime, only to have her fist grabbed, and Superboy-Prime places Meiko in a choke hold.

Meiko: Let me go!

Superboy-Prime: It's nearly time for the world to end! Let's have some fun, before Perpetua brings everything crashing down!

Yang frees Asou Miyuri, Emily, and Horse Head, and the villains meet on the roof, with Meiko and her guards as hostages. Superboy-Prime licks his lips, as he stares at Meiko.

Superboy-Prime: You're mines, woman! I'm going to make you forget about Heidern!

Meiko sweats, heavily, as Superboy-Prime is about to rip off her outfit, but Superboy-Prime is knocked to the side, by Negan's bat, Lucille. Negan and Perpetua shows up, with the hooded women, wearing the Ultraviolet Lantern ring. Superboy-Prime gets up, and he stares at Negan, with hate in his eyes.

Negan: No, no! You will not be doing that shit, in front of me!

Superboy-Prime: You think because you hold an Ultraviolet Lantern ring, you can actually beat me!? Ha! You're nothing but a mortal!

Negan: Boy, I'd stand your punk ass down, if I were you.

Perpetua: Enough! We have company!

All-Might and Mr. Incredible shows up, first, and they land on the roof of Tartarus. Horse Head walks up to the front of the line, taunting All-Might.

Horse Head: You're no match for us, hero! You better leave, while you….

All-Might punches Horse Head in the face, and Horse Head is sent flying off the roof of Tartarus, and into the surrounding ocean.

Mr. Incredible: I think you punks should be the ones surrendering! Give it up!

All-Might: The M Organization is on their way, but we can handle you chumps, just fine!

Dr. Light: Please! I'll dispose of you two, and I'll have my way with Meiko Shiraki!

Negan: You little boys are fucking hard headed, as all fuck, I see! No. Raping!

Perpetua: Negan, go handle Momo's group, with the Chinese Man, while I deal with the heroes.

Negan looks angry, but he obeys Perpetua, while Superboy-Prime and Dr. Light laughs at him. Mr. Incredible cracks his knuckles, and he is ready for a fight. The hooded woman removes her hood, and reveals herself to be Katherine Warren.

All-Might: You're….Katherine Warren! You died, years ago!

Katherine points her ring at All-Might and Mr. Incredible, and Katherine blasts the two heroes, in a flash of Ultraviolet Lantern Light. Perpetua pushes Meiko Shiraki to the floor, as the Sky Stage appears nearby.

Perpetua: Leave us!

Emily: Ma'am, are we not going to kill the M Organization, now!?

Perpetua: Leave us, NOW!

Superboy-Prime, Yang Xiao Long, Dr. Light, Asou Miyuri, Emily, and Horse Head leaves; returning to Hyrule. Perpetua, Katherine, and a now brainwashed All-Might and Mr. Incredible are left. Princess Zelda watches, weakly, from her bed, in the Infirmary. Link is beside Zelda, holding her hand. Rugal can't believe what he's seeing, as Rugal sees the form of Kaya Bernstein, his late wife. Adelheid and Rose can't believe their eyes, either.

Rose B: Mom!?

Rugal: No….this can't be….this can't be! That's my wife!

Batman: Bernstein, that isn't your wife! Perpetua is only using her image!

Chris R: Just like that's not Katherine Warren! Warren died a very long time ago!

Superman: What has she done to All-Might and Mr. Incredible!?

Goku: Let's go check!

Goku places a hand on Superman's shoulder, and Goku teleports himself, and Superman, outside the Sky Stage. All-Might and Mr. Incredible are now staring at the heroes, and they are ready to kill them.

Perpetua: Greetings, mortals; are you ready to worship me, yet!? I'll let you live, if you do!

Noelle: How about you go fuck yourself!?

Perpetua: We'll see how you feel, once I've killed a few million people!

Monika: Wait, where's Elizabeth, Agatha, and Theodore!? They were just here!

Yuri SB: I don't like this, at all!

Perpetua: All-Might, Mr. Incredible….destroy them.

Superman: Heads up, Goku! Try not to hurt them, if possible!

Goku: I'll try my best!

All-Might and Mr. Incredible both fly towards Goku and Superman, ready to fight. Elsewhere, Momo leads her group into an ice cave, searching for the Tiger Grimoire, while Honoka is in space, with the Covenant Heart, preparing one last counter strike against Perpetua. Honoka smiles, as the Covenant Heart radiates with energy, and Honoka makes a change to the universe's current history.

Honoka: By the powers invested in me, by God, I have corrected the meddling of Perpetua, and her entourage. Salem, you are the "daughter" of Venger; created from his Magic, and given life by God. Your origin is changed, but you still met Ozpin; which resulted in you becoming who you are, now. Schwartz, Solange, Terry, and Andy: You are the "children" of Taarna the Tarakian and Polydeuces; created by Polydeuces, using Taarna and Polydeuces' DNA, because Tarakians can only mate with other Tarakians; thus forcing Taarna and Polydeuces to create children by magical means. Helen is the daughter of Hercules, and Tharja's mother is someone you all will soon come to know as a great ally. That is all, for now.

Honoka sends the Covenant Heart back to Solange, and Solange places it around her neck. Momo's team walks through the cave, and Momo is using a torch to light the way.

Ashe: How far do you think this cave goes down?

Ryofu: We're about to find out, the hard way. The Tiger Grimoire's magic is blocking my X-ray Vision.

Gordeau: Mine, too. I also can't hear anything, nearby.

Firika: Be on your guard, Friends.

While Momo leads the way down a long corridor, the group doesn't notice the Chinese Man following them. The Chinese Man is waiting for the right time to attack Momo's team, as he stays behind the team by several feet. Momo comes to a series of caves, and the team stops.

Hinata: The cave in the middle feels as if there's warm air coming from it. I say we check that one, and we stay as a group.

Mai N: I'm so totally down with that! I have a slightly bad feeling about all of this.

Heart: It does feel as if we're being watched.

Terry: I can feel that, too.

Momo leads her team into the middle cave, and there is a fading light, at the end of the tunnel. Momo and her team walks down a long corridor, and the team comes across one lit candle, and the Tiger Grimoire.

Nine: This is all too easy; way too easy.

Ashe: When you say things like that bad things tend to happen.

Firika: Let's just grab the book.

Heart: It's a Grimoire.

Firika: Whatever, I have a bad feeling, about all of this.

Ryofu grabs the Grimoire, and she gives it to Nine. Nine opens a magical bag, and Nine places the Grimoire with the other two. Nine closes the bag, and the bag fades away; but Nine can call the bag to her side, at any time.

Momo: Okay, let's go!

Before Momo and her team could leave, the group turns around and they come face to face with Negan, the Chinese Man, Ivy Valentine, and Ragyo Kiryuin. Ragyo is holding Salem prisoner, while Negan has Oscar on his knees.

Ragyo: Hand over the Covenant Heart, or someone is going to die.

Nine: Ivy Valentine, you're on their side!?

Ivy doesn't say a word, and Ragyo laughs. Taki appears from the shadows, and she awaits Ragyo's orders.

Terry: They have Taki, too.

Negan: It's amazing how much a little brainwashing can do to a person. Here's the deal: Hand over the damn medallion, or the boy won't have a head for anyone to sleep in, anymore. We know about Ozpin.

Salem: Leave him out of this, please….

Ragyo: Please! The time of darkness is at hand! Perpetua has won, and the Universe will know true chaos, soon enough!

While Momo's group is confused about how to handle the situation, Jake Wesker delivers the first of two trucks, filled with corrupted nanotechnology, to the Water Department of Midnight City. Jake is working with the Foot Clan, as Jake meets up with the Shredder.

Jake: Here it is! Goodman sends his regards.

The Shredder inspects the truck, and Shredder opens the back of the truck; revealing containers of black liquid, with a modified Black Lantern Corps emblem on the containers.

Shredder: You've done well, young Wesker.

Jake: What's going on here!? Those aren't the original containers! The containers I picked up were filled with a poisonous version of Angela Ziegler's nanotechnology!

Shredder: The containers were under the disguise of a clever illusion; much like the illusion of you being loyal to Goodman and Ozymandias.

Shredder gives the order, and a bunch of Foot Soldiers grabs Jake. Shredder grabs a small canister, out of his pocket, and the canister has the same black liquid as the large canisters.

Jake: Hey, get off! Let me go!

Shredder: Jake Wesker, son of Albert Wesker, you shell soon become one with Perpetua, our Queen.

While Jake fears for his life, Momo is about to hand over the Covenant Heart. Ivy and Taki seem ready to take it from Momo, but Momo hands it over to Ivy. Ivy gives the Covenant Heart to Ragyo, and Ragyo laughs.

Ragyo: The Covenant Heart is the greatest threat to Perpetua's reign; you can keep the Grimoires; they are useless, now.

Gordeau: Let Oscar go!

Negan: Nope!

The Chinese Man sets off a device, which sends an electromagnetic shock through Momo's group; bringing the heroes to their knees. The heroes struggle to get up, but they are powerless to rise.

Negan: Consider this the first act, of a series of "Fuck Yous"! So long, kid!

Negan bashes Oscar in the head, with Lucille, and Oscar dies, from the first hit. Negan continues to bash Oscar's brains in, while the heroes are watching helplessly. Salem sheds tears, while Ragyo laughs.

Nine: DAMN YOU, RAGYO! DAMN YOU!

Terry: How could you!? How could you be this evil!?

Negan: You bunch of pussies! I'm just getting started! Lucille is thirsty! She's a Vampire Bat!

Ragyo lets Salem go, and she pushes her towards Momo's group. Ragyo's group of villains leaves, while the Chinese Man's device wears off, on the heroes. Ragyo's group returns to Perpetua's new base, in Castle Hyrule, and Ragyo is about to hand Perpetua the Covenant Heart. Ozymandias looks disgusted, while Ivy and Taki are looking as if they are about to make a move. Right before Ragyo hands Perpetua the Covenant Heart, Zasalamel stops time, but he can only hold someone as powerful as Perpetua for a few minutes. Ivy and Taki can still move, and Ivy grabs the Covenant Heart.

Zasalamel: Hurry, replace the Covenant Heart! The Shredder has already found out about Jake Wesker, and soon the Reign of Infinite Hunger will be upon us; the New Blackest Night!

Taki: What about Ozymandias!? He's one of us, too!

Zasalamel: He knows the risk. He wants to remain behind enemy lines, to stop them, from within.

Isabella: He's very brave, that one, but if I didn't see this coming, a few years ago, we wouldn't have been ready.

Ivy grabs the Covenant Heart, and she places it around her neck. Taki gives Ragyo a false Covenant Heart, while Ivy uses the Covenant Heart to steal the power of the Keystones.

Zasalamel: It's all up to you, now, Isabella Ivy De Leon Valentine.

Isabella: Just call me Isabella, Zasalamel. Did you send the Witcher and Ruby Rose to the Positive Zone?

Zasalamel: They await you, there, with your father and Hana Song.

Isabella: Great! Time to go!

Isabella opens a portal to the Positive Zone, and Taki grabs Negan. Isabella, Taki, and a frozen in time Negan heads through the portal, while Zasalamel unfreezes time. Ragyo hands Perpetua the Covenant Heart, and Perpetua smiles, as Elizabeth Mably, Agatha, and Theodore appears.

Azwel: You've final come to join us! This is amazing!

Agatha: We can't celebrate, yet, we felt a skip in time, on our way here!

Elizabeth M: Someone has changed something, and we don't know what!

Goodman: Where's Negan?

Kyoko: He was just here!

Kaya: No matter, I can feel a few insects out of our reach, but they won't stop our plans.

Ragyo: Ivy and Taki are gone, too! What is this!?

Ozymandias: Someone stopped time and took them! I can feel the energy, still fresh in the atmosphere; it feels like strong magic!

Salem is kneeling over Oscar's body, while the other heroes are still in shock. Momo doesn't know what to say,

Momo: We, we failed….

Jeanne: We did what we could….we have to avenge Oscar, and get the Covenant Heart, back!

Yuzuriha: How!? We can't take on Perpetua, alone!

Isabella: You don't have to!

Isabella, Taki, and an unconscious Negan appears. Isabella holds up the Covenant Heart, and the heroes are drawn into another dimension. While the heroes are being taken to another realm, the Positive Zone, Momo attacks Isabella, and Momo holds Isabella on the ground, by Isabella's throat.

Momo: You traitor! You monsters killed Oscar! How could you!?

Isabella: We….had….to make it….look….real!

The heroes are transported to Isabella's Valentine Manor, in Barcelona, Spain. Ruby Rose pulls Momo off of Isabella, as Zasalamel watches the seen unfold. Geralt helps Isabella up, and Ruby talks to Momo.

Ruby R: Momo, we need Isabella; she was undercover the entire time, with Jean Baptiste, Taki, and Enigma. Enigma sacrificed herself to save Nine and Ashe, remember?

Momo: Yeah, but look what just happened to Oscar!

Ruby R: Oscar will be fine; he's going to be inside Negan, with Ozpin.

Gordeau: Excuse me, what!?

Salem: It's true. In reality, Negan's wife, Lucille, has been with me, since we were brought to the new Earth, way back then. Somehow, Lucille bonded to my soul, and she's been trying to save Negan, ever since.

Isabella: We don't have much time, people! We have a deadline, and Perpetua has already infected Jake Wesker with the Hunger Lantern Corps Virus!

Terry: What on Earth is that!?

Isabella: Perpetua is going to infect all heroes and villains with the Hunger Lantern Corps Virus; turning them into Zombies, with updated Black Lantern Corps rings. The heroes and villains will march across the universe, devouring all life, while Perpetua feeds on the planets in her way.

Nine: How can you be certain?

Isabella snaps her fingers, and the floor is turned into a sort of viewing portal, as the heroes watch Isabella's tiresome research and studying of the Perpetua legend, and the second Blackest Night event.

Isabella: Using notes I stole from Zasalamel, I was able to see into the far, far future. I've known about Perpetua, the Carlas, Elizabeth Mably, and Azwel for a long time, now.

Yuzuriha: Why didn't you warn us, back then!? Why now!?

Isabella: Because no matter if you knew, or not, this would all still happen! Plus, I needed the right warriors to appear, so we can counter Perpetua, and possibly save the universe.

Mai N: How so?

Honoka appears, and Shirase, Julia Chang, Weiss, Blake, and an unconscious Yang are with her. Ruby grabs Yang, and holds her sister, while Weiss stares at Gordeau.

Honoka: We're going to be breaking some rules, but there is a way to stop Perpetua, but the Hunger Lantern Corps Virus has already begun to spread.

Shirase: Isabella unlocked a legend about a Lantern Corps, who are not good, nor are they evil, but they exist to deal justice to whomever they see fit.

Isabella: The Silver Lantern Corps. The Silver Lanterns are an evenly balanced corps if light and dark, and the only way to stop Perpetua's Hunger Lantern Corps. I can create the rings, through Momo's unique ability.

Momo: Huh!? Why through me!?

Isabella: You can create nearly any weapon in the known universe, and once I amplify your abilities, you can create the one weapon that wasn't drawn into the Keystones, and then made part of the Covenant Heart.

Momo: What weapon is that?

Isabella snaps her fingers, and a fragment of the Soul Edge sword appears in her hand, right next to a fragment of Soul Calibur.

Isabella: Ladies and Gentlemen: Please join me for a new tale of Souls and Swords, and the true Iron Galaxy.

Honoka: Soul Embrace….meaning we won't taste death….but our friends will.

While Isabella plans to stop Perpetua's Hunger Lantern Corps, Superman and Goku are still battling Mr. Incredible and All-Might, as the heroes have no idea what horrors are about to over take them. Jake Wesker makes his way to the Sky Stage, as he now has a Hunger Lantern Corps ring.


	26. Chapter 26

M.U.G.E.N. - All Possibilities - Soul Embrace, A New Tale Of Souls And Swords 

Valentine Manor, Barcelona, Spain  
8:44 AM, Isabella's Library 

Isabella Ivy Valentine De Leon is in her study, with Negan, Salem, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Cervantes, Taki, Hana Song, Honoka, Shirase, Julia Chang, Momo, Hinata, Solange, Mai Natsume, Heart Aino, Firika Mia Shatana, Gordeau, Yuzuriha, Nine, Ashe, Ryofu, Makoto, Terry, Jeanne, Geralt, and Jiren. Everyone is sitting down on their knees, and waiting to meditate.

Isabella: I brought you all here, because you're the only people who won't turn, if you're bitten. The Hunger Lantern Corps Virus has no affect on your cells.

Jiren: Why us?

Isabella: Call it luck, call it genetics, call it an act of God...it just doesn't affect you all, or me.

Salem: Why aren't Yang and Negan awake, yet?

Isabella: I've given them an extra dose of Sleeping Potion; they are still under the influence of Perpetua, and we need to calm them down, first, before they can get on board with our plan.

Momo: Yeah, the plan where you melt down everyone's weapons, mix the molten metal with our bodily fluids, and the shards of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, only to create our new weapons and the Silver Lantern Corps rings? Still sounds like a bunch of bullshit.

Gordeau: Momo...

Ruby R: Momo, please hear her out. Everyone we know is about to fall into the darkest moment of their lives, and we're about to lose countless worlds, with a slim chance of getting them back, so please hear Isabella out.

Honoka: Plus, G isn't with us, on this.

Ryofu: Huh!?

Shirase: Yes, G has left this in our hands; if we fail...It's the end for all of us.

Geralt: Worse case scenario?

Honoka: We're devoured by Zombie M Organization members, never to be crapped out, again.

Heart: We need to act, then, NOW!

Isabella: We will. Valentine Manor is protected by pure magic, and no one can find this place, because it lies on the thin line between Heaven, Earth, Hell, and Purgatory. Our bodies are safe, here, while our minds will head into the Positive Zone of Paradise.

Terry: Where!?

Cervantes: The Positive Zone is a place where you can reach anyone, through Psychic Connection, and the world is filled with endless positive energy. There is no way to stay depressed, there, and this is the only way we'll save our friends, once they've been turned into Zombies.

Hana S: There's a way to undo the Zombie Lantern thingy!?

Isabella: Once they've been turned, they will give into their hunger, for flesh and blood. If we can remind all of them about who they are we can bring them back; destroying Perpetua's connection to them should allow for me to cast a giant Phoenix Down Spell, with the Covenant Heart; bringing everyone back to life.

Momo: If it's that easy, we should just do all of that, now, and get this over with!

Honoka: Not that easy...

Everyone looks at Honoka, and Isabella pulls out a book, given to her by Zasalamel. Isabella turns to a chapter about the Blackest Night.

Isabella: We need to head to Tarakia, in order to activate the Three Grimoires, and in order to access the Realms of Light and Darkness. Momo has to absorb the light, and the darkness, in order for her to become our Silver Lantern Corps Power Battery.

Momo: Wait, what!?

Isabella: You'll be the entity, who powers the Silver Lantern Corps rings, like how each Lantern Corps has an entity to power their rings. After Perpetua launches her schemes, all Lantern Corps, except the Silver Lantern Corps, will become Black Hunger Lanterns; eating the flesh of mortals, the innocent, and the guilty, alike.

Zasalamel appears, and he stands next to Isabella. Zasalamel stares at Ruby, and Ruby gulps out of fear.

Isabella: Zasalamel has enough power for one last time stop, especially if he's going to hold someone like Perpetua, at bay. After that, Zasalamel will fade away, and his powers will be sent to a worthy candidate. Ruby...

Ruby R: Huh!?

Zasalamel: You're one of the Eight Pillars of the Universe; a living storehouse of all the ideals, which makes up the universe. You'll also become the Keeper of Time, and Mistress of Knowledge.

Ruby R: Wait, wait, wait, wait I...

Weiss: Don't you dare say you can't do it, Ruby! We've manage to accomplish many things, in this world, and the last one; you and I both know that you can do this!

Ruby R: But, but...

Zasalamel: Catch!

Zasalamel tosses his scythe to Ruby, and Ruby catches it. Ruby is bombarded with future images of a husband, children, the new M Organization, peace, happiness, and the possibility of her mother returning, and Ruby tosses the scythe back to Zasalamel. Ruby has tears in her eyes, as she looks at Gordeau. Zasalamel tells Ruby to keep quiet, for now, and Ruby wipes her tears away.

Zasalamel: When you're ready, come find me. I'll put you through the final test, Ruby Rose.

Ruby nods, and Weiss smiles. Blake holds Ruby's hand, while Blake watches a sleeping Yang. Salem holds Lucille, the baseball bat, as she checks on Negan.

Isabella: Right now, we're going to be placed into a deep sleep. Zasalamel will stop time, one last time, for an hour. We have an hour to reach everyone we can, and find ourselves; who we truly want to be, and why. The computers, here, will extract the necessary bodily fluids from our bodies, while we're sleeping, and after we wake up I'll finish the rest of the potion, myself.

Nine: No, you, Salem, and I will finish the potion.

Isabella: Apparently we're the strongest spell casters, here, so why not? I was waiting for you to speak up, Nine.

Salem: We'll finish the potion, faster, if we work together. Plus, it's going to take time for the molten metal to melt down our weapons, and the shards of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.

Isabella: This is true, nonetheless. Alright, are we ready!?

Everyone nods, and Ruby sniffs, as she sheds a few tears. Terry looks depressed, and Solange is worried about her younger sister.

Isabella: Close your eyes, everyone; focused on my voice, and let the smell of roses fill your nostrils.

Isabella's Library is filled with mystical roses, which releases a sweet pollen. The pollen places the group in a deep sleep, while Zasalamel stops time, for an hour. The heroes are brought into the Positive Zone, where minds meet, and people come together to resolve deep rooted issues. The world is a mirror image of the real world, and Terry finds herself in South Town, Florida, and standing on the roof of Howard Tower. Terry is wearing a fancy dress, and she's looking over the beautiful view of South Town. Terry begins to shed tears, as Terry thinks about jumping. Terry is at the end of her rope, when she makes up her mind to take her own life.

Isabella: Stop!

Before Terry could make a move, Isabella is on the rooftop, and she's wearing an elegant gown. Terry turns to face Isabella, and Terry tries to hide the tears in her eyes, as Isabella walks up to Terry, and wipes away Terry's tears.

Terry: I can't keep going on, like this...

Isabella: You've definitely suffered a great deal, since this all started, and you've definitely been living in a world of lies.

Terry: First, I'm living as a boy, and Jeff is taken from Andy, and me. Then, I'm caught in a long war with Geese, I gain Alice and Rock, but I lose Mary. I get Jeff back, I gain Chun Li, but I also gain new powers, children, and my "birth parents". I find out all is nothing but a lie, I lose Chun Li, I gain Camilla Nohr, I lose Camilla, I lose my "parents", but I gain Solange, Schwartz, and Andy. Now, all I have is Solange, Jeanne doesn't really want to be in a relationship, and I'm about to lose Andy, Schwartz, Rock, and Alice to a Zombie Plague, while barely knowing anything about my origins, or Taarna and Polydeuces.

Terry begins to cry, while Isabella hugs her. Isabella stands six feet, and four inches tall, the same height as her father, and Terry is six feet, even. Isabella holds the smaller woman, close, and Terry let's out a loud cry.

Isabella: Terry, we were all lied to, by Mably, the Carlas, Azwel, and Perpetua. Perpetua has been using Azwel and Acerola to screw with our memories and lives. Perpetua wanted us to be broken enough to want to accept her Hunger Lantern Corps rings. If we long to die, then the rings will have a stronger hold on our minds. If we want to live, then we can fight the ring's hold on our minds.

Terry: I've lost everything, Isabella….everything, and now I'm going to lose my life, to Perpetua's Zombie Lantern Corps….

Isabella takes Terry by the hand, and Isabella leads Terry to the elevator. Isabella leads Terry to the first floor, and Terry and Isabella walk passed all the happy people, smiling and laughing. People are working, playing, and living, and Isabella takes Terry to a nice park, with a statue if Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi in the middle of the park. The statue reads: "Love, Hope, and Peace, forever." Isabella sits on a bench, with Terry, and Isabella holds Terry's hands.

Isabella: You're Terry Bogard; daughter of Jeff Bogard, sister of Schwartz, Solange, and Andy Bogard, mother of Rock and Alice, and one of Taarna and Polydeuces' four children; created out of pure love. You're not science experiment, Terry. You have a soul, you have a life, you have love in your heart, and you can survive this.

Terry: My whole life has been a lie...

Isabella: I felt the same way, when I had to find out that Cervantes is my father. I wanted to die, too. Terry, let me be here for you. Let me love you, and appreciate you. We don't have to move too fast, we don't have to be lovers. I just want to ease the pain of a beautiful, young girl.

Terry smiles, she wipes her tears, and she looks at the statues of Tsubasa, Holo, and Kurousagi. Terry leans on Isabella, and Terry blushes.

Terry: I just want someone to love me, and not lie to me. I need a real partner, not a one night stand, or quick piece of ass.

Isabella: I assure you that I am neither of those things. I truly desire to take care of you, I'll prove myself to you, over time. Polydeuces placed a bit more love into creating you, and Solange, and I don't know why. You both smell of pure sweetness and endless possibilities. You, you definitely make my heart skip a beat, Terry.

Terry: Help me save Rock, Alice, Andy, Schwartz, Joe, Jeff, Master Tung, and the others, and I'll gladly give you the opportunity to date me. But...why me, Ivy?

Isabella: You're adorable, as a woman, and I'm glad that you're in your true body, now. You have a good heart, and you're a leader, among the members of the M Organization. People believe in you. I believe in you. You're also the Sorceress: Shazam. You're a key factor in the war against evil. I just simply adore you, Terry.

Terry: I need to find myself. I need to find who I am. Sadly, I feel like nothing more than a failed experiment.

Isabella: Terry, you were created with the full love and knowledge of Taarna and Polydeuces, who only created four children in a lab, because they couldn't give birth the conventional way. Taarna can't mate with anyone, other than a Tarakian, so they had to bring about children somehow. You're Terry Bogard. You're a beloved daughter, a treasured friend, and a great warrior for justice. You're also the mother of Rock and Alice, your TRUE children.

Terry wipes her tears, and she smiles a genuine smile. Terry kisses Isabella on the cheek, and Isabella holds Terry close. Isabella thinks of the hell she's going to catch from Mary, Chun Li, Carol, and Camilla, but Isabella will stand her ground, for the woman she loves. Isabella pats Terry's leg, and Isabella beckons Terry to follow her. Isabella leads Terry to her limo, and Cervantes is driving. Isabella lets Terry get in, first, and Isabella gets in and sits next to her love interest.

Cervantes: We have to find the others, and make sure that everyone's heads are on straight. There is no turning back, once we've cleared this realm.

Terry: I'm ready, Sir. I believe in myself, and I have Solange and Isabella with me.

Cervantes: Call me "Cervantes", Terry, and my daughter may be a royal pain in my ass, but I know how she feels about you. She'll do right by you, Bogard. She witnessed all you went through, and she only wanted to see you happy, in the end. She also is quite fond of Alice and Rock.

Isabella: Who are you, and where's my Dad? My Father never speaks so highly of me, like this.

Cervantes: Shut up, Child! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here trying to save you from Zombies!

Terry: I've seen a lot of pain, turmoil, and tragedy, and it was all because of Acerola, Darcia, Azwel, and Perpetua. What do they want, exactly?

Isabella: They want to rearrange the universe in their image, and use us as mortar and brick, for the new Source Wall. They want love, but they want it selfishly, and against our will.

Terry: If they seek love and acceptance they surely are doing it the wrong way.

Isabella: We all crave love and acceptance, Terry. Family is important to us, all, and some would kill for a family. I lost my adopted parents to madness, illness, and a quest for immortality. Immortality I've gained, no thanks to my true father, Cervantes: The Dumb, Dickhead Pirate.

Cervantes: Love you, too, even though your mother should have swallowed you.

Isabella and Cervantes playfully glare at each other, as they insult one another, through the rearview mirror. Isabella smiles, and shakes her head; thanking God that the process of having one's Earth destroyed has actually brought out the loving relationship Cervantes and Isabella needed. Terry thinks of Jeff Bogard, Andy, Alice, Rock, Schwartz, and Solange, and Terry is grateful for his family. Isabella places a hand on Terry's lap, and Terry smiles. Terry snuggles up to Isabella, and Isabella feels her heart racing. Isabella holds Terry close, and Terry lets out a giggle. Cervantes drives to Terry's old home, in South Town, and Terry looks upon the old Bogard Manor. Terry gets out the limo, and she gazes upon her former home. Isabella stands next to Terry, and she holds Terry's hand.

Isabella: You know, you can build some better memories, right? You've been through a lot, but it can get better, Tezza.

Terry looks at Isabella, with a slightly shocked look, and Isabella smiles.

Isabella: Mai use to call you that, jokingly, right? I think it's an appropriate name for your feminine form.

Terry: My feminine form? I am a woman.

Isabella: You miss your male form, though, correct? You're a child of Polydeuces and Taarna; the magic that flows through you, is endless, especially with you now being tied to the Powers of Shazam, too. You can control your powers, and switch between forms.

Terry thinks for a second, and she walks up to the door of the Bogard Manor. Terry goes inside, and looks around. Terry looks at all the pictures of Rock, Alice, Joe, Andy, Mai, and Mary. Terry feels bad, and Terry speaks the word.

Terry: Shazam.

A bolt of lightning transforms Terry into his male form, with a black and silver version of Billy Batson's Shazam outfit. Terry looks into a mirror, and Terry sees the Ehrgeiz Sword on strapped to his back.

Isabella: You hold the Powers of Grayskull and Shazam, Terry; destiny is what you make of it. My old life is gone, and I'm stuck with the new destiny Soul Edge and Soul Calibur has left me with. I desire a family, I desire the end of all darkness, and I desire true peace.

Terry turns around, and he looks at Isabella. Isabella leans on Terry, and Terry wraps his arms around her.

Terry: I've been lied to, before, and I really don't want to be lied to, again. I've had my fill of mind games.

Isabella: I know about that better than anyone, Terry. This is why I want to tell you the truth, right out of the gate.

Terry turns to walk away, but Isabella grabs Terry's hand, and pulls Terry into a kiss. Terry sees the truth behind Isabella's plans, why she picked the warriors she did, the truth about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being used to combine Isabella's team together, as a family, and what is to come Isabella's team, in the future. Terry sees some things he can agree with, and some things he's against, but Terry is on board, either way, because Isabella isn't lying to him, nor is her love a game played by Perpetua, Acerola, Darcia, Azwel, or Elyssa Libitina. Terry breaks the kiss, and he looks at Isabella in the eyes.

Terry: So….that's how it's going to be? If we keep this a secret, then we'll be no better than those we're fighting.

Isabella: It's the only surefire plan we've got, thus far. I've spent a lot of time going over all possible variables, and this is the best way to counteract Perpetua's Hunger Lantern Corps. While you all were battling villain after villain, I was figuring out how to battle the monsters I saw coming. Ragyo thought she could control me, but it was a trick to get close to exactly who was in charge.

Terry: The others won't like this; not one bit.

Isabella: It's the only way, or the world is doomed, nonetheless.

Terry now knows how deep Isabella's plan runs, and how severe the cost is. Terry looks at the pictures of Rock, Alice, Andy, Mai, and Joe, and Terry makes a decision.

Terry: Alright, Isabella, I'll go along with this plan of yours, but in the end….we'll be outcast.

Isabella: We'll be a family….that is what's important.

Terry kisses Isabella on the lips, and he rubs her soft face. Terry takes Isabella by the hand, and he leads her outside, where Cervantes is waiting.

Cervantes: Where are we going, now?

Isabella: The others are in Longview, Texas. Let's teleport there, now.

Terry: I'll handle that part.

Terry grabs onto Isabella and Cervantes, and Terry teleports the three of them to Longview, Texas, and the three heroes are standing on top of one of the tallest buildings in Longview, with a great view of the city.

Cervantes: I'm going to find Jeanne; she's with Ashe and Geralt. I'll catch you two later. Terry, look after my daughter.

Cervantes leaps off the roof of the building, and he lands on the roof of another building, before taking his leave. Isabella looks at Terry, and Terry smiles.

Isabella: Terry, do you really want to go through with this?

Terry: After all I've seen, done, and been through….sure, why not? We're stuck together, you and I. Let's make the most of it.

Terry uses his magic to transform into Tezza, and Tezza is wearing a formal gown. Isabella and Tezza heads to the elevator, and they go to the first floor, and leave the building. Tezza and Isabella takes a moment to stare at the people, living their lives and going about their business, in this realm of peace. Tezza and Isabella can feel Gordeau, Ruby, Momo, Yuzuriha, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, nearby, and Tezza and Isabella decides to go have a talk with them. Honoka and Nine are sitting outside a cafe, and Honoka is looking over some photos she found, while searching through the Paradise Dimension. Honoka is looking at a family of four, and Honoka keeps the photos out of Nine's view.

Nine: What are you looking at?

Honoka: I can't tell you, yet. It's kinda a surprise. I've been putting together pieces of a puzzle, since G gave me Libitina's old job. I've figured out the best course of action for this Universe, if we are to survive.

Nine: Why so secretive, though; aren't we a team?

Honoka: Let me ask you this: Do you truly love Mitsuyoshi, or are you only together for the sex?

Nine: What does that have to do with anything?

Honoka: Just answer me, please.

Nine takes her time, and she thinks about what Jubei means to her. Before the destruction of their old Earth, Jubei and Nine were a happy couple, trying to rebuild what they had with their daughter Kokonoe, and save their Earth. After the birth of the M.U.G.E.N. Omniverse, Jubei and Nine have only really been best friends, while sleeping together, as if they were still married. Kokonoe has been gotten over the fact that she had to grow up without her parents, and Jubei is Nine's best friend, no matter what happens.

Nine: Jubei is, and will always be, one of closest friends. He's Kokonoe's father, and a great man. Why?

Honoka: Are you still married?

Nine: No, we just love fucking each other. If we were, I wouldn't be with Ashe, nor would I have been with Moira, either.

Honoka: If you had to purify yourself, and stop sleeping with Jubei, would you? If the fate of the world depended on it, I mean.

Nine: To save the world, my friends, and my daughter….I would do anything, even change my ways….what's going on, Honoka!? You're worrying me.

Honoka: There is a reason Bruce chose you. You're a lot like him. Nine, here….

Honoka hands Nine the picture, and Nine's eyes go wide as saucers. Nine sees a beautiful woman, married to a very handsome, and powerful, man, with two twin girls. Nine is given another photo by Honoka, and this photo has the woman's ex-husband, eldest child, her new husband, and her twins in the photo. Nine can't believe her eyes, as Nine drops the pictures, and stands up to look away from Honoka.

Nine: That woman.…is she, is she….?

Honoka: That woman is the key to saving us all. First, you need to stop what you're doing, and live like you did back in Highschool. Second, you stopped Hades Izanami, for an entire week, to buy Ragna some time to defeat her, and the Black Beast. Konoe, I need you to stop Perpetua, for at least a week, in order to save our friends. I know you're strong enough.

Nine: Honoka, I can't do that! I lack the power to do that!

Honoka: No, you don't you have Venger's magic, and Venger is as powerful as Polydeuces, Taarna, the Sorceress of Grayskull, and the Wizard: Shazam. Konoe, do it! Jake Wesker has been infected by the Shredder. If Jake bites one of the Speedsters then all is lost! The Hunger Techno Virus will spread to all Superpowered Beings, and our friends will become Perpetua's puppets! Nine, do it!

Nine takes a glance at the photos, and she turns to face Honoka. Nine holds her hands high above her, and the sky turns dark. Meanwhile, Amy Sorel is watching Superman, Goku, Mr. Incredible, and All-Might battle near Tartarus, on television. S.N.N.W. is covering the broadcast. Raphael Sorel is busy in his study, still frantically going over paperwork on Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Amy doesn't bother Raphael, because he's been prone to becoming very angry, as of late. Honoka appears before Amy, in her spirit form.

Honoka: Amy, its time. I know who you are, child.

Amy stands up, and she looks at Honoka, and Amy doesn't say a word. Amy looks out the nearby window, as the sky goes dark.

Amy: You've forced Aunt Nine to cast the spell, didn't you!? We won't have long!

Honoka: You need not worry about Nine; let Ichika and Neko worry about her, while you get Polydeuces on board with who he truly is.

Amy: He will yell at me, if I bother him.

Honoka: We need him. He has to lead the three Witches to Tarakia, to save Taarna. Without Taarna, or the full power of the Three Grimoires, we won't stop Perpetua. Go!

Honoka fades away, as Amy turns off the television, and she heads to Raphael's study. Amy opens the door, and Raphael gives her an angry stare.

Raphael: I told you to leave me be! What is it, child!? The world is ending, and I need Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, to save it!

Amy: I know where they are, Polydeuces.

Raphael: What!? Who the Hell is Polydeuces!?

Amy: Sigh….SHAZAM!

Amy is struck by lightning, and she transforms into Viola, the older version of Amy Viola Bogard: Daughter of Terry and Isabella Bogard. Raphael is in shock, as Amy holds her crystal ball in front of him.

Amy: Polydeuces, please wake up Grandfather!

Raphael: What, what, what!?

Raphael is shown a vision of Tarakia, where he lived with his wife, Taarna. Raphael Sorel is not Raphael Sorel, but Polydeuces: The descendant of He-Ro and King Grayskull. Polydeuces was confronted, and defeated by Azwel, Acerola, Darcia, and Elyssa Libitina, while Schwartz, Solange, Terry, and Andy were only children. Taarna was trapped inside a stone statue of herself, while Schwartz, Solange, Terry, and Andy were sent to different worlds, to escape the four rogue Angels of Perpetua. Polydeuces used the last of his magic to reincarnate himself in the body of the man known as Raphael Sorel. Amy Viola Bogard, who traveled from the future to observe her Grandfather, found Raphael Sorel/Polydeuces, right when Raphael was about to be killed for "killing a noble". Amy kept her true identity a secret, for hundreds of years, as she lived as Raphael's "daughter", while awaiting the return of Perpetua.

Raphael stands up, and he grabs his sword, and puts on his glasses. Raphael smiles, as he can finally remember who he is. Raphael Sorel is no more, as Polydeuces, one of the greatest Wizards of All-Time, remembers who he is.

Amy: Grandfather?

Polydeuces: So, my disguise worked. Perpetua would have killed me, if she knew who I really was. This means….

Amy: ….that the time has come to assemble the Six Rulers of Might and Magic! Honoka Omega is the Guardian of this Universe, under God's Orders, and she is with your son, my father, Terry, and your daughter, my Aunt, Solange. Andy and Schwartz are in danger!

Polydeuces: The legend of the Hunger Lantern Corps….come, let's help Nine finish her spell!

Amy and Polydeuces teleports to where the bodies of Isabella, and her group, are resting, and Polydeuces holds his right hand out, in front of them.

Polydeuces: Forces of Good, Love, Hope, Peace, and Honor….bring them all to the Realm of Love and Laughter!

Polydeuces teleports Isabella's team to the Paradise Realm, and their spirits and bodies are now one, again, as Polydeuces brings every hero on Earth, not affected by Perpetua, to the Paradise Realm. Zasalamel combines his powers with Nine's, and Perpetua and her armies are halted for a solid week. The heroes have a week to prepare, as Perpetua's Hunger Lantern Corps rings are sent out to deceased heroes and villains, alike. Amy teleports the people of Earth to the Rock of Eternity, and they are all sleeping, while in a special chamber, meant for meditating. This chamber is as endless as the Room of Time and Spirits, and Amy has used a great deal of power to save the entire human race. Amy didn't go to the past, alone, and future members of the M Organization are with the past version of the M Organization, in the Paradise Realm.

Polydeuces and Amy appear before Terry, Isabella, Gordeau, Ruby, Momo, Yuzuriha, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and Amy passes out; changing back to her fourteen year old form.

Polydeuces: Hello, son….

Tezza: Huh!? Who are you!?

Isabella: That's Amy and Raphael Sorel!

Honoka: No, they are not. This is Polydeuces, and Amy Viola Bogard; daughter of Terry and Isabella Bogard!

Honoka appears, with Nine, as Tezza transforms into Terry. The M Organization awakens in the Paradise Realm, and everyone is wearing formal attire. The heroes are in a realm, where the spirits of humans go to have pleasant dreams. While humanity is physically safe on the Rock of Eternity, their spirits are within the Paradise Realm. Meanwhile, Relius Clover is modifying James Buchanan Barnes' arm, with the help of Asuka R. Kreuz. The Paradise Realm looks exactly like Earth, and Bucky, Relius, and Kreuz are in Sea Coral City, California, and in Relius' Lab.

Relius: James, how does it feel?

Bucky stands up from the operating table, and he moves his arm, around. Bucky looks at the arm, and he smirks.

Bucky: It feels wonderful, Dr. Clover. What did you do to it?

Relius: Dr. Ziegler's Nanotechnology, a new enhanced computer program, and Dr. Kreuz's Gear Modification Procedure has given you the perfect weapon, Sargeant Barnes. You won't even be able to tell that it's cybernetic, unless you look directly at it. It actually feels like you never lost your arm.

Bucky puts his shirt, tie, and vest back on, as he looks at the time. Bucky shakes Dr. Kreuz's hand, and he then shakes Relius' hand, too.

Bucky: Thank you, both, for everything.

Kreuz: Don't mention it. Now, we know you have a meeting with Bruce Wayne, Lili Rochefort, and Kokonoe, so don't be late, Sargeant Barnes. We'll see you, around.

Bucky: Thank you, Doctors! I really appreciate you, both.

Bucky leaves Clover Labs, and he is picked up by Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's Butler. Alfred opens the door for Bucky, and Alfred gets back into the driver's seat.

Bucky: Thank you, Alfred.

Alfred P: It's my pleasure, Sir. I'll be taking you to Mercury Incorporated. Miss Konoe is away, but that's where you'll be meeting Mr. Wayne.

Bucky: Thank you, Alfred.

Bucky looks out the window of the limo, and Bucky sees two twin girls, at least 18 years of age, walking towards Clover Labs. Bucky looks both girls dead in the eyes, and one girl has short pink hair, while the other girl has long pink hair. One twin has a blue eye and a green eye, and the other twin has two blue eyes. Both twins are dressed nicely, while riding on a motorcycle. Meanwhile, Terry and Isabella can't believe their eyes, as Honoka helps up Amy.

Gordeau: So, Raphael Sorel never existed? Is that what you're telling us?

Polydeuces: Only as my secret identity, while I hid from Perpetua. I blocked my own memory of the events, in order to protect my children from that evil beast. Amy came to the past on her own mission, but abandoned it to save me.

Momo: What mission?

Amy: I can't tell you, just yet. I'm here to save the future, though, by correcting the past.

Nine: Trust her, she's telling the truth.

Isabella and Terry sees a sad look on Nine's face, and Isabella hugs Amy. Terry hugs Polydeuces, and Nine sits down, while Gordeau looks concerned.

Gordeau: Konoe, are you alright?

Nine hands Gordeau the photos, and Ruby and Momo glance at them. In the photos, there are twin girls with pink hair; one has heterochromia blue and green eyes, and the other has blue eyes. Nine is in the photo with Jubei, Kokonoe, and….

Isabella: Amy, all this time! All this time I battled you in the past, I was fighting my own child!?

Amy: Yes, Mother. That doesn't matter, though, because I never stopped loving you. I couldn't tell you the truth.

Terry: I've been tricked into believing someone was my daughter, before, and I won't be fooled, now.

Nine: Perpetua can't reach us, with her magic, here. Amy isn't lying….neither are these pictures.

Amy: Those are pictures of Nine, Jubei, Kokonoe, Ichika, Miyabi Neko Ameno, and Ichika and Neko's father.

Nine uses a portable blood testing kit, built by Angela Ziegler, to take a sample of Terry, Isabella, and Amy's blood. Nine runs the test, and places the device on the table. Terry picks up the device, and he looks at Polydeuces.

Polydeuces: Terry, you have a huge role to play, along with Nine, Negan, Salem, and the man in that photo.

Terry looks at the photo, and he can't believe his eyes, for a second. Terry places the photos down, and Terry looks at Nine.

Terry: Amy, this says you're my daughter, and Isabella is your mother….did Ichika and Neko come back with you, too?

Amy: Yes. They are currently in Sea Coral City, watching their father.

Nine: Are they going to tell him?

Terry looks at Nine, and Nine looks at Amy. Yang is looking at the photos, and Yang giggles. Weiss takes the photos, and she only sighs.

Yang: All three of your daughters look like you, Nine. All of you are absolutely gorgeous.

Amy: Bruce is meeting with their father, right now. Bruce is going to tell him.

Nine jumps out of her seat, and she uses her magic to fly towards Sea Coral City, while leaving everyone stunned.

Honoka: Nine, wait!

Momo: Follow her!

Polydeuces: No! Let Nine handle this! Even though we all play a part in this story, this story, this coming battle, this war….this is Konoe A. Mercury's story….her story, and the story of a Winter Soldier.

Terry: Polydeuces, one thing bothers me….who am I, truly?

Polydeuces shows Terry an image, with his magic. The image shows a young Terry and Tezza, who were suppose to be twins.

Polydeuces: You were born twins, but Tezza became ill, and to save her, I combined you both in the same body. You are Terry and Tezza, in unison. I originally created five children, but now I have four. You are Tezza, and Tezza is you. Flora's magic didn't change you; it brought Tezza back to the surface. We have much to talk about. Let Konoe see her family.

Amy: Plus, we have to find the others.

Blake: I can feel Salem and Negan….and you won't like what they're doing, right now!

Honoka: I don't….let's go!

Ichika Nakano and Miyabi Ameno Neko Barnes shows up to Clover Labs, and the twins let themselves in. Relius is at his desk, and he is writing some notes down.

Ichika: Uncle Relius?

Relius: So, you've finally decided to show up, huh, ladies?

Neko: We saw our father, while coming here. He's heading to see Bruce, right?

Relius: Yes. Wayne will tell your father the truth, but he won't believe it, at first. Ra's Al Ghul was the one to discover Amy Viola Bogard's diary, from several centuries, ago, and he told Bruce and myself. Bruce chose your mother, because of the stories Amy told about your mother, and how she ends up becoming what Bruce is afraid of becoming himself.

Ichika: We're here to save them, all; especially our parents.

Relius: I love your mother, as a friend, former member of the Ten Sages, and a fellow Student of Magic. I will atone for my sins, by doing for your family what I failed to do for mines.

Neko: Which is?

Relius: Love, honor, protect, and see that you four stay together. Your mother is heading to Sea Coral City, as we speak. You should go see her, and your father. Get to know them, before the Malfestation corrupts them.

Ichika and Neko turns to leave, but not before giving a bitter smile to Relius. Alfred walks Bucky into the Cafeteria, of the Mercury Incorporated building, and Bruce, Kokonoe, and Lili are waiting for Bucky. Bucky has a seat, and Alfred receives a nod from Bruce, and Alfred leaves. Lili hugs Bucky, and Kokonoe has a faked smile, on her face.

Bucky: So, you wanted to see me, Bruce?

Bruce: What do you think of predestined story, which is already scripted for your life, James? If you knew that your life already had a certain beginning, and an end, how would you feel?

Bucky takes some time to think about the question, and Honoka connects all members of the M Organization's minds, together, as everyone can see what is going on with Bruce Wayne.

Bucky: Are you asking me how I feel, if someone was pulling my strings, like a puppet? I'd be severely angry, because Hydra tried to control me, and they failed, miserably!

Kokonoe brings the table a platter of fried fish, side dishes, and wine, and Lili pours Bucky a glass. Bruce passes Bucky an old diary, and Bucky flips through it. The diary has hand drawn images of an older M Organization, and it's members. Bucky comes across the images of two twin girls; the same twin girls he saw on his way to see Bruce, and the twin girls are standing with what looks like Bucky, himself, and….

Bucky: Who's diary is this!?

Lili: It belongs to one Amy Sorel; but that isn't her real name. She is actually Amy Viola Bogard. Daughter of Terry Bogard and Isabella "Ivy Valentine" De Leon. Amy comes from the future; about a thousand years into the future, and she came with her teammates.

Kokonoe: Two of those teammates are my half-sisters, and twins.

Bucky thinks back to the two twin girls, and how they stated at him. Bucky can make out the old, hand drawn image of himself, and the woman he's with is none other than….

Nine: Bruce, Kokonoe, STOP!

Nine lands near the table, and everyone looks at her, and how much shock she's in. Jubei and Shiryuu Chouun are struck with a slight pain in their chest, as everyone sees how Nine and Bucky are looking at each other. Bucky sees Nine's image in the diary, and Bucky closes the diary, and Bruce tucks it into his suit jacket pocket. Bucky stands up, and he stares at Nine. Nine is breathing hard, as Kokonoe laughs. Kokonoe sips some wine, while Nine stares at her daughter.

Nine: James Buchanan Barnes, I don't know what is going on, but I truly, highly doubtful that you're my future Baby Daddy! It, it just doesn't feel right!

Bucky: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't see myself having children, anyway; let alone with a Wicked Witch!

Polydeuces, Terry, Amy, Isabella, and the others show up to Sea Coral City, as Nine now has a very annoyed look on her face. Honoka shows up, and she shakes her head.

Nine: Wait, what!? Are you kidding me, Soldier Boy!? Did you just refer to me as "Wicked Witch"!?

Bucky: Yeah, aren't you some dark magician girl, or something, from some weird Magic The Gathering world? Not my kind of thing. Plus, I was suppose to take Agent Chouun to the movies, and it would be rude to blow her off, to have children with someone I barely even know.

Nine: First off, Shiryuu Chouun is shit, compared to me, and second off, who said I really want children with some second-rate Captain America, with a literal "Kung Fu Grip", or is that your masturbation hand!?

Bucky: Why the insults? Bruce called me here to show me this "ancient diary", from the past, but written by a girl from the future….I ain't buying it!

Amy: Mr. James, it's true! Ichika Nakano and Miyabi Ameno Neko are your daughters! Something happens in the future to bring you and Konoe together, and your daughters play a major role in our future battles.

Amy takes her diary from Bruce, and Amy places the diary in her travel bag. Nine steps up to Bucky, and the two 6 foot, 5 inch heroes are face to face with each other.

Nine: I don't like your tone, James. I came here to stop my daughter, and Bruce, from telling you anything, because I don't buy it, myself! I don't appreciate your tone, and attitude, you third-rate Captain America.

Bucky: I thought I was second-rate, Madam Parlor Tricks?

Nine: I forgot that Jon Walker was a better Captain America, than you, too. Matter of fact, Falcon did a better job than you, too, Jarhead.

Bucky: Keep insulting the military, you reject Sabrina, the Menopausal Witch.

Nine is shocked, and Bucky actually can't believe he's even arguing with Nine. Kokonoe laughs, while Lili sips some wine. Ryofu and Makoto shows up, and in the background, Ichika and Neko shows up with Relius.

Ryofu: What the Hell is going on, here!? We came here to prepare for Perpetua, so why is the entire M Organization here!?

Polydeuces: I've taken the liberty to finish the formula, myself. While Nine and Bucky had everyone's attention, I quickly finished the potion to create the Silver Lantern Corps.

Isabella: How!? You were here, the whole time!

Polydeuces: Actually, no I wasn't. I used a Speedster Spell, and I slipped out of here, while Nine and Bucky started verbally abusing each other. Besides, I created the Soul Swords, anyway, so I was able to easily melt them down.

Everyone is shocked, and they only believe Polydeuces, when he produces a container of glowing rainbow liquid, and everyone is focused on him.

Polydeuces: I'm going to need the Silver Lantern Corps candidates to drink this, so Momo can then proceed to create the new weapons, and the Lantern Rings.

Bucky: Look, Konoe, I'm sorry. I don't know why we're arguing, but I take back all I said.

Nine smiles at Bucky, and she tilts her head. Nine quickly goes in for a slap to Bucky's face, but an older version of Asuka Izuna grabs Nine's hand. A younger version of Asuka shows up, with her Kunoichi Sisters, Rin Suzune, Daidoji, Hanzo Izuna, Hanzo Hattori, Galford Weller, and Kiriya.

Noelle: What in the world is going on, here!?

Polydeuces: I see Asuka wasted no time, coming back to the past, huh? This is fate.

The older Asuka is with her 18 year old daughter, Komaru Naegi Izuna, and the younger Asuka is breastfeeding an infant Komaru. Gordeau is shocked, and he believes this to be his child.

Gordeau: Asuka….is that….?

Asuka I: Carson, you didn't sleep with me, at all. I've been gone for over a year. That version you've seen of me was no more than a Kuroko Clan Ninja. This daughter of mine belongs to Kagura.

Kagura and Naraku shows up, right on que, and nobody knows what to think. Gordeau is still in shock, and Jasmine takes that time to slip away.

Older Asuka: We all need to talk! Now!

Gabriel: I demand to know what is going on, here! Someone is going to tell me!

Older Asuka: I'll give you the "too long, didn't read" version, then. A thousand years down the the line the M Organization is murdered by possessed versions of a team, led by James Buchanan Barnes. I was on that team. The M Organization has a traitor, and this traitor has been responsible for several evil deeds, and the fact that we all share one Earth, now. That traitor turns us against the M Organization, and we have to stop them.

Polydeuces: In order to do that we have to get the Three Grimoires to my wife, on Tarakia. We'll be leaving, shortly.

Captain America: You can't just leave! There is still so much we don't understand!

Superman: Who's the traitor!?

The older Asuka walks up to Superman and Captain America, and she has a defeated look on her face. She begins to shed tears, and she shakes her head.

Older Asuka: We only have a week, Clark. Let us go get Taarna, and we'll be sure to explain everything once we get back.

Yomi: Bucky, Nine….come with us. Relius, Ichika, Neko….you too.

Polydeuces leads a small team, Isabella's team, to a nearby Airship. Once Polydeuces makes sure all candidates are aboard, Polydeuces uses his magic to keep outsiders from listening in.

Gordeau: How is Hanzo alive, and how is that not my child, Asuka!?

Asuka I: I told you: You were with a Kuroko Clan Ninja, who has the ability to change into anyone they see. Look, we were all training for the last year, without you all even knowing we were gone. Amy arrived here in this timeline, with my older self and a few others, a long time ago. We've been played, since the days when Heidern called us the Final Weapon.

Everyone has a seat in the Auditorium of Polydeuces' Airship, and Gordeau stares at Asuka, Older Asuka, and the two versions of Komaru.

Isabella: I knew it….I knew something wasn't right, the moment we all got here, with false memories. I saw all of this!

Yumi: We were tricked by one of our own, and this whole thing is one giant game. Perpetua is one a quarter piece of a much bigger plot.

Terry: Who's responsible!?

Miyabi: A man "who laughs".

Ruby R: Who!?

Homura: Put it like this: We don't get brainwashed, and turn on the M Organization. We kill the M Organization willingly.

Jiren: What!? What madness is this!?

Hanzo H: Once upon a time, there once was a version of Bruce Wayne, who lost his parents to violence. This Bruce becomes the Batman, like all versions of Bruce, but this Bruce is eventually defeated by the Joker.

Ryofu: What does that have to do with anything going on, now?

Hanzo H: Bruce is forced to kill the Joker, who releases a toxin, upon death. The toxin Jokerizes Bruce, and he ends up becoming a combination of Batman and the Joker. This Bruce is dubbed the "Batman Who Laughs".

Makoto: The Batman Who Laughs….is he behind all of this?

Hanzo H: Our version of Bruce once sat upon the Mobius Chair; a vehicle of supreme knowledge, and Cosmic Awareness. Our Bruce, before the merging of worlds, tried to stop the Batman Who Laughs, before the Batman Who Laughs could become a threat. Our Bruce faces his sinister counterpart, and ends up losing to a more deranged and sadistic version of himself.

Tezza: But what does that have to do with Polydeuces, Taarna, and all of us?

Rin: TBWL stole the Mobius Chair from his universe's Metron, and used it to see why another Batman would seek to kill him. TBWL then uses this knowledge to first go into the future, steals the Covenant Heart, and goes back into the past.

Honoka: What did he do with the Covenant Heart?

Older Asuka: He goes back to the beginning of time, and mixes a special and mixes Joker Formula, Grimm's blood, and Yoma blood into a black hole. That black hole is the same black hole which was used to bring the new Omniverse into existence.

Shirase: I don't follow you.

Hanzo I: The Batman Who Laughs has a motto: "The Batman always wins". Since the begining, we have been living in a universe infected with a unique virus, which will turn every Mutant, Metahuman, and Super Being into a twisted Grimm/Yoma/Jokerized hybrid. Right now, the Batman Who Laughs has the Covenant Heart, from the future, while we have the present one. TBWL came back to the past, and he brought a friend with him.

Momo: Who, who did he bring?

Lucy Heartfilia Barnes: He brought another alternative Batman, known as the Grimm Knight, with him.

Lucy Heartfilia Barnes walks into the Auditorium, and she is carrying a file, some flash drives, and she has a version of Captain America's shield. Lucy stands next to Ichika and Neko, and Komaru smiles.

Bucky: Who are you!?

Lucy HB: I'm your youngest daughter, and the daughter of your second wife, Yomi Barnes.

Nine/Yomi/Bucky: SECOND WIFE!?

Everyone looks at Bucky, Nine, and Yomi, and only the older Asuka isn't in shock. Lucy tosses Bucky a file, and in it is a bunch of pictures, letters, and certificates. Nine, Bucky, and Yomi are looking over the photos, taken a thousand years into the future, and they are all in shock.

Lucy HB: Angela's Nanotechnology is improved upon by Haruka and Brigitte Lindholm; allowing us to live for thousands of years. Certain individuals have an immunity to TBWL's formula, but the rest of the heroes, if they remain empowered, are doomed to become cannibalistic, vicious monsters. The only way to stop the universe from being devoured is take away the powers of our allies, permanently!

Geralt: Do you realize what you're saying? You want to take away the abilities of every other being, in the universe?

Lucy HB: To save the universe? Yes!

Bucky looks over some files, and he places them down on the floor. Bucky leaves his seat to go stand in front of Ichika, Neko, and Lucy, and all three girls gaze upon their father, with tears in their eyes. Nine joins Bucky, and so does Yomi. Bucky is lost for words, and Nine just looks at the floor.

Yomi: Jubei, Kokonoe, and the others are infected, aren't they?

Nine: Is this why I end up with Barnes?

The older Asuka nods, and she looks out the window. Gordeau still can't believe what he's seeing, or hearing, and he has a hard time processing the fact that Asuka was never with him.

Hanzo H: TBWL originally planned to eliminate us, using infected heroes, a thousand years from now. But, he decided to step up his plans, by killing our Bruce, and replacing him with the Grimm Knight.

Heart: How did you find all of this out? How did we not see the signs!?

Hanzo H: After my Redeemers team returned from that mission, where we first gained the powers of Kalma, I was visited by my future self, and the future Asuka. After passing the test I set up, just in case I would one day meet my future self, I was introduced to a horrible future where most of the universe is dead, and Batman was the cause; all just to bring back Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Older Asuka: I managed to escape with Hanzo, Ichika, Neko, Lucy, and Komaru, but everyone else….they're….

Imu places a hand on Asuka's shoulder, and Asuka just looks downward, shedding tears. The elder Asuka has a seat, and she watches as the younger Asuka feeds her daughter.

Kiriya: Yes, this all sounds far-fetched, yes, this all sounds insane, but we can't just do nothing, at all. From what we know, the plan has already begun.

Terry: How so?

Older Asuka: Sadly, your "four nieces" have been moles, this entire time. The people of Earth, left inside the Rock of Eternity….they're all dead….

Isabella: This can't be!

Jiren: I refuse to believe this!

Polydeuces holds up his right hand, and creates a viewing portal. The images of Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki now resembling a mix of a Grimm and a Yoma, combined, have entered the Rock of Eternity. Horror spreads across the faces of the group gathered with Polydeuces, as Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki begin feasting on some of the humans. Terry tries to leave, and Murasaki stands in front of him.

Terry: We have to stop them! What are you doing!?

Murasaki: It's too late for the human race….and the M Organization. We need your mother's powers, and we need to send Perpetua, the Grimm Knight, and TBWL into the Source Wall, with all who follow them. This is the only way.

Honoka: G isn't answering me!

Isabella: What!?

Honoka: We're on our own! Heart, Athena, and myself are the only ones who can directly call G, and he isn't answering me!

Weiss: We're definitely on our own, then! Who else do we need for this journey!?

Polydeuces: Brigitte Lindholm, Salem, and Negan. Salem and Negan are battling across town, right now.

Amy: We need to go get them, and fast.

Bucky, Nine, and Yomi are finished looking at the files. Yomi looks confused, but she watches Lucy, closely. Bucky looks at Nine, and Nine has a bittersweet look on her face.

Polydeuces: Terry, Isabella, Bucky, Nine, Yomi: I need you guys to take the lead, and join with Salem and Negan. There is no going back, with this. This universe, the Omniverse, hasn't been right, since TBWL gained Cosmic Awareness. Venger, Taarna, and myself realized this, years ago, and fought to stop it. We were defeated, and Venger was killed. Taarna turned herself into stone, and I sent myself into the future, your past, to hide.

Amy: I tried to go back into the past to bring Grandfather, Grandmother, and Venger together in order to stop TBWL, early on, but things didn't go as planned. I ended up losing my memory, and only regaining it, recently.

Older Asuka: Originally, it took TBWL a few thousand years to gather enough power to wipe out the entire Omniverse, but since he knows that we have a head start on what he's up to, he's moved his plans up, by a thousand years.

Bucky: We'll be fighting our own….

Yumi: That's why we've been training for an entire year. We are more than ready to do just that.

Ichika: We can still win, in the end, but a sacrifice has to be made. TBWL has already done his damage, and most of the Omniverse is infected with the Grimm Yoma Virus. Grimm Knight knows that most versions of Bruce Wayne end up losing their parents, yet he is the only one who can't deal with it.

Neko: He feels that by erasing the entire Omniverse he can create a new one, where there is only peace; a peace brought about by his hands.

Yomi: What's TBWL's take away from all of this?

Older Asuka: He gets to burn down the entire Omniverse, and laugh at us all.

Homura: There are still details we don't know, correct?

Polydeuces: Yes, and that was because I needed all of you here, to learn them, together. For now I need you to collect Negan and Salem, because Grimm Knight is on the move.

Polydeuces uses his magic to control the Airship, as the heroes heads to pick up Salem and Negan. Near Woolering Heights, Negan and Salem are locked in combat. Negan has a White Lantern Corps ring, and Salem is using her magic. Negan has powered up Lucille, with his White Lantern ring, and Negan is trying to bash Salem's head in. Salem is keeping Negan at bay, with a few magical blast, and creating Grimm arms out of thin air, to subdue Negan. While Polydeuces and the heroes are heading to pick up Negan and Salem, Hanzo plays a recording that Sombra made.

The recording shows Sombra investigating Cold Piss Alley, in Striver's Row, Harlem. Sombra enters the alleyway, behind an abandoned apartment complex, and Sombra begins to take notes.

Sombra: To be honest, I'm still not buying this, but after Bruce allowed me access to all his databases and files, I wanted to see, for myself, the many wonders of the Batman. Yes, Bruce has files on us all, even heroes I've never met. Bruce even has ways to kill us all, but who doesn't already know that about the Batman?

The heroes pay close attention, yet Gordeau is fixated on Asuka, and the infant Komaru. Homura and Kagura are not liking this, and Yuzuriha noticed this, too. Asuka is holding her sleeping child, as she watches the video journey created by Sombra.

Sombra: Hanzo Hattori is right. The flow of the universe feels like that of a madman's victory song. The constant changing, the vanishing of heroes and villains, the strange powers and atmosphere. Someone is up to something, BIG!

Sombra breaks down a door, leading into the basement of the abandoned apartment complex, and Sombra sees a large, dirty, trash filled old laundry room. Sombra navigates through the smell, the trash, and the darkness to find a spot on the floor, where the earth has been disturbed.

Sombra: I found something. I wonder what it is? Well, might as well start digging.

Sombra has a shovel with her, and she begins to dig into the ground. Sombra takes about an hour to shovel, while the camera rolls, and Sombra finally comes across something horrible.

Sombra: What's this!? This can't be!

Sombra holds up the utility belts of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, as Sombra finds some body parts. The camera captures a door behind Sombra opening up, and a long haired shadowed figure creeping up behind Sombra as the camera shuts off.

Nine: What happened!?

Rin: Sombra was compromised; she's been a mole since last year. We need to get Salem and Negan, now, before its too late!

Yang: Look below us!

Negan and Salem are about to clash, as Salem grips a black sword, and Negan holds on tightly to Lucille. Right before Negan and Salem can collide, Brigitte Lindholm lands in between them, and she smashes her Mace into the ground. The earth shakes, as Negan and Salem stops their fighting. Terry uses his lightning to bring Brigitte, Negan, and Salem aboard the Airship, and everyone is staring at Negan and Salem, and waiting for them to make the next move.

Cervantes: Stand down, Negan! Who's side are you on!?

Negan: We weren't fighting; we were training.

Salem: It's true. When we woke up, here, Negan was in possession of a White Lantern Corps ring, and I woke up near him. Ozpin and Lucille kept us from fighting each other, long enough to hear Polydeuces, out.

Polydeuces: We leave, now!

Polydeuces turns on the monitor, and it shows a Grimm/Yoma/Jokerized version of Captain Marvel and Thor attacking the Airship. Thor blasts the Airship with a lightning strike, and the attack nearly knocks everyone off if their feet.

Polydeuces: Cervantes, can you pilot the ship!?

Cervantes: I can try!

Polydeuces: Get us into space, NOW! They are on to us!

Captain Marvel and Thor anchor the Airship, down, and the heroes aren't going anywhere. Terry and Gordeau plan to head into battle with Thor and Captain Marvel, but Imu and Yumi stops them.

Terry: I'll handle Carol; get out of the way!

Yumi: No, she'll try to play on your emotions! I'll take Carol!

Jiren: She's on the same level as Superman, myself, and others; you're only a Kunoichi, a human Kunoichi!

Yumi and Imu smiles at Jiren. Kiriya tries to hide his smirk, and Hanzo Hattori crosses his arms over his chest.

Yumi: We trained at the Guardian Dogs Temple, for a year; you're about to see why I get Top Billing, and the fruits of what we learned.

Polydeuces: Before you go, here….

Polydeuces throws Yumi, Imu, and the rest of the Senran Kagura Kunoichis new transformation scrolls.

Yumi: These are….

Polydeuces: Just wait until you try them out! You've all got team, color coordinated Cheongsams, now. Go, hurry!

Yumi/Imu: Shinobi Transformation!

With a flash of light, Yumi and Imu are stripped naked, and they are both wearing Cheongsams, now. Yumi has on white, blue, and gold for Gessen, while Imu has on black, red, and gold for Hebijo.

Polydeuces: These Cheongsams are nearly indestructible, form fitting, and made to allow you to go into Frantic Mode, without going naked. Their other abilities will be explained, once we get into space. But first….get those ruffians off my ship!

Polydeuces tosses Yumi the Covenant Heart, and Yumi places it around her neck. Imu heads out the Cargo Bay, while Yumi heads out the top deck. Yumi sees Carol Danvers, and Yumi is not afraid. Carol lands on the top deck, and the monstrous form of Carol resembles a Yoma crossed with a Grimm. Yumi is a bit disturbed by this, and Yumi is reminded of her sister, Fubuki.

Carol: Where's Terry!?

Yumi: It's rude not to address your opponent, Danvers.

Carol: I don't have time for some child, playing Ninja. Bring me Terry, and Isabella, or die along with them!

Yumi: I choose death, if you can bring an end to me.

Carol has had enough talk, and Carol opens fire upon Yumi. A large explosion rocks the ship's deck, and smoke clouds the area.

Carol: Direct hit! Who wants to die, next!?

The smoke clears, and Yumi is now in her Ice Queen form, and Yumi still hasn't changed her expression.

Yumi: Come, Carol Danvers. I'll show your Brie Larson looking ass the error of your ways.

Carol: Overrated High School Bitch!

Carol charges at Yumi, and Carol takes Yumi off the ship, and into a building, with one punch. Yumi isn't hurt, but her boobs bounce, as she sits up from crashing through a wall. Carol comes at Yumi, ready to punch her, again, but Yumi smacks Carol with her fan, and Carol is sent flying through another wall. Carol blast Yumi with an energy beam, and Yumi blocks it with a shield made of ice. Carol flies at Yumi, and tries to bite her, but Yumi moves out of the way, and kicks Carol in her back; sending Carol through a wall, and out onto the street.

Yumi Chase's Carol, and Yumi and Carol are going back and forth, as they are now locked in combat, and exchanging blow for blow. Carol uses cosmic energy powered fist, while Yumi is using fist made of ice, and her fan. Carol manages to strike Yumi a few times across the face, and Yumi grabs Carol and kicks Carol through the street, and into the sewers.

Negan: Where is that blonde bitch, and our Ice Cream Princess!?

Jiren: They've taken the fight underground! We've lost sight of them!

Ryofu: I haven't! I have X-ray Vision! Oh….oh my! What the Hell!?

Gordeau: What's going on!?

Gordeau and Ryofu are watching the fight, as Carol and Yumi are now in the sewers. Carol is soaking Yumi, face first, into every structure she can, and Yumi is taking it, like a champion. Yumi elbows Carol in the face, and Carol momentarily drops to her knees. Yumi takes some time to catch her breath, while Carol stands up.

Yumi: What is this? Why are you attacking us, your teammates?

Carol: You're no longer one of us! Grimm Knight has shown us a new way of life, where we no longer have to play by the rules of some Higher Power! The Batman Who Laughs is the new higher power, and we are now free! Those who are immune to the Grimm Yoma Virus will be nothing more than food! Once the Omniverse is rebuilt, using the Covenant Heart, Grimm Knight has promised us peace. The only way to build a positive universe, with no negativity, is by destroying an Omniverse filled with darkness. The next Omniverse, to ensure a balance, must be a positive one, after this one burns down with evil!

Yumi: You seriously believe that, or that TBWL can pull that off? Don't you see how we've all been riding a rollercoaster of lies, since day one? Grimm Knight, that corrupted Bruce Wayne, only cares about bringing back his parents, Carol! You're all being used!

Carol: Bruce promised us peace! After he wins, we get to live in peace! I get to have my family, back! My dad will be alive, and he would never cheat on my mother, in this new universe, to come!

Yumi: So, you'd betray billions of people, just to get your parents back? You're nothing but a bunch of overgrown crybabies.

Carol: You can say what you will, but you'll be dead, soon; after we have our way with all of you, and devour your remains! Lethal force has been authorized!

Yumi: Have your way with us? What would you do to Asuka's child? She is but an infant.

Carol: Thus are the casualties of war. Once the new Omniverse is born, Asuka will be able to start again. Who's brat is that, anyway? She doesn't smell like Gordeau, at all!

Yumi: Brat? That little girl is a combination of all of us. Miyabi, Homura, Asuka, Kagura, and myself. My seed helped create that child, and you threaten her life?

Carol: Your seed? You're not a man!

Yumi: No, but we Kunoichi are known to utilize Futanari Scrolls, especially for mating and torture.

Carol: What rubbish are you talking about!?

Yumi: You'll soon see, Carol.

Carol attacks Yumi, while Yumi is being watched by Gordeau and Ryofu. Momo is using her enhanced hearing to listen in, as Carol attacks Yumi with everything she has. Yumi grabs Carol's fist, and Yumi freezes them, solid. Carol tries to headbutt Yumi, but Yumi doesn't feel a thing. Yumi sweeps Carol off of her feet, and Yumi slams Carol onto the ground. Yumi freezes Carol's hands to the ground, and Yumi freezes Carol's legs to the ground, too.

Carol: What is this!? What are you doing!?

Yumi: You, who are so gone that you'd threaten a child, allow me to show you what I've learned training under Hanzo Hattori. Only way for a Kunoichi to win is by using any means necessary; including irredeemable acts. To save you all, I will do what I must!

Yumi removes her Cheongsam, and she slips out of the shoes, while still wearing the Covenant Heart.

Yumi: I don't wear panties, ever; it makes it easier to move, to jiggle, and to utilize Futanari Magic.

Yumi casts a spell, and Yumi grows a large cock between her legs, above her vaginal opening. Yumi rips off Carol's Captain Marvel outfit; leaving Carol only wearing her boots.

Carol: This is what you learned from Hanzo Hattori; how to be a rapist!?

Yumi: No, I learned to not hold back, and do what is needed. While I trained with Hanzo and Galford, I was all alone. There was no Hanzo Academy vs. Gessen vs. Hebijo vs. the Crimson Squad, it was every woman for herself. Even the sweeter Kunoichis, like Hibari and Minori, have embraced a darker side. This is justice.

Gordeau and Ryofu stares at Hanzo Hattori, Galford, Hanzo Izuna, Rin, Kiriya, and Daidoji, and Gordeau tries to leave to stop Yumi, but the older Asuka steps in his way.

Gordeau: Move!

Older Asuka: No. If you only knew how far Grimm Knight and TBWL are willing to go to end us all, you'd look at this as a slap on the wrist.

Bucky: What's going on, down there!?

Terry: Blasphemy!

Terry moves passed Asuka and Gordeau, and Terry heads to stop Yumi. Kagura flies in front of Terry, and Kagura looks ready to fight.

Kagura: No. Either way, Carol needs her powers removed, so let Yumi do what she wants.

Terry: This is evil! Pure evil!

Kagura: Komaru Naegi Izuna is the end result of Asuka failing a training mission, and being captured by Miyabi, Yumi, Homura, and myself. We ravished her, beat her, and abused her, until she got away. All the Kunoichis have suffered similar punishments, for failing missions, and we all did horrible things to each other, but in the end it made our bond that much stronger.

Terry: Move, Kagura! I don't want to fight you!

Kagura: Then don't.

Terry tries to sneak passed Kagura, but Kagura ends up grabbing Terry, and crashing into the street, with him. Meanwhile, Yumi climbs between Carol's legs, and Yumi is ready to enter Carol's vagina.

Carol: You do this, and you're no better than the villains we've fought!

Yumi: Carol, you are now one of those villains. You threatened my daughter, and that is unforgivable. You'd forget this, once I steal your powers, anyway.

Yumi forces her Futa Cock in Carol's vagina, and Carol can't believe that Yumi would actually go that far. Yumi settles into Carol's vagina, and she stops to enjoy the tightness.

Yumi: This is….the warmth of a Kree.

Carol tries to protest, but Yumi freezes her mouth shut, while Yumi fucks Carol, like an average slut. Kagura restrains Terry, and Kagura comes down to where Yumi is fucking Carol, and Kagura forces Terry to watch.

Kagura: You shouldn't care about her, anyway! You have Isabella, now; now, and forevermore.

Carol is shocked to see Terry, as Kagura has a wicked smile on her face. Carol tries to plead with Terry, but Kagura holds Terry, tight. Part of Terry doesn't fight Kagura, hard enough, as Terry watches Yumi fucking Carol. Yumi looks into Terry's eyes, with her piercing stare, as Yumi takes deep strokes into, and out of, Carol. Yumi grabs hold of the Covenant Heart, as Yumi cums inside of Carol, and Yumi steals all of Captain Marvel's powers and abilities. Yumi pulls out Carol's vagina, as Carol passes out.

Carol is reverted back to her human form, and Carol is freed from Yumi's ice, as Yumi puts her Cheongsam back on. Yumi's Futa Cock vanishes, as Yumi absorbs Captain Marvel's powers into herself, and Yumi feels herself becoming much more powerful, than before.

Yumi: She's no good to TBWL, now. Carol Danvers will never be Captain Marvel, again. Terry, look at me, look at me. I'm the Captain, now.

Kagura let's go of Terry, and Terry just stares at Carol. Terry looks at Yumi, and he shakes his head. Yumi places the Covenant Heart around her neck, again, as Yumi leaves the sewers. Kagura leaves with Yumi, while Terry checks on Carol, one last time, before leaving the sewers. Yumi returns to her Kunoichi Sisters, and Yumi gives Asuka a kiss on the forehead, as infant Komaru stirs, a bit. Yumi smiles at the infant Komaru, while Kagura pats the teen Komaru on her head, and Terry returns, and just stares at Yumi.

Solange: What changed you all? You were never this cold.

Homura: You're about to witness it, first hand. We still don't know the full details behind the traitors. Only Grimm Knight has been confirmed, thus far. No one knows where TBWL is, either.

Gordeau: I can't accept this, no more than I can accept Asuka, and I, not being together!

Older Asuka: It was a Kuroko Clan Ninja, Carson. Kagura is technically the "father" of Komaru, but with the essence of Homura, Miyabi, and Yumi mixed in.

Ashe: I want off this ship, and out this party! This isn't the M Organization I signed up for! What is this!?

Suddenly, Imu is thrown into the Airship, which causes the Airship to shake, a bit. Imu launches herself back into the fray, as she battles Thor. Imu is being struck with Mjolnir, multiple times, but Imu refuses to give in.

Blake: Didn't you guys see what Carol and Thor turned into!? What choice do we have!?

Ashe: Yumi raping Carol doesn't get excused because Carol was a monster! What happens to her, now!?

Hanzo H: They may devour her, like the rest of the humans. We'll be able to resurrect them, after we defeat Grimm Knight.

Brigitte: You all seem to forget that my mother and father are down there, too, and unless we stop Batman, the Omniverse is doomed! Everyone we love is doomed!

Ryofu: No….not like this! We can't be forced to fight our friends! There has to be another way!

The heroes begin to argue, while the older Asuka looks on. The older Asuka begins to chant trigger words, to herself, as she watches her friends, from the past.

Older Asuka: G, Obedience, Determination, Silence, Shield, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Soul Embrace.

After Asuka is finished chanting, the heroes all stop arguing, and they look towards the older Asuka. Polydeuces summons a cauldron, and he begins to mix samples of the heroes' DNA; all who are present on the Airship, and Imu's, too. Polydeuces re-creates the formula he just made, not too long ago, and Polydeuces gives it to this heroes.

Older Asuka: Polydeuces, in my time, prepared me for what would happen, right before he was killed by Grimm Knight. Hanzo, from my time, went back to hold off the Grimm Knight, as long as he could. He's dead, now. Komaru, Ichika, Neko, Lucy, Amy, and myself are all that remains of a dead universe. We have to succeed. I just spoke a series of Trigger Words, which allowed you all to see what your future selves saw; another tactic planned by Polydeuces, Venger, and Taarna. Do you all now understand? I didn't want to use those words, because I figured you would all believe me, but there is no time to argue, further.

Imu is blasted into the Airship, by Thor, and Imu is struggling against Thor's lightning. Imu drops her staff, and Imu is up against the might of the God of Thunder. Nine teleports to Imu, and tosses Imu the Covenant Heart, and Imu catches it, just as Thor tries to smash Mjolnir into Imu's face. Lightning and thunder strikes the skies, as Imu is hit by a lightning bolt. Once the smoke clears, Imu caught Mjolnir in her right palm, as Thor attempts to crush Imu's skull.

Imu smiles at Thor, and she begins to whisper close to Mjolnir, as Nine smiles. Imu manages to kick Thor away from her, as Imu whispers a spell into Mjolnir.

Imu: Who so ever holds this hammer, be she worthy, shell possess the power of Imu!

Thor races towards Imu, to steal his hammer back, but Imu holds Mjolnir up high, as Mjolnir is struck by lightning. Thor loses all his powers, and he reverts into a mortal form. Imu throws Mjolnir into Thor, and Thor is instantly knocked out. Mjolnir lands on the ground, and Imu holds out her hand, as the hammer returns to her, instantly.

Nine: That was almost sensual.

Imu: It is, really. Mjolnir feels so alive, in my hands, now. I hate to do this, but the powers of Asgard belong to Hebijo, now!

Miyabi: No, they belong to you, Imu. You, alone, shell wield these powers.

Imu: Nice. I can get use to this.

Imu retrieves her staff, as she heads back inside the Airship. Before Nine, Imu, and Miyabi can make their way inside the trio spots Batman, sporting a white and black outfit, standing with Qrow, Raven, Jasmine, Fubuki, Perpetua, Azwel, Elyssa Libitina, Acerola, and Darcia. Batman hands an infected Ragna a Hunger Lantern Corps ring, and the Grimm Yoma Virus infected Ragna roars towards the skies. Terry sees other infected heroes, in the distance, and Terry sees an infected Mai Shiranui, Andy, Saki, Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori.

Negan: Not this, again! I came from a world, where an infection killed off everything and everybody! No, not this, again!

Ruby R: Uncle Qrow!? How could this be!?

Yang: Mother….

Yagyu: We'll save them, but after the battle is over, they will no longer be able to fight.

Jiren: Why?

Mirai: Whatever TBWL did to them, genetically, factors into their Metahuman/Mutant/Supernatural abilities. If they have no such abilities, then the Yoma Grimm Virus has no affect on them. We're the only ones who were born immune to the Yoma Grimm Virus.

Gordeau: In short, once we save Kal-El, and the others, they'll be mortal, from then on out, right?

Polydeuces: Yes, among other changes, which has to be made. Permanent changes. The Legacy Program was created for a reason, because the world still needs heroes; just not the ones it once knew.

Komaru: Mind you, TBWL decided to kick a thousand plus year plan into action, sooner than later. We have very little time to get ready, and some changes will definitely be made to our future timeline, now that TBWL, and the Grimm Knight, decided to come after us, now. This was suppose to be a war with Perpetua, and her forces, but now we're dealing with triple the threats.

Yozakura: They're not going to let this slide. Batman will send his forces after us, as soon as he can.

Mai N: Where to, first?

Older Asuka: The Mushroom Kingdom.

Naraku: Why? What's there?

Older Asuka: Bowsette Jr. We need to save her; we can't just leave her, all alone.

Asuka I: As a mother, I totally agree. Bowsette, Lady Ganon, and the others got dragged into this. We should do what we can to save them.

Hikage: I guess there's no hope for Jasmine, huh?

Hanzo Izuna smokes his pipe, and he looks out the window. Yang looks at a picture of her father, and Ruby glanced over at it, and sighs.

Gordeau: Is there anything else we need to know? Anything that you've left out?

Older Asuka: Yes, of course. I can't reveal everything that happens, or even the good things won't happen. Just know that the M Organization is drastically about to change, but it can still be a universal defense force, with what we have here.

Ruby R: Are you sure we can save them, even though they'll lose everything that makes them who they are?

Ichika: Their powers don't make them who they are, what's on the inside makes them who they are. We were chosen; you guys were chosen to be the last. You are the Final Weapon, and the story isn't over.

Lucy: My mother takes up the mantle of Captain America, long before TBWL puts his plans into motion, because Mr. Steve wanted to retire. Three more shields are crafted, by Haruka and Brigitte, and Ichika, Neko, and myself receives them, while Mai gives the original Vibranium Shield to my mother.

Bucky looks out the window, as he goes through what memories he has of his future self, and Bucky confirms what Lucy has said.

Bucky: I notice that certain memories are blocked, or hazy.

Older Asuka: Because if you know everything, it will lead to alternative decisions, and that could spell room for us all. Look, either we fight our former comrades, take away their powers, defeat Grimm Knight, TBWL, and Perpetua, or we all die, and TBWL will reshape the Omniverse into something twisted. Technically, our worlds should have never collided, but after Bruce gained Cosmic Awareness he took it upon himself to change things. TBWL and the Grimm Knight got ahold of the Mobius Chair, after defeating Bruce, and now the entire Omniverse is fucked.

Isabella: Why didn't G just stop TBWL, at the beginning of time?

Honoka: Because He wanted to test His children, and see who much they would sacrifice for Him, and all He's created. We're all going to lose something, here. After this is over, no more Mugen Tenshin, no more Kusanagi Clan, no more Yagami Clan, no more Justice League, no more Avengers, and no more original heroes. Gordeau is Superman, now. Imu is the Goddess of Thunder, now. Yumi is Captain Marvel, now, and Terry is Shazam.

Solange: What about my cousin, He-Man? What about She-Ra?

Kiriya: Marika, Shermie, and the Sorceress are held up in the Avalon Realm's Castle Grayskull. Angela Ziegler is with them, and so is Iroha. They are working to find a way to reverse what TBWL has done, but so far….nothing. Solange, you're all that will be left of the Power of Grayskull. I'm sorry….

Solange looks upset, and Mai holds her wife. Ryofu looks at the S symbol on Gordeau's back, and she has a slither of hope.

Ryofu: Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen. For by it the elders obtained a good report. Through faith we understand that the worlds were framed by the word of God, so that things which are seen were not made of things which do appear.  
(Hebrews 11:1 - 3 KJV)

Makoto: Worse case scenario?

Older Asuka: Batman wins, and we die. A bit more tolerable than that is our friends dying, and we are left alive, to mourn their loss. Best case scenario: We win, our friends are alive, but they'll be forever deprived of their powers, unless we can remove the Yoma Grimm Virus from their DNA.

Rin: Angela is working on it, but she hasn't had any luck.

Blake: I rather live in a world where my parents are alive, instead of a world where they are dead, and gone.

Ikaruga: So you're cool being the new Wolverine? It will be you, and only you.

Blake: Sure. If I must.

Blake pops her class, and she looks at them. Blake remembers receiving the Adamantium on her bones, and the claws were an extra bonus. Blake was given the treatment by Angela and Litchi, and Blake doesn't regret it.

Ryobi: Remember, we're all going to be leaving something behind. Sonico will be losing her powers, and she may even not want to sing, anymore, after all of this. We're going to have to deal with a lot of depressed friends, and if you can't deal with that, raise your hand.

Ashe and raises their hands, and they stand up. Yumi just looks at them, and she crosses her arms.

Ashe: Send me to Grayskull. I'll help Marika, and the others, until you guys get back.

Hana: Yeah, me too. I, I can't wrap my mind around all of this. I just can't.

Polydeuces: So be it. I wish you'd change your mind.

Ashe: No. I pray you guys win, or I'll never see McCree, again.

Hana: Give em Hell. Bye.

Polydeuces opens a portal, and he allows Ashe and Hana to leave the Airship. No one says anything, because everyone is concerned with what is to come, next.

Polydeuces: If TBWL would have never tampered with the Omniverse, you all might have gone on living as you were; never knowing about the Omniverse, or other heroes. Now, you've all grown into a family, and people have fallen in love. It would be a crime to reverse the Omniverse, now, and split the Earth back to what it use to be.

Ryona: No! I wouldn't like that. A world without Ruby, Terry, Nine, Gordeau, or even Geralt, would be a lonely world. I have my twin sister, and I have my friends, but I don't wanna lose the M Organization, now. Renka is already one of the many serving the Grimm Knight. Angela is broken up by it, and Fareeha is gone, too. I don't wanna lose anyone else.

Bucky: You won't!

Everyone turns to look at Bucky. Bucky clinches his Vibranium fist, and he turns to look at Nine, Ichika, Neko, Lucy, and Yomi.

Bucky: We'll save them, all. They may no longer be able to go to war with us, but as long as they are alive that is all that matters, to me!

Katsuragi: Then we know what we must do, right? Let's….

Katsuragi, and everyone, except the Gessen Girls, are frozen in time. Yumi looks around, and Shiki gets up to take a look, outside. Right before time was frozen, Goku was about to blast the Airship with a devastating Kamehameha, in his Ultra Instinct form.

Yozakura: What's going on!? Why is everyone frozen!?

Shiki: Look out the window!

The Gessen Girls take a look, and they see the corrupted Goku about to blast the Airship, and time was frozen right on time to stop him.

Minori: How come we can still move?

Esdeath: Because I'm allowing you to.

The Gessen Girls turn around to see a strange, blue haired woman; standing with Ana Amari.

Murakumo: Captain Amari!? Who is that with you!?

Ana: This is Esdeath Luna….Yumi's daughter.

The Gessen Girls all gasped.

Yumi: My….daughter!?

Shiki: Yumi's daughter!? Like, from the future!?

Ana: Yes….and we're here on G's behalf. G has given us one last chance to get all of this right, before he scraps this entire doomed Omniverse.

Yumi: Doomed, but we have Polydeuces, and we're….

Ana: Lies! All lies, created by TBWL, and Monika, and Monika's sisters.

Shiki: Explain!

Esdeath: On the Earth, where Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki came from, there was a great discovery. They discovered powerful Psychic Abilities, which destroyed that world, entirely. On that world, all of us exist as fictional characters, who exist in the comics which Natsuki reads. That Earth is Prime Earth, and the first Earth. TBWL has the Joker's sick, cosmic awareness, and he used the Miracle Machine to travel to that Earth, where he caused all of our worlds to merge, but he used the negative, dark versions of us all.

Yumi: He pulled one hero, each, from an evil version of their world, and it was set up as if we were brought here to redeem ourselves. I don't even remember the crimes I committed.

Ana: Because everyone is from an evil Earth, except you five. You Gessen Girls come from the same Earth, and you're the purest forms of yourselves. TBWL saw his eventual defeat, and it was at the hands of Yumi, and the rest of you.

Minori: Us!? How, and why!?

Esdeath: The Earth you came from, you were all killed by Hanzo, Hebijo, and the Crimson Squad.

Yozakura: Killed!? Why would they kill us!?

Yumi: Were they under orders from the Shinobi Higher-ups!?

Ana: Yes….your Kurokage was ordered to be killed, because he chose to kill evil Shinobi, without being ordered to. Jasmine and Hanzo Izuna were ordered to kill him.

Yumi, and the Gessen Girls are in shock, and Yumi feels anger building up inside of her. Yumi looks at Asuka, and Yumi only wants revenge.

Yumi: They didn't kill my grandfather, though; he died from an illness.

Ana: No….he was poisoned by Jasmine, after Jasmine killed your parents, because she was told to send Kurokage a message; a message to end his "crusade", or you would have been next.

Ana hands Yumi Kolin's book, and Momo's book, and Ana has a sacred book, herself. Ana gives all three books to Yumi, and the books are all detailing the life of Yumi, the Gessen Girls, and the fact that they are the purest heroines, in any universe.

Esdeath: Mom, it was all about you, from the beginning. It's always been about you, but they were ordered not to tell you.

Yumi, Shiki, and Murakumo looks through the books, and they see the truth.

Murakumo: They sent Katsuragi's parents to kill Kurokage, but they refused, and became renegades! Kiriya was sent to kill them, but he refused, and they forced Kiriya into a teacher role, in order to spare his life.

Shiki: And to keep piling on the guilt, they ordered Kiriya to train Katsuragi, while never telling her the truth! It's all here!

Yumi: Rin Suzune has a few secrets, too. She played a role in the horrible acts, which drove the Crimson Squad girls into Hebijo, in the first place. She even had an affair with Haruka's father. This….this is all too much!

Yumi throws the books on the floor, and Yumi looks at Ana, with tears in her eyes. Yumi sees the truth in Ana's eyes, and Yumi drops to her knees.

Yozakura: How did you learn all of this?

Ana: Before G announced Himself, He came to see me, and right after He left, He pulled me into a vision of the past. G showed me what was, what has to be, and what will be. This Omniverse is too corrupted, and things are way out of order. Yumi, you can save it; you, and your sisters. The Batman Who Laughs is using Monika, her sisters, Saki Yoshida, and the Covenant Heart to corrupt this universe. Grimm Knight thinks he's going to get his parents back….he's not. TBWL just wants an Omniverse of death and darkness.

Esdeath: He's reached out to others, too.

Minori: Others!? Like who!?

Esdeath: Jasmine, Qrow, Kyoko Sano, and those who feel guilty about a life altering past mistake. In order to bring about a positive Omniverse you're going to have to recreate the Covenant Heart.

Yozakura: How do we do that?

Ana: Esdeath brought Pym Particles from the future; a future which will be drastically changed, once you recreate the Covenant Heart. You're going to use the Pym Particles to head into the past; the past, on multiple Earth's, and collect the mystical items needed to recreate the Covenant Heart.

Yumi: You mean like the Infinite Gauntlet, Silver Imperial Crystal, the Dragon Balls, and etc?

Esdeath: Yes! You five are worthy enough to get those items, and you, alone, can use them to create the Covenant Heart, and bring in positive versions of your teammates.

Shiki: That's way to easy; what's the catch?

Ana: Only you five, and myself, will remember each other. The other heroes, unless their universes crossed paths, before, will no longer know each other. The M Organization will be starting from scratch, on a brand new Earth. No Legacy Program, no children, no rivalries, and no friendships; you'll all have to get to know everyone all over, again.

The Gessen Girls all look down, and they don't know what to do. Yumi looks at Asuka, Miyabi, and Homura, as she sheds a tear.

Yumi: How about them? Asuka, Homura, and Miyabi?

Esdeath: If you pull the ones from your old Earth, they will either be guilt stricken, happy to have you back, or hate you. On your old Earth, you find out about Jasmine's lies, and that is why they were ordered to kill you all.

Shiki: We'll save them, too.

Murakumo: Shiki!?

Shiki: Once we've beaten Monika, TBWL, and everyone else, we'll save them, and win our friends back!

Shiki holds out her right hand, and the other Gessen Girls place their right hands on top of Shiki's. The five girls nod to each other, as they agree to save the Omniverse. Ana hands Yumi a mini Chrono Accelerator, and the Pym Particles.

Ana: Use this to travel to the multiple Earths. Once you've obtained the last Cosmic Item, the Chrono Accelerator will vanish; signaling the rewrite of this universe's history. You'll have to use the Covenant Heart to get back home, wherever home will be, once you've rewritten everything.

Yumi: How did you even get ahold of something like this?

Ana: Winston created it, before he was killed. In the future, a battle between you and Asuka, over Jasmine, kicks off the real plot of TBWL. Once you've recreated the Covenant Heart you will be able to create a positive Omniverse; one, where everyone gets a fresh start.

Esdeath: One other thing: Recreating the Omniverse may result in major changes.

Minori: Changes like what?

Esdeath: I may never be born.

Yumi stops to think, for a second. Yumi looks at Esdeath, and the thought of a daughter makes her feel warm, inside. Yumi walks up to Esdeath, and she touches her face.

Yumi: Who is your father?

Esdeath: Someone, who you have an affair with; someone, who helped you take revenge against Jasmine, Hanzo, and the Izuna Family. But, if you bring about a new Earth, things may end up different. We won't have any time, together, but I am glad I could come back and save you, Mother. You're my world.

Esdeath hugs Yumi, and Yumi hugs her back. Esdeath slips something onto Yumi's body, and Yumi doesn't realize what it is. Yumi let's go of Esdeath, and Yumi hugs Ana.

Ana: Just remember: You five, myself, and maybe Esdeath will be the only ones to remember this old universe. G has set this up, since the begining. I knew about this, long ago; even back on my Earth. I had to wait until this moment, this very moment to tell you all. Yumi….go save the universe.

Yumi nods, and she clicks the Chrono Accelerator on. Yumi and her sisters are teleported to the old Earth of the Avengers; before that universe was destroyed, and combined with the other universes. Yumi's mind is filled with the images of powerful artifacts, as she feels the first target, nearby. Galactus is on Earth, and the Earth's heroes are locked in combat with him. Reed Richards is preparing the Ultimate Nullifier, as Thor is swatted to the ground, by Galactus. Thor is knocked out, and Mjolnir lands near an alleyway. Shiki sees Mjolnir, and she is instantly drawn to the hammer.

Yumi: We're here to get the Ultimate Nullifier; an item which wasn't part of the original Covenant Heart.

Murakumo: Where is it!?

Yumi: Reed Richards is about to attack Galactus with it.

Yozakura: Shiki!?

Shiki walks up to the hammer, and Shiki is able to lift Mjolnir off of the ground. Shiki holds Mjolnir, close, as Thor breaths his last.

Thor: You….you are not of this world….or even this timeline….but you are just, worthy, and….righteous. Take Mjolnir….the will of Odin has shown me….it will one day save all that you….hold dear….

Thor dies, as Shiki holds Mjolnir high above her head. Mjolnir is filled with awesome power, and Shiki smiles. Galactus looks down, at Shiki, and Galactus tries to squash her.

Minori: Shiki, look out!

Shiki sees Galactus coming, and Shiki throws Mjolnir into Galactus's forehead; knocking the World Devourer down. Shiki flies towards Galactus, and Shiki calls Mjolnir back to her side, as Shiki smacks Galactus with Mjolnir, over and over, again.

Shiki: You fiend! You murdered Odinson! Like, have at Thee!

Murakumo: Shiki!? She's able to use Mjolnir!? I'm totally going to use this in my comic, later!

Yumi: Look!

Shiki is beating Galactus's face in, with Mjolnir, as Reed Richards shows up. Galactus grabs Shiki, and Shiki drops Mjolnir.

Shiki: Don't touch me!

Reed: Who are you girls!?

Yozakura: Reed, we're the Gessen Girls Kunoichi Sisters! We're here to help you guys!

Reed: It's way too dangerous, girls, get back!

Reed goes to use the Ultimate Nullifier, and suddenly he doesn't have it in his hands. Minori took the Ultimate Nullifier, without Reed noticing, and Minori points it at Galactus.

Minori: Let Shiki go!

Reed: No, young lady, you'll be killed!

Minori activates the Ultimate Nullifier, and Galactus begins to crumble. Galactus drops Shiki, and Shiki calls Mjolnir to her side.

Galactus: No! How can this be!? Defeated by mere teenagers, from Earth!

Shiki: Bitch, please, I've fought Yoma bigger than you! Have at Thee!

Shiki throws Mjolnir through Galactus, and Galactus is destroyed. Minori puts the Ultimate Nullifier into her Hamster Bag, and Yumi activates the Chrono Accelerator.

Yumi: Shiki, let's go! We got what we came for!

Reed: Girls, wait, you can't take that!

Yumi: Mr. Fantastic, we're going to save all of you. I promise!

The Gessen Girls are teleported to a different timeline, within the same universe, and the Gessen Girls are on the moon, as Thanos has the completed Infinite Gauntlet. Thanos is courting Death, and he's about to snap his fingers.

Yumi: Shiki, why did you take Mjolnir?

Shiki: Odinson gave it to me. He placed his blessings upon it, and that is how I was able to lift it. He said I needed it, to save someone in the future.

Murakumo: Once we've saved everyone, chances are that this universe will no longer exist, and the Thor that appears on the new Earth will have his own Mjolnir. Shiki is alright.

Yozakura: Let Shiki have the hammer; she ain't hurting nobody, by carrying Mjolnir.

Minori: Eww, Thanos is talking funny to that creepy, to that skeleton lady!

Yumi: Shhhh! That's actually Lady Death, and we don't want them to hear us, just yet.

Death senses something, and she looks to the side. Death knows that someone is hiding, nearby.

Thanos: My Love, let me show you what beautiful things I can do for you. Allow me to earn your love, and give you all that your heart desires.

Death: Yawn! Give it up, Thanos. I have no desire to lie with a living being; let alone anyone at all! I only care about your life, and one day someone will take yours, from you. I'll be there, to watch you go crying into the Afterlife. All shell die; even those who seek to bring their loved ones back from the brink of death. Am I right, Gessen Girls!?

Yumi and her sisters all gasp, as Death brings them out into the open. Thanos sees the Gessen Girls, and he doesn't recognize them.

Mephisto: You five!? How are you in this universe!?

Yumi: You know us; how!?

Death: Death comes for all, thus I know all living beings, no matter what universe they hail from.

Mephisto: As a being from Hell, I know all souls. You five don't belong here.

Thanos: Who are these insects!?

Minori: Insects!? Let me see that sparkly glove, and I'll show you who the insect is!

Murakumo: Thanos, your defeat is inevitable! Just give up the gauntlet, and we'll spare your life, Mad Titan.

Thanos burst out laughing, as he points at the Gessen Girls.

Thanos: You!? Five mortal girls think that they can stop me; are you kidding!? Whoever you are, you're just in time to be erased from existence! Become a tribute to Lady Death. I am inevitable!

Thanos snaps his fingers, and nothing happens. Thanos looks at the gauntlet, and the Infinity Gems are gone. Thanos looks towards the Gessen Girls, and Yozakura has the gems on one of her gauntlets.

Thanos: How!?

Yozakura: I. Am. Righteous!

Yozakura snaps her fingers, and a flash of light shines through the universe. Yozakura caused everyone to be nice to each other, and for villains to confess their sins, and repent.

Thanos: What did you do!?

Yumi: She showed you mercy. This….is the Will of God!

Yozakura places the Infinity Gems into Minori's Hamster Bag, and Death claps.

Death: The children of Kurokage are most amazing, indeed. Truly, you make him proud, and for that you shell soon see him, once more.

The Gessen Girls all gasp, and they don't know what Death means by that.

Murakumo: Is that a threat? You're not above an ass kicking, Death.

Death: Once your mission is said and done, you shell see what I mean.

Mephisto: Be warned: There she'll come a time, when you shell wish you would have left well enough alone.

Shiki: Like, what the actual fuck do you mean!?

Yumi: No, we have no regrets. We're doing this to save innocent lives; friends, strangers, family, and even heroes we've never met. We're saving the villains, too, so we can reform them, later. Farewell.

Shiki: Like, Bye!

Yozakura: See yah!

Minori: So long, Meanies!

Murakumo: We'll be seeing you three, soon.

Murakumo drops her mask on the ground, and she stomps it. The mask shatters, as Murakumo smiles at Death.

Murakumo: I don't need that, anymore. I have stared Death in the face, and now I know no fear. Thank you, Lady Death.

Death smiles, as Murakumo leaves with her sisters. The Chrono Accelerator teleports the Gessen Girls to another point in time, inside the Mandarin's palace.

Minori: What are we after next?

Yumi: The ten rings of the Mandarin.

Shiki: Um, look up!

A giant cage drops down on top of the five Gessen Girls, as they all look heavily annoyed.

Minori: Just like the bird cage we have, back at Gessen.

Yozakura: Give me a second, I'll bust us out.

Before Yozakura could move a muscle, the Mandarin freezes her, with a blast from his rings.

Mandarin: Who dares to enter my palace, uninvited!?

Shiki: We're here to save you, believe it or not, but we, like, need your rings.

Mandarin: You girls are the only ones who need saving!

Yozakura burst out of the ice block, she was trapped in, and Yozakura also destroys the cage, around the Gessen Girls.

Yozakura: I train with Yumi, everyday; the cold doesn't hurt me, genius!

Mandarin: How about a Concussion Blast?

The Mandarin fires a beam at Yozakura, but Yozakura blocks it with her gauntlets, and Yozakura is blasted into a nearby wall. Murakumo attacks Mandarin, but her cleaver and spear is blocked by Mandarin's force field. Minori tries to attack the Mandarin, from behind, but Minori is tossed into a wall. Shiki throws Mjolnir at the Mandarin, but the Mandarin blasts Shiki with his rings, and sends Shiki into his underground dungeon, as Mjolnir hits the ground, unmoving.

Yumi: Where is she!?

Mandarin: I sent her to my dungeons. She isn't alone! The half-breed Vampire, Blade, is down there, too. I've had Blade captured for months, now. He's mad with a thirst for blood, and your friend is doomed, once Blade bites her! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Murakumo: No! Damn you!

Murakumo attacks the Mandarin, and Mandarin blocks all of Murakumo's attacks with the energy of his rings. Yumi tries to freeze the Mandarin, but the Mandarin blasts Yumi into a wall. Meanwhile, Shiki sits up, and she's in the Mandarin's dungeon. Shiki smells blood, and she looks all around her. The walls are soaked in blood, and Shiki can hear heavy breathing.

Shiki: What the fuck is this, like, what on Earth!?

Shiki can feel the presence of a dark individual, nearby, and Shiki tries to remain calm. Before Shiki knows it, Shiki is forced into a wall, and Blade is trying to bite her.

Shiki: THE FUCK!? BLADE, IS THAT YOU!? I REMEMBER YOU FROM THE FILES! OH MY GOD, HE'S BLOOD THIRSTY!

Shiki is holding Blade back, but Blade won't let up on Shiki. Shiki pushes Blade into a nearby wall, and Shiki stands ready for Blade to come at her, again. Shiki thinks for a moment, and she realizes something. Shiki realizes that she can become a true symbol of the night, and gain the power to protect her sisters, and the woman she loves; even though her love interest doesn't realize who she is, yet. Shiki removes her Cheongsam, and Shiki's breast are exposed. Shiki closes her eyes, and Shiki allows Blade to bite her throat, as blood sprays everywhere.

Shiki: Damn! Enjoy this, while you can, Blade! It's my turn, next!

Blade drinks a large amount of Shiki's blood, and Blade stops to recover his composure. While Blade is distracted, and regaining his senses, Shiki summons her Double Scythe. Shiki, weakly, throws her Scythe at Blade; cutting off the Day Walker's head. Shiki sinks to her knees, as she holds her still bleeding throat. Shiki crawls over to Blade's body, and Shiki licks her lips.

Shiki: I'm sorry, Blade. I'll see you, again, on the new Earth.

Shiki begins to drink Blade's blood, and Shiki can feel her wound healing. Shiki goes as far as to bite into Blade's flesh, and Shiki begins to eat the remains of the Day Walker's body. Shiki growls like a ravenous beast, as her crimson eyes begin to glow. Shiki falls over in pain, as her body begins to change, and Shiki's heart begins to beat very, very slowly. Shiki cries out in pain, and everyone in Mandarin's palace can hear her.

Mandarin: Looks like Blade has gotten to your friend! You four are next!

Murakumo: No! Damn you!

Yumi: Shiki!

Murakumo attacks the Mandarin, and the Mandarin blocks all of Murakumo's attacks; knocking Murakumo to the floor. Yozakura and Minori attacks the Mandarin, but he uses his rings to encase the two girls inside a forcefield, as the Mandarin throws them against a wall. Shiki is breathing hard, as Shiki puts her Cheongsam back on. Shiki feels her fangs, growing in, as Shiki can hear the heartbeats of her sisters, and her lover. Shiki hears the heartbeat of the Mandarin, and Shiki grows very angry. Shiki summons Mjolnir, and Mjolnir comes bursting through the wall, and into Shiki's hand. Mjolnir is sentient, and is in love with Shiki, no matter if Shiki is worthy, or not. Mjolnir knows who it's new master is, and Shiki uses Mjolnir to fly into battle, as she bursts through the Mandarin's floor, and smacks Mandarin with Mjolnir.

Murakumo: Shiki!? You're alright!

Shiki: I'm better than alright, Murachi. I'm a Vampire, now.

Yumi: Shiki, how!? Why!?

Shiki: I let Blade bite me, and I drank his blood. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but here I am. I'm a creature of the night, now, and there is no going back! Yumi, I did it for us. I did it for you!

Yumi is confused by Shiki's words, and Mandarin is back on his feet. Mandarin blasts Shiki, with his rings, but Shiki blocks the blast with Mjolnir. Shiki is holding the Mandarin back, as Murakumo comes from behind, and Murakumo slices off the Mandarin's fingers.

Mandarin: DAMN YOU, YOU WITCH! AAAAHHHH!

Murakumo: I grow tired of dealing with you, Sorcerer! The rings are ours!

Minori playfully picks up the Mandarin's fingers, and takes the rings off of them, while humming. Yumi freezes the Mandarin's entire body, while gazing at his frozen, screaming face. Minori throws the rings into her bag, and Murakumo checks Shiki, over.

Murakumo: How does it feel? Are you even still alive?

Shiki: My heart beats very slowly, and my pulse is still her. I don't feel dead, just….hungry. I also feel very horny, but that is all for Yumi.

Yumi: What do you mean, Shiki!? I'm confused!

Shiki: Yumi, you have a Sex Addiction. You raped Carol Danvers, you assisted in raping Asuka, back at the Guardian Dogs Temple, and you've shown signs of a Sexual Addiction, since Hanzo molested us, way back when! Yumi, if you need to fuck someone, so badly, then allow me to be your piece of meat!

Yozakura: She's right, Yumi. I saw it, during the Guardian Dogs Temple training. Master Hattori told us to have no mercy, even against our own sisters, but when it came time to torture another Kunoichi for information, you went above and beyond that. The look in your eyes was scary, Yumi.

Yumi looks at her sisters, and Yumi feels a slight bit guilty, about having her darkest secret out in the open. Yumi, the Noble Ice Queen of Gessen Girls' Academy, is a Sexual Deviant. Yumi craves sex, she demands it. Yumi, before the fall of the universe, used to see Miyabi, in secret. Miyabi played the role of Yumi's sex slave, all while Imu and Shiki suffered in the shadows. Shiki lashed out at her sisters, because she always wanted Yumi, but couldn't have her, and Imu fell into a depression, because Miyabi chose Yumi over her.

Yumi: Okay, so I enjoy cumming; am I that much of a monster? Look at you, Shiki. You're a Vampire, now, and there is no reversing this transformation! Dammit, Shiki! You've damned yourself!

Shiki: I DID IT FOR YOU! I DID IT TO KEEP UP WITH YOUR BAD HABITS! DAMN YOU, YUMI! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!?

Shiki begins to cry tears of blood; she no longer has normal tears, and Murakumo holds Shiki, close. Yumi takes a few steps back, and Minori and Yozakura remains quiet.

Murakumo: Shiki is still our sister. I love her, no matter what! Plus, we dreamt about this, before, Yumi. You're not mad at Shiki for becoming a Vampire, you're mad because Shiki becoming a Vampire signals the dramatic changes we'll all soon undergo.

Yumi: …..yes…..

Yozakura: Shiki becomes a Vampire, Murakumo becomes one with an Apex Predator, I become the embodiment of power, Minori becomes a Trickster, and Yumi becomes a Goddess of the Cold. None of that sounds too bad.

Yumi: We lose our humanity! Even if we do bring back the world we use to know, they won't trust us! We'll be feared!

Murakumo: Then we'll be feared as sisters! Even if the others fall, we'll stand, and fight! As long as we have each other!

Yumi looks around at Shiki, Murakumo, Yozakura, and Minori, and she sees the love and determination in the eyes of her sisters. Yumi smiles, as she hugs Shiki.

Yumi: Shiki, we'll talk about this. For now, let's get going.

Shiki nods, as Yumi kisses Shiki's forehead. Yozakura pushes over the frozen Mandarin, and he shatters into pieces.

Yozakura: Oops.

Yumi uses the Chrono Accelerator to head to the next point in time, as the Kunoichis land in New York City, near the X-Mansion. The Gessen Girls can see Charles Xavier's estate, but they all feel tired, and they want to wait until morning. The moon shines brightly, and Yumi can feel the fatigue of her sisters.

Yumi: We're here for the Black Vortex. The X-Men have it. We'll check into a hotel, and get our hands on it, tomorrow.

Minori: But, can we beat the X-Men?

Yumi: Hopefully we won't have to. I don't wanna fight them. Let's sneak into a hotel, nearby; we can all crash in one room.

Murakumo: What about food? I'm sure we're all hungry, by now.

Shiki: Um, like, I don't need regular food, anymore. Blood is my new source of nutrition.

Yozakura: Let's go snag ourselves a hotel room, and then Minori, and I, will go grab everyone some fast food.

Minori: Sounds like a plan!

Yumi and her sisters makes their way to a nearby hotel, but none of them notice that they are being watched by Professor X, as he can sense the arrival of outsiders from another world. Will Yumi and her team manage to collect all the items they need, before it's too late?


End file.
